Kitsune no Mago
by Citsimsan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rikuo fuera el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune en vez del nieto de Nurarihyon? Pues que su vida no sería más fácil, sobre todo cuando se avecina una guerra entre el Clan Abe y el Clan Nura. Universo alternativo. Rikuo x ?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Rikuo tuviese otro hogar, otra familia, otros seguidores? Muchas cosas cambiarían, pero nadie dijo que ser el Señor de la Oscuridad de Kyoto sería más fácil que ser el Comandante Supremo del Clan Nura.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Castillo Nijō, Kyoto**

Donde antes había reinado el fragor y el caos de la batalla, ahora todo era silencio y calma. No era la paz del final del conflicto, sino el mudo horror ante la escena dantesca que se representaba en lo alto de la antigua fortaleza japonesa.

Empalada en una pared medio derruida, Hagoromo Gitsune, la Señora de los Youkai de Kyoto, intentaba respirar a duras penas entre esputos de sangre. Sus ojos negros, envueltos en una visión cada vez más borrosa, se posaron sobre su adversario, que se erguía henchido de confianza mientras sujetaba con fuerza la katana que mantenía a la infortunada kitsune clavada contra el muro.

—Oi, Hagoromo Gitsune. Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Así se burlaba Nurarihyon, el General Supremo del Clan Nura, el Amo de los Seres Sobrenaturales de Edo, aquel que había traído el fuego y la destrucción de la guerra a la antigua capital imperial. No había en su fuerza o apariencia rastro alguno de los cuatro siglos que había contemplado, pero sí una determinación fría y sanguinaria impropia del demonio tramposo que se suponía que era. Aunque su cuerpo, cubierto de tatuajes budistas, mostraba las marcas de la reciente pelea, Nurarihyon se sentía exultante y victorioso. A su lado, varios miembros selectos de su Hyakki Yakou se mantenían en guardia.

—¿Qué dijiste la última vez que bailamos al son de las espadas? Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo: que yo era "una criatura estúpida e insensata, incapaz de comprender el poder de Kyoto" y mis camaradas "un puñado de gusanos lamentables que ni siquiera entretienen". ¿Qué dices ahora, Hagoromo Gitsune?

Aún gravemente herida, la interpelada sonrió con suficiencia a su atormentador.

—Un yakuza siempre será un yakuza.

—Demostrando un orgullo digno de los youkai de Kyoto hasta el final —asintió Nurarihyon—. Tranquila, esta vez me aseguraré de terminar lo que empecé hace cuatrocientos años en el castillo de Osaka. Te diría que no te va a doler mucho, pero mentiría.

Hagoro Gitsune sufría con cada bocanada de aire que daba, pero le quedaban fuerzas para decir:

—Yo no maté a tu hijo.

La fachada de autocontrol del General Supremo se resquebrajó. Su ira afloró como un volcán.

—¡Tú provocaste su muerte! —gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Tú y el bastardo de tu cachorro me habéis causado más dolor del que puedo expresar con palabras! ¡Hoy ha llegado el día en que me cobraré todas las deudas! —su furia se perdió en un susurro final—. Por fin veré cumplido mi mayor deseo...

Los pálidos labios de Hagoromo Gitsune se curvaron en una expresión de desdén.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —masculló.

La rabia volvió a refulgir en los ojos dorados de Nurarihyon. Esta vez no contestó. Simplemente giró la empuñadura de su espada, causando un dolor indecible a la monocromática figura que seguía empalada contra la pared. La líder de los youkai de Kyoto gritó, o mejor dicho, tosió violenta e incontroladamente. Sus nueve colas, inmovilizadas por cuerdas y cuchillos, trataron de liberarse sin éxito.

De repente, una voz atronó en la cúspide del castillo Nijō:

—_¡DEJADLA __EN __PAZ!_

Las cabezas de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia quien así había hablado.

Era Rikuo.

Armado con su espada larga, la _Ichibi__ no __Tachi_, el joven señor de los ayakashi de Kyoto se plantó en medio de la dolorosa escena. Sólo una persona osó interponerse en su camino. Setsura, la temperamental Yuki-Onna, se encaró con él. En su expresión se leía no solamente el odio por los enemigos del hombre que había amado y aún amaba, sino también la preocupación por el ser que más quería en toda la creación.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Tsurara? ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?

La temperatura alrededor del chico empezó a bajar a una velocidad alarmante. Los youkai menores del Clan Nura decidieron que era un buen momento para situarse a una distancia prudencial. Rikuo ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo tenía ojos para Nurarihyon. Siguió avanzando. Setsura iba a lanzarle una ola de afilados carámbanos cuando una figura adorable y familiar se asomó a la última planta del castillo.

—¡Espera, mamá! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy bien!

Al momento Setsura se olvidó de todo lo demás y corrió al encuentro de Tsurara que entonces se estaba incorporando después de una apresurada subida por los niveles superiores de la fortaleza. La mayor de las Yuki-Onnas, visiblemente aliviada, apretó entre sus brazos a su hija y luego la examinó de arriba abajo.

—¿No te ha hecho daño? ¿No estás herida?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —repuso Tsurara, un tanto azorada por semejantes atenciones maternales en mitad de un campo de batalla—. ¡Pero escucha ahora, mamá! ¡El joven amo de los Abe me lo ha contado todo! ¡No es nuestro enemigo!

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, hija mía? —censuró Setsura—. Te has dejado embaucar por ese zorro, tan taimado como todos los de su ralea.

—¡Pero...! —trató de protestar Tsurara. Su madre la mandó callar.

—Espera a que el General Supremo se encargue de él y entonces podremos hablar todo lo que quieras, Tsurara. Hasta ese momento, guarda silencio.

Silencio precisamente era lo que reinaba en lo alto del castillo. Como si fuera una obra de teatro antiguo, en aquella representación macabra sólo existían Rikuo, Nurarihyon y la malherida kitsune.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es el mismísimo nieto de la zorra traicionera.

Rikuo alzó su arma, la hoja apuntando a Nurarihyon.

—Suéltala. _AHORA_.

El General Supremo chasqueó la lengua, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Alzando la voz a tus mayores? Pensaba que en Kyoto enseñaban buenos modales a la gente. Pero como yo no soy el villano aquí, zorrito, por esta vez te haré caso.

De un movimiento seco y rápido, Nurarihyon extrajo su katana. Hagoromo Gitsune se derrumbó sobre el suelo, sus nueve colas aún inmovilizadas. Intentó alargar la mano hacia Rikuo, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas para susurrar:

—No... Rikuo, por favor... Aquí no... El sello...

Su nieto no la escuchaba. Ardía en él una cólera fría como el acero. Empuñó su espada larga con las dos manos, en una posición de guardia. Nurarihyon, por su parte, sostuvo su katana con una mano y la expuso a la luz de la luna.

—_Nenekirimaru_ —explicó el youkai de Edo a su adversario—. Una espada exorcista robada de las manos de los onmyouji Keikain hace cuatrocientos años. Fue fabricada por el genio Hidemoto el Decimotercero con un único cometido en mente: destruir a los youkai. No estoy seguro de si podrá matar a alguien que es tres cuartas partes humano, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer la prueba.

Rikuo dio un paso adelante.

—Cuando quieras, oh General Supremo Nurarihyon.

Su rival le imitó.

—Allá vamos, joven Abe no Rikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>** adicionales:**

Bueno, mis planes eran escribir una versión del Entrenador de Líderes para el universo Code Geass y allí se acabarían mis andanzas en Fanfiction por una larga temporada (o para siempre). Sin embargo, acaban de publicar el manga de Nurarihyon no Mago en mi país y me ha dado la inspiración de escribir algo largo y en español sobre esta serie, que creo que está un tanto minusvalorada. Una lástima, a mi me engancha mucho. En fin, quiero hacer un experimento de dar una vuelta de tuerca a la situación (los _What if?_ son una de mis debilidades), pero no sé si a la gente le gustará.

Más cosas:

* Aunque se conoce a Hagoromo Gitsune en Nuramago como la villana por excelencia de la saga de Kyoto y de la segunda temporada del anime, su personaje está basado en uno de los pocos youkai universalmente aceptados como benéficos, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Además, su hijo no era el Anticristo youkai, sino el equivalente japonés del mago Merlín, bueno y sabio a partes iguales. Por el contrario, el Nurarihyon mitológico es como un duende travieso que no hace más que molestar a las personas. No obstante, mi fuente principal para esta historia seguirá siendo Nuramago.

* Como habréis podido comprobar, este prólogo es un _flashforward_ para abrir el apetito. El Clan Nura aparecerá, garantizado, pero tardará un poco.

* Prometo que no habrá OCs. De la pluma del autor han salido decenas y decenas de personajes, como para tener que inventar nuevos. Eso sí, rescataré un personaje del oneshot que dio pie a la publicación de Nuramago, para no tener que trasladar sin sentido a gente desde Tokio a Kyoto.

* No tengo claras las parejas. RikuoxTsurara es mi favorita en el canon, pero si quiero hacer un universo alternativo decente, he de mentalizarme de que este es un contexto diferente y que las relaciones no van a ser las mismas entre los personajes. Acepto sugerencias ;-)


	2. Sangre de zorro

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Rikuo tuviese otro hogar, otra familia, otros seguidores? Muchas cosas cambiarían, pero nadie dijo que ser el Señor de la Oscuridad de Kioto sería más fácil que ser el Comandante Supremo del Clan Nura.

* * *

><p><em>Hace mil años vivía en los bosques de Shinoda una kitsune llamada Kuzunoha. A pesar de adorar las fuerzas mágicas de la oscuridad, no pudo evitar enamorarse de un humano, el noble guerrero Abe no Yasuna. Kuzunoha adoptó la forma de una mujer y se casó con su amado. De su unión nació un niño que gobernaría tanto la luz como las tinieblas. Su nombre era Abe no Seimei.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre de zorro<strong>

**Prefectura de Kioto, Japón**

La región de Kansai es el corazón espiritual de Japón. Fue sede del poder imperial durante generaciones desde que la emperatriz Genmei estableciese la corte en Nara, alcanzando su máxima gloria cuando Heian-kyo, la actual Kioto, se convirtió en la "capital de la paz y la tranquilidad" por mil años. A pesar de que hoy en día Tokio concentra tanto el poder político como la nueva corte imperial, todavía hay gente que considera que Kioto es la auténtica capital de Japón.

A las afueras de la ciudad de los mil templos existía una enorme y lujosa mansión que llamaba la atención a todos los viandantes. Era antigua, de eso no cabía duda, pero a diferencia de los palacios y pagodas que salpicaban las calles de la capital, estaba construida al estilo occidental. Era grande y lujosa, pero los más supersticiosos del lugar temían acercarse a ella.

Quizás de manera inconsciente sabían que era la casa principal de todos los seres sobrenaturales de Kansai y de su líder, la temida Hagoromo Gitsune.

"Yokai", los espíritus y demonios que poblaban las leyendas japonesas. Monstruos y fantasmas cuya única función en el orden cósmico era infundir "miedo" en los corazones de los humanos... y de otros yokai. Con poderes sobrenaturales más allá del entendimiento de los mortales, se enseñoreaban de los lugares más oscuros de Japón. Fuertes y valientes, crueles y taimados, sólo los guerreros más audaces y los santos más sabios podían hacerles frente. O eso decían las leyendas.

Si algún valiente se hubiese acercado una mañana temprano, se habría topado con un espectáculo sorprendente. Por los espaciosos jardines de la mansión, un esqueleto gigante se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, gritando:

—¡Joven señor! ¡Señora Hagoromo Gitsune! ¿Dónde están?

Hakuzozu, el yokai volador amante de los haikus que siempre iba armado con una lanza incluso en el interior de la casa, apareció a su lado, tratando de calmarlo.

—Basta ya, Gashadokuro. Con tanto escándalo vas a molestar a los vecinos. ¿Es que quieres que descubran nuestra tapadera?

Los ojos del esqueleto gigante giraron como peonzas en sus cuencas hasta que se posaron sobre su compañero.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Hakuzozu! ¡Pero es que Hagoromo Gitsune y el joven señor han desaparecido! ¡No les encuentro por ninguna parte! ¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Estarán enfermos? ¿Les habrán secuestrado? ¿Les habrán cortado la cabeza?

Hakuzozu hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no asestarle un golpe en el cráneo al nervioso esqueleto.

—Gashadokuro, como siempre te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos. Tu pánico no es aceptable en un yokai de Kioto. Seguramente tanto el joven señor como su abuela estarán jugando en alguna parte del jardín. Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

El yokai volador peinó el jardín desde el aire. Gracias a su privilegiada posición, descubrió la figura de un niño agachado junto al patio de crisantemos, justo debajo de los árboles de magnolias. Desde lejos no podía distinguirlo bien, pero parecía que el pequeño estaba sufriendo por algo.

—¡Señor Rikuo! ¿Os encontráis bien? ¡No os preocupéis, el leal Hakuzozu está aquí para ayudaros!

Voló raudo y veloz hacia la posición del joven señor, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el niño tiró de una cuerda que había en el suelo y una red cayó sobre el desprevenido Hakuzozu. El yokai quedó suspendido en el aire, incapaz de salir de su encierro, pues no tenía espacio ni para blandir su querida lanza _Dakini_. Debajo de él, el niño estalló en risas de satisfacción.

—¡Genial! ¡Yokai cazado!

Era Abe no Rikuo, el joven señor de la mansión. A sus ocho años, todavía en primaria, le sobraban energía y ganas de hacer travesuras. Estaba claro que, aunque parecía un niño humano normal y corriente de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, había una fracción de sangre yokai corriendo por sus venas.

—¿Joven señor? —colgado boca abajo en la red, el perplejo Hakuzozu trató de encontrarle un sentido a la situación—. ¿Es esto cosa vuestra?

Pero Rikuo no le hacía caso. Estaba asegurándose de que la red estaba bien sujeta antes de preparar una nueva travesura.

—Lo siento, Hakuzozu. Tú quédate ahí. Ahora tengo que pensar lo que voy a hacer para que la abuela no me gane. Seguro que podría...

Lo que podría haber hecho quedó en el olvido cuando Gashadokuro, el esqueleto gigante, irrumpió en la escena como un elefante en una cacharrería.

—¡Joven señor! ¡Estáis aquí y a salvo! ¡Qué alegría! —de repente se fijó en su compañero atrapado y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de él—. ¡Hakuzozu! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han atacado los malvados que han secuestrado a Hagoromo Gitsune? ¡El clan está en peligro!

—¡Gashadokuro, cuidado! —trató de advertirle Hakuzozu al esqueleto parlanchín.

Demasiado tarde. Al acercarse más y más al yokai inmovilizado en la red, Gashadokuro se precipitó en un enorme agujero en el suelo, tapado hasta entonces por unas maderas cubiertas de tierra. Para desgracia del pobre esqueleto gigante, el hoyo era demasiado profundo para salir de él.

—¡Socorro! ¡Alerta! ¡El clan está bajo ataque! ¡Me han enterrado vivo! ¡Ayuda! —gritaba Gashadokuro mientras Rikuo se partía de risa.

—Un momento —meditó Hakuzozu, manteniendo la concentración incluso estando boca abajo—. El joven señor no podría haber cavado un agujero tan grande él solo. Esto debe ser cosa de alguien más.

—En efecto, mi leal Hakuzozu.

El yokai volador miró hacia arriba, o quizás sería mejor decir que se balanceó un poco en su red para tener una vista mejor de la persona que había hablado. Allí, en lo alto de una magnolia, una niña algo mayor que Rikuo se columpiaba sobre una rama. Tanto Hakuzozu como Gashadokuro la reconocieron al instante.

—¡Señora Hagoromo Gitsune! —exclamaron al unísono.

En efecto, ella era Hagoromo Gitsune, la mítica Kuzunoha de las leyendas, la señora de los seres sobrenaturales de Kioto y más allá, aunque nadie lo habría dicho al verla. Tenía todo el aspecto de una linda jovencita que acabara de empezar la secundaria. Su piel de blanco alabastro estaba enmarcada por una larga cabellera lisa y negra. Sólo sus ojos, fríos y negros como el carbón, traicionaban su verdadera naturaleza de kitsune.

—Sí, súbditos míos, Hagoromo Gitsune —la niña bajó del árbol de un salto y aterrizó de pie, justo al lado de Rikuo—. Y he de decir que estoy muy decepcionada con vuestra actuación. Un yokai que se precie no debería tenerle miedo a nada ni tampoco caer en trampas infantiles.

Gashadokuro se deshizo en un llanto de vergüenza, aunque también de alegría. Estaba convencido de que tanto la señora como el joven señor habían sido víctimas de una tragedia, decía él, y estaba muy contento de que todo hubiese sido una broma pesada. Por su parte, Hakuzozu trataba de mantener la compostura. Le comentó a Hagoromo Gitsune:

—No es que quiera rebatir la sabiduría de vuestras palabras, mi señora, pero ya soportamos continuamente las travesuras del joven señor como para que vos participéis en ellas también.

—¡Pero es que esto es un concurso! —protestó Rikuo—. Si la abuela no participa, ¿cómo voy a saber quién es el mejor yokai de todos?

—Muy bien dicho, Rikuo —aprobó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Por cierto, he ganado yo.

—¡¿Qué? —saltó Rikuo enfadado—. ¡Ni hablar, abuelita! ¡He cazado a Hakuzozu yo solo! ¡Es muy difícil atrapar a un yokai volador!

—Cierto, pero más difícil es atrapar a un esqueleto gigante. Y yo lo he hecho.

—¡Eso es sólo porque esas colas que tienes te han ayudado a cavar el agujero! ¡Si yo las tuviera, sería el mejor yokai de todos!

—Lo veo difícil —señaló su abuela con condescendencia—. Sólo tienes un cuarto de sangre yokai y aún te faltan mil años de experiencia.

Rikuo no contestó. Se enfurruñó y se fue a un rincón del jardín, dándole la espalda a su abuela. Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió. No importaba cuántas veces se reencarnase, los críos eran críos en todas las épocas. Aún así, adoraba a su nieto. Se acercó por detrás y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Al principio Rikuo trató de mantener una cara seria, pero la risa pudo más que él.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Para, para, abuelita! ¡Aún estoy enfadado! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ay, no puedo, no puedo! ¡Jajajaja!

—¿Me perdonas? Si me perdonas, te dejo de hacer cosquillas.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —asintió Rikuo entre lágrimas de risa.

El joven señor tomó aire. Su abuela siempre se salía con la suya. No le extrañaba. Aunque parecía una niña, Rikuo sabía que era mucho más vieja y todo el mundo la trataba como la gran jefa del Clan Abe. Su padre también había sido líder de todos los yokai de Kioto y ahora él quería seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, su abuela nunca le tomaba en serio cuando se lo decía.

—Abuela, ¿puedes enseñarme tu poder otra vez? —le pidió Rikuo.

—De acuerdo —accedió Hagoromo Gitsune—, pero rápido, que hay que ir a la escuela.

La niña que no era una niña se concentró y de su cuerpo salieron nueve colas blancas de zorro que respondían a sus pensamientos. Sólo una gran kitsune de mil años podía tenerlas. Eran muy bonitas, pensó Rikuo, pero también muy peligrosas. Aunque su abuela dejaba que se las acariciase sin temor, el niño había sido testigo de primera mano de cómo podían partir árboles e incluso rocas de un solo golpe. Abrir un agujero en el suelo para enterrar al pobre Gashadokuro había sido un juego de niños para ella.

—Abuelita, tu nombre es Kuzunoha, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué te llaman "Hagoromo Gitsune"?

—Creo que ya lo hemos hablado antes, ¿no? Es un título —respondió la interpelada—. Así me llamaron los yokai de Kioto a los que lideré durante varios siglos, del mismo modo que tu padre adoptó el nombre de "Nue".

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué seré yo? —preguntó Rikuo ansiosamente.

—No lo sé —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune, con cierta melancolía en sus ojos—. El nombre que recibas te lo tendrás que ganar. Pero espera un poco más. Antes tienes que crecer y parecerte más a un yokai...

Rikuo la interrumpió lleno de energía:

—¡Me esforzaré un montón! ¡Haré todo lo posible para erigirme en un digno líder de los yokai como tú, abuela!

Hagoromo Gitsune se rió por lo bajo.

—Así me gusta. Pero antes tienes que ir a la escuela o tu madre se enfadará.

—¡Sí! —respondió Rikuo, su confianza renovada.

La kitsune que parecía una niña y su nieto se dirigieron al ala oeste de la mansión. En cuanto a los pobres Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro, seguían estando atrapados en la red del árbol y en el agujero del suelo, respectivamente.

—Creo que la señora y el joven señor se han olvidado de nosotros —dijo el esqueleto gigante.

Hakuzozu suspiró. Al menos tendría un poco de tranquilidad para escribir un haiku, se dijo a sí mismo.

00000

Rikuo llegó por los pelos al autobús. Como siempre, los criados yokai de la mansión habían hecho las cosas al revés, como ponerle los zapatos antes que los calcetines. Ni siquiera podía confiar en subordinados serios e inteligentes como el iracundo Ibaraki-Doji o el pío Shokera, que preferían discutir entre sí por cualquier asunto antes que poner orden en la casa principal. Aunque debía reconocer que también era culpa suya. Su abuela no había tenido ningún problema en arreglarse ella sola y ya se había marchado a coger el autobús. Ella estaba matriculada en una escuela diferente, algo que lamentaba Rikuo.

Nada más entrar en el transporte público, el joven señor buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar un asiento libre al lado de su amiga del colegio.

—¡Buenos días, Yura-chan! —la saludó con alegría.

—¡Casi pierdes el bus, Rikuo! No querrás llegar tarde a clase, ¿verdad? Hoy tenemos que exponer los trabajos.

Quien había respondido de manera tan abrupta era una niña de pelo negro y apagados ojos marrones. Se llamaba Keikain Yura y era compañera de clase en tercero de primaria. Era la única persona que conocía Rikuo que creía en los yokai, aunque no exactamente de la misma manera que él. Por lo demás, era una chica responsable y muy laboriosa, que siempre sacaba unas notas magníficas en los trabajos y los exámenes.

—Lo siento, Yura —se disculpó Rikuo—. Es que los chicos se han hecho un lío y...

—¿Los chicos? —repitió su amiga sorprendida—. ¿Tienes criados?

—¡Sí! Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Yura-chan, pero nunca me crees —Rikuo hizo un mohín de disgusto—. ¿Por qué no vienes un día por casa y te los presento?

Yura cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero mi abuelo me ha prohibido que me mezcle con la gente de la Mansión Abe. Dice que sois todos malos y mentirosos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó Rikuo, aunque luego se detuvo a reflexionar—. Bueno, mi abuela a veces puede ser así cuando hacemos travesuras, pero...

—¿Tu abuela? No la conozco.

—¿Cómo que no? Otras veces la has visto en la parada.

Yura hizo memoria. En todo el tiempo que había ido al colegio con Rikuo, sólo había visto a dos personas más en la parada del autobús. Una era la madre de Rikuo, y se notaba que su hijo había heredado mucho de ella. Otra era una niña de más edad que siempre vestía de negro. Entonces cayó en la cuenta:

—¡Ah, te refieres a tu hermana mayor, Kuzunoha-san, la que va a secundaria! Pues no sé, parece muy formal. ¿Pero por qué la llamas abuela? Es muy feo, ¿sabes? No es mucho mayor que tú.

—¿Cómo que no? —se escandalizó Rikuo—. ¡Pero si tiene algo así como mil años!

—¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un mentiroso, Abe-kun! —Yura le sacó la lengua.

—¡No, tú eres la mentirosa, Keikain-san! —Rikuo le devolvió el gesto.

Los dos niños se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Después se echaron a reír.

—¿Comemos luego juntos durante el almuerzo? —le preguntó Rikuo—. ¿O también te lo ha prohibido tu abuelo?

—Pues mira, de eso no ha dicho nada —sonrió Yura.

00000

La última hora de clase fue reservada para exponer los trabajos individuales. Rikuo sorprendió a todos con una disertación sobre el santuario de Seimei en Kioto. Nadie pensaba que el rey de las bromas del colegio que siempre ganaba en todos los deportes fuera un experto en historia antigua. Pero Yura se llevó la palma con una exposición sobre los distintos demonios que habían aterrorizado la capital en tiempos antiguos y cómo los onmyoji habían acabado con ellos. Incluso había traído amuletos de protección contra las fuerzas oscuras y había hecho una demostración de un ritual para convocar espíritus protectores shikigami. La clase entera aplaudió a rabiar.

—Un trabajo excelente como siempre, Yura —alabó el profesor—. Te mereces un diez. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los yokai y las técnicas de exorcismo?

—Es que mi familia desciende de auténticos onmyoji. ¡De mayor yo también quiero ser una exterminadora de yokai!

El profesor asintió sin concederle mucha importancia, mientras que algunos compañeros de clase se reían por lo bajo. Sin embargo, había una persona en el aula que se sentía muy molesta por las palabras de Yura.

—¡Hey! —levantó la voz Rikuo, atrayendo hacia sí las miradas de sus compañeros—. ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? ¡Los yokai son buena gente! ¡Nadie debería exterminarlos!

Nadie entendió las palabras de Rikuo. ¿A qué se refería?

—Vale, a veces Gashadokuro puede ser muy torpe, Shokera se pasa el día rezando e Ibaraki-Doji da miedo cuando está enfadado (casi siempre), pero luego te echan una mano aunque no se les den muy bien las cosas modernas. ¡Los onmyoji son los malvados aquí!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el aula. Todos miraban a Rikuo como si estuviera chiflado. Yura se enfadó y se encaró con él.

—¡¿Estás tonto, Rikuo? ¿Que los onmyoji son los malos y los yokai los buenos? ¿Qué yokais pueden ser buenos? Gashadokuro le arrancaba la cabeza a la gente de un mordisco, Shokera averiguaba los pecados de otras personas para que fueran castigadas e Ibaraki-Doji atacaba a los caminantes que atravesaban la puerta de Rashomon. ¡Y tú hablas de ellos como si fueran héroes!

Yura se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose triunfal. Los demás alumnos la vitorearon. Rikuo estaba hundido. Aún así, aún le quedaba una carta que jugar.

—¿Y Kuzunoha? ¿La madre de Abe no Seimei?

—¿Qué pasa con Kuzunoha? —Yura no se esperaba la pregunta.

—Es una yokai, ¿no? ¿Ella también es mala?

Esta vez la joven descendiente de los onmyoji dudó.

—Bueno, no exactamente... En las leyendas no se dice que fuera mala... —Yura sacudió la cabeza, poniendo en orden sus ideas—. ¡Pero todos los demás yokai sí! ¡Así que no vuelvas a hablar mal de los onmyoji, Abe-kun!

—¡Yo diré lo que me de la gana, Keikain-san!

Los dos niños se dieron la espalda. No hubo reconciliación y no se dirigieron la palabra durante el resto del día.

00000

—¿Qué os ocurre, señor Rikuo? Parecéis un poco apagado.

Rikuo estaba sentado en las escalinatas que daban al jardín, mirando al infinito. Quien le había interpelado era Sojobo, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Este anciano yokai de poblada barba y cabellos blancos y con una inconfundible y alargada nariz era el principal consejero de Hagoromo Gitsune. Era muy sabio y muy poderoso e incluso Rikuo se guardaba de demostrarle su merecido respeto.

—Siento preocuparos, Gran Tengu. Es que hoy me he peleado con Yura.

—Yura... Yura... ¡Ah, sí, la niña de los onmyoji! —recordó el Gran Tengu—. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Rikuo se lo contó todo. El trabajo, la exposición, las técnicas onmyoji, la discusión sobre los yokai, quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes eran los malos... Sojobo asentía comprensivamente. Cuando el niño terminó, el Gran Tengu le dijo:

—Ay, eso os pasa por haceros amigo de una niña que adora a los exorcistas. No obstante, he de deciros que hay mucho de verdad en las palabras de esa Keikain. Todos tenemos pasados de los que no nos sentimos orgullosos. Ni siquiera vuestra abuela está libre de pecado, aunque las leyendas han sido más benévolas con ella.

—Entonces es verdad. Los yokai son malvados —murmuró Rikuo, muy abatido.

El Gran Tengu le dio una palmada afectuosa en el hombro.

—No, joven señor. Los yokai son la oscuridad, los humanos son la luz, pero eso no significa que unos seamos malos y los otros buenos. Vuestro padre nos abrió los ojos y estableció el equilibrio cósmico de la capital que ha durado mil años. Nosotros no molestamos a los humanos y ellos no nos molestan a nosotros.

—Eso no es ser buena persona —observó Rikuo.

—Pero tampoco es ser mala persona —contestó Sojobo—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que acudir a la reunión del clan. Que paséis una buena noche, joven señor.

Rikuo hizo una reverencia. Él no estaba invitado a las reuniones del clan, por mucho que se lo pidiera a su abuela. Algunos miembros, como el mismo Gran Tengu, habían intercedido por él, pero Hagoromo Gitsune era inflexible. "Es demasiado pequeño", decía, "no está preparado para asumir la responsabilidad".

Normalmente Rikuo acababa rindiéndose y retirándose a la cama, pero esta vez no iba a ser así. Las palabras de Yura seguían resonando en su mente y quería averiguar la verdad. ¿Y si en aquellas reuniones preparaban planes para hacer daño a los humanos? Se imaginó una escena en la que el Gran Tengu, Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera y los demás presumían de todas las maldades que habían ido cometiendo. Sintió escalofríos. Esperaba que no fuese ése el caso.

Obviamente espiar por la puerta era imposible, ni tampoco colarse entre el desfile de seres sobrenaturales que iba entrando en la habitación. La casa tenía techos occidentales, así que no podía trepar por una viga o algo parecido. Sin embargo, sí podía trepar por otro lugar. La sala de reuniones del Clan Abe tenía tres ventanas, y según se podía observar desde fuera, una de ellas estaba entreabierta. Era un buen punto de espionaje. El problema era que se hallaba en un segundo piso y la altura podía ser mareante para un niño de ocho años. Pero Rikuo no se arredró. Con una gran dosis de confianza, se asomó a un balcón del segundo piso y, desde allí, se puso a caminar por las repisas hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones.

El espectáculo era ciertamente interesante. Alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, los líderes de los diferentes grupos vasallos estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Todos, no obstante, trataban con deferencia a Hagoromo Gitsune. Para un observador ajeno, la escena tenía su punto cómico: ogros y demonios, adultos y ancianos, se sometían a la voluntad de una niña pequeña. No obstante, en los ojos negros de la kitsune se observaban una determinación y un poder que no salían a la luz cuando jugaba con su nieto.

Rikuo había logrado alcanzar su puesto de espionaje a mitad de la reunión, así que no se enteraba muy bien de lo que pasaba, pero sí que era un asunto serio.

—¡Los sellos se están debilitando! Esa es la única verdad que importa —exclamó Gairota, líder de la facción de los ogros.

"¿Sellos? ¿Qué sellos?", pensó Rikuo.

—Oi, Gairota, ¿tanto miedo tienes? —se burló Ibaraki-Doji, el espadachín con media cara tapada por una lápida de madera—. Si quieres, ve a llorar con tu mamá. Yo me quedo a luchar.

—¡No le hables así a Lord Gairota, chupa-sangre! —se enfadó uno de los subordinados del ogro, pero éste le mandó callar.

—Calma, Gaitaro —se volvió luego hacia Ibaraki-Doji—. No es cuestión de valor, señor oni. Es cuestión de poder. Desde que el Nue murió los sellos que protegen la capital se están debilitando. El resto de clanes yokai nos vuelven la espalda y están aguardando a que la hoja del verdugo nos corte la cabeza para luego repartirse los despojos. Esto es culpa nuestra.

Kyokotsu, el fantasma de un cadáver arrojado a un pozo con aspecto de hombre vendado, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo es culpa nuestra?

—¡Nos hemos vuelto blandos! Dejamos que el Nue nos llenase la cabeza con todas esas ideas sobre la armonía, el ciclo cósmico, el equilibrio del yin y el yang, cuando lo que la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios necesita de verdad es "miedo". Claro, mientras el Nue vivía y nos protegía, podíamos descansar tranquilos. Pero ahora que no está, vemos que hemos perdido poder y respeto, mientras que los humanos se han reproducido como ratas y engullen todo lo bueno y oscuro que había en esta santa ciudad.

El Gran Tengu, consejero principal, aprovechó para inquirir:

—¿Qué propones hacer, Gairota?

—¡Recuperar lo que es nuestro! ¡Demostrar que los yokai de Kioto podemos inspirar el mismo miedo que hace generaciones aterrorizaba a los humanos y que obligaba a todos los ayakashi de Japón a postrarse ante nosotros! Olvidémonos del "equilibrio cósmico", aplastemos a los onmyoji y devoremos los corazones de esos sucios humanos. Es drástico, lo sé, ¡pero sólo así nos temerán! ¡Sólo así podremos ser fuertes y sobrevivir a las hordas del Nurarihyon!

—No creo que nuestra señora apruebe ese plan —comentó Kidomaru, el antiguo bandido reconvertido en líder de la facción oni.

Los rostros de los asistentes se volvieron hacia la niña de ojos negros.

—¿Tan bajo hemos caído que tenemos que recurrir desesperadamente a comportamientos olvidados hace siglos? ¿Ya no hay honor ni valor entre los yokai de la capital? No niego que vuestro plan tiene su encanto, Lord Gairota —Hagoromo Gitsune se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica—, pero traiciona la regla del equilibrio instaurada por mi hijo y tampoco es el futuro que deseo para mi nieto. No lideraré al Clan Abe en una empresa semejante.

—Sí, el liderazgo del clan ya no es lo que era —murmuró Gairota irritado.

Al instante, varios yokai le echaron en cara sus palabras.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestra señora de la oscuridad! —exclamó Shokera, el demonio insecto con aspecto de joven cura de larga cabellera blanca—. Oh, Padre Nuestro, ilumina con tu sabiduría a tu hijo descarriado.

—¡Corta el rollo, Shokera! —le interrumpió Ibaraki-Doji—. Nada de tonterías sobre Dios o quien sea el espíritu al que reces. Mira, Gairota, si tienes algún problema con el liderazgo, lo hablamos, salimos un momento al jardín y te arranco tu estúpida cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama dio un golpe sobre la mesa con su bastón _khakkhara_.

—Haya paz —ordenó el anciano tengu—. Lord Gairota ha expresado su malestar con la dirección que está asumiendo el clan. Tiene todo el derecho a compartir su opinión en esta asamblea.

El ogro inclinó la cabeza.

—Como siempre vuestra sabiduría y templanza son proverbiales, Gran Tengu. Yo mismo fui un fiel seguidor de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune hace siglos. Pero entonces la situación era distinta. Trabajábamos para la resurrección del Nue, un sueño que nos daba fuerzas, y nuestra señora era poderosa tanto entre los demonios como entre los humanos. Sin embargo, hoy sabemos que ese sueño no se repetirá. Las heridas de Osaka no se han cicatrizado, la resurrección del Nue es imposible y en su lugar tenemos a un niño más humano que yokai al que su abuela malcría en vez de forjarlo como un arma contra Nurarihyon.

Para sorpresa de los leales a Hagoromo Gitsune, las palabras de Gairota fueron acompañadas por muchos murmullos de asentimiento.

A esas alturas, Rikuo no entendía nada de nada. ¿"Resurrección"? ¿"Las heridas de Osaka"? ¿"Nurarihyon"? Lo único que tenía en claro es que el clan no estaba tan unido por dentro como creía y que Hagoromo Gitsune tenía que lidiar con algunos elementos muy inestables. Pero al menos ahora sabía que su abuela no permitía que se hiciera daño a los humanos, aunque solo fuera por el recuerdo de su padre. Eso le alegró un poco.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no oyó acercarse a Hakuzozu por detrás.

—No deberías estar aquí, joven señor. Os podríais caer.

Rikuo pegó un respingo y perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, el yokai volador estaba al tanto y lo agarró antes de que se precipitara al vacío.

—Gracias, Hakuzozu —musitó Rikuo aliviado.

—No me deis las gracias todavía, joven señor. No cuando voy a tener que contar a vuestra madre y a vuestra abuela lo que habéis hecho.

—¡Ups! —se lamentó Rikuo.

00000

El día siguiente no empezó muy bien para Rikuo. Su abuela se había ido pronto a coger el autobús, pero había dejado un mensaje: "Esta tarde hablaremos de tu castigo". Incluso su madre le echó la bronca. A ella no le importaba tanto que espiase la reunión del clan como que se hubiese puesto en peligro al trepar por la fachada del edificio. Fuese como fuese, a Rikuo le esperaba una charla muy seria a la vuelta de la escuela.

El colegio fue peor. Yura se había negado a dirigirle la palabra desde primera hora de la mañana y se habían sentado en lugares distintos en el autobús. En clase sus compañeros se burlaban de él y le empezaban a llamar "el medio yokai". En verdad, Yura no lo tenía mucho más fácil y la apodaban "la fanática onmyoji", lo que servía para hacer muchos chistes a costa de ambos.

—¡Oh, mirad! ¡El yokai y la onmyoji se han peleado! —decía uno.

—¡No te burles o nos lanzarán una maldición! —se reía otro.

Aquella situación debería haber servido para que los dos niños hiciesen causa común, pero tanto Yura como Rikuo eran muy orgullosos y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer ni pedirle disculpas al otro. Por eso, cuando llegó la hora de coger el autobús, Rikuo dudó. No le apetecía exponerse de nuevo a las chanzas de sus compañeros, ni tampoco tenía especial interés en volver pronto a casa y sufrir el castigo que su madre y su abuela le tenían preparado.

—Si pierdes este autobús tendrás que esperar media hora al siguiente —le dijo Yura al pasar a su lado. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en todo el día.

—¡Da igual! —se irritó Rikuo—. Se van a reír de mí de todas maneras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que los yokai son buenos? —le preguntó Yura.

—¡Sí! ¡No! Qué más da, no quiero hablar más del tema —Rikuo se dio media vuelta—. Si vas a reírte de mí como los demás, me voy yo solo a casa.

—¡Espera, Rikuo! Yo no...

Pero el chico no la oía. Ante la tesitura de si seguirlo o no, la pequeña Yura optó por subir al autobús, que estaba a punto de marcharse.

—Será cabezota —murmuró Yura, mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla.

—¡Oh, la señora Abe se ha peleado con su marido! —la chinchó una de sus compañeras.

Dejó de burlarse al ver que la joven Keikain la miraba con expresión ceñuda.

—¡Vale, vale! Jo, Yura, que poco sentido del humor tienes. Yo pensaba que estarías más alegre por haberte librado de ese plasta. Es un bocazas, sólo hace travesuras y da mucha grima con todo eso de los yokai.

En parte, Yura le daba la razón. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar: "Es mi amigo. El que siempre habla conmigo en el autobús. El que comparte su almuerzo conmigo. El único que no se ríe cuando le cuento mis sueños". Incluso cuando se enfadaban, nadie la entendía mejor que Rikuo. Su hermano mayor no, desde luego. Era un gamberro. Y aunque quería mucho a su abuelo, el venerable patriarca de los Keikain no quería ni oír hablar de que su nieta favorita se convirtiese en una onmyoji. "No es una profesión con futuro", solía responder crípticamente cuando Yura le presionaba al respecto.

De repente, justo cuando entraban en un túnel, una pesada roca cayó sobre el autobús. El conductor perdió el control y el vehículo volcó. Mientras, más rocas taponaron la entrada y la salida del túnel. Cuando el lugar estuvo completamente bloqueado, varias figuras amenazantes se asomaron al borde de la carretera.

—La trampa ha funcionado, Lord Gairota —dijo uno de los asaltantes—. Sin duda, este es el autobús en el que viaja el joven señor.

—Excelente —sonrió el ogro—. Hora de comprobar si ha habido supervivientes. Matadlos a todos, incluido el joven señor. Es hora de que el Clan Abe experimente un cambio necesario.

00000

Cuando Rikuo regresó a casa después de una larga caminata, se encontró con la mansión completamente revolucionada. Había yokai pululando por todas partes, muchos nerviosos y algunos incluso llorando. Gashadokuro gemía de angustia, Shokera guiaba a varios miembros de su clan en un rezo multitudinario e Ibaraki-Doji daba espadazos a diestro y siniestro, cortando de cuajo ramas y arbustos. El resto de habitantes de la casa se cuidaba mucho de mantener las distancias. Tan ocupados estaban todos, que sólo el siempre atento y concentrado Hakuzozu se percató de la llegada del joven señor.

—¡Señor Rikuo! —se sorprendió muchísimo—. ¡Estáis aquí!

Al instante toda la frenética actividad se detuvo y los yokai de la casa acudieron a recibir al joven señor.

—¡Hakuzozu dice la verdad! ¡El joven señor está sano y salvo! —exclamó Gashadokuro a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Oh, gracias Señor por tu misericordia! —alabó Shokera.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos? —Rikuo estaba cada vez más extrañado. Se esperaba una nueva bronca por haber llegado tarde, no un recibimiento melodramático.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, porque unos brazos pequeños se lanzaron a abrazarlo mientras nueve colas blancas de zorro se enroscaban en torno a él.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Estás vivo! —Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió, una de las sonrisas más grandes que jamás le había visto Rikuo a su habitualmente sombría abuela—. ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Abuela! ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

Tras un nuevo y cálido abrazo por parte de su madre, se le detalló a Rikuo la situación. El noticiario había anunciado que el autobús municipal que solía tomar él para volver a casa había sido sepultado por un desprendimiento. Todos en la mansión se temían lo peor, pero por una vez la tendencia de Rikuo a saltarse las normas había funcionado a su favor y hubo un alivio general.

Sin embargo, Rikuo estaba cualquier cosa menos feliz. En aquel autobús viajaban sus compañeros de colegio. En aquel autobús viajaba...

—¡Yura! —exclamó de pronto el joven señor—. ¡Yura sigue ahí! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

—De eso nada, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune —le detuvo una voz de anciano—. Vosotros los yokai ya habéis "ayudado" bastante.

Mientras los habitantes de la mansión estaban distraídos celebrando el regreso del joven señor, un grupo de desconocidos había llegado a sus terrenos. La mayoría vestía túnicas blancas de sacerdotes sintoístas, algunos portaban altos gorros de color negro y todos mostraban una expresión de ira contenida. Su líder era un anciano alto e imponente, cuya calvicie quedaba compensada por una larga barba blanca.

Hagoromo Gitsune se interpuso entre su nieto y los recién llegados.

—Qué agradable sorpresa —dijo con evidente fastidio en su voz—. El mismísimo Keikain Hidemoto el 27º, cabeza suprema de los onmyoji de Kioto, viene a visitar mi humilde morada. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—¡Basta de juegos, Hagoromo Gitsune! Lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde no es un accidente. No hace falta ser un exorcista para ver detrás la mano de los ogros de Heian-kyo. Vosotros, malditos yokai, habéis atacado a mi nieta y lo vais a pagar.

Rikuo miró de hito en hito a Hidemoto. Ahora lo entendía todo. Él debía ser el famoso abuelo de Yura y, tal como la niña le había explicado, la suya era una familia de auténticos onmyoji. ¡Con razón le prohibía a su nieta tratar con la gente de la Mansión Abe! Era evidente que Hagoromo Gitsune y él se conocían desde hacía tiempo, aunque no precisamente en el mejor de los términos.

—Si dices la verdad y esto es obra de ogros, mi nieto era el objetivo de este atentado —le explicó Hagoromo Gitsune con altivez—. Te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado y dejes que nosotros resolvamos esto, como siempre hemos hecho.

—¿Otra vez con el "equilibrio cósmico" de Seimei? No me tomes por imbécil, kitsune, y menos cuando la vida de mi nieta está en juego. Puede que no sea tan viejo como tú, pero sé cuando alguien intenta ocultar sus trapos sucios. Nosotros los onmyoji nos ocuparemos y limpiaremos la infestación yokai.

Los dos grupos, los yokai de la mansión y los onmyoji Keikain, estaban a punto de llegar a las manos. La sangre de Rikuo empezó a palpitar con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo cuando había vidas en peligro? Si era verdad que unos ogros habían atacado el autobús, cada segundo contaba. En vez de pelearse, deberían trabajar todos juntos. Y si los adultos eran incapaces de poner a un lado sus diferencias, él se encargaría del rescate con sus propias manos. Jamás se perdonaría si Yura moría por su culpa.

—¡Basta ya! —soltó Rikuo, hastiado—. Estoy hasta las narices de esta pérdida de tiempo. Ya que os comportáis como niños, seré yo quien rescate a Yura, ¿está claro?

Tanto yokai como onmyoji se quedaron mirando al joven señor con ojos como platos. Nunca hubieran imaginado que un niño de ocho años pudiese hablar con tanto ímpetu. Los observadores más agudos distinguieron que a su alrededor empezaba a conformarse un aura demoníaca.

—Abuela —Rikuo se volvió hacia Hagoromo Gitsune—, voy a necesitar que me prestes tus Cien Demonios. Será un momento, luego te los devuelvo.

—¡Esperad, joven señor! —el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama se interpuso en su camino justo cuando empezaba a dar los primeros pasos en dirección a la salida—. Por mucho que entienda vuestro dolor y vuestra ira, la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios no puede ser dirigida por los caprichos de un humano.

—¿Y por los caprichos de un yokai, Sojobo? —preguntó Rikuo con furia contenida.

En el cielo, la luna llena había hecho su aparición entre las nubes. Su luz velada bañó el jardín de la mansión Abe y fue el catalizador de una asombrosa transformación. Rikuo creció. No sólo se volvió más alto, sino que su cara adoptó rasgos más adultos. La ira tiñó de rojo sus ojos marrones, mientras su pelo se volvía de un blanco impoluto y se alargaba hasta caerle sobre los hombros. Por último, una cola de zorro surgió a su espalda.

—Si como humano no os puedo liderar, ¡renuncio a mi condición humana! ¡Que la sangre de zorro despierte! ¡Ahora seguidme, demonios y espíritus de Kioto! ¡Aquellos que se han atrevido a hacer daño a mis amigos lo pagarán muy caro!

La gran mayoría de los yokai de la casa principal se pusieron de inmediato a sus órdenes, tanto era el "miedo" que inspiraba.

—¡Sí, señor! —asintió Hakuzozu con aire marcial, situándose a la cabeza de la procesión.

—¡Subíos a mis huesos, joven señor! ¡Yo os llevaré! —se ofreció Gashadokuro.

—¡Oh, ángeles insecto! ¡Acudid a la llamada de vuestro amo! —pidió Shokera a los suyos—. ¡Partamos en una santa cruzada contra los enemigos de Abe no Rikuo!

—¡Más andar y menos hablar! —gritó Ibaraki-Doji, azuzando a los rezagados—. ¡La noche es larga y hay cabezas que cortar!

Y así partió la primera Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Abe no Rikuo. En la mansión sólo se quedaron Hagoromo Gitsune, los líderes de las facciones principales y los onmyoji.

—Impresionante. Nunca había visto algo parecido —murmuró Keikain Hidemoto, claramente anonadado.

—Es la primera vez que se transforma en yokai —repuso Hagoromo Gitsune—. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ahora espero que sea suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

00000

En el interior del túnel, las cosas no parecían ir del todo mal para los viajeros del autobús. A pesar de lo aparatoso del desprendimiento y del consiguiente volcado del vehículo, no había que lamentar víctimas mortales ni heridas de gravedad. Por desgracia, la mayoría estaba inconsciente, y los que no lo estaban sólo podían esperar la llegada de los equipos de salvamento. Por eso hubo muchos suspiros de alivio cuando aparecieron unas luces al otro extremo de la galería.

—¡Por aquí, por aquí! —exclamó un hombre mayor—. ¡Ya vienen a rescatarnos!

Sin embargo, Keikain Yura, la única niña que no había perdido el conocimiento tras el accidente, no las tenía todas consigo.

—Señor, no creo que esas personas sean del equipo de rescate —trató de avisar, pero no la hicieron ni caso.

—¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, niña? ¡Ahora verás como nos sacan de aquí y...!

El hombre no pudo terminar la frase. Un violento golpe de maza lo arrojó contra la pared. Quien le había golpeado era uno de los ogros de Gairota, y no estaba solo. Venían más detrás de él, todos armados con porras y bastones. Varios portaban también antorchas para iluminar el corredor e identificar a los supervivientes.

—Vaya, parece que las rocas no han matado a nadie —observó Lord Gairota con desaprobación—. No importa, los mataremos a todos. El primero que me traiga la cabeza del joven señor podrá comer tantos hígados humanos como quiera.

Los ogros gruñeron de satisfacción y avanzaron hacia los indefensos humanos. Para su tremenda sorpresa, una niña pequeña se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No dejaré que les hagáis daño, salvajes! —gritó Yura. Su intervención habría resultado más impactante si la voz no se le hubiera quebrado hacia la mitad de la frase.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? ¿Una heroína samurai o qué? —se burló Gairota. Sus matones le rieron la gracia estúpidamente.

—¡Soy Keikain Yura, de los onmyoji de Kioto, y voy a exorcizaros!

Esta vez los ogros dudaron. Obviamente no tenían miedo de una cría humana, pero conocían el nombre de los Keikain y, por mucho que lo despreciasen, imponía respeto. Esos breves instantes fueron todo el tiempo que necesitó Yura para concentrarse y recordar la plegaria de invocación shikigami.

—_¡Uho tenho!_ —dio un paso—. _¡Tennai! ¡Tensho!_ —otro paso—. _¡Tenho tennin!_ —de su bolsillo, Yura sacó un trozo de papel y lo arrojó hacia los yokai—. _¡Kenkon genkoritei!_ ¡Adelante, mi deidad ceremonial! ¡Lobo hambriento! ¡TANRO!

La figura de papel decorada con inscripciones sagradas se transformó en aquel momento en un enorme cánido de afilados colmillos. El lobo feroz saltó sobre los ogros, sembrando el pánico entre sus filas. Nadie se había esperado aquel contraataque. Incluso Yura estaba gratamente sorprendida.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Por fin ha funcionado!

Sin embargo, su alegría fue breve. Mientras los ogros heridos se retiraban del combate, los lugartenientes Gaitaro y Gaijiro acorralaron al lobo shikigami. Entonces Lord Gairota se acercó con paso seguro y asestó un golpe salvaje con su maza claveteada al animal guardián, que al instante revirtió a su forma de papel original. Aunque ella no había recibido el impacto físico, el shock espiritual hizo que Yura se derrumbase sobre el asfalto.

—No niego que tienes talento, niña, pero a tu invocación aún le falta fuerza. Lástima que no vayas a tener tiempo para aprender. Venid, Gaitaro, Gaijiro y el resto de mi horda. Acabemos con el joven señor de una vez —ordenó el jefe ogro.

—¿Me buscabas, Lord Gairota?

—¡¿Qué demonios...? —el ogro se volvió de repente para contemplar una imagen estremecedora.

Una marabunta de yokai se había abierto paso por una de las entradas bloqueadas del túnel. Sin dudas y sin piedad, se lanzaron sobre los ogros. Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera encabezaban la carga, bien tiñendo de sangre sus espadas, bien fulminando a los enemigos con rayos y luz abrasadora. No obstante, no eran ellos los líderes de aquella Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios, sino un yokai joven de largos cabellos blanco que Gairota no reconocía.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces guiando a los demonios de Hagoromo Gitsune? ¿Acaso te envía ella? —exigió saber el jefe ogro, orgulloso hasta cuando la suerte se volvía en su contra.

—Me envío a mí mismo, Lord Gairota —respondió el interpelado—. ¿No me reconoces? Soy aquel cuya cabeza estás buscando.

Gairota abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿El joven señor? ¿Abe no Rikuo? ¿Cómo es posible? Pero sí pareces... pareces...

—Un yokai, lo sé. ¿Tan extraño lo encuentras? Un cuarto de mi sangre es de Hagoromo Gitsune, recuerda. Ahora, por mi poder como heredero del Clan Abe, te juzgaré por los crímenes que has cometido. Ibaraki-Doji, préstame una de tus espadas.

—Aquí tenéis, joven señor —el oni de la cara medio tapada le alcanzó la empuñadura de su segunda katana—. Dadle a ese palurdo donde más le duele.

Si Lord Gairota parecía preocupado, no lo demostró. Mientras sus esbirros caían como moscas a su alrededor, el jefe ogro seguía mostrando una confianza en sí mismo digna de mención.

—¿Castigarme a mí? ¿A mí? Miraos en un espejo, joven señor. Sois vos y vuestra sangre humana los que estáis trayendo la ruina a este clan. ¡Sólo la oscuridad es la respuesta! ¡Sólo la oscuridad es la salvación! Los yokai de Kioto jamás deberían estar en vuestras manos. ¡No tenéis lo que hay que tener!

Aunque nunca había dado clases de kendo o esgrima, Rikuo no sentía el peso de la katana como algo extraño, algo ajeno a él, sino como una prolongación de su propio brazo. Casi sin darse cuenta, adoptó una posición de ataque como si de un espadachín consumado se tratase.

—Si tener lo que hay que tener significa convertirme en un monstruo sanguinario como tú, Gairota, que ataca a niños indefensos, prefiero morir —contestó Rikuo con desprecio.

—Entonces permitidme que os ayude, "joven señor" —el ogro levantó su pesada maza—. ¡Mi nombre es Gairota! ¡Mía fue la puerta de Rashomon durante incontables generaciones! ¡Mientras atravesáis el camino hacia el Más Allá, recordad el nombre de esta técnica! ¡Maza del relámpago! ¡TEMPESTAD!

Girando su arma a una velocidad endemoniada, el ogro creó ráfagas de viento cortante que barrieron todo a su alrededor. Varios yokai salieron despedidos e incluso los cimientos del túnel crujieron peligrosamente. Cuando terminó, frente a sus ojos se extendía un panorama desolador de piedras, polvo y yokai tirados por el suelo.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Este es el poder de los ogros de Heian-kyo! ¡Este es...! ¿Eh?

Salido de la nada, Rikuo saltó sobre él blandiendo la espada prestada.

—Piérdete —se limitó a decir.

La cabeza de Gairota rodó por el suelo.

Los miembros de la Procesión Nocturna vitorearon a su joven comandante. Los ogros supervivientes, al ver que su amo había sido derrotado, se rindieron en masa y suplicaron clemencia a los vencedores. Mientras Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera se encargaban de conducir a los prisioneros hacia la salida, el fiel Hakuzozu se aproximó a Rikuo. El chico se había quedado en el mismo sitio, mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—Joven señor... —empezó a decir Hakuzozu, pero Rikuo le interrumpió.

—¿Yura está bien?

—Sí, joven señor —asintió el yokai de la larga lanza—. Tanto la señorita Keikain como el resto de los humanos están a salvo, aunque inconscientes. Los ogros sólo hirieron a uno y estamos seguros de que sanará.

—Bien —musitó Rikuo.

Repentinamente, el joven señor cayó tendido sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo encogió, su melena blanca recuperó su longitud y color habituales, y la cola de zorro desapareció. Volvía a ser el mismo Rikuo de siempre, para sorpresa de los yokai allí presentes.

—¡Joven señor! —se alarmó Hakuzozu—. ¿Estáis herido? ¡Joven señor!

—Tranquilízate, mi leal Hakuzozu. Mi nieto está bien. Es sólo que su sangre yokai no puede dar más de sí, al menos por esta noche.

Hagoromo Gitsune había aparecido guiando a varios de los principales consejeros del Clan Abe, entre ellos Kidomaru y el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Los acompañaban también Keikain Hidemoto y algunos onmyoji escogidos. El anciano patriarca de los exorcistas se arrodilló junto a su inconsciente nieta y la acunó entre sus brazos.

—Sigo pensando que este desastre ha sido culpa vuestra —le dijo a Hagoromo Gitsune sin dignarse a mirarla—, pero por hoy estamos en paz. Por nuestra parte, este incidente jamás ha existido.

La niña que era la líder de los yokai de Kioto asintió. Los onmyoji se retiraron, llevándose a Yura con ellos. Ahora quedaba en manos de los yokai la desagradecida tarea de alterar los recuerdos de los humanos y ocultar las evidencias de que allí había ocurrido algo más que un simple accidente. Mientras los demonios y fantasmas se ponían manos a la obra, Hagoromo Gitsune acarició con delicadeza el rostro de su nieto, que dormía profundamente.

—Estoy impaciente por ver en qué te convertirás, mi pequeño Rikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bueno, este es el primer verdadero capítulo de Kitsune no Mago. Como habréis podido observar, es un reflejo del primer capítulo del canon del manga y del primer episodio de la segunda temporada del anime. Sin embargo, la lógica de este universo alternativo obliga a hacer varios cambios que, aunque menores al principio, se irán ramificando en próximos capítulos. Me he documentado todo lo que he podido sobre los yokai de Kioto, tanto en Nuramago como en el folklore japonés, y salen a la luz cosas muy curiosas. A saber:

* La forma yokai de Abe no Rikuo es una mezcla entre el Rikuo nocturno que todos conocemos, el Seimei renacido y la propia Hagoromo Gitsune. Iba a añadirle orejas de zorro, pero tras hacer unos bocetos me di cuenta de que se parecía demasiado a Inuyasha.

* A diferencia de los del Clan Nura, que viven en una mansión tradicional japonesa antigua y un tanto roñosa (que prácticamente dice a gritos: "¡Mirad! ¡Aquí hay yokai!"), los de Kioto viven en una casona occidental, tanto en la estructura del edificio como en su decoración interior. Manga y anime coinciden en esto. Resulta curioso, pero me alegro, porque le da un aire distinto al Clan Abe.

* Esto es Kioto. No están Kana, ni Kiyotsugu ni ningún otro de los compañeros de colegio de Rikuo en el canon. Sólo está Yura. Prometo que la patrulla Kiyo Cross aparecerá tarde o temprano, pero no precisamente como compañeros de clase. Hay que tener una buena razón para moverlos de Tokio a Kioto.

* Dado que en este universo alternativo Abe no Seimei fue un buen tipo (de hecho, es el autor de Nuramago el que le da la vuelta a la representación tradicional de ese mago Merlín japonés), los yokai de Kioto están más acostumbrados a convivir en ese "equilibrio cósmico" entre la luz y la oscuridad (que era la primera intención del Seimei de Nuramago antes de convertirse en el Nue). También ayuda que, mientras que los del Clan Nura pueden hacer maldades en Tokio sin interferencias, en Kioto están los onmyoji Keikain siempre vigilantes. Los dos grupos han tenido mil años para aprender a odiarse mutuamente sin tener que declarar una guerra.

* Todos los detalles extras sobre los yokai de Kioto que aparecen en el capítulo (como el nombre del Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, Sojobo) están extraídos de los mitos y leyendas japoneses. Y para los que se hayan fijado en ese detalle, sí, existe un templo dedicado a Abe no Seimei en Kioto.

Por cierto, la pareja final sigue sin estar decidida. Yura va a aparecer mucho en estos primeros capítulos, pero a los fans de Tsurara les gustará saber que ya sé cómo voy a introducirla en la historia y será más temprano que tarde. ¡Permaneced atentos! ;)


	3. Rikuo y el falso exorcista

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo vivía una apacible vida con su familia yokai en la Mansión Abe y con sus amigos humanos en el colegio hasta el ataque de Gairota y sus ogros. Aunque desarrolló sus poderes yokai a tiempo de salvar a su amiga Yura, Rikuo no sabe qué camino va a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuo y el falso exorcista<strong>

**Mansión Abe, a las afueras de Kioto**

Abe no Rikuo dormía plácidamente en su cama, ajeno a los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana medio abierta de su cuarto. Tenía todo el aspecto de un estudiante de secundaria normal y corriente que estaba a punto de cumplir trece años. No había rastro en él del guerrero kitsune que había dado una lección a Lord Gairota y su tribu de ogros, para decepción de muchos miembros del clan. Su pelo seguía luciendo el color castaño heredado de su madre y sus ojos marrones se ocultaban últimamente tras los cristales de unas gafas, que en aquellos momentos descansaban junto a un reloj despertador que se negaba a dar la hora.

De repente, el cráneo gigante del yokai Gashadokuro asomó por la ventana entreabierta y clavó sus ojos rojos en el indefenso Rikuo.

—¡Hora de levantarse, joven señor! —exclamó con alegría matutina.

Rikuo se despertó muy agitado. Cualquier otro chaval se habría quedado mudo de espanto o habría gritado presa del pánico al ver a un enorme esqueleto parlante en su ventana, pero el joven señor de la Mansión Abe hizo caso omiso. Desde que era un bebé había tratado con muchos yokai de todas las formas y colores. Gashadokuro no era ni de lejos el más aterrador y quienes lo conocían lo suficiente sabían que en el fondo era un bonachón que solía tener más miedo de los demás que los demás de él. Rikuo sólo tenía ojos para el despertador de su mesilla.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Me he quedado dormido! ¡Mira que olvidarme de poner la alarma! —el chico se volvió hacia el esqueleto parlante—: ¡Gashadokuro! ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

—Lo siento, joven señor —se disculpó el yokai—. Ayer os quedasteis hasta muy tarde viendo la televisión y supuse que necesitaríais dormir más.

—¡Pero voy a llegar tarde a clase!

Rikuo saltó de la cama y se cambió a toda prisa. Se puso las gafas y salió a trompicones de la habitación. Un ejército de sirvientes yokai le estaba aguardando en el pasillo.

—¡Buenos días, joven señor! —le saludó Hakuzozu, el yokai volador amante de los haikus que siempre iba armado con una lanza, incluso en el interior de la casa—. Me extraña veros tan impuntual. ¿Os ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Ha fallado Gashadokuro en sus deberes? Si es así, yo, el leal Hakuzozu, me encargaré de que reciba su escarmiento.

—No, no —le tranquilizó Rikuo—, ha sido culpa mía. Ayer a la noche estuve viendo un programa muy siniestro sobre un exorcista y no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Si no llega a ser por Gashadokuro, aún estaría dormido.

El chico fue al baño a lavarse y acicalarse. Varios demonios menores se peleaban por ofrecer sus servicios al joven maestro de la mansión, pero Rikuo había aprendido hacía tiempo que era mejor no confiar en los yokai para realizar simples tareas cotidianas, por muy buena que fuera su intención.

—No deberías ver programas de miedo por la noche, joven señor —le recomendó Hakuzozu mientras Rikuo se enjuagaba los dientes.

—¡Pero si no era un programa de miedo, sólo de astrología y exorcismo! —protestó el chico.

—Para un yokai eso es un programa de terror —repuso el sirviente.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ver a la abuela.

Rikuo recorrió los largos pasillos de la residencia antes de detenerse frente a dos grandes puertas negras. A la entrada de la habitación cerrada, una niña pequeña aguardaba pacientemente. Era una personita muy inquietante, no sólo por sus grandes ojos dorados abiertos de par en par y su expresión de maliciosa alegría, sino sobre todo por la calavera que portaba en su regazo. Una serpiente verde, a todas luces venenosa, se había instalado entre las cuencas vacías del siniestro amuleto. Sin embargo, para Rikuo era una visión de lo más normal.

—Buenos días, Kyokotsu —la saludó con algo de prisa—. ¿Está la abuela despierta?

La niña le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Esta Kyokotsu era la hija y heredera del líder de la facción cadáver, también llamado Kyokotsu. Aunque la pequeña tenía un aspecto ciertamente sobrenatural, era evidente que debía haber salido a su madre, porque Kyokotsu padre parecía más un zombi con vendas que otra cosa. El jefe de los muertos vivientes consideraba que su querida niña debía aprender los modales de una señorita yokai y nada mejor para ello que entrar al servicio de la casa principal.

—Aún sigue dormida, hermanito mayor —le dijo Kyokotsu a Rikuo—. Estoy esperando para ayudarla a cambiarse.

—¡¿Qué? —se asombró el chico—. ¡Pero si ella también tiene que marcharse! Vamos, yo la despertaré.

El joven señor abrió la puerta. Kyokotsu lo siguió un paso por detrás. Aquella era sin lugar a dudas la habitación más lujosa de toda la Mansión Abe. Pesados cortinajes colgaban de las ventanas, muebles europeos de maderas nobles decoraban las esquinas, e incluso los soportes de los espejos del cuarto estaban hechos de oro macizo. Pero no había mayor símbolo de despilfarro que el lecho, una colosal cama de matrimonio con sábanas de seda negra en la que descansaba una única ocupante.

—¡Abuela, despierta! ¡Es tarde y debemos irnos! —gritó Rikuo sin mucha delicadeza.

—Ya me levanto —bostezó ella.

La recién despertada era nada más y nada menos que Hagoromo Gitsune, la abuela de Rikuo y jefa suprema de los monstruos y demonios de Kioto. Ya no era la niña que años atrás había compartido travesuras con su nieto. El cuerpo que contenía el espíritu reencarnado de la milenaria kitsune era ahora el de una sabrosa adolescente. Eso sí, seguía conservando su lustrosa melena negra, su piel pálida y sus ojos oscuros como el fondo de un pozo.

Al salir de la cama, Hagoromo Gitsune dejó caer las sábanas de seda y sus curvas femeninas quedaron expuestas en toda su blanca y gloriosa desnudez. Rikuo carraspeó y apartó la vista a un lado.

—¡Abuela, siempre igual! ¿Por qué no puedes dormir con algo de ropa, como las personas normales? ¡Ni que en Kioto hiciera tanto calor!

—Vamos, vamos, Rikuo —sonrió su abuela con malicia—. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes. ¿No recuerdas cuando nos bañábamos juntos?

—¡Eso fue hace años! —el chico se puso rojo de vergüenza—. Y tú entonces tenías aspecto de cría, no como ahora.

—Hermana mayor, te traigo el uniforme —intervino Kyokotsu, poniendo fin a la embarazosa situación.

Hagoromo Gitsune se fue vistiendo con parsimonia, asistida paso a paso por la solícita Kyokotsu, aunque a veces la niña se quedara mirando embobada la refinada belleza de su "hermana mayor", tal como le gustaba llamarla. La señora de la casa se lo permitía, pues con el tiempo le había cogido cariño a la pequeña yokai. Al final, la milenaria kitsune quedó convertida en una elegante visión de uniforme escolar negro, medias negras y zapatos negros. Su ropa interior también era negra, pero el vergonzoso Rikuo había preferido apartar los ojos durante aquel paso.

—Creo que me apetece tofu frito para desayunar —musitó Hagoromo Gitsune después de vestirse.

—¿Desayunar? —se impacientó su nieto—. Si no salimos ahora, tú perderás el autobús al instituto superior y yo llegaré tarde a la escuela. ¡Sería la primera vez que falto a una clase!

—Pero qué responsable te has vuelto, Rikuo —se lamentó Hagoromo Gitsune, entrecerrando los ojos—. Has salido a tu padre. Todo trabajo y nada de diversión. Somos yokai, por el amor de la Oscuridad. Sólo respetamos nuestras propias normas.

—Tú eres yokai, abuela. Yo no —dijo Rikuo con seriedad.

Por un instante, una incierta melancolía se apoderó del rostro de Hagoromo Gitsune, mas la kitsune se recuperó enseguida y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Aunque tu abuelo y tu madre fueran humanos, un cuarto de tu sangre sigue siendo mía, y te aseguro que se notaba cuando eras pequeño. ¿Qué hay de aquel Abe no Rikuo que siempre me pedía ayuda para cometer diabluras?

Rikuo se sonrojó.

—No sé de qué me hablas, abuela.

—¿Ah no? —le picó Hagoromo Gitsune—. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando atrapaste en una red al pobre Hakuzozu y le colgaste de un árbol? ¿O cuando te ayudé a encerrar a todos los jefes principales en la cocina? ¿O cuando le cambiaste a Shokera su Biblia por el Kamasutra? ¿O cuando...?

—¡Vale, vale! —la interrumpió Rikuo, cada vez más rojo—. Sí, me acuerdo de todo eso. ¡Pero he madurado! Quiero tener una vida digna y responsable. Ayudar a la gente, en vez de hacer travesuras.

—¿Travesuras como las que haces ciertas noches cuando sales?

Esta vez Rikuo no respondió. Hizo como que no la había oído y se marchó de casa sin probar bocado. Por su parte, Kyokotsu bajó a la cocina a dar las órdenes oportunas para que su maestra disfrutase de un almuerzo en condiciones.

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró. Si Rikuo creía que fingir amnesia le libraría de preguntas incómodas, estaba muy equivocado. Ella era demasiado astuta y demasiado vieja para tragarse una excusa semejante. Mientras estaba sumida en estas meditaciones, un venerable anciano de poblada barba blanca y larguísima nariz se presentó a su lado.

—Buenos días, señora Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Buenos días, Gran Tengu del monte Kurama —devolvió el saludo la cabeza de familia.

—¿Preocupada por el joven señor otra vez? —inquirió el anciano con amable curiosidad.

Hagoromo Gitsune asintió ligeramente.

—¿Tanto se me nota? Adoro a mi nieto, pero a veces olvida que la dicotomía entre humanos y yokai no es entre bien y mal, sino entre luz y oscuridad. En su corazón también anida la oscuridad, pero la rechaza hasta que ya no puede más. Eso no es sano para un niño en edad de crecer, sea humano o yokai.

—Tal vez deberíais contárselo todo... —sugirió el Gran Tengu, pero su señora le cortó al instante.

—No, mi sabio consejero, no es el momento. Aún no ha cumplido los trece años. Ni siquiera en el mundo sobrenatural sería un adulto.

—La guerra no espera a nadie, Hagoromo Gitsune —insistió el venerable yokai—. Sé perfectamente que en este vuestro último ciclo de reencarnación sois más poderosa que nunca, pero permitidme que os recuerde que el porvenir del Clan Abe descansa sobre los hombros del joven Rikuo. El pasado no puede frenar al futuro, del mismo modo que el invierno no puede detener la primavera.

La kitsune le dirigió una mirada helada que hasta al milenario Sojobo le dio escalofríos.

—Primero me aseguraré de que mi nieto tenga un futuro. Luego que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

00000

**Patio de la escuela secundaria**

El mostrador de la tienda de pan y bocadillos estaba atestado de estudiantes de la escuela secundaria, empujándose unos a otros para conseguir su comida. Uno de ellos, empero, demostraba una habilidad sin igual para hacerse un hueco entre sus irritados compañeros sin tener que molestar a nadie. Pagó al contado y se llevó no un bocadillo, ni dos, sino una bolsa entera cargada de ellos. Por si fuera poco, también portaba una tetera en la mano que le quedaba libre. Mientras se volvía a ajustar las gafas para que no se le cayeran, Rikuo se dirigió de vuelta a su aula.

Si cuatro años atrás alguien hubiese dicho que el travieso Abe Rikuo se convertiría en el recadero de la clase, nadie lo hubiese creído.

En cuanto entró en el aula, sus compañeros se agolparon a su alrededor.

—¡Rikuo, qué rápido! —dijo uno.

—Este es para Yanagida, este es para Sato, aquí hay cinco panes de melón... —otro estudiante fue sacando los bocadillos de la bolsa, mientras Rikuo depositaba la tetera en la mesa de al lado donde las chicas habían dispuesto ya sus vasos—. ¡Ahí va, hasta has traído _shokupan_ para mí! ¡Eres increíble, Abe!

—¡Sí! —asintió el compañero de su izquierda con la boca llena de migas—. ¡Eres el "hombre del pan"!

—No, no es nada —sonrió Rikuo, un poco avergonzado.

El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune se sentó en su pupitre, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Había realizado su buena acción del día. Ayudar a sus compañeros, hacer feliz a la gente, ¡eso era ser una buena persona! ¡Eso era ser un humano responsable! O eso pensaba él. Su abuela no lo entendía. Aunque había pasado por muchas reencarnaciones y había vivido entre la gente corriente, ella seguía siendo una yokai pura.

Rikuo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no captó la conversación de dos chicas que hablaban de él a sus espaldas.

—Ese Abe es un buenazo, ¿no crees? —dijo la de la derecha.

—Desde luego —aseveró la jovencita de la izquierda—. No sólo trae el pan y hace fotocopias de sus apuntes para todos, sino que le pedí que se encargase de mi turno de limpieza y aceptó sin poner pegas. A veces me pregunto si no nos estamos aprovechando de él.

—¿Qué importa? —se encogió de hombros su compañera—. Él es el que se lo ha buscado. Si quiere hacer el trabajo de los demás, es su problema.

—Lo sé, lo sé, jajajaja —se rió la otra.

De repente, la chica sufrió un empujón por detrás.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira por donde andas! —se quejó.

Quien la había empujado era otra estudiante de clase, de pelo negro y ojos apagados. Portaba un montón de papeles, bolsas y amuletos. En vez de disculparse, miró de reojo a la chica a la que había atropellado y bufó con desdén.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó la otra. No se esperaba aquella reacción. Intentó provocar una discusión al respecto, pero su amiga la retuvo.

—Déjala, Ayumi, no merece la pena. Es la rarita de Keikain, la que siempre está con todo el rollo de los yokai. Tú ni caso, haz como si no existiera.

Keikain Yura siguió su camino. Ya estaba habituada a que chismorreasen sobre ella, pero no soportaba que se riesen de Rikuo. Ella también había cambiado mucho en aquellos cuatro años. Seguía siendo una estudiante modelo apreciada por los profesores, pero su afición por el tema de los yokai y las técnicas onmyoji se había disparado desde aquel fatídico incidente con el autobús. Lo último que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento fue haberse enfrentado a horribles ogros que querían matar a todos los ocupantes del vehículo. Sin embargo, cuando se despertó, lo hizo en su cama de la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Su abuelo le había dicho que habían sufrido un accidente, pero que todos estaban sanos y salvos. Yura preguntó por los yokai, pero nadie le dio una respuesta satisfactoria. Cuando volvió a clase, ningún estudiante recordaba a los ogros, sólo hablaban de un desprendimiento de rocas y nada más. La pobre niña inquirió, preguntó e investigó, pero sólo consiguió que sus compañeros empezasen a mirarla con malos ojos.

Sólo Rikuo había estado de su parte. Él se había librado del accidente gracias a su buena suerte, pero por alguna razón se sentía culpable. Yura no podía quitarse de la cabeza su reencuentro, dos días después del incidente.

00000

_**Pasillo de la escuela primaria, cuatro años atrás**_

_Yura estaba perpleja. Frente a ella, el habitualmente extrovertido Rikuo estaba mortalmente serio. Parecía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos y, en su lugar, apuntaba su vista al suelo._

—_Lo siento —musitó el niño débilmente._

—_¿Qué? —se extrañó Yura, cada vez más confusa._

—_Lo siento —repitió Rikuo con la voz entrecortada—. Siento haber dicho que los yokai son todos buenos, siento haberme enfadado contigo, siento no haber estado allí cuando ocurrió lo del autobús..._

—_Para, para, Rikuo —le interrumpió Yura, sonriendo por primera vez desde que ocurriese el accidente—. Estás demasiado serio, este no eres tú. No fue culpa tuya. De hecho, me alegro de que no estuvieras ahí. Si no, podría haberte ocurrido algo peor._

_Dejó de hablar. Sus palabras parecían haber surtido el efecto contrario del esperado. En vez de animar a Rikuo, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que apretase los dientes con fuerza. Algo le dolía por dentro. ¿La culpa del superviviente? Recordaba a su primo Akifusa hablar de algo parecido, de onmyoji deprimidos tras la muerte de un compañero por no haber estado allí en el momento de su desgracia._

_Yura volvió a intentarlo, quitando hierro a lo ocurrido._

—_Vamos, Rikuo, tampoco ha sido para tanto. ¿Ves? —la niña agitó sus brazos delante de la cara de su amigo—. Estoy perfectamente. Todos están bien. Las rocas sólo volcaron el autobús, nada más. En ningún momento corrimos peligro de verdad._

—_Tú no piensas eso —la cortó Rikuo, incluso más sombrío que antes—. Sé lo que has estado diciendo. Que había monstruos en el túnel. Ogros. Yokai. Que os atacaron y que os salvasteis de milagro._

_La descendiente de los onmyoji no replicó. Rikuo tampoco añadió más palabras. Al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Yura dijo:_

—_¿Tú no te ríes? En clase se burlan de mí. En mi familia saben algo, pero a mí no me lo cuentan. Estoy empezando a pensar que estoy loca de verdad._

—_¡No! —Rikuo saltó de repente. En sus ojos había un brillo apasionado—. ¡Yo te creo! No me preguntes cómo, pero estoy convencido de que lo que dices es cierto. ¡Seguro! Te prometo que desde hoy dejaré de hacer el tonto y seré alguien responsable, alguien en quien se pueda confiar._

_Yura no acababa de entender muy bien qué le pasaba a Rikuo por la cabeza y por qué estaba mezclando una cosa con otra, pero el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo creyese en ella le daba ánimos y fuerzas para continuar._

—_Gracias, Rikuo. Muchas gracias —sonrió la niña. Y esta vez Rikuo le devolvió la sonrisa._

00000

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella ocasión y en Rikuo se había operado un cambio increíble. Incluso sus notas se habían disparado hasta casi competir con las de Yura. El niño gamberro y travieso había dado paso a un estudiante modelo, un compañero de clase responsable y un buen samaritano. Sin embargo, Yura no podía evitar pensar que su amigo se estaba forzando a sí mismo, que había algo antinatural en su comportamiento.

Por eso, cuando Rikuo saltó como un resorte de su asiento para ayudarla con los trastos que estaba llevando a su taquilla, Yura se negó.

—No, Rikuo, no hace falta. Puedo yo sola.

—Vamos, Yura, insisto —antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el chico ya había trasladado la mayor parte de la carga a sus manos, sin que se cayera un solo papel—. Si no puedo ayudar a mi mejor amiga, ¿a quién voy a ayudar?

Yura se rindió. En el fondo, debía reconocer que ella era bastante torpe para las tareas corrientes. Si Rikuo no le hubiese echado una mano, fijo que sus cosas se habrían desparramado por el suelo tarde o temprano. Los dos amigos llegaron a la zona de taquillas. Yura fue metiendo los trastos en su cabina mientras Rikuo se los iba pasando. Había papeles, amuletos, pulseras, piedras mágicas y demás parafernalia exorcista que la niña iba acumulando en el reducido espacio sin contemplaciones, en un revoltijo desordenado que parecía a punto de caerse en cualquier momento. Rikuo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que su amiga aceptaba su ayuda a regañadientes, así que si ahora se ponía a ordenar la taquilla en su lugar, estaba convencido de que se ganaría una bronca.

De repente, Yura le preguntó a bocajarro:

—Rikuo, ¿te está amenazando alguien?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? —se extrañó el chico.

Tras colocar el último objeto en la taquilla, la joven onmyoji se encaró con él.

—¿Haces favores a la gente porque te apetece de verdad? ¿O hay algún motivo detrás? Si hay algún abusón que te está presionando, dímelo y...

—¡No, no, qué va! —repuso Rikuo, alarmado por la seriedad de su amiga—. Sólo quiero tener una vida tranquila y hacer feliz a la gente. Me siento bien haciendo favores a los demás. ¡Eso es ser buena persona!

—¡Eso es ser un tonto! —Yura le apuntó con el dedo—. ¿No te das cuenta, Rikuo? ¡Todos te están utilizando! Vale, no te odia nadie, es verdad, pero así tampoco estás haciendo amigos. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Rikuo reflexionó. Sí, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había algo de verdad en las palabras de su amiga. Tras su fachada habitual de estudiante formal y apocada, había una cara de Yura apasionada y poco delicada. Sin embargo, su amiga siempre era honesta, con ella misma y con los demás, algo de lo que él mismo no podía presumir. Quizás se estaba equivocando con su estrategia para disfrutar de unas relaciones humanas normales y corrientes.

—Yo sólo quiero llevarme bien con la gente —confesó Rikuo—. ¿Tan difícil es?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, deberías centrarte en otras cosas. No sé, por ejemplo, charlar sobre deportes, sobre los programas de la tele que son más populares, cosas así. Aunque tampoco soy la persona indicada para decirte eso —Yura se deprimió un poco—. Tú eres mi único amigo de verdad. Los demás me miran raro.

Rikuo decidió cambiar de tema para animar a su compañera.

—¿Aún sigues queriendo ser una onmyoji? Por lo que veo, has llenado la taquilla de objetos para hacer exorcismos. ¿De dónde los has sacado? Pensaba que tu abuelo te tenía prohibido acercarte a la biblioteca y a los almacenes de la casa Keikain.

Yura le dedicó un guiño de complicidad.

—Algunos los he fabricado yo, pero la mayoría se los he robado a mi hermano. Ryuji nunca se entera de nada.

—Eso está un poco feo —repuso Rikuo con cierto tono de censura en su voz.

—¡Es culpa de mi abuelo! —protestó su amiga—. No sólo no quiere entrenarme como onmyoji, sino que les ha prohibido a los demás miembros de la familia que lo hagan. ¡No es justo! Mi primo Akifusa ha estado estudiando para ser exorcista desde que tenía tres años. ¿Por qué yo no? No importa. Si no me enseñan, aprenderé por mi cuenta, y si no me dan trabajo, lo buscaré yo sola. ¡Mira!

Yura le enseñó a Rikuo un folleto de publicidad a una cara. En grandes chillonas letras amarillas ponía: "Keikain Yura, exorcista especializada. ¿Hay fantasmas en su casa? ¿Los kappas estropean su jardín? ¿Por las noches ve muertos? ¡No se preocupe! Llame ahora al...". El chico dejó de leer a partir de ahí y miró a su amiga sin saber qué responder.

—Es... bueno, um... —trató de articular palabras, pero Yura ya tenía bastante entusiasmo por los dos.

—¿A que está bien? He repartido como unos cien por el barrio. ¡Y ya han llamado!

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Rikuo. Al parecer había gente para todo, incluso para pedir un exorcismo a domicilio a una niña de doce años.

—¡De verdad! —asintió Yura—. Es un tal señor Usami, el anciano que tiene la tienda que hay al lado de la estación Oeste. Dice que hay un espíritu rondando su kiosko y que su salud está empeorando por su culpa.

—No sé yo si... —empezó a decir el joven señor de los Abe, no muy convencido, pero entonces la campana sonó y Yura y Rikuo tuvieron que regresar corriendo a clase antes de que la profesora les pillase fuera de sus pupitres.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. Al sonar la campana que ponía fin al horario escolar, varios alumnos haraganearon en sus pupitres, formando un corrillo para charlar de sus cosas. Yura estaba demasiado ocupada guardando sus libros y algunos amuletos en la mochila, pero Rikuo decidió acercarse. La vida en la Mansión Abe no le había preparado para socializar de manera normal y corriente, así que si quería saber lo que era la vida de un estudiante humano debía hacer un esfuerzo extra.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó el joven señor a sus compañeros reunidos—. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Los otros jóvenes uniformados lo miraron asombrados. No estaban acostumbrados a que Rikuo se uniera a las conversaciones así como así. Sin embargo, no le dieron mayor importancia y le hicieron un hueco en el corro.

—Estamos charlando sobre el programa del "Templo de la Destrucción del Mal" de anoche. ¡Fue una pasada!

—¿"Templo de la Destrucción del Mal"? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rikuo.

—¿No lo conoces? —se sorprendieron sus compañeros—. Tío, ¿pero tú que haces por las noches? ¡Es el programa de televisión número uno de Japón! Es un reality show sobre el famoso medium Bandain Daikaku, que se dedica a hacer exorcismos y acabar con los espíritus malignos. ¡Es genial!

Rikuo trató de hacer memoria. Ahora que lo pensaba, habría jurado que la noche pasada había visto un espectáculo parecido en la televisión.

—Decidme, ¿ese Bandain Daikaku es un monje budista algo gordo, que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados y una voz muy suave pese a lo grande que es? —inquirió el chico.

—¡Sí, ese mismo! —asintieron los demás—. Vaya, Abe, estás más al loro de lo que pareces. Lo cierto es que Bandain Daikaku se ha montado todo un negocio alrededor del programa. Yo incluso tengo su disco de música. Si quieres, te consigo una copia.

—¡No, no! —negó Rikuo, un tanto cohibido—. Anoche fue la primera vez que vi el programa. No sé, a mi me dio un poco de miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¡Anda, Abe! —un chico le dio una palmada en la espalda a Rikuo—. Sólo los yokai deberían tener miedo de un auténtico medium.

Los compañeros de clase se rieron con ganas ante aquel comentario. El joven señor no sabía como responder. Lo cierto era que él sí tenía sangre de yokai. No mucha, pero tenía. Quizás era por eso que le había inquietado aquel monje tan sonriente de la pantalla, o quizás no. Había algo extraño en aquel exorcista, pero no sabía explicar el qué.

Las risas cesaron de repente cuando una molesta Yura saltó de su asiento con la mochila al hombro y exclamó:

—¡No seáis idiotas! Ese Bandain Daikaku es un farsante, no hace verdaderos exorcismos. Todo es un timo para sacarle dinero a la gente, os lo digo yo.

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar, Keikain! —respondió una estudiante ofendida—. ¿Acaso tú no vas también de exorcista por la vida? Lárgate y métete en tus asuntos.

Yura no se dignó a responder y salió de clase. Rikuo se apresuró a ir tras ella.

—¡Yura, espérame!

Lo joven descendiente de los onmyoji de Kioto se detuvo en las escaleras.

—Lo siento, Rikuo —suspiró la chica—. No quería armar ese follón. Es que no puedo soportar a todos esos farsantes que se aprovechan de los miedos de la gente. ¡Son ellos los que nos hacen quedar mal a los exorcistas de verdad!

—Tranquila, Yura —la apoyó su amigo con una sonrisa—. Seguro que tú te conviertes en una onmyoji en la que la gente pueda confiar.

—Gracias, Rikuo. Tú sí que eres un buen amigo. Ahora debes disculparme, tengo que ir rápido a la tienda del señor Usami si quiero terminar el exorcismo a tiempo para ir a cenar a casa.

La joven Keikain se marchó y Rikuo volvió a clase. Los compañeros del corrillo habían cambiado de conversación y ahora hablaban de la liga de beisbol. "De eso sí que no tengo ni idea", se lamentó el joven señor. Si quería socializar más, debería informarse de un montón de actividades humanas que debía reconocer que, en el fondo, no le llamaban demasiado la atención. De repente, cuando se disponía a recoger sus cosas, vio que Yura se había dejado dos cuadernos en su pupitre. Normalmente se los habría guardado hasta el día siguiente, pero la profesora había mandado deberes para casa. Tenía que devolverle los cuadernos a su amiga cuanto antes.

"A ver si recuerdo dónde estaba esa tienda", pensó Rikuo.

00000

**Kiosko Usami, junto a la estación Oeste de Kioto**

La tienda del anciano señor Usami era tanto un kiosko de prensa para los viajeros de la estación como un pequeño negocio de ultramarinos al que podían acudir los vecinos y transeúntes a horas intempestivas para una compra rápida. Era una tienda con solera, alguien habría dicho incluso que era vieja y obsoleta. El histórico edificio había aguantado intacto la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero ahora se encontraba amenazado por la hambrienta renovación urbanística. A ambos lados imponentes bloques de pisos encajonaban el Kiosko Usami y el dueño ya había recibido varias ofertas para vender sus terrenos. Sin embargo, el anciano siempre se negaba. Había heredado aquella tienda de manos de su padre y quería conservarla para su nieta, que había demostrado mucho interés en asumir el negocio. Por desgracia, su situación se había visto comprometida. El edificio empezaba a sufrir continuas averías y su propia salud se estaba deteriorando. Criado en una familia tradicional, el pobre hombre estaba convencido de que aquello era obra de espíritus malignos. Necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional. Había sido una suerte encontrarse con aquella niña repartiendo folletos. Ya la había visto antes, a menudo comprando chucherías en su kiosko, e incluso él había oído hablar del clan Keikain de onmyoji. Si alguien podía ayudarlo, era ella.

Para su sorpresa, empero, habían ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que iban a complicar sobremanera su situación. Por eso, cuando la jovencita onmyoji entró en la tienda, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle disculpas.

—Ay, Keikain-chan, lo siento mucho. Verás, ha habido un contratiempo, o mejor dicho, un evento afortunado. Mi caso ha despertado la atención de gente muy superior. Estoy honrado.

—¿Eh? —Yura no entendía nada.

—Lo siento de nuevo, estoy viejito y no me sé expresar bien. Será mejor que vengas a la cocina y lo hablemos. Vamos —la invitó el amable aunque enfermizo anciano.

Yura lo siguió. Mientras se adentraba en la parte trasera del kiosko, que hacía las veces de vivienda del señor Usami, inspeccionó el interior del edificio. Lo que vio la llenó de desilusión. En aquel lugar no había ni rastro de energías espirituales o demoníacas. No, sólo era un edificio viejo y lleno de polvo, lo que explicaba los recientes problemas de mantenimiento y salud de su dueño. Lo que de verdad necesitaba no era un exorcismo, sino una limpieza completa. Una lástima, porque a Yura las labores domésticas se le daban de pena.

Cual no sería la sorpresa de la joven onmyoji cuando encontró en la cocina del señor Usami al famoso medium de la televisión, el monje Bandain Daikaku. El exorcista estaba acompañado de dos hombres trajeados de aspecto sospechoso.

—Vaya, así que esta es la onmyoji de la que me has hablado —sonrió Daikaku con falsa amabilidad—. Es más joven de lo que me esperaba. Aún así, lamento decirte que ni siquiera con los poderes de los legendarios exorcistas de Kioto podremos salvar tu tienda. ¿No lo notas? El aire está viciado de demonios.

—Yo... yo... —el dueño estaba destrozado—. ¿Eso significa que tengo que abandonar este kiosko? Pero si es la única herencia que le puedo dejar a mi nieta.

—Es la única solución —insistió el monje con su voz suave y convincente. Una sonrisa de codicia asomó a los labios de sus dos acompañantes.

Yura se enfadó.

—¡Señor, no le haga caso a este farsante! Le puedo asegurar que este lugar no tiene demonios. Sólo necesita limpiar el polvo, arreglar los desperfectos y desinfectar los cuartos. Aunque sea una onmyoji, sé que no todo lo malo en este mundo es obra de los espíritus.

Sus palabras no le hicieron ninguna gracia a Bandain Daikaku. El monje abrió los ojos por primera vez, unos ojos negros llenos de malicia, y agitó una pulsera ceremonial delante de la cara de Yura, tratando de intimidarla y arrinconarla contra una esquina.

—¡¿Lo ve, señor Usami? ¡La chica ha sido poseída por los yokai! ¡Ni siquiera una onmyoji está a salvo en esta tierra maldita! ¡Debe deshacerse cuanto antes de este podrido edificio antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—Señor monje, si cree que me va a hacer callar tan fácilmente, está usted muy equivocado —dijo Yura, a punto de sacar un shikigami de su mochila. La fortuna no estuvo de su parte. Mientras concentraba su atención en Bandain Daikaku, uno de los secuaces del falso exorcista se acercó por detrás y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola.

—Pero qué cría más molesta —se quejó el hombre trajeado. Luego apuntó con su arma al pobre señor Usami, que temblaba de miedo en el suelo de la cocina—. Nuestro amigo Bandain siempre quiere hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero el jefe no esperará más. Firme ahora estos papeles cediendo sus terrenos a la Corporación Shuei o tendrá la muerte de esta niña en su conciencia.

00000

Cuando Rikuo llegó al Kiosko Usami se encontró un escenario lamentable. Dos matones de aspecto mafioso montaban guardia junto a la puerta, fumando e intercambiándose pullas. Mientras, un débil anciano sollozaba en la acera, incapaz de levantarse. Los transeúntes evitaban todo contacto visual con él y pasaban de largo. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y pronto se haría de noche.

—¿Es usted el señor Usami? —le preguntó Rikuo al hombre lloroso. Él pobre viejo asintió con los ojos enrojecidos. El chico inquirió entonces—: ¿Ha estado aquí mi amiga Yura? Le tengo que devolver unos cuadernos.

—¡Ellos se la han llevado! —el anciano señaló con desesperación a los matones—. ¡Me prometieron que no le harían daño si firmaba las escrituras, pero mintieron! ¡Ahora no sólo he perdido la tienda de mi padre, la tienda que iba a ser para mi nieta, sino que una pobre niña que sólo quería ayudar está en peligro por mi culpa!

—¿Pero qué dices, viejo patético? —se rió uno de los dos bravucones—. Este terreno ha sido legalmente adquirido por la Corporación Shuei y, desde luego, no hemos visto a ninguna niña por aquí. ¿Está claro?

Como para reforzar sus palabras, el matón dejó ver bajo su camisa la culata de una pistola. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. El anciano se cohibió y trató de llamar la atención de los viandantes, sin éxito. Por su parte, Rikuo fijó su atención en un objeto que podía distinguir en el pasillo central del kiosko incluso desde la calle, porque lo conocía muy bien. Era la mochila de Yura, su preferida, la que había llevado todos los días desde que empezase la secundaria.

—¿Qué miras, niñato? —se mosqueó uno de los hombres de la Corporación Shuei.

—Esa es la mochila de mi amiga Keikain Yura —señaló Rikuo—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Es que estás sordo? ¡He dicho que no hemos visto a ninguna criaja estúpida, así que lárgate de aquí de una vez! —le gritó el matón, arrojándolo al suelo de una patada en el estómago.

Los dos músculos de alquiler se rieron con evidente malicia, pero sus risas se ahogaron en sus gargantas cuando el niño se levantó de un salto y empezó a crecer. Sí, sí, a crecer. Se estaba volviendo más alto, su pelo estaba alargándose y adquiriendo un color blanco inmaculado, y uno de los sicarios habría jurado ver moverse algo raro detrás del uniforme escolar.

Como un rayo, el chico recién transformado golpeó las rodillas del primer matón, lanzó al segundo contra la pared del kiosko y arreó al primero una patada inmisericorde en su entrepierna antes de que se pudiera incorporar de nuevo. El segundo ya intentaba alcanzar su pistola, cuando Rikuo se la arrebató con limpieza y lo estampó una vez más contra la pared mientras lo sujetaba del cuello. Sus ojos rojos se clavaban en los del humano, que no pudo evitar mearse de miedo en los pantalones. Aquello no era normal, no señor.

—Estoy muy, muy enfadado —el tono de Rikuo no sólo se había vuelto más grave, sino que su forma de hablar era ahora chulesca y blasfema—. Cuando creo que le he cogido el truco a esto de parecer humano y he conseguido no transformarme en más de seis meses, basta que aparezcan unos capullos como vosotros para que me hierva la sangre. Eso ya os garantizaría una paliza de mi parte, pero habéis cometido un crimen mucho mayor. Nadie hace daño a mis amigos, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Nadie! Ahora me vas contar con pelos y señales lo que habéis hecho con Yura si no quieres sufrir la ira de los demonios de Kioto.

00000

**Almacén de la Corporación Shuei, afueras de Kioto**

Un grupo de yakuza pulcramente trajeados estaba arrodillado frente a una gran estatua de Buda. Mas los mafiosos japoneses no estaban allí para rendir homenaje al _bodhisattva_, sino a un monje con muchos menos escrúpulos que el santo de la India. Bandain Daikaku, el falso exorcista, agradecía con humildad los parabienes y la bolsa de dinero que el jefe de los yakuza le ofrecía. Algunos de los pistoleros no entendían por qué su líder se rebajaba hasta tal punto ante un famoso de la televisión.

—No entendéis nada —silenció las quejas uno de los veteranos—. Bandain Daikaku no es sólo un viejo amigo del jefe, sino que gracias a él nuestro grupo ha ganado millones de yenes. Él echa a los ocupantes de los terrenos con todo ese rollo de los yokai y espíritus malignos, y luego la Corporación Shuei los compra a bajo precio para construir bloques de pisos, de oficinas, de lo que sea. Es un método infalible.

Los yakuza novatos asintieron con un renovado respeto por el seboso medium, que entonces estaba tratando con el jefe mafioso sobre cómo resolver el último cabo suelto que quedaba del asunto Usami.

—¿Qué haremos con la chica? —preguntó el monje.

Yura se encontraba en aquel momento atada de pies y manos en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Aunque le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que la había dejado inconsciente, aún tenía fuerzas para gritar:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un maldito farsante! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Si tuviera mis shikigami a mano, ya verías lo que es una auténtica onmyoji!

Los yakuza se burlaron de ella. Bandain Daikaku esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y lasciva.

—¡Oh, qué desgracia! ¡Los demonios se han apoderado del cuerpo de esta chica! Creo que tendré que exorcizarla de manera más íntima... —dijo mientras se disponía a desabrocharse los pantalones.

—No la estropees demasiado, amigo mío —el jefe yakuza estudió a Yura con ojos calculadores—. Tengo contactos en Tokio que estarían dispuestos a pagar una buena suma por carne virgen, no sé si me entiendes.

La joven onmyoji se puso lívida. No, ese no podía ser su destino. Ella debía ser la mejor exorcista de Japón, no una esclava. Por favor, que alguien la ayudase, que alguien...

—Aparta tus sucias manos de la chica, gordo asqueroso.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. En la entrada del almacén había aparecido la silueta de un joven estrafalario. Largo pelo blanco sobre los hombros, traje de cazador de la época clásica Heian, cola de zorro a la espalda, espada de madera en la mano derecha y mirada asesina en los ojos. Abe no Rikuo no estaba para chistes en aquel momento.

—¿Hay una convención de chalados hoy o qué pasa? —exclamó el lugarteniente del líder yakuza—. Tú, bicho raro, si te crees tan valiente, entra y coge a la cría tú mismo.

—Gracias por la invitación —sonrió Rikuo con confianza.

De un asombroso salto, fruto de su agilidad kitsune, se plantó al otro lado de la estancia, justo donde Yura forcejeaba para librarse de sus ataduras. Rikuo estaba liberándola cuando Bandain Daikaku esgrimió una espada con grabados budistas frente a su cara.

—¡Te reconozco, demonio! ¡Kitsune es el nombre de tu ralea! Tus poderes oscuros no pueden nada contra la santidad de un servidor de Buda. ¡Regresa a las sombras!

El joven señor de los seres sobrenaturales de Kioto no se esperaba aquel movimiento. Al parecer, aunque Bandain Daikaku era ciertamente un estafador, sí poseía algunos conocimientos básicos de exorcismo. El monje dirigió un tajo envenenado a los órganos vitales de Rikuo, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad y blandió su _bokuto_ de entrenamiento para poder desviar cualquier otro ataque. No hacían falta tantas precauciones, sin embargo. Bandain Daikaku había llevado una vida llena de placeres y eso se notaba en su patética forma física. El sudor brotaba a chorros de su frente a pesar de que la pelea apenas había empezado.

—Reconozco que te he subestimado, Bandain —admitió Rikuo a regañadientes—, pero sigues siendo un monje de pacotilla. ¡Aprende a temer la oscuridad!

Con un solo golpe de su espada de madera, desarmó al falso exorcista y lo lanzó por los aires. El gordo estafador aterrizó de cara, rompiendo su nariz y sus dientes. Ya no se movió.

—Agradece mi piedad. Si hubiese traído una katana de verdad, ahora estarías muerto. Espera, ¿qué pasa...? —Rikuo fue interrumpido por una lluvia de disparos.

Los mafiosos se habían quedado paralizados en un primero momento, pero no se iban a dejar intimidar fácilmente por un loco vestido de samurai, por muy hábil que fuese. A fin de cuentas, una espada de madera no podía ganar a las armas de fuego. Siguiendo las órdenes del jefe y su lugarteniente, los yakuza se coordinaron para llevar a Rikuo hasta una de las esquinas del almacén.

—¡Ja! —se vanaglorió el segundo al mando—. ¡Estás atrapado!

—No, no —negó Rikuo con aire travieso—. Sois vosotros los que estáis atrapados.

—¿Qué dices? —se extrañó el matón. Aquel joven estrafalario era muy valiente o muy suicida.

—Mirad a vuestra espalda.

Debía ser una trampa, seguro, pero más de uno de los sicarios se dio la vuelta. Cuando lo hicieron, un grito de horror asomó a sus gargantas.

Por culpa del caos que había montado Rikuo en el almacén, nadie se había percatado de que Yura había quedado libre. Esto en sí no habría supuesto mayor problema para unos hombres duros y avezados como ellos, pero se les había pasado por alto otro detalle. El tramposo kitsune había tenido la oportuna idea de traer consigo la mochila de su amiga y ahora la joven onmyoji disponía de todo un arsenal exorcista a su disposición. Simples monigotes de papel se habían convertido en un lobo gigante y un ciervo furioso bajo sus órdenes.

—Tanro, Rokuson —dijo Yura con una ira fría en sus ojos—. Los quiero vivos, pero estoy segura de que podrán sobrevivir sin un brazo o una pierna.

Por toda respuesta, los animales saltaron sobre los infortunados yakuza. Los que no eran embestidos por los afilados cuernos de Rokuson se tenían que enfrentar a las hambrientas fauces de Tanro. Sus disparos eran inútiles contra aquellos seres, porque eran deidades ceremoniales que aguantarían tanto tiempo como durara la concentración de su ama. Keikain Yura ya no era la niña pequeña e inexperta que había sido fácilmente reducida por los ogros cuatro años atrás.

—¡Agh! ¡Para, para! ¡Nos rendimos, pero detén a tus bestias, por favor! ¡No, mi brazo noooo...! —gritó de dolor el jefe mafioso.

Desde una posición privilegiada en lo alto de unas cajas, Rikuo contemplaba la escena con divertimento. Estaba claro que Yura ya no necesitaba que la echaran ninguna mano. Es más, gracias a su fino oído yokai, advirtió que se aproximaban al recinto sirenas de la policía. Evidentemente los disparos habían llamado la atención de ciudadanos preocupados. En cuanto los agentes entraran en el lugar, encontrarían pruebas suficientes para cerrar el ilícito negocio de la Corporación Shuei y el señor Usami recuperaría su tienda.

Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando Yura exclamó:

—¡Tú! ¡Kitsune! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Rikuo obedeció, más por curiosidad que por miedo a la joven onmyoji.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿Quién se supone que eres? —exigió saber Yura. A su alrededor, los matones estaban tirados boca abajo en el suelo, incapaces de moverse so pena de sufrir un mordisco por parte del feroz Tanro.

—¿Quién soy? —repitió Rikuo, como si él tampoco supiera la respuesta—. Soy un amigo —se limitó a decir finalmente, guiñándole un ojo a la perpleja Yura.

El joven señor de los yokai de Kioto se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía la energía corriendo por sus venas, pero sabía que no duraría. Una vez la luz del sol asomase de nuevo en el firmamento, volvería a ser el amable y responsable Rikuo de siempre. ¿Debería alegrarse? No sabía qué pensar. Cuando estaba en su forma humana, sólo quería tener una vida corriente y moliente. Las poquísimas veces que había despertado su sangre de kitsune desde aquel incidente con Gairota, en cambio, tenía la necesidad de luchar, hacer trampas, vivir las oscuras emociones que de día reprimía. Si los miembros de su clan le hubiesen visto en aquel momento, habrían corrido a ponerse bajo sus órdenes. Era lógico, era natural... y también era inquietante.

Rikuo se miró las manos. Esta vez estaban libres de sangre. En un primer momento su instinto le había pedido llevarse una de las espadas auténticas que estaban colgadas de las paredes de la Mansión Abe, pero su conciencia había optado por un humilde _bokuto_ de madera. Hacía cuatro años que no podía quitarse aquella espantosa imagen de la cabeza: manchas rojas en sus manos y la cabeza del líder ogro rodando por el asfalto. Sus subordinados le habían vitoreado, pero él se había sentido enfermo. Si eso significaba ser el jefe de los yokai, prefería ser el humano inofensivo de siempre.

—Al menos esta vez nadie de casa me ha visto transformarme —se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

Mientras se alejaba de camino a su hogar, Rikuo no prestó atención a una oscura figura que lo observaba desde lo alto de una cisterna de agua.

—Ay, mi querido Rikuo, con qué facilidad te engañas —susurró para sí misma Hagoromo Gitsune con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios—. Más sabe la kitsune por vieja que por kitsune.

00000

**Escuela secundaria**

Al día siguiente Yura se había convertido en una pequeña celebridad. En las radios locales y en los periódicos de la ciudad de Kioto la noticia del día era la detención del famoso medium televisivo Bandain Daikaku y de los responsables de la Corporación Shuei por delitos de estafa, intimidación, secuestro y posesión ilegal de armas. Todos los informes añadían también que los arrestos habían sido posibles gracias a una estudiante de secundaria que había plantado cara a los yakuza. Por supuesto, los periodistas no habían dado su nombre completo, pero entre las iniciales y las declaraciones de algunos testigos oculares que habían visto parte de los sucesos del Kiosko Usami, los alumnos del colegio habían sumado dos y dos y habían llegado a la conclusión de que Keikain Yura era la joven heroína mencionada.

La onmyoji era demasiado honesta para mentir, pero hubiera preferido librarse de toda esa atención indeseada. Le parecía especialmente hipócrita que muchos de los que antes se habían burlado de ella estuviesen dándole ahora palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda. Afortunadamente, Rikuo la salvó de sus admiradores con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda para llevar unas cosas a la sala de profesores.

—Me han contado lo que te pasó, Yura. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien —le dijo Rikuo con evidente alivio—. Ojalá te hubiese acompañado a hacer el exorcismo.

—Qué va, si al final ni siquiera había yokai en la tienda. Estoy un poco decepcionada —musitó Yura.

—¿Decepcionada? —se asombró Rikuo—. ¡Pero si dicen que inmovilizaste tú sola a toda una banda yakuza!

—No, yo sola no —Yura agarró del brazo a Rikuo, acercando su cara a la de él, y en tono confidencial le susurró—: Había alguien más en aquel almacén. Un yokai.

—¿Un yokai? —Rikuo fingió sorpresa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima —asintió su amiga con convicción—. Es más, te puedo decir que era un kitsune, un espíritu zorro tramposo. No sé qué le había traído hasta aquel almacén o por qué me ayudó a escapar de los matones, pero si cree que podemos ser amigos sólo por eso, está muy equivocado —de repente, Yura se sonrojó—. ¿He dicho la palabra "amigos"? ¡No me entiendas mal, Rikuo! Es que salió de la nada y entonces...

Lo que iba a explicar Yura quedó en el olvido, porque entonces sonó la campana y tuvieron que volver corriendo a clase. El aula seguía a rebosar de conversaciones y rumores, cuando la profesora entró y ordenó guardar silencio.

—Vamos, chicos, un poco de calma. Yo también he leído las noticias. Sin embargo, espero que podáis prestar un poco de vuestra atención para dar la bienvenida a una nueva compañera. Es una estudiante que ha tenido que transferirse recientemente desde el municipio de Ukiyoe, en la prefectura de Tokio. Sed buenos con ella, por favor.

La clase volvió a llenarse de pláticas entre los estudiantes. ¿Una compañera nueva, así de pronto, en mitad del curso? Qué raro. ¿Y venía de Tokio? Hum, pensaron los chicos, se decía que las jovencitas de Tokio eran muy guapas. Los rumores se vieron confirmados cuando entró la recién llegada. Muchos quedaron maravillados por sus ojos azules, por su cálida sonrisa y por su larga melena, que alguno habría jurado que no era negra sino que estaba escalonada en varias capas de azul, aunque no parecía teñida. El único punto discordante en la, por otra parte, excelente primera impresión era la bufanda blanca que llevaba al cuello, un tanto incongruente en plena primavera.

Con seguridad y aplomo, la tokiota se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros:

—Me llamo Tsurara, Oikawa Tsurara. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Sinceramente, no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva. En cualquier caso, yo seguiré escribiendo mientras haya alguien a quien le guste este universo alternativo. A fin de cuentas, no es mal entrenamiento para conseguir soltura a la hora de escribir.

Y como siempre, la hora de los detalles:

* El falso exorcista, el anciano Usami y los yakuza de la Corporación Shuei **no** son OCs, sino personajes del oneshot que dio pie luego a la publicación de la serie de Nuramago propiamente dicha. Quizás alguien haya visto las semejanzas de este capítulo con el oneshot. Lo he utilizado como base porque es un ejemplo en el que Rikuo tiene una única amiga llamada Yura (Usami) y en el que se encuentra algo más cómodo con sus poderes yokai.

* "Abe no Rikuo" es una construcción del nombre al estilo antiguo y es la que utiliza en casa. En el colegio (y en el mundo humano en general), utiliza la forma "Abe Rikuo".

* Si alguien se extraña porque a Yura le prohíban aprender exorcismo, hay que recordar que en este universo nunca hubo maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune que matara a los herederos del clan. Hay suficiente gente en la familia Keikain como para que un abuelo cariñoso se pueda permitir el lujo de desear una profesión menos peligrosa para su nieta favorita.

Estoy haciendo una línea temporal en la que encajar todos los hechos, pasados y futuros, de este universo alternativo. Así tendré la estructura clara en mi cabeza, a menos que en el manga se produzcan cambios importantes que me obliguen a alterarlo todo. De las parejas sí puedo adelantar por ahora, para alegría de algunos, que no habrá RikuoxKana. No porque me caiga mal el personaje (o porque haya sido una petición unánime en los comentarios;), sino porque no encuentro la manera de crear un romance lógico en este universo. Yo no soy el director del primer anime y no voy a inventarme una relación sin sentido. Si alguien pregunta entonces qué razón tiene Tsurara para presentarse en Kioto así por las buenas, que lea el próximo capítulo:_ "La enigmática Oikawa Tsurara"_.


	4. La enigmática Oikawa Tsurara

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo ha crecido y se ha convertido en un estudiante de secundaria serio y responsable. Lo que no quiere reconocer es que ciertas noches se transforma en yokai y arma follón. Afortunadamente, la última vez que lo hizo consiguió salvar a Yura de las garras de un falso exorcista. Justo cuando parecía que podía tomarse un respiro, aparece una nueva estudiante en clase, una chica de Tokio llamada Oikawa Tsurara.

* * *

><p><strong>La enigmática Oikawa Tsurara<strong>

**Escuela secundaria, Kioto**

Rikuo se sentía el centro de todas las miradas, y no precisamente para bien. Era una de esas situaciones en las que su afán de ayudar al prójimo estaba causándole más problemas de los que merecía. No precisamente porque la tarea fuera difícil, al contrario. A fin de cuentas, él era un alumno modelo y un compañero de clase solícito, así que no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando a la hora del descanso la profesora se había aproximado a su pupitre y le había pedido con una amable sonrisa que hiciese de guía para la nueva estudiante, Oikawa Tsurara.

—Por favor, Abe, es muy importante que se aclimate cuanto antes —le había dicho la maestra—. Ha llegado con el curso ya comenzado y si tarda en sentirse a gusto en el colegio sus notas podrían bajar. No sólo me estarás haciendo un favor a mí, sino también a ella.

Cualquiera que hubiese conocido al Rikuo de los últimos cuatro años habría predicho que su respuesta iba a ser afirmativa. El joven señor no perdía oportunidad de aceptar responsabilidades que tuvieran como objetivo el beneficio de sus iguales humanos. Lástima que no hubiese tenido en cuenta las reacciones del resto de la clase.

—¿Por qué la debe acompañar Abe? —se quejaba uno—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Mm, no sé, ¿gafas? —le respondió un despistado.

—¡No, tonto, no me refería a eso! ¿Cómo es que Abe consigue que una chica tan guapa esté pendiente de él?

No faltaban razones para este malestar. Al principio todo había entrado dentro de los cauces habituales. La profesora los presentó individualmente y Tsurara le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y simpática, bastante alejada de la habitual expresión mustia y seria de su amiga Yura (algo que jamás se atrevería a decirle a la cara a la irritable onmyoji, por supuesto). Luego la maestra ordenó que la recién llegada desde Tokio se sentase en el pupitre de al lado, para así mantener el contacto constante durante las clases. Rikuo le fue indicando todos los horarios, turnos de tareas y pequeños trucos, que la chica de extraño pelo azul absorbía con mucha atención.

Hasta ahí todo normal. Otras chicas se habían acercado a Oikawa Tsurara, para conocer cómo había sido su vida en Tokio, por qué se había mudado, qué música le gustaba o si quería apuntarse a algún club en concreto. Más de un estudiante varón había tratado de acoplarse a la conversación para ganar algún punto ante la nueva preciosidad, pero sin mucho éxito. Tanto a unas como a otros, Tsurara siempre respondía cordiales vaguedades que no llevaban a nada.

—Es que a mí los clubes no me interesan mucho —contestó a una de las últimas preguntas.

—¿En serio? Vaya —comentaron los de alrededor con algo de decepción. Más de uno se veía compartiendo sala de reuniones con la tokiota.

Fue cuando tuvieron que salir de clase cuando todo se complicó. Rikuo no tenía noción de que las actitudes sobre el espacio personal de cada uno fueran sensiblemente diferentes en Kanto que en Kansai, pero lo cierto es que Tsurara se le pegaba como una lapa. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, como si temiese que fuese a salir volando en cualquier momento. "Imaginaciones mías", pensó el chico.

Como buen anfitrión, según iban yendo de un área a otra del colegio, Rikuo le fue explicando a Tsurara dónde estaba cada cosa, desde la sala de profesores hasta el comedor, pasando por los laboratorios, los baños de cada piso e incluso los extintores ("la seguridad es lo primero", decía siempre el joven señor de los Abe). La chica de pelo azul asentía a todo lo que decía y también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Para sorpresa de Rikuo, sin embargo, eran más sobre su vida privada que sobre la escuela.

—Oye, Abe-kun, ¿desde cuándo vives en Kioto? —inquirió Tsurara mientras pasaban por el aula de música.

—¿Desde cuándo vivo en Kioto? —repitió Rikuo extrañado—. Desde siempre, supongo. Nací aquí y que yo recuerde siempre he vivido en la misma casa.

—¿Cómo es tu casa? ¿Es grande o pequeña? —insistió la chica.

—Bueno, podrías decir que es bastante grande. Tenemos incluso un jardín con árboles y fuentes decorativas —respondió él, algo azorado. No le gustaba presumir de la fortuna que había acumulado el Clan Abe. Cuando la esperanza de vida de los administradores del capital se contaba por centurias, se podían establecer fructíferas estrategias de enriquecimiento a largo plazo incluso para bienes humanos que no todos los yokai apreciaban.

—¡Ah, debe ser muy bonita! —sonrió Tsurara, juntando las manos—. Kioto está llena de edificios de madera, algo que casi nunca he visto en Edo... quiero decir, Tokio. Me causa una sensación extraña y hermosa a la vez, como si viajase al pasado, al tiempo de los emperadores y las leyendas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rikuo, que no quería romper la ilusión de la pobre chica—. Mi casa es de estilo occidental, pero occidental de verdad. Para que te hagas una idea, sólo decirte que dormimos en camas europeas en vez de futones. Mi padre... Perdón, mi bisabuelo siempre pensó que incluso una familia tan antigua como la nuestra debía adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos y a las modas del extranjero. En cambio, mi abuela... Sí, mi abuela siempre ha sido mucho más tradicional.

En aquel momento el joven señor detuvo su exposición. Su lengua se estaba soltando con demasiada facilidad y se estaba despistando. Tenía que recordar la falsa historia familiar que había tenido que aprenderse para no dejar al Clan Abe en evidencia. Aunque su padre, el Nue, había sido testigo de la llegada de los Barcos Negros y de la Restauración Meiji, no podía dejarlo caer así como así en una conversación normal y corriente. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía a gusto con Oikawa, como si fuera alguien en quien pudiera confiar implícitamente.

Claro que si Rikuo hubiese estado menos pendiente de sus palabras y hubiese prestado más atención a lo que decía su acompañante, habría podido percatarse de deslices similares por parte de ella.

—Vaya, a mi madre le pasa todo lo contrario. En casa siempre me tengo que vestir con _furisode_, aunque en el fondo me gusta —comentó Tsurara pizpireta—. El General... Esto, el jefe de la casa para la que trabaja mi madre también prefiere la ropa tradicional.

—Seguro que estás muy guapa con kimono —comentó Rikuo sin pensarlo mucho.

Sin quererlo, Tsurara se sonrojó un poco. "No, no", sacudió la cabeza con energía. "Concéntrate en tu misión", pensó. Las de Abe eran sólo unas palabras amables, nada más.

El intercambio no había resultado ajeno al resto de compañeros de clase, en especial para un pequeño grupo que los había seguido a distancia desde que Rikuo había comenzado a enseñarle a Tsurara el resto de dependencias del colegio. Los varones de aquella cuadrilla estaban esperando una oportunidad para hacer a un lado al soso samaritano de Abe y causar una buena impresión a la nueva estudiante. Por desgracia, hasta aquel momento Rikuo no había cometido ni un solo fallo o impertinencia que diera pie a una "intervención", como querían ellos. Y lo que era peor: parecía que la tal Oikawa estaba comiéndose con los ojos al joven señor. No apartaba la mirada ni un momento de él, ni siquiera cuando le estaba señalando un objeto o lugar concreto. El reciente sonrojo era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—¡Maldito Abe! ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Quiere ser un casanova o qué? —se quejó uno, el primero que había hablado antes en contra de Rikuo.

—Hombre, dale un poco de respiro al pobre, ¿no? —observó su amigo, como siempre más moderado—. Total, en clase no se come una rosca. Por muy buena persona que sea, ninguna chica querría salir con él. Bueno, quizás Keikain, pero tampoco lo veo muy claro.

—¿Te refieres a la pirada de Keikain Yura? Sí, creo que sólo un pedazo de pan como Abe podría estar con una fanática onmyoji como ella, por mucho que haya salido en las noticias —asintió el otro reflexivamente—. ¡Pero entonces que se quede con Keikain y nos deje a la nueva a nosotros!

—Ejem —tosió alguien a sus espaldas.

Los dos chavales y el resto de su cuadrilla, que hasta entonces había estado escuchando el diálogo con mucha atención, se dieron la vuelta. Ahí estaba Keikain Yura, con una expresión fría y amenazadora en los ojos.

—¿"La pirada de Keikain Yura"? ¿"Fanática onmyoji"? —repitió la joven exorcista, arrastrando las palabras y dejando que su eco pesase como una losa en la mente de los chicos.

El grupo tragó saliva al unísono. Ya era malo que Keikain les hubiese pillado diciendo todas esas cosas malas de ella y de Rikuo. De hecho, solía ser peor hablar negativamente de su mejor amigo delante de ella, pues la onmyoji estaba más dispuesta a aguantar las críticas sobre su persona que sobre la gente que quería. Pero la vergüenza era un castigo menor cuando se comparaba con los hechos que habían sido publicados en las noticias aquella misma mañana: un monje estafador y una banda de yakuzas mordiendo el polvo a los pies de una estudiante de secundaria. Aunque no había habido confirmación oficial, todos en el colegio, desde los alumnos hasta los bedeles, tenían meridianamente claro que Yura había sido la responsable de tamaña proeza. Sólo a Rikuo le había confesado la chica que había recibido la ayuda de un escurridizo kitsune.

—¡Huy, qué tarde es! Tengo que llevar unas cosas a la sala del club de informática. ¡Me voy! —exclamó el primero de los chicos mientras fingía consultar la hora en su reloj. Luego desapareció como por ensalmo. El resto de sus acompañantes se marcharon en distintas direcciones. Si también tenían que hacer tareas para sus respectivos clubs, no lo dijeron.

Yura suspiró. Al parecer sus cinco minutos de fama habían caducado ya. No le importaba mucho. De hecho, incluso lo agradecía. No le gustaba llamar la atención ni tampoco soportaba a los hipócritas. En verdad, lo sentía por la pobre Oikawa. Ahora sería ella la que tuviese que lidiar con los pesados de la clase.

La joven onmyoji había observado a su amigo y a Tsurara desde la distancia, al igual que los problemas por los que habían tenido que pasar. Si no era un grupo de chicos babeantes, era una cuadrilla de alumnas que apartaban al pobre Rikuo a un lado para monopolizar la atención de la nueva compañera y asarla a preguntas. Había quien había intentado pedir un favor al buen samaritano de Abe para librarse de él. El joven señor, como siempre, iba raudo y veloz a acometer su buena obra del día, pero Tsurara siempre prefería irse detrás de él para decepción de sus pretendientes. Por no hablar de alguna zancadilla ocasional... Sin embargo, lo único que conseguían todos aquellos moscardones era alargar interminablemente la labor de guía de Rikuo.

"Tontos", pensaba Yura al ver tantas pequeñas mezquindades sin sentido. "Si esperasen a que terminase de guiar a Oikawa por toda la escuela, ya no tendrían que preocuparse de Rikuo. ¿Tan aburridos están hoy que no encuentran otra cosa mejor que hacer?".

Ella misma no sabía muy bien qué pensar de Oikawa Tsurara. De lejos parecía una chica normal, alegre y agradable. Que se hiciera amiga de Rikuo parecía una buena noticia. Nadie mejor que Yura conocía las ansias de su amigo de la infancia por llevarse bien con la gente que lo rodeaba. No obstante, la descendiente de los exorcistas Keikain no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de desazón al acercarse, como si hubiera algo raro en su nueva compañera. No sabía como explicarlo con palabras, pero sentía un pequeño escalofrío cada vez que posaba sus ojos en la tokiota.

"Bobadas", sacudió la cabeza con energía. Se aproximó a la pareja con paso decidido. Quería comentarle a Rikuo un proyecto que tenía en mente. Antes en clase no había dado tiempo, primero por la presentación de Oikawa y luego por la labor de guía de su amigo. Además, era la hora de almorzar y ni ella ni Rikuo se habían perdido una comida juntos desde el fatídico accidente cuatro años atrás.

—¡Hey, Rikuo! ¡Hola, Oikawa! —les saludó Yura con una breve sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?

—Oh, muy bien, Yura —respondió Rikuo—. Aunque no sé por qué, pero esta costando más tiempo del que calculaba recorrer todo el colegio. No sé qué me pasa, quizás no soy el más indicado para este trabajo.

—¡No digas eso, Abe-kun! —le reprendió Tsurara sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres el mejor guía que he tenido nunca.

Mentalmente, Yura agradeció las palabras de la nueva. Era muy típico de Rikuo acarrear toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, incluso sobre tareas que no le competían a él o errores que no eran culpa suya. De vez en cuando necesitaba que alguien le recordase que no se ensimismara tanto con sus deberes.

—Oye, Rikuo, quería enseñarte algo que he recibido. Lo tengo en la taquilla, pero antes podríamos ir a tomar el almuerzo. ¿Te parece? Oikawa puede venir también —ofreció Yura.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —repuso su amigo azorado—. Como íbamos mal de tiempo y Oikawa tenía hambre, hemos comido ya unos bocadillos de la tienda de pan. Tendrás que comer sola, Yura. Lo siento de nuevo. ¡Pero tranquila! Luego veo lo que has traído, es una promesa.

Yura le quitó hierro a la situación. No, desde luego que no tenía ningún problema en comer sola en el comedor. No, por supuesto que no estaba esperando con ansia ese momento único del día. No, claro que ellos podían seguir paseando por el colegio tan pegados que sólo les faltaba cogerse de la mano. Ningún problema. Lo que fuera con tal de enseñarle el colegio a una chica misteriosa que por narices tenía que trasladarse semanas después de empezar el curso y armar un revuelo en clase.

Mientras Rikuo y Tsurara se alejaban por el pasillo, Yura se dirigió con paso cansino hacia el comedor. En su exterior mostraba una expresión de absoluta seriedad, con su mirada mortecina habitual. Pero por dentro estaba quemada, muy quemada.

Ya no le caía tan bien Oikawa Tsurara.

00000

Cuando las clases tocaron a su fin, Rikuo se dirigió a un aula vacía en la que le esperaba Yura. No era un espacio grande para dar clase, sino una de las típicas habitaciones pequeñas usadas para los clubs estudiantiles. En aquel momento nadie la estaba utilizando y el muchacho se preguntó si la intención de su amiga no sería montar juntos una agrupación. Rikuo no estaba apuntado a ningún club y tenía constancia de que Yura tampoco, así que no era una idea descabellada.

—¡Hola, Yura! —la saludó él tras dar unos golpecitos fuera de la puerta.

La joven onmyoji no respondió de inmediato. Estaba atareada con una serie de objetos. Sobre la única mesa que había en la sala descansaban un ordenador portátil, una cámara de vídeo, unos papeles con notas apresuradas, un bolígrafo, una caja de cartón abierta y una extraña muñeca japonesa.

Yura dejó lo que tenía entre manos y sonrió a su amigo.

—¡Hola, Rikuo! Te estaba esperando. Mira lo que... lo que... —el cálido saludo de la exorcista en prácticas se congeló cuando vio que Rikuo no había entrado solo.

Oikawa Tsurara estaba con él.

—Buenas tardes, Keikain —dijo la recién llegada con cordialidad—. Rikuo me ha dicho que tenías preparado algo muy interesante y me ha invitado a venir. Espero no molestar. Si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman me marcharé sin quejas. Sé que soy nueva aquí y todavía no tenemos confianza.

En verdad, a Yura le habría encantado decirle que se marchara. Sólo confiaba en Rikuo para lo que tenía planeado. No quería enseñárselo a nadie más. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en un brete. Si le hacía un feo a Oikawa sin razón aparente, ella quedaría como la mala de la película. Intentó disuadirla apelando al oscurantismo de sus aficiones.

—No, no, yo no tengo ningún problema —mintió Yura—. Es sólo que lo que yo hago tiene que ver con espíritus, demonios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿sabes? Podrías decir que es una vocación que viene de familia, pero entiendo que al resto de la gente le den miedo los yokai o no les gusten los...

Para sorpresa de la joven onmyoji, sus vacilantes explicaciones produjeron el efecto contrario del que esperaba. Los ojos azules de Oikawa se iluminaron como árboles de Navidad y en su cara asomó una expresión entre ilusionada y nostálgica.

—¿En serio? —Tsurara se aproximó hasta mirar a Yura cara a cara—. A mí estas cosas... ¡me encantan!

—¿Te encantan? —repitió la joven exorcista muy perpleja.

—¡Me encantan! —reafirmó la tokiota—. Desde que nací sigo todo lo que tenga que ver con los yokai o las procesiones nocturnas de los cien demonios, aunque últimamente entre los humanos, ¡ejem!, entre la gente normal ya no se cuenten historias o leyendas sobre ellos. ¡Estoy tan contenta de encontrar a alguien en Kioto que me comprende!

"Qué remedio", pensó Yura. Tenía que rendirse y aceptar a Oikawa en sus planes para aquella tarde. Aún así, no dejaba de ser reconfortante que hubiera una persona más aparte de Rikuo que entendiese su afición. En fin, hora de empezar.

—Vale, vamos allá —Yura se frotó las manos y luego presentó todo el equipo que había reunido sobre la mesa—. Rikuo ya sabe de las "investigaciones yokai" que he estado realizando en el vecindario, aunque hasta ahora sin mucho éxito. Para mi eterna vergüenza, he de confesar que a lo largo de mi vida sólo he tenido dos auténticas experiencias sobrenaturales: hace cuatro años, cuando los ogros atacaron el autobús en el que viajaba, y ayer mismo, cuando recibí la inoportuna ayuda de un kitsune.

—¿Ogros? ¿Autobús? ¿Kitsune? —Tsurara estaba confusa.

—Mejor te lo cuento luego, si Yura no pone pegas —se ofreció Rikuo. El chico sabía que si se ponían a dar ahora las explicaciones pertinentes a su nueva confidente, no terminarían en toda la tarde. Su amiga onmyoji parecía demasiado impaciente como para retrasar más su exposición.

Yura tosió para atraer de nuevo la atención de sus compañeros.

—Aunque son pocas, esas dos experiencias me han demostrado que los yokai existen y que es necesario averiguar más de ellos por el bien de la Humanidad. Si el mundo del exorcismo se ha llenado de patanes y estafadores es sólo porque para la mayoría de los ciudadanos los espíritus y fantasmas no son más que productos de la imaginación. ¡Pero no es así!

El tono de voz de la chica se había vuelto más apasionado. Rikuo se permitió una sonrisa. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase sólo conocían la cara seria y taciturna de Keikain Yura. Sólo un amigo de verdad podía saber que debajo de aquellos apagados ojos marrones latía otra personalidad, mucho más viva y auténtica, que salía a relucir cuando hablaba de lo que realmente le gustaba.

Yura alzó la muñeca japonesa de aspecto inquietante.

—Hace tiempo que intercambio emails con el presidente del Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cross. Anteayer me envió esta muñeca. Dice que se la compró a un anticuario que asegura que está maldita, junto al diario de su primera propietaria. El presidente no ha podido averiguar nada de utilidad, así que me ha pedido ayuda y, a ser posible, una prueba de que la maldición existe de verdad. Si puedo probar que esta muñeca está encantada, podré demostrar que el mundo sobrenatural existe.

Rikuo observó la figura de porcelana. Estaba vestida con un elegante kimono en miniatura y su pelo negro caía a ambos lados de la cara blanca en una simetría impecable. En cierta manera le recordaba a su abuela. No obstante, de la muñeca emanaba una sensación siniestra. El joven señor del Clan Abe trató de hacer memoria. ¿Había en la mansión demonios con forma de juguete? Habría agradecido tener a alguien en esos momentos con quien hablar del tema, pero allí sólo estaban él, su amiga Yura y la nueva estudiante Oikawa Tsurara que, por mucho que le gustasen los yokai, era una humana normal y corriente. Quizás debería haber prestado más atención en casa, pero hacía cuatro años que había intentado alejarse lo más posible de los asuntos sobrenaturales. Por curiosidad le preguntó a su amiga:

—¿De dónde es la muñeca?

—No lo sé —reconoció Yura—. Supongo que será de Ukiyoe, en Tokio. Kiyotsugu, el presidente del club Kiyo Cross, es de allí.

—¡Ahí va! ¡Ukiyoe! ¿No eres tú de ese municipio, Oikawa? —cayó en la cuenta Rikuo.

Tsurara no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Dio un respingo y negó cualquier relación con el tal Kiyotsugu.

—¡No, no le conozco! —repuso la tokiota con nerviosismo—. Quizás estaba en otro curso o en otra clase.

—Da igual —cortó Yura la conversación—. Eso no es lo importante. Lo que de verdad importa es que necesito ayuda para realizar esta investigación. Rikuo, tú coge la cámara y graba. Tengo los pasajes esenciales del diario apuntados en estos papeles. Los voy a leer. Oikawa, avisa si notas algún cambio en la muñeca.

La onmyoji en prácticas le alcanzó a Rikuo la cámara de vídeo. Era una obsolescencia digital, pero serviría para sus propósitos. El chico trasteó un poco con ella hasta que le cogió el truco y empezó a grabar. Yura seleccionó los papeles que tenía que leer en voz alta y puso toda su concentración en ellos. Mientras. Tsurara se limitaba a mirar los preparativos con evidente curiosidad.

—"22 de febrero..." —comenzó Yura—. "Siete días para la mudanza. Ayer decidí aprovechar la ocasión para tirar la muñeca japonesa que me regaló mi abuela. Estaba esperando a tener alguna excusa, pero la verdad es que no me veía capaz de tirarla; me daba miedo. Estaba lloviendo, pero al fin lo hice. Aunque hoy, no sé por qué, la muñeca estaba en la entrada de mi casa. De sus ojos salían dos líneas negras como de sangre y...".

La joven exorcista recitaba aquellos pasajes con una solemnidad tal que Rikuo estaba completamente absorbido y la grababa a ella en lugar de a la muñeca. Tan concentrado estaba en las palabras del diario que tardó un poco en notar que Tsurara le estaba tirando de la manga.

—Abe-kun, mira... —señaló la chica de pelo azul.

La figura de porcelana había cobrado vida. Sus brazos se habían levantado y parecían intentar agarrar algo fuera de su alcance. Esto solo ya habría servido para poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero es que además de sus ojos pintados corrían lágrimas de sangre que marcaban sendos surcos en sus mejillas. Rikuo trató de llamar la atención de Yura, pero la onmyoji estaba demasiado concentrada en su lectura.

—"24 de febrero. Le pedí a mi novio que se fuera lejos, a la montaña, y que la tirase allí. Esta misma noche me ha llamado diciéndome que le ayudara... que cuando ha querido darse cuenta la muñeca estaba sentada a su espalda... Bien pensado, esta muñeca siempre ha sido muy rara... A veces he tenido la sensación de que le crece el pelo".

Como si en vez de un diario Yura estuviese recitando un conjuro, el pelo de la muñeca empezó a alargarse de manera antinatural. Era imposible y, sin embargo, las fibras que formaban su negra cabellera alcanzaban el suelo del aula, retorciéndose sobre sí mismas cual serpientes furiosas. Mientras tanto, la figura parecía tragar la luz de la habitación, como si proyectase una sombra ominosa sobre los tres jóvenes allí reunidos.

—Esto pinta fatal, Abe-kun... —susurró Tsurara con nerviosismo.

Rikuo no podía sino darle la razón. Decididamente, aquella muñeca estaba encantada y podía ser peligrosa. Yura no parecía o no quería percatarse de los cambios que se estaban produciendo en la figura de porcelana y Rikuo empezaba a preguntarse muy seriamente si sería necesaria la intervención de su "otro yo" para eliminar el peligro. No obstante, eso significaría decir adiós a su tranquila vida humana y muy probablemente a su amistad con Yura. ¿Qué hacer?

—"28 de febrero. La víspera de la mudanza" —la joven onmyoji continuó su narración de los hechos pasados—. "Ha ocurrido algo raro. Una caja que había dejado cerrada ahora está abierta...".

Las alarmas de Rikuo se dispararon. En las manos de la muñeca había aparecido una espada manchada de sangre y su sonrisa de porcelana se había transmutado en una mueca horrorosa. El joven señor no necesitaba tener un cuarto de sangre yokai para saber que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Por alguna razón, también notó que la habitación se estaba volviendo más fría por momentos. Probablemente sería otro efecto de la maldición del objeto encantado, pensó él. No vio cómo los ojos de Tsurara empezaban a adquirir una extraña tonalidad dorada.

—¡Yura, para ya! ¡Deja de leer el diario! —gritó Rikuo in extremis.

Demasiado tarde. La muñeca saltó sobre ellos enarbolando su afilada espada con la que ya había matado a sus dueños anteriores.

—¡GRUOOOORRRRR! —gruñó la figura maligna.

—¡Bukyoku! ¡A mí, guerrero vencido! —reaccionó Yura esta vez.

Un monigote de papel flotó en el aire. De repente, hubo un brillo cegador y en su lugar apareció la figura de un samurai armado y con la cara tapada.

—Por orden de la señora Yura... servidor... ¡os protegerá! —exclamó el guerrero mientras se interponía entre la muñeca maldita y sus víctimas.

La deidad ceremonial de la joven onmyoji atrapó a la figura asesina en mitad de su ataque, estrujándola entre sus manos sin asomo de misericordia. La muñeca gimió, pero en los ojos del ama del samurai no había piedad, sino una fría determinación.

—En nombre del clan de exorcistas onmyoji Keikain... —recitó Yura como si se tratase de una fórmula memorizada—. ¡Te expulso de este mundo, espíritu maléfico!

La muñeca encantada explotó en mil pedazos. Yura los revolvió con el pie. Tras haberse cerciorado de que los trocitos de porcelana no representaban ningún peligro, desconvocó a su fiel shikigami. Luego empezó a recoger el estropicio causado.

—Tal como sospechaba, se trataba de un _tsukumogami_, un objeto que ha cobrado vida propia al cabo de cien años. No es la clase de yokai más asombrosa del mundo, pero es un yokai al fin y al cabo —dijo Yura como para sí misma, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros—. Chicos, lo siento, aunque tenemos la prueba que quería, hemos corrido peligro. Esto... ¿Chicos?

Rikuo y Yura seguían con la boca abierta. En el caso del joven señor, era un silencio de admiración. La otra noche había podido admirar de lejos dos de las deidades ceremoniales de su amiga, pero esta era la tercera y la había visto en primer plano. Debía reconocer que Yura iba camino de convertirse en una verdadera onmyoji. Por su parte, Tsurara estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Era sorprendente. Durante la horripilante transformación de la muñeca, la chica de pelo azul había estado nerviosa pero había mantenido dentro de lo que cabe su sangre fría. Sin embargo, ahora estaba pálida y con sus ojos azules desencajados. Incluso las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Rikuo apoyó una mano en su hombro, preocupado.

—Sí... sí... —Tsurara trató de recobrar la compostura—. Es que primero ha sido lo de la muñeca y ahora... ahora... ¿Qué era eso?

—Mi shikigami —respondió Yura con seriedad.

—¿Eres... eres una onmyoji? ¿Una exorcista? —le preguntó la tokiota.

—Ajá —asintió la chica de pelo negro.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta no tranquilizó a su compañera, sino que la hizo temblar todavía más.

—Pareces muy asustada, Oikawa —observó Rikuo.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va, qué va! —Tsurara trató de mostrar confianza—. Bueno, quizás un poco. No es lo mismo oír hablar de cosas sobrenaturales que ser testigo de ellas, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco sabía que un amuleto de papel pudiera convertirse en un samurai. ¿Y tú, Abe-kun? —intentó desviar la atención—. ¿Tú no estás sorprendido?

—Sí, sí, claro que sí —se apresuró a asentir el chico.

—Pues estás muy tranquilo —insistió Tsurara. Hasta Yura empezó a mirarle con aires de sospecha.

Rikuo trató de defenderse.

—¡Es que Yura ya me contó que era muy buena con los shikigami! —exclamó él, un tanto apurado.

—¿Quieres decir que te parece normal que de un trozo de papel salga un guerrero guardián sólo porque yo te conté que podía hacerlo? —esta vez fue la joven onmyoji la que entró al trapo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Rikuo dejó de titubear para mostrar una seguridad absoluta—. Yo creo en ti, Yura. Siempre lo he hecho.

El rubor asomó a las mejillas de la exorcista en prácticas. Habría corrido a darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo para agradecerle su fe en ella, pero no quería montar una escena delante de Oikawa. Así que se recompuso y precedió a detallar su próximo plan.

—¿Has grabado todo, Rikuo? —le preguntó Yura al muchacho. Él asintió—. Perfecto. Le enviaré el vídeo a Kiyotsugu, así me perdonará por haber destruido la muñeca. Y seguro que se lleva una alegría cuando le diga que he fundado... ¡el Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal! —anunció ella a bombo y platillo.

—¿Entonces vas a crear un club escolar? —le preguntó Rikuo interesado. A fin de cuentas, su idea inicial no había ido tan desencaminada.

—¡Sí! —afirmó su amiga vehementemente—. Ya le he pedido permiso a nuestra profesora y sólo tengo que rellenar los papeles correspondientes. Este aula servirá como punto de reunión.

—¡Bravo! —celebró el joven señor—. ¿Y quiénes van a formar parte del club?

—Tú, para empezar —contestó Yura a bocajarro.

Aquella respuesta cogió a Rikuo completamente desprevenido.

—¿Y-yo? —titubeó él.

—Por favor —le suplicó la joven onmyoji—. ¿No dices siempre que me quieres ayudar? Pues ayúdame ahora. Se necesitan tres personas mínimo para formar un club. Si tú te apuntas, sólo nos faltaría un estudiante más.

Rikuo suspiró. Sabía qué se iba a meter en un lío de proporciones colosales, pero no le podía decir que no a su mejor amiga. A fin de cuentas, conocía a Yura y sabía perfectamente que ella buscaría problemas sobrenaturales por su cuenta. De este modo, al menos estarían juntos y podría echarle un cable si se diera una situación comprometida.

—De acuerdo, me apunto al "Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal" —aceptó el muchacho.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió Yura—. Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar una persona más y...

—¡Yo quiero formar parte del club! —la interrumpió Tsurara, alzando la mano.

La joven exorcista examinó a la chica de pelo azul con aire crítico.

—¿Estás segura, Oikawa? Hoy has pasado mucho miedo y puede que se repitan sucesos parecidos en el futuro. ¿Podrás aguantarlo? —intentó meterle miedo Yura, pero su compañera había superado sus temores iniciales y ahora mostraba una determinación inquebrantable.

—¡Si Abe-kun se apunta, yo también! —exclamó la tokiota—. Él no es un onmyoji, ¿verdad? Si él puede estar aquí, yo no voy a ser menos.

A Yura no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla. La joven Keikain se comprometió a rellenar los formularios pertinentes para poder inaugurar el club al día siguiente. Rikuo y Tsurara se fueron a casa, mientras que la onmyoji en prácticas se excusó para atender unos asuntos y comunicarle al presidente del club Kiyo Cross su hallazgo. Ya cogería luego el autobús.

Mientras recogía las cosas (no iba a dejar su preciado portátil en un aula desierta, por supuesto) pensó que, a fin de cuentas, las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. Eso sí, cruzaba los dedos para que nadie en su familia se enterase de que había fundado un club de _onmyodo_ en la escuela.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Rikuo regresó a casa muy animado. No sólo se había cerciorado de que Yura había salido sana y salva de su encuentro con el falso exorcista y la banda de yakuzas, sino que además había hecho una nueva amiga. Oikawa Tsurara parecía una chica muy agradable y suponía un soplo de aire fresco en su escasa vida social. Yura tenía razón, como siempre: para hacer amigos de verdad, no tenía que hacer favores como un loco, sino simplemente charlar en un ambiente distendido. La muchacha de Tokio había demostrado un inusual interés en su vida fuera del colegio, lo que Rikuo interpretaba como un buen signo, siempre que él mismo no metiese la pata y revelase los secretos del Clan Abe. Ahora que Oikawa formaba parte del club montado por su amiga onmyoji, estaba seguro de que sus días de escuela iban a volverse mucho más interesantes.

Tan contento estaba Rikuo que no se dio cuenta de que Kyokotsu le estaba llamando. La pequeña hija del líder de la facción cadáver se acercó a él trotando por el pasillo y le dijo:

—¡Hermanito mayor! La señora Hagoromo Gitsune pregunta por ti. No me ha contado qué quiere, pero pide que vayas a verla inmediatamente en el comedor.

—Qué raro —se sorprendió Rikuo—. Todavía no es la hora de la cena. ¿Vienes conmigo conmigo, Kyokotsu?

—Lo siento, no puedo —se disculpó la niña mientras jugueteaba con su calavera—. La hermana mayor ha dicho que no entre cuando estéis hablando.

El muchacho empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal. ¿Qué quería su abuela de él que no pudiera ser revelado delante de otras personas? No tenía ni idea. De todos modos, bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Nadie hacía esperar a Hagoromo Gitsune, ni siquiera su propio nieto.

La señora de los yokai de Kioto aguardaba pacientemente su llegada mientras tomaba una taza de té. En contra de las suposiciones iniciales de Rikuo, no estaba sola. A su derecha se hallaba sentado Sojobo, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama y consejero principal del clan, y a su izquierda esperaba de pie Hakuzozu, el yokai volador que cuando no entrenaba con la lanza componía horribles haikus sin rima. Rikuo los miró a uno y a otro, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—Rikuo, querido, toma asiento —pidió Hagoromo Gitsune. Su nieto obedeció y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Vamos a tardar mucho, abuela? —preguntó el chico inquieto—. Tengo deberes y me gustaría adelantar trabajo antes de que sea hora de cenar.

—Depende —se limitó a responder la kitsune, sin levantar la vista de su taza de té.

—¿De qué depende? —se extrañó Rikuo..

La líder de los seres sobrenaturales de la región alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos marrones de su nieto.

—De si vas a fingir que no recuerdas nada del incidente de anoche —declaró Hagoromo Gitsune—. No, Rikuo, no te atrevas a decirme que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Cuando tu amiguita humana estuvo en peligro, te convertiste en yokai y atacaste a esos patéticos mafiosos y a ese monje farsante. Hakuzozu te vio y me informó de lo que ocurría, a tiempo para que yo misma contemplase la pelea del almacén.

Le habían pillado. Rikuo no sabía cómo responder. Durante cuatro años se había temido una escena semejante, pero las veces que se había transformado había estado seguro de que no había habido testigos de su clan. Ahora empezaba a sospechar que su abuela estaba enterada de todo desde hacía tiempo y que se le había agotado la paciencia. Sólo se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Hakuzozu me vio? ¿Cómo?

—¿Acaso creías que iba a dejarte andar a tu aire después el ataque de Lord Gairota, Rikuo? —se enfadó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Desde ese día has estado permanentemente vigilado. Normalmente Hakuzozu es el que cubre tu trayecto de la escuela a la mansión, y cuando ayer te desviaste hasta el Kiosko Usami también te siguió. El resto te lo puedes imaginar.

—Pocos son los que dirigen sus miradas al cielo en estos días —indicó el leal Hakuzozu—. E incluso si se diera el caso, soy un maestro del camuflaje.

La última aseveración del yokai volador se vio acompañada de una leve tos por parte del Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, un gesto que podía interpretarse bien como una crítica sin malicia, bien como un achaque propio de su avanzada edad. Hakuzozu, por deferencia, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

—Lo siento, abuela. No quería preocuparte. Lo cierto es que no soy yo mismo cuando me transformo. No controlo lo que hago. Pero tranquila, no volverá a pasar —le aseguró Rikuo—. A fin de cuentas, soy humano.

Hagoromo Gitsune le examinó con severidad.

—No eres del todo humano. Lo sabes, Rikuo, no trates de negarlo. Si intentas suprimir esa parte de ti, como haces ahora, acabará por volverse incontrolable. Quizás ya esté pasando, si es cierto lo que me cuentas y no dominas tus actos cuando te transformas —la expresión de la kitsune se dulcificó un poco—. Si necesitas ayuda, aquí tienes a tu familia y a la gente del clan.

—¡Lo que yo necesito es una vida normal! —exclamó Rikuo, a punto de saltar de su asiento.

El chico habría jurado que la mirada de su abuela reflejaba lástima.

—Nunca tendrás una vida normal, mi querido Rikuo —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune con condescendencia—. Eres el nieto de la kitsune Kuzunoha y el hijo del gran Abe no Seimei, el Nue de Kioto. Tienes un poder más allá del alcance de los humanos, y aún así tú lo reprimes y lo malgastas. Eso no es propio de una persona responsable.

—Qué sabrás de la responsabilidad, abuela. Tú sólo estás aquí, disfrutando de la vida y mandando sobre un montón de demonios que sólo quieren una excusa para hacer el mal —masculló el muchacho, algo dolido.

—Señor Rikuo, os equivocáis —intervino por primera vez el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama—. En efecto, vuestra abuela gobierna sobre cien demonios que a su vez mandan sobre otros cien. Eso hace un total de diez mil espíritus y monstruos, cada uno con sus propios intereses y ambiciones. La Procesión Nocturna de los Abe no es un club de amigos o una mafia criminal, como creéis vos a menudo, sino una noble organización que hunde sus raíces en los tiempos gloriosos de los emperadores. Sí que es cierto que nosotros optamos por la oscuridad y que muchos de nuestros miembros desearían disfrutar de su lado más destructivo y salvaje. Por eso es importante que desde el Clan Abe demos ejemplo. Si vos rehuis vuestras responsabilidades, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que empiece una guerra civil por la sucesión? ¿Es eso lo que queréis?

Rikuo no podía rebatir directamente las palabras del sabio yokai, así que se encerró en un mutismo obstinado. Como nadie decía nada más, el chico se rindió y declaró:

—Si tanto os preocupa, buscad otro heredero. Yo sólo quiero vivir como un humano corriente. ¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo deberes que hacer.

Hagoromo Gitsune asintió lentamente. Rikuo se fue escaleras arriba. En el comedor se hizo el silencio. La señora de los yokai de Kioto simplemente se dedicó a terminar de beber su taza de té. Sólo cuando la kitsune finalizó y se limpió cuidadosamente con una servilleta de seda, Hakuzozu se dispuso a hablar:

—Bueno, parece que el joven señor no está muy por la labor de ser el nuevo heredero.

—No, no lo está —reconoció Sojobo—. Hakuzozu, ¿podrías retirarte un momento y pedir al resto del personal de la casa que no entre? Me gustaría discutir sobre este tema a solas con nuestra señora.

—Como deseéis, Gran Tengu.

El yokai poeta, siempre con su lanza a la espalda, se marchó tras presentar sus respetos a Hagoromo Gitsune. La líder de los seres sobrenaturales y el anciano de espesa barba blanca se quedaron solos en la estancia. Tras unos instantes de pausa, el Gran Tengu dijo:

—Esto no puede seguir así, mi señora. Sé que os prometí que no le revelaría nada a vuestro nieto sobre la guerra que se avecina, pero las agujas del reloj no paran por nadie. Mis cuervos me han informado de que el Nurarihyon está ultimando los preparativos. Este verano a lo más tardar las hordas de Edo llamarán a nuestra puerta.

—¿Tan pronto? —murmuró Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Todos los informes concuerdan en este punto —confirmó el Gran Tengu con un deje de tristeza en su voz—. Incluso si los elementos más inestables dentro de nuestro clan no hacen algún movimiento contra vuestro nieto, por su propia seguridad debería aceptar su lado yokai antes de que ataque el Nurarihyon.

—Cuando ese momento llegue, me habré asegurado de poner a Rikuo y a su madre fuera de peligro —aseveró la kitsune, una cólera fría asomando en sus ojos negros—. Aunque nunca terminaré de entender que vio mi hijo en esa humana delgaducha, ellos son la única familia que me queda. Nadie les pondrá un dedo encima. ¡Nadie!

En momentos como aquellos Hagoromo Gitsune daba auténtico miedo, incluso sin sacar a la luz sus nueve colas de zorro. Los que la habían conocido de siglos atrás sabían que había sido una madre amantísima capaz de los mayores sacrificios por su hijo. La muerte irreversible del Nue había supuesto un golpe muy duro para ella y sólo se había recuperado gracias a la presencia constante y demandante del pequeño Rikuo.

—La mejor seguridad es la que se puede proporcionar uno mismo —insistió Sojobo, apretando con fuerza su bastón de anillos, su _khakkhara_—. Es indudable que por las venas del joven señor corre un cuarto de vuestro poder, temida Hagoromo Gitsune, y que cuando ha tenido necesidad de ello se ha transformado. Quizás lo único que el muchacho necesita sea encontrar la "motivación" adecuada...

Sus palabras encendieron las sospechas de la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

—¿Estás tramando algo, Gran Tengu?

—Por supuesto que no, mi señora —reculó el anciano—. Sólo expresaba un deseo. Mi lealtad hacia el clan está fuera de toda duda.

—Eso espero, Sojobo —dijo la kitsune con aire siniestro—. Eso espero.

00000

**Un barrio residencial normal y corriente, a las afueras de Kioto**

Tsurara caminaba a paso lento de regreso a su casa allí en Kioto. Su lentitud no sólo se debía a que no conocía las calles y tenía que prestar atención a cada señal si no quería perderse, sino también a su maremágnum mental. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en un sólo día y no estaba acostumbrada a tantas emociones. Aunque se había ofrecido voluntaria para aquella peligrosa misión, en el fondo añoraba los tranquilos días de Edo, incluso cuando parecía que una enorme tristeza aprisionaba el corazón de su madre y de los restantes miembros de la casa principal.

—Buenas tardes, jovencita —un hombre de negocios pulcramente trajeado interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Podría indicarme el camino al palacio imperial de Katsura?

—Lo siento, acabo de trasladarme... —se dispuso a disculparse Tsurara (aunque fuera humano, los buenos modales siempre eran importantes) cuando, al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando—: ¡Kuro! ¡Eres tú!

La joven de pelo azul no le había reconocido en un primer vistazo. Kurotabo, el "chico del arrozal negro", había abandonado su habitual vestimenta de monje errante y sombrero de bambú por un _look_ decididamente ejecutivo. Con su chaqueta a rayas, su camisa blanca, su corbata azul y su pelo largo recogido en una coleta, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un moderno emprendedor o un hombre de negocios al servicio de alguno de los conglomerados empresariales de la región.

—¿A que doy el pego? —sonrió Kurotabo, el guerrero vengador, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Nadie podría decir que no soy un humano respetable.

—¡Bien hecho, Kuro! —le felicitó Tsurara—. ¿Qué hay del resto?

El falso directivo trató de hacer memoria.

—Kubinashi se ha quedado en la casa junto con Kappa. Los dos llamarían demasiado la atención en la calle. Ya sabes, Kubinashi no tiene cuello y Kappa es... pues eso, un kappa. Además, alguien se tiene que quedar para coordinar el equipo. Kejoro pensaba disfrazarse de doctora e infiltrarse en un hospital o en una enfermería escolar. No sé si lo habrá conseguido. En cuanto a Ao... —Kurotabo se encogió de hombros—. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrá intentado hacer ese cabeza cuadrada.

—No pasará nada, seguro —trató de tranquilizarlo su joven camarada—. Cuando quiere, Ao puede ser muy listo. Seguro que ha procurado no destacar y... y...

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando, al doblar la esquina, vio el espectáculo que se había formado a corta distancia de su base de operaciones. La calle estaba bloqueada por un ejército de motos pintadas con la decoración más infernal que pudiera imaginarse. Sus pilotos, jóvenes macarras de aspecto peligroso, portaban banderas en las que se leía el nombre "Espíritus Malditos". Todos ellos, sin excepción, estaban presentando sus respetos a su cabecilla, un joven forzudo y de anchos hombros de cara adusta y collar de calaveras en el cuello. Aunque los moteros se deshacían en halagos hacia su capitán, éste apenas parecía hacerles el menor caso.

—¡Eres una pasada, Kurata! —exclamó un gamberro con el pelo descolorido por la lejía—. ¡Mañana también vendremos a buscarte! ¡Tendremos tu moto a punto, capitán!

—No hace falta —masculló el tal Kurata con irritación.

Por desgracia, sus subordinados estaban demasiado excitados para prestar atención a sus palabras. Montaron en sus estruendosas máquinas y partieron hacia el horizonte, mientras gritaban:

—¡Yujuuuu! ¡Con Kurata en nuestras filas la banda de los Espíritus Malditos será la más temible de todas! ¡Somos invencibles!

—Qué escandalosos —murmuró su capitán.

Al volverse, el duro hombretón se encontró frente a frente con los pasmados Kurotabo y Tsurara, que lo contemplaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Hum? —les miró intrigado Kurata. Entonces cayó en la cuenta—: ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Pero si son Kuro y Yuki-onna! ¿Cómo va todo?

Como sus dos compañeros no decían nada, el también disfrazado yokai prosiguió:

—He tenido que salir a dar una vuelta porque me lo han pedido esos humanos. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! He hecho todo lo posible para no destacar y que no se descubra que soy un yokai.

—Vaya gracia... —murmuró Tsurara, incrédula.

Kurotabo no tenía tanta paciencia como la dama de las nieves.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Aotabo?

—¡Hey, Kuro! No te atrevas a gritarme —se molestó el otro, que bajo su disfraz del humano Kurata era "el chico del arrozal verde", un monje budista convertido en monstruo por no haber sabido dominar su ira—. Es que estaba perdido por las calles de la capital cuando esos humanos se fijaron en mí, no sé por qué, y trataron de darme una paliza. Después de machacarles yo a ellos, me regalaron una de esas cosas ruidosas de dos ruedas y dijeron que era su líder.

—Su líder... —repitió Kurotabo, sin saber si callarse o gritar de frustración.

—Sí, su líder —asintió Aotabo—. No está mal, ¿verdad? Por cierto, Kuro, ¿qué es una "banda de moteros"?

Mientras hablaban, Tsurara se fijó en que varios paseantes les miraban de reojo con expresión de disgusto. Algunos ya estaban murmurando y se preguntaban qué demonios hacían un hombre de negocios y una chica de secundaria hablando con el jefe de una panda de macarras. Temiendo que su tapadera pudiera ser descubierta o que los vecinos empezaran a plantearles cuestiones incómodas, la Yuki-onna animó a sus compañeros a ir a su casa en Kioto.

—¡Bueno, vámonos ya! —les azuzó Tsurara—. Es mejor que no nos quedemos aquí...

Kurotabo y Aotabo asintieron. Su morada tampoco quedaba muy lejos de allí. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar, se hallaron frente a un chalé unifamiliar rodeado de un muro que convenientemente escudaba de las miradas de los dueños de los otros adosados del barrio. Un cerezo y un estanque daban una nota de color a su mal cuidado jardín.

Los tres compañeros intentaron abrir la puerta, pero al ver que estaba cerrada llamaron al timbre.

—Contraseña —pidió una voz al otro lado.

—¡Corta el rollo, Kubinashi! —exclamó Aotabo—. Sabes perfectamente que somos nosotros.

—Contraseña —insistió el guardián de la puerta.

—"El fruto del cerezo cayó en la capital" —recitó Tsurara, ante la pobre memoria de Kuro y Ao.

—Correcto. Podéis pasar.

La puerta se abrió. Los tres yokai pasaron al interior. Quien custodiaba la entrada era un joven de pelo dorado y ojos de asesino que podría haber pasado por un universitario al uso de no haber sido porque su cabeza flotaba sobre sus hombros. No tenía cuello.

—Oye, Kubinashi, ya sé que te tomas esta misión muy en serio desde que el General Supremo te nombró jefe del equipo, pero creo que te estás pasando de paranoico —le censuró Kurotabo una vez se cambió a sus ropas monásticas habituales y se acomodó como pudo en uno de los sofás. Incluso el salón estaba lleno de cajas de la mudanza, cajas que no contenían enseres personales, sino sospechosos materiales tecnológicos.

—Toda precaución es poca —rebatió Kubinashi—. Recordad: estamos en territorio enemigo y si hemos podido establecer una base de operaciones aquí es sólo porque tres de los ocho sellos de Seimei han perdido su poder. Pero más allá se encuentra el territorio de Hagoromo Gitsune. Debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos si queremos que esta misión salga bien.

—Kuro tiene razón. Qué serio te has vuelto, Kubinashi —se rió Aotabo—. ¿Qué ha sido del yokai juerguista que se quedaba hasta las tantas bebiendo alcohol y encandilando con su cara bonita a las gatitas del Distrito 1?

—Murió con el Segundo General —se limitó a decir el jefe en tono lúgubre.

Sus palabras ahogaron cualquier nuevo intento de burla y provocaron un silencio violento. Afortunadamente, Kejoro, la mujer cabellera, apareció por la puerta de la cocina y abrazó a Kubinashi por detrás. Con toda la intención del mundo, apretó sus generosos senos contra la espalda del vergonzoso yokai para que perdiera su sombría compostura.

—¡No le hagáis caso, chicos! ¡Ya sabéis lo aguafiestas que puede ser este hombre! —Kejoro dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus incómodos camaradas. Luego le susurró a Kubinashi en el oído—: Basta ya de hacerte el triste, por favor. Un líder debe animar a su equipo, no deprimirlo.

—Sólo quiero que tengan en mente lo que nos jugamos, Kino —protestó el yokai sin cuello en voz baja. Estaba molesto, pero no intentó zafarse a su compañera de la espalda. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que con ello sólo ganaría una reprimenda en el futuro

La situación se aligeró con la llegada de Kappa. El yokai acuático tenía el poder de crear un portal entre dos masas de agua dulce. Aunque el pasaje mágico se cerraba una vez lo cruzaba él y tenía que abrir uno nuevo cada vez que quería repetir el viaje, su habilidad estaba resultando muy útil para realizar la mudanza de manera discreta. Nada de furgonetas trayendo el equipo ni vecinos curioseando. En el peor de los casos, gracias a él el estanque del jardín podía convertirse en una ruta de escape de emergencia.

—Bueno, ya está la última caja —se frotó las manos el calmado Kappa—. ¿Qué tal os ha ido a los demás?

Los miembros del equipo procedieron a detallar sus informes a Kubinashi. El líder del grupo se recostó en un sillón con una grabadora a su vera y hacía un comentario o dos mientras sus manos se distraían jugando con cuerdas. Kurotabo contó cómo se había hecho un hueco gracias a su currículo falso en el departamento de cuentas de Nintendo, Aotabo relató su aventura con los moteros y Kejoro adornó con anécdotas picantes su misión de infiltración en el Hospital Universitario. Sin embargo, el informe que todos estaban esperando era el de Tsurara.

—Cuéntanos, Yuki-onna, ¿has tenido éxito en tu tarea? —le preguntó Kubinashi con seriedad.

—¡Sí, señor! —contestó la dama de las nieves adoptando un aire profesional—. En la escuela secundaria nadie ha sospechado de mi tapadera y he podido acercarme al joven señor del Clan Abe sin complicaciones. Parece un chico humano normal y no le he visto mostrar ningún poder, aunque le he intentado sonsacar información sobre su casa y su familia. También es muy simpático y se ríe cuando...

—Por favor, Yuki-onna, nada de impresiones subjetivas, sólo datos —le llamó la atención el jefe la célula de espías.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tsurara, sonrojándose—. He descubierto algo importante: es amigo de una chica onmyoji llamada Keikain Yura.

Aquella información despertó el interés de sus camaradas.

—¿Es amigo de una onmyoji? ¿En serio? —se sorprendió Kurotabo, sin terminar de creerse la noticia.

—Keikain... —hizo memoria Kubinashi—. Sí, es una familia de exorcistas con mucha solera aquí en Kioto. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que sus relaciones con el Clan Abe no eran buenas. ¿Has averiguado si tienen algún tipo de alianza, Yuki-onna?

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó la chica de pelo azul—. Quizás era porque yo estaba allí presente, pero aunque la chica Keikain hablaba mucho de yokai y exorcismos, Abe-kun no añadía nada más. Creo que ella no está al tanto y que si son amigos es porque viajan en el mismo autobús. O eso me ha dicho él.

—¿No te dio miedo estar tan cerca de una onmyoji. Yuki-onna? —le preguntó Aotabo, un poco preocupado. Como antiguo monje budista, tenía algo de experiencia en exorcismos.

Tsurara apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, mi tapadera aguantó, pero... Sí, tuve miedo —terminó por confesar—. Y lo peor es que mañana tengo que volver a verla en clase.

—¿Podrás aguantar? —quiso saber Kubinashi.

La dama de las nieves asintió. No tenía otro remedio. Todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos en aquella peligrosa misión y ella no podía dejarlos en la estacada.

—Pobrecita —se apiadó Kejoro—. Ven, Tsurara, voy a prepararte un baño de agua fría para que puedas relajarte.

La cara de la Yuki-onna se iluminó de agradecimiento. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer escaleras arriba, sin embargo, Kubinashi aprovechó para hacerle una última indicación:

—No pierdas tu compostura, Yuki-onna. Allá donde vaya el joven señor de los Abe, síguelo. Trata de averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre él y su familia. Según los planes de ataque de los jerarcas del clan, la invasión comenzará a finales de julio o a principios de agosto. Para que el General Supremo tenga éxito, deberemos haber trazado para entonces un informe con los puntos fuertes y débiles de nuestros enemigos. Tu parte en esto es muy importante, no lo olvides.

Tsurara inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Añoraba al antiguo Kubinashi, pero no podía negar que imponía respeto como líder del equipo.

Cuando la Yuki-onna se hubo marchado, Kurotabo se dirigió a su jefe temporal, que en esos momentos seguía jugueteando con las cuerdas entre sus dedos. Para otra persona habría supuesto una estampa tranquilizadora que un espíritu vengativo de las leyendas jugase al típico entretenimiento de "la cama del gato", pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquellas cuerdas, fabricadas con hilo de la mujer araña Jorogumo y pelo de la mujer cabellera Kejoro, eran armas letales que habían causado la muerte de decenas de enemigos.

—No le has contado toda la verdad a Yuki-onna.

—No me entiendas mal, Kurotabo —replicó el asesino sin cuello—. Quiero a Tsurara como si se tratase de mi hermana pequeña, pero no está preparada para asumir las últimas consecuencias de nuestra misión. Las órdenes provienen del Nurarihyon en persona: además de nuestras tareas de espionaje y sabotaje, debemos descubrir si el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune supone una amenaza para los planes de invasión de Kioto. De ser así, tenemos que alejarlo de la protección de la zorra de su abuela —Kubinashi tensó las cuerdas, formando un lazo corredizo—, y matarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¿Sorprendidos? Si Yura adopta en este universo la posición de Kana, lo lógico era que Tsurara adoptase la de Yura. Estudiante nueva con un misterioso secreto, sólo que esta vez es yokai en lugar de onmyoji.

Y como ya es tradición, más detalles:

* Se me hace muy raro escribir los diálogos de Tsurara sin los típicos "waka", "Rikuo—sama" o sus equivalentes en español. Eso la hace parecer menos ella... lo cual es conveniente, dado que se supone que está en una misión de espionaje y tiene que mantener una personalidad falsa.

* Este capítulo transcurre a finales de abril, más o menos como el comienzo del manga. Como el año escolar empieza en Japón el 1 de abril, significa que Tsurara se traslada unas semanas después de comenzado el curso.

* Kiyotsugu y su cuadrilla de detectives existen en este universo, de ahí la muñeca maldita. Les veremos por esta historia, pero tardarán en aparecer. Sí, Kana también.

* Sí, Nintendo tiene su sede en Kioto y el Hospital Universitario es uno de los más importantes de la ciudad.

Lo siento si soy un pesado con estas notas al final de cada capítulo, pero es que quiero dejar constancia de que no he escrito lo que primero se me ha ocurrido, sino que he intentado hacer un universo lo más coherente posible. Además, ahora que tengo el manga a mano en español es más fácil "documentarme".

Próximo capítulo: _"__Visita __a __la__ Mansión __Abe__"_.


	5. Visita a la Mansión Abe

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo ha hecho una nueva amiga. Su nombre es Oikawa Tsurara y viene de Tokio. Lo que él no sabe es que ella es en secreto una Yuki-onna enviada para espiarle. Mientras, su amiga de la infancia Yura ha fundado el Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal, al que se han apuntado enseguida Rikuo y Tsurara.

* * *

><p><strong>Visita a la Mansión Abe<strong>

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain, Kioto**

A las afueras de la antigua capital había una mansión que era completamente opuesta a la casa principal del Clan Abe. Para empezar, estaba construida al estilo tradicional y en sus estructuras de madera se habían puesto en práctica técnicas arquitectónicas de mil años de antigüedad. Estaba rodeada de un muro y su única puerta permanecía siempre custodiada. En el interior, distintos edificios albergaban habitaciones, bibliotecas, almacenes, gimnasios, talleres y un largo etcétera que convertían aquella mansión en una auténtica fortaleza lista para resistir un asedio. Aún así, sus moradores se esforzaban en mantener la paz tanto dentro como fuera de sus muros.

Ellos eran la familia Keikain y su misión en la vida era exorcizar los espíritus malignos mediante el _onmyodo_, "el camino del _yin_ y _yang_". La práctica de esta antigua magia heredada de China había sido prohibida en el siglo XIX por considerarse "pura superstición", una restricción que no fue levantada hasta el año 2006. No obstante, hasta las autoridades más escépticas reconocían el poder de los Keikain y la familia había obtenido una dispensa especial siempre que utilizasen sus habilidades místicas para defender Kioto.

Por supuesto, ningún Keikain se había atrevido a confesar que la capital ya era el hogar de uno de los clanes yokai más importantes de Japón. No habría quedado muy bien en su currículo como exorcistas, ciertamente.

En aquella venerable mansión con olor a madera se había criado Yura, la amiga de la infancia de Rikuo. Desde pequeña había visto ir y venir a los onmyoji de su familia, vestidos siempre con sus ropas de monjes sintoístas y a menudo portando sus altos gorros al estilo de la época Heian. Había crecido oyendo mitos y leyendas, historias de valientes luchadores que libraban a la gente de la amenaza de los demonios y fantasmas. Había contemplado de primera mano cómo se entrenaba un auténtico exorcista, desde la meditación hasta la forja de armas sagradas, pasando por la conjuración de sellos protectores y deidades ceremoniales. Yura lo tenía muy claro: de mayor quería ser una onmyoji.

Pero su abuelo decía que no.

Hidemoto el 27º era un venerable anciano que había vivido muchas experiencias. Era un maestro en el mundo ocultista, respetado por otros místicos y adorado por los subordinados de su familia. También era un abuelo cariñoso y protector. Muy protector. Demasiado protector, se habría atrevido a añadir su nieta. Los padres de la chica habían muerto, dejando a Hidemoto al cargo de la pequeña Yura y su hermano mayor, Ryuji. A ninguno de los dos les había faltado de nada, tanto en lo material como en lo emocional. Incluso agobiado por las pesadas responsabilidades de su cargo, Hidemoto siempre sacaba tiempo para preocuparse por sus queridos nietos. El problema era que no quería que Yura siguiera sus pasos.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser una onmyoji? —le había preguntado su nieta en más de una ocasión.

—Porque es una profesión peligrosa y con pocas recompensas —respondía invariablemente Hidemoto—. Deberías dedicar tu vida a algo más provechoso, algo que te haga feliz.

—¡Pero a Ryuji sí le dejas! —se quejaba Yura entonces.

El agravio comparativo era evidente. Su hermano mayor era probablemente uno de los onmyoji más maliciosos de todos cuantos habitaban en la casa ancestral, pero había completado sus estudios de exorcismo sin trabas y se estaba empezando a labrar un nombre. Más de un pariente ya le empezaba a considerar como el heredero natural de Hidemoto.

—Vuestros padres le dieron permiso en su día y no les negaré su última voluntad —respondía el abuelo cuando Yura le presionaba—. Aún así, no me gusta. Creo que es más que suficiente que uno de mis nietos arriesgue su vida en los lugares más oscuros de Japón. Tú, mi preciosa Yura, eres un regalo del cielo y no pienso perderte como a tus padres.

En momentos así, la chica se sentía dividida. Por un lado, apreciaba el cariño que Hidemoto depositaba en ella. Por otro lado, Yura no quería ser una joya encerrada en una caja fuerte. Ella quería ayudar.

A pesar de los obstáculos, la amiga de Rikuo había decidido convertirse en una onmyoji por su cuenta y riesgo. No había sido una decisión fácil. Sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de su abuelo. Sin embargo, sus dudas se evaporaron ante la reacción de Hidemoto el 27º. El gran maestro de los Keikain había prohibido, so pena de expulsión, que nadie instruyera a su nieta. Incluso le había negado la entrada a la biblioteca y a los almacenes y talleres de herramientas exorcistas. Para Yura, la mansión se había convertido en un estado policial.

Por eso, cuando el joven Pato , un prometedor aprendiz de la rama Aika de la familia, la detuvo en mitad de su tabla de ejercicios matutinos antes de la escuela y le dijo que su abuelo deseaba verla inmediatamente, Yura se temió lo peor.

Mientras recorría los antiguos pasillos camino del Salón de Consejos, la joven onmyoji hizo un repaso de los motivos por los que podía ganarse una bronca. Lo más triste era que no sabía por donde empezar. Si habían descubierto el alijo de material exorcista que tenía guardado en su habitación... Yura sacudió la cabeza. "¡No, eso no!", se lamentó. Había tardado eones en reunir todos aquellos conjuros y amuletos. Si los perdía ahora, tendría que empezar de cero.

La muchacha se detuvo ante la puerta corredera del salón. Se arrodilló en el suelo. En la familia Keikain eran muy tradicionalistas y las formas eran tan importantes como el fondo. Con mucha educación anunció:

—Soy Yura. Voy a entrar.

Corrió la puerta. En la gran sala donde los jerarcas de la familia Keikain esperaba Hidemoto el 27º, sentado delante de un altar taoísta. A pesar de que su cabeza había perdido todo el pelo que tenía y que las arrugas marcaban su piel, el anciano maestro seguía siendo una figura imponente. Era alto, ancho de hombros y su larga barba blanca le confería un aire distinguido.

No estaba solo, pero para desgracia de Yura, quien estaba al lado de Hidemoto no era otro que Ryuji.

La joven onmyoji había tenido la esperanza de que otros miembros de la familia estuviesen presentes. No todos en el clan compartían la posición de su abuelo y algunos habían intercedido en favor de Yura para que Hidemoto la permitiese entrenar como exorcista, sin éxito. En especial, su primo Akifusa había sido su más vehemente defensor. Aunque el gran maestro de los Keikain no se había dejado convencer, el valiente Akifusa le había ido pasando a la muchacha varios libros y amuletos para que fuese aprendiendo por su cuenta. Una persona más cínica habría advertido que el primo de Yura no corría peligro de expulsión. No sólo era el heredero de la rama Yaso de la familia, sino que era el mejor fabricante de espadas espirituales que había habido en 400 años. Aún así, Yura le tenía en mucha estima.

Por el contrario, su hermano Ryuji no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Se parecía a Akifusa en que los dos veían el mundo en blanco y negro y se tomaban su trabajo de exorcistas muy en serio. Sin embargo, mientras que el heredero de los Yaso hacía hincapié en la justicia y el deber de proteger Kioto, Ryuji disfrutaba con el exterminio y la manipulación. Además, era un hermano mayor horrible. Cuando Yura pensaba en él, siempre recordaba los desplantes, las bromas de mal gusto, los insultos creativos y demás mezquindades que Ryuji usaba para atormentarla. Que él estuviese al lado de Hidemoto en aquel momento no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Te has metido en un buen lío, canija —sonrió con sorna su hermano mayor.

—Silencio, Ryuji —le mandó callar Hidemoto—. Yura, ven aquí.

La chica obedeció. Se incorporó y caminó con paso inseguro hasta llegar a su abuelo. No sabía qué esperar.

—Mi querida nieta, ¿sabes por qué te he mandado llamar? —el tono de voz de Hidemoto era serio.

—No, abuelo, no lo sé —contestó ella sinceramente.

—¿Conoces a un tal señor Usami?

Yura tragó saliva.

—S-sí. Es el dueño del Kiosko Usami, junto a la estación Oeste —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

—Un kiosko que ha tenido problemas recientemente, por desgracia —observó Hidemoto—. Lo que el buen Usami creía que era un asunto de fantasmas y demonios resultó ser un problema de mafias y especulación urbanística. Menos mal que una onmyoji de la familia Keikain estaba allí para ayudarlo...

La muchacha estaba completamente paralizada a aquellas alturas. No se atrevía a hacer ningún gesto. Notaba que su abuelo estaba conteniendo su cólera y de ningún modo quería hacerlo estallar.

—El señor Usami acudió a la mansión para presentar sus respetos y demostrar su agradecimiento —Hidemoto continuó su relato—. Decía que nunca jamás volvería a confiar en otro espiritista que no fuese un onmyoji Keikain. Por supuesto, yo estaba muy sorprendido. Siempre es agradable que reconozcan el trabajo de nuestro esforzado clan, pero no cuando no recordamos haber participado. Afortunadamente, todo se aclaró cuando el señor Usami dijo que la responsable había sido "Keikain Yura".

—Te estás haciendo famosa, hermanita —aprovechó para incidir Ryuji de manera inoportuna.

Yura se apresuró a dar explicaciones:

—¡No hice nada! ¡De verdad! No había yokai en la tienda, sólo polvo y suciedad.

—Y yakuzas —apostilló su hermano, terminando de empeorar la situación.

Hidemoto observó a Yura con una expresión muy sombría.

—Tuve que enterarme por boca de mi buen amigo en la policía de la prefectura, el capitán Watanabe, de que mi querida nieta se había visto envuelta en un tiroteo con mafiosos en un almacén de las afueras —explicó el anciano enfadado—. Dime, Yura, ¡¿qué parte de "no seas una onmyoji" no has entendido? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te maten?

—¡Aquello no tuvo nada que ver con los yokai! —se defendió la muchacha—. Eran sólo unos matones patéticos, no espíritus malignos. Si lo hubiera sabido...

—¡Yura, en este mundo hay más peligros que los del mundo sobrenatural! —el venerable Hidemoto estaba gritando—. ¡Eres demasiado pequeña, demasiado ingenua y demasiado atolondrada para salir ahí fuera a ser una verdadera exorcista! ¡Tú, mi nieta, sólo ves las partes más hermosas, no el duro trabajo que realizamos en las cloacas de este país! ¡Incluso los onmyoji mejor preparados caen en las garras del mal, y no sólo el de los yokai! Tus padres ya fueron sacrificio suficiente... —el abuelo de Yura terminó su sermón en susurros.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Como siempre, fue Ryuji el que lo interrumpió.

—En comisaría dicen que los yakuzas se meaban de miedo y que hablaban de un lobo gigante, o un ciervo gigante, o un hombre-zorro, o no sé qué más. ¿Qué hiciste, Yura? ¿Les contaste historias de terror? —la picó el onmyoji.

Su hermana saltó como un resorte. No soportaba cuando Ryuji se burlaba de ella.

—¡No señor! ¡Fueron mis shikigami! —exclamó con mucha confianza. Después se lo pesó mejor—: Bueno, lo del hombre-zorro no fue cosa mía. En el almacén había un kitsune. No sé por qué me ayudó, la verdad...

Sus palabras despertaron la atención de su abuelo y de su hermano. Hidemoto abandonó por un rato su ira e incluso Ryuji adoptó una expresión de calculado interés.

—¿Un kitsune? —repitió el cabeza de familia—. ¿Y te ayudó? ¿Estás segura, Yura?

—Completamente segura —confirmó la chica—. Vestía ropas antiguas, como las de los grabados del periodo Heian que tenemos por casa, y llevaba una espada de madera. Su pelo era largo y blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía también una cola de zorro. Era un kitsune, sin duda. No sólo se enfrentó a los matones, sino que me liberó.

—¿Podría ser...? —empezó Ryuji, mirando a su abuelo, pero Hidemoto el 27º lo mandó callar.

—Nada de suposiciones, no delante de Yura —sentenció el maestro, que luego se dirigió a su nieta—. Se está haciendo tarde. Corre al autobús o llegarás tarde a clase.

Yura hizo una reverencia. Le molestaba que guardasen sus secretos entre ellos, pero era preferible marcharse ahora que estaba a tiempo de evitar una bronca y un castigo mayores. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Hidemoto se dirigió a ella una vez más:

—Por cierto, Yura, como vuelva a tener noticias de que has intentado practicar _onmyodo_, no sólo te quedarás sin el material que hemos requisado de tu habitación, como ahora, sino que no recibirás ninguna paga y tendrás que hacer la limpieza de todos los baños de la mansión durante un mes. ¿Queda claro?

Su nieta asintió, aunque por dentro hacía planes. Si su abuelo se enteraba de que había fundado un Club Onmyoji en la escuela, su enfado iba a ser colosal. Tenía que darse prisa y poner a resguardo los sellos y amuletos que tenía guardados en un rincón del jardín y en la taquilla del colegio.

Una vez la muchacha se fue, Hidemoto y Ryuji reanudaron su conversación.

—Dos shikigami a la vez. Vaya, vaya —murmuró el chico—. Seguro que Yura ha tenido un golpe de suerte, nada más.

—Silencio —bufó Hidemoto—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás intentando, nieto mío? Deja a tu hermana en paz.

—Sólo deseo lo mejor para esa tontaina, abuelo —sonrió Ryuji con astucia.

—Seguro —repuso el anciano, sin terminar de creerle—. Dejemos este tema por ahora. Me importa más ese kitsune. Algo me dice que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune ha vuelto a despertar.

—Quizás deberíamos hacerle una visita a la "vieja viuda negra" —sugirió su nieto.

El gran maestro de los Keikain asintió.

—No es una mala idea.

00000

**Escuela secundaria, Kioto**

Tanto Rikuo como la nueva estudiante Tsurara podían advertir que su amiga Yura no estaba de buen humor. Lo primero que había hecho nada más cruzar las puertas del recinto había sido ir a su taquilla y comprobar que todo su material exorcista estaba ahí. Lo había llevado a su pupitre y allí se había quedado, observándolo todo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía luchas consigo misma, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Yura? —se acercó Rikuo a interesarse por su estado de ánimo.

—Mi abuelo ha descubierto lo que ocurrió con el señor Usami —contestó la chica de pelo negro—. Me ha quitado todas las herramientas y amuletos que tenía en casa y ahora me va a vigilar mucho más de cerca. Sólo me queda lo que había traído a la escuela para nuestro club.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo su amigo apenado.

—No es culpa tuya, Rikuo. Es culpa mía. Debería haber sabido que esto iba a pasar —suspiró Yura—. Y lo siento especialmente por el club.

—¿Es que no vamos a seguir con el club? —intervino de repente Tsurara. Nadie advirtió que había un punto de esperanza en su voz.

Yura negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, por supuesto que vamos a seguir! Lo que ha pasado con mi abuelo sólo me ha convencido más de la importancia de mantener el Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal en funcionamiento. ¡Hay que proteger a la gente de los yokai! —exclamó en voz alta. Sus ojos apagados ahora ardían con decisión. Algunos compañeros de clase la miraron de reojo y se rieron entre dientes.

—Está bien, está bien, Yura —la tranquilizó Rikuo.

El abatimiento volvió a asomar a la cara de la joven onmyoji.

—El problema es que quería celebrar las reuniones del club de los fines de semana en mi casa, aprovechando que mi abuelo suele hacer muchas peregrinaciones a santuarios y templos —explicó ella—. Sin embargo, ahora será imposible. Incluso si no está en la mansión, estaré muy vigilada.

—¿Y por qué no nos reunimos en otro lugar? —sugirió Rikuo, tratando de animarla—. Por ejemplo, podríamos ir a casa de Oikawa y...

Tsurara estaba al tanto de la conversación. Por supuesto no podía llevar a una onmyoji y al heredero de la facción enemiga a la base de los espías en Kioto, así que intervino:

—¡Huy, lo siento mucho! En mi nueva casa estamos en medio de la mudanza y, además, no les gusta que traiga invitados.

"Bueno, en realidad no he mentido", pensó Tsurara. Era verdad que aún no habían terminado de instalar todo el equipo de espionaje (hasta los yokai de siglos de antigüedad debían estar al tanto de las últimas tecnologías si querían hacerse pasar por humanos) y ciertamente Kubinashi la asaría viva si llevaba al enemigo a casa.

Yura asintió con pesar. Aunque ella ignoraba la verdadera naturaleza de Tsurara, podía comprender que recién trasladada a una ciudad nueva, su familia no estuviese de acuerdo en que invitase a compañeros a su domicilio.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa, Rikuo? —le pidió Yura.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al joven señor de los Abe.

—Bueno, yo... —dudó el muchacho—. No creo que mi casa sea la más indicada para...

—¿Por qué no? —insistió su amiga onmyoji.

Rikuo estaba en un aprieto. Como siempre sentía su tendencia habitual de ayudar al prójimo, especialmente a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía olvidar que la Mansión Abe estaba plagada de espíritus y demás seres sobrenaturales .Lo que menos le apetecía era hacer estallar una guerra entre onmyoji y yokai. Sin embargo, sus dudas estaban empezando a despertar las sospechas de Yura. Si decía que no, su fachada humana podría desmoronarse.

El joven señor decidió jugar su última carta:

—¿No te había prohibido tu abuelo ir a la Mansión Abe?

—Rikuo, ya estoy desobedeciendo a mi abuelo simplemente por montar este club —indicó Yura—. Además, si le hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, nosotros dos ni siquiera seríamos amigos.

El muchacho se rindió. Esperaba que en su casa fuesen complacientes y no hicieran el tonto delante de una onmyoji, por novata que fuera.

00000

**Mansión Abe, aquella misma tarde**

—¡¿Estáis loco, joven señor? —gritó Hakuzozu.

El yokai volador se hallaba al frente de un concurrido grupo de demonios menores que miraban a Rikuo muy enojados. El chico había anunciado que el domingo se presentarían en casa unas amigas de su escuela, entre ellas Yura la onmyoji. Aunque algunos como el feroz Ibaraki-Doji se habían encogido de hombros y habían prometido mantenerse aparte, muchos yokai menores se habían puesto nerviosos al oír la noticia y otros, muy tradicionalistas, consideraban que traer a una exorcista a la base del Clan Abe era un insulto.

—Vamos, Hakuzozu. No es para tanto —trató de mantener la calma Rikuo.

—Disculpadme por mi exabrupto, joven señor —dijo el poeta guerrero, un poco avergonzado—, pero traer a una onmyoji Keikain aquí es pasarse de la raya. Seguimos la regla de vuestro padre y no nos metemos en los asuntos humanos, pero eso significa que los humanos tampoco deben meterse en los nuestros. ¿Qué ocurriría si esa amiga vuestra empieza a exorcizar a vuestros súbditos?

—Por eso os estoy pidiendo que el domingo os escondáis —dijo Rikuo lo más amablemente que pudo.

Enseguida se oyeron protestas.

—¿Escondernos? —Hakuzozu estaba dolido—. ¡Somos el Clan Abe! ¡Los yokai más poderosos de Japón! ¡Hemos infundido el miedo a incontables generaciones de humanos! ¡Nosotros luchamos con honor, no nos escondemos como cobardes!

—Oh, vamos, no estéis todos tan nerviosos. Seguro que Rikuo sólo quería ayudar a sus amigos —intervino de repente una voz femenina. Sin embargo, no era la de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rikuo con alegría.

Abe no Wakana se encontraba frente a ellos portando una cesta de verduras. A pesar de que había sirvientes de sobra en la Mansión Abe, a la última esposa de Seimei le gustaba hacer las cosas ella misma, desde preparar una deliciosa comida hasta ayudar en la colada. Su hijo había heredado muchos rasgos de ella, desde el pelo castaño hasta los ojos marrones, así como su sangre humana y una gran empatía por las necesidades de otros. De joven había sido una estudiante en Tokio cuya familia sufría una maldición sobrenatural. Muchos exorcistas habían tratado de ayudarla, sin éxito. Sin embargo, nada atraía más al Nue que un buen reto. Llegó, vio y venció, como tantas otras veces, pero aquella ocasión fue especial. El milenario señor de los Abe se enamoró y fue correspondido.

Eso sí, a Hagoromo Gitsune no le hizo mucha gracia que su hijo eligiese a una humana. Sin embargo, la relación entre las dos mujeres se había suavizado mucho desde el nacimiento de Rikuo.

—¡Señora Wakana! —exclamó Hakuzozu con reverencia—. Por favor, quitadle a vuestro hijo de la cabeza esta idea descabellada.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Wakana con una cálida sonrisa—. Rikuo nunca trae amigos a casa y es una lástima, porque tenemos una mansión preciosa y muy grande. Ya he hablado con Kuzunoha y ella está de acuerdo.

—Pero... pero... —trató de protestar el yokai de la larga lanza.

—Mi suegra también dice: "Si alguno de mis subordinados es tan inútil que se deja capturar por una niña onmyoji, no me quejaré si es exorcizado" —continuó Wakana sin perder su sonrisa maternal—. Seguro que estaba bromeando.

Al resto de los presentes les entró un escalofrío. La protesta quedó en nada y cada cual se retiró para su rincón habitual dentro de la casa, planeando seguramente cómo se esconderían durante el domingo. Rikuo corrió hacia su madre.

—Muchas gracias, mamá —dijo el joven señor muy contento—. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

—No hay de qué, cariño. Si necesitas algo para el domingo, sólo dímelo. Espero que tus amigas se lo pasen bien.

—Yo también —asintió Rikuo—. Seguro que están esperando con ganas esta reunión del club.

00000

**Al mismo tiempo, en un barrio residencial de Kioto...**

—¡No quiero ir!

La célula de espías al completo se hallaba en plena deliberación sobre las noticias traídas por Tsurara. La pobre Yuki-onna estaba de los nervios. No era para menos. Ya era malo tener que seguir a su objetivo con una onmyoji pegada a los talones, pero ahora su deber la obligaba a adentrarse en la mismísima boca del lobo. Su alivio inicial cuando Yura había anunciado que el Club Onmyoji no podría reunirse en la casa ancestral de los Keikain se había evaporado cuando en su lugar fue elegida la Mansión Abe. Aunque estaba claro que la amiga de la infancia de Rikuo no tenía ni idea de qué representaba en verdad aquel lugar, Tsurara estaba mucho mejor informada. Y aterrada.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Yuki-onna —repuso Kubinashi pacientemente—. Esta es una ocasión inmejorable para obtener datos de la base enemiga. Vas a ir a esa reunión, te guste o no.

—No temas, chica. El consejero Mokugyo Daruma decía que eras la mejor a la hora de esconder tu aura demoníaca —la animó Aotabo, aún disfrazado bajo su apariencia de líder motero—. Mejor que yo, incluso, y eso que yo fui humano en el pasado.

—Exacto —corroboró Kurotabo, que ya había abandonado su traje de ejecutivo por sus ropas de monje—. Mientras mantengas tu actuación intacta, no te pasará nada. Si es cierto que la tal Keikain Yura no conoce la verdadera identidad de Abe no Rikuo, seguramente los yokai de la mansión mantendrán el secreto y no aparecerán.

Tsurara se rindió. Aunque estaba empezando a encontrar muy agradable la compañía de su objetivo de espionaje, es decir, el joven señor de los Abe, no le apetecía nada quedar expuesta a las garras de Hagoromo Gitsune. Incluso en Edo se había oído hablar de su poder y crueldad. Lo que de verdad quería era regresar a su cuarto en la casa Nura y encerrarse con unas copas de hielo.

—Bueno, podría ser peor —suspiró la chica de pelo azul—. La reunión podría haber sido en la casa ancestral de los Keikain.

—Pues de llegar el caso, también tendrías que ir allí —repuso Kubinashi inmisericorde— Después del Clan Abe, los onmyoji son el principal obstáculo de la invasión. La información que podamos reunir sobre ellos merece la pena el riesgo.

—¡Kubinashi! —protestó Tsurara—. ¿Es que quieres que me corten la cabeza?

El líder de los espías se ofendió.

—Oye, tampoco es tan malo tener la cabeza cortada —se molestó Kubinashi.

—No veo qué ventajas puede tener... —murmuró la Yuki-onna.

De repente, Kejoro, la mujer cabellera, apareció con un uniforme de médica bastante picante.

—Ay, Tsurara, te falta imaginación —regañó cariñosamente a su compañera—. No creerías lo útil que puede ser una cabeza flotante en la cama cuando...

—¡Kejoro! —la interrumpió Kubinashi a gritos—. ¡Dejémonos de tonterías y hablemos de nuestros siguientes pasos!

Tsurara se quedó con cara de perplejidad. "En fin, será mejor que me prepare. Dentro de dos días entraré en territorio Abe. ¡Ay, qué nervios!", pensó.

00000

**Puerta principal de la Mansión Abe, domingo**

Yura y Tsurara se encontraban frente a la entrada de la Mansión Abe. El lujo las tenía anonadadas. Era un verdadero palacio de dos pisos, construido al estilo occidental y con un grandioso jardín en sus terrenos. La sensación sólo se acrecentó cuando Rikuo las invitó a pasar y las condujo al interior del edificio. Miraran donde miraran, las dos chicas se topaban con mármol, maderas nobles, oro, seda y terciopelo. Tanto Yura como Tsurara se habían criado en antiguas mansiones, pero aquella ostentación las tenía asombradas.

Rikuo las condujo hasta una sala que parecía un pequeño comedor. Había una mesa de tamaño respetable y varias sillas. Con galantería y educación, el joven señor de los Abe ayudó a sus amigas a tomar asiento antes de acomodarse él.

—Rikuo, recuerdo que de pequeño me hablabas mucho de tu casa, ¡pero esto es increíble! —exclamó Yura, todavía impresionada.

—Ja, ja, ja, no es para tanto —se rió el chico con nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza—. No me gusta presumir del dinero de mi familia.

—Ya veo —asintió su amiga—. Bueno, comencemos la lección.

La joven onmyoji empezó con una introducción de los tipos generales de yokai. Habló de los tsukumogami, objetos abandonados que al cabo del tiempo se convertían en seres sobrenaturales, como la muñeca maldita del otro día. Mencionó a los monstruos humanoides, como los ogros, los duendes _tengu_, los _kappa_ y las _yuki-onnas_ (aquí Tsurara dio un pequeño respingo). Mencionó a los que eran materializaciones de fenómenos sobrenaturales, tales como el fogoso Furaribi, y advirtió que una tercera parte de los yokai eran de tipo ígneo.

—Pero los más peligrosos son las bestias convertidas en yokai —aseveró Yura, mientras Rikuo y Tsurara tomaban apuntes—. Aunque la mayoría de estos monstruos son inteligentes, se comportan de manera irracional. Se transforman a voluntad, maldicen, destrozan, desgarran y devoran. ¡Jamás, repito, jamás los toquéis! ¡Tened mucho cuidado!

Rikuo estaba encontrando aquella lección bastante instructiva, aunque servía para quitarle las pocas ganas que le quedaban de seguir los pasos de su abuela. Mientras, Tsurara asentía con convicción. Ella había oído por boca de la gente del grupo Bakeneko de lo que eran capaces las ratas de Kyuso. Lo que les faltaba en poder lo compensaban con una crueldad sin límites. Desde que aquellos roedores se habían hecho un hueco en las calles de Tokio, ya no se acercaba por el Distrito 1.

—Y luego están los grandes yokai —continuó Yura sus explicaciones—, aquellos que lideran las Procesiones Nocturnas de los Cien Demonios. Aquí en Kioto la más poderosa es...

La lección fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entró un despistado Shokera leyendo la Biblia. Aunque tenía la apariencia inofensiva de un joven de cabellos blancos, sus ropas de sacerdote jesuita y su crucifijo en el cuello llamaban poderosamente la atención a cualquier japonés, y Yura y Tsurara no eran la excepción.

—Oh, vaya, joven señor —se sorprendió Shokera—. No recordaba que tuvierais visita. Creo que Hakuzozu me había advertido de...

—¡Aaaah! —gritó Rikuo. Saltó de su asiento y empujó al yokai cristiano fuera de la habitación, mientras se disculpaba con sus amigas—: ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

A una distancia prudencial de la sala donde se estaban reuniendo, el joven señor de los Abe se encaró con Shokera.

—¡No puedes aparecer así como así! —se enfadó Rikuo—. ¡Van a descubrir que hay yokai en casa! ¿O es que no lo ves?

—Lo siento, es que estaba enfrascado en mi lectura del Apocalipsis y no me había enterado —se disculpó Shokera haciendo una reverencia. Estaba en una posición ideal para que Ibaraki-Doji apareciese por detrás y le arrease un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Siempre armando problemas, meapilas! —el irascible oni pagaba su mal humor con su compañero—. ¡Deja de meter la cabeza en tus "testamentos" o como quiera que llames a ese montón de basura y estate más al tanto de los avisos, idiota!

—No esperaba menos del hijo de un demonio —repuso Shokera con condescendencia—. ¿Todavía echas de menos el sabor de la sangre, Dos Caras?

—¿Quieres pelea, santurrón? —Ibaraki-Doji estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada.

Rikuo trató de poner orden y les pidió que no armaran alboroto. A regañadientes, los dos yokai obedecieron. No podían decir que no al nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Cuando el joven señor creía tenerlo todo bajo control, una personita tiró de su manga.

—¡Hermano mayor! —saludó Kyokotsu, la hija del jefe de la facción cadáver, siempre con su inseparable calavera humana a cuestas—. Dice la señora Wakana que has traído amigas. ¿Puedo subir a verlas? ¿Puedo jugar con ellas?

—Lo siento, Kyokotsu —lamentó Rikuo, sabiendo como sabía que la niña no tenía gente de su edad con la que divertirse—. Aún no has aprendido a disfrazarte como una humana y llamarías demasiado la atención. Una de mis amigas es una onmyoji. Si supiera que eres una yokai, podría hacerte daño.

Sus palabras no parecieron desalentar a la pequeña de ojos dorados.

—¡Oh, no me importa! Podemos jugar a quitarnos los ojos o podemos jugar a la pelota con una de sus cabezas. ¡Será divertido! —sonrió Kyokotsu, enseñando sus colmillos.

Rikuo tardó unos minutos más en convencer a la niña de que los juegos típicos de los fantasmas y muertos vivientes a los que ella estaba acostumbrada no eran aplicables a unas chicas humanas como Yura y Tsurara. Decepcionada, Kyokotsu se marchó y el muchacho pudo regresar a donde esperaban sus amigas. Se había ausentado bastante tiempo y estaban impacientes.

—¡Así no se puede hacer una reunión del club en condiciones, Rikuo! —se quejó Yura—. ¿Y quién era ese sacerdote que ha entrado antes?

—¡Nadie importante! Es mi... mi primo, eso mi primo —se inventó Rikuo mientras el sudor corría por su frente—. Es un misionero y acaba de volver a Japón, por eso no se había enterado de que estábamos aquí. Disculpadlo, es muy despistado cuando está leyendo la Biblia.

Yura aceptó sus explicaciones, no del todo convencida. Mientras, Tsurara no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Estaba claro para ella que el que acababa de entrar era un yokai. ¿Cuál? No sabía decirlo. Tenía que estar más atenta. En el fondo, le daba un poco de pena el pobre Rikuo. Sólo de imaginarse que una onmyoji anduviese suelta en la casa principal de los Nura, le entraban escalofríos. ¡Y eso que ella era una Yuki-onna!

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó Rikuo, intentando reconducir la conversación.

—Por los líderes de las Procesiones Nocturnas de los Cien Demonios —le recordó Yura—. Como iba diciendo, ellos son los yokai más poderosos y terribles del país. Y en Kioto la más importante es Hagoromo Gitsune.

Ahora Rikuo empezaba a lamentar el rumbo de las lecciones. Además, Tsurara le seguía mirando fijamente. ¿Acaso esperaba que hiciese algún gesto que lo dejase en evidencia? "Me estoy volviendo paranoico", se dijo el joven señor.

—Cuentan en mi casa que Hagoromo Gitsune es una kitsune, un espíritu zorro, que existe desde tiempos de los emperadores. En tiempos oscuros y turbulentos, se reencarna en una humana destinada a la grandeza y obtiene sus energías del miedo, el odio y la envidia de las personas. También dicen, aunque esto es sólo un rumor, que gusta de seducir a jovencitas y comerse sus corazones —informó Yura en tono confidencial.

"Abuela, ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres?", pensó Rikuo. No se creía del todo aquellos rumores, pero la señora del Clan Abe soltaba de vez en cuando comentarios muy poco inocentes sobre las chicas del instituto al que acudía bajo su tapadera humana.

Tsurara levantó la mano.

—Keikain-san, ¿qué sabes del líder de la Procesión Nocturna de la región de Tokio? —preguntó la chica de pelo azul con interés.

—Veamos... —hizo memoria Yura—. Sí, ya lo recuerdo. El gran yokai de Kanto no es otro que el Nurarihyon, al que sus subordinados llaman también "el General Supremo". Aunque no tan antiguo como la temida Hagoromo Gitsune, es también un demonio formidable.

"Nurarihyon", repitió Rikuo en su mente. ¿Dónde había oído antes ese nombre? Sabía que le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba acordarse de en qué situación lo había oído. No le transmitía buenas vibraciones, desde luego.

—Perdona, Yura —interrumpió el muchachoa su amiga—. ¿Podrías decirme cómo es el Nurarihyon y qué poderes tiene?

—Bueno, los grabados antiguos lo muestran como un viejo que se mete en casas ajenas, roba la comida y pone en apuros a la gente haciendo cosas de lo más desagradables —explicó la joven onmyoji, para acto seguido exclamar—: ¡Pero no os fiéis! Se dice que tiene el poder de crear una ilusión de sí mismo y hacerse invisible. Puede penetrar sin ser visto en recintos sagrados, sin importar la protección que haya en ellos. Es un yokai muy insidioso.

—Invisibilidad, ilusionismo, colarse a escondidas en cualquier lugar... —enumeró Rikuo—. Parece que ese Nurarihyon es un demoniete de poca monta, ¿no?

Yura estaba a punto de contestar cuando, para sorpresa general, Tsurara se levantó del asiento muy ofendida.

—¡No hables así del Nurarihyon! —exclamó la chica de pelo azul—. ¡Es un yokai increíble, muy poderoso, capaz de hacer cosas impresionantes! ¡Si quisiera, podría ser el amo de todos los seres sobrenaturales de Japón!

De repente, Tsurara se dio cuenta de que había gritado en alto y se recogió de nuevo en su silla, roja como un tomate.

—Lo siento mucho, Oikawa —se disculpó Rikuo—. No sabía que te afectaba tanto este tema.

—Ella tiene razón, Rikuo —intervino Yura en tono de reproche—. En Kansai no se lo conoce mucho, pero Oikawa es de Tokio y seguro que se ha pasado la vida escuchando leyendas sobre el Nurarihyon. Nunca olvides que cualquier espíritu que haya logrado convertirse en líder de una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios debe transmitir un inmenso terror, tanto a los humanos como a otros yokai. Están a otro nivel.

—Vaya —musitó el chico, mientras Tsurara asentía vigorosamente. Por una vez, estaba dispuesta a celebrar las palabras de la onmyoji.

—Además, ¿acaso crees que las habilidades del Nurarihyon no son peligrosas? —inquirió Yura, mirando a su amigo a los ojos—. Imagínate, un yokai que puede estar delante tuyo armado con una espada y no puedes verlo. Un yokai al que crees que has derrotado pero que en realidad te ha engañado con una ilusión y está a punto de darte el golpe de gracia por la espalda. Un yokai que puede atravesar todas las barreras que le pongas y que puede hacerse pasar por un inofensivo humano incluso cuando le descubren con las manos en la masa. ¿Te puedes imaginar un yokai así?

Como si el destino quisiera responder a la pregunta de la joven onmyoji, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, sólo que en vez del piadoso Shokera la que entró fue la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Hola, Rikuo, ¿son amigas tuyas? —saludó la kitsune con calculada cordialidad—. Desde luego, no es frecuente que traigas a gente a casa. Encantada de conoceros, chicas. Mi nombre es Abe Kuzunoha.

Yura la reconoció enseguida. Era la chica que había visto varias veces desde la ventana del autobús.

—¡Ah, la hermana de Rikuo! —la joven onmyoji se levantó presurosa de su asiento e hizo una reverencia—. Buenas tardes, señorita Abe. Soy Keikain Yura. Siento las molestias que pueda estar causando.

—Qué niña tan bien educada —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune, gratamente sorprendida—. Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiéramos conversar cara a cara, Yura-chan. Rikuo me habla mucho de ti, pero siempre te he visto de lejos. Aunque no hace falta que seas tan formal. Puedes llamarme Kuzunoha.

—Es un nombre muy hermoso, Kuzunoha-san, y me siento honrada de poder usarlo. Si no recuerdo mal, es el mismo que el de aquella kitsune que se enamoró de un humano y le dio un hijo —observó Yura sin sospechar la verdad.

—¡Una erudición muy rara de ver hoy en día! —alabó Hagoromo Gitsune y la joven onmyoji se sonrojó—. A mí también me gustan mucho el folklore y las historias tradicionales. Siempre he creído que hay una verdad oculta detrás de cada leyenda.

Rikuo puso los ojos en blanco, pero aguantó con expresión firme. Sabía por experiencia que su abuela podía ser muy retorcida cuando se hacía la niña buena.

—¿A que sí? —sonrió Yura, encantada de que la elegante hermana mayor de su amigo compartiese sus ideas—. Siempre que puedo, estudio los libros que tiene mi abuelo en la biblioteca, aunque a veces tengo que hacerlo a escondidas o si no se enfada. Quiero convertirme algún día en la mejor onmyoji de todo Japón.

—No dudo de que lo conseguirás —asintió apreciativamente la abuela de Rikuo.

Mientras, Tsurara temblaba por dentro y no precisamente de frío. Se encontraba en la proverbial boca del lobo (o del zorro, según se mirase), en la misma base del enemigo, y a dos metros escasos de Hagoromo Gitsune. Sin embargo, su compañera parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de que estaba conversando amigablemente con la mismísima líder de los yokai de Kioto. "¿Está ciega o qué le pasa?", pensaba la aterrada Yuki-onna. "¡Es Hagoromo Gitsune! ¡Su aura demoníaca está intoxicando todo el aire de la habitación! ¡Aunque sea una onmyoji novata, debería notarlo!".

—"Hermana" —intervino Rikuo para no hacer el vacío a su otra compañera—, permíteme que te presente a Oikawa Tsurara. Es la estudiante transferida desde Tokio de la que ya te he hablado.

La Yuki-onna pegó un respingo. Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la conversación se dirigía ahora hacia ella.

—Mucho gusto —Tsurara inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Aunque estaba nerviosa, había sido criada en las finas artes de la cortesía yokai. La educación era lo primero, incluso ante el enemigo.

—El gusto es mío, Oikawa-san —Hagoromo Gitsune la cogió de las manos—. Sólo he estado una vez en Tokio, pero el recuerdo de mi estancia allí fue... imborrable.

Tsurara tragó saliva ruidosamente. "Mantén la calma, mantén la calma", se ordenó a sí misma. Su supervivencia dependía de que nadie notara su aura demoníaca que la identificaba como una Yuki-onna. Pero era difícil mantener la concentración. La kitsune seguía sujetando sus manos. De repente, la señora de los yokai de Kioto musitó con aire distraído:

—Qué manos tan frías, Oikawa-san. Es casi como si acariciase la nieve recién caída.

La pobre Yuki-onna estaba a punto de sufrir infarto. "¡LO SABE! ¡Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe! ¡Me va a comer, me va a comer, me va a comeeeer!". Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Hagoromo Gitsune a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros y profundos como pozos de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la líder de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios no hizo ningún movimiento. Simplemente sonrió y soltó sus manos, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tsurara respiró aliviada. Había sido una falsa alarma, un comentario inocente que la había puesto nerviosa. Si Kubinashi hubiera estado ahí, seguramente le habría echado una bronca por perder la compostura.

—¿De qué trata vuestro club? —se interesó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¡Es el Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal! —respondió Yura con mal disimulado orgullo—. Investigamos sobre los yokai y aprendemos a protegernos de ellos.

—Qué interesante. Ojalá tuviese unos años menos. Entonces podría haber formado parte de vuestro club —lamentó la abuela de Rikuo—. Bueno, chicas, me tengo que ir. Divertíos y cuidad bien de mi hermanito.

—¡Puede estar tranquila, señorita Kuzunoha! —aseguró Yura—. Espero que volvamos a vernos en el futuro.

—Yo también lo espero —contestó enigmáticamente la kitsune. Luego se fue.

Yura se volvió hacia su amigo Rikuo.

—¡Tu hermana es fantástica! —exclamó ella ilusionada—. ¿Por qué no me la habías presentado antes?

El joven señor no sabía qué contestar. Obviamente, no podía decir que en realidad no era su hermana mayor, sino su _abuela_, y que sólo se hacía pasar por humana para matar el aburrimiento. Mientras buscaba una respuesta adecuada, Tsurara salió en su rescate.

—¡Ya está bien de hablar de ella! —exclamó la Yuki-onna con una renovada confianza—. Volvamos a los yokai. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

Rikuo y Yura asintieron a la vez y se pusieron manos a la obra. La tarde de estudio transcurrió sin nuevos sobresaltos.

00000

A la vez que Hagoromo Gitsune se entretenía a costa de Yura y Tsurara, su consejero, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, aguardaba el regreso de su señora en el salón de reuniones del Clan Abe. Estaba reflexionando sobre los problemas a los que tenía que hacer frente la familia cuando apareció por la puerta un viejo conocido.

—Hoy no hay convocada una reunión, Lord Kidomaru —saludó el anciano yokai—, y si buscáis a Hagoromo Gitsune está ocupada en otros menesteres. Volverá enseguida.

Kidomaru, el mejor espadachín de Kioto y líder de la facción oni, inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente ante el venerable consejero.

—En realidad, esperaba hablar con vos, Gran Tengu —aclaró el antiguo bandido—. Ha llegado hasta mis oídos que el joven señor Rikuo se ha vuelto a transformar en yokai. ¿Es eso cierto?

El anciano líder de los cuervos del monte Kurama suspiró.

—Creí haberle dicho a Hakuzozu que no se fuese de la lengua. A nuestra señora no le va a gustar nada que haga correr rumores por ahí.

—No echéis la culpa sobre el leal Hakuzozu —se apresuró a indicar Kidomaru—. Él no ha hablado. Han sido sus versos los que han desvelado el secreto. Sabéis que tiene la costumbre de componer esos horrorosos haikus suyos cada vez que sucede algo. Por casualidad, uno de mis hombres encontró una hoja de sus poemas. Incluso escondida bajo metáforas, la verdad salía a la luz.

—¿"Por casualidad"? —repitió el anciano Sojobo con sorna—. Si estáis espiando en la casa principal, al menos buscad excusas más elaboradas, Lord Kidomaru.

Si el jefe de los oni se sentía incómodo, no lo demostró. Su mirada de acero seguía clavada en el consejero.

—Aún no habéis respondido a mi pregunta, Gran Tengu. ¿Es verdad que el señor Rikuo se transformó en yokai?

—Sí, es verdad —contestó Sojobo.

La expresión del antiguo bandido se iluminó.

—¡Pero eso son buenas noticias! —se alegró Kidomaru—. Desde que el joven señor acabó con Gairota, he visto un gran potencial en él. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo desarrollase y cumpliese las expectativas.

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama negó con la cabeza.

—No, Kidomaru, no alberguéis tantas esperanzas —el anciano se aproximó a su compañero en la jerarquía del clan y le susurró confidencialmente—: Entre vos y yo, he de confesaros que esta no ha sido la primera transformación del joven señor desde el incidente con Lord Gairota. Sin embargo, en todas las ocasiones se ha negado a asumir su responsabilidad. Mucho me temo que no contribuirá a la causa del clan.

Kidomaru apretó los puños.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —se enfadó el líder oni—. Nos amenazan enemigos internos y externos. La suerte del Clan Abe no puede descansar sobre los hombros de un humano cobarde. ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo!

—Sí, alguien tiene que hacer algo... —murmuró Sojobo.

00000

La reunión del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal había terminado. Rikuo acompañó a sus amigas hasta la puerta de la mansión. No podían entretenerse mucho más, porque al día siguiente tenían que madrugar para ir a la escuela.

—¡Ha sido estupendo! —celebró Yura—. Tu casa es espectacular, Rikuo. No me importaría volver aquí para otra reunión del club.

—Ja, ja, ja, gracias —se rió su amigo sin mucho convencimiento. Si iban a repetir esto todas las semanas, su vida se iba a poner patas arriba. Al menos Yura no había sospechado nada. Ventajas de vivir en una mansión occidental. Si la casa principal del Clan Abe hubiese sido un palacete de madera al estilo tradicional de Kioto, probablemente la joven onmyoji la habría recorrido de arriba abajo buscando yokai escondidos.

Tsurara no tenía tantas ganas de regresar. Había sobrevivido a un encuentro con Hagoromo Gitsune y no quería volver a tentar a la suerte. Sin embargo, sentía un cierto orgullo. Su tapadera había sido perfecta. Cuando volviera a la casa clandestina, iba a poder presumir delante de todos sus camaradas. ¡Incluso Kubinashi estaría impresionado!

—Pareces contenta, Oikawa —observó Rikuo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Tsurara—. Oh, sí, por supuesto, Abe-kun. Me lo he pasado muy bien y he aprendido mucho. No sabía que en Kioto hubiese tantas leyendas sobre yokai y eso que sólo hemos empezado. ¡Daré lo mejor de mí en la próxima reunión!

Rikuo se acercó un paso más.

—No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto, Oikawa —murmuró el joven señor, preocupado.

Tsurara estaba perpleja. ¿A qué se refería el heredero de los Abe?

—Cuando mi "hermana" entró, tenías muy mala cara —indicó Rikuo, aprovechando que Yura se había adelantado y no los oía—. Durante un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar.

No le faltaban razones al muchacho para estar preocupado. Sabía que su abuela tenía un enorme poder espiritual. Aunque lo controlaba en presencia de humanos, quizás hubiese liberado demasiado "miedo" al estar relajada en casa. Rikuo temía que hubiese afectado a una persona normal y corriente como Tsurara, mientras que él y Yura lo podían aguantar mejor por tener algo de poder espiritual ellos mismos. Por supuesto, desconocía que su nueva amiga era en realidad una Yuki-onna y que las causas de su malestar habían sido otras.

—Soy un poco enfermiza —mintió Tsurara—. Pero no te preocupes, Abe-kun. Ahora estoy perfectamente.

—¡Me alegro! —sonrió Rikuo con calidez, un gesto propio de su madre Wakana—. Recuerda, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Amigos... —murmuró Tsurara. Ella era una espía. Las relaciones con el enemigo eran sólo para averiguar información y sabotear sus planes, nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía aquella palabra cuando la pronunciaba el joven señor de los Abe?

Mientras los chicos terminaban de despedirse, Hagoromo Gitsune los observaba desde la ventana más alta de la mansión. No había en ella rastro de la cuidada cordialidad con la que había atendido a sus invitadas, sino la frialdad y concentración propias de la líder de los yokai de Kioto. A su lado, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama observaba con ella la escena del jardín.

—Mi querido nieto se rodea de malas compañías —comentó la kitsune.

—Desde luego —asintió comprensivamente su consejero—. Sólo al joven señor se le ocurriría hacerse amigo de una niña onmyoji.

—¿Te refieres a Yura? —Hagoromo Gitsune se rió sin humor—. No, Sojobo, no te equivoques. La joven Keikain es una buena chica, aunque sea una exorcista. Quien de verdad me preocupa es la espía que nos han enviado desde Edo.

Rara vez el experimentado Gran Tengu se veía sorprendido, pero las palabras de su señora le habían cogido completamente desprevenido.

—¿Una espía? —repitió el anciano consejero asombrado—. ¿Os referís a la tal Oikawa Tsurara?

—En efecto. Por muy bien que sepa esconder su aura demoníaca, una Yuki-onna jamás podrá engañar a una kitsune. Poned vigilancia a su alrededor. Quiero saber qué hace, con quién se reúne y cuáles son sus planes. Con discreción, por supuesto. No quiero precipitarme. A Rikuo ya le cuesta bastante hacer amigos, como para que vaya su abuela y le arranque el corazón a alguno de ellos —Hagoromo Gitsune hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios mientras observaba a Tsurara desde la ventana—. Mm, hace siglos que no pruebo un buen _ikigimo_...

00000

**Distrito de Shimabara, Kioto**

Había caído la noche sobre la capital y en el antiguo distrito rojo de Shimabara, hoy reconvertido en barrio histórico y atracción turística, las calles estaban a oscuras. Sin embargo, en una casa de té primorosamente conservada, un grupo de yokai conversaba a la luz de una vela.

—El tiempo corre. ¿Estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer? —dijo una voz.

—¿Tienes miedo, Satori? —inquirió otro de los reunidos.

—Claro que no, pero me gustaría contar con alguna garantía antes de comenzar el plan. No todos los días traiciona uno al Clan Abe para pactar con el Nurarihyon.

Se hizo el silencio. Una tercera voz, más grave y cargada de autoridad, intervino:

—No puedo daros garantías, pero sí he contactado con los enviados de Edo, aquí mismo en Kioto. La invasión será este verano y arrasarán todo a su paso. Si queréis sobrevivir, haréis lo que yo diga.

—Por supuesto, noble señor —repuso servilmente el tal Satori—. Veo en vuestra mente que estáis decidido a todo para salvar lo poco que pueda ser salvado de Kioto. Os estamos agradecidos por vuestra guía. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Hagoromo Gitsune. No es una anciana decrépita a la que se pueda ningunear, sino una máquina de matar con cuerpo humano.

—Hasta el yokai más poderoso tiene una debilidad. Su nieto es su debilidad —indicó la voz autoritaria.

—Ya lo sabemos —repuso la segunda voz en tono cansino—. Pero el joven señor está continuamente protegido, incluso cuando él no se da cuenta. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Aunque estaba oscuro, los presentes pudieron notar como una sonrisa se perfilaba en el rostro de aquel al que Satori había llamado "noble señor".

—El joven Rikuo es humano y tiene debilidades humanas. No hablo sólo de su sangre y de su poder, sino de sus... amigas —aquel dato interesó mucho a sus interlocutores—. Veo que tengo vuestra atención. Perfecto. Ahora, gentes de los Hanamachi, si queréis salvaros de Nurarihyon y Hagoromo Gitsune, escuchad mi plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bueno, con este capítulo termina la presentación propiamente dicha de los principales actores que vamos a ver en acción próximamente. Espero poder mantener este ritmo de un capítulo por semana.

* Sí, la madre de Rikuo es Wakana. Primero, porque es indudable que el Rikuo humano heredó mucho de ella, y si ella no fuera su madre el personaje sería distinto. Y segundo, porque tras revisar otros mangas y animes de temática similar a Nuramago encontré el llamado _Shonen_ _Onmyoji_, que cuenta la historia de un nieto de Abe no Seimei. ¿Cuál es la razón de que lo mencione? Pues que en esa historia la esposa de Seimei se llamaba Wakana. ¡No podía desaprovechar semejante coincidencia!

* Todos los fans de Nuramago reconocerán el término _ikigimo_. No está de más recordar que se trata de órganos arrancados de una presa aún viva. Según la traducción moderna de los kanji, se refiere específicamente al hígado, pero según el lenguaje antiguo podía ser también el corazón. En esta historia utilizaré los dos significados indistintamente. Leyendas llegadas desde China decían que comer _ikigimo_ proporcionaba poder espiritual. El _ikigimo_ podía provenir tanto de un animal como de una persona, pero las historias de terror no tendrían tanto impacto si hablaran de monstruos devoradores de vacas y cerdos, ¿verdad?

* La representación de Hagoromo Gitsune en el manga como un espíritu zorro devora-órganos bebe menos de las kitsunes japonesas y las huli jing chinas (en los dos casos, demonios tramposos que podían hacer el mal o el bien según el humor que tuviesen ese día) y más de las gumihos coreanas, que se alimentaban de hígados humanos para sobrevivir.

Próximo capítulo: _"La Rebelión de los Hanamachi"_.


	6. La Rebelión de los Hanamachi

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El patriarca de los Keikain ha descubierto que su nieta le ha desobedecido y practica el onmyodo por su cuenta. Más vigilada que nunca, a Yura no le queda más remedio que celebrar en casa de Rikuo la reunión del club. Aunque la joven onmyoji no descubre el secreto de la Mansión Abe, Hagoromo Gitsune sí averigua que Tsurara es una espía del Nurarihyon. Mientras, en el distrito de Shimabara se fragua un plan contra Rikuo y sus amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>La Rebelión de los Hanamachi<strong>

**Distrito de Shimabara, Kioto**

Tsurara estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños: pasear por las calles de uno de los barrios históricos de Kioto. Había oído por boca de su madre historias maravillosas sobre la antigua capital japonesa, escenario de las aventuras del Nurarihyon y sus seguidores cuatro siglos atrás. Lamentaba que sus deberes como espía le impidiesen hacer turismo como una visitante más, pero esta vez había encontrado una excusa perfecta.

¡Tenían invitaciones gratis para una casa de té en el _hanamachi_ de Shimabara!

_Hanamachi_ era el nombre que recibían los antiguos barrios de cortesanas en el Japón feudal. Especialmente bajo el gobierno de los shogunes Tokugawa, las autoridades delimitaban ciertos barrios para las actividades de moral dudosa. En ellos se daban cabida desde las casas de té tradicionales y los teatros _kabuki_, hasta las _okiya_ o casas de geishas y la prostitución de lujo. En el pasado, las más importantes ciudades niponas habían contado con barrios de este tipo, pero en la actualidad los _hanamachi_ mejor conservados sobrevivían únicamente en Kioto. Se habían convertido en distritos históricos, cuya arquitectura centenaria era protegida de las fauces devoradoras de la modernidad, y en atracciones turísticas que dejaban buenos ingresos. Claro está, habían tenido que sufrir modificaciones.

Shimabara, por ejemplo, había sido en su día el distrito rojo de Kioto. Mientras que la mayoría de las _geikos_ (así eran llamadas las geishas en Kioto) tenían y siguen teniendo su sede en el _hanamachi_ de Gion, Shimabara había sido un coto cerrado para bares y burdeles. Una _geiko_ o una aprendiz _maiko_ de buena reputación jamás habría puesto un pie en el antiguo _hanamachi_. Sin embargo, desde entonces Shimabara se había transformado en una zona recreativa histórica. Aún quedaban en pie dos casas de té en las que _geikos_ profesionales ponían en práctica el ceremonial transmitido durante generaciones.

La Yuki-onna de Tokio siempre había querido ver una auténtica ceremonia del té preparada por una profesional. Aunque su educación bajo la atenta mirada de su madre había incluido el buen servicio del té, las artes yokai aún no estaban a la altura de lo que una auténtica _geiko_ de Kioto habría considerado aceptable. A fin de cuentas, los espíritus y demonios eran criaturas del caos y la oscuridad; no se les podía pedir que apreciasen los exquisitos matices de una ceremonia que en su modesta realización simbolizaba el orden universal. Por fin, la oportunidad había llegado aquella mañana de la mano de un alegre Rikuo:

—¡Chicas! ¡Mirad lo que me ha regalado una _geiko_ cuando he ido a la parada del autobús! —les dijo en un descanso entre clases, mostrando tres piezas de madera grabada.

—¿Es lo que yo creo que es? —preguntó Yura, por una vez interesada en algo más allá de los yokai y los exorcismos.

—¿Qué es? —intervino Tsurara con curiosidad.

—Invitaciones para ver una ceremonia del té en Shimabara. Son tres, una para cada uno. Ha sido un regalo. Dicen que están haciendo una promoción para interesar a los menores de Kioto por las antiguas tradiciones —explicó Rikuo, satisfecho de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos?

Tsurara juntó las manos con emoción.

—¡Oh, sí, por favor! ¡Siempre he querido ver una ceremonia del té!

—¿Tú qué dices, Yura? —le interrogó Rikuo a su otra amiga.

—Bueno, esta tarde quería seguir con el trabajo del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal... —empezó ella dubitativamente, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de su compañera de pelo azul, que prácticamente suplicaban por no perderse aquella oportunidad—. ¡Vale, vale! Iremos a Shimbara esta tarde. ¡Pero luego tendremos que recuperar las horas perdidas! ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí! —contestaron a coro Rikuo y Tsurara.

Así habían quedado y la tokiota aprovechaba ahora para recorrer con paso pausado y mirada perdida la maravilla arquitectónica que era el bien conservado barrio de Shimabara. Sólo había dos casas de té operativas, muy hermosas ellas, pero no faltaban turistas que hacían cola a la entrada. En concreto, acababa de llegar un autobús con visitantes, algunos llegados de lugares tan lejanos como América y Europa.

Aturullada por la repentina marea de turistas, Tsurara se encontró de repente con Yura. La joven onmyoji también se veía superada por la multitud.

—¡Oikawa! —la llamó Yura—. Movámonos a un lugar más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo —asintió inmediatamente la Yuki-onna.

Las dos chicas se hicieron a un lado y encontraron un lugar en el que relajarse al pie de una fuente. Justo cuando ya se estaban relajando con el murmullo del agua corriendo entre las piedras, el móvil de Yura sonó con una extraña música.

—¿Qué sonido es ese? —preguntó Tsurara.

—Es el tema principal de la película _Onmyoji_ —explicó Yura, sonrojándose un poco—. A ver quién llama... ¡Rikuo!

Al otro lado de la línea, el joven señor de los Abe se deshizo en disculpas.

—¡Lo siento mucho, chicas! Se me olvidó por completo que le había prometido a Hakuz... esto, a uno de los sirvientes de la casa que llevaría su cuaderno de poemas al registro de la propiedad intelectual. Tardaré una hora al menos en llegar a Shimabara.

Su amiga asintió comprensivamente. Ése era Rikuo, el buen samaritano, que ayudaba incluso a sus criados con inquietudes artísticas. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por qué su sirviente no podía ir él mismo al registro, claro que la respuesta la habría sorprendido. Hakuzozu, el yokai volador, ardía en deseos de publicar sus haikus, aunque fuese bajo seudónimo. Por desgracia, no podía presentarse tal cual era ante los funcionarios gubernamentales, que habrían huido de miedo al verle, ni tampoco se atrevía a confiar sus preciados poemas a nadie que no fuera de su estricta confianza, y sólo el joven señor cumplía esos requisitos. Rikuo jamás se habría atrevido a decirle que sus versos dejaban bastante que desear, pero no hacía daño a nadie registrarlos. Sólo lamentaba no llegar a tiempo a la cita con sus dos amigas.

Yura le explicó la situación a Tsurara, que no puso ningún inconveniente en esperar. Había varias sesiones para la ceremonia del té, así que no iban a perder la oportunidad de contemplar una si aguardaban la llegada de Rikuo. No obstante, quedaba una hora larga por delante y entre las dos chicas se produjo un silencio incómodo. No habían charlado entre ellas a solas casi nunca y no sabían de qué hablar.

Tras unas vaguedades sobre el tiempo y los deberes de clase, Tsurara sorprendió a Yura adoptando una cara muy seria y diciendo:

—Keikain-san, ¿podemos hablar un momento sobre Abe-kun?

La joven onmyoji se sintió un poco nerviosa. ¿A qué venía ese tono tan sombrío de repente? Si hubiera tenido el poder de leer las mentes, habría descubierto que su compañera estaba preocupada por la calidad de la información que estaba obteniendo de su objetivo, Abe no Rikuo. El muchacho era cordial y animoso, pero casi nunca le había pillado dando un paso en falso o revelando secretos familiares. Las rutinas cotidianas de la escuela y del club tampoco habían supuesto nuevos descubrimientos. Si quería que su misión de espionaje fuese un éxito, debía ser valiente y dar un paso adelante. Interrogar a la amiga de la infancia de Rikuo era lo primero.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Abe-kun? —preguntó Tsurara de sopetón.

Los ojos medio cerrados de Yura se abrieron de par en par. Se alegraba de no estar comiendo o bebiendo, porque sin duda se habría atragantado hasta asfixiarse al oír aquella cuestión.

—¡¿Q-qué? —se sorprendió la joven onmyoji muy nerviosa—. ¿Q-que qué tipo de relación tengo con...?

—Sí, por ejemplo, cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces... qué tipo de persona es... ese tipo de cosas —explicó Tsurara.

Un poco más clamada al entender que la pregunta de su compañera no tenía ninguna doble intención (o al menos no la doble intención que creía ella), Yura se dispuso a relatar los pormenores de su amistad con Rikuo.

—Mm, veamos... —hizo memoria la chica de pelo negro—. Fuimos al parvulario juntos, así que nos conocimos ahí. Luego, en primaria, resultó que nos montábamos en el mismo autobús, aunque en paradas diferentes. Charlábamos mucho, jugábamos juntos... Ahora que lo pienso, casi todos los cursos acabábamos en la misma clase...

Yura hizo una pausa, meditando sobre sus recuerdos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Ahí va! —exclamó más para sí misma que para Tsurara—. Si me salen las cuentas bien, significa que Rikuo y yo hemos estado juntos durante ocho años.

La Yuki-onna asintió. "¡Bien! Como me imaginaba, Keikain es la mejor fuente de información sobre Abe no Rikuo que tengo a mano. Ocurre algo muy raro con él. Parece que no quiere revelar su naturaleza yokai ante los humanos y se pasa el día ayudando a la gente en vez de haciendo maldades. Eso no es lo que esperaba del nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Y sin embargo noto algo especial en él, como una sombra que no consigo ver", reflexionó la espía del Clan Nura. Era muy posible que guardase algún secreto y que su amiga onmyoji supiese algo. No dispuesta a perder la oportunidad, siguió presionando a Yura.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Y qué más? —la chica de pelo azul renovó su asalto—. ¿De qué suele hablar normalmente contigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Oikawa? —se extrañó Yura ante aquella insistencia.

—¿Qué hace Abe-kun en sus días libres? —siguió preguntando Tsurara—. ¿Tiene algún otro amigo íntimo aparte de ti? ¿Has ido a su casa otras veces? ¿Tienes alguna foto suya de cuando erais pequeños?

—¡Basta! —explotó la joven onmyoji, rebelándose contra el asedio al que se estaba viendo sometida—. Haces unas preguntas muy raras, Oikawa. ¿Por qué debería saber yo todo eso? Tampoco es que Rikuo y yo...

—Keikain, tú... —murmuró Tsurara.

En la mente de las dos chicas se produjo una tormenta de ideas. "Vale, soy la amiga de la infancia de Rikuo, así que es normal que me haga preguntas sobre él. ¿Pero tantas? Y en clase no le quita el ojo de encima. Podría ser que...", pensaba Yura para sus adentros. Por su parte, Tsurara hacía lo propio recordando las lecciones que había aprendido sobre la cultura en Kioto. "A las personas de la capital les gusta hablar con contradicciones", recordó la Yuki-onna. "Cuando invitan a una persona a que se acerque, en realidad le están pidiendo que se vaya. Ocurre lo mismo en sentido contrario. Es la modestia típica de las chicas de Kioto. Si Keikain no quiere responder a mis preguntas significa que...".

Los ojos de las dos muchachas se iluminaron, creyendo haber descubierto la verdad.

"¡A Oikawa le gusta Rikuo!", pensó Yura.

"¡A Keikain le gusta Rikuo!", pensó Tsurara.

Así las dos chicas, tan parecidas y tan diferentes, empezaron a llegar a escandalosas conclusiones sobre los motivos ocultos de su compañera, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por individuos de lo más sospechoso.

—¿Esto es todo? ¿Dos niñas? —se quejó una voz—. ¿Dónde está el joven señor? Él es nuestro objetivo principal. Con lo bien que planeamos el engaño de la ceremonia del té...

—No te sulfures, hermano Onmoraki —le tranquilizó otra voz—. Los señores Satori y Oni Hitokuchi ya tuvieron en cuenta esta eventualidad. Sigamos el plan y capturémoslas. Ya sabes, más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando.

—Cuánta razón, hermano Onmoraki. ¡Vamos allá!

El violento silencio que se había producido entre las dos chicas, que ahora se miraban de reojo sin saber cómo afrontar el supuesto descubrimiento que habían imaginado, se vio interrumpido con la llegada a la escena de un grupo de alegres _geikos_ maquilladas como muñecas y vestidas con brillantes kimonos. Aquellas profesionales especializadas en entretener a los hombres con sus artes aprendidas durante siglos, se acercaron a las dos muchachas calladas y sentadas al pie de la fuente.

—Oi, ¿qué hacen dos ricuras como vosotras aquí solas? —se dirigió a ellas la líder del grupo en un empalagoso tono maternal—. ¿Estáis perdidas? ¿Os habéis separado del grupo?

—No, señora —explicó Yura con educación—. Tenemos entradas para una ceremonia del té. Estamos esperando a un amigo nuestro, que se ha retrasado.

—Qué lástima —repuso la _geiko_ con voz de falsete—. ¿Y si en vez de aburriros aquí nos acompañáis? Mientras esperamos a ese chico, podemos divertirnos con el maquillaje y los vestidos. ¡Seguro que sois unas _maikos_ monísimas!

—No, no hace falta... —empezó a disculparse Yura. Tsurara la interrumpió, tirándola de la manga.

—¿Por qué no, Keikain? Me gustaría saber cómo son las geishas human... esto, las geishas de Kioto.

La joven onmyoji miró a su compañera de reojo y la advirtió entre dientes.

—Oikawa, estas _geikos_ no son lo que parecen.

Tsurara iba a preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente, pero entonces ella también lo notó. Se había dejado deslumbrar por el brillo de la pintura y el lujo de los trajes. Aquellas mujeres no parecían mujeres. Tenían un aura inquietante a su alrededor. "No son humanas", pensó la Yuki-onna. No era una buena noticia que unos yokai de Kioto se hubiesen acercado tanto sin darse cuenta ella.

—Tienes razón, Keikain —susurró Tsurara. Luego en voz alta dijo—: Vámonos a dar una vuelta, que aún quiero ver el...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso para alejarse de allí, las dos muchachas se hallaron rodeadas por las falsas _geikos_. La apariencia de las damas de compañía empezó a mutar en medio de sonidos repugnantes, y donde antes había habido bellas mujeres preparadas para una velada de arte y entretenimiento, ahora ocupaban su lugar espantosas grullas deformes con varios ojos a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

—No tengáis tanta prisa, ratoncitas —dijo el monstruo que antes había sido la jefa de las _geikos_—. Veamos, sois amigas del joven señor, ¿no? La tarde se agota y la noche es joven. Prepararemos un festín... ¡con vuestros hígados!

Tanto Yura como Tsurara trataron de mantener la calma. Sin embargo, miraran por donde miraran sólo encontraban enemigos. Incluso encima de los árboles había grullas aguardando su oportunidad. Lo pero es que en aquel momento no había nadie a quien pedir auxilio. Los grupos de turistas se hallaban ya en el interior de los recintos, ajenos a cuanto ocurriese fuera, ni tampoco había transeúntes curioseando por la zona. Estaban solas.

—¿Qué son? —le preguntó Tsurara a su compañera.

—Son bestias convertidas en yokai —explicó la onmyoji—. Tal como os expliqué aquel domingo en casa de Rikuo, son seres violentos e irracionales. En concreto, son _onmoraki_. No sólo tienen el aspecto de grullas gigantes, sino que también pueden respirar fuego.

—¿Fuego? —se asustó la Yuki-onna. Con sus poderes gélidos podía enfrentarse a muchos peligros, pero un chorro de fuego podía ser letal incluso para ella.

—¿Qué estáis susurrando? —se molestó uno de los _onmoraki_—. Venid aquí. Os prometo que si os portáis bien no os dolerá...

La expresión de Yura se endureció. Mientras hablaba, echó mano de su monedero.

—Maldito pajarraco... —masculló la onmyoji—. No sé qué te has creído.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó el demonio-grulla. Esperaba terror, pánico, incluso un desvanecimiento. Que su víctima les insultase era nuevo.

—Retírate, Oikawa —le dijo Yura a su compañera.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Tsurara sorprendida.

Sin ningún miramiento, la onmyoji empujó a la chica de pelo azul a un lado y comenzó a conjurar su deidad ceremonial mientras alzaba un monigote de papel con signos dibujados en él.

—_¡Uho tenho! ¡Tennai! ¡Tensho! ¡Tenho...!_

Por desgracia, antes de que pudiera terminar de recitar la fórmula mágica, recibió un violento aletazo por parte de uno de los _onmoraki_ más próximos.

—Vale, tenemos famas de estúpidos, pero no tanto —se rió el líder de las monstruosas grullas con una carcajada cruel—. Ya nos advirtieron de que aunque eras una canija sin entrenamiento, podías convocar deidades ceremoniales. No eres la primera Keikain que intenta hacerse la valiente con nosotros. Eso sí, deberías aprender a hacer tus conjuros más cortos. Qué pérdida de tiempo, por favor...

Yura, más dolida por su fracaso que por el golpe recibido, apretó los dientes.

—Sólo sois unos pájaros de mal agüero —dijo la muchacha con desprecio—. ¿Cómo osáis aparecer en plena calle haciéndoos pasar por humanos? ¡Este no es vuestro sitio!

—¡No es nuestro sitio! ¡No es nuestro sitio! —corearon las grullas de manera burlona.

—Niñata, Shimabara es nuestro territorio. Siempre lo ha sido —explicó el líder grulla—. Ahora se acabaron las tonterías. Mira.

El _onmoraki_ señaló un punto a la espalda de Yura. La chica de pelo negro se dio la vuelta y vio cómo su compañera Tsurara había sido rodeada por tres pájaros de aspecto fiero. De sus picos asomaban volutas de humo, signo inequívoco de que estaban preparados para lanzar una llamarada calcinadora en cualquier momento.

—¡Para! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer? —se alarmó Yura. Después de increpar al pájaro líder, llamó a su camarada—: ¡Oikawa! ¡Resiste!

—¡Keikain! —respondió a su vez Tsurara.

La Yuki-onna se encontraba en un aprieto. Sus instintos gritaban para que adoptase una posición de ataque y se preparase para lanzar una avalancha de hielo contra aquellos yokai. Sin embargo, su cerebro la obligó a mantener su fachada de estudiante humana normal y corriente. El primer día ya había estado a punto de descubrir su verdadera identidad por culpa de una muñeca maldita. Sus deberes como espía requerían que estuviese dispuesta a soportar mayores peligros sin actuar, le había repetido mil veces Kubinashi. No podía depender de sus poderes yokai. Ahora lamentaba no haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de Yura sobre _onmyodo_.

Aunque no había liberado su magia elemental, uno de los tres fogosos guardianes que la vigilaban se percató del cambio en sus movimientos y avisó enseguida a su jefe:

—¡Hermano Onmoraki! ¡Esta chavala intenta algo!

—Qué conmovedor —dijo el líder con ironía—. Así son las verdaderas amigas. Pero como alguna de vosotras haga un movimiento en falso, tú, la de pelo negro, o tú, la de pelo azul, arderéis como cerillas.

La amenaza fue suficiente para que, por un momento, las dos chicas se quedasen paralizadas. Sus enemigos aprovecharon rápidamente para asestarles durísimos golpes en la cabeza que las dejaron inconscientes de inmediato.

—¡Oi, oi! —se puso nervioso uno de los yokai—. ¡Al señor Satori no le gustará si no se las llevamos intactas!

—Están vivas, ¿no? —repuso el jefe de los _onmoraki_—. Pero tienes razón. Trasladadlas con cuidado, hermanos. ¡Si todo sale bien, esta noche celebraremos nuestra victoria con hígados humanos frescos!

00000

Rikuo entró en Shimabara con paso apresurado. Las gestiones en la oficina de registro intelectual le habían llevado más tiempo del que había calculado y ahora estaba pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse ante sus amigas, que seguro que a esas horas estarían tremendamente enfadadas. Sin embargo, después de varias pasadas por las calles del distrito histórico, no las encontró. Al principio no se alarmó. Simplemente dedujo que sus compañeras se habían hartado de esperar y habían decidido acudir a la ceremonia del té ellas solas. Una lástima, pensó Rikuo, pero era lo menos que él se merecía por haber tardado tanto. Por si acaso, decidió acudir a la casa del té para la que tenía las entradas. No le apetecía interrumpir una ceremonia en marcha, pero sí quería cerciorarse de que sus amigas estaban bien.

Para su sorpresa, la casa de té a la que correspondía su elegante entrada grabada en una tablilla de madera, no era ninguna de las dos con licencia y abiertas al público, sino una más pequeña y antigua que a todas luces estaba cerrada. Aún así, Rikuo se acercó y llamó a la puerta.

Tras unos segundos que se hiceron eternos, una voz respondió al otro lado.

—¿Quién es?

—Perdone, me llamo Abe Rikuo. Me dieron unas entradas para participar en una ceremonia del té. Venían conmigo dos amigas mías llamadas Oikawa y Keikain, pero he llegado tarde y no las encuentro —explicó el muchacho—. ¿Han entrado aquí?

—Sí, sí, están aquí —respondió su interlocutor—. Pasad, pasad.

Se abrió la puerta y Rikuo entró. Para su sorpresa, el local estaba a oscuras. Cuando ya se estaba preguntando qué demonios ocurría en aquel lugar, se encendieron las luces de repente, cegándolo momentáneamente. Cuando se acostumbró a la iluminación, sus ojos se posaron en un escenario inquietante.

Sobre la tarima reservada para las ceremonias de té había tres jaulas. Una estaba vacía, pero las otras dos retenían a dos ocupantes que Rikuo conocía muy bien:

—¡Yura! ¡Oikawa! —gritó el joven señor, lleno de preocupación.

Cada chica se hallaba en una jaula diferente, tiradas sobre sendos montones de paja que acolchaban el frío suelo de metal. Parecían inconscientes y ninguna respondió a los llamados de Rikuo. El heredero de los Abe se dirigía a rescatarlas cuando una voz lo detuvo:

—No tan rápido, joven señor. Por favor, venid aquí.

Rikuo se volvió. En un rincón de la casa de té, apartados de las luces que iluminaban la tarima, había dos figuras claramente sobrenaturales. Uno parecía un hombre muy alto, pero la mitad de su altura correspondía a su cabeza colosal. Su sonrisa era también enorme y mostraba unos dientes fieros y retorcidos. Su compañero, por contra, era mucho más modesto en talla y aspecto, que se asemejaba al de un sapo. Llamaban la atención en él sus ojos, en los que se dibujaban hipnóticos círculos concéntricos. Por alguna razón, a su lado había una ternera de color blanco impoluto con la cara despistada de un animal al que han sacado de su ambiente natural.

De los dos yokai, era el bajito el que llevaba la voz cantante.

—Buenas tardes, joven señor, o tal vez debería decir buenas noches. El sol está cayendo ya en el horizonte. En todo caso, bienvenido. Mi nombre es Satori y mi compañero aquí presente es el honorable Oni Hitokuchi —se presentó el que parecía un sapo con exquisita educación.

—Es un placer tenerlo en nuestra humilde casa de té —dijo su camarada, el de la gran cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos mostraba el más mínimo interés en el escenario con las tres jaulas, pero Rikuo no estaba dispuesto a intercambiar saludos de cortesía cuando las vidas de sus amigas estaban en juego.

—¿Sois yokai? ¿Sois de la familia Abe? —preguntó Rikuo—.¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? ¡Esas de ahí son mis amigas!

—¡Muestra más respeto por el señor Satori! —intervino de repente una voz cloqueante, dándole un fuerte empujón por la espalda.

El muchacho se reincorporó con cuidado. A su espalda habían aparecido varios seres con aspecto de pájaro, mucho más monstruosos que los tengu del monte Kurama. Daban la impresión de ser bestias violentas e impacientes, una mala combinación para él, dado que ahora tenía la ruta de escape cortada.

—Vamos, vamos, mis buenos _onmoraki_—pidió calma el tal Satori—. La ignorancia de un niño no es motivo para perder las buenas costumbres.

—Habla por ti, Satori —repuso Oni Hitokuchi con voz grave—. Yo lo estrujaría entre mis dientes por su impertinencia.

—Eso no es dar buen ejemplo, amigo mío —se quejó el hombre-sapo, sin darle realmente mucha importancia al asunto. Luego se volvió hacia Rikuo—: Sí, joven señor, somos miembros del Clan Abe. Durante siglos hemos sido los líderes de los grupos que gestionan las casas de juego, bares y demás entretenimientos para yokai en los barrios _hanamachi_. Los _onmoraki_, aquí presentes, así como la banda Mukurowaguruma, los monjes bonzo Konnyaku y otros espíritus menores están a nuestras órdenes, siempre bajo el permiso de Hagoromo Gitsune, claro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? —empezó a preguntar el chico, pero su interlocutor alzó la mano.

—Paciencia, joven señor —le pidió Satori—. Todo a su debido tiempo. Aprovechando que vuestras dos amigas humanas están "dormidas", vamos a poner a prueba vuestros conocimientos. Primero, ¿sabéis qué es el _ikigimo_?

—¿_Ikigimo_? —repitió Rikuo, tratando de hacer memoria. Aquellos yokai parecían muy extraños y era preferible seguirles el juego por ahora—. No, lo siento, no me suena de nada.

Los ojos de Satori se iluminaron. No, no era una metáfora, realmente había aparecido un brillo sobrenatural en sus iris anillados. El sapo sonrió.

—Me resulta increíble admitirlo, pero decís la verdad —sus palabras sorprendieron a Rikuo. ¿Cómo sabía que no había mentido?—. Entonces la demostración que viene a continuación os va a resultar cuanto menos sorprendente...

Con parsimonia, Satori se acercó a la ternera blanca que habían traído a la casa de té. La acarició con ternura, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído y entonces clavó su mano en el pecho del animal. Mientras el desdichado bovino mugía y se encabritaba entre espasmos de dolor, la garra inmisericorde del yokai se abrió paso entre huesos y músculos. De un tirón, arrancó el corazón a la pobre bestia. Mientras la ternera agonizaba en el suelo del local, cubriendo la madera pulida con una mancha de sangre, el hombre-sapo le enseñó el órgano aún palpitante a un pasmado Rikuo.

—Esto es _ikigimo_ —explicó Satori con una mueca desagradable—. El corazón o el hígado arrancado a un animal vivo. Proporciona a quien se lo come una energía espiritual que no se puede encontrar en ninguna otra parte. Para los yokai no hay un manjar más exquisito. ¿Queréis probar?

Rikuo apartó la vista, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

—¡Jamás! Es... es repugnante —dijo el muchacho con la cara verde por las náuseas.

—No digáis eso, joven señor —Satori fingió un mohín de disgusto—. El comercio legal de _ikigimo_ es una de las fuentes de riqueza de nuestro negocio. Demonios y fantasmas de medio Japón acuden a los _hanamachi_ de Kioto solamente para poder gozar de una de estas delicias. Además, ¿sabíais que vuestra abuela es una de nuestras mejores clientes? No hay mes que no haga una visita a uno de nuestros restaurantes.

El muchacho hizo oídos sordos.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Sólo dime qué tiene que ver esto del _ikigimo_ con Yura y Oikawa!

—Directo a los negocios, por lo que veo —suspiró Satori. Arrojó el corazón a Oni Hitokuchi, que abrió su boca gigante y se lo tragó de un bocado—. Como he dicho, Hagoromo Gitsune es una buena clienta. Siempre deja propina, incluso cuando queremos invitarla. Pero aunque su afición por los hígados y corazones frescos es legendaria, la señora de Kioto ha mantenido la prohibición del Nue para traficar con _ikigimo_ humano. Eso no es bueno para los negocios.

—¿_Ikigimo_... humano? —Rikuo creía que ahora sí iba a vomitar.

—¡Oh, sí! —se emocionó el sapo—. Mucho más fino, mucho más sabroso y mucho más poderoso que los vulgares órganos de un animal de cuatro patas. Sin embargo, vuestro padre pensaba que era una práctica salvaje y malvada, indigna del equilibrio cósmico que tenía en mente para la capital. También prohibió muchas otras actividades que, a su juicio, hacían "excesivo daño" a los humanos. El Nue, la Oscuridad lo tenga en su gloria, era un gran líder, pero no tenía visión para la industria y el comercio. Una pena. Su muerte nos entristeció, sí, pero pensábamos que Hagoromo Gitsune aceptaría nuestras reivindicaciones. Favorecimos la transición de poder, pero nuestro apoyo no se vio recompensado. Y ahora se avecina una crisis.

Por un momento Rikuo olvidó las náuseas que amenazaban con vaciar su estómago revuelto y reflexionó sobre lo que su interlocutor le acababa de contar.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que has secuestrado a mis amigas por una disputa económica? ¿Es eso? —se asombró el chico.

—Este muchacho es tonto —se rió Oni Hitokuchi.

—¡Tonto, tonto! —corearon los matones grulla alegremente.

—No, no es tonto, sólo ingenuo —les corrigió Satori, para acto seguido decir—: No, joven señor, o al menos no sólo por eso. Vuestra abuela nos sigue aterrorizando y jamás nos atreveríamos a levantar un dedo contra ella o su familia... si estuviéramos solos. El mundo yokai está cambiando con respecto a cómo era antiguamente. Surgen nuevas organizaciones maléficas y el viejo orden se tambalea. Hay que adaptarse a los cambios, pero eso sólo es posible bajo el liderazgo... adecuado.

Rikuo puso cara de perplejidad.

—¡¿Aún no lo entiendes, niño? —se enfadó el gargantuesco Oni Hitokuchi, escupiendo mientras gritaba—: ¡Tú eres un blandengue, un inútil, nadie confía en ti! ¡Aunque nadie hable en presencia de Hagoromo Gitsune, se cuentan por cientos los que quieren quitarte de en medio! ¡Pero ahora vienen los de Edo, tu abuela no podrá hacer nada y todos sufriremos a no ser que entreguemos tu cabeza de tonto inútil!

—¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Que anuncie mi renuncia? ¡Yo no quiero ser el heredero! ¡Que lo hagan otros por mí! ¡Pero por favor, liberad a mis amigas! —suplicó Rikuo.

Satori negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, joven señor, pero no basta con vuestra renuncia. Quizás en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, pero ya no nos enfrentamos a una lucha interna por el poder. Se avecina una guerra y los que más vamos a sufrirla seremos, como siempre, los yokai de a pie —el sapo abandonó su falsa cordialidad para poner cara de circunstancias—. Hagoromo Gitsune plantará batalla, pero pocos creen que ganará, incluso entre los altos jerarcas. Por eso hemos pactado con agentes de Edo para ofrecerles la cabeza de vuestra abuela a cambio de conservar la vida y nuestro negocio. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Ahora lo veo claro —musitó Rikuo, temblando—. Las entradas eran el cebo para atraer a mis amigas. Ellas eran el cebo para mí...

—Y vos sois el cebo para Hagoromo Gitsune —terminó Satori por él—. ¡Excelente, joven señor! Por fin habéis entendido. Comprended que no es nada personal. Sólo queremos sobrevivir. La guerra es la guerra.

—¡Eso es lo que sigo sin entender! ¿A qué guerra os referís? —preguntó el muchacho con la expresión de alguien a quien se ha dejado a oscuras y que ahora desea saber la verdad.

Tanto Satori como su compañero y sus subordinados se rieron con ganas, pensando que era un chiste. Sin embargo, sus risas murieron poco a poco al ver la cara decidida de Rikuo. No, no era una broma. El joven señor de los Abe no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba cociendo en el horizonte.

—Es cierto. No sabe nada —murmuró Satori después de que sus ojos volvieran brillar—. En fin, qué más da. Metedlo en la jaula. Quiero que todo esté listo cuando llegue nuestro benefactor.

Dicho y hecho. Los _onmoraki_ colocaron a Rikuo tras los barrotes. El muchacho trató de resistirse, pero Satori le recordó que las vidas de sus amigas estaban en sus manos. Ellos sólo querían la cabeza de Hagoromo Gitsune. Incluso el joven señor podía conservar la vida si se comportaba. Al chico no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y dejar que lo encerraran.

Tras ordenar las guardias, Satori y Oni Hitokuchi se encaminaron al piso superior de la casa de té. Ahí tenían su base y su vivienda. Aunque durante el interrogatorio de Rikuo habían mostrado una gran confianza, ahora no estaban tan seguros de sí mismos.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —observó el yokai de la cabeza desproporcionada—. ¿Hemos hecho lo correcto? Hagoromo Gitsune no se rendirá por las buenas. Lo más probable es que nos despelleje vivos.

—¿Dudando tan pronto, Oni Hitokuchi? —le preguntó una voz que venía desde arriba.

Los dos yokai que regentaban la red de negocios sobrenaturales de los hanamachi se miraron un momento. Después se apresuraron a subir las escaleras y se arrodillaron ante el noble que había aparecido en el cuarto.

—¡Cuánto nos alegramos de vuestro regreso, señor...! —alabó Satori, pero el recién llegado le interrumpió.

—Nada de nombres. No por ahora. Las paredes tienen oídos.

—¡Todo está saliendo según el plan, noble benefactor! —celebró Satori—. El joven señor y sus amigas están en nuestro poder, incluida la nieta del líder de los onmyoji.

—Excelente —apreció su interlocutor—. Ahora enviaréis dos emisarios, uno a la casa de los Keikain y otro a la Mansión Abe. El primero negociará la entrega de la tal Keikain Yura a cambio de la no intervención de los onmyoji en el conflicto. No se negarán. A esos retorcidos exorcistas les encanta ver como los yokai nos matamos entre nosotros. El segundo mensajero aprovechará que dentro de dos horas se convoca una reunión del clan para exigir a Hagoromo Gitsune que abandone su posición como líder si no quiere tener la muerte de su nieto bajo su conciencia.

Satori asentía como un obediente lacayo a todo lo que su benefactor decía, pero su compañero no estaba tan convencido.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, pero Hagoromo Gitsune no dejará su puesto así por las buenas, sobre todo cuando sabe que es una invitación para que el Nurarihyon tome su cabeza sin tener que declarar la guerra —observó Oni Hitokuchi con aire crítico—. Y aún así, nadie garantiza que nosotros conservemos la nuestra.

—No os preocupéis. Hay muchos más entre los altos jefes que no desean una guerra y que están esperando la oportunidad adecuada para provocar un cambio de poder —explicó el conspirador con paciencia—. Hemos estado madurando el plan en secreto con los enviados del Nurarihyon y el General Supremo se compromete a respetar nuestros derechos y privilegios siempre que rindamos la capital a su ejército. Sólo necesitábamos un catalizador. Y ahora lo tenemos.

El monstruo cabezón aceptó sus palabras a regañadientes, pero no puso más objeciones. Su aristócrata benefactor ya se estaba despidiendo para poder llegar a tiempo a la reunión del clan sin levantar sospechas, cuando Satori le preguntó:

—¿Qué hacemos con la otra chica, mi señor?

El otro ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces.

—Sólo es una humana. Comérosla si queréis.

00000

Tsurara se despertó con la cabeza dolorida. Nada más acostumbrarse a la luz del interior del local se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una jaula. Aquello la alarmó, pero tampoco era una mala señal. Casi esperaba no haber vuelto a abrir los ojos después del golpe recibido. De repente, oyó una voz a su derecha que la llamaba:

—¡Oikawa! ¡Oikawa! ¿Estás bien?

La Yuki-onna giró la cabeza. En otra jaula idéntica a la suya se hallaba Abe no Rikuo. Era evidente que también había sido capturado, aunque no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño. La chica de pelo azul suspiró. Ahora le tocaba hacer el papel de damisela en apuros.

—¡Abe-kun! —exclamó con una alarma fingida—. ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nos tienen encerrados?

—No lo sé —mintió Rikuo sin poder evitar una expresión de culpabilidad—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza —confesó Tsurara llevándose una mano a su cuero cabelludo. Una de las ventajas de ser una Yuki-onna era que le bastaba tocar un chichón con dedos tan fríos como el hielo para bajar la inflamación—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Keikain?

Al otro lado del escenario, en una tercera jaula, la joven onmyoji seguía tendida sobre el suelo de su prisión. Aunque Rikuo podía ver desde su posición que el pecho de su amiga subía y bajaba, indicando que su respiración era normal, estaba preocupado por ella.

—Aún no ha despertado —dijo el joven señor de los Abe.

—No me extraña. Ella se llevó otro golpe más antes, muy fuerte. Lo extraño es que no se haya desmayado con el primer golpe —explicó Tsurara, tranquilizándole. Por supuesto, se cuidó mucho de añadir que si ella se había recuperado antes era gracias a su naturaleza yokai. Yura no tenía esa ventaja.

Sus agresores aparecieron entonces en escena. A los _onmoraki_ les habían ordenado vigilar la casa de té y a sus valiosos prisioneros. Mientras, otras bandas de los _hanamachi_ se iban concentrando en Shimabara, cortando el acceso a los humanos y preparándose para cualquier eventualidad. A los monstruosos pajarracos no se les escapaba que les habían apartado de los trabajos más delicados e importantes. Hasta ellos sabían que tenían fama de violentos e impulsivos y que no eran de fiar. No les importaba. Aquella noche formarían parte de los vencedores y comerían hígados humanos. Eso era lo único importante.

—¡Estad callados, niñatos! —grajeó el líder de los _onmoraki_—. ¡Esperad a que los jefes lo arreglen todo! ¡O no! ¡A nosotros nos da igual, siempre que tengamos _ikigimo_!

Sus compañeros se rieron. Tsurara le susurró a Rikuo:

—Esto no me gusta nada —tembló la Yuki-onna.

—Tú tranquila, Oikawa —intentó mostrar confianza su amigo—. Ya verás como nos rescatan.

Pero Rikuo no las tenía todas consigo. En su fuero interno se preguntaba qué haría su abuela cuando recibiese la noticia.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tal como había predicho el misterioso conspirador, se estaba celebrando en aquellos momentos una reunión del clan Abe en la mansión. Los típicos debates políticos y administrativos habituales se habían visto interrumpidos cuando un tal Hemamushi Nyudo, enviado por los jefes de los _hanamachi_, pidió ser admitido en el salón. Tenía un mensaje muy importante que comunicar a la señora de Kioto, decía él.

Se le dejó pasar y sin asomo de vergüenza relató todo lo ocurrido ante una cada vez más iracunda Hagoromo Gitsune. Aunque la líder del clan mantenía la compostura, sus ojos negros se iban cerrando más y más, como un teleobjetivo que calculara la posición exacta de la yugular de su víctima. Al final, el mensajero explicó sus reivindicaciones: que no se hiciera la guerra al Nurarihyon y que Hagoromo Gitsune abandonase su puesto como cabeza de la familia.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir, emisario de los _hanamachi_? —dijo la dama de negro con voz gélida.

Hemamushi Nyudo se sentía el centro de las miradas y le gustaba. Este yokai, que parecía salido de un cuadro de Munch, había servido en la patrulla aérea a las órdenes de Hakuzozu, pero tras desobedecer varias veces a su superior había sido degradado a un trabajo a ras de suelo, en la administración de los _hanamachi_. Sin embargo, fue un golpe de suerte para él. Sus nuevos jefes valoraban a los trabajadores con iniciativa y sin escrúpulos inútiles como el "honor" o el "deber". Pronto escaló posiciones hasta convertirse en la mano derecha de Satori y Oni Hitokuchi. Ahora era su oportunidad para vengarse de la casa principal, aunque fuera a las órdenes de otros.

—Sí, señora —si hubiese tenido boca, Hemamushi Nyudo habría sonreído—. Durante mucho tiempo habéis estado llevando al clan por el mal camino. Sois poderosa, sí, pero ni de lejos tanto como el temido Nue. Él podía permitirse excentricidades porque nadie estaba a la altura de su magia, pero vos habéis dejado que vuestros sentimientos personales por vuestro hijo muerto y vuestro débil nieto humano nublaran vuestro juicio. ¡Nadie aquí quiere seguir a un idiota como Rikuo! ¡Nadie aquí quiere una guerra que sólo sirve para saldar cuentas entre vos y el Nurarihyon! ¡Nadie quiere ver cómo lleváis este clan a la ruina mientras jugáis a ser una niña humana! ¡Si queréis salvar el clan y queréis salvar a ese nieto vuestro que tanto os gusta, marchaos, Hagoromo Gitsune!

El emisario se calló. Obviamente no esperaba convencer a la kitsune. El plan no era ése, sino provocar un debate entre los jerarcas del clan. Mientras su líder quedaría paralizada por el miedo a que su nieto sufriese daño, sus detractores aprovecharían para exigir cambios y muy probablemente obligarían a Hagoromo Gitsune a ceder su posición. En el mejor de los casos, quizás incluso a cometer suicidio. En el peor de los casos, habría una guerra civil. Era una apuesta peligrosa, pero como solía decir Satori a los clientes que acudían a los casinos sobrenaturales de Kioto: "quien no arriesga no gana".

—¿Quiere alguien más tomar la palabra? —invitó Hagoromo Gitsune a los demás nobles.

Hemamushi Nyudo se preparó para cantar victoria. Sin embargo, para su infinito terror, nadie intervino. Ni siquiera su benefactor, que supuestamente se encontraba entre los asistentes, salió en su defensa.

—Shokera, mata a este gusano —sentenció Hagoromo Gitsune.

—A vuestras órdenes, oh santa señora de la Oscuridad —saltó el piadoso sirviente con una sonrisa.

"Hemos sido engañados", pensó Hemamuchi Nyudo justo antes de ser atravesado por la lanza en forma de crucifijo de Shokera.

Mientras el yokai cristiano limpiaba de sangre su arma favorita, Hagoromo Gitsune, aún vestida con su negro uniforme, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todos los presentes bajo su autoridad como líder del Clan Abe:

—¡Oídme bien, mis vasallos! ¡Convoco de inmediato una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios! ¡Todos aquellos capaces de luchar que me sigan! ¡Vamos a arrasar los _hanamachi_! ¡Y que las cocinas estén encendidas, porque esta noche cenaremos carne!

00000

**Entrada del distrito de Shimabara**

Ajenos a los planes de Hagoromo Gitsune, los miembros de la banda Mukurowaguruma hacían guardia frente a la puerta de Shimabara. Anteriormente cadáveres que salían de las ruedas de los carruajes, se habían convertido en lo más parecido que existía a una banda de moteros en el mundo yokai. Aunque en principio debían de haber estado a las órdenes de Kyokotsu (el padre, no la hija), se sentían más cómodos en el centro de Kioto.

A diferencia de los otros yokai de los _hanamachi_, ellos eran más devotos de Hagoromo Gitsune. Recordaban los buenos tiempos en que recorrían las calles de la capital aterrorizando a los humanos con sus gritos infernales mientras su señora aplaudía desde un balcón, y cuando ocurrió lo de Osaka ellos fueron los primeros en buscar hígados para ella. Sin embargo, desde la muerte del Nue la kitsune no había vuelto a ser la misma, y la amenaza de la guerra era demasiado real para no tenerla en cuenta. Lo sentían mucho por la gran dama de Kioto, pero ellos preferían seguir vivos y libres aunque tuvieran que prestar vasallaje al Nurarihyon.

De repente, dos personas se acercaron hasta ellos. Aunque largas gabardinas negras ocultaban sus cuerpos, era evidente para los Mukurowaguruma que se trataba de humanos.

—¡Alejaos, humanos! ¡Ahora Shimabara pertenece a los yokai! —gritaron para asustarles, haciendo ruidos espantosos y riéndose con locura.

Los recién llegados no parecieron impresionados en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, nos habían dicho que viniéramos aquí para negociar con unos tales Satori y Oni Hitokuchi. Qué decepción, nos habremos equivocado de lugar —dijo con sorna el más bajo de los dos.

—¡Espera, humano! —ordenó uno de los cadáveres con rueda antes de que su interlocutor se diera la vuelta—. ¿Quién eres y quién te envía?

—Soy Keikain Ryuji —se presentó el onmyoji—. Mi compañero se llama Mamiru. Disculpadlo, es muy callado. En cuanto a quién nos envía, supongo que habréis oído hablar de mi abuelo, Hidemoto el 27º. Vuestro amigo nos dijo que teníamos que venir a Shimabara si queríamos recuperar a una personita muy especial.

El exorcista de pelo negro se hizo a un lado. Una figura tambaleante en la que no se habían fijado antes los Mukurowaguruma apareció detrás. Se trataba de un bonzo Konnyaku, el mismo que había sido enviado como mensajero a la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Por alguna razón, parecía muy confuso. Ryuji le dio un empujón para que se acercase a sus camaradas.

—Entiendo —asintió el cadáver que había hablado antes—. Nuestros jefes nos advirtieron de que podíais aparecer. Muy bien, pasad adentro, pero quitaos antes todos los trucos de exorcista, que nos conocemos. Nada de amuletos, shikigamis ni otros inventos de los vuestros.

—¡Oh, qué pena! —se burló Ryuji—. Entonces supongo que debo deshacerme de vuestro amigo.

—¿Qué? —dijo su interlocutor confundido, sin acabar de comprender.

El onmyoji se llevó dos dedos a los labios.

—Corre, Kyogen.

El bonzo Konnyaku explotó y cubrió de líquido a los miembros de la banda Mukurowaguruma. No estaban seguros de si su compañero yokai había sido utilizado como caballo de Troya o si sólo era una ilusión fabricada con trucos onmyoji, pero los muertos vivientes se enfadaron mucho.

—¡¿A qué estás jugando, onmyoji? ¡¿Te parece divertido mojarnos con agua?

—¿Agua? —repitió Ryuji, haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de agua? Mi shikigami Kyogen está hecho de veneno. Si en un minuto no recibís el antídoto, moriréis. Lástima que no lleve el antídoto encima...

Tal como había vaticinado el onmyoji, los fieros Mukurowaguruma empezaron a sucumbir a los efectos del veneno. Mientras agonizaban sin poder mover un solo músculo, Keikain Ryuji caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—Dicen que es de mala educación golpear a un enemigo cuando está en el suelo, pero yo siempre he sido un maleducado —dijo el exorcista de pelo negro con una mueca siniestra—. Mamiru, acaba con ellos.

A diferencia de Ryuji, que mostraba una cínica alegría, su compañero parecía tan inexpresivo como un robot. Era alto y grande como un armario. Aunque su pelo castaño ondulado le daba un aire juvenil, casi infantil, en sus ojos no había piedad ni emoción.

—Sí, Ryuji —asintió Mamiru.

Sin mediar más palabra, se acercó a los caídos Mukurowaguruma. Con sellos en las palmas de las manos, Mamiru se fundió con su shikigami y un torrente de energía eléctrica circuló a través de su cuerpo.

—Destruir —musitó el onmyoji.

Los cuerpos carbonizados de la banda de moteros yokai quedaron atrás. Los dos Keikain se internaron en el _hanamachi_, teniendo cuidado de no atraer más atención indeseada. Entrar había sido relativamente fácil, pero más y más demonios estaban reuniéndose en aquel distrito. No convenía enfrentarse a todos a la vez.

—¿Por qué no puede elegir la tonta de mi hermana un lugar más fácil para que la rescaten? —masculló Ryuji para sí mismo.

00000

**Casa de té**

El encierro de Rikuo y sus amigas estaba empeorando por momentos. Ni siquiera saber que estaban en marcha expediciones de rescate para sacarlos de ahí podría haber mejorado su situación. Yura seguía inconsciente, pero eso no era lo malo. Según pasaban las horas, sus vigilantes _onmoraki_ se estaban volviendo cada vez más irascibles e impacientes.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le cuchicheó uno de los cuervos demonios a otro compañero—. La sangre humana está más espesa y sabrosa justo antes del amanecer.

—¡Yo quiero probar! ¡Yo quiero probar! —respondió el otro, sin molestarse siquiera en bajar el tono de su voz.

La perspectiva de comer carne humana se estaba haciendo más apetecible por momentos y las bestias yokai no gozaban de suficiente raciocinio para controlar sus instintos eternamente. Conscientes de eso, Satori y Oni Hitokuchi solían bajar por turnos a comprobar que los prisioneros seguían en buenas condiciones, pero ni siquiera ellos podían calmar las ansias de sus subordinados.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos comer a una! —suplicaron por enésima vez los _onmoraki_ cuando Satori volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Hasta entonces el hombre-sapo se había negado, pero al parecer la espera también le estaba pasando factura a él y acabó por decir:

—¿Si os dejo comer a una de las prisioneras dejaréis de darme la lata hasta mañana?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —asintieron los pájaros emocionados—. ¡Lo prometemos, señor Satori!

—Está bien —suspiró el jefe—. Podéis comeros a la chica de pelo azul. A los otros dos los quiero vivos y enteros.

Un sudor frío recorrió a Rikuo y a Tsurara por igual. Mientras Satori regresaba al piso superior, a la espera de noticias que no acababan de llegar, los onmoraki se acercaron a la jaula de la tokiota dando saltos de alegría.

—¡A cenar, a cenar, a cenaaaar! —canturrearon con emoción.

—¡Dejadla en paz! ¡No la toquéis! —gritó Rikuo desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada tras los barrotes de su prisión.

Mientras, Tsurara se enfrentaba a un terrible dilema. Las palabras no iban a convencer a aquellos pajarracos antropófagos, ni tampoco la iban a creer si les confesaba que era una yokai. Es más, los ojos desorbitados de las monstruosas grullas decían a las claras que ni siquiera ese dato las iba a detener en sus ansias por darse un festín de carne. A la chica no le quedaba más opción que convertirse en Yuki-onna para defenderse, aunque eso significara echar por tierra su fachada. Tanto trabajo para nada. Sin embargo, ahora que prestaba atención al remolino de plumas que rodeaba su jaula y que se afanaba por abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de un hecho horrible.

"Son demasiados".

El color huyó de su cara. Ella podía fácilmente con uno, con dos e incluso con media docena de aquellos pájaros si se empleaba a fondo y a la desesperada. Pero eran al menos dos docenas los que se agolpaban con cara de hambre junto a su jaula. Ya estaban abriendo la puerta y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que entrasen con sus picos, sus garras y sus bocanadas de fuego que ni siquiera la más fuerte de las Yuki-onnas podía resistir. Iba a morir.

"Al menos si mantengo mi fachada humana hasta el final, no descubrirán el secreto y Kubinashi y los demás podrán terminar la misión", pensó con ánimo de sacrificio. Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por el clan. Pero en el fondo no quería morir de una manera tan cruel.

—Ni siquiera me he enamorado aún —sollozó cuando el primer _onmoraki_ entró en la jaula relamiéndose el pico.

—¡HEY! ¡PAJARRACOS IMBÉCILES! ¡MIRAD AQUÍ! —bramó a todo pulmón una voz masculina.

Los _onmoraki_ se detuvieron, más por la sorpresa del grito que por la orden recibida. Incluso Tsurara olvidó por un instante su miedo. ¿De quién era esa voz? Parecía la de Rikuo, pero era... diferente.

Todos a una, los demonios-grulla se dieron la vuelta y miraron al ofensor. Ciertamente, aquella voz había salido del joven señor de los Abe, que se agarraba a los barrotes con desesperación. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo de su prisión, jadeaba, y sin embargo emanaba de él algo peligroso. Los _onmoraki_ tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de que era "miedo", el poder sobrenatural de los yokai. ¿Cómo era posible? Era de sobras conocido que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune era un humano. Cierto, se contaban rumores de una batalla sucedida años atrás contra los ogros de Gairota, pero eran sólo eso, rumores.

Y sin embargo, allí, ante sus ojos, Abe no Rikuo estaba cambiando, transformándose. Su pelo se volvió blanco y largo, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, creció en altura y en músculos, y a su espalda brotó la inconfundible cola de un zorro. Sus ropas de colegio le quedaban un tanto incongruentes, pero la magia de los kitsune había hecho que se amoldasen a su nueva talla.

—¡Como toquéis a esa chica, vais a sufrir! —amenazó Rikuo.

Los pájaros dieron un paso atrás, instintivamente. Habían visto un brillo similar en la mirada de Hagoromo Gitsune. Puro terror.

No obstante, aunque su líder estaba impresionado, no se dejó amedrentar tan fácilmente.

—¡Menuda sorpresa, chicos! ¡Es verdad que tiene sangre de zorro! ¡Pero no le hagáis caso! —exclamó él para infundir confianza en los suyos—. Por muy yokai que sea, no puede hacer nada. ¿No veis que sigue estando en una jaula? Si nosotros no podemos romper esos barrotes, ¿cómo va a poder él?

Se rió con ganas y los suyos contestaron a coro con una sonora carcajada. A pesar de todo, el joven señor de los Abe no perdió su aura de decisión.

—¿Habéis visto alguna vez cómo mi abuela utiliza sus colas de zorro? —preguntó a sus captores con una engañosa serenidad—. No importa si es piedra o madera, carne o metal, lo destruyen todo a su paso. Aunque ahora no tenga armas, nunca estoy desarmado.

En un fogonazo, Rikuo giró sobre sí mismo. Parecía que su cola de zorro acariciaba los barrotes de su prisión con inocente suavidad. Pero para el espanto de los _onmoraki_, las barras de acero saltaron hechas pedazos.

El joven kitsune salió de su jaula y echó mano a varios de los barrotes cortados. Tras calibrar el peso de algunos, enarboló dos de ellos como si fuesen espadas cortas.

—A falta de _bokutos_ de madera, buenas son barras de metal. ¿Bailamos, pajarracos?

—¡A él, chicos! ¡Sólo es uno! —graznó el líder _onmoraki_.

Por desgracia, sus camaradas estaban paralizados. En una batalla entre yokai, lo importante era combatir el "miedo" del contrario. Si uno entraba en pánico, perdía irremisiblemente. Las malvadas grullas eran demasiado descerebradas como para que la sorpresa de que lo que creían un humano fuese un yokai les durara eternamente. No, esa no era la ventaja de Rikuo. Lo que causaba verdadero terror a sus oponentes era esa mirada, que sólo un descendiente de Hagoromo Gitsune podía tener. Los minúsculos cerebros de los pájaros estaban siendo bombardeados con recuerdos de la ira de la señora de Kioto.

Su líder trató de organizar una resistencia aceptable mientras Rikuo dejaba fuera de combate a uno tras otro. El joven señor de los Abe no se engañaba; al igual que Tsurara, sabía que estaba superado en número y que más tarde o más temprano los _onmoraki_ se recuperarían del pasmo. Si quería decidir el rumbo de la batalla, tenía que acabar con su jefe.

—¡Vamos, bestia asquerosa! —con agilidad de zorro, Rikuo se plantó de un salto en los morros del líder grulla, que justo en esos momentos trataba de reunir un pelotón ordenado de los suyos.

—¡Arde en el infierno, niñato! —gritó el otro, lanzando un chorro de fuego a través de su pico.

—Patético —musitó el joven señor.

Con escandalosa facilidad, esquivó el ataque incinerador y volviéndose como un rayo atizó al líder _onmoraki_ en los dos lados de su cabeza, una barra de acero en cada lado. El demonio se derrumbó sin decir ni pío. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El miedo desbordó los corazones de sus subordinados y, aunque aún superaban a su oponente en doce a uno, huyeron presas del pánico.

Mientras, Tsurara había contemplado la batalla con la boca abierta. Tan abrumada estaba por lo que había visto, que hasta que la lucha no finalizó ni siquiera se le ocurrió usar sus poderes para ayudar. Si aquel era el secreto que Rikuo había estado guardando hasta el momento... Bueno, tenía que admitir que era un secreto increíble.

Rikuo se acercó a su jaula y le tendió la mano.

—Oi, Tsurara —la sacó de su ensimismamiento llamándola por su nombre de pila, cosa que sorprendió a la chica de pelo azul—. ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo?

La Yuki-onna quería darle las gracias, quería preguntarle cómo había hecho lo que había hecho y si era humano o yokai, quería advertirle de que no se confiase porque había más enemigos en Shimabara, quería decirle tantas cosas... Pero aquellos ojos rojos la tenían hipnotizada. Así que lo único que pudo responder fue un modesto:

—Sí, por supuesto.

Y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Otro capítulo más! Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora: Lonely Athena, ivanchoFAA, Yuuko Ichihara, Effie Rosier y sobre todo Suki90, que siempre recordaré como la primera persona que reseñó mi primer fic (este no, el de "Nura Rikuo y el Entrenador de Líderes"). A los que aún no se hayan cansado de mí, decirles que esto continúa sin pausa.

* La conversación entre Yura y Tsurara es un reflejo de la que mantuvieron Kana y Yura en el capítulo 36 del manga, aunque con los papeles cambiados.

* Al principio en el manga Yura tenía que hacer un conjuro elaborado para convocar a sus "mascotas". Un momento ideal para ser atacada, pero ni los yokai de Tokio ni los de Shikoku estaban acostumbrados a los onmyoji. Sin embargo, en Kioto es la que sufre más castigo porque saben que es peligrosa.

* Alguien podrá pensar que Tsurara debería ser más combativa y morir en un destello de gloria en vez de dejarse matar para mantener la fachada. Sin embargo, durante su cautiverio a manos de Tsuchigumo demostró que estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificarse a sí misma si con eso salvaba a los demás. Es una virtud muy japonesa, precisamente.

* Quizás algunas escenas hayan salido sanguinolentas, pero releyendo los primeros capítulos, me he dado cuenta de que a estas alturas en el canon habíamos visto: a Rikuo partiendo en dos a Gagoze y despedazando a Hebidayu, a unos fantasmas comiendo una rata muerta, a las ratas de Kyuso devorando humanos y al propio Kyuso siendo quemado vivo, en la que sigue siendo una de las escenas más perturbadoras de Nuramago. El mundo yokai no es para los débiles de estómago.

Próximo capítulo: _"Rikuo contra Satori"_.


	7. Rikuo contra Satori

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Los yokai de los _hanamachi_, los distritos de geishas de Kioto, se han rebelado. Con la ayuda de un misterioso conspirador, planean provocar un golpe de estado en el seno del Clan Abe y evitar la guerra que se avecina. Para ello, han secuestrado a Rikuo y a sus amigas Yura y Tsurara. Sin embargo, sus planes se derrumban uno tras uno. Rikuo se transforma en kitsune y libera a Tsurara, a la vez que dos onmyoji del clan Keikain acuden a rescatar a Yura. Por su parte, Hagoromo Gitsune ha convocado una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios y se dirige a Shimabara...

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuo contra Satori<strong>

**Cercanías del distrito de Shimabara, Kioto**

Los turistas y los ciudadanos de la antigua capital imperial estaban preocupados. Por alguna razón que nadie sabía, los _hanamachi_ de Kioto habían sido cerrados al público. Era un auténtico varapalo, ya que gracias a sus bares, restaurantes y teatros, muchos de aquellos distritos históricos gozaban de una animada vida nocturna. Pero ahora nadie quería acercarse a ellos.

Con la velocidad de las nuevas tecnologías, se estaban propagando rumores inquietantes. Mantener a oscuras un distrito cerrado como el de Shimabara no era difícil, pero en los otros barrios históricos había casas de geishas y viviendas normales y corrientes. Sus ocupantes habían huido aterrorizados o se encerraban a cal y canto tras puertas endebles, rogando a sus antepasados, a los dioses Sinto y a Buda que los demonios que veían circular por las calles no les encontrasen. Como en las eras antiguas, los yokai habían vuelto a apoderarse de la noche. Gritaban, reían y si veían a algún humano cruzarse en su camino le daban una paliza y lo arrojaban fuera de su territorio. Poco a poco la situación en los barrios de Gion, Kamishichiken, Miyawagacho y Pontocho se fue normalizando, pero sólo porque los monstruos se estaban desplazando hacia Shimabara.

Ni desde el ayuntamiento ni desde la prefectura había llegado ninguna confirmación oficial. Los que creían los rumores estaban muertos de miedo. Los que no los creían, simplemente esperaban a que las autoridades competentes se hiciesen cargo del problema.

Entre estos últimos se hallaban cuatro estudiantes de último año de instituto, recién llegados desde Tokio. Estaban allí en visita escolar, en unas jornadas de interés cultural organizadas por su centro de enseñanza. A ellos les importaban bien poco los palacios, templos y demás maravillas históricas de Kioto. Sólo querían librarse de las clases por unos días y divertirse. En aquellos momentos, se suponía que debían estar recogidos con el resto de su clase en el hotel, pero habían decidido dar una vuelta por su cuenta y agenciarse unas cervezas si podían.

Ahora los cuatro gandules curioseaban a las afueras de Shimabara. Se les había antojado ver a las _geikos_ de Kioto, ya que habían oído que las mujeres de la capital eran las más guapas de Japón, pero su afán se había visto truncado por los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en los _hanamachi_. Ellos no querían ver monstruos, sólo chicas. Decepcionados, se disponían a marcharse cuando uno de ellos, con el pelo desteñido por la lejía, señaló un punto a lo lejos.

—¡Eh, tíos! ¡Mirad!

Por el camino que conducía al distrito de Shimabara venía toda una belleza de la capital. Piel más blanca que el mármol pulido, cabello negro y lustroso, y un cuerpo de escándalo. Iba vestida de negro, desde su uniforme de instituto hasta sus medias opacas y su calzado. Incluso la cartera que llevaba en la mano era negra.

—¡Guau! —silbó con admiración uno de los chavales—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Va de negro de pies a cabeza!

—¡Menuda muñeca! —sonrió otro de sus compañeros.

Los cuatro se acercaron con las manos en los bolsillos a la recién llegada. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sospechó que no estaban tratando con una jovencita normal de Kioto, sino con la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¿Qué es esto? —se extrañó la kitsune—. ¿Todavía hay turistas aquí?

Los miembros del cuarteto estaban tan ocupados en rodear a aquella preciosidad y en comérsela con los ojos, que no se dieron cuenta de que su mirada destilaba instinto asesino.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —asintió uno—. Dicen que están desalojando Shimabara por culpa de unos monstruos o terroristas, no estoy seguro.

—¡Hey, dinos! —intervino otro de ellos—. ¿Eres una estudiante? ¿Eres de Kioto?

—¡Nosotros somos de Tokio! —le interrumpió otro compañero más, creyendo que así impresionaría a la elegante adolescente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? —recuperó el hilo el chaval anterior—. ¿Estás dando un paseo? ¿O eres una de esas chicas a las que les gusta la arquitectura antigua?

El primero que había hablado se aproximó aún más a Hagoromo Gitsune con actitud protectora.

—Oye, es peligroso ir por la ciudad de noche. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? —mientras decía estas palabras apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica de negro.

Hagoromo Gitsune cerró los ojos con irritación mal contenida.

—Parece que sois incapaces de ver mi Procesión Nocturna —murmuró entre dientes.

En efecto, aunque invisibles para aquellos chavales, tras Hagoromo Gitsune marchaban la inmensa mayoría de los demonios de la casa principal. Estaban allí Kyokotsu hija, el leal Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro el esqueleto gigante, el cristiano Shokera, el irascible Ibaraki-Doji, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, Kidomaru el espadachín y una miríada más de yokai. Todos ellos observaban a los cuatro estudiantes como si fuesen los suicidas más estúpidos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Bajo la falda de Hagoromo Gitsune brotaron nueve colas de zorro que aprisionaron y estrangularon poco a poco a los desdichados muchachos. Suspendidos en el aire, confusos y azules por la falta de oxígeno, los cuatro estudiantes de Tokio patalearon y boquearon con desesperación.

—Despojos humanos como vosotros, que ni siquiera sois capaces de percibir el "miedo", están mejor muertos —susurró la líder de los yokai de Kioto.

No obstante, antes de que la última gota de aire escapase de los pulmones de los cuatro jóvenes, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama intervino para serenar los ánimos de su señora.

—Temida Hagoromo Gitsune, estáis malgastando vuestra ira contra estos mozos patéticos. No son a ellos a los que realmente queréis castigar, ¿me equivoco? —el sabio anciano se atrevió a esbozar una media sonrisa comprensiva.

La dama de negro suspiró. Aflojó la presión de sus colas de zorro y lanzó a sus prisioneros por los aires. Dos de ellos aterrizaron en la copa de un árbol, pero al menos los cuatro compañeros vivirían para contar la historia. Sin concederse otra pausa, Hagoromo Gitsune se aproximó a las puertas de Shimabara. Ningún humano más se había acercado a menos de cien metros del lugar, con lo que la señora de Kioto fue la primera en descubrir los cuerpos carbonizados de la banda Mukurowaguruma.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —exigió saber la kitsune.

Su consejero principal, el Gran Tengu, examinó los cadáveres con la ayuda de sus cuervos subordinados.

—Sin duda, esto es obra de los onmyoji —afirmó Sojobo con rotundidad—. La familia Keikain ha decidido intervenir.

—Más les vale no tocar un solo pelo a mi nieto o, tratado de paz o no, los destruiré —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, para acto seguido preguntar—: ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Perfectamente, mi señora —intervino Kidomaru—. Fuerzas de choque de _oni_ y fantasmas están rodeando los _hanamachi_ restantes. Todos los informes que estamos recibiendo coinciden en señalar que el grueso de los rebeldes se está concentrando aquí, en Shimabara.

—Muy bien —asintió la señora de la oscuridad de Kioto—. Entonces prendamos fuego a este nido de traidores.

00000

**Casa de té, piso superior**

A Satori no le estaba gustando nada cómo se estaban desarrollando los últimos acontecimientos. Todos sus planes cuidadosamente trazados se estaban derrumbando. Primero había sido el hallazgo de varios cuerpos en el interior de Shimabara. No se habían oído gritos ni peleas, lo cual hablaba de asesinos perfectamente entrenados que se habían infiltrado en el distrito sin llamar la atención. Todos los indicios apuntaban a exorcistas Keikain. La banda Mukurowaguruma no respondía a las llamadas, así que era muy probable que también hubiesen sido eliminados. La situación se complicó aún más cuando los refuerzos enviados a la puerta de Shimabara regresaron a todo correr después de avistar la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios.

—Hagoromo Gitsune viene hacia aquí —suspiró Satori, más resignado que desesperado.

—Te lo dije —señaló su socio Oni Hitokuchi, el yokai de cabeza descomunal—. No debíamos habernos fiado de ese noble estirado. Nos ha vendido.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas —le recriminó el hombre-sapo—. Leí su mente y estaba plenamente convencido del éxito de este plan. Él ha apostado al cien por cien, como nosotros.

—Si no es un traidor, es un necio —su compañero escupió con desdén—. Me da igual que el problema haya sido que no calculara bien la respuesta de Hagoromo Gitsune. Esa zorra es fría como el acero. No va a mostrar sus debilidades en un momento de crisis.

Satori no pudo sino darle la razón.

—Somos empresarios. Sabemos cuándo un negocio se va a pique —reconoció el yokai que leía las mentes—. Las pérdidas son inevitables. Es hora de salvar el poco capital que nos queda. Aún podemos negociar para conservar la cabeza.

—¿Negociar? —Oni Hitokuchi se rió—. ¡No tenemos nada de valor!

—Sí que lo tenemos —le corrigió su socio—. Conocemos los nombres de los implicados en la conspiración, nombres muy importantes. Y aún tenemos al joven señor.

Justo entonces, porque las desgracias siempre vienen de tres en tres, apareció por las escaleras un _onmoraki_ apaleado. El demonio-grulla se encontraba sin fuerzas. Muchos de los ojos que cubrían su cuerpo estaban morados por los golpes recibidos. Pero lo que más desconcertó a Satori y a Oni Hitokuchi fue que estaba muerto de miedo.

—¡Socorro! ¡Abajo, abajo...! —balbució el pájaro yokai.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los prisioneros?

—¡Él... él... se ha... se ha...! —el onmoraki intentaba articular una frase coherente, sin mucho éxito. El pánico atenazaba su lengua.

—¡Escúpelo de una vez o te comeré de un bocado! —amenazó Oni Hitokuchi impaciente.

La nueva fuente de "miedo" consiguió que el pajarraco se olvidase de la amenaza anterior y, por fin, pudo explicar lo que pasaba.

—¡El joven señor se ha convertido en un kitsune! ¡Y ha vencido a mis hermanos! ¡Esto es el fin, esto es el fin! —cacareó desesperado, dando vueltas como un loco por el piso superior.

Oni Hitokuchi detuvo su frenética carrera en círculos aplastando su cabeza de un golpe. Él y Satori se miraron. No hacía falta pronunciar una sola palabra, ni siquiera leer la mente. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Rikuo era su mejor carta. Si se les escapaba de entre los dedos, no tendrían ninguna baza con la que negociar y serían despellejados vivos por Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Hora de formar equipo, como en los viejos tiempos —a pesar de la tensión del momento, Oni Hitokuchi sonrió.

Satori asintió. Ya no podían seguir delegando en sus subordinados. Había llegado la hora de ensuciarse las manos.

00000

En el piso inferior de la casa de té, Rikuo se afanaba en abrir la jaula de Yura. Desde que había sido capturada, la onmyoji no había recuperado la consciencia. El joven señor de los Abe no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su amiga de la infancia en un lugar tan peligroso, así que nada más ayudar a Tsurara a salir de su prisión, se dirigió sin tardanza a la otra jaula.

Por su parte, la Yuki-onna observaba el nuevo aspecto de Rikuo con manifiesta admiración. Hasta entonces había conocido al muchacho en sus días de clase. Era un chico simpático, atento y solícito. Siempre ayudaba a los demás y regalaba cálidas sonrisas a sus amigas. La Yuki-onna no podía creer que aquel fuese el nieto de la temida Hagoromo Gitsune. Pero el pelo castaño y encrespado y los amables ojos marrones habituales de Rikuo contrastaban con su apariencia actual. Tenía la forma de un kitsune, rasgo fácil de percibir por su blanca cola de zorro. Su pelo largo le caía sobre los hombros con descuidada elegancia. Aunque ahora tenía sus ojos rojos vueltos hacia la cerradura, Tsurara aún sentía en su alma la penetrante mirada que le había dirigido al liberarla. Una mirada acompañada de un guiño cómplice, un gesto propio de un zorro travieso.

—¡Tsurara! —exclamó Rikuo de repente.

La chica de pelo azul salió de su ensimismamiento. Debía admitir que en las últimas horas se estaba perdiendo demasiado en sus pensamientos. Eran circunstancias excepcionales.

Con cuidado, Rikuo sacó de la jaula a la inconsciente Yura. La joven onmyoji respiraba de manera normal, pero incluso bajo su apariencia yokai, más madura y segura, su amigo no podía ocultar su preocupación.

—Tsurara —Rikuo volvió a repetir el nombre de pila de su compañera, algo que nunca había hecho bajo su apariencia humana—. Tenemos que irnos. Yo llevaré a Yura. Tú sígueme.

—¿Pero cómo...? —intentó preguntar Tsurara. Tenía mil y una cuestiones en su cabeza, pero Rikuo no la dejó continuar.

—Ahora no —negó categóricamente el kitsune con expresión seria. Al notar que su compañera se cohibía, añadió después en tono más suave—: Luego, si quieres, responderé a tus preguntas. Pero primero debemos salir de aquí.

La Yuki-onna asintió. Sí, no era un buen momento para ponerse a charlar.

Aún no habían bajado de la tarima para la ceremonia del té, cuando una ominosa sombra se proyectó sobre sus cabezas. Rikuo estaba distraído cerciorándose de que sujetaba con cuidado a su amiga Yura, pero Tsurara estuvo al tanto y gritó:

—¡Abe-kun, mira arriba!

Desde las alturas, unas fauces monstruosas se cerraban sobre su cabeza. Eran unas mandíbulas, gigantes, desproporcionadas, que se cerraron llevándose con ellas un generoso pedazo de la tarima. Afortunadamente, Rikuo se había puesto a salvo gracias al aviso de Tsurara. Mientras, su enemigo, que no era otro que Oni Hitokuchi, mascaba con fruición los pedazos de madera. Obligado a enfrentarse a su contrincante si querían salir de allí, el joven señor de los Abe se acercó a la Yuki-onna y le tendió el cuerpo inconsciente de Yura.

—Tsurara... encárgate de ella —le pidió Rikuo—. Tengo que pelear.

—Abe-kun... —musitó la chica de pelo azul—. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Como respuesta, Rikuo le guiñó un ojo. Aún así, por dentro no se sentía tan confiado. Volvió a enarbolar las dos barras de acero, arrancadas de su propia jaula, con las que había infligido una humillante derrota a los _onmoraki_. Sin embargo, por la evidente tranquilidad que demostraba Oni Hitokuchi, sentado y sonriente, el joven kitsune estaba seguro de que su batalla iba a ser mucho más difícil.

—A dos manos, ahora —anunció una voz de repente.

Casi como si se lo hubiesen ordenado, Rikuo sujetó sus improvisadas armas, una en cada mano.

—Va a hacer un barrido lateral desde su izquierda. ¡Cuidado! —exclamó la voz.

Otra vez el anuncio se adelantó a los movimientos de Rikuo. En efecto, se había lanzado amagando un ataque frontal, pero en realidad iba a golpear con los dos barrotes desde su izquierda para arrearle un buen golpe a Oni Hitokuchi. Sin embargo, gracias al aviso anterior, el yokai de la cabeza desproporcionada estaba preparado y esquivó con facilidad el ataque del joven señor. El chico no sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso la voz le estaba hipnotizando para controlar sus movimientos? La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente, cuando Satori hizo acto de presencia detrás de su socio. Los ojos del hombre-sapo brillaban con una luz maligna.

—Puedo leer vuestros movimientos, joven señor. Sé lo que vais a hacer —explicó Satori muy ufano—. Tal como pensé, no buscaríais venganza, sino que trataríais de escapar con vuestras amigas humanas tan rápido como os fuera posible. Incluso si no pudiera leer vuestra mente como si fuera un libro abierto, lo sabía.

"¿Puede leer mi mente?", pensó Rikuo. Sí, si hacía memoria, recordaba haber oído hablar de Satori anteriormente. Un yokai que vivía en las montañas y que se decía que solía acercarse a los viajeros perdidos para recitarles sus pensamientos. Aunque también podía llegar a comérselos, si se daba el caso. La única forma de vencerlo era poniendo la mente en blanco. Claro que el joven señor no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse a meditar cuando Oni Hitokuchi estaba allí para pegarle un buen mordisco.

Tendría que confiar en su instinto de combate.

Primero intentó un ataque frontal quirúrgico. Satori avisó a tiempo a su socio y éste se enrolló sobre sí mismo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una trenza de piel y carne sobre la cual los dos barrotes de Rikuo rebotaron inofensivos. El kitsune luego probó a rodear a sus enemigos, fuera del alcance de las mandíbulas de Oni Hitokuchi. De paso alejaba la batalla de las indefensas Yura y Tsurara. Su intención era utilizar el borde de la tarima como trampolín para asestar un ataque tan rápido que, confiaba el muchacho, sus contrincantes no podrían esquivarlo. Fue en vano. Satori predijo fácilmente sus movimientos. Al saber por dónde se acercaba, Oni Hitokuchi volvió a abrir sus fauces monstruosas y se lanzó sobre él. De nuevo la agilidad de zorro de Rikuo le salvó la vida, mientras que otro buen pedazo de la tarima acabó en el estómago del yokai de cabeza gigante.

Oni Hitokuchi sonrió, una sonrisa descoyuntada en la que sus dientes, grandes y duros como yunques, apuntaban cada uno a un lado distinto. Rikuo mantuvo las distancias.

—¡Te voy a tragar de un solo bocado! —amenazó Oni Hitokuchi—. ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

—No es un cobarde, amigo mío. Sólo es prudente. Atacar de frente y sin pensar no es el método de los kitsunes —Satori se llevó una mano a la barbilla y examinó al joven señor de los Abe con detenimiento—. Sí, ahora que tenéis este aspecto, puedo apreciar el parecido familiar. Vuestra abuela estaría orgullosa si os viera. Por desgracia, tendremos que negociar vuestra cabeza a cambio de las nuestras. Si os rindierais ahora, terminaríamos mucho antes.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo, Rikuo trató de ganar tiempo dándoles conversación.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuestros problemas os los habéis buscado vosotros solos —se burló con una media sonrisa.

Oni Hitokuchi se estaba enfadando, pero Satori continuó hablando.

—No, nosotros sólo hemos buscado el mejor interés para nuestro negocio. Hace cuatrocientos años ayudamos a vuestra abuela porque era lo correcto y, sin embargo, acabaron valorando unas estúpidas vidas humanas por encima de los negocios de unos yokai honrados. Así que nos tuvimos que volver menos honrados y empezar a traficar con órganos humanos de contrabando. No muchos al año, para no llamar la atención de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero nuestro negocio no habría sido tan boyante si nos hubiésemos conformado con el comercio legal y las casas de juegos.

—¿Quieres decir que habéis estado matando humanos desde hace cuatrocientos años? —la expresión de Rikuo se endureció.

—No siempre personalmente, pero sí —asintió Satori—. ¿Algún problema con ello?

—Me estoy hartando de vuestras maldades, malditos mercachifles sin corazón. ¡Lo vais a pagar! —exclamó el kitsune furioso.

Por desgracia, los tres contendientes sabían que sólo era un farol. Rikuo no estaba más cerca de saber cómo derrotar a aquellos dos con las habilidades telepáticas de Satori de por medio. Debía anular al hombre-sapo primero si quería vencer, pero no podía llegar a él con Oni Hitokuchi protegiéndolo. ¿Una distracción? Tal vez, ¿pero como distraerlo sin reflejar en sus pensamientos que precisamente estaba tratando de distraerlo? Sólo de pensarlo le dolía la cabeza.

—Terminemos ya. Hasta ahora hemos sido buenos y hemos jugado a la defensiva. Ahora es nuestro turno. ¡Ataquemos! —exclamó Satori.

Rikuo se temió lo peor. Si su enemigo había leído con facilidad sus ataques, podría hacer lo mismo con sus estrategias de defensa. Y no podía huir sin dejar abandonadas a su suerte a Yura y Tsurara. Intentó idear un movimiento caótico, difícil de predecir. No fue suficiente.

—Va a intentar algo nuevo. Girar sobre sí mismo sosteniendo las dos barras de acero a la altura de su pecho. Será mejor ir a por sus pies —aconsejó Satori a su socio.

Oni Hitokuchi obedeció la indicación. Sus mandíbulas se aproximaron peligrosamente a las piernas desprotegidas de Rikuo. Éste no podía hacer nada porque en aquel momento, siguiendo punto por punto las predicciones de Satori, esta girando como una peonza sin control. "Mala idea", se recriminó a sí mismo. Ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para sufrir el dolor del mordisco, cuando de repente el temible yokai desproporcionado se frenó en seco.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —se sorprendió Oni Hitokuchi.

Uno de sus pies había quedado atrapado en un bloque de hielo. El yokai sacudió su pierna, rompiendo enseguida la pequeña barrera helada, pero eso le dio suficiente tiempo a Rikuo para dejar de girar y ponerse a cubierto. Aún estaba mareado por tantas vueltas sobre sí mismo y no se había enterado muy bien de lo que había pasado, pero sí sabía que se había salvado por los pelos. Decidió que era el momento de actuar. Todo o nada. ¿Qué había dicho Satori? ¿Que atacar de frente y sin pensar no era propio de un kitsune? Pues él iba a hacer eso mismo, usando los dos barrotes y su propia cola como armas.

—¡Satori! ¡Que viene! —advirtió Oni Hitokuchi a su camarada.

El hombre-sapo veía claramente el plan de Rikuo en su mente. Muy burdo, muy fácil de esquivar con las indicaciones oportunas. La batalla estaba prácticamente cerrada. Sin embargo, nunca había oído hablar de un kitsune que tuviese poderes de hielo. Una habilidad así era más propia de una... Yuki-onna. Con un súbito presentimiento, rastreó las mentes presentes. Sus ojos brillantes se cruzaron entonces con unos ojos amarillos. Satori abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

En un rincón de la tarima, protegiendo a la inconsciente Yura, Tsurara estaba concentrándose. Los ojos azules de su disfraz de humana habían dado paso a sus ojos dorados de Yuki-onna. No pudiendo aguantar más su inactividad, había decidido ayudar a Rikuo de manera discreta, entorpeciendo los movimientos de su enemigo con hielo. Y ahora que había captado la atención de Satori, emitió sus pensamientos con toda su fuerza de voluntad: "Soy una Yuki-onna. Soy una espía al servicio del Nurarihyon. Hemos venido aquí a sabotear al Clan Abe. No recuerdo que hayamos pactado nada con ningún yokai de Kioto. Voy a convertiros a todos en cubitos de hielo..."

—¡Satori! —volvió a gritar Oni Hitokuchi, al ver que Rikuo se lanzaba contra ellos sin que su socio hubiese anunciado ninguna predicción más.

El hombre-sapo no podía concentrarse en Rikuo. Tsurara había soltado un torrente de revelaciones imposibles de digerir. Era una sobrecarga de información.

En un destello de gloria, el joven señor de los Abe cayó sobre ellos sin contemplaciones. Podrían haberse defendido, pero Satori se encontraba en un estado de completa confusión y Oni Hitokuchi se había acostumbrado demasiado a pelear bajo las órdenes de su socio en vez de seguir su propio instinto. Sacudiendo su cola, Rikuo envió al demonio con aspecto de sapo contra la pared, mientras que con sus barras de acero rompía las encías de la descomunal boca de Oni Hitokuchi. Cuando terminó, el joven kitsune se irguió victorioso. Sus dos enemigos yacían inconscientes o alelados en el suelo de la casa de té.

—Ya está —suspiró Rikuo, liberando el estrés acumulado. No sabía por qué Satori no había vuelto a utilizar su truco predictivo, pero agradecía a los dioses la oportunidad que le habían brindado. Ahora podía rescatar a sus amigas sin problemas.

—¡Abe-kun! —exclamó Tsurara alborozada. Sus ojos habían regresado a su falso color azul. La chica habría corrido al encuentro de su amigo, pero aún cargaba con el cuerpo de Yura y no podía hacer más que sentarse y esperar a que Rikuo se acercase.

El muchacho sonrió y adoptó una pose chulesca, fingiendo que la batalla había sido un juego de niños para él. El joven señor de los Abe se disponía a relevar a Tsurara de la carga de Yura, cuando aparecieron en escena unos nuevos invitados.

—Tú, kitsune, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana —amenazó una voz masculina.

Habían llegado a la casa de té los dos operativos enviados por Hidemoto el 27º: Keikain Ryuji y su primo Mamiru. Sus gabardinas oscuras, que estaban impolutas cuando entraron en el distrito de Shimabara, se hallaban ahora salpicadas de arañazos y manchas de sangre, indicio inequívoco de que habían tenido que recurrir a algo más que el sigilo para abrirse paso hasta allí. Mientras que el joven alto de pelo castaño seguía manteniendo su cara inexpresiva habitual, el hermano de Yura clavaba dagas con la mirada a Rikuo.

—¿No me has oído? Aléjate —continuó Ryuji con tono duro.

—Hey, onmyoji, que estamos en el mismo bando. ¿O acaso crees que me meto en estas peleas por diversión? —protestó Rikuo en tono burlón.

Su intento de congraciarse con el joven de pelo negro resbaló como el agua de lluvia sobre un limpiaparabrisas.

—Mamiru, ¿recuerdas tus lecciones sobre la caza del zorro? —musitó Ryuji.

—Sí —asintió su frío compañero.

—Pues prepárate —ordenó el nieto del patriarca de los Keikain.

Durante un instante Rikuo creyó que se trataba de un farol, pero al ver cómo los dos exorcistas se colocaban en posición de combate, se tragó su orgullo y se apartó tres pasos del cuerpo inconsciente de Yura.

El joven kitsune estaba rabioso. Su amiga de la infancia le había contado muchas historias sobre lo cruel que era Ryuji, lo astuto y tramposo que era, y cómo se las ingeniaba siempre para hacerle la vida imposible a su hermana pequeña. Si así trataba a su familia, qué no haría a sus enemigos, pensó el chico. No estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Por su parte, Tsurara aún aferraba a su compañera de clase y estaba asustada. La Yuki-onna tenía más miedo de los onmyoji que de unos demonios antropófagos.

—Tú, la de pelo azul —la señaló Ryuji de repente—. Acércate con el cuerpo de Yura. Pero cuidado, si intentas algún truco te mato.

Tsurara tragó saliva ruidosamente. Paso a paso, se aproximó a los onmyoji cargando con el peso de la inconsciente Yura. Pendiente de sus movimientos, Ryuji no dijo nada. Por si acaso, se había llevado dos dedos a los labios, preparado para convocar un shikigami si la ocasión lo requería. Eso contribuyó a aumentar los nervios de la pobre Yuki-onna, aunque se las arregló para ceder el cuerpo de su amiga al malicioso exorcista sin más contratiempos. Ryuji sostuvo a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos con sorprendente delicadeza. Por un fugaz instante, Rikuo y Tsurara creyeron ver en él una expresión de doloroso arrepentimiento. No duró mucho. El joven de pelo negro recuperó su cara de pocos amigos antes de dejar que su primo Mamiru se hiciese cargo de Yura.

—Nos vamos —anunció el onmyoji. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida. Mamiru le siguió obedientemente.

Ya estaban Rikuo y Tsurara a punto de suspirar aliviados, cuando Ryuji se volvió una vez más y les dedicó una mueca siniestra.

—¡Ah, casi me olvido! —repitió el gesto de llevarse dos dedos a los labios—. Devora, Garo.

De una de sus cantimploras ceremoniales salió un torrente de agua con la forma de un lobo monstruoso. Sus fauces se abalanzaron sobre Rikuo antes de que este pudiese esquivarlas, pero en el último momento pasaron de largo y se dirigieron a un objetivo diferente: Oni Hitokuchi. El yokai de cabeza gigante había aprovechado la distracción de sus enemigos para incorporarse. Aún le quedaban algunos dientes intactos y, dado que sabía que iba a morir a manos de Hagoromo Gitsune, pensó en llevarse a su nieto por delante. Pero cuando abrió su desmesurada boca para asestar un golpe fatal, el shikigami líquido atravesó su garganta.

Por un momento, hubo silencio. Rikuo y Tsurara observaron entre fascinados y asqueados la nueva forma de Oni Hitokuchi. El yokai medio desdentado se había inflado como un globo por culpa del agua que había acumulado de un trago. Entonces Ryuji volvió a hablar:

—Corre, Gengen.

Oni Hitokuchi explotó en mil pedazos. Gengen, que así se llamaba verdaderamente el shikigami de Ryuji (el nombre de Garo, "Lobo hambriento", era sólo para despistar) se reconstituyó juntando las gotas de agua esparcidas en la explosión y regresó a la cantimplora de su amo.

—Deberías aprender a rematar a tus enemigos —le reprendió Ryuji al todavía pasmado Rikuo—. Me resulta difícil de creer que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune sea tan blando.

Y antes de que el joven kitsune pudiese contestar o preguntar cómo sabía quién era realmente, Ryuji salió de la casa de té seguido por Mamiru, que cargaba con la inconsciente Yura.

Las sorpresas desagradables aún no habían terminado. Rikuo estaba dispuesto a imitar a los irascibles onmyoji y marcharse de aquel lugar cuanto antes, pero Tsurara le tiró de la manga y le señaló un punto junto a la pared del establecimiento. Al principio el joven señor no entendió qué quería decir la chica de pelo azul, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Aunque en ese lugar no había nada, debería haber habido algo.

El cuerpo de Satori había desaparecido.

00000

El demonio que leía las mentes había reptado silenciosamente por las escaleras. Lamentaba haber dejado atrás a su socio Oni Hitokuchi, pero el mundo de la libre empresa era duro. Uno no llegaba a la cima siendo altruista. Y ahora él empezaba a soñar con algo más que salvar el pellejo. Tenía información de primerísima mano sobre el Nurarihyon, información que podría vender por muy buen precio.

Espías en Kioto. Auténticos. Nombres y dirección. Todo.

No obstante, estaba escamado. En la mente de la Yuki-onna había leído que esa célula de espías no había tenido ningún contacto con los yokai de Kioto, más allá de sus labores de observación. Eso significaba que su socio había tenido razón a la hora de decir que su "noble benefactor" los había traicionado. Es más, si sus nuevas averiguaciones eran ciertas, la traición había estado presente desde el principio de la conspiración.

Ahora él tenía que darse prisa. No estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico. Oni Hitokuchi solía pelear y llevarse los golpes por él. Ser arrojado violentamente contra una pared no era su idea de hacer negocios. Había logrado subir las escaleras sin llamar la atención, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que notasen su ausencia.

Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga: en el piso superior había una trampilla secreta que conducía a un sendero secreto a través de los árboles y los tejados del barrio. Era la misma ruta que usaban sus visitas selectas para entrar en la casa de té sin pasar por la puerta principal.

Desgraciadamente para Satori, era una ruta de doble sentido si se conocía el camino.

—Tienes mala cara, Satori —habló una voz fuerte y autoritaria que el hombre-sapo conocía muy bien.

—¡Tú! —se enfadó el negociante. Nada de títulos honoríficos ni falsas alabanzas esta vez—. ¡Por tu culpa lo he perdido todo! ¡Todo! ¡Ahora tengo que huir para salvar la vida sin dinero, sin propiedades, sin capital! ¿Cómo me vas a resarcir, eh?

—¿Resarcir? ¿Por qué? Todo está saliendo según el plan —sonrió su interlocutor.

—¿Qué plan? —se rió amargamente el hombre-sapo—. Oh, lo sé todo ahora. Sé que nunca habéis pactado con los enviados del Nurarihyon y seguramente el rumor de que los demás nobles conspiraban contra Hagoromo Gitsune también era mentira. ¡Todo ha sido un engaño vuestro!

Rota la mascarada, el misterioso conspirador adoptó una expresión seria.

—No todo lo que he dicho es falso, pero mis intenciones son sólo mías —replicó el aristócrata.

—¿Pero cómo? —se extrañó Satori—. Si cuando nos reuníamos yo os leía la mente...

—Tú sólo veías lo que yo quería que vieses —empezó a explicar el otro con desdén—. No niego que tu habilidad es muy curiosa, Satori, pero sólo es útil contra aquellos que no están preparados. Yo, que he pasado mil años perfeccionando mi arte, soy un maestro de la meditación. Puedo mentir con mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad como puedo mentir con mis palabras. Sin embargo, pequeño mercader, me has hecho un gran favor al organizar esta rebelión de pacotilla, así que te voy a dar un regalo: la verdad.

La mente de Satori se iluminó con un vendaval de ideas que partieron de su otrora benefactor. Sus planes, sus ambiciones, sus sueños, sus esperanzas... El mismo ser de su interlocutor quedó desnudo, sin esconder nada. El yokai lector de mentes se encontró así con la novela más profunda y rica jamás escrita. Por desgracia, entre aquellos pensamientos bailaba una certeza absoluta: él, Satori, iba a morir.

—¡Por favor, señor, esperad! ¡Sé muchas cosas! —suplicó el hombre-sapo por su vida mientras el misterioso conspirador desenvainaba su espada.

—Sí, sabes muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Por eso tienes que morir —afirmó el otro.

—¡No lo entendéis! —gritó Satori desesperado. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Sabía cómo iba a atacar su enemigo, lo sabía. Si sólo pudiese llegar a las escaleras... Un poco más, un poco más, un poco más...

De repente, notó el frío tacto de una hoja de metal atravesándolo de lado a lado.

—No es lo mismo tener el poder para ver el futuro que tener el poder para cambiarlo —murmuró el aristócrata a modo de epitafio, mientras extraía su espada del cuerpo inerte de Satori.

Le llegó el ruido de pasos subiendo las escaleras. Era evidente que la ausencia del ahora fallecido señor de los _hanamachi_ había sido notada. Durante un momento, el conspirador fantaseó con la idea de enfrentarse a Rikuo frente a frente. Enseguida la desechó. La Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios estaba atacando Shimabara. Él había logrado escabullirse para silenciar a Satori y Oni Hitokuchi, aunque ya habían hecho la mitad del trabajo por él. Ahora debía regresar al lado de Hagoromo Gitsune como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo contrario era tentar a la suerte.

—Nos veremos las caras, Abe no Rikuo —susurró antes de marcharse—. Pero será en mis dominios.

00000

Tsurara subía los escalones de dos en dos. A pesar de las protestas de Rikuo, ella se había lanzado la primera en pos del huido Satori. El molesto kitsune no entendía el súbito cambio en la personalidad de su amiga, pero había una razón de peso detrás. Por ayudar al joven señor de los Abe, Tsurara había expuesto sus más importantes secretos al hombre-sapo. No contaba con que el mercader sobreviviría. Ahora tenía que ser la primera en llegar a él para silenciarlo. El estómago se le revolvió. No era lo mismo matar en el fragor del combate que asesinar a sangre fría, pero tendría que hacerlo por el bien del clan.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al llegar al piso superior se topó con el cadáver de su enemigo. Alguien había estado allí y se había encargado de Satori.

Rikuo surgió de las escaleras poco después. Tras cerciorarse de que Tsurara se encontraba ilesa, se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo con una expresión indescifrable. Pensaba que había conseguido huir de la sangre tras el incidente ocurrido cuatro años atrás. Sin embargo, la sangre se obstinaba en perseguirle.

Los dos seguían todavía en estado contemplativo cuando Hakuzozu entró por la ventana del segundo piso.

—¡Joven señor! —exclamó gratamente sorprendido—. ¡Estáis a salvo, joven señor! ¡Qué noticia más espléndida! Reconozco que cuando Hagoromo Gitsune nos ordenó a la patrulla aérea que nos adelantáramos, me temí lo peor. ¡Pero no hay quien pueda con vos, no señor!

—Hakuzozu... —murmuró Rikuo. Quería apagar el ánimo de su fiel sirviente, pero no sabía qué decir. En cuanto al yokai poeta, revoloteaba por la estancia henchido de felicidad, más como un colibrí con cafeína que como una orgullosa rapaz.

—¡Oh, tenéis una figura espléndida, si permitís que os lo diga, joven señor! ¡Y habéis acabado con el traidor que ha organizado esta asquerosa rebelión! —añadió Hakuzozu tras examinar con el pie el cadáver de Satori—. ¡Cuando la Procesión Nocturna llegue aquí, hasta los más reacios harán turnos para arrodillarse ante vos!

Entonces Rikuo alzó la mano y le mandó callar.

—No —dijo el joven señor categóricamente—. Yo me voy de aquí. Nadie debe verme así.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si la Procesión Nocturna ha partido para rescataros! —protestó Hakuzozu—. ¿Qué le digo yo a vuestra abuela?

Rikuo se arrancó unos pelos de su cola de zorro y se los entregó a su servidor.

—Toma. Esto será prueba suficiente para que ella sepa que estoy bien —parecía que había acabado de hablar, cuando añadió un detalle más—: ¡Ah, sí! Dile también a mi abuela que los Keikain se han llevado ya a su protegida. Todo está en orden. O casi todo.

Sin previo aviso, apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Tsurara. La chica de pelo azul le miró a los ojos, aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos. Habría jurado que se estaba ruborizando. Rikuo le hizo un guiño. Entonces la levantó en volandas, como una princesa. Ahora la Yuki-onna estaba segura de que su cara se había vuelto roja como un tomate. El joven señor de los Abe la sostenía entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo aparente y con una sonrisa de pícaro. Hakuzozu observó la escena sin emitir un veredicto, pero observó a su protegido con una expresión interrogante.

—He de devolver a esta damisela a su casa —explicó Rikuo—. ¡Nos vemos en la mansión!

Se dirigió al alfeizar de la ventana. De un salto, cruzó el vacío y acabó en el tejado del edificio de enfrente. Desde allí saltó a la copa de un árbol, desde allí a otro tejado y así una y otra vez hasta salir del territorio del _hanamachi_ de Shimabara.

Tsurara en aquel momento sólo tenía ojos para Rikuo. Pero la suya había dejado de ser la mirada de una espía para ser una mirada de profunda admiración. Le venían ahora a la mente las palabras que utilizaba Setsura para describir al Nurarihyon: imponente, apuesto, poderoso y algún otro adjetivo más que no era apto para ser pronunciado en presencia de menores. No obstante, el recuerdo de su madre le enfrió los ánimos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía dejar las cosas claras.

—¡Para! —exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a Rikuo.

—Oi, Tsurara —se rió él—. ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Espera! —intentó la Yuki-onna articular una respuesta coherente—. ¡Me prometiste que me explicarías lo que ha ocurrido!

—Otro día —se excusó Rikuo, pero su amiga no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse de rositas.

—¡Ahora! —Tsurara alzó la cabeza y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Era un gesto que decía a las claras que no iba a permitir que la ningunearan.

Rikuo suspiró. Detuvo su carrera de saltos en lo alto de un bloque de apartamentos, no muy lejos de Shimabara. De hecho, desde allí podían contemplar como espectadores privilegiados los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando en el distrito histórico. No era una estampa bonita.

Hordas y hordas de yokai se abalanzaban contra otros espíritus y demonios. Atacaban desde todos los lados, sin piedad, sin remordimientos. Probablemente más de un habitante del lado oscuro de los hanamachi había aprendido que haberse apuntado a la rebelión era un error y estarían suplicando por su vida. Conociendo a su abuela, Rikuo dudaba mucho de que Hagoromo Gitsune fuera a mostrarse misericordiosa. Columnas de humo salían de varios edificios, indicio de que los asaltantes no se estaban conformando únicamente con segar las vidas de los traidores, sino que también estaban pegando fuego a sus posesiones.

—Eso son los yokai —le señaló Rikuo a Tsurara—. ¿No te dan miedo?

—Un poco —reconoció la chica de pelo azul. Ver en acción a la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios era un espectáculo terrible. Le recordaba por qué Kubinashi y los demás tenían que ser tan cuidadosos en su misión.

—¿Sólo un poco? —se sorprendió el kitsune. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Tú eres un yokai, ¿no, Abe-kun? —le miró Tsurara a los ojos con decisión—. Y por favor, no me engañes. Lo he oído todo. Te han llamado "kitsune", "nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune", "joven señor"... ¿Qué eres, Abe-kun?

Rikuo se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder. Paseó con desgana junto al borde del tejado, observando cómo las huestes del Clan Abe sofocaban la rebelión de los _hanamachi_. Algún observador ajeno a la escena habría podido pensar que estaba a punto de arrojarse al vacío, pero no había en el joven señor ánimo suicida. Sólo resignación y una gran tristeza.

—Hay cierta sangre en mis venas —empezó Rikuo su explicación en tono solemne—. Sangre malvada... Sangre de zorro. Soy básicamente humano, pero una cuarta parte de mí es de Hagoromo Gitsune, la líder de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kioto. Por eso, durante una cuarta parte del día, puedo transformarme y dejar mi lado yokai libre.

—Entonces, ¿eres el mismo Rikuo de siempre? —preguntó Tsurara con curiosidad.

—Sí y no —respondió el chico enigmáticamente—. El día y la noche tienen una magia diferente. El mundo se ve de otra manera cuando la sangre oscura bulle en tu interior. Por ejemplo, ahora mis instintos me gritan que baje allí, me una a mi abuela y lidere a todos esos demonios en su destrucción.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —se extrañó la Yuki-onna. Al haber sido educada en el seno del Clan Nura, la renuencia de su amigo le parecía completamente ilógica—. ¿Acaso odias a tu abuela?

—¡No! —saltó como un resorte Rikuo—. La verdad es que la quiero mucho. Siempre estuvo allí para animarme cuando mi padre... —el kitsune evitó profundizar en ese tema—. Pero no sé si quiero oírla decir que está orgullosa de mí. Porque eso significaría que me he convertido en lo que ella desea.

—¿Que tendría de malo?

Aquí Rikuo hizo una pausa, no tanto para respirar como para imbuir de dramatismo su siguiente declaración.

—Hace cuatro años me transformé por primera vez. Fue una emergencia. Yura estaba en peligro, amenazada por unos yokai que estaban enfadados con mi abuela. En el fondo, no muy distinto de lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Lideré la Procesión Nocturna y maté al jefe de los ogros. Fue fácil. _Demasiado_ fácil -masculló el chico con disgusto-. Yo había sido un niño travieso, pero de ahí a quitar una vida sin pensarlo dos veces... Creí que me perdía a mí mismo. Desde entonces he intentado reprimir esta parte de mí, pero no es suficiente. En el fondo, siempre he sabido que hay un lado yokai en mí, incluso cuando estoy en forma humana. No sé qué hacer.

Tsurara comprendió que aquella dicotomía estaba pasándole factura al muchacho. Quizás el chico quería ser humano, pero su sangre yokai no le dejaba. Era muy difícil vivir en dos mundos al mismo tiempo, sobre todo si los dos mundos tenían una ética y unos valores diferentes. Tarde o temprano, tendría que escoger uno de los dos. La Yuki-onna, por naturaleza, sabía cuál elegiría ella, pero no podía tomar esa decisión por Rikuo. Sólo podía darle ánimos. Así que, mientras el joven señor de los Abe oteaba el horizonte con expresión resignada, Tsurara se acercó por detrás y le apoyó una mano en el hombro con dulzura.

—Antes me habías impresionado mucho, pero veo que sigues siendo tú, Abe-kun —sonrió la chica—. Gracias. Sin ti ahora mismo estaría muerta. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Un sonrojo leve, muy leve, apareció en las mejillas del joven señor. El muchacho masculló un ininteligible "De nada" y se dispuso a llevar a Tsurara a su casa. Sin embargo, ella se negó. Arguyó que Rikuo ya había hecho bastante por ella aquella noche y se conformó con que la escoltase hasta una parada de tren en horario nocturno. El kitsune no se separó de ella hasta que se montó en el vagón, teniendo cuidado de que su cola de zorro no quedase expuesta a la vista del público. No había apenas gente a aquellas horas intempestivas, pero uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar.

Antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del vagón, Rikuo le pidió a Tsurara:

—No le hables de esto a nadie. Ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos —como sonaba demasiado duro, añadió al final con suavidad—: Por favor.

Tsurara sonrió.

—Prometido. Será nuestro secreto.

00000

**Un barrio residencial de Kioto**

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa que servía de base secreta para los espías del Nurarihyon, Tsurara se vio atrapada por un par de brazos perfumados y unos generosos senos. Kejoro, la mujer cabellera, estrujaba a la asfixiada Yuki-onna como su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Tsurara! ¡Estás viva! —exclamó Kejoro con alegría—. ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!

Kurotabo, el monje vengador, también se apuntó a la calurosa bienvenida. El hombre de pelo negro no era tan afectuoso ni cálido como su compañera, así que se conformó con darle unas cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza a la Yuki-onna.

—Kejoro dice la verdad —explicó Kurotabo—. Según nos iban llegando noticias de lo que ocurría en los _hanamachi_ y al ver que no regresabas, pensábamos que te habían capturado o algo peor. Estábamos debatiendo si podíamos organizar una operación de rescate en medio de...

—¡Menos hablar, Kuro! —gritó el enorme Aotabo, arrastrándolos al interior de la vivienda.

Con toda la fuerza de sus grandes músculos, el antiguo monje budista abarcó en un abrazo a los tres yokai. Aunque Tsurara, Kejoro y Kurotabo se encontraban muy apretados, los huesos les crujían y les costaba respirar, no había nadie que pudiese enfriar la ardorosa felicidad de su compañero. El gran Aotabo jamás lo habría reconocido, pero en sus ojos asomaban lágrimas de alegría. Detrás de él, el acuático Kappa sonreía con la mirada.

Kubinashi, que se había incorporado del asiento en el que había estado rumiado con gesto serio los sucesos acaecidos, también estaba muy contento. No obstante, como líder del grupo tenía que anteponer sus deberes a sus sentimientos.

—Yuki-onna, ya sé que has sufrido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero indícanos lo que has visto y oído durante esta noche —le pidió con tono amable el yokai sin cuello.

Tsurara obedeció. Se sentó en el centro del salón y empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido, desde las entradas para la ceremonia del té hasta su encierro, pasando por el ataque de los _onmoraki_ y las conversaciones entre los dos jefes de los _hanamachi_. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de hablar de su liberación, dudó. Su deber como espía era revelarlo absolutamente todo, pero le había prometido a Rikuo que no traicionaría su secreto. Tanto si hablaba como si callaba, iba a ser una traidora. La pregunta era: ¿a quién?

—Hey, Yuki-onna, no te pares —la animó Kurotabo suave pero firmemente—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Esto... —balbució la chica de pelo azul—. Aparecieron de repente dos onmyoji con capas negras. Uno de ellos decía ser Keikain Ryuji, el hermano de Yura. No parecía ser amigo nuestro, sólo había venido a recuperar a su hermana. Le acompañaba otro exorcista, alto y fuerte, al que llamaba Mamiru y que le obedecía en todo. Aunque nos dieron un susto de muerte, gracias a ellos conseguimos salir de allí. Para cuando nos fuimos de la casa de té, Satori y Oni Hitokuchi habían muerto. No nos quedamos a ver la llegada de la Procesión Nocturna de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero desde lejos aprecié que estaban prendiendo fuego al barrio.

Ninguna de sus palabras era mentira, pero había ocultado muchas verdades. Confió en que sus compañeros no hubiesen notado la inseguridad de su voz. Tuvo suerte. Kubinashi estaba más interesado en las posibles implicaciones de una alianza Keikain-Abe y en lo que había comentado Satori sobre contactos con enviados del Nurarihyon.

—Te puedo asegurar, Yuki-onna, que no ha habido ninguna negociación —le confirmó el líder del grupo a su compañera—. De haber ocurrido algo así, jamás habría permitido que te pusieran en peligro. Alguien está usando el nombre del General Supremo para llevar a cabo sus planes en el seno del Clan Abe. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?

Sus preguntas quedaron en el aire. Nadie conocía la respuesta.

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain**

—¡Oikawa! —gritó Yura.

La joven onmyoji se había levantado de un salto, envuelta en sudor. Miró a un lado y a otro, esperando el ataque de un yokai. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ya no se hallaba en el distrito de Shimabara, sino en su dormitorio, en la casa ancestral de la familia Keikain. Más sorprendente fue aún ver a su hermano mayor hacer guardia al pie de su cama.

—Vaya, vaya, la princesa se ha despertado por fin —se burló Ryuji—. Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías quedado tonta del golpe.

—¿Eh? —murmuró su hermana pequeña, aún confusa—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Oikawa? ¿Y los yokai?

—No pienses, que te dolerá la cabeza —sin muchos miramientos, el joven de pelo negro la obligó de nuevo a acostarse en la cama—. Aunque seas una inútil incapaz de hacer frente a unos demonios de tercera categoría, el viejo nos dijo a Mamairu y a mí que te sacáramos de ese antro. Y eso hemos hecho. En cuanto a tu amiga de pelo azul y ese chico, Abe, los dos están a salvo, por lo que he entendido. Así que duérmete y deja de darme la vara.

Entre la neblina del cansancio, Yura llegó a entender un dato nuevo.

—¿Rikuo estaba allí también? Oh, no... —se lamentó la chica. Pero la fatiga y la tensión acumulada pudieron más que ella y volvió a dormirse en un sueño reparador.

Cuando Ryuji salió de la habitación, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, se encontró a la salida a su abuelo, el venerable Hidemoto el 27º.

—No le has dicho toda la verdad —le recriminó el anciano.

—No necesita saberla. No por ahora —sonrió Ryuji con malicia—. Ahora hablemos de cosas serias. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta idiota?

—Nada —repuso el patriarca de los Keikain—. Todos los problemas que Yura ha tenido han sido por haber desobedecido mis órdenes. No debería haberse mezclado con la gente de la Mansión Abe y no tenía que haber jugado a ser una onmyoji.

Ryuji hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Siento decírtelo, viejo, pero fuera de estos muros tus órdenes se las lleva el viento —contestó el joven onmyoji con malos modales—. Además, los yokai que con tanto morro vinieron a nuestra puerta usaban a Yura como moneda de cambio, independientemente de su relación con el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Ella es una Keikain de Kioto. Hay problemas que no va a poder evitar.

Hidemoto suspiró. Estaba cansado de los interminables debates con los otros onmyoji sobre el futuro de Yura. Parecía que nadie quería ceder a los deseos de un pobre anciano que sólo quería mantener con vida a su familia. De todos, el deslenguado Ryuji era el más irritante. Muy pocos lo sabían, pero el cruel hermano mayor de Yura era el más interesado en convencer al patriarca de la necesidad de que la muchacha aprendiese las artes del onmyodo. Ni siquiera el gentil Akifusa se había atrevido a presionar tanto al líder de los exorcistas.

—Lo pensaré —fue lo único que prometió Hidemoto.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Al día siguiente, las noticias atribuyeron los sucesos de los _hanamachi_ a actos de vandalismo entre bandas criminales enfrentadas. Las visiones de fantasmas y monstruos fueron achacadas a intoxicación por humo, culpa de los incendios declarados en Shimabara, Gion y los otros distritos históricos. Por supuesto, la versión oficial no explicó cómo era posible que los avistamientos sobrenaturales se hubiesen producido _antes_ de que empezasen los fuegos.

Mientras el público general se contentaba con esta visión falseada de la realidad, las autoridades del ayuntamiento y la prefectura habían sido informadas de lo ocurrido por los onmyoji Keikain. Aunque no revelaron todos los detalles, la familia de exorcistas se llevó el mérito de haber solucionado el problema.

Rikuo no sabía nada de esto. Tras una noche muy movida, había regresado a la Mansión Abe para descansar. Al cabo de unas escasas horas de sueño, se levantó en su forma humana y se dirigió a la escuela. Cuando su abuela trató de convencerlo para que se quedase en la cama ese día (y respondiese a varias preguntas, claro), el muchacho se obstinó en su mutismo y siguió adelante. Hagoromo Gitsune no pudo evitar una mueca de frustración.

—Espero que no le entre una fiebre —murmuró la dama de negro mientras su nieto salía por la puerta principal.

—Tranquila, Kuzunoha. Es un chico fuerte —sonrió Abe no Wakana, apareciendo por detrás. Había preparado un almuerzo para llevar para Rikuo, pero el chico se había marchado antes de que pudiera entregárselo.

—Deberías preocuparte más por tu hijo —le reprochó la kitsune a su nuera. Resultaba curioso ver a una aparente adolescente hablar con más autoridad que una treintañera.

—Y tú deberías preocuparte un poco menos —le contestó Wakana sin perder su amabilidad. Pocas personas se atrevían a replicar a Hagoromo Gitsune en igualdad de condiciones, pero la viuda de Seimei era una de ellas—. Ten un poco más de fe en él. Rikuo es un chico listo. Dale tiempo y él sabrá encontrar la solución.

La señora de los yokai de Kioto gruñó con desaprobación, aunque no dijo ninguna palabra más. La kitsune sabía que tenía fama de ser una madre sobre-protectora. Habría parido nuevamente a su querido Seimei si con ello lo hubiese recuperado del mundo de los muertos, pero por desgracia ya no era posible. Desde entonces había redirigido sus instintos maternales hacia su pequeño nieto humano y pensaba proteger su vida costase lo que costase.

Hagoromo Gitsune se alejó del pasillo, pero no en dirección a la puerta principal, sino hacia los sótanos de la mansión.

—¿Hoy no vas a ir al instituto superior, Kuzunoha? —se extrañó Wakana.

—No —respondió su suegra con ojos sombríos—. Hoy tengo otros deberes...

00000

**Escuela secundaria**

Rikuo estaba preocupado. Ni Tsurara ni Yura habían acudido ese día a clase. Por una parte, podía ser algo totalmente normal. El día anterior habían sufrido experiencias muy estresantes y podrían haber caído enfermas. Sin embargo, tal vez la estudiante transferida de Tokio se hubiese perdido de regreso a casa y quizás el golpe que se había llevado la onmyoji era más grave de lo que parecía.

Al muchacho le reconcomían las dudas. Se habría acercado a casa de Tsurara, pero sólo conocía el barrio donde vivía, no la dirección exacta. También pensó en pasarse por la Casa Anceestral de los Keikain, aunque entonces recordó la mirada asesina de Ryuji. No, no sería bien recibido allí.

Sólo podía esperar.

La campana sonó y las clases terminaron. Rikuo se encaminó a su taquilla. Las llamaría durante el fin de semana, se dijo a sí mismo. Nada más abrir la cerradura, una nota de papel cayó al suelo. Era un breve texto escrito con elegantes signos sobre papel oloroso. El muchacho lo leyó y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_"Abe-kun, he estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste la noche pasada y creo que necesito saber más. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser algo más que tu confidente. Siento no haber ido hoy a clase, pero necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mi corazón. Por favor, ven a la puerta de Rashomon cuando anochezca. Te estaré esperando. Firmado: Oikawa Tsurara"._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios que dejáis! Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y a mantener el ritmo. Eso sí, ¿me estoy pasando con la longitud de los capítulos? ¿Se leen bien? Sigo como ejemplo fics de universos alternativos de Code Geass, pero cambiaré si la gente tiene problemas. También me encantaría traducir este fic al inglés, pero sería demasiado para mí solo :-( Tengo trabajos, exámenes y fanfiction no es lo único que escribo.

* Disculpas por un error mío que ha provocado que el capítulo "Sangre de zorro" fuese sustituido por "Rikuo y el falso exorcista". Espero que nadie lo haya notado ^_^;

* Si algo me gusta de los universos alternativos, es poder desarrollar escenas que serían imposibles de ver en el canon. Por ejemplo, una conversación entre Hagoromo Gitsune y Wakana sobre la salud de Rikuo.

* Los cuatro estudiantes tokiotas que aparecen al principio NO son OCs. Aparecen en el capítulo 94 del manga y en el episodio 14 de Sennen Makyo. Entonces me pareció raro que cuatro chavales con pinta de gamberros fueran de Tokio a Kioto para ver un castillo antiguo, a no ser que se tratase de una visita escolar. Sin embargo, la saga de Kioto transcurre durante las vacaciones de verano, así que esa respuesta tampoco tiene sentido. Al menos aquí tiene explicación.

* He querido darle a Rikuo una motivación algo más profunda que el "¡los yokai son malvados!" del canon. Siempre me extrañó que al principio Rikuo matase yokai sin remordimientos (Gagoze, Hebidayu, Kyuso y varios matones sin nombre). Sobre todo cuando el mensaje de Nuramago es que humanos y yokai deben aprender a convivir en paz.

Próximo capítulo: _"Confesiones en Rashomon"_. Y aunque no quiero destripar lo que se avecina, aviso a los RiTsu shippers que no se emocionen demasiado con el título del capítulo.


	8. Confesiones en Rashomon

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** La Rebelión de los Hanamachi ha sido extinguida y sus dos líderes han muerto, aunque el principal conspirador sigue libre. Yura está a salvo en su casa y Tsurara también, aunque ha ocultado a sus compañeros del Clan Nura la verdad sobre la doble naturaleza de Rikuo. Mientras, éste recibe una carta de Tsurara en la que le invita a reunirse con ella en la puerta de Rashomon.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesiones en Rashomon<strong>

**Mansión Abe, Kioto**

Hakuzozu estaba espiando a Rikuo desde el pasillo. Aunque el joven señor era un chico pulcro y aseado, estaba dedicando demasiado tiempo a arreglarse frente al espejo del cuarto de baño.

—Algo me dice que el joven señor va a salir a alguna parte —murmuró el yokai volador.

La pequeña Kyokotsu, que estaba debajo de Hakuzozu, se extrañó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y a dónde quiere irse el hermanito mayor? ¿Lo sabes tú, Gashadokuro?

Por encima de los dos yokai, el esqueleto gigante observaba con un ojo colosal los arreglos del joven señor. Nadie sabía cómo había podido meter sus huesos en el pasillo, ni siquiera él. De hecho, se encontraba atascado entre las cuatro paredes.

—No lo sé, Kyokotsu. ¡Ay, por la Oscuridad! ¿Querrá escaparse de casa? —aventuró el esqueleto nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, no! —se alarmó Kyokotsu, lágrimas asomando a sus ojos serpentinos.

Hakuzozu se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

—Gashadokuro, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ponerte en lo peor? Estás asustando a Kyokotsu. Además, el joven señor no está haciendo las maletas. Sólo se está echando colonia, limpiándose cinco veces las gafas, intentando peinarse...

—Chicos, ya es malo que me espiéis mientras estoy en el baño, ¿pero de verdad tenéis que retransmitir en alto todo lo que hago? —les llegó la voz irritada de Rikuo mientras terminaba de acicalarse.

Hakuzozu y Kyokotsu se adelantaron e hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Gashadokuro, aún atrapado entre las paredes del pasillo, tuvo que conformarse con hacer crujir sus huesos. Por su parte, Rikuo acabó lo que tenía entre manos. Satisfecho de su aspecto, se dispuso a marcharse, pero Hakuzozu se interpuso en su camino. Con sus casi dos metros de altura y su gigantesca lanza a la espalda, el yokai poeta presentaba una figura imponente.

—Hakuzozu, déjame pasar. No quiero llegar tarde —se quejó Rikuo.

—Primero decidme a dónde pensáis ir, joven señor.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —protestó el muchacho. Tenía casi trece años y no le gustaba que le tratasen como a un niño pequeño.

—Hagoromo Gitsune me nombró vuestro guardián, joven señor —insistió Hakuzozu—. Tras los sucesos de ayer no esperéis que me quede de brazos cruzados si os volvéis a poner en peligro. Así que, a menos que me digáis vuestro destino real, no saldréis de aquí. Y nada de mentiras, joven señor.

El yokai esperó su respuesta. Rikuo suspiró. No le hacía gracia revelar detalles de su vida personal, ni siquiera a los servidores más fieles de su casa. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Hakuzozu tenía parte de razón en sus argumentos. Su vida había sido muy agitada últimamente. Primero el falso exorcista y ahora Satori y las bandas de los _hanamachi_. Así que, tras suspirar con resignación, Rikuo le contó a Hakuzozu el asunto de la carta que le había dejado Tsurara en la taquilla de la escuela. Mientras hablaba, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro escuchaban con mucha atención.

—Y eso es todo —concluyó el joven señor—. Sólo quiero ir a la puerta de Rashomon a reunirme con una amiga de la escuela. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Hakuzozu se atusó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Mm. La puerta de Rashomon está a bastante distancia. No me gustaría dejaros sin vigilancia tanto tiempo. Quizás debería acompañaros...

—Por favor, sólo quiero tener una tarde tranquila. ¿Es mucho pedir? —Rikuo puso ojos de cordero degollado.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —contestó rápidamente Hakuzozu—. Pero que no se entere vuestra abuela o nos mata. Afortunadamente, hoy está ocupada con un asunto urgente y se ha encerrado en los sótanos.

A Rikuo le extrañó aquella noticia.

—¿Los sótanos? ¿Qué está haciendo mi abuela en los sótanos?

00000

Los cimientos de la Mansión Abe alojaban en su seno varios espacios de mayor o menor amplitud. Muchos de ellos funcionaban básicamente como almacenes de muebles, cuadros, comida o cualquier otra cosa que fuese necesaria. Había también más de un pasadizo secreto, escondites a prueba de bombas y cajas fuertes ocultas. No faltaban tampoco mazmorras excavadas en la dura roca, a las que sólo podían acceder miembros autorizados del Clan Abe. Rara vez tenían ocupantes. Los yokai no confiaban en las penas de prisión.

En una de las celdas abrió sus ojos doloridos un _onmoraki_, uno de los demonios-grulla a los que había apaleado Rikuo durante la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_. En cuanto se acostumbró a la luz mortecina de las antorchas que iluminaban la mazmorra, descubrió una escena sorprendente.

En aquella amplia celda de roca, cemento y metal, gris y anodina por los cuatro costados, se había dispuesto una elegante mesa con mantel, platos de porcelana y cubertería de plata. Había una silla vacía. A su lado, un fogón atendido por dos sirvientas de las cocinas. Aquel lujo contrastaba brutalmente con las pinzas, los cuchillos, las tenazas y otros instrumentos de tortura que descansaban sobre una basta mesa de madera manchada de sangre. Se estaba preguntando de quién sería esa sangre cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Aparte de las dos sirvientas, había varios cuervos del monte Kurama entre las sombras. El mismísimo Gran Tengu estaba presente allí. Y él no era el único _onmoraki_ en la mazmorra. Otros cinco de sus compañeros estaban atados junto a él en una hilera, cual reses conducidas al matadero.

—Ah, bien, ya están todos despiertos —celebró el Gran Tengu al ver que el último de los _onmoraki_ había abierto los ojos—. Podemos empezar.

Como a una señal, la puerta de la celda se abrió y entró Hagoromo Gitsune. La señora de los yokai de Kioto no dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó a la mesa que estaba dispuesta para la cena. Sin embargo, no había rastro de la comida.

—Como podréis suponer, la patética rebelión organizada por Satori y Oni Hitokuchi ha fracasado —informó el Gran Tengu a los prisioneros—. Sin embargo, mis cuervos han hecho averiguaciones y estamos seguros de que vuestros jefes estaban siendo manipulados por un tercer conspirador, alguien de más alta alcurnia. Por desgracia, nos faltan detalles que nos permitan averiguar su identidad.

—¡No sabemos nada! —graznó uno de los _onmoraki_—. ¡Y aunque lo supiéramos, no lo diríamos! ¡Una cosa es que seamos descerebrados y otra que vayamos a traicionar al señor Satori! ¡Seguro que mentís y está vivo!

—Sois unos traidores al Clan Abe y a la persona del joven señor. Os merecéis la muerte. Sin embargo, podemos ser clementes si cooperáis —prometió el venerable anciano.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la risa de los _onmoraki_. Otra prueba de que las bestias yokai eran unas descerebradas. Tan convencidos estaban aquellos demonios de que iban a morir, que ya no tenían miedo a nada. Hagoromo Gitsune gruñó, pero el Gran Tengu mantuvo la calma.

—¿Sabíais que el Clan Abe remonta sus orígenes mil años atrás? —explicó Sojobo como si estuviese dando una clase de Historia a unos niños revoltosos—. Eran unos tiempos gloriosos. Los humanos eran más respetuosos con la oscuridad que les rodeaba y buscaban la armonía en el mundo. Construían palacios, templos y una capital de paz y orden. La civilización había llegado desde las costas de la milenaria China. Los nobles, santos y eruditos bebían del arte, la filosofía, la magia y la ley del Imperio Medio.

—¡Bla, bla, bla! —se burló un _onmoraki_—. ¡Charla de viejos! ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con lo que hacían esos patéticos humanos?

—Paciencia. Como iba diciendo, a los humanos de Japón en aquella época les fascinaba todo lo que venía de China. Incluso los yokai demostrábamos cierto respeto ante una civilización tan antigua y avanzada. La corte copiaba las modas chinas, los onmyoji aprendían los hechizos taoístas y los hombres de leyes seguían los códigos del Imperio Medio. En aquella época la Dinastía Song estaba incorporando nuevas formas de castigo. Por ejemplo, una larga, dolorosa y exquisita ejecución.

Los prisioneros tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

—Se llama _lingchi_ o "muerte de los mil cortes" —continuó el Gran Tengu con una sonrisa malvada asomando en su barba blanca—. Se desnuda al reo y después, lentamente, se van cortando sus miembros como si fueran filetes de carne. Cada tajada se muestra al prisionero hasta que se llega a un órgano vital y muere. Afortunadamente, el conocimiento de medicina ha mejorado mucho y podemos mantener vivos a los condenados durante más tiempo. Y como tirar carne a la basura es un derroche innecesario, la señora Hagoromo Gitsune se ha ofrecido amablemente a deshacerse de ella.

Los _onmoraki_ observaron la mesa, los cubiertos y los fogones. Su utilidad estaba muy clara ahora. El terror, que antes había desaparecido ante la perspectiva de una muerte inminente, regresó a sus corazones.

Hagoromo Gitsune les observó con una de sus características miradas frías y despiadadas. Aunque habló en susurros, sus palabras resonaron por toda la mazmorra:

—Por vuestro bien, más vale que me quede con hambre.

00000

Dos pisos por encima de las tétricas mazmorras, Hakuzozu se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos. Vuestra abuela no ha dicho nada al respecto. Conociéndola, probablemente quiera saltarse las clases de su identidad humana y hacer planes para el clan. Yo que vos no me preocuparía.

Rikuo asintió. Tampoco tenía mucho más tiempo para discutir si quería llegar a tiempo a su cita en la puerta de Rashomon. El anochecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no quería hacer esperar a Tsurara.

Había leído la carta una y otra vez. Era evidente que su amiga quería seguir hablando sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior. Era comprensible. En el breve espacio de unas horas la pobre Tsurara había descubierto que los yokai existían y que su amigo de clase era uno de ellos. "Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también querría más explicaciones", pensó Rikuo. Y aún así la misiva dejaba entender algo más. El chico no quería dejar correr su imaginación, pero tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Tsurara.

Hakuzozu advirtió la impaciencia en los ojos de Rikuo. Se hizo a un lado, invitándole a marcharse.

—Volved pronto, joven señor. Ya sé que mañana no tenéis clase, pero no es bueno trasnochar.

—Gracias, Hakuzozu —sonrió Rikuo. El muchacho se despidió de sus sirvientes y salió de la mansión en dirección sur.

Por su parte, Gashadokuro le preguntó a su compañero:

—¿Has hecho bien en dejar que el joven señor se marchase solo? Si la señora Hagoromo Gitsune se entera, se te va a caer el pelo.

Inesperadamente, Hakuzozu se rió con alegría.

—El viento de la juventud no debe ni puede ser detenido. Hay cosas que un joven debe afrontar lejos de miradas indiscretas. Nuestro joven señor está dejando de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

—¡Ah! Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que el joven señor ya ha encontrado una "amiga" especial —Gashadokuro le guiñó un ojo a su compañero—. ¡Estoy tan emocionado que podría llorar!

Mientras Hakuzozu se alejaba por el pasillo con el pecho henchido de orgullo por el joven señor y Gashadokuro temblaba de emoción, haciendo castañear todos sus huesos como un gigantesco xilófono, la pequeña Kyokotsu se quedó donde estaba con una expresión confundida.

—No entiendo nada —murmuró la niña.

00000

**Un barrio residencial de Kioto**

Tsurara estaba pendiente del reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban practicando los ejercicios que les había enseñado Kubinashi? A la vista de los recientes sucesos, el líder de los espías del Clan Nura había insistido en que todos entrenasen técnicas de defensa personal sin poderes.

—No podemos depender siempre de nuestras habilidades yokai —había explicado el hombre sin cuello.

La Yuki-onna y sus compañeros no podían sino darle la razón a Kubinashi, pero el entrenamiento estaba siendo duro. No sólo ella se había ausentado de clase, sino que Kurotabo y Kejoro se habían tomado un día libre del trabajo. Tenían que absorber los principios de las artes marciales en muy poco tiempo. Karate intensivo, judo, aikido... La lista era larga y aún no habían terminado.

—¡Kubinashi! —protestó el forzudo Aotabo—. ¿No crees que te estás pasando? ¡No podemos convertirnos en maestros de kung-fu de un día para otro!

—Este movimiento no es kung-fu, sino aikido —le corrigió su compañero, arrojándolo al suelo con una llave e inmovilizándolo—. No espero que lo aprendáis todo en unas horas, es imposible, pero quiero que practiquéis todos los días estos movimientos que os he enseñado.

—¡Jo, Kubinashi, me van a salir cardenales en la piel! ¿Tú sabes lo feas que quedan las manchas moradas en una piel tan tersa como la mía? —se quejó Kejoro, la mujer cabellera.

Lejos de enfadarse, Kubinashi sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo a su compañera.

—No te preocupes, Kino. Incluso cubierta de vendas serías la mujer más guapa de Japón.

Kejoro se sonrojó, musitando un débil "Eres un tonto, Kubinashi". Tsurara ni siquiera se enteró. Aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Había mentido a sus compañeros. No, mejor dicho: había mentido a sus amigos. Ya era malo traicionar la confianza del Nurarihyon, pero muchos de los que compartían casa con ella en Kioto eran más que unos compañeros de trabajo. Y sin embargo les había ocultado que Abe no Rikuo se podía transformar en yokai. Era una información importantísima, probablemente la más importante que habían descubierto hasta el momento. Pero no la había revelado. Porque entonces habría traicionado a la persona que le había salvado la vida durante la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_. Además, los ojos del joven señor de los Abe aún la perseguían en sus recuerdos.

Para distraerse, echó de nuevo un vistazo al reloj de la pared. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya entrenando? La noche estaba cayendo y la chica de pelo azul se estaba impacientando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuki-onna? —le preguntó Kurotabo, el monje guerrero—. ¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj? ¿Es que quieres salir a alguna parte?

—¿Eh? Oh, no, yo... —trató de responder la chica de pelo azul, pero fue interrumpida por Kejoro.

—Je, je, je, seguro que tiene esperando a un admirador en un lugar romántico, ¿verdad?

Tsurara se sonrojó tanto como Kejoro lo había hecho un momento antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera negar las afirmaciones, Kubinashi intervino para llamarlas al orden:

—Lo siento, ninguna salida hoy. Sé que es duro, pero este entrenamiento puede salvaros la vida en el futuro —para no parecer tan tétrico, Kubinashi intentó animar a sus compañeros—: Hasta el momento la misión está yendo bien. Tenemos planos, listas de efectivos, datos de la zona y al General Supremo le encantará saber que los sellos que colocó Seimei en la capital se están debilitando incluso más rápido de lo previsto.

Los espías celebraron las buenas noticias. No obstante, Tsurara estaba alicaída. No sólo no había podido ir a clase y hablar con Rikuo cara a cara, sino que iba a acabar el día encerrada en casa. Tampoco era una pérdida muy grande, trató de animarse a sí misma la Yuki-onna.

A fin de cuentas, no había quedado con nadie.

00000

**Patio trasero de una tienda de la calle Kujo, Kioto**

Rikuo llegó puntual a la cita en la puerta de Rashomon. En honor a la verdad, de la famosa puerta sur de Kioto no quedaban ni los restos. En el glorioso pasado de la capital había sido una de las grandes maravillas arquitectónicas de Japón. Con una altura de ocho metros y una anchura de 32, había impresionado a los viajeros que llegaban a Heian-kyo, la capital imperial. También era un lugar sobre el que habían circulado muchas leyendas y se decía que muchos demonios moraban en la puerta. Sin embargo, con el paso de los siglos Rashomon había ido decayendo hasta convertirse en ruinas. Un solitario pilón en un parque infantil recordaba el punto exacto en el que una vez se levantó la majestuosa puerta.

Era el ocaso y en la zona de juegos no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Por mucho que Rikuo mirase a un lado y a otro, Tsurara no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—¿Se habrá retrasado? —se dijo Rikuo en voz alta.

De repente, una figura surgió de entre las sombras. El muchacho se alegró al principio, creyendo que se trataba de Tsurara, pero luego se alarmó al notar que se trataba de un hombre vestido de negro con dos katanas al cinto. Sin embargo, sus nervios desaparecieron cuando reconoció a la persona que se acercaba.

—¡Ah, eres tú, Kidomaru! ¡Buenas noches! —le saludó Rikuo, aliviado y un poco decepcionado.

Kidomaru era el líder de los oni, los demonios de Kioto. Era un hombre seco y adusto, muy orgulloso de su pertenencia al Clan Abe, y probablemente el mejor espadachín que jamás hubiese existido en Japón. Ni el humano de más talento podía competir con los mil años de experiencia de Kidomaru.

—Siento no ser la persona que estabais esperando —se disculpó Kidomaru ante el joven señor—, pero me temo que vuestra amiga Oikawa no va a acudir a la cita de esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —se sorprendió Rikuo.

—Porque fueron mis hombres los que colocaron esa nota falsa en vuestra taquilla.

Rikuo dio un paso atrás. Aquello olía claramente a trampa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera echar a correr, Kidomaru desenfundó una de sus katanas y la clavó en el suelo, mientras exclamaba:

—Ven a mí, Rashomon.

Y el mundo se volvió blanco.

Rikuo de repente se encontró en medio de la nada. De no haber sido porque pisaba el suelo y aún existía la gravedad, no habría podido distinguir arriba de abajo, izquierda de derecha. La confusión fue desapareciendo a medida de que en aquella blancura fueron dibujándose los contornos de la puerta de Rashomon. Sin embargo, era una puerta muy diferente a la típica reconstrucción histórica. No sólo parecía hecha de tinta negra, sino que en sus cornisas descansaban multitud de demonios que se reían del muchacho.

—Aunque en el mundo real ha sido destruida, en esta dimensión espiritual aún existe la puerta de Rashomon, tal como era hace mil años —explicó Kidomaru. A su lado aparecieron dos de sus lugartenientes, vestidos con trajes de Armani—. Durante generaciones fue territorio de Shuten-Doji, el demonio más terrible que jamás haya existido.

—¿No era el padre adoptivo de Ibaraki-Doji? —preguntó Rikuo. No le movía la curiosidad, sino que quería ganar tiempo para tratar de buscar una salida al lío en el que se había metido.

—En efecto —asintió Kidomaru—. Shuten-Doji sabía reconocer el mal cuando lo veía. Adoptó a Ibaraki-Doji, el niño demonio al que le movía una desmedida sed de sangre. A mí, que fui el bandido más despiadado que alguna vez plagó los alrededores de la capital, me convirtió en un oni y me nombró su lugarteniente. Juntos matamos, robamos y causamos el terror durante generaciones. Hasta que apareció Abe no Seimei.

La mención a su padre atrajo la atención de Rikuo. Miró a la cara sus oponentes. Tanto Kidomaru como sus dos lugartenientes estaban perdiendo poco a poco sus disfraces humanos. De sus frentes salían cuernos y su piel se estaba volviendo roja.

—Vuestro padre, joven señor, era el onmyoji más poderoso de Japón. Aunque prefería la paz a la guerra, atendió los ruegos del mismísimo emperador y decidió acabar con la amenaza de Shuten-Doji. Gracias a su magia, derrotó a nuestro líder y le cortó la cabeza, enterrándola en el paso montañoso de Oinosaka para que se arrepintiese de sus crímenes antes de ir al Más Allá. Y para evitar nuevos ataques de los oni, Seimei se proclamó el Señor del Pandemónium, el líder de todos los yokai de Kioto. Nadie podía discutir su sangre de kitsune ni tampoco su tremendo poder. Incluso Ibaraki-Doji se arrodilló ante su nuevo señor. Pero yo era Kidomaru el Bandido, la mano derecha de Shuten-Doji. No iba a ceder ante el medio humano que le había matado.

Mientras Kidomaru hablaba, sus dos hombres se posicionaron alrededor de Rikuo, cortándole cualquier vía de escape. Sin embargo, en aquel universo blanco, tampoco había ningún lugar al que huir. Cada lugarteniente estaba armado con una katana. El muchacho estaba indefenso ante un ataque, pero trató de mantener la calma.

—¿Lleva esto a alguna parte? —preguntó irónicamente Rikuo, aparentando una confianza que no tenía.

Kidomaru le ignoró y continuó con su relato:

—Disfrazado bajo la piel de un buey, esperé una noche cuando Seimei regresaba de casa de su madre. Pero mi emboscada no sirvió de nada. Mi habilidad con la espada y mi furia demoníaca eran inútiles frente al poder de Abe no Seimei. Pero vuestro padre me perdonó la vida, joven señor. Me habló de su mayor deseo, un mundo en armonía en el que humanos y yokai pudiesen convivir en paz. Era un sueño ingenuo y hermoso, pero si alguien podía conseguirlo era Seimei. Me convertí en su fiel servidor y él me recompensó concediéndome el mando de los oni. Durante mil años he trabajado para que el Clan Abe se mantenga en pie. Sólo un clan fuerte puede lograr el mayor deseo de Seimei. Pero vos ahora lo habéis puesto en peligro, pese a todos mis esfuerzos.

Algo en el tono de voz de Kidomaru levantó las sospechas de Rikuo.

—No me digas... —murmuró el muchacho asombrado—. No me digas que tú movías los hilos en el caso de los _hanamachi_...

—Ah, sí. Una poda necesaria de las ramas más débiles... y un experimento para comprobar vuestra transformación —sonrió Kidomaru con maldad—. Decidme, ¿en qué momento sucede? ¿Es cuando vos estáis en peligro? ¿Cuando vuestros amigos están amenazados? ¿O se debe a que es de noche? ¿Os transformáis por voluntad propia? Me gustaría saberlo, señor Rikuo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió el chico a la defensiva.

Kidomaru suspiró decepcionado.

—¿Otra vez con las mentiras? No importa, siempre he preferido los exámenes prácticos. Gyuriki, dale tu espada.

Uno de los lugartenientes trajeados le arrojó su arma a Rikuo. El chico la sujetó sin mucha confianza.

—Recordad que en este examen un suspenso cuesta la vida, joven señor —le advirtió Kidomaru.

Y empezó la pelea.

Danki, el oni de pelo en punta, atacó sin cuartel con su espada. Rikuo trató de bloquear los golpes con su katana prestada tan bien como podía, que no era mucho. Su otro contrincante, el desarmado Gyuriki, parecía conformarse con animar a su compañero.

—¡Vamos, Danki! ¡Acaba de una vez! ¿O es que necesitas ayuda para matar a un simple humano?

Por su parte, Kidomaru se mantenía alejado, contemplando el combate desde la distancia con una expresión indescifrable.

—¡Cállate, Gyuriki! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! —se quejó Danki.

Pero era extraño, pensó el oni de pelo en punta. El joven señor de los Abe no parecía asustado. Tenso, enfadado y débil, sí, pero no se dejaba dominar por el miedo. Lo cual era la mejor defensa contra un yokai, por supuesto, y estaba parando los golpes con más habilidad de la que debía haber tenido un simple humano. Danki sabía que Rikuo tenía un cuarto de sangre de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero tenía entendido que mientras no despertara el joven señor no tenía habilidades de yokai.

Impaciente al ver que el duelo de espadas se estaba prolongando indefinidamente, Gyuriki hizo a un lado bruscamente a su compañero y se enfrentó a Rikuo.

—¡Yo me encargaré de este gusano! —exclamó el oni con una sonrisa psicópata.

"¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Está en desventaja! ¡No tiene espada!", se dijo Rikuo, un poco más confiado. Sin embargo, su confianza se evaporó en cuanto esquivó un puñetazo de su rival, puñetazo que levantó una ola de energía que le tumbó de espaldas. El tal Gyuriki no necesitaba ningún arma. Sus dos puños eran auténticos martillos pilones.

—¿Crees que puedes huir? —se rió el oni mientras Rikuo trataba de mantener unos pasos de distancia—. ¡No podrás! ¡La vergüenza del Clan Abe acaba aquí! ¡Sufre mi técnica _hyoui_! ¡Peonza de los Mil Toros! ¡_Gyuriki Senriki Goma_!

Gyuriki dio un salto hacia Rikuo, girando sobre sí mismo, precisamente como la peonza que daba nombre a su técnica. Su cuerpo se dobló y expandió más allá de los límites naturales, abarcando un radio de dos metros. Hilos de "miedo" salían de sus extremidades, dispuestas a reducir a pulpa cualquier objeto que tocaran. Y en aquel desierto blanco, su único objetivo era Rikuo.

"¡Voy a morir!", pensó el joven señor. Automáticamente, como si una voz surgiese de su interior, le llegó otra respuesta: "No, no voy a morir".

Haciendo una peonza mortal, Gyuriki cayó sobre él mientras se reía como un loco sanguinario. Pero su risa terminó pronto al notar que sus dos brazos volaban sin control, separados de su cuerpo por una espada afilada. La misma espada que le había entregado a Rikuo poco antes. Con una expresión de asombro completo, el oni con la cabeza rapada se derrumbó sobre el suelo blanco mientras musitaba unas palabras de asombro:

—No lo entiendo... ni siquiera eres... un yokai...

Pero se equivocaba. Rikuo sí era un yokai, o al menos lo era en aquellos momentos. Había adoptado en un fogonazo su forma nocturna de kitsune. Sus ojos rojos observaron con desprecio a su enemigo caído, pero enseguida tuvieron que atender a otro asunto más urgente. Enervado por la derrota de su compañero, Danki se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —insultó el oni al joven señor—. ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!

Rikuo no se dejó impresionar por una frase tan cliché. La ira de aquel estúpido lugarteniente no era nada comparada con la suya. Danki intentó un truco parecido al de Gyuriki, utilizando su "miedo" para lanzar un golpe giratorio con su katana. Pero el joven señor de los Abe estaba al tanto. En su forma humana lo había tenido difícil para esquivar los ataques, pero ahora tenía la agilidad de un zorro. Se apartó a un lado y, antes de que su oponente pudiera hacer nada, colocó la punta de su espada a escasos milímetros de los ojos de Danki. El oni se quedó sin habla. El miedo que sentía le paralizó. Rikuo aprovechó entonces para arrearle un golpe con el lado romo de su katana, dejándolo inconsciente sin herirlo.

—Bravo —aplaudió Kidomaru educadamente—. Veo que es cierto que habéis heredado la sangre de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Rikuo se acercó a él, apuntándole con la espada de Gyuriki, mientras en la mano izquierda portaba la katana que le acababa de arrebatar a Danki. El líder oni ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué te ha dado para querer matarme de la noche a la mañana? —le preguntó el chico.

—¿De la noche a la mañana? Veo que no sabéis nada, joven señor. ¿Acaso no os preguntáis que secretos os guarda vuestra abuela? —replicó Kidomaru con una expresión muy seria.

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí. Si me diera la gana, podría decapitarte ahora mismo —dijo Rikuo molesto, mientras acercaba la hoja al cuello de su enemigo.

La respuesta le llegó cuando otro filo pasó a amenazar su propia yugular. En un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera había sido capaz de verlo, Kidomaru había desenfundado una de sus katanas.

—Puede que no sea mi cabeza la que ruede hoy en el suelo, señor Rikuo, sino la vuestra —amenazó el líder oni con la calma propia de un guerrero experimentado—. Pasemos a la siguiente parte del examen, ¿os parece bien?

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama salieron de los sótanos a toda prisa. Habían descubierto informaciones muy reveladoras y ahora tenían que poner en marcha las medidas adecuadas. A pesar de que eso significaba organizar castigos y ejecuciones, el consejero principal estaba muy animado.

—Os dije que mi método de interrogatorio funcionaría —le sonrió Sojobo a su señora—. La muerte sólo produce silencio, el sufrimiento sólo regala mentiras, pero no hay nada como una dosis adecuada de terror para saber la verdad. Sólo teníais que sentaros a la mesa mientras yo hablaba de torturas chinas para desatarles la lengua.

La líder de los yokai de Kioto estaba de mal humor por la información que había averiguado, pero tuvo la deferencia de asentir ante las palabras de su consejero.

—Me alegro de que no me hayas obligado a comerme a esos engendros, Sojobo. Habría sido peor que comer del cubo de la basura. Ahora sólo queda ocuparnos del traidor.

—Kidomaru —repuso el Gran Tengu meditabundo—. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Era uno de los seguidores más fieles del Nue.

—Del Nue, sí. Pero una vez muerto, parece que su lealtad ya no es tan fuerte. Le dije a Seimei que no se fiase de ninguno de los oni de Shuten-Doji, ¿pero me hizo caso? Nooo, por supuesto, él era un gran onmyoji, él sabía lo que hacía, él no necesitaba que su madre se metiese donde no la llamaban... —divagó Hagoromo Gitsune apretando los dientes.

Mientras el Gran Tengu se dedicaba a llamar a sus cuervos para una operación de busca y captura, a la señora de los yokai de Kioto se le ocurrió comprobar cómo se encontraba su nieto. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba en su habitación, ni dormido ni despierto. Probó en la biblioteca y en el comedor. Ni rastro. Hagoromo Gitsune comenzó a impacientarse. Habló con Wakana al respecto, pero la madre de Rikuo tampoco sabía nada. Ahora eran las dos mujeres las que hacían las indagaciones, hasta que un avergonzado Hakuzozu fracasó a la hora de inventar una coartada.

—Hakuzozu, déjate de tonterías. ¿Dónde está mi nieto? —le preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune con ira contenida.

—Yo... Esto... Los jóvenes, ya se sabe. Llegan las hormonas, se hacen mayores, dentro de poco el señor Rikuo cumplirá los trece años y será un adulto...

—Hakuzozu, por favor, ¿qué está haciendo mi hijo? —intervino Wakana con calma, mientras su suegra parecía a punto de estallar.

—Es que el joven señor tenía una cita con una amiga. ¡No iba a ser yo el que el estropease el romance del joven señor! —se defendió el yokai volador, aludiendo a su alma de poeta—. Se le notaba impaciente por reunirse con esa chica, Oikawa Tsurara...

Al oír el nombre de la Yuki-onna, Hagoromo Gitsune explotó. Sus nueve colas de zorro brotaron de repente. Hakuzozu retrocedió asustado, mientras su señora le taladraba con sus fríos ojos negros. Sin embargo, antes de realizar ninguna acción que luego lamentase, Hagoromo Gitsune contó hasta diez. Hakuzozu era uno de sus servidores más leales; si no sabía que Tsurara era una espía enviada por el Clan Nura, era sólo porque ella y el Gran Tengu no habían revelado el secreto a nadie.

—¿Dónde? —se limitó a preguntar la kitsune.

Esta vez Hakuzozu no se fue por las ramas.

—En el lugar donde antes se levantaba la puerta de Rashomon, eso decía el mensaje, ¡lo juro!

00000

**La puerta de Rashomon, dimensión espiritual**

En aquellos momentos, Rikuo y Kidomaru intercambiaban golpes de espada en una danza mortal. Cada contendiente portaba dos katanas, cuyos chasquidos cuando entrechocaban rompían el silencio de la dimensión blanca en la que peleaban. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contendientes estaba dando el todo por el todo. Rikuo se conformaba con parar los golpes, mientras que Kidomaru simplemente jugaba con él.

—A vuestras hojas les falta fuerza, joven señor —indicó el líder oni, cual maestro de esgrima enseñando a su discípulo—. Las espadas no son escudos. Si no hay intención de herir, de matar, de vencer, no sirven de nada.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Rikuo enfadado—. ¡Yo no soy como vosotros! ¡No soy un asesino!

Por alguna razón, aquel apelativo encendió la ira del jefe de los demonios de Rashomon.

—¡Maldito engreído! —exclamó mientras lanzaba una estocada venenosa hacia un flanco desprotegido de Rikuo, aunque afortunadamente el chico lo esquivó justo a tiempo—. ¿Qué sabe un niño mimado de los sacrificios que hemos tenido que hacer para mantener el orden cósmico de la capital?

—¿Orden cósmico? ¡Chorradas! —se burló el kitsune con esa actitud chulesca propia de su forma nocturna.

Fue una mala idea. Mientras inmovilizaba sus dos katanas con una llave de esgrima, Kidomaru le dio una patada por debajo que lo arrojó al suelo. Aunque se encontraba en una posición desprotegida, el líder oni no continuó su ataque, sino que esperó a que se incorporase.

—¿Queréis que os cuente un secreto? —preguntó retóricamente Kidomaru, mientras Rikuo se levantaba del suelo—. El clan se ha debilitado mucho desde que murió el Nue. Aunque Hagoromo Gitsune es poderosa, no le queda mucho de vida. Su ciclo de reencarnaciones ha acabado y la gente se pregunta quién liderará al Clan Abe tras su muerte, una muerte que puede llegar muy pronto.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se sorprendió el joven señor.

—Esperad, esperad, que aún hay más. Se avecina una guerra entre yokai, la más terrible en cuatro siglos, y será aquí, en Kioto. La ciudad arderá, fantasmas y demonios perseguirán a los humanos por las calles, y es muy probable que las cabezas de vuestra familia decoren las picas de los vencedores. Lo único que les detenía era la barrera mística de Seimei, pero los sellos se están debilitando. El Nurarihyon viene, señor Rikuo, y de nada servirá que le deis la espalda a la verdad.

—Nurarihyon... —repitió el muchacho entre susurros. Ahora recordaba aquella conversación que había espiado cuatro años atrás. También recordaba lo que le había explicado Yura sobre el General Supremo de los yokai de Kanto. ¿Era verdad? ¿Tan ciego había estado que no había sabido unir los dos hechos?

Por desgracia, su contrincante no estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo suficiente para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Las espadas volvieron a chocar, las de Kidomaru con más fuerza que las del joven señor.

—¿Esto es todo lo que podéis hacer sin contar con la protección de vuestra abuela? —dijo el espadachín demonio decepcionado—. ¡El Nue no era así! ¡La sangre que corre por vuestras venas está podrida!

Sin previo aviso, Kidomaru se retiró. Rikuo agradeció la pausa. Su mente bullía con diferentes pensamientos que dificultaban su concentración. Había sufrido varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y pequeños regueros de sangre empezaban a manchar sus ropas. No estaba seguro de poder seguir manteniendo el ritmo del combate. Lo peor de todo era que su rival no había desatado ni una fracción de su potencial. La confirmación se la dio el propio Kidomaru, cuando dijo:

—Había estado pensando en mostraros algunas de mis técnicas intermedias, pero sería perder el tiempo. No he entrenado durante mil años el arte de la espada para jugar al gato y al ratón con un blando y un cobarde. Sin embargo, como sois el hijo de mi antiguo señor, os concederé una muerte de guerrero con el más poderoso de mis ataques.

Antes de que Rikuo pudiese hacer nada. El líder oni dio un salto prodigioso hasta encaramarse en lo alto de la puerta de Rashomon. Luego clavó sus dos katanas en la tejavana. Automáticamente, dos gigantescos cuernos de toro brotaron de Rashomon.

—Tras mil años de entrenamiento, llegó un momento en el que no podía aumentar más mi velocidad —explicó Kidomaru con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Por eso decidí que, en vez de cambiar mi velocidad, cambiaría mi espada. ¡Contemplad el poder de Rashomon! ¡Golpe de Espada Inconmensurable! ¡_Kengeki-Muryo_!

De los cuernos de la puerta de Rashomon, afilados como espadas, brotaron olas de energía cortante que se abalanzaron sobre Rikuo. Este se preparó para interponer sus dos endebles katanas, aunque sabía que era inútil. No había froma de defenderse.

"¿Defenderte? ¿Sólo piensas en eso?", se recriminó a sí mismo. "Kidomaru tiene razón. Una espada no es un escudo. Si sólo pienso en defenderme, nunca ganaré. Quier vencer. Quiero conocer la verdad. Sólo podré proteger a las personas que me importan si gano aquí y ahora. Necesito poder". Por desgracia, la ola de filos gigantes seguía acercándose. Para sus sentidos agudizados por la cercanía de la muerte, parecía que llegaba a cámara lenta. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de Wakana en el funeral de su padre, de Yura inconsciente a los pies del ogro Gairota, de Tsurara a punto de morir a manos de los _onmoraki_, de su abuela en los jardines del castillo Nijo y de un extraño hombre con una larga melena negra...

Entonces sucedió.

Algo en su interior le obligó a arrojar sus katanas prestadas al suelo. Pero no estaba indefenso. Tenía su poder, su "miedo". Los kitsunes eran demonios tramposos, sí, pero también sabían morder cuando hacía falta. Y en aquella ola de filos mortales, había un hueco. Para aprovecharlo, sólo necesitaba sus colmillos. Los tenía. Sólo necesitaba llamarlos, tal como hacía su abuela.

—Espada Larga de Una Cola, _Ichibi no Tachi_ —susurró.

Un segundo antes, Rikuo enarbolaba dos endebles katanas ante un tsunami cortante e imposible de esquivar. Al segundo siguiente, Rikuo había volado de un salto sobre el mar afilado y había hundido una espada larga hecha de puro "miedo" en el pecho de un sorprendido Kidomaru.

—Ah, una _tachi_ —comentó apreciativamente el líder oni, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios—. Buena elección, señor Rikuo. Las katanas son espadas para duelos y exhibiciones. Antes de que los perros Tokugawa las prohibieran, las _tachi_ eran las espadas de la guerra. Sí, siento vuestro "miedo" en el filo de esta espada. Habéis superado mis expectativas, hijo del Nue. Lástima que no hayáis esquivado todo mi ataque.

—Sí, lástima —musitó Rikuo, mientras la sangre brotaba de una profunda herida en su costado.

Sin más palabras, los dos contendientes cayeron del tejado de la puerta de Rashomon. El golpe que se dieron contra el suelo resonó en toda la dimensión blanca.

0000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain, Kioto**

A varios kilómetros de Rashomon, Yura sintió un escalofrío. Por un momento, pensó que era una premonición de desgracias, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. No, se dijo la amiga de Rikuo, lo que pasaba era que estaba de los nervios. Aquel día le habían permitido saltarse las clases para recuperarse de la conmoción sufrida en Shimabara. Por la tarde ya se había encontrado lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la cama y consultar su correo. Había recibido un e-mail muy interesante de un profesor universitario sobre avistamientos de yokai en el monte Kurama. Ya estaba pensando en organizar una excursión del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal para la próxima Golden Week cuando Ryuji entró de muy malos modos en su cuarto y le dijo que el abuelo quería verla.

Desde entonces se había pasado horas sentada en el Salón de Consejos de la familia Keikain, ella sola. Cuando había entrado se había sorprendido de que no hubiese nadie más, pero Ryuji le había dicho que esperase, antes de irse él también. Ahora era noche cerrada. Yura ya estaba pensando que su hermano mayor le había gastado una de sus bromas pesadas, cuando la puerta se abrió y Hidemoto el 27º entró acompañado de Ryuji y su primo Akifusa.

El patriarca de los Keikain tomó asiento delante del altar taoísta del salón, mientras que el heredero de la rama Yaso de la familia se colocaba a su derecha y su nieto Ryuji a la izquierda.

—Has superado la prueba de la paciencia, Yura —alabó Hidemoto—. Aunque aguantar horas sin moverse no es una de las habilidades principales de un exorcista, demuestra la fortaleza de carácter necesaria para afrontar el riguroso entrenamiento de un onmyoji.

Yura no se acababa de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Eso significa que...? —se atrevió a preguntar esperanzada.

—Sí, Yura. Vas a recibir entrenamiento en _onmyodo_ —asintió su abuelo, un poco a su pesar.

—¡Genial! —saltó ella llena de alegría. Sin embargo, luego recordó sus buenos modales y, avergonzada, se inclinó para ofrecer sus respetos—: Doy las gracias al líder de la familia por esta gran oportunidad que me acaba de conceder.

Hidemoto negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me des las gracias a mí. Dáselas a tu primo Akifusa y a tu hermano Ryuji. Ellos han sido los que más han insistido en que te permitiese aprender las artes del exorcismo. Los últimos acontecimientos les han dado la razón. Yura, eres una Keikain de Kioto. Eso implica unos riesgos. Negarte la posibilidad de defenderte es un error.

—Espera, abuelito, entiendo lo de Akifusa, él siempre me ha ayudado —la chica y su primo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, recordando las veces en que el heredero de los Yaso le había pasado libros y amuletos—, ¿pero Ryuji? ¡Él jamás! Siempre se ha reído de mí, siempre decía que era demasiado inútil para ser una onmyoji y tenía que robarle... esto, cogerle prestadas las cosas para mis hechizos.

Sus palabras no ofendieron a su hermano mayor. Todo lo contrario, provocaron en él una sonora carcajada.

—¿Lo ves, viejo? ¡Soy un genio! —le dijo a Hidemoto, antes de dirigirse a su hermana—: Vamos, Yura, ¿de verdad me crees tan tonto que dejaría mis herramientas de onmyoji tiradas por la habitación a pesar de que cada semana desaparecían algunas de mis cosas? Lo hacía a propósito.

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Yura—. ¿Entonces por qué te metes todo el rato conmigo? ¿Acaso insultarme va a hacer que me convierta en una onmyoji?

—Exactamente —asintió Ryuji como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. No voy a mentirte, como hermano mayor dejo mucho que desear y siempre acabamos peleándonos. Así que si te digo que no sirves para algo, sólo por llevarme la contraria lo harás. ¿A que sí? Psicología inversa, tontita, psicología inversa.

Aprovechando que Yura se había quedado boquiabierta entre la sorpresa y la indignación, Hidemoto aprovechó para intervenir:

—Como Akifusa y Ryuji han sido los que más han insistido en que aprendas _onmyodo_, ellos serán tus maestros. Espero que atiendas sus lecciones y respetes su autoridad como una buena alumna.

Yura tragó saliva.

—¿Ryuji también?

—Ryuji también —asintió su abuelo.

La joven onmyoji quería llevarse las manos a la cabeza. El universo tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Le habían concedido su sueño de aprender las artes del exorcismo a costa de tener que soportar a su diabólico hermano mayor como maestro. Si aquello no era un signo de que el fin de los tiempos se acercaba, no sabía qué podía ser.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Yura se inclinó nuevamente para dar las gracias.

—Juro que honraré esta oportunidad. Quiero proteger a la gente del mal, luchar por un mundo de luz, seguir los pasos de grandes onmyoji como Ashiya Doman, Abe no Seimei...

Ante la mención de Seimei, Hidemoto cerró los ojos, Akifusa hizo una mueca compasiva y Ryuji se llevó una mano a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? —se extrañó Yura.

Los tres onmyoji veteranos se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Mejor te lo explicamos otro día —se excusó Akifusa.

Yura no quiso incidir más en el tema. No quería poner en riesgo el honor que llevaba años anhelando. Sin embargo, se quedó con la mosca tras la oreja. Según la historia y las leyendas, Abe no Seimei era el mayor onmyoji que jamás hubiese existido. ¿Por qué entonces ningún Keikain quería hablar de él? La chica se prometió a sí misma que lo averiguaría.

00000

**La puerta de Rashomon, dimensión espiritual**

El campo de batalla estaba en silencio. Los oni de la puerta de Rashomon bajaron de las cornisas de Rashomon y se acercaron con precaución a las dos figuras manchadas de sangre que estaban tiradas a los pies de la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que se pudieran aproximar aún más, Rikuo se incorporó con dolor y apuntó su espada larga hacia los demonios.

—¡Atrás! ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros más! —les amenazó. Los oni retrocedieron.

—Dejadlos, no harán nada si no se lo ordeno —dijo una voz quejumbrosa desde el suelo.

—¡Kidomaru! ¿Estás vivo?

—Por supuesto, joven señor. Si no lo estuviera, esta dimensión se habría roto en pedazos hace tiempo. Sin embargo, disculpadme si no me levanto. No quiero que mis pulmones se inunden de sangre —contestó el líder oni mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida del pecho.

Rikuo se sentó a su lado, apoyando la _Ichibi no Tachi_ en su regazo.

—Hasta yo tengo una vena asesina —murmuró el muchacho, aún en su forma nocturna—. ¿Querías respuestas, Kidomaru? Yo te las daré. Yo soy Abe no Rikuo, el hijo del Nue, el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Siempre he sabido que hay una parte en mí de yokai, una parte que me hace cometer maldades y travesuras, pero también una parte que me da fuerza y poder. Sin embargo, incluso ahora que mi sangre se agita, sigo siendo Rikuo. Durante el día recuerdo lo que hago durante la noche, y viceversa. Esa es la verdad.

Kidomaru asintió, como si las palabras del joven señor confirmasen sus sospechas.

—Ahora, Kidomaru, quiero que tú respondas mis preguntas. No puedo seguir con los ojos cerrados. Si quiero tomar la decisión correcta, he de saber la verdad —Rikuo clavó sus ojos rojos en el líder oni—. Primero: ¿por qué has dicho que a mi abuela no le queda mucho de vida?

Antes de responder, Kidomaru cogió aire cuidadosamente. La explicación iba a ser larga y no quería estropearla tosiendo sangre.

—Tal vez no lo sepáis, señor Rikuo, pero con cada reencarnación Hagoromo Gitsune gana una nueva cola y se hace más poderosa. Pero ya ha llegado al máximo de nueve colas. Con resurrección o sin ella, la esperanza de vida de una gran kitsune es de un milenio. Por desgracia, ese plazo de mil años ya ha expirado. Aunque nunca ha sido tan poderosa, Hagoromo Gitsune vive con el tiempo prestado de su cuerpo humano.

A Rikuo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Mi abuela... se va a morir?

—No dramaticemos, joven señor. Aunque a vuestro padre le gustaba engañarse al respecto, todos los seres de la creación llegan a su final tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, tal vez me he explicado mal. Aquí, en Japón, incluso los humanos son más longevos de lo habitual y a Hagoromo Gitsune le pueden quedar fácilmente 60 o 70 años de vida por delante. Una eternidad para un humano, pero un suspiro para aquellos como nosotros que cuentan su experiencia en siglos.

—¿Y tú, Kidomaru?

El espadachín oni sonrió.

—Quizás me quede algo más, pero ni siquiera yo soy inmune al avance del tiempo. Las canas de mi forma humana no son por gusto. Varios otros de los grandes nobles del clan se encuentran en situación parecida. Por eso nos preocupa que no haya una renovación adecuada del poder en el seno de la Procesión Nocturna. A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué serviría sobrevivir a la guerra que se avecina si después nos disolvemos en la nada? Recordad esto siempre, joven señor: el honor del Clan Abe está por encima de los deseos, ambiciones e incluso necesidades de sus miembros.

Rikuo se acercó aún más a su enemigo caído.

—Eso quiero saber también: ¿qué es esa guerra de la que hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver el General Supremo de Kanto con todo esto?

—Ah, veo que ya habíais oído hablar del Nurarihyon —celebró Kidomaru, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar la cabeza—. Eso facilitará las explicaciones. Nuestro clan y el Clan Nura de Edo son enemigos desde hace 400 años. Mientras vuestro padre vivió, jamás se atrevieron a atacarnos, pues el mismo Nue colocó una barrera mágica de ocho sellos que protegía la capital de todos los yokai... menos de los que ya vivíamos aquí, claro. Sin embargo, desde que vuestro padre murió, los sellos se han debilitado. Sólo el primer sello del castillo Nijo y el segundo sello del templo Shokoku-ji mantienen su poder, pero no son suficientes para evitar la invasión.

—¿Por qué mi abuela nunca me ha contado nada de esto? —murmuró Rikuo apesadumbrado.

—Porque os tiene malcriado —respondió Kidomaru como un padre severo—. Si vos fuerais sangre de mi sangre, haría tiempo que os habría enviado al monte Kurama o incluso a la lejana aldea de Tono para que aprendierais lo que de verdad es ser un yokai. Sin embargo, aunque Hagoromo Gitsune desearía que os parecieseis más a un auténtico kitsune, os ha permitido durante años vivir como un humano y manteneros al margen del lado más oscuro de nuestro mundo.

Aquello dio mucho que pensar al muchacho.

—Supongo que por eso no te fiabas de mí, ¿verdad? No te fiabas de que fuera un digno sucesor —le comentó a Kidomaru.

—¿Un niño mimado que grita a los cuatro vientos que no quiere ser el heredero? —el líder oni soltó una carcajada sin humor—. Tenía que abriros los ojos, señor Rikuo, y tenía que haceros ver que el mundo no es en blanco y negro.

—¡Si querías probarme a mí, deberías haberlo hecho tú solo! ¿Era necesario provocar la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_? —le recriminó Rikuo, acordándose de la matanza que se había desatado por culpa de aquel suceso.

—No era sólo por vos, joven señor. Estamos en guerra. La rebelión sirvió para sacar a la luz a los cobardes y pusilánimes, aquellos que nos venderían al enemigo a la primera ocasión. También demostró que Hagoromo Gitsune seguía siendo tan fuerte y despiadada como siempre. Así que, respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, sí, era necesario. Puede que no compartáis mi opinión, pero mi conciencia está tranquila en ese aspecto.

—¿Hay algo que intranquilice tu conciencia? —preguntó el chico con evidente desagrado en su mirada de zorro.

—Sí —pudo asentir con esfuerzo el herido Kidomaru—. Que he levantado mi arma contra el hijo de mi señor. Es un crimen imperdonable. Y ahora llega mi castigo.

—¿Eh? —Rikuo no entendió a qué se refería con sus últimas palabras.

La respuesta llegó con el miedo.

Parecía que el mundo entero había sido engullido por una ola de pánico. Era un terror salvaje, primario, irracional. El cerebro de Rikuo sólo podía gritar: "¡Corre! ¡Huye! ¡Escapa!". Pero sus piernas no le respondían. No era el único. Los pequeños demonios de la puerta de Rashomon se arrojaban al suelo, gritando asustados. A muchos incluso les costaba respirar. Sólo Kidomaru, el espadachín imperturbable, mantenía la calma en medio del terror general.

Rikuo no comprendía de dónde salía la energía demoníaca que les estaba aterrorizando hasta que una voz femenina que conocía muy bien resonó en la dimensión blanca:

—_Nibi no Tessen_.

Un abanico de metal de proporciones colosales rasgó la barrera entre dimensiones y partió en dos la puerta de Rashomon del mundo espiritual. A través de la brecha abierta una horda de tengus cayó sobre los oni. Pero hasta los experimentados cuervos del monte Kurama parecían moscas en comparación con la iracunda Hagoromo Gitsune. La señora de los yokai de Kioto exudaba miedo por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Portando su _Nibi no Tessen_, su Abanico de Metal de las Dos Colas que cambiaba de tamaño a voluntad, y utilizando sus nueve colas de zorro, la kitsune rompió en pedazos la dimensión blanca.

—Rikuo... —susurró cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en su nieto. Por un fugaz instante, la ira asesina dio paso a una expresión de alivio. Pero sólo fue un momento. Aunque Rikuo dejó de sentir el miedo que lo paralizaba, el resto de habitantes de Rashomon no tenía la misma suerte.

Cuando la dimensión espiritual se resquebrajó, los yokai aparecieron en el parque infantil cerca del Kioto material. Mientras los tengu enviados por Sojobo apresaban a los asustados oni, Hagoromo Gitsune se dirigió directamente hacia el caído Kidomaru. Pensaba rebanarle la cabeza de un tajo. Sin embargo, justo cuando descargaba el filo de su _Nibi no Tessen_ sobre el cuello del indefenso Kidomaru, una espada se interpuso.

—¿Qué demonios...? —masculló Hagoromo Gitsune. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era Rikuo el que estaba deteniendo su golpe, usando su propia espada, la _Ichibi no Tachi_—. Rikuo, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy impidiendo una ejecución —contestó él sin dudarlo. Por primera vez, la forma nocturna de Rikuo se encontraba frente a frente con su abuela.

—¿Y por qué no debería ejecutarlo? —se impacientó Hagoromo Gitsune—. ¡Él provocó la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_! ¡Y ahora ha intentado matarte! ¡Dime una sola buena razón por la que no debería decapitarlo aquí y ahora!

Rikuo clavó sus ojos rojos en los ojos negros de su abuela. Nadie se había atrevido antes a aguantar la mirada colérica de Hagoromo Gitsune sin flaquear. Pero Rikuo no era como los demás.

—Porque si quieres que lidere este clan, debes demostrarme que no somos una banda de yakuzas sin leyes y sin honor. Porque debes dejar de tratarme como un niño y debes contarme la verdad. Sé lo de la guerra, abuela. Sé lo del Nurarihyon. Y sé que necesitas ayuda. Por eso...

El chico quería haber añadido algo más, pero el cansancio y las heridas pudieron con él y se derrumbó sobre el suelo, recuperando su forma humana. Enseguida acudieron a su cuerpo inconsciente varios tengus sanadores, dispuestos a realizar una cura de urgencia. Por su parte, Hagoromo Gitsune se quedó inmóvil, confundida por las palabras de su nieto.

—¿Pero qué dice Rikuo? ¿Que quiere ser el heredero? ¿Que sabe lo de la guerra? —de repente se dio la vuelta y gritó furibunda—: ¡Kidomaru! ¿Qué le has dicho a mi nieto?

Sin embargo, el líder oni no podía contestar. Se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué hacemos, señora Hagoromo Gitsune? —le preguntaron los tengu.

La kitsune pensó su respuesta durante un momento. Al final se resignó a posponer su venganza, al menos hasta que Rikuo despertase.

—Volvamos a la mansión. Mañana hablaré con mi nieto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! O si no celebráis la Navidad, ¡feliz solsticio de invierno! ;-) Como ya avisé, este capítulo no era para hacer pairings, sino para avanzar la trama de Kitsune no Mago. Como veréis, este capítulo coincide con la saga de Gyuki.

* La lectura correcta de los _kanji_ de Rashomon es _Rajomon_. La pronunciación con "sh" se ha hecho mundialmente famosa gracias a la película _Rashomon_ del director Akira Kurosawa. Es una historia de intriga ambientada en el ocaso de la era Heian. Mi debilidad por Kurosawa me ha hecho preferir la pronunciación "Rashomon", aunque sea la incorrecta.

* En las leyendas, Kidomaru es el hijo de Shuten-Doji, mientras que Ibaraki-Doji es su lugarteniente. Por alguna razón en Nuramago es al revés, así que en este caso Kitsune no Mago sigue las reglas del manga, no las del folklore.

* Nada en el canon dice que Hagoromo Gitsune no pueda reencarnarse más veces y, de hecho, al final de la saga de Kioto, Kyokotsu y otros yokai leales se quedan con el cuerpo de Yamabuki Otome a la espera de que su señora resucite. Sin embargo, dado que la tradición japonesa dice que los zorros pueden tener un máximo de nueve colas y la tradición coreana dice que los zorros "sólo" pueden vivir un máximo de mil años, lo he aprovechado para ponerle una limitación a Hagoromo Gitsune. Es que si no, no hay drama (recordemos que en el canon le arrancaron el corazón a Nurarihyon para explicar por qué envejecía y por qué tenía que jubilarse).

* Repasé los poderes de Hagoromo Gitsune para encontrar un "miedo" adecuado para Rikuo. Y es que, aparte de tener un arma para cada cola, Hagoromo Gitsune sabe magia negra, lanza maldiciones, puede reencarnarse, etc. Me quedé con las armas, más fáciles de asimilar.

Próximo capítulo: _"El Asedio de Osaka"_.


	9. El Asedio de Osaka

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo es atraído a una trampa por Kidomaru, el líder de los oni. A punto de morir, consigue vencer gracias a su nueva espada, la _Ichibi no Tachi_. Mientras, Hidemoto el 27º acepta que su nieta Yura sea entrenada como onmyoji.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Abe<strong>

Rikuo se despertó envuelto en sudor. Cuando revisó los alrededores se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la puerta de Rashomon, sino en su casa. Las heridas que había sufrido durante su agónica pelea con Kidomaru habían sido tratadas y vendadas. A los pies de su cama se encontraban su madre, que se había quedado dormida, y la joven Kyokotsu, que estaba despierta. En cuanto notó que el joven señor se incorporaba, la niña yokai de ojos dorados saltó de alegría.

—¡El hermano mayor se ha levantado! —exclamó Kyokotsu mientras tiraba del brazo a la dormida Wakana.

—¿Qué? —murmuró la madre de Rikuo somnolienta—. ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estás bien! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

Wakana le acarició la cara con cuidado, tratando de no levantar ningún esparadrapo. A Rikuo le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír.

—Buenos días, mamá.

La mujer de pelo castaño le devolvió la sonrisa. Ayudada por Kyokotsu, revisó las heridas de Rikuo, le hizo tomar la medicina recetada por Sojobo y le aseguró que, según el Gran Tengu, estaría como nuevo en un par de días. Por fortuna, había recibido las heridas en su forma yokai, más resistente. Entonces, justo cuando Wakana se retiraba para retomar sus tareas cotidianas, entró Hakuzozu en la habitación.

—¡Joven señor, cuánto lo siento! —se deshizo en un llanto avergonzado el yokai volador—. ¡No debí haberos dejado solo! ¡Si me lo ordenáis, ahora mismo me haré el _seppuku_!

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, el guerrero poeta se apuntó su lanza gigante al vientre.

—¡No, no! —le detuvo un alarmado Rikuo—. Hiciste lo que creíais que era mejor para mí, Hakuzozu. No puedo pedir más.

—Sois demasiado generoso, joven señor —contestó Hakuzozu, haciendo una reverencia—. Por cierto, Hagoromo Gitsune pide veros apenas estéis despierto.

—De acuerdo, voy ahora —asintió el chico mientras echaba las mantas a un lado.

—¡Oh, pero no hace falta que os levantéis! ¡Yo os llevaré! —se ofreció Hakuzozu, pero Rikuo negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor moverse un poco.

Hagoromo Gitsune le esperaba en el comedor, tomando un desayuno tardío. A su lado, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama comía unas pastas con aire distraído. Nada más entrar en la sala, Rikuo preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado con Kidomaru?

—Buenos días a ti también, Rikuo —contestó Hagoromo Gitsune con mal humor—. El traidor se encuentra en las mazmorras... por ahora. Luego hablaremos de él. Primero come algo.

Era evidente que la señora de Kioto no iba a hablar hasta que Rikuo tomase su desayuno, así que el chico obedeció y se sentó a la mesa. Tras devorar lo que le habían servido (las peleas nocturnas quemaban muchas calorías), Rikuo volvió a la carga.

—Tenemos que hablar, abuela.

—Lo sé —musitó ella con ojos fríos.

—Kidomaru me contó muchas cosas. Me habló de las peleas internas, de tus ciclos de reencarnación y de la guerra que se avecina —para sorpresa de Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu, Rikuo inclinó la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho, abuela. He estado ciego ante problemas muy graves. Ahora sé que debo actuar. Así que no me dejes a un lado, ¡porque voy a ser el próximo Señor del Pandemónium!

La confianza que demostraba Rikuo impresionó a su abuela, pero Hagoromo Gitsune era una zorra con mil años de experiencia. No era la primera vez que veía a jóvenes ardorosos que se creían invencibles.

—Hablas alto, Rikuo, ¿pero de verdad quieres ser el líder de un clan en guerra? —se rió la kitsune—. Hace falta más que una declaración de intenciones. Hay que tener nervios de acero y el estómago para tomar decisiones duras. Esto no es un anime, Rikuo. En la guerra la gente muere.

—Exacto. Pueden morir mis amigos humanos de la escuela, mis amigos yokai de la mansión y mi familia. Porque tú vas a ir a la guerra, ¿verdad, abuela? A pesar de que ya no podrás reencarnarte más si mueres...

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró. Tal como temía, Kidomaru había hablado demasiado. No le gustaba sentirse indefensa ante su propio nieto. Resignándose al rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos, se dispuso a rememorar su pasado para Rikuo.

—Como por fin estás dispuesto a escuchar lo que antes no querías oír, supongo que es justo que yo también te cuente una historia. La historia de cómo empezó esta sangrienta rivalidad entre el Clan Abe y el Clan Nura...

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>El Asedio de Osaka<strong>

**Distrito de Shimabara, Kioto**

Verano de 1615. El periodo de guerras civiles que había desangrado Japón tocaba a su fin. Tres grandes hombres habían hecho posible la unificación. El primero, Oda Nobunaga, había amasado más poder que ningún otro señor feudal, pero había sido traicionado y obligado a suicidarse. Le sucedió su fiel lugarteniente, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Este guerrero de humildes orígenes se había convertido en el general de confianza de Nobunaga gracias a su esfuerzo y tesón. Aún más ambicioso que Nobunaga, Hideyoshi soñaba con conquistas en ultramar. Sin embargo, la fallida invasión de Corea debilitó su posición. A su muerte le debía suceder su hijo Hideyori, de sólo cinco años, pero el intrigante Tokugawa Ieyasu, uno de los nobles más poderosos de Japón, reunió un ejército contra el clan Toyotomi y sus aliados. La batalla de Sekigahara del año 1600 supuso la victoria de Ieyasu y la unificación definitiva de Japón bajo el shogunato Tokugawa.

Sin embargo, el clan Toyotomi aún seguía en pie. Tenían muchos partidarios en la región de Kansai. Los ciudadanos de Kioto, la capital imperial, aún se acordaban de cómo Hideyoshi había revitalizado la ciudad en decadencia con sus obras públicas. Y su hijo Hideyori aún era el señor del castillo de Osaka, la fortaleza más impresionante de todo Japón. Utilizando un burdo pretexto, Tokugawa Ieyasu ya había puesto asedio al castillo en 1614, con un resultado en tablas. Ahora volvía a la carga, con la intención de exterminar a los Toyotomi de una vez y para siempre.

Del mismo modo que los Tokugawa querían el cambio en Japón, muchos jóvenes y ambiciosos ayakashi buscaban un cambio en el trono de las tinieblas.

El Clan Abe de Kioto había sido el más poderoso durante siglos, pero desde la muerte del Nue se habían debilitado. Aún así, todavía les quedaba suficiente poder para influir incluso en el gobierno de los humanos. Corrían rumores de que habían controlado a los clanes Oda y Toyotomi desde las sombras, pero no habían podido impedir el ascenso de los Tokugawa. Más de un demonio ambicioso veía la oportunidad de convertirse en el nuevo Señor del Pandemónium, preferentemente con la cabeza de Hagoromo Gitsune colgada de una pica.

Uno de aquellos aventureros estaba visitando en esos momentos el barrio rojo de Kioto, el famoso _hanamachi_ de Shimabara. Su corte de fantasmas y demonios se había apalancado en uno de los burdeles más lujosos del distrito, para asombro y terror de su dueño, un hombre bigotudo y gordinflón que se estaba tirando de los pelos al ver como toda su clientela huía despavorida.

—¡Eh, tú! —le señaló un cíclope barbudo—. ¡Mueve tu culo gordo y sírvenos sake!

El dueño del burdel acarició la idea de salir huyendo, pero las puertas acababan de ser cerradas por demonios armados con porras y espadas, así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y llevar una bandeja de copas con licor para sus "invitados". La sala principal se había llenado de monstruos de todas las clases y colores. En el centro se había aposentado un hombre de aspecto imponente. Habría podido pasar fácilmente por un humano de no haber sido porque su larga melena dorada se mantenía horizontal en el aire. Sus ojos brillaban con la pasión de un conquistador.

—¡Tú, humano! —le increpó otro personaje de la sala, un guerrero con el ojo derecho tapado por su melena negra—. ¿Qué haces mirando a los ojos al General Supremo Nurarihyon? ¡Arrodíllate!

—Calma, Gyuki. No debemos ser maleducados con nuestro anfitrión —intervino con tono afable su líder, antes de dirigirse al dueño del local—. Disculpa a mi lugarteniente, a veces puede ser muy posesivo.

—No hay nada de malo en ser posesivo... —susurró una seductora voz femenina.

Al lado del proclamado General Supremo apareció una mujer escultural envuelta en un kimono blanco. Su pelo cambiaba de color, desde un azul níveo en la coronilla hasta las puntas negras de su larga cabellera. Sus labios prometían amor y perdición, mientras que sus ojos rojos hablaban de la oscuridad que anidaba tras aquel rostro de porcelana. Sin más dilación, se acomodó en el regazo del líder ayakashi, tratando de arrancarle un beso de pasada.

—Oye, ¿no habíais dicho que no intentarías besarme otra vez, Setsura? —se burló el Nurarihyon mientras interponía su mano entre sus labios y los de ella.

—¡No utilices mi nombre con tanta desvergüenza! —se sonrojó la mujer, dándole un suave golpe a su comandante—. Yo me conformo con ser la Yuki-onna personal del Nurarihyon...

—Ya, ya, eso está muy bien, ¡pero yo necesito grandes hazañas! Aquí sólo he visto demonios patéticos tratando de destripar bebés. ¿Dónde está el famoso Clan Abe? —los ojos del Nurarihyon se volvieron de nuevo hacia el aterrado dueño del burdel—:Tú, gordito. ¿Por qué están tan vacías las calles de Kioto?

—¿Vacías, mi señor? N-no entiendo, p-pero si la ciudad está a rebosar de refugiados por culpa de la guerra... —señaló el hombre entre nerviosos balbuceos.

—¡No me refiero a los humanos, bola de sebo! —se enfadó el Nurarihyon, perdiendo la compostura durante un momento—. Estoy hablando de los seres sobrenaturales que deberían plagar la noche de la capital, sobre todo en épocas tan turbulentas como ésta. ¿Por qué no he visto o he oído hablar de ninguno?

—¿Queréis ver ayakashi? —se extrañó el dueño del burdel. Tras hacer un poco de memoria, respondió—: No puedo decir si es verdad o no, pero corren rumores de que Lady Yodo practica las artes oscuras y que su castillo de Osaka es punto de reunión para fantasmas y demonios de todo tipo.

—¿Osaka, dices? Muy interesante...

El Nurarihyon le hizo un gesto para que se retirase. El dueño del burdel le dio las gracias. Subió al piso superior, se envolvió en un futón y se encerró en el armario. Aunque pasasen días, no pensaba salir de su refugio hasta que todo aquel lío hubiese pasado.

Mientras el General Supremo reflexionaba, Setsura se arrimó a él.

—¿No creerás lo que ha dicho ese patético gordinflón, verdad? Seguro que esos rumores no son más que propaganda de los Tokugawa.

—Puede que sí o puede que no. Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo —sonrió el Nurarihyon.

00000

**Castillo de Osaka**

Cuando Toyotomi Hideyoshi se hallaba en la cúspide de su poder, dispuso la construcción del castillo de Osaka como una réplica del castillo de Azuchi, levantado por su predecesor Nobunaga, pero más grande y mejor. Cuando el gran guerrero murió en 1598, el castillo de Osaka se había convertido en el baluarte más impresionante de Japón, una fortaleza capaz de resistir a los atacantes mejor preparados. Por eso el ambicioso Tokugawa Ieyasu se había visto obligado a reunir 150.000 soldados para asediar el castillo. Aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo la situación de los Toyotomi se volvía más crítica, el clan seguía gobernando sus asuntos como si no hubiese guerra en el exterior.

A pesar de que Toyotomi Hideyori era oficialmente el señor del castillo, todo el mundo sabía que quien realmente ostentaba el poder en Osaka era su madre, la influyente Lady Yodo. Sobrina del fallecido Oda Nobunaga, Lady Yodo había sobrevivido a muchos cambios de fortuna hasta convertirse en la concubina favorita de Hideyoshi y la madre de su heredero. Hideyori sólo era una marioneta en sus manos.

En aquellos momentos, un ministro del clan explicaba la grave situación que se vivía en las calles de Kioto ante una impasible Lady Yodo.

—No paran de llegar todos los días refugiados por culpa de la guerra. Además, las calles están llenas de bandas de _ronin_ sin amo y sin ley. Son ladrones, secuestradores, y encima de eso, hay informes de que están destripando niños.

El samurai quería continuar, pero le interrumpió el sonido de la pipa de Lady Yodo chocando contra el cenicero. La señora del castillo le miró con expresión gélida.

—No es necesario que me notifiques detalles triviales. Esos crímenes son competencia de las autoridades locales. En estos momentos, nosotros, los Toyotomi, estamos afrontando la mayor crisis de nuestra historia. ¿Confío en que los preparativos contra el ataque Tokugawa estarán listos a tiempo?

—Por supuesto, Lady Yodo —se apresuró a responder el ministro—. Es sólo que por todo Kansai corren rumores de que el castillo de Osaka está frecuentado por espíritus y demonios. Podría tener un efecto negativo sobre la reputación de la familia Toyotomi...

Lady Yodo soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, por favor, ¿hay alguien que se crea esas estupideces de la propaganda Tokugawa? Espero que para cuando mi hijo vuelva de reclutar más samurais para nuestra causa, la gente se deje de tonterías y luche por el futuro del clan. Ahora, si me permitís, me retiraré a mis aposentos.

Los ministros y guerreros inclinaron la cabeza mientras Lady Yodo se marchaba a su ala privada del castillo junto con sus guardaespaldas, consejeros y otros de sus leales. El ministro principal del clan aún tenía sus sospechas, pero habría sido suicida acusar a la señora de Osaka sin ninguna prueba. Si el desconfiado samurai se hubiese atrevido a seguir a Lady Yodo a su sala de reuniones reservada, habría contemplado un espectáculo estremecedor. Los hombres de confianza de la antigua concubina se transformaron en monstruos, mientras fantasmas y demonios surgían de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Todos ellos se postraron ante su ama, Lady Yodo, la última reencarnación de la temida Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Quién hubiera creído que los Toyotomi se hundirían en la ruina tan rápido —comentó la kitsune con desprecio—. Sin Hideyoshi no son nada. Hideyori, a quien he tenido las desgracia de parir, es un inútil. No, nuestro futuro no descansa en ese tonto humano, sino en mi otro hijo. Mi _verdadero_ hijo.

Sus servidores esperaron pacientemente. Era evidente que Hagoromo Gitsune quería explayarse a gusto, algo de lo que no era capaz cuando tenía que fingir que era una humana.

—Mi pobre Seimei... Creía haber encontrado la fórmula de la inmortalidad definitiva. Pero murió. No de viejo, que era su mayor miedo, pero murió. Desde entonces he gastado el tiempo de mis últimas reencarnaciones en averiguar el modo de traerlo de vuelta. Por fin lo hallé. Tengo que darle a luz una vez más. Seimei jamás me lo mencionó. ¿Acaso creía que yo no sería capaz? ¿Que mi amor de madre no llegaba a tanto? Se equivocaba. Sería capaz de parir a mi querido Seimei las veces que hiciera falta. Pero este es mi octavo ciclo de reencarnación. De haberme retrasado más en la búsqueda, no tendría tiempo de resucitar a Seimei.

—Y aún podría naufragar nuestro mayor deseo —intervino el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama—. Los Tokugawa están a nuestras puertas, Lady Yodo. Si os matan antes de dar a luz, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

—Cierto. Pero necesito poder, más poder para este niño que está por nacer —susurró la señora de Osaka, acariciándose el vientre.

Al momento acudieron varios miembros de la banda fantasma Mukurowaguruma. Traían con ellos varias jarras llenas de...

—¡Hígados de carpas sagradas! ¡Corazones de terneros blancos! ¡Y hemos arrancado las vísceras de todos los cerdos de aquí a Azuchi! —anunciaron los Mukurowaguruma con orgullo—. ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor para nuestra señora!

—Excelente —se relamió Hagoromo Gitsune. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a engullir los órganos sanguinolentos que le ofrecían sus servidores.

Claro que no todos ellos estaban de acuerdo con su dieta especial.

—Buf, ¿más vísceras animales? ¿Por qué no humanos? Son mejores —gruñó Gairota, el líder ogro.

—Son las reglas de Seimei —repuso Hagoromo Gitsune tras deglutir un corazón de vaca.

—Las leyes del Nue también decían que no debíamos inmiscuirnos en los asuntos humanos. Y nosotros hemos hecho precisamente eso durante los últimos siglos —contestó Gairota.

—Es mi bendición y mi maldición reencarnarme en mujeres humanas destinadas a un papel importante. ¿Acaso queréis discutirme eso también? ¿O podemos pasar a asuntos más urgentes? Como la creciente presencia de ayakashi en las calles de Kioto. Estoy intentando dar largas a los humanos, pero cada vez es más obvio que los crímenes sobrenaturales están inundando la región.

—¡Y están arruinando los negocios! —se quejó Satori, representante de las casas de juego de los _hanamachi_—. Me han llegado noticias de que una banda especialmente ruidosa de ayakashi de Kanto se ha establecido en Shimabara. ¡En Shimabara, mi territorio! Oh, ¿por qué no podemos volver a Kioto y dejar que los humanos se las arreglen solos en Osaka?

El resto de presentes ignoró los lloriqueos de Satori. Estaban acostumbrados a que el hombre-sapo abordase los asuntos del clan desde su mezquina óptica de negociante. Sin embargo, sí tenía razón en que cada vez llegaban más ayakashi de las cuatro esquinas de Japón. Aprovechando que el Clan Abe estaba ocupado en el asedio de Osaka, intentaban arrebatarles miedo y territorio. Por supuesto, la mayoría eran espíritus débiles que huirían ante la más mínima señal de problemas, pero los había también más fuertes y peligrosos. A algunos sólo les faltaba poder para enfrentarse a los Abe cara a cara, e intentaban conseguir ese poder mediante la caza de _ikigimo_ humano. Así se lo hizo ver el Gran Tengu a su señora:

—En Kioto abundan las doncellas agraciadas con dones divinos. Sus _ikigimo _son especialmente valiosos. Más de un ayakashi ambicioso tratará de hacerse con ellos.

—¿A mí qué me importa que se coman a los humanos? —se rió Hagoromo Gitsune con crueldad—. Si esas "princesas" quieren protección, que se paguen a uno de esos onmyoji paletos que pululan últimamente por la capital.

—Lo entiendo, Lady Yodo, pero reflexionad. El clan Toyotomi no es el único que se ha debilitado en los últimos tiempos, ni los Tokugawa son el único peligro que amenaza el renacimiento del Nue. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de esos demonios aventureros logra hacerse con _ikigimo_ de alto poder espiritual y decide lanzar un ataque? ¿Y si el ataque coincide en un momento delicado, como los dolores del parto? Siempre podéis contar con nuestra dedicación a la causa, mi señora, pero es de sabios prevenir antes que lamentar.

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró.

—Está bien, Sojobo. Se me ocurre un plan para tenerlas a buen recaudo.

Satori y Oni Hitokuchi serían los encargados de poner a salvo a aquellas "cajas de _ikigimo_", como las denominó despectivamente Gairota. El ogro aún seguía enfurruñado por el desplante sufrido. Cuando la reunión terminó, le comentó con desprecio al venerable Sojobo:

—Hagoromo Gitsune se está volviendo demasiado misericordiosa con esos sucios humanos.

—¿Misericordiosa? ¿Hagoromo Gitsune? —el Gran Tengu soltó una carcajada sin humor—. No, señor ogro, no os equivoquéis. Poco le importan a nuestra señora las vidas humanas. A fin de cuentas, ya mueren a miles por la guerra y el hambre. No, si ha seguido este curso de acción es solamente para no tener que apartar la mirada avergonzada cuando su hijo le pregunte cómo ha sido posible su resurrección. Porque el Nue volverá. Si no lo hace, nuestro clan estará condenado.

00000

**Distrito de Shimabara, Kioto**

Era de día y el Clan Nura estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en el burdel que habían ocupado por la fuerza. Pero había alguien que aún seguía bien despierto. Era el propio Nurarihyon, con una nueva y flamante katana al cinto que hacía juego con su estola de piel de zorro arrancada de un demonio en las calles de Kioto. Se entretenía jugando con una pipa que acababa de robar, cuando su jefe de exploradores, el cuervo Karasu-Tengu, se presentó ante él a toda prisa. El hombre-pájaro había afrontado la luz del día para traer noticias urgentes a su señor.

—¡General Supremo! ¡Las gentes de Hagoromo Gitsune se han llevado a la princesa que trajisteis anoche a la cena!

—¿Se han llevado a Yohime por la fuerza? —preguntó el Nurarihyon preocupado.

—No, mi general. Han pagado una suma exorbitante a su padre a cambio de convertirla en concubina de Toyotomi Hideyori. ¡Pero eran ayakashi! ¡Estoy seguro!

El hecho de que los servidores de Hagoromo Gitsune se hubiesen conformado con desprenderse de una buena cantidad de oro en vez de asesinar a los humanos del lugar tranquilizó al Nurarihyon. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando y sus planes se estaban poniendo en marcha. Kioto era una fruta madura. Sólo tenía que cortar la rama.

—Tal como decían los rumores, la vieja kitsune se ha vuelto blanda —masculló el Nurarihyon con una sonrisa confiada—. Pero también dicen que se está preparando para parir al Rey Demonio o algo así. Eso ya sería motivo suficiente para hacerle una visita a esa zorra, pero no es el único. Aunque fueran a tratar a mi Yohime como una princesa imperial, su corazón me pertenece.

—¿Os referís a su _ikigimo_? —curioseó Karasu-Tengu.

—¡Y dale con el _ikigimo_! —se ofendió el General Supremo—. ¿Tan débil creéis que soy que necesito ese truco? ¡Yo soy el Nurarihyon! ¡Soy invencible! Además, arrancarle su corazón a la princesa sería como arrancar los pétalos del cerezo antes de que florezcan. Puedo ser un yakuza, pero no soy insensible a la belleza.

Tras aquella críptica declaración, que ni el propio Karasu-Tengu entendió muy bien, el Nurarihyon se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain, Kioto**

La mansión de madera no era tan grande ni estaba tan fortificada como el lugar en el que se criaría Yura cuatro siglos después, pero sus principales edificios estaban levantados. Incluso en una época en la que se podía encontrar un exorcista en cualquier barrio, la veterana familia Keikain se había labrado un nombre propio. Por culpa de las guerras, la presencia de demonios y fantasmas aumentaba, y aunque los onmyoji no eran ya tan populares como otros exorcistas, nadie negaba que el patriarca del clan Keikain era un genio sin parangón.

Por desgracia para Keikain Koremitsu, él no era ese genio. Él sólo era el hermano mayor del genio.

Mientras cruzaba apresuradamente las puertas de la casa ancestral, Koremitsu maldijo su suerte. Había dedicado 28 años de su vida al paciente estudio de las técnicas de _onmyodo_, sólo para que su vago y pretencioso hermano pequeño le hubiese superado con una rarísima técnica de nigromancia. El resto de miembros del clan le había aplaudido a rabiar y Hidemoto Decimotercero se convirtió en el nuevo líder de la familia Keikain. Koremitsu se quedó calvo, metafórica y literalmente. Fue relegado a tareas bien pagadas pero menores, como escoltar a las hijas de nobles y mercaderes acaudalados, o levantar barreras mágicas alrededor de casas y templos.

"E incluso en eso fracaso", se recriminó a sí mismo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Entró con paso firme en el edificio principal y buscó a su hermano mayor.

—¡Hidemoto! ¿Estás aquí, Hidemoto? —exclamó al entrar en el dormitorio del patriarca.

Sí, ahí estaba. Rodeado de juguetes infantiles mientras dos deidades ceremoniales le servían té, cual cortesanos en miniatura. El genio de los Keikain no pareció sorprenderse por la repentina entrada de su hermano mayor.

—Hidemoto, traigo noticias urgentes. Dos agentes del castillo de Osaka le han comprado a Yohime a su padre para convertirla en concubina de Hideyori. Estoy seguro de que no eran humanos, sino ayakashi, pero han atravesado las barreras mágicas como si nada. No sé que estará tramando esa zorra de los Abe, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Pero eso no es todo. En los últimos días he estado notando una sombra muy extraña alrededor de Yohime. Una sombra sobrenatural, sin duda alguna.

—Te has olvidado decir que esa sombra te robó la _Nenekirimaru_, mi mejor espada exorcista —puntualizó Hidemoto con una nota juguetona en su voz—. También se agenció la pipa preferida del padre de Yohime-chan, si no me equivoco.

Koremitsu frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano se enterase de un montón de cosas aunque se pasara la vida entera haciendo el vago en su habitación? En fin, si no sabía la respuesta, era una prueba más de que él, Koremitsu, era un incompetente y que su hermano merecía el título de patriarca de los Keikain. Un hecho que a las deidades ceremoniales de Hidemoto no se les pasó por alto.

—Menudo inútil —se rieron los dos shikigami enanos por lo bajo—. 28 años de estudio para nada.

—¡Saca a estas cosas de aquí, Hidemoto! —se enfadó Koremitsu.

—Vale, vale —aceptó Hidemoto Decimotercero con aburrimiento. Hizo un gesto y los shikigami desaparecieron—. Yo que tú no me preocuparía. Esa sombra que notaste es un curioso ayakashi de provincias que puede hacerse invisible a voluntad. Por alguna razón, no parece que quiera comerse el hígado de la preciosa Yohime-chan. Interesante. En cuanto a lo que haga Hagoromo Gitsune con esas princesas, poco me importa. Hasta ahora, no hay nada que me haga creer que los ayakashi de Kioto estén atacando humanos indiscriminadamente.

—¿Y los asesinatos por _ikigimo_ que ocurren a diario? —inquirió Koremitsu, ofendido por la aparente desidia de su hermano menor.

—¿Esos? Obra de espíritus de fuera. No me afectan. Nuestra labor principal como descendientes del gran Ashiya Doman es asegurarnos de que los herederos de Abe no Seimei no se extralimiten.

Koremitsu se habría tirado de los pelos si le hubiera quedado alguno en su cabeza monda y lironda. La vagancia de Hidemoto no conocía límites.

—Y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que van a ocurrir cosas interesantes entre esos dos —murmuró el líder de la familia—. Vayámonos pues.

—¿A dónde? —se extrañó su hermano mayor.

—¡Al castillo de Osaka, por supuesto! ¡Esto yo no me lo pierdo!

00000

**Castillo de Osaka**

La joven Yohime estaba experimentando los días más agitados de su vida. Hasta entonces había llevado una existencia rutinaria y poco gratificante. Usaba su don divino de curación en beneficio de su padre, un noble venido a menos que cobraba sumas exorbitantes a los pacientes que acudían a su casa esperando un milagro. A Yohime no le gustaba usar sus poderes sanadores con afán de lucro, pero no podía contradecir a su padre. Por desgracia, los rumores de su don divino atrajeron también la atención de ayakashi deseosos de devorar _ikigimo_ de la mejor calidad. Con gran dolor de su bolsillo, su padre había tenido que pagar los servicios de un grupo de onmyoji que montaban guardia día y noche en torno a ella. Se había convertido en un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro.

Aún así, Yohime tenía un admirador secreto. Un hombre capaz de colarse en la mansión mejor protegida y llevarla a dar una vuelta por los lugares más sórdidos y más vivos de la capital. Era maleducado y atento, grosero y pícaro, huidizo y valiente. El corazón de Yohime latía con fuerza cada noche, cuando la sombra de su larga melena dorada se recortaba bajo la luz de la luna.

No podía negarlo. Estaba enamorada.

Pero todo eso había acabado. Sin pedir su consentimiento, su padre la había vendido por una montaña de oro a los emisarios del clan Toyotomi. Al parecer, Lady Yodo buscaba concubinas para su hijo Hideyori. Así que ahora su destino iba a ser engrosar el harén de un noble que, si la guerra iba mal, pronto perdería su cabeza. No era una perspectiva muy halagüeña en una época en la que se esperaba que las mujeres muriesen con sus maridos, en especial las mujeres del enemigo. Lo peor era que no había tenido tiempo de decir adiós a su "Ayakashi-sama".

Nada más entrar en el castillo de Osaka, los agentes que habían formalizado su compra la condujeron a presencia de Lady Yodo, en el ala de la fortaleza reservada a la señora del clan. Para su sorpresa, no era la única joven presente.

—Ah, ¿así que esa es la famosa Yohime? —comentó una chica con el pelo más largo y hermoso que la joven sanadora hubiese visto nunca.

La acompañaban otra joven de más edad y una niña pequeña. Pero sin duda el centro de atención era Lady Yodo en persona. A sus cuarenta y cinco años, aún conservaba parte de la belleza que había cautivado a Hideyoshi. La señora del castillo sonreía a sus invitadas, pero sus ojos eran fríos y profundos, como pozos de oscuridad.

—Los rumores sobre tu belleza eran ciertos, Yohime —la saludó Lady Yodo—. Ven, acércate más. No tengas miedo, no voy a comerte.

—S-sí... —asintió Yohime cohibida. A ambos lados de la sala, varios samurais montaban guardia, inmóviles como estatuas.

Una vez se unió al corro de las cuatro mujeres, la chica de pelo largo, muy parlanchina, empezó las conversaciones.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Sadahime? —le echó en cara a la chica de su izquierda, que temblaba como un flan—. Tenemos que presentarnos debidamente ante Lady Yodo.

—Veo... muerte... destrucción... —murmuró la asustada Sadahime.

—Ah, es verdad, tú podías ver el futuro... Con tanta guerra últimamente, no debe ser una habilidad muy divertida —asintió comprensivamente la otra—. En cuanto a mí, he de decir que es un honor para una vulgar chica de campo como yo haber sido elegida para formar parte del harén del honorable Hideyori. Mi nombre es Miyakohime y, aunque parezca mentira, hasta los cinco años no me creció el pelo. Desesperada, me arrojé al mar, con tanta fortuna que encontré una estatua dorada de Buda en el fondo. Tras rezar al Buda, fui obsequiada con este maravilloso cabello.

Efectivamente, aunque a la tal Miyakohime le gustaba mucho hablar de sí misma, nadie podía negar que tenía una melena fina y lustrosa como ninguna.

—Sí, había oído hablar de ti, Miyakohime. Déjame tocar ese extraordinario pelo tuyo —Lady Yodo alargó la mano—. Sí, magnífico. Es sin duda el cabello más hermoso de todo Japón.

—Sus palabras me honran, Lady Yodo —Miyakohime inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

Por un momento pareció que Lady Yodo iba a decir o hacer algo. Había un brillo de depredador en sus ojos, como un zorro observando un conejo especialmente apetitoso. Pero no pasó nada. La charla de las mujeres continuó. Sadahime no resultó una buena conversadora. Sus visiones del futuro se sucedían y cada una era más sangrienta que la anterior. En cuanto a la pequeña Kokehime, estaba aterrada y sólo quería volver con su mamá. Cuando lloró descubrieron que sus lágrimas se transformaban en perlas. "Todas las concubinas elegidas para Hideyori tenemos alguna clase de habilidad especial", reflexionó Yohime.

Cuando iba a ser el turno de Yohime para presentarse, un dolor agudo en el vientre obligó a Lady Yodo a retorcerse sobre sí misma.

—¡Mi señora! —acudieron al rescate sus consejeros.

—Está... viniendo... Tengo que ir... abajo... —consiguió decir la señora del castillo entre jadeos.

Yohime ofreció su ayuda. ¡Podía usar sus manos sanadoras para curar el dolor de Lady Yodo! Pero las miradas iracundas de los servidores de la señora de Osaka la disuadieron enseguida. Así que, mientras Lady Yodo bajaba a duras penas a los sótanos del castillo, Yohime y el resto de princesas con poderes sobrenaturales fueron escoltadas a sus respectivas habitaciones en los pisos superiores de la fortaleza. Aunque no faltaba de nada en aquellas lujosas estancias, Yohime sólo pensó que había sustituido una jaula de oro por otra.

De repente, unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás. Una mano le acarició la barbilla con una firmeza no exenta de suavidad.

—Y pensar que una cara tan triste podía ser tan hermosa a la luz de la luna... —murmuró una voz que Yohime conocía muy bien.

—¡Ayakashi-sama!

—Deberías llamar a tu prometido por su nombre —se rió el Nurarihyon—. ¿O acaso creíais que te abandonaría en los brazos de un aristócrata inútil? Te prometí que me convertiría en el Señor del Pandemónium y que tú serías mi reina.

—Pero... pero... —Yohime trató de hacerle ver lo imposible de su predicamento, pero no le salían las palabras.

—Chist —Nurarihyon le puso un dedo en los labios para pedirle silencio—. Dime, mi princesa, ¿te gusta este castillo?

—Bueno, sí, es muy grande, muy bonito... ¿Pero por qué lo preguntáis, Ayakashi-sama?

El Nurarihyon sonrió con la confianza de un conquistador. Al momento, toda una horda de fantasmas y demonios de Kanto irrumpió en la habitación. Estaban ahí el cuervo Karasu-Tengu, el cíclope Hitotsume Nyudo, el consejero Mokugyo Daruma, el depravado Gagoze, el guerrero Gyuki y un sinfín más de ayakashi. No faltaba tampoco Setsura, la dama de las nieves, que parecía querer apuñalar a la pobre Yohime con la mirada. Aún así, todos estaban allí por fidelidad a su General Supremo. El Clan Abe de Kioto había demostrado debilidad. En el mundo de las tinieblas, eso significaba vía libre para que otro clan, más fuerte y ambicioso, ocupara su lugar. Había llegado la era de los Nura.

—Vamos a conquistar este castillo. Será mi regalo de bodas para ti —le guiñó un ojo el Nurarihyon.

00000

En los pisos inferiores del castillo de Osaka, Ibaraki-Doji se estaba impacientando. Al feroz oni no le gustaba disfrazarse de humano, ni quedarse quieto en Osaka mientras ayakashi de campo con ínfulas invadían Kioto. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad le sacaba de sus casillas era compartir cuarto con Shokera. El piadoso hombre-insecto siempre había sido un pesado, pero se había vuelto especialmente insoportable desde su conversión al cristianismo unas décadas atrás. Shokera no se cansaba de relatar cómo el misionero Francisco de Javier le había convencido de las bondades de la doctrina de Cristo e intentaba hacer proselitismo entre sus compañeros. El problema era que a veces confundía los términos.

—Dios te salve, María —se puso a rezar en su capilla particular—. Ven, Ibaraki-Doji, festejemos juntos. Hoy la santa madre de la Oscuridad dará a luz y nuestro Señor volverá a nacer. ¡Aleluya!

—Corta el rollo, Shokera, o te partiré en dos —amenazó el irascible oni—. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de que te inventes esos nombres! Recuerda que el que va a nacer es el Nue. ¿Te enteras? ¡El Nue! ¡Y el nombre de Hagoromo Gitsune no es María, cerdo narcisista!

—Qué violencia. ¿Acaso no hemos trabajado juntos por este feliz nacimiento? —repuso su compañero, a la vez que besaba el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello—. "Bienaventurados los mansos, porque ellos poseerán la tierra".

A Ibaraki-Doji le habría encantado decirle dónde se podía meter sus bienaventuranzas, pero de repente oyó ruido de pelea en los pisos superiores. Iba a advertir a Shokera cuando una horda de demonios apareció por el pasillo.

—¡Los reconozco! —exclamó Shokera—. ¡Son del Clan Nura! ¡El castillo está siendo atacado!

—¡A las armas! —gritó Ibaraki-Doji, desenfundando sus dos katanas—. ¡Vamos a enseñarles a estos ayakashi de provincias cómo peleamos en Kioto!

00000

Hagoromo Gitsune se encontraba débil, muy débil. Aún así, hizo el esfuerzo de subir los escalones que conducían del sótano a la sala de audiencias. Había una conmoción arriba, no sabía por qué, pero si había problemas ella debía estar presente. Era la líder tanto de los Toyotomi como del Clan Abe. No podía dar la espalda a sus súbditos en un momento de necesidad, a pesar de la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraba. Al subir las escaleras se topó con un escenario caótico. Por todas partes, espíritus y demonios intercambiaban golpes, fintas y sangre.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Lady Yodo.

—Oi, tú debes ser Hagoromo Gitsune —dijo una voz.

Abriendo un pasillo en el campo de batalla, un hombre alto y apuesto con una larga melena dorada encabezaba una Procesión Nocturna. A pesar de que estaba tratando con la centenaria señora de las tinieblas de Kioto, no parecía asustado.

—Soy el General Supremo Nurarihyon —se presentó el intruso con una sonrisa pícara—. Mis amigos y yo hemos decidido quedarnos con tu castillo, Hagoromo Gitsune. Pero no soy un mal tipo. Si intercambias _sakazuki_ conmigo, dejaré que forméis parte de mi Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios. ¿A que soy majo?

—¿_Sakazuki_? —se extrañó la kitsune—. ¿Eres yakuza? No importa. Yo ya tengo mi propia familia, señor Nurarihyon. No pienso jurar lealtad a una criatura estúpida e insensata, incapaz de comprender el poder de Kioto. ¡Vamos, vasallos míos! ¡Demostrad a esos gusanos la diferencia que hay entre unos ratones de campo y los ayakashi de la capital!

Arengados por su señora, los miembros del Clan Abe se reagruparon y atacaron a los intrusos de manera coordinada. Pronto se formaron parejas de baile. Shokera contra Mokugyo Daruma, Kidomaru contra Hihi, Kyokotsu contra Karasu-Tengu... Gyuki, el temible guerrero de los Nura, se lanzó directamente contra Hagoromo Gitsune, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

—¡Qué me aspen! —se sorprendió el venerable consejero de los Abe—. ¡Pero si es el pequeño Gyuki del monte Nejireme! Tienes buen aspecto, jovencito.

—Hacía siglos que no nos veíamos, Gran Tengu —comentó Gyuki. Incluso en medio del combate, los dos viejos conocidos sonrieron.

—Sin embargo, el genio Umewakamaru debería comprender el error de enfrentarse a mí, el sabio milenario —continuó Sojobo como un padre echando la bronca a un hijo rebelde—. Pero supongo que teniendo un comandante atolondrado y salvaje como el que tienes, es inevitable. No se puede conquistar el trono tenebroso sólo a base de sangre y acero, ¿sabes?

—No negaré que nuestro General Supremo sigue el camino de la bestia... —dijo Gyuki, mientras una sonrisa psicópata asomaba a su rostro—. ¡Pero eso lo hace más interesante!

La batalla se sucedía sin orden ni concierto. No obstante, había una persona que aún no se había enzarzado en ningún combate: el propio Nurarihyon. Avanzaba entre los ayakashi enfrentados como si estuviese dando un paseo por el campo. Nadie corría a su encuentro, nadie cruzaba su espada con él. "Es como si nadie pudiera verle", pensó Hagoromo Gitsune. De repente, la oscuridad se hizo para ella también. Cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo la figura del Nurarihyon, su enemigo estaba a punto de descargar su espada contra ella.

—Un truco muy divertido —rezongó Lady Yodo—, pero no lo suficientemente bueno.

Ocho colas brotaron a su espalda, interceptando al Nurarihyon y atravesándolo de parte a parte. Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió. Incluso dolorida y debilitada, aún seguía siendo una ayakashi terrorífica. Sin embargo, su sonrisa de satisfacción se evaporó cuando el cuerpo agujereado del General Supremo desapareció cual nube de humo. Entonces sintió el tacto frío del metal en sus entrañas. Miró hacia abajo. Había una katana negra clavada en su vientre, empuñada por el aparentemente intacto Nurarihyon.

—_Kyokasuigetsu_ —explicó el General Supremo—. Una técnica para confundir al rival. Me permite acercarme lo suficiente para golpear. Sin embargo, sé que eres la gran Hagoromo Gitsune. Una espada normal no habría servido contra ti. Por eso robé esta.

Con un movimiento seco, el Nurarihyon extrajo la hoja del cuerpo de Lady Yodo. Para sorpresa de la kitsune, de la herida no brotó sangre, sino "miedo". Por primera vez en siglos, un sudor frío recorrió su frente.

—Se llama _Nenekirimaru_ —dijo el General Supremo señalando su katana—. Se la robé al onmyoji que custodiaba a Yohime. Un calvito bastante inútil, pero su espada es una maravilla. Su filo apenas hace daño a los humanos, porque está pensada para destruir la energía espiritual. La herida que acabas de recibir no la está sufriendo tu cuerpo humano, sino tu alma kitsune. En fin, siento lo sucedido, pero no te puedo dejar con vida. Sé que estabas planeando parir a un demonio todopoderoso, pero tendrás que conformarte con una habitación en el Infierno. Hasta la vista.

El Nurarihyon levantó su arma para asestar un golpe definitivo. Hagoromo Gitsune no se podía mover. Su alma sangraba. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la estaban abandonando. Aquella espada era diabólica. Si moría abatida por _Nenekirimaru_, ¿podría resucitar otra vez?

Afortunadamente, antes de que el Nurarihyon cortase de un tajo la cabeza de Lady Yodo, el espadachín Kidomaru apareció de un salto y detuvo el filo de _Nenekirimaru_ con su propia katana.

—¡Ya has hecho bastante daño por hoy, General Supremo de Kanto! —exclamó el líder de los oni con una mirada acerada—. ¡Regresa a tu guarida de una vez si no quieres sufrir la ira eterna de Kioto!

—Lo que decían del Clan Abe era cierto. Orgullosos hasta el final. Venga, hombre, ¿no veis que he ganado? ¡Uníos a mí! Total, esta zorra inútil va a morir. Esperaba algo más de la temida señora de Kioto —se rió el Nurarihyon.

—¡No oses burlarte de nuestra líder! —se enfadó el espadachín oni blandiendo su espada—. No hay ayakashi más poderosa que Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Entonces hoy debía estar enferma —comentó el General Supremo con sorna.

—Eres más necio de lo que pensaba —replicó Kidomaru entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Acaso no ves que su debilidad y sus dolores son producto del parto reciente?

—¿"Parto reciente"? —repitió el Nurarihyon confundido. Entonces entendió lo que las palabras de Kidomaru implicaban—. Oh, mierda.

Un terremoto sacudió el castillo de Osaka. Desde los cimientos de la fortaleza surgió una columna de luz que quemó los pisos de madera e iluminó el cielo estrellado. Una esfera negra ascendió por la columna luminosa hasta detenerse en el aire, en mitad del campo de batalla de los ayakashi. Su oscura superficie se resquebrajó hasta partirse en mil pedazos. Una figura humana despertó por primera vez en siglos. No, no era del todo humana. Aunque por fuera parecía un hombre joven y atlético, su largo cabello se había desteñido. Sus ojos eran negros y terribles, con un iris dorado. Una estrella mágica de cinco puntas brotó en su pecho.

El Gran Tengu se adelantó y anunció a los cuatro vientos:

—¡El Señor del Pandemónium ha renacido! ¡Aquel que domina la Luz y la Oscuridad vuelve a estar entre nosotros! ¡Larga vida al Nue! ¡Larga vida a Abe no Seimei!

Los miembros del Clan Abe rompieron en exclamaciones de júbilo. Sus enemigos del Clan Nura retrocedieron. Si ver a Hagoromo Gitsune de rodillas había inclinado la balanza del miedo a su favor, los recientes acontecimientos estaban cambiando nuevamente la situación.

—¿Sojobo? —se sorprendió el renacido Abe no Seimei lleno de confusión—. Yo... Yo estaba en las salas del Inframundo, allí donde ayakashi y humanos se vuelven iguales ante los dioses... Pero oí una voz... que me llamaba... madre me llamaba... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Después de vuestra muerte, Hagoromo Gitsune removió cielo y tierra para encontrar una forma de traeros de vuelta. Por fin se decidió a daros a luz de nuevo —le explicó el Gran Tengu—. Lamento que no haya sido en las circunstancias más propicias.

—Me acuerdo de aquella fórmula, la unión del ciclo de reencarnaciones con el ciclo de alumbramientos... Pero madre no tenía que haber hecho ese sacrificio por mí... —tras murmurar incoherencias, Seimei buscó a su progenitora—. ¿Madre? ¿Dónde estás?

Sólo entonces se fijó en el cuerpo tendido de Lady Yodo. Para el más grande de los onmyoji, para aquel que había viajado al Infierno y había vuelto para contarlo, no era un esfuerzo distinguir el alma de su madre reencarnada en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Tristemente, también podía reconocer el extraño efecto que el golpe de _Nenekirimaru_ había causado en su espíritu agonizante. Mientras a su alrededor la batalla se congelaba en un cuadro de asombro general, buscó con la mirada al culpable. Enseguida localizó la espada exorcista que había herido a su madre.

—¡Tú! —señaló al Nurarihyon—. ¡Cómo te has atrevido, escoria insolente!

Hay que reconocer que el Nurarihyon no flaqueó. Es más, enseguida acudieron a defenderlo sus fieles seguidores, haciendo piña en torno a su comandante. Pero su poder palidecía frente al Nue. El furioso Seimei sólo necesitó trazar un símbolo en el aire para que la Procesión Nocturna de los Nura saliera volando en todas direcciones. Nurarihyon se vio a sí mismo inmovilizado de pies y manos. Seimei se acercó a él y apoyó dos dedos de su mano izquierda en la frente de su enemigo, llevándose dos dedos de su mano derecha a la boca para realizar un último conjuro.

—Perece, repugnante demonio. Individuos como tú deben aprender cuál es su lugar.

—¡Esperad! —gritó desesperada una voz femenina.

Yohime se plantó sin dudarlo entre el renacido Seimei y el indefenso Nurarihyon, cubriendo el cuerpo de este último con el suyo propio.

—¡Os lo ruego, gran señor! —suplicó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Siento mucho el daño que ha sufrido Lady Yodo, pero apelo a vuestra misericordia! ¡Si queréis venganza, os ofrezco mi vida a cambio de la de este ayakashi!

—¡Yohime, no! ¡Apártate! —exclamó el Nurarihyon. Temía más por la suerte de su amada que por la suya propia.

La repentina irrupción de Yohime dio tiempo a Seimei para serenar su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él, el tan cacareado guardián del equilibrio cósmico, se estaba ensañando en una cruel venganza. ¿Acaso su reciente resurrección le había cambiado? ¿Era ahora más monstruo que humano? No, no podía ser. No podía pagar el sacrificio de la devota Kuzunoha convirtiéndose en un ser despiadado y sin compasión. El rencor no engendraba armonía.

—Vete de aquí, princesa —dijo Seimei—. Y llévate a tu ayakashi y a todos sus demonios. No quiero volveros a ver jamás en Kioto. Hazlo, rápido, o mi ira explotará.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Nurarihyon, libre de sus ataduras místicas, tuvo por fin el sentido común de llevar en brazos a su prometida y llamar a retirada a sus seguidores. No significaba que iba a olvidar la humillación que había sufrido. La derrota era un trago amargo, pero tener que aceptar el perdón recibido era peor. Sin embargo, por una vez tenía algo que debía proteger. Yohime había estado dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por él. Ahora él sacrificaría su orgullo por ella. Aún así, tuvo el cuidado de esconder la valiosa _Nenekirimaru_ entre sus ropas antes de marcharse.

00000

Las horas pasaron. El Clan Abe aprovechó para lamerse las heridas. El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama puso al día a Seimei de todo lo que había sucedido en sus largos años de ausencia. La pérdida de poder de los emperadores, el descrédito de los onmyoji, las guerras civiles, la llegada de extranjeros con pólvora y cañones... Pero aunque el renacido Señor del Pandemónium le escuchaba, sólo tenía ojos para su madre.

La herida espiritual era mucho más grave de lo que habían pensado. Hagoromo Gitsune había consumido casi toda su energía dando a luz a su hijo. La esfera de resurrección se había formado gracias al "miedo" acumulado durante décadas. Ahora la poca fuerza que le quedaba se estaba escapando, su alma herida y su espíritu maltrecho. Ni siquiera las artes de Seimei podían hacer nada para curarla. El gran onmyoji debía reconocer que aquella espada exorcista había sido forjada por un genio a su altura. Aunque el cuerpo de Lady Yodo estaba más o menos intacto, no le quedaba mucho de vida.

—Oh, Seimei... Por fin puedo tenerte entre mis brazos... —murmuró la agonizante Hagoromo Gitsune, acariciando a su hijo.

—Madre, por favor, abre los ojos... Aún podemos...

—Está bien, está bien —musitó la kitsune con dulzura—. Incluso si no pudiera reencarnarme más, ha merecido la pena... Vive, mi pequeño Seimei... y recuerda que te...

Su voz se quebró. Hagoromo Gitsune expiró en los brazos del hijo que había tardado siglos en resucitar. Los miembros del Clan Abe agacharon la cabeza, consternados. Una era había acabado. Otra era comenzaba ahora. Pero Seimei aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain, Kioto**

Hidemoto Decimotercero estaba aburrido. Su visita al castillo de Osaka no había servido de nada. Si hubieran viajado en el carro volador habrían llegado a tiempo, pero a su hermano mayor le mareaban las alturas. Para cuando se plantaron con sus caballos a las puertas de Osaka, todo el jaleo había terminado. Se decía que Lady Yodo se había suicidado. Sin ella, el fin de los Toyotomi estaba cerca. Pero a Hidemoto le interesaban más los rumores que corrían en el mundo espiritual. Al parecer, había habido una pelea feroz entre el Clan Nura de Kanto y el Clan Abe. Los de Kioto habían ganado pagando un precio muy alto, pero los rumores también aseguraban que el Nue había renacido.

Las habladurías se confirmaron cuando Hidemoto encontró a un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con un traje de onmyoji en su habitación. Pero no era ningún miembro de la familia Keikain, sino alguien mucho más oscuro.

—Abe no Seimei, supongo —comentó Hidemoto jovialmente—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer al gran onmyoji de las leyendas... y al señor inmortal de las tinieblas de Kioto.

—Keikain Hidemoto —susurró Seimei amenazadoramente—. Tú forjaste la _Nenekirimaru_. Por tu culpa mi madre está muerta y es muy posible que tarde siglos en reencarnarse otra vez. Su espíritu fue dañado durante la pelea con el Nurarihyon.

—Bueno, soy un exorcista. Mi trabajo es matar ayakashi —dijo el patriarca Keikain sin asomo de vergüenza—. Y soy un genio, no hace falta ser modestos al respecto. Pero yo no empuñé ese arma, ni tampoco se la regalé a ese curioso demonio de provincias. Aunque soy descendiente del gran Ashiya Doman, no creo que enfrentarnos sea lo mejor para esta ciudad. ¿No te parece, Abe-kun?

Seimei suspiró.

—Eres irrespetuoso, Hidemoto. Pero tienes razón. No he venido hasta aquí para hacer la guerra. Hace seiscientos años buscaba un mundo en paz y armonía, un equilibrio entre la luz y las tinieblas. Era un sueño demasiado ambicioso. Antes pensaba que los humanos eran el eslabón débil, pero ahora veo que los ayakashi no son mejores. Así que me conformaré con Kioto. Que los Tokugawa y el Nurarihyon hagan lo que quieran en el resto de Japón, pero esta será mi capital de luz y oscuridad.

—Coexistencia entre humanos y ayakashi... —murmuró Hidemoto apreciativamente—. Nunca es fácil. Los humanos estarán tranquilos durante una temporada bajo el shogunato de los Tokugawa, ¿pero qué harás si otros ayakashi aventureros quieren estropear tu paraíso particular?

—Voy a crear una barrera. Ocho sellos alimentados con mi energía y la de los demonios más abominables que consiga capturar. Mientras yo viva, Kioto estará a salvo.

—Pero sólo mientras tú vivas —precisó Hidemoto mientras sacaba unas copas de sake para él y su invitado—. ¿Sueñas con la inmortalidad, Seimei? Cuentan las leyendas que la tuviste una vez y la perdiste. Incluso si tu cuerpo renacido no conocerá la vejez, no hay nadie intocable.

Seimei aceptó la copa que le tendía y apuró el licor de un trago antes de responder:

—Lo sé. Debo ser más cuidadoso. No sólo por mí, sino por mi clan y por mi madre. Aunque tarde siglos en curar su alma herida, yo estaré allí cuando renazca de nuevo. Quiero que su último ciclo de reencarnación sea feliz y pacífico. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

Así, entre copas de sake y debates sobre magia y exorcismo, se fraguó un nuevo entendimiento entre los Abe y los Keikain que garantizaría la paz en Kioto durante 400 años.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Abe<strong>

Rikuo estaba anonadado. Era mucha información para asimilarla de golpe. Pero sí se quedó con un dato muy importante: ¡su padre había muerto una vez y había resucitado! ¿Por qué no podía ocurrir lo mismo ahora? Por desgracia, cuando se lo planteó a su abuela, Hagoromo Gitsune negó con la cabeza.

—Incluso tras cuatro siglos de espera, mi resurrección fue precipitada. El cuerpo y el espíritu deben estar en armonía. Si uno está mal, el otro deja de funcionar. La herida de mi vientre no terminó de cerrarse. Aunque recuperé mi magia de yokai, perdí mi magia de mujer. Ya no puedo dar a luz. No puedo resucitar a mi hijo.

Las esperanzas que habían surgido en el corazón del muchacho se apagaron como cenizas. Hagoromo Gitsune, que podía hacer temblar a los demonios con su mirada, agachó la cabeza avergonzada, sintiéndose culpable. Pero Rikuo no podía culparla. Su abuela ya había sufrido demasiado. Aún así, había algo que le escamaba.

—No puede ser una casualidad que mi padre muriera justo después de tu resurrección incompleta —observó el muchacho—. Es como si alguien se hubiese asegurado de que el Nue no pudiese renacer de nuevo.

—Una desgraciada coincidencia no es suficiente para indicar una conspiración, pero hay más —le confesó en tono confidencial Hagoromo Gitsune—. Para comprobar mi estado en el limbo, tu padre utilizaba un _sesshoseki_, una piedra que contenía parte de mi energía espiritual. Hace veinte años fue destruida. No tengo claros los motivos del vandalismo. La piedra sólo servía para comunicarse con mi yo en el Inframundo. Destruirla no habría detenido mi resurrección.

Rikuo reflexionó. Tras las gafas de su forma humana se escondía una mente analítica y estratégica que pocos conocían.

—Quizás su objetivo era mantenerte a oscuras, que no te enterases de lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos —sugirió el chico.

—Puede ser. O puede que sólo fuera el acto de unos gamberros. Seimei nunca entendió que la gente podía entrar a saquear un templo de la misma forma que saquearían una casa. Dejar mi _sesshoseki_ en un altar de Inari fue un poco descuidado por su parte —intentó bromear Hagoromo Gitsune sin mucha convicción.

Rikuo dejó correr el tema. Divagar sobre conspiraciones pasadas no servía de nada. Ahora tenía que afrontar el futuro.

—Abuela, cada vez veo más claro que nuestra familia y nuestra ciudad están en peligro. Por favor, ¡déjame ayudar! Tras los últimos sucesos, necesitamos todos los brazos disponibles. ¿No querías que fuera el heredero del clan? ¡Ahora es el momento!

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró con cansancio.

—En realidad, mi plan era ponerte a salvo en las montañas y nombrarte heredero oficial _después_ de terminada la guerra.

—No puedes protegerme eternamente, abuela. Si me convierto ahora en el sucesor, ya no habrá dudas sobre la continuidad del clan ni correrán rumores de que la señora de Kioto pone a salvo a su nieto humano mientras obliga a los yokai de a pie a que mueran por ella.

Era un golpe bajo, pero efectivo. Hagoromo Gitsune le regaló por primera vez una de las miradas gélidas y asesinas con las que solía obsequiar a sus subordinados más rebeldes. Pero Rikuo no se amilanó.

—No estás preparado —insistió la kitsune.

—Sí lo estoy —afirmó con seguridad Rikuo.

Tanto la abuela como el nieto tenían voluntades de hierro. Ninguno quería ceder. Para zanjar la cuestión, el Gran Tengu, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, decidió intervenir.

—Permitidme unas palabras. Es innegable que el señor Rikuo aún es joven y le falta entrenamiento, pero ese es un problema fácilmente subsanable. Sin embargo, aún debe probar que tiene la fortaleza mental para afrontar el gobierno del clan. Sugiero que pase un examen.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Sojobo? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune con desconfianza.

—Mi señora, convocad una reunión urgente para dentro de tres días. En ella se tratará el asunto de la sucesión. Pero antes el señor Rikuo tendrá que demostrar su valía asumiendo una pesada tarea —el Gran Tengu adoptó una expresión sombría—: Juzgar al traidor Kidomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Feliz 2012! Para celebrar el año nuevo, traigo un flashback al estilo tradicional de Nuramago (me encantan las historias ambientadas en el pasado, lo reconozco). Siento la falta de presencia de Tsurara y Yura, pero las veremos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo.

* Más que Hagoromo Gitsune, quien ha cambiado en este universo alternativo es Seimei, más parecido al del folklore. El Seimei de esta historia prohibió perseguir a los humanos y buscó una fórmula de inmortalidad que no implicase sufrimientos para su pobre madre, aunque tardase muchos años más en inventarla (eso explicaría por qué en los grabados históricos Seimei aparece como un anciano venerable; quiero tener en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle).

* La historiografía dice que la mafia yakuza apareció a finales del s. XIX, pero la versión que prefieren los propios yakuza remonta su origen a los siglos XVI-XVII, precisamente cuando se forman los grupos yokai del Clan Nura y de los Shikoku. Los yokai de Kioto NO son yakuza, pues remontan sus orígenes siglos atrás. Si os fijáis en el manga, a diferencia de los Nura o de Tamazuki, ningún yokai de Kioto hace referencia al intercambio de _sakazuki,_ una costumbre puramente yakuza, y en el flashback original Hagoromo Gitsune pronuncia la palabra "yakuza" como un insulto.

* Durante los flashbacks, en Nuramago no utilizan la palabra "yokai", sino "ayakashi".

* El término _sesshoseki_ ("piedra asesina") está asociado a la leyenda de Tamamo no Mae, una kitsune malvada cuyo cuerpo se transformó en una piedra. Se decía que el fantasma de la kitsune mataba a todo aquel que tocase esa piedra. En el manga, los yokai de Kioto que esperan el regreso de Hagoromo Gitsune llaman _sesshoseki_ al cuerpo de Yamabuki Otome. Curiosamente, en una pequeña viñeta del capítulo 130 aparece Minagoroshi-Jizo comunicándose con el espíritu de Hagoromo Gitsune a través de un altar con una piedra sospechosamente parecida al _sesshoseki_ de la leyenda.

* No, no hay ninguna maldición. Hagoromo Gitsune consiguió su propósito hace 400 años, así que sus últimas palabras fueron para Seimei.

Próximo capítulo: _"El juicio de Kidomaru"_.


	10. El juicio de Kidomaru

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo conoce por fin lo que ocurrió hace 400 años, el inicio de la rivalidad entre el Clan Abe y el Clan Nura. Con Seimei muerto y sin posibilidad de resucitar, los sellos que colocó para defender Kioto se están debilitando. Rikuo quiere participar en la guerra que se avecina, pero antes debe demostrar su valía asumiendo la tarea de juzgar a Kidomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>El juicio de Kidomaru<strong>

La _Golden Week_ estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los escolares japoneses pensaban únicamente en lo que harían durante el puente de mayo, que suponía un respiro en las atareadas jornadas del estudiante medio. También era un tiempo en el que los profesores encargaban abundantes deberes, pero la mayoría sólo tenía en mente excursiones, días de asueto en la playa o la montaña, salir con los amigos, etc. Sin embargo, había un grupo de estudiantes muy especiales en una escuela secundaria de Kioto que tenían preocupaciones mucho más serias. Aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho si les hubiera visto en el tejado de su escuela, dando ridículos pasos de baile.

—¡Y ahora, a la derecha! —ordenó una jovencita de pelo negro a sus dos compañeros—. ¡No, así no! ¡Tenéis que adoptar la postura _uho_ de esta manera!

Ella era Keikain Yura y sus dos "discípulos" eran, obviamente, su amigo de la infancia Abe Rikuo y la estudiante tokiota Oikawa Tsurara. Como presidenta del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal, Yura había insistido en que todos los miembros aprendiesen técnicas de defensa contra yokai. Claro que ella ya llevaba ventaja por ser la nieta de Hidemoto el 27º, el patriarca de los onmyoji Keikain de Kioto. Al principio Rikuo y Tsurara no habían puesto pegas, pero realizar extraños bailes en la azotea bajo un sol de primavera les estaba agotando.

—¡Que no os dé vergüenza! —reprochó Yura a sus dos amigos mientras les obligaba a andar a la pata coja—. ¡En una batalla contra yokai, vuestros sentimientos deben ser firmes! ¡Tenéis que darles miedo si queréis vencer!

—Pero Yura, ¿no nos has dicho precisamente que este movimiento servía para huir de los yokai? —repuso Rikuo un tanto azorado.

—El paso _uho_ sirve para un montón de cosas, pero os estoy enseñando la versión para ultra-principiantes, que al menos os permitirá escapar del peligro más inmediato —explicó la joven onmyoji con un pelín de suficiencia—. ¡Y ahora uno, dos, uno, dos, no perdáis el ritmo!

A Tsurara se le estaban agarrotando los brazos. ¡Ella, una auténtica Yuki-onna, teniendo que aprender artes de exorcista bajo el calor del sol! Debía recordarse que era una espía, que aquella era su tapadera, pero si seguía así no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Tras un largo suspiro, dejó caer los brazos, derrengada.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —consiguió articular Tsurara con cansancio.

—¿Quieres volver a pasar por lo de Shimabara? —le recordó Yura.

La Yuki-onna clavó la vista en el suelo. Sí, no había sido una experiencia agradable. La onmyoji no sabía siquiera los peores detalles. De hecho, pese haber sufrido unos durísimos golpes, Yura había sido la que menos cerca había estado de la muerte aquel fatídico día.

Al notar la expresión abatida de Tsurara, Yura se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Oikawa. Es culpa mía que estuvieseis en peligro. Creía que sabía onmyodo de verdad, pero después de haber sido derrotada por unos pajarracos de baja categoría veo que soy una novata. Y luego fue Rikuo y también cayó en la trampa. Soy una inútil. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! —exclamó Yura con energía—. ¡Ahora que mi abuelo me va a dejar entrenar, me convertiré en una gran onmyoji y os defenderé de cualquier yokai que se cruce en nuestro camino!

Rikuo se mordió el labio. En realidad, los tres se habían visto envueltos en la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_ por su culpa. Sin embargo, no podía aliviar la inseguridad de su amiga sin revelarle toda la verdad, incluido que él tenía sangre de yokai. Lo había meditado largo y tendido durante el fin de semana, así que lo primero que había hecho nada más empezar las clases había sido llevar a Tsurara a un rincón y pedirle por favor que no destapase su secreto ante Yura.

00000

_Tsurara estaba perpleja. Antes de comenzar el horario escolar apenas le había dado tiempo a intercambiar unos saludos con sus compañeros del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal. Esperaba hablar largo y tendido con ellos de los sucesos de Shimabara, pero en el primer descanso entre clases Rikuo la había sacado casi a rastras del aula para recordarle que mantuviera el secreto sobre su sangre de kitsune._

—_¿También a Keikain? —se extrañó Tsurara. Que Rikuo no quisiese compartir su naturaleza yokai con su amiga de la infancia le parecía completamente ilógico._

—_Especialmente a Yura. Ya le he causado bastante problemas. No quiero añadirle más —respondió el chico de pelo café con evasivas._

—_Abe-kun, eso suena a excusa —le reprochó Tsurara. Después de la Rebelión de los Hanamachi, tenía más confianza con Rikuo—. ¿Por qué no le quieres contar la verdad?_

_El muchacho bajó la cabeza avergonzado._

—_El sueño de Yura siempre ha sido ser una onmyoji. Si se enterase de que le he estado ocultando que soy un yokai..._

—_¿Tienes miedo de que intente exterminarte? —aventuró Tsurara con un escalofrío. Ella, como Yuki-onna, experimentaba esa clase de miedo ante los exorcistas. _

—_No. Tengo miedo de que ya no volvamos a ser amigos._

00000

Aquello había sido entonces. No era la decisión más fácil que había tomado Rikuo en su corta vida, pero intentaba convencerse de que era por el bien de su amiga. Habría preferido que Tsurara tampoco se hubiese enterado. Sin embargo, aunque había yokai en el clan capaces de borrar la memoria de los humanos, Rikuo jamás habría permitido una invasión tan grave en la mente de otra persona. Además, tampoco era tan malo tener una confidente fuera de los muros de la Mansión Abe.

Para animar a Yura, Rikuo decidió preguntarla sobre su entrenamiento de onmyoji.

—¡Va a ser genial! —aseguró Yura con una sonrisa—. Me estuvieron haciendo pruebas todo el fin de semana y se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando les enseñé que podía conjurar tres shikigami a la vez. ¡Mi primo Akifusa dice que podría ser una genio! ¡Incluso mi abuelo estaba impresionado! La última demostración la hice en público y todos me aplaudieron. Bueno, todos salvo Ryuji... ¿Por qué ese demonio tenía que ser mi maestro también? ¡Jo!

Rikuo hizo una mueca. Había oído incontables historias de terror sobre el hermano mayor de Yura y, tras encontrarse cara a cara con él en Shimabara, tenía que reconocer que a su amiga no le faltaba razón. Aún así, Ryuji les había ayudado y así se lo hizo ver a su compañera.

—No será tan malo, Yura. A fin de cuentas, sin él y sin tu primo Mamiru no habríamos podido escapar de los yokai. ¿Verdad, Tsurara?

El joven señor de los Abe le guiñó un ojo a la tokiota de pelo azul. Tsurara se apresuró a asentir.

—¿En serio? Pero si Ryuji me dijo que quien os rescató fue otra persona —señaló Yura confundida.

A Rikuo se le atragantó la sonrisa. ¡Buen momento había elegido el hermano mayor de Yura para hacerse el modesto! Estaba tratando de inventarse una explicación con la que salir del paso, cuando para su horror Tsurara dijo:

—¡Oh, sí! Además de tu hermano y el otro onmyoji, allí había un kitsune.

—¿Un kitsune? —los apagados ojos de la presidenta del club despertaron de inmediato—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo era? ¡Descríbemelo!

—Pues tenía una cola de zorro, era alto, fuerte, tenía el pelo largo y blanco... —hizo memoria la Yuki-onna.

—¿Y sus ojos eran de color rojo? —la interrumpió una ansiosa Yura.

—Sí, sí —asintió vehementemente Tsurara—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No estabas inconsciente?

Para su sorpresa, Yura dio una patada al aire de la frustración que sentía.

—¡Es él! ¡Siempre es el mismo kitsune! ¡No para de seguirme a todas partes! Estaba ahí cuando me enfrenté a los yakuza, y por los rumores que he oído en nuestra casa, también tuvo algo que ver en el ataque de los ogros hace cuatro años. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene una obsesión enfermiza conmigo. ¡Agh!

—Pues a mí me pareció una persona maravillosa —repuso Tsurara con tono soñador—. Valiente, apuesto, algo atrevido, pero en el fondo muy caballeroso. A mí me escoltó hasta la parada de tren y luego se ofreció a llevar a Abe-kun a su casa, ¿verdad?

Tsurara le guiñó un ojo a Rikuo, de la misma manera que él había hecho antes. El chico se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¡No te fíes! —la reprendió Yura severamente—. Los kitsune son los yokai más tramposos que existen. Mienten, engañan, se hacen pasar por tus amigos para luego darte una puñalada por la espalda... Las leyendas dicen que hay algunos buenos, pero son la excepción. ¡Recordad que bajo su aspecto humano se esconde un zorro! Les gusta hacerse pasar por personas bellas para atraer a sus víctimas. ¡Aunque a mí no me engañará! No me gustan los chulos ni los sinvergüenzas como él. Prefiero a los chicos serios y responsables.

El joven señor de los Abe sonrió con incomodidad. No sabía si sentirse ofendido o no. Lo cierto era que cuando se transformaba en yokai su sangre bullía con pasiones desconocidas. Pero él seguía siendo Rikuo.

—¡Vale! ¡Dejemos de hablar de kitsunes pervertidos! —cambió de tema Yura—. Debemos preparar las futuras actividades del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal. Por desgracia, estaré muy ocupada durante la _Golden Week_ con mi entrenamiento. Lo siento mucho, chicos. Tenía pensado organizar una excursión al monte Kurama para buscar tengus, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. ¡Para compensaros, mañana os enseñaré unos trucos onmyoji especiales!

Rikuo alzó la mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Yura, pero mañana no puedo venir.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó la chica de pelo negro—. ¡Pero si mañana es el último día de clase antes del puente! ¡Y tú nunca te saltas ninguna clase, Rikuo!

—Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. Tengo que ir a un juicio.

Aquella noticia sorprendió por igual a Yura y a Tsurara.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Abe-kun? —preguntó la Yuki-onna sin poder evitar una expresión de preocupación sincera.

—Nada importante —trató de tranquilizarla Rikuo con una sonrisa—. Es sólo que... que presencié un asalto, eso, y tengo que prestar declaración en el juicio. De nuevo, lo siento mucho, pero el deber es el deber.

—Buf, por un momento pensé que te habías metido en otro lío con yokai, pero eso sería demasiada casualidad —se rió Yura aliviada.

—Je, je, sí, mucha casualidad —Rikuo trató de secundar su risa sin mucha convicción.

Antes de dar la reunión del club por terminada, empero, Yura sacó de su mochila el móvil.

—Deberíamos intercambiar nuestros números de móvil. Así si alguno de nosotros está en peligro o ve un yokai, podremos avisar a los demás. Rikuo, ya tengo el tuyo. Me falta el de Oikawa, y a ella le faltan los nuestros.

—¿Está bien intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono? —preguntó Tsurara insegura. Ella tenía un móvil. Pese a que el Clan Nura tenía siglos de antigüedad y estaba chapado a la antigua, había avances tecnológicos que eran demasiado útiles como para que un grupo yakuza los ignorara. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que los humanos, en especial los humanos de Japón, podían ser muy desconfiados con dar su dirección a terceros.

Yura le obsequió una cálida sonrisa, poco habitual en ella.

—¡Claro que está bien! Los tres somos amigos, ¿no?

Tsurara tragó saliva y asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Rikuo dejó caer la mochila sobre su cama. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Varias de las heridas que había sufrido en la pelea con Kidomaru aún no habían cicatrizado. Al menos había podido ocultarlas debajo de sus ropas. Por nada del mundo habría querido hundir la alegría de Yura o preocupar más a su nueva confidente, Tsurara. Ninguna de las dos se merecía involucrarse en el mundo de las tinieblas de Kioto. Sólo él debía cargar con la responsabilidad.

Pero era una responsabilidad muy pesada, tal como le recordó su abuela cuando bajó a cenar.

—Mañana es el juicio de Kidomaru —mencionó Hagoromo Gitsune como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo te dejaré participar en las actividades del clan si cumples bien tu papel de juez. Debes demostrar que puedes tomar una decisión fría y que puedes controlar el nido de avispas que es una reunión del clan —recalcó la kitsune con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Era evidente que lo estaba provocando, pero Rikuo no pensaba caer en su juego. Mientras cenaba, adoptó una expresión de calculada naturalidad.

—¿No es injusto que la víctima haga de juez? —preguntó el chico por curiosidad.

Hagoromo Gitsune se rió como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

—Ay, Rikuo, si no fueras tan ingenuo... —murmuró la señora del clan antes de ponerse seria—. No confundas la burocrática justicia humana con la justicia yokai. El cabeza de familia tiene el poder de premiar y castigar, pues tal es su derecho y su deber. Además, no estamos hablando de una disputa por dinero o territorios, sino un caso de alta traición. Sin embargo, Rikuo, si sientes que no estás capacitado...

—¡Estoy preparado! —aseguró su nieto. Bajo sus ojos marrones destelló una chispa roja.

—Eso espero. Tendrás que decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de una persona. En frío. Nada del calor de la batalla o la furia de la venganza. Es el deber del líder tomar las decisiones oportunas, por muy difíciles que sean.

Los ojos negros de Hagoromo Gitsune daban a entender que había tenido que tomar decisiones como esa miles de veces. Rikuo sabía que era un novato en el juego de la política del Clan Abe, pero tenía que esforzarse. No pensaba quedarse a un lado cuando el destino de su familia, sus amigos y su ciudad pendía de un hilo.

Aún molesto con su abuela, Rikuo subió a su habitación. Tenía deberes por hacer, pero había demasiadas cosas rondando su cabeza. Ser juez iba a ser una tarea complicada. No quería ver a Kidomaru muerto. Era cierto que había intentado asesinarlo y que había provocado una revuelta sangrienta. Por crímenes más leves otras personas habían sido condenadas a muerte en el mundo humano. Pero el líder oni sólo había hecho lo que había creído correcto para proteger el futuro del clan. Eso debía contar para algo, ¿no?

Le habría gustado compartir sus pensamientos con alguien. Su abuela no, desde luego. Sabía que le echaría un sermón. Su madre estaba ocupada y sus sirvientes tenían una visión demasiado yokai sobre el asunto. Hakuzozu había recomendado que Kidomaru se suicidara ritualmente para conservar su honor y la pequeña Kyokotsu había dado palmas de alegría, pidiendo que la dejaran presenciar la decapitación. En cuanto a Gashadokuro, el esqueleto gigante, sólo se preocupaba de la seguridad de su señor. Se había ofrecido a montar guardia en caso de que el prisionero intentara escaparse, pues su paranoica mente imaginaba al despiadado oni tratando de secuestrar a Rikuo para evitar su ejecución.

Ninguno de ellos albergaba la menor duda de que Kidomaru sería condenado a muerte.

Rikuo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Agarró su móvil. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Yura, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cuánto podía contarle sin revelar su secreto? Se sentía mal. Ahora que había escogido seguir la senda del Clan Abe en lugar de esconderse bajo su tranquila vida de humano, el chico sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad a su amiga de la infancia. "Pero no ahora", pensó Rikuo.

Inconscientemente pulsó una tecla y apareció el nombre de Tsurara, la chica que se había convertido en su confidente. No quería abusar de su confianza haciéndola cargar con sus preocupaciones, pero le apetecía charlar.

Rikuo pulsó el botón de llamada.

00000

**Un barrio residencial**

El móvil de Tsurara sonó justo cuando recogía los últimos platos. Como muchas otras veces, la Yuki-onna se había ofrecido a hacer la cena para Kubinashi y sus otros compañeros espías. Todos en la casa principal del Clan Nura alababan su cocina, pese que al ser una dama de las nieves sólo podía servir platos fríos.

—Ya me encargo yo de los platos, Tsurara —se ofreció amablemente Kejoro, la mujer cabellera—. Tú responde al teléfono. Quizás sea tu madre.

Sin embargo, cuando la dama de las nieves consultó su móvil, el nombre que apareció en la pantalla no fue el de Setsura, sino el de Rikuo. ¡El joven señor de los Abe la estaba llamando a ella! Tsurara subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. No quería que el resto de sus compañeros espiase su conversación. Tampoco tenía que haberse tomado tantas molestias. Kubinashi estaba entretenido consultando mapas antiguos de Kioto, Kurotabo y Aotabo competían otra vez por ver quién aguantaba mejor el alcohol, y Kappa estaba relajándose en la bañera escuchando música occidental.

Tsurara respondió justo cuando Rikuo estaba a punto de colgar.

—¡Hola, Abe-kun! —saludó la Yuki-onna con efusividad—. ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, yo... Esto... —dudó el chico al otro lado del aparato—. Quería darte las gracias por haberme cubierto las espaldas con Yura.

—¡Oh, no ha sido nada!

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Me has ayudado a pesar de que, por mi culpa, te viste envuelta en mucho peligro. Y hoy lograste responder a las dudas de Yura e incluso te inventaste una coartada para mí con una confianza asombrosa. ¡Eres increíble! —dijo la voz de Rikuo con calidez.

Por desgracia, su agradecimiento tuvo un efecto negativo en Tsurara.

—Eso significa que soy buena mintiendo —murmuró la dama de las nieves en tono depresivo.

—Lo siento. Sé que debe ser duro para ti —musitó el muchacho con sentimiento culpable—. No debería haberte puesto en una situación así. A mí también me sabe mal mentir a los amigos. ¡Pero te prometo que lo arreglaré! Dame un poco de tiempo para que encuentre el momento adecuado y me sinceraré con Yura. Así no tendremos por qué seguir ocultando la verdad.

Cada palabra del joven señor se clavaba como una aguja punzante en el corazón de Tsurara. Nunca antes le había dolido tanto fingir ser humana. Había pasado meses en una escuela de Ukiyoe perfeccionando su técnica y no había tenido ningún remordimiento al engañar a sus compañeros de clase. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿Sólo has llamado para darme las gracias, Abe-kun?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que tenía otra cosa por mi mente —reconoció Rikuo avergonzado—. ¿Recuerdas el juicio del que os hablé? La verdad es que no voy a ser el testigo, sino el juez. Es un juicio de yokai.

—¿De veras? ¡Vaya! —se sorprendió Tsurara—. Supongo que no podrás darme detalles...

—No quiero meterte en más líos —se disculpó Rikuo con amabilidad—. Pero basta que te diga que es muy grave. Tengo que decidir si ejecutan o no a alguien.

Aquella era información única y valiosísima, la clase de información que ella, como espía, debía recabar de su objetivo. Sin embargo, en vez de coger papel y boli para apuntar los datos, Tsurara sólo se preocupó del tono triste que había en la voz de Rikuo.

—¿No quieres ser el juez, Abe-kun?

—No, no quiero, pero tengo que serlo —reconoció el chico con pesar—. Hace poco pasó algo, algo muy grave, que me ha abierto los ojos. Se avecinan problemas, Oikawa, no te puedo decir más, y si quiero ayudar a defender a las personas que quiero, debo atender ese juicio, me guste o no. El problema es que no sé si seré capaz...

—Tú otro yo parecía capaz de todo —se rió Tsurara, tratando de animar al alicaído Rikuo.

—Mi otro yo a veces se pasa de la raya —se ofendió el muchacho—. Espero no haberme propasado el otro día, Oikawa. Si es así, lo siento mucho.

Una sonrisa pícara asomó a los labios de la Yuki-onna. Era una lástima que estuviesen hablando por teléfono y no por videoconferencia.

—¡Oh, no te disculpes, Abe-kun! Lo que le dije a Yura era verdad. Te portaste como todo un caballero. Aunque sí había un detalle en cómo me tratabas que me impactó mucho.

—¿Cuál?

—Que tu otro yo me llamaba por mi nombre —respondió Tsurara.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir Rikuo—. ¿Te molestó?

La Yuki-onna se mordió el labio.

—No, lo cierto es que... me gustó. Casi nadie me llama Tsurara. Es... bonito. No me importaría que me llamases Tsurara más a menudo, como en la escuela... Si te parece bien, claro.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero siempre que tú me llames Rikuo. Así es como me llama la gente que quiero y, después de todo, tú eres mi amiga.

—Gracias... —tras una pausa, la dubitativa dama de las nieves pronunció—: Rikuo.

—De nada, Tsurara —contestó el chico alegremente.

La Yuki-onna colgó el teléfono móvil. Ya no podía contenerse más. Mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al futón, lágrimas de hielo empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Amigos... —repitió con tristeza infinita.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Había llegado el día del juicio. Por orden de Hagoromo Gitsune, la suprema señora de los yokai de Kioto, se convocaba una reunión de los líderes del Clan Abe. En ella se juzgaría al jefe oni Kidomaru por crímenes contra la figura del señor Rikuo, conspiración, instigación a la rebelión y traición. Sólo los más avispados se fijaron en que en el orden del día también se mencionaba la cuestión sucesoria.

Era mediodía cuando los altos jerarcas del clan comenzaron a tomar asiento en la sala de reuniones de la Mansión Abe. Aunque iban a tratar asunto muy grave, las buenas costumbres eran prioritarias. Primero comer, luego juzgar. Incluso el propio Kidomaru, bajo solmene promesa de que no intentaría escapar, se había sentado a la mesa con los demás. Eso sí, dos tengus armados vigilaban constantemente su espalda. Las sirvientas fueron colocando la comida. Llamó la atención especialmente que sirvieran arroz rojo, normalmente reservado para ocasiones especiales. Pero más sorprendente era aún la presencia del señor Rikuo a la cabecera de la mesa. Comía su arroz sin importarle las murmuraciones de los demás. A su lado, Hagoromo Gitsune mantenía la misma expresión hierática de su nieto.

Fuera de la sala de reuniones, la pequeña Kyokotsu trataba de espiar por una ventana, subida a lo alto del gigantesco esqueleto Gashadokuro.

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? —les increpó un airado Hakuzozu—. ¡Se supone que tenemos que vigilar el recinto, no espirar en la reunión!

—¡Pero hoy es un día muy importante para el hermano mayor! —protestó la niña de ojos dorados—. Tiene que juzgar al demonio de la barba, ¡y si lo hace bien podría convertirse en el heredero! Seguro que tú también quieres saber lo que pasa dentro, ¿verdad, Hakuzozu?

—Lo que yo quiera hacer y lo que yo debo hacer son dos cosas muy distintas, Kyokotsu —se enfadó el yokai volador—. Baja de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres pasarte un día encerrada en las mazmorras. Y lo mismo va por ti, Gashadokuro.

—Oh, vamos, Hakuzozu, no hace falta ser tan estricto. Sólo están preocupados por Rikuo —les llegó una voz desde abajo.

—¡Señora Wakana! —corearon los tres sirvientes al unísono.

En efecto, la madre de Rikuo estaba en el jardín, esbozando su característica y cálida sonrisa. Llevaba una serie de verduras en el regazo que había cultivado ella misma en una pequeña huerta. Un comportamiento muy poco adecuado para la viuda de un noble, pero los habitantes de la mansión ya se habían acostumbrado a sus "excentricidades". Si era feliz colaborando en las tareas cotidianas, nadie la iba a detener.

—Señora Wakana, por favor, no aliente estos comportamientos rebeldes —le pidió Hakuzozu con educación.

Wakana asintió sin perder su sonrisa y se dirigió a los otros.

—Kyokotsu, cariño, haz caso a Hakuzozu. Sólo se preocupa por tí. Y tú, Gashadokuro, ten cuidado.

La niña con ojos de serpiente y el esqueleto gigante obedecieron, muy a su pesar. Tomar el pelo a Hakuzozu era una cosa, pero decirle que no a Wakana era misión imposible. Su sonrisa maternal desarmaba a cualquiera. La mujer de pelo castaño les dio unas palmaditas afectuosas, tratando de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—Estad tranquilos. Mi hijo es un chico muy capaz. Estoy segura de que hará lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, los miembros del clan habían llegado a los postres. Con discreción, el Gran Tengu se inclinó hacia Rikuo para susurrarle:

—¿Por qué no habéis venido en vuestra forma yokai, joven señor? Ayudaría a impresionar a los jefes más reacios.

—No puedo transformarme así porque sí. Ni yo estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona eso —le respondió el chico, también en susurros.

—¿En serio? —murmuró el Gran Tengu extrañado—. Tendremos que hablar más de este asunto en el futuro. Sin embargo, en este momento estáis en desventaja. Dais una imagen de debilidad.

—Lo sé. Pero si voy a liderar el clan, estos yokai deberán aprender a seguirme incluso cuando soy humano —repuso Rikuo decididamente.

Sojobo asintió, pero no añadió nada más.

Terminada la comida, Hagoromo Gitsune se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a todo los presentes:

—Como sin duda sabréis, muchos y peligrosos sucesos han ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Rebeliones y conspiraciones que sólo sirven para debilitar al clan en uno de los momentos más delicados de su historia. Es necesario fortalecer nuestra posición como señores milenarios de las tinieblas de Kioto. Es hora de adelantar la cuestión sucesoria.

Se oyeron murmullos, pero la kitsune los hizo callar simplemente levantando una mano.

—Es mi intención nombrar a mi nieto, Abe no Rikuo, heredero oficial del clan. Para demostrar que está preparado para asumir las pesadas responsabilidades que un puesto de esta magnitud requiere, haré que sea él quien juzgue el caso de Kidomaru. Rikuo, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

—Sí.

A pesar de su forma humana, había en los ojos de Rikuo un brillo de fuerza y determinación. Sin dudarlo un segundo, inclinó su cabeza ante los jerarcas del clan, en una posición de ritualizada modestia..

—Quiero expresar humildemente mi inmensa alegría ante los reunidos aquí, en este buen y auspicioso día. Soy Abe no Rikuo, hijo de Abe no Seimei, nieto de Abe no Kuzunoha. Aunque desde mi baja posición es una insolencia afirmar lo siguiente ante tan augustas personas, prometo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. No importa lo que ocurra, jamás traicionaré el honor del Clan Abe.

El muchacho levantó la vista. Había muchas caras sorprendidas, otras iracundas, pero tampoco faltaban expresiones de aprecio y reconocimiento. Estaban allí Shokera, como líder de la facción insecto, y Kyokotsu padre, el jefe de los muertos vivientes. Incluso el arisco Ibaraki-Doji asintió con aprobación.

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama dio un paso al frente.

—Señor Rikuo, permitidme dar comienzo al juicio explicando el caso de Kidomaru.

—Adelante, Gran Tengu —contestó Rikuo con seriedad.

El anciano de larga nariz se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

—Como la mayoría de los presentes sabrán, soy Sojobo, el mayor de los diecisiete _daitengus_ de Japón y consejero principal del Clan Abe. En este augusto día, víspera del nacimiento del Emperador Showa, haré las veces de acusador en el juicio. Hace pocos días, utilizando el nombre de una compañera de clase como señuelo, el líder oni Kidomaru atrajo al señor Rikuo a una trampa con el objetivo de atentar contra su vida. Afortunadamente, el homicida subestimó el poder del joven señor y fue derrotado, aunque no sin causar heridas al nieto de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. Esto bastaría como prueba condenatoria, pero las pesquisas realizadas demuestran que Kidomaru también orquestó la fallida rebelión de los _hanamachi_, asegurando que tenía contactos con agentes del Nurarihyon para provocar la traición de Satori, Oni Hitokuchi y sus subordinados.

La sala de reuniones se llenó de murmullos. Si bien habían corrido rumores sobre el intento de asesinato del señor Rikuo, la noticia de que Kidomaru había sido el responsable de la Rebelión de los Hanamachi no había salido del círculo interno de Hagoromo Gitsune. Más de uno se preguntaba cuál había sido el plan del espadachín oni y qué había intentado conseguir.

—Gracias, Gran Tengu —dijo Rikuo. Luego se dirigió a Kidomaru—: ¿Tiene el acusado algo que añadir?

—Confieso —manifestó el espadachín oni alto y claro, para sorpresa de los presentes—. Confieso que ver al Clan Abe en el estado de confusión y debilidad en el que se encontraba me ponía enfermo. Subordinados que no tienen fe en el liderazgo y oportunistas que sólo piensan en salvarse del desastre, tan bajo había caído el más veterano y honorable de los grupos yokai que jamás han existido. El sueño del Nue se desmoronaba. Tenía que hacer algo.

Los murmullos de la sala se intensificaron. Kidomaru no les prestó atención y continuó:

—De todas las acusaciones, rechazo la de traición. Jamás he conspirado en contra del Clan Abe. Fingí mis contactos con el Nurarihyon para sacar a la luz a los cobardes que nos habrían vendido al enemigo. Y si levanté mi espada contra el joven señor fue para probarle a él y a mí mismo que nuestro clan aún tenía un futuro.

—Son argumentos convincentes —admitió Rikuo.

Por desgracia, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama no estaba de acuerdo.

—Hace más de dos mil años, el sabio Confucio afirmó que una buena intención no puede perdonar una mala acción —expuso el venerable consejero con la autoridad de su gran erudición—. Quizás valga en las caóticas familias yakuza del este, pero en el Clan Abe nos regimos por el imperio de la ley. De otro modo, justificaríamos los golpes de estado, las guerras civiles y los magnicidios. En lugar de utilizar los cauces habituales para expresar su preocupación, Kidomaru decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano. Derramar la sangre de otros miembros de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios justo cuando se avecina una guerra no es velar por los intereses del clan.

Hubo gestos de asentimiento y se oyeron exclamaciones pidiendo la ejecución del líder oni. Kidomaru sonrió para sus adentros. El espadachín se había cuidado mucho de revelar que algunos de los presentes en aquella sala habían apoyado sus conspiraciones. Ahora se hacían los inocentes y pedían su cabeza. Kidomaru se lo esperaba. Él prefería seguir el camino del guerrero. La muerte con honor antes que la vida en deshonra.

Rikuo comprendía los razonamientos de Sojobo. Como temía, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama no le dejaría declarar a Kidomaru inocente. Pero el joven señor aún se guardaba un as bajo la manga.

—Es verdad, pronto estaremos en guerra —admitió el chico con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia—. Y necesitaremos todos los brazos disponibles. Ejecutar a Kidomaru significaría disolver la facción oni, entre la que se cuentan algunos de nuestros mejores guerreros, ¿no? Si pensáis qué es lo mejor para el futuro del clan, acabar con la cabeza de una gran familia no es tan buena idea, ¿verdad?

Los que hasta ese momento estaban pidiendo a gritos la muerte de Kidomaru cerraron la boca de golpe. Cierto, no habían caído en ello. Por regla general, cuando el señor de un clan caía en desgracia, todo su grupo se disolvía. Lo cual era un grave problema en el caso de Kidomaru, ya que una cuarta parte de los soldados del Clan Abe pertenecían a la facción oni. Los grandes jerarcas estaban empezando a rumiar las palabras de Rikuo, cuando el Gran Tengu volvió a dar un paso adelante.

—La juventud del señor Rikuo enmascara una profunda sabiduría —el venerable anciano inclinó la cabeza ante el joven señor—. Tiene razón. En tiempos de guerra no podemos disolver así sin más a un grupo de espléndidos guerreros. Afortunadamente existe una alternativa. Ibaraki-Doji, por favor, levántate.

El irascible yokai con media cara tapada por una lápida de madera se incorporó de su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—Ibaraki-Doji es el hijo adoptivo de Shuten-Doji, el anterior líder oni —explicó el Gran Tengu—. Es un gran guerrero y está plenamente capacitado para asumir las labores de su padre. Kidomaru sólo gobernaba en su lugar por su mayor experiencia. Ahora será el heredero de Shuten-Doji, y no su lugarteniente, el que guíe a los oni a la batalla.

El arisco espadachín asintió con sequedad y volvió a sentarse. El resto de jerarcas del clan aplaudió la medida. A Rikuo se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Su gran baza había sido la política de grupos. Ya no tenía nada.

Los jefes del clan empezaron a impacientarse. Querían oír ya la sentencia y acabar con el asunto de una vez. Rikuo tragó saliva. Si declaraba a Kidomaru inocente, no tendría ninguna manera de justificar su decisión. Si lo declaraba culpable, sólo existía un castigo: la muerte. Si se negaba a dictar sentencia, se le tomaría por un líder débil y Hagoromo Gitsune tendría la excusa necesaria para no dejarle participar en la guerra que se avecinaba. El chico intentó buscar algún apoyo en su abuela, pero ésta se mantenía fría y distante. Lo mismo pasaba con Sojobo, Shokera y los demás. Estaba solo.

Los ojos de Rikuo terminaron posándose en Kidomaru. El espadachín estaba tranquilo y sereno, incluso podría decirse que feliz. En cuanto notó la duda en la mirada del joven señor, Kidomaru hizo una reverencia.

—Recordad lo que os dije en su día, señor Rikuo: "el honor del Clan Abe está por encima de los deseos, ambiciones e incluso necesidades de sus miembros". Por favor, no me deshonréis ni a mí ni al clan. Es lo único que os pido —dijo el espadachín en voz baja.

Durante unos segundos, Rikuo y Kidomaru se sostuvieron la mirada. Finalmente, el muchacho cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la duda había dejado paso a la decisión. Con parsimonia, cogió una pluma y escribió unos_ kanji_ en la hoja de veredictos. Luego la mostró a todos los reunidos.

—¡Culpable! —exclamó Rikuo.

Los jefes del clan celebraron la sentencia. Ya estaban haciendo planes sobre la ejecución, mientras los tengu arrastraban a Kidomaru a las mazmorras, cuando Rikuo alzó la mano para volver a pedir la palabra:

—¿No es derecho del juez decidir el castigo?

Los presentes sacudieron la cabeza. Bueno, sí, tenía ese derecho, pero dudaban que el joven señor tuviera el estómago suficiente para dictar los cruentos detalles de la ejecución. Porque el único destino de Kidomaru era morir, desde luego. Si el muchacho tenía la idea de aplicar una de las estúpidas penas humanas, incluso la cadena perpetua, sólo conseguiría hacer el ridículo.

Pese a la desconfianza de los miembros de la reunión. Rikuo parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que iba a decir.

—Pese a sus últimas faltas, Kidomaru siempre ha sido un yokai honorable que ha buscado siempre lo mejor para el clan. Morir colgado o apaleado no es una muerte digna para aquel que luchó durante mil años por los Abe. Por eso decreto que tenga una muerte de samurai.

"¿_Seppuku_?", pensaron todos. No era una mala idea. Daba al condenado la oportunidad de conservar algo del honor perdido. Y era una ejecución muy bella, si se hacía bien. Pero el joven señor dio una tremenda sorpresa cuando dijo:

—Muerte en combate.

Aquello soliviantó a más de uno de los jerarcas. La muerte en combate era el gran privilegio de un samurai, morir en una gran batalla en defensa de su señor. No era una ejecución, sino un sacrificio. Así se lo hizo ver incluso el Gran Tengu, pero el chico no dio su brazo a torcer. Un puñado numeroso de jefes se echó sobre Rikuo. Shokera e Ibaraki-Doji acudieron en su ayuda, pero lo único que consiguieron fue provocar una pelea que se fue extendiendo por toda la sala de reuniones. Hagoromo Gitsune iba a llamar al orden con enfado cuando un torrente de miedo brotó del lugar en el que se encontraba Rikuo.

—¡Parad ya! —exclamó una voz autoritaria.

El joven señor se había transformado en kitsune. Durante la reunión las horas habían pasado y el sol se había puesto en el horizonte. Para muchos de los presentes, aquella era la primera vez que veían a Rikuo en su forma yokai. Irradiaba fuerza y seguridad en sí mismo, así como astucia y malicia. El parecido con Hagoromo Gitsune era claro como el agua. Casi sin darse cuenta, hasta los más altos jerarcas obedecieron y regresaron a sus asientos.

—Estoy harto de todo lo que vosotros llamáis "honor" —se enfadó el Rikuo nocturno—. Hasta Kidomaru me lo repite sin venir a cuento. Pero yo no soy así. Yo me preocupo por este clan. Que sí, que será muy honorable que Kidomaru se abra el vientre con una daga y no me importaría ser yo el que le corte la cabeza. Se lo debo después de lo de Rashomon —comentó él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sin embargo, no sé vosotros, pero yo quiero ganar la guerra contra ese Nurarihyon. Soy un kitsune. Mi naturaleza no es hacer el mal, sino hacer trampas. Y si debo interpretar la ley de la forma más útil para el clan, lo haré. Kidomaru morirá, tenedlo todos por seguro. Pero no será hoy ni mañana, sino en el campo de batalla, entre los cadáveres de nuestros enemigos. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron sin decir ni pío. Incluso Hagoromo Gitsune estaba impresionada. Kidomaru se arrodilló ante el joven señor.

—Juro que no descansaré hasta lograr una muerte en batalla que haga olvidar mi deshonra. Y si no lo consigo, me haré _seppuku_ sin dudar.

—Eso espero —dijo Rikuo.

La reunión se disolvió. Aún quedaba la noche por delante y los jerarcas del clan querían regresar a sus respectivos territorios para informar de las jugosas novedades a sus subordinados. Para cuando el alba rompiera el manto nocturno, la historia del juicio de Kidomaru sería conocida a lo largo y ancho de Kioto. No todos estarían de acuerdo con la decisión final, pero por un tiempo no habría quejas sobre el liderazgo del Clan Abe o la cuestión sucesoria. Nadie podía discutir ya los derechos de Rikuo como heredero, y si al cumplir los trece años no surgía ningún otro candidato, se convertiría automáticamente en el sucesor de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Precisamente la señora de los yokai de Kioto y Rikuo fueron los últimos en salir de la sala de reuniones de la mansión. Hagoromo Gitsune quería tener unas palabras a solas con su nieto. Contemplar su forma nocturna de cerca y durante tanto tiempo seguido era una experiencia nueva para ella. Había algo nostálgico en la imagen del Rikuo kitsune, y la dama de negro no podía evitar comparar sus rasgos con los de Seimei y los suyos propios.

—¿Querías decirme algo, abuela? Porque si no, me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí —dijo el muchacho con una desfachatez imposible de ver en su forma humana.

Hagoromo Gitsune clavó sus ojos negros en su nieto.

—Sabes que sólo has aplazado lo inevitable, ¿verdad? El traidor morirá de una forma u otra. Dime, Rikuo, ¿ha sido realmente tu astucia de zorro o tu compasión humana la que ha ordenado el castigo final?

—Al menos Kidomaru decidirá la forma en que muere, ya que he tenido que decidir yo todo lo demás —contestó Rikuo de mal humor.

El joven señor se dispuso a marcharse sin mirar a su abuela, pero de repente una cola de zorro bloqueó la puerta. Hagoromo Gitsune no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas como estaban. El chico valoró la posibilidad de escapar por las malas, pero la desechó enseguida. Se dio la vuelta y se encaró con su abuela.

—No quería que te enfrentaras a esto, Rikuo. No tan pronto, al menos. El Clan Abe es tu herencia, pero es una herencia pesada —dijo la señora de las tinieblas de Kioto con tristeza.

Rikuo suspiró.

—No, es culpa mía, abuela. Yo pedí esto. Simplemente... Es duro. Incluso ahora que me hierve la sangre, sigo sin saber cuál es la respuesta correcta.

—La política del clan no es para menores de edad —señaló Hagoromo Gitsune con sorna.

—¡Eh! ¡Pronto cumpliré los trece años! —se molestó Rikuo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su maduro rostro de kitsune, un detalle que lo volvía más infantil.

Hagoromo Gitsune se rió. Los jóvenes eran muy fáciles de predecir.

—Bueno, trece años es la edad para hacerse adulto en el mundo yokai, pero no creo que tu madre te vaya a dejar beber alcohol hasta que cumplas al menos los 18. Aunque no me guste, eres tres cuartas partes humano. No puedes huir de tu sangre.

—¡Bah! —se burló Rikuo—. No puedes comparar a mi yo canijo y débil de día con este yokai hecho y derecho que tienes delante, abuela. ¡Ya verás! ¡Algún día seré el Señor del Pandemónium!

La señora de las tinieblas de Kioto acarició con ternura el cabello blanco del muchacho.

—Lo espero con ganas. Desde que naciste, no me he aburrido ni un solo día. Pero no importa lo que pase: incluso de noche, tú siempre serás mi pequeño Rikuo. Y ahora acércate y dale un abrazo a tu vieja abuela, si es que no le da vergüenza a un chico tan mayor como tú.

Rikuo obedeció con una sonrisa. Resultaba una experiencia nueva abrazar a su abuela en su forma yokai. En su forma diurna tenía que reconocer que era más bien bajito, mientras que Hagoromo Gitsune se había reencarnado en una belleza de altura. Ahora, sin embargo, el nieto se había vuelto más alto que su abuela. Debía reconocer que tenía sus ventajas. Hubo una vez que casi se asfixió al ser aprisionado entre los generosos pechos de Hagoromo Gitsune, un día en que la kitsune estaba extraordinariamente efusiva. Problemas de tener corta estatura.

—Hala, no ha sido para tanto, ¿no? —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune—. Ahora, ve, que seguro que Hakuzozu y los demás querrán felicitarte.

El muchacho asintió y se fue. Hagoromo Gitsune se quedó sola. Dejó que su mirada vagase por la sala de reuniones. Ya estaba hecho. Rikuo había sido aceptado como heredero. No tenía más remedio que dejarlo participar en sus planes de guerra. Sintió un escalofrío. Muy pocas cosas en el mundo daban miedo a la temida señora de los yokai de Kioto, pero perder a su familia... No, jamás lo permitiría. Antes se sacrificaría ella misma.

Entre las sombras, apareció el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

—¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo, Sojobo? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—He llegado para la última parte de la conversación. Es interesante comprobar que, en su fuero interno, el señor Rikuo sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

La kitsune entornó los ojos.

—¿Interesante para el entrenamiento que tienes pensado?

El Gran Tengu dejó que una sonrisa asomara entre su larga barba blanca.

—Un guerrero debe aprender a enfrentarse a sí mismo antes de enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Prometo que profundizaré al máximo en las habilidades yokai del joven señor.

—¿Lo suficiente para que pueda afrontar la guerra? —inquirió su señora.

—El tiempo del que disponemos es limitado —suspiró el Gran Tengu con desgana—. Incluso si me ordenáis que dedique el grueso de mis esfuerzos a entrenar al señor Rikuo, no puedo prometer avances espectaculares. En el Clan Abe tenemos guerreros con mil años de experiencia. Ni el mejor de los talentos se puede comparar con eso.

Hagoromo Gitsune asintió, como si se hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

—Preocúpate de enseñarle a sobrevivir a una guerra, Sojobo.

El Gran Tengu tosió con afectación.

—Le ayudaría a sobrevivir que le revelásemos todo lo que sabemos. La historia de Osaka que le contasteis el otro día al señor Rikuo fue muy instructiva, pero sospecho que el propio Nurarihyon tendrá más en mente lo que ocurrió hace ocho años. Y no podemos olvidar que el Clan Nura ha comenzado a actuar. Mis cuervos siguen vigilando la casa de los espías y podemos contabilizar hasta cinco de ellos, tal vez seis, incluida la propia Oikawa Tsurara.

—¿Todavía no han hecho ningún movimiento? —preguntó la señora de Kioto.

—No, parece que se dedican exclusivamente a la recogida de información, pero varios de ellos tienen aspecto de ser combatientes experimentados, quizás fuerzas de asalto —aventuró Sojobo con los datos que tenía en la mano—. Por la seguridad del joven señor deberíamos apartarlo de la escuela y...

Hagoromo Gitsune meneó la cabeza con frustración.

—No creo que a Rikuo le hiciese gracia esa medida, y a su madre aún menos. No, mientras los espías de Edo se mantengan quietos, no intervendremos ni le diremos nada a mi nieto. Es tan inocente que, de saber la verdad, seguro que intenta convencerlos de que se cambien de bando antes que hacerles daño. Sin embargo, si intentan tocarle un solo pelo a Rikuo... —la dama de negro esbozó una sonrisa siniestra—. En fin, siempre he querido averiguar si el hígado de una Yuki-onna sabe a helado.

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain**

Yura había llamado varias veces a Rikuo, pero el chico no cogía el móvil. Quería hablar con él sobre cómo había sido el último día de clase y también le quería preguntar sobre el juicio al que había asistido. La joven onmyoji tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, aunque en el fondo quería asegurarse de que su amigo de la infancia había sido un testigo presencial, y no una víctima. Desde su extraordinaria transformación de niño travieso a joven responsable, Rikuo no había mentido una sola vez... pero aún era capaz de ocultar la verdad, sobre todo si esa verdad hacía daño a los demás. Yura lo conocía demasiado bien. El pasado lunes a la mañana no se le habían pasado por alto las magulladuras y marcas de vendas en la piel de Rikuo.

Aún así, el joven Abe era su mejor amigo. No iba a presionarlo. Ya le contaría toda la historia cuando estuviese preparado.

En estas cosas ocupaba Yura sus pensamientos cuando entró Ryuji en su habitación. De muy malos modos, ordenó a su hermana que se pusiera su uniforme de exorcista (a Yura le habría correspondido el traje de _miko_, pero la chica prefería el de sacerdote masculino, más cómodo para moverse). Apenas la joven onmyoji se hubo preparado, su hermano mayor la arrastró a la biblioteca.

Allí les esperaba el amable Akifusa, que se quedó sorprendido al ver cómo Yura intentaba soltarse de la garra de Ryuji.

—Pero bueno, Ryuji, ¿no le has explicado por qué la necesitábamos en la biblioteca? —preguntó extrañado el heredero de la rama Yaso de los Keikain.

—¿Para qué? —se encogió de hombros el hermano mayor de Yura—. Es perder el tiempo. Vamos al tajo.

Y sin más dilación, extrajo una serie de libros antiguos y se los lanzó a Yura. La joven de pelo negro tuvo que hacer cabriolas para lograr sujetarlos todos sin que se le cayera ninguno.

—¡Ryuji! —exclamó Yura enfadada—. ¿Es que me quieres matar?

—¡Chist! —le mandó guardar silencio su hermano—. Baja la voz, estamos en una biblioteca.

Yura estaba a punto de explotar de rabia, pero el gentil Akifusa posó una mano sobre su hombro. Su prima se volvió hacia él. El chico de pelo blanco meneó la cabeza, dándole a entender que no iba a ganar nada peleándose con Ryuji. Luego Akifusa se adelantó y evitó que su compañero onmyoji volviese a lanzar tomos de hechizos y astrología a la pobre Yura.

—Te mereces una explicación —admitió Akifusa con pesar—. Las pruebas que te hicimos pasar demuestran que tienes un manejo sin igual de los shikigami. Tu fuerza espiritual es impresionante, Yura. A nada que te entrenes, estoy convencido de que podrías utilizar hasta cuatro o cinco deidades ceremoniales a la vez. Por desgracia, hay otros puntos en los que tu educación ha sido más... ¿cómo decirlo?... más laxa.

—Lo que Akifusa aquí quiere decir, Yura, es que no tienes ni idea de la teoría. Si te hiciéramos un examen escrito, sacarías un cero patatero —intervino Ryuji.

—Yo habría utilizado otras palabras, pero Ryuji tiene razón en que te faltan conocimientos teóricos —Akifusa levantó la mano antes de que su prima dijese nada—. Sí, ya sé, no ha sido culpa tuya. Sin acceso a la biblioteca ni a otros centros de estudio de nuestra ancestral casa, has tenido que aprender por tu cuenta lo que has podido. Pero eso va a cambiar. A partir de ahora, estudiarás todas las noches en la biblioteca el material que nosotros, como tutores, te vayamos indicando.

Yura tragó saliva.

—¿Todas las noches? —preguntó insegura.

—Sí, porque durante el día tienes que ir al colegio. Y también será el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que hayas aprendido —sonrió Akifusa para darle fuerzas.

La joven onmyoji suspiró. Era inevitable. Por mucho talento que tuviese, estaba muy retrasada en sus estudios de _onmyodo_. Hasta sus primos segundos de la rama Idoro, que aún estaban en primaria, sabían más de las bases del Camino del Yin y el Yang que ella. Resignada a largas horas de estudio intensivo, dejó que Ryuji y Akifusa la fueran cargando con material de lectura. El joven de pelo blanco trataba de ser selectivo en los libros, escogiendo aquellos más adecuados para el nivel de Yura, mientras que el joven de pelo negro acumulaba tomos sin preocuparle que los brazos de su hermana pequeña estuviesen a punto de romperse.

De repente, Yura se fijó en que habían dejado sin tocar un tomo delgado con apariencia muy antigua. Estaba lacrado en sus extremos y parecía estar forrado con cuero de origen extraño. Era mucho más delgado que el resto de volúmenes, pero aún así ocupaba un puesto de honor en el estante.

—¿Qué es eso? —la chica señaló el libro con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Eso? —Akifusa siguió el movimiento de Yura—. Ah, sí, una copia manuscrita de las técnicas utilizadas por Hidemoto el Decimotercero, el mayor genio que ha dado la familia Keikain. Sellos, barreras, hechizos y algunas deidades ceremoniales muy curiosas...

—E inalcanzables —puntualizó Ryuji con ironía.

Las palabras de su hermano extrañaron a Yura.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que entre las técnicas que dejó el Decimotercero para la posteridad, hay una que sólo unos pocos han podido copiar —explicó Ryuji como si aquella información fuese conocida por todo el mundo—. Esos pocos siempre se han convertido en los nuevos cabezas de la familia, independientemente de a qué rama pertenezcan.

Yura se volvió rápidamente hacia su primo de la rama Yaso.

—¡Akifusa, rápido, aprende esa técnica! ¡Seguro que tú serás un mejor patriarca que Ryuji! ¡Por favor!

El joven de pelo blanco se rió con amabilidad.

—Lo siento, Yura, pero no basta estudiar para dominar esa técnica. Se necesita el talento adecuado y, por fortuna o por desgracia, mi fuerte es la fabricación de espadas espirituales. No faltan voluntarios en ninguna generación, pero como ha dicho Ryuji, se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano aquellos que han dominado la gran técnica inventada por Hidemoto el Decimotercero.

—¿Pero qué técnica puede ser tan difícil? —preguntó Yura.

Ryuji cogió el tomo que había motivado el debate. Fue pasando las páginas con sorprendente delicadeza hasta detenerse en un grabado que mostraba doce sellos flotando en el aire. De cada sello surgía una figura esquelética envuelta en los ropajes típicos de un exorcista onmyoji. Todas hacían el gesto de conjurar un hechizo. Le enseñó la imagen a su hermana.

—Una técnica nigromántica capaz de convocar a los ancestros de la familia Keikain en forma de deidades ceremoniales.

—No ha existido shikigami más poderoso en toda la historia del _onmyodo_ —corroboró Akifusa.

La mirada de Ryuji adoptó una expresión de solemnidad antes de decir:

—Su nombre es... _Hagun_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Buf, he llegado a tiempo a publicar. Por estos lares empieza la temporada de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, así que estoy hasta arriba de líos. Pero me prometí que cumpliría al menos una vez cada semana.

* En el canon Gyuki se libra por una serie de razones que no son aplicables a Kidomaru. Las ratas a las que manipuló Gyuki pertenecían a un clan expulsado, sin él nadie podía dirigir la facción del monte Nejireme (que defendía las fronteras del Clan Nura) y el abuelo Nurarihyon es un poco laxo. Aún así, tuvo que dejar a Gozumaru y Mezumaru como rehenes en la casa principal.

* La _Golden Week_ japonesa es un largo puente que comienza el 29 de abril, que conmemora el nacimiento del Emperador Showa (Hirohito), y termina el 5 de mayo, el Día de los Niños. También se celebran el Día de la Constitución (3 de mayo) y el Día del Verdor (4 de mayo).

* Un detalle divertido de Yura en el canon es que odia al Rikuo nocturno, mientras que le cae bien el Rikuo diurno. Aquí pasa exactamente igual. Es lo más lógico y eso la diferencia de Kana.

* Otro detalle divertido es el de los nombres. En el volumen 1 del manga había un extra en el que Rikuo aprendía a llamar a Tsurara por su nombre en vez de "Yuki-onna", aunque ella era incapaz de llamarle "Rikuo" a secas. Obviamente, ella no tiene este problema aquí, pues no son amo y subordinada.

* Las _mikos_ son sacerdotisas sintoístas y tienen unos trajes muy característicos que, si veis anime habitualmente, sabréis reconocer. Sin embargo, en el canon Yura utiliza un uniforme más parecido al de un sacerdote masculino.

* Recordad que, al no haber maldición, los Keikain tienen menos presión sucesoria. La meritocracia no es tan importante y se presupone que Ryuji, por ser el primogénito de la rama principal, tiene más posibilidades para ser el futuro patriarca. Algo que a Yura no le hace gracia, por supuesto.

Próximo capítulo: _"Entrenamientos de luz y oscuridad"_.


	11. Entrenamientos de luz y oscuridad

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo juzga a Kidomaru y, obligado por las pruebas presentadas y presionado por el resto de miembros del clan, lo declara culpable. Sin embargo, exige que su castigo sea una muerte honorable en batalla. Rikuo es proclamado heredero oficial. Ahora llega la hora de entrenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenamientos de luz y oscuridad<strong>

A unos doce kilómetros al norte de Kioto se encuentra el famoso monte Kurama. No es, desde luego, tan sagrado y prestigioso como el archiconocido monte Fuji, y su altura tampoco es destacable, pues sólo mide 584 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Sin embargo, es uno de los lugares santos de Kansai. En el año 770 se levantó en él el templo budista de _Kuramadera_. Aunque el templo ha sido destruido varias veces por el fuego, ha sido reconstruido siempre, pues es el guardián de una de las cuatro esquinas de la antigua capital. Desde entonces se celebran en él muchos festivales, como el Festival de Año Nuevo, la Ceremonia de Exorcismo Setsubun de febrero o el Festival del Fuego de octubre.

Pero si hay una leyenda asociada al monte Kurama, esa es sin duda la de Sojobo, el Rey de los Tengus.

Era una leyenda con la que Rikuo estaba muy familiarizado. A fin de cuentas, desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba las múltiples visitas que el Gran Tengu en persona había realizado a la Mansión Abe. Su trabajo era servir como el consejero principal del clan. Todos valoraban su sabiduría milenaria, además del apoyo que ofrecían sus guerreros tengu. Era también la mano derecha de Hagoromo Gitsune, así que la señora de los yokai de Kioto le había encargado ser el maestro del inexperto Rikuo. Por eso, la mañana del 29 de abril, mientras la mayoría de jóvenes japoneses aprovechaba el primer día del puente para dormir a pierna suelta, el muchacho fue sacado casi a rastras de su cama, obligado a hacer una maleta a toda prisa y conducido al templo Kurama.

Y ahí se había quedado. Solo. Ni su madre, ni su abuela, ni sus sirvientes estaban allí. Fuera como fuera el entrenamiento, tendría que afrontarlo sin ayuda de nadie.

Pasaron los minutos y no parecía haber rastro de los tengus de Sojobo. Para distraerse, Rikuo dio vueltas por el complejo religioso. Templos, altares, capillas... De repente, se fijó en un monumento. Leyó la inscripción. Decía que había sido levantado en honor del samurai Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

—Ah, sí, el joven Ushiwakamaru... Qué gratos recuerdos me trae ese monumento —dijo una voz a espaldas de Rikuo.

El chico se dio la vuelta. Ahí, ajeno a los primeros visitantes que llegaban al templo, estaba Sojobo. El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama tenía un aspecto entrañable, con su poblada barba blanca, su calvicie incipiente y su larguísima nariz, que parecía el pico de un pájaro. Como era habitual en él, se apoyaba en su _khakkhara_, un bastón anillado del budismo indio.

—Perdonad, Gran Tengu, no os había visto... —se disculpó Rikuo.

—No os preocupéis, joven señor. Nadie me ve si no quiero que me vean —sonrió el venerable tengu afectuosamente—. Además, opino que hay peores formas de distraerse que contemplar este humilde monumento a uno de los más grandes guerreros de Japón. Incluso aunque fuera un simple humano, Minamoto no Yoshitsune representó mejor que nadie el camino del honor. El _bushido_.

—Antes lo habéis llamado Ushiwakamaru —observó Rikuo con curiosidad.

El Gran Tengu se acercó con lentitud al monumento, pero no con la torpeza de un viejo, sino con la parsimonia de un noble.

—En tiempos antiguos las personas tenían un nombre de niños y otro nombre de adultos. Vuestro propio padre, Abe no Seimei, de pequeño se llamó Doji. Preguntadle a vuestra abuela al respecto, seguro que le trae buenos recuerdos —Sojobo le guiñó un ojo a Rikuo—. El joven Ushiwakamaru llegó al monte Kurama por la fuerza. El clan Taira había matado a su padre y a sus hermanos. Él se libró de la muerte, pero lo exiliaron a este monasterio. Los Taira querían obligarlo a convertirse en monje para que no fuese una amenaza. Pero Ushiwakamaru tenía el corazón de un guerrero. En cuanto oyó las leyendas sobre un poderoso maestro tengu, se internó sin dudar en la montaña hasta encontrarme. Yo estaba muy sorprendido. Muchos yokai habían venido a mí en busca de enseñanzas, pero jamás un humano. Aunque le puse pruebas muy difíciles, las superó todas. Al final, se convirtió en el mejor estudiante que he tenido nunca.

—¿Y qué fue de él? —preguntó Rikuo. Suponía que había una moraleja en la historia de Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

—Cuando los Taira intentaron colocar a uno de los suyos en el trono imperial, el resto de clanes se rebelaron. Los Minamoto resurgieron de sus cenizas y el joven Yoshitsune llevó a los suyos a la victoria. Por desgracia, cuando quiso devolver el poder al legítimo emperador, fue traicionado por su hermano Yoritomo. Con sólo treinta años, Yoshitsune fue obligado a suicidarse con su esposa y su pequeña hija. Yorimoto se proclamó _shogun_ de Japón y desde entonces los emperadores sólo fueron marionetas en manos de nobles ambiciosos.

La mirada de Rikuo se ensombreció.

—No es un final muy bonito —comentó el chico apesadumbrado.

—El camino del honor rara vez conduce a la felicidad, señor Rikuo —indicó el Gran Tengu con solemnidad—. Cuando gobernéis el Clan Abe, vos deberéis decidir qué camino queréis tomar. Y ahora seguidme. El entrenamiento que tengo pensado no es para los ojos de turistas humanos.

El sabio tengu dejó atrás el recinto sagrado y se internó en lo profundo del bosque. Por un instante, Rikuo dudó. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, apartando sus preocupaciones. Había llegado la hora de abandonar la seguridad del mundo humano. Haciendo a un lado las ramas de los matorrales, siguió los pasos de Sojobo.

00000

Mientras, en la Mansión Abe, Hagoromo Gitsune y Wakana degustaban té chino de fina calidad. Sentada a la mesa entre las dos mujeres, la pequeña Kyokotsu mordisqueaba unas pastas sin mucho apetito. Percatándose de su humor, Wakana le dijo cariñosamente:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kyokotsu? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, señora Wakana. Es sólo que... estoy preocupada por el hermanito mayor —reconoció la niña yokai de ojos dorados, dejando su galleta a medio acabar en el plato.

La mujer de pelo café acarició el cabello negro de la pequeña, sin hacer caso de la serpiente que se deslizaba por él.

—Tranquila, sólo ha ido a entrenar con Sojobo. Volverá cuando termine la _Golden Week_. Estoy segura de que Rikuo se divertirá allí arriba, aunque habría estado bien que me hubieran pedido permiso o al menos me hubieran avisado antes de mandar a mi hijo a la montaña. ¿No crees, Kuzunoha?

Wakana miró de reojo a su suegra. Hagoromo Gitsune, con su sempiterno uniforme negro, siguió bebiendo su té sin darse por aludida.

—¡Pero dicen que el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama es muy duro! —exclamó Kyokotsu sin poder aguantar más sus nervios—. ¡Gashadokuro me ha contado historias de cómo muchos de sus discípulos han perdido brazos, piernas, e incluso la cabeza! Antes esas historias me hacían reír, pero sé que el hermano mayor Rikuo no es como la gente de mi casa... No quiero que se muera...

La hija del jefe de la facción cadáver agachó la mirada consternada. Wakana le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo, con cuidado de no aplastar a la serpiente mascota de la niña.

—Vamos, vamos, Kyokotsu, cariño, no es para tanto. Ya sabes cómo es Gashadokuro, siempre exagerando. Rikuo es ahora el heredero oficial del clan. No creo que Sojobo vaya a hacerle daño, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer de pelo castaño, aunque su último comentario iba dirigido a Hagoromo Gitsune.

La dama de negro dejó a un lado su taza de té. Con aire siniestro murmuró:

—Sojobo sabe lo que le conviene.

00000

Rikuo siguió al Gran Tengu hasta una humilde cabaña de madera. Sólo había dos cuartos, prácticamente vacíos a excepción de cuatro estatuas que representaban a los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de la tradición budista. Entre ellos destacaba el rostro iracundo de Bishamonten, el dios de la guerra. Sin embargo, la atención del joven señor de los Abe estaba puesta en su maestro. El venerable Sojobo se había sentado adoptando la postura del loto. Había dejado su bastón a un lado. Entre él y Rikuo, sentado de rodillas, descansaba en el suelo una katana en una vaina ricamente decorada con pedrerías.

Tras un largo momento de incómodo silencio, el chico preguntó:

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Estos jóvenes, siempre con prisas —suspiró el Gran Tengu—. La meditación no hace mal a nadie, muchacho. Deberíais estar agradecido. Muy pocos son los elegidos que logran recibir clases particulares del Rey de los Tengus. Los menos afortunados tienen que conformarse con entrenar por su cuenta o viajar a la lejana aldea de Tono.

Rikuo se arrodilló avergonzado.

—Mis disculpas, Gran Tengu. Sólo soy un joven aprendiz, inexperto en los caminos del honor yokai. Por favor, enseñadme.

—Ah, tan educado como siempre, señor Rikuo —asintió Sojobo complacido—. ¿O debería decir como casi siempre? Vuestro yo nocturno era mucho más irreverente, si me permitís el comentario.

El chico se puso rojo. No le gustaba que le recordaran que, en el fondo, tenía dos personalidades distintas.

—Primero empecemos con algunas preguntas teóricas —indicó el Gran Tengu con seriedad—. ¿Sabríais definir lo que es el "miedo" para un yokai? ¿Podéis realizar la activación _Hatsu_ en vuestra forma nocturna? ¿Sabéis lo que es el _Hyoui_? ¿Habéis probado alguna vez a...?

Por la cara de confusión de Rikuo, era evidente que el joven señor se encontraba totalmente perdido en la materia.

—Yo... —balbuceó el chico, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta sin éxito.

—Los yokai aprenden estas cosas cuando son niños, pero supongo que vos no habéis tenido una infancia normal... para un yokai —suspiró el Gran Tengu con resignación—. Comencemos con un poco de historia sobrenatural.

Rikuo prestó mucha atención a las palabras del anciano narigudo. Había llegado la hora de las lecciones.

—Los yokai existimos para causar miedo a los humanos. Este "miedo" es la energía espiritual que nos alimenta y nos da poder —explicó el Gran Tengu pausadamente—. Cuando queremos, podemos activar nuestro "miedo" para asustar al contrario, parecer más grandes de lo que somos, incluso para cambiar el aire que nos rodea. Es una presión espiritual que ataca los sentidos del rival. A esa activación la llamamos _Hatsu_.

—Recuerdo que cuando mi abuela vino a rescatarme de Kidomaru, una ola de terror me paralizó —intervino Rikuo al oír aquella descripción—. Cuando ella me vio, mi pánico se fue, pero el resto de demonios de Rashomon estaban aterrorizados. Algunos no podían ni respirar.

—Sí, ese es el _Hatsu_ de Hagoromo Gitsune —asintió el Gran Tengu—. Vuestra abuela es tan poderosa que puede hacer que yokai menores se mueran de miedo, literalmente. Otros demonios pueden provocar alucinaciones. Aún así, esta técnica por sí sola es útil sólo contra humanos y yokai débiles. Según el número de monstruos y fantasmas fue creciendo, las peleas por el territorio se fueron haciendo más habituales. Como los yokai somos seres surgidos del terror de las personas, nuestras batallas son batallas de "miedo". Suena tonto, pero aquel que logra asustar al contrario gana. Y para romper el "miedo" del rival surgió una nueva técnica: _Hyoui_.

—¿_Hyoui_? —repitió Rikuo extrañado.

—Para cortar a través del _Hatsu_ del rival hay que interrumpir su corriente de "miedo". La forma correcta de hacerlo no es lanzar contra él un "miedo" aún mayor, sino materializar el propio "miedo" en un ataque que contrarreste al rival. Ya no es cuestión sólo de poder, sino de habilidad y experiencia.

El joven señor de los Abe reflexionó sobre las explicaciones de Sojobo. Ahora entendía mejor algunas de las conversaciones de los miembros del clan, así como las continuas referencias al "miedo". Hasta entonces había pensado que se trataba de otra manera de llamar a la energía espiritual, pero ahora entendía que era algo más elaborado.

—_Hatsu_ y _Hyoui_ —dijo Rikuo, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor—. Así que el poder de los yokai se resumen en esas dos técnicas, ¿no es así?

—Generalmente sí, pero cada yokai tiene sus propias habilidades. Además, siglos de entrenamiento pueden ayudar a superar las barreras del _Hatsu_ y el _Hyoui_ —contestó el Gran Tengu en tono confidencial—. Fijaos en Kidomaru, que desarrolló hasta cuatro niveles distintos de su _Hyoui_. Y si empezamos a contar los muchos poderes que ha ido adquiriendo la señora Hagoromo Gitsune con el paso de las reencarnaciones, no terminaríamos nunca: colas destructivas, magia negra, resurrección, armas de miedo...

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Rikuo. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de yokai era.

—Los kitsunes siempre hacen trampas, sobre todo con su propia naturaleza —sonrió Sojobo—. De momento, nos conformaremos con lo básico. Pero primero debéis convertiros en yokai. Vuestra forma humana no puede utilizar el "miedo".

Rikuo se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

—Lo siento, Gran Tengu, pero sólo me puedo transformar cuando es de noche. E incluso entonces, yo no controlo cuándo me transformo y cuándo no.

El Gran Tengu se atusó la barba, pensativo.

—Es un grave problema, señor Rikuo. ¿Qué haréis si un enemigo ataca de día? Los yokai preferimos la noche, pues la luz del sol nos debilita, pero hasta el comandante más tonto sería capaz de aprovechar vuestro punto débil.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? ¡No puedo convertirme en kitsune así sin más! —protestó el chico. Tenía la desagradable sensación de ser un alumno modelo al que han suspendido un examen.

—Debéis aprender a estar en sintonía con vuestra oscuridad interior, señor Rikuo —le regañó con amabilidad pero con firmeza el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama—. Mi teoría es que, después de haber dado la espalda durante años a vuestra sangre yokai, ésta se halla reprimida, incapaz de salir salvo en circunstancias excepcionales.

El venerable consejero del Clan Abe se inclinó para recoger la katana del suelo de la cabaña. Sacó la espada unas pulgadas de la vaina, lo justo para mostrar el brillo del acero afilado a la luz de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la puerta.

—Mi idea inicial era someteros a un entrenamiento a vida o muerte, obligaros a luchar sin descanso tanto en vuestra forma humana como en la yokai. Siempre he creído que no hay nada como el combate real para comprender la verdadera naturaleza de uno mismo —Sojobo esbozó una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta a Rikuo—. Por desgracia, vuestra abuela conoce demasiado bien mis métodos habituales de enseñanza y ha prometido que nos despellejaría vivos a mí y a mis tengus si intento algo parecido. Si fuera por mí, correría el riesgo, pero debo pensar en mi familia. Personalmente, no creo que el Nurarihyon sería tan blando con su prole, pero estamos hablando de la mujer que parió dos veces a su hijo. Por eso intentaremos algo nuevo.

Cual actor entrando en mitad de una obra de teatro, uno de los servidores tengus de Sojobo hizo acto de presencia en la cabaña portando una jarra de agua. Sin embargo, no era agua normal lo que había en aquel recipiente, sino agua negra. El cuervo le tendió la jarra a su señor. Luego Sojobo llenó una copa con aquel líquido siniestro. Se la tendió a Rikuo, que la cogió dubitativamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el chico con aprehensión mientras olisqueaba el contenido de su copa. Tenía un olor acre, a la vez desagradable y fascinante.

—Bajo los cimientos de Kioto se halla el _Nuega-ike_, "el lago que da a luz al Nue". Es una caverna secreta, el lugar donde Hagoromo Gitsune parió al Nue por segunda vez y donde Seimei colocó el primer sello de la barrera que nos ha protegido durante cuatro siglos —explicó el anciano consejero con paciencia—. Si fuerais a visitarlo ahora, encontraríais un lago de aguas limpias y cristalinas, pero en los tiempos en que la maldad humana llenaba el mundo de guerras y destrucción, el _Nuega-ike_ acumulaba toda la malicia de la capital y sus alrededores. Guardé un poco de sus aguas negras por si las necesitaba en el futuro. No me equivoqué.

—¿Qué queréis que haga con esto, Gran Tengu?

—Bebed el vaso. De golpe, sin dejaros una sola gota —ordenó el sabio narigudo.

Rikuo volvió a examinar aquel agua oscura y venenosa. Podía racionalizarlo de distintas maneras, pero en el fondo le habían pedido beberse maldad concentrada. Sojobo entendió enseguida sus dudas. Para él también era una técnica nueva.

—Lo que pretendo es poneros en contacto con vuestra oscuridad interior de una manera rápida y directa. No nos queda mucho tiempo. El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina. Si no habéis conseguido dominar vuestra forma yokai para entonces, mucho me temo que no estaréis preparado para la guerra que se avecina.

El muchacho alzó la vista de su copa.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿funcionará?

—Me temo que yo tampoco sé la respuesta, joven señor. Si no os convence, podemos buscar otra forma, pero será más lenta —ofreció el Gran Tengu.

Rikuo asintió. De repente, se llevó la copa a los labios e hizo desaparecer de un solo trago su negro contenido. Sabía aún peor de lo que olía. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué tal os encontráis, señor Rikuo? —se interesó el Gran Tengu, como un médico examinando a un paciente con una enfermedad extraña.

—Bien, en el fondo no era para tanto... —sonrió el chico con confianza, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo—. ¡Ah! ¡Uaaagh!

El muchacho cayó sobre el suelo de la cabaña cuan largo era, jadeando de dolor y sudando a mares. Pronto perdió la consciencia, pero su cara siguió mostrando un rictus de sufrimiento. El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama examinó su pulso, su respiración y la temperatura de su frente. Estaba ardiendo, como si tuviese fiebre. Ordenó a sus cuervos sirvientes que lo llevasen al ala más retirada de la cabaña y que lo arropasen bien.

—Es vital que su cuerpo resista la batalla que está librando en su mente. No os olvidéis de darle de beber mucha agua, incluso si necesitáis veinte intentos para hacerle tragar un solo vaso —indicó Sojobo con su autoridad como señor del monte Kurama.

Sus sirvientes asintieron, retirándose acto seguido con el cuerpo del pobre Rikuo. El Gran Tengu salió por la puerta de la cabaña, contemplando con aire distraído el horizonte.

—La señora Hagoromo Gitsune no podrá quejarse —murmuró el sabio consejero para sí mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Desde luego, este no es uno de mis entrenamientos normales. Ahora sólo espero que el mozo sobreviva...

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain**

En el patio de entrenamientos de la mansión de los onmyoji había colgado un monigote de paja. Frente a él, una chica de pelo negro sostenía un _ofuda_, un talismán de papel usado para hechizos y convocaciones. La joven cerró los ojos.

—¡Rentei! —exclamó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El trozo de papel se transformó por arte de magia en una carpa japonesa de bellos tonos rojos, blancos y negros. Por un momento, el pez shikigami bailó sobre la mano extendida de la chica.

—¡Reestructuración! —alzó de nuevo la voz la joven onmyoji.

La capa empezó a girar alrededor de su brazo, como si estuviese nadando por el aire, mientras sus aletas se alargaban y se enroscaban en torno a la mano de la chica.

—¡Fusión humano-shikigami! —exclamó otra vez la muchacha, abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en su objetivo. La carpa terminó de adaptarse a su brazo, convirtiéndose en un auténtico cañón portátil—. _¡Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX!_

De repente, de la boca de la carpa transformada en pistola surgió un potente chorro de agua que impactó con la fuerza de una bala de cañón en el muñeco de entrenamiento. El monigote, que había soportado pacientemente fuego, rayos, cortes de espada y otras barbaridades necesarias para el entrenamiento de los jóvenes onmyoji, estalló en mil pedazos.

Mientras la chica se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su uniforme, un suave aplauso a su espalda la obligó a girarse.

—¡Bravo, Yura! —alabó su primo Akifusa—. Has creado una nueva deidad ceremonial en apenas dos días de entrenamiento, y no una normal, sino una fusión entre humanos y shikigami. El único "pero" que te voy a poner es que deberías haber sido más suave con el pobre muñeco. El intendente se va a poner hecho una furia cuando se entere de que tiene que fabricar uno nuevo.

Yura sonrió. La _Golden Week_ se estaba convirtiendo para ella en un curso acelerado de _onmyodo_. Tenía que aprender en días lo que otros onmyoji hacían en años. Aún así, su primo Akifusa sabía apreciar sus esfuerzos. No podía decirse lo mismo de su otro maestro personal, su hermano mayor Ryuji, que en aquel momento se acercaba a la zona de entrenamiento con cara de pocos amigos. Estudió los restos del muñeco sin dignarse a mirar a su hermana pequeña.

—Ya, ya... Un pez que escupe agua. Impresionante —dijo Ryuji con evidente sorna—. Entiendo que a un miembro de la rama Yaso le fascine mezclar shikigami, armas y el propio cuerpo humano, pero tú eres de la rama principal, Yura. Deberías aspirar a algo más que juguetes para niños. ¿Y qué hay de ese nombre tan ridículo? ¿_"Yura MAX"_? ¿En serio?

—¡Cállate! —se enfadó su hermana, roja como un tomate—. ¡Es mi técnica! ¡Puedo darle el nombre que me de la gana!

—Yura, los nombres son importantes —la regañó Ryuji—. Me encantaría darte una lección al respecto con Garo, pero algo me dice que Akifusa no me dejaría. Lástima que no seas como tu primo Mamiru. Él sí sabe escuchar.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir, Ryuji? —preguntó Akifusa en un tono educado, pero frío.

—Sólo que no se le olvide hacer los deberes. Aún no ha repasado el tratado de Hidemoto Decimonoveno y mañana a la mañana le haré un examen oral, así que más vale que hinque los codos esta noche —respondió el chico de pelo negro con desdén antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Akifusa suspiró. A veces no sabía muy bien qué pensar de Keikain Ryuji. Su primo tenía talento, eso nadie lo dudaba. Tampoco era un prodigio, pero cumplía sus labores de onmyoji con eficiencia y dedicación. Muchos hablaban de él como el futuro patriarca, más por tradición y respeto a la línea hereditaria que por otros requisitos. En su fuero interno, Akifusa sabía que era mucho más talentoso que Ryuji, pero los miembros de las ramas secundarias de la familia Keikain sólo podían acceder a la jefatura por méritos excepcionales, como aprender el _Hagun_. Nadie lo había logrado en su generación, así que era muy probable que Ryuji fuese el próximo patriarca del clan. Sin embargo, tras presenciar cientos de veces lo mal que trataba a su hermana, Akifusa no podía evitar pensar si el nieto de Hidemoto el 27º sería un buen líder.

El onmyoji de pelo blanco indicó a su prima que lo mejor sería que se retirase pronto, se lavase, cenase bien y se dedicase a los estudios. Yura asintió. De todas maneras, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

De camino a su cuarto, Yura pasó por la biblioteca. Aunque le doliese reconocerlo, había descuidado sus estudios. ¡Ni siquiera había oído hablar del tratado de Hidemoto Decimonoveno! Lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo y cargarlo en su bolsa. Ya se disponía a salir de la biblioteca cuando sus ojos se posaron en el tratado de otro Hidemoto, el Decimotercero. El genio que había inventado la dificilísima técnica _Hagun_ que sólo unos pocos afortunados habían podido dominar. Se acercó al tomo. Parecía una tontería, pero habría jurado que aquel libro la llamaba.

_Yura... Keikain Yura... Yura..._

La chica de pelo negro sacudió la cabeza. Oír voces en su mente era síntoma claro de locura. Aún así, si escuchaba bien, podía distinguir...

—Yura... Eh, Yura... ¡YURA! —gritó una voz exasperada a su espalda.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la joven onmyoji confundida.

Detrás de ella se encontraba su primo Masatsugu. El heredero de la rama Fukuju era un joven alto, de pelo negro, con gafas y aspecto serio. Decían de él que era un maestro en la creación de barreras mágicas. En aquel momento sostenía varios libros bajo el brazo y tenía cara de irritación.

—¿Vas a seguir bloqueando el camino más tiempo? Tengo que consultar unos tomos de esta estantería —se quejó Masatsugu.

Yura pidió perdón. A continuación se retiró de la biblioteca. Justo antes de salir echó un último vistazo al tratado sobre el _Hagun_. "Algún día lo estudiaré con detenimiento", se prometió a sí misma.

00000

**Monte Kurama**

En la pequeña cabaña del bosque, Rikuo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No sólo su fiebre no terminaba de remitir, sino que había empezado a escupir sangre. Era una mala señal. Los médicos del clan tengu, especializados en todo tipo de curaciones, estaban perplejos. El cuerpo del joven señor se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Todo su sufrimiento provenía de su propia mente.

—Lleva casi tres días seguidos así. ¿Qué le está ocurriendo, Gran Tengu? —le preguntó uno de los cuervos sirvientes al sabio consejero del Clan Abe.

—Se está enfrentando a su propia oscuridad. Después de años de huir de ella, las aguas negras del _Nuega-ike _le han obligado a darse la vuelta. Es una prueba. Si la supera, por fin estará en sintonía con su sangre yokai —explicó Sojobo pacientemente.

—¿Y si no la supera?

El Gran Tengu dirigió su mirada hacia el pobre Rikuo, que jadeaba de dolor aunque estuviese en un estado inconsciente.

—Entonces no despertará jamás —sentenció el anciano.

00000

Rikuo estaba perdido en medio de la negrura. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad. Le hacía sentirse solo, impotente. Como si obedeciese sus deseos, la negrura se disipó en parte a la luz de la luna llena. Pétalos de cerezo, de ciruelo y de kerria flotaron en el aire nocturno. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un recuerdo? Su memoria confusa reconocía aquel lugar. Eran los jardines del castillo Nijo de Kioto.

Se vio a sí mismo como un niño pequeño. A su lado había una chica unos años mayor, con un cabello negro precioso.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado, Rikuo? ¡Vamos a jugar! —exclamó ella. Era su abuela, Hagoromo Gitsune, cuando su cuerpo aún era el de una niña pequeña.

Instintivamente, Rikuo echó la vista atrás. Un hombre mayor, alto y elegante, de largo cabello blanco y ojos oscuros asintió con amabilidad y le animó a seguir a la niña de negro.

—Ve con ella, Rikuo. Pero con tranquilidad. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuela cuando quiere jugar —dijo Abe no Seimei.

—¡Sí, papá! —sonrió Rikuo antes de seguir los pasos de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Su felicidad infantil duró poco. Los eventos que siguieron estaban rotos, confusos. Parecía que un mando hubiese pulsado el botón de avance rápido. Un hombre de larga melena negra en horizontal, acompañado de un monstruo de tres ojos, apareció fugazmente en sus recuerdos esbozando una sonrisa entre pícara y amenazadora.

—¿Así que la zorra ha tenido un nieto? Vaya, vaya... Puedo leer tu sangre, chico. Más humano que yokai. No me lo esperaba. He vivido cuatrocientos años y dos tragedias, y aún me dejo sorprender por cosas como ésta —dijo el desconocido.

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver! —gritó una enfadada Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¡Rikuo, corre! —se oyó la voz alarmada de Seimei.

Rayo. Sangre. Fuego. Oscuridad de nuevo. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Rikuo volviese a tener una idea de dónde se encontraba. Era el funeral de su padre. Muchas caras tristes. Su madre llorando. Hasta entonces nunca había visto llorar a la dulce Wakana. ¿Quién había hecho que su madre estuviese tan triste? No entendía por qué los jefes del clan agachaban la cabeza ante su abuela. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A dónde había ido su padre? Su cerebro infantil aún no era capaz de aprehender el concepto de la muerte.

Y eso que la muerte lo rodeaba. Otra vez el botón de avance rápido, pero esta vez se encontró en el túnel derrumbado, hace cuatro años. Yura estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Aquello le hizo enfadarse muchó. Se vio a sí mismo cogiendo una espada y partiendo a Lord Gairota en dos. Pero incluso cortado por la mitad, el ogro no se callaba.

—¡Dímeloooo, Rikuooo! —gritó Gairota en tono fantasmagórico—. Tú me mataste, maldito críooo... ¿Qué sucedió aqueeeella veeeez?

Rikuo se dio la vuelta para huir. Aquello no era real, tenía que ser un sueño. Mas entonces se dio de bruces con el falso exorcista, Bandain Daikaku.

—¿La transformación es casual, kitsune? —preguntó el monje—. ¿Eres tú o eres otro? Años después de Gairota volvió a ocurrir. Ya no pudiste negarlo, ¿verdad? Todas aquellas noches en vela, huyendo a escondidas para que nadie en la mansión se enterase... Hasta que no pudiste aguantar más. ¿Es por esa cría, Yura? ¿Tanto te importa una humana, sucio híbrido?

El muchacho se tapó los oídos. No sirvió de nada. Aquella escena estaba sucediendo en su mente. No obstante, hasta la presencia del gordo y corrupto Bandain Daikaku era preferible a la espantosa imagen del cadáver de Satori. El hombre-sapo estaba envuelto en un manto de sangre y lo señalaba con un dedo acusador:

—Tú lo has visto... La familia se debilita... Tu abuela sufre mientras tú juegas a ser un buen niñito humano... Te crees que haces el bien, pero sólo eres un cobarde. Por mucho que te mientas, aún hay una parte de ti que sabe la verdad. Por eso la temes... Por eso cuando sale a la luz tienes que matar, para echarle la culpa de todo, como me mataste a mí...

—¡Yo no te maté! —protestó Rikuo—. ¡Fue Kidomaru!

—Sí, fui yo —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Rikuo no quería girarse, así que en su lugar se movió todo el escenario. El negro dio paso al blanco de la dimensión espiritual de Rashomon. Aún en su forma humana, el chico tuvo que defenderse de las acometidas del espadachín oni. No era rival para él. Cada vez que no podía bloquear un golpe, una nueva herida aparecía en su cuerpo. Kidomaru no paraba de hablar:

—¿Os divertisteis durante mi juicio, joven señor? ¿Os gustó tener el poder sobre la vida y la muerte de otros? ¡Porque ese es el premio y el castigo del señor del clan! ¡Negadlo cuanto queráis, pero habéis nacido para esto! ¡Mandad! ¡Luchad! ¡Matad!

Un ataque bien conectado hizo volar a Rikuo por los aires.

—Y cuando estéis preparado... morid —susurró Kidomaru.

Para su sorpresa, Rikuo aterrizó en el agua. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero se trataba de un lago. Su olor acre era inconfundible. Se trataba del _Nuega-ike_, "el lago que da a luz al Nue". Intentó nadar, aunque las aguas le parecían espesas y pegajosas. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar bañándose en una piscina de sangre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó a una figura que se hallaba misteriosamente de pie, con el agua llegándole a la cintura. Rikuo hizo la prueba y se dio cuenta de que sus pies tocaban el fondo del lago negro.

—Qué pregunta más estúpida —rezongó su interlocutor—. Soy Abe no Rikuo.

Entonces el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con su forma yokai. Era inconfundible: aspecto más adulto, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y una cola de zorro a la espalda. Vestía el uniforme de los cazadores imperiales de la era Heian, colorido a la vez que práctico. Por alguna razón, las aguas del lago no empapaban sus ropas.

Como Rikuo aún seguía pasmado, su otro yo dijo:

—Oi, ¿qué te parece si buscamos un sitio más seco? Me estoy cansando de este lugar.

Sin esperar respuesta, el kitsune se encaminó hacia lo más profundo del _Nuega-ike_. El Rikuo humano se apresuró a seguirlo. Sorprendentemente, en vez de hundirse más y más en las aguas negras, empezaron a ascender hasta hallarse en una isla de aspecto encantador. Crisantemos dorados y humildes hojas de kudzu decoraban el lugar.

Por arte de magia, el Rikuo nocturno sacó dos copas y una botella se sake.

—¿Bebes? —le preguntó a su otro yo con picardía, antes de responderse a sí mismo—: Por supuesto que sí. Si yo bebo, tú bebes.

Se sirvió una copa de licor y la vació de un trago, mientras su forma humana lo contemplaba con mirada desaprobadora.

—¡No me mires así! —protestó el kitsune—. ¡Yo soy el que debería estar enfadado! ¡Nunca me dejas salir, salvo cuando estás en un apuro muy gordo! Yo experimento todo lo que tú experimentas, pero hay cosas que no quieres ver, ¿no es así? No quieres sufrir, no quieres mancharte las manos, no quieres tomar las decisiones difíciles... Yo soporto todo lo que tú no quieres soportar. ¡Pero acaso me das las gracias? No, claro que no.

—Darme las gracias a mí mismo resulta un poco retorcido —comentó el Rikuo humano, sin dejarse impresionar por la retahíla de su otro yo.

—Ya, pero bien que quisiste durante años ser el único dueño de nuestra vida —señaló el kitsune—. ¡Eso me fastidió un montón! De pequeño pensábamos en la misma sintonía, ¿no te acuerdas? La bomba fétida en clase de Matemáticas, la caja de ratones en los baños, o cuando empujaste a Yura al estanque de los patos... Buenos tiempos.

—Luego Yura me arrojó caca de perro a la cara —se quejó el Rikuo diurno, aunque no sin esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

Su yo nocturno se rió con ganas.

—¡Eso son los buenos amigos! —celebró el kitsune—. Sí, entonces eras un auténtico zorro. Sólo te faltaba poder. Pero cuando la sangre de la abuela te dio poder, lo rechazaste. Huiste de él para jugar a ser humano. Me encerraste en un rincón de tu mente, creyendo que nunca volvería a aparecer. Te equivocaste, pero me costó lo suyo. Sólo podía salir en los momentos en los que la sangre yokai es más fuerte. ¿Te parece justo, yo diurno?

—No, yo nocturno —admitió el Rikuo humano—. Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes? —preguntó el kitsune con curiosidad.

El Rikuo diurno clavó sus ojos marrones de humano en los ojos rojos de yokai de su otro yo.

—Yo soy tú y tú eres yo —afirmó él—. Por eso debemos trabajar juntos, de día y de noche.

El kitsune sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué cree poder hacer un débil humano como tú?

—Muy gracioso, yo nocturno —se enfadó un poco el Rikuo humano—. Será difícil seguir tu ritmo. Eres poderoso, amenazante y aterrador. Pero no pienso hacerme a un lado ni rendirme ante ti. Somos el yin y el yang. Somos un todo.

El Rikuo yokai bajó la cabeza, pero no con tristeza o resignación, sino aguantando la risa.

—¡Bien dicho, yo diurno! Entonces hagámoslo así. Tú ocúpate del lado humano de las cosas, que yo me encargaré del lado yokai.

Uno al lado del otro, se dieron la mano. Entonces hubo un fogonazo de luz. Rikuo abrió los ojos. Sí, los estaba abriendo de verdad, no era un sueño. Había salido de su fantasía onírica. Ahora se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña del monte Kurama, envuelto en sudor y cansado como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón. A su vera, un tengu médico, visiblemente aliviado, comprobó su estado de salud antes de permitirle incorporarse del futón.

Mientras el sirviente iba a dar la buena noticia al Gran Tengu, Rikuo examinó sus propios recuerdos. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Había mezclado realidad y fantasía en su delirio, pero algo en su interior le decía que había encontrado un nuevo entendimiento de sí mismo.

Aún sumido en estas cavilaciones, no se percató de que el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama había entrado en la habitación que ocupaba en la pequeña cabaña.

—Habéis dormido mucho, joven señor. Me estabais empezando a preocupar —dijo el anciano narigudo—. Pero por lo que veo, os habéis despertado sin contratiempos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? —exclamó Rikuo sorprendido. Miró el cielo. Aún brillaba el sol de la tarde. Según recordaba, había bebido las aguas negras del _Nuega-ike_ poco después del mediodía.

Para su sorpresa, Sojobo contestó:

—Habéis dormido durante más de tres días. Hoy es 2 de mayo. Si queréis mi consejo, deberíais llamar a casa cuanto antes. Presiento que la señora Hagoromo Gitsune y la señora Wakana estarán preocupadas por no haber recibido noticias vuestras en tanto tiempo. Y creo que en el móvil tenéis mensajes de las señoritas Keikain y Oikawa, si no me equivoco.

—Vaya —Rikuo estaba anonadado

—¿Qué os ha parecido la experiencia? —preguntó el Gran Tengu ansioso. Tenía ganas de comprobar cómo había funcionado su experimento—. ¿Ha sido útil el agua del _Nuega-ike_?

Rikuo asintió con decisión.

—Sí. Ha sido muy raro, lo admito... He visto muchas cosas que antes no quería ver. Y he aprendido mucho. Ahora estoy más en sintonía con mi yo yokai —afirmó el joven señor. Después hizo una mueca por las molestias que sufría—. No sé por qué, pero ahora me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Efectos secundarios del agua negra —explicó el Gran Tengu—. Habéis tenido una fiebre altísima, así como llagas y moratones que parecían más fruto de una pelea física que de una batalla mental. ¿Acaso habéis luchado contra vuestro yo yokai?

El muchacho se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No, no! Él y yo somos la misma persona. Ahora lo sé. No tenía que luchar conmigo mismo, sino contra mis recuerdos, mis miedos y mis dudas. ¡Ahora estoy preparado para lo que venga! —exclamó Rikuo, a la vez que se incorporaba de un salto.

—Eso está muy bien, joven señor... —murmuró el Gran Tengu con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

De repente, el anciano consejero enarboló su bastón _khakkhara_ con una rapidez endiablada, asestando un golpe cargado de energía demoníaca al desprevenido Rikuo. La pared lateral de la cabaña reventó por la presión espiritual. Las astillas se esparcieron por el suelo del bosque, oscuro en sus profundos rincones pese a que la luz del sol aún iluminaba el cielo.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Es que quieres matarme? —dijo una voz profunda y madura, muy diferente de la del Rikuo habitual.

Pues si el joven señor no había sido reventado por el golpe de Sojobo había sido porque se había transformado _in extremis_ en su yo yokai. Entre sus manos sostenía su espada larga, la _Ichibi no Tachi_, con la que había detenido en el último suspiro el avance inexorable del bastón del Gran Tengu, apenas a unos centímetros de su frente. Sin embargo, más sorprendente que la velocidad a la que se había producido, era el hecho de que se había transformado cuando aún era de día.

—Veo que no me engañabais, joven señor —dijo el Gran Tengu en tono complacido.

—Podías haberme puesto a prueba de una manera más delicada, Sojobo —se quejó Rikuo.

—Mis disculpas. Las viejas manías son difíciles de abandonar —admitió el anciano narigudo, no del todo arrepentido—. Mm, hermosa espada, joven señor. Creo adivinar cuál es la habilidad especial que habéis heredado de vuestra abuela. No es la magia negra, como vuestro padre, sino las armas hechas de "miedo". Esa _tachi_ que sostenéis es vuestro propio "miedo" concentrado. Fascinante.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el kitsune.

El Gran Tengu le guiñó un ojo con aire cómplice.

—Ahora comienza el entrenamiento de verdad.

00000

**Un barrio residencial de Kioto**

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Tsurara había estado preocupada durante días. Con Yura ocupada entrenando a conciencia para ser una onmyoji, la dama de las nieves había esperado poder pasar algún tiempo a solas con Rikuo. Se decía que era sólo para recabar información, para cumplir su misión como espía, pero se engañaba a sí misma. En el fondo, el joven señor de los Abe la tenía fascinada. Nunca había conocido a una persona como él. Tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable.

Por desgracia, ya había pasado la mitad de la _Golden Week_ y el chico no daba señales de vida. La Yuki-onna le había llamado al móvil, le había enviado varios mensajes, le había escrito e-mails, siempre sin respuesta. Probó a preguntar a Yura, pero la joven onmyoji debía estar muy ocupada con su entrenamiento, porque no cogía las llamadas. Por un momento, a Tsurara se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de hacer otra visita a la Mansión Abe para preguntar por Rikuo. Enseguida la desechó. La posibilidad de cruzarse con la temida Hagoromo Gitsune era demasiado terrorífica como para atreverse a hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, aquella tarde había recibido un mensaje del propio Rikuo, disculpándose por su retraso en responder. Explicaba que se encontraba en esos momentos en un campamento en la montaña y que no volvería hasta terminado el puente. Tsurara se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero al menos había conseguido noticias suyas.

Kejoro se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor enseguida.

—Hoy estás más contenta, Tsurara —observó la mujer-cabellera con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Por fin te ha respondido tu admirador secreto?

—¡Qué! —se sorprendió la dama de las nieves, poniéndose roja como un tomate. Por un momento estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo los platos recién lavados que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —se rió Kejoro—. Mujer, tienes un corazón muy puro... para alguien de tu edad.

Una vena de irritación asomó a la frente de Tsurara.

—No tienes por qué añadir "para alguien de tu edad" —se quejó la Yuki-onna.

—Venga, chicas, no os peleéis —apareció Kubinashi con buen humor para calmar los ánimos—. Somos una familia, ¿no es así? Además, hay trabajo que hacer. La _Golden Week_ es para los humanos, no para los yokai.

Kubinashi, acompañado por Kejoro, Tsurara y Kappa, se presentó en el salón, donde Aotabo y Kurotabo jugaban como locos unas partidas en sus Nintendo 3DS. Desde que Kurotabo se había infiltrado en las oficinas de Nintendo en Kioto, no paraba de traer a casa muestras gratuitas de sus últimos productos, para frustración permanente de su líder. Kubinashi opinaba, y no sin razón, que aquellas maquinitas de juegos sólo servían para distraer a sus compañeros de sus labores de espionaje. Como prueba de esta situación, ni Aotabo ni Kurotabo prestaron ninguna atención a Kubinashi cuando este se aclaró la garganta para llamarles al orden.

—¿Queréis hacerme caso de una vez? —terminó por exclamar el airado yokai sin cabeza.

—Sí, sí, decías que tenemos que trabajar... ¿pero cómo? —se preguntó Kurotabo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla 3D—. Las oficinas de Nintendo cierran por las fiestas. Y ya entrenamos todos los días artes marciales.

—Eso, eso, cuando voy al hospital me preguntan cómo me hago todos esos moratones —intervino Kejoro—. Van a pensar que soy una mujer maltratada.

Ante esta mención, Kubinashi se puso tenso. La sola idea de que alguien le pusiese un dedo encima a la adorable Kino... Él jamás haría algo así. Recordaba otras miradas tristes de mujeres que no eran amadas, trescientos años atrás... No le gustaban esos recuerdos. Para cambiar de tema, se dirigió a Aotabo:

—¿Y tú, Ao? Tú no tienes trabajo. Eres el jefe de una banda de moteros. No me dirás que ellos hacen puente, ¿verdad? Es una buena tapadera para investigar los alrededores de Kioto, los templos de las cuatro puntas cardinales, el monte Kurama, esa clase de sitios —sugirió el yokai sin cuello.

—Que sí, que sí, pero espera que termine este nivel. ¡Le voy a pegar una paliza a Kurotabo que no se va a enterar de dónde salen las estrellitas! —pasó olímpicamente de él el monje fortachón.

Kubinashi no se enfadó. En su lugar fue a la cocina, llenó un barreño hasta arriba de agua y lo colocó delante de Aotabo. Tan concentrado estaba en su juego, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Entonces el líder de los espías se colocó detrás del yokai forzudo y lo lanzó de cara al barreño de agua, ante la mirada atónita de Kejoro y Tsurara. Por su parte, Kurotabo seguía con sus cinco sentidos puestos en su consola portátil.

—¡Kubinashi! —rugió Aotabo muy furioso—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Estaba a punto de ganar la partida!

—Como veo que te da pereza salir de casa, te voy a ayudar. Kappa —llamó el yokai sin cuello a su compañero de manos palmeadas.

—Sí, Kubinashi —asintió con tranquilidad Kappa. Puso sus manos sobre el barreño y recitó—: _Kappa ninpo. Toori nuke shinobi ike._

La superficie acuática se transformó en un portal dimensional, pues tal era la técnica ninja secreta de Kappa. Aotabo intentó salir, pero se escurrió y cayó a través del portal. Antes de que la puerta mágica se cerrara, Kubinashi le gritó:

—¡No te olvides de lo que te he dicho! ¡Visita las afueras de Kioto! ¡Y sobre todo el monte Kurama!

Aotabo se encontró de repente chapoteando en un charco de escasa profundidad. "Malditas lluvias de primavera. ¿A dónde me ha enviado Kubinashi?", pensó el yokai fortachón mientras adoptaba un aspecto más humano para disimular. Entonces reconoció aquel lugar. Era la parte trasera de los almacenes abandonados donde se solían reunir los moteros de la banda de los Espíritus Malditos. Es más, varios de ellos estaban en aquel momento en las cercanías, fumando unos cigarrillos. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver aparecer de pronto a su líder.

—¡Capitán Kurata! —exclamaron confundidos, llamando a Aotabo por el nombre de su tapadera humana—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Habías dicho que no te molestásemos hasta después de la _Golden Week_!

—Cambio de planes, gente —masculló Aotabo muy a su pesar—. Me apetece hacer una excursión por las afueras. Puede durar varios días. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

En segundos, una decena de motos rugió rumbo al horizonte de Kioto.

00000

**Monte Kurama**

Habían sido unos días frenéticos, pero por fin Rikuo estaba preparado para volver a casa. El Día de los Niños había terminado, la noche estaba a punto de dejar paso al día. Apenas había dormido, estaba cansado por el esfuerzo acumulado del duro entrenamiento al que le había sometido Sojobo y tenía que volver seguidamente a la escuela secundaria sin haber hecho ninguno de los deberes que habían mandado los profesores. Aún así, creía que había merecido la pena.

Tras muchas pruebas había descubierto que sólo se podía mantener en forma yokai durante poco más que ocho horas seguidas, es decir, la cuarta parte de un día. Aunque el Gran Tengu confiaba en que el entrenamiento aumentase ese horario límite, de momento seguía siendo un punto débil. Por eso el sabio Sojobo consideró preferible que el joven señor dedicase las horas diurnas al estudio teórico, aprendiendo la organización del Clan Abe, las fronteras con otros clanes, las vicisitudes de las diferentes especies de yokai, etc. Las horas nocturnas estarían dedicadas al comabte puro y duro. Por supuesto, este reparto de tiempo apenas dejaba espacio a Rikuo para descansar, pero era un sacrificio necesario.

Cuando llegó la hora de la partida, Rikuo, en su forma nocturna, le dio la mano al Gran Tengu.

—Gracias por todo, Sojobo —le dijo el kitsune con una sonrisa.

—No creáis que hemos terminado aquí, joven señor —contestó el anciano narigudo estrechándole la mano—. Una semana no es tiempo suficiente ni para aprender los rudimentos de las artes yokai, aunque he de reconocer que hace tiempo que no tenía a un estudiante tan prometedor. Practicad todas las noches los ejercicios que os he mandado. Y cuando lleguen las vacaciones de verano, preparaos, porque pienso aprovechar todos los días que queden antes de la invasión del Nurarihyon para endurecer ese blandengue cuerpo vuestro.

—Ya será menos —le guiñó un ojo Rikuo con picardía.

El Gran Tengu tuvo la deferencia de acompañar a su joven discípulo hasta las escaleras de bajada del templo. Allí esperaban Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro y Kyokotsu. Hasta la niña había hecho un esfuerzo para madrugar a horas intempestivas con tal de ser la primera en recibir al joven señor de vuelta de su entrenamiento. Los tres sirvientes juzgaron que la forma yokai de Rikuo se había vuelto más fuerte, aunque era difícil decirlo a causa de todos los cortes y arañazos que adornaban su cuerpo. Hasta sus ropas estaban hechas jirones.

—¡Hermano mayor! —salió Kyokotsu corriendo a saludar al joven señor. Resultaba interesante comprobar que para la niña de los ojos dorados no había la más mínima diferencia entre el Rikuo humano y el Rikuo nocturno.

El kitsune le dio una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza, antes de volverse hacia Hakuzozu.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —anunció Rikuo.

—Bienvenido a la rutina normal, joven señor —contestó el yokai de la larga lanza—. Me gustaría dejaros descansar, pero mucho me temo que el colegio empieza en pocas horas. La señora Wakana ha tenido la previsión de enviarnos con ropa nueva para vos. Gashadokuro se encargará después de llevaros a la escuela.

—Gracias, chicos —esbozó una media sonrisa el kitsune—. Pero antes, dejadme ver el amanecer.

Era una vista preciosa. La cúpula estrellada empezó a perder fuerza ante el avance inexorable de los primeros rayos de sol, que tiñeron la oscuridad nocturna con los suaves tonos cian del cielo diurno. En cuanto la luz del astro rey empezó a proyectar sombras en los edificios del templo, la forma yokai de Rikuo comenzó a evaporarse poco a poco, liberando volutas de miedo. Era, no obstante, una transformación tranquila. Cuando el cambio terminó, Rikuo conservaba en su rostro la misma expresión de calma y confianza que había mostrado en su forma de kitsune.

—Ya podemos irnos.

00000

A unos cien metros del lugar, una figura había contemplado la escena a través de unos prismáticos con la boca abierta.

—No me lo puedo creer... —murmuró Aotabo.

Después de varios días vagando por las afueras de Kioto, se había encaminado con su banda al famoso monte Kurama. Mientras que en su excursión había hallado templos abandonados por antiguas deidades patronales, sus sentidos yokai le avisaron de que aquel lugar todavía era la base de un poderoso clan de tengus. Podía percibir en el mismo aire la magia del Gran Tengu, así que había preferido mantenerse a una distancia prudencial y observar desde lejos con unos prismáticos. Sus moteros habían protestado. ¿Por qué tenían que quedarse aguardando en el parking en una noche húmeda? ¿Qué quería ver el Capitán Kurata cuando aún no había salido el sol?

"Tontos humanos", se dijo Aotabo. Él sabía perfectamente que los yokai preferían salir a horas nocturnas. Sin embargo, durante su observación no había visto nada. Los tengus guardianes se habían mantenido fuera de su alcance, tomándoles por otra banda de moteros borrachos que necesitaban disipar el alcohol fuera de la ciudad.

Era una lástima que ninguno de los cuervos guardianes perteneciese a las fuerzas especiales de contraespionaje. Habrían reconocido enseguida al líder de aquella curiosa banda.

Aotabo no se daba cuenta de la suerte que había tenido. Gracias al truco de Kappa, ninguno de los vigilantes del Clan Abe sabía que estaba allí, y los que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia lo habían tomado por un inofensivo humano. No obstante, no estaba sacando ningún provecho de su vigilancia. Ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando unos movimientos en la zona del templo llamaron su atención. Eran yokai de Kioto, no turistas, y parecían estar esperando a alguien. ¿Un kitsune con el Gran Tengu? Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que Hagoromo Gitsune no fuese la única de su especie en el clan. Sin ir más lejos, en el Clan Nura tenían dos Yuki-onnas.

Entonces, con la llegada del amanecer, Aotabo contempló la extraordinaria transformación de Rikuo. Aunque estaba lejos y estaba contemplando la escena con unos prismáticos, había prestado suficiente atención durante las charlas de Kubinashi como para reconocer con facilidad al heredero del Clan Abe en su forma humana.

No había ninguna duda: ¡el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune podía transformarse en yokai!

—Kubinashi tiene que enterarse de esto —se dijo antes de arrancar la moto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Agh, otra semana hasta arriba. Menos mal que los exámenes y trabajos se acaban dentro de unos días. De mientras, que los que aún me aguantan tras 90.000 palabras de relato (gracias especialmente a Suki90, Lonely Athena, tsurara12012, Corazón de Piedra Verde y todas aquellas maravillosas personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentarme) disfruten (o sufran) una nueva entrega de _Kitsune no Mago_ ;-)

* Rikuo y Zen mencionan la historia de Minamoto no Yoshitsune durante el entrenamiento para conseguir el _Matoi_. La saga de Kioto está llena de referencias a la época de las guerras Genpei (1180-1185). La propia Hagoromo Gitsune reconoce que en una de sus reencarnaciones fue miembro del clan Taira, y en otra imagen se la muestra como Tomoe Gozen, una _onna bushi_ (mujer samurai) del clan Minamoto.

* Las explicaciones sobre el "miedo" son, por supuesto, cortesía del maestro Itaku durante la historia de Tono, aunque adaptadas para el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

* A diferencia de Tono, el monte Kurama no tiene una energía espiritual tan fuerte que haga que Rikuo permanezca en forma yokai.

* En vez de seguir un entrenamiento similar al de Gyuki, he optado por una alternativa que sigue mostrando claramente que el Gran Tengu puede ser muy majo normalmente, pero que como entrenador es un auténtico demonio. Las batallas mentales son muy típicas en el manga. Quien haya leído _Bleach_, _Negima_, etc. reconocerá escenarios similares. También ocurre en Nuramago, aunque más como escenas oníricas. Entre otros fragmentos, he tomado como modelo las imágenes fantasmagóricas de la pelea de Rikuo con Gyuki, la pesadilla que sufre tras la derrota ante Tsuchigumo, y el primer _Matoi_ entre Rihan y Kurotabo.

* El poder de Kappa ha permitido que Aotabo salga de casa sin que se enteren los espías del clan Abe que los vigilan. Como Kappa nunca sale de la casa y es muy discreto dentro de ella, no saben que existe, ni tampoco conocen su poder.

Próximo capítulo: _"Asesinos al descubierto"_.


	12. Asesinos al descubierto

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo va al monte Kurama a entrenar con el Gran Tengu. Gracias a un viaje interior, logra estar en sintonía con su yo yokai y aprende a transformarse a voluntad, también de día. Por su parte, Yura sigue progresando en su entrenamiento como onmyoji y Tsurara empieza a cuestionarse sus sentimientos. Por desgracia, Aotabo es testigo de la transformación de Rikuo y corre a avisar a sus compañeros espías.

* * *

><p><strong>Asesinos al descubierto<strong>

En una casa con jardín de un barrio residencial de Kioto, un yokai sin cuello andaba en círculos mientras su cabeza flotaba por detrás, intentando seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que viste, Aotabo? —preguntó Kubinashi, líder de los espías del Clan Nura en la antigua capital.

—¡Que sí! ¡Lo juro! —respondió enseguida su forzudo compañero. Aotabo había llegado a toda velocidad desde el monte Kurama. Había hecho a un lado su disfraz como "Capitán Kurata", líder de una banda de moteros, y volvía a tener su apariencia habitual de monje guerrero con rastas blancas—. Al principio sólo estaban el Gran Tengu y un kitsune que nunca había visto antes, pero en cuanto amaneció el kitsune se convirtió en el joven señor de los Abe. ¡Lo reconocería en cualquier parte, incluso con prismáticos!

—Son malas noticias —comentó seriamente Kurotabo, mientras ajustaba su sombrero de paja.

Casi se podía oír el rechinar de los dientes de Kubinashi. El General Supremo les había enviado a Kioto con el fin de recabar toda la información necesaria sobre el Clan Abe. Aunque nadie podría acusar al Nurarihyon de ser un genio estratega, hasta él sabía que sin datos suficientes la invasión de la ciudad podía resultar un fracaso. Los Abe jugaban en casa, después de todo. Pero aparte de localizar las fuentes de miedo, estimar la fuerza de combate del enemigo y elaborar mapas detallados con la información estratégica suficiente, también debían tener los ojos abiertos ante cualquier sorpresa imprevista.

Que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune pudiera transformarse en yokai era una de ellas.

No era de extrañar que Aotabo hubiese acudido raudo y veloz a revelar su descubrimiento. Estaban todos allí... Todos, excepto Tsurara, que estaba en clase, precisamente vigilando a Abe no Rikuo. A pesar de que no le gustaba pensar en ello, Kubinashi no pudo evitar que ciertas sospechas viniesen a su mente.

—¿En qué piensas, Kubinashi? —le susurró Kejoro, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Como siempre, la mujer-cabellera era infalible a la hora de leer su estado de ánimo.

—Pienso en nuestras órdenes —respondió el yokai sin cuello en voz alta. No era exactamente la verdad, pero no quería revelar sus sospechas... de momento.

Los rostros de sus compañeros se ensombrecieron.

—Ya, las órdenes... —murmuró Kurotabo sin mucha convicción.

—Sabéis lo que nos pidió el Nurarihyon: eliminar a la familia de Hagoromo Gitsune si suponen una amenaza para los planes de invasión. Y que su nieto se convierta en kitsune por las noches cuenta como amenaza, ¿no? —indicó Kubinashi ante una audiencia poco receptiva—. Ojo por ojo, es la ley yokai.

—Sí, sí, pero es que es tan joven... —se lamentó Kurotabo—. Tsurara nos reveló que aún no ha cumplido los trece años, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera entre los yokai se le consideraría un adulto.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes, Kuro —le compadeció Aotabo—. Yo tampoco sé si podría, no después de romper la promesa que le hice al hombre santo...

Kubinashi entendía la renuencia de los dos monjes yokai. Antes de ser capitanes de la brigada de acoso y derribo del Clan Nura, tanto Kurotabo como Aotabo habían tenido una afinidad especial con los niños. El monje negro había nacido de los sueños y esperanzas de chiquillos sin familia ni hogar. Incluso después de haber visto su confianza traicionada más de una vez y haberse agriado su carácter, Kurotabo no permitía que nadie hiciese daño a ningún niño en su presencia. En cuanto a Aotabo, él en su día había sido un humano movido por la furia y la sangre. Un monje le conminó a arrepentirse de sus pecados y trabajar para recuperar su humanidad. Casi sin darse cuenta, el fuerte Ao se encontró rodeado de huérfanos que lo habían perdido todo por culpa de la guerra. Cuando una banda de ronins saquearon el lugar y mataron a sus jóvenes protegidos, Aotabo estalló y se convirtió en yokai, no sin antes desmembrar a aquellos bandidos.

—Lo siento, chicos —se disculpó Kubinashi. En el fondo, le dolía un poco haber perdido incluso esa clase de compasión—. Supongo que es muy duro para vosotros. Aún así, tranquilizaos, no está todo decidido. Primero daremos aviso a Edo.

—¿Dar aviso a Edo sobre qué? —preguntó de repente una voz femenina.

Aotabo, Kurotabo y Kejoro dieron un respingo en sus asientos. Sólo Kubinashi y Kappa mantuvieron su cara de póker. Tsurara acababa de regresar de la escuela secundaria, sorprendiéndoles en mitad de la conversación. La dama de las nieves había dejado su mochila en el suelo y ahora sus caleidoscópicos ojos amarillos observaban a sus compañeros con curiosidad.

—Bueno, verás, esta madrugada estuve en el monte Kurama y... —empezó a explicar Aotabo, pero Kubinashi le cortó enseguida.

—Y ha descubierto que los soldados tengu son más numerosos de lo que creíamos, así que la invasión de Kioto puede ser más dura de lo calculado —mintió el yokai sin cuello—. Mandaremos un mensaje a los jefazos del clan, a ver si quieren que realicemos alguna misión de sabotaje.

—Ah —parpadeó Tsurara confundida—. Vale, está bien. Voy a subir a mi cuarto a hacer deberes, luego ayudaré con la cena.

La Yuki-onna se fue sin añadir nada más, feliz y contenta en su ignorancia. Aotabo y Kurotabo respiraron aliviados. Por su parte, Kejoro le dedicó una mirada de reojo a su jefe (y algo más) cargada de reproche.

—¿Ahora tenemos secretos entre nosotros, Kubinashi? —le preguntó enfadada la mujer-cabellera.

Sus compañeros también examinaron a su líder con ojo crítico.

—¡No me miréis así! —se molestó Kubinashi—. Mirad, quiero mucho a Yuki-onna, pero ella estaba encargada de espiar al joven señor de los Abe, y si no nos ha contado su secreto sólo puede ser por dos cosas: porque realmente no lo sabe, lo que significaría que ha fallado en sus deberes; o porque lo sabe y no nos lo quiere contar, lo que significaría que se ha pasado al enemigo.

—¡Eh! ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —le recriminó Aotabo con mal humor.

Kubinashi le dedicó una de sus frías miradas de asesino, esa que recordaba al temible carnicero de la provincia de Hitachi que una vez había sido.

—El General Supremo me nombró líder de esta célula de espías y, como tal, es mi deber temerme siempre lo peor. No permitiré que nada ponga en peligro la misión.

—¿De verdad piensas que Tsurara nos ha vendido al enemigo? Sabes que es una niña de mamá, y Setsura es completamente fiel al Nurarihyon —le recordó Kejoro, un poco dolida por la desconfianza de Kubinashi.

—Pero al principio Setsura pertenecía a la aldea de Tono, y creo que todos sabemos muy bien por qué siguió al General Supremo. Y su hija aún no ha intercambiado _sakazuki_ con nadie —contraatacó a su vez Kubinashi—. A ver, chicos, yo también espero que haya sido un descuido por parte de nuestra Yuki-onna. Sería comprensible, esta es su primera misión de infiltración. Si es así, cuando todo haya pasado, me disculparé personalmente con ella.

El silencioso Kappa aprovechó ese momento para intervenir:

—Quizás se lo tome muy mal, Kubinashi. No sería la primera vez que le hemos ocultado cosas. A fin de cuentas, ella tampoco sabe que esta misión incluye el asesinato —les recordó el yokai acuático, provocando un ramalazo de culpabilidad en todos los presentes—. ¿Has pensado que podríamos ser nosotros quienes le demos razones para pasarse al enemigo?

—Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad —dijo Kubinashi con voz grave—. Ahora prepárate, Kappa. No podemos confiar en los medios convencionales. Esta noche viajarás a Edo con un mensaje sellado. Entrégaselo directamente al Nurarihyon, no a ninguno de los lugartenientes. Regresa cuando hayas obtenido su respuesta.

—Podría tardar un poco... —musitó Kappa—. ¿Estaréis bien sin mí?

Kubinashi sonrió ante su preocupación.

—Podremos sobrevivir sin tu _Kappa ninpo_ unos días. Sólo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. De hecho, creo que hemos sido un poco laxos últimamente. A partir de mañana, quiero que todos utilicéis rutas nuevas y os acostumbréis a hacer tres cambios de transporte en cada trayecto, aunque el viaje se haga más largo.

Sus compañeros rezongaron con fastidio. Kubinashi no dijo que, si sus peores temores se confirmaban, ellos mismos podrían estar bajo vigilancia de unidades de contraespionaje del Clan Abe. No quería creer que Tsurara les hubiese traicionado, pero no correría riesgos.

El fin de Rihan no podía quedar impune, costase lo que costase.

00000

**Escuela secundaria**

El Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal estaba viviendo los mejores días de su historia. Aunque Yura había vuelto más delgada y débil de su entrenamiento intensivo durante la _Golden Week_, un fuego nunca visto antes ardía en su interior. Vivía para cada nueva reunión del club, cuando sus ojos normalmente apagados se iluminaban al explicar las distintas clases de yokai y cómo poder localizarlos y derrotarlos. Además, ahora tenía conocimiento fresco y muy avanzado sobre técnicas onmyoji.

En esos momentos Rikuo sonreía complacido. Aunque vivía en una casa repleta de yokai, aún había muchas cosas que no sabía. Pero escuchar a Yura hablar de lo que la apasionaba era un placer en sí mismo. Hacía tiempo que el muchacho no veía a su amiga de la infancia tan feliz. Por eso quería esperar antes de revelarle su secreto. No quería estropear su alegría poniéndola en una situación difícil.

¿O acaso era él el que no quería verse en una posición incómoda?

Por su parte, Tsurara estaba emocionada y nerviosa a partes iguales. En la escuela las cosas marchaban bien. Cada vez tenía más confianza con el joven señor de los Abe, aunque por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban era difícil hacerle hablar de su yo yokai. Para su sorpresa, la Yuki-onna descubrió que no le importaba. Estar al lado de Rikuo, día tras día, compartiendo tareas, almuerzos y charlas inanes, era en sí mismo una recompensa. Por unos momentos, podía olvidar que era una espía, una mentirosa, una traidora.

Lo había notado. Algo no marchaba bien con sus compañeros de misión. Por alguna razón que se negaban a revelar, su humor había empeorado y se notaba una tensión en el ambiente, como si estuvieran esperando algo. "Probablemente a Kappa", pensó Tsurara. El yokai acuático se había marchado a Edo días atrás para un encargo especial y aún no había vuelto.

Sin embargo, la Yuki-onna no sentía la necesidad de indagar más. Si estuviera ocurriendo algo grave, ya se lo habrían contado, ¿no?

"Sí, claro", se recriminó a sí misma. "Del mismo modo que tú les has contado toda la verdad sobre Rikuo".

Fue en un momento así, en la tarde del viernes, cuando Rikuo posó una mano sobre su hombro. Tsurara giró la cabeza. El joven señor la miraba fijamente con sus ojos marrones, abandonando por un momento su optimismo natural para preocuparse por una amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tsurara? —le preguntó él, aprovechando que Yura se había marchado del aula del club para devolver unas cosas al grupo de informática.

—Sí, bueno, yo... —balbuceó la Yuki-onna, sorprendida por tener tan cerca al joven señor de los Abe—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—No te gusta mantener secretos, ¿verdad?

Tsurara abrió mucho los ojos. Era como si Rikuo pudiera leerle la mente.

—Lo entiendo —suspiró el chico—. En mí es un hábito. Me he pasado años mintiendo, después de todo. Y mintiéndome a mí mismo, que es peor. Ya es casi un instinto. De hecho, no he sido del todo sincero con vosotras sobre mi "campamento" durante la _Golden Week_.

—¿Ah, no? —Tsurara no pudo evitar un cierto tono de reproche en su comentario, aunque en su interior se gritaba a sí misma que era una hipócrita.

—Estuve entrenando. En mi forma yokai, sobre todo —confesó Rikuo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó la Yuki-onna. Quizás el joven señor de los Abe no confiaba más en ella. Quizás sospechaba que era una espía.

El muchacho esbozó una media sonrisa de disculpa.

—Como ya te dije la otra vez, no quiero meterte en más problemas.

—Eso es ser egoísta, Rikuo —le reprochó la Yuki-onna sin dejar de sentirse culpable por dentro—. Yo ya estoy metida en esto. Cargar todo el peso tú solo no es bueno.

El chico de pelo café iba a responder cuando apareció de nuevo Yura, sonriente por haber terminado rápidamente con su tarea. Inconscientemente, Rikuo y Tsurara se apartaron un paso el uno del otro. La joven onmyoji los observó con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

00000

—Rikuo, ¿puedes dejar de mirar por la ventana y hacerme caso un momento? —protestó Yura.

Tanto la chica de pelo negro como su amigo de la infancia se encontraban en el autobús que los conducía de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Era precisamente esa ruta la que los había convertido en compañeros inseparables. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que Yura no entendía, Rikuo se había pasado la mitad del trayecto mirando al horizonte con melancolía a través de los cristales del vehículo.

—Lo siento, Yura. ¿Qué decías? —Rikuo salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Estás muy raro, Rikuo. ¿Ha sido por algo que te ha dicho Oikawa? —aventuró su amiga.

Diana. Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¡No sé de qué...! —intentó defenderse Rikuo, pero su amiga le cortó enseguida.

—¡No te hagas el tonto, Rikuo, que te conozco! —le apuntó Yura con su dedo índice—. Cuando volví os vi hablando, no sé de qué, pero debe ser algo muy importante para que te comas tanto la cabeza.

—¡No, no, qué va! —contestó el muchacho sin mucha convicción.

Yura giró la cabeza, ofendida por la terquedad de su amigo. Sin embargo, empezó a reflexionar. Su tiro a ciegas había dado en el blanco antes. La conversación de su amigo con Tsurara era la clave. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho que provocase una melancolía pensativa en el alegre Rikuo?

—No será... —Yura miró a su amigo de reojo—. ¿Oikawa se te ha declarado?

Si en aquel momento hubiese estado bebiendo, Rikuo habría muerto atragantado. Yura no era de las que se mordía la lengua, desde luego. Afortunadamente, el autobús iba medio vacío y nadie más había escuchado las palabras de la joven onmyoji.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Desde luego que no! —se apresuró a contestar un Rikuo con los pelos de punta, mientras Yura le observaba con una mirada cargada de sospecha—. Es que hoy parecía preocupada, nada más, y quería saber si podía ayudarla en algo.

—Sí, ya veo —masculló la joven onmyoji—. Últimamente estás muy amistoso con Oikawa. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que ahora la llamas "Tsurara" y ella a ti "Rikuo", en vez de "Abe-kun".

Rikuo tragó saliva. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba adquiriendo la conversación.

—Bueno, es que somos amigos —trató de explicarse el joven señor, temiendo de un momento a otro una explosión de ira por parte de su amiga de la infancia. ¿Podría ser que Yura estuviese... celosa? Parecía una estupidez, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañera.

Para su sorpresa, Yura sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica, sincera, de esas que rara vez mostraba.

—Me alegro —afirmó la joven onmyoji.

El joven señor se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Eh? —dijo Rikuo confundido.

—Hablamos de esto al principio del curso, ¿no te acuerdas? Me preocupaba que hicieses favores a los demás porque sí, en vez de hacer amigos. Pero veo que estaba equivocada. Sí puedes hacer más amigos —sonrió aún más Yura—. Oikawa me parece un poco rara, y todavía siento algún escalofrío cuando pasa cerca de mí, pero es buena gente. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién soy yo para llamar "rara" a nadie? Soy la "fanática onmyoji", después de todo. No puedo dar lecciones a nadie sobre cómo hacer amigos.

—¡No digas eso, Yura! —protestó el chico.

La joven onmyoji no le hizo caso y continuó hablando:

—Siento mucho que haya estado ocupada toda la _Golden Week_, Rikuo. Sé que otros años solíamos ir juntos a jugar, a tomarnos unos helados, al parque acuático... Sé que el entrenamiento es necesario, pero tampoco quiero dejar de pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

—No, si yo también estaba... —intentó quitar hierro Rikuo, sintiendo un ramalazo de culpabilidad, pero Yura siguió desembuchando sus preocupaciones.

—Y últimamente hablo más por e-mail con el presidente del Club Kiyo Cross de Tokio que contigo, Rikuo. Quería ayuda para su página web y no le podía decir que no. ¡Agh! ¡Soy demasiado complaciente! Menos mal que te has hecho amigo de Oikawa, o estarías muy solo.

Rikuo comprendió entonces que Yura le tenía un poco de envidia. Los dos habían sido marcados desde hacía cuatro años como los más raros del curso. Él había intentado solucionarlo siendo un buen samaritano, renegando de su yo más oscuro para hacer favores a quien se lo pidiera. Yura, por su parte, había sido más valiente. Había optado por ignorar las miradas, las risitas y los rumores para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en onmyoji. Pero al final del día, sólo se podían apoyar entre ellos dos. La llegada de Tsurara había roto aquella dinámica. Aún así, Yura se había preocupado en todo momento por él.

—Sí, es bonito hacer nuevos amigos —sonrió a su vez Rikuo—. Sin embargo, tú siempre serás mi primera y mejor amiga, Yura. Recuerda, si necesitas algo, si tienes algún problema, llámame. Yo siempre estaré allí. Es una promesa.

Los ojos marrones de Yura se empañaron ligeramente cuando Rikuo extendió su dedo meñique. La joven onmyoji hizo lo mismo.

—Amigos para siempre —le dijo el muchacho mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de ella.

—Amigos para siempre —repitió Yura con solemnidad.

00000

**Un barrio residencial de Kioto**

Tsurara estaba haciendo los deberes en su cuarto cuando el tono de llamada de su móvil empezó a sonar. Dado que el resto de sus colegas, salvo el ausente Kappa, estaba en ese momento en la casa, la llamada sólo podía provenir de su madre, de Keikain o de...

—¡Rikuo! —se alegró la Yuki-onna al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

Sin perder un solo segundo, dejó sus libros y cuadernos a un lado y se apresuró a contestar.

—¡Hola, Rikuo! ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas? —preguntó la dama de las nieves sin poder ocultar su alegría.

—Hola, Tsurara —le llegó la cálida voz del joven señor de los Abe al otro lado de la línea—. Siento molestarte tan tarde, pero he estado pensando en lo que me has dicho. Tienes razón, no he sido justo contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó la Yuki-onna, un tanto confundida.

—Sobre mi secreto —aclaró Rikuo de manera un tanto dubitativa—. No puedo decirte más por teléfono. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos este domingo el el santuario de Seimei? Está en el barrio de Kamigyo, en Seimeicho 806-1. ¿Tendrás problemas para llegar?

Por un momento, Tsurara se quedó paralizada. El rubor subió a su cara. ¿Se trataba acaso de una cita? No tenía aún muy claro el proceso de relaciones románticas de los humanos, pero creía haber oído hablar de ello en las conversaciones ocasionales de sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza con energía. No, no, estaba fantaseando. Rikuo sólo quería hablar de su secreto. ¿Y por qué fantaseaba ella con una cita con el joven señor de los Abe? Si su madre se enterase...

—No, ningún problema —respondió Tsurara.

—Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro allí el domingo. Si te viene bien, claro —dijo el muchacho.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —afirmó la Yuki-onna.

Tras intercambiar algunas palabras banales sobre la escuela, colgaron. Tsurara estaba en las nubes. ¡Un paso más en el camino para conseguir la confianza de Abe no Rikuo! Lo que aún no tenía muy claro era para qué quería conseguir esa confianza. Su cerebro exclamaba que para cumplir la misión encomendada por el General Supremo y lograr hacer justicia para el Clan Nura. Su corazón murmuraba otras razones, ideas traicioneras que era mejor ignorar.

Con ánimo renovado, terminó sus deberes de un plumazo, pensando en el domingo. Sin perder su buen humor, bajó a la cocina a ayudar a preparar la cena. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían reunido en el salón. Kappa había regresado de Edo.

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Kappa! —le saludó la dama de las nieves con una sonrisa.

El yokai acuático asintió, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer, se encontraba bastante alicaído. El resto de sus camaradas estaba igual. Kurotabo y Aotabo apretaban los dientes, Kejoro parecía decepcionada y Kubinashi tenía una expresión grave en el rostro. La alegría de Tsurara destacaba como un faro en medio de la oscuridad.

—Chicos, ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó la Yuki-onna con nerviosismo. Debían ser noticias muy malas las que traía Kappa.

Kubinashi se apresuró a responder:

—Tranquila, Yuki-onna. Es sólo que tenemos más órdenes contra un objetivo un tanto difícil. No te preocupes, a ti no te afecta. Yo mismo me encargaré.

—¿Seguro, Kubinashi? Mira que si cuelgan una foto tuya en Internet se arma un escándalo —sonrió Tsurara con complicidad. Sin embargo, su intento de bromear con el líder de los espías cayó en saco roto.

—Sé lo que hago —exclamó el yokai sin cuello. Sin embargo, parecía que hablaba más para el resto de sus compañeros que para Tsurara—. Tú preocúpate de mantener la vigilancia sobre Abe no Rikuo, Yuki-onna.

—¡Sí, señor! —asintió la dama de las nieves con tono marcial. Entonces se acordó de la llamada—: Ah, sí, hablando de eso. Rikuo... Esto, el joven señor de los Abe me ha llamado. Quiere hablar conmigo en el santuario de Seimei este domingo a la tarde.

Kubinashi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Vais a estar solos?

—Sí, bueno, supongo... No sé exactamente de qué quiere hablar —Tsurara no mintió del todo, aunque se sintió culpable—, pero no creo que haya invitado a Keikain.

—Oooh, quizás es una cita romántica... —bromeó Kejoro mientras Tsurara se ponía roja. Sin embargo, las burlas de la mujer-cabellera se ahogaron al ver la mirada crítica de Kubinashi. Desde luego, aquel día el asesino sin cuello no estaba para bromas.

Sin más que añadir, Tsurara regresó a la cocina acompañada de Kejoro. La mujer-cabellera y Kubinashi intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa. Cuando se hubieron asegurado de que la dama de las nieves no podía oírlos, Kurotabo y Aotabo prácticamente saltaron sobre su jefe de misión.

—¿No crees que estás llevando la paranoia muy lejos, Kubinashi? —se enfadó Kuro.

—¡Sí! —afirmó enérgicamente el forzudo Ao—. ¡Bonita manera de ocultarle que el General Supremo nos ha confirmado que debemos asesinar al nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune!

Kubinashi se quitó de encima a sus compañeros.

—No importa. Dentro de dos días esta misión terminará —afirmó el yokai sin cuello.

Sus palabras encendieron las sospechas de sus camaradas.

—¡Eh! ¿No estarás pensando en aprovecharte de...? —empezó a preguntar Aotabo.

—Por supuesto que sí -confirmó Kubinashi-. El encuentro en el santuario de Seimei es una gran oportunidad. El joven señor de los Abe estará allí solo, sin yokai ni onmyoji que lo protejan. Y será horas antes de que caiga la noche, antes de que pueda convertirse en kitsune. Lo tenemos todo a nuestro favor. Y cuando cumplamos nuestra tarea, volveremos a Edo. La muerte de su heredero disparará todas las alarmas en el Clan Abe. Si nuestra posición no se ha visto comprometida ya, lo hará entonces. Además, nos conviene un descanso. Las últimas tensiones están desuniendo al equipo.

—¡Es tu paranoia la que está destrozando al equipo! —recalcó Aotabo enfadado—. ¿Qué crees que dirá Tsurara cuando nos vea aparecer? ¿Acaso crees que no se espantará cuando sepa que vamos a asesinar al tal Rikuo? ¡No está preparada!

Kubinashi suspiró con resignación.

—Yo no la quería en esta misión —les recordó el yokai sin cuello—. Por su propio bien, porque la quiero mucho y porque Setsura nos mataría si le pasase algo. Pero el General Supremo se ha obsesionado con la familia de esa zorra. Necesitábamos a alguien que marcase de cerca al joven señor, porque podíamos acercarnos más a él que a la identidad humana de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Y ahora la vamos a mezclar en un asesinato a sangre fría. En el asesinato de un niño —puntualizó Kurotabo con evidente resentimiento.

Su líder le dedicó una mirada cargada de compasión.

—Yo tampoco creo que este asesinato sea una buena idea —confesó Kubinashi—. Perderemos nuestra base a cambio de un vulgar ojo por ojo. Pero el General Supremo cree que Abe no Rikuo es una amenaza potencial y debe ser eliminado. No sufráis. Lo que dije antes era verdad: yo me encargaré de las partes más sucias. Vosotros vigilad la zona y evitad que se acerquen los humanos. Y si acude la Procesión Nocturna de los Abe... bueno, entonces habrá que luchar.

Kurotabo y Aotabo se hundieron en sus sillones, con aire pensativo. Qué lejos quedaban los tiempos dorados de Nura Rihan, cuando su clan se extendía por todo Kanto y eran equiparables, si no superiores, a los Abe de Kansai. Ningún yakuza era un angelito, y menos aún los yakuza yokai, pero el Segundo General sabía sacar lo mejor de sus seguidores. Por un momento, podían soñar que eran héroes.

Pero eso se había acabado. Ahora sólo quedaban amargura y decisiones difíciles.

—¡Argh! —Aotabo dio un puñetazo sobre el reposabrazos de su sillón—. ¡Antes el General Supremo no era así! ¿Qué le ha pasado al viejo?

—Todos sabemos lo que pasó, Ao —le recordó Kubinashi—. Y si el Nurarihyon nos ordena acabar con la vida de un enemigo, no podemos discutir. Órdenes son órdenes.

El yokai sin cuello jugueteó con las cuerdas que constituían su arma personal.

—Me aseguraré de que sea rápido y lo más indoloro posible —prometió Kubinashi—. Para bien o para mal, todo terminará en dos días.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Era domingo. Después de la comida, Rikuo se dispuso a marcharse lo más sigilosamente posible. No quería tener que recibir otro sermón por parte de su abuela. Por desgracia para él, nada más salir al jardín una voz femenina que conocía muy bien le dio el alto:

—¿A dónde vas, Rikuo?

Hagoromo Gitsune se hallaba examinando un manojo de flores que el jardinero había recolectado con todo el cuidado del mundo. Era pura casualidad que la sobreprotectora señora de los yokai de Kioto se encontrase allí justo cuando Rikuo salía. Sí, pura causalidad.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, abuela —respondió su nieto con vaguedad—. Volveré para la hora de la cena.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó la dama de negro con ironía—. ¿Y vas tú solo, sin guardaespaldas ni nadie que te proteja? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, imaginaba que tendrías algo más de sentido común.

—A ti no te protege nadie, abuela —observó el muchacho con ojo crítico.

—Está mal que yo lo diga, pero soy absurdamente poderosa —respondió Hagoromo Gitsune, sujetando con delicadeza un crisantemo—. En cambio tú, mi pequeño Rikuo, aún estás muy verde. No pienso permitir que vayas solo a ninguna parte. Y no me vengas con historias sobre la intimidad personal. Eres el heredero del clan, Rikuo. Tú vida ya no te pertenece a ti. Además, ¿qué lugar es tan privado como para que quieras ir tú solo?

Hubo un momento de pausa, como si Hagoromo Gitsune estuviese retando a su nieto. Rikuo cogió aire y respondió secamente:

—El santuario de Seimei.

La expresión astuta de la kitsune se resquebrajó. La muerte de su hijo aún resonaba en su conciencia. Hagoromo Gitsune pensó entonces que, con todos los cambios vertiginosos que había vivido en las últimas semanas, Rikuo necesitaba una conexión con su padre, por superficial que fuera. El santuario de Seimei de Kioto era un buen lugar para ello. La dama de negro se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto de indecisión. Al final se rindió.

—De acuerdo, Rikuo. Vete —aceptó Hagoromo Gitsune a regañadientes—. ¡Pero vuelve pronto y lleva el móvil siempre a mano! Y si te metes en algún lío, da un aviso. La Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios te protegerá.

—Gracias, abuela —sonrió Rikuo.

Tras ajustarse un momento las gafas, salió del recinto de la mansión. Hagoromo Gitsune observó cómo se dirigía a la parada del autobús. Cuando el chico desapareció de su vista, la señora de los yokai de Kioto exclamó en alto:

—¡Hakuzozu!

En un instante, el yokai volador con su inseparable lanza gigante hizo acto de presencia ante Hagoromo Gitsune. Bajó de los cielos e hincó una rodilla en tierra, aguardando las órdenes de la kitsune.

—¿Qué deseáis, mi señora? —preguntó sumisamente Hakuzozu.

—Asigna a alguien de la patrulla aérea para que vigile a Rikuo —ordenó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¿Pero no le habéis dicho al joven señor que le dejaríais ir solo? —se extrañó el yokai poeta, abriendo mucho los ojos.

La dama de negro le miró de reojo.

—Yo no he prometido nada. Pero tienes razón, Rikuo podría molestarse si se entera de que le tengo bajo vigilancia. Encomienda la tarea al más discreto de tus yokai, Hakuzozu. Y si nos da aviso de que algún estúpido pone en un aprieto a mi nieto... Bueno, ya sabemos cómo acabará.

Hakuzozu hizo una reverencia. Luego despegó en busca de sus subordinados de la patrulla aérea.

00000

**Santuario de Seimei**

En el año 1007, el Emperador Ichijo ordenó la construcción de un pequeño templo en honor de Abe no Seimei, el maestro onmyoji que supuestamente había muerto dos años antes. El santuario se construyó sobre lo que antes había sido la casa de Seimei, un lugar lleno de magia y misterio. Aunque a veces fue víctima de los estragos del tiempo, una renovación en 1925 lo devolvió a su antiguo esplendor y, desde entonces, se ha convertido en un importante destino turístico.

Para llegar al templo hay que cruzar el puente _Ichijo Modoribashi_, considerado un portal entre el mundo material y el espiritual. Incluso a día de hoy los cortejos de bodas y las procesiones funerarias evitan el lugar, pues la palabra _modoru_ significa "retornar" en japonés. Nadie quiere arriesgarse a que el poder místico del puente rompa matrimonios... o devuelva a los muertos a la vida.

Fue precisamente al otro lado del puente donde Rikuo encontró a Tsurara. La chica de pelo azul se había puesto mona para la ocasión, aunque en verdad ni ella misma sabía muy bien por qué se había esforzado tanto en arreglarse. No era una cita. No. Desde luego que no.

—¡Hola, Tsurara! —la saludó Rikuo mientras aceleraba el paso—. Siento el retraso.

—No pasa nada, Rikuo —le contestó la Yuki-onna, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Entramos en el santuario?

—Desde luego —asintió el muchacho, dispuesto a hacer de guía para su amiga tokiota.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron por debajo de las dos _torii_, puertas ceremoniales. A diferencia de otros templos, en aquellas _torii_ no venía grabado el nombre de la deidad que se adoraba en el santuario, sino simplemente el símbolo de la campánula dorada. El interior del recinto estaba plagado de jardines, con cientos de bulbos de campánulas, pero aún no había llegado su época de floración, lo que decepcionó un poco a Tsurara. En el lenguaje de las flores, las campánulas significaban "honestidad, amor inmutable", y eran muy populares entre las parejas jóvenes de Kansai. Rikuo intentó animarla relatándole con todo lujo de detalles las curiosidades del templo.

Entre otras cosas, llamaba la atención la profusión de estrellas de cinco puntas. En Japón, era tradición atribuir la invención de este símbolo mágico a Abe no Seimei, por lo que también se las llamaba _Doman Seimei_, "el sello de Seimei". También había un gran número de estatuas que inmortalizaban a las deidades ceremoniales que el gran onmyoji había utilizado: perros, leones, dragones y espíritus invisibles al ojo humano.

Otra curiosidad era un pozo. En sí mismo no tenía ningún misterio, pero contaban las leyendas que Seimei lo había hecho aparecer por arte de magia, con el fin de tener agua para su casa. Incluso en el corazón del tecnologizado Japón, se seguía creyendo que el agua del "pozo de Seimei" curaba las enfermedades y protegía del mal. Incluso maestros de las ceremonias del té la destilaban con el fin de obtener el mejor de los ingredientes para sus mezclas. Sin embargo, tanto Rikuo como Tsurara experimentaron un escalofrío al recordar cómo había sido su última experiencia en una casa de té.

Entraron el el _Hondo_, el santuario principal. Allí, Rikuo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con expresión melancólica una escultura de Seimei. El onmyoji milenario aparecía en actitud orante, elevando sus ojos al cielo en una plegaria silenciosa.

Tsurara creía entender el porqué de la actitud pensativa de su amigo, pero no podía preguntarle directamente. Después de todo, se suponía que su contacto con el mundo yokai era mínimo. La Yuki-onna se mordió el labio. Era obvio para ella que el joven señor de los Abe necesitaba hablar, así que trató de darle pie con un comentario aparentemente inocuo:

—Sabes mucho sobre Abe no Seimei, Rikuo. Pensaba que en tu caso te interesaría más una gruta de yokai o algo así, no el templo de un onmyoji.

Rikuo volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Él era mi padre —susurró el muchacho, procurando que nadie más lo oyera. Tampoco tenía que haberse tomado muchas molestias. A aquellas horas sólo había un puñado de gente en el santuario, desde un tipo forzudo con apariencia de motero macarra hasta un ejecutivo con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Tsurara hizo un gran esfuerzo para parecer sorprendida.

—¡No es posible! ¡Pero si vivió hace mil años! —exclamó la Yuki-onna, sobreactuando un poco—. ¿Y no eres tú medio yokai? ¿Me estás diciendo que Seimei era un yokai?

—Ven, acompáñame —le pidió Rikuo.

El chico de pelo castaño guió a Tsurara a través del recinto sagrado. En las paredes había pinturas y grabados que mostraban a Abe no Seimei exorcizando a espíritus malignos, derrotando a monstruos, leyendo el porvenir en las estrellas... Rikuo se detuvo enfrente de una pintura menos épica, aunque igualmente colorida. Mostraba a un pequeño Seimei junto a una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y cabello negro. El niño se agarraba con fuerza al kimono de la mujer, mientras ésta pasaba un brazo por detrás de él en actitud protectora. Los bordes del vestido de seda de la dama se desdibujaban hasta fundirse con la figura de un zorro blanco.

—Ella es la kitsune Kuzunoha, la madre de Seimei —explicó Rikuo a su amiga—. Y es mi abuela, aunque ahora prefiere el título de Hagoromo Gitsune. Si mi padre era medio yokai, yo soy un cuarto de yokai.

—Oh, vaya —murmuró la Yuki-onna, manteniendo su expresión sorprendida.

—Mi abuela ha sobrevivido mil años, reencarnándose una y otra vez. De hecho, la conociste el día que hicimos la reunión del club en mi casa. Se hace pasar por mi hermana mayor —siguió relatando el muchacho, un poco avergonzado.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿También se reencarna? —preguntó Tsurara. En el fondo, era una de las cosas que no sabía sobre el antiguo líder del Clan Abe y sentía curiosidad.

Rikuo bajó los ojos con tristeza.

—No, él desarrolló otra forma para vivir más tiempo... Así conoció a mi madre. Pero murió. Murió de verdad, sin posibilidad de volver.

A Tsurara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No debería haber preguntado —se disculpó la Yuki-onna con sinceridad—. Debe ser muy duro para ti, Rikuo.

—Lo he superado —afirmó el chico con mucha seguridad, aunque a través de sus gafas se veía un brillo húmedo en sus ojos—. Fue duro al principio, eso sí. Yo era un niño muy pequeño, no entendía muy bien que mi padre se había ido para siempre. Mi madre fue fuerte por mí. Mi abuela... Ella se lo tomó peor. Mucho peor.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Tsurara. Al momento, se arrepintió de haber soltado esas palabras. Su lengua estaba demasiado suelta. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Normalmente sabía ser más discreta.

Afortunadamente, Rikuo se tomó bien la pregunta. Entendía perfectamente la curiosidad de su amiga.

—No sé los detalles, pero dicen que sacrificó su vida para derrotar a un Rey Demonio que iba a abrir una puerta entre el Infierno y la Tierra, aquí mismo, en Kioto —le contó el muchacho a la dama de las nieves—. Creo que fui testigo en parte, pero no recuerdo nada. Prefiero acordarme de los momentos que pasaba con mi padre. Siempre estaba trabajando y no se separaba nunca de su calendario de adivinación. O si no, se iba en largas misiones para exorcizar a yokai malvados, él solo o en compañía de otra gente del clan. Pero siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con mamá o conmigo. Yo... le echo mucho de menos.

Conmovida por las palabras de Rikuo, Tsurara tomó la mano del muchacho y la sujetó entre las suyas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Rikuo se sorprendió de que su amiga tuviese las manos tan frías, pero no dijo nada. En su gesto ya había suficiente calidez.

—Te entiendo, Rikuo. ¡Créeme! —le aseguró la Yuki-onna—. Pero aún tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos y a tu clan, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —asintió el chico, sonriendo de nuevo.

Pasaron un instante de silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al final, Tsurara liberó la mano de su amigo y agachó la cabeza.

—Dime, Rikuo, ¿por qué me has contado todo esto? —le preguntó la tokiota a su compañero.

—Porque te mereces saber la verdad —contestó el muchacho sin dilación—. Siento haberte metido en todo este lío, pero tenías razón cuando decías que, una vez compartes un secreto, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Creo que cuanto más sepas, más segura estarás. Porque este verano parece que va a haber una gran pelea entre yokai. ¡Más te vale ponerte a salvo!

Tsurara tragó saliva. Oh, dioses, estaba hablando de la guerra que se avecinaba. ¡El Clan Abe había tenido noticia de los planes de invasión del Nurarihyon! No era una buena señal. Debían tener sus propios espías en Edo. Pero el joven señor de los Abe parecía más preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos que por la suya propia. Tsurara se sintió una mala persona.

—Rikuo, yo... —empezó a decir Tsurara. El muchacho estaba abriendo su mente y su corazón para ella, mientras que la Yuki-onna no hacía más que engañarle. La amabilidad de Rikuo era un dardo envenenado.

—Además —la cortó Rikuo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—, tú eres mi amiga, Tsurara. Confío en ti.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Algo hizo crack en el alma de la dama de las nieves. La Yuki-onna se derrumbó sobre el suelo, mientras trataba de contener con sus manos las lágrimas de hielo que amenazaban con salir.

—¡Tsurara! —exclamó el joven señor alarmado, agachándose junto a ella con intención de asistirla.

—N-no me merezco esas palabras, Rikuo —confesó Tsurara con culpabilidad—. Yo... Hay algo muy importante que debo contarte.

—¿El qué, Tsurara? —se extrañó el chico.

—Sí, Yuki-onna, ¿qué le vas a contar? Yo también quiero saberlo —dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos amigos. Tsurara la reconoció enseguida. Si no hubiese sido una dama de las nieves, la sangre se le habría congelado en las venas.

Por detrás había aparecido un joven de cabello rubio. Ocultaba sus ojos tras unas gafas de sol, a pesar de que caía la tarde, y llevaba una bufanda al cuello, a pesar de que no hacía frío. Rikuo iba a preguntar a qué venía esa interrupción, cuando el misterioso intruso dejó caer su bufanda al suelo. El joven señor abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Aquel tipo no tenía cuello! Nada, cero, un vacío fantasmagórico entre sus hombros y su cabeza, que flotaba por libre en el aire.

"Un yokai", pensó enseguida Rikuo.

Miró alrededor, a ver si encontraba una salida por la que poder escapar junto con Tsurara. Sin embargo, lo que vio sólo contribuyó a aumentar sus nervios. Los pocos turistas que en aquel momento hollaban el recinto sagrado se estaban despojando de sus ropas civiles. Un motero macarra se convirtió en un monje forzudo con un collar de calaveras, un ejecutivo moderno se transformó en un guerrero con sombrero de paja, y dos estudiantes de instituto dejaron paso a un yokai de manos palmeadas y una mujer de extraordinaria cabellera.

No cabía duda. Le habían tendido una emboscada.

Instintivamente, Rikuo se interpuso entre los yokai y Tsurara, intentando protegerla de cualquier ataque. Pero el líder de sus atacantes se rió de sus esfuerzos.

—Muy galante, señor Abe no Rikuo, pero no pensábamos herir a una de los nuestros —explicó Kubinashi.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Rikuo.

—Ah, entiendo que ella no te lo ha revelado. Bien, es bueno saberlo —Kubinashi no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. No, Tsurara no los había traicionado... aunque parecía haber estado a punto de hacerlo unos segundos atrás. Menos mal que había intervenido a tiempo, antes de que la dama de las nieves hubiese dicho algo de lo que se hubiese arrepentido después—. Pero ya no importa. Se acabaron los disfraces. Yuki-onna es una de los nuestros, una espía del Clan Nura.

A Rikuo se le cayó el alma a los pies. No, no podía ser verdad. ¡Debían estar mintiendo! Había oído hablar de las Yuki-onnas, mujeres de las nieves que seducían a viajeros perdidos y los conducían a una muerte segura, pero era imposible que no hubiese detectado su "miedo" antes, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza, intentando encontrar una explicación por parte de su amiga, su patético intento de negar la realidad se vino abajo. Los ojos azules de Tsurara se habían tornado amarillos y caleidoscópicos. Lágrimas de vergüenza, culpabilidad y tristeza arrasaban las mejillas de la dama de las nieves.

—Lo siento mucho, Rikuo —sollozó Tsurara.

En los ojos del chico de pelo café no había ira ni odio. Sólo una muda expresión de estupor. Tampoco hacía falta decir ninguna palabra. Rikuo se sentía traicionado en lo más hondo y Tsurara no podía hacer nada por aliviar su pena.

—¡Kubinashi! —le gritó Kejoro a su líder—. ¿No podías haber sido menos brusco? ¡Mira a la pobre! ¡Está llorando! ¡Cuando volvamos a casa, te vas a enterar!

El yokai sin cuello suspiró. No era el momento de bromear, pero sabía por experiencia que Kejoro nunca se mordía la lengua, ni siquiera en mitad de la batalla. Kubinashi se aclaró la garganta, tratando de obviar la interrupción, y se dirigió directamente a Tsurara:

—Yuki-onna, aléjate. No podemos terminar la misión si te pones en medio.

Tsurara tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba aletargada por la tristeza. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de las palabras de Kubinashi. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó ella, sorprendida—. ¿De qué misión hablas? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí, levantando toda nuestra tapadera? ¡Ya no podemos seguir siendo espías en Kioto después de esto!

—Claro que no —contestó Kubinashi, tensando las cuerdas que tenía entre las manos—. Porque el General Supremo ha ordenado que asesinemos al nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Cuando terminemos, nos iremos de aquí y regresaremos a Ukiyoe.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó la Yuki-onna—. ¡¿Asesinar a Rikuo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Era esta la idea desde el principio? ¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Kuro, Ao! ¿Vosotros sabíais esto?

Ni el fuerte Aotabo ni el estoico Kurotabo se atrevieron a mirar a los ojos a su ansiosa compañera. Kappa y Kejoro también bajaron la vista, avergonzados. Sólo Kubinashi se mantuvo imperturbable. Fue el turno de Tsurara de sentirse traicionada por sus amigos. Horrorizada, entendió que aquella emboscada iba en serio. Iban a matar al joven señor de los Abe. A Rikuo. El muchacho aún no se había movido de su sitio.

Nadie se fijó en un translúcido fuego fatuo, que brilló un momento por encima de las cabezas de los congregados, y luego se perdió en el horizonte. En dirección a la Mansión Abe.

—Acabemos con esto —masculló Kubinashi. El tiempo se les echaba encima. Si Tsurara seguía en estado de _shock_, tendría que confiar en la precisión de sus cuerdas para no hacerle daño—. ¡Técnica de Cuerdas Ayatori!

De las manos de Kubinashi salieron disparados varios cabos de cuerda, tejiendo una red en torno al santuario. Rikuo intentó seguirlas con la mirada, pero eran demasiadas. Parecían la tela de una araña. Y él era la mosca. A pesar de que la traición de Tsurara le había dolido profundamente, tenía que reaccionar rápido si no quería...

—¡Cadena de araña! _¡Kusari-gumo!_ —exclamó Kubinashi.

Al instante, las cuerdas imbuidas de "miedo" se enroscaron en torno al desprotegido cuello del joven señor, que se vio a sí mismo suspendido en el aire. A un movimiento de Kubinashi, las cuerdas apretaron más y más. Rikuo empezó a quedarse sin aire. Su rostro se tiñó de un desagradable tono violáceo. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que concentrarse si quería salvar la vida, pero la falta de oxígeno estaba haciendo mella en sus facultades mentales.

—¡NO! —gritó una aterrada Tsurara.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, la Yuki-onna cargó contra la red de cuerdas de Kubinashi armada con una sólida lanza de hielo. Sorprendido por la repentina intervención de su compañera, el líder de los espías no pudo reforzar a tiempo el "miedo" de sus cuerdas, por lo que Tsurara pudo cortar la horca que tenía preso a Rikuo. El chico cayó sobre el suelo, boqueando desesperadamente.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Yuki-onna? —se enfadó Kubinashi—. ¡Es el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune! ¡Es nuestro enemigo! ¡Ya sé que no estás preparada para mancharte las manos, así que hazte a un lado! ¿O acaso quieres traicionar al clan?

—Tsurara, por favor, no hagas tonterías. Piensa en tu madre —le suplicó Kejoro con palabras más amables.

Sin embargo, la Yuki-onna estaba harta de todo. Si hubiesen estado en mitad de una batalla, jamás habría dudado en salir al ruedo para combatir al enemigo. A fin de cuentas, así se medía el "miedo" entre los yokai. Pero el asesinato a sangre fría de un niño que apenas podía defenderse era algo muy distinto.

—No quiero traicionar al clan, no quiero traicionar a mi madre, ¡pero tampoco voy a traicionar a mis amigos! —exclamó Tsurara con decisión—. ¡Rikuo me salvó la vida en Shimabara! ¡No permitiré que muera hoy!

"Genial", pensó Kubinashi con amargura. Nada como una deuda de vida para terminar de estropear las cosas en aquella tensa operación. Intercambió una mirada con Kejoro. La mujer-cabellera asintió. Gracias a su poder, Kejoro lanzó sus cabellos contra Tsurara. Su intención era mantenerla apartada para que Kubinashi pudiera terminar la misión sin más contratiempos. Luego tendrían unas palabras muy serias con la dama de las nieves.

Por desgracia para Kejoro, Tsurara la vio venir.

—¡Ventisca maldita! ¡Voz del viento, grulla resplandeciente! _¡Fusei Kakurei! _—exclamó la Yuki-onna, dirigiendo una ola de témpanos de hielo contra la cabellera mágica de Kejoro. Afilados como cuchillas, los trozos de hielo no sólo cortaron el cabello de su compañera, sino que congelaron porciones enteras de su lustrosa melena, haciéndola difícil de manejar.

—¡Mecachis! —protestó Kejoro—. Has mejorado más de lo que pensaba, Tsurara. ¡Pero te voy a hacer pagar todo el champú que necesite después!

—¡Defenderé a Rikuo, pase lo que pase! —anunció la dama de las nieves.

Kubinashi rechinó los dientes. La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Ni Aotabo, ni Kurotabo ni Kappa parecían muy por la labor de intervenir. No querían hacer daño a una amiga. Pero Kubinashi ya no aguantaba más. Le había permitido a la dama de las nieves muchas cosas, pero esa niñería estaba a punto de terminar.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Yuki-onna? —murmuró Kubinashi en tono amenazador—. ¿Qué sabrás lo que es proteger a alguien, compartir penas y glorias, sacrificar tu vida por la suya?

—Kubinashi... —Kejoro le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su compañero.

—Yo no vine aquí para ser un asesino. Dejé esa carrera atrás, hace muchos siglos. Pero lo volveré a ser si con ello logro vengar a Rihan. He pasado muchas noches soñando con el castigo que recibirán los que traicionaron al Segundo. ¡Y no voy a dejar que nadie lo estropee! —estalló Kubinashi.

—Ay, ay ay —sea asustó Tsurara, mientras una telaraña de cuerdas se tejía en torno a ella.

Tener miedo fue su perdición. Las cuerdas se tensaron a un mismo tiempo, atrapando sus extremidades. La Yuki-onna se encontró colgada de un árbol del santuario, como un sádico adorno navideño. Sus articulaciones crujían y sentía las cuerdas clavadas en su piel. Un poco más de fuerza y la partirían en pedazos.

—Hoja deslizante, _Jyako Yaiba_ —describió Kubinashi con frialdad—. Alégrate, Yuki-onna. Podría haberte cortado en cachitos. Si te mueves, aún podría pasar. ¡Basta de tonterías! Ahora haré lo que debo hacer y entonces...

No pudo acabar de decir lo que quería decir. Un torrente de miedo se desplegó en el santuario. En mitad de la frase, Kubinashi recibió una patada en el estómago que le cortó la respiración y le lanzó contra un stand lleno de amuletos. La madera no resistió el choque. El yokai sin cuello sintió cómo se le clavaban astillas en todo el cuerpo. Mientras tanto, una espada afilada cortó de un solo tajo las cuerdas insufladas con "miedo", liberando a una dolorida Tsurara de sus ataduras.

—¡Kubinashi! —Kejoro corrió a ayudar a su compañero.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —se quejó el líder de los espías, aún conmocionado por el repentino ataque.

—No puede ser... —murmuró Aotabo—. ¡Pero si sólo podía transformarse de noche!

La sorpresa del monje fortachón era comprensible. Porque aunque el sol aún iluminaba con sus rayos el recinto sagrado, el joven señor de los Abe se había transformado en un poderoso kitsune. Con una mano enarbolaba su espada larga, la _Ichibi no Tachi_, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Tsurara.

—¡Me da igual si sois espías del Nurarihyon o lo que sea! —exclamó el kitsune muy enfadado—. ¡Ahora estáis en mi territorio! ¡Y nadie hace daño a mis amigos! ¡Si volvéis a ponerle un dedo encima, sois hombres muertos!

Kubinashi entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente, la situación se le había ido de las manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Estoy harto de la temporada de exámenes! Pero cuando termine, volverá el curso normal y no sé si podré mantener el ritmo semanal que llevo. La próxima semana habrá capítulo garantizado, pero puede que en el futuro próximo tenga que reducir la frecuencia de actualización. Que nadie se asuste, que el fic está completamente pensado hasta el final (tengo las notas, si alguien quiere spoilearse, incluyendo quién será la futura señora Abe). Pero escribirlo lleva tiempo.

* No está claro, pero se supone que Setsura provenía de la aldea de Tono. Lo admito como cierto, porque el juego de lealtades tiene su gracia en el mundo de la yakuza yokai.

* Es interesante escribir a Yura en la posición de Kana. Sigo como modelo a la Usami Yura del _one-shot_, aunque cambiando su carácter por el de Keikain y añadiendo toda esa obsesión por los yokai digna de Kiyotsugu. Y desde luego, no es Kana. No va a espiar a Rikuo con unos prismáticos ni se va a obsesionar con su forma nocturna (al menos no por las mismas razones). Si en el capítulo del falso exorcista Yura le echaba la bronca a Rikuo por no saber cómo hacer amigos, ¿de verdad alguien creía que se iba a volver celosa ante la primera amiga que hace Rikuo en años? Otra cosa es si empieza a haber algo más... pero mejor me callo.

* Una de las ventajas de escribir al Rikuo diurno es que, al igual que Negi Springfield, es muy maduro para su edad. Puede hablar como un adulto serio y responsable (incluso más serio y responsable que su yo nocturno) sin que quede OOC.

* Como expliqué en su momento, existe realmente un santuario de Seimei en Kioto. Ninguno de los detalles que he dado sobre el lugar es inventado.

* Este capítulo guarda paralelismos con la historia de la llegada de Ryuji y Mamiru a Ukiyoe. Como Tsurara ocupa aquí un lugar similar al de Yura en el canon, os hacéis una idea. Sin embargo, ¡qué difícil es escribir a una Tsurara triste, con lo alegre y positiva que es habitualmente! Tuve que releerme varias veces las escenas de su captura (y rescate) durante el asunto con Tsuchigumo para encontrar el tono adecuado. Espero no haber metido la pata :-(

* Kubinashi me gusta en el canon porque tiene un lado oscuro. Normalmente es muy amable y se ocupa incluso de la colada en la Casa Nura, pero cuando alguien menciona a Rihan... Buf, entonces saca el asesino que lleva dentro.

Próximo capítulo: _"El fin de los espías"_.


	13. El fin de los espías

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Enterados de que Rikuo puede convertirse en yokai, los espías del Nurarihyon planean asesinar al joven señor. La única que no conoce el plan es Tsurara. En el santuario de Seimei, Kubinashi y los demás tienden una emboscada a Rikuo. Horrorizada, Tsurara intenta impedirlo, pero es puesta fuera de combate por Kubinashi. ¡Entonces surge el Rikuo kitsune!

* * *

><p><strong>El fin de los espías<strong>

En el santuario de Seimei de Kioto, Rikuo tenía problemas. Tras recuperarse del estrangulamiento al que le había sometido Kubinashi, el jefe de los espías del Nurarihyon, el muchacho se había transformado en kitsune y había liberado a Tsurara. Aún le dolía el descubrimiento de que su amiga le había estado engañando desde el principio, pero la dama de las nieves había luchado para salvarlo. No iba a abandonarla así sin más, sobre todo cuando el propio Kubinashi se había vuelto contra ella. Ver a Tsurara colgada de un árbol, con sus extremidades a punto de partirse en dos, había despertado la furia yokai dentro de él.

Sin embargo, seguía metido en un buen lío. Se enfrentaba a cinco yokai de Edo, desde el líder Kubinashi hasta el acuático Kappa, pasando por la mujer-cabellera Kejoro y los monjes guerreros Aotabo y Kurotabo. Cinco enemigos experimentados, y él ni siquiera podía contar con la ayuda de Tsurara. El ataque de Kubinashi la había dejado fuera de combate.

—¿Rikuo? —murmuró la Yuki-onna, entreabriendo los ojos. Los últimos instantes eran un borrón para ella. No sabía como había pasado de sentir las cuerdas de Kubinashi desgarrando su piel a encontrarse en los brazos del Rikuo kitsune.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría sonrojado. Mientras Rikuo portaba su espada larga en la mano derecha, manteniendo las distancias con sus enemigos, con su mano izquierda sujetaba a Tsurara, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo.

—Descansa, Tsurara —la tranquilizó Rikuo—. No permitiré que te hagan daño otra vez.

A la Yuki-onna le habría gustado explicarle que aquellos eran sus amigos, que no la harían daño... al menos no un daño permanente. Incluso Kubinashi había sido mucho más piadoso con ella de lo que era habitual en él cuando despertaba su instinto asesino. Sin embargo, con su "miedo" prácticamente a cero, Tsurara no pudo sino caer inconsciente.

Rikuo tenía un dilema muy grande. Cinco contra uno ya era una mala proporción sin tener que cargar con un peso extra. No se atrevía a soltar a Tsurara, por miedo a las consecuencias. Los espías de Edo se cernían en torno a él, rodeándolo. Parecían esperar a una oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él. Su amiga estaría indefensa en el fuego cruzado. "¿Qué puedo hacer?", pensó Rikuo.

Por su parte, el dilema de los agentes del Nurarihyon no era menor. ¡Tsurara había caído en manos del enemigo! Kubinashi apretó los dientes. Ahora lamentaba no haberle contado a Yuki-onna toda la verdad sobre la misión y se arrepentía de haberla castigado tan duramente. Si la pobre dama de las nieves había reaccionado como había reaccionado, era solamente porque se había visto superada por los acontecimientos. El juego de verdades y mentiras pasaba factura incluso a espías experimentados. Kubinashi no había sabido comprenderlo y ahora su camarada era una rehén en las garras del nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Era evidente que el chico podía transformarse en yokai también durante el día. Tenían que rodearlo y evitar que se escapara, asegurándose de que Tsurara no sufriese daño. "¿Qué podemos hacer?", se preguntó Kubinashi.

De repente, Rikuo se llevó su espada a la boca. Con los dos brazos libres, agarró firmemente el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsurara y en un par de saltos se situó en el tejado de la capilla mayor. Antes de que sus enemigos siguieran sus pasos, depositó suavemente a la Yuki-onna sobre la tejavana y bajó de nuevo al patio, enarbolando la _Ichibi no Tachi_.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó alto y claro Rikuo al ver que Kurotabo trataba de acercarse al tejado del templo—. ¡No os acerquéis a Tsurara! La he dejado allí para que no se haga daño en medio de la pelea. ¡Si queréis llegar hasta ella, demostradme que los yokai de Edo no son unos cobardes! ¡Enfrentaos a mí!

Con esto, Rikuo quería distraer la atención de los espías y dirigir toda su furia contra él mismo. Por su parte, los agentes del Nurarihyon asintieron. No entendían muy bien por qué el joven señor de los Abe había hecho eso, pero su enemigo había puesto a Tsurara en una zona fuera de peligro. Ninguno de los dos bandos sabía que ambos querían proteger a su preciosa amiga.

—El chico tiene agallas —admitió impresionado Aotabo.

—Puedo vivir con tus condiciones, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune —respondió Kubinashi al reto del kitsune—. Recuperaremos a Yuki-onna por encima de tu cadáver. Espero que no te arrepientas.

—¿Arrepentirme? —repitió Rikuo en tono burlón—. ¡Ja! ¡Os voy a dar una paliza!

—Ya lo veremos —susurró el yokai sin cuello amenazadoramente.

00000

**Alrededores de la casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Yura estaba pasando por un mal momento. Tenía los brazos y las piernas repletos de moratones y arañazos. Las rodillas se le estaban despellejando. Todo era por culpa del entrenamiento. Aquella tarde de domingo, después de comer, su hermano Ryuji había aparecido en su cuarto mientras intentaba descifrar el japonés antiguo de varios tomos de hechizos e invocaciones. Sin pedir perdón por la interrupción, Ryuji le había arrojado una venda a la cara, ordenándole que se tapara los ojos y diera una vuelta alrededor de la mansión.

—¿A qué viene esto? —se había enfadado Yura. Sabía perfectamente que su abuelo, el venerable Hidemoto el 27º, insistía en que tratase a su hermano mayor con deferencia, puesto que se había convertido en su maestro en el arte del _onmyodo_, pero la brusquedad de Ryuji siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Entrenamiento básico —había respondido secamente el chico—. Hacer amuletos, poner sellos e invocar shikigami está muy bien, pero si no eres capaz de sentir la energía demoníaca, no servirás para nada, Yura.

—¿Que tiene que ver eso con vendarme los ojos? —había preguntado la joven onmyoji, aún molesta.

Ryuji había suspirado, como si su hermana hubiese hecho la pregunta más absurda del mundo.

—Tus ojos pueden engañarte. No confíes en ellos. En una pelea contra yokai, tendrás que confiar en tu instinto de onmyoji. Si es que tienes ese instinto, claro está —se había burlado Ryuji—. Para empezar, deberás aprender a moverte sin depender únicamente de la información visual. Así que ya puedes ir moviéndote, Yura.

—¿Y qué dice Akifusa? —Yura había recordado a su otro mentor.

—Está de acuerdo. De esta no te libras, hermanita. Venga, deja de quejarte, que esto también es parte del entrenamiento. Y cuando aprendas a distinguir a los yokai por su energía demoníaca, seguro que te llevas algunas sorpresas —había comentado enigmáticamente Ryuji.

Eso había sido una hora antes. En circunstancias habituales, habría podido realizar el recorrido en veinte minutos a paso tranquilo, pero ahora no paraba de chocarse y tropezar prácticamente con cualquier obstáculo que se encontrase en su camino, desde arbustos hasta farolas. También debía tener mucho cuidado con no meterse de lleno en la carretera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tomado la dirección correcta. A su paso, la gente la miraba como si estuviese loca. Aún así, Yura jamás se habría atrevido a quitarse la venda de los ojos. Eso habría supuesto admitir su derrota ante Ryuji. Antes prefería que la atropellase un coche.

No obstante, tenía que reconocer que, por doloroso y humillante que fuese, el ejercicio estaba funcionado. Anulada su vista, sus otros sentidos se estaban volviendo más agudos, incluido lo que podría llamarse un "sexto sentido". No sólo reconocía a las personas por el ruido que hacían, por la corriente de aire que dejaban al pasar o incluso por su olor, sino también por una especie de estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy, muy leve, pero era un indicio claro de que estaba empezando a distinguir el aura de los demás. Ahora podía esquivar a los transeúntes instintivamente.

Por desgracia, las farolas no tenían aura, así que los chichones eran inevitables.

Pero más que el dolor de sus continuos tropiezos o el peligro de cruzar a ciegas la carretera, Yura se estaba inquitando por otra razón. Sentía un estremecimiento negativo, como si una babosa fría y viscosa subiese por su brazo. Había yokai en Kioto. Muchos yokai. Sufrió un repentino escalofrío cuando tuvo la impresión de que un torrente de oscuridad había aparecido a lo lejos. Obedeciendo a un impulso, se quitó la venda. Nada. El horizonte de Kioto parecía tan normal como siempre. Sin embargo, la sensación negativa persistía.

Olvidándose del ejercicio, volvió rápidamente a la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Caminó a toda velocidad por los pasillos de madera, buscando a su abuelo. Lo encontró en su estudio, charlando con varios de los herederos de las distintas ramas de la familia.

—¡Abuelo! —entró Yura como una tromba.

—Yura, no hace falta armar tanto alboroto —la reprendió amablemente el venerable anciano—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡He sentido algo muy raro en la ciudad! ¡Era como si un montón de yokai se estuvieran reuniendo! ¡Me daba escalofríos! —exclamó la joven onmyoji, casi sin aliento.

Hidemoto y los distintos herederos se miraron entre sí. El patriarca de los Keikain parecía apesadumbrado, Akifusa esbozó una media sonrisa comprensiva, Masatsugu puso los ojos en blanco y Pato se rió como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Mamiru, por su parte, mantuvo su inexpresividad habitual. Todos ellos volvieron sus miradas hacia Ryuji, que se rascó la cabeza.

—El entrenamiento que le he puesto ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba —explicó el chico, respondiendo así a la pregunta muda que le habían realizado el resto de presentes en la habitación.

—¿Cómo podéis estar todos tan tranquilos? —Yura se puso nerviosa ante la inactividad de sus camaradas onmyoji—. ¡Hay un montón de yokai ahí fuera!

—Cálmate, Yura —le pidió su abuelo Hidemoto—. ¿Acaso crees que nosotros, onmyoji experimentados, no podemos sentirlo mejor que tú? Esa ola de energía que has sentido significa que se ha convocado una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios.

—¿Una Procesión Nocturna? ¡Entonces Hagoromo Gitsune estará allí! ¡Vamos a por ella! —se emocionó Yura.

Sin embargo, Ryuji rompió sus ilusiones enseguida:

—Hermanita, ni aunque pudieras usar el _Hagun_ serías rival para Hagoromo Gitsune. Ningún Keikain saldrá de aquí para enfrentarse a la zorra. Podrías decir que tenemos un "pacto de no agresión" con ella" —explicó el chico ante la mirada confundida de su hermana.

—Algún día lo entenderás —añadió Hidemoto el 27º, dando por concluida la interrupción.

00000

**Santuario de Seimei**

Hasta aquel día, Rikuo nunca se hubiera imaginado que el típico pasatiempo infantil de hacer figuritas con cuerdas pudiera convertirse en un arma tan mortífera. Kubinashi era un maestro en su arte, eso estaba claro. Si no trataba de tejer redes para atraparlo, lanzaba cordeles apuntando a sus extremidades, con la intención de segarlas.

Aún así, Rikuo no estaba indefenso. Aunque las cuerdas de Kubinashi eran muy resistentes por estar fabricadas con pelo de mujer-cabellera y tela de mujer-araña, el muchacho tenía en su poder la _Ichibi no Tachi_. Aquella espada larga, hecha con su propio "miedo", podía cortar sin problemas las trampas de Kubinashi. El yokai sin cuello empezó a impacientarse ante el poco éxito que estaban teniendo sus ataques.

Podría haber pedido ayuda, pero no quiso. A Kejoro se la veía impaciente por entrar en la refriega, mientras que Kurotabo y Aotabo aguardaban a una distancia prudencial. En cuanto a Kappa, el yokai acuático vigilaba los alrededores por si sufrían un ataque sorpresa.

Y Tsurara seguía inconsciente sobre el tejado del santuario.

—Pensaba que la gente del Nurarihyon sería más dura —se burló un confiado Rikuo, esquivando por enésima vez un ataque de su enemigo.

Kubinashi retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando un contraataque que no llegó. Era evidente que el joven señor intentaba ganar tiempo. No atacaba sin pensar. A fin de cuentas, el reloj corría a su favor. Cuanto más se entretuviesen en aquel lugar, más posibilidades habría de que se presentasen compañías indeseadas, desde la policía local hasta los onmyoji y los seguidores del Clan Abe. Tenía que acabar de una vez con aquella misión, rescatar a Tsurara y regresar a Ukiyoe. Pero su orgullo yokai le impedía romper el duelo personal que mantenía con el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Sin embargo, Kubinashi tenía un plan.

Con rapidez, se agachó a ras del suelo, lanzando varios cabos a los pies del joven señor. Rikuo los esquivó con facilidad y cargó contra Kubinashi. El líder de los espías tropezó, cayendo para atrás. Con una expresión de victoria en los ojos, Rikuo descargó su espada. Su yo humano no quería matar, pero su yo yokai no quería correr riesgos. Aún tenía que sobrevivir a otros cuatro enemigos.

—¡Kubinashi! —gritó Kejoro asustada.

La hoja de la _Ichibi no Tachi_ se hundió en el cuerpo de Kubinashi con facilidad. Con _demasiada_ facilidad. Donde antes había habido un yokai sin cuello de cabello dorado y ojos de asesino, ahora sólo quedaba un monigote hecho de cuerdas. Rikuo estaba perplejo. ¿Qué había pasado con su enemigo? Miró a un lado y a otro, hasta que descubrió a Kubinashi de pie en las ramas de un árbol del templo, sosteniendo un montón de cuerdas en sus manos e incluso su boca.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí arriba? —preguntó Rikuo, a caballo entre la jocosidad y la preocupación.

—Te tengo —logró articular Kubinashi entre dientes.

Fue entonces cuando Rikuo cayó en la cuenta. Las cuerdas que sujetaba Kubinashi formaban una espiral en el suelo. Mientras él había atacado a un señuelo, el jefe de los agentes del Nurarihyon había tenido tiempo para tender su trampa. Y Rikuo se encontraba justo en el centro.

—¡Hoja espiral! _¡Rasenjin!_ —exclamó Kubinashi, tirando de los extremos de las cuerdas.

Rikuo se vio envuelto en un tornado de cuerdas. Sintió cómo se elevaba en el aire, mientras aquellos cordeles asesinos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaban. Pero no paraban ahí. Sintió como su ropa era desgarrada, mientras las cuerdas de Kubinashi se abrían camino para cortar su piel y su carne. El kitsune no podía blandir su espada para liberarse. Estaba indefenso. Iba a morir.

Por fortuna para él, antes de que los agentes del Nurarihyon pudieran cantar victoria, una poderosa figura cayó de los cielos. Una lanza gigantesca se clavó en el suelo, arrasando a su paso la trampa de cuerdas que había creado Kubinashi, liberando así a Rikuo. Cuando el joven señor, aún tambaleante, consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente, vio delante de él al fiel Hakuzozu. El yokai volador con ropas de ermitaño le ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Gracias a los dioses que estáis bien, joven señor! —se alegró Hakuzozu—. ¡Si me llego a retrasar un poco más, nunca me lo habría perdonado!

—¿Hakuzozu? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado Rikuo, haciendo una mueca. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y no estaba seguro de poder sostener su espada.

El yokai de la larga lanza se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

—Esto... Vuestra abuela ordenó que os pusiéramos vigilancia, joven señor. Un fuego fatuo me informó de que habíais sufrido una emboscada y he venido hasta aquí tan rápido como he podido —explicó el leal sirviente.

—Gracias, Hakuzozu —sonrió Rikuo. Habría sido muy desagradecido por su parte quejarse de que su abuela le había tenido bajo vigilancia todo el rato.

—¡Y ahora, villanos, decidme vuestros nombres! —se volvió de repente Hakuzozu hacia los agentes del Nurarihyon—. ¡Aunque sois unos asesinos sin honor, quiero saber los nombres de aquellos que van a probar el poder de mi lanza!

Los espías de Edo se pusieron en guardia. Ya no era una pelea uno contra uno, pero aún así tenían superioridad numérica. Kurotabo empezó a sacar varias de sus armas, mientras Aotabo hacía crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente. Kejoro se acercó a Kubinashi y se colocó junto a él, protegiendo su flanco. En cuanto a Kappa, empezó a jugar con el agua del pozo del templo, esparciendo el líquido elemento por el suelo. Como yokai acuático que era, quería tener a su favor las condiciones del terreno.

Los cinco observaron con suficiencia a la pareja que formaban Rikuo y Hakuzozu. Aunque el sirviente tenía un aura poderosa, el joven señor de los Abe había quedado muy tocado por el ataque de Kubinashi.

—No estás en condiciones de presumir, yokai de Kioto —observó Kubinashi—. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y no vamos a fallar. Un solo sirviente no podrá contra los elegidos de Rihan.

—Aunque soy un caballero, no soy estúpido. ¿Quién os ha dicho que vengo solo? —Hakuzozu señaló al cielo.

Los espías del Nurarihyon levantaron la cabeza. Se les cayó el alma a los pies. Lo que momentos antes habían tomado por una nube, era en realidad un enjambre de yokai voladores de todas las clases y tamaños que se aproximaban al santuario a toda prisa. Dragones, demonios, fantasmas, insectos... Los tenían prácticamente encima.

—La patrulla aérea sólo es la vanguardia —les informó Hakuzozu muy ufano—. La Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kioto estará aquí enseguida.

Las palabras del jefe de la patrulla aérea eran ciertas. Al haber estado peleando en un templo, el poder espiritual del lugar sagrado había amortiguado el aura demoníaca, pero ahora que se acercaban los Abe, Kubinashi y compañía podían percibir un "miedo" inconmensurable dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Hagoromo Gitsune viene hacia aquí —confirmó Hakuzozu, manteniéndose entre los agentes y el joven señor—. ¡Rendíos ahora, yokai de Edo! No tenéis escapatoria.

Para reforzar sus palabras, la patrulla aérea se cernió sobre ellos. Los yokai voladores se burlaban y sonreían con confianza, bloqueando cualquier huida por los tejados y controlando todas las salidas. Aunque esperaban la llegada de los pesados pesados del clan para acabar con el grupo de espías, se lanzarían sobre ellos como un enjambre de avispas si intentaban algún movimiento contra el joven señor. Kubinashi, Kejoro, Aotabo, Kurotabo y Kappa se apiñaron unos contra otros, cuidándose las espaldas, mientras sus pies chapoteaban en los charcos del suelo.

La situación de los agentes del Nurarihyon empeoró aún más cuando empezaron a llegar las tropas terrestres del Clan Abe.

—¡Joven señoooor! —exclamó el esqueleto gigante Gashadokuro, asomándose por encima de los muros del templo—. ¡No os muráis, joven señor!

—¡Hermano mayor! —exclamó la pequeña Kyokotsu, sentada sobre el cráneo de Gashadokuro—. ¡Venimos a ayudarte! ¡Y a sacarles los ojos a esa gente mala que te ha hecho daño!

—Todo castigo es poco para aquellos que han intentado causar la muerte del hijo de nuestro Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad —asintió pomposamente Shokera, llegando al frente de sus insectos yokai.

—Que sí, que les vamos a degollar como a cerdos —finalizó sin más florituras el irascible Ibaraki-Doji, recién nombrado líder de la facción oni tras la caída en desgracia de Kidomaru.

Ya sólo faltaba la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune. Kubinashi no quería tentar a la suerte. A cada segundo que pasaba, la huida se volvía más y más difícil. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que los Abe no conociesen su truco especial para teletransportarse. Sin girar la cabeza, el líder de los espías le susurró a Kappa:

—Prepara tu _Kappa ninpo_.

—Pero si lo hago ahora, eso significará abandonar a Tsurara —protestó su compañero, también en susurros.

—Si no lo haces ahora, ninguno de nosotros sobrevivirá —puntualizó Kubinashi con exasperación—. ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Con tristeza, Kappa apoyó sus manos palmeadas en el charco que los cinco estaban pisando.

—_Kappa ninpo. Toori nuke shinobi ike_ —recitó con calma el yokai acuático.

Sin que nadie de los miembros del Clan Abe pudiese impedirlo, el charco se transformó en un portal mágico. Aunque Kappa no tenía suficiente poder para transportarlos a todos de golpe a Ukiyoe, sí estaba en sus manos trasladarlos a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Luego podrían ir haciendo saltos consecutivos hasta estar seguros. Ante el asombro de los presentes, los cinco espías se hundieron en la superficie líquida y desaparecieron. Algunos de los yokai Abe más impetuosos se lanzaron en pos de ellos, pero chocaron contra el suelo húmedo del santuario. Funcionase como funcionase la magia de Kappa, el efecto había desaparecido con él.

—¡Agh! —se enfadó Ibaraki-Doji—. ¡Esos cerdos se nos han escapado de entre las manos!

—Puede que no todos. ¿Quién es esta? ¿Una amiga vuestra, joven señor? —preguntó Shokera desde el tejado. Con su lanza en forma de crucifijo señalaba a Tsurara, aún inconsciente.

Rikuo se iba a apresurar a responder, cuando hizo acto de aparición el Gran Tengu al frente de una bandada de cuervos de la unidad de contraespionaje.

—Siento el retraso —se disculpó el anciano consejero—. Mucho me temo que ella es también una espía del Clan Nura.

—¿Lo sabías? —se sorprendió Rikuo, mirando a Sojobo con ojos acusadores.

—Hablaremos de esto en la mansión —le calmó el consejero—. Ahora, que alguien informe a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune de que no hace falta proseguir con la Procesión Nocturna. Aunque los asesinos han huido, lo importante es que el joven señor está a salvo.

Y así se retiraron los yokai del santuario de Seimei. Más de uno observó con nostalgia las estatuas y las pinturas del templo. Ellos también echaban de menos a su antiguo señor. Rikuo insistió en llevar a Tsurara él mismo. Había muchas preguntas que tenían que ser respondidas y temía que algunos de los yokai más irascibles decidiera pagar con la Yuki-onna su frustración por haber dejado que los asesinos Nura se escapasen. En sus brazos, la dama de las nieves parecía tan frágil... aunque aún la recordaba lanzando estacas de hielo para protegerlo. ¿Era Tsurara realmente su enemiga? Con muchas dudas en su corazón, Rikuo lideró a los suyos de regreso a la Mansión Abe.

00000

A pocos metros de allí, una asombrada Yura observaba la escena con ojos abiertos como platos.

Despreciando la actitud acomodaticia de su familia, Yura había decidido salir a hurtadillas de la casa ancestral de los Keikain en pos de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios. No entendía por qué su abuelo y los demás dejaban campar a sus anchas a Hagoromo Gitsune. ¡Ella era la Señora del Pandemónium! ¡La Reina de la Oscuridad! ¡El Mal Encarnado! O al menos eso le habían contado desde que era pequeña.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, los Keikain nunca la habían perseguido, a pesar de que se decía que Hagoromo Gitsune tenía su base en la mismísima Kioto. De hecho, ahora que Yura se ponía a recordar, la mayoría de los Keikain viajaban a lo largo y ancho de Japón. Preferían combatir a los yokai en otras regiones, mientras que en Kansai sólo se ocupaban de fantasmas y demonios menores. Yura siempre había creído que se debía a que Hagoromo Gitsune era una yokai muy escurridiza, pero ahora se enteraba de que la gran kitsune podía reunir a la luz del día a su séquito de monstruos sin que los Keikain movieran un solo dedo.

"¿Pacto de no agresión?", pensó Yura enfurecida, recordando las palabras de Ryuji. "¿Cómo se puede pactar con un yokai?".

Por eso había aprovechado un descuido de Akifusa y había seguido el rastro de energía demoníaca de la Procesión Nocturna. Para sus sentidos de onmyoji, recién abiertos a los espíritus que la rodeaban, el aura oscura de la Procesión Nocturna era terrible y apabullante. Según se acercaba más y más, sus piernas empezaron a fallarla.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy pasando miedo de verdad!", se sorprendió la valiente Yura. Su ceguera espiritual la había salvado en anteriores ocasiones. Ahora tenía que aprender a superar el terror que producían los yokai.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el santuario de Seimei, lo cual extrañó a Yura. ¿Qué hacían los yokai reuniéndose en las inmediaciones del templo dedicado al legendario onmyoji? Ella misma había visitado aquel sitio sagrado varias veces, normalmente en compañía de Rikuo. Por alguna razón, su amigo de la infancia siempre había sido un fan del santuario. Por el contrario, el resto de los Keikain ni siquiera se dignaban a pronunciar el nombre de Seimei.

Muchos misterios, pero cualquier duda que tuviera Yura en mente palideció ante el espectáculo que presenció.

El cielo estaba plagado de yokai voladores, mientras que oni y otros espíritus guerreros se preparaban para partir. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido en el santuario, parecía haber terminado. Los yokai se disponían a marcharse. Sin embargo, no se movieron hasta que hizo su aparición su líder. Yura estaba esperando a Hagoromo Gitsune. Lo que vio la sorprendió aún más.

¡Allí estaba! ¡Era él! ¡Él! ¡El maldito kitsune tramposo y chulesco que se había entrometido en aquel asunto de los yakuza! ¡El que según los relatos de su familia había estado presente durante el atque de los ogros cuatro años atrás! ¡El que había salvado a Tsurara y Rikuo de los malvados yokai de Shimabara! Era inconfundible, con su pelo largo y blanco, su cola de zorro y sus ojos rojos como rubíes. Yura parecía condenada a toparse con él una y otra vez. No obstante, más que su aparición al frente de la Procesión Nocturna, lo que más sorprendió a la joven onmyoji fue la carga que llevaba entre los brazos.

¡Era Tsurara! Su amiga de la escuela estaba inconsciente, presa de las garras del kitsune.

—¡Detente! —gritó Yura, saliendo de su puesto de observación detrás de la esquina, enfrentándose a la Procesión Nocturna cara a cara.

O eso le habría gustado hacer. En realidad, su grito no fue más que un susurro apagado, y apenas pudo separarse unos centímetros de la pared tras la cual se refugiaba. El terror que producía la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios era demasiado para ella. Maldijo su inutilidad. ¡Tsurara estaba siendo raptada por aquel odioso kitsune y no podía hacer nada para salvarla!

Contempló impotente como la Procesión Nocturna se alejaba en el horizonte. Intentó recordar los pasos básicos de _uho_. Su familiar rutina le devolvió el control de sus miembros, pero demasiado tarde para intervenir.

"Qué vergüenza", se lamentó Yura. En presencia de la terrorífica Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios, había olvidado incluso las partes más básicas del entrenamiento onmyoji. Una vocecilla piadosa le susurró que era normal, que simplemente le faltaban años de entrenamiento que la hubieran acostumbrado a usar las técnicas de manera instintiva. Otra vocecilla, mucho menos amable, la llamó hipócrita y cobarde.

—No te preocupes, Oikawa. ¡Te rescataré! —se juró a sí misma Yura.

00000

**Casa Nura, Tokio**

En el área metropolitana de Tokio existía un municipio carente de interés para el ciudadano japonés medio. Se llamaba Ukiyoe. A primera vista, parecía otra más de las ciudades dormitorio que integraban el territorio de Tokio Occidental. Es más, apenas pasaba de ser un pueblo grande, con sus escuelas, su instituto, su Hospital General y varios lugares de entretenimiento, amén de algunos puntos de interés cultural, como sus templos. Nada especialmente reseñable.

Lo que la mayoría de los humanos ignoraba era que en Ukiyoe tenía su base el más poderoso de los clanes yokai fuera de Kansai. Los yakuzas del Clan Nura eran los amos de la oscuridad en la región de Kanto y su ambición era convertirse en Señores del Pandemónium.

En el corazón mismo de Ukiyoe se levantaba una antigua y venerable mansión. Aunque los años habían mellado su pasada gloria, seguía siendo un exponente perfecto de arquitectura tradicional de la era Tokugawa. Los muros que la rodeaban estaban decorados con hermosas lámparas de papel, y un esplendoroso cerezo abría sus ramas al cielo desde el jardín de la mansión. Y aún así, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a aquel lugar, ni siquiera por curiosidad. La bella arquitectura, los adornos y las flores no podían contrarrestar el aura negativa que emanaba de aquel edificio.

Pues aquella era la casa principal de los Nura, desde donde el General Supremo Nurarihyon gobernaba su clan mafioso.

Era un secreto a voces que el Clan Nura se estaba preparando para la guerra. Jóvenes yokai acudían de todas partes a la antigua Edo, en busca de emociones. Los lugartenientes de la familia habían puesto a trabajar con ahínco a sus subordinados, mientras que el propio Nurarihyon renovaba alianzas con grupos del exterior. Todo preparativo era poco cuando su objetivo era acabar con el reinado de Hagoromo Gitsune. Además de acumular "miedo", la información era una parte fundamental de la guerra. Por desgracia, en ese apartado las cosas no habían salido tan bien.

—¿HABÉIS ABANDONADO A MI HIJA EN KIOTO? —resonó en toda la antigua mansión el grito furibundo de una mujer.

Kubinashi y su equipo de espías aguantaron el chaparrón con estoicismo. Gracias al poder de Kappa habían hecho saltos de lago en lago hasta asomar de repente en el estanque de la Casa Nura. Su llegada había sido completamente imprevista y las noticias que habían traído no mejoraron el humor de sus jefes. Había sido convocada de urgencia una asamblea general para informar de lo ocurrido a los lugartenientes de la familia. En el centro de la enorme sala con suelo de madera, de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Aotabo, Kurotabo y Kappa relataron por turnos sus desventuras. Su relato se granjeó la sorpresa y la decepción de muchos de los presentes, pero a ninguno le afectó más que a la madre de Tsurara.

—¿CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO? ¡OS DIJE QUE NO LA MEZCLARAIS EN ESTO! ¡DEBERÍA CONGELAR VUESTRAS VENAS AHORA MISMO!

Quien así gritaba era Setsura, Yuki-onna de Tono y líder de la facción Arawashi, los rudos mercaderes de antigüedades del distrito de Nishikigoi. En la práctica, eso la convertía en una de las principales financiadoras del Clan Nura. Sin embargo, su historia con el Nurarihyon se remontaba muchos años atrás. Setsura parecía una versión adulta y madura de Tsurara, pero con ojos rojos en vez de amarillos. El paso del tiempo no había menguado su belleza sobrenatural, ni su maternidad había estropeado su sinuosa figura. Era de sobras conocido que Setsura había estado enamorada del Nurarihyon (y según las malas lenguas, aún lo estaba), pero el General Supremo había preferido a una humana. Luego, con el tiempo, cada cual se había dedicado a sus respectivas familias.

Y nadie ponía en duda que Setsura quería muchísimo a su hija.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad —exclamó Kubinashi alto y claro, para que todos los presentes lo oyeran—. Desde el principio cometí un error estratégico imperdonable al no mantener una comunicación clara y sin secretos en el equipo. Además, la última operación se realizó bajo una clamorosa falta de información. El fracaso en la misión y la pérdida de Yuki-onna es culpa mía, no de nadie más. Aceptaré gustosamente el castigo que quiera imponerme el General Supremo o la líder del grupo Arawashi.

A Setsura le habría encantado clavarle una estaca de hielo afilado en la lengua, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada implorante de Kejoro. "Maldita sea", pensó la dama de las nieves. Conocía de primera mano los dolores del amor. Se volvió hacia el hombre que una vez había ocupado todos sus pensamientos.

A sus quinientos años, el Nurarihyon se conservaba tan fuerte como la primera vez que Setsura le había visto. Entonces era un joven yokai de Kanto, buscando adeptos en las cuatro esquinas de Japón para crear su propia Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios. Incluso en la lejana aldea de Tono, llena de yokai orgullosos e independientes, el carisma del Nurarihyon hizo estragos. Setsura no fue la única que siguió sus pasos, pero sí fue una de sus consejeras más cercanas y leales. Tras cien años de peligros y aventuras, el Nurarihyon se estableció finalmente a las afueras de Edo y delegó el mando del Clan Nura en su hijo Rihan. Aquel vástago, medio humano y medio yokai, llevó al clan a sus días de gloria, cuando su influencia se extendía por medio Japón.

Pero la época de Rihan había pasado. Con mucho dolor, el Nurarihyon había tenido que ocupar de nuevo el puesto de General Supremo.

En aquel momento, el Nurarihyon estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una tarima, acariciando inconscientemente su magnífica espada _Nenekirimaru_. Setsura sabía muy bien lo que su antiguo amor quería hacer con aquella katana. Pero Hagoromo Gitsune estaba lejos y, al parecer, había infligido un nuevo revés a los Nura. Hacía tiempo que el General Supremo había perdido su buen humor, pero las noticias de Kubinashi y compañía le habían preocupado aún más.

—No, Kubinashi. La culpa ha sido mía —habló por fin el Nurarihyon—. No debí haber insistido en asesinar al hijo del Nue. Menuda tontería, echar por tierra la mejor oportunidad que hemos tenido para espiar a los de Kioto sólo para matar a un crío.

Una tos interrumpió la digresión del General Supremo.

—No digáis eso, poderoso Nurarihyon.

Las miradas de la sala se volvieron hacia quien así había hablado. Se trataba de un viejo decrépito, con barba de chivo y boca medio desdentada. Dos cicatrices verticales cruzaban sus ojos, permanentemente cerrados. No estaba ciego, sin embargo. Un enorme ojo inyectado en sangre brotaba de su frente. Para rematar su siniestra apariencia, una rapaz de mal agüero le hacía compañía, posada sobre su hombro.

—Minagoroshi Jizo... —murmuró el Nurarihyon.

Pocos sabían de dónde había surgido el tal Minagoroshi Jizo, ni cómo se había abierto paso entre las filas del Clan Nura hasta convertirse en uno de los consejeros principales. Los que tenían cierta idea se acordaban de que había sido el segundo al mando de Mitsume Yazura, el líder de la facción Tres Ojos antes de su desaparición ocho años atrás. Al suceder a su jefe, Minagoroshi Jizo había tenido acceso a las asambleas generales y había podido desplegar sus "encantos". Era de las pocas personas que, en aquel estado de guerra en ciernes, tenían acceso directo al Nurarihyon.

—Ojo por ojo, esa ha sido siempre la ley yokai. Esto sólo ha sido un tropiezo, nada más, mi señor —dijo en tono servil y zalamero Minagoroshi Jizo, antes de hacer una mueca de enfado—. Nuestro buen Kubinashi no habría fallado de no haber sido por la traidora Yuki-onna...

_¡Zum!_ Una estaca de hielo se clavó en la pared a su espalda, tras haber pasado a milímetros escasos de su cabeza. En los ojos de Setsura brillaban llamas heladas.

—Vuelve a llamar "traidora" a mi hija y te aseguro que la próxima vez te reventaré ese enorme grano rojo de tu frente —amenazó la dama de las nieves.

—Je, je, je —se rió Minagoroshi Jizo sin inmutarse—. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una madre? Pero nosotros, los hombres, sabemos pensar con más claridad. Y lo cierto es que si vuestra hija no es una traidora, señora Setsura, es una estúpida que ha estropeado una misión que ha costado años en prepararse.

—¡Basta ya, Minagoroshi Jizo! —ladró el General Supremo—. No es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros. Tenemos que recoger los pedazos y ver qué podemos hacer.

—Por supuesto, temido Nurarihyon —hizo una reverencia Minagoroshi Jizo.

Algunos de los lugartenientes más veteranos asintieron ante las palabras del Nurarihyon. Era bueno saber que el General Supremo seguía imponiendo su autoridad como antaño. Aunque más de uno creía que había razón en las palabras de Minagoroshi Jizo, pocos habrían estado dispuestos a reconocerlo públicamente. No tanto por respeto a Setsura como por la poca confianza que despertaba el nuevo consejero entre los miembros del clan con más solera. ¿Dónde había estado el tal Minagoroshi Jizo cuando anexionaron a los feroces guerreros del monte Nejireme? ¿O cuando marcharon sobre Kioto? ¿O cuando se disputaron con el Clan de las Cien Historias el control de las calles de Edo? El siniestro vejestorio aún debía probarse a sí mismo en combate real.

Setsura, por su parte, miró al Nurarihyon a los ojos. Por un momento, la pose de la aguerrida jefa de la familia Arawashi se resquebrajó, mostrando su vulnerabilidad al único hombre en el que aún confiaba. Pero el Nurarihyon no podía conmoverse ante la súplica silenciosa de la Yuki-onna. Ante todo, él era el General Supremo de los Nura.

—Lo siento, Setsura, pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada por tu hija ahora mismo —confesó el Nurarihyon con pesar—. Después de este fiasco, el Clan Abe estará en alerta total. No podremos volver a infiltrarnos con facilidad. Arriesgar a más agentes para salvar a una sola persona es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Pero...! —empezó a protestar Setsura, prácticamente a punto de caer de rodillas, pero el Nurarihyon le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No te preocupes. Tsurara no sufrirá daño —le prometió el hombre de melena dorada—. Los Abe querrán interrogarla para descubrir todo lo que puedan sobre nosotros. Ya es una estupidez fingir que no vamos a la guerra. En el peor de los casos, atraparemos a algunos espías de los Abe nosotros mismos y haremos un canje de prisioneros. Sin embargo, espero no llegar a ese extremo. Tenemos amigos en muchos lugares, después de todo —comentó el Nurarihyon con una media sonrisa. Entonces se volvió hacia un pequeño tengu con una joya en la cabeza—: Hazlos pasar, Karasu Tengu.

—Enseguida, General Supremo —hizo una reverencia el diminuto hombre-pájaro.

Al poco tiempo de dar la orden, entraron en la sala de reuniones con aire confiado varios yokai, que ni siquiera los veteranos lugartenientes del Clan Nura conocían. Había una elegante mujer de pelo rosa envuelta en un hermoso kimono, una pequeña niña de ojos siniestros, un hombre-lagarto acuático, un hombre-mono con pinturas en la cara, una guerrera marimacho de pelo rubio, y un joven adusto con ropas ainu y hoces de guerra a la espalda. Los seis recién llegados alzaban la cabeza orgullosamente incluso en presencia del Nurarihyon, y dedicaron una mirada de suficiencia al grupo de espías que aún seguía en el centro de la sala. A Kubinashi le habría gustado decir algo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento de criticar la falta de educación de los invitados del General Supremo.

—Han venido desde la lejana aldea de Tono para ayudarnos en nuestra guerra contra los Abe —explicó el Nurarihyon a sus lugartenientes—. Son pocos, pero fuertes. Y creo que son las personas indicadas para liderar el grupo que, en cuanto empiecen las confrontaciones, atacará la base enemiga y rescatará a nuestra Yuki-onna perdida.

La idea pareció bien a casi todos los presentes, menos a los propios yokai de Tono. El joven de las hoces, que actuaba como líder informal de los seis, le espetó al General Supremo:

—¡Los yokai de Tono no somos los lacayos de nadie, Nurarihyon!

Por supuesto, los miembros del Clan Nura se enfadaron con los orgullosos ninjas del norte, pero el propio Nurarihyon les pidió a los suyos que se callaran. Conocía perfectamente el orgullo de los Tono, así que invitó a su joven líder a proseguir con sus quejas.

—Si hemos venido hasta aquí, es sólo porque tenemos cuentas pendientes con Kioto —aclaró el chico—. Durante demasiado tiempo esos arrogantes de la capital nos han mirado por encima del hombro, usándonos cuando les venía bien y sacrificándonos como a vulgares mercenarios. Eso no significa que vayamos a intercambiar _sakazuki_ con el Clan Nura. Sin embargo, no dejaremos que la hija de una antigua camarada de Tono quede en poder de Kioto. Cuando llegue el momento, triunfaremos allí donde vuestros hombres han fracasado. ¡Yo, Itaku el Kamaitachi, lo prometo!

00000

**Mansión Abe, Kioto**

—¿Cómo que sabías que Tsurara era una espía? —exclamó un indignado Rikuo.

La Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios había regresado a la mansión. Ahora estaba teniendo lugar una pequeña reunión de urgencia para tratar sobre el tema. La unidad de contraespionaje se había postrado de rodillas ante Hagoromo Gitsune, pidiendo perdón por su fracaso. Hasta hacía unos días, los movimientos de los espías habían sido fáciles de predecir y controlar, pero luego habían empezado a volverse más cautos. Al no conocer los poderes de Kappa, los tengus de contraespionaje habían cometido un gravísimo error. Tampoco habían tenido en cuenta que las órdenes de los agentes de Edo podía haber pasado de "espionaje" a "asesinato".

Hagoromo Gitsune fue condescendiente con ellos. La señora de los yokai de Kioto había salido tarde de la casa y se había perdido la acción en el santuario de Seimei. Sin embargo, aunque lamentaba no haber podido despellejar a los odiosos asesinos Nura, se alegraba de que su nieto estuviese sano y salvo.

Rikuo no compartía el buen humor de su abuela. Había regresado a su forma humana y miraba a Hagoromo Gitsune con los ojos fruncidos tras los cristales de sus gafas. Más que la pelea en sí, en la que había estado a punto de perder la vida, le dolían los secretos descubiertos. Que su amiga Tsurara fuera una espía era lo que más desgarraba su corazón, pero tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia que su abuela hubiese mantenido en secreto que conocía la identidad real de la Yuki-onna. El joven señor estaba furioso, sin que las palabras del consejero principal Sojobo lograran aplacar sus ánimos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías, abuela? —insistió Rikuo, al ver que la kitsune se obstinaba en no responder a su pregunta.

La dama de negro entornó los ojos. No era habitual ver a Rikuo tan airado, ni tan decidido. No al menos en su forma humana. "¿Será que ha aprendido a liberar su lado oscuro?", se preguntó la kitsune. No importaba. Era un cambio molesto, pero necesario. Rikuo tenía que forjar su carácter si quería convertirse en el líder del Clan Abe.

—Descubrí que tu amiguita era una Yuki-onna desde el mismo día que la conocí, cuando ella y la joven Keikain vinieron a la mansión —contestó Hagoromo Gitsune sin darle mucha importancia—. Una Yuki-onna jamás podrá engañar a una kitsune, y menos a una kitsune milenaria.

—¿Y no podrías habérmelo contado? —se lamentó Rikuo, aún indignado.

—En aquel momento la banda de espías del Nurarihyon era relativamente inofensiva. No hacían más que buscar información. En una guerra siempre hay espías, Rikuo. Cuando sabes donde están, puedes engañarlos, suministrarles información falsa, hacer que contacten con un topo... Una forma muy entretenida de matar el aburrimiento antes de la batalla. Y no me mires así, Rikuo —le regañó Hagoromo Gitsune a su nieto, al notar como el muchacho seguía enfadado—. Aunque ahora seas el sucesor oficial, recuerda que yo sigo siendo la líder del clan. Eso significa acatar mis decisiones, aunque no te gusten. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. Pero esos espías no eran tan inofensivos... —observó dolido Rikuo. Aún tenía cicatrices en su piel, las marcas de las letales cuerdas de Kubinashi.

La dura mirada de Hagoromo Gitsune se suavizó. Los que conocían a la Señora del Pandemónium temían sus ojos fríos y negros como pozos de oscuridad. Sólo sus más íntimos allegados, que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, reconocían otra mirada en ella, la tristeza de una mujer que a pesar de su enorme poder había perdido a un amado marido y a su único hijo.

—Confiaba en que la unidad de contraespionaje neutralizase cualquier posible amenaza —comentó la kitsune. Al oír esto, los tengus de la citada unidad temblaron de miedo—. Pero no te preocupes. Dudo mucho que el Nurarihyon vuelva a mandar espías, no tras el fiasco de su última operación. Estaremos atentos, sin embargo. Ahora sólo nos queda decidir que haremos con esa maldita Yuki-onna.

Las alarmas se encendieron en la mente de Rikuo. Tenía una idea clara de qué pretendía hacer su abuela.

—No estarás pensando en matarla, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico con tono acusador.

—¿Por qué no? Es una espía y una asesina. No hay razón para que siga con vida —dijo sin ambages Hagoromo Gitsune—. Estaría encantada de ocuparme personalmente...

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama iba a intervenir para aconsejar otro curso de acción, pero se le adelantó Rikuo. El chico de pelo castaño estalló.

—¡Tsurara no es una asesina! ¡Me salvó la vida! ¡De no ser por ella, no estaría ahora aquí hablando contigo!

—Sí, un comportamiento extraño e ilógico —admitió la dama de negro, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia—. Y es la única razón por la que todavía conserva su cabeza.

—Mi temida señora, si me permitís —intervino el Gran Tengu. A un gesto de asentimiento de Hagoromo Gitsune, Sojobo prosiguió—: Está claro que hay más en esa Yuki-onna de lo que aparenta. Quizás esté teniendo dudas sobre su lealtad. Quizás no tenga experiencia en misiones de este tipo. Quizás es demasiado idealista para una banda yakuza. En todo caso, comparto la opinión del joven señor de que nos conviene mantenerla con vida. Tener como rehén a una espía del enemigo siempre es útil.

Hagoromo Gitsune puso cara de aburrimiento.

—Esa Yuki-onna no tiene pinta de saber muchos secretos del Clan Nura. Está demasiado verde.

—Tal vez —reconoció Sojobo—, pero ella misma puede ser una moneda de cambio de gran valor. Por favor, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, señor Rikuo, observen estos documentos.

El venerable anciano depositó sobre la mesa unas carpetas de cuero llenas de papeles. Era una suerte que en aquella reunión sólo estuviesen la gran kitsune, el consejero principal y el propio Rikuo, amén de los tengus de contraespionaje (que seguían agachando la cabeza), porque aquellos documentos tenían información secreta y valiosísima sobre sus enemigos del Clan Nura. Aunque buena parte de la información no estaba actualizada, revelando lagunas en las capacidades de espionaje del Clan Abe, sí contenía perfiles de las grandes figuras enemigas, incluso con algunas fotografías. Una de ellas llamó poderosamente la atención de Rikuo. Mostraba a una mujer hermosa y distante, tan parecida a Tsurara que el muchacho la confundió al principio con su amiga.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rikuo interesado.

—A eso quería yo llegar, joven señor —celebró el Gran Tengu—. Se llama Setsura, es la jefa de la familia Arawashi y una de las principales lugartenientes del Nurarihyon. Lo acompañó durante su fallido intento de expulsarnos de Kioto.

—La recuerdo —murmuró Hagoromo Gitsune entre dientes, destilando veneno por la lengua. El rencor por las ofensas pasadas aún no había amainado.

—Y posiblemente sea pariente de nuestra más reciente prisionera —recalcó el anciano consejero, tratando de llevar la conversación por otros derroteros que no obligasen a su señora a rememorar el asedio de Osaka—. De ser así, la tal Tsurara puede ser una rehén más valiosa de lo que creemos.

A Rikuo se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —afirmó el joven señor enérgicamente—. Aunque Tsurara sea una espía, me salvó la vida, y además está relacionada con una persona muy importante del Clan Nura. ¡No la podemos ejecutar sin más!

El muchacho miró a su abuela, prácticamente desafiándola a llevarle la contraria. Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró. En el fondo, su querido nieto seguía siendo un humano. A pesar de que había sido engañado y emboscado por culpa de la Yuki-onna, no deseaba su muerte. En la cabeza de la dama de negro no entraba que un futuro Señor del Pandemónium pudiera ser tan puro e ingenuo. Era evidente que a Rikuo todavía le dolía el desenlace del juicio de Kidomaru. El chico no iba a permitir que ocurriese lo mismo con la dama de las nieves. Ahora Hagoromo Gitsune se enfrentaba a un dilema. Como señora del clan, tenía la última palabra sobre el destino de la espía. Si por ella fuera, habría hecho freír su corazón con una guarnición de verduras, acompañada de una copa de sake. Sin embargo, era innegable que la Yuki-onna no había intentado matar a Rikuo, sino todo lo contrario.

Hagoromo Gitsune frunció el ceño. Era hora de tomar una decisión.

00000

Tsurara abrió los ojos con dificultad. Había dormido durante horas. La fatiga de la batalla y la angustia emocional habían pasado factura a su cuerpo. Ahora que estaba despierta, tardó unos instantes en situarse. No se encontraba en el santuario de Seimei, ni en su refugio de Kioto, ni mucho menos en la Casa Nura. No había ni rastro de su acogedor hogar de Ukiyoe, sino fríos muros de piedra. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y espartana, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta. De hecho, la palabra correcta no era "habitación".

Celda. Estaba encerrada en una celda.

Con cuidado, la Yuki-onna se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta. Era de metal. Sólo tenía una abertura en la parte superior, reforzada con barrotes. Tsurara se asomó.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó en alto.

Nadie respondió al principio. Tampoco se oían pasos en la galería. Ya se iba a retirar de la puerta y volver al duro suelo de piedra, cuando una voz la llamó desde otra de las celdas:

—¿Quién eres tú, niña? ¿Qué haces en las mazmorras de los Abe?

Tsurara se volvió a asomar. Por la abertura de la puerta de la celda de enfrente apareció el rostro de un hombre barbudo. La dama de las nieves lo reconoció enseguida de los informes que les había pasado Kubinashi antes de empezar la misión: era Kidomaru, el espadachín oni. Al notar la sorpresa en los ojos dorados de Tsurara, el ex-lugarteniente del Clan Abe sonrió con tristeza.

—Ah, veo que mi fama me precede. Supongo que no hace falta que me presente, pero hay que respetar los buenos modales... incluso en circunstancias tan deplorables. Soy Kidomaru, antaño jefe de los oni de Kioto, hoy un simple condenado a muerte que espera su ejecución. ¿Y tú, niña? ¿Quién eres?

—Y-yo... Me llamo Tsurara —terminó por responder la Yuki-onna.

—Mm, recuerdo ese nombre —comentó Kidomaru como si se encontrase en una reunión de sociedad—. Una compañera de clase del señor Rikuo, ¿me equivoco? Debo pedirte disculpas, chiquilla, utilicé tu nombre para tenderle una trampa al joven señor. No pienses mal de mí, no había mala intención en mis acciones. Sin embargo, la traición y el intento de asesinato se pagan con la ejecución. ¿Pero qué hace la amiga del joven señor en estas mazmorras? ¿Qué crimen es tan terrible para lograr un puesto en la galería de los condenados?

Tsurara bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Yo engañé a Rikuo —confesó ella, como si se tratase del crimen más odioso del mundo.

Kidomaru asintió en actitud comprensiva. No conocía los detalles de lo acaecido, pero resultaba obvio que la conciencia de la chica de pelo azul no estaba en paz.

—Me gustaría mantener una larga conversación, niña, pero me temo que vienen a buscarte —indicó el espadachín oni tras una larga pausa—. ¿Oyes los pasos?

Tsurara aguzó el oído. Efectivamente, se oían pasos provenientes de un extremo de la galería. No estaba tan segura como Kidomaru de que venían a por ella, pero aún así retrocedió y se acurrucó en el fondo de su celda. Se le ocurrió utilizar sus poderes. A fin de cuentas, se encontraba prisionera del enemigo. A saber a qué horribles torturas la someterían los crueles yokai de Kioto. ¡Pero jamás revelaría ningún secreto del Clan Nura! ¡Aunque Kubinashi y los demás se hubiesen ido sin ella, a pesar del dolor que pudiera sufrir, a pesar de que se sentía culpable por Rikuo, nunca soltarían su lengua! Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco conocía muchos secretos importantes... En cualquier caso, su intención de plantar cara pronto se vino abajo. Había algo raro en las paredes de aquella mazmorra, algo que chupaba su "miedo" y sólo le dejaba el poder suficiente para conjurar una mísera bola de nieve. Si esa iba a ser su última batalla, iba a parecer un poco patética.

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido siniestro. Tsurara se preparó para lo peor. Dos tengus del monte Kurama entraron armados con lanzas _naginata_. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la Yuki-onna, el siguiente en cruzar la puerta fue Rikuo. El corazón de la dama de las nieves palpitó muy deprisa. Por desgracia, pasaba algo raro con el muchacho. El joven señor de los Abe estaba evitando su mirada. ¿Era porque aún se sentía dolido con ella o por algo peor? Los nervios de Tsurara aumentaron cuando a continuación entró el anciano Gran Tengu y prácticamente se desmayó de terror cuando la última en poner un pie en la celda fue la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune.

Tsurara tragó saliva. Los ojos negros de la señora de los yokai de Kioto taladraban su alma.

Entonces Hagoromo Gitsune habló:

—¿Te apetecería tomar una taza de té? —preguntó la dama de negro. Sonrió con malicia al comprobar la perplejidad absoluta de su prisionera—: Oh, vamos, no seas así, pequeña Yuki-onna. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Felicidades a los que me hayan seguido hasta aquí (y dobles felicidades a la gente como Suki90, Lonely Athena, Tsurara 12012 y demás que me han comentado)! Os habéis leído el equivalente al guión de un anime de 12 episodios. A partir de aquí, no puedo prometer actualizaciones semanales, pero sí _como mínimo_ un capítulo mensual. Intentaré que el siguiente esté para la próxima semana. Las clases ya han empezado y me quitan mucho tiempo, lo siento :-( También tengo otros proyectos de escritura que no son fanfiction.

Y ahora, las notas extras:

* Aquí vemos por fin cómo Yura empieza a desarrollar su "sentido onmyoji", que antes no tenía (por eso no notó nada raro en su visita a la Mansión Abe). En el canon, Yura también se entrena de vez en cuando tapándose los ojos, pero aquí Ryuji hace que su ejercicio sea innecesariamente difícil. En cuanto al terror que la domina después, hay que entender que las personas que tienen la habilidad de ver la energía espiritual son más susceptibles de sufrir los efectos del "miedo" yokai. Sólo los ciegos e ignorantes (como aquellos estudiantes de Tokio que intentaban ligar con Hagoromo Gitsune) no se asustan en presencia de yokai. Como en el canon, Yura es muy dura consigo misma.

* En la batalla entre Ryuji y Rikuo del canon (que ha inspirado esta otra), Yura está despierta y de pie, y se queda sin hacer nada mientras su hermano y su amigo pelean. Me pareció un poco raro que fuera una espectadora que no interviniese, así que aquí he tomado la solución más fácil: dejar inconsciente a Tsurara, lo cual abría paradójicamente muchas más posibilidades.

* Kappa tiene uno de los poderes más útiles e interesantes del manga. Sin embargo, como es un poder para "huir" en vez de "combatir", parece que el autor lo ha ignorado por completo.

* Ukiyoe no es un barrio de la ciudad de Tokio, sino un pueblo ficticio de la prefectura/área metropolitana de Tokio. El nombre para esta clase de poblaciones en japonés es _cho_ o _machi. _En la prefectura de Tokio hay que distinguir los 23 Barrios Especiales (que conforman lo que comúnmente se llama "ciudad de Tokio"), las 26 ciudades de Tokio Occidental, varios pueblos y aldeas repartidos entre las ciudades, y un montón de islas agrupadas en varias subprefecturas.

* El aspecto del Nurarihyon es más el que tenía durante el flashback de Rihan y Sanmoto que el del flashback del asedio de Osaka. Empiezan a notarse ciertos signos de envejecimiento, pero aún se conserva fuerte y sano. Nada del viejo decrépito que conocemos tan bien. En este universo, recordemos, Hagoromo Gitsune no le arrancó el corazón, así que no hubo envejecimiento prematuro. Otra cosa es que pueda disfrazarse de viejo gracias a su poder.

* ¿Alguien creía que los Tono iban a estar de parte de los Abe? Lo siento, pero no. En el canon los Tono odian a los yokai de Kioto porque son arrogantes, van de aristócratas por la vida y tratan a los demás como pueblerinos. Por desgracia, eso no ha cambiado. En cambio, el Nurarihyon es un viejo conocido para ellos.

Próximo capítulo: _"Convenciendo a Tsurara"_.


	14. Convenciendo a Tsurara

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Kubinashi y los espías del Nurarihyon fracasan en su misión y tienen que regresar a Edo, dejando atrás a una inconsciente Tsurara. Hagoromo Gitsune piensa detenidamente qué hacer con su nueva prisionera. Mientras, sin que nadie lo sepa, Yura ha sido testigo de cómo el Rikuo nocturno se llevaba a Tsurara y jura rescatarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Convenciendo a Tsurara<strong>

Tsurara estaba temblando como un flan, y no precisamente por culpa del frío. A fin de cuentas, era una Yuki-onna. Sin embargo, la situación en la que se hallaba en aquel momento producía más escalofríos que una ventisca helada en el Polo Norte.

La dama de las nieves se encontraba en la Mansión Abe, la mismísima base de los yokai de Kioto, sentada a la mesa en el comedor principal. Frente a ella, la temible Hagoromo Gitsune bebía una taza de té con aparente indolencia. Tsurara también tenía una taza de té y unas pastas para ella sola, pero no las había tocado. Sabía muy bien que era una prisionera, una espía capturada en territorio enemigo. Su destino iba a ser la muerte o algo peor. No obstante, debía reconocer que invitar a los prisioneros a una merienda no era la clase de tortura que se había esperado. Los Abe debían tener un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

No estaban solas. A la mesa también se habían sentado Rikuo y el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Ni el muchacho de pelo castaño ni el anciano consejero del Clan Abe dijeron ni una sola palabra. El joven señor estaba cabizbajo. Tsurara ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle directamente. Ella había traicionado la confianza de Rikuo. Su amigo. Había cometido el peor error que una espía podía cometer al implicarse emocionalmente, para luego estropear todavía más la situación. Kubinashi y los demás habían tenido que huir, mientras que ella había quedado en poder de los yokai de Kioto.

Pero Rikuo estaba sano y salvo. Eso era lo importante, ¿no?

En ese momento, la siniestra señora de los yokai de Kioto depositó con suavidad su taza de té en la mesa y se dirigió a Tsurara:

—¿No te apetece té, pequeña Yuki-onna? No has bebido ni un sorbo. ¿Quizás prefieres otra cosa? —Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

—No, no... Es que no tengo sed. Ni hambre —se apresuró a responder Tsurara. Un sudor frío corrió por su frente. Lo cierto era que los nervios la atenazaban. No podía tragar ni un sorbo de té.

—Espero que no creas que tu comida está envenenada —comentó la dama de negro enarcando una ceja—.Tenemos formas mucho más efectivas de deshacernos de molestias indeseadas. Ya sabes, traidores, asesinos, espías...

A la Yuki-onna se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó Rikuo, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a Hagoromo Gitsune. El chico confiaba en su abuela para tomar las riendas de la conversación, pero se daba cuenta de que la kitsune se estaba divirtiendo a costa del terror de Tsurara.

La líder de los yokai de Kioto, vestida en su sempiterno uniforme escolar negro, suspiró con desidia. "Ya no me permiten ni matar el aburrimiento", se lamentó ella. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó los dedos, apuntando sus ojos calculadores hacia su prisionera.

—Confieso que mi primera intención fue arrancarte el corazón, Yuki-onna —explicó Hagoromo Gitsune sin cortarse un pelo—. Y créeme, he tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Tu actuación de pacotilla servirá para engañar a otros yokai, pero olí tu sangre de hielo desde que nos vimos por primera vez. No obstante, tengo que agradecerte la oportunidad que nos diste para localizar al patético grupo de espías del Nurarihyon. Os hemos estado vigilando desde hace semanas.

Tsurara bajó la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la oscura mirada de Hagoromo Gitsune. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso, la prueba de que no era más que una fracasada. Había fallado como espía, había fallado como amiga, había fallado a todas las personas que le importaban.

Rikuo se molestó. Era evidente que las palabras de su abuela buscaban hacer daño. Lo peor de todo era que Hagoromo Gitsune no mentía.

—Alegra esa cara, pequeña Yuki-onna —se burló la kitsune, saboreando el momento. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto—. No vas a morir. Al menos, no por ahora.

—¿Eh? —Tsurara alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—Ninguna ley humana o yokai protege a los espías, pero Rikuo y el Gran Tengu me han insistido para que no te ejecute —dijo la dama de negro, señalando a los otros dos convidados a la mesa.

Al oír esto, Tsurara volvió su cabeza hacia el anciano y el muchacho, pero sobre todo hacia el muchacho. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Rikuo había hablado en su favor. "¿Quizás no me odia totalmente?", se atrevió a pensar la Yuki-onna.

—Mi ingenuo nieto jura y perjura que salvó la vida gracias a ti —continuó Hagoromo Gitsune, un poco molesta porque Tsurara había dejado de hacerla caso momentáneamente—, y mi fiel consejero Sojobo me ha informado de un detalle muy jugoso. Sabemos quién es tu madre, pequeña Yuki-onna.

Aquellas palabras desde luego sirvieron para que Tsurara se olvidase de Rikuo y volviese a prestar su atención a Hagoromo Gitsune. A pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo, la chica de ojos dorados frunció el ceño. Temía un golpe bajo por parte de su siniestra anfitriona.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? —preguntó Tsurara, haciendo acopio de valor.

—Vamos, vamos, seguro que puedes entretenerme un poco más. ¿Acaso no es Setsura una lugarteniente del Clan Nura? ¿Acaso no es una de las personas de confianza del Nurarihyon? Y puede que algo más... —sugirió en tono burlón Hagoromo Gitsune. Tsurara se puso roja—. Hasta una pequeña Yuki-onna como tú puede entender que eso te convierte en una rehén muy, muy valiosa.

La dama de las nieves debería haber estado aterrorizada. Sin embargo, las palabras de su oscura anfitriona la enervaron. Para sorpresa de Rikuo y el resto de los presentes en el comedor, Tsurara se incorporó de su asiento, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos, medio tapados por su azulado flequillo, mostraban una ira fría.

—Primero, no me llamo "pequeña Yuki-onna" —empezó a decir Tsurara, apretando los dientes—. Hace tiempo que cumplí los trece años, soy una adulta y debo ser tratada como tal. Segundo, mi madre jamás se dejará chantajear por Kioto ni traicionará al General Supremo. Y tercero, ¡no pienso ser utilizada para hacer daño al Clan Nura! ¡Antes moriré! ¡Lo juro!

Rikuo abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. No había visto a Tsurara así de decidida desde, bueno, desde que la Yuki-onna había arriesgado su vida para salvarle a él. Ahora comprendía que el Clan Nura debía significar mucho para ella. Sin embargo, el Gran Tengu y Hagoromo Gitsune no estaban tan impresionados. A sus ojos experimentados no se les escapaba que las manos de Tsurara temblaban, incluso apoyadas sobre la mesa.

La señora de las tinieblas de Kioto esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Niña, para una kitsune milenaria como yo eres poco más que un bebé —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas—. En cuanto a tu patética lealtad por ese grupo de pueblerinos mafiosos al que llamas "clan", puedes quedártela. Sé perfectamente que esta guerra no será evitada por ningún subterfugio, pero hasta el conflicto más sangriento termina tarde o temprano. Quién sabe, quizás cuando llegue la hora de las negociaciones tengas algún valor. De momento, te quedarás con nosotros. No sé qué clase de barbarismos os enseñarán en Edo, pero espero que te comportes como corresponde en Kioto.

Tsurara estaba roja. Por una parte, el miedo que inspiraba Hagoromo Gitsune era abrumador. Sin embargo, la dama de negro no paraba de insultar a su querido Clan Nura, el mismo clan por el cual su orgullosa madre había abandonado la aldea de Tono. El clan del Nurarihyon. El clan de Rihan.

—No somos bárbaros —se atrevió a protestar Tsurara.

—¿Ah, no? —Hagoromo Gitsune enarcó una ceja.

Aquel sencillo gesto hizo que la Yuki-onna apartase la mirada aterrada, pero luego se obligó a levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

—¡El Clan Nura protege a todos los yokai de Kanto! —exclamó la dama de las nieves apasionadamente—. ¡Somos cien grupos, diez mil demonios! ¡El General Supremo es fuerte, inteligente y un gran líder! ¡Siempre se preocupa por los desamparados! ¡No importa si un yokai es pobre, débil o enfermizo, todos tienen cabida en la Procesión Nocturna del Nurarihyon! ¡Algún día será el Señor del Pandemónium de Japón!

—Por encima de mi cadáver —intervino Hagoromo Gitsune. No era una amenaza. Era la constatación de un hecho.

Tsurara se hundió de nuevo en su asiento.

—Qué bonito lo pintas, Yuki-onna de Edo. Hasta a mí me darían ganas de unirme a un clan así —se burló con sorna la kitsune—. Pero no dejáis de ser una banda de yakuzas que extorsionan a los dioses locales y que obligan a clanes con mayor pedigrí pero menor fuerza de combate a servirles y financiarles. Dime, hija de Setsura, ¿qué pasa cuando uno de vuestros queridos subordinados no puede pagar el "impuesto de protección", hum? ¿A cual de vuestros matones enviáis para partirles las piernas? ¿No respondes? Claro, qué se puede esperar de los salvajes que atacaron Osaka y empezaron esta guerra inútil...

La Yuki-onna volvió a saltar como un resorte.

—¿Cómo que empezamos la guerra? ¡Es todo culpa vuestra! —gritó airada Tsurara.

—¿Culpa nuestra? —repitió Rikuo confundido, interrumpiendo la conversación entre su amiga y su abuela—. ¡Kioto es nuestra casa! ¡Nosotros no queremos esta guerra!

Tsurara se volvió hacia él, entre triste y dolida. Entendía que Rikuo era demasiado joven para haber formado parte de lo ocurrido ocho años atrás, pero aún así tenía que saber algo. La arrogancia de los yokai de Kioto era proverbial. Ni siquiera admitían una pizca de culpa. Pero la Yuki-onna estaba harta de ocultar su dolor.

—¡Nosotros tampoco queremos la guerra! ¡Pero no teníamos otra opción! —exclamó Tsurara con fiera tristeza—. Haríamos lo que fuera por el sueño del señor Nurarihyon...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rikuo. No veía ninguna lógica en las palabras de la chica de ojos dorados—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Nurarihyon?

Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían lo que iba a responder su emocional invitada.

—El General Supremo quiere resucitar a su hijo —susurró Tsurara.

00000

**Casa Nura**

En la vieja mansión situada en el corazón de Ukiyoe, la asamblea general de los jerarcas de la familia Nura acababa de concluir. Los jefes territoriales regresaron a sus dominios, mascullando para sí varios improperios en contra de Kioto. El fracaso de la misión de Kubinashi había sido un golpe muy duro. Aunque el verano no estaba lejos, tendrían que atacar sin información actualizada a un Clan Abe en alerta. Aún así, confiaban en el Nurarihyon. Era una suerte que los yokai envejecieran lentamente. Si hubiera sido un anciano achacoso, nadie le habría creído capaz de manejar el clan. Incluso así, la pérdida del Segundo General Rihan se hacía notar.

Hubo una persona que no se marchó. Setsura, la madre de Tsurara, se quedó en la casa principal. No tenía ganas de volver con sus ilusiones rotas al distrito Nishikigoi. Sólo había un lugar en el que quería estar, al lado de su hija, pero se hallaba fuera de su alcance, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. La zorra milenaria la tenía en sus garras. Quería transportarse mágicamente a Kioto, arrasar la capital con una tormenta de hielo, pero sobre todo quería saber si Tsurara estaba a salvo.

Con melancolía, Setsura salió al patio de la mansión. Era un despliegue de cuidada jardinería japonesa. Junto al estanque, un hermoso cerezo abría sus ramas al cielo. La época de floración ya había terminado. Ahora, pequeños frutos asomaban en su copa. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Setsura se quedó mirando el cerezo a la luz de la luna, mientras el cielo empezaba a clarear. El alba llegaría en poco tiempo. Para los humanos, un símbolo de esperanza. Para los yokai, uno de tristeza.

De repente, Setsura sintió los pasos de una persona detrás de ella.

—Un árbol precioso —comentó la voz del Nurarihyon a su espalda.

—Sí que lo es —musitó la Yuki-onna, sin volver la cabeza.

El Nurarihyon dio un paso adelante, aunque guardó las distancias con su subordinada. No quería presionarla. Conocía a Setsura. Si su consejera y amiga quería hablar, lo haría por su propia voluntad.

—Es mi árbol preferido —comentó el Nurarihyon—. Deberías haber venido en abril para el _hanami_, Setsura, en vez de aguantar a esos gritones del clan Arawashi. Cualquier fiesta parece un funeral si no estás tú.

A su pesar, Setsura sonrió. El Nurarihyon siempre sabía cómo levantar su ánimo. Ella también amaba aquel cerezo. Era el símbolo de Yohime, la frágil princesa que conquistó el amor del Nurarihyon, le dio un hijo y murió, como todos los humanos. Una vez Setsura pensó que la odiaría por siempre, pero lo cierto fue que no tardaron en hacerse amigas. Por supuesto, siempre existió una cierta rivalidad entre ella y Yohime, pero las dos sabían perfectamente quién era la dueña del corazón del General Supremo. En cuanto al pequeño Rihan, Setsura no lo vio como el heredero que ella no había podido dar al Nurarihyon, sino como un encantador sobrino, casi como un hijo.

Por desgracia, todo lo bueno terminaba tarde o temprano.

—El fruto del cerezo cayó en la capital —recitó Setsura, la misma contraseña que habían utilizado los espías del Clan Nura—, mientras la nieve llora por la humilde saxifraga perdida.

Setsura era una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte que el Nurarihyon había conocido nunca, pero incluso ella parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Al General Supremo le habría gustado abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, Setsura. La recuperaremos.

La Yuki-onna asintió con pesar. Dos delicadas lágrimas de hielo recorrieron sus mejillas. Antes se habría hecho el _seppuku_ que mostrar su debilidad ante los lugartenientes del clan, sobre todo ante ese repugnante Minagoroshi Jizo. Mas ahora sólo estaban ella y él. Únicamente el Nurarihyon tenía el privilegio de contemplar el alma vulnerable de Setsura.

—Creía haber entendido tu dolor, Nurarihyon. Yo también quería a Rihan. Pero ahora que mi hija está perdida, que podría morir por un capricho del enemigo sin que yo pueda hacer nada por salvarla... Oh, dioses, duele más que cualquier herida que haya sufrido —confesó la veterana Yuki-onna.

—Lo sé —asintió el General Supremo con empatía—. Pero aún queda una oportunidad para salvar a tu hija. Y a mi hijo también.

Un viento helado, impropio del mes de mayo, sopló en el jardín. El sueño del Nurarihyon era demasiado grave para pronunciarlo abiertamente. Una esperanza tan frágil que podía estallar en mil pedazos al más mínimo roce. Incluso Setsura se vio obligada a tragar saliva. Raras veces había hablado del tema con su antiguo amado, y en todas ellas el General Supremo había dado respuestas que rayaban en la obsesión. O en la fe ciega.

—Nurarihyon, ¿de verdad crees que es posible? Sólo tenemos la palabra de Minagoroshi Jizo. Los yokai de Kioto son muy fuertes. Puede que no viera bien... —se atrevió a sugerir Setsura.

—Minagoroshi Jizo no es el tipo más encantador del mundo, ni siquiera sé si estará a la altura en una pelea —reconoció el Nurarihyon con un suspiro—. Pero ese vejestorio también tiene cuentas que saldar con Kioto. Su maestro, Mitsume Yazura, también cayó con Rihan. Puede que haya compartido su mismo destino. Aunque los últimos años el bueno de Yazura se volvió un poco raro, él fue uno de mis camaradas durante siglos. Si él aprobó a Minagoroshi Jizo, yo no puedo ser menos.

—Yazura también animó a Rihan a hacer cosas muy extrañas —chasqueó la lengua Setsura, como una madre censurando las malas compañías de su hijo—. ¿Por qué Rihan se marchó a Kioto sólo en compañía de Yazura? No tiene sentido.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó el Nurarihyon, endureciendo su mirada. Sin embargo, su enfado no era con ella, sino con un enemigo fuera de su alcance.

"Lo sé muy bien", reconoció para sí Setsura. El amable corazón de Rihan se había partido demasiadas veces. Lo que había sucedido dieciséis años atrás había terminado por hundirle en la desesperación.

—¿Pero por qué no convocó a la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios? —insistió Setsura, sacando a la luz años de lamentaciones y sentimientos de culpabilidad—. ¡Rihan sabía que le habríamos seguido hasta el fin del mundo!

—Quizás no quería arrastrar al clan entero al Infierno —comentó el Nurarihyon con aire tétrico—. Porque allí nos encaminamos, Setsura. Antes de que esto se resuelva, mucha sangre habrá regado la capital, tanto nuestra como de los Abe. Habría aceptado la situación, incluso la humillación, si esos cerdos de Kioto hubiesen jugado según las reglas del honor yokai. Pero conformarse con matar en duelo al adversario no era lo suficientemente cruel para el Nue y la zorra de su madre, ¿verdad?

Ante la mirada melancólica de Setsura, el Nurarihyon se acercó al cerezo. Era tan alto que su extraña melena dorada en horizontal rozaba las ramas bajas del árbol. El General Supremo de los Nura alargó la mano y arrancó un fruto, aún verde. Tras observarlo unos instantes, lo estrujó en su mano hasta convertirlo en pulpa líquida.

—Pronto, muy pronto, recuperaré a Rihan. Y esos bastardos Abe sufrirán —prometió el Nurarihyon.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

En la antigua capital imperial, Hagoromo Gitsune se carcajeó con una risa falsa.

—Oh, vamos, pequeña Yuki-onna. No te pongas tan seria. Si utilizas palabras como "resucitar", Rikuo se va a llevar una impresión equivocada. Técnicamente hablando, vuestro querido Nura Rihan no está muerto —precisó la dama de negro.

—¡Eso es mentira! —se enfadó Tsurara. No le gustaban los juegos mentales de su anfitriona.

Fue en ese momento cuando Rikuo decidió incorporarse del asiento y apoyar los nudillos sobre la mesa. No le gustaba quedarse a oscuras sobre lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaban los secretos. Así que, con toda la imperiosidad que pudo reunir en su forma humana, preguntó:

—¿Puede alguien explicarme la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Quién es ese tal Nura Rihan? ¿Qué es eso de que el hijo del Nurarihyon está muerto? ¿Y por qué es culpa nuestra?

Tsurara se cohibió un poco. Era evidente que el muchacho no sabía nada de las maldades de su familia. Pese a lo precario de su predicamento, se alegró. En cuanto a Hagoromo Gitsune, la señora de los yokai de Kioto suspiró. Tenía que escoger sus siguientes palabras con cuidado si no quería alienar a su nieto. A fin de cuentas, hacía poco tiempo que Rikuo había decidido aceptar el manto de heredero del clan, a pesar de que la política no era un juego de blancos y negros. Afortunadamente, el Gran Tengu salió en su ayuda.

—Nura Rihan es el hijo del Nurarihyon y la princesa Yo de Kioto. Sucedió a su padre como General Supremo y gobernó el Clan Nura durante siglos —explicó el sabio Sojobo—. A diferencia de su padre, no mostraba hostilidad hacia Kioto, e incluso el Nue pensó que podría convertirse en un valioso aliado para mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. A fin de cuentas, el propio Rihan era medio humano, como Seimei. Por desgracia, los sucesos de hace ocho años echaron por tierra esa posibilidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Porque lo matasteis! —intervino Tsurara. No iba a dejar que los Abe se salieran de rositas ni maquillasen la verdad, y menos delante de Rikuo. El chico tenía que entender por qué ella había hecho lo que había hecho. El deber era más importante que los sentimientos.

—Como mi señora ha precisado, Rihan no está muerto —la corrigió el Gran Tengu con la paciencia de un profesor ante una alumna problemática—. Aunque tampoco está vivo.

—¿Qué queréis decir, Gran Tengu? —preguntó Rikuo extrañado. Los ojos de Tsurara también brillaban con curiosidad. Los detalles sobre el destino final del Segundo no eran de dominio público en el Clan Nura. Sólo los lugartenientes sabían toda la verdad, una verdad tan terrible que ni siquiera su madre Setsura se la había revelado por entero.

El consejero principal de los Abe se volvió hacia Rikuo.

—Joven señor, sabéis que vuestro padre creó una barrera mágica alrededor de la capital. Ocho sellos la mantenían, pero estos sellos a su vez necesitaban una poderosa fuente de energía. Una era el propio Seimei. Su muerte provocó que la mayoría de los sellos perdiesen su poder. Sin embargo, los dos sellos principales beben de otra fuente de energía: terribles monstruos apresados bajo tierra —explicó el sabio tengu.

—Un momento, no querrás decir que... —murmuró el muchacho.

—El segundo sello de _Shokoku-ji_ encierra a una destructiva fuerza de la Naturaleza, un terremoto hecho yokai. Pero el primer sello de _Nuega-ike_, anclado por la magia del Nue a los cimientos del castillo Nijo, encierra a algo mucho peor. Ahí se encuentra Nura Rihan, atrapado en un limbo por sus pecados pasados y para garantizar el futuro de Kioto. Ése es el objetivo del Nurarihyon —explicó el Gran Tengu.

Rikuo estaba anonadado. Tsurara, por su parte, estaba horrorizada. Se llevó una de las mangas de su kimono a la boca, para tapar su expresión de estupor. La crueldad de los Abe era tal que no se conformaban con derrotar a su enemigo, sino que lo condenaban a un destino peor que la muerte.

—Eso... Eso está mal... —murmuró Rikuo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El Gran Tengu le había presentado la verdad descarnada, tal como él había pedido. Ahora prefería no haberlo sabido.

Ahora fue el turno de Hagoromo Gitsune para abandonar su fría compostura y enfadarse.

—¿Mal? —repitió la Señora del Pandemónium con cólera mal contenida—. Es menos de lo que se merece. Ojalá no necesitáramos ese sello, porque preferiría verle muerto.

—¿Por qué te pones así, abuela? —Rikuo volvía a estar confundido. Ahora entendía el dolor de Tsurara, pero le extrañaba encontrarse con un nuevo dolor, el de su abuela.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune con tristeza—. Los jardines del castillo Nijo, hace ocho años...

—N-no sé... —dudó Rikuo. Tenía la vaga sensación de haber soñado con esos jardines cuando estaba convaleciente en el monte Kurama.

La gran kitsune milenaria entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de odio apasionado.

—Recuerda, Rikuo. Recuerda cuando Rihan mató a tu padre.

00000

_**Castillo Nijo, ocho años atrás**_

_Un niño de cuatro años, a punto de cumplir cinco, corría con alegría por los jardines del monumento nacional. El castillo Nijo había sido construido como residencia temporal en Kioto para los shogunes Tokugawa. Era una maravilla arquitectónica, pero sobre todo era una maravilla paisajística. Había fosos, estanques, parterres minimalistas y bosques frondosos. En aquel momento era de noche, y a la luz de la luna bailaban flores de cerezo. Era una pena que nadie más pudiera verlo, porque a aquellas horas el recinto estaba cerrado a los turistas._

_Rikuo estaba acostumbrado a las horas nocturnas. Al fin y al cabo, vivía en una mansión yokai. Su padre le había traído para que admirase la belleza arquitectónica del castillo Nijo, mientras él se encargaba de una tarea exorcista importante. Pero Rikuo sólo quería jugar y estaba buscando a su compañera de travesuras favorita._

—_¡Abuelita! ¿Dónde estás? —exclamó el pequeño Rikuo._

_De repente, la figura de una niña de piel blanca y cabello negro asomó en lo alto de unas escaleras. Era Hagoromo Gitsune, con el cuerpo de una estudiante de primaria. _

—_¿Qué haces ahí parado, Rikuo? ¡Vamos a jugar! —le animó la kitsune reencarnada, invitándolo a seguirla._

_Rikuo se giró para pedir permiso a su padre. Los ojos sobrenaturales de Abe no Seimei le miraron con benevolencia. El señor de los yokai de Kioto era un hombre alto y elegante. En aquel momento vestía sus ropas tradicionales de onmyoji. Seimei asintió, dando su aprobación._

—_Ve con ella, Rikuo. Pero con tranquilidad. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuela cuando quiere jugar —dijo el exorcista._

—_¡Sí, papá! —sonrió Rikuo._

_Seimei observó con paciencia cómo su hijo seguía los pasos de la pequeña Hagoromo Gitsune. Suponía que era mucho pedir que un crío de cuatro años se interesase por las sutilezas de la jardinería japonesa, la arquitectura palaciega o el trabajo de un onmyoji. Seimei recordaba haber seguido los pasos de su padre desde que era muy pequeño, pero eran otros tiempos, más duros y exigentes. Rikuo se había criado en una era más benévola. Seimei tampoco quería aguarle la diversión a su madre. Siglos atrás se había prometido que la última reencarnación de Hagoromo Gitsune sería la más feliz y pacífica de todas. _

_Sin embargo, sus planes iniciales habían sufrido un pequeño gran contratiempo. El Nue podía sentir que una tormenta se acercaba. No sabía cuándo exactamente, por eso quería reforzar los sellos de la barrera mágica que había erigido en la capital. El primer sello, por desgracia, estaba dando problemas. Su fuente de energía externa estaba fallando. Tenía que encontrar una solución cuanto antes._

_Mientras tanto, Rikuo jugaba con Hagoromo Gitsune. Habiendo crecido en un ambiente sobrenatural, el pequeño ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era tener una abuela que parecía casi de su edad. _

—_¡Te voy a pillar, te voy a pillar! —canturreó el chico._

—_¡No me alcanzarás! —se burló la kitsune mientras corría delante de su nieto._

_Bruscamente, Hagoromo Gitsune se detuvo. Rikuo casi chocó con ella. En un rincón del inmenso jardín, había un macizo de kerrias, las rosas japonesas. Era un mar de amarillo y verde, ante el cual la kitsune se sentía extrañamente atraída. Su nieto no tenía tanta sensibilidad para las flores, pero hasta él debía reconocer que eran muy bonitas._

—_¿Te gustan, abuelita? ¿Qué son? —preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad._

_Antes de que Hagoromo Gitsune pudiera responder, sin embargo, otra persona lo hizo por ella._

—_Se llaman kerrias, chico. En el lenguaje de las flores significan "elegancia", "nobleza"... y también "impaciencia"._

_La kitsune se puso lívida. Su pálida piel perdió el poco color que tenía. Instintivamente, se colocó delante de su confundido nieto, mostrando sus nueve colas de zorro. Ante ellos había apartecido un hombre alto y esbelto, envuelto en un informal kimono rayado. Su larga melena negra era muy extraña, pues se mantenía en horizontal sin caer, mientras unos mechones negros tapaban uno de sus ojos ambarinos. En sus manos portaba una katana envainada. No iba solo. Un paso por detrás le seguía un yokai grande y fornido, de largos colmillos y con tres ojos en la cara._

—_¿Así que la zorra ha tenido un nieto? Vaya, vaya —comentó el primer desconocido con una sonrisa entre pícara y amenazadora—. Puedo leer tu sangre, chico. Más humano que yokai. No me lo esperaba. He vivido cuatrocientos años y dos tragedias, y aún me dejo sorprender por cosas como ésta._

—_Abuelita, ¿quién...? —intentó preguntar Rikuo, pero su abuela no le dejó continuar._

—_¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! —exclamó Hagoromo Gitsune. Rikuo no recordaba haber visto a su abuela aterrorizada nunca. Pero la kitsune no tenía miedo por ella, sino por él._

—_¿Ah, no? —musitó Rihan con fingida decepción—. ¡Qué pena! Con todo el trabajo que mi amigo Mitsume Yazura, aquí presente, ha tenido que hacer para encontrar una espada mejor que Nenekirimaru, me parece un desperdicio utilizarla sólo para despellejar a una zorra. En fin, yo no soy el villano aquí. Que nadie diga que Nura Rihan fue un asesino de niños. Vete de aquí, pequeño Abe. Este es un asunto de adultos._

_Rikuo no se quería mover. Su mente infantil comprendía que aquellas personas querían hacer daño a su abuela. La misma Hagoromo Gitsune se había paralizado al oír el nombre de Nenekirimaru. Sin embargo, ahora entendía que la espada que portaba Rihan no era el artilugio exorcista forjado por Hidemoto Decimotercero. No, era una hoja diferente. Incluso embutida en su vaina, desplegaba un aura maléfica. En el sello de su guarda se leían las palabras "Martillo de Mao"._

_Rihan se disponía a sacar la espada de su vaina, cuando una nueva figura hizo acto de aparición en el lugar. Era el mismísimo Abe no Seimei, exudando poder espiritual por los cuatro costados._

—_Presentía que este día llegaría —dijo el onmyoji con fría cólera—. Pero nadie amenaza a mi familia, Nura Rihan. Ni siquiera tú. Te pido que desistas antes de que hagas algo que puedas lamentar después._

—_Ya ha pasado el tiempo de las lamentaciones, Nue —repuso Rihan. En su mirada no había ira o miedo, sólo un resignado fatalismo—. Sabes a qué he venido, señor de Kioto. No hay vuelta atrás para mí. Mi honor lo demanda. Mi corazón lo exige. ¿Tu respuesta?_

_Seimei no dijo nada, sino que se colocó en posición de combate. Rihan suspiró._

—_Me lo temía. La justicia estará con el vencedor —sentenció el Nura, preparándose para pelear. A su vera, su acompañante de tres ojos le imitó._

_Sin girar la cabeza, pendiente en todo momento de los movimientos de Rihan, Seimei se dirigió a Hagoromo Gitsune:_

—_Llévate a Rikuo, madre. No paréis hasta llegar a la mansión. Dad la voz de alarma si hace falta._

—_Seimei... —los ojos de la pequeña kitsune se llenaron de lágrimas. No, otra vez no, no podía pasar dos veces por la misma tortura. El universo no podía ser tan cruel con ella._

—_¡Papá, yo no me voy! —exclamó Rikuo en medio de su ingenuidad._

_Entonces Seimei se volvió hacia él. La alarma en su rostro era evidente._

—_¡Rikuo, corre! —gritó el onmyoji con voz imperiosa—. ¡Y no pares!_

_Hagoromo Gitsune obedeció a su hijo y arrastró a su nieto fuera del castillo Nijo. Esa fue la última vez que Rikuo vio a su padre con vida._

00000

En el presente, Hagoromo Gitsune continuaba con su relato.

—Para cuando volví al castillo Nijo con Sojobo y un escuadrón de tropas de asalto, Nura Rihan se había convertido en un monstruo, en el peor sentido de la palabra. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero su propio cuerpo parecía deformado por una espantosa energía demoníaca. Fue entonces cuando Seimei decidió sacrificar su fuerza vital para sellar al monstruo en el _Nuega-ike _—contó la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

Tsurara estaba alicaída. Siempre había pensado que el Segundo General había sido atraído con engaños a Kioto, no que él hubiese acudido por su propio pie a la capital. Quería dudar de las palabras de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero no podía negar la expresión de dolor de Rikuo. El muchacho se veía invadido por recuerdos del pasado que durante mucho tiempo había enterrado en su memoria. Las palabras de su abuela los habían sacado a la luz. Aún así, el chico tuvo la entereza necesaria para levantar la cabeza y preguntar:

—Si Rihan era tan peligroso, ¿por qué mi padre no lo mató sin más?

—Bueno, es cierto que el Nue llevaba tiempo preocupado por la falta de una adecuada fuente de energía para el sello principal —respondió el Gran Tengu , adelantándose a Hagoromo Gitsune—, pero la razón real es más grave. Mientras combatían, Nura Rihan estaba abriendo una puerta al Infierno para traer al mundo una horda de demonios y no muertos. Yo lo vi, joven señor, y creedme si os digo que es un espectáculo que espero no volver a contemplar nunca. Matarlo no habría servido de nada. Había que sellar su poder. El sacrificio del Nue salvó no sólo a la capital, sino al mundo entero de un gran peligro.

Las palabras del venerable Sojobo, aunque amables, sonaban vacías. Seimei había muerto sin posibilidad de una segunda resurrección. Su sacrificio tal vez había salvado al mundo, pero ahora los yokai de Japón se encaminaban a una guerra sin cuartel.

—Como comprenderás, Rikuo, ni el Nurarihyon aceptará nuestras condolencias ni yo sus disculpas —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune en tono siniestro—. Los dos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos. Y créeme, un padre hará lo que sea con tal de recuperar a su hijo. Pero por mucho que grite ese yakuza, su dolor no es comparable al mío.

—¿Entonces no hay modo de detener la guerra? —preguntó Rikuo apesadumbrado.

—No —sentenció la kitsune.

Mientras tanto, Tsurara tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Quizás Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu estaban mintiendo... Pero entonces también le estarían mintiendo a Rikuo. La señora de los yokai de Kioto podía ser muchas cosas, pero era indudable que quería muchísimo a su nieto. Y a su hijo. Si lo que decía era verdad, hace ocho años había ocurrido una tragedia que había herido profundamente no sólo a los Nura, sino a los Abe también. Aún así, no se imaginaba al pícaro y bondadoso Rihan como un Rey Demonio capaz de provocar el Apocalipsis. Algo debía haber ocurrido antes. ¿Pero el qué? Tsurara no lo sabía. Y mientras no supiese toda la verdad, se aferraría como un clavo ardiendo a sus recuerdos del Segundo General. Lo sentía por los Abe, pero no traicionaría al Clan Nura.

—Ahora pensemos qué hacer contigo, pequeña Yuki-onna —Hagoromo Gitsune volvió su atención repentinamente a su rehén, provocando un pequeño respingo en Tsurara—. Obviamente, tienes completamente prohibido salir de los terrenos de la mansión y tendrás que volver a tu celda para dormir. Sin embargo, no pienso mantener a una boca inútil. Dime, ¿qué sabes hacer?

—Y-yo... —Tsurara se puso nerviosa. Tenía la vaga sensación de estar siendo examinada—. En la casa principal me ocupaba de hacer la colada. También ayudaba en las cocinas, aunque como soy una Yuki-onna sólo puedo preparar platos fríos. Y si me sobraba tiempo, ayudaba en el mercado de antigüedades de los Arawashi.

Hagoromo Gitsune hizo un gesto de suficiencia.

—La hija de una lugarteniente del clan y la tratan como a una vulgar criada. Patético —censuró la elitista señora de los yokai de Kioto—. En fin, al menos no malgastaremos tu talento. Tengo un trabajo para ti.

A Tsurara casi le dio miedo preguntar.

—¿Cuál?

—Ya lo verás —sonrió maliciosamente Hagoromo Gitsune.

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain**

En otra parte de Kioto, la joven Keikain Yura estaba al borde de un ataque de ira. Después de haber descubierto a la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios en el templo de Seimei, la onmyoji de pelo negro había corrido con todas sus fuerzas de regreso a casa para dar la voz de alarma. Para su frustración, ni su abuelo Hidemoto ni el resto de miembros del clan parecían preocupados en lo más mínimo. Ya había oído por boca de Ryuji el rumor del "pacto de no agresión" con Hagoromo Gitsune, pero incluso así había límites que ella no podía tolerar.

El bastardo kitsune que conocía bien había secuestrado a Tsurara, su compañera de clase. No pensaba descansar hasta rescatarla. Por desgracia, ni siquiera la noticia de que los yokai se habían llevado a una humana conmovió al patriarca de los Keikain.

—¡Te juro que lo he visto, abuelo! —exclamó una irritada Yura por enésima vez—. ¡Eran ese kitsune y Oikawa, estoy completamente segura!

—Yura, calma. ¿Cómo sabes que esa chica ha sido secuestrada? ¿La has llamado al móvil? ¿Has esperado a ver si aparece mañana en clase? Recuerda que los yokai son maestros a la hora de manipular el miedo de los humanos. Puede que haya sido una ilusión —la sermoneó Hidemoto el 27º.

—No gastes saliva, viejo —le recomendó el siempre malencarado Ryuji—. Yura es terca como una mula. Déjala que se vaya por ahí a desfacer entuertos o cualquier chorrada quijotesca que se le ocurra. Los mayores tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Yura quería llorar, gritar, tirarle del pelo al idiota de su hermano mayor, pero se contuvo. Era obvio que no iba a recibir ninguna clase de ayuda por parte de su propia familia. No importaba. No era la primera vez que había pasado por ello y siempre se las había arreglado para salir adelante. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola, no mancillaría el honor de los onmyoji Keikain. Rescataría a su amiga, costase lo que costase.

La joven exorcista salió de la sala de reuniones, sin importarle las miradas que atraía. Cuando se fue, el anciano Hidemoto suspiró.

—Esto se está complicando —se quejó el patriarca de los Keikain—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que sentiste, Ryuji?

—Por supuesto —contestó su nieto, cambiando su máscara burlona por una expresión de absoluta seriedad—. Esa chica era una yokai, es más, era una Yuki-onna. Había restos de su magia helada en Shimabara. Sinceramente, no sé cómo se las arregla la tonta de mi hermana para estar rodeada de yokai sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por eso insististe en que practicase los ejercicios de visión espiritual? —observó Hidemoto.

Ryuji se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Akifusa, que no había dicho ni una palabra en presencia de Yura, aprovechó para intervenir:

—¿No podemos hacer nada? —se lamentó el joven de pelo blanco.

—Según el pacto que mantuvieron nuestros antepasados con el Nue, los asuntos de los yokai se quedan entre los yokai —recitó el anciano Hidemoto, un mantra que había pasado de generación en generación—. No sé qué pasará con esa Yuki-onna, ni siquiera sé si será miembro del clan de la zorra, pero no podemos interferir.

—Pues díselo a Yura. La veo muy capaz de atacar por su cuenta a la vieja viuda negra —señaló Ryuji con sorna.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? —se encaró con él Akifusa. Al heredero de los Yaso no le cabía en la cabeza cómo Ryuji podía ser tan cruel con su propia hermana. Si él hubiese tenido una hermana pequeña tan ejemplar como Yura, la habría guardado como un pequeño tesoro.

Para su sorpresa, Ryuji adoptó una expresión filosófica, mirando al infinito.

—Si Yura quiere ser una onmyoji, debe madurar. Y la madurez es algo que sólo puede conseguir por su cuenta, aunque duela —dijo el exorcista de pelo negro—. Dejemos que Yura descubra las respuestas por sí sola. Así sólo podrá culparse a ella misma cuando sepa la verdad.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tsurara examinó con suspicacia las ropas que le había prestado el intendente del Clan Abe. Recordaba haber visto algo parecido durante sus estudios sobre la sociedad humana (imprescindibles para una espía yokai encubierta), pero aquellos extraños ropajes no la convencían demasiado. Estaba demasiado apegada a su kimono tradicional. En la casa principal de Ukiyoe no había sitio para la innovación. Por el contrario, parecía que en el Clan Abe la moda era distinta. Incluso la Señora del Pandemónium andaba por ahí en uniforme escolar. Sin embargo, lo que le habían dado a Tsurara era otra clase de uniforme.

La Yuki-onna estaba a medio cambiarse en una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¡Esperen! ¡Aún no he terminado de ponerme el uniforme! —se apresuró a responder una avergonzada Tsurara.

—¡No es eso! —contestó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, una voz que la dama de las nieves conocía muy bien—. Soy yo, Rikuo.

Por unos instantes, que al muchacho se le hicieron eternos, Tsurara no respondió. Sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a la puerta cerrada, la Yuki-onna preguntó:

—¿Qué quiere de mí el joven señor de los Abe?

—No seas tan fría, Tsurara —se dolió Rikuo al percibir el formalismo con el que le trataba su amiga—. Yo... Sólo quería hablar contigo.

La Yuki-onna sintió un ramalazo de emoción al darse cuenta de que Rikuo seguía llamándola por su nombre de pila. Aún así, debía recordar su posición. Era una rehén en casa del enemigo. Un enemigo al que había engañado y traicionado previamente. Probablemente el joven señor venía a exigirle explicaciones por sus mentiras pasadas. No obstante, Tsurara se llevó una sorpresa monumental al oír las siguientes palabras de Rikuo:

—Quería pedirte disculpas. Por mi culpa, ahora estás en la boca del lobo. Lo siento mucho —se sinceró el sensible muchacho de ojos café.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Tsurara se puso roja. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, exclamó—: ¡Yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas! ¡Te mentí, te engañé, me aproveché de ti! ¡Deberías estar enfadado conmigo, no pidiendo perdón por cumplir tu deber!

Rikuo sonrió. Era una lástima que Tsurara no pudiera verlo, pero la chica de pelo azul aún estaba cambiándose y necesitaba tener la puerta cerrada.

—Tú también cumplías con tu deber, ¿no? Además, me salvaste la vida en el templo. Ahora veo que debió ser una decisión muy difícil para ti. Yo... Sé lo que es perder a alguien que te importa mucho, y si hubiera una posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta... Pero estoy divagando —se disculpó Rikuo—. Gracias, Tsurara. Por salvarme la vida. Por ser mi amiga.

Tsurara se apoyó contra la pared. Ya estaba cambiada del todo, su kimono blanco pulcramente doblado sobre una silla, pero no se atrevía todavía a abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con Rikuo.

—Yo no merezco ser tu amiga, Rikuo. Me acerqué a ti porque esas eran las órdenes del Nurarihyon. Te seguí a todas partes porque me lo mandaron. Y al final...

—Al final decidiste ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba —terminó por ella el chico—. Si eso no es ser una buena amiga, ¿qué es si no?

A su pesar, la dama de las nieves sonrió. Si algo le gustaba de Rikuo, era que era un optimista incurable. En un mundo quebradizo que se acercaba más y más a un baño de sangre, el positivismo del joven señor de los Abe era refrescante y contagioso. ¿Fuera de lugar? Tal vez. Pero nunca estaba de más un rayo de luz entre las tinieblas de los yokai.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Tsurara abrió la puerta. Rikuo, que había estado todo el rato apoyado junto a la madera, dio un traspiés. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, el muchacho tuvo que reajustarse las gafas para ver mejor a su amiga.

Tsurara estaba vestida con un uniforme de sirvienta.

Para Rikuo, que se había criado en aquella lujosa mansión, era un espectáculo cotidiano ver a las empleadas domésticas del clan ir de acá para allá cumpliendo sus tareas, desde barrer los suelos a servir las comidas. Por alguna razón, siempre eran mujeres y siempre podían adoptar forma humana. Rikuo había oído también que en otros tiempos habían contratado a jóvenes humanas de confianza, siempre que fueran capaces de guardar el secreto del Clan Abe. Nunca había prestado especial atención a su uniforme, práctico y alejado de inútiles florituras. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que el sencillo vestido negro y el delantal blanco le quedaban como un guante a la dama de las nieves.

—Me siento un poco rara —confesó Tsurara, mientras el rubor asomaba a sus mejillas—. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar esta clase de ropas. ¿Qué tal me quedan?

—T-te quedan muy bien, Tsurara —respondió Rikuo, ruborizándose también.

Así estuvieron un rato, mirando al suelo, antes de que Tsurara se decidiese a tomar la palabra de nuevo.

—Ahora no soy sólo una rehén, sino también una sirvienta —observó Tsurara. Años de educación la habían moldeado en un completo respeto a los usos sociales yokai—. Creo que... Creo que os debería tratar como corresponde a mi posición, joven señor. Es... Sería irrespetuoso por mi parte llamaros por vuestro nombre. ¿Qué preferís? ¿Amo? ¿Joven señor? ¿Rikuo-sama?

—¡Para ya, Tsurara! —se molestó el muchacho—. Eres mi amiga. No te imagino llamándome "Rikuo-sama". Suena muy raro.

En un millón de universos paralelos, otras tantas Tsuraras estornudaron sin motivo aparente.

La dama de las nieves sonrió. Para sorpresa del muchacho de cabello castaño, la chica de pelo azul hizo una reverencia

—Perdón por mi falta de experiencia. A partir de ahora y mientras dure mi estancia aquí, estoy a tu cuidado... —Tsurara hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar—: Rikuo.

El joven señor de los Abe también sonrió. Iba a decir algo cuando una sombra ominosa apareció en el pasillo. Tsurara pegó un respingo. Era Hagoromo Gitsune en persona, acompañada de varios yokai de la casa.

—Bien, bien, veo que nuestra "invitada" ya está presentable —celebró sin mucho humor la oscura kitsune—. Rikuo, es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Recuerda que mañana tienes clase. Tu amiguita y yo tendremos una charla sobre sus labores futuras.

El chico no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer. No podía escudar a Tsurara eternamente y, por aterradora que fuera su abuela, la vida de la Yuki-onna no corría peligro. Sus nervios, tal vez, pero no su integridad física. Rikuo le hizo un gesto de apoyo y se marchó, dejándola sola frente a Hagoromo Gitsune. Tsurara tragó saliva. No sabía que esperarse de aquella conversación.

Antes que nada, la señora de las tinieblas de Kioto le presentó a varias personas de la casa, entre ellas los intendentes de la cocina, los almacenes y otras responsabilidades domésticas. También le presentó a Hakuzozu, el yokai volador que la Yuki-onna recordaba vagamente de sus informes sobre los miembros del Clan Abe. Aunque no era un noble, había ascendido a jefe de la patrulla aérea.

—Él se encargará de mantenerte vigilada —reveló directamente Hagoromo Gitsune—. Eres una rehén valiosa, pequeña Yuki-onna. Tu vida depende de que no eches a perder tu valor por una tontería.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien —saludó profesionalmente Hakuzozu a Tsurara. La chica de pelo azul iba a responderle con una adecuada reverencia, cuando una vocecita infantil a la espalda de Hagoromo Gitsune chilló:

—¡Escápate, escápate, por favor!

Tsurara miró en su dirección. Había una niña de ojos dorados con una calavera humana entre sus manos. Una serpiente venenosa recorría las cuencas del siniestro artefacto. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que le había gritado que escapase, la pequeña yokai era todo sonrisas y se presentó con una reverencia ante la dama de las nieves.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Kyokotsu! Tú debes ser esa Yuki-onna espía de la que todos están hablando, ¿verdad? ¡Por favor, intenta escaparte! La señora Hagoromo Gitsune me ha prometido que si te pillo intentando salir de la mansión sin permiso, puedo arrancarte los ojos y quedármelos para mi colección. Ya tengo muchos ojos, ¡pero los tuyos son muy bonitos!

Todo esto lo dijo con una espléndida sonrisa infantil mientras acariciaba su calavera. A Tsurara se le congeló la expresión. El mensaje de Hagoromo Gitsune estaba muy claro: en aquella casa, hasta la niña más pequeña era una asesina en potencia, y todos vigilarían sus pasos como halcones. Para reforzar esta noción, la propia dama de negro se acercó lentamente a la Yuki-onna, clavando sus ojos negros en los caleidoscópicos ojos amarillos de su rehén. El miedo invadió a Tsurara.

—No causaré problemas, lo prometo —musitó débilmente la chica de pelo azul. Pero Hagoromo Gitsune no se dejó ablandar.

Bruscamente, la señora de los yokai de Kioto sujetó a una indefensa Tsurara por la barbilla. Su mano blanca, inusitadamente fuerte, se cerró como una garra sobre la delicada mandíbula de la Yuki-onna. Sin esfuerzo, levantó el cuerpo de Tsurara varios centímetros del suelo hasta que la mirada aterrorizada de la dama de las nieves quedó a la altura de sus ojos negros como el carbón.

—Yo no soy tan ingenua como mi nieto, hija de Setsura —siseó amenazadoramente Hagoromo Gitsune—. Si me entero de que has hecho daño a Rikuo, sea de la forma que sea, te buscaré, te encontraré y me beberé tus entrañas como si fueras un sorbete helado. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—S-sí, señora Hagoromo Gitsune —respondió a duras penas Tsurara.

—Bien —dijo satisfecha la kitsune. Soltó su presa y Tsurara pudo volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

Hagoromo Gitsune y el resto de su comitiva se marchó, dejando sola a Tsurara con sus escalofríos y una mandíbula dolorida. Su estancia en la Mansión Abe se le iba a hacer muuuuy larga.

00000

**Escuela secundaria**

Al día siguiente se produjo una pequeña conmoción en la escuela secundaria a la que iba Rikuo. ¡Oikawa Tsurara no estaba! Su asiento vacío destacaba como un agujero negro en el mar de pupitres de la clase, para desesperación de su club de fans, que se tiraban de los pelos al saber que no podrían ver ese día a una de las cinco bellezas de la escuela.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido! —exclamó melodramáticamente uno de ellos.

—¡Eh, qué pasa! —se quejó una chica—. Yo sí he venido a clase, ¿te enteras?

—Nah, eres mona, Ayumi, pero no estás en el top 5. Si al menos tuvieras poderes mágicos o vistieras un kimono todos los días, entonces sí podrías destacar sobre la normalidad de la clase.

¡BUM! El idiota que había abierto demasiado la boca acabó estampado contra una pared.

Rikuo pensó que exageraban. La asistencia de Tsurara a la escuela era un elemento que no había tenido en cuenta. Un día o dos podían ser excusados. Había un montón de explicaciones posibles: enfermedad, un funeral, una simple escapada... Pero si su ausencia se eternizaba, los responsables educativos iban a empezar a hacer preguntas molestas. Si llamaban a su casa, nadie contestaría, pues los espías del Nurarihyon que le daban cobertura se habían marchado para no volver. Podía convertirse en un problema.

Rikuo se estaba preguntando si debería convencer a su abuela para que permitiese que Tsurara volviese a clase, cuando Yura se plantó delante de él.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Es urgente!

Hacía tiempo que el muchacho no veía a su amiga de la infancia tan agitada. Algo la corroía por dentro. Considerando que aún les quedaba tiempo del descanso, Rikuo siguió a Yura hasta el patio de la escuela. La joven onmyoji se alejó más y más de las zonas con gente, hasta detenerse en un rincón fuera de oídos indiscretos. Quienes les vieron pasar no dieron mucha importancia a su ausencia. Eran los raritos del Club Onmyoji, después de todo. Algún mal pensado se atrevió a sugerir que Keikain estaba aprovechando la ausencia de Oikawa para declarársele a Rikuo.

No era una declaración de amor lo que Yura quería confesarle a su amigo, sino algo más grave.

—¡Han secuestrado a Oikawa! —anunció ella con seriedad.

—¿Eh? —se extrañó Rikuo. Vale que Tsurara no había ido ese día a clase, ¿pero de dónde sacaba Yura una idea tan extravagante?

—¡No pongas esa cara, Rikuo! ¡Sé lo que digo! ¡Estuve ayer en el santuario de Seimei y vi cómo unos yokai se llevaba a Oikawa! —le informó Yura, apretando los puños al recordar la impotencia que había sentido entonces.

—Oh, mierda —se le escapó a Rikuo. No había contado con la presencia de testigos, y menos de testigos que pudiesen identificar a los miembros de la Procesión Nocturna.

Confundiendo el improperio de Rikuo con una expresión de sorpresa por las noticias que le estaba contando, Yura siguió adelante con su exposición:

—¡Fue el kitsune de pelo blanco y ojos rojos del que me hablasteis el otro día! ¡Ya os dije que no os podíais fiar de él! Seguro que en estos momentos tiene en su poder a Oikawa, haciendo vete-tú-a-saber-qué con ella. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Rikuo intentó calmar a su amiga. Tener a una onmyoji desatada en busca de Tsurara era una mala noticia.

—¿Estás segura, Yura? Puede que fuera una ilusión. Seguro que Tsurara está enferma o...

—¡De eso nada! —negó rápidamente Yura—. Mi abuelo me dijo lo mismo, pero yo sé lo que vi. ¡Los yokai son los culpables! Tú nunca abandonarías a una amiga en peligro, ¿verdad, Rikuo? ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Cazaré a ese maldito kitsune aunque sea lo último que haga!

Rikuo tragó saliva ruidosamente. Se había metido en un buen lío.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Como ya avisé, la frecuencia de actualización sería menor. Lo siento. La universidad, los idiomas y muchas cosas más devoran mi tiempo. Pero prometo seguir con este fic cueste lo que cueste, porque es siempre una lástima ver una historia inacabada. Gracias a Suki90, Lonely Athena, Tsurara 12012, Corazón de Piedra Verde, Asphios y el resto de personas que sacan un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic. Y ahora las observaciones extras:

* El título es un homenaje al capítulo 57 del manga, _Convenciendo a Keikain Yura_. Del mismo modo que la onmyoji se marchó no del todo convencida en aquella historia, aquí Tsurara no iba a cambiar mágicamente de bando. Aún así, con Tsurara sentada a la mesa de Hagoromo Gitsune, el tema de Rihan iba a salir sí o sí. Siento que no haya habido mucha acción en este capítulo, pero las explicaciones eran necesarias. Había ido dejando varias pistas hasta ahora, pero todavía quedan muchos detalles ocultos. Se admiten apuestas ;—)

* Hagoromo Gitsune tiene en el canon (y aquí) dos motivaciones fundamentales. Una, por su papel de madre, es proteger la obra de su hijo, cueste lo que cueste. Sin embargo, también tiene otra motivación más propia de una kitsune típica: sus ganas de matar el aburrimiento. No será la última vez que la abuela de Rikuo vaya a mangonear a la pobre Tsurara.

_* Hanami_, como algunos ya sabréis, es la ceremonia de contemplación de cerezos en flor. También la hay de ciruelos en flor (precisamente la flor de Wakana), pero no es tan popular. La saxifraga (más concretamente, la variedad japonesa _yukinoshita_) es la flor de Tsurara.

* En el canon siempre me sorprendió que bajo el primer sello no hubiese ningún yokai atrapado, cuando hasta entonces habíamos visto que, por cada sello que Hagoromo Gitsune destruía, un monstruo más grande y más poderoso se unía a sus filas. Quería trasladar esa observación mía al fic. Y sí, eso significa que Tsuchigumo aparecerá tarde o temprano.

* Ni soy un fetichista de los uniformes de sirvienta ni me he inventado nada. Revisad el capítulo 73 del manga y el episodio 7 de _Sennen Makyo_. En efecto, en la casa de Hagoromo Gitsune hay sirvientas (o _maids_, _meidos_, como os guste llamarlas). Queda en la ambigüedad si son humanas o yokai y si conocen o no el secreto de Hagoromo Gitsune. En principio parece que no, y que serían las sirvientas de la identidad humana de la kitsune, pero tras los secretos desvelados al final de la saga de Kioto es una explicación que no tiene sentido. En cualquier caso, en este universo esa mansión ha pertenecido durante décadas al Clan Abe y su personal, humano o yokai, está al tanto de lo que ocurre. Por eso Tsurara tiene que dejar el kimono a un lado y ponerse el uniforme. Afortunadamente para ella, es un uniforme realista, no una fantasía cosplay.

* Ahora lamento un poco haber seguido el estilo de traducción del manga en español, porque se pierden sutilezas del japonés como los honoríficos. Sé que es mucho pedir que os imaginéis cómo serían estas conversaciones en japonés, pero cuando los Abe llaman "señor" a alguien no es el _-sama_ al que estamos acostumbrados en el Clan Nura del canon, sino el _-dono_ que seguro que habréis oído en animes de samurais (o con personajes muy anticuados). En cuanto al "amo" que pronuncia Tsurara, no es el _waka_ que conocemos tan bien, sino el _goshujin-sama_ propio de las sirvientas.

Próximo capítulo: _"Rikuo contra Yura"_.


	15. Rikuo contra Yura

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Tsurara se convierte en rehén de los Abe y Hagoromo Gitsune la obliga a trabajar como sirvienta en la mansión. Al mismo tiempo, Rikuo descubre cómo murió su padre y cuál es el objetivo del Nurarihyon: rescatar del limbo a su hijo Rihan. La situación del joven señor se complica cuando Yura le pide ayuda para cazar al kitsune que ha "secuestrado" a Tsurara.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuo contra Yura<strong>

Era de noche en las cercanías del distrito de Gion. Afortunadamente, era una noche templada de mayo, sin lluvia y con el cielo despejado. Si hubiese sido en invierno, Rikuo y Yura habrían muerto de una pulmonía hacía tiempo.

Yura estaba convencida de que los malvados yokai de Kioto habían secuestrado a su nueva amiga, la tokiota Oikawa Tsurara, y no iba a parar hasta encontrarla. Rikuo también estaba convencido de lo mismo, más que nada porque él había sido quien se había llevado a Tsurara. La fortuna le había sonreído, porque Yura le había visto en su forma kitsune y no lo había reconocido. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a su amiga de la infancia. A saber cuál podría ser la reacción de la ferviente onmyoji.

Sintiéndose muy culpable, el joven señor de los Abe había aceptado pacientemente acompañar a Yura en sus rondas de vigilancia. Su amiga tenía un plan muy sencillo: encontrar a un yokai, atraparlo, interrogarlo hasta descubrir el paradero de Tsurara o su secuestrador, y entonces... Bueno, para entonces ya tendría pensado un plan de rescate. Mientras tanto, acudía todas las noches a puestos de observación en lo alto de edificios o incluso árboles, cubierta con una capa negra y armada de prismáticos. Escogía aquellas localizaciones conocidas por su alta actividad yokai. Por desgracia, habían pasado ya varias noches sin avistar a un solo espíritu o demonio.

—Nada al sur... —murmuró Yura, apretando los prismáticos contra sus ojos, como si así pudiese detectar mejor a los yokai—. Agh, parece que esta noche tampoco hay nada. ¡Es que ni siquiera veo ladrones intentando entrar en una casa!

—Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no? —intentó animarla Rikuo, siempre buscando el lado positivo de la situación.

Yura apartó los prismáticos un momento para lanzar a su amigo una mirada de reproche.

—¡No, no son buenas noticias! —respondió enfadada, para volver luego a su incansable labor de vigilancia.

Rikuo suspiró. Era culpa suya que Yura no pudiese encontrar a un solo yokai. En cuanto su amiga le comunicaba el punto de observación que elegía cada noche, el chico daba aviso para que los miembros de su clan evitasen el lugar. Por desgracia, Yura no cejaba en su empeño y la falta de sueño empezaba a pasarla factura. No sólo se quedaba dormida en clase, sino que se estaba volviendo cada vez más irritable.

El muchacho había puesto sus esperanzas en que el resto de los Keikain desaprobase las salidas de Yura y que la obligasen a permanecer en casa. Había sido un error. Ciertamente, tanto Hidemoto el 27º como otros jerarcas del clan onmyoji habían intentado hacer entrar en razón a Yura, pero ella siempre se las había arreglado para sortear los castigos y salir de la mansión cuando le viniese en gana. Prefería morirse de cansancio antes que abandonar a Tsurara en las garras de los yokai.

Y todo era culpa de Rikuo.

Preocupado por su amiga, el joven señor intentó por enésima vez convencerla para que pospusiera su vigilancia.

—Yura, no podrás ayudar a Tsurara si te caes dormida ante los yokai. Por favor, ¿no sería mejor retrasar la búsqueda, aunque sea sólo por una noche? —sugirió el chico.

Por desgracia, su amiga no tenía humor para consejos.

—¡Ni hablar! He fracasado demasiadas veces. Si ahora me rindo, una amiga sufrirá —sentenció ella.

—Estás siendo demasiado dramática, Yura —intentó aplacarla Rikuo.

—¿"Demasiado dramática"? —repitió la joven onmyoji incrédula—. ¡Rikuo, conoces las historias de yokai! ¡Son malvados por naturaleza! ¡Oikawa puede estar siendo torturada en estos mismos instantes y tú pretendes que me tome un descanso! ¡Jamás!

Rikuo nunca había visto a su amiga de la infancia tan agitada. La chica de pelo negro estaba en una situación extrema. Pesaban en ella la falta de sueño, el sentimiento de culpabilidad y la sensación de abandono. Cuando había visto a Tsurara siendo secuestrada, se había quedado paralizada. Cuando había pedido ayuda a su familia, estos se habían lavado las manos. Y ahora que estaba dedicando todas sus energías a rescatar a una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el mundo, no encontraba ni una mísera pista. Nadie habría dicho que era la misma estudiante seria e inexpresiva de la escuela.

—Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que hayan sido yokai. Quizás su desaparición tenía que ver con su familia o... —aventuró Rikuo, antes de comprender su error y callarse. Pero para entonces era demasiado tarde.

Yura volvió a mirarle, no con ira, sino con tristeza. Se sentía traicionada.

—Ya... Ya veo... —murmuró la joven onmyoji en tono apagado, muy diferente de sus enérgicos gritos de antes—. Puedes irte si quieres, Rikuo. Supongo que era demasiado pedir que alguien creyese en mis historias de yokai... Je, ni siquiera mi propia familia me cree, y eso que ellos son onmyoji.

—¡No es así, Yura! No quería decir... —trató de explicarse el muchacho de pelo castaño, pero su amiga le cortó al instante.

—Vete a dormir, Rikuo. Yo me iré pronto a casa también —dijo Yura. Era una mentira y los dos lo sabían, pero a su amigo no le quedó más remedio que tragar saliva y asentir. Le habría gustado gritar a los cuatro vientos: _¡Yo te creo! ¿Cómo no voy a creer a mi mejor amiga si yo fui el yokai que se llevó a Tsurara?_ Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Era un cobarde. Un cobarde hipócrita.

De camino a la Mansión Abe, a una distancia prudencial del punto de observación de Yura, Rikuo apretó los dientes y dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra un muro cercano. El muro se agrietó. Inconscientemente, el muchacho se había convertido en un kitsune. No era una sorpresa para él. Llevaba días sin transformarse y su sangre yokai le pedía acción.

Los ojos rojos como rubíes del joven señor examinaron su mano. Ni un rasguño. Era bueno tener la fuerza y resistencia de un yokai. Cuando se convertía en kitsune, se sentía henchido de valor y confianza en sí mismo, viéndose capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército con las manos desnudas. Por desgracia, eso no servía para resolver su problema con Yura. Era una escena interesante contemplar a la forma nocturna de Rikuo tan confundida y frustrada como su forma diurna. ¿Qué podía hacer? El kitsune tampoco lo sabía.

Regresó a la mansión con la cabeza gacha.

00000

**Templo de Yasaka**

La mañana siguiente amaneció clara y despejada sobre el santuario de Yasaka en Kioto. Era uno de los centros de culto más antiguos de la región, remontándose su construcción al año 656. En tiempos de los emperadores Heian, había sido uno de los Veintidós Templos que conformaban la lista de santuarios principales del Estado. Era un recinto lleno de pagodas, templetes, puertas ceremoniales, estatuas, linternas y demás parafernalia sagrada que atraía a los visitantes, especialmente en los festivales. Aún quedaban un par de meses antes del Festival de Gion, pero los responsables del santuario ya se estaban organizando para la ocasión.

Al no ser un día de gran afluencia de visitantes, dos importantes figuras pudieron reunirse alrededor de una linterna de piedra sin que oídos indiscretos oyesen su conversación.

Una de las figuras era la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza y acompañada de varios guardaespaldas, entre ellos el piadoso Shokera. Su interlocutor no era otro que Hidemoto el 27º. El patriarca de los Keikain venía a su vez escoltado por cuatro onmyoji de su casa. Los exorcistas examinaron con aprehensión al grupo de yokai. Ellos no se dejaban engañar. Podían percibir el "miedo" que emanaba de los monstruos con forma humana.

—Pensaba que esto era una reunión pacífica —censuró Hidemoto, señalando con un movimiento seco de su cabeza a los yokai que acompañaban a Hagoromo Gitsune.

—El mundo se vuelve cada día más peligroso, incluso para una pobre anciana como yo —respondió la kitsune en tono burlón—. Y por lo que veo, no soy la única precavida.

A su pesar, Hidemoto asintió. No merecía la pena discutir por naderías.

—Tú has convocado esta reunión, Hagoromo Gitsune. Tú dirás.

—Preciosa linterna... —murmuró la kitsune, acariciando el pilar sobre el que se apoyaba—. ¿Conoces la leyenda de Tadamori, Hidemoto? Cuentan que un hombre veía todas las noches unos fuegos misteriosos brillando alrededor de la linterna. Un día decidió ser valiente y ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos, sólo para descubrir que las luces las provocaba un guardia intentando encender la linterna. Qué ingenuos pueden ser los humanos a veces.

Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, Hagoromo Gitsune apoyó sus manos en la linterna y pequeños fuegos fatuos empezaron a brillar en torno a ella. Cuando apartó la mano, las luces espectrales desaparecieron. Hidemoto no lo encontró gracioso.

—No he venido aquí para ver fuegos artificiales o escuchar metáforas enrevesadas —se quejó el patriarca Keikain ásperamente—. Rara vez estás dispuesta a rebajarte a hablar con simples humanos como nosotros, así que ve al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hagoromo Gitsune?

La sonrisa de la kitsune se borró. Su expresión se volvió mortalmente seria.

—El Nurarihyon atacará Kioto en menos de dos meses —dijo la Señora del Pandemonium.

Sin embargo, su anuncio no tuvo el efecto esperado en Hidemoto. En vez de sorprenderse o asustarse, el patriarca de los Keikain se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —preguntó el anciano onmyoji.

—No puedo creer que, catorce generaciones después, los Keikain hayan perdido por completo su inteligencia. Sabes tan bien como yo de lo que es capaz el Nurarihyon. En julio, los diez mil demonios del Clan Nura caerán sobre nosotros —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, en el mismo tono que alguien utilizaría para explicar algo a un niño pequeño.

—Ah, sí, hasta eso ya llego —frunció el ceño Hidemoto, un poco molesto—. Pero te olvidas precisar quién es exactamente el "nosotros" del que hablas, oh señora de las tinieblas. Por lo que tengo entendido, el Nurarihyon busca venganza sólo contra los Abe. Las guerras entre yokai no son asunto nuestro. Por mí, como si os matáis los unos a los otros. El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin monstruos como vosotros.

—En las guerras también mueren civiles —señaló la kitsune.

Hidemoto el 27º hizo una pausa antes de responder. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que había conversado cara a cara con la líder de los yokai de Kioto. En todas aquellas ocasiones, Hagoromo Gitsune había sido insufrible y arrogante, tomándose a broma cualquier reproche de los onmyoji. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba muy seria. El asunto del Nurarihyon debía preocuparla de verdad, como para bajar ligeramente su guardia ante el patriarca de los Keikain.

—No me hagas reír, Hagoromo Gitsune. Las vidas de los humanos no te importan nada, ni siquiera las vidas de los ciudadanos de Kioto —contestó finalmente el patriarca.

—Me importan tanto como a un onmyoji le importan las vidas de los ayakashi —replicó a su vez la dama de negro.

Los dos líderes sobrenaturales de Kioto se miraron a los ojos. Los guardaespaldas de Hidemoto se removieron inquietos. Se temían una pelea. Los yokai, en cambio, liderados por el formal Shokera, permanecieron inmóviles como estatuas.

Hidemoto el 27º suspiró, relajando el ambiente.

—Está claro que no podemos entendernos —sacudió la cabeza el patriarca, apesadumbrado—. No obstante, te agradezco el aviso. Los Keikain en misión en otras partes del país ya me habían informado de los movimientos del Clan Nura, pero no teníamos una fecha tan exacta. Estaremos en guardia, aunque no esperes que te ayudemos. Eso sí, si algún yokai intenta hacer daño a los buenos ciudadanos inocentes de Kioto, los detendremos.

Hagoromo Gitsune se permitió el amago de una sonrisa.

—Lo intentaréis, al menos —precisó la dama de negro en tono ominoso.

La extraña reunión terminó. Hagoromo Gitsune se encaminó de regreso a la Mansión Abe, escoltada por sus guardaespaldas yokai. Shokera se adelantó hasta estar a su altura. Sin mirar directamente a los ojos a su señora, comentó:

—Ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos, madre de la oscuridad.

Hagoromo Gitsune bufó con desdén.

—Hidemoto es un viejo carcamal demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Toda esta generación de onmyoji son un hatajo de ingenuos que nunca han visto una guerra de verdad. No entienden que para vencer, los yokai de Edo deben arrebatarnos nuestro "miedo", y que la mejor manera de hacerlo es matar y torturar a los humanos.

—Seguro que eso obligará a los exorcistas a intervenir —observó Shokera.

—Seguro. Pero los Keikain no tienen experiencia de combate real, más allá de cazar a un puñado de yokai de campo de cuando en cuando. No durarán ni un asalto contra los lugartenientes de los Nura. Aún así, teníamos que ponerles sobre aviso. Es lo más sensato —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune. Acto seguido, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa malvada—. Al menos así distraerán a unos cuantos enemigos cuando empiece la batalla.

Shokera se santiguó.

—Pobres almas sacrificadas —se lamentó el yokai cristiano.

—Sí, qué pena —asintió Hagoromo Gitsune con maliciosa insinceridad.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tsurara estaba de los nervios. Hacía poco que Hagoromo Gitsune había regresado de su visita a vaya-usted-a-saber-dónde y había ordenado que le llevasen té y pastas a la sala de reuniones. Sus órdenes habían sido muy específicas: quería té verde Tsuen, servido a la adecuada temperatura de infusión, acompañado de pastas francesas de la pastelería más lujosa de la prefectura. Y quería que la nueva criada de la casa trajese la bandeja. La Yuki-onna tragó saliva al enterarse, pero no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Caminó con cuidado. Ni una gota del valioso té debía derramarse. No era fácil. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo uniforme de sirvienta. Aunque en ciertos casos era más cómodo que el kimono que solía vestir en la Casa Nura, echaba de menos la familiaridad de su antigua indumentaria.

Llamó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a las puertas occidentales de madera, en lugar de las tradicionales puertas correderas japonesas. Aún la seguía asombrando que los Abe, en teoría la más antigua de las organizaciones yokai, guardianes del poder y la tradición milenaria de Kioto, viviesen en un lugar como ese. ¡Ni siquiera andaban descalzos en la mansión, sino que llevaban algo llamado "zapatillas de casa"! El Nue debía haber sido un personaje muy excéntrico para aprobar ideas tan innovadoras.

Manteniendo la vista puesta en la bandeja que llavaba en las manos, Tsurara se las arregló para abrir la puerta y saludar con una sonrisa.

—Aquí está el té, señora Hago... ¡AH!

¡Bum! Alguien le dio un suave empujón por detrás. La Yuki-onna, muy a su pesar, tropezó y derramó todo el contenido de su bandeja en el suelo. Magullada y avergonzada, se dio la vuelta para comprobar la causa de su traspiés. Atisbó un uniforme de sirvienta como el suyo antes de que desapareciese de su campo de visión.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró la Yuki-onna, confundida.

Una tos a su espalda la hizo darse la vuelta automáticamente. Entonces recordó que no estaba sola. En la sala de reuniones se hallaban sentados a la mesa diversos consejeros de confianza de la casa principal, desde el sabio Gran Tengu del monte Kurama hasta el irascible Ibaraki-Doji de los oni. No eran los suficientes para conformar una asamblea general del clan, pero sí representaban el grupo de colaboradores inmediatos de la señora de la oscuridad de Kioto. Hablando de la zorra, Hagoromo Gitsune ocupaba su puesto de honor a la cabecera de la mesa. En aquel momento observaba a Tsurara con aire displicente.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña Yuki-onna? —criticó la dama de negro—. ¿Acaso no puedes traer unas tazas de té sin echarlo todo a perder?

—Yo... —intentó justificarse la chica de pelo azul, pero su nueva patrona la ordenó callar enseguida.

—No quiero excusas. Recoge este estropicio y regresa de nuevo con mi pedido. Y esta vez procura no tropezar. Da gracias de que estoy demasiado ocupada como para encargarme de disciplinar a la servidumbre —dijo la kitsune.

A la pobre Yuki-onna no le quedó más remedio que apretar los puños y esbozar la más falsa de las sonrisas que pudo.

—Sí, señora Hagoromo Gitsune —Tsurara inclinó su cabeza.

Tal como la habían ordenado, recogió los contenidos de la bandeja caída. Algunos de los yokai de la sala la observaron con lástima. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los presentes se desentendió de la nueva criada. A fin de cuentas, era una espía del enemigo capturada y obligada a trabajar. Debía estar agradecida porque no le hubiesen cortado la cabeza.

Mientras volvía a las cocinas, Tsurara aguantó como pudo sus ganas de llorar. Desde que había entrado al servicio de los Abe, todos los días habían sido un pequeño infierno. No por el trabajo duro, desde luego. Ya estaba acostumbrada a realizar las labores domésticas en la casa principal de los Nura. No, lo que dolía era la continua humillación a la que la sometían.

Hagoromo Gitsune parecía encontrar un placer especial en descalificar su trabajo. Nunca llegaba al nivel del insulto zafio y vulgar, pues la señora de Kioto tenía demasiada clase para eso, pero sus palabras minaban poco a poco la autoestima de la dama de las nieves. Sin embargo, las peores eran sin duda el resto de las criadas. El empujón (intencionado sin duda alguna) que había recibido antes no era sino el último de los sabotajes que había sufrido la pobre Yuki-onna. Las sirvientas de la casa se esforzaban por hacer que su nueva compañera quedase mal ante la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. No contentas con eso, hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas... y ni siquiera se molestaban en susurrar cuando ella estaba presente.

Aún así, Tsurara no pensaba concederles el honor de sus lágrimas. Aguantaría contra viento y marea.

De regreso en las cocinas, la dama de las nieves depositó la bandeja en el fregadero con un suspiro. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. A veces prefería volver a las celdas. Al menos ahí no habría tenido que fingir alegría ante la gente que la humillaba.

De repente, notó que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tsurara? —preguntó una voz femenina cargada de calidez.

Quien así había hablado era Wakana, la madre de Rikuo. Tsurara había notado que el resto del servicio trataba a la nuera humana de Hagoromo Gitsune como una señora excéntrica, a la que se debía respeto pero que tenía la rara costumbre de participar en las labores domésticas a pesar de que tenía a su disposición criados de sobra. No obstante, nadie le podía poner mala cara a Wakana durante mucho tiempo. Su cariño y alegría de vivir eran contagiosos.

La Yuki-onna estaba secretamente muy agradecida a la madre de Rikuo. Desde el principio la había tratado como a una más de la casa.

—No es nada. He tropezado, he tirado las cosas al suelo y la señora Hagoromo Gitsune se ha enfadado —respondió la Yuki-onna, tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.

—¿Has tropezado o te han hecho tropezar? —inquirió Wakana en actitud comprensiva—. Ya he visto alguno de esos "accidentes" que has sufrido últimamente, Tsurara. Recuerda que no es culpa tuya.

Tsurara negó con la cabeza.

—Sí es culpa mía. Yo soy la espía, la intrusa. Sólo me soportan porque son las órdenes de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. Aún no me perdonan haber hecho daño al joven señor —recordó la Yuki-onna con pesar—. Tienen razones para odiarme.

—Yo no te odio —Wakana le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza—. Y estoy segura de que Rikuo tampoco. Dales tiempo. Tarde o temprano aprenderán que eres una chica de buen corazón.

A Tsurara le habría encantado creer en las amables palabras de la viuda de Seimei, pero eran sólo eso, palabras. Aún podía recordar la mirada fría y asesina de Hagoromo Gitsune una semana atrás, cuando la había levantado por el cuello y le había dicho: _"Si me entero de que has hecho daño a Rikuo, sea de la forma que sea, te buscaré, te encontraré y me beberé tus entrañas como si fueras un sorbete helado"_. No bromeaba.

—No creo que la señora Hagoromo Gitsune lo vea así —murmuró Tsurara, mientras Wakana la ayudaba con el fregado de la vajilla del té.

La mujer de pelo castaño se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Kuzunoha puede tener a veces un carácter un tanto... difícil —terminó por decir Wakana, midiendo sus palabras—. Ha vivido mucho y ha sufrido mucho. En el fondo, sólo desea lo mejor para su familia, pero le cuesta confiar en los demás, ya sean humanos o yokai.

Tsurara abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Temía parecer una cotilla ante una de las pocas personas que la apoyaban en aquella casa. Sin embargo, a Wakana no se le pasó por alto su gesto.

—Te estarás preguntando qué hace una humana como yo en un sitio como este. Seguro que te parece raro, ¿no? —sonrió la mujer de pelo castaño.

Tsurara pegó un respingo. ¿Acaso la madre de Rikuo podía leer las mentes?

—¡No, no, yo...! En nuestro clan también conocemos la historia de cómo el Nurarihyon se casó con una humana, así que no es tan raro. Sólo tenía curiosidad —se disculpó la dama de las nieves, roja de vergüenza—. No me imagino a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune aceptando que una humana se casase con su hijo.

—Créeme, ella tampoco se lo imaginaba —le guiñó un ojo Wakana con complicidad—. Escucha, te voy a contar una historia...

00000

_**Catorce años atrás, Kioto**_

—_¡Increíble! ¡Es como un cuento de hadas!_

_Una joven Wakana vestida con su uniforme del instituto superior dio palmadas de alegría al ver el impresionante paisaje de los jardines de la Mansión Abe. Su fascinación creció y creció mientras examinaba cada uno de los tesoros del lugar. Los yokai de la casa se miraban confundidos. ¿Qué hacía aquella humana pizpireta en los terrenos de la mansión? Es más, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a los monstruos y fantasmas que pululaban a su alrededor. Si alguno trataba de asustarla, simplemente le sonreía y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza._

—_¿Pero quién es esa chica? —preguntó una taza de té endemoniada._

—_He oído que es la descendiente de una familia perseguida por un espíritu malvado. El maestro Nue la ayudó a levantar la maldición y desde entonces son amigos —informó un oni menor con apariencia de sabihondo—. ¿No has notado que últimamente nuestro señor hace muchos viajes a Edo?_

—_Mm —murmuró en tono desaprobador la taza poseída—. Espero que el maestro sepa manejar a esa mujer imposible, o la señora Hagoromo Gitsune se va a enfadar._

_Sin embargo, no parecía que el poderoso Abe no Seimei tuviera mucha prisa en poner a su invitada en vereda. Se contentaba con asentir y sonreír cada vez que la energética muchacha atraía su atención para preguntarle algo o señalarle una de las muchas maravillas del jardín. A ninguno de los servidores de la casa se le escapó el brillo soñador que el antiguo onmyiji tenía en los ojos, un brillo que no habían visto en muchos, muchos siglos._

_Con todo el tacto que pudo reunir, el yokai volador Hakuzozu se acercó a su maestro y le hizo una reverencia._

—_Bienvenido a casa, poderoso señor —saludó el leal Hakuzozu—. Veo que habéis traído una invitada._

—_Así es —dijo Seimei sin entrar en detalles._

—_¿Tenéis algo especial en mente para ella? ¿Tal vez queréis darle trabajo como criada en la mansión? —aventuró el yokai volador._

—_No exactamente —repuso el Nue haciéndose el misterioso._

_Ajena a la conversación, Wakana siguió zascandileando por el jardín hasta detenerse ante un hermoso ciruelo. Aunque aún no había llegado la primavera, asomaban en sus ramas las primeras flores de la temporada._

—_¡Qué bonito! Me encanta este sitio. Creo que podría vivir aquí —susurró con suavidad la chica de pelo castaño._

_Una voz, infantil pero cargada de gravedad, rompió su ensoñación._

—_¡Tú, humana! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_

_Wakana se dio la vuelta. Ante ella se encontraba una niña pequeña, que no debía tener ni cuatro años de edad. Sin embargo, se erguía ante ella en su diminuta estatura como una reina. Una reina bastante enfadada, pues sus ojos negros centelleaban con irritación. Su pelo negro caía largo y liso sobre su espalda, mientras que su pálida piel refulgía bajo la luz de la luna. Para enorme sorpresa de la niña (y de algunos yokai que andaban por la zona y que no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo), en vez de amilanarse, la intrusa humana corrió al encuentro de la pequeña y la levantó en volandas._

—_¡Pero qué niña más guapa! —exclamó la chica de pelo castaño con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué pelo tan maravilloso tienes! ¡Y qué piel! Oh, me encantaría tener una piel como la tuya, chiquitina. Por cierto, me llamo Wakana. ¿Tú como te llamas?_

_Los ojos de la niña ardían de indignación por verse sometida a una situación tan embarazosa. Odiaba que alguien le recordase las limitaciones de su cuerpo anfitrión. Esa humana debía ser muy estúpida o muy valiente para meterse con la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune. Y lo iba a pagar. Afortunadamente, Seimei llegó justo a tiempo._

—_¡Wakana! ¡Ten cuidado! —la advirtió el entonces señor de los yokai de Kioto._

—_¡Oh! ¡Seimei! ¿Quién es esta ricura? ¿Es tu hija? ¡No me habías dicho que tenías una hija! —se asombró la muchacha._

_A su pesar, el Nue sonrió. Wakana tenía madera de humorista._

—_No, no es mi hija —contestó pacientemente el onmyoji inmortal—. De hecho, es mi madre. ¿No te hablé de los ciclos de reencarnación, Wakana? Madre, te presento a la señorita Wakana de la prefectura de Tokio. Wakana, te presento a mi madre, Abe no Kuzunoha, la Hagoromo Gitsune de Kioto._

_Wakana volvió de nuevo su vista a su particular "prisionera". Para parecer más grande y terrible, Hagoromo Gitsune había sacado a la luz sus nueve colas de zorro. Sin embargo, en lugar de asustarse, Wakana se emocionó aún más._

—_¡Una kitsune de verdad! ¡Soy una fan, señora Abe! He leído mucho sobre la leyenda de Kuzunoha y Yasuna. ¡Es una historia de amor preciosa! Bueno, tampoco es que yo tenga mucha experiencia en el amor, pero... Huy, sería mejor que la dejara en el suelo, ¿no? —preguntó un poco avergonzada la chica humana._

—_Sí, sería mejor —contestó secamente Hagoromo Gitsune._

_Wakana dio un paso atrás. La venerable kitsune aprovechó para ajustar de nuevo las piezas de su kimono infantil. Tosió un poco, intentando que su voz pareciese más grave, y se dirigió a su hijo._

—_¿Se puede saber por qué te has traído a esta humana a casa, Seimei? —exigió saber la kitsune._

—_Verás, madre, es que yo... —intentó explicarse el Nue, un tanto azorado. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, Seimei no encontraba palabras para decir lo que quería decir. Luchar contra terremotos vivientes era pan comido en comparación con enfrentarse a la ira de su madre._

_Por fortuna o por desgracia, Wakana aprovechó sus dudas para responder por él._

—_¡Vamos a casarnos! —exclamó alegremente, agarrando del brazo a su prometido._

_Durante unos instantes, cayó un silencio mortal sobre la mansión. Fueron apenas unos segundos. Después, de punta a punta del recinto, sólo se oyó el murmullo incesante de cientos de conversaciones airadas, emocionadas y escandalizadas. Hakuzozu se apartó unos pasos con prudencia, Shokera se santiguó e Ibaraki-Doji se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en signo de frustración. Por su parte, Hagoromo Gitsune taladró a su hijo con la mirada._

—_Seimei... —susurró la kitsune en tono amenazante, mientras olas de miedo brotaban de su cuerpo._

—_Ay, dioses —suspiró el Nue._

00000

—Y así fue como conocí a mi suegra —terminó la historia Wakana—. Kuzunoha y yo no empezamos con buen pie, pero ahora nos llevamos bien. Más o menos. ¡Así que no te rindas y da lo mejor de ti, Tsurara!

—¡Sí! —asintió la Yuki-onna. Si tenía un objetivo, podía aceptar cualquier esfuerzo, por duro que fuera.

—Ahora hazme un favor y llévale este almuerzo a Rikuo —le pidió la mujer de pelo castaño—. El pobre ha venido bastante desganado de la escuela. No creo que esté enfermo, pero un chico en edad de crecer como él necesita comer bien.

—Pero yo aún tengo que llevarle el té de nuevo a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune —dijo Tsurara.

—Quita, quita. Ya le diré a otra de las criadas que lo haga. Y si a Kuzunoha no le gusta, que hable conmigo —le guiñó un ojo Wakana con confianza.

Tsurara sonrió con agradecimiento. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero la madre de Rikuo le había quitado un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo, aún tenía una tarea que realizar. Con el almuerzo para el joven señor en la mano, recorrió los interminables pasillos de la Mansión Abe hasta detenerse ante una puerta en una esquina de la planta superior. Golpeó delicadamente sus nudillos contra la superficie de madera. Ninguna respuesta. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, con algo más de fuerza. Entonces se oyó la voz apagada de Rikuo al otro lado:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Tsurara —contestó inmediatamente la Yuki-onna—. La señora Wakana me ha pedido que te traiga el almuerzo.

—La puerta está abierta, puedes pasar —le indicó el chico.

La chica de pelo azul entró con cuidado. No quería volver a tropezar inconvenientemente. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. Rikuo siempre era muy amable con ella, todo lo contrario que su siniestra abuela. Por desgracia, aquella tarde el joven señor no parecía el mismo de siempre. Estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, su mirada perdida en el techo. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

—Puedes dejar la bandeja en la mesilla, Tsurara —dijo el muchacho sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿No vas a comer nada, Rikuo?

—No tengo hambre.

Tsurara observó con ojos escrutadores la expresión mustia de su amigo. No, desde luego aquel no era el Rikuo optimista y decidido que conocía. Se acercó a su cama.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Rikuo? Puedes decírmelo —le invitó a hablar la Yuki-onna. Como Rikuo se empeñaba en su mutismo, intentó adivinar la fuente de sus problemas—: Es por Keikain, ¿verdad?

Bingo. Rikuo se incoporó lentamente, hasta situarse cara a cara con ella. Los ojos del chico estaban tristes.

—Yura se está obsesionando cada vez más con tu desaparición —reconoció Rikuo—. No descansa, apenas duerme y está empezando a tener problemas en clase. Además, cada vez se muestra más resentida con todo el mundo... incluso conmigo. Tengo miedo de perder su amistad si le cuento que tengo sangre de yokai, pero puede que la pierda de todas formas. No sé qué hacer.

La Yuki-onna tomó aire. También ella había meditado al respecto y tenia un par de cosas que decirle a Rikuo. Sin embargo, no estaba en su naturaleza tener tantas confianzas con un yokai de rango superior. El hecho de que fueran de clanes distintos ayudaba tanto como estorbaba en su relación. Aún así, se recordó a sí misma, antes que nada eran amigos. Igual que Keikain. Y los amigos ayudan a los amigos, ¿no?

—Rikuo, sé que es muy hipócrita de mi parte decirte esto —se sinceró la chica de pelo azul—, pero no puedes seguir mintiéndole a Keikain. No es justo, ni para ti ni para ella, y cuanto más tardes en decirle la verdad, más daño provocarás. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

—¿Y si diciéndole la verdad estropeo más las cosas? —preguntó Rikuo preocupado, acercando su rostro al de la Yuki-onna en actitud confidencial.

—Tienes que confiar en ella, como yo debí haber confiado en ti —Tsurara se sonrojó un poco—. No tengo realmente un "amigo de la infancia" con el que comparar, pero Keikain y tú parecéis muy unidos. Además, el que miente es el que debe pedir disculpas. Recuerda lo que pasó conmigo.

Rikuo asintió. Sí, Tsurara tenía toda la razón del mundo. Yura merecía la verdad. Y él se merecería cualquier reproche que su amiga le dijese. Si su amistad se rompía, sería únicamente culpa suya. Pero tenía que confiar. Tenía que creer en Yura. Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, antes de lamentar cualquier desgracia.

—Tsurara, hazme un favor —le pidió Rikuo. Sus ojos brillaban con decisión—. Busca a Hakuzozu. Tengo una misión para él.

00000

**Distrito de Gion, Kioto**

"Otra vez aquí", masculló Yura para sí misma. Quizás era un error acudir dos noches seguidas al mismo sitio de vigilancia, pero los barrios antiguos de la capital tenían fama de ser auténticos nidos de demonios y fantasmas. Los sucesos de Shimabara lo confirmaban. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco había tenido mucho éxito hasta entonces localizando yokai. Quizás el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en sus dotes de onmyoji.

Yura se desesperó, mientras se ajustaba mejor su capa negra. Aquella noche corría un viento fresco que podía provocarle un buen catarro si no se abrigaba.

Esta vez no contaba con la asistencia de Rikuo. Yura ni siquiera le había avisado. "Qué más da, realmente no cree lo que digo", pensó la chica de pelo negro. Al momento se arrepintió. Rikuo era su mejor amigo. No podía pensar eso de él. Quizás era ella la que estaba mal de la azotea. Quizás sólo debía abandonar y todo se arreglaría por sí solo. En la escuela ya estaba empezando a tener problemas. Le habían llamado la atención varias veces por quedarse dormida en clase. Tampoco tenía al día los deberes. Nunca le había pasado eso antes. Al paso que iba, no sólo se convertiría en una vergüenza de onmyoji, sino también en una vergüenza de estudiante.

"Ryuji tiene razón. No tengo madera de onmyioji", se lamentó Yura. Demasaidas dudas y sentimientos de culpabilidad lastraban sus esfuerzos.

Como si los mil dioses de Kioto le hubiesen mandado una señal, nada más pensar eso sintió un flujo de energía oscura. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de un yokai. Yura escudriñó con sus prismáticos en todas direcciones. Nada, ni rastro. Entonces recordó las lecciones de Akifusa y su hermano. "No confíes en tus ojos, te pueden engañar", le había dicho Ryuji. Así que la joven onmyoji cerró sus ojos y se concentró. El "miedo" que sentía se acercaba más y más, en dirección a su punto de vigilancia, y lo hacía por el aire.

Yura abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que una sombra humanoide tapó la luz de la luna, deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella.

—Saludos, joven Keikain. Soy Hakuzozu, de la casa de Hagoromo Gitsune —se presentó el yokai.

La chica onmyoji había oído hablar de la leyenda de Hakuzozu, pero le costaba asociar al zorro del mito con aquel gigantón volador que portaba una descomunal lanza a su espalda. Imponía respeto, desde luego. Yura se puso en guardia, preparada para convocar a sus _shikigami_.

—¡Dime qué has venido a hacer aquí, maldito monstruo! —le amenazó la muchacha, mostrándose más confiada de lo que realmente estaba.

—No hace falta mostrarse tan hostil. Yo soy un caballero —se ofendió ligeramente Hakuzozu—. A los oídos del joven señor del clan ha llegado la noticia de que estáis buscando a una chica desaparecida, ¿me equivoco? A pesar de haberos estado evitando todo este tiempo, os habéis mostrado tan obstinada que mi joven maestro ha decidido daros una oportunidad. Si queréis las respuestas a vuestras preguntas, acudid al templo de Seimei.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este? —se enfadó Yura—. ¿Crees que voy a caer en una trampa tan burda, yokai?

—Lo que hagáis o no, no es de mi incumbencia, señorita Keikain. Mi único deber era transmitiros el mensaje. Ahora me marcho. Espero que disfrutéis de la noche —se despidió educadamente Hakuzozu.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! —le gritó Yura. En vano. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su interlocutor había desaparecido en el cielo estrellado de Kioto.

La joven onmyoji hizo un cálculo rápido de sus posibilidades. Sin duda, se trataba de una trampa. Seguro. Sin embargo, también podía ser la oportunidad que llevaba días buscando. El "joven señor" del que había hablado el tal Hakuzozu podría ser el kitsune que había visto. E incluso aunque no fuera ése el caso, esos yokai sabían algo. Tenía que intentarlo.

00000

El templo de Seimei. De nuevo escenario de actividades yokai. "¿Por qué esos monstruos no tienen problema con entrar en este recinto sagrado?", se preguntó Yura. La adrenalina la mantenía despierta ahora, y empezaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas.

Pero no era el momento de pensar. Era el momento de actuar.

Entró en el santuario con paso firme, sin mostrar miedo. Esa era la regla básica de los combates contra los yokai. Para su decepción, el santuario de Seimei parecía estar vacío. Ni siquiera notaba una gota de energía maligna. ¿La habían engañado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerla recorrer toda esa distancia para nada?

Entonces reparó en que no estaba realmente sola. Había una figura vestida con ropas de época frente a la mismísima estatua de Seimei. Yura se acercó con cuidado, temiéndose una encerrona. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció a aquella misteriosa figura.

—¡Rikuo! —exclamó la chica, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Yura —contestó él con inusitada seriedad.

—Pero si yo no te he dicho... ¡Espera! ¿No te habrá visitado un yokai grandote con una lanza a la espalda, verdad? —se alarmó la joven onmyoji—. ¡Tienes que irte de aquí enseguida, Rikuo! ¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Pueden llegar yokai en cualquier momento!

—No es una trampa —repuso el muchacho de pelo castaño, muy calmado.

—¿Cómo que no? —se extrañó Yura—. Ah, ya lo entiendo. Tampoco me crees ahora, ¿verdad? Qué tonta soy, seguro que sólo has venido aquí porque te gusta este sitio. De pequeños veníamos juntos muchas veces... —murmuró la chica con nostalgia—. Siento haberte mostrado un lado feo de mí, Rikuo. Yo... No, olvídalo. Seguro que cuando hablaba del club sólo me seguías la corriente, para que no me llevara un disgusto. Siempre has sido muy amable, Rikuo, pero ya no tienes por qué hacerlo. Debes creer que estoy loca.

Su amigo se acercó. Tras los cristales de sus gafas, sus ojos estaban mortalmente serios.

—No estás loca, Yura. Yo te creo.

—No digas eso sólo para que me sienta bien —le reprendió Yura, a punto de llorar. No quería que la compadecieran, y menos su mejor amigo.

—No lo digo para que te sientas bien —dijo Rikuo enfadado. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadado con ella, sino consigo mismo—. ¿Cómo no voy a creerte? Te recuerdo indefensa a los pies del ogro Gairota, recuerdo cómo les distes una lección a aquellos asquerosos yakuza, y recuerdo la ira que sentí cuando Satori y Oni Hitokuchi me cortaron el paso cuando te llevaba en brazos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rikuo? —preguntó Yura alarmada.

—De la verdad.

Yura jamás podría olvidar lo que pasó después. Ante su mirada asombrada, Rikuo, el dulce muchacho de cabello café y ojos marrones que conocía desde primaria, se transformó gradualmente en un joven alto y atlético, de largo pelo blanco y acerados ojos rubíes. De él brotó un torrente de energía demoníaca que sus sentidos onmyoji pudieron captar perfectamente.

Era él. El kitsune que la había salvado del falso exorcista. El kitsune que había secuestrado a Tsurara.

—N-no puede ser... Tiene que ser una broma... —balbuceó Yura, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Jajaja, no pongas esa cara, Yura. No te pega nada —se burló Rikuo. Su tono de voz, sus gestos, todo en él había cambiado—. Pero no debería reírme. Has sufrido por mi culpa. Debí haberte contado la verdad hace mucho. Seguro que tienes un montón de pregunta. Venga, vamos a...

El kitsune se cortó en seco cuando vio que su amiga le apuntaba al pecho con su cañón de mano _Yura Max_. La joven onmyoji había adquirido la suficiente destreza para convocar a sus _shikigami_ sin recurrir a un complicado ritual. Ahora sus dudas se habían fundido en una ira fría como el acero.

—Oi, eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? —Rikuo intentó distender la situación con una sonrisa pícara. Fracasó miserablemente.

—Tengo preguntas, yokai. Si tus respuestas no me convencen, dispararé —dijo alto y claro su amiga.

—No voy a luchar contigo, Yura —negó con la cabeza el muchacho.

—Entonces responde: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho con Rikuo?

—En cuanto a lo primero, soy el joven señor de los yokai de Kioto. El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, si lo prefieres —respondió el chico sin asustarse—. En cuanto a lo segundo, te estás confundiendo. Yo soy Abe no Rikuo.

La respuesta cogió desprevenida a Yura. En sus ojos se veía la duda, pero también la necesidad de creer.

—¿Eres humano o yokai? —siguió preguntando la joven onmyoji, esforzándose en adoptar un tono profesional.

—La mayor parte del tiempo soy humano. Sin embargo, también tengo un cuarto de sangre yokai. Por eso me transformo —explicó Rikuo—. Pero no te equivoques: de día y de noche, soy la misma persona. En serio.

Yura enarcó una ceja.

—Sé que es difícil de creer —reconoció con un suspiro el joven señor—. Mi forma diurna es un tanto... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Débil? ¿Formal? Nada que ver con este kitsune que tienes delante.

—¿Y nuestra amistad?

—¿Mm? —alzó la vista Rikuo, confundido.

—¿Ha sido todo una mentira? ¿Un plan para acercarte a la nieta del líder de los Keikain? ¿O una de las bromas pesadas de los kitsunes? ¡Responde! —exigió saber Yura.

Rikuo se fijó con atención en su amiga. Estaba temblando. Incluso sin armas, seguro que podría haberla derribado sin problemas. También parecía a punto de llorar. Algunas lágrimas asomaban ya en los bordes de sus ojos. Su fachada de seguridad se estaba derrumbando como un castillo de naipes. En el fondo, tenía pánico a descubrir que todo lo que había dado por hecho en su vida era una mentira.

El joven señor de los Abe dio un paso al frente. Ni siquiera le importó que la boca del cañón _Yura Max_ estuviese a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su palpitante corazón de kitsune.

—¿Recuerdas nuestras discusiones cuando éramos pequeños? Yo te decía que los yokai eran muy guays y tú me llevabas siempre la contraria. Tenías razón. ¿Sabes cuándo fue la primera vez que me transformé en kitsune? Fue cuando me enteré de que los ogros habían atacado el autobús. Me buscaban a mí, pero fuiste tú la que sufriste. Cuando supe que estabas en peligro de muerte... No pude evitarlo. Me convertí en _esto_ —Rikuo se señaló a sí mismo—. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice aquella noche, ni muchas otras noches después de esa. Pero jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Ni siquiera yo. Aunque me odies, siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Yura. Lo siento si lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido, pero es la verdad.

—No —musitó su amiga débilmente.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que no tenía sentido era que un yokai me salvase la vida una y otra vez. Los yokai son malvados por naturaleza. Lo sabe todo el mundo. Pero si ese yokai eras tú, Rikuo... Entonces todo tiene sentido —dijo Yura, bajando su cañón de mano.

Rikuo sonrió, aliviado. Por un momento, había temido que la situación se descontrolase. Alargó el dedo meñique.

—¿Amigos para siempre? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Amigos para siempre —confirmó Yura, enlazando su dedo meñique con el de él—. Pero borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Rikuo. Aún tienes que responderme a muchas cosas más. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en el ataque al autobús? ¿Y en el asunto de los _hanamachi_? ¿Qué es eso de que eres nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune? ¿Y qué demonios le ha pasado a Tsurara?

El muchacho suspiró. Incluso agotada por las emociones y la falta de sueño, Yura siempre tenía claros sus deberes. Guiñándole un ojo, Rikuo se colocó junto a ella y la levantó en volandas.

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Rikuo? —protestó la chica.

—Te caes de sueño —señaló el chico—. Te llevaré a tu casa para que duermas un poco. Por el camino te lo cuento todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! ¡Déjame en el suelo, maldito kitsune!

—Oh, vamos, Yura. Reconoce que no es tan malo que alguien te lleve en volandas. Tsurara no puso tantas pegas —se burló Rikuo.

La joven onmyoji se sonrojó y no dijo nada. Agachando la cabeza, murmuró un débil "_aho_". Rikuo sonrió aún más. De pequeño le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a la siempre seria Yura. Sujetando con fuerza a su amiga, dio un prodigioso salto y se perdió en la noche de Kioto.

Cuando se marcharon, dos figuras envueltas en capas negras salieron de su escondite en las cercanías del santuario de Seimei. Se trataba de Ryuji y Mamiru, el dúo de exorcistas más eficaz de la familia Keikain. El hermano mayor de Yura se quedó mirando en la dirección hacia la que había partido Rikuo.

—Ya era hora, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune. Ya era hora —murmuró el onmyoji de pelo negro.

—¿Ryuji? —parpadeó confuso su compañero.

—Esta vez la tonta de mi hermana no ha necesitado ayuda —dijo Ryuji, haciéndole un gesto al exorcista de pelo castaño—. Venga, volvamos a casa.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Todavía en su forma nocturna, Rikuo regresó a la Mansión Abe muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Antes de subir a su habitación, se cruzó con Tsurara. Le guiñó un ojo a la Yuki-onna y le hizo el signo de la victoria. La chica de pelo azul asintió comprensivamente.

Sí, había hecho bien en seguir el consejo de Tsurara. Aunque Yura aún tenía mil preguntas más, las cosas iban en la buena dirección. Incluso estaba pensando en ofrecerle una visita guiada por la Mansión Abe, esta vez sin ocultarle nada a su amiga. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Yura cuando conociese en persona a algunos de los yokai de los que tantas veces habían hablado en las reuniones del Club Onmyoji. Su naturaleza de kitsune también pensó en algunas bromas que le podría gastar a su seria amiga de la infancia. Se rió por lo bajo.

Su risa duró poco. Estaba bien haber resuelto su problema con Yura, pero ahora no quedaba nada que le pudiera distraer del peligro inminente al que se enfrentaba toda la ciudad de Kioto. En cuestión de semanas, el Nurarihyon llegaría al frente de sus hordas oscuras. Habría guerra. Y él tendría que luchar.

Además, había algo que le reconcomía.

Rikuo no se engañaba. Estaba seguro de que su abuela y el Gran Tengu le habían ocultado información. No le habían mentido, eso nunca, pero había muchas lagunas en sus historias sobre el enfrentamiento entre los Nura y los Abe. Aunque era evidente la animadversión entre Hagoromo Gitsune y el Nurarihyon, todo parecía indicar que el Segundo General Rihan había sido un líder moderado, amante de la paz. Tsurara no paraba de hablar maravillas de él cuando la interrogaba de cuando en cuando al respecto. Entonces, ¿por qué había venido a Kioto ocho años atrás? En sus nebulosos recuerdos, Rihan tampoco parecía especialmente ansioso por matar a su padre. Sólo buscaba a Hagoromo Gitsune. ¿Por qué?

00000

**Nuega-ike**

En algún lugar bajo el castillo Nijo de Kioto, existía un extraño lago subterráneo. Gruesas estalactitas descendían del techo de la caverna, hasta converger con las estalagmitas del suelo. En el centro mismo del lago, un pilar de roca caliza aparecía cubierto de talismanes, mientras varias cuerdas lo ataban a otras rocas de la cueva. Aquel lugar era el místico _Nuega-ike_, "el lago que da a luz al Nue", y aquel pilar representaba el sello principal de la barrera que había protegido la ciudad de Kioto durante siglos. El propio Seimei había utilizado su poder para anclar el lago a los cimientos del castillo Nijo.

Era un lugar místico, cargado de fuerza espiritual. Era también la prisión eterna de Nura Rihan.

Pocos conocían su entrada y menos aún tenían permitido el paso. Entre estos privilegiados estaban, naturalmente, la temida Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. La kitsune se arrodilló para examinar las aguas del lago. Sus blancos dedos se hundieron en la acuática superficie y volvieron teñidos de negro.

—La oscuridad se está empezando a acumular en las aguas del Nuega-ike —comentó el sabio Sojobo detrás de ella—. Es una mala señal. Significa que la barrera ya no nos protege, que el equilibrio de miedo se está rompiendo. Pronto el lago estará completamente negro y sólo los yokai más poderosos podrán entrar en él.

—No me cuentas nada que no sepa ya —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune—. Pero este sello debe aguantar en pie. Incluso la pérdida del segundo sello es aceptable con tal de que el sacrificio de Seimei no haya sido en vano.

El Gran Tengu asintió. Ciertamente, la victoria de los Abe dependía de que el Nurarihyon no profanase aquel lugar. Sin embargo, sería una tarea difícil. Con sólo dos sellos activos, el efecto de la barrera espiritual colocada por Seimei para proteger Kioto sólo se notaba en el centro de la ciudad, y era un efecto muy leve. En cuanto al General Supremo de Edo, no se detendría ante nada con tal de liberar a su hijo Rihan, aunque con ello condenase a la ciudad entera.

—Si al menos pudiésemos levantar la barrera de nuevo... —se lamentó en voz alta Sojobo, mientras su señora se internaba en las aguas del lago para comprobar el estado de los talismanes.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —rezongó Hagoromo Gitsune sin volverse a mirarle—. Hidemoto Decimotercero tal vez habría podido hacerlo, pero sus descendientes no le llegan a la suela de los zapatos. No, esta guerra no se resolverá con trucos de onmyoji.

—Sí, el joven Hidemoto era un genio sin igual. Lástima no poder contar tampoco con los servicios de Tenkai —suspiró el Gran Tengu.

—No merece la pena hablar de ese bastardo —siseó la kitsune con desprecio.

Ya había terminado con su examen del lugar. Tenía muchos planes en mente para la defensa del castillo Nijo, pero por ahora se contentaba con confirmar que el sello principal estaba en buen estado. Se disponía a salir de las aguas del lago, cuando en un sorprendente gesto de ternura, acarició los talismanes que empapelaban el pilar central.

—Hasta la vista... padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Esta vez me he retrasado incluso más de lo que tenía pensado. Demasiados trabajos y exámenes se han acumulado en poco tiempo. En buena parte es producto de el síndrome crónico del profesor universitario, a saber: "Mi asignatura es la más importante del mundo, las demás asignaturas no existen y por supuesto todo vuestro tiempo me pertenece" (insertar risa malvada). Además, no sé por qué, estoy experimentando dificultades a la hora de conectarme a mi cuenta. En fin, seguiré actualizando cuando pueda. Prometí ración mensual como mínimo (a ser posible quincenal).

* Para documentar este capítulo, me releí varias veces la mini saga de Ryuji y Mamiru en Tokio. Vemos allí a una Yura que se mata a entrenar, a pesar de arrastrar un complejo de inutilidad por no haber sabido hacer nada contra Tamazuki. Además, está presa por las dudas sobre si Rikuo es o no un yokai. Pero al final, acepta la doble naturaleza de Rikuo en aquella magnífica escena del árbol. Quería transmitir todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos en este capítulo.

* El santuario de Yasaka existe en Kioto, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo es llamado "Kusaka" en Nuramago. Es el lugar en el que el club Kiyo Cross es atacado cuando llegan a Kioto. No sé si la leyenda de la linterna de Tadamori existe de verdad, pero Kiyotsugu la relata en ese santuario, así que queda bien.

* El té verde Tsuen se cultiva en Uji, un municipio de la prefectura de Kioto. Aunque no es el mejor té de Japón (los expertos dicen que ese honor lo tiene el té Gyokuro, que se cultiva en condiciones muy específicas), sí es uno de los de más solera. La tienda de té Tsuen, la más antigua del mundo, existe desde 1160, así que Hagoromo Gitsune podría haber sido una cliente habitual desde sus inicios.

* Como detalle, he hecho que Yura llame "_aho_" a Rikuo, que significa "tonto, lelo". Para muchos, esa palabra en japonés sería el archiconocido "_baka_". Sin embargo, mientras que en Tokio "_baka_" es un insulto suave y hasta afectuoso, en la región de Kansai es un insulto fuerte y prefieren usar "_aho_". ¡Mucho cuidado si algún día viajáis a Japón!

* Tenkai era un antiguo monje que creó una barrera mágica en torno al castillo de Edo. En el canon Minagoroshi Jizo lo menciona como un equivalente algo más débil del trabajo realizado por Hidemoto Decimotercero. Nuevas revelaciones del manga han cambiado mi percepción sobre este personaje (histórico, como el propio Seimei) y he tenido que alterar ligeramente la respuesta de Hagoromo Gitsune. Quienes sigan las últimas noticias del manga sabrán a qué me refiero.

Gracias como siempre a Suki90, Lonely Athena, Corazón de Piedra Verde, tsurara12012, Asphios de Geminis y el resto de pacientes personajes que me soportan entrega tras entrega. Y hablando de entregas:

Próximo capítulo: _"Llegan los Nura"_.


	16. Llegan los Nura

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Yura se obsesiona cada vez más con la búsqueda de la desaparecida Tsurara. Rikuo no sabe qué hacer, hasta que Tsurarara le convence de que le revele la verdad a su amiga. Aunque al principio el encuentro parece a punto de acabar en una pelea, Yura y Rikuo hacen las paces. Mientras, Hagoromo Gitsune pone sobre aviso a los Keikain y se prepara para la guerra que se avecina.

* * *

><p><strong>Llegan los Nura<strong>

El verano había llegado finalmente, trayendo luz y calor, además del comienzo de las vacaciones para los sufridos escolares japoneses. Julio era un mes para disfrutar y muchos jóvenes hacían planes para ir al pueblo, a la montaña o a la playa. Sin embargo, había un estudiante que no se concedía un minuto de respiro.

En las profundidades boscosas del monte Kurama, Abe no Rikuo proseguía sin descanso con su entrenamiento de yokai. Ahora que no tenía que ir a la escuela, debía aprovechar hasta el último segundo de su tiempo libre para prepararse para la guerra que se avecinaba. Por las mañanas, en su forma humana, el sabio Gran Tengu le instruía sobre la historia de Kioto, las tácticas de batalla antiguas, la estructura del Clan Abe y otras organizaciones yokai. El agudo Rikuo, observando el listado de clanes y tribus de otras partes de Japón, tuvo un día la idea de preguntar:

—¿Por qué no nos ayudan otros clanes contra los Nura? Seguro que el Nurarihyon tiene más enemigos aparte de nosotros.

—Sí, sí que los tiene. Pero también tiene muchos amigos. Nosotros no —reconoció Sojobo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Rikuo.

—Durante siglos y por orden del Nue, hemos adoptado una política aislacionista —explicó el Gran Tengu—. Sólo nos importaba Kioto, el centro espiritual del país. Quizás fue un error. De poco sirve ser reconocidos como los más fuertes del mundo yokai si luego no tienes quien te apoye. Pero es inútil pensar en eso ahora, joven señor. Lo hecho, hecho está.

A Rikuo no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que su clan pudiera ser tan denostado por el resto de yokai de Japón. Cierto que a veces pecaban de arrogantes, y tampoco se los podía llamar "buena gente" en el sentido estricto del término, pero eran honestos y leales. Tenía que aferrarse a eso. No importaba si el Nurarihyon acudía con las hordas oscuras de las seis mil islas de Japón; el defendería a su familia y sus amigos costase lo que costase.

Por las noches, su voluntad decidida encontraba una vía de escape en los ejercicios de combate que le proponía el Gran Tengu. En su forma yokai, su fuerza y agilidad aumentadas le permitían superar pruebas a las que un humano normal jamás habría sobrevivido. Sin embargo, aún estaba muy verde en el dominio del "miedo". Ahora podía cambiar de forma en cualquier momento, así como utilizar su activación _Hatsu_ sin problemas para conjurar su espada _Ichibi no Tachi_. También había empezado a adentrarse en los secretos de las técnicas _Hyoui_. Aún así, le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Con su energía juvenil y su fuerza de voluntad, Rikuo podía hacer frente como kitsune a oleadas enteras de tengus de la montaña, pero cuando Sojobo en persona entraba en la refriega, siempre acababa apaleado.

Aquella noche, nada más despuntar el lucero del alba, el Gran Tengu le había sometido a una experiencia especialmente dura. Cuando acabaron de cruzar espadas, Rikuo se sentó al pie de un grueso árbol caducifolio, bebiendo a morro agua de una jarra para calmarse.

—Oi, viejo, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? ¡Tengo que llegar entero a la batalla! —protestó el kitsune, aunque no parecía especialmente enfadado.

—Llegaréis, señor Rikuo, llegaréis —le garantizó el Gran Tengu con una sonrisa afectuosa. El anciano consejero no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio—. Pero no tenéis mucho tiempo para descansar. El tiempo corre para todos. El Clan Abe existe para situaciones como esta, para proteger a los yokai de Kioto.

—Y a los humanos —apostilló Rikuo. Sin embargo, su apreciación sólo obtuvo como respuesta un apretón en el hombro por parte de Sojobo, antes de que el venerable tengu se retirase momentáneamente a su choza del monte.

Yokai y humanos. Rikuo entendía que ninguno de los dos bandos sintiese mucha simpatía por el otro. Los espíritus y demonios se conformaban con vivir en las tinieblas de la sociedad humana, invisibles salvo para aquellos que se perdían en la oscuridad. Por mucho que arrastrasen un insufrible complejo de superioridad, el joven señor no se engañaba. Si la sociedad humana moderna descubría la existencia de los yokai, los resultados no iban a ser agradables.

Aún así, el muchacho soñaba con la paz.

La convivencia era posible. Yura y él eran amigos. La nieta del exorcista Hidemoto y el nieto de la kitsune Kuzunoha. Yura... Al abrigo de los árboles, Rikuo levantó la vista al cielo. Por alguna razón, las estrellas estaban empezando a ser tapadas por nubarrones de tormenta. Mala señal. No le apetecía nada entrenar bajo la lluvia. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su amiga de la infancia.

00000

**A las afueras de Kioto**

Sin que Rikuo lo supiera, Yura se encontraba entrenando a una distancia relativamente corta del monte Kurama. Sólo que ella entrenaba a una altitud más elevada, en un campo de entrenamiento tan estrecho que corría el riesgo de caer por la ladera si daba un paso en falso.

Y tenía los ojos vendados.

—¡Shikigami permutado! —exclamó, blandiendo en el aire un talismán de papel—. ¡Fusión deidad-persona! ¡Pistola de agua de envío al más allá! _¡Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX!_

El talismán se convirtió en una carpa mágica, el pez se enroscó en torno al brazo izquierdo de Yura y la joven onmyoji pudo disparar por fin una versión más potente y mejorada de su particular cañón personal. Ráfagas de agua a presión atravesaron el aire, impactando contra los monigotes de entrenamiento que había instalados en distintas esquinas del campo. Por desgracia, falló el último de sus blancos.

—¡Agh! —Yura se arrancó la venda de la cara—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sigo fallando!

—Sí, ya veo lo inútil que eres —dijo su hermano Ryuji a su espalda—. Ahora continúa.

—¿No puedo descansar un poco? —preguntó la chica, mientras luchaba por secar el sudor que empapaba su frente.

—No me hagas reír —se burló Ryuji—. Hay muchos tipos de onmyoji. Los hay maestros forjadores, hechiceros, constructores de barreras mágicas, expertos en ataque, y por alguna razón, tu único talento consiste en tener una cantidad desproporcionada de energía espiritual. Sé que puedes seguir convocando shikigamis durante horas, así que no te detendrás hasta acertar todos y cada uno de los blancos. ¿Está claro?

Yura no dijo nada. Tragó saliva y asintió. Al lado de Ryuji, Mamiru observaba la escena con su permanente falta de emociones. La chica no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había pasado a su primo, en otro tiempo un chaval tan dulce y amable como Rikuo. Si los rumores que había oído eran ciertos, Mamiru había sacrificado su felicidad infantil para convertirse en uno de los onmyoji más prometedores de la familia Keikain. Incluso se habían albergado esperanzas de que llegara a dominar la invocación _Hagun_, aunque sin resultado. Todo por el bien de la familia... o por el orgullo de unos padres demasiado exigentes.

Quien faltaba en la escena era Akifusa. El gentil heredero de la rama Yaso seguía ocupándose de las clases teóricas de su prima, pero ahora tenía que pasar más tiempo forjando armas para sus camaradas. La guerra se avecinaba.

Yura obedeció a su hermano mayor. Se ajustó de nuevo la venda sobre los ojos y se concentró.

Descubrir la verdad sobre Rikuo había sido liberador. Las piezas encajaban en su sitio. Todo tenía sentido. Además, sus ganas de convertirse en onmyoji no habían menguado, al contrario. Su amigo, que obviamente arrastraba un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, se lo había contado absolutamente todo. Su extraño árbol genealógico, sus poderes, su relación con otros yokai, e incluso travesuras que había cometido de pequeño y que le habían causado a Yura algún que otro disgusto.

Y le había hablado de la guerra.

La joven onmyoji se había encarado poco después con su abuelo, acusándole de haberle ocultado información de nuevo. ¿No iba ella a convertirse en una exorcista de verdad? ¡Pues entonces tenía que saber que se avecinaba una invasión de monstruos aún menos simpáticos que los yokai de Kioto!

—No era algo que debías saber —había señalado Hidemoto, un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su nieta. Aunque Ryuji le había comentado que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune y Yura habían hecho finalmente las paces, no había creído capaz al joven Rikuo de revelar de golpe todos los secretos de su clan. Obviamente había subestimado el vínculo que unía a los dos amigos.

—¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! ¡Sé que puedo ayudar! —había contestado Yura con decisión.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso. No dejé que te entrenaras para ser una niña-solado, Yura, sino para que estuvieras a salvo. Cuando llegue julio, quiero que te marches de la ciudad con el resto de los menores de la familia —había dicho Hidemoto el 27º, para horror de su nieta.

Sin embargo, Yura no había tirado la toalla tan fácilmente.

—Los hay que huyen para salvar la vida, abuelo, ¡pero yo soy una Keikain de Kioto! ¡Nosotros no damos la espalda al enemigo! —había protestado la joven onmyoji.

—Yura, tú eres la joya de esta familia. No malgastes la sangre de tus ancestros a lo tonto —la había reprendido entonces su abuelo.

—El primo Akifusa me dijo una vez que un onmyoji de Kioto debía proteger la ciudad, no su sangre —recordó la chica de pelo negro—. ¿Estaba equivocado? Yo no pido ir a atacar directamente al enemigo, eso sería muy estúpido, lo sé, ¡pero puedo convocar más shikigami que ninguna otra persona aquí! ¡Seguro que puedo echar una mano en algo! Por favor...

El patriarca de los Keikain había suspirado al oír sus palabras. Sabía cuándo había perdido una conversación, y era preferible tener a su nieta controlada que arriesgarse a verla saltarse las normas nuevamente. Yura era muy testaruda.

—De acuerdo —había aceptado Hidemoto el 27º a regañadientes—. Pero sólo si te aplicas en el entrenamiento. Le pediré a Ryuji que te ponga las pruebas más difíciles. Si no las pasas, admitirás que no estabas preparada y te irás. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —había asentido Yura.

—Eso sí, no te hagas muchas ilusiones —había meneado la cabeza el jefe de la familia, mientras le revolvía el pelo a su nieta—. Esto va a ser una guerra entre yokai. Más que nada, nos encargaremos de proteger a la gente de Kioto y dejaremos que esos monstruos se maten entre sí. Ya nos ocuparemos de recoger sus restos cuando la batalla termine.

Al oír aquello, a Yura le había recorrido un escalofrío. Habían pasado semanas y el escalofrío aún seguía allí. Desde muy pequeña le habían explicado que los yokai eran el mal encarnado, el negro absoluto frente al blanco inmaculado de los humanos. Sin embargo, desde entonces había aprendido que había humanos con el corazón tan negro como el peor de los demonios, mientras que los mismos onmyoji de Kioto tenían pactos secretos con los yokai de la ciudad.

Además, ¿dónde se situaba su amigo Rikuo en ese eje del bien y el mal? Los Keikain nunca habían hablado de existencias "grises". Por no hablar de que su nueva visita a la Mansión Abe había supuesto una revolución para ella.

00000

_**Unas semanas atrás...**_

_Yura miraba boquiabierta en todas direcciones. Rikuo había cumplido su promesa y ahora la estaba guiando en una visita completa por su casa, esta vez sin trampa ni cartón. Si durante la otra ocasión Yura se había dejado deslumbrar por el lujo despilfarrador de la Mansión Abe, ahora miraba con ojos como platos a la miriada de yokai que habitaban en la casa. Estos fantasmas y monstruos de todo tipo observaban a la joven onmyoji con la misma sorpresa que ella demostraba._

_Antes de empezar la visita, recibió una cálida bienvenida por parte de Wakana, la madre de Rikuo. La mujer le agradeció de todo corazón su amistad con su hijo y Yura se sonrojó por la emoción. No obstante, el resto de los habitantes de la casa demostró una mayor frialdad. Aunque Rikuo había intentado calmar el ambiente, era evidente que muchos yokai desconfiaban de la exorcista. Sin embargo, había algunos individuos cercanos al joven señor que se aproximaron sin miedo a Yura._

—_Espero no haberle causado un susto innecesario la otra noche, señorita Keikain —se disculpó el yokai volador Hakuzozu—. Nada más lejos de mi intención que causar un mal a una amiga del joven señor._

_Después del siempre educado Hakuzozu, le llegó el turno a una inquietante niña de ojos ambarinos que dijo llamarse Kyokotsu. Cuando Yura comentó extrañada que no se parecía en nada al Kyokotsu del que hablaban las leyendas, la pequeña se rió y explicó que aquel era su padre._

—_¡Tienes que venir a jugar un día! Por cierto, ¿tus piernas se pueden soltar por sí solas o necesitas una sierra? —preguntó Kyokotsu con absoluta candidez._

_Tras una conversación de tintes macabros con la niña de ojos de serpiente, y tras disculpar la ausencia del cobarde Gashadokuro, Yura conoció a uno de los legendarios yokai de las leyendas de Kioto: el oni Ibaraki-Doji. Por desgracia, el demonio con media cara tapada por una lápida se mostró muy poco hablador._

—_Bah —se limitó a decir Ibaraki-Doji cuando Rikuo los presentó. Aquel brusco gesto le ganó una regañina por parte de su camarada Shokera que, para sorpresa de Yura, resultó ser un ferviente cristiano._

_Desde luego, Yura tenía que admitir que los yokai de Kioto no eran como se los había imaginado. _

_Sin embargo, ninguna experiencia previa podía haberla preparado para su encuentro con Hagoromo Gitsune. Ahora que conocía la verdad sobre la supuesta hermana mayor de Rikuo y su relación con el famoso Abe no Seimei, todo cobraba sentido. A Yura aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que el gran onmyoji de la era Heian hubiese sido un señor inmortal de los yokai y el padre de su mejor amigo, pero no podía negar que Hagoromo Gitsune impresionaba. Con sus sentidos espirituales plenamente desarrollados, la joven onmyoji podía percibir con claridad el poder que emanaba de la milenaria kitsune bajo su inocente forma humana._

_Probablemente Ryuji le habría arreado un capón por no haberse dado cuenta antes. _

_Curiosamente, la Kuzunoha de las leyendas recibió a Yura con simpatía. Aunque su sonrisa tenía un punto malicioso y era imposible discernir los verdaderos pensamientos que anidaban tras aquellos ojos oscuros, Hagoromo Gitsune fue una anfitriona ejemplar. Incluso la invitó a tomar un té con pastas mientras charlaban._

—_Voy a ser honesta contigo: los Keikain no me caéis bien —confesó la kitsune como quien no quiere la cosa._

_La joven exorcista se atragantó con el té. Tosió ruidosamente._

—_Yo... —Yura quiso articular una respuesta, pero la dama de negro la cortó al instante._

—_No me entiendas mal, querida. Es cuestión de negocios. Digamos que tu abuelo y yo no tenemos las mismas ideas para Kioto —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune entornando los ojos—. Pero tú siempre has sido una buena amiga de mi nieto, y el Clan Abe cuida de sus amigos. Nuestras puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti._

—_Esto... Gracias, supongo —musitó la muchacha un tanto dubitativa._

—_Oh, no hay por qué darlas —se hizo la modesta Hagoromo Gitsune—. He oído hablar muy bien de ti, Yura. Aunque sea una kitsune, sé valorar la honestidad y la lealtad, y tú has demostrado esas dos cualidades. No como otras..._

_Estaba claro a quién se había referido la señora de las tinieblas de Kioto con su último comentario. Al poco de comenzar su visita guiada, Yura había exigido ver a la desaparecida Tsurara para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Ciertamente, la chica de pelo azul parecía encontrarse en buenas condiciones, aunque a la onmyoji le pareció que su uniforme de sirvienta era un tanto degradante. Por desgracia, la alegría del reencuentro se truncó cuando Yura descubrió la razón por la que Tsurara se había trasladado a Kioto y se había acercado a ellos._

_Precisamente de eso hablaron Rikuo y ella cuando se despidieron a las puertas del recinto de la mansión. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, hora de Yura para volver a casa. Además, tampoco le apetecía encontrarse de nuevo con la forma nocturna de Rikuo. Aún la ponía de los nervios. Sin embargo, todavía le quedó tiempo para recomendarle a su amigo que no confiase en la Yuki-onna._

—_No me fío de ella —confesó la joven onmyoji._

—_Oh, vamos, no seas así tú también, Yura —se quejó el muchacho—. Tsurara se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo. Y nunca quiso causarme daño de verdad. El intento de asesinato no fue idea suya, ni siquiera se había enterado del plan. Además, ahora lo está pasando mal. A la gente de mi casa no le cae muy bien._

—_¿Te extraña? —preguntó irónicamente la chica de pelo negro._

—_Tú me perdonaste a mí a pesar de haberte mentido durante años. Y yo ya he perdonado a Tsurara. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por ella? —se puso serio Rikuo._

_Yura se conformó con permanecer en silencio. Aquella era la fortaleza y la debilidad de Rikuo: su fe en la bondad de las personas, fueran éstas humanos o yokai. Sin embargo, el chico se equivocaba. Rikuo había ocultado la verdad para evitar males mayores. No había sido la mejor de las ideas, desde luego, pero lo había hecho con buena intención. Por el contrario, Oikawa Tsurara había mentido activamente para espiar y sabotear._

_No, Yura no iba a perdonar fácilmente a nadie que hubiese intentado hacer daño a su mejor amigo._

00000

De vuelta al campo de entrenamiento de la montaña, Yura consiguió por fin concentrarse y volatilizó con chorros de agua a presión todos los monigotes del campo de entrenamiento.

Yura se quitó la venda y le ofreció a su hermano una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué dices ahora, Ryuji?

Pero su hermano mayor no la estaba mirando. En su lugar, el chico contemplaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Kioto. Tras unos momentos de pausa, Mamiru le imitó. Los negros cumulonimbos habían tapado la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad, así como de una extraña sensación de inquietud. Una persona normal lo habría achacado a los cambios de presión en la atmósfera, pero aquellos con sentidos espirituales desarrollados podían avistar algo más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se extrañó Yura.

—Se acerca algo grande. Algo grande y malo —precisó Ryuji—. Yura, Mamiru, será mejor que estéis listos. Aunque al viejo no le guste, pronto llegará vuestro turno.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tsurara observó el cielo con expresión compungida mientras recogía la ropa del tendedero. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería que la tormenta que parecía a punto de estallar arruinase la colada.

Mientras se dedicaba a ir amontonando la ropa en la cesta, la Yuki-onna dejó volar su mente. Seguía siendo el blanco de las humillaciones en la mansión. Sólo Rikuo y la señora Wakana evitaban que su estancia allí fuese un infierno.

A Tsurara no se le había pasado por alto el trato diferente que había recibido Yura durante su visita a la Mansión Abe. A pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, la mayoría de los yokai de la casa habían aceptado a la joven onmyoji sin excesivos problemas. Aunque la muchacha era una exorcista enemiga, no dejaba de ser una Keikain de Kioto, en lugar de una intrusa de Edo. Además, había sido amiga de Rikuo durante años y se apoyaban el uno al otro. En comparación, ¿qué podía ofrecer ella, la espía traidora de los Nura?

El corazón de Tsurara latió un poco más fuerte de lo normal cuando pensó en esto. ¿Acaso sentía envidia de Yura? "Tal vez sí", pensó avergonzada la chica de pelo azul.

Con la ropa acumulada en la cesta, Tsurara entró en el edificio principal. Tuvo mucho cuidado de esquivar a los distintos yokai que pululaban por la casa. Desde que el verano había empezado, los diez mil miembros del Clan Abe se estaban agrupando y organizando para la guerra, con la mansión como cuartel general.

Precisamente en esos momentos, Hagoromo Gitsune estaba celebrando una reunión estratégica con sus generales. Sólo Sojobo, que en aquellos momentos estaba entrenando al joven señor, faltaba a la mesa.

—Nuestra prioridad es mantener el primer sello. Si el castillo Nijo cae, habremos perdido —sentenció la líder de los yokai de Kioto.

—Será difícil defenderlo. Es más un palacio que un castillo de verdad —observó Kyokotsu padre, el jefe de la facción cadáver. Acababa de llegar de las afueras de la ciudad con su ejército de muertos vivientes para engrosar las filas de defensores del sello principal.

—Cuando llegue el momento, utilizaré mi magia para crear una fortaleza mejor —le aseguró la kitsune—. Sin embargo, espero que hayamos debilitado seriamente al Nurarihyon para entonces. Si se obstina en asediar el castillo Nijo, le atacaremos con refuerzos desde el exterior. Será una ratonera para esos roedores de campo de los Nura.

—¿Y qué hay de Shokoku-ji? Si el ocupante del segundo sello despierta, estaremos en serios problemas —observó el oni Ibaraki-Doji en tono ominoso.

Sus palabras provocaron que una sombra de inquietud recorriera la sala.

—Tus oni serán la primera línea de defensa, Ibaraki-Doji —Hagoromo Gitsune le recordó que ahora él era el jefe de la facción de Kidomaru—. Pero el sello de Shokoku-ji, aunque importante, no es prioritario. No importa si la ciudad humana es arrasada, siempre que el primer sello permanezca intacto. No podemos dejar que el sacrificio del Nue haya sido en vano.

Tsurara había estado escuchando toda la conversación, aprovechando que la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba abierta. Era un vicio de su entrenamiento de espía que debía corregir si no quería meterse en problemas. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir una curiosidad que poco tenía que ver con su deber de robar información del enemigo. Su futuro dependía del desenlace de aquella guerra. Y tenía miedo. No por ella, sino por sus amigos del Clan Nura... y por sus amigos de Kioto.

Ahora Yura estaba enfadada con ella, pero Tsurara no la odiaba. Es más, la comprendía. Wakana era una mujer encantadora y un apoyo moral en momentos difíciles. Rikuo... Rikuo era Rikuo. A la Yuki-onna le dolía simplemente pensar en la posibilidad de que el muchacho fuese herido o algo peor.

Cuando llegó a la lavandería, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado un par de sábanas en el colgadero del jardín. Volvió a todo correr. Lo último que quería era dar una nueva excusa a sus captores para que le echaran la bronca.

Estaba bajando las sábanas de las cuerdas, cuando una sombra se precipitó desde el cielo hasta chocar contra los terrenos del jardín.

—¡Aaaaah! —se asustó Tsurara. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

"Eso" era un cansado, apaleado y sangrante Hakuzozu. El yokai volador y poeta sujetaba en su mano derecha los restos astillados de su lanza _Dakini_, su orgullo destrozado. Era evidente que había sido atacado por una fuerza salvaje y que se había visto obligado a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.

—¡Necesita ayuda! —se alarmó Tsurara—. ¡Venga, apóyese en mí para entrar en la casa!

—¡No! —la interrumpió un jadeante Hakuzozu. La Yuki-onna se detuvo, más por la impresión de ver en tan mal estado al amable y educado yokai de Kioto que por la orden en sí—. ¡Avisa a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune, rápido!

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —se oyeron voces detrás de ellos.

Varios yokai de la mansión se habían asomado al jardín para descubrir las causas del alboroto. Se llevaron un susto al descubrir al malherido Hakuzozu.

—¡Ya vienen! —anunció el poeta guerrero—. ¡Los Nura están aquí!

00000

**Los cielos de Kioto**

Nadie podría olvidar jamás la noche en que la ciudad de Kioto fue invadida por los yokai.

La antigua capital imperial no era conocida por lo animado de su vida nocturna. Ese honor correspondía a los cosmopolitas centros de Tokio y Osaka, auténticos hormigueros humanos en los que la noche se iluminaba con luces de neón a todas horas. Sin embargo, Kioto no dejaba de ser una gran ciudad con un millón y medio de habitantes, así que no faltaban viandantes por las calles cuando el sol se ponía. Por eso, hubo testigos de sobra para dar testimonio del momento en el que la invasión comenzó.

Primero habían sido las nubes. Nubes oscuras que hacían presagiar una tormenta inminente. Sin embargo, en vez de lluvia o rayos, lo que brotó de aquellas nubes fue una ominosa flota de barcos voladores.

Los ciudadanos de Kioto no se lo podían creer. Sacaron cientos, miles de fotos con sus móviles mientras aquellas naves flotantes se acercaban más y más, amparadas en la oscuridad de la noche. El sentimiento de asombro y maravilla terminó cuando de los barcos voladores descendieron infinidad de terroríficas figuras: ratas monstruosas, bueyes-insecto, ogros de un solo ojo, espíritus caníbales, muñecos malditos, pájaros venenosos y ciempiés gigantes.

Pronto, toda la ciudad se llenó de gritos de terror. La invasión de los Nura había comenzado.

Desde la cubierta del _Takarabune_, el buque insignia de la armada voladora, el Nurarihyon contempló con expresión concentrada el mar de luces de Kioto. A sus pies yacían varios cadáveres de la patrulla aérea de Hakuzozu. El escuadrón, que durante generaciones había sido el orgullo de los yokai de Kioto, había sido completamente aniquilado en un golpe maestro.

—La primera fase ha terminado con éxito. Los cielos de Kioto están ahora bajo nuestro control —anunció la voz de Gyuki, su camarada de armas. El jefe milenario de los guerreros del monte Nejireme también se había cobrado un gran número de cabezas enemigas. Aunque el antiguo humano convertido en yokai tenía fama de meditar largo y tendido antes de tomar cualquier decisión, nadie podía negar que era el más rápido a la hora de blandir su espada.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Atacar por sorpresa desde el aire ha sido un plan genial! Esos arrogantes Abe se sentían seguros sólo por tener un montón de yokai voladores. ¡Bah! ¡No han podido hacer nada contra nuestra fuerza! —presumió un gigantón barbudo con un solo ojo en su cabeza.

—No te pongas tan gallo, Hitotsume —se burló la Yuki-onna del grupo—. No te he visto yo luchando en primera línea cuando esos monos con alas se nos han echado encima, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Quieres pelea, Setsura? —se enfadó el otro, mostrando la culata de su trabuco.

Su discusión se vio interrumpida por la risita malévola de un viejo con barba de chivo, el recientemente ascendido Minagoroshi Jizo.

—Qué espectáculo tan patético están dando los lugartenientes del clan —criticó el vejestorio sin perder su sonrisa—. ¿Qué pensará el Nurarihyon de ustedes?

Antes de que Hitotsume Nyudo y Setsura fueran a replicar al entrometido Minagoroshi Jizo, el Nurarihyon intervino para serenar los ánimos.

—Pienso que me gusta que mis subordinados muestren tanta energía. La van a necesitar para vencer a los Abe. Esto ha sido sólo el principio. No podemos detenernos hasta romper los sellos y acabar con esa zorra del demonio —dijo el General Supremo—. Mi sueño se cumplirá.

Los presentes asintieron.

—Con los cielos de Kioto en nuestro poder, podemos atacar donde queramos. Gyuki, Hitotsume, Gagoze, reunid vuestras fuerzas y arrasad donde podáis —ordenó el Nurarihyon a sus lugartenientes—. Pero no os entretengáis demasiado. Golpear y correr, esa es nuestra estrategia. Os necesito a todos en forma cuando asediemos los sellos.

—¿No podríamos atacar directamente el castillo Nijo? —sugirió Gyuki.

Otra vez se oyó la risita asmática de Minagoroshi Jizo.

—El demonio toro vuelve a olvidar que el Nue era un genio —se hizo el sabihondo el viejo yokai—. Aunque su barrera ha perdido fuerza en el resto de la ciudad, aún protege los dos sellos principales. Hay que destruirlos en orden o el plan no funcionará.

Gyuki no dijo nada más, pero dedicó una mirada calculadora a Minagoroshi Jizo.

—¡General Supremo! —Kubinashi apareció de repente en la cubierta y se inclinó ante los altos ejecutivos del clan—. ¡Por favor, déjeme enmendar mis errores anteriores! Permítanos a mí y a mi equipo desembarcar en la primera oleada.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así, Kubinashi —le tranquilizó el Nurarihyon dándole una palmada afectuosa en el hombro—. Rihan confiaba en vosotros como sus lugartenientes, así que yo no seré menos. Coge a tu equipo y mándalos abajo. Seréis la vanguardia. Acercaos a Shokoku-ji, a ver si los Abe han establecido ya sus defensas o no. Si veis una oportunidad, no dudéis en aprovecharla.

El yokai sin cuello contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción e hizo una reverencia formal. Poco después, la reunión de los capos del clan Nura en la cubierta del _Takarabune_ se fue dispersando. Cada cual tenía sus órdenes. Sin embargo, Setsura se quedó al lado del General Supremo.

—Mi señor Nurarihyon... —musitó la Yuki-onna, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para intervenir. El General Supremo apoyó un dedo en los fríos labios de su subordinada.

—Sssshh, lo sé. No creas que me he olvidado —le aseguró el líder de los yokai de Edo—. Sin embargo, no podía dar órdenes directamente a nuestros amigos de Tono delante de todos los demás. Sabes cómo valoran su independencias. Ellos sólo nos están haciendo un favor; pero lo cumplirán. ¿Verdad, señor kamaitachi?

De repente, Itaku, el yokai de la aldea oculta de Tono, apareció ante ellos como si se hubiese materializado de entre la oscuridad de la noche. El kamaitachi dedicó una mirada acerada al General Supremo de los Nura, dando a entender claramente que no le gustaba ser tratado con tanta familiaridad.

—Lo que Tono promete, Tono lo cumple —aseveró el serio Itaku—. Mis compañeros y yo no queremos interferencias. Bajaremos a la capital y recuperaremos a vuestra pequeña Yuki-onna, cueste lo que cueste.

Sin poder evitarlo, Setsura empezó a albergar esperanzas. Su hija volvería a casa. Y los Abe pagarían muy caro su encierro.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Mientras, en la casa principal de los yokai de Kioto, un nutrido grupo de sus habitantes estaba pendiente de la evolución del malherido Hakuzozu. Estaban allí Kyokotsu padre e hija, el esqueleto gigante Gashadokuro, Shokera e Ibaraki-Doji, una preocupada Wakana y Hagoromo Gitsune en persona. Tsurara observaba la escena unos pasos por detrás.

Entre jadeos, el yokai volador había podido relatar cómo la flota de los Nura había caído por sorpresa sobre su patrulla aérea, masacrándolos sin piedad. La patrulla aérea de los Abe había descansado siempre en su número; ningún otro clan tenía tantos yokai voladores a su servicio. Sin embargo, el Nurarihyon había encontrado la manera de convertir su punto débil en un punto fuerte.

El cielo era de los Nura. La balanza del miedo empezaba a inclinarse en favor de Edo.

Hakuzozu había hecho un soberano esfuerzo para reponerse de sus heridas y regresar corriendo a la Mansión Abe para alertar a su señora de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ahora pesaba en su conciencia la magnitud de la derrota sufrida. Sus hombres habían sido aplastados, mientras que a él le habían roto su "miedo", su adorada _Dakini_.

—¡Sin mi lanza, mi compañera, no soy nada! ¡No puedo vivir con la vergüenza de la derrota! ¡Mi honor exige que me haga el _seppuku_! —gritaba el yokai volador desde la cama.

—Hakuzozu... —murmuró apenada la pequeña Kyokotsu.

—Mm... ¡Un momento! Antes he de componer un haiku para despedirme.

Para sorpresa general, Hakuzozu sacó de sus ropajes una tablilla de madera y un pincel. Por un momento, el peligro real de la guerra quedó en pausa mientras los habitantes de la Mansión Abe contemplaban cómo el yokai volador escribía sus versos. Había algo surrealista en aquella escena. Por fin, Hakuzozu terminó y leyó su poema en alto:

—"Aunque mi cuerpo se convierta en polvo, mi alma de yokai en Kioto permanece, mi señora Hagoromo Gitsune".

Nadie dijo nada.

—Mm... Demasiadas sílabas —cayó en la cuenta Hakuzozu.

Mientras Wakana sonreía con actitud compasiva, los dos Kyokotsus, Gashadokuro, Shokera, Ibaraki-Doji y muchos más se llevaron la mano a la cabeza. Por su parte, Tsurara se preguntó si Hakuzozu era realmente un poeta ilustrado o sólo un aficionado con ínfulas. En todo caso, cuando hubo terminado, el yokai volador dejó el pincel y la tablilla a un lado y sacó un cuchillo afilado, dispuesto a suicidarse.

—¡Adiós, mundo cruel! ¡Larga vida a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune! —exclamó con tono melodramático.

_¡Bum!_ En un gesto poco frecuente en ella, la mismísima señora de los yokai de Kioto le arreó a Hakuzozu un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El suicida, muy confuso, soltó el cuchillo.

—Hakuzozu, deja de hacer el idiota —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune—. Tu muerte no me sirve de nada. Tu derrota fue posible porque no tuvimos en cuenta un ataque sorpresa por el aire, así que no pienses más en ello. Por ahora descansa y cura tus heridas, mi leal Hakuzozu.

—¡Sois demasiado amable, mi señora! —lloró de emoción el yokai volador.

—No. Lo que pasa es que a veces exageras tanto como Gashadokuro —contestó secamente la kitsune.

—¿Eh? —el mentado Gashadokuro no pilló la indirecta.

Hagoromo Gitsune se retiró, seguida de sus principales vasallos. Ciertamente, el ataque de los Nura había sido imprevisto. La pérdida de la patrulla aérea dejaba al Nurarihyon las manos libres para atacar cualquier rincón de la ciudad. Si no se daban prisa, hasta el castillo Nijo podía caer en una noche.

"No, eso jamás", se juró la dama de negro.

—Ibaraki-Doji, ve ahora mismo con tus oni a Shokoku-ji y bloquea a los Nura tanto tiempo como puedas. Lo necesitaremos para preparar las defensas del primer sello —ordenó Hagoromo Gitsune.

El oni con media cara tapada por una lápida asintió con un gesto brusco antes de partir a todo correr. Ni siquiera esperó a escuchar el resto de las estrategias. El tiempo apremiaba.

—Shokera, tus insectos ayakashi son la única fuerza voladora que tenemos en estos momentos —continuó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Revisa que nadie se haya acercado al castillo Nijo y luego da una vuelta por los alrededores.

—Al momento, madre de la Oscuridad —hizo una reverencia Shokera.

—Kyokotsu —Hagoromo Gitsune se dirigió al líder de la facción cadáver—. Tú conmigo. Levantaremos la nueva fortaleza de Nijo ahora mismo. Los más fuertes de la casa, que vengan. El resto que se quede a guardar la mansión. Y que alguien envíe un mensaje a Rikuo y Sojobo. Se acabó el entrenamiento. ¡A las armas, ayakashi de Kioto!

Tsurara contemplaba todo el despliegue de los Abe como si fuera una telespectadora. A fin de cuentas, esa no era su guerra, o al menos no era el lado exacto de su guerra. Vio caras decididas y caras preocupadas. Batallones enteros salían del jardín rumbo a las calles de Kioto, mientras amigos y familiares se despedían de los que partían a la batalla. Fue especialmente impactante la escena entre Kyokotsu padre y Kyokotsu hija. La pequeña intentaba mostrarse fuerte a la vez que contenía sus ganas de llorar.

—Ten mucho cuidado, papá —le suplicó a su progenitor.

Aunque el líder de la facción cadáver parecía un extra sacado una película de zombis, su rostro se enterneció y se arrodilló para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija. Los dos sabían que podía ser el último.

—Sé fuerte, mi niña. Tienes que proteger a la señora Wakana, a Hakuzozu y a todos tus amigos de la casa. No les defraudes —animó el padre a su hija.

—No lo hará, estoy segura —intervino Wakana, acariciando la cabeza de la niña en actitud maternal. La pequeña Kyokotsu se tragó sus lágrimas y asintió con decisión.

—¡Los protegeré a todos! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó la chiquilla.

—Así me gusta —sonrió Kyokotsu padre. Para un observador externo, su sonrisa tenía un aire siniestro. Para los yokai, era una sonrisa de orgullo.

Al verlos, Tsurara no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar en la Casa Nura. No obstante, aquella vez había sido la hija la que debía partir y la madre la que suplicaba que no se fuese. La joven Yuki-onna nunca había visto a Setsura tan preocupada. Jamás. Con una punzada de dolor, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su madre en aquellos momentos.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que dos guardas de la casa se habían plantado junto a ella en actitud amenazadora.

—Yuki-onna de Edo —la despertó de su trance uno de ellos, con un vozarrón que hacía temblar las paredes.

—¿Sí? ¿Q-qué pasa? —se asustó Tsurara.

—Por orden de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune, tenemos que escoltarte a las celdas del sótano —explicó su interlocutor con cata de pocos amigos.

—Yo... Lo entiendo —agachó la cabeza la chica de pelo azul. Sí, era comprensible. La guerra ya había estallado. Ella no sólo era un estorbo, sino una posible amenaza. Por supuesto, a Tsurara ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de sabotear las acciones de los Abe desde dentro (si Kubinashi se hubiese enterado, le habría dado un coscorrón por no seguir el manual de una buena espía), pero comprendía que Hagoromo Gitsune y el resto de yokai de Kioto desconfiasen de ella.

Mientras, Wakana observaba la situación de reojo.

Tsurara se dejó conducir hasta las celdas de abajo. Seguían siendo tan frías y húmedas como la primera vez que había estado allí. Cuando cerraron la puerta de su prisión, la Yuki-onna se sintió más sola que nunca.

Su soledad, sin embargo, era un espejismo. Apenas unos momentos después, una voz de hombre la llamó desde otra de las celdas.

—Hola de nuevo, niña —resonó la voz de Kidomaru, el antiguo líder oni caído en desgracia—. ¿Por qué has vuelto a la galería de los condenados? Déjame adivinarlo: o bien has cometido un nuevo crimen, o bien la guerra ha empezado.

—Lo segundo —contestó Tsurara, un poco animada por tener a alguien con quien hablar.

—Ah, bien. Son buenas noticias —repuso satisfecho Kidomaru.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la Yuki-onna—. ¿Cómo van a ser buenas noticias?

—La diplomacia es la herramienta de los mercaderes. El subterfugio, la de los cobardes. Sin ofender, por supuesto —añadió el espadachín oni mientras Tsurara se ponía roja—. La batalla es el lugar de los valientes. Es mi última oportunidad para tener una muerte honorable. No la quiero desaprovechar.

Tsurara sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Los valores de un oni milenario le resultaban completamente ajenos. Los Nura no eran auténticos guerreros, sino yakuza. Aunque el honor era algo a respetar, no tenían esa obsesión macabra de los Abe por el camino del samurai. La chica suspiró. Rogó a los mil dioses de Kioto para que Rikuo no tirase por la borda su vida con la misma facilidad.

00000

**Monte Kurama**

Desde lo alto de un árbol en la ladera de la montaña que daba a la ciudad, Rikuo contemplaba con asombro y terror la invasión de los Nura. En su forma nocturna, sus ojos rubíes podían apreciar con mayor claridad la flota de barcos voladores que descendía sobre una Kioto indefensa. No podía escuchar los gritos de miedo de los ciudadanos, pero podía imaginarse el espanto y el horror que debían estar sufriendo en aquellos momentos. Nunca había imaginado que el General Supremo de los yokai de Edo contase con una fuerza militar tan abrumadora. Cuando su abuela y los demás hablaban de una guerra de verdad no estaban exagerando.

—Bajad de ahí, joven señor —le pidió el Gran Tengu a los pies del árbol.

—Oi, Sojobo. Tenemos que movernos —dijo Rikuo tras descender de un solo salto sobrehumano—. Tus tengus saben luchar, ¿no? ¡Pues vayamos todos juntos a Kioto!

—No —contestó simplemente el anciano consejero.

Rikuo se quedó con cara de piedra. Luego estalló.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Mi familia está allí! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mi clan! ¿Acaso crees que me voy a quedar quieto cuando están en peligro de muerte? ¿O es parte del plan de la abuela para que me quede a salvo? Es eso, ¿verdad? —se enfadó el joven kitsune.

El Gran Tengu no pareció muy impresionado.

—Serenaos, señor Rikuo, y no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas —le pidió el venerable maestro narigudo—. Si bien es cierto que no os considero ni mucho menos preparado para luchar en un conflicto de esta magnitud, la señora Hagoromo Gitsune prometió que participaríais en esta guerra si os mostrábais digno. No valoréis a vuestra abuela en tan poco acusándola de romper su palabra. Pero en una guerra los soldados deben obedecer órdenes.

—¿Órdenes? —repitió el muchacho, confundido. Su repentina ira se había enfriado.

—Sí, órdenes. Sé que es difícil de asimilar para un joven con sangre caliente en las venas —se burló afectuosamente el Gran Tengu—, pero nos toca esperar las intrucciones de la comandante en jefe, es decir, la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. No contábamos con que el Nurarihyon controlaría los cielos de la ciudad, así que la estrategia habrá cambiado. Nos pueden necesitar para reforzar las defensas en algún sitio o para preparar un contraataque. Si bajamos antes de tiempo, podríamos estropear los planes de vuestra abuela. Así que paciencia, joven señor.

"Paciencia" no era la palabra que quería oír Rikuo en aquellos momentos. Todo habría sido distinto si él hubiese comandado una fuerza expedicionaria o algo parecido, o si su abuela se hubiese marchado a buscar refuerzos y le hubiese puesto al cargo del clan en su ausencia. Pero en aquellos momentos él era un soldado más, como había dicho Sojobo. Aunque le doliese, tenía que aguantar en su sitio.

Su espera se vio recompensada. En menos de una hora, un mensajero de la casa principal llegó a las lindes del monte Kurama. Ahora ya tenían sus órdenes: defender la Mansión Abe mientras el resto de vasallos protegían los sellos principales. Luego, si había suerte, ejecutarían una maniobra tenaza sobre las fuerzas del Nurarihyon. Pero primero lo primero.

—Ahora sí —sentenció Rikuo. Blandió a la luz de la luna su _Ichibi no Tachi_ y se llevó la empuñadura a los labios—. No permitiré que los Nura hagan daño a mi familia.

—No tenéis que hacerlo todo solo, joven señor —le recordó el Gran Tengu. Apoyado en su bastón, con escuadrones de demonios cuervo marchando en caótica formación detrás de él, el anciano Sojobo seguía siendo una figura temible—. Proteger o ser protegido no es asunto de una sola persona. Si vais a ser el líder de una Procesión Nocturna, confiad en vuestros compañeros y en vuestros vasallos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti, Sojobo? —preguntó irónicamente el kitsune.

El anciano consejero se tomó la pregunta muy en serio. Frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba con más fuerza su bastón _khakkhara_.

—Los tengu del monte Kurama hemos servido con honor al Clan Abe durante mil años. No fallaremos ahora —aseguró Sojobo con solemnidad.

Rikuo asintió.

—¡Entonces vámonos! —exclamó el joven señor, encabezando la marcha.

Y así partió Abe no Rikuo, descendiendo sin prisa pero sin pausa por la boscosa ladera del monte Kurama, mientras sombras de narigudos cuervos guerreros pululaban a su alrededor. No era una auténtica Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios, pero se le parecía. Aún así, el joven kitsune de ojos rojos y largo cabello blanco no miraba ni a los tengus ni a su líder, el anciano Sojobo, que caminaba prácticamente a su altura. No, el joven señor de los Abe sólo tenía ojos para la silueta de la ciudad de Kioto, que poco a poco se distinguía más en el horizonte.

"Mamá... Abuela... Yura... Tsurara...", pensó Rikuo. "Aguantad un poco más. Pronto estaré allí".

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

El shogun Ashikaga Yoshimitsu había fundado el templo budista de Shokoku-ji en el año 1383, convirtiéndose pronto en uno de los _Gozan_, los cinco grandes santuarios zen de Kioto. Siguiendo la filosofía del budismo zen, el recinto religioso estaba organizado como un espacio de paz y meditación, con suaves escalinatas, calzadas rectas y jardines ordenados. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos el escenario se veía seriamente perturbado por la pavorosa imagen de cadáveres desmembrados de yokai colgando de los árboles.

—Esto es horrible... —murmuró la voz apagada de un demonio diminuto con ojos en las palmas de las manos.

Un grupo de yokai de Edo caminaban dentro del recinto de Shokoku-ji observando entre la admiración y el disgusto el dantesco espectáculo. Parecían clientes entrando en un centro comercial decorado para la Navidad, sólo que en vez de luces y espumillón, gajos enteros de carne fresca colgaban de cuerdas afiladas como cuchillas. El resto del santuario estaba en mejor estado, aunque aquí y allá se apreciaban ramas cortadas, setos arrasados y trozos de piedra machacados.

—Sí, Te no Me. Es como si el jardín se hubiese convertido en una fotografía del Infierno —susurró otro pequeño yokai de un solo ojo y sombrero de paja.

—Ya lo creo, Tofu-Kozo —añadió otro ayakashi bajito más, un oloroso demonio con la cabeza en forma de contenedor para semillas de soja fermentadas—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Godzilla no es de los nuestros, ¿verdad?

Aunque Tofu-Kozo y Te no Me le rieron la gracia, el resto de sus acompañantes de más altura no recibieron bien el comentario. Estaba ahí prácticamente todo el equipo de espías: el monje serio Kurotabo, el aguerrido Aotabo, el ninja acuático Kappa y la mujer cabellera Kejoro. Kurotabo, en particular, miró con severidad al "niño de la soja".

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí tus amigos y tú, Natto-Kozo? —exigió saber el vengador oscuro—. ¡Estamos en una misión muy importante para el General Supremo, no tenemos tiempo para hacer de niñeras!

—¡Oh, vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, Kuro! Si sigues así, te van a salir canas —se rió Natto-Kozo. Ya estaba bastante habituado a la severidad de su compañero—. Además, Kubinashi dijo que necesitabais gente, ¿no? No somos los únicos que hemos venido a echaros una mano.

Kurotabo suspiró. Dudaba mucho de que aquella pandilla diminuta fuera a ser de utilidad en su misión, pero tampoco podía negar que se les había unido un grupo pintoresco. Además de varios matones de distinto rango, estaban allí algunos hijos de los grandes lugartenientes del clan, entre otros los tres vástagos de Karasu-Tengu y el heredero de Hihi, un mozarrón de dos metros llamado Shoei. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Kurotabo debía reconocer que no se trataba de un mero equipo de exploración, como había pedido el General Supremo.

No, Kubinashi había solicitado voluntarios para conquistar el segundo sello de un golpe.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, parecía que el yokai sin cuello se bastaba él solito para exterminar a los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino. Aquella masacre era obra suya. Precisamente en aquel momento, Kubinashi se estaba ocupando de recoger sus cuerdas asesinas mientras sus compañeros tomaban posiciones en el santuario. En sus ojos no parecía haber ira o pesar, sólo una calma helada más propia de un psicópata que de un soldado.

—Ese estúpido... —masculló Kurotabo—. Se está perdiendo otra vez.

—Kuro —le tiró de la manga su compañero Kappa—. ¿No es peligroso dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos? Me refiero a Kubinashi, claro.

—Tienes razón. Pero no depende de nosotros, sino de ella —el monje señaló hacia una figura femenina que se mantenía de pie al lado del yokai sin cuello.

Kejoro observaba a su querido Kubinashi con expresión tensa. Conocía aquel brillo en los ojos del jefe del grupo, desde luego que sí. No era la mirada amable y juguetona del ladrón del que se había enamorado perdidamente cuando era niña, sino los ojos del cazador implacable que había ido exterminando uno por uno a los yokai de la provincia de Hitachi. El fuego frío de la venganza ardía en ellos. Lo volvía más fuerte, más implacable, más inhumano.

"Está volviendo a ser cómo era antes de conocer al Segundo", reconoció la mujer cabellera. No le gustaba. Sabía cómo había estado a punto de acabar aquella aventura sangrienta.

—Kubinashi... —empezó a decir Kejoro, pero fue cortada en seco por su compañero, que parecía hablar para sí mismo.

—Patéticos. ¿Estos son los defensores del templo? Esperaba algo más de los famosos yokai de Kioto. No han durado nada —se lamentó el yokai sin cuello como un niño al que se le ha roto el juguete—. Pero es mejor así. Yo soy el gato, ellos los ratones. Después de todo, soy un cazador. Y el trabajo de un cazador es matar, no proteger.

—Eso no es verdad —se enfadó la mujer cabellera—. Rihan no te quería por eso. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Que sí, que sí, Kejoro —respondió él sin hacer el más mínimo caso a su compañera—. Díselo a Tsurara. O mejor, díselo al Segundo.

—Pero... —intentó meter baza la hermosa yokai de Edo, sin conseguirlo.

—No tenemos tiempo para rememorar el pasado —Kubinashi se levantó—. Vamos, tenemos que asegurar el templo antes de que lleguen refuerzos. Si el General Supremo llega a tiempo, podríamos conquistar los dos sellos de la barrera en una sola noche. Y entonces...

Kejoro intentó agarrarle del brazo, gritarle que dejara de hacer el tonto, tal vez arrearle un buen mamporro en la cara y recordarle que no estaba solo. El Segundo General había caído en Kioto, Tsurara estaba atrapada en las garras de Hagoromo Gitsune y habían fallado en su misión de espionaje, pero Kubinashi parecía olvidar que aún tenía amigos. Y algo más, si algún día aquel hombre imposible dejaba de ser tan cabezota.

Sin embargo, la mujer cabelera no tuvo tiempo para hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Una ola de energía espiritual resonó de repente y una de las paredes del recinto voló por los aires. La onda expansiva derribó a los yokai más cercanos, entre ellos Kubinashi y Kejoro.

—Huelo sangre —dijo una voz siniestra.

De entre la polvareda surgió la figura de Ibaraki-Doji. Habiendo dejado a un lado sus ropas punk de andar por casa, el oni con media cara tapada por una lápida vestía ahora un traje de samurai. No llevaba más armadura que unos protectores para manos y antebrazos. Blandía una katana con aparente desidia, pero sin duda había sido él el responsable de haber partido el muro en dos. Otra espada más colgaba de su cinturón.

—Huelo el hedor de la sangre fresca goteando de una hoja afilada. ¡Sí, ese olor hediondo a hierro! —bramó Ibaraki-Doji. Detrás de él, los oni que comandaba empezaron a penetrar en el recinto sagrado, disparando las alarmas de Kubinashi y su grupo.

Durante un instante, el hijo adoptivo de Shuten-Doji pareció emborracharse con el olor a sangre del templo. Paseó su vista por los cadáveres desmembrados de sus camaradas del Clan Abe. Luego, sus ojos descansaron sobre la figura en tensión de Kubinashi, que tenía sus cuerdas de combate a punto.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Ibaraki-Doji, señalando al yokai sin cuello—. ¡Te reconozco, gusano! A ti y a varios de tus asquerosos amigos. Sí, fuisteis los imbéciles que tuvieron la "brillante" idea de atacar a nuestro joven señor. ¿Habéis vuelto? ¿Es que tenéis ganas de morir?

—Lo siento —dijo Kubinashi—, pero aquí el único que va a morir vas a ser tú, señor yokai de Kioto.

El líder oni no pareció impresionado en lo más mínimo por la bravata de su oponente. Dio un paso adelante. Kurotabo y los demás trataron de alcanzar a Kubinashi, pero la creciente marea de demonios de Kioto que llegaban al santuario les impedía dar un paso en falso. Sin embargo, Ibaraki-Doji no parecía tener mucha prisa por iniciar el combate. Con engañosa calma, comentó:

—¿Sabes, gusano? Hagoromo Gitsune me ha confiado a mí la defensa de este lugar. Había oído que se trataba de un lugar muy bonito, con jardines y otras chorradas que en realidad me la sudan. Sin embargo, ¿qué me encuentro cuando por fin vengo a hacer una visita? Huelo sangre y veo cómo los subordinados de mi señora han sido descuartizados hasta convertirse en comida para perros.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me disculpe? —ironizó Kubinashi.

—Oh, no. No te pienso criticar por eso —meneó la cabeza Ibaraki-Doji—. Tú haces tu trabajo y yo el mío. Y mi trabajo consiste en matar a escoria como vosotros.

El oni dibujó un círculo en el aire con su katana. El círculo chisporroteó con energía eléctrica, brillando a la espalda de Ibaraki-Doji con una promesa de muerte. Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo y los demás retrocedieron instintivamente.

—¡Suplicad piedad en el Infierno, ratas de cloaca! —siseó el líder de los oni, embriagado de cólera asesina.

Y la batalla por el segundo sello comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Lo prometido es deuda: nuevo capítulo de _Kitsune no Mago_ antes de que acabe marzo. Intentaré tener otro preparado a finales de este mes o principios de abril, pero no es seguro. Hay muchos trabajos en el horizonte y además quiero hacer un viaje al extranjero la próxima Semana Santa, así que puede que ande muy justo de tiempo. De mientras, agradecimientos como siempre a la buena gente que se toma la molestia de comentar. La lista ya se está haciendo larga: _Suki90, Lonely Athena, tsurara12012, Corazón de Piedra Verde, Asphios de Geminis, timcanpy93, Adv Satoshi_ y muchos más que me dejo en el tintero. ¡Gracias a todos!

Y como es tradición, más notas a pie de página:

* Yura cree que los yokai de la Mansión Abe han sido un poco fríos con ella, mientras que a Tsurara le ha parecido que han recibido a la onmyoji de manera muy positiva. Cada cual ve la situación desde su experiencia. Por otra parte, quería mostrar a una Yura con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A pesar de ser uno de los personajes más serios y responsables de Nuramago, Yura también pone caras divertidas de vez en cuando ^_^

* En el libro oficial se dice que los yokai de Kioto tienen una fuerza de 900 miembros. No muchos, si los comparamos con los 10.000 del Clan Nura. Aún así, su bajo número responde a que durante 400 años fueron expulsados de Kioto y se quedaron sin líder, algo que en este universo alternativo nunca ocurrió. Pero que el Clan Abe tenga 10.000 miembros aquí no significa que tenga 10.000 soldados. Al igual que ocurre en el Clan Nura (de este universo y del canon), la mayoría son yokai débiles no combatientes que necesitan de la protección de los guerreros para sobrevivir.

* Como recordaréis de la saga de Kioto, los Nura tienen a su disposición una auténtica fortaleza voladora, el _Takarabune_, y (al menos) nueve barcos más pequeños, los _Kobanbune_. Por cierto, el nombre de _Takarabune_ viene de la nave que usaban los Siete Dioses de la Fortuna japoneses y significa "barco del tesoro". En el canon estaban acondicionados como cruceros de lujo en vez de buques militares, por eso fueron derribados con facilidad. Como podéis suponer, en este universo, con años de preparativos, los Nura han sido más previsores.

* Un haiku tiene una métrica de 5-7-5 sílabas, no las 11-13-11 sílabas del poema de Hakuzozu. Para un japonés, eso es un error flagrante.

* En las profundidades del monte Kurama la cobertura es mala. Un SMS puede tardar horas en recibirse y una llamada puede no llegar nunca. Por eso los Abe tienen que enviar mensajeros (y por eso Sojobo podía tener durante días al joven señor en coma sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie).

Próximo capítulo: _"Ataque a la mansión"_.


	17. Ataque a la mansión

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** La guerra ha comenzado. Mediante un exitoso ataque sorpresa, el Nurarihyon ha ocupado los cielos de Kioto con su flota de barcos voladores. Mientras Rikuo y Yura regresan de sus respectivos entrenamientos, Ibaraki-Doji defiende el segundo sello de Kubinashi y su grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ataque a la mansión<strong>

En los alrededores de la Mansión Abe, la situación se había calmado. Las tropas del clan habían partido ya a sus destinos, listos para enfrentarse a los invasores. En la lujosa casa se habían quedado los yokai más débiles bajo la protección de algunos guerreros escogidos. Según las hordas de los Nura iban descendiendo sobre la capital, un goteo continuo de refugiados llegaban a las puertas de la mansión. Eran deidades locales, fantasmas, espíritus y demonios menores que miraban al cielo encapotado con actitud aprensiva. Todos rezaban por el éxito de su patrona, la señora Hagoromo Gitsune, pero muchos tenían miedo del Nurarihyon.

Afortunadamente, había una persona en la casa que no iba a dejar que cundiera el desánimo.

Después de la partida de su padre, Kyokotsu se había puesto las pilas y se había hecho con el control de la situación. Aunque fuera demasiado joven incluso para los estándares yokai, no dejaba de ser la hija del jefe de la facción cadáver. Con sus ojos serpentinos brillando con decisión, se había subido al cráneo de Gashadokuro y se había dedicado a impartir órdenes desde las alturas.

—¡La comida debe ir allá! ¡Los que vengan del templo de Inari, por favor, acudan aquí!

—Esto... ¿Kyokotsu? ¿Podría descansar un rato? —suplicó el esqueleto gigante. Además de servir de improvisada montura para la niña, Gashadokuro cargaba con varios sacos de arroz.

—¡Aún no, Gasha! —rechazó su pequeña jefa enfáticamente—. ¡Hasta que la hermana mayor o el hermanito vuelvan, nos tenemos que ocupar de todo!

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró Gashadokuro mientras sus ojos bailaban en sus cuencas. Buf, no sabía que Kyokotsu pudiera ser tan mandona. La señora Wakana se había retirado al interior de la mansión y había dejado a la niña al cargo de la situación.

Mientras la actividad continuaba en los extensos jardines del recinto, ojos sigilosos observaban las idas y venidas de los yokai de la casa.

—¡Yo digo que ataquemos ya! —exclamó una descarada voz femenina procedente de una azotea cercana.

—Paciencia, Awashima —dijo un hombre—. Estamos en Kioto. Este es su terreno. No podemos lanzarnos de cabeza así sin más, ¿no crees?

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, Dohiko —insistió la tal Awashima—. Además, ¿no se supone que tenemos que rescatar a esa Yuki-onna de los Nura? Seguro que Reira está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Se oyó un suspiro.

—Lo cierto es que me estremezco al pensar en lo que habrá sufrido esa pobre chica en manos de esos malvados de Kioto... si es que sigue viva —reconoció la mencionada Reira—. Aún así, acataré lo que diga Itaku.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia un cuarto individuo, que observaba el terreno sin pestañear.

—Awashima tiene razón —dijo él.

—¿La tengo? —se sorprendió Awashima—. Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto que tengo razón!

—El grueso de las fuerzas armadas de los Abe han salido de la casa. En este momento, la mayoría de sus ocupantes son refugiados, mujeres y niños —indicó Itaku—. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que hayan dejado la mansión completamente desguarnecida. Como mínimo, seguro que vendrán refuerzos tarde o temprano. Si queremos entrar y salir sin problemas, tenemos que atacar ahora.

Sus compañeros asintieron. Itaku desenfundó un par de hoces afiladas. Sus ojos de comadreja brillaron en la oscuridad.

—¡Demostremos a esos arrogantes de Kioto cómo luchan los yokai de Tono!

00000

**Ladera del monte Kurama**

Rikuo se estaba impacientando. De haber podido, habría corrido a la ciudad con todas sus fuerzas, más el Gran Tengu se lo impidió. El sabio consejero del Clan Abe señaló pacientemente que de nada le serviría gastar sus fuerzas corriendo si luego se derrumbaba de cansancio a los pies del enemigo.

Aún así, Rikuo sentía que habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Los demonios cuervos del monte Kurama habían tardado largos y valiosos minutos en equiparse para la guerra. Lanzas, arcos y armaduras que los convertían en la fuerza de combate mejor preparada tras los oni de Ibaraki-Doji. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, los Nura se iban haciendo con el control de los puntos estratégicos de Kioto.

Ahora Rikuo, en su forma de kitsune, lideraba la marcha de los tengus en dirección a la Mansión Abe.

—Espero que todos estén bien —masculló Rikuo, más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

—Descuidad, joven señor. Incluso con una guarnición menor, nadie entra en la casa principal así como así —le tranquilizó el Gran Tengu—. Recordad que Kyokotsu, Gashadokuro y otros muchos yokai capaces están esperándonos allí.

Rikuo no compartía la confianza de Sojobo.

—Sí, nos están esperando. Porque somos sus refuerzos —puntualizó el muchacho entre dientes.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mientras los árboles y la tierra empezaban a dar paso a las farolas y el asfalto. No había ningún transeúnte en aquel momento. Los que podían, habían cogido su coche y se habían marchado, mientras que los menos afortunados se habían escondido en sus casas. Al igual que había pasado durante la Rebelión de los _Hanamachi_, pocos humanos creían en una invasión de seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, si las autoridades habían decretado el toque de queda, sus razones debían tener.

—¿Cuál es el plan cuando lleguemos? —preguntó Rikuo tras unos instantes de marcha silenciosa.

—Asegurarnos de que la mansión está convenientemente protegida —respondió el Gran Tengu—. Luego, esperar nuevas órdenes. Tal vez atacar al Nurarihyon por la retaguardia, mientras él avance hacia los sellos principales.

—¿Y qué hay de los yokai que están atacando toda la ciudad? —inquirió Rikuo, apartando unos matorrales para tomar un atajo.

—Será cosa de los onmyoji —contestó el anciano consejero sin darle mayor importancia.

El joven señor frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de atrincherarse en su casa mientras el resto de habitantes de la ciudad sufrían horrores sin fin. Y menos aún delegar una carga tan pesada sobre los hombros de la familia de Yura. No era su estilo.

—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Sojobo —advirtió Rikuo muy seriamente—. Si puedo ayudar, lo haré.

—No esperaba menos de vos, joven señor —meneó la cabeza Sojobo—. Me gustaría deciros que es un serio error estratégico, pero lo cierto es que el Nurarihyon se ha mostrado totalmente imprevisible. Quién sabe cuál será su próximo paso.

—Quizás es mejor estratega de lo que la abuela y tú pensabais —se burló Rikuo.

—¿El Nurarihyon? Lo dudo —bufó con desdén el Gran Tengu—. Es un guerrero impulsivo y cabezota, de los que prefieren cargar directamente contra el enemigo, buscar el camino más corto para enfrentarse al general rival. Pero también es tramposo y ladino. No sé, presiento que hay alguien más detrás de esta invasión.

A Rikuo le parecía que Sojobo estaba minusvalorando a su oponente. El típico orgullo propio de los yokai de Kioto que ahora mismo les estaba pasando factura. Aún así, hizo notas mentales para sí mismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que vérselas cara a cara con el General Supremo de los Nura. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para evitar un desastre aún mayor.

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

El ruido del metal contra el metal resonaba por los muros y jardines del santuario budista. La armonía del zen había desaparecido para mostrar un campo de batalla atroz y sanguinario. Cadáveres previamente desgarrados contemplaban mudos la batalla entre los oni de Ibaraki-Doji y la fuerza exploradora de Kubinashi. Aunque los demonios de Kioto superaban en número a sus enemigos, los voluntariosos Nura estaban demostrando ser grandes guerreros. Las lanzas infinitas de Kurotabo abrían enormes brechas entre las tropas oni, mientras su compañero Aotabo aplastaba cráneos con deleite. Los hijos de Karasu-Tengu contraatacaban desde el aire, y Kappa y Kejoro utilizaban sus poderes, más sutiles, para confundir a sus oponentes. Otros más, como el gigantón Shoei, más inexpertos, mantenían a raya como podían a la marea de guerreros escarlatas.

Sin embargo, todas estas batallas individuales palidecían ante el duelo de sus respectivos comandantes. Mientras Kubinashi echaba mano a sus cuerdas, Ibraki-Doji refulgía a la luz eléctrica del arco que había trazado sobre su cabeza.

—_Hatsu_. Tambor del demonio, _Ondeko_ —musitó el espadachín oni.

Al instante, rayos como flechas partieron del círculo flotante hacia un asombrado Kubinashi. El yokai sin cuello trató de protegerse parapetándose tras un escudo de cuerdas, pero sus reflejos no podían superar la velocidad de la luz. Demasiados huecos, demasiados puntos débiles.

—¡Gaaaagh! —Kubinashi no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de dolor hasta casi romperse las encías cuando varias ráfagas eléctricas entraron en contacto con su cuerpo.

—¡Kubinashi, aguanta! —exclamó su compañera Kejoro alarmada, tratando de abrirse camino hasta el líder del grupo.

El antiguo asesino se derrumbó sobre una de las paredes del templo. Los rayos de _Ondeko_ no sólo le habían quemado la piel, sino que habían sobrecargado su sistema nervioso. Estaba prácticamente paralizado.

—Deberías haber dejado que mis rayos te alcanzasen de lleno —comentó con sorna Ibaraki-Doji, alzando su katana sobre un indefenso Kubinashi—. Al menos habría sido una muerte rápida.

El otro se frotó la barbilla con una de sus cuerdas.

—Ja... ¿De qué hablas? No s-sentí más que un pinchazo, yokai de la capital —se burló Kubinashi, a pesar de que era evidente el dolor en su voz.

—¡Insolente! —bramó el líder oni, descargando su espada contra su oponente arrodillado.

Se hizo el silencio en los jardines del templo. Tanto los Abe como los Nura contuvieron la respiración. En el lugar en el que antes había estado un malherido Kubinashi, había ahora un amasijo de cuerdas con forma humana. La hoja de Ibaraki-Doji las había cortado limpiamente, mas de su enemigo no quedaba ni rastro.

—Un momento, conozco este truco... —murmuró para sí mismo el demonio de la cara partida.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó triunfalmente una voz a sus espaldas.

Varios metros por detrás, el reaparecido Kubinashi lanzó un cabo de cuerda dirigido al cuello de su contrincante, con la aviesa intención de enlazarlo y ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, Ibaraki-Doji no mostró ningún signo de preocupación pese a que el nudo comenzaba a cerrarse en torno a su garganta.

—Siento decepcionarte, escoria, pero mi _Ondeko_ puede disparar en cualquier dirección, sin importar hacia dónde estoy mirando —explicó el oni.

Kubinashi tragó saliva cuando el círculo eléctrico volvió a brillar. Una nueva ráfaga de rayos salió disparada hacia él. Por fortuna para él, en el último momento su compañera Kejoro utilizó su extraordinaria melena prensil para ponerle fuera de peligro.

Ibaraki-Doji observó contrariado cómo su ataque se estrellaba contra uno de los setos, carbonizándolo al instante. Pero su irritación no podía compararse con la de Kubinashi. En vez de agradecerle a Kejoro su oportuno rescate, la hizo a un lado y se preparó para enfrentarse de nuevo a su enemigo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kubinashi? —protestó la mujer-cabellera ofendida—. ¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa?

—¡No intentes detenerme! —exclamó él—. ¡Puedo encargarme yo solo de estos yokai de la capital! ¡No necesito a nadie!

Su bravuconada encontró un rápido fin cuando su camarada le arreó un buen coscorrón en su cabeza flotante.

—¡Qué demonios...! —se enfadó el asesino, pero Kejoro le puso en su sitio enseguida.

—¡Eso tendría que decir yo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kubinashi? ¿Es que quieres suicidarte? —le cantó las cuarenta la mujer-cabellera—. No estás luchando solo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ao, Kuro, Kappa y los demás están aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Somos compañeros, no lo olvides. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo trabajábamos en el pasado? Tú atacabas, yo defendía, espalda contra espalda. Solos éramos débiles, juntos éramos invencibles. ¿Por qué has querido cambiar otra vez?

Kubinashi suspiró. Kejoro no tenía pelos en la lengua, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla. Eso lo habría aprendido hace siglos. Aún así, había mucha verdad en sus palabras. Los dos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él era el Robin Hood del distrito rojo de Yoshiwara y ella la pequeña sirvienta de la cortesana Shiragiku. Una época feliz. Luego todo se torció.

Primero fue Shiragiku, que prefirió morir antes que revelar el paradero de la banda de ladrones de Kubinashi. Después fueron sus amigos, cazados como ratones por un malévolo yokai. Kubinashi se había negado a morir y se había convertido en un demonio sin cuello, "el carnicero de Hitachi". Asesinó a decenas de yokai, antes de que Nura Rihan, el señor de la oscuridad de Kanto, se enfrentase a él y lo derrotase.

Kubinashi estaba dispuesto a morir tal como había vivido su segunda vida: solo y consumido por el odio. Sin embargo, Kino, que había crecido hasta convertirse en cortesana, se interpuso entre la espada de Rihan y él. Impresionado por el arrojo de la muchacha, el Segundo General le perdonó la vida y le dedicó unas palabras que jamás olvidaría:

"_Tu fuerza es una ilusión, Kubinashi. La auténtica fuerza es la que ha demostrado tu amiga. Cualquiera puede luchar cuando no tiene que soportar ninguna carga. Pero aquí, en el Clan Nura, luchamos para proteger a las personas a las que queremos. Piensa en ello"._

Y Kubinashi pensó. Se unió a la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de los Nura, y jamás se arrepintió. Encontró en ella nuevos amigos que se protegían los unos a los otros, y al líder más asombroso e inspirador que jamás hubiese conocido. Ahora, el hombre al que le debía su segunda felicidad yacía atrapado en una tortura infinita bajo los cimientos de Kioto. "No tenía que haber dejado que viniera solo", se había recriminado una y otra vez Kubinashi. La culpa y el odio habían vuelto a contaminar su corazón. Pero Kejoro tenía razón: aún conservaba el mayor regalo de Rihan: el Clan Nura. Su familia.

—Está bien —asintió Kubinashi con una sonrisa—. Vamos allá, Kino.

—Je —sonrió también Kejoro.

—¿Estáis intentando dejarme al margen, gusanos? —se irritó Ibaraki-Doji—. ¡A por ellos!

Una horda de oni desocupados se lanzó sobre la pareja, sin que Aotabo, Kurotabo o alguno de sus otros compañeros pudieran intervenir. Pero no tenían por qué preocuparse. Mientras la cabellera viviente de Kejoro enredaba a los atacantes, Kubinashi aprovechaba para estrangularlos con sus cuerdas. Los demonios de Kioto cayeron como moscas.

—Venga ya, eso ha sido patético —se burló Kejoro con picardía—. ¡Os enviaremos de vuelta al infierno, pandilla de estúpidos!

Los oni que les rodeaban dieron un paso atrás, inquietos. En el resto del patio, los Nura recobraron la confianza y empezaron a empujar a los Abe fuera del recinto.

—¡Dejad de hacer el vago! —se impacientó Ibaraki-Doji—. ¿De qué tenéis miedo? ¡Es sólo pelo! Y el pelo se puede cortar.

Además de la espada que ya tenía, el yokai con media cara tapada por una lápida sacó otra katana. Sujetó ambas hojas al revés, blandiéndolas cual si de vulgares tijeras se tratase. El metal chisporroteó con energía eléctrica.

—_Hyoui_. Baquetas del demonio. Tijeras que cortan la muerte. _Ondekobachi, Butsugiribasami _—dijo Ibaraki-Doji.

Kejoro lanzó su melena contra él, mas el oni la cortó sin dificultad. Ya se abría paso Ibaraki-Doji hacia la pareja, cuando la mujer-cabellera sonrió.

—Has picado —anunció ella.

Ibaraki-Doji miró al suelo. Cuerdas y más cuerdas dibujaban una espiral en el suelo. Y él estaba justo en el centro. Aunque el joven señor le había puesto sobre aviso sobre aquella trampa en concreto, su contrincante había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para camuflar sus sogas entre la tierra del jardín.

—Oh, mierda —musitó el oni.

—¡Hoja espiral! _¡Rasenjin!_ —exclamó Kubinashi, tirando de los extremos de las cuerdas.

Ibaraki-Doji ascendió por al aire en un tornado de cuerdas afiladas que desgarraron su ropa y su carne, salpicaron el jardín con chorros de sangre y, lo peor de todo, rompieron la lápida de madera con la que el líder oni cubría la mitad de su cara.

La vista de Ibaraki-Doji se nubló con el rojo de la sangre. Cayó al suelo.

"¡No! ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Padre!" pensó el oni mientras perdía el conocimiento.

00000

_**Más de mil años atrás**_

_Había una vez un niño al que llamaban "hijo del demonio". Era violento, tenía dientes afilados y había aprendido a andar desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. La gente de su aldea tenía mucho miedo, así que un día decidieron deshacerse de él y lo arrojaron por un barranco._

_Sin embargo, el niño no murió. Una pareja mayor, que había rezado largo tiempo a los dioses para tener un hijo, lo encontraron al pie de un altar. El pobre chico había perdido la memoria. Los dos ancianos lo acogieron en su casa y le dieron el nombre de Ibaraki-Doji. El niño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue feliz. El anciano tenía una barbería y le enseñó a Ibaraki-Doji los rudimentos del oficio para que le ayudara._

_Por desgracia, un fatídico día el pequeño hirió por accidente a uno de los clientes. Embargado por el pánico, se llevó un dedo manchado de sangre a la boca. Y entonces lo recordó todo. El miedo, la violencia, el delicioso sabor a hierro de la sangre humana... Una neblina roja envolvió sus pensamientos._

_Cuando recobró el conocimiento, descubrió que había matado a todas las personas de la barbería, incluida la pareja de ancianos que con tanto amor le habían acogido._

_Ibaraki-Doji vagó por las tierras de Kansai, pero nunca pudo escapar a su afición por la sangre. Pronto la lista de sus víctimas creció, hasta el punto de llamar la atención del rey de los oni: Shuten-Doji, azote de la región y el principal candidato a convertirse en el primer señor de todos los ayakashi de Japón._

—_Oh, así que tú eres Ibaraki-Doji —le dijo cuando se encontraron—. Me gusta tu cara, chaval. Pareces un auténtico demonio._

_El muchacho no sabía qué decir. El poder de Shuten-Doji era inconmensurable._

—_¡No estés tan callado! Dime, ¿por qué no te conviertes en mi hijo? —le preguntó el gran oni._

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Sólo soy feliz cuando mato gente! —clamó Ibaraki-Doji, avergonzado de sí mismo._

—_¿Y qué tiene de malo? —se sorprendió Shuten-Doji—. Eres un oni, chico. Matar forma parte de nuestra naturaleza. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré cómo es el mundo de la oscuridad._

_Ibaraki-Doji, que siempre había sido odiado y temido por ser lo que era, se convirtió así en un auténtico "hijo del demonio". Acompañó a Shuten-Doji en sus correrías, acumulando las cabezas cortadas de sus enemigos. Por segunda vez, fue feliz._

_Hasta el día en que el Nue llegó y mató a Shuten-Doji._

—_¡Escuchadme todos! —se dirigió el exorcista a los oni de las montañas—. ¡Soy Abe no Seimei, hijo de la kitsune Kuzunoha, onmyoji supremo del emperador! ¡Por virtud de mi sangre y mi poder, me proclamo Señor del Pandemónium! ¡Todos los yokai de la capital deben obedecerme y seguir mis reglas! ¡Si alguien se opone, acabará como Shuten-Doji!_

_Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, Seimei alzó la cabeza cortada del líder oni._

_Los demonios se arrodillaron ante su nuevo señor. Todos salvo uno. Ibaraki-Doji sólo tenía ojos para el cadáver mutilado de su padre. De nuevo, el destino le había privado de su felicidad. El hijo adoptivo de Shuten-Doji lloró lágrimas de sangre. Se arrastró hasta el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo jefe oni, mientras sollozaba:_

—_Padre... Padre..._

—_¡Eh, tú! —le señaló un contrariado Seimei—. Eres Ibaraki-Doji, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no me has oído bien? ¿Es que quieres morir?_

—_Déjame a mí, Seimei. Yo me encargo —intervino de repente una mujer con cola de zorro._

—_Lo dejo en tus manos, madre —se hizo a un lado el onmyoji. Para sus adentros, suspiró. Aunque Seimei había accedido por fin a los ruegos del emperador Murakami y de su viejo amigo, el samurai Monamoto no Yorimitsu, para que librara al mundo de la amenaza de Shuten-Doji, no le apetecía empezar su nuevo reinado como Señor del Pandemónium ejecutando al hijo adoptivo de su rival._

_La kitsune se acercó al desolado Ibaraki-Doji._

—_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti, padre? —se lamentaba el joven demonio._

—_Puedes seguir a mi hijo, Ibaraki-Doji —dijo Kuzunoha con voz amistosa—. Tiene grandes planes para ti y para todo Japón. Quiere crear un mundo nuevo, uno donde humanos y ayakashi por igual puedan ser felices._

—_Pero a mí me gusta matar humanos —indicó Ibaraki-Doji—. Y padre decía que era bueno._

—_Dime, Ibaraki-Doji: ¿qué habría querido Shuten-Doji para ti?—le preguntó la kitsune._

—_Que fuera feliz —respondió sin dudar el muchacho._

—_Entonces era un buen padre. Hónralo y busca la felicidad. Acompaña a mi hijo. Averigua si su felicidad es la misma que la tuya. Y entonces decide —le ofreció Kuzunoha._

_Ibaraki-Doji asintió. Entonces arrancó una de las manos de Shuten-Doji y se la llevó a la mejilla, pintando la mitad izquierda de su cara con la sangre de su padre adoptivo._

—_Encontraré mi propia felicidad, padre. Hasta entonces, deja que yo sea tu tumba._

00000

En el presente, Kubinashi y Kejoro se sonrieron mutuamente. No cabía duda, eran la pareja de combate perfecta. Ahora que el feroz Ibaraki-Doji había caído, sus oni habían perdido la voluntad de combatir. Aotabo, Kurotabo y los demás no estaban teniendo problemas para hacerles retroceder. Pronto el templo de Shokoku-ji estaría en sus manos. Y la liberación de Rihan estaría más cerca.

Tan perdidos estaban en su mutua complicidad, que tardaron unos momentos en darse cuanta de que Ibaraki-Doji se estaba reincorporando. Y algo peor: su nivel de "miedo" se salía de la escala.

—Kubinashi, ¿qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Kejoro asustada.

La lápida de madera con la que Ibaraki-Doji cubría la mitad izquierda de su cara se había partido en trozos. Debajo asomaba el rostro iracundo de un oni rojo. Su ojo demoníaco brillaba en la oscuridad y sus dientes afilados esbozaban una sonrisa siniestra.

—Lo siento, padre. Tu lápida se ha roto —murmuraba Ibaraki-Doji en un delirio febril—. Sí, padre. Te oigo. Debemos castigar a los culpables.

Los subordinados oni de Ibaraki-Doji retrocedieron, pero no ante la carga de los Nura, sino ante el "miedo" que despedía su jefe. Conocían aquella sensación muy bien. No era sano quedarse cerca de su líder cuando a éste le embargaba la cólera asesina.

—Esto no me gusta nada —murmuró Kubinashi.

—¡Segunda ronda, basura! —bramó Ibaraki-Doji, apuntando sus dos espadas hacia el yokai sin cuello y los suyos—. ¡Os voy a cortar en pedacitos!

00000

**Casa Ancestral de los Keikain **

La antigua mansión de la familia onmyoji por antonomasia de Kioto era un hervidero de actividad. Keikain venidos de las cuatro esquinas de Japón, e incluso del extranjero, habían respondido a la llamada de Hidemoto 27º. El patriarca del clan concentraba sus fuerzas para hacer frente a la invasión del Nurarihyon. Los ciudadanos de Kioto contaban con ellos.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Yura con alegría cuando se encontraron de nuevo. Tanto ella como la inseparable pareja de Ryuji y Mamiru acababan de regresar de su entrenamiento en el monte.

—Bienvenida a casa, Yura —la saludó Hidemoto afectuosamente—. Y tú también, Ryuji.

El hermano mayor había aparecido por detrás, con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas? —preguntó el chico adoptando un aire profesional. Hidemoto meneó la cabeza con pesar.

—Van mal —reconoció el patriarca de los Keikain—. Nos llegan avisos de todas partes. Aunque los invasores se están concentrando en el casco antiguo, estamos hablando de cientos de yokai. No tenemos gente suficiente para hacer frente a todos.

Ryuji miró a un lado y a otro, observando el gran número de onmyoji que corría de un lado para otro. Yura le imitó. Nunca había visto tantos exorcistas juntos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la mitad de ellos. Parecía imposible que no tuvieran brazos suficientes para contener la marea yokai.

—Supongo que las autoridades están avisadas. He visto salir al gobernador, el alcalde y el jefe de policía cuando veníamos hacia aquí —indicó Ryuji.

—Sí —suspiró con cansancio el anciano Hidemoto—. Estaban muy enfadados. Es normal, después de todo se supone que los Keikain estamos aquí para proteger Kioto de amenazas como ésta. Sin embargo, están de acuerdo en anunciar el estado de emergencia. Se ha instaurado el toque de queda en toda la ciudad y se han puesto carteles para avisar del peligro.

—Bien, así no habrá gente estorbando. ¿Cómo montamos la defensa? —inquirió su nieto.

—Los templos y otros lugares sagrados son nuestra prioridad —explicó Hidemoto—. Incluso sin los sellos de Seimei, siguen siendo la principal fuente de poder espiritual de Kioto. Si caen, los invasores de Tokio se harán más fuertes.

—Y nuestros vecinos de Kioto más débiles —apostilló Ryuji con una sonrisa astuta.

El patriarca de los Keikain le devolvió una mirada calculadora, mas decidió cambiar de tema.

—Nos repartiremos por grupos. Tu primo Shuji está ya en el templo de Fushimi Inari, y Koreto en el retiro imperial de Katsura. Gora ha partido a Ryuen-ji y Haigo a Kiyomizu-dera. Hisa y Masatsugu padre se están preparando ahora para ir al Templo del Musgo y al Pabellón Dorado, respectivamente. Mamiru y tú podéis acompañar a alguno de ellos o, si lo prefieres, Akifusa está organizando un equipo de respuesta rápida.

—No sé, creo que Mamiru y yo somos más efectivos yendo por libre —musitó Ryuji, meditando sus opciones.

—¿Y yo a dónde voy? —preguntó una ansiosa Yura.

Tanto Ryuji como Hidemoto 27º se volvieron hacia ella con expresión indescifrable.

—Tú te quedarás en casa, Yura —dijo su abuelo—. Necesitamos a alguien que defienda nuestro hogar.

—¿QUÉ? —exlamó la chica ofendida—. ¡No he estado entrenando como una loca para quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Soy una onmyoji! ¡Sé pelear! ¡Abuelo, déjame ayudar!

Hidemoto iba a responderla cuando Ryuji se adelantó y le arreó un capón a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Pues entonces deja de comportarte como una princesita malcriada! —siseó el muchacho con desprecio—. ¿Es que no ves lo que está pasando aquí? Todos nuestros mejores exorcistas están saliendo allí fuera a pelear, mientras que en esta casa se están quedando los civiles indefensos. ¿Quién los protegerá si los yokai atacan, eh?

—Yo... N-no lo había pensado —murmuró Yura cabizbaja.

—Claro que no. Tú nunca piensas más que en hacerte la heroína. Hay un momento para todo, estúpida —la reprendió Ryuji.

Acto seguido, el chico se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido por su abuelo.

—Has sido muy duro con tu hermana —dijo Hidemoto 27º.

—No me entiendas mal, viejo. Yura sabe luchar —reconoció Ryuji a su pesar—, pero tiene que aprender a pensar. Si no usa su cerebro, acabará mal un día de estos.

Hidemoto sonrió levemente, pero no añadió nada más. En cuanto a Yura, se quedó sola en la sala de reuniones, reflexionando. Ciertamente, los Keikain habían acogido aquella noche en su mansión a muchas personas que no podían defenderse por sí solas. Desde amigos y familiares que nunca habían visto un yokai en su vida hasta vecinos que habían corrido a llamar a sus puertas cuando los primeros monstruos del Nurarihyon aterrizaron en la ciudad. Ahora que los onmyoji debían repartir sus fuerzas por toda Kioto, alguien tenía que quedarse a defender a sus seres queridos.

"Yo lo haré", se prometió Yura con decisión. "¡No dejaré que ningún yokai les haga daño!".

Aunque en su fuero interno, una vocecilla culpable suspiró por no poder encontrarse con Rikuo en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Mientras escuadrones enteros de exorcistas salían a la oscuridad de la noche, un grupo de figuras encapuchadas observaba la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Estaban armados con palos y guadañas, y bajo sus harapos se ocultaban carnes en estado de descomposición. Uno de los vigilantes se acercó a su líder:

—¿Atacamos ya, Don Gagoze?

—Oh, no, todavía no. Esperemos a que esos onmyoji se vayan de la casa, que dejen solos a sus ancianos y niños. Sí, muchas víctimas fáciles —Gagoze se relamió de gusto, dando brillo a sus afilados dientes—. Esta noche nos daremos un festín de _ikigimo_, muchachos.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

—Esto no está bien —rezongó Wakana.

La madre de Rikuo se encontraba en aquel momento en el sótano de la mansión, en la galería de las mazmorras. Nunca había pisado ese sitio antes, y ni los propios guardianes estaban muy convencidos de que tuviera permiso para estar allí, pero la humana había aprovechado la ausencia de Hagoromo Gitsune para hacer valer su autoridad como viuda del Nue. Así que los vigilantes se habían echado a un lado y ahora observaban con curiosidad la conversación que mantenían ella y la Yuki-onna prisionera.

—No es para tanto, señora Wakana. Lo entiendo. La guerra ha empezado y yo no dejo de ser una espía del General Supremo —dijo Tsurara, intentando mostrar entereza.

—Aún así, no está bien —insistió Wakana, alcanzándole un vaso de té caliente. La buena mujer había tenido la gentileza de llevar consigo una bandeja con comida. Tsurara se lo agradeció. No había probado bocado en horas, y la tensión la estaba consumiendo—. Sé que eres una buena persona, Tsurara. Tú no harías nada que pudiera hacer daño a Rikuo, ¿verdad que no?

—¡No! —saltó la Yuki-onna como un resorte, para luego añadir roja como un tomate—: N-no, claro que n-no podría... Yo le... Esto, quiero decir... Es Rikuo. Aunque haya guerra, no haría nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro. Ya aprendí mi error.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió la mujer de pelo castaño con calidez—. En serio, a veces mi suegra se pasa de desconfiada.

—No sé. Creo que mi madre haría lo mismo —dijo Tsurara.

Wakana entrecerró los ojos, mudando su semblante por uno más serio.

—Mm, por lo que me has contado de tu madre, probablemente haya venido a Kioto a buscarte —comentó la viuda de Seimei. A través de las rejas de la celda, vio cómo Tsurara se estremecía—. Estás preocupada por ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí —reconoció la Yuki-onna, murmurando—. Es mi madre. No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa.

A Wakana le habría gustado que la puerta acorazada que las separaba no hubiese existido, para poder reconfortar a la muchacha con un abrazo. Estaba claro que necesitaba uno.

—¡Ten confianza! —Wakana hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse animada—. Con un poco de suerte, esta estúpida guerra terminará pronto y todos podremos reunirnos con nuestras familias. ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!

A su pesar, Tsurara le devolvió la sonrisa. La madre de Rikuo era una fuente inagotable de optimismo.

Por desgracia, aquel íntimo momento se vio roto de la manera más brusca posible cuando un enorme estruendo sacudió la mansión. Incluso los sótanos, construidos para resistir un bombardeo, vibraron por el impacto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntaron a la vez Wakana y Tsurara.

00000

—¡Amezo! —gritó Itaku enfadado—. ¡Te has pasado de la raya!

—¿Cómo que me he pasado de la raya? —se ofendió el kappa de pantano—. ¡Tú me pediste una buena distracción y eso es lo que he hecho!

El kamaitachi suspiró con frustración. En su descargo, había que reconocer que su compañero se había entusiasmado demasiado con su tarea. Como buen kappa, Amezo tenía poder sobre las aguas. Lo suyo eran los chorros a presión, pero había puesto tanta energía en su ataque que había abierto un profundo cráter en los jardines de la Mansión Abe. Al menos, se consoló Itaku, los yokai de Kioto parecían tan desconcertados por el ataque como él mismo.

—Chicos, dejad de pelearos —intervino su compañero de Tono, el hombre-mono Dohiko—. El efecto sorpresa no durará eternamente. Reira y Awashima cuentan con nosotros.

—Cierto —asintió Itaku, mientras enarbolaba sus hoces de batalla.

—¡Vamos allá! —se apuntó Amezo.

Los tres guerreros de la aldea secreta de Tono se lanzaron sobre los confundidos defensores de la Mansión Abe.

Amezo les mantenía a una distancia prudencial con sus ataques acuáticos. Sin embargo, si algún afortunado lograba acercarse a él, pronto descubría que los kappas de pantano del norte tenían un caparazón que les protegía de ataques por la espalda. Por su parte, Dohiko prefería confiar en la fuerza bruta. A pesar de su simiesco aspecto, el futtachi tenía más inteligencia y sentido común que la mayoría de sus camaradas, pero en el combate prefería dejar rienda suelta a su lado salvaje. Y luego estaba el líder del grupo, Itaku. Mortalmente serio, lanzaba sus hoces de batalla con una precisión sobrenatural.

—¡Les estamos machacando! —celebró Amezo—. ¿Creéis que cuando terminemos esto tendremos tiempo para hacer turismo? Nunca antes había estado en Kioto.

—Nunca antes habías salido de la aldea —precisó Dohiko con una sonrisa.

—Menos hablar y más luchar —les amonestó Itaku.

No obstante, debía reconocer que Amezo tenía razón. Estaba resultando fácil. Demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera necesitaban la buena suerte de Yukari, la pequeña zashiki-warashi que habían traído desde Tono. Ella se había marchado con Reira y Awashima. Su misión era mucho más importante y necesitaban toda la buena fortuna que Yukari les pudiera proporcionar.

"¿Tan débiles son de verdad los arrogantes yokai de Kioto?", pensó Itaku para sus adentros. De repente, un súbito movimiento atrajo su atención.

—¡Dohiko! ¡Cuidado arriba! —exclamó el kamaitachi alarmado.

—¿Qué?

_¡BUM!_ Una enorme mano huesuda aplastó al hombre-mono contra el suelo. Tras la mano, apareció el resto del esqueleto de Gashadokuro. El gigantesco yokai de Kioto había hecho su entrada en el campo de batalla. Sus ojos saltones bailaron de regocijo en sus cuencas craneales.

—¡Así aprenderás! —dijo Gashadokuro muy ufano. Su expresión se agrió un poco cuando notó que Dohiko se agitaba bajo su mano—. Huy, huy, todavía se mueve.

—¡Aguanta, compañero! ¡Voy a salvarte! —exclamó Amezo, preparando un buen misil de agua para Gashadokuro.

—¡No tan deprisa! —intervino una voz infantil.

La concentración del kappa de pantano se rompió cuando notó extraños movimientos en sus brazos y pantorrillas. Se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que varias serpientes habían aparecido en torno a sus extremidades, enroscándose con fuerza y buscando un hueco a través del cual inyectar su veneno. Las más aventureras estaban reptando ya en dirección a sus ojos.

—¡Agh! ¡Quitádmelas, quitádmelas! —gritó Amezo, sacudiéndose como un poseso.

—¡Mantén la cabeza fría! —le ordenó Itaku—. Eres un _numakappa_, Amezo. Esas serpientes no te pueden hacer nada si te las quitas rápidamente.

Luego el kamaitachi de Tono se volvió hacia la nueva contendiente que había entrado en liza. Se trataba de Kyokotsu. La pequeña de ojos dorados sostenía su amuleto-cráneo contra su pecho y dirigía a los invasores una mirada tan venenosa como sus serpientes. No queriendo correr ningún riesgo, Itaku mantuvo las distancias, con sus hoces preparadas.

—Apártate si no quieres salir lastimada —la avisó el kamaitachi.

Kyokotsu no estaba por la labor de ceder ante los enemigos que habían osado atacar la casa de su adorada Hagoromo Gitsune. Iba a demostrar que era digna hija de su padre.

—¡Aunque la hermana mayor no esté, os vais a arrepentir de haber venido aquí! ¡Os voy a sacar los ojos a todos! -exclamó ella, cubriendo el suelo con una alfombra de calaveras. De cada una surgió una serpiente venenosa, lista para atacar.

Itaku no se dejó amilanar.

—Ya lo veremos, niña —susurró el kamaitachi.

00000

A unos metros por debajo, Wakana exigía tener noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras Tsurara trataba de aguzar el oído desde su celda. ¿Había llegado la guerra a la Mansión Abe? ¿Estaría su madre entre los atacantes? Por desgracia, los guardianes de las mazmorras no tenían mucha más información que ellas.

—Calmaos, señora Wakana, por favor —intentó aplacarla uno de los vigilantes—. Por lo que sabemos, un comando de yokai no identificados ha invadido los terrenos de la casa. Por vuestra propia seguridad, quedaos aquí. Este es el lugar mejor protegido de toda la mansión.

Apenas acaba de de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando uno de los sirvientes de la casa bajó rodando por las escaleras que conducían a la galería de las mazmorras. El pobre yokai temblaba de frío, pues su piel y su ropa estaban cubiertas de una capa de escarcha. Miró a los guardias del sótano con el terror pintado en sus ojos.

—Vienen... hacia... aquí... —murmuró con evidente esfuerzo.

Sin decir nada, los dos vigilantes de las mazmorras indicaron a Wakana que retrocediese hasta el punto de la galería más alejado de la entrada. Luego, con mucha cautela, se aproximaron lanza en ristre hacia las escaleras. Aunque no estaban ni de lejos entre los principales combatientes del clan, eran lo suficientemente profesionales como para compartir la misma preocupación: que el ataque de fuera sólo hubiese sido una maniobra de distracción para introducir agentes dentro de la mansión. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando se toparon cara a cara con dos figuras que venían a todo correr hacia ellos.

—¡Por los dioses de Kioto! ¿Esos Nura envían sus mujeres a combatirnos? —soltó de pronto uno de los guardias.

Desde su posición al fondo de la galería, Wakana no podía ver lo que ocurría en las escaleras, pero llegó a oír un grito iracundo que decía algo así como: "¡Que no soy una mujer, imbéciles!". Después le siguió un breve sonido de pelea y sintió una ola de frío que se colaba por la entrada de las mazmorras. Finalmente, unos pasos apresurados que no correspondían con los de los guardias de la prisión se oyeron en el sótano.

—¡En serio! ¿Tan difícil es distinguir a un amanojaku de una mujer? —rezongó una voz femenina muy ofendida.

—Bueno, Awashima, debes reconocer que tu aspecto nocturno podría engañar a cualquiera —la aplacó otra voz de mujer, mucho más serena.

—Awashima es una chica, Awashima es una chica —canturreó por lo bajo una niña.

—¡Cállate, Yukari! ¡Y tú no les defiendas, Reira! —protestó la primera persona—. Buf, qué ganas tengo de encontrar a esa Yuki-onna de los Nura y volver de nuevo a Tono. Creo que estará por aquí... ¡Un momento! ¿Tú quién demonios eres?

Habían descubierto a Wakana. La madre de Rikuo se encontró frente a frente con tres mujeres yokai. La primera, de pelo corto y rubio, vestía como un hombre y llevaba una pesada lanza al hombro. Una brizna de hierba en la boca le daba un aspecto indolente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con ira mal contenida. Awashima, sin duda. La acompañaba una elegante dama de pelo rosa vestida con un kimono amarillo, que sólo podía ser la tal Reira. Por último, la niña diminuta de pelo negro y enormes e inexpresivos ojos marrones debía de ser Yukari.

Sin contemplaciones, Awashima agarró a Wakana por el cuello de su camisa y la levantó en el aire.

—¿Quién eres, eh? ¿Otra de las sirvientas de la zorra de Kioto? ¿Dónde está la Yuki-onna que habéis secuestrado? ¡Responde inmediatamente o te corto la cabeza!

—¡NO! ¡Por favor, os lo suplico, no le hagáis daño! —gritó Tsurara desde su celda.

Las tres mujeres de Tono se volvieron hacia la Yuki-onna prisionera.

—¿Eres Tsurara de Ukiyoe, hija de Setsura? —preguntó Reira.

—Sí, soy yo —asintió la chica de pelo azul, confiando en haber captado su atención.

Al momento, Awashima dejó caer a Wakana. La mujer, dolorida, se llevó una mano al pecho. Mientras, Reira se acercó a la puerta de la celda de Tsurara. Tras concentrarse un momento, los bordes de la celda se cubrieron de una capa de escarcha. A una velocidad sobrenatural, el hielo fue penetrando en el metal y la roca hasta que la puerta se salió de sus goznes. Aquel era el punto débil de las mazmorras: podían contener los poderes yokai de sus prisioneros, pero no el de la gente de fuera. Tras echar la puerta abajo, Tsurara se encontró de pronto en presencia de sus extrañas libertadoras.

—Oh, por los dioses —se enfadó Awashima—. ¡La han vestido con un traje de sirvienta! Esos yokai de Kioto son unos depravados. ¿Qué tienen de malo los kimonos?

—Esto... —musitó la Yuki-onna, sin saber qué decir.

—Probablemente esperabas a tus compañeros del Clan Nura, ¿verdad? —sonrió Reira comprensivamente—. No te preocupes, el Nurarihyon nos pidió que te rescatáramos. Yo me llamo Reira, y soy una Yuki-onna, igual que tú. Esta pequeña zashiki-warashi es Yukari. Y esa gruñona de allí es Awashima. Que no te dé miedo, es que por la noche se convierte en mujer y no le gusta. Venimos de la aldea de Tono. Seguro que tu madre te ha hablado de ella.

—Ah, vale, gracias —dijo la chica de pelo azul, aún confundida. Sintió una ligera decepción al ver que su madre no había ido a salvarla. Sin embargo, había oído hablar mucho de las proezas de los yokai salvajes de Tono. El General Supremo sabía escoger a sus aliados.

No podían entretenerse con los saludos de rigor. Tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Awashima señaló a Wakana, aún en el suelo.

—Dejadla en paz, por favor —les pidió Tsurara—. Es... Es sólo una humana. No puede hacer daño, y me ha ayudado mucho aquí. Por favor...

Reira y Awashima se miraron. Al final, la mujer que no era mujer se encogió de hombros. No habían ido allí para meterse en líos. Sólo entrar, rescatar a la Yuki-onna de los Nura, y salir.

—Está bien. ¡Todas fuera, antes de que a Itaku le entre una úlcera de tanto esperar! —exclamó Awashima.

Antes de salir de las mazmorras, Tsurara volvió la vista atrás. Su mirada y la de Wakana se cruzaron. Los ojos de la Yuki-onna parecían decir: "Lo siento". Luego subió las escaleras y desapareció.

Wakana se incorporó con esfuerzo. Sin saberlo, Tsurara la había salvado de cometer una locura. Cuando apartó su mano del pecho, seguía agarrando con fuerza un talismán en forma de estrella de cinco puntas. Había sido un regalo de su amado Seimei, un seguro en caso de que algún yokai la atacase. De haberlo utilizado, habría vaporizado a cualquiera de las guerreras de Tono en un instante. Pero sólo podía usarlo una vez. Las otras dos yokai la habrían matado en el acto.

—Señora Wakana, si me permitís, tengo algo que proponeros -la llamó alguien desde otra celda.

La viuda de Seimei se acercó. Era Kidomaru, el antiguo líder de los oni caído en desgracia tras haber intentado asesinar a Rikuo. Era el único ocupante que quedaba en las mazmorras. A través de los barrotes, el veterano espadachín le dijo a Wakana:

—Lo he oído todo, mi señora. Sin embargo, aún estamos a tiempo de detener a esos intrusos. Sólo tenéis que coger las llaves que tienen los guardias y liberarme. Yo me ocuparé de los enemigos —al percibir las dudas de la mujer, trató de tranquilizarla diciendo—: No os preocupéis, di mi palabra de que serviría a vuestro hijo en esta guerra. No busco más que una muerte honorable en combate. Por favor, concededme al menos esa gracia. O si no lo hacéis por mí, hacedlo por el clan. Esos intrusos al servicio de los Nura van a escapar con la rehén si no nos damos prisa.

—No es eso —musitó Wakana. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que en el fondo le alegraba saber que Tsurara volvería a reunirse con su madre? ¿Que toda aquella guerra le parecía una tontería? Ella ya había perdido a un marido por culpa de las rivalidades entre clanes yokai. No quería perder a más seres queridos, ni que otros sufriesen el mismo destino.

En ese momento, les llegó un grito través de los pasillos y puertas de la mansión. Incluso amortiguado por la distancia, su timbre era inconfundible. Era Kyokotsu. Y era un grito de dolor.

Wakana tomó una decisión.

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

—¡Golpes desquiciados! _¡Ondeko, Midareuchi! _—exclamó Ibaraki-Doji.

Del círculo eléctrico de su tambor demoníaco brotaron ataques sin orden ni concierto. Era el caos. Pronto, el grupo de ataque de Kubinashi empezó a perder la iniciativa. Los oni de Kioto les volvían a presionar. Pero aunque hubieran podido contener la marea roja, no tenían nada que hacer contra Ibaraki-Doji.

El líder oni se había vuelto loco por la sed de sangre. Sus golpes de tijera rompían las rocas del jardín, cortaban los árboles en dos e incluso abrían brechas en el suelo. No importaba lo que intentaran Kubinashi y sus compañeros; Ibaraki-Doji nunca se detenía.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó Kejoro cuando Ibaraki-Doji la rajó de izquierda a derecha, después de haber puesto a salvo por enésima vez a Kubinashi.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó el desquiciado oni—. ¡Déjame probar tu sangre!

—¡Kejoro! —se alarmaron Kurotabo y Kappa. Aotabo se arrancó su collar limitador, pero aunque avanzaba como un tanque aplasta-cráneos, no iba a llegar a tiempo.

—¡KINO! —gritó desesperado Kubinashi.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Pronto llegará tu turno —aseguró amenazadoramente Ibaraki-Doji, mientras se disponía a cortarle la cabeza a Kejoro.

De repente, resonó en el lugar una voz que no parecía venir de ningún sitio en concreto:

—Qué barbaridad.

—¿Eh? —Ibaraki-Doji interrumpió su ataque un segundo, desconcertado.

Al momento siguiente, caía al suelo mientras su "miedo" escapaba a chorros de una herida que había aparecido misteriosamente a su espalda, como si una katana le hubiese atravesado de lado a lado. Ibaraki-Doji no entendía nada. ¿Quién le había atacado?

—Cuando uno se topa con una existencia mucho mayor que la propia, el terror que le abruma hace que deje de sentirla. No puede verla, ni tampoco reconocer su presencia —continuó la voz misteriosa, mientras una silueta empezaba a cobrar forma ante los ojos del líder oni—. Este es mi poder. La verdadera agua quieta en el espejo claro del Nurarihyon. _Meikyo Shisui_. En la superficie del sake en mi copa no se aprecian ondulaciones.

La figura del General Supremo de los Nura se materializó por fin. El Nurarihyon blandía con aparente dejadez su espada exorcista, la _Nenekirimaru_, tintada con la sangre de Ibaraki-Doji. Para completar la escena, barcos voladores empezaron a descender sobre los terrenos del templo, desembarcando refuerzos que empezaron a destrozar las líneas oni.

—¿Verdad que yo sí tengo clase luchando? —le guiñó un ojo el Nurarihyon. A Ibaraki-Doji le habría gustado decirle exactamente dónde podía meterse su maldita clase, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Su esencia vital se estaba escapando.

El General Supremo iba a rematar la faena, cuando una nueva voz entró en escena desde las alturas, recitando el comienzo del Génesis:

—Al principio Dios creó los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra era caótica y vacía, y la oscuridad cubría el abismo. Entonces Dios dijo: "_¡Que se haga la luz!_".

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, un resplandor cegador cubrió el santuario. Cuando la luz amainó, tanto Ibaraki-Doji como los oni habían desaparecido.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Kyokotsu gimió, tratando de contener la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Las calaveras que había conjurado estaban todas partidas. Sus serpientes venenosas, descabezadas. Había subestimado al kamaitachi. El yokai de Tono había sabido impregnar sus hoces de miedo puro para romper la trampa que le había atendido. Ella había pagado las consecuencias, cortesía de sendas cuchilladas en ambos brazos.

—Hermana mayor, hermanito, lo siento —sollozó la niña. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Gashadokuro también lo estaba pasando mal. Haciendo fuerza, Dohiko había logrado liberarse de su zarpa y ahora regalaba varios puñetazos al cráneo de su rival. Hakuzozu, aún convaleciente, había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para sumarse a la batalla. Por desgracia, el regreso del leal poeta fue poco menos que estelar, pues un chorro de agua a presión de Amezo lo estampó contra uno de los muros de la mansión.

En esas estaban, cuando aparecieron Reira, Awashima y Yukari acompañadas por Tsurara. La chica de pelo azul se quedó pasmada al contemplar el destrozo del jardín.

—Habéis tardado —las reprendió Itaku—. Supongo que esa es la Yuki-onna que debíamos rescatar, ¿verdad?

—Así es —asintió Awashima—. ¿Podemos largarnos de una vez?

—Aquí lo tenemos todo controlado. ¿Qué hay de los yokai del interior de la casa? —preguntó Itaku.

—No te preocupes, según salíamos he ido bloqueando los pasillos con hielo —contestó Reira, satisfecha de sí misma—. Están encerrados.

Como si el destino mismo quisiera llevarle la contraria a la hermosa dama de las nieves, una ráfaga de "miedo" brotó del interior de la Mansión Abe. El hielo que bloqueaba la entrada saltó por los aires. El corte espiritual siguió adelante. Los yokai de Tono se apartaron en un acto reflejo. Cuando la ráfaga tocó el muro exterior, abrió una brecha en la pared de ladrillos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —se rascó la cabeza Awashima.

—Bienvenidos a Kioto, yokai de Tono. Me llamo Kidomaru —dijo el espadachín en tono pausado, surgiendo de la entrada con una espada en cada mano—. No es mi intención enemistarme con los afamados guerreros del norte. Sin embargo, no puedo perdonar que os hayáis aliado con el Nurarihyon. Todos aquellos que se enfrenten a los Abe deben morir.

El grupo de Tono se puso a la defensiva, pero Itaku sonrió confiado.

—Me encantaría quedarme a comprobar cuál de nuestros "miedos" es más fuerte, señor yokai de Kioto. Sin embargo, hay un favor que debemos cumplir y tenemos que irnos. Otra vez será —dijo el kamaitachi, haciendo señas a sus camaradas para que se dispusiesen a escapar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —replicó Kidomaru, señalando un punto detrás de ellos.

Podía ser una trampa, pero Itaku decidió correr el riesgo. Miró hacia atrás. No le gustó lo que vio.

Tengus. Una bandada de demonios-cuervo narigudos y armados hasta los dientes. Era evidente que se trataba de vasallos de los Abe. Los comandaban un venerable anciano, tengu como ellos, y un joven kitsune de pelo blanco y ojos como rubíes. Cuando lo vio, el corazón de Tsurara pegó un brinco.

—¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ? —bramó Rikuo, indignado al ver el mal estado de su casa y, peor aún, las heridas de sus amigos yokai. Apuntó su _Ichibi no Tachi_ hacia Itaku—: ¡Si sois los responsables, lo vais a pagar!

No, a Itaku no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

—¿Qué tal se encuentra? —preguntó Kyokotsu padre a Shokera.

—Ibaraki-Doji es un demonio muy testarudo. Sobrevivirá —aseguró el yokai cristiano.

Él y sus yokai insecto habían llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a los oni de una muerte segura. Tal como había prometido, Ibarakai-Doji había ganado todo el tiempo que había podido, permitiendo a los Abe establecer sus defensas en el primer sello. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el rescate podía enmascarar un hecho deprimente: Shokoku-ji había caído en manos del Nurarihyon.

Ahora tanto los malheridos oni como el resto de las tropas se encontraban en las cavernas del _Nuega-ike_, esperando el milagro que iba a obrar Hagoromo Gitsune.

La milenaria kitsune se hallaba en aquel momento flotando sobre las aguas del lago, ahora negras por culpa de la energía negativa que cubría la ciudad. Estaba desnuda, los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo, concentrando su poder. Sus vasallos aguardaban nerviosos. Súbitamente, Hagoromo Gitsune abrió los ojos. Un pentagrama, el sello de Seimei, se dibujó mágicamente sobre la superficie líquida del _Nuega-ike_, con Hagoromo Gitsune como su punto central. La señora de las tinieblas de Kioto sonrió.

—¡Que este lugar se convierta en la fortaleza milenaria de los ayakashi de la capital! —proclamó la kitsune.

Vapores negros brotaron del lago, extendiéndose por toda la caverna. A través de la tierra, brotaron por toda la superficie del castillo Nijo, envolviendo el recinto en un siniestro remolino oscuro. Cuando se disipó, en lugar del elegante palacio de los Tokugawa se alzó una impresionante fortaleza militar. Los más versados en arquitectura habrían apreciado que se trataba de una versión siniestra del castillo de Osaka, el último bastión de los Toyotomi.

—Que venga ahora el Nurarihyon si se atreve —siseó Hagoromo Gitsune.

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

La transformación del castillo Nijo no había pasado desapercibida a los miembros del Clan Nura que en aquel momento ocupaban el templo de Shokoku-ji. La nueva fortaleza era el edificio más alto en kilómetros a la redonda. Imposible no verla. Sin embargo, aunque Gyuki, Hitotsume Nyudo y otros grandes capos del grupo observaron la demostración de poder de Hagoromo Gitsune con el ceño fruncido, el General Supremo no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Se dirigía ya al interior del santuario, cuando un cabizbajo Kubinashi le cortó el paso, acompañado de sus camaradas Aotabo y Kurotabo.

—Lo sentimos mucho, General Supremo. Hemos fracasado otra vez. De no haber llegado usted con refuerzos, habríamos parecido a manos de los yokai de Kioto.

—¿Pero qué decís, chicos? —negó con la cabeza el Nurarihyon—. Hicisteis lo que os pedí, y ahora el templo es nuestro. No hay nada que lamentar.

—¡Pero...! —insistió Kubinashi. Su jefe no le dejó acabar.

—No seáis pesados. No estoy enfadado. Es más, ¿queréis ver algo interesante? Venid conmigo —les indicó. Se volvió también hacia sus lugartenientes—: ¡Eh! ¡Setsura, Gyuki, Minagoroshi Jizo y los demás! ¿Qué hacéis ahí pasmados mirando un montón de piedras? ¡Venid adentro!

Así lo hicieron todos, guiados por la energía que demostraba el Nurarihyon. Parecía un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

Entraron en una sala secreta del templo. No había tatami u otro tipo de suelo, sino que conectaba directamente con la tierra. En el centro había un ajado poste de madera cubierto de talismanes, sujeto a su vez por tres cuerdas. Ningún yokai se atrevía a tocarlo.

—El segundo sello aún funciona —observó Minagoroshi Jizo con una risilla—. ¿Alguien se anima a quitarlo?

Nadie le rió la gracia al repelente vejestorio de un solo ojo. El Nurarihyon dio un paso adelante.

—Menos mal que tengo justo lo necesario para romper cualquier poder espiritual —se ufanó, asestando un golpe certero con la _Nenekirimaru_. El poste se partió en dos—. Sólo queda un sello más.

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Luego, al de unos segundos, la tierra misma se agitó. Cuatro brazos gigantes brotaron del suelo, agrandando el agujero. Luego vino una cabeza, una máscara blanca y roja que transmitía pavor. Y finalmente el resto del cuerpo, hasta que un corpulento ayakashi de varios metros de altura logró acomodarse con dificultad en aquella sala. Estiró sus extremidades, una a una, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a los miembros del Clan Nura que le contemplaban con ojos como platos. A continuación, el gigante de cuatro brazos sacó una enorme pipa.

—¡Eh! ¿Puede alguien darme fuego? —pidió el ayakashi con un vozarrón que hacía temblar las paredes.

Los Nura tardaron un poco en reaccionar y llevarle una tea encendida, pero el gigante no parecía andar con prisas. Se sentó lo más cómodamente que pudo y empezó a fumar.

—Tú debes de ser Tsuchigumo —dijo el líder de los Nura, plantándose enfrente de él-. Tu fama ha traspasado fronteras. Yo soy el Nurarihyon, el General Supremo de Kanto.

—Pues yo a ti no te conozco —se encogió de hombros el gigante—. ¿Dónde está Seimei? El muy bastardo me encerró en ese sello no sé por cuánto tiempo. Me gustaría tener unas palabritas con él.

—Lo lamento, pero el Nue está muerto —contestó el Nurarihyon—. Han pasado cuatrocientos años desde que te encerró. Sin embargo, Hagoromo Gitsune ha vuelto a reencarnarse y estoy en guerra con ella. ¿Te unirías a mí, Tsuchigumo?

Setsura y los demás contuvieron la respiración. ¿En serio estaba pidiéndole a aquel terrorífico ser que se uniera a su clan? Locuras típicas del Nurarihyon. Incluso Minagoroshi Jizo parecía inquieto, algo raro en él. Sin embargo, Tsuchigumo no aceptó, sino que se rió en la cara del General Supremo.

—¿Unirme a tu clan? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No te confundas, amigo. Soy Tsuchigumo. Me importa un rábano tu guerra. Yo sólo quiero pelear contra los más fuertes. Lástima que Seimei no esté aquí, él sí que era un rival digno —Tsuchigumo examinó al Nurarihyon con ojo crítico—. Mm, tú pareces un tipo duro. ¿Quieres pelear contra mí?

—Tengo una oferta mejor —repuso el General Supremo—. ¿Qué tal el hijo del Nue?

Sus palabras captaron enseguida la atención de Tsuchigumo. El ayakashi se sacó la pipa de la boca.

—Te escucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Ay, siento el retraso. Me fui a Dinamarca de vacaciones y a la vuelta me encontré con todos los trabajos acumulados. Sin embargo, prometí una actualización mensual como mínimo y aquí está. Con un poco de suerte, antes de que acabe abril publicaré otra. También he estado mirando los últimos avances en el manga, y se me han ocurrido un par de ideas que añadir para el futuro.

Como siempre, recuerdos a las personas que se toman el esfuerzo de comentar este laaaaargo fic (en serio, hace falta tener aguante para leer esta novela por entregas): _Suki90, Lonely Athena, Corazón de Piedra Verde, tsurara12012, Asphios de Géminis, Adv Satoshi, timcanpy 93, alecita 122_ y otros muchos más. ¡Gracias a todos!

* La leyenda cuenta que fue Minamoto no Yorimitsu, más conocido como Raiko, el responsable de acabar con Shuten-Doji. En Nuramago dicen que fue Seimei, pero tenía que mencionar a Yorimitsu de alguna manera. Yorimitsu fue un personaje real, como el propio Seimei, sólo que su fama se vio envuelta en mitos. Uno de sus lugartenientes, el samurai Watanabe no Tsuna, fue el que supuestamente derrotó a Ibaraki-Doji en la puerta de Rashomon.

* Creo que no hace falta explicar que Reira es una Yuki-onna y Amezo un kappa más robusto de lo normal. En cuanto al resto de yokai de Tono, los kamaitachi son comadrejas con uñas en forma de hoz, capaces de crear torbellinos. Cuando se producía una herida inexplicable, se echaba la culpa a los kamaitachi. Dohiko es un futtachi, un macaco que ha vivido más allá de su esperanza de vida biológica y se ha convertido en yokai. Las zashiki-warashi como Yukari son duendes que proporcionan buena fortuna a los hogares en los que viven. En cuanto a Awashima, los amanojaku son demonios que engañan a las personas para cometer maldades. No hay nada en el mito que diga que cambien de sexo a la noche, empero.

* La estrella de cinco puntas, o pentagrama, es un símbolo muy antiguo. En la antigua Mesopotamia se han encontrado los primeros ejemplos, mientras que en Japón se cuenta que fue Abe no Seimei el que la inventó (por eso aparece varias veces en Nuramago). En la magia oriental no es un símbolo del mal, sino que representa los 5 elementos del Wu Xing: agua, fuego, tierra, metal y madera.

Próximo capítulo: _"El ayakashi con el que no debes encontrarte"._ Un no-premio al que averigüe el nombre de la técnica hyoui de Rikuo.


	18. El ayakashi que no debes encontrarte

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Los Tono atacan la Mansión Abe para rescatar a Tsurara, causando grandes destrozos. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan escapar, son interceptados por Rikuo. Por su parte, Ibaraki-Doji no ha podido contener el avance de los Nura y el General Supremo ha liberado a Tsuchigumo del segundo sello.

* * *

><p><strong>El ayakashi con el que no debes encontrarte<strong>

Mientras Kioto se veía envuelta en el maremágnum de la invasión del Nurarihyon, en la casa ancestral de los Keikain reinaba una tensa calma. La mayoría de los exorcistas había partido a diferentes puntos de la ciudad con el objetivo de acabar con los yokai que infestaban la antigua capital imperial. En la mansión de madera sólo quedaban los no combatientes, familia, amigos y vecinos, así como un puñado de onmyoji, entre ellos el patriarca Hidemoto 27º, que meditaba a solas en la sala de consejos, y su nieta Yura.

A la chica no le hacía gracia quedarse relegada a tareas de vigilancia, pero el estúpido de su hermano mayor se lo había dejado muy claro: aquellas personas necesitaban protección. Como su primo Akifusa decía siempre, la primera labor de un onmyoji era defender a los ciudadanos inocentes. A pesar de sus quejas iniciales, Yura se había tomado su labor muy en serio y hacía la ronda con más frecuencia que cualquier otro de los exorcistas que se habían quedado en la casa.

Yura llevaba un tiempo sintiendo una extraña desazón, como si pudiera oler la oscuridad en el aire. Le revolvía el estómago. Sin embargo, aquella sensación quedó en un segundo plano cuando la tierra tembló. Los ocupantes de la casa se pusieron a cubierto. Todo japonés sabía reaccionar al primer signo de un seísmo.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —se quejó un onmyoji—. ¡Por si no fuera bastante con los yokai, ahora un terremoto!

Yura corrió a la sala de consejos para comprobar el estado de su abuelo. Aunque el venerable Hidemoto 27º era el más sabio y poderoso de los Keikain, no dejaba de ser también un anciano con un cuerpo cada vez más frágil. Cuando abrió la puerta corredera, Yura suspiró aliviada. El cabeza de familia seguía tal como lo había dejado: sentado en su trono, con expresión de absoluta concentración.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Has sentido el terremoto? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro para cerciorarse.

—Eso no ha sido un terremoto —dijo Hidemoto, para sorpresa de su nieta—. Seguro que tú lo has sentido también, ¿verdad, Yura? El segundo sello de Seimei ha caído. Un gran cúmulo de energía negativa ha sido liberado. Y uno de los monstruos más peligrosos de la historia anda suelto por Kioto. Me temo lo peor.

—¿Quién, abuelo? ¿Quién anda suelto por Kioto? —preguntó Yura, tragando saliva.

—Tsuchigumo. O como a nuestro antepasado Hidemoto Decimotercero le gustaba decir: "el ayakashi con el que no debes encontrarte".

Mientras Yura y su abuelo mantenían tan ominosa charla, el resto de onmyoji continuaba con su rutina habitual de patrulla, aunque siempre atentos ante posibles réplicas del seísmo. Por desgracia, el falso terremoto los había distraído y se vieron sorprendidos cuando el flujo de "miedo" en el ambiente cambió. De repente, la punta de una guadaña oxidada apareció clavada en la espalda de uno de los vigilantes.

—¿Pero qué...? —tuvo tiempo de mascullar antes de que la vida le abandonara por completo.

La puerta de entrada se quebró y una horda de figuras encapuchadas entró por ella. Eran cadáveres andantes, guerreros putrefactos y carroñeros que sólo tenían una cosa en mente:

—¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Sacadles sus hígados! ¡Adelante, en el nombre de los Nura! ¡Por Don Gagoze! —gritaban como posesos.

Mientras más y más de estos yokai brotaban de las mismas paredes cual fantasmas asesinos, una figura más alta que las demás entró acompañada de un séquito de soldados particulares. Observó la situación con una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados.

—Les hemos cogido desprevenidos, Don Gagoze —celebró uno de los sirvientes, agachándose ante la alta figura en señal de sumisión—. No sólo la ola de miedo que acaba de pasar ha enmascarado nuestra presencia, sino que ese terremoto ha sido providencial. ¡La base de los onmyoji de Kioto pronto será vuestra!

—Bien, así me gusta. ¡Traedme a sus niños! Los devoraré a todos. Y cuando me haga con el _ikigimo_ de estos onmyoji, ¡seré el capo más poderoso del Clan Nura! —declaró Gagoze triunfalmente.

Los Keikain retrocedieron ante el avance de los yokai de forma cada vez más desordenada. Hasta cierto punto era comprensible. Casi todos los que se habían quedado en la casa ancestral eran exorcistas novatos, sin apenas experiencia. Más de la mitad ni siquiera había completado su entrenamiento. Y ninguno se había enfrentado antes a yokai de ese calibre.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? —se preguntaron desesperados. Los yokai estaban a punto de alcanzarles sin haber tenido tiempo de montar una defensa eficaz.

De repente, un ciervo gigante atropelló a varios de los atacantes. Una chica dio un paso al frente. Era Yura. La muchacha miró con enfado a los miembros de su extensa familia que habían estado huyendo de los yokai.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Somos Keikain! ¡Otros tienen que huir para salvar sus vidas, pero nosotros nunca le debemos dar la espalda al enemigo! —exclamó ella. Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, lanzó al aire un monigote de papel. El talismán se convirtió al instante en un lobo feroz, que se dedicó a desgarrar los brazos y piernas de varios yokai cercanos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una onmyoji que no se deja dominar por nuestro "miedo"? —se burló Gagoze, apareciendo al frente de sus guerreros.

Yura le miró con desprecio. Sus ojos ardían con una voluntad de hierro.

—¡No permitiré que hagas daño a las personas de esta casa, monstruo! —gritó la muchacha.

—Ah, una niña. Está bien. Me gustan las niñas —se relamió Gagoze.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Itaku, el kamaitachi de Tono, tuvo el tiempo justo de ponerse en guardia antes de que la espada de Rikuo chocase contra sus hoces de batalla.

—¡Aaaargh! —ladró el joven kitsune de pelo blanco. Era una pérdida de compostura muy rara en él, pero tenía su explicación.

Había visto los cráteres en el jardín. Había visto al convaleciente Hakuzozu estampado contra una pared, a Gashadokuro siendo derribado a puñetazos, a Kyokotsu con cortes sangrantes en ambos brazos. No necesitaba saber más. ¡Aquellos intrusos iban a pagar caro el daño que habían hecho a su familia!

Itaku mantuvo su defensa con firmeza. Un joven atolondrado, dominado por la pasión del momento, no le daba ningún miedo. El kamaitachi sabía que lo importante en un duelo era mantener la cabeza fría. No, lo que de verdad le preocupaba era la bandada de tengus armados hasta los dientes que en aquellos momentos se unían a la refriega en pos de su joven señor.

—¡Atención! ¡Que no os separen! —indicó Itaku a sus camaradas.

—¡Ya lo sabemos! —contestó Awashima con un deje de irritación en su voz—. ¡Tú atento a tu enemigo, que nosotros ya nos ocupamos de los demás!

—Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí, guerreros de Tono —intervino Kidomaru en tono grave.

Awashima masculló un improperio. Había estado tan pendiente de los demonios-cuervo que tenían delante que no se había puesto en guardia contra el espadachín oni que tenían detrás. La amanojaku ya se estaba dando la vuelta para hacer frente a su enemigo cuando sintió una ola de frío glacial. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Kidomaru se vio envuelto en una gruesa capa de hielo. Aprisionado entre afiladas estacas congeladas, el antiguo líder oni no podía moverse ni apenas hablar. Awashima suspiró aliviada.

—¡Buen trabajo, Reira! —le dio un codazo a su compañera, la Yuki-onna de pelo rosa que había detenido a Kidomaru.

—No es nada —sonrió educadamente la dama de las nieves—. Este señor yokai de Kioto no puede hacer nada más que congelarse hasta la muerte. Ahora ocupémonos de esos tengus antes de que alguien salga malherido.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Kidomaru.

_¡Zas! _Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, el espadachín oni utilizó su katana para romper el hielo que lo tenía prisionero. Tanto Reira como Awashima se quedaron blancas de espanto.

—Seguís subestimando al Clan Abe —remarcó Kidomaru mientras dedicaba a sus contrincantes una mirada fría y calculadora—. Reinábamos en Kioto mucho antes de que Tono se fundase y seguiremos gobernando las tinieblas después de que desaparezcáis. Si queréis conservar la vida, os sugiero una rendición honorable.

—¡Que te den! ¡Tono no se rinde ante nadie! —contestó Awashima con malos humos.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los orgullosos yokai de Tono estaba dispuesto a arrojar la toalla por las buenas. Tendría que ser por las malas. Amezo trataba de mantener a raya a los tengus del monte Kurama, pero los soldados alados esquivaban sus descargas de agua sin excesivas complicaciones. Dohiko intentó abrir un camino hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por un par de bastonazos de Sojobo en persona. Awashima intercambiaba golpes con Kidomaru, mientras Itaku hacía lo propio con Rikuo. En cuanto a Reira, sus escudos de hielo eran lo único que se interponía entre los Abe y una victoria total. Probablemente los de Tono habrían resistido menos de no ser por la buena suerte que les proporcionaba la pequeña Yukari, su zashiki-warashi particular.

Sin embargo, todos veían que su derrota era cuestión de tiempo. Tsurara más que nadie.

La chica de pelo azul estaba en el centro del maremágnum. Sus rescatadores y sus antiguos captores luchaban a su alrededor. No le gustaba. Los guerreros de Tono estaban sacrificándose para protegerla. Los Abe estaban sufriendo para recuperarla. Y Rikuo... No quería que le ocurriese nada malo. Algo difícil de evitar, porque Itaku era un rival muy fuerte.

Tras esquivar un nuevo golpe de Rikuo, el kamaitachi enganchó con sus hoces la _Ichibi no Tachi_ de su rival y a punto estuvo de arrebatársela de las manos al joven señor de los Abe. Rikuo retrocedió, mientras dejaba que su furia se enriase un poco. No iba a ganar si seguía atacando sin pensar.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Abe? —preguntó Itaku con seca ironía—. ¿Te retiras ya del combate? No pensé que los yokai de Kioto fueran tan cobardes.

Rikuo apretó los dientes. Sabía que su contrincante intentaba sacarle de sus casillas para que cometiese un error. No podía caer en su juego. Alzó la _Ichibi no Tachi_. Quizás había llegado la hora de poner en práctica el movimiento _Hyoui_ que había desarrollado con la ayuda del Gran Tengu. Itaku vio la decisión en los ojos del kitsune y se preparó también para un ataque sin cuartel.

—El próximo golpe será el definitivo —musitó el kamaitachi. Si se refería al ataque de Rikuo o al suyo propio, sólo Itaku lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Rikuo, mostrando más confianza que la que realmente tenía.

Los dos jóvenes guerreros cargaron el uno contra el otro. Por un momento, la escena se congeló. El duelo entre Itaku y Rikuo era el centro del caos que reinaba en el patio de la Mansión Abe. Los yokai de Tono luchaban como demonios, decididos a morir peleando antes que hincar la rodilla ante los Abe. Por su parte, los tengus y el resto de gentes de la mansión querían hacer pagar a los invasores todo el daño que habían causado. Nadie pedía ni concedía cuartel.

Y entonces la escena se congeló de verdad.

Una ventisca helada azotó el lugar, enfriando los ánimos de los contendientes. El suelo se cubrió de una resbaladiza capa de hielo que hizo que muchos patinasen. Aquellos que aún tenían ganas de pelear notaron como estalagmitas de escarcha obstaculizaban sus movimientos. Itaku se volvió inmediatamente hacia su compañera Reira, pidiendo una explicación.

—¿Qué estás...? —empezó a preguntar el kamaitachi, mas la dama de las nieves negó con la cabeza. No había sido ella.

Rikuo, por su parte, no tardó en darse cuenta de quién había sido la culpable. Miró con curiosidad a la Yuki-onna que conocía tan bien. Armada de valor, Tsurara se colocó en medio de la zona de combate, alzando las manos entre Rikuo e Itaku.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Por favor, dejad de pelear! —pidió la chica de pelo azul, a medio camino entre el enfado y la súplica.

—Yuki-onna, tranquila, estamos aquí para salvarte —se acercó Dohiko, en un intento por protegerla de cualquier ataque insidioso de los Abe. No hacía falta, pues los yokai de Kioto también habían dejado de pelear.

—¿Salvarme? —repitió Tsurara—. ¡No quiero que me salven! No si significa que va a morir más gente por mi culpa. Yo no valgo tanto. Por favor, dejadlo ya. Prefiero seguir siendo una prisionera antes que causar más problemas.

Los yokai de Tono se miraron entre sí, dubitativos. No habían contado con que la persona que tenían que rescatar no quisiera ser rescatada. En cuanto a los Abe, más de uno hizo una mueca de desprecio al oír las palabras de Tsurara, pero Rikuo bajó su espada.

—No eres una prisionera, Tsurara —dijo el joven señor con voz grave—. Si lo deseas, puedes irte.

—Señor Rikuo, no me parece que... —quiso intervenir Kidomaru, pero el kitsune le cortó con una mirada iracunda de sus ojos rubíes. El muchacho continuó:

—Sin embargo, no tolero que nadie haga daño a los míos. Si estos intrusos quieren salir con la cabeza sobre los hombros, exijo una reparación —dijo Rikuo, señalando a los yokai de Tono.

—¿Así de simple? ¡Ja! —se burló Awashima con descaro—. ¿Y qué sería lo suficientemente valioso para que lo acepte un niño bien de Kioto? ¡Seremos pobres, pero nosotros tenemos nuestro orgullo!

De repente, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama apareció como por arte de magia entre los dos bandos, con su inseparable bastón _khakkhara _en la mano. Cruzó una mirada con Kidomaru, llegando a un acuerdo silencioso. Luego estudió con detenimiento a sus enemigos. Awashima y Amezo desviaron la mirada, pero Itaku ni siquiera parpadeó. Al final el sabio Sojobo dijo:

—En efecto, orgullo es lo que los yokai de Tono tenéis. Por eso os pediremos lo más difícil que podéis ofrecer: una disculpa.

Tsurara miró a Itaku con ojos suplicantes. El kamaitachi también se sintió observado por sus camaradas de Tono, que delegaron en él la decisión final. Mal asunto, pues nadie ganaba en orgullo al kamaitachi. Itaku consideró sus opciones, con los ojos caleidoscópicos de la Yuki-onna de Edo clavados en él. Finalmente, el guerrero de Tono suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser? —exigió saber Rikuo con actitud hostil. De haber sido un yokai puro, probablemente no habría podido contener sus ansias de pelear.

—Está bien —asintió Itaku a regañadientes—. En nombre de mis camaradas de Tono, pido disculpas por haber causado daños innecesarios al Clan Abe. Ya está. ¿Algo más?

No era la disculpa más arrepentida de la historia, pero resultaba toda una novedad oírla en labios de un orgulloso yokai de Tono. Tsurara sonrió aliviada. Se volvió hacia Rikuo. Por primera vez desde que el joven señor había regresado a la Mansión Abe, los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. A su pesar, el joven señor sonrió también. Aunque aún le corroía por dentro el dolor de sus amigos, aquella solución pacífica era lo mejor. Al menos no había que lamentar ninguna muerte, gracias a Tsurara.

Tras unos instantes perdidos el uno en el otro, la Yuki-onna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó la vista, ruborizándose. Los ojos del Rikuo nocturno resultaban hipnóticos. El joven señor contuvo las ganas de reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su amiga.

—Has hecho bien, Tsurara —le susurró al oído—. Ahora puedes volver con los tuyos.

—Yo... —balbuceó la chica de pelo azul. Por alguna razón, ahora no quería irse. No con Rikuo allí, al menos.

En esas estaban cuando, de forma brutal, el suelo tembló bajo el impacto de una figura gigantesca. Una sombra ominosa de cuatro brazos aterrizó en el jardín. En su rostro, una máscara blanca y roja propia de un demonio del Infierno, se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ayakashi de Tono y de Kioto dándose la mano en lugar de pelear? ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco mientras estaba dormido? —bramó con un vozarrón terrible—. ¡No importa! ¡Mi nombre es Tsuchigumo! ¡Busco a los ayakashi más fuertes del mundo para luchar con ellos! ¡No necesitáis saber más! ¡Que comience la diversión!

00000

**Distrito de Shimabara**

En el antiguo barrio rojo de la capital no quedaban ni ciudadanos ni turistas, así que nadie presenció la llegada triunfal del Nurarihyon, el General Supremo de los yokai de Kanto, al frente de su séquito. La corte tenebrosa se instaló en la principal casa de té del barrio histórico, la misma donde habían tenido su base Satori y Oni Hitokuchi antes de su fallida rebelión.

—¡Ah, echaba de menos este lugar! —exclamó el Nurarihyon complacido—. ¿Recordáis las juergas que organizamos hace cuatrocientos años? ¿Qué os parece una ronda de sake para acabar la noche, chicos?

—Sí, el sake está bien, ¿pero por qué no continuamos nuestro avance? ¡El segundo sello ha caído! ¡Deberíamos estar atacando el último sello ahora mismo, en lugar de hacer turismo por Shimabara! —protestó Hitotsume Nyudo, el cíclope que dirigía la facción Un Ojo.

—No entiendes nada, Hitotsume —dijo su compañero Gyuki con voz cansina—. Has visto como yo el ascenso del nuevo Castillo Nijo. Es un baluarte impenetrable. Tenemos que debilitar primero el miedo de los Abe y reunir todas nuestras fuerzas si queremos tener una oportunidad de asaltarlo con éxito.

—Vale, vale. ¿Qué tal van el resto de los frentes? —preguntó Hitotsume, cambiando de tema para no quedar como un tonto delante de los demás lugartenientes.

—Las bajas están siendo un poco más elevadas de lo esperado —reconoció Mokugyo Daruma, el consejero principal—. Los Abe prefieren abandonar ciertos lugares y concentrarse en los templos más importantes. Así se defienden mejor. Además, nos están llegando informes de que bandas de onmyoji están cazando a los nuestros por toda la ciudad. Karasu Tengu y sus hijos vigilan desde las alturas y Gagoze se está ocupando en estos momentos de la Casa Keikain, pero no sé si será suficiente.

Hitotsume Nyudo masculló algo ininteligible. "La zorra se ha movido más rápido de lo que esperábamos", pensó el yokai cíclope mientras encendía su pipa. "Más de lo que esperaba ese Minagoroshi Jizo", se corrigió a sí mismo. El nuevo líder de la facción Tres Ojos no le inspiraba mucha confianza, y menos cuando se pegaba al Nurarihyon como una lapa lameculos.

Por su parte, su camarada Setsura tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

—¿Ha sido sensato dejar suelto a Tsuchigumo? Su ayuda nos habría venido bien —comentó la dama de las nieves.

—Nadie puede dar órdenes a un terremoto viviente —se encogió de hombros el Nurarihyon—. Dejemos que se divierta. Con un poco de suerte, aplastará al nieto de la zorra sin que tengamos que mover un dedo.

—Pero Tsuchigumo es peligroso fuera de control —insistió Setsura—. ¿Y si...?

—¿Y si se cruza con tu hija en medio del caos de la batalla? ¿Eso querías decir? —preguntó el Nurarihyon, mirando a su subordinada con compasión—. No te angusties, Setsura. Sabes que los yokai de Tono son unos profesionales. Seguro que en este momento la están trayendo de vuelta. Tranquila. Preocúpate más bien por la batalla final, donde acabaremos con la maldita Hagoromo Gitsune y los suyos. Mientras la zorra esté viva, no podremos rescatar a Rihan.

—¡Bah! ¡Nuestro General Supremo podrá con ella otra vez, como ya lo hizo hace cuatrocientos años! —exclamó con confianza el enmascarado Hihi, otro de los lugartenientes principales.

A sus palabras les siguió un alegre brindis. Sin embargo, el Nurarihyon no las tenía todas consigo. Durante el asedio de Osaka, Hagoromo Gitsune no había contado con un ataque yokai, ni tampoco con la espada exorcista _Nenekirimaru_. Ahora no sería tan fácil sorprenderla. Además, al haber llegado al final de su ciclo de reencarnaciones, la señora de las tinieblas de Kioto era más poderosa que nunca.

Minagoroshi Jizo se arrimó al General Supremo y le dijo en tono confidencial:

—No temáis, mi señor Nurarihyon. Recordad que tenemos un as bajo la manga.

—Dependo de tu palabra, Minagoroshi Jizo —le recordó el General Supremo entre susurros—. Si tu plan falla, Hagoromo Gitsune nos despellejará vivos.

—Je, je, je —se rió el viejo con el gran ojo rojo en la frente—. Os aseguro que esa zorra se llevará una desagradable sorpresa, mi señor. Hagoromo Gitsune ignora que su cuerpo anfitrión tiene una debilidad —Minagoroshi Jizo dibujó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro—. Una debilidad que sólo yo puedo explotar.

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

Mientras el Nurarihyon se reunía con sus lugartenientes en Shimabara, Hagoromo Gitsune revisaba las defensas de su fortaleza. El nuevo castillo Nijo era una copia casi exacta del baluarte de Osaka, aquel que había gobernado como Lady Yodo cuatro siglos atrás. Esta vez no pensaba dejar que el enemigo lo conquistase.

Desde las defensas del bastión se podía contemplar el casco antiguo de Kioto, así como los movimientos del enemigo. Yokai del Japón oriental pululaban en torno al castillo Nijo, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse demasiado. En su lugar se contentaban con montar guardia y reunir sus huestes. Era evidente que se preparaban para un asedio. Aunque de natural impetuoso, el Nurarihyon no iba a atacar a lo loco.

Kyokotsu, el líder de la facción cadáver, se aproximó a su señora.

—Esta noche estaremos tranquilos. Probablemente mañana también —comentó el yokai con aspecto de zombi—. Pero cuando caiga de nuevo la noche, nos asaltarán.

—Sí —asintió Hagoromo Gitsune, compartiendo el análisis de su lugarteniente—. Estaremos listos para cuando lleguen. ¿Con qué efectivos contamos?

—La facción cadáver al completo y mis ángeles-insecto están a vuestra disposición, poderosa señora —se adelantó Shokera, el yokai cristiano—. Tenemos también varios guerreros de la casa principal y de grupos menores, así como aquellos oni que aún pueden luchar tras el fiasco de Shokoku-ji. A este respecto, Ibaraki-Doji ha asegurado que podrá volver a empuñar su espada si le dan unas horas de descanso.

—Muy propio de Ibaraki-Doji, nunca se rinde —observó Hagoromo Gitsune satisfecha—. ¿Y qué noticias hay del exterior? ¿Alguna información nueva sobre Tsuchigumo? ¿Se ha unido a las filas de los Nura?

En este punto, tanto Shokera como Kyokotsu evadieron la mirada de su señora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la expresión de Hagoromo Gitsune se endureció.

—Mi señora, la última vez que se vio a Tsuchigumo, éste se dirigía a la mansión. Desde entonces se han sentido temblores sísmicos en la zona. Nos tememos lo peor —contestó Kyokotsu a su pesar. Él también estaba preocupado. Su hija se había quedado en la casa principal.

La kitsune no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando los movimientos del enemigo, abajo en la calle. Súbitamente, un horroroso chirrido perforó los tímpanos de Kyokotsu, Shokera y otros guerreros presentes. Hagoromo Gitsune había arañado la muralla con sus manos desnudas hasta abrir surcos en la misma superficie de la piedra. Sus vasallos la observaron con expresión compungida.

—¿Mi señora? ¿Deseáis que enviemos refuerzos a la mansión? —ofreció Shokera—. Tal vez pueda lograr que algunos de mis exploradores atraviesen las líneas enemigas y...

—No —negó con severidad la líder de los yokai de Kioto—. No podemos debilitar nuestras defensas. La guerra no perdona a nadie. Sin embargo, si mi nieto muere por culpa de esta invasión, prometo que mataremos a todos los Nura en Kioto y más allá. Iremos a Edo, degollaremos a sus mujeres y sus niños, y luego nos bañaremos en su sangre. Así hasta el último de los estúpidos yakuza de Japón aprenderá que nadie ataca a la familia Abe y vive para contarlo.

—Se hará como deseéis, santa madre de la Oscuridad —Shokera hizo una reverencia.

Hagoromo Gitsune se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Examinó sus manos. Sus dedos sangraban. "Maldito cuerpo de carne humana", pensó ella. "Todo esto es por tu culpa". Luego miró al horizonte. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, pero los nubarrones que cubrían la ciudad seguramente harían que el día siguiente fuese tan oscuro como la noche.

Entonces Hagoromo Gitsune juntó sus manos y, por primera vez en siglos, rezó.

"Poderosa Inari, escucha el ruego de tu antigua servidora Kuzunoha. Por favor, ayuda a mi nieto. Es lo más importante para mí. Te lo suplico, no dejes que se muera".

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Desde el portal de entrada de la casa, Wakana estaba contemplando una escena espeluznante. Tras liberar a Kidomaru, la viuda de Seimei había seguido sus pasos con intención de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había llegado a tiempo de ver cómo Rikuo y los intrusos firmaban las paces. Había sido un gesto muy propio de Seimei. Wakana se enorgulleció de su hijo. Sin embargo, todo se había ido al infierno por culpa del recién llegado.

Tsuchigumo. Así había dicho que se llamaba el gigante que en aquellos momentos estaba triturando a los miembros del Clan Abe. Golpeaba, pisoteaba, daba patadas y causaba destrozos sin fin. El verde de las plantas del jardín empezó a teñirse de rojo sangre, mientras el monstruo de cuatro brazos reía sin parar.

—Ah, es bueno recuperar las viejas costumbres —soltó Tsuchigumo con satisfacción—. Hace siglos que no destruyo una Procesión Nocturna. ¡Todo por culpa de ese maldito tramposo de Seimei! ¿A quién se le ocurre encerrarme en ese estúpido templo? ¡Con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando! Y ahora va y se muere antes de que consiga mi revancha. A ver si su hijo está a la altura. Por cierto, ¿alguien de aquí sabe quién es?

A Rikuo le habría gustado responder enseguida a Tsuchigumo, pero lo primero era lo primero. Aprovechando su agilidad de kitsune, recogió a la pequeña Kyokotsu del suelo y la sacó de la zona de peligro. Fue al portal y la dejó en brazos de su madre.

—¡Cuida de ella, mamá! —exclamó Rikuo antes de volver a la sangrienta refriega.

—Cuídate tú también —susurró Wakana con algo de retraso. Era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con la forma nocturna de su hijo. Impactaba, desde luego. En cualquier caso, le habría gustado decirle que no fuese a luchar contra aquel gigante destructor. La pobre mujer se sentía impotente.

No era la única. Rikuo se había lanzado de cabeza al centro del torbellino de devastación, pero no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había luchado contra un rival con un tamaño y una fuerza tan desproporcionados. Aún así, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos mientras la gente de su clan sufría. Ya iba a encararse con Tsuchigumo, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta. Era Sojobo. El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama negó con la cabeza.

—¡No vayáis, señor Rikuo! Es Tsuchigumo —dijo el anciano consejero—. No podéis hacer nada contra él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sojobo? ¿Acaso no ha dicho que mi padre le venció en el pasado? ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

—Sí, vuestro padre encerró a Tsuchigumo en el segundo sello de Shokoku-ji. Pero el Nue estaba entonces en la cúspide de su poder y le movía el deseo de traer la paz definitiva a la capital. Ahora vuestro padre no está con nosotros —indicó el Gran Tengu con pesar—. Tsuchigumo es uno de los grandes yokai de Japón. Nadie le puede controlar. Nadie puede acabar con él. Y cuando su estómago está vacío es capaz de devorar hasta a los mismos dioses.

—¡No importa! ¡Encontraré la manera de detenerlo! —Rikuo se sacudió la mano de Sojobo y se dirigió hacia Tsuchigumo.

El Gran Tengu meneó la cabeza. "Hemos cometido un error. No contábamos con que Tsuchigumo fuera a buscar al joven señor. Pensábamos que preferiría atacar a Hagoromo Gitsune directamente. Esto ha sido obra del Nurarihyon, seguro".

De mientras, Rikuo se plantó ante Tsuchigumo, para espanto de sus subordinados, de los yokai de Tono y de Tsurara.

—¡Soy Abe no Rikuo, hijo de Abe no Seimei! —anunció a gritos el kitsune—. ¿Me buscabas, Tsuchigumo? ¡Pues aquí estoy!

—¡Tienes agallas, chaval! ¡Me gusta! —celebró el gigante de cuatro brazos—. ¡Ahora dame un poco de diversión!

Tsuchigumo extendió su manaza hacia Rikuo con la intención de despachurrar al muchacho entre sus dedos. El joven señor no se arredró. Sostuvo su _Ichibi no Tachi_ por delante y apuntó a su enemigo, dibujando un arco en el aire.

—¡Técnica _Hyoui_! ¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡Tensa Zangetsu!_

Una ola de "miedo" brotó del filo de la espada de Rikuo. Como una cuchilla de energía, barrió el aire y cortó limpiamente el dedo meñique de Tsuchigumo. El gigantón detuvo su ataque y examinó su dedo con curiosidad. Aunque sangraba profusamente, no parecía molesto o preocupado.

Los yokai de la mansión celebraron alborozados . Sólo Sojobo y Kidomaru fruncieron el ceño. Henchido de confianza, Rikuo usó su agilidad de kitsune para dar un prodigioso salto y se preparó para asestar un nuevo golpe a su rival, justo en la cara.

Entonces, con otro de sus brazos, Tsuchigumo le atrapó en el aire.

—No tan rápido, chico —gruñó el gigante.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, estampó a Rikuo contra el suelo.

—¡NOOOO! —exclamó Wakana aterrada. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo enlosado del portal.

—¡Joven señor! —gritaron los sirvientes de la casa y los tengus del monte Kurama—. ¡Mirad, aún sigue vivo!

En efecto, aunque el golpe había abierto un cráter en el jardín, Rikuo aún respiraba y hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse. Por desgracia, Tsuchigumo no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Le golpeó una vez con uno de sus gigantescos puños, luego otra vez con otro. El chico vomitaba sangre. Ya iba a golpear una tercera vez cuando su puño fue atravesado por decenas de estacas de hielo.

—¡Ventisca helada maldita! ¡Voz del viento, grulla resplandeciente! _¡Fusei Kakurei!_ —exclamó Tsurara, dando un paso adelante—. ¡No voy a permitir que hagas daño a la persona que me salvó la vida!

—¡Yuki-onna! —exclamó Itaku muy enfadado—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar el caos para salir de aquí!

Sin embargo, la dama de las nieves de los Nura no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Sólo tenía oídos para los estertores de Rikuo, sólo tenía ojos para la forma sangrante de la persona que realmente se había preocupado por ella en aquella ciudad maldita. Animados por la compostura de la muchacha y por la confusión de Tsuchigumo, los Abe se unieron para atacar al gigante que estaba arrasando su mansión.

—¡No podemos dejar que una extranjera nos enseñe cómo proteger a nuestro joven señor! —clamó Kidomaru, enarbolando su katana—. ¡A por él, guerreros de los Abe!

Los tengus descendieron como un enjambre de avispones, mientras el resto de yokai de la casa atacaba las piernas de Tsuchigumo. Tsurara, por su parte, siguió lanzando oleada tras oleada de carámbanos. Mientras tanto, los integrantes del grupo de Tono se miraron entre sí. Otra vez la situación había dado un giro de 180º. Lo más sensato era retirarse y dejar que los Abe se ocupasen de sus propios asuntos, pero con la Yuki-onna que debían proteger en mitad de la refriega, no les quedaba más remedio que intervenir.

—Qué se le va a hacer —suspiró Itaku—. Habrá que pelear.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si ese Tsuchigumo es un aliado del Nurarihyon? ¿No estaremos cometiendo traición? —comentó Amezo, un tanto dubitativo.

—Tono no le debe lealtad a nadie. Si el Nurarihyon no nos avisó, es culpa suya —señaló el kamaitachi—. Además, mira bien a ese monstruo. ¿De verdad crees que está aquí para echarnos una mano? Venga, si no nos damos prisa acabará por matar a nuestra protegida.

Así cargaron los yokai de Tono, uniéndose a la pelea contra Tsuchigumo. Sin embargo, por increíble que pudiera parecer, el gigante de cuatro brazos parecía divertirse más y más. No le importaba que su espalda se hubiese convertido en un alfiletero de lanzas y espadas, o que un hormiguero de yokai enfurecidos se lanzara sobre él. Cuando el valeroso Itaku trepó por uno de sus brazos y se aprestó a sacudirle una cuchillada con sus hoces, Tsuchigumo le guiñó un ojo.

—Eh, no molestes —dijo. Le dio un golpe con el dedo que lanzó al kamaitachi contra el suelo.

La inmensa mole de Tsuchigumo oscureció aún más el cielo nocturno cuando el gigante estiró sus dos piernas y sus cuatro brazos. Los presentes tragaron saliva.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡No he comido en 400 años! —bramó Tsuchigumo, a la vez que un vaho venenoso salía de su boca—. No os preocupéis, hay sitio de sobra en mi estómago para una Procesión Nocturna.

Tsuchigumo saltó sobre los terrenos de la mansión, causando que la tierra se agrietase, los muros se resquebrajasen y que los yokai acabasen desparramados por todo el patio. Aquellos que podían volar fueron arrojados al suelo por el torbellino que creó Tsuchigumo con sus cuatro brazos. El Gran Tengu se puso a refugio, Kidomaru cayó de rodillas, los yokai de Tono se vieron enterrados bajo montañas de escombros y Tsurara, que había mantenido el tipo hasta entonces, fue arrojada por los aires tras recibir una patada inmisericorde. Rikuo, que a duras penas había logrado ponerse en pie nuevamente, contempló horrorizado como su gente era aniquilada sin remedio.

—¡ALTO! —gritó el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Déjales en paz, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Aún no has acabado conmigo! ¡No pienso dejar que les pongas un dedo encima a los míos, pedazo de mierda!

—¿Oh? ¿Aún sigues vivo? —se sorprendió Tsuchigumo, deteniendo por un momento su orgía de destrucción para centrar su atención en el joven señor de los Abe—. Los débiles no tienen derecho a quejarse, chaval. La verdad es que estoy decepcionado. Esperaba algo más del hijo de Seimei. Pero no te preocupes, ahora termino.

Lo último que vio Rikuo antes de perder el conocimiento fue la sombra del puño de Tsuchigumo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra él.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

—¡Aquí vienen! —gritaron los onmyoji.

La horda cadavérica de Gagoze, con su líder a la cabeza, se lanzó sobre los exorcistas. Pero estos habían recuperado el ánimo gracias a la oportuna intervención de Yura. La chica no paraba de sacar un shikigami tras otro: Tanro, el lobo feroz; Rokuson, el ciervo gigante; y para completar la devastación, una nueva incorporación a su arsenal: Kyomon, el elefante. El paquidermo aplastó sin conmiseración las cabezas de los intrusos, que comenzaron a recular. Gagoze chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Ni un paso atrás, mis guerreros! ¿Acaso es tan difícil matar a una niña? —clamó el capo del Clan Nura.

Sí, era muy difícil. Gagoze no lo sabía, pero la extraordinaria energía espiritual de Yura le permitía mantener hasta tres deidades ceremoniales activadas a la vez durante horas y horas. A aquel paso, el amanecer llegaría antes de que los yokai de Edo pudiesen abrirse paso a través de los defensores Keikain. Y aunque la mañana que se avecinaba estaría sumida por las tinieblas, los ayakashi no dejaban de ser más débiles durante el día. Gagoze tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que su ambición de conquistar la Casa Keikain se viniese abajo.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? —masculló para sí mismo el líder de la facción cadáver de los Nura—. ¡Mi grupo es poderoso! ¡Hemos matado niños sin parar durante décadas para hacernos con sus hígados! ¿Por qué ahora no podemos acabar con los onmyoji más débiles de este lugar?

—Porque das demasiadas cosas por sentadas, yokai —intervino una voz de hombre mayor.

Los onmyoji que estaban combatiendo se dieron la vuelta. Sus caras se iluminaron con sonrisas de confianza. ¡Hidemoto 27º había salido a pelear! Alto e imponente pese a su avanzada edad, el patriarca de los Keikain dio un paso adelante. Yura sonrió también cuando le vio.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Estás aquí!

—Buen trabajo, Yura. Has hecho bien conteniendo a estos invasores —Hidemoto le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a su nieta. Luego se volvió hacia Gagoze—: Y tú, monstruo repugante, no te vanaglories tanto de matar a niños indefensos. Sí, eso te dará poder, pero no gran cosa. He conocido durante años a los yokai de Kioto y tú no les llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. El blanco de nuestros corazones es más que suficiente para vencer a un alma negra y podrida como la tuya.

Hidemoto levantó un brazo.

—¡Onmyoji de Kioto! ¡Ahora es el momento de demostrar vuestra valía! ¡Formad una barrera! ¡Hagamos que esos desgraciados lamenten el día en que pisaron este suelo sagrado!

Con renovados bríos, todos los exorcistas, desde el par de veteranos que aún quedaban en la casa hasta los más novatos de la familia, crearon una barrera espiritual con amuletos de papel en el aire. Cuando los matones de Gagoze se acercaron para destruirla, fueron electrocutados. Los Keikain cantaron victoria.

Sin embargo, aunque había mucha verdad en las palabras de Hidemoto, Gagoze no había llegado a lo alto del Clan Nura sólo a base de cobardes subterfugios. El capo de la facción cadáver había combatido junto al Nurarihyon a lo largo y ancho de Japón. ¡Él había ayudado a subyugar a los demonios del monte Nejireme! ¡Él había entrado con el General Supremo en el castillo de Osaka! Aunque sus hombres hubiesen olvidado cómo combatir a un enemigo que no lloraba de miedo nada más verles, Gagoze aún tenía la sangre de un guerrero en las venas. Y también la mirada de un soldado experimentado.

—Si quieres matar a un general, mata a su caballo primero. Si quieres matar a una familia entera, corta su cabeza —sonrió Gagoze con su boca llena de dientes afilados—. Estás lleno de puntos débiles, señor Hidemoto de los Keikain.

De repente, Gagoze se fundió en las sombras del lugar. Cuando reapareció, estaba a la vera de Hidemoto, sosteniendo sus uñas afiladas sobre la yugular del patriarca de los Keikain.

—Hora de decir adiós, anciano —se burló Gagoze, esparciendo su fétido aliento en la cara de Hidemoto 27º. El venerable onmyoji frunció el ceño, pero no gritó ni suplicó. Si iba a morir, lo haría con dignidad.

—¡NO! —exclamó Yura, percatándose antes que nadie de la situación. Arrojó al aire un monigote de papel mientras recitaba—: ¡Cielo y Tierra! _¡Genko ritei!_ ¡Adelante, mi deidad ceremonial! ¡Guerrero vencido! ¡BUKYOKU!

Con engañosa ligereza, el talismán de papel flotó hasta aterrizar entre Gagoze y Hidemoto. Entonces el malvado yokai se dio de bruces con un samurai en armadura. Bajo las tiras de tela que tapaban la cara del guerrero se adivinaba la silueta de una calavera, con ojos rojos como brasas encendidas. En las manos llevaba una lanza que interpuso entre el líder de la facción cadáver y el patriarca de los Keikain. Luego clavó la afilada punta en la cara de Gagoze.

—¡IIIIIIIH! —chilló el capo de los Nura, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras la sangre manaba a chorros de su herida.

—¡Por orden de la señorita Yura, servidor protegerá a la familia Keikain! —bramó el shikigami samurai, para acto seguido empujar hacia atrás a un todavía estupefacto Gagoze.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo se oyó en el recinto de la mansión. Hidemoto se había salvado. Los onmyoji, que habían roto su concentración al ver a su líder en peligro, volvieron a levantar la barrera, causando estragos entre los invasores.

—¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Soy el yokai más temido de Ukiyoe! ¡Vosotros erais una panda de onmyoji venidos a menos! ¿Qué he hecho mal? —Gagoze se tiró de los pelos.

Tan desesperado estaba por la situación y por el dolor que le causaba la herida de su rostro, que no se dio cuenta de que Yura se había situado justo a su espalda, apuntándole a la cabeza con su cañón de mano _Yura MAX_.

—¿Creíais que podías vencernos a los Keikain con tanta facilidad? —preguntó la chica en tono lúgubre—. ¡Regresa a las tinieblas de las que viniste, maldito yokai! ¡Pistola de agua de envío al más allá! _¡Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX!_

Fue un tiro a quemarropa. Ni siquiera Hagoromo Gitsune en persona podría haberlo esquivado. El orgulloso Gagoze se disolvió como una voluta de humo.

Al instante, la horda de monstruos invasores perdió la voluntad de combatir. Cayeron a decenas bajo los hechizos de los exorcistas, o bien huyeron a toda prisa del campo de batalla. El ataque a la casa ancestral de los Keikain había terminado. Los exorcistas de Kioto habían salido victoriosos. Yura se vio rodeada enseguida por distintos miembros de la familia, que querían abrazarla y felcitarla por su espléndida actuación. Era evidente que no habrían podido ganar de no ser por aquella extraordinaria jovencita, la misma a la que apenas unos meses atrás habían prohibido entrenarse como onmyoji. Nadie podía dudar ahora de que Keikain Yura era una exorcista con todas las de la ley.

Un sentimiento cálido envolvió a Yura cuando su abuelo en persona acudió a darle la enhorabuena.

—Gracias —sonrió afablemente el anciano—. Hoy has sido digna de tu apellido, Yura. Lo reconozco. Pero ahora descansa. Aunque sé que tienes una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, mantener a cinco shikigamis activos es demasiado incluso para ti.

Yura asintió, casi sin aliento. Ciertamente se sentía como si hubiese luchado en un combate de boxeo después de haber corrido una maratón. Desconvocó a Bukyoku el samurai, Tanro el lobo, Rokuson el ciervo y Kyomon el elefante. También dejó aparcado su cañón de agua. Aún así, mantener durante tanto tiempo tal cantidad de shikigamis era una proeza que muy pocos en la familia podían igualar.

Lo que Yura no reveló fue que se había escondido un as bajo la manga. Había estudiado la técnica en secreto durante las últimas semanas, pero no estaba segura de que funcionase. Ante la duda, era mejor confiar en sus queridas deidades ceremoniales.

En mitad de las celebraciones por la decisiva victoria que habían logrado sobre las fuerzas del Nurarihyon, un escuadrón de onmyoji llegó desde la ciudad. Estaban liderados por Akifusa, el albino heredero de los Yaso, acompañado a su vez por otros vástagos de las ramas secundarias de la familia Keikain. Sólo faltaban Ryuji y Mamiru, que preferían ir por libre. Había sido idea del inteligente Akifusa crear un grupo de respuesta rápida que pudiese trasladarse con agilidad de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Venían casi sin resuello y se sorprendieron mucho al ver las caras de felicidad de sus camaradas de la mansión.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —se extrañó Akifusa—. Habíamos oído que un gran número de yokai estaban atacando la casa ancestral y hemos venido a todo correr.

—Habéis hecho bien, Akifusa —asintió Hidemoto complacido—. Sin embargo, como puedes ver, la situación está más que controlada.

—¡Sí! —celebraron varios onmyoji—. ¡Y todo ha sido gracias a Yura!

—¿Yura? —Akifusa volvió su mirada hacia su prima, un tanto sorprendido.

—En efecto, Yura ha demostrado que mis temores estaban injustificados y que será una gran adición a las filas de nuestros exorcistas —reconoció Hidemoto 27º, un poco a regañadientes, pero también orgulloso de su nieta. Akifusa le guiñó un hijo a su prima, que le devolvió una sonrisa azorada—. Pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de las proezas de cada cual cuando esta horrible guerra contra el Nurarihyon haya terminado. ¿Qué noticias traes del frente de batalla?

Akifusa se recuperó rápidamente de su confusión inicial. Se puso firme y adoptó un tono grave antes de contestar:

—Hay buenas y malas noticias. Las buenas noticias son que gracias a la colaboración de las autoridades, hemos logrado reducir al mínimo posible los ataques a los ciudadanos inocentes de Kioto. No obstante, hay informes de muertes y desapariciones por toda la ciudad. De momento estamos consiguiendo proteger los templos menores, así como los sellos sin poder de la barrera de Seimei. Las espadas que he fabricado para los nuestros están resultando ser muy útiles para...

—¿Has tenido alguna información nueva sobre Ryuji? ¿Ha puesto en práctica su plan? —le interrumpió Hidemoto con ansiedad.

—Todavía no hemos oído nada, lo siento —respondió Akifusa, con un ligerísimo tinte de frustración en su voz—. Pero me temo que el plan de Ryuji puede sufrir un grave contratiempo. Entre las malas noticias, debo decir que el templo de Shokoku-ji ha caído. Aunque los Nura parece que no van a asediar por esta noche el castillo Nijo, se están atrincherando en torno a los hanamachi. Va a ser difícil desalojarlos de allí.

—¿Y qué hay del ocupante del segundo sello? ¿Qué hay de Tsuchigumo? —preguntó el patriarca de los Keikain.

Akifusa relajó un poco su postura.

—Sabemos que el terrible Tsuchigumo podría nivelar media ciudad si quisiera, pero afortunadamente se está concentrando en un punto concreto de la ciudad —el joven de pelo blanco hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: la base de la Procesión Nocturna de Kioto.

Yura abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh, no! —soltó la joven onmyoji en voz alta.

—Es preferible que Tsuchigumo se centre en Hagoromo Gitsune y los suyos antes que en los humanos inocentes —remarcó Akifusa, un poco confuso por la aparente aprensión de Yura—. Así tendremos tiempo para elaborar una estrategia para contenerlo. De momento, Tsuchigumo parece contentarse con sus enemigos naturales de Kioto. Ojalá ganen ellos, pero lo veo difícil. Me han llegado noticias de que está destrozando la mansión de los Abe, a pesar de que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune hace todo lo que puede por impedírselo.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Yura a voz en grito—. ¡Repite eso!

Hidemoto meneó la cabeza.

—No has debido decir eso —susurró el patriarca de los Keikain, más para sí mismo que para Akifusa.

—Digo que Tsuchigumo está enfrentándose en estos momentos a la Procesión Nocturna de Kioto y que los está aniquilando. Ni siquiera el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune puede con él —explicó de nuevo Akifusa, sin comprender que sus palabras estaban causando una terrible ansiedad en su prima—. Aunque pierdan, probablemente lograrán debilitar a Tsuchigumo. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta coyuntura para... para... ¡Eh! ¡Yura! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puedes irte corriendo así! ¡Yura! ¡Vuelve!

Pero la chica de pelo negro ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírle. Corría con toda la fuerza que podían proporcionarle sus cortas piernas hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hacia la Mansión Abe. "¡Rikuo, aguanta! ¡Ya voy!", pensaba ella, olvidándose del cansancio que la atenazaba. Akifusa quiso ir tras Yura, pero Hidemoto 27º le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Déjala —le conminó el patriarca al heredero de los Yaso—. Esta noche ya ha cumplido su deber con la familia Keikain. Deja que ahora cumpla su deber con sus amigos.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Los terrenos del centro neurálgico de los yokai de Kioto se habían transformado en una estampa infernal. El jardín estaba hecho trizas. Los árboles habían sido arrancados y reducidos a astillas. El suelo estaba punteado de cráteres. La fachada de la mansión estaba resquebrajada. Trozos de piedras y tejas habían caído alrededor. Y cuerpos inertes de yokai de muchas clases distintas yacían en las cuatro esquinas del patio.

En medio de tanta desolación, Tsuchigumo se sentó de cuclillas, fumando su querida pipa con satisfacción.

—¡Ah, esto es vida! —exclamó contento—. No he encontrado a nadie fuerte, pero al menos me he divertido.

En el portal, Wakana contemplaba el monólogo del gigantón con horror. En sus brazos sostenía a Kyokotsu, que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo, la mujer de pelo castaño sólo tenía ojos para Rikuo. Su hijo estaba malherido, pero aún hacía esfuerzos para sostenerse en pie con su espada clavada en el suelo. Hacía poco que el chico había recuperado el conocimiento y aún estaba grogui por el tremendo puñetazo que había recibido, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No cuando tenía la responsabilidad del clan sobre sus hombros.

—N-no puedo... perder... aquí... —murmuró el muchacho.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —Tsuchigumo se irritó al descubrir que el hijo de Seimei aún seguía aferrándose a la vida—. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

—Yo... Soy el heredero —musitó Rikuo débilmente.

A su alrededor empezaron a moverse figuras que antes estaban inertes. Eran los yokai de Kioto, más los guerreros de Tono y la desdichada Tsurara, que observaba con lágrimas en los ojos los ímprobos esfuerzos de su amigo por mantenerse en pie.

—Rikuo, no, por favor... Te matará —susurró ella. En vano, ya que el chico estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

—¡Joven señor, no! ¡Yo soy el que debe sacrificarse! —gritó Kidomaru, con su cara de oni deformada por los moratones. Ni el veterano espadachín de Rashomon había podido hacer frente al huracán destructor de Tsuchigumo.

El ayakashi de cuatro brazos volvió la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Como si la tenacidad de Rikuo les estuviese inspirando, los yokai de Kioto estaban intentando recomponer sus maltrechas filas. A fin de cuentas, el "miedo" de una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios dependía del "miedo" de su líder. Mientras Hagoromo Gitsune estuviese viva, la Procesión Nocturna se mantendría unida. Y mientras el joven señor continuase luchando, la Procesión Nocturna no se rendiría. "¡Malditas mosquitas muertas! ¡Esto con Seimei no pasaba!", pensó Tsuchigumo, un tanto irritado. "Tendré que aplastar de una vez al mocoso si quiero que dejen de dar la lata".

—En fin, chico, tú lo has querido –dijo Tsuchigumo, sacándose la pipa de la boca y preparándose para golpear con ella al indefenso Rikuo. Pero entonces se detuvo—. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Para sorpresa general, Wakana había cruzado el patio y había parapetado el cuerpo de su hijo bajo el suyo propio. Un gesto fútil, pues Tsuchigumo podía aplastarla a ella con igual facilidad. Sin embargo, el gigante de cuatro brazos encontró la situación muy curiosa.

—¿Qué hace una humana en este lugar? —se extrañó Tsuchigumo.

—¡Mamá! —se alarmó Rikuo. Sus ojos escarlatas de kitsune reflejaban el pánico que sentía en aquellos momentos—. ¡Vete de aquí!

—¿"Mamá"? —repitió Tsuchigumo, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Luego estalló en carcajadas—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡El burro de Seimei se casó con una humana! ¡Por eso eras tan debilucho, chico! Oi, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, en serio. No ha sido justo. Debería haberte dado un poco de motivación antes.

Rikuo apretó los dientes. Las palabras de Tsuchigumo herían su orgullo. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo de defender su honor. Tenía que poner a su madre fuera de peligro. El problema era que se veía incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Estaba agarrotado por el dolor.

—¡Mamá! ¡Apártate o te matará! ¡Eres sólo una humana normal! ¡No puedes hacer nada! —insistió Rikuo, preso de un ataque de ansiedad.

Wakana le puso un dedo en los labios a su hijo, haciéndolo callar al instante.

—No le digas a una madre lo que puede y lo que no puede hacer, Rikuo —dijo la mujer de pelo castaño, luciendo una de sus dulces sonrisas a pesar de la tensa situación en la que se encontraba.

Entonces Wakana se separó de su hijo y fue andando directamente hacia Tsuchigumo.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Vuelve! —le rogó Rikuo en vano.

Wakana respiró hondo. Aunque no era tan sobreprotectora ni tan posesiva como su suegra Hagoromo Gitsune, no iba a permitir que mataran a su hijo delante de sus ojos. Se llevó la mano al pecho. Ahí estaba, el talismán de la estrella de cinco puntas que Seimei le había regalado por su primer aniversario. Su marido, el mejor onmyoji de todos los tiempos, le había asegurado que aquel hechizo podía vaporizar a un yokai en un instante. Sólo podía usarlo una vez, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiese hacer daño a una bestia tan formidable como Tsuchigumo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Antes de que pudiera hacer un gesto en falso, Tsuchigumo la agarró de los brazos y la levantó en el aire. El gigante no se había percatado de la treta de Wakana; sólo quería jugar con una nueva víctima.

—Bueno, bueno, el viejo Seimei tampoco tenía mal gusto, ¿verdad? —dijo Tsuchigumo, examinando con ojo crítico a su presa.

—¡Ay! —protestó de dolor Wakana. La mujer trató de zafarse, retorciéndose como una anguila, pero la garra de su captor era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Qué? Cof, cof —Rikuo tosió sangre—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájala ahora mismo!

—Mira, chaval, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Yo me llevo a tu madre —Tsuchigumo expuso a la indefensa Wakana delante de Rikuo—. Tú ven a buscarme a Shokoku-ji. Te estaré esperando.

—¡No digas tonterías! —gritó el muchacho desesperado. El resto de gente del clan contempló la impotencia de su joven señor mientras Tsuchigumo se alejaba con su prisionera.

—Si de verdad tienes la sangre de Seimei, seguro que eres un niño de mamá —se burló el gigante de cuatro brazos antes de irse—. Espero que así encuentres la motivación que te falta y me des una buena pelea la próxima vez. ¡Nos vemos, chico!

Rikuo dejó de intentar levantarse y se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo agrietado del patio.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No he terminado contigo! ¡Tsuchigumo! ¡TSUCHIGUMOOOOOOOOOO!

00000

Mientras el sol empezaba a aparecer tímidamente en el horizonte de Kioto, señalando la llegada de un nuevo día, Yura llegó a las inmediaciones de la Mansión Abe. Estaba derrengada, casi sin energías por haber mantenido a tantos shikigami activos a la vez durante su pelea con Gagoze. Sin embargo, tenía que saber qué le había pasado a Rikuo.

Se acercó con prudencia. No oyó ningún sonido de batalla. Podía ser una buena señal o una mala señal, dependiendo de quién hubiese salido victorioso. Cuando dobló la esquina, se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

La Mansión Abe parecía haber sufrido un terremoto. Varios yokai buscaban entre los escombros a sus compañeros, mientras los heridos se iban alineando en desordenadas filas junto a los muros agrietados de la casa principal. Unos pocos guerreros armados, la mayoría tengus del monte Kurama, hacían guardia en torno al perímetro de la mansión. Sin embargo, era evidente que no estaban en condiciones de rechazar un ataque serio.

Uno de los guardias se fijó en ella e intentó darle el alto, pero otro le detuvo y le explicó:

—Es la amiga Keikain del joven señor. Tiene permiso de Hagoromo Gitsune para estar aquí.

Los guardianes se apartaron. Yura ni siquiera se percató. Estaba más preocupada por encontrar a Rikuo. Miraba a un lado y a otro, pero no hallaba rastro de su amigo de la infancia. Se temió lo peor.

Afortunadamente, la joven exorcista se dio cuenta de que había un corro de yokai en una esquina del jardín. Teniendo un presentimiento, se acercó. Aunque era más pequeña que muchos de los monstruos allí reunidos, se abrió paso entre el grupo de curiosos sin miramientos. Yura se fijó en que todos ellos mostraban una expresión de abatimiento y tristeza. Tragó saliva.

Tal como esperaba, en el centro del corro estaba Rikuo. Su amigo permanecía de rodillas, malherido y con la vista clavada en el suelo. El amanecer estaba desdibujando sus facciones, creando una extraña amalgama entre el fiero kitsune de pelo blanco y el dulce muchacho de cabello café que conocía tan bien. A su lado, una angustiada Tsurara intentaba sacarle de su mutismo, ante la mirada resignada del Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

—Rikuo, por favor, di algo. No puedes quedarte así, tienes que curar tus heridas —le conminó a actuar Tsurara, tomando su mano con delicadeza, mas el joven señor de los Abe parecía sufrir una crisis catatónica.

Yura no aguantó más y se plantó junto a Rikuo.

—¡Aparta de aquí, yokai! —le dijo a Tsurara de malos modos, echándola a un lado para ocupar su sitio. La Yuki-onna iba a responder de forma airada, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No tenía sentido pelearse por nimiedades en aquel momento.

Yura examinó a Rikuo con preocupación. En los ojos de su amigo, a medio camino entre el rubí sobrenatural y el marrón habitual, no había ni una chispa de vida. El muchacho parecía muerto por dentro.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Despierta de una vez! —le gritó ella a la cara. A diferencia del enfoque suave y paciente de Tsurara, Yura utilizó una terapia de choque, sacudiendo con fuerza a su amigo y sujetando su rostro con las dos manos para hacer que Rikuo la mirase a los ojos—. ¡Soy yo, Yura! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Contesta!

—¿Yura? —musitó Rikuo, parpadeando confuso. Hizo un amago por incorporarse, pero estuvo a punto de caer de bruces. Su amiga onmyoji le sostuvo—. Ha sido él, Tsuchigumo... No he podido hacer nada... Se la ha llevado...

—¿A quién se ha llevado, Rikuo? —preguntó Yura. Tanto Tsurara como el resto de los presentes apartaron la mirada mientras el joven señor hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por responder.

—¡A mi madre! —exclamó el muchacho con desesperación—. Tsuchigumo se ha llevado a mi madre.

Entonces las energías abandonaron al joven señor y Rikuo se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

He conseguido un hueco para escribir y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, tal como prometí. Cada vez ando más apurado, pero luego llegarán las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo libre. O eso espero ^_^; De momento, conocer las sorpresas que va deparando el manga me da fuerzas.

* ¿Alguien creía que Tsuchigumo iba a secuestrar a Tsurara? Ella ya tuvo su ración de "damisela en apuros" cuando Kubinashi se enfrentó a Rikuo, y aunque nosotros sabemos que Tsurara y Rikuo aquí son amigos, Tsuchigumo no, y teniendo a Wakana al alcance, el gigantón no se va a parar a pensar en alternativas.

* El nombre de la técnica _Hyoui_ de Rikuo sonará a más de un lector de Bleach. Pero voy a demostrar que no (sólo) es un robo descarado, sino que tiene su lógica. ¿Cuál es el _Hyoui_ de Rikuo en Nuramago? _Kyoka Suigetsu _("Flor en el espejo, Luna en el agua"), que coincide precisamente con la famosa técnica hipnótica del villano principal de Bleach. Sin embargo, en este universo las cosas son al revés, así que la técnica _Hyoui_ tenía que obtener su nombre del héroe de Bleach en lugar del villano. Afortunadamente, todas las _zanpakutos_ tienen nombres muy poéticos y "Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante" le pega a este Rikuo.

* Inari es una de las deidades más populares del panteón japonés. Patrona de la fertilidad, la agricultura, el arroz, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general, se la adora en unas 32.000 capillas (un tercio de los templos sintoístas de Japón). A veces es un hombre, a veces una mujer, otras veces un ser andrógino e inclus dioses distintos a la vez. Sus servidores son zorros o kitsunes con una característica especial: son blancos. Revisad la forma yokai de Hagoromo Gitsune: ¿de qué color es su pelaje? En efecto, blanco, pues en algunas versiones del mito original, Kuzunoha era una de las mensajeras de Inari. Y para autorreferenciarme, señalar que en el capítulo "El Asedio de Osaka" ya se decía que el _sesshoseki_ de Hagoromo Gitsune estuvo en un altar de Inari antes de ser destruido.

Próximo capítulo: _"El día más oscuro"_


	19. El día más oscuro

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo solo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Libre por fin, Tsuchigumo cae sobre la Mansión Abe y aplasta a todos por igual, tanto yokai de Kioto como de Tono. Para acabar, secuestra a la madre de Rikuo para que el joven señor se tome en serio la revancha. Yura, que ha luchado valientemente para defender a su familia de Gagoze, llega a la Mansión Abe justo antes de que Rikuo se desmaye.

* * *

><p><strong>El día más oscuro<strong>

El amanecer había llegado por fin a Kioto después de una noche de terror. Por desgracia, el día que siguió no fue ni claro ni radiante. Nubes oscuras tapaban el cielo, hurtando la bienhechora luz solar a los asustados habitantes de la ciudad. No era un fenómeno natural, sino una consecuencia de la guerra que se estaba librando en la antigua capital. Mientras el equilibrio de energía espiritual permaneciese roto, el día seguiría siendo tan oscuro como la noche.

Aún así, incluso un falso día podía reducir la fuerza de los yokai. Por eso el Nurarihyon había decidido pausar sus acciones de guerra por el momento. Con una sólida cabeza de puente en la ciudad y su tenebrosa flota de barcos voladores en el cielo, el General Supremo de Kanto podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse un descanso.

Los yokai de Kioto debían conformarse con recoger los pedazos rotos de su orgullo.

La Mansión Abe había sido severamente dañada por el ataque de Tsuchigumo. El bello jardín parecía un campo de trincheras. Ya no había flores ni árboles que levantaran esplendorosamente sus ramas. La fachada estaba resquebrajada y en algunas zonas del interior de la casa los tabiques se habían desplomado. Pero aunque los daños materiales eran cuantiosos, no importaban tanto como los daños personales.

Huesos rotos, toses sanguinolentas, conmociones cerebrales y heridas abiertas conformaban el saldo de la batalla. Los tengus médicos del monte Kurama no daban abasto. Nadie se había librado de la furia destructora de Tsuchigumo, ni siquiera sus aparentes aliados.

En aquel momento de la mañana, los guerreros de Tono que aún quedaban en pie mantuvieron una agria discusión.

—¡Malditos Abe! —gruñó Awashima, dando un golpe sobre la pared de la mansión. Al llegar el día había vuelto a su forma masculina—. ¡Mira que echarnos fuera de la enfermería! ¡Reira y Dohiko están allí! ¿Vamos a dejar que los atiendan esos estirados de Kioto? ¡No confío en ellos!

—Tranquilo, Awashima. Yo tampoco confío en ellos —trató de apaciguarlo su compañero, el kappa Amezo—. Pero al menos los van a curar. Ellos tienen médicos, nosotros no.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya lo sé! —se tiró de los pelos Awashima con frustración—. Es que no soporto quedarme de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada.

En ese momento, Itaku abrió los ojos. Hasta entonces, el serio kamaitachi había estado apoyado en la pared a medio camino entre el sueño y la meditación. Como guerrero avezado que era, podía dormir de pie si le hacía falta.

—Mientras cumplan su palabra, nosotros cumpliremos la nuestra —sentenció Itaku, mirando a sus dos camaradas de Tono—. Nada de causar problemas en esta casa, Awashima. Recuerda que aún tenemos una misión que cumplir y que dependemos de la buena voluntad del joven señor de los Abe.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! —rezongó el amanojaku, mascando su sempiterna brizna de hierba—. ¿Lo has visto bien? ¡Es sólo un crío! ¡Y encima es más humano que yokai! Está claro que no sabe lo que dice. Hazme caso, Itaku, estos Abe sólo esperan a que estemos distraídos para rebanarnos el gaznate.

—Tal vez —concedió el kamaitachi con calma—, pero no han sido ellos los que han dejado al borde de la muerte a Reira y Dohiko. Ese Tsuchigumo...

Awashima y Amezo fruncieron el ceño.

—Tiene que pagar lo que ha hecho —finalizó el kappa, expresando los sentimientos del trío.

—¡Nadie hace daño a los nuestros y se va de rositas! —exclamó con brío Awashima, alzando un puño en el aire.

—Ni siquiera si es un aliado del Nurarihyon —murmuró Itaku, tan bajo que sus compañeros no lo oyeron.

Dentro del gran salón reconvertido en enfermería, sus camaradas heridos, la Yuki-onna de pelo rosa llamada Reira y Dohiko el futtachi, descansaban cubiertos de vendas sobre improvisadas colchonetas. A pesar de lo aparatoso de sus curas, estaban fuera de peligro. Eran velados por una pequeña figura, una niña de pelo negro y ojos oscuros e inexpresivos. No lloraba, no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Parecía una muñeca, una muñeca siniestra que daba escalofríos al pobre Gashadokuro, que tenía el esqueleto molido.

—¿Quién es esa? ¿No será un ángel de la muerte, un shinigami que viene a llevarse las almas de los difuntos al Inframundo, verdad? ¡Por favor, que no mire hacia aquí! ¡No quiero morir! —le cuchicheó a su compañero de armas Hakuzozu.

El yokai poeta, tan malherido que ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza, ahogó un grito de exasperación. Necesitaba reposo, no escuchar las paranoias de Gashadokuro. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia previa que, si no cortaba de raíz las fantasías macabras del esqueleto gigante, su neurótico camarada podía causar muchos problemas.

—No es un shinigami, Gashadokuro. Todo el mundo sabe que los shinigami visten _kosode_ y _hakama_ negros y llevan una espada al cinto —explicó pacientemente Hakuzozu tras contar hasta diez—. Por lo que tengo entendido, esa pequeña se llama Yukari y es una zashiki-warashi que los guerreros de Tono han traído consigo.

—¿Qué es una zashiki-warashi? —preguntó el esqueleto gigante.

—Una yokai de la buena suerte. Si Tsuchigumo no ha conseguido matar a nadie ha sido debido probablemente a su presencia en los terrenos de la casa —dijo Hakuzozu. Tras una pausa añadió—: Deberíamos estarle agradecidos.

Nada más decir esto, se oyó un bufido al lado de Gashadokuro.

—¡No pienso darle las gracias a ninguno de esos intrusos! ¡Jamás! —exclamó enfadada Kyokotsu. La niña de ojos de serpiente se examinó por enésima vez sus brazos, cubiertos de vendas. Todavía recordaba el afilado tacto de las hoces de Itaku desgarrando su piel y su carne. Aquellos yokai de Tono eran malos y peligrosos. Debían irse por donde habían venido.

Hakuzozu suspiró.

—Comprendo el sentimiento, Kyokotsu. Preferiría verlos fuera de aquí. Sin embargo, tal decisión no depende de nosotros, sino del joven señor.

Kyokotsu se mordió el labio y dirigió su mirada hacia la otra punta de la enfermería.

—El hermanito mayor está mal. No creo que pueda decidir nada ahora mismo —dijo la niña con aprensión.

En efecto, Rikuo había recibido la tunda más dura por parte de Tsuchigumo. Había aguantado entero a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero pasado el peligro se había desmayado. Ahora dormía mientras sus heridas sanaban. No estaba solo. Lo velaban dos chicas que, en aquellos momentos, se miraban la una a la otra con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, yokai? Este no es tu sitio —dijo Yura, mientras intentaba que sus párpados no se cayeran de sueño.

—Estoy cuidando a Rikuo, onmyoji —contestó Tsurara de mal humor. También ella aguantaba como podía sus ganas de dormir—. Y no eres la más indicada para decirme que me vaya. Yo al menos estaba luchando junto a Rikuo cuando vino Tsuchigumo. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Yura apretó los dientes.

—¡Estaba salvando a mi familia de los monstruos asesinos que han traído tus amigos! ¡He venido tan rápido como he podido! ¿Y por qué tengo yo que darte explicaciones, eh? —exclamó la joven onmyoji. Al notar que perdía el control, bajó el tono y susurró—: Por lo que he oído, puedes volver con los tuyos cuando te dé la gana. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Acaso estás esperando una oportunidad mejor para apuñalar a Rikuo por la espalda?

—¡No! —saltó Tsurara indignada—. Yo sólo...

Fue entonces cuando la Yuki-onna de Ukiyoe se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de Yura. En verdad, ella misma se estaba haciendo la misma cuestión: ¿qué la retenía en aquel lugar? Era evidente que los guerreros de Tono tenían ganas de marcharse cuanto antes de la Mansión Abe. Además, su madre debía estar muy preocupada. Al pensar en ella, el corazón de Tsurara flaqueó. Mas luego volvió su vista al rostro durmiente de Rikuo y tomó una decisión firme: se quedaría con su amigo.

Yura no sabía como interpretar el silencio de la Yuki-onna. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama apareció oportunamente junto a ellas.

—Señorita Yura, señorita Tsurara, por favor, dejen de discutir. La noche ha sido larga y todos estamos cansados e irritables. Les aseguro que el joven señor está en buenas manos. Si de verdad quieren serle de ayuda, lo mejor que pueden hacer en estos momentos es dormir un poco —sugirió el consejero del Clan Abe con una sonrisa paternal.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —aceptó Yura—. Pero que conste que sólo voy a echarme una siesta corta. No me fío de ningún yokai, sólo de Rikuo. Y si esa Yuki-onna intenta algo, la envío directa a la oscuridad de la que vino.

—Lo mismo digo yo —replicó Tsurara—. Mientras Rikuo me necesite, estaré aquí. ¡Pero no prometo nada más!

El Gran Tengu observó divertido la diatriba de las dos chicas, que hacían grandes esfuerzos por no mirarse la una a la otra. En su fuero interno, agradeció su presencia allí en aquellos momentos. El señor Rikuo había heredado el talento de su padre para hacer amigos a ambos lados de la línea divisoria que separaba a los humanos de los yokai.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para ganar una guerra.

Mientras Sojobo reflexionaba sobre este y otros asuntos, Kidomaru apareció a su vera. El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama y el antiguo jefe de la facción oni intercambiaron miradas de circunstancias.

—Veo que seguís con nosotros, lord Kidomaru. ¿O debería decir ex-lord? Sinceramente, cuando vi que la señora Wakana os había liberado de vuestra celda, temí que escapaseis a la menor ocasión —comentó el anciano consejero, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

—No soy tan cobarde, Gran Tengu —replicó Kidomaru, un poco molesto por las palabras de Sojobo—. No temo a la muerte. Sólo temo por el futuro de este clan. Y he de admitir que ahora lo veo muy negro.

—Sí —asintió el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama—. Podemos justificarlo de muchas maneras, pero lo cierto es que Tsuchigumo nos ha derrotado. Por desgracia, ahora se habrá atrincherado con su rehén en Shokoku-ji. Si queremos reunirnos con las tropas de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune para vencer al Nurarihyon, tendremos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a Tsuchigumo.

—No te olvides de rescatar a la señora Wakana —añadió Kidomaru—. Deberíamos prepararnos mejor para el próximo combate. ¿Algún truco de última hora para vencer a esa bestia?

El Gran Tengu meneó la cabeza.

—Si tuviéramos una semana o incluso tres días por delante, todavía podría entrenar al joven señor y a algunos de nuestros soldados en las técnicas secretas del monte Kurama. Pero no tenemos tiempo. El Nurarihyon asaltará esta noche el castillo Nijo. Si no derrotamos a Tsuchigumo en las próximas 24 horas, el Clan Abe será aniquilado —sentenció Sojobo.

00000

**Distrito de Shimabara**

El antiguo barrio rojo de Kioto se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de las fuerzas invasoras del Clan Nura. Con guerreros en las cuatro esquinas del distrito y el colosal barco volador _Takarabune_ por encima de sus cabezas, nadie en su sano juicio les atacaría allí.

A primeras horas de la mañana se congregaron las tropas del Nurarihyon después de sus incursiones de saqueo en territorio enemigo. Aunque habían logrado desequilibrar la balanza del "miedo" en Kioto, aún tenían que tomar al asalto el castillo Nijo y derrotar a Hagoromo Gitsune. Hasta el último soldado era esencial en la campaña, por eso el General Supremo no se había tomado bien las bajas causadas por los defensores de la capital. No sólo los Abe, sino los onmyoji Keikain estaban dando más guerra de la esperada. Por fortuna para los Nura, sus enemigos actuaban de manera desorganizada.

Kubinashi y su grupo venían precisamente de escoltar a uno de los últimos grupos saqueadores. No habían tenido ningún encontronazo, más allá de algunos vagabundos humanos que huyeron como ratas nada más verles. En cuanto llegaron a Shimabara, Kubinashi se dirigió a la casa antigua que hacía de enfermería.

—Voy a ver a Kejoro. Vuelvo enseguida —musitó el yokai sin cuello, pero su compañero Aotabo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Yo no me esforzaría. Mira —Aotabo señaló a una figura que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Kubinashi! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó con alegría Kejoro. La mujer estrechó la cabeza flotante de su compañero entre sus generosos senos—. ¡Temía que alguno de esos horribles exorcistas te hubiera atacado!

—No, tranquila, estoy bien —dijo Kubinashi, después de liberarse del agobiante abrazo de Kejoro. Un poco más y se asfixiaba—. Debería ser yo el que te preguntase si estás bien. ¿Qué tal tus heridas?

La mujer cabellera hizo una pose triunfal.

—¡Sin problemas! El señor Zen y su grupo son los mejores médicos de Japón. Ya me ves, estoy tan fresca como una lechuga —dijo Kejoro.

—Me alegro —sonrió Kubinashi.

—Enternecedor —comentó Kurotabo, el monje vengador, con falsa seriedad—. Os recuerdo que hay habitaciones libres en las casas de té de Shimabara, no sé si me entendéis.

Kubinashi y Kurotabo intercambiaron una mirada de la que saltaron chispas. Al instante siguiente, los dos camaradas rompieron a reír. Enseguida se les unieron los demás y no pararon hasta que se les agotó el aliento.

—Ah, es bueno estar todos reunidos de una pieza —observó Kappa, muy relajado.

—Sí —asintió Kubinashi. Sin embargo, un momento después su rostro se ensombreció—. Es como los viejos tiempos. Como cuando estábamos con el Segundo.

—Oh, no, otra vez no, Kubinashi —suspiró Kejoro con irritación—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de lamentarte por lo que pasó? El amo Rihan eligió ir solo a la capital con Mitsume Yazura. Aunque fuese un error, no es culpa tuya

—¡Pero debí hacer algo! —protestó Kubinashi—. Cuando empezamos nuestra misión de espionaje en la capital, no podía creérmelo, hasta que vi las fotos de la anfitriona actual de Hagoromo Gitsune. ¿Entendéis lo que debió sentir el Segundo cuando la vio? ¿Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos? Y justo después de que hubiese creído encontrar el amor otra vez...

Los cinco amigos agacharon la cabeza. Se habían conocido gracias a Rihan, el carismático Segundo General del Clan Nura. Habían sido su fuerza de choque, sus hombres de confianza, sus camaradas en la paz y en la guerra. Desde su desaparición ocho años atrás, sentían que algo les faltaba. Si al menos Nura Rihan hubiese dejado un heredero, aún habrían tenido una esperanza a la que aferrarse. Pero no les quedaba nada más que sus lazos de amistad.

—Rihan no quería la guerra. Por muy dolido que estuviese, no habría aprobado esto —dijo Kappa con resignación—. Pero ya no era el mismo desde que aquello ocurrió. Y no me refiero a lo de hace 16 años, que conste. Su pena venía de mucho tiempo atrás.

—Cierto —murmuró Kubinashi—. La era dorada de nuestro clan empezó y terminó con ella. Si aún estuviese viva, seguro que ella habría detenido esta estúpida guerra. Incluso su suegro, el Nurarihyon, la habría escuchado.

Kejoro pasó un brazo por encima de su compañero.

—Pobre Yamabuki Otome —musitó la mujer cabellera.

—Pobre Rihan —añadió Kubinashi.

00000

En el interior de la principal casa de té de Shimabara reinaba una actividad frenética. El consejero Mokugyo Daruma estudiaba planos de la ciudad con los lugartenientes del clan. Entre ellos Gyuki del monte Nejireme era el más activo a la hora de dar consejos sobre los planes de batalla. El pequeño cuervo Karasu Tengu volaba de aquí para allá acarreando informes, mientras el cíclope Hitotsume Nyudo presumía ante un grupo de capos afines sobre cómo la guerra iba sobre ruedas gracias a él. Entre tanto lugarteniente, no faltaban ayudantes y servidores de rango inferior que hacían todas las tareas pesadas.

Ajeno al ajetreo de abajo, el Nurarihyon descansaba en el piso superior de la casa de té. O al menos lo intentaba. Un sirviente le trajo una bandeja de comida, casi cruda. El General Supremo la miró con asco, pero tras despedir al sirviente se llevó un bocado a la boca. No tenía apetito, pero necesitaba aumentar sus fuerzas si quería enfrentarse a Hagoromo Gitsune cara a cara.

Una voz gélida le interrumpió.

—Tenemos que hablar, Nurarihyon.

El General Supremo suspiró. Retiró su atención de la bandeja de comida y se volvió hacia la mujer de pelo azul y kimono blanco que se apoyaba en la pared de enfrente.

—Hola, Setsura. No te he oído llegar —la saludó el Nurarihyon de mala gana.

—Venía a hablar de mi hija. Aún sigue desaparecida, Nurarihyon —dijo la Yuki-onna sin ambages—. Pero veo que ahora estás entretenido con otra cosa. ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?

La dama de las nieves señaló la bandeja de comida. El General Supremo la apartó a un lado sintiéndose violento, como un niño travieso al que han pillado con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la cabeza su mirada era tan orgullosa como siempre.

—No me juzgues, Setsura. Como si tú no tuvieras una larga lista de humanos muertos en tu conciencia —dijo el Nurarihyon en actitud retadora.

—No lo niego. Los humanos son frágiles y mueren con facilidad —se encogió de hombros la Yuki-onna. A fin de cuentas, no faltaban leyendas de hombres que habían conocido la perdición de labios de las damas de las nieves—. ¿Pero qué hay de aquel joven General Supremo que pensaba convertirse en el Señor del Pandemónium sin más ayuda que la fuerza de sus brazos y la lealtad de sus camaradas? Aquel hombre no se habría rebajado a comer _ikigimo_.

—Los sueños no duran cuando te haces mayor —repuso el Nurarihyon. No tenía ganas de hablar más, pero su compañera no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—¿De verdad crees que Rihan aprobaría lo que estás haciendo por él? —insistió Setsura. Como no obtuviera respuesta, decidió arriesgarse y preguntar—: ¿Qué diría Yohime si estuviese aquí?

De repente, el Nurarihyon estalló. La Yuki-onna se vio de pronto pegada a la pared, con las fuertes manos del General Supremo sobre ella. Pero no había ira en su mirada, sino una profunda desesperación.

—¡Yohime está muerta! ¿Me oyes, Setsura? ¡Muerta! —gritó el Nurarihyon, más enfadado consigo mismo que con su subordinada—. ¡Y lo único que me quedaba de ella que no fuese el polvo de su tumba está ahora atrapado en el limbo por culpa del Nue y la zorra de su madre! ¡Haré lo que sea para salvarlo! ¡Lo que sea!

Entonces el General Supremo se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando a Setsura contra la pared. Se apartó de ella, visiblemente avergonzado. En la mirada de la Yuki-onna se reflejaban el reproche y la compasión a partes iguales, pero se quedó donde estaba. El General Supremo volvió a sentarse en su sitio de antes con la cabeza gacha. Cuatro siglos de alegrías y sinsabores pesaban sobre su espalda.

—Rescataré a mi hijo, Setsura, y castigaré a los que le hicieron mal. Ya habrá tiempo después para pagar mis deudas.

La hermosa Yuki-onna no contestó. Simplemente se retiró a las escaleras. Mientras bajaba, pensó: "Tsurara, vuelve pronto". Setsura había visto algo que no le había gustado en los ojos de su antiguo amado. Por primera vez en cuatrocientos años, el Nurarihyon tenía miedo, miedo de fracasar en el último momento.

00000

Fuera de la casa de té, en un rincón apartado junto a un canal de agua, se estaba manteniendo una reunión sumamente discreta. Por un lado, Minagoroshi Jizo, líder de la facción Tres Ojos del Clan Nura después de que su antiguo líder, Mitsume Yazura, hubiese desaparecido en Kioto ocho años atrás. Por otro lado, un yokai ninja con cara de calavera. Había aparecido envuelto en fuegos fatuos sin que ningún vigilante se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

—Bien, Anzan. ¿Qué noticias me traes del exterior? —preguntó Minagoroshi Jizo, intentando aparentar calma. Sus dos ojos principales se mantenían cerrados, como siempre, pero su gigantesco ojo rojo de la frente miraba en todas direcciones, como si temiese ser espiado. Incluso el pájaro carroñero que solía llevar al hombro parecía más inquieto de lo habitual.

—El señor Encho ha encontrado un candidato fácilmente manipulable en Shikoku. Si todo marcha bien, pronto tendremos a la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de nuestra parte —informó el tal Anzan.

—Excelente. Esos tanuki nos serán útiles. Pronto necesitaremos más marionetas —sonrió Minagoroshi Jizo mostrando los pocos dientes que aún le quedaban—. Tengo al Clan Nura comiendo de mi mano. Cuando los Abe y los Nura se hayan matado entre sí, haremos lo mismo con el resto de clanes del país. Cuando nuestro señor regrese, será el amo de la Oscuridad sin tener que hacer nada. Estos yokai de la vieja era son todos unos estúpidos.

—¿Yo también soy un estúpido, Minagoroshi Jizo? —preguntó una voz a su espalda.

El vejestorio se dio la vuelta. Ante él estaba Mokugyo Daruma, consejero principal del clan. Se mantenía en una posición hierática, reflejo de su pasado como figura votiva encantada. Aunque entrado en años, seguía siendo un veterano de las antiguas guerras del Nurarihyon. Minagoroshi Jizo dio un paso atrás.

—Consejero Daruma, ¿qué hacéis aquí? No deberíais haberos molestado en... —dijo el viejo desdentado con nerviosismo, pero su interlocutor le cortó enseguida.

—Basta de juegos. He visto que os habéis ausentado sin permiso de la reunión y cuando me tomo la molestia de buscaros, ¿con qué me encuentro? ¡Con una conspiración! —exclamó Mokugyo Daruma iracundo—. Decidme, Minagoroshi Jizo, ¿quién es ese señor vuestro del que habláis? Porque está claro que el Nurarihyon no es.

Minagoroshi Jizo estaba nervioso, pero intentó recomponerse. Empezó a hablar con una voz suave y arrulladora, mientras su gran ojo rojo brillaba con un resplandor mortecino.

—No sabéis lo que decís, señor Daruma. No habéis visto nada, no habéis oído nada, sólo hemos mantenido una charla amigable como buenos camaradas del Clan Nura.

Se paró cuando la espada de Mokugyo Daruma apareció a centímetros escasos de su cara

—¡Vuestro sucio truco de hipnosis no funcionará conmigo, Minagoroshi Jizo! Gyuki me avisó de vuestros poderes y de que algo olía a podrido en vuestro pasado. En el Clan Nura nos enorgullecemos de no prejuzgar a nadie, pero me temo que no sois más que un traidor —dijo el consejero encolerizado—. Ahora espero que vos y vuestro sirviente me acompañéis sin rechistar. El General Supremo querrá tener unas palabras con los dos.

—¿Los dos? Je, je, je —se rió Minagoroshi Jizo—. Habéis contado mal, señor Mokugyo Daruma.

El consejero principal abrió mucho los ojos. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. La punta de una lanza naginata, le atravesó de parte a parte. Soltó su espada. Mientras una neblina roja envolvía su mirada, tuvo tiempo de ver a su asesina. La chica parecía una tengu, pero sus alas negras eran más pequeñas. Su cara estaba envuelta en bandas de tela con extrañas letras indescifrables escritas en ellas. Sólo mechones de su cabello verde oscuro y sus ojos carmesíes quedaban expuestos a la vista de los demás.

Mientras agonizaba, Minagoroshi Jizo se acercó a él.

—Soy un hombre previsor, señor Daruma. No he sobrevivido todos estos siglos para que me sorprenda ahora un muñeco inútil —le dio una patada al yokai caído—. Qué lástima, tendré que informar que un asesino de los Abe ha entrado en Shimabara. Conseguí ahuyentarlo, pero el pobre consejero Daruma murió sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Maldito seas... —masculló Mokugyo Daruma antes de expirar.

Tras comprobar que el consejero estaba muerto de verdad, Minagoroshi Jizo se volvió hacia la asesina que oportunamente había llegado para salvarle.

—Buen trabajo, Yosuzume —alabó el traidor. La chica de alas negras hizo una inclinación respetuosa, sin salir de su mutismo—. Un entrometido menos. Ya falta poco para que nuestro sueño se cumpla. ¡Ni Abe ni Nura! ¡Nosotros seremos los amos de la Oscuridad en la nueva era! ¡Por el Clan de las Cien Historias! ¡Por Sanmoto Gorozaemon!

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Las horas pasaron. La mañana dejó paso a la tarde. La noche se acercaba, al igual que la promesa de una batalla final entre los yokai de Kioto y Kanto. Mientras tanto, dos figuras envueltas en capas negras se aproximaron con ciertos reparos a la Mansión Abe. Una de ellas, la más alta, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

—Ryuji, siento muchos yokai cerca. ¿Por qué me has dicho que no acabe con ellos? —preguntó el chico de pelo castaño—. Estoy seguro de que podría.

—Olvídalo, Mamiru —suspiró su compañero resignado—. Ya oíste al viejo: debemos recoger a Yura, reunirnos con Akifusa y su equipo y luego marchar al segundo sello. Los yokai de Kioto no son nuestro objetivo. Hoy no, por lo menos.

—Pero Ryuji —insistió Mamiru—, tú siempre dices que los yokai son el negro absoluto y que nosotros somos el blanco absoluto. Que debemos hacer justicia exterminando yokai, no importa la situación. ¿Por qué ahora no?

El joven onmyoji de pelo negro le miró entornando los ojos.

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia este pacto de no agresión, Mamiru. No acepto las escalas de grises. Pero hoy tenemos peces más gordos que pescar —Ryuji apretó los dientes—. ¡Maldita sea! Todo es culpa de la tonta de mi hermana. Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar aquí si no se hubiese ido a jugar a la casa de la vieja viuda negra. Cuando la encontremos, se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

—Estás preocupado por Yura —dijo Mamiru. No era una pregunta. Ryuji masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles por respuesta.

Los dos onmyoji se acercaron a la puerta de entrada del recinto, ahora hecha jirones por culpa del ataque de Tsuchigumo. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con una concurrencia de yokai que discutían airadamente entre ellos. Ryuji reconoció a varios, como el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama y el oni Kidomaru. Los dos veteranos del Clan Abe y varios de sus seguidores mantenían una agria conversación con un grupo de yokai extraños que Ryuji no había visto nunca.

—¡Somos de Tono! ¡No respondemos ante nadie! —exclamó el joven vestido con ropas ainu y armado con hoces—. Ya pedimos perdón por nuestro error, ¿no es así? También les estamos agradecidos por haber tratado las heridas de Reira y Dohiko, pero nosotros nos vamos ahora a matar a ese monstruo.

—Y yo os repito, kamaitachi, que estáis cometiendo un error —dijo el Gran Tengu con voz cansina—. Deberíais informar a vuestros compañeros de que nadie vence a Tsuchigumo a pura fuerza de orgullo. Os aplastará.

—¡Que lo intente! —ladró otro yokai de cabello rubio y brizna de hierba en la boca—. Itaku, Amezo y yo sabemos lo que hacemos. ¡Sois vosotros los que sois unos cobardes! ¿Vais a dejar que ese Tsuchigumo se salga con la suya? ¿Tan bajo han caído los yokai de Kioto?

Kidomaru hizo un amago de desenvainar su katana.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —se indignó el antiguo líder oni—. A nosotros nos guía el deber, no la emoción del momento. En ausencia de nuestra temida Hagoromo Gitsune, nos debemos al joven heredero. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario, no actuaremos sin su consentimiento, y menos para una carga inútil contra el enemigo.

—Es decir, tapáis vuestra incompetencia escudándoos detrás de un niño —comentó Itaku.

Los dos grupos de yokai parecían a punto de llegar a las manos cuando Ryuji carraspeó, exigiendo su atención. Los guerreros de Tono miraron a los recién llegados con suspicacia, sorprendidos al comprobar que no eran yokai, sino humanos. Por su parte, Sojobo, Kidomaru y el resto de los Abe dedicaron a los dos onmyoji una mirada de irritación.

—Siento la interrupción. Me encantaría ver cómo os matáis entre vosotros, monstruitos, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento —Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa sádica—. Venimos a llevarnos a Yura. Traédnosla o dejadnos pasar para buscarla. Lo que sea, pero rápido, que tenemos prisa. Quizás no os habéis enterado, pero tenemos que matar a unos cuantos yokai antes de que termine esta noche.

El Gran Tengu examinó de arriba abajo a los dos onmyoji con evidente displicencia.

—Ah, sí, Keikain Ryuji y Keikain Mamiru. He oído hablar de ustedes. No muy bien, me temo —hizo memoria el anciano consejero—. Como bien deberían saber, señores exorcistas, nadie viene a la Mansión Abe realizando exigencias. Al contrario que la señorita Yura, ustedes no tienen permiso para entrar en esta casa. Ella es nuestra huésped. Si la amiga del joven señor desea marcharse, lo hará por su propio pie, no porque nos lo haya ordenado un par de invitados indeseados.

Ryuji frunció el ceño. No había contado con que los yokai de Kioto se tomasen su papel de anfitriones tan en serio. Quizás era su orgullo, que les obligaba a hacer un desaire a los Keikain incluso en tan graves circunstancias. O quizás querían hacer feliz a su joven señor tratando bien a una de las pocas amigas que tenía. En cualquier caso, Ryuji no tenía tiempo que perder en tonterías y así se lo hizo saber a los Abe.

—Mirad, si por mí fuera, ni siquiera utilizaría a la torpe de mi hermana. Pero hay gente por encima de mí que no está de acuerdo, así que me la voy a llevar sí o sí —amenazó el joven onmyoji—. Por lo que he oído, ese Tsuchigumo os dio una paliza de campeonato y ahora no tenéis arrestos para enfrentaros a la realidad. Muy bien, mientras os escondéis aquí como los cobardes que sois, nosotros los Keikain nos encargaremos de Tsuchigumo, Nurarihyon y todo aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino.

Ryuji detuvo su retahíla cuando se percató de que Itaku, el kamaitachi de Tono, esbozaba una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿De qué te ríes, yokai? —exigió saber el exorcista de pelo negro.

—Son grandes palabras para un humano —contestó Itaku abruptamente—. Los Abe han caído muy bajo, pero por lo que sé los onmyoji de hoy en día son incluso más insignificantes. Haríais mejor en apartaros y dejar que los profesionales se encarguen de esto.

Mamiru parecía a punto de saltar sobre el kamaitachi, pero su compañero le contuvo.

—Y supongo que los profesionales sois tú y esos dos engendros de ahí atrás, ¿no? —Ryuji señaló a Awashima y Amezo, que resoplaron con indignación.

—Mejor que unos bebés que no podrían matar ni a una mosca —replicó Itaku.

Esta vez Ryuji no pudo contener a Mamiru.

00000

Rikuo se despertó con el sonido de un follón lejano resonando en sus oídos. Había soñado muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas especialmente agradable. El encuentro con Nura Rihan ocho años atrás, el triste funeral por su padre, la sombra ominosa de Tsuchigumo golpeándolo, pulverizándolo, reduciéndolo a la impotencia mientras era obligado a contemplar cómo su madre era secuestrada por su enemigo... Entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño.

Rikuo se enderezó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus heridas eran reales. Tsuchigumo le había derrotado. Y ahora tenía a su madre prisionera.

—¡Es verdad! —Rikuo prácticamente saltó de su colchón, sobresaltado—. ¡Tengo que rescatar a mamá!

—¿Rikuo? —murmuró de repente una voz soñolienta.

El joven señor de los Abe se volvió. Al lado de su cama reposaban Yura y Tsurara. La Yuki-onna y la onmyoji parecían haber dormido la una apoyada en la otra. El agitado despertar de Rikuo las había sacado de su sueño. Las dos chicas se frotaron los ojos, tan en sincronía que parecían hermanas gemelas, y entonces sonrieron entusiasmadas.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó Yura, contenta pese a arrastrar unas ojeras de campeonato.

—El Gran Tengu nos dijo que tenías un cuerpo muy resistente y que no nos preocupáramos, pero... —Tsurara dejó inacabada la frase, mostrando un alivio sincero por la rápida recuperación de su amigo.

—¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? —se extrañó Rikuo. Una parte de él también había esperado, con una punzada en el corazón, que Tsurara hubiese vuelto con los suyos. En cuanto a Yura, el muchacho se la imaginaba con su familia.

—Soy tu amiga de la infancia —Yura cruzó sus brazos, en una postura de absoluta seriedad—. ¿Creías que te iba a abandonar a tu suerte sólo porque tu familia son yokai? ¡Para nada!

—¡Yo también soy tu amiga! —exclamó Tsurara con pasión—. No podía dejarte solo... No después de lo que pasó anoche. Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Rikuo.

Al joven señor se le quedó la boca seca. No sabía qué decir. Sus amigas lo miraban como si esperasen que de un momento a otro se fuese a echar a llorar. No era para menos. Mirase donde mirase, Rikuo sólo podía ver dolor y destrucción. La adrenalina que había sentido al despertar se estaba evaporando. Ahora sólo le quedaba el amargo regusto de la derrota. Aún más doloroso era contemplar cómo muchos de los heridos en la sala se acercaban a él, dándole sus condolencias y pidiendo perdón por no haber evitado el secuestro de Wakana. La expresión compungida de Kyokotsu le hizo más daño que un puñetazo de Tsuchigumo.

"¿Por qué me piden perdón?", se preguntó Rikuo, atenazado por la culpabilidad. "Soy yo quien les ha fallado. No pude hacer nada cuando Tsuchigumo atacó a los míos o cuando se llevó a mi madre. Mi abuela jamás hubiese caído tan bajo".

Tanto Yura como Tsurara se percataron de las tribulaciones de su amigo e intentaron animarlo.

—Entiendo lo que te pasa, Rikuo —dijo Tsurara, mientras le cogía de la mano—. Sé lo que es un combate de "miedos". Cuando un enemigo rompe tu "miedo" te sientes agotado, pierdes toda la confianza en ti mismo, crees que no puedes continuar. ¡Pero tú eres fuerte, Rikuo! Si te concentras, puedes superarlo.

Sin embargo, el joven señor seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y después qué? Tsuchigumo es demasiado fuerte —señaló Rikuo abatido—. Lo siento, Tsurara. Lo siento, chicos. Yo... No pude hacer nada. Presumí mucho ante la abuela, pero a la hora de la verdad sólo soy una carga.

Harta de ver cómo el muchacho se regodeaba en la autocompasión, Yura se levantó y, para sorpresa general, le arreó un buen mamporro a su amigo de la infancia.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Yura? —preguntó Rikuo, entre asombrado y enfadado.

—¿No se supone que eres el hijo de Abe no Seimei? ¿El joven señor de los yokai de Kioto? ¡Pues actúa como tal! —la joven onmyoji le apuntó con un dedo acusador—. Yo también he oído hablar de las batallas de "miedos". ¿Sabes qué más he oído? Que el "miedo" de un gran yokai depende del "miedo" de sus subordinados. Si un líder es un cobarde, sus subordinados también lo serán, pero también funciona al revés —Yura hizo una pausa y le murmuró a Tsurara—: Porque es así, ¿verdad? No me digas que he metido la pata...

—No, no, Keikain tiene razón —corroboró la Yuki-onna—. Si no crees en ti mismo, cree en aquellos que creen en ti. Como tus amigos del Clan Abe, como Keikain... o como yo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Rikuo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Tsurara, Yura. De verdad. Gracias por ayudarme —dijo el muchacho de todo corazón.

Sus dos amigas se sonrojaron levemente. Sin embargo, Rikuo no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora. Su yo nocturno era un guerrero nato; su yo diurno, un estratega. "Piensa, piensa alguna manera de derrotar a Tsuchigumo", se ordenó a sí mismo. A pesar de los ánimos de sus compañeras, la situación era crítica. Si quería rescatar a su madre y acudir en ayuda de su abuela, tenía que pasar por Shokoku-ji y derrotar a Tsuchigumo. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía tiempo para más entrenamientos, ni tampoco podía pedir refuerzos.

El sonido de la discusión de fuera se fue haciendo más intenso, lo cual estorbaba su concentración. Miró por la ventana un tanto disgustado.

—¿Pero qué está pasando ahí fuera? —se preguntó en voz alta Rikuo.

—Ay, creo que es culpa mía —se lamentó Yura—. Desde aquí estoy viendo a Ryuji, y ese otro debe ser mi primo Mamiru. Seguro que han venido a recogerme y el tonto de mi hermano debe haber montado algún lío.

—Creo que no es sólo culpa de los onmyoji —se apresuró a añadir Tsurara—. Algunos de los Tono están también allí. Creo que antes han dicho que iban a atacar a Tsuchigumo por su cuenta, pero el Gran Tengu no estaba de acuerdo. Quizás han querido salir y no les han dejado.

—Estúpidos —masculló Yura con desaprobación—. Por lo que he visto, un puñado de yokai solos no pueden hacer nada contra ese Tsuchigumo.

—¿Y un puñado de onmyoji solos podrían? —la picó Tsurara, un poco ofendida.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de discutir de nuevo cuando Rikuo se interpuso entre ellas. Sorprendentemente, el muchacho estaba exultante.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ya tengo la solución! —exclamó él.

—¿Solución? ¿Qué solución? —repitieron Yura y Tsurara muy extrañadas.

—Venid conmigo y lo sabréis —contestó enigmáticamente el joven señor.

00000

El caos se había desatado junto a la puerta del recinto. Por un lado, los guerreros de Tono. Por otro, los onmyoji Keikain. Y entre los dos. los yokai del Clan Abe. El Gran Tengu, Kidomaru y los demás estaban intentando poner un poco de orden, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pudieran lamentarse daños personales, apareció Rikuo con Yura y Tsurara. Les seguían los pasos aquellos yokai que aún podían moverse, como Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro. El pobre Hakuzozu y otras decenas de miembros del Clan Abe se habían tenido que quedar quietos en la improvisada enfermería de la mansión.

—Por favor, dejad de pelear —pidió Rikuo con serenidad—. Así sólo malgastáis energías. Nuestro verdadero enemigo es otro.

Los grupos enfrentados pararon, pero más por la sorpresa de la llegada de Rikuo que por sus palabras en sí. Es más, Ryuji escupió al suelo con desprecio.

—Habla por ti, chaval. Yo aquí sólo veo un montón de monstruos que no deberían existir. Pero no importa. Veo que te has traído a la estúpida de mi hermana pequeña, así que ahora nos iremos y os dejaremos de dar la lata. Ven, Yura —Ryuji le hizo un gesto imperioso a su hermana para que fuese con él. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo negro no se movió de su sitio.

—¡Deja de ser tan maleducado, Ryuji! —exclamó Yura con energía—. Rikuo sólo quiere ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? —bufó su hermano mayor—. Los Keikain nos ocuparemos de arreglar los platos rotos, como siempre. Akifusa nos espera, Yura. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Ni trescientos exorcistas juntos podrían acabar con Tsuchigumo —interrumpió Itaku, hablando con absoluta seriedad—. O al menos no la clase de exorcistas que he visto. No tenéis la fuerza bruta suficiente para acabar con ese monstruo. Y lo mismo vale para el Clan Abe. Después de lo que vimos durante nuestro ataque, está claro que estáis demasiado oxidados. Es la verdad.

Itaku no había hablado con intención de herir. Simplemente era un guerrero profesional, directo y sin pelos en la lengua. Por desgracia, ni los Keikain ni los Abe se tomaron a bien sus palabras. Parecía que iba a volver a repetirse el mismo follón de antes.

—Seguís sin aprender a controlar vuestra insolencia, yokai de Tono —censuró Kidomaru, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada—. A este paso, las disculpas no os salvarán de nuestra ira.

—Tal vez los ayakashi de Kioto sean unos perdedores y los Keikain no tengamos fuerza bruta —intervino Ryuji, ignorando a los demás, como si aquella discusión fuera sólo entre Itaku y él—, pero al menos los onmyoji tenemos un plan.

—¿Y qué plan es ese? —preguntó Rikuo de repente.

Ryuji se quedó mirando al joven señor con extrañeza. Habituado como estaba a las pullas y a la ironía, no creía que la curiosidad de Rikuo fuese sincera. Sin embargo, el muchacho le miraba con ojos claros y decididos. El hermano mayor de Yura suspiró.

—Si lo quieres saber, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, estamos intentando crear una nueva barrera dentro de la ciudad, utilizando los mismos lugares en los que Seimei colocó sus sellos —contestó Ryuji finalmente—. No será tan fuerte como la barrera original, pero servirá para contener a los invasores.

—¿Es posible eso? —preguntó Rikuo, dirigiéndose al Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

El anciano consejero del Clan Abe se atusó su larga barba blanca, pensativo.

—En teoría sí —asintió Sojobo—. Los yokai de Kioto estamos ya acostumbrados a vivir dentro de una barrera, pero el Clan Nura no. Podrían ser expulsados o encerrados dentro de una zona determinada de la capital. Es una buena estrategia. Por desgracia, por muchos sellos que pongan, cualquier barrera será inútil sin el templo de Shokoku-ji o el castillo Nijo.

—Lo sabemos —reconoció Ryuji a su pesar—. Por eso los Keikain estamos preparando una ofensiva contra Tsuchigumo. Si no lo quitamos de en medio, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

Itaku iba a volver a repetir que los Keikain no estaban a la altura de la situación, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Rikuo el que dijo:

—Perderéis.

Aquello irritó a Ryuji. Incluso Yura estaba un poco mosqueada, pero decidió confiar en Rikuo. Su amigo de la infancia sabía lo que hacía.

—Chaval... —empezó a decir Ryuji en tono amenazante, pero Rikuo le cortó enseguida.

—Yura me ha hablado muchas veces de lo buenos que son los onmyoji de la familia Keikain. No lo dudo. Aún así, te pido que me mires a los ojos y me afirmes con total seguridad que vuestros exorcistas pueden solos contra Tsuchigumo.

Ryuji dudó. Enseguida se oyeron las risitas condescendientes de Awashima y Amezo, pero entonces Rikuo se volvió hacia los yokai de Tono.

—Antes hemos combatido y he visto de lo que sois capaces, guerreros de Tono. Sin duda sois grandes luchadores, incluso mejores que la mayoría de mis camaradas del Clan Abe, por mucho que me duela admitirlo —dijo el joven señor, escogiendo sus palabras con tacto—. Pero vosotros solos tampoco podréis vencer a Tsuchigumo, y menos cuando vuestro número está reducido a la mitad. Es la verdad.

A Itaku no se le pasó por alto que Rikuo estaba usando las mismas palabras que él. Por eso contuvo a Awashima y Amezo cuando estos intentaron encararse con el joven señor de los Abe. Antes de responder, quería saber qué se proponía el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune con aquella conversación.

—Mi clan tampoco está en las mejores condiciones —admitió Rikuo—. A mi alrededor sólo veo heridos. Yo también estoy herido. Creía poder vencer a todos los enemigos yo solo, pero ahora comprendo que estaba equivocado. Soy muy joven. Tengo mucho que aprender. Pero no tengo tiempo. Mi abuela lucha contra el Nurarihyon en el castillo Nijo. Mi madre... —aquí a Rikuo se le quebró un poco la voz—, mi madre está atrapada en las garras del monstruo que ha destrozado a los míos. Tengo que liberarla, pero yo solo tampoco puedo con Tsuchigumo.

Tanto los Abe, como los Keikain y los yokai de Tono se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose incómodos. Orgullosos como eran, no estaban habituados a confesiones de debilidad.

—Sin embargo —Rikuo elevó la voz—, Yura y Tsurara me han mostrado que la fuerza no depende de uno solo. ¿No lo entendéis? Ni los Abe, ni los Keikain, ni los Tono podemos vencer por separado. Juntos, en cambio, podríamos acabar con Tsuchigumo de una vez y para siempre.

Por desgracia, su idea no pareció entusiasmar a sus oyentes.

—¿El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune nos pide ayuda? ¡Pero bueno! ¡Menuda cobardía! —rezongó un airado Awashima.

—Chaval, hasta ahora te he aguantado porque eres amigo de Yura y porque tu sangre es más gris que negra, pero si piensas que voy a ir de la mano con un hatajo de fantasmas y demonios, estás muy equivocado —dijo Ryuji con desprecio.

—Joven señor, creo que no es el momento de adoptar una estrategia diplomática. Si me permitís, tengo algunas sugerencias que... —intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer el Gran Tengu, pero Rikuo tenía muy claro lo que quería.

—¡Escuchadme todos! —ordenó Rikuo con voz imperiosa, haciendo que sus oyentes dejaran de poner pegas por un momento—. No estoy pidiendo que olvidéis las viejas ofensas o que os pongáis a recibir órdenes de mí. Al contrario, yo seré vuestro servidor. Todos tenemos cosas que queremos proteger. Quizás no sean las mismas, pero si no podemos protegerlas, ¿de qué sirve nuestro poder? Aunque sólo sea por una noche, os lo pido humildemente, ¡compartamos juntos el mismo objetivo! ¡Derrotemos a Tsuchigumo!

Rikuo se arrodilló ante los presentes. No se movió. Un silencio espeso sofocó el ambiente, hasta que Tsurara se adelantó con valentía.

—¡Yo estoy con Rikuo! —exclamó la Yuki-onna con convicción—. Aunque pertenezca al Clan Nura, aunque tenga permiso para volver con los míos, no soy una desagradecida que olvida los favores recibidos. Rikuo me salvó la vida y la señora Wakana siempre fue amable conmigo. ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para liberarla!

—¡Yo también estoy con Rikuo! —se sumó Yura sin dudar—. Aunque yo sea una onmyoji, no pienso dejar tirado a mi mejor amigo cuando más me necesita. Además, Ryuji, ¿qué dice siempre el primo Akifusa? "Lo que importa no es la familia, sino la ciudad". Voy a ayudar a mi amigo y a mi ciudad, ¡y nadie me lo va a impedir!

La joven onmyoji miró a su hermano mayor, retándole a contradecirla. Ryuji se rascó la cabeza con frustración.

—¡Agh! ¿Cómo te las arreglas para meterte siempre en líos, Yura?

Por su parte, los yokai de Tono trataron de hacer entrar en razón a Tsurara.

—¿Qué es eso de ayudar al nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune? —se enfadó Awashima—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Juramos que te llevaríamos sana y salva al Nurarihyon, pero también tenemos el deber de castigar a Tsuchigumo por lo que le hizo a nuestros compañeros. ¡No nos obligues a elegir entre una cosa o la otra, por favor!

—¡Pues no elijáis! —contestó Tsurara—. ¡Venid conmigo! Estoy segura de que Rikuo puede conseguirlo.

Awashima parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Se giró hacia Itaku, confiando en que el kamaitachi lograse convencer a la testaruda Yuki-onna. Sin embargo, el líder de los yokai de Tono se encogió de hombros.

—Qué le vamos a hacer —suspiró Itaku con resignación. Se volvió hacia Rikuo, enarbolando una de sus hoces de batalla—: Hijo del Nue, te acompañaremos. ¡Pero que quede bien claro que no te juraremos lealtad ni intercambiaremos _sakazuki_ contigo! Simplemente tenemos un enemigo común. Además, si la Yuki-onna de los Nura va con vosotros, será mejor que estemos cerca. Vosotros sois demasiado débiles para protegerla.

—Gracias —respondió Rikuo con alegría contenida. No preguntó qué era eso de "intercambiar _sakazuki_", pero le daba igual. ¡Los yokai de Tono habían aceptado su plan!

Aún faltaban los Keikain. Mamiru seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, pero Ryuji se debatía en un terrible dilema. En el fondo le habría gustado mandar al infierno a todos aquellos yokai. Su hermana era una completa ingenua si creía que se podía confiar en ellos, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. "Si no fuese amiga del nieto de la zorra y si hubiese recibido un entrenamiento como dios manda, no sería tan crédula", pensó Ryuji. Sin embargo, por otra parte, su mente de estratega le decía que Tsuchigumo estaba por encima de su categoría y que la mejor manera de evitar bajas entre los Keikain era dejar que los yokai lo ablandasen antes de darle el toque de gracia.

—¡Vale, vale, ya lo pillo! —alzó las manos Ryuji, en son de paz—. Si tantas ganas tenéis de ser carne de cañón, por mi de acuerdo. Ya me las arreglaré para convencer a Akifusa. Pero sólo por esta noche, ¿está claro?

Mamiru no dijo nada, pero seguiría las órdenes de Ryuji sin rechistar. Yura sonrió. Había decidido acompañar a Rikuo sola si hacía falta, incluso tenía preparado un as en la manga que había entrenado en secreto durante los últimos meses, pero no quería verse ante la difícil tesitura de tener que elegir entre amigos o familia.

El Gran Tengu se adelantó, apoyando la punta de su bastón _khakkhara_ en el suelo.

—Esto me enseñará a no dudar del poder de la juventud —sonrió el anciano consejero afectuosamente—. Como siempre, los tengus del monte Kurama están a vuestra disposición para lo que necesitéis, señor Rikuo. Y seguro que no somos los únicos, ¿verdad?

Una horda de demonios del Clan Abe vitoreó las palabras del consejero principal. Habían recuperado la confianza tan rápido como la habían perdido, pues tal era la voluble naturaleza de los yokai. Rikuo lo sabía, pero aún así les estaba muy agradecido. Ellos le daban fuerza, y por ellos lucharía. Y por su abuela, y por su madre, y por sus amigos.

"Espérame, mamá", se dijo Rikuo. "Pronto te rescataré".

Los yokai y los tres onmyoji se prepararon para partir. Primera parada: reunirse con el grupo de exorcistas de élite liderado por Akifusa. Segunda parada: el templo de Shokoku-ji y la pelea contra Tsuchigumo.

Entre el ajetreo de los preparativos, nadie se fijó en una figura solitaria que salió por la puerta principal. Nadie salvo el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, que discretamente voló hasta interponerse en su camino.

—¿A dónde creéis que vais, Kidomaru? —le espetó Sojobo al espadachín oni, que mantuvo la calma a pesar de haberse visto sorprendido.

—Espero que no penséis que estoy huyendo. Voy a ayudar al joven señor —respondió escuetamente Kidomaru.

El Gran Tengu enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Sé lo que pretendéis —dijo el venerable consejero—. Así sólo conseguiréis mataros.

—Mi muerte estuvo decidida hace tiempo —sonrió Kidomaru—. Vos y yo sabemos que Tsuchigumo no será derrotado tan fácilmente como cree el joven señor, ni siquiera con esa sorprendente alianza que ha montado. Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda para desgastarlo. Luego, que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

Sojobo se apartó, un poco a regañadientes. Antes de que el espadachín oni se perdiese en el ocaso, le preguntó:

—¿Merece la pena?

Kidomaru se detuvo. Hizo una pausa antes de responder:

—He visto cómo el joven señor ha crecido hasta convertirse en un líder de guerreros. Aunque aún le queda mucho por aprender, ahora estoy seguro de que el futuro del clan va por buen camino. Mis temores son cosa del pasado. No me arrepiento de nada. Y vos tampoco deberíais arrepentiros, Gran Tengu. El joven señor os necesitará.

Y sin decir más palabra, Kidomaru se marchó en dirección al templo de Shokoku-ji.

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

Ibaraki-Doji flexionó sus brazos y sus piernas. Bien, parecía que el maldito Nurarihyon no había dañado ningún nervio vital. Los médicos de la fortaleza le instaron a mantenerse en reposo, pero el líder oni los echó a un lado bruscamente. No tenía tiempo para chorradas sanitarias. El sol se estaba poniendo y con él la breve tregua que les había concedido el General Supremo de los Nura. Pronto, las tropas de Kanto se lanzarían al asalto contra el nuevo castillo Nijo.

De camino al consejo de guerra, Ibaraki-Doji se cruzó con su camarada Shokera.

—Celebro verte en buena forma, Ibaraki-Doji —le saludó el yokai cristiano—. Supongo que lo que dice el refrán es cierto, ¿no? "Mala hierba nunca muere".

—No estoy de humor para tus bromitas, meapilas —gruñó el oni—. Mi espada pide sangre a gritos, así que no me des la vara o serás el primero en mi lista.

—Qué violencia —Shokera chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—. Espero que no alteres a nuestra santa señora, Ibaraki-Doji. Bastante tiene con las noticias que han llegado desde la mansión.

Su camarada frunció el ceño. O al menos lo frunció más de lo que era habitual en él.

—¿Todavía no se sabe si el joven señor está vivo o muerto?

—No —Shokera meneó la cabeza con pesar con pesar mientras se llevaba su crucifijo a los labios—. El cerco del Nurarihyon se ha cerrado sobre nosotros. Nadie puede entrar ni salir. La energía negativa en el aire también hace imposible usar la tecnología humana. Estamos a oscuras. Nuestro joven señor podría estar muerto o vivo, pero en todo caso es muy difícil que obtengamos refuerzos de la mansión. Estamos solos.

—Bah, no sería la primera vez —se encogió de hombros Ibaraki-Doji—. Vamos a ver a Hagoromo Gitsune.

Tras subir varios pisos, repletos de guerreros yokai preparándose para la inminente batalla, los dos lugartenientes del clan llegaron al salón donde se estaba reuniendo el consejo de guerra. Era idéntico al lugar desde el cual Lady Yodo había regido los destinos de los Toyotomi cuatro siglos atrás. Esta vez, sin embargo, no hacían falta disfraces: Hagoromo Gitsune dirigía la reunión con mano de hierro, mientras monstruos de todas clases atendían sus órdenes sin rechistar. A su lado, Kyokotsu, el jefe de la facción cadáver, ejercía de mano derecha.

Hagoromo Gitsune dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Ibaraki-Doji cuando le vio llegar.

—¿Estás listo para la batalla, Ibaraki-Doji? Esta noche hay muchas cabezas que necesitan ser cortadas —dijo la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

—No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo —contestó el líder oni secamente.

De repente, entraron en tromba en la sala de consejos un grupo de guerreros alarmados. Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para dejarles pasar.

—¡Señora Hagoromo Gitsune! ¡Ha empezado! —exclamaron los recién llegados.

—¡Al mirador, rápido! —ordenó la kitsune sin pérdida de tiempo.

La Señora del Pandemónium y sus leales lugartenientes subieron un piso más arriba, a una balconada desde la que se podía contemplar los alrededores de la fortaleza. Como buen ejemplo de arquitectura tradicional japonesa, el nuevo castillo Nijo conjugaba a la vez belleza con funcionalidad. Asomados al mirador, Hagoromo Gitsune y su séquito pudieron contemplar así lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Tropas al servicio del Nurarihyon marchan sobre nosotros desde las cuatro direcciones! —clamó uno de los vigilantes, aunque lo cierto era que la estampa hablaba por sí misma.

Hordas de yokai de Kanto avanzaban por las calles, todos con rumbo al castillo Nijo. Eso solo ya habría sido preocupante, pero además la flota de barcos voladores de los Nura estaba descendiendo sobre la fortaleza. El General Supremo pretendía lanzar un ataque masivo, como un tsunami arrasador. Gracias a su vista de raposa, Hagoromo Gitsune pudo distinguir a la esbelta figura que se apoyaba sobre la proa del _Takarabune_, el buque insignia.

—Nurarihyon —masculló la kitsune con odio visceral.

—¡Sin miedo, guerreros de Kanto! —arengó el Nurarihyon a sus hombres. Su voz estentórea resonó por toda la zona—. ¡Ahí está el castillo Nijo! ¡Conquistadlo en nombre del Clan Nura! ¡Matad a Hagoromo Gitsune! Si lo conseguís, mi sueño se hará realidad. ¡ADELANTE!

El sol se había ocultado. La noche había empezado y con ella la batalla que iba a decidir el destino de Kioto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bueno, ya dije que haría una segunda actualización antes de que acabase mayo, y aquí está. Los exámenes y la entrega de trabajos están empezando ahora, pero cuando terminen tendré (en teoría) más tiempo libre para continuar con la historia. Pero como sé que casi nadie se interesa por las desventuras de los escritores, me conformaré con dar las gracias a mis lectores y a las maravillosas personas que se toman la molestia de reseñar. Desde Suki90 y Lonely Athena, la lista se ha ido alargando más de lo que creía posible. ¡Gracias a todos!

* Aunque haya nubes negras no hay suficiente energía negativa en el aire como para que Rikuo y los demás mantengan su forma yokai durante el día. Eso sólo fue posible en el canon cuando el primer sello fue destruido; aquí aún está intacto.

* No está claro en el canon si el yokai ninja Anzan es un sirviente personal de Minagoroshi Jizo o un miembro más de los yokai de Kioto. Para hacer el relato más interesante, he optado por el primer caso.

* En el libro oficial de personajes se revela que las letras escritas en las vendas de Yosuzume son de un supuesto "alfabeto de zorros" que muy pocos saben leer. ¿Qué dicen? Nadie lo sabe.

* En el canon Rikuo tuvo tiempo para entrenar porque Hagoromo Gitsune iba a tardar días en dar a luz. Pero el Nurarihyon es un guerrero de los que atacan de frente. No va a asediar el castillo Nijo durante días. Rikuo tiene que contraatacar con lo que tiene.

* Me encantan las (pocas) ocasiones en las que el Rikuo diurno puede hacer gala de su habilidad como diplomático, estratega y manipulador. He indagado en todas ellas (incluidas algunas recientes del manga) para construir las conversaciones de este capítulo. Siempre que sea posible, quiero evitar momentos OOC.

Próximo capítulo: _"El ejército desgarrador"._


	20. El ejército desgarrador

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Tras el amargo sabor de la derrota, Rikuo se recupera gracias a sus amigas Yura y Tsurara. Consigue formar una alianza temporal con los yokai de Tono y con Ryuji y Mamiru para vencer a Tsuchigumo. Mientras, el Nurarihyon ataca con todas sus fuerzas el castillo Nijo.

* * *

><p><strong>El ejército desgarrador<strong>

Akifusa se estaba impacientando. Llevaba horas esperando a Ryuji. El nieto de Hidemoto 27º y futuro heredero de la familia Keikain tenía que traer a su hermana Yura y a su primo Mamiru para preparar el gran ataque contra Tsuchigumo. Akifusa no quería mezclar a la pequeña Yura en aquel asunto, pero el patriarca de los Keikain había insistido.

"¿No confía en mí?", susurró una voz traicionera en su oído. Akifusa la desechó enseguida. El orgullo era un vicio. Sólo el deber importaba.

El heredero de los Yaso no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Por la calle que conducía al templo de Shokoku-ji aparecieron las inconfundibles figuras de Ryuji y Mamiru, ataviados con sendas capas negras. Akifusa les recibió con un cierto tono de crítica en su voz:

—Ryuji, Mamiru, habéis tardado. Ya sé que Hidemoto os ha encargado el sellado del lugar tras la derrota de Tsuchigumo, pero necesito que estéis atentos a los planes de batalla. ¿Y dónde está Yura? ¿No debíais traerla con vosotros?

Akifusa tenía la esperanza de que Ryuji hubiese sido sensato por una vez y hubiese apartado a su hermana pequeña del peligro. Yura aún era una niña. Incluso si su energía espiritual era enorme, no debía cargar aún con tan graves responsabilidades. Para su irritación, sin embargo, su primo Ryuji pasó completamente de él para centrar su atención en el resto de sus acompañantes.

—¿Tres personas? ¿Eso es todo lo que ha mandado el viejo para acabar con Tsuchigumo? —Ryuji chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

En efecto, a Akifusa sólo lo acompañaban Masatsugu, heredero de la rama Fukuju de la familia Keikain, y Pato, de la rama Aika. El primero se ajustó las gafas, acusando el insulto velado de Ryuji, mientras el segundo, con las piernas cruzadas, flotaba alegremente en el aire gracias al poder del amuleto que llevaba colgado al cuello.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, no te enfades, primo! —se rió Pato—. ¡Ya verás, aplastaremos a ese Tsuchigumo en un santiamén!

—Lo que Pato quiere decir es que para poder llevar a cabo el sellado de la barrera, primero tenemos que derrotar a Tsuchigumo. Lo sabes tan bien como nosotros, Ryuji —dijo Masatsugu, manteniendo su compostura—. Lo que quizá no sabes es que hemos ideado el plan definitivo para acabar con ese monstruo.

—En efecto —se adelantó Akifusa, muy animado—. Tras años de investigación, he desentrañado las técnicas secretas de los Yaso. Unidas a las barreras mágicas de los Fukuju y los shikigami de los Aika, tenemos todas las herramientas que necesitamos. Si a eso añadimos tu pericia con las trampas y el poder de Mamiru, podríamos derrotar a la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune en persona.

Si Akifusa creía poder convencer a Ryuji con aquel discurso, estaba muy equivocado. El joven onmyoji de pelo negro meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No seáis tan ilusos. Ni aunque tuviéramos el _Hagun_ a nuestra disposición podríamos derrotar a Tsuchigumo tan fácilmente como creéis. Y menos aún a la vieja viuda negra. Por suerte para vosotros, he traído refuerzos.

—¿Refuerzos? ¿Qué refuerzos? —preguntó Akifusa extrañado.

Por toda respuesta, Ryuji señaló a su espalda. En aquel momento, una horda de yokai de todas las clases y colores apareció en la calle. Akifusa, Masatsugu y Pato se pusieron en guardia, pero su tensión amainó un poco cuando vieron que la mayoría de aquellos ayakashi pertenecían al Clan Abe. Aunque rara vez se encontraban con ellos, todo onmyoji Keikain debía aprender a distinguir a los yokai de la capital.

Más sorprendente si cabe fue ver a Yura a la cabeza de aquella comitiva.

—¡Akifusa! —le saludó alegremente la muchacha. Luego se fijó en sus acompañantes—: ¡Los primos Masatusugu y Pato también están aquí1 ¿Venís a luchas contra Tsuchigumo?

—Yura, ¿se puede saber qué haces con estos yokai? —preguntó el heredero de los Yaso con seriedad.

La joven onmyoji notó un ligero tono de censura en la voz de su primo. Tragó saliva. Akifusa era su pariente favorito con diferencia y había aprendido mucho de él en los últimos meses. Lo último que quería hacer era decepcionarlo. El joven albino siempre hablaba del deber, pero también compartía con Ryuji la idea de que los yokai eran el mal absoluto y merecían ser exterminados.

—¡Son amigos! —explicó rápidamente Yura, señalando con grandes gestos a la Procesión Nocturna que tenía detrás—. Bueno, no, en realidad no son amigos, ¡pero odian a Tsuchigumo tanto o más que nosotros! Por eso esta noche nos echarán una mano.

—Yura, eres demasiado confiada —frunció el ceño Akifusa. A su lado, Ryuji dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia a su hermana pequeña, pero su primo se volvió hacia él—. Tú tampoco estás libre de culpa, Ryuji. ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo, aliándoos con criaturas de la oscuridad? ¿Quién dice que no preferirán ayudar a los suyos y apuñalarnos por la espada cuando llegue la hora? No, librémonos de ellos. Este problema debe ser resuelto por las armas sagradas de la familia Keikain.

—¡Akifusa, por favor, escucha! —exclamó Yura, al notar que algunos yokai, especialmente los guerreros de Tono, parecían a punto de contestar a las palabras de su primo—. A mí tampoco me hace gracia luchar junto a estos horribles yokai. No me fío de ellos, sólo de Rikuo, pero seguro que si hablas con él entenderás que... que... ¡Ah!

Yura pegó un brinco, sorprendida, cuando Rikuo apareció junto a ella. Por desgracia, no se trataba del chico normal y corriente que conocía tan bien, sino que se había transformado en su forma de yokai. Su cuerpo de guerrero, su cola de zorro, su largo cabello blanco y sus ojos rubíes contrastaban con su apariencia humana exactamente como la noche y el día. El kitsune sonrió de manera socarrona.

—¿Qué pasa, Yura? ¿Acaso no me habías llamado? —se hizo el inocente Rikuo, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza. La pobre Yura, que ya era bajita de por sí, parecía que iba a encoger aún más.

—¡Agh, quítame las manos de encima, maldito yokai! —se apartó la chica enseguida—. ¡No me gustan esos aires de chulo que tienes! ¡Por mucho que seas Rikuo, aprende a comportarte!

—Exacto, chaval —asintió Ryuji—. Aquí el único que tiene derecho a sacar de quicio a mi hermana soy yo.

—Eso es lo que yo... ¿QUÉ? —explotó Yura.

Mientras Yura amenazaba con aplastar a los dos maliciosos chicos bajo las patas de su shikigami elefante, Akifusa suspiró. Comprendía las razones de Yura y creía adivinar las de Ryuji, aunque él no compartía el pragmatismo de su primo. El mundo era blanco o negro. Usar a yokai contra yokai no era su estilo. Sin embargo, cualquiera decía que no a aquella marabunta de ayakashi que querían cobrarse una pieza de Tsuchigumo. Al final dio su brazo a torcer.

—Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar. Si algún yokai estorba en nuestros ataques, morirá igualmente —anunció el heredero de los Yaso.

Ni a los Abe ni a los guerreros de Tono pareció importarles mucho aquella condición. Los dos grupos de onmyoji y yokai partieron, los exorcistas un poco más adelantados y manteniendo las distancias, incluida Yura, que prefería no volver a discutir con el Rikuo nocturno. El joven señor se quedó rezagado, musitando cosas para sí. Hacer rabiar a Yura había sido una agradable distracción, pero había un asunto que le carcomía. De repente, notó que la temperatura bajaba a su lado.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Rikuo? —preguntó Tsurara con cierta timidez. La Yuki-onna había dejado a un lado su uniforme de sirvienta y volvía a lucir el kimono blanco que le era tan familiar. Por alguna razón parecía sentirse un poco cohibida ante el Rikuo kitsune.

—Es Kidomaru —confesó el muchacho con gravedad—. Se marchó antes de que partiéramos a Shokoku-ji.

—¿Crees que os ha traicionado? —preguntó Tsurara con un hilo de voz. Por experiencia, sabía que hablar de traiciones era un tema delicado para Rikuo. Sin embargo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario. Su sentido del honor y la lealtad es tan elaborado que creo que va a cometer una estupidez —contestó Rikuo, apretando los dientes—. Quiere cumplir su sentencia.

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

El antiguo templo budista aún mostraba las cicatrices de la brutal batalla que había sostenido Ibaraki-Doji contra los invasores Nura. A pesar de que el recinto estaba destrozado, ningún miembro de los servicios públicos de limpieza se había personado allí para recoger los escombros, ni los arquitectos municipales habían acudido para comprobar los daños que había sufrido el monumento histórico. La ciudad de Kioto estaba aterrada y en Shokoku-ji en particular se olía un miedo mayor que en ningún otro lugar, salvo el castillo Nijo.

Tsuchigumo había establecido su base en el templo donde había sido encerrado por Seimei cuatro siglos atrás. El gigante de cuatro brazos estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, bebiendo ávidamente una enorme jarra de sake. No parecía poner mucha atención a su prisionera, la señora Abe no Wakana.

La madre de Rikuo estaba atada con una cuerda y colgada del techo cual estrambótico adorno navideño. La pobre mujer presentaba magulladuras en la cara, fruto de la resistencia que había opuesto al ser capturada. Ahora estaba inconsciente y su mente vagaba por recuerdos de una vida más feliz, cuando su hijo no luchaba por su vida y su marido aún seguía vivo.

00000

_**Doce años y varios meses atrás...**_

_Las luces de Kioto refulgían como un escaparate de joyas bajo el manto estrellado de la noche. Inadvertidos por los humanos, un grupo de yokai voladores recorría el cielo nocturno. A la cabeza de la patrulla iba el mismísimo Nue, montado sobre un dragón serpentino. A su lado, abrazándolo, estaba Wakana._

_Con expresión solemne, el señor de los yokai de Kioto señaló con un gesto la ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos._

—_Esta es la herencia que quiero dejar a nuestro hijo. Una capital perfecta de luz y oscuridad —dijo Abe no Seimei—. La sangre de nuestro hijo será más humana que yokai, al igual que este mundo cada vez más luminoso. No sé si querrá seguir mis pasos o vivir como un humano, pero me gustaría que él decidiera por sí mismo lo que quiere ser. Una vez se entra en el mundo de los ayakashi, no hay vuelta atrás. _

—_¡Oh, vamos, Seimei, estás poniendo cara seria otra vez! Desde que me quedé embarazada, no paras de hablar sobre herencias, clanes, lores del Pandemónium y no sé cuántas cosas más —protestó Wakana. Luego esbozó una de sus cálidas sonrisas—. ¡Tienes que sonreír más! ¡Venga, por favor! La felicidad llega a los que sonríen, ¿sabes?_

_Como Seimei parecía confuso, Wakana le cogió las comisuras de sus labios y tiró de ellas hasta dibujar el amago de una sonrisa. El señor de Kioto suspiró y sonrió, esta vez de verdad._

—_¡Eso es! —aplaudió Wakana como una niña pequeña—. ¡Más sonrisas, más sonrisas!_

—_¿Seguro que eres humana? A veces te pareces más a una kitsune que mi propia madre —dijo Seimei, enarcando una ceja._

—_No es para tanto —se ruborizó la joven de pelo castaño—. Hablando de Kuzunoha, ¿es imaginación mía o últimamente se ha vuelto un poco más amable conmigo? Hace ya dos semanas que no he caído en alguna de sus trampas._

_Seimei se rascó la cabeza, un poco incómodo._

—_Ya sabes que no le gustó nuestra boda, pero creo que la idea de tener un nieto ha ablandado su oscuro corazón —aventuró el Nue con una sonrisa de zorro. Luego apoyó una mano en el regazo de Wakana—. Mi corazón tampoco ha sido el mismo desde que te conocí. Una vez juré que te protegería. Ahora juro también que haré todo lo posible por llevar la felicidad a nuestro hijo, no importa los sacrificios que tenga que hacer._

_La joven señora Abe hizo un mohín de disgusto._

—_Tu madre tiene razón. Eres demasiado serio —Wakana chasqueó la lengua. Después le entró un ataque de risa al ver la cara de su marido—: No te lo tomes todo tan a pecho, Seimei. ¡Venga, otra vez! ¡Sonríe!_

_Y Seimei sonrió. Porque con Wakana cerca, era imposible dejar de sonreír._

00000

Poco a poco, Wakana salió de su inconsciencia. Se sorprendió al hallarse suspendida del techo del templo de Shokoku-ji, pero más aún cuando vio a su gigantesco captor.

—Tú eres... eres... —murmuró la mujer de pelo castaño.

—¿Oh? —Tsuchigumo dejó en el suelo su jarra de sake—. Vaya, así que ya te has despertado. Mejor. Un cebo sólo funciona si está vivo.

—¿Cebo? —repitió Wakana, aún medio aletargada—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está muy claro, mujer. Quiero tener una buena pelea con el hijo de Seimei, pero el chico necesita motivación para dar el todo por el todo. Conociendo al padre, seguro que ese crío vendrá a buscar a su madre hecho una furia —explicó Tsuchigumo alegremente, mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Wakana—. Sin embargo, ya se ha hecho de noche y aún no ha aparecido. Qué decepción.

La mujer suspiró aliviada. Antes prefería ser abandonada en las manos de aquel matón que permitir que su hijo arriesgase la vida por ella. Por eso sintió pánico cuando la puerta del templo saltó hecha añicos y una figura apareció en el vano. Tsuchigumo se preparó enseguida para una pelea, pero se detuvo al reconocer al intruso.

—Ah, si eres tú, Kidomaru —dijo el gigante, dándole de nuevo la espalda al ex-líder oni—. Piérdete, ya jugué bastante contigo en su día. Hoy sólo quiero luchar con ese joven señor tuyo.

—El señor Rikuo vendrá, no te preocupes —repuso Kidomaru gravemente—. No obstante, tú y yo pelearemos antes.

—No eres Seimei —señaló Tsuchigumo con calma, encendiendo su pipa—. Y estás muy viejo, espadachín. No me servirías ni de aperitivo.

—Aún así, insisto. Tengo un juramento que cumplir.

Kidomaru se adelantó, enarbolando sus dos katanas. Por su parte, Tsuchigumo suspiró con indolencia, pero dejó su pipa a un lado y se aprestó a combatir. Antes de empezar, empero, Kidomaru se dirigió a Wakana, que observaba la escena con asombro.

—Mi señora, por favor, os sugeriría cerrar los ojos. Lo que está a punto de ocurrir no es apto para un alma bondadosa como la vuestra —le pidió el espadachín oni. A continuación, clavó sus katanas en el suelo del templo—. Ven a mí, Rashomon.

Y el mundo se volvió blanco.

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

La fortaleza mística que había sustituido al antiguo palacio de los Tokugawa en Kioto estaba siendo asaltada por hordas de yokai de Kanto. Mientras monstruos y demonios trataban de atravesar infructuosamente las defensas inferiores del castillo, la flota de barcos voladores del Nurarihyon atacaba por el aire. Por desgracia para los asaltantes, el Clan Abe había tomado buena nota de la derrota de su patrulla aérea y se había preparado para una eventualidad así.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Kyokotsu, el jefe de la facción cadáver.

Varios cañones dispararon a la panza de uno de los barcos voladores de los Nura. Una vez, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que la nave, incapaz de aguantar tanto castigo, se estrelló contra el suelo, aplastando de paso a un montón de sitiadores.

—Esta vez no me cogerás desprevenida, Nurarihyon —sentenció satisfecha Hagoromo Gitsune, observando el transcurso de la batalla desde una de las balconadas del castillo.

Los Nura habían dado un golpe maestro la noche anterior al privarles de la patrulla aérea y lanzar ataques coordinados en varios puntos de la ciudad a la vez. Varios templos habían caído, incluyendo el segundo sello de Shokoku-ji, y los _hanamachi_ se habían convertido en bases del enemigo. Sin embargo, Hagoromo Gitsune no había dicho su última palabra. Ella había visto la guerra de primera mano, desde el conflicto civil de Genpei hasta el periodo Sengoku. De ese último había aprendido las maravillas de las nuevas tecnologías. Arcos, lanzas y espadas estaban bien, pero hasta un clan yokai milenario debía reconocer los beneficios de tener una batería de cañones, aunque fueran viejas reliquias anteriores a la Restauración Meiji.

El Nurarihyon no había contado con aquel contratiempo. Había creído que su superioridad aérea bastaría para doblegar a los defensores.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló el General Supremo, soltando una sarta de improperios—. ¿Por qué no luchan como yakuza? ¡Eso es hacer trampa, vieja zorra!

Ciertamente, los enfrentamientos entre yokai se solían dirimir con duelos de "miedo", no con armamento bélico, pero el líder Nura tampoco iba a censurar a su enemiga por utilizar cualquier medio a su alcance para vencer. A fin de cuentas, él era el Nurarihyon, el demonio tramposo por excelencia. Sin embargo, su frustración crecía y crecía al ver que las defensas del castillo Nijo resistían. Si llegaba el día sin haber tomado la fortaleza, el Clan Nura se encontraría en una posición muy vulnerable.

—No podemos seguir así —murmuró el Nurarihyon.

Hitotsume Nyudo, un poco asustado, sugirió:

—Deberíamos llamar a los refuerzos de Gyuki.

—No —contestó tajantemente el Nurarihyon.

—¿Por qué no?

—Gyuki es nuestra última baza. Su misión es cubrirnos las espaldas por si llegan refuerzos de la zorra o, peor aún, Tsuchigumo se vuelve en nuestra contra. Prefiero arriesgarme a un ataque frontal contra Hagoromo Gitsune antes que dejar nuestra retaguardia indefensa. Soy impulsivo, no estúpido —dijo el General Supremo, meneando la cabeza—. Hay que buscar otra solución.

Hitotsume Nyudo calló, pero ni él ni el resto de los lugartenientes del clan tenían la solución que pedía el Nurarihyon. Tal vez Mokugyo Daruma hubiese hallado la respuesta, pero el consejero principal había asesinado por sicarios de los Abe... o eso habían creído todos. El traidor Minagoroshi Jizo observaba la escena, sin perder su torcida sonrisa a pesar del castigo que estaban recibiendo los Nura.

De repente, el Nurarihyon se acercó a la proa, se agachó y dio unas palmadas amistosas a la madera.

—Oi, _Takarabune_, viejo amigo, ¿me escuchas?

En las velas del barco volador aparecieron unos enormes ojos pintados.

—A vuestras órdenes, General Supremo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. No te voy a mentir, es algo muy difícil, y puede que ni tú ni yo salgamos de una pieza. ¿Estarías dispuesto? —preguntó el Nurarihyon con cara seria.

—¡Cualquier sacrificio es poco por el General Supremo! —respondió el barco viviente sin dudar.

—Escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

Abajo, en el castillo, Hagoromo Gitsune contemplaba con satisfacción el curso de la batalla. Las defensas resistían. La flota voladora del Nurarihyon estaba siendo derribada, aunque fuera un proceso arduo y lento. Era demasiado vieja y había visto demasiadas cosas como para considerarse una optimista, pero se permitió abrigar esperanzas. Quizás la fuerza de los Nura no era tanta como había temido. Quizás pudiera conservar intacto el legado de Seimei sin tener que lamentar grandes bajas. Por desgracia, sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estáis mirando todos? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune intrigada, al ver que sus servidores alzaban la mirada. Los imitó. Entonces gruñó—: Oh, por los dioses, ese hombre debe estar mal de la cabeza...

El _Takarabune_ había dejado de lanzar bombas desde arriba y ahora cargaba directamente contra el castillo Nijo, en rumbo de colisión. Las tropas Nura que iban a bordo se aferraban como podían a la cubierta, o bien se apelotonaban en las estancias interiores. Sólo el Nurarihyon, orgulloso como él solo, permanecía de pie en la proa, riéndose con confianza suicida.

—¡Adelante! —gritó el General Supremo de los Nura.

—¡Al suelo! —ordenó Hagoromo Gitsune a los suyos.

El impacto fue catastrófico. Aunque el _Takarabune _estaba hecho de madera, seguía siendo un misil de varias toneladas. Abrió un boquete en las defensas del castillo Nijo, provocando de paso que varias secciones de la fortaleza se derrumbasen. El _Takarabune_ no había escapado indemne; su proa había saltado hecha astillas y su quilla había sido dañada. Sin embargo, el trabajo estaba hecho. Los Nura habían entrado en el castillo.

—Ese asqueroso Nurarihyon... —masculló Hagoromo Gitsune mientras se reincorporaba. Tanto las tropas del _Takarabune_ como yokai del exterior estaban penetrando ahora en el castillo por la brecha abierta.

—¡Vamos allá! —exclamó el General Supremo, liderando él mismo a sus lugartenientes—. ¡Un último esfuerzo y el castillo será nuestro! ¡Mi sueño se hará realidad!

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

Nadie habría dicho que en el templo budista de Shokoku-ji se hubiese vivido una nueva batalla. Las marcas del anterior enfrentamiento seguían allí, pero ninguna otra violencia había dañado los delicados muros del santuario. Sin embargo, cuando la dimensión del Rashomon espiritual desapareció, Tsuchigumo apareció sangrando y sujetando uno de sus brazos, cortado a la altura del hombro.

—Vaya, el bueno de Kidomaru estaba menos oxidado de lo que creía —comentó un jadeante Tsuchigumo. Sonreía, pero las heridas recibidas le habían hecho más daño del que esperaba.

—¿Lo has... lo has...? —tartamudeó Wakana, todavía colgada del techo.

—Sí, mujer, lo he matado —respondió el gigante sin andarse con rodeos. Señaló un bulto en el suelo—. Un auténtico samurai. No quería parar hasta morir. ¡Ja! Luchar no es ganar o perder, es sólo diversión, como compartir una comida con otras personas. Pero el viejo Kidomaru no lo entendía así. Una lástima.

Wakana miró el cuerpo ensangrentado que yacía a los pies de Tsuchigumo, pero apartó la mirada enseguida. Su secuestrador la ignoró. Examinó sus heridas, especialmente su brazo cortado, exactamente su miembro superior derecho.

—A ver si puedo coserme este brazo antes de que lleguen... ¡Oh!

En la puerta del templo se había presentado un ejército. Yokai del Clan Abe, muchos heridos pero todos ardiendo en deseos de luchar; yokai de Tono, un poco apartados de sus correligionarios de Kioto; onmyoji de la familia Keikain, que aún miraban con desconfianza a sus aliados temporales; y al frente de todos ellos Rikuo en su forma nocturna, blandiendo su _Ichibi no Tachi_. A su lado, Tsurara y Yura montaban guardia, listas para pelear.

—Vaya, hijo de Seimei, te has traído un montón de amigos —observó Tsuchigumo—. ¿Tantas ganas tenéis de que os muela a palos! ¡Por mí encantado!

—No me llamo "hijo de Seimei", Tsuchigumo —replicó el muchacho con frialdad—. Mi nombre es Abe no Rikuo. Y esta vez seré yo el que te derrote a ti.

—¡Rikuo! —gritó su madre asustada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Rescatarte. ¿No lo ves? —dijo el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

A un gesto del joven señor, dos yokai aparecieron junto a Wakana y la liberaron de sus ataduras. Tsuchigumo no interfirió. No necesitaba a aquella mujer. El cebo ya había cumplido su papel.

—Siento haber tardado tanto en venir —dijo Rikuo, un poco avergonzado mientras su madre le abrazaba.

—No importa, no importa... ¡Pero tienes que irte! Tsuchigumo ha... ha matado a Kidomaru —murmuró Wakana, señalando con un gesto al cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Rikuo cerró los ojos con pesar. Había temido aquel resultado desde que Sojobo le dijese que Kidomaru había decidido partir solo a luchar contra Tsuchigumo. El espadachín quería cumplir su juramento de morir luchando en defensa del clan. Lo había conseguido y, de paso, había hecho un daño notable a Tsuchigumo. Herido y con un brazo menos, el gigante no parecía tan imbatible como antes.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo me encargo —aseguró Rikuo, dejando a su madre al cuidado de Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro. Luego se encaró con Tsuchigumo.

—Tienes agallas, chico, sobre todo después de la última paliza que te di —comentó distraídamente su enemigo mientras vaciaba una jarra de sake en su gaznate—. Has dicho que te llamas Abe no Rikuo, ¿no? Sí, sí, el viejo Kidomaru repitió muchas veces tu nombre mientras peleábamos. Pero a menos que te hayas sacado de la manga una nueva técnica invencible, no podrás conmigo.

Tsuchigumo arrojó su gigantesca jarra de sake a los pies de Rikuo. El chico ni se inmutó, a pesar de que varios trozos de la jarra le golpearon. Tsurara y Yura se adelantaron, ávidas de enfrentarse a aquel monstruo, pero Rikuo las detuvo.

—Me temo que no tengo ningún ataque nuevo, Tsuchigumo —dijo pausadamente el joven señor—. Pero tengo algo mucho más poderoso.

—¿El qué?

—Amigos. Aliados. Entre todos, te vamos a vencer.

Entonces Tsuchigumo se dio cuenta de que había sido rodeado por todo el ejército que había venido con Rikuo. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo se las había arreglado el joven señor para juntar a yokai del Clan Abe, guerreros de la aldea oculta de Tono y exorcistas Keikain. "Control mental, amenazas, dinero o algo así, seguro", pensó él. La idea de que antiguos enemigos pudieran compartir un objetivo común no cabía en su mente.

Y entonces le llovieron los ataques.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡Tensa Zangetsu!_

—¡Voz del viento, grulla resplandeciente! _¡Fusei Kakurei!_

—¡Pistola de agua de envío al más allá! _¡Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX!_

—¡Seis cuchillos de viento! _¡Rera Makiri Iwanpe!_

—¡Mezcla shikigami! ¡Señor de la palabra! _¡Gyogen!_

Cada ataque por sí sólo no hacía más que un daño insignificante a Tsuchigumo. Por desgracia para el gigante, venían uno detrás de otro y no paraban. Le estorbaban, le confundían y le causaban nuevas heridas. Parecían haberse puesto todos de acuerdo, como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas. Los únicos que estaban un poco descoordinados eran Akifusa y su patrulla, los últimos en enterarse y los más asombrados al ver el plan de Rikuo en funcionamiento.

—¡Estamos venciendo! —celebró Awashima, que volvía a ser una mujer.

—Sí —repuso simplemente Mamiru, concentrado en enviar descargas eléctricas a las piernas de su colosal enemigo.

—¡No os distraigáis! —les recriminó el Gran Tengu—. No podemos dejar que Tsuchigumo recupere la iniciativa.

Poco a poco, Tsuchigumo fue retrocediendo. El combate contra Kidomaru le había debilitado más de lo que creía y la pérdida de uno de sus brazos también era un obstáculo. Su lado derecho era el que más castigo estaba recibiendo. Entonces, por primera vez en siglos, Tsuchigumo hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¡Su energía está menguando! —observó Masatsugu sin terminarse de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró Akifusa—. Los yokai han hecho su trabajo. Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

—¿Eh? —Ryuji les dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—Barrera de estilo Fukuju —recitó Masatsugu—. Dentro y fuera de la capital, pantalla dorada polifacética. _Rakuchu rakugai zenhoui kynbyobu._

Una enorme cúpula dorada envolvió el lugar en el que estaba Tsuchigumo, dejando a los yokai y a Yura fuera. Sólo Masatsugu, Pato, Mamiru, Ryuji y el propio Akifusa permanecieron dentro de la barrera.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? —se enfadó Rikuo. Otros yokai también expresaron sus quejas.

—¡Primo Akifusa! ¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! —Yura aporreó la barrera espiritual, sin éxito.

En el interior de la cúpula dorada, Masatsugu canalizaba su energía a través de un círculo de sellos en el suelo. Como heredero de la rama Fukuju, las barreras mágicas eran su especialidad y aquella era su obra maestra. Pato flotaba en el aire mientras Akifusa sacaba su lanza favorita, una de las hojas exorcistas que él mismo forjaba. Ryuji y Mamiru parecían muy contrariados.

—¿Estás tonto, Akifusa? —le gritó Ryuji—. ¿Acaso crees que ir por tu cuenta es buena idea?

—Exacto. El plan estaba funcionando —señaló Mamiru con tono impersonal.

—No podemos confiar en los yokai para esta tarea —repuso Akifusa sin pestañear—. Tranquilos, mi plan no tiene fallos. Yura está a salvo tras la barrera. Masatsugu la mantendrá todo el tiempo que necesitemos. Pato inmovilizará a Tsuchigumo con su shikigami y yo le daré el golpe de gracia con mi lanza exorcista. Ryuji, tú ocúpate de sellar a Tsuchigumo cuando acabemos con él. Mamiru, protégelo.

A Ryuji le hubiese gustado seguir protestando, pero Tsuchigumo se estaba recuperando del castigo recibido y no había tiempo que perder.

—Bueno, bueno, es un invento muy bonito el vuestro —comentó Tsuchigumo, examinando la barrera con curiosidad.

—¡Calla, malvado yokai! ¡Regresa a las sombras de las que viniste! —gritó Akifusa.

—¡Adelante, mi shikigami! _¡Gomoramaru!_ —exclamó Pato.

El exorcista convocó a una deidad ceremonial colosal, capaz de rivalizar en tamaño con el propio Tsuchigumo. Tenía un solo ojo, que se clavó en su enemigo con furia. Sin embargo, el monstruo de tres brazos no pareció preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ahora me enviáis juguetes? —musitó Tsuchigumo con aburrimiento. Cuando Gomoramaru cargó contra él, se limitó a darle un cabezazo para derribarlo y luego lo despedazó con sus poderosos brazos—. Qué bajo habéis caído los Keikain. Vuestro Hidemoto de hace cuatrocientos años era mucho más divertido.

El humor de Pato se enfrió un poco al ver que su shikigami había sido derrotado de forma tan aplastante, pero luego sonrió. Si el plan A había fallado, aún tenía un plan B.

—¡No lo dejes escapar, Gomoramaru! —ordenó Pato.

Del cuerpo desgarrado del shikigami surgieron cadenas de sellos mágicos que rodearon a Tsuchigumo, impidiéndole moverse. Incluso el gigante estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, Hidemoto Decimotercero fue un genio sin parangón, sólo por detrás del propio Abe no Seimei —dijo Akifusa pausadamente—. Pero aunque hoy no haya un Keikain capaz de usar el Hagun, hemos estudiado y entrenado durante cuatro siglos para crear nuevas técnicas invencibles. Masatusgu te ha aislado con su barrera definitiva, Pato te ha inmovilizado con el más fuerte de nuestros shikigami y yo acabaré contigo con mi arma más poderosa.

Akifusa alzó su lanza. Era un instrumento siniestro, decorado con figuras demoníacas. De repente, las figuras cobraron vida. Cientos de manos diminutas, como zarcillos de hiedra, se fundieron con la carne del heredero de los Yaso, convirtiendo al grácil joven en una espantosa visión más parecida a un yokai que a un humano.

—Lanza de posesión demoníaca. _Hyokiso_.

Ryuji observó la transformación contrariado. Akifusa rehusó cruzar la mirada con él. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su primo. La posesión demoníaca era una técnica secreta inventada por los Yaso 250 años atrás. Consistía en incorporar un shikigami a una hoja exorcista y luego fusionarlo con el propio cuerpo del onmyoji. Aunque poderosa, se trataba de una técnica que consumía el cuerpo y la mente, así que había sido desechada por ser demasiado peligrosa. Akifusa la había redescubierto y la había perfeccionado, pero sin la autorización del patriarca.

"Aunque Ryuji no esté de acuerdo, dejaré que mi alma se mancille con la oscuridad con tal de defender mi ciudad", se dijo Akifusa.

Tsuchigumo se alegró mucho al ver el nuevo aspecto de su contrincante.

—¡Jo, jo, jo, esto pinta mucho mejor! ¿Y dices que tenéis más técnicas como esas? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya era hora de que me mostrarais ataques de verdad y no estas porquerías!

Tsuchigumo, casi sin esfuerzo, se liberó de las ataduras mágicas que lo aprisionaban. Pato palideció al ver que los últimos restos de su shikigami desaparecían. Masatsugu y Akifusa también se sorprendieron y Ryuji masculló un improperio por lo bajo. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Sólo Mamiru permaneció tan imperturbable como siempre.

Tsuchigumo hizo crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazadora.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos!

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

Los Nura avanzaban. Perdidas las defensas exteriores, los sitiados del Clan Abe se replegaron hacia el interior de la fortaleza. El Nurarihyon se internó al frente de su séquito, andando tranquilo y despreocupado como si en vez de asaltar un castillo estuviese dando un paseo por el jardín de su casa. Sin embargo, los que lo conocían bien sabían que por dentro la ansiedad le devoraba. Parecía a punto de romper la empuñadura de la _Nenekirimaru_, tal era la fuerza con la que sujetaba su espada.

Detrás de él venían Setsura, Karasu Tengu, Hitotsume y Hihi, sus camaradas de toda la vida. Tras ellos seguían Kubinashi, Kejoro, Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa, los lugartenientes del Segundo General. Y aún más atrás, casi como si temiese arriesgar su piel en la primera línea de batalla, caminaba el escurridizo Minagoroshi Jizo, sonriendo cada vez que veía un cadáver Abe tirado en el suelo.

El Nurarihyon tenía claro su destino: los niveles inferiores del castillo Nijo, donde se encontraba la entrada al _Nuega-ike_ y el primer sello. La liberación de su hijo Rihan estaba cerca. Por desgracia, tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando vio quién venía a su encuentro.

—Vaya, así que Hagoromo Gitsune en persona sale a recibirme. Es un honor —comentó el Nurarihyon. Su voz sonaba alegre y burlona, pero sus ojos destilaban puro odio.

En efecto, la señora de los yokai de Kioto había acudido con su propio séquito. Estaban allí Kyokotsu, Shokera y un recuperado Ibaraki-Doji, amén de una selección de los mejores luchadores que había en el castillo, todos con ganas de pelea.

—Nurarihyon —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, arrastrando las palabras—. Veo que el gusano yakuza aún no ha aprendido la lección.

—Oh, sí que la he aprendido. Esta vez no me iré sin hacerme un abrigo con tu piel, zorra —contestó el General Supremo, apuntando a su enemiga con la _Nenekirimaru_.

Hagoromo Gitsune observó el arma exorcista con gravedad. Ya había probado el filo de aquella katana en el pasado y no quería repetir la experiencia. Como buena kitsune, decidió que la mejor estrategia era sacar al Nurarihyon de sus casillas.

—Esa no es manera de hablar a tu nieta, abuelo.

El Nurarihyon no pudo mantener la cabeza fría. Con un rugido, se lanzó sobre Hagoromo Gitsune. Entonces vio cómo su enemiga sonreía confiada y se paró en seco. Su instinto le salvó en el último momento. Antes de que se diera cuenta, un abanico de metal gigante destrozó las paredes, el techo y el suelo, convirtiendo aquella zona del castillo en una escombrera.

—¿Te gusta mi Abanico de las Dos Colas, mi _Nibi no Tessen_? Es un recuerdo de mi estancia en el Clan Taira —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, mirando al Nurarihyon y a sus acompañantes con rabia asesina. Luego ordenó a sus subordinados—: Matadlos a todos.

Kyokotsu, Shokera, Ibaraki-Doji y el resto de vasallos del Clan Abe se lanzaron sobre el séquito de los Nura. Kubinashi y los suyos se dispusieron a intervenir, pero para su sorpresa, el Nurarihyon se apartó un instante del combate y se dirigió a ellos.

—Tenemos que ganar la guerra, no una batalla —sentenció el General Supremo cuando los antiguos lugartenientes de Rihan protestaron porque no les dejaba luchar—. Kubinashi, envía a los tuyos y a los hijos de los lugartenientes al _Nuega-ike_. Asegurad el sitio. Todo lo demás es secundario.

—General Supremo, no podemos romper el sello sin _Nenekirimaru_ —señaló Kubinashi—. Primero hay que acabar con Hagoromo Gitsune.

El Nurarihyon suspiró. El yokai sin cuello tenía su parte de razón.

—Muy bien; Kubinashi, Kurotabo, venid conmigo y ayudadme a vengar a Rihan. El resto, tomad el _Nuega-ike_. ¡Es una orden! —exclamó el General Supremo. Todos obedecieron sin rechistar. A su alrededor se estaba librando una batalla; no había tiempo para discutir.

Mientras el Nurarihyon se dirigía a luchar cara a cara de nuevo con Hagoromo Gitsune, que estaba arrasando en ese momento el campo de batalla con sus nueve colas, Minagoroshi Jizo apareció a su lado.

—¿Lo tienes todo a punto? —le preguntó el General Supremo entre susurros.

—Sí, mi señor Nurarihyon —asintió el otro—. Esta noche mataréis a Hagoromo Gitsune. Y esta vez la señora de Kioto no resucitará.

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

Fuera de la barrera espiritual de Masatsugu, ni Rikuo ni los demás podían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior. No se veía nada más que sombras vagas en movimiento, y sólo se oían ruidos apagados. Según pasaban los minutos, la adrenalina del combate estaba dando paso al nerviosismo.

—¿Qué estará ocurriendo? —se preguntó en alto Awashima, moviendo de un lado a otro la brizna de hierba en su boca.

De repente, una figura borrosa atravesó de golpe la barrera, haciéndola añicos. El proyectil se estrelló contra el suelo del templo. Yura ahogó un grito.

—¡Akifusa-nii-chan! —gritó la chica al reconocerlo.

El heredero de los Yaso estaba hecho un guiñapo. Aunque aún mantenía su "posesión demoníaca" activada, presentaba los signos de haber recibido una paliza brutal. La causa quedó muy clara cuando la cúpula dorada empezó a derrumbarse a cachos, mientras la ominosa mole de Tsuchigumo aparecía al otro lado. El gigante estiró los brazos, como un deportista después de hacer un calentamiento.

—¡Ha sido un buen aperitivo! ¡Pasemos ahora al plato principal!

Para horror de todos los presentes en el templo, Tsuchigumo agarró varias vigas y postes del edificio y los arrancó de un tirón. Al momento, las paredes y el techo del santuario se derrumbaron sobre ellos. A Tsuchigumo no le importó. Simplemente se sacudió los escombros que se le venían encima como si no fueran más que hojas secas de otoño. Ni Rikuo ni sus compañeros tuvieron tanta suerte. Los que no pudieron salir a tiempo del templo se tuvieron que proteger protegieron la cabeza como buenamente pudieron.

—¡Ryuji! ¡Mamiru! —gritó Yura preocupada. Akifusa había sido lanzado fuera de la barrera, pero de su hermano y del resto de sus primos no sabía nada.

—Tranquila, Yura —Ryuji asomó intacto. Él y Mamiru llevaban consigo a unos inconscientes Pato y Masatsugu—. Tsuchigumo nos ha dado una buena tunda, pero estamos vivos. Por ahora.

Ryuji tenía razones para preocuparse. Tsuchigumo estaba estirando sus piernas. Cada vez que uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo, provocaba un pequeño seísmo. Estaba claro que se preparaba para otra ronda de destrucción.

—¡A él! ¡Vamos! ¡Repitamos la estrategia de antes! —arengó Rikuo a sus camaradas y aliados. Pero Tsuchigumo tenía otros planes.

—¡Ah, no, esta vez no! ¡Yo también tengo mis trucos!

De la boca de Tsuchigumo salieron enormes hebras de telaraña. A fin de cuentas, aunque con el tiempo había sido asociado a calamidades y desastres naturales, él descendía del honorable clan araña Tsukumo de Kyushu. Aquellos hilos fuertes y pegajosos apresaron a buena parte de los seguidores de Rikuo, dejando al joven señor solo ante el peligro.

—Bien, bien, esta vez tendremos una pelea uno contra uno como los dioses mandan —sonrió Tsuchigumo, poniéndose a a cinco patas y disponiéndose a cargar como un toro de lidia.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Rikuo, mostrando más confianza de la que realmente tenía.

—¡Rikuo! ¡No! —gritó Tsurara, creando una barrera de hielo para protegerlo.

Los esfuerzos de la Yuki-onna no sirvieron para nada. Tsuchigumo atravesó la barrera como si hubiese estado hecha de papel en lugar de hielo afilado. Rikuo intento esquivarlo con una voltereta aérea, pero su rival cargó con las manos por delante, golpeando continuamente. El joven señor no pudo evitar recibir su ración de mamporros. Al final, Tsuchigumo quedó de pie, pavoneándose, mientras Rikuo se arrodilló, escupiendo sangre.

—¿Aún no te has roto? —comentó el gigante, divertido por la obstinada resistencia de su adversario—. Eres un tipo interesante. Aunque deberías ver que, a estas alturas, ni tu Procesión Nocturna ni tus aliados pueden hacer nada contra mí.

—No es... no es mi Procesión Nocturna —contestó Rikuo jadeante—. Es la Procesión Nocturna de mi abuela. Pero hasta que Hagoromo Gitsune regrese, yo cuidaré de ellos. ¡Mientras yo siga en pie, el Clan Abe no será destruido!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Mírate, pretendiendo ser uno de esos aristócratas de Kioto y apenas puedes hacerme un rasguño si no tienes a otra gente que te ayude —se burló Tsuchigumo—. ¡Ahora verás!

El gigante se preparó para cargar una vez más. El mundo se paralizó. Tanto los Abe como los yokai de Kioto hacían lo imposible para liberarse de la tela de araña. Algunos, como Itaku y Sojobo, estaban a punto de lograrlo, pero no iban a llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Rikuo. Tsurara, con lágrimas de hielo en los ojos, trataba de concentrar su poder helado para un último ataque fútil. Ni ella ni ningún otro yokai tenían suficiente fuerza para detener a Tsuchigumo. Los Keikain aún menos. Sólo Yura había salido indemne.

La joven onmyoji observó como los pies de Tsuchigumo impulsaban a aquel monstruo hacia delante. También vio como Rikuo se preparaba para hacerle frente, de cara, nada de dar la espalda a su enemigo. En su mente, Yura trazaba estrategias, pero ni todos sus shikigami juntos podrían haber vencido a Tsuchigumo.

Necesitaba poder.

La mente de Yura se encendió como una bombilla. Sabía dónde conseguir poder. El problema era que nadie lo había obtenido en siglos. Era una apuesta con todo en su contra, incluso tras haber burlado la vigilancia de Ryuji para curiosear en los libros secretos de la biblioteca. Pero era su única esperanza si quería salvar a Rikuo.

"Dioses del Sinto, dadme fuerzas", rogó Yura. Lanzó un gran número de talismanes de papel, que quedaron sostenidos en el aire trazando un círculo alrededor de ella. Se llevó dos dedos de la mano derecha a los labios.

—¡A mí, mi deidad ceremonial! —Yura cogió aire y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—: ¡EJÉRCITO DESGARRADOR! _¡HAGUN!_

De la nada surgió un torrente de energía espiritual. Fue tan repentino que que el propio Tsuchigumo detuvo su carga a la mitad, anonadado. Rikuo bajó su espada, igual de sorprendido. A la espalda de su amiga de la infancia habían surgido varios esqueletos vestidos con ropas de onmyoji. De ellos venía aquella abrumadora energía espiritual.

Por su parte, Ryuji observó la escena sin decir una palabra. Su primo Akifusa fue más expresivo. A pesar de sus graves heridas, se incorporó utilizando su lanza como bastón y miró a Yura con ojos como platos:

—No puede ser... ¿Yura ha invocado el Hagun? Pero... pero... eso significa...

—No significa nada si no sabe utilizarlo —le cortó Ryuji frunciendo el ceño.

Y lo cierto era que Yura estaba teniendo problemas para usar el Hagun. Aunque por el momento había conseguido distraer a Tsuchigumo y ganar unos valiosos segundos para Rikuo, cuando la joven onmyoji ordenó atacar a su ejército de esqueletos, estos se quedaron quietos.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no os movéis? —protestó Yura—. ¡Maldita sea, atacad, es una orden! ¡Haced algo!

—Así no vas a conseguir que se muevan, pequeña —dijo una voz a su espalda.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó Yura, dándose la vuelta. De entre el "ejército desgarrador" había surgido la figura de un onmyoji. A diferencia del resto de integrantes del Hagun, no era un esqueleto, sino que conservaba la apariencia que había tenido en vida.

El espíritu le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa, aunque sus ojos eran calculadores como los de un zorro.

—El Hagun no es un shikigami normal y corriente. Estás invocando a los líderes muertos de la familia para que te presten su poder. Tú, pequeña, tienes el talento. Vacía tu mente, recita las palabras del exorcismo y pide al Hagun que sea tu fuerza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Yura sorprendida.

—¿Que quién soy yo? —repitió el espíritu, haciéndose el ofendido. Luego le guiñó un ojo—. Soy Hidemoto Decimotercero, por supuesto.

Yura se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿El famoso Hidemoto Decimotercero? ¿El genio de hace cuatrocientos años?

—¡Hidemoto! —exclamó Tsuchigumo, dirigiéndose hacia ellos—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Yo pensaba que los humanos moríais pronto! ¿Te volviste inmortal como Seimei o qué? Oye, ¿te parece que nos tomemos unas copas después de pelear? Seguro que tú eres más entretenido que estos debiluchos de aquí.

—¡Hombre, Tsuchigumo! —le respondió Hidemoto con una sonrisa—. Ay, ya me gustaría aceptar tu invitación, pero siento decepcionarte. Ya no soy más que un espíritu. Morí hace siglos, pero esta pequeña de aquí me ha invocado con el Hagun para darte una paliza —indicó el genio exorcista, señalando a Yura.

—¡Jo, jo, jo, eso tengo que verlo! —se rió Tsuchigumo con buen humor.

Tanto Rikuo como el resto de sus camaradas, yokai u onmyoji, observaban la conversación con asombro. ¿Qué clase de persona había sido aquel Hidemoto como para charlar amigablemente con Tsuchigumo? Sojobo suspiró resignado. Había conocido a Hidemoto Decimotercero en el pasado. Ni siquiera la muerte había podido cambiar el carácter del genio de la familia Keikain.

—¡Venga, pequeña, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz! —dijo Hidemoto.

—¡Eh! ¡No me llames "pequeña"! ¡Tengo trece años y mi nombre es Yura! ¡Y tú eres mi shikigami, así que las órdenes las doy yo! —protestó la joven onmyoji.

—Como tú digas, Yura-chan —Hidemoto le guiñó un ojo—. Pero ahora recita las palabras del exorcismo o Tsuchigumo te convertirá en papilla.

En efecto, el gigante de tres brazos había decidido que Yura era un objetivo más apetecible que Rikuo y se disponía a cargar contra ella con los cuernos por delante. La chica lo ignoró. Tenía que concentrarse. Pensó en la técnica con la que se sentía más cómoda. "Sí, _Yura MAX_", pensó ella. Ya sabía cómo iba a utilizar el poder del Hagun. Empezó a recitar:

—Oh, dioses ancestrales. Rechazad a las fuerzas demoníacas. Limpiad la fuente del mal...

La energía espiritual se concentró alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Yura, adoptando la forma de un cañón de mano. Sin embargo, en lugar de la graciosa imagen de la carpa Rentei, adoptó la apariencia de una calavera humana con dientes afilados de la que brotaban incluso más calaveras.

—_¡Invocación Hagun! _—exclamó Yura, disparando un rayo de energía.

Tsuchigumo no intentó esquivarlo. Es más, se lanzó de cara contra él, ávido de demostrar quién era más fuerte. Para su sorpresa, en vez de causar una explosión, el rayo se convirtió en una serie de cadenas de sellos mágicos que se cerraron en torno a él. Era una técnica similar a la que había utilizado Pato antes, pero esta barrera era más fuerte. Mucho, mucho más fuerte. Tsuchigumo intentó liberarse, sin conseguirlo. Ya había perdido bastante fuerza por culpa de Kidomaru, pero ahora aquella maldita magia Keikain le estaba chupando la energía que le quedaba.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya es nuestro! —celebró Yura.

—Por ahora —puntualizó Hidemoto—. No creerás seriamente que Tsuchigumo va a caer con tan poca cosa, ¿verdad, Yura-chan? Abre los ojos. Esa barrera no durará eternamente. Tsuchigumo se va a liberar de un momento a otro. Sugiero una retirada estratégica.

—Ni hablar —intervino Rikuo, mirando con severidad a Hidemoto—. Está débil. No tendremos otra oportunidad como ésta.

Sin más dilación, y para asombro de todos los presentes, Rikuo saltó por los escombros del templo de Shokoku-ji hasta que, con un potente impulso, se lanzó por encima de la cabeza de Tsuchigumo. Éste le miró confundido. Mientras caía directamente sobre la cara de su enemigo, Rikuo alzó su espada y acumuló todo el "miedo" que era capaz de reunir para un último ataque.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡TENSA ZANGETSU!_

Una ola de energía oscura brotó del filo de la _Ichibi no Tachi_ y partió en dos la máscara de Tsuchigumo. El gigante no dejó de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando la sangre brotó a chorros de la herida abierta en su cara. Finalmente, ocurrió lo impensable: Tsuchigumo se derrumbó. Al instante, los yokai del Clan Abe estallaron en gritos de júbilo. Incluso los guerreros de Tono y los Keikain sonrieron. Habían vencido.

Rikuo cayó de pie, a pocos metros de Yura. Aparte de los moratones que había sufrido antes y la sangre de Tsuchigumo que le calaba de arriba abajo, parecía estar bien. Hidemoto Decimotercero aplaudió entusiasmado.

—¡Un gran trabajo, kitsune-kun! Dime, ¿por casualidad no serás pariente de Hagoromo Gitsune?

—Es mi abuela —respondió Rikuo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces tu padre es...

—Abe no Seimei —terminó el muchacho por él—. Pero murió y ahora los yokai de Kanto están invadiendo Kioto.

—Mm, entiendo —asintió Hidemoto mientras se rascaba la barbilla—. Tú y yo tenemos que tomar unas copas y charlar. Los yokai de Kioto siempre habéis sido un grupo muy interesante.

—¡Os recuerdo que estamos en guerra! —les interrumpió una airada Yura. No le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

—Oi, Yura, no te enfades —Rikuo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Alegra esa cara, hemos vencido a Tsuchigumo. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —se quejó Yura, aunque el rubor subió a sus mejillas—. ¡Y no somos un equipo! Yo no hago equipo con ningún yokai.

Mientras Yura refunfuñaba, vinieron hasta ellos el resto de sus camaradas. La mayoría había conseguido librarse por fin de la pegajosa telaraña de Tsuchigumo. Tsurara fue la primera en llegar y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a los brazos del joven señor de los Abe.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada... —dijo la Yuki-onna. Luego bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada—. Lo siento, no he sido de utilidad contra Tsuchigumo.

—Sí que lo has sido —Rikuo hizo que levantara la cabeza—. Has estado a mi lado en todo momento, aunque nuestros clanes están en guerra y nos enfrentábamos a un terremoto viviente. Es más de lo que puedo pedirle a nadie.

Tsurara enrojeció como un tomate maduro. Por desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de soñar despierta, porque muchos otros la hicieron a un lado para dar la enhorabuena a Rikuo por su victoria. Todos ellos, sin embargo, se apartaron para permitir el reencuentro entre Wakana y su hijo. La forma nocturna de Rikuo no era muy dada a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero sonrió aliviado cuando él y su madre se abrazaron.

—Gracias a los dioses que estás bien, Rikuo —Wakana se enjugó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, mamá —susurró el muchacho—. Ya estás a salvo.

Como si el destino hubiese querido llevar la contraria al joven señor, en ese momento la tierra tembló. ¡Tsuchigumo estaba moviéndose! Todo el mundo se apartó a una distancia prudencial. Rikuo apretó los dientes. ¿Qué hacía falta para acabar de una vez con aquel monstruo? Sin embargo, Tsuchigumo estaba débil. El gigante había dejado que el ataque de Rikuo le diese de lleno, pues era tan poderoso que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de sentir auténtico dolor físico. Sin embargo, el Hagun le había pasado factura. No estaba en condiciones de pelear.

—¡Ah, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto! —exclamó Tsuchigumo contento—. No lo pasaba tan bien desde mi última pelea con Seimei.

—¿No quieres vengarte? —preguntó Rikuo.

—¿Vengarme? ¿Para qué? La venganza le quita la diversión a todo. En fin, yo me voy a echar una siesta. ¡Nos vemos!

Tsuchigumo estaba a punto de marcharse, pero alguien tenía otros planes.

—¿Causas este caos y piensas irte de rositas? Típico de los yokai. Quizás tus parientes crean que es justo, pero yo soy un onmyoji y no lo permitiré —Ryuji salió a su encuentro, mientras preparaba su encantamiento—. Ayakashi que habitas en las venas que fluyen por las tierras centrales, conviértete en la piedra angular del sello que una vez más expulsará a los ayakashi de la capital. _¡Metsu!_

Tsuchigumo levantó su herida cabeza. Sobre él, flotando en el aire, había aparecido un enorme pilar de madera cubierto de talismanes.

—Oh, mierda —alcanzó a decir Tsuchigumo antes de que el pilar cayese sobre él.

El impacto provocó una nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se disipó, Tsuchigumo había desaparecido. En su lugar quedaba el pilar de madera, el sello de la nueva barrera creada por los Keikain. Cuando el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama se acercó a examinarlo, una chispa eléctrica amenazó con achicharrar su barba. Una vez el sello había sido colocado, ningún yokai podía tocarlo.

Muchos de los ayakashi allí presentes miraron con malos ojos a Ryuji, pero el onmyoji ni se inmutó. Él había cumplido con su deber. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Rikuo se encaró con él y le preguntó:

—¿Era necesario?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntármelo? —contestó Ryuji con malos humos. Rikuo no dijo nada más.

La extraña alianza Abe-Tono-Keikain se preparó para proseguir su marcha hacia el castillo Nijo. Aquellos demasiado heridos para continuar tendrían que quedarse atrás, pero en general habían salido de su batalla contra Tsuchigumo relativamente indemnes. Los guerreros de Tono especificaron que no pretendían luchar contra el Nurarihyon, pero después de todo lo ocurrido tampoco iban a levantar de nuevo sus armas contra los Abe. A Rikuo le valía así.

Ya estaban listos para partir cuando notaron una poderosa presencia espiritual en las cercanías. Rikuo y los demás se aprestaron para el combate. No era para menos: desde los jardines del Palacio Imperial de Kioto venían los feroces demonios-toro del monte Nejireme, los más fuertes guerreros al servicio del Clan Nura. A la cabeza iba Gyuki, su serio y taciturno líder, con la espada desenvainada. Le acompañaban sus dos ayudantes, Gozumaru y Mezumaru.

Los dos grupos se encontraron frente a frente. Aunque la alianza de Rikuo les superaba claramente en número, ni Gyuki ni sus subordinados mostraron el más leve atisbo de inquietud.

—Vos debéis ser el joven señor del Clan Abe —dijo Gyuki, dirigiéndose a Rikuo. Luego se volvió hacia Sojobo—: Gran Tengu, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Trescientos años, si mi memoria no me engaña —dijo el rey de los tengus—. ¿A qué ha venido el joven Umewakamaru? ¿A hacer la guerra?

Por un momento, Gyuki pareció sopesar aquella posibilidad. No obstante, era costumbre en él reflexionar mucho antes de actuar y al final envainó su espada.

—No, Gran Tengu —meneó la cabeza el líder del monte Nejireme—. Aunque me acusen de traición, he venido a hablar. El futuro del Clan Nura es más importante que el deseo del Nurarihyon.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, incluso a sus propios subordinados.

—Tras mucho investigar, he descubierto una serie de hechos terribles que he de compartir. Aún no tengo todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero si mis sospechas son ciertas, tanto el Clan Nura como el Clan Abe están en peligro —explicó Gyuki con calma—. Nos están manipulando. Y sé quién es el culpable.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Vaya, creía que iba a tener más tiempo para escribir estos días, pero me temo que las cosas no han salido como planeaba. Aún así, no me olvido de la ración obligada de Kitsune no Mago. No voy a parar hasta sacar toda esta historia que tengo en la cabeza, aunque luego me arrojen tomates podridos por haber contaminado la literatura universal con obras de baja estofa ^_^;

* Tras revisar los capítulos del secuestro de Tsurara a manos de Tsuchigumo, me di cuenta de que, supuestamente, nuestra querida Yuki-onna pasó días enteros sin tomar comida ni agua, pues no despertó hasta que Rikuo vino a salvarla después del entrenamiento. Mejor supongamos que la fisiología yokai es más resistente que la humana, porque Wakana podría haber muerto en las mismas circunstancias. Aquí su secuestro no dura ni doce horas.

* En efecto, los yokai de Kioto tienen cañones. El _Takarabune_ en el que viajaban Rikuo y compañía fue derribado gracias a un cañonazo. No se indaga más en ello, pero al igual que ocurre con la mansión, resulta curioso que Hiroshi haga que el clan yokai más antiguo de Japón se rodee de parafernalia más moderna que otros clanes.

* Yura tiene trece años aquí porque su cumpleaños es el 19 de mayo (esta acción transcurre en julio). Es Tauro. Rikuo cumple el 23 de septiembre (Libra) y Tsurara el 11 de enero (Capricornio). Curiosamente, Hagoromo Gitsune y Wakana cumplen las dos en noviembre, pero la kitsune lo hace el 16 (Escorpio) y la humana el 28 (Sagitario). No sé si está hecho a posta o no, pero las personalidades de todos ellos se ajustan bastante a sus signos zodiacales. Siempre he oído que una manera sencilla y eficaz de crear personalidades complejas es utilizar los signos del zodíaco para definirlas.

Próximo capítulo: _"La revelación"_


	21. La revelación

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Con la ayuda de sus amigos, especialmente Yura que ha aprendido a usar la te´cnica secreta Hagun, Rikuo ha derrotado a Tsuchigumo. Pero antes de que pueda ir al castillo Nijo aparece Gyuki de los Nura para hablar con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>La revelación<strong>

A medio camino entre el castillo Nijo y el templo budista de Shokoku-ji se halla el Palacio Imperial de Kioto. Aunque la corte se había trasladado a Tokio mucho tiempo atrás, el sitio se ha conservado como monumento histórico. El palacio forma parte de un recinto de casi un kilómetro cuadrado que incluye también los jardines imperiales de Sento. Por superstición o por descuido, el palacio no había sido dañado por la invasión del Nurarihyon, aunque a aquellas horas de la noche no había ningún humano en las inmediaciones. Eso lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para un parlamento.

El Gran Tengu del monte Kurama y Gyuki del monte Nejireme se habían retirado a un lugar apartado para dialogar. Rikuo les acompañaba, aunque más por respeto a su posición de heredero del Clan Abe que por otra cosa. Estaba claro que el peso de la conversación lo llevaban los dos viejos conocidos. Al resto de sus seguidores no les quedaba más opción que esperar.

Kyokotsu, acompañada de Gashadokuro, observaba a las tres figuras muerta de impaciencia.

—¿Por qué el señor Sojobo y el hermanito mayor están hablando con uno de esos yokai de Edo? ¡La hermana mayor tiene problemas ahora mismo! ¿Y si le pasa algo porque no hemos llegado antes?

El esqueleto gigante no sabía cómo contestar a la niña de ojos de serpiente. Afortunadamente Wakana apareció a su lado para reconfortarla.

—No te preocupes, Kyokotsu. Kuzunoha es muy fuerte. Resistirá —le aseguró la mujer de pelo castaño. Kyokotsu no estaba muy convencida, pero no dijo nada más.

Wakana contuvo un suspiro. Su hijo le había insistido para que volviese a la Mansión Abe, pero ella había decidido quedarse un poco más. Tenía la esperanza de que de aquel parlamento surgiese una solución pacífica a la guerra. Si era verdad que los Abe y los Nura tenían un enemigo común, se podría evitar más derramamiento de sangre.

No muy lejos, Tsurara también albergaba las mismas esperanzas. Conocía al señor Gyuki. El líder de los demonios-toro del monte Nejireme tenía fama de hombre inteligente y sensato, que siempre pensaba antes de actuar. Varios miembros del Clan Nura, incluidos algunos lugartenientes, se reían de su actitud reflexiva y le llamaban "rumiante", como si fuera una vaca pasiva e indolente. Nunca se lo decían a la cara, sin embargo; Gyuki era uno de los mejores guerreros de Kanto y sólo se había unido al Nurarihyon tras ser derrotado en una batalla que había durado tres días y tres noches. No había que tomar su poder a broma. Si Gyuki decía que había una conspiración, es que había una conspiración.

Tsurara se estaba preguntando si Rikuo podría reclutar a Gyuki para su causa cuando a su lado aparecieron los dos lugartenientes del jefe del monte Nejireme. El primero parecía imitar a Gyuki en todo lo que podía, desde su atuendo de samurai hasta su corte de pelo, aunque en su caso sus largos cabellos negros tapaban su ojo izquierdo en lugar del derecho. Le acompañaba un joven titiritero de aspecto aburrido, con un cráneo de demonio-toro a guisa de casco.

—Vaya, tú debes de ser la hija de la jefa Setsura. Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí —dijo el primero en tono burlón.

—Sí, soy yo —admitió Tsurara cdon desconfianza, utilizando una manga de su kimono para ocultar sus labios—. Vosotros sois sirvientes de Don Gyuki, ¿no es así?

—Yo soy Gozumaru, mano derecha y heredero del jefe Gyuki. Éste es mi compañero Mezumaru —se presentó el chico. Luego esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Sabes? Cuando desapareciste, corrieron muchos rumores de que habías traicionado al Clan Nura y te habías pasado al enemigo. La jefa Setsura amenazó con matar a cualquiera que dijera algo así en su presencia, claro. Me pregunto qué pensaría si te viese ahora, chica de las nieves.

—Gozumaru, no te pases —le tiró de la ropa Mezumaru, preocupado por la reacción de Tsurara.

La dama de las nieves trató de contener su ira. Era evidente que aquel Gozumaru intentaba sacarla de sus casillas. Trató de adoptar la pose de dignidad ofendida que solía utilizar su madre a menudo y dirigió a su interlocutor una mirada gélida.

—Sólo he traicionado la confianza de una persona, y esa persona no es ni mi madre ni el Nurarihyon. Además, no eres el más indicado para acusarme de traición. ¿Acaso no está Don Gyuki negociando con el joven señor de los Abe?

Gozumaru frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que usaran sus propias palabras en su contra.

Mientras saltaban chispas en la conversación entre Tsurara y Gozumaru, los Keikain mantenían su propia reunión familiar. Ningún yokai se había acercado a darles las gracias. Preferían fingir que Rikuo había hecho todo el trabajo solo. El muchacho, avergonzado por sus seguidores, había pedido disculpas a su amiga Yura. Sin el Hagun, Tsuchigumo les habría aplastado sin remedio. A Yura no le importaba. Ella había cumplido con su deber. Siendo justos, si su primo Akifusa no hubiese metido la pata, el Hagun tampoco habría sido necesario.

Ahora Yura tenía que hacer frente a las implicaciones de haber dominado el Hagun, empezando por el respeto, rayano en el temor reverencial, que le demostraban sus parientes, especialmente Pato y Masatusugu.

—Primos, no me miréis así. Me siento rara —musitó Yura.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te miren? —saltó Ryuji. Sólo él y Mamiru la trataban como siempre, aunque en el caso de Mamiru se debía más a su ausencia de emociones que a otra cosa—. ¿Aún no comprendes lo que significa? Falta hacerlo oficial, claro, pero entre el Hagun y el hecho de que perteneces a la casa principal, está claro que vas a ser la próxima líder de la familia Keikain.

—¿Qué? —se asombró Yura—. ¡Pero tú eres mi hermano mayor, Ryuji! ¡Se supone que debes ser tú!

—La primogenitura no vale frente al talento. Son las reglas —contestó él, manteniendo una máscara de impasibilidad. Si estaba molesto por perder su posición de heredero, nadie podía decirlo.

La cabeza de Yura le dio vueltas. Pocos meses atrás le habían permitido por fin aprender onmyodo. Ahora iba a ser la sucesora de su abuelo al frente de la familia Keikain. No sabía si era un sueño hecho realidad o una pesadilla.

—No te preocupes, Yura —la tranquilizó Akifusa—. Nadie va a pedirte que asumas las riendas de la familia ahora mismo. Todavía eres una niña, no deberías cargar son semejante responsabilidad. Aún no, por lo menos.

Las palabras del joven albino eran amables, pero el heredero de la rama Yaso estaba alicaído. No porque Yura fuese a convertirse en la próxima cabeza de familia; salvo contadas excepciones, el heredero siempre había sido alguien de la casa principal. Akifusa estaba mentalizado para eso. Es más, una pequeña parte de él se alegró de que el matón de Ryuji fuese a perder su puesto a manos de su talentosa hermana menor. Sin embargo, le dolía el fracaso de su plan contra Tsuchigumo. Había creído que su técnica era invencible. Ahora su moral estaba por los suelos.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —aplaudió Hidemoto Decimotercero—. ¿Aún existe en la mansión la bodega de licores que construí?

Aunque Yura había desconvocado el Hagun, por alguna razón el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero aún seguía con ellos. Ryuji aventuró que podía ser debido a su extraordinaria energía espiritual en vida, pero el shikigami no dijo ni que sí ni que no. Cuando Yura le ordenó desaparecer, Hidemoto se negó.

—Están ocurriendo cosas muy interesantes y no querría perdérmelas por nada del mundo —argumentó el shikigami—. Además, sería de mala educación irme sin saludar antes a mi querida Hagu-chan. Esa kitsune siempre ha tenido mucha clase.

Todas las conversaciones enmudecieron cuando por fin Sojobo, Gyuki y Rikuo terminaron su parlamento. El joven señor de los Abe parecía bastante molesto. Le murmuró al Gran Tengu unas palabras de enojo. Tsurara, que estaba más cerca, llegó a oír cómo decía: "¿Por qué no me contasteis de quién era el cuerpo?". Rikuo detuvo sus quejas cuando los tres llegaron al centro de los jardines. El resto de los presentes, tanto humanos como yokai, formaron un corro a su alrededor.

—¡Escuchadme todos! —pidió el Gran Tengu con voz estentórea—. Tras mucho debatir y compartir información, Don Gyuki, el señor Rikuo y yo mismo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión: existen pruebas irrefutables de que hay una conspiración para acabar con el Clan Abe y el Clan Nura. Estamos hablando de un plan maligno que lleva décadas en marcha. La reencarnación incompleta de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune no fue casual, sino forzada. El confinamiento de Nura Rihan no fue una tragedia inevitable, sino el resultado de un plan que podría haber tenido más éxito de no ser por el sacrificio del Nue. Esta guerra no es sino el último intento de borrar del mapa a los dos clanes más poderosos de Japón.

Se oyeron voces de asombro entre el público allí reunido.

—¿Quién es el culpable? ¡Queremos su cabeza! —gritaron muchos yokai.

—El culpable es el Clan de las Cien Historias —respondió Gyuki.

Esta vez la mayoría de los presentes parpadeó, confusos. Nunca habían oído hablar de aquel clan. Sin embargo, Tsurara abrió mucho los ojos. Yura se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

—¿Qué sabes de ellos, Yuki-onna?

—Esto... Sólo sé lo que mi madre me ha contado de ellos —se apresuró a responder Tsurara—. Los yokai del Clan de las Cien Historias no son oni ni yakuza, sino leyendas urbanas. Causaron muchos problemas en Edo hace trescientos años, pero el Segundo General Rihan mató a su jefe, Sanmoto Gorozaemon, y los expulsó de la ciudad. Ellos... —Tsurara tragó saliva—. Ellos asesinaron a la esposa del Segundo. Por eso, cada vez que aparece alguno de ellos por Ukiyoe, los matamos enseguida.

Gyuki asintió, aprobando las explicaciones de Tsurara. Los demás rumiaron en silencio aquella nueva información. Entonces Itaku, el líder del grupo de Tono, se adelantó y preguntó con aire escéptico:

—¿Cómo puede un clan de perdedores causar tantos problemas? Me gustaría saberlo. También hay algo que no encaja. Por lo que sé, el Nurarihyon quiere liberar a su hijo. Si esta guerra ha sido planeada por el Clan de las Cien Historias, ¿no sería malo para ellos que el Nurarihyon consiga su propósito? ¿No era Nura Rihan el peor enemigo del Clan de las Cien Historias?

El Gran Tengu y Gyuki intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

—Ése es un punto que también nos preocupa a nosotros. No sabemos la respuesta —reconoció Gyuki con pesar—. Tengo miedo de que, de alguna manera, la liberación de Rihan también sirva a los planes de nuestros enemigos. Por eso debemos evitarla, cueste lo que cueste.

00000

**Castillo Nijo**

El sonido de la batalla llegó a la caverna del _Nuega-ike_. Los guardianes Abe fueron arrojados como marionetas rotas. Al frente de los Nura marchaban Aotabo, Kappa y Kejoro, asistidos por algunos jóvenes guerreros del clan, como Shoei, hijo y heredero del jefe Hihi, y los Sanbagarasu, los tres hijos de Karasu-Tengu.

A pesar de la denodada resistencia de los Abe, el escuadrón invasor se hizo con el control del lugar. Tras aplastar los cráneos de un par de yokai insectos, Aotabo se quedó mirando el lago de aguas negras.

—Así que ése es el primer sello —musitó para sí mismo.

En el centro del _Nuega-ike_ se alzaba un pilar de piedra caliza cubierto de sellos, unido mediante cuerdas a otras estalactitas y estalagmitas de la cueva. Aotabo, por curiosidad, se acercó al lago, pero su compañero Kappa le detuvo.

—¡Cuidado! Esas aguas son negras en más de un sentido —le advirtió Kappa. A fin de cuentas, él era el maestro de las aguas—. Con los sellos destruidos, toda la malicia de la ciudad está fluyendo hasta aquí. Si te mojas o bebes un trago, podrías morir.

—¿Y cómo va a hacer el Nurarihyon para destruir el sello entonces? —preguntó Aotabo, preocupado.

—El Nurarihyon es uno de los Grandes Yokai. Si hay alguien que pueda tolerar un poco de oscuridad, es él —aseguró Kejoro, más seria de lo habitual. Sentía una opresión en el pecho desde que Kubinashi se había marchado con Kurotabo para ayudar al General Supremo en su pelea contra Hagoromo Gitsune. "No hagas tonterías, por favor", rogó ella en silencio.

Los Nura habían tomado el _Nuega-ike_, pero no podían hacer nada. Para destruir el primer sello y liberar a Rihan de una vez por todas necesitaban la _Nenekirimaru_, la espada exorcista. Sin ella, ningún yokai podía tocar siquiera una barrera espiritual.

Aotabo, Kejoro y compañía se colocaron al pie de las estrechas escaleras de entrada, listos para bloquear cualquier intento de los Abe por recuperar el lugar. No era muy probable que lo hicieran, empero; los atacantes de Edo superaba en número a los defensores del castillo Nijo. Los yokai de Kioto no se podían permitir distraer a sus menguadas tropas en un objetivo secundario. Los Nura no podrían hacer nada mientras el Nurarihyon no venciese a Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¡Bah! ¡Si intentan recuperar este sitio, los aplastaremos de nuevo! —bramó el pequeño yokai Natto-Kozo con su voz de pito. Sus amigos, otros demonios diminutos como él, asintieron enérgicamente.

—¡Pero si vosotros no habéis hecho nada más que molestar! —se quejó Aotabo. Natto-Kozo y sus amigos les habían ido siguiendo como perros falderos desde antes de la batalla por el segundo sello.

—Eso, los pequeños deberían estar jugando por ahí en vez de incordiar a sus mayores —se rió Kejoro en tono condescendiente.

—¡Oye, podemos ser pequeños, pero somos yakuza de corazón! —protestó el demonio Ko-oni.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, señores yakuza —contestó Kejoro. Natto-Kozo y el resto sonrieron satisfechos sin advertir la ironía en las palabras de la mujer cabellera.

Para matar el tiempo, los Sanbagarasu se ofrecieron a salir un momento y hacer un reconocimiento aéreo. Aunque los dos hijos y la hija de Karasu-Tengu eran guerreros consumados, su especialidad siempre había sido la exploración y la recogida de información. Tener que esperar sentados en aquella cueva subterránea les producía claustrofobia.

Sin embargo, antes de que se fueran, entró en la caverna su propio padre. Karasu-Tengu era uno de los consejeros de más alto rango del clan, pero no se podía decir que su aspecto impusiera mucho respeto. Era un cuervo humanoide y cabezón, nada que ver con su angelical descendencia. En el pasado había sido mucho más grande y apuesto. Él achacaba este encogimiento a su esposa Nuregarasu. Marido y mujer se amaban con locura, pero Nuregarasu tenía tendencia a descargar su ira de manera bastante violenta cuando su marido no llegaba a tiempo a las reuniones familiares.

En cualquier caso, pequeño o no, Karasu-Tengu llamó la atención de todos chillando desesperado y revoloteando de un lado para otro como un colibrí atiborrado de cafeína.

—¡Hijos míos! ¡Todos! ¡Escuchad! ¡Tenemos problemas!

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó Aotabo—. ¿Han derrotado al General Supremo?

—No, el Nurarihyon sigue luchando, ¡pero la derrota podría venir en cualquier momento! ¡Mientras peleamos aquí, una Procesión Nocturna está marchando hacia nosotros! ¡Son refuerzos de los Abe!

—Mm, deben de haber derrotado a Tsuchigumo. Quién lo iba a decir. Parece que mantener el _Nuega-ike_ va a costar un poco más de lo que pensábamos —musitó Kappa, manteniendo la calma.

—¡Pero eso no es lo peor! —continuó Karasu-Tengu—. ¡Gyuki y sus demonios-toro están con ellos! ¡Todos los testigos coinciden! ¡Esto es una catástrofe!

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Kejoro. No podía creerlo. ¿Gyuki, un traidor? Él era el más honorable de los lugartenientes del Clan Nura, un hombre que siempre mantenía su palabra. No era alguien que se dejase sobornar por promesas de poder o riquezas. También era un fanático. Si creía que su causa era la correcta, no se detendría ante nada para conseguir su objetivo.

Todos pensaban lo mismo: ¿por qué Gyuki había cambiado de bando?

00000

A las afueras del castillo Nijo, los servidores de confianza de Gyuki también tenían sus dudas. Especialmente Gozumaru. El heredero de la facción del monte Nejireme se acercó a su jefe y le preguntó:

—¿No nos hemos arriesgado demasiado? Quiero decir, si esto no sale bien, nos acusarán de traidores y nos ejecutarán. ¿No sería mejor aplastar primero a estos idiotas de Kioto y luego encargarnos de esos conspiradores?

A su lado, Mezumaru asintió con énfasis para dar apoyo moral a su amigo.

—Creedme si os digo que la amenaza que pende sobre el Clan Nura es mucho más peligrosa de lo que parece —afirmó Gyuki con gravedad—. Es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de reflexionar largo y tendido. Por mi amado Clan Nura, soy capaz de abrazar a nuestros enemigos y permitir que mi nombre sea vilipendiado por toda la eternidad.

Gozumaru asintió. Aún no entendía muy bien todo el lío en el que se habían metido, pero le bastaba la confianza de su jefe. Algún día tendría que aprender a pensar como él si quería ser un sucesor digno del grupo. Mientras tanto, se contentaba con obedecer y punto. Esa era su lealtad.

Los demonios-toro del monte Nejireme marchaban mezclados con la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kioto, los guerreros de la aldea oculta de Tono y los onmyoji Keikain. Avanzaban en dirección sur por la calle Horikawa. Su plan era bien sencillo: atacar al Clan Nura por la espalda mientras estos asediaban el castillo Nijo y usar su superioridad para poner fin a la lucha. Cómo hacerlo ya era otro cantar. Los yokai de Tono, por ejemplo, insistían en que sólo iban a ser meros espectadores.

—Nunca ocurre nada bueno cuando nos metemos en los problemas de otros clanes —había argumentado Itaku—. Dicho esto, tengo ganas de conocer a ese "Clan de las Cien Historias".

—¡Oh, sí! —había añadido Amezo, entusiasmado como un turista de vacaciones—. En las montañas no existen las leyendas urbanas. ¡Quiero saber cómo son!

Por su parte, los onmyoji Keikain aún tenían en mente su plan para crear una nueva barrera espiritual en la ciudad, como la que había hecho Seimei cuatrocientos años atrás. El sello que había colocado Ryuji en Shokoku-ji había sido un gran paso adelante. Sin embargo, no serviría de nada sin el centro de poder del castillo Nijo. Mientras caminaban, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama se acercó a Ryuji para hablar con él confidencialmente.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —le espetó el chico de pelo negro.

—Esos modales —Sojobo chasqueó la lengua disgustado—. Permitidle a un anciano satisfacer su curiosidad, si no es mucha molestia.

—Lo que sea —se encogió de hombros Ryuji.

—Sólo quiero que me respondáis a una pregunta: ¿esa barrera que tenéis pensado crear nos dejará a los yokai de Kioto dentro o fuera?

Ryuji se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Luego respondió simplemente:

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—Si vosotros ganáis la batalla del castillo Nijo, uniremos nuestros sellos al sello principal de Seimei y la barrera también pertenecerá a los yokai de Kioto. Si perdéis, sellaremos el lugar por nosotros mismos y la barrera expulsará a todos los yokai, sean Nura o Abe —Ryuji le dedicó al Gran Tengu una sonrisa calculadora—. Pase lo que pase, nosotros ganamos.

—Muy amables —contestó secamente el venerable consejero de los Abe.

—Es un placer —dijo con sorna su interlocutor.

Por su parte, Yura había preferido caminar separada de sus parientes, pues éstos aún continuaban tratándola como si fuese un bicho raro. Pensar que algún día sería la jefa de su hermano y de sus primos le daba mareo. En ese momento, prefería estar al lado de Rikuo, incluso si su amigo de la infancia seguía convertido en un kitsune. Sin embargo, esta vez el joven señor de los Abe pasó de tomarle el pelo a su amiga onmyoji. Estaba observando con gravedad un talismán de papel que tenía en las manos.

—Ése es el sello que te ha dado tu madre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Yura con curiosidad.

Rikuo asintió. Wakana había vuelto a la Mansión Abe escoltada por un par de guardias, pero antes se había acercado a su hijo y le había entregado el talismán que aún guardaba bajo las ropas. "Este sello lo creó tu padre para defenderme de cualquier yokai. Seimei era bueno, no tonto. Tómalo, no he tenido ocasión de utilizarlo. Tú lo necesitarás más que yo. Te quiero, Rikuo, así que, por favor, no te mueras", le había dicho su madre. Desde entonces había estado jugueteando con aquel trozo de papel en el que estaba grabada la estrella de cinco puntas de Abe no Seimei. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con él.

—Rikuo, no quiero quitarle la ilusión a tu madre, pero los yokai no pueden usar magia de _onmyodo_. Lo siento —dijo Yura, un poco cohibida. Pero su amigo no se lo tomó a mal.

—Me lo suponía —replicó el kitsune con una media sonrisa—. Mientras esté en mi forma nocturna no sirve de nada, pero no deja de ser una prueba del amor de mi madre y de mi padre. Al menos será un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Aunque Yura era una chica práctica, comprendía la nostalgia de su amigo por un padre al que había perdido, así que conminó a Rikuo a que guardase con cuidado el talismán. En esas estaban cuando llegó Tsurara a su altura. A pesar de que marchaban hacia la batalla final, la Yuki-onna estaba de un humor excelente. Sonreía como no lo había hecho en meses y sus caleidoscópicos ojos amarillos resplandecían con entusiasmo contagioso.

—Oi, Tsurara, pareces contenta —comentó Rikuo extrañado.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —respondió la dama de las nieves con alegría—. Si Don Gyuki tiene razón, significa que el Clan Nura y el Clan Abe no son enemigos. O que al menos no deberían serlo. ¡Si terminamos con esta guerra, habrá un final feliz para todos!

El kistune sonrió con afecto a su amiga.

—Me gusta que seas tan positiva, Tsurara —dijo Rikuo. Luego su expresión se ensombreció—: Sin embargo, no creo que sea tan fácil. Por lo que me contó mi abuela, ya había mucho odio de antes entre nuestros dos clanes. No creo que yo pueda arreglarlo así como así.

—Lo sé —Tsurara bajó la cabeza—. ¡Pero tengo fe en que lo conseguirás, Rikuo!

Al muchacho le halagó la confianza que en él depositaba su amiga, pero también sintió el peso de la responsabilidad.

—Eso espero —murmuró Rikuo, más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Echas de menos a tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Sí —reconoció la Yuki-onna, juntando sus manos—. Mi madre debe estar con un disgusto horrible. ¡Mira que dejarme atrapar por los yokai de Kioto! A ella nunca le habría pasado. Es fuerte, hermosa, inteligente... Siempre se tenía que preocupar por mí, yo era una niña muy torpe y llorona. Aprendí a ser útil, pero nunca podré estar a su altura. Aún así, la quiero mucho.

—Creo que tu madre estará disgustada, pero no en ese sentido. Seguro que ella también te echa mucho de menos —la consoló Rikuo—. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible porque esta estúpida guerra acabe sin tener que lamentar más desgracias. Con un poco de suerte, pararemos la pelea antes de que nadie haga algo irreversible.

Tsurara asintió y sonrió.

—Gracias, Rikuo —dijo la Yuki-onna.

—N-no es nada, que conste, es que creo que es lo correcto, n-nada más... —tartamudeó el chico. Sin poder evitarlo, un leve sonrojo asomó a las mejillas del kitsune.

La Yuki-onna se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rikuo tan aturullado, pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar al respecto. Del castillo Nijo llegó un gran estruendo. Rikuo, Tsurara, Yura y el resto del grupo alzaron sus cabezas a tiempo de ver cómo la parte superior de la fortaleza saltaba por los aires. Los yokai abrieron mucho los ojos. Su aguda vista nocturna les permitió distinguir una serie de siluetas alargadas que rompían en pedazos todo lo que tocaban. Un lego podría haberlas confundido con los tentáculos de un monstruo de Lovecraft, pero en realidad se trataba de las nueve colas de Hagoromo Gitsune. Y en el aire, resistiendo el embate de aquellas colas blancas de zorro, se hallaba el mismísimo Nurarihyon.

00000

Karasu-Tengu había comunicado al resto de lugartenientes las malas noticias: los refuerzos del Clan Abe estaban a las puertas del castillo. Sin embargo, ningún capo Nura hizo nada al respecto. Estaban demasiado ofuscados por la sed de sangre.

Salvando las distancias, aquella batalla parecía una recreación del asalto al castillo de Osaka. Las parejas de baile eran ligeramente diferentes, pero muchos de los que habían combatido cuatrocientos años atrás estaban allí para pelear de nuevo. Shokera utilizaba su lanza en forma de cruz para abrirse camino entre el glaciar que la Yuki-onna Setsura dirigía en su contra, mientras Kyokotsu padre mantenía a raya al fortísimo Hihi. Ibaraki-Doji, tan temerario como siempre, contenía él solo al resto de lugartenientes. Jugaba en su favor que algunos de ellos, como Hitotsume Nyudo, se habían vuelto más blandos con el tiempo. Aún así, el oni ya había sufrido un par de heridas por subestimar las garras del hombre-gato Nekome no Tsume.

Sí, parecía que el reloj había retrocedido varios siglos. Pero había una diferencia fundamental respecto al asedio de Osaka: esta vez Hagoromo Gitsune estaba en la cúspide de su poder. Y lo estaba demostrando.

Kubinashi y Kurotabo habían acompañado al Nurarihyon en su ataque con la esperanza de vengar a su amo Rihan, pero las cosas les estaban yendo mal. Kurotabo tenía el poder de convocar hasta 200 armas diferentes: hachas, lanzas, espadas y mazas que brotaban de sus mangas cuando lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, era incapaz de alcanzar a Hagoromo Gitsune con el filo de sus hojas. La kitsune utilizaba su abanico de metal y su mágica bolsa escolar para desviar todos sus ataques. Kubinashi no tenía mejor suerte. Intentó atrapar a la señora de Kioto con sus cuerdas cortantes mientras Kuro la distraía, pero las nueve colas de Hagoromo Gitsune rompieron con facilidad los hilos que la sujetaban y lanzaron a Kubinashi por los aires.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Kurotabo, a tiempo de evitar que Kubinashi se hiciese papilla contra el muro del castillo.

—Uf, gracias, Kuro —jadeó el yokai sin cuello, herido y cansado—. ¡Agh, no creí que Hagoromo Gitsune fuera tan fuerte! Me siento inútil.

—Si al menos tuviésemos el Matoi de Rihan para sumar nuestras fuerzas... —aventuró Kurotabo. Pero era un deseo irrealizable. La técnica definitiva del Segundo General había muerto con él.

—No podemos perder ahora. No cuando estamos tan cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño —masculló Kubinashi.

El Nurarihyon compartía el mismo sentimiento. El General Supremo de los Nura no había dejado de atacar como un loco, insensible a las heridas o el cansancio. Por desgracia para él, poco a poco se hizo evidente que Hagoromo Gitsune era infinitamente superior. Ya no se las veía con una mujer debilitada por un parto mágico, sino con una kitsune milenaria en la cima de su poder. Además, esta vez la señora de Kioto estaba sobre aviso y no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa. Cuando el Nurarihyon volvió a probar la misma técnica _Hatsu_ de invisibilidad que tan buenos resultados le había dado en Osaka, Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió.

—¿Eres tímido, Nurarihyon? ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

La kitsune liberó un enorme torrente de "miedo" que anuló la presión espiritual del Nurarihyon. El General Supremo se había acercado a pocos pasos de ella, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe mortal con la _Nenekirimaru_. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba completamente expuesto al ataque de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Adiós —musitó la dama oscura, partiéndolo en dos con su Abanico de Dos Colas.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del Nurarihyon desapareció en una voluta de humo. Al instante siguiente, el General Supremo estaba junto a ella, apuntando su espada exorcista al corazón de Hagoromo Gitsune. Había llegado por un punto ciego en el que las nueve colas de la kitsune no podían protegerla.

—_Kyokasuigetsu_ —murmuró el Nurarihyon—. ¡Muere, zorra!

Por un momento, parecía que el General Supremo lo había conseguido. Había embestido con toda su fuerza y la punta de su espada había pasado al otro lado. Algún yokai de Kanto estuvo a punto de cantar victoria, pero los gritos de alegría se atragantaron enseguida. En el último momento, Hagoromo Gitsune había usado su Abanico de Dos Colas para desviar la punta de la _Nenekirimaru_. Ahora, con la espada exorcista atascada en el abanico de metal, el Nurarihyon era vulnerable a un contraataque.

—Tus trucos no funcionarán dos veces conmigo —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune mientras su enemigo trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el control de su katana—. Espada Larga de Tres Colas, _Sanbi no Tachi_.

De la tercera cola de la kitsune surgió el filo negro de una espada tipo tachi. Sin más dilación, Hagoromo Gitsune la descargó sobre su rival, abriéndole un tajo de arriba abajo. El Nurarihyon pudo salvar la vida sacando su espada y apartándose justo a tiempo, pero estaba herido. Las tornas habían cambiado. Hagoromo Gitsune siguió atacando y atravesó al General Supremo con su _Sanbi no Tachi_.

—¡Me voy a dar un banquete con tu hígado! —exclamó la dama de negro.

La alegría de Hagoromo Gitsune duró poco. Aunque su espada había bebido sangre, no había conseguido atravesar el corazón de su odiado enemigo. En su lugar, el Nurarihyon había sujetado la _Sanbi no Tachi_ con su mano libre, desviándola a pulso. Por desgracia, no podía contraatacar, pues la hoja de su katana era más corta que la _tachi_ de Hagoromo Gitsune, así que el General Supremo decidió retroceder varios pasos, fuera del alcance de su rival.

Mientras el Nurarihyon se arrancaba tiras de tela de su propio kimono para vendarse la mano herida, Hagoromo Gitsune pasó un dedo por el filo empapado de sangre de su espada. Luego se llevó el dedo a los labios.

—Deliciosa —se relamió la kitsune—. Eres escurridizo como una anguila, pero al final me beberé tu sangre.

—Me has robado cosas mucho peores que mi sangre. Esta noche te lo haré pagar.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo —observó Hagoromo Gitsune con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Eso crees? No estaba intentando matarte, maldita zorra. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo. ¡Minagoroshi Jizo! ¡Es tu turno! ¡No me falles!

Alarmada, Hagoromo Gitsune se dio la vuelta, esperando un ataque a traición. Se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que el único refuerzo del Nurarihyon era un vejestorio con un enorme ojo rojo en la frente, barba de chivo y sonrisa desdentada, amén de un pájaro carroñero en su hombro. Decididamente, no suponía una amenaza, pensó la señora de Kioto. Su opinión cambió radicalmente cuando Minagoroshi Jizo sacó de sus ropajes un trozo de piedra que Hagoromo Gitsune reconoció enseguida.

—¿Cómo demonios...? —se preguntó la kitsune en voz alta. Minagoroshi Jizo le dedicó una de sus características risas asmáticas.

—Je, je, je, ¿sabéis qué es esto, señora Hagoromo Gitsune? ¡Oh, desde luego que lo sabéis! Es un trozo de vuestro _sesshoseki_, la piedra que contenía vuestro espíritu en este mundo. Yo fui quien la destruyó hace veinte años, pero me llevé un recuerdo. Y ahora os destruiré a vos, para mayor gloria de mi señor.

—¡Sabandija insolente! ¡Ese cacho de roca no te salvará de mi ira! ¿Acaso crees que tu poder es comparable al mío?

—Je, je, no, desde luego que no. Pero vos tenéis ciertas debilidades que no decís en alto. Vuestra resurrección no fue tan perfecta como hubierais deseado, ¿verdad? Qué raro que os reencarnarais sin haber curado antes las heridas de vuestro espíritu —Minagoroshi Jizo se atusó su barba de chivo—. Y qué raro que os reencarnarais en un cuerpo que era algo más que humano. Je, je, je.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? —Hagoromo Gitsune abrió mucho los ojos.

—Vuestra alma milenaria no se ha fusionado correctamente con vuestro cuerpo anfitrión. Y gracias a este trozo de _sesshoseki_, puedo encontrar esa debilidad espiritual con mi hipnosis y explotarla.

El ojo de la frente de Minagoroshi Jizo brilló con un resplandor carmesí. Hagoromo Gitsune bufó con desdén. Por muchos secretos que supiese aquel indeseable, seguía siendo un yokai menor. Sin embargo, cuando intentó descuartizarlo con sus nueve colas, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba completamente paralizada.

"¿Qué me está pasando?", le entró el pánico a Hagoromo Gitsune.

Era algo más que una parálisis de sus músculos. Su alma no conectaba con su cuerpo. Sin alma que lo dirigiese, su cuerpo no era más que un muñeco sin vida. El problema era que su alma aún seguía allí atrapada; si le pasaba algo a su cuerpo, su espíritu de kitsune moriría, esta vez para siempre. Sus ciclos de reencarnación se habían agotado.

—¡General Supremo, no puedo mantener a Hagoromo Gitsune en este estado mucho tiempo! ¡Dese prisa! —rogó Minagoroshi Jizo. Gruesas perlas de sudor corrían por su frente, fruto del titánico esfuerzo mental al que se veía sometido.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Mientras Kurotabo y Kubinashi flanqueaban a Hagoromo Gitsune, prestos a inmovilizar a la kitsune si esta conseguía liberarse de la hipnosis de Minagoroshi Jizo, el Nurarihyon volvió a cargar con la _Nenekirimaru_ por delante. Esta vez, sin embargo, su enemiga no pudo reaccionar. Paralizada dentro de su propio cuerpo, Hagoromo Gitsune fue atravesada de lado a lado y empalada contra una pared medio derruida. El acero de la espada exorcista la quemó por dentro, como si le estuvieran prendiendo fuego a sus entrañas.

Por primera vez en siglos, Hagoromo Gitsune aulló de dolor.

00000

—¡ABUELA! —exclamó Rikuo.

Aunque la pelea entre Hagoromo Gitsune y el Nurarihyon se había librado en la parte superior del castillo, los refuerzos Abe habían podido contemplar desde lejos el transcurso de la misma. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo Nijo, les llegó el grito angustiado de Hagoromo Gitsune. La sangre de Rikuo hirvió.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó el muchacho a los suyos.

Los yokai de Kioto cargaron sobre la puerta, arrasando a los invasores de Edo. Los Nura, incapaces de mantener una batalla en dos frentes, empezaron a derrumbarse. El hecho de que el mismísimo Gyuki se hubiese pasado al enemigo les comía la moral. Sin embargo, Rikuo permanecía ajeno a la batalla que se estaba librando a su alrededor. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: llegar cuanto antes a lo alto del castillo y salvar a su abuela.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Espérame! —pidió Tsurara.

El chico no aminoró su velocidad, pero la Yuki-onna se las arregló para ponerse a su altura. De paso congeló a varias ratas de Kyuso que fueron lo bastante estúpidas como para interponerse en su camino. Otros yokai, como la pequeña Kyokotsu y el gigantesco Gashadokuro, tomaron la misma dirección. El único que mantuvo la cabeza fría fue el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, que empezó a dar órdenes para asegurar el terreno.

Por su parte, Yura tenía la mente dividida. No sabía si seguir los pasos de Rikuo o ayudar a su hermano y sus primos a restablecer la barrera espiritual. Lo primero era su deber como amiga, pero si conseguían lo segundo, la guerra terminaría. Fue el propio Ryuji el que se acercó a ella y le dio un empujón.

—¿Qué haces ahí pasmada? ¡Vete con tu amiguito yokai! —le ordenó su hermano mayor—. Ese crío está tan rabioso que puede cometer una estupidez. El Nurarihyon es un peso pesado y tiene los medios para destruir una barrera espiritual, ¡así que asegúrate de que tu querido kitsune gana la pelea!

Yura le iba a replicar que Rikuo no era "su querido kitsune", pero se lo pensó mejor y fue tras su amigo. Hidemoto Decimotercero la siguió diligentemente. A fin de cuentas, él era su shikigami.

—Y ahora, a por el primer sello —masculló Ryuji, volviendo junto a Mamiru y Akifusa.

Mientras tanto, Rikuo subía a toda prisa por el castillo Nijo. Cuando había escaleras saltaba los escalones de tres en tres. Cuando llegaba a una zona derruida, se asomaba a la cornisa y trepaba. Si alguien se interponía en su camino, ni siquiera se molestaba en luchar. Simplemente lo esquivaba o lo mandaba al suelo de una patada. Tsurara, que iba justo detrás de él, resollaba y jadeaba por el esfuerzo que suponía mantener el ritmo del joven señor de los Abe.

Por fin Rikuo llegó a la cima. Y se puso lívido. Allí estaba su abuela, boqueando sangre, mientras el Nurarihyon giraba la empuñadura de su espada para hacerla sufrir más. Shokera, Ibaraki-Doji y Kyokotsu trataban de acudir en su ayuda, pero la balanza del miedo se había inclinado y ahora eran ellos los que estaban siendo arrinconados por los lugartenientes Nura. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Rikuo gritó alto y claro:

—¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!

Obviamente aquella exclamación iba dirigida al Nurarihyon, así como a Kurotabo y Kubinashi, que montaban guardia a su lado y contemplaban con frialdad el sufrimiento de Hagoromo Gitsune. El General Supremo observó con extrañeza al recién llegado, pero no soltó a su presa. Por otro lado, Setsura reconoció perfectamente al joven señor de los Abe. Presa de una ira comparable a la del propio Rikuo, la Yuki-onna del Clan Nura abandonó su combate con Shokera y se encaró con el kitsune.

—¡Tú! —siseó la dama de las nieves, congelando el aire a su alrededor—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde esta Tsurara? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?

Aunque la temperatura estaba bajando a una velocidad alarmante y varios yokai menores empezaron a retroceder asustados, Rikuo ni siquiera se inmutó. Su atención estaba puesta únicamente en el Nurarihyon. Al ver que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune no respondía ni se detenía, Setsura se dispuso a lanzarle una ola de carámbanos afilados. Sin embargo, una voz que conocía muy bien la detuvo en el acto:

—¡Espera, mamá! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy bien!

Tsurara había alcanzado por fin la parte superior del castillo. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aire, la Yuki-onna se vio envuelta por los brazos de su madre. Setsura, visiblemente aliviada, la abrazó con fuerza y la examinó de arriba abajo. ¿Qué le importaba a ella una batalla? Había recuperado a su hija sana y salva.

—¿No te ha hecho daño? ¿No estás herida?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contestó Tsurara, un tanto avergonzada por aquellas muestras de cariño maternal. Su madre siempre se había mostrado digna y elegante en público. Tenía que haber estado muy preocupada por ella para romper su compostura de esa manera—. ¡Pero escucha ahora, mamá! ¡El joven amo de los Abe me lo ha contado todo! ¡No es nuestro enemigo!

Setsura entornó los ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando Tsurara? No era el momento de sentir simpatía por el enemigo, menos aún en mitad del campo de batalla. La Yuki-onna se preguntó si su hija estaría sufriendo lo que los humanos llamaban "síndrome de Estocolmo".

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, hija mía? Te has dejado embaucar por ese zorro, tan taimado como todos los de su ralea.

—¡Pero...! —trató de protestar Tsurara. Su madre la mandó callar.

—Espera a que el General Supremo se encargue de él y entonces podremos hablar todo lo que quieras, Tsurara. Hasta ese momento, guarda silencio.

La más joven de las Yuki-onnas apretó los labios, enfadada. Su madre no quería escuchar. Por desgracia, tampoco el resto de los lugartenientes parecían abiertos al diálogo. Ni siquiera el propio Rikuo, habitualmente un pacifista, tenía ganas de hablar. El joven señor de los Abe se plantó a pocos metros del Nurarihyon y la malherida Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es el mismísimo nieto de la zorra traicionera —sonrió el General Supremo, sin dejar de retorcer la espada que tenía en la mano. Cada vez que movía la empuñadura, Hagoromo Gitsune tosía sangre.

—Suéltala. ¡AHORA! —Rikuo amenazó al Nurarihyon con la punta de su _Ichibi no Tachi_.

—¿Alzando la voz a tus mayores? Pensaba que en Kioto enseñaban buenos modales a la gente. Pero como yo no soy el villano aquí, zorrito, por esta vez te haré caso.

El Nurarihyon sacó la _Nenekirimaru_ del cuerpo de Hagoromo Gitsune. La señora de Kioto se derrumbó sobre el suelo, malherida. Su energía espiritual se escapaba. Ni siquiera podía mover sus colas de zorro. Intentó alargar la mano hacia su nieto, tratando de llamar su atención, pero sólo le quedaron fuerzas para susurrar:

—No... Rikuo, por favor... Aquí no... El sello...

El muchacho no hizo caso. Ya tenía gente encargándose de recuperar el _Nuega-ike_. Ahora lo único que le importaba era castigar al malnacido que había estado a punto de matar a su abuela, el mismo que había llevado la guerra a su querida Kioto. Rikuo empuñó su espada larga con las dos manos y se puso en guardia. Su contrincante, en cambio, adoptó una postura más relajada. Alzó su katana, dejando que la luz de la luna arrancase destellos brillantes de su hoja afilada.

—_Nenekirimaru_ —dijo el Nurarihyon—. Una espada exorcista robada de las manos de los onmyoji Keikain hace cuatrocientos años. Fue fabricada por el genio Hidemoto Decimotercero con un único cometido en mente: destruir a los yokai. No estoy seguro de si podrá matar a alguien que es tres cuartas partes humano, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer la prueba.

—Cuando quieras, oh General Supremo Nurarihyon —le retó el chico.

—Allá vamos, joven Abe no Rikuo.

Y el duelo empezó.

Mientras los dos contrincantes intercambiaban golpes y fintas de prueba, para evaluar la capacidad de su rival, Kyokotsu hija y el esqueleto gigante Gashadokuro llegaron a la altura de Hagoromo Gitsune, aprovechando que el resto de los presentes estaban demasiado ocupados contemplando la pelea entre el Nurarihyon y Rikuo. Kubinashi y Kurotabo, más alertas, intentaron echarlos del lugar. Por desgracia para ellos, Kyokotsu no llegaba sola. Cuando Kubinashi se disponía a lanzar una red de cuerdas sobre la niña de ojos de serpiente, se encontró con un cañón de mano apuntándole a la cara.

—Vamos, maldito yokai. Dame una excusa.

Ahí estaba Yura, preparada para atacar. Detrás de ella venían más refuerzos de los Abe, que poco a poco se estaban haciendo con el control del castillo. Tanto Kubinashi como Kurotabo consideraron que lo mejor era realizar una retirada estratégica, volviendo con los lugartenientes del Clan Nura.

Si tenían miedo de que Hagoromo Gitsune escapase, no tenían por qué preocuparse. La dama oscura estaba muy malherida. Un movimiento en falso podía matarla. La pequeña Kyokotsu se quedó a su lado, llorando a moco tendido.

—¡Hermana mayor! ¡Por favor, no te mueras! —suplicó la niña. Al verse incapaz de aliviar el sufrimiento de su adorada señora, se volvió hacia el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero, que en aquel momento observaba a la kitsune con curiosidad—. Tú eres un onmyoji, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes hacer nada?

—Huy, lo siento, chiquitina, pero mi trabajo es matar ayakashi. No sé nada de cómo curarlos —se disculpó el shikigami.

—¿Hidemoto? —murmuró Hagoromo Gitsune, reconociendo al exorcista.

—¡Hola de nuevo, Hagu-chan! —la saludó Hidemoto Decimotercero—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Cuatrocientos años, si la memoria no me engaña. Tienes mal aspecto hoy, querida, pero veo que sigues teniendo un gusto excelente a la hora de conseguir cuerpos para reencarnarte. ¿Nos tomamos unas copas de sake cuando acabe esto?

—Oh, por Inari, ¿he muerto ya? ¿Es esto el Inframundo? ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Hidemoto? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Seimei? —empezó a desvariar la kitsune antes de desmayarse por la pérdida de energía espiritual.

A su alrededor la batalla campal se calmó, siendo sustituida por el duelo individual entre Rikuo y el Nurarihyon. Al joven señor le estaba costando mantener la cabeza fría y embestía con más valor que sentido común. Por su parte, el General Supremo tenía la habilidad para mantener a raya a su joven e inexperto oponente, pero estaba cansado por su pelea con Hagoromo Gitsune y le habían herido. Así que, cuando Rikuo se abalanzó una vez más sobre él, el Nurarihyon decidió poner fin al combate con unb movimiento definitivo.

—Ahora me ves, ahora no me ves —se burló el líder de los yokai de Kanto cuando el joven señor de los Abe le atravesó con su katana. Utilizando su _Kyokasuigetsu_, el Nurarihyon se desvaneció en una voluta de humo, sorprendiendo a Rikuo.

Su instinto le salvó. Temiéndose una encerrona, el muchacho se revolvió y se cubrió con su espada, a tiempo de bloquear el golpe a traición del Nurarihyon. Sin embargo, para su infinito horror, su _Ichibi no Tachi_ fue partida con facilidad por la _Nenekirimaru_ del General Supremo. El Nurarihyon sonrió confiado.

—Has cometido un grave error, chico. Tu miedo no es tan fuerte como mi espada. No eres Hagoromo Gitsune, ni tampoco eres el Nue. No puedes vencerme.

—¡Si quieres hacer daño a mi familia, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! —ladró Rikuo, desafiante hasta el fin.

—Temía que dijeras eso —suspiró el Nurarihyon con resignación. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose violento consigo mismo. Alzó su espada para un último golpe—. Adiós, Abe no Rikuo. Créeme, siento que esto tenga que acabar así.

Los yokai de Kioto que estaban en lo alto del castillo ahogaron un grito. Muchos se lanzaron en ayuda de su joven señor, e incluso Tsurara se zafó de su madre para socorrerle, pero no iban a llegar a tiempo. Ni siquiera Yura con su Hagun era más rápida que un golpe de espada. Rikuo lo sabía. En su desesperación sus manos buscaron algo que utilizar como arma, pero sólo encontró el trozo de papel que guardaba bajo su ropa. El talismán con la estrella de cinco puntas de Seimei. ¿Qué le había dicho Yura? "Los yokai no pueden usar magia de _onmyodo_". El sol aún no había salido. Seguía siendo un yokai. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—¡Muere! —gruñó el Nurarihyon al descargar la hoja de su espada.

—¡Por el poder de Seimei, regresa a las tinieblas! —exclamó Rikuo, imitando los típicos conjuros que usaba Yura, mientras estampaba el sello de papel en el pecho del General Supremo.

La escena se congeló. Después una explosión cegadora arrasó el lugar.

00000

En el otro extremo vertical del castillo Nijo, Aotabo y compañía intentaban contener a los enemigos que trataban de recuperar el _Nuega-ike_. La suya era una misión suicida, pues no sólo se veían superados en número por los yokai de Kioto, sino que entre sus oponentes se encontraban también los demonios-toro del monte Nejireme, con Gyuki en persona a la cabeza. Cuando lo reconocieron, Aotabo gritó:

—¡Señor Gyuki! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¡Somos del Clan Nura!

—Lo siento —se diculpó Gyuki, lanzándole una dentellada con su katana—. Esto es por el bien del clan.

Peor todavía, a Gyuki y al Gran Tengu del monte Kurama les acompañaban los onmyoji de la familia Keikain. Ryuji sonrió al ver el sello principal.

-¡Perfecto! En cuanto echemos a estos imbéciles de aquí podremos restaurar la barrera de Kioto.

Kejoro observó con tristeza el pilar del primer sello. La liberación de Rihan estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía meterse en el lago negro sin envenenarse. Su corazón, sin embargo, estaba con Kubinashi. Si los refuerzos enemigos habían llegado hasta las cavernas subterráneas, también habrían llegado al resto del castillo. Kubinashi podría estar muerto.

—No, eso no —meneó la cabeza la mujer cabellera. Ella lo habría notado. El corazón tenía su propia intuición.

De repente se oyó un gran estruendo y el techo de la cueva se derrumbó sobre ellos, sepultando a atacantes y defensores por igual.

Al cabo de un rato, los escombros se movieron. Los yokai de Kioto y de Edo echaron a un lado las rocas y miraron hacia arriba. Por alguna causa que ellos desconocían, se había abierto un boquete gigantesco en el castillo Nijo, un agujero que partía desde la cúspide de la fortaleza hasta las cavernas del _Nuega-ike_. La explosión había cogido a todos por sorpresa. Cientos de pares de ojos buscaron la causa y entonces se fijaron en dos figuras que se mantenían en un precario equilibrio sobre una viga de madera.

—¡General Supremo! —exclamaron los Nura casi al unísono.

El Nurarihyon se encontraba en muy mal estado. Antes de descargar su espada había vislumbrado el talismán que llevaba Rikuo y, por instinto, se había apartado. Menos mal, porque la explosión luminosa del sello de Seimei había sido como una tormenta solar. El cuerpo del Nurarihyon estaba lleno de quemaduras y apenas tenía fuerzas para sostener su espada. Un yokai menos poderoso habría sido reducido a cenizas en la misma situación.

—Maldito hijo de zorra —masculló el líder de los Nura—. Esto no puede acabar así...

Rikuo, por su parte, había hecho equilibrios para sortear los efectos de la explosión. Aunque la luz mágica no se había vuelto en su contra, pues estaba dirigida contra el Nurarihyon, las estructuras de madera se habían carbonizado y derrumbado. El derrumbamiento había provocado una reacción en cadena, que al final había abierto un boquete en los mismos cimientos del castillo. Desde su delicada situación en una viga solitaria, Rikuo podía ver las aguas negras del _Nuega-ike_, del mismo modo que Gyuki, Sojobo, Ryuji y el grupo de Aotabo podían verle a él.

—Ríndete, Nurarihyon. Has perdido —le conminó Rikuo a su enemigo, al que tenía sujeto por el cuello de su kimono para evitar que se cayera.

El General Supremo gruñó. Sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos se aflojaron y la _Nenekirimaru_ cayó sobre los escombros de las cavernas subterráneas. Fue como una señal. Los yokai de Kioto vitorearon a su joven señor, mientras los Nura retrocedían, intentando calcular su próximo movimiento. Bueno, no todos los Nura retrocedían. Tsurara se asomó al vacío y gritó:

—¡Rikuo! ¡Por favor, no dejes caer al señor Nurarihyon! ¡Aún puede haber paz!

—Descuida, Tsurara —la tranquilizó el joven señor—. Estoy harto de la guerra. Y creo que el Nurarihyon ya ha aprendido la lección, ¿no es así?

El General Supremo volvió a gruñir, impotente. Decididamente no tenía ganas de hablar.

Setsura y el resto de lugartenientes observaron con el ceño fruncido al joven señor de los Abe, pero no se movieron de dónde estaban. Un gesto en falso y el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune podía acabar con la vida del General Supremo en un instante. Ahora la balanza del "miedo" se había inclinado definitivamente del lado de los Abe. Si era verdad que los yokai de Kioto querían negociar un tratado de paz, más les valía tragarse su orgullo y poner buena cara si no querían acabar en el cadalso. Minagoroshi Jizo, por su parte, desapareció de la vista de todos.

Mientras los yokai de Kioto celebraban su victoria, Yura se rascó la cabeza, un tanto confundida.

—¿Cómo ha podido Rikuo usar el talismán? ¡Pero si todavía es un yokai!

—Ay, Yura-chan, qué ingenua eres —Hidemoto Decimotercero le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¿Acaso tu amigo no es el hijo de Abe no Seimei? Él era el mejor onmyoji del mundo y podía utilizar la magia blanca y la magia negra en cualquier momento, de día o de noche. Quizás sea más difícil para él en su forma yokai, pero me imaginaba que podría utilizar _onmyodo_ si se ponía a ello.

—Soy una estúpida —se recriminó la chica de pelo negro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has sido tú la que le has enseñado fórmulas onmyoji? Tener el talismán más poderoso del mundo no sirve de nada si no sabes cómo utilizarlo. Y él lo sabía, gracias a ti.

Las palabras de su antepasado elevaron el ánimo de Yura.

El que tenía el ánimo por los suelos en aquel momento era Kubinashi. ¡No, no podía ser! ¡Estaban tan cerca! ¡Incluso habían derrotado a Hagoromo Gitsune! Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. El Nurarihyon había sido derrotado, Gyuki se había pasado al enemigo y los yokai de Kioto controlaban el castillo. Rihan seguiría atrapado en el limbo por toda la eternidad. Kubinashi cayó de rodillas, lamentándose de la mala fortuna que le perseguía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kurotabo estaba a su lado hasta que el monje de negro le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Déjalo estar, Kubinashi. Hemos perdido.

—No me pienso rendir —masculló el asesino sin cuello.

—Sé lo doloroso que es, pero la venganza por la venganza no sirve de nada. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo —Kurotabu suspiró—. Además, sólo el Nurarihyon podía salvar a Rihan. Sin la _Nenekirimaru_ no se puede destruir el sello.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Kubinashi—. ¡_Nenekirimaru_! ¿Dónde está?

Los ojos del asesino sin cuello rastrearon el fondo del agujero. En las cavernas medio derruidas los yokai se afanaban por liberarse de los escombros. Ninguno se había preocupado de una espada caída del cielo. Kubinashi pudo ver antes que nadie dónde estaba la _Nenekirimaru_. Entonces ahogó un grito de angustia.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Kejoro, no! —exclamó Kubinashi, sin importarle que el resto de presentes le oyera.

Pues había ocurrido que, mientras los demás se preocupaban únicamente por salir de los escombros, la mujer cabellera había encontrado la espada exorcista. Por un momento, la hermosa Kejoro dudó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tanto sus camaradas como sus enemigos estaban distraídos. Podía acercarse ella sola al sello principal y alcanzarlo antes de ser descubierta. Sin embargo, para una yokai menor como ella, sumergirse en las aguas negras del _Nuega-ike_ era una muerte segura. El lago estaba a rebosar de energía maligna. Era veneno puro.

Entonces Kejoro se acordó de los días pasados con el Segundo General, las victorias y las juergas, y también la depresión de Kubinashi al enterarse del destino de su idolatrado Rihan. Por último, recordó el momento en que ella se había interpuesto entre el Segundo y Kubinashi y había implorado por la vida de su amado, ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la de él.

"Perdóname, Kubinashi", pensó ella. "Tengo que cumplir mi promesa".

Así que la mujer cabellera cogió la _Nenekirimaru_ y se adentró en las aguas del _Nuega-ike_. Pronto notó como la oscuridad del lago penetraba por sus poros. Al principio fue un subidón de energía, pues al fin y al cabo los yokai eran criaturas de la oscuridad, pero pronto notó como se convertía en un veneno que la corroía por dentro. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero se obligó a continuar. Fue vagamente consciente de que, a lo lejos, Kubinashi la llamaba por su nombre, así como de cientos de auras que entraban en modo alerta. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Ellos no podían detenerla. Y ella no podía dar marcha atrás.

—¡KINO! —gritó desesperado Kubinashi.

"Hasta siempre, mi amor", se despidió ella en sus pensamientos.

Sin más dilación, Kejoro clavó la _Nenekirimaru_ en el primer sello. Después sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se hundió en las oscuras aguas del _Nuega-ike_.

Fue automático. Nada más sentir la punta de la espada exorcista, el pilar que sostenía el primer sello empezó a quebrarse. Los talismanes ardieron. Luego, un pilar de luz destruyó lo que quedaba del primer sello, ascendiendo desde las profundidades del lago hasta la cúspide del castillo Nijo. Por el pilar de luz ascendió una esbelta figura ataviada con un kimono y armada con una katana de aspecto oxidado, con el filo mellado y agrietado. Aquel guerrero parecía una versión más joven del Nurarihyon, pero de pelo negro en vez de dorado. En cuanto lo reconocieron, los yokai de Edo estallaron en gritos de alegría.

—¡Es el Segundo General! ¡El amo Rihan ha regresado del limbo!

Sus gritos despertaron al durmiente, que abrió los ojos y miró a un lado y a otro, confundido. Tardó un tiempo en ubicarse. Rikuo lo miró con ojos como platos. Aquel era el hombre que aparecía en sus recuerdos. Aquel era el que había provocado la muerte de su padre. Mientras tanto, Gyuki y Sojobo contuvieron la respiración. Algo malo iba a pasar, podían sentirlo.

Quien no lo sintió fue el Nurarihyon. Ver de nuevo a su hijo en el mundo de los vivos devolvió parte de las energías al General Supremo, que se zafó de Rikuo y acudió al encuentro de Rihan con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hijo mío! ¡Has vuelto! No sabes lo mucho que he esperado este momento.

El Nurarihyon no tenía fama de ser precisamente el padre más cariñoso del mundo, pero en un arranque de afecto abrazó con fuerza a Rihan. El destino había querido que recuperase el fruto de su amor por Yohime justo cuando lo creía todo perdido. Tanta era su alegría que no notó cómo Rihan esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa a su espalda. Al momento siguiente, la hoja de la espada de Rihan se clavaba en el corazón del Nurarihyon.

—¿Rihan? ¿Pero qué haces? —murmuró el General Supremo de los Nura, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los yokai de Edo observaron a sus dos generales con espanto. Su terror aumentó cuando el filo de la espada de Rihan se volvió de color rojo y empezó a chupar la energía del Nurarihyon. La katana tenía un aura terrorífica que se hacía más fuerte a medida que el General Supremo se debilitaba. Parecía viva, hacía ruidos como si estuviera deglutiendo la energía vital de su víctima y empezó a rodearse de una costra orgánica de tentáculos y pinzas. Se mirase por donde se mirase, aquella espada estaba viva. Y era malvada.

—¿Rihan? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el General Supremo de nuevo. El otro sacó su espada y dejó que el Nurarihyon se precipitase sobre las aguas venenosas del _Nuega-ike_, abajo, justo donde Kejoro había caído.

Gritos de horror e indignación se oyeron por todo el castillo, tanto por parte de los Nura como de los Abe. Por toda respuesta, el asesino se rió como un maníaco.

—¿Rihan? No, aquí no hay ningún Rihan —dijo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de superioridad. Sus ojos dorados se tiñeron de rojo—. Yo soy Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Y aquí se cierra el círculo. Volvemos al prólogo. Siento el retraso. No puedo echarle la culpa a nadie más que a mí mismo. Procastino demasiado en vacaciones (entre otras cosas me he leído el fic de _Dauntless_, 85 capítulos de una tacada). Gracias a _Suki90_, _Asphios de Geminis_, _Lonely Athena_, _Corazón de Piedra Verde_ y los demás lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reseñas. Aunque a veces me olvide, gracias, gente, sois la droga que me anima a escribir ;-)

* Gozumaru tiene la costumbre de llamar a Tsurara "Yukinko" en vez de "Yuki-onna", es decir, "chica de las nieves" en vez de "mujer de las nieves", y siempre en un cierto tono despreciativo. O es un maleducado, o un tsundere, o las dos cosas.

* Los buenos deseos de Rikuo se han ido al traste al ver lo que le ha hecho el Nurarihyon a su abuela. Pasó lo mismo en el canon: aunque Rikuo siempre ha sido de los que saben perdonar, cuando se enfrentó a Hagoromo Gitsune su primera idea fue vengar la muerte de su padre. Luego ya se calmó.

* Quiero explorar las capacidades de onmyoji de Rikuo en el futuro. Es lógico: en el canon Rikuo siguió los pasos de su padre y aprendió el Matoi; Seimei nunca conoció esa técnica, pero tenía otros ases bajo la manga. Ningún otro pudo combinar _onmyodo_ y magia yokai como él.

Por cierto, no sé si sabréis que Nuramago ha dejado de publicarse en WSJ. No significa que se haya acabado la serie; como mínimo habrá tres capítulos en la revista NEXT de la Jump, capítulos el doble o triple de largos que lo normal. Se ve que la serie semanal recibía notas muy bajas de los lectores, pero como los tomos se venden bien no la han cancelado del todo.

Próximo capítulo: _"Secretos del pasado"_


	22. Secretos del pasado

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El Nurarihyon ha derrotado a Hagoromo Gitsune, pero Rikuo llega a tiempo para rescatarla. Sin embargo, no puede impedir que caiga el primer sello. Parece que Rihan ha sido liberado, pero el Segundo apuñala a su padre y proclama que es en realidad Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos del pasado<strong>

—¿Rihan? ¿Por qué? —murmuró el Nurarihyon mientras caía a las aguas del _Nuega-ike_.

El hombre que todos creían Nura Rihan, hijo y heredero del General Supremo, se rió con crueldad. Su espada estaba manchada con la sangre del Nurarihyon.

—¿Rihan? No, aquí no hay ningún Rihan. Yo soy Sanmoto Gorozaemon —proclamó el asesino.

Al oír aquello, los yokai del Clan Nura gritaron horrorizados. Sus congéneres de Kioto, sin embargo, estaban confundidos. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿No se suponía que era Nura Rihan? ¿Por qué se hacía llamar a sí mismo Sanmoto Gorozaemon? ¿Y por qué había atravesado a su padre con aquella extraña katana?

Rikuo se acercó a Tsurara. La dama de las nieves estaba situada al borde del boquete que se había abierto en el centro del castillo Nijo. Sus caleidoscópicos ojos amarillos observaban a Rihan con espanto. Rikuo la zarandeó con suavidad.

—Tsurara, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Sanmoto Gorozaemon no era el líder del Clan de las Cien Historias?

—Sí —musitó la chica de pelo azul.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que Rihan le mató?

—Ajá —asintió Tsurara, aún conmocionada.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ese? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó nervioso Rikuo.

Tsurara no supo contestarle. No conocía la respuesta. Nadie en el Clan Nura o el Clan Abe la conocía. Muchos yokai de Edo habían caído de rodillas, incapaces de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. La mayoría de los yokai de Kioto estaban confusos, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Incluso los guerreros de Tono, que se habían abstenido de participar en la batalla para no tomar partido ni por los Abe ni por los Nura, observaban la escena atónitos. Por encima de todos ellos, aquel que poseía el cuerpo de Nura Rihan los observaba con aire de superioridad. Flotaba en el aire, indolente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para regodearse en el caos que había creado.

Entonces reapareció Minagoroshi Jizo. El vejestorio de un solo ojo y barba de chivo se había esfumado cuando el Nurarihyon había sido derrotado por Rikuo, pero ahora volvía a hacer acto de presencia muy ufano. Para asombro general, se inclinó ante el que había resucitado del limbo.

—¡Larga vida a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, señor del Clan de las Cien Historias! —proclamó Minagoroshi Jizo.

—¡Traidor! —gritaron enfadados los yokai del Clan Nura. Su antiguo camarada les ignoró deliberadamente.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, mi Ojo Izquierdo —dijo Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—No podía hacer menos. A fin de cuentas, soy carne de vuestra carne. Todo lo que hago, lo hago para vuestra gloria —contestó Minagoroshi Jizo con servilismo—. Los idiotas Nura han bailado a mi son todo el tiempo y han hecho el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Edo y Kioto están maduras para la conquista.

Antes de que el otro respondiese, Rikuo se encaró con ellos. Al notar su presencia, tanto Sanmoto Gorozaemon como Minagoroshi Jizo le dirigieron miradas de suficiencia. Parecían decir: "Eres muy poca cosa para nosotros. No te metas donde no te llaman". Pero el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune no iba a dejarse amilanar, a pesar de que del tal Sanmoto Gorozaemon brotaba una ingente cantidad de energía maligna. Su abuela estaba al borde de la muerte, el Nurarihyon había sido arrojado al _Nuega-ike_ y la ciudad había sido devastada por la guerra. Todo por culpa de ese Clan de las Cien Historias.

—¿Por qué? —les preguntó Rikuo, apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué habéis traído la guerra a mi ciudad? ¿Por qué habéis causado tanto dolor a humanos y yokai que sólo querían vivir en paz? ¡Yo, Abe no Rikuo, os ordeno que respondáis!

Sanmoto Gorozaemon sonrió y se acercó al joven señor de los Abe. Su cara era la de Nura Rihan y, como tal, tenía un parecido asombroso con el Nurarihyon. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus momentos más bajos había destilado el General Supremo una mirada tan malvada como la suya.

—¿Por qué? —Sanmoto Gorozaemon se rió—. Por las dos razones más antiguas del mundo, niño. Por poder. Por venganza. El Clan Abe tiene que ser desalojado para que el Clan de las Cien Historias reine supremo. Y Rihan y el Clan Nura tenían que pagar por la humillación que me hicieron sufrir. ¿Qué mejor manera que destruir su vida y arruinar la amistad que mantuvo unido Japón?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Rikuo.

—¿No lo sabías? —se sorprendió Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. A diferencia de tu abuela y del Nurarihyon, Abe no Seimei y Nura Rihan eran amigos. Y qué dulce fue destruir esa amistad...

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 340 años...<strong>

Al oeste de Edo, la capital del shogunato, se encontraba el monte Nejireme. Era un monte sagrado, en el que a lo largo de los siglos se habían construido templos, capillas y pagodas, pero también era un monte misterioso. Sus profundos bosques solían estar envueltos en brumas sin causa aparente y había quienes lo comparaban con el más famoso monte Kurama de Kioto.

El monte Nejireme era la morada de los feroces demonios-toro del yokai Gyuki y marcaba el extremo occidental de los dominios del Clan Nura. Gyuki se había convertido en vasallo del Nurarihyon, tras ser derrotado por él en batalla campal. Su lealtad no cambió cuando el Nurarihyon se retiró y su hijo Rihan se hizo cargo de la familia. La fortaleza de Gyuki daba cobijo a apenas unas decenas de guerreros, pero sus demonios-toro eran los más poderosos del Clan Nura y su exiguo número era más que suficiente para defender el monte Nejireme. Sin embargo, aquella noche el jefe del grupo había pedido que le dejaran a solas en su mansión de los bosques. Esperaba invitados importantes que exigían absoluta privacidad.

Gyuki aguardaba sentado de cuclillas, los ojos cerrados en actitud contemplativa. No estaba solo. Su acompañante, más relajado, se había repanchingado en el suelo con una copa de sake.

—Llegan tarde —murmuró Gyuki.

—Ya llegarán, tú tranquilo —dijo el otro.

—Me sigue pareciendo una mala idea —repuso Gyuki—. No sé cómo me habéis convencido para organizar esta reunión.

—Muy fácil, porque tú eres un amigo del viejo tengu del monte Kurama y el único al que iban a escuchar para organizar una entrevista. El Nue es un tipo muy cerrado.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Hablando del rey de Kioto... —murmuró el acompañante de Gyuki.

Se plantaron en la sala principal dos poderosas figuras. Una era el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, el anciano consejero del Clan Abe de Kioto. Su larga nariz y su poblada barba blanca eran inconfundibles. El otro recién llegado era nada más y nada menos que Abe no Seimei, más conocido como el Nue. Onmyoji inmortal, señor de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kansai, Señor del Pandemónium, todo eso y mucho más era el hombre que en aquel momento observaba a sus dos anfitriones con el ceño fruncido.

—Creía que esta era una reunión privada, Gyuki. ¿Qué hace el hijo del Nurarihyon aquí? —preguntó Seimei.

Pues al lado del amo del monte Nejireme estaba el mismísimo Nura Rihan, tumbado en una posición indolente y más pendiente del sake de su copa que del enfado de su huésped.

—No pongas esa cara, Nue —sonrió el pícaro Rihan—. Esta reunión ha sido idea mía. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, Señor del Pandemónium, pero no eres de los que conceden entrevistas alegremente, así que que me perdonarás este pequeño subterfugio.

Seimei hizo amago de conjurar un sello mágico, pero el hijo del Nurarihyon alzó las manos en son de paz.

—¡Oh, por favor, aquí todos somos amigos! O al menos no somos enemigos. Los que dicen que la paz es aburrida es que no saben cómo sacarle jugo a la vida —Rihan le guiñó un ojo—. Pero si buscas pelea, tengo mis propios trucos.

—No quieras poner a prueba mi poder sobre la magia de luz y oscuridad —le retó Seimei.

—No quieras poner a prueba mi Matoi —replicó Rihan, sin perder su sangre fría.

El señor de Kioto y el señor de Edo se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin pestañear. Entonces el Gran Tengu se interpuso entre ellos e hizo un llamamiento a la calma. Aún reticente, Seimei se sentó frente a su anfitrión, Nura Rihan. El hijo del Nurarihyon le tendió una copa de sake.

—Una bebida entre amigos siempre anima —dijo Rihan.

—No somos amigos —replicó el Nue.

—Todavía no, pero podríamos llegar a serlo —sonrió el General Supremo de los Nura.

—Hay demasiada mala sangre entre nuestros dos clanes —repuso Seimei, mortalmente serio.

—Cosas del pasado —insistió su anfitrión.

—Tu padre mató a mi madre.

Aquello congeló la sonrisa de Rihan. Sí, había oído hablar de aquello, normalmente acompañado de lamentaciones del resto de lugartenientes del clan por haber llegado demasiado tarde. "¡Si el General Supremo hubiese matado a Hagoromo Gitsune antes de que diese a luz!", solían decir ellos. Pero Rihan no pensaba así. Aunque había heredado mucho de su padre, también era hijo de su madre, y la dulce Yohime lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido con Lady Yodo.

—Puedo darte mis disculpas, si así lo deseas —inclinó la cabeza Rihan, serio por primera vez en toda la velada—. No puedo disculparme en nombre de mi padre, pues debe hacerlo él, ni tampoco en nombre de mi clan, pues necesitaría el voto de los lugartenientes. Sin embargo, no quiero que rencores del pasado puedan enturbiar una relación provechosa entre nosotros. Somos muy parecidos, tú y yo. Somos líderes de grandes clanes, creemos en la convivencia entre la oscuridad y la luz, pues somos también hijos del amor entre humanos y ayakashi... ¿Qué me dices?

Seimei suspiró. Ciertamente, el hijo del Nurarihyon tenía mucha labia. Sin embargo, también tenía mucha razón. Él era el responsable de la felicidad de sus diez mil seguidores, así como de los miles de habitantes de la ciudad de Kioto. No podía rechazar una oferta honorable sólo porque tenía una vendetta con un miembro ya retirado de otro clan.

—De acuerdo —accedió por fin Seimei, levantando la copa de sake—. Por nuestra amistad.

Rihan sonrió de oreja a oreja. El ambiente se distendió como por ensalmo. Los dos cabezas de sus respectivos clanes empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre la situación de Edo y de Kioto. En cuanto a sus dos acompañantes, Gyuki y Sojobo preferían compartir recuerdos de sus años mozos, cuando el país aún estaba dividido en una miríada de pequeñas familias ayakashi.

En estas estaban cuando Rihan, por curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Son ciertas las leyendas de que Hagoromo Gitsune puede reencarnarse una y otra vez? ¿Significa eso que volverá de entre los muertos algún día?

Seimei se quedó callado un momento. Rihan temió haberle ofendido con sus palabras, pero luego el señor de la oscuridad de Kioto asintió.

—En efecto, mi madre tiene el poder de la reencarnación —confirmó el Nue—. No es un poder ilimitado, empero. Sus ciclos de reencarnación son limitados y, muy probablemente, la próxima vez será la última que pueda volver del Inframundo. Por desgracia, el Nurarihyon —aquí Rihan hizo una mueca de disgusto— hirió no solamente su carne, sino su espíritu también, así que pasarán siglos hasta que el alma de mi madre se recupere y pueda volver de entre los muertos.

—Mm, es un poder interesante —musitó Rihan—. Me gustaría saber más. Un onmyoji me contó una vez que Hagoromo Gitsune aparece durante tiempos turbulentos, dentro del cuerpo de una niña humana destinada a un futuro notable, que absorbe la oscuridad que le rodea hasta que su espíritu madura y entonces toma el control del cuerpo anfitrión, pero que ese cuerpo envejece y muere como el de un humano normal.

Seimei bufó como si le acabaran de decir que el sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra.

—Ese onmyoji debía haber leído historias manipuladas y rumores de otros ayakashi similares, como Tamamo no Mae o las kumihos coreanas —dijo el Nue con aire displicente—. Primero, no hay que mezclar posesión con reencarnación... aunque mi madre puede hacer las dos cosas. Puede poseer un cuerpo adulto gracias a su magia, pero sólo puede hacerlo estando viva ella también. Para volver del mundo de los muertos tiene que reencarnarse, lo que significa que el espíritu de su cuerpo anfitrión es el suyo desde el principio. No lo "posee" cuando se hace mayor. Hay mucha literatura al respecto en los monasterios budistas. ¿Quién te contó esa historia?

—Hidemoto Decimotercero, de los Keikain —se apresuró a responder Rihan—. En su defensa, el pobre hombre estaba viejo y achacoso.

—Lo conocí en su día. Siempre fue un bromista consumado y muchas veces se pasó de listo. Quiero creer que este fue uno más de sus juegos mentales y no un indicio de su ignorancia —suspiró Seimei—. Aunque algo de verdad había en sus palabras. Hagoromo Gitsune aparece en tiempos turbulentos para reunir más oscuridad, y también se ha repetido varias veces que sus tapaderas humanas han alcanzado posiciones de influencia y poder en sus respectivas épocas. Hasta qué punto es parte del destino divino o fruto de las habilidades de mi madre, ya no lo sé. En cualquier caso, quiero que su próxima reencarnación sea lo más tranquila y amena posible. Ya ha sufrido bastante durante siglos.

Nura Rihan esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Al menos tú tienes la garantía de que, tarde o temprano, volverás a ver a tu madre. La mía murió —dijo el hijo del Nurarihyon con un deje de tristeza en su voz, aunque seguía sonriendo—. Era inevitable, claro, lo sabía perfectamente. Mi padre también. Los humanos son frágiles, su paso por este mundo es tan fugaz como la floración de los cerezos. E igual de hermoso. Me consuela saber, sin embargo, que mi madre pudo ver cómo encontraba a la mujer adecuada y sentaba cabeza.

—¿Estás casado? —se sorprendió Seimei.

—Oh, sí, desde luego. Soy un hombre casado y feliz, aunque de vez en cuando parezca un libertino —Rihan le guiñó un ojo a su interlocutor—. Permíteme que te la presente. ¡Yamabuki!

Una mujer ataviada en un colorido kimono entró en la sala, portando una bandeja de comida. Era de una belleza etérea, con piel de blanca porcelana, lustroso cabello negro y ojos oscuros como la luna nueva. Muy recatadamente, colocó la bandeja a los pies de los allí reunidos e hizo una educada reverencia.

—Rihan-sama, Don Gyuki, honorables invitados, les traigo la cena. Si pueden perdonar la espera, enseguida traeré el resto de los platos —dijo la hermosa mujer.

Ya se iba a retirar cuando Rihan la cogió del talle e hizo que se recostara a su lado.

—¡Rihan-sama! —exclamó ella, sonrojándose—. ¡La cena...!

—Deja que las sirvientas se ocupen de eso. Quiero presentarte a alguien —Rihan se colocó de forma que su mujer quedara frente a frente con Abe no Seimei—. Señor Nue, te presento a mi esposa, Yamabuki Otome. Yamabuki, este es el Nue, el Señor del Pandemónium.

—Es un honor —se apresuró a hacer una reverencia la hermosa dama.

Seimei correspondió con cortesía y examinó con atención a aquella mujer. "Yamabuki Otome", la dama de las kerrias. No parecía tener una gran energía espiritual. Si hubiese tenido que apostar algo, el Nue habría dicho que se trataba del fantasma de una humana, posiblemente muerta en trágicas circunstancias.

—A Yamabuki también le gustan los humanos, ¿verdad que sí? Se aburre tanto en la casa principal que va todos los días a una _terakoya_ a dar clase a los niños del vecindario —dijo Rihan con una sonrisa.

Aquello sorprendió a Seimei. Las _terakoya_ eran escuelas adyacentes a los templos budistas. En tiempos de guerra sólo los hijos de los samurais recibían una educación completa, pero ahora que había paz bajo los Tokugawa, las clases populares también querían instruirse. En las _terakoya_ se enseñaba a leer y escribir, a usar el ábaco, historia, geografía y otras materias. Que una ayakashi eligiese libremente hacer de profesora de un montón de niños humanos resultaba inaudito.

—No me aburro en casa, Rihan-sama —protestó Yamabuki con suavidad—. Es sólo que... Me gustan los niños, ya sean humanos o ayakashi. Me basta con imaginar sus caritas sonrientes para sentir una calidez en mi interior que no puedo explicar —dijo la dama de las kerrias, cerrando los ojos, para luego parpadear y volverse ante las miradas de curiosidad de Seimei y Sojobo—. Lo siento, sé que es muy extraño para una ayakashi como yo.

—En absoluto —negó con la cabeza Seimei mientras alzaba su copa de sake en el aire—. Ahora veo lo que el hijo del Nurarihyon descubrió en vos, señorita Yamabuki. Brindo por vuestra felicidad conyugal.

—Muchas gracias, Nue-dono —Yamabuki hizo una nueva reverencia.

—Ojo, señor Nue, que la dama ya tiene marido —bromeó Rihan, estrechando con su brazo libre a su esposa—. Y tú tranquila, cariño. Si lo que quieres son niños, seguro que se me ocurre algo para darte unos cuantos...

Yamabuki Otome se puso roja como una cereza mientras Rihan y sus invitados reían alegremente. Así transcurrió el resto de la velada, entre bromas y conversaciones varias. Era el inicio de una sincera amistad.

00000

**Hace 300 años...**

Edo ardía. Se había librado una batalla en las calles de la capital de los Tokugawa. Se había librado una guerra secreta por el control de la oscuridad de la ciudad. El Clan Nura, la poderosa organización yakuza de Kanto, había ganado, pero había pagado un precio muy alto por su victoria.

Rihan se encontraba en su mirador favorito, desde donde se podía contemplar la ciudad entera. Tan absorto estaba contemplando la devastación de Edo y la de su propio corazón, que tardó en darse cuenta de que una abrumadora energía espiritual había llegado al mirador. En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de un enemigo, uno más de los subalternos del maldito Sanmoto Gorozaemon, pero luego lo reconoció. Era el Nue de Kioto, que observaba el panorama con el ceño fruncido.

—A la capital habían llegado noticias de disturbios relacionados con ayakashi en Edo, pero no me imaginaba esto. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Seimei con preocupación.

—Una guerra —musitó Rihan.

El hijo del Nurarihyon no se creía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, pero ante la insistencia del Nue empezó a relatar su historia. Contó cómo Edo se había empezado a llenar de extraños ayakashi salidos de ninguna parte, que no obedecían las reglas del Clan Nura. Es más, les estaban robando su "miedo". Tras mucho investigar, habían descubierto que aquellos monstruos desconocidos estaban a las órdenes de un tal Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—¿Sanmoto Gorozaemon? —se extrañó Seimei—. ¿Quién es ese?

Era el alias de un mercader llamado Sanmoto Mikanbune. El obeso comerciante se había hecho de oro gracias a la importación de naranjas y el negocio de la madera, pero aunque era el hombre más rico de Japón, aún ambicionaba más.

De algún modo que los Nura aún no sabían explicar, Sanmoto Mikanbune se había hecho con un artefacto místico llamado Tetera de los Cien Demonios, que tenía una doble función. Por un lado, hacía realidad los personajes creados durante los juegos de Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai, un entretenimiento popular en el que los reunidos se intentaban asustar mutuamente contando historias de terror. Por otro lado, reunía "miedo" puro con el que su dueño podía controlar la mente de otras personas. Así, el gordo y fofo humano Mikanbune se había convertido en un señor de la oscuridad capaz de rivalizar con el mismísimo Clan Nura.

Pero todo había acabado ya. Rihan había descubierto sus planes y había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, derrotando a Sanmoto. En un último movimiento desesperado, el mercader había utilizado el poder de la tetera para convertirse él mismo en un ayakashi, haciendo así realidad su alias de "Sanmoto Gorozaemon", pero Rihan lo había partido en cachitos. Aunque aún quedaban sueltas muchas de sus criaturas, el peligro inmediato había terminado.

—Entonces deberías estar contento, ¿no? —observó Seimei—. ¿Por qué estás tan triste entonces?

—Porque antes de averiguar quién estaba detrás de los ataques, Sanmoto no dudó en utilizar trucos sucios para quitar de en medio a los míos. Mi... Mi esposa ha muerto —confesó Rihan.

Seimei se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Rihan. Perder a un ser querido es un dolor inmenso.

—¡Pero no debería haberla perdido! —exclamó el Segundo General con cara de sufrimiento—. Sanmoto envió contra ella a un asesino, un ciempiés venenoso. Maté al desgraciado y llevé a Yamabuki a la mansión. Lo tenía todo controlado. Heredé los poderes curativos de mi madre, ¿lo sabías? El veneno no debería haber sido un problema, pero algo no funcionaba. Yamabuki murió antes de que pudiera curarla.

—No debes echarte la culpa por eso, Rihan. Todos cometemos errores —intentó razonar Seimei, pero su amigo no le escuchaba.

—No, no fue un error —Rihan meneó la cabeza con pesar—. Yamabuki... Ella no quería decírmelo hasta estar segura, lo habíamos deseado con tantas fuerzas que no quería causarme una decepción si se trataba de otra falsa alarma... Pero no era una falsa alarma. El veneno actuó con más virulencia porque había otra vida gestándose en su interior. Yamabuki estaba embarazada.

—Oh, no... —murmuró el Nue.

Abe no Seimei era el mejor onmyoji de la historia, maestro de las artes mágicas, poseedor de los secretos astronómicos, pero ni él sabía como curar un corazón devastado. Así que se quedó junto a Rihan, en silencio, contemplando cómo los fuegos de Edo iban apagándose uno a uno.

00000

**Hace 20 años...**

Sanmoto Gorozaemon estaba furioso. Muy, muy furioso.

Hacía siglos que había sido enviado a los pozos del Inframundo por Nura Rihan y se veía relegado a una existencia incompleta. Cuando se convirtió en un auténtico Rey Demonio, cada parte de su cuerpo se había transformado en un ayakashi, una garantía de que, incluso si era liquidado, sus Cien Demonios podrían resucitarle de entre los muertos cuantas veces hiciera falta.

O ese era el plan, al menos. La realidad era que Nura Rihan, atormentado por el recuerdo de su esposa muerta, había cazado sin piedad a sus creaciones con la ayuda del Nue de Kioto. Cada vez que una parte moría, se reunía con su espíritu en el Inframundo, sin posibilidad de resurrección. Y las partes que aún quedaban con vida se mantenían bajo el radar, temerosas de que los Nura les encontrasen.

—¡Maldito seas, Nura Rihan! ¡Juro que algún día acabaré con tu estirpe! —bramó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Señor Sanmoto, ¿podría bajar el tono unas octavas? Tenemos planes que trazar —dijo de repente una voz suave y aterciopelada.

El escenario cambió. Ya no estaba en el Inframundo, sino en una antigua mansión de madera situada a las afueras de Kioto. No había resucitado, sin embargo. De todas sus partes con vida, el Cerebro actuaba como su representante en el mundo de los vivos. No era gran cosa, pero al menos le permitía estar en contacto con los suyos. Eso significaba, empero, que debía preocuparse de sintonizar bien la onda y no confundir su papel de Cerebro con Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Sobre todo cuando se hacía pasar por uno de los lugartenientes de los Nura.

Oh, ciertamente sus partes no habían estado cruzadas de brazos durante siglos, a pesar de la caza de Nura Rihan. De hecho, hacía poco que habían coronado con éxito su proyecto más audaz: infiltrarse en el Clan Nura. Sus pobres víctimas habían sido los demonios de la facción Tres Ojos. Los habían asesinado a todos, sustituyéndolos por miembros de su Clan de las Cien Historias. Su propio líder, Mitsume Yazura, había sido despellejado vivo. Ahora el Cerebro utilizaba su piel para hacerse pasar por él en las reuniones del Clan Nura. Ni Rihan ni ninguno de sus lugartenientes habían notado el cambio.

Pero infiltrarse por infiltrarse no servía de nada. Sanmoto Gorozaemon quería hacer sufrir a Rihan, quería quitarlo de en medio y resucitar de una vez. Entonces se haría con el control de Japón.

Por desgracia, librarse de Rihan era harto difícil. El Segundo General era fuerte y astuto, y contaba con la ayuda de sus fieles seguidores. Había sobrevivido a innumerables atentados contra su vida. Se las sabía todas. Sin embargo, incluso el mayor de los guerreros tenía que bajar la guardia alguna vez. Explotar el recuerdo de su esposa muerta era un blanco evidente y el propio Sanmoto Gorozaemon había sugerido a sus lacayos que ideasen un plan.

Un plan que tampoco estaba saliendo como esperaba.

—¡Agh! —gruñó el Cerebro, quitándose la máscara de Mitsume Yazura. Debajo se veía una calavera deforme y un órgano palpitante que parecía un cerebro de elefante—. ¿Vais a seguir perdiendo el tiempo mientras vuestro maestro languidece en el Inframundo? ¡Encho, Yanagida! ¡Haced algo!

—En eso estamos, señor Sanmoto —dijo la voz que le había respondido antes, con un deje de irritación—.Pero nuestros recursos son limitados. No podemos hacer milagros.

Quien así había hablado se hacía llamar Encho, realmente la Boca de Sanmoto. Parecía un narrador de cuentos del periodo Edo, elegante y misterioso, pero sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos producían escalofríos. Con su labia podía difundir el miedo en los corazones de sus oyentes. A su lado estaba Yanagida, el más fiel de los lugartenientes de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Cosa curiosa, no era una de sus partes, sino un ayakashi que le había servido cuando aún era el mercader Mikanbune. Era su misión recolectar el mayor número posible de leyendas urbanas para engrosar las filas del Clan de las Cien Historias.

Ellos dos eran los más influyentes de los Ejecutivos, los miembros más poderosos del Clan de las Cien Historias. Otros estaban también presentes en aquella sala, pero se mantenían aparte, poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

Era la misma historia de siempre. A Sanmoto Gorozaemon se le había ocurrido crear una copia exacta de Yamabuki Otome y utilizarla para asesinar a un desprevenido Rihan. Pero aunque habían creado un cuerpo idéntico al original y habían recolectado recuerdos de la dama de las kerrias, al final sus esfuerzos no servían para nada. Sin un alma, aquel clon no era más que una muñeca vacía.

—¡No quiero excusas! ¡Quiero resultados! —gritó el Cerebro, dando una patada a la copia de Yamabuki Otome. El clon cayó de la mesa de operaciones en la que se encontraba, sin hacer ni un gesto de dolor.

—Como he dicho, maestro Sanmoto, no podemos hacer milagros —repitió Encho con cansancio—. Para que nuestra copia se mueva como una persona, necesitamos un alma que podamos manipular. La de la propia Yamabuki Otome sería la solución ideal, pero no tenemos el poder de devolver a un espíritu a la vida. Si lo tuviéramos, su resurrección sería mucho más fácil, señor Sanmoto —añadió el cuentacuentos, sonriendo con ironía.

—Dicen los rumores que el Nue dispone de un poder así, una magia secreta llamada _Hangon no Jutsu_ o Técnica del Alma Invertida —se adelantó Yanagida, siempre solícito—. Sin embargo, como he dicho, sólo son rumores. Incluso si fueran verdad, dudo mucho que el Nue fuera a compartir esa técnica con nosotros.

—Odio también a ese cerdo del Nue —masculló el Cerebro—. Parece que estoy condenado a la no-existencia. Si no acaba Nura Rihan conmigo, lo hará Abe no Seimei...

—No tengáis tanta prisa por ir al olvido, maestro Sanmoto —intervino un recién llegado, entrando justo entonces por la puerta.

—¡Minagoroshi Jizo! —exclamó el Cerebro—. ¡Has estado desaparecido durante semanas! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El vejestorio con barba de chivo y un solo ojo rojo en la frente se rió complacido al ver que su ausencia había sido notada. No era uno de los Ejecutivos, pero soñaba con escalar posiciones dentro del Clan de las Cien Historias. Él mismo era el Globo Ocular Izquierdo de Sanmoto y su poder era la hipnosis. Le acompañaba una nueva incorporación al clan, la misteriosa mujer-pájaro Yosuzume.

—Precisamente había estado dando una vuelta por Kioto —respondió Minagoroshi Jizo—. Oí que necesitábamos un alma y sabía dónde podía encontrar una.

Con un movimiento teatral, Minagoroshi Jizo enseñó a sus camaradas un pedazo de roca.

—¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es? —preguntó Encho con los ojos incluso más abiertos de lo habitual.

—Un trozo del _sesshoseki_ de Hagoromo Gitsune. Un trozo de su alma —dijo Minagoroshi Jizo—. Utilizaremos estos trozos del _sesshoseki_ para atraer el alma de Hagoromo Gitsune a esta muñeca hueca que tenemos aquí. Con mi hipnosis y los recuerdos de Yamabuki Otome, podremos mantenerla controlada todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso, pero no todos los presentes estaban convencidos.

—Muy listo, Minagoroshi Jizo —se burló Yanagida—. Subestimas el poder de una kitsune de nueve colas. Aunque esta copia se mueva y hable como queramos, el alma de Hagoromo Gitsune tratará de escapar como sea, incluso inconscientemente. Si nuestra muñeca se queda embarazada, por ejemplo, el alma de Hagoromo Gitsune pasará a su hija y nos quedaremos sin muñeca y sin plan.

Encho cerró de golpe el abanico con el que se solía tapar la boca y golpeó con él la mesa, reclamando la atención de todos.

—Si el plan es asesinar a Nura Rihan, no necesitaremos nueve meses para llevarlo a cabo —dijo el cuentacuentos—. Pero tanto hablar de almas y embarazos me ha dado una idea aún mejor. ¿Y si provocamos una guerra? Bastará empujar a Rihan más allá del límite de la desesperación para que nuestros enemigos se maten entre sí. Pero hay más: si jugamos nuestras cartas bien, podríamos conseguir un cuerpo adecuado para nuestro señor Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Aquellas palabras despertaron inmediatamente el interés del Cerebro.

—Sigue hablando, Encho...

00000

**Hace 19 años...**

¿Qué ocurría? Era demasiado pronto. No podía moverse aún. Su espíritu... Su espíritu aún estaba incompleto. Entonces, ¿por qué se movía? La llamaban... Sí, sentía la llamada, un faro en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba... Pero era una llamada extraña. Era suya y no era suya. Dudó. No quería seguir la luz. Nunca le había gustado la luz.

Entonces pensó que podía ser Seimei. Y se dejó llevar.

Luego, el horror. Algo andaba mal. Ese no era el cuerpo que buscaba, que necesitaba. Ni siquiera era un cuerpo. Era una muñeca hueca, vacía... No, no del todo vacía. Había algo... Recuerdos, reales y falsos. Cosas implantadas, como injertos en un árbol. También había trampas ocultas, gatillos mentales, órdenes siniestras... No quería estar ahí, quería darse la vuelta. Pero no podía.

Estaba atrapada. Quiso luchar, quiso gritar, pero luego se durmió. No, no se durmió. La durmieron.

Y entonces la muñeca se levantó.

00000

**Hace 18 años...**

—Amigo Mitsume, más vale que sea algo importante. Me gustan las sorpresas como al que más, pero hacerme venir hasta este rincón perdido de la ciudad me parece demasiado... —se quejó Rihan.

—Lo es, General Supremo, le aseguro que lo es —contestó en tono servil Mitsume Yazura, el líder de la facción Tres Ojos. O mejor dicho, el Cerebro de Sanmoto disfrazado—. Cuando vea lo que mis servidores han encontrado, estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Rihan se encogió de hombros. No solía salir de día, pero Mitsume Yazura había insistido en que le acompñara, porque tenía una sorpresa que enseñarle. El lugarteniente nunca había sido un yokai muy dado a efusividades, así que su insistencia había despertado la curiosidad de Rihan. Sin embargo, su interés se apagó rápidamente cuando Mitsume Yazura le llevó hasta una pequeña floristería de barrio.

—¿Acaso me vas a regalar un ramo de flores y te me vas a declarar, Mitsume? —se burló Rihan, riéndose de su propia gracia.

—Paciencia, mi señor —Mitsume Yazura le hizo un gesto para que se callase.

Nura Rihan iba a añadir un comentario jocoso más cuando llegó hasta él el olor de las flores. Kerrias... Había muchas kerrias en aquella floristería. Era un olor que alimentaba en él un fuego dulce y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Un fuego que se avivó hasta alcanzar proporciones de incendio forestal cuando la dependienta de la tienda salió a despedir a un cliente.

—Muchas gracias por su compra —sonrió la mujer.

Oh, dioses, no podía ser. Tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla, cualquier cosa menos la realidad. Porque allí, en aquella minúscula floristería, rodeada del perfume de las kerrias, estaba Yamabuki Otome. La misma piel de alabastro, la misma melena negra, los mismos ojos oscuros... Vivía, respiraba, y tenía la sonrisa que le había enamorado en su juventud. Rihan sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

—¿Qué me decís, General Supremo? ¿Era buena la sorpresa o no? —sonrió Mitsume Yazura.

00000

**Hace 17 años...**

El Nurarihyon y su hijo Rihan estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones del Clan Nura. No había nadie más allí, ni siquiera los sempiternos consejeros Mokugyo Daruma y Karasu-Tengu. Las dos generaciones de la familia, frente a frente, parecían a punto de estallar.

—¿Cómo que no lo apruebas, viejo? —exclamó Rihan enfadado.

—No voy a dejar que te cases con esa humana —contestó su padre—. Es un peligro para el clan.

El Nurarihyon se había retirado como líder de la familia siglos atrás, pero aún ejercía una gran influencia dentro del Clan Nura. Aunque había envejecido, aún seguía conservándose fuerte y sano como un roble. Unido al hecho de que la mayoría de los lugartenientes pertenecían a la vieja guardia, sus palabras tenían un peso poderosísimo. Casi siempre se conformaba con dejar actuar a su hijo libremente, a menudo con una aparente falta de interés por la suerte de su vástago, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, para gran disgusto de Rihan.

—¿Es tu excusa para decir que no quieres que una humana diluya la sangre yokai de los Nura? —preguntó el Segundo, apretando los dientes.

—No juegues conmigo, chico. Soy el último que te impediría casarte con una mujer simplemente porque es humana. Soy mentiroso, ladrón y juerguista, pero no un hipócrita —se defendió el Nurarihyon. A fin de cuentas, él había sido muy feliz con Yohime y, si bien muchos lugartenientes habían dudado de las capacidades del pequeño Rihan, su hijo pronto les demostró que tener sangre humana no era sinónimo de debilidad—. Pero debes pensar que la aparición de esa chica es sospechosamente conveniente. Me huelo una trampa.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso Rihan con incredulidad—. ¿Y quién se tomaría tantas molestias, quién tendría tanto poder para traer a Yamabuki Otome de entre los muertos y usarla para infiltrarse en nuestro clan?

—Kioto, por ejemplo —sugirió el Nurarihyon.

Una mueca de desdén se dibujó en la cara de Rihan. Como siempre, su padre se había anclado en los viejos odios del pasado. Claro que su hijo nunca se había atrevido a decirle que se había hecho amigo del Nue. Su alianza era sólo conocida por Gyuki y algunos miembros selectos de su grupo, por nadie más.

El Nurarihyon notó la cara de contrariedad de su hijo.

—¿No crees que sea posible? ¿Acaso piensas que tu supuesta amistad con el Nue te salvará de un ataque a traición? —le reprendió el antiguo General Supremo.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Rihan, muy sorprendido.

—Lo sospechaba. Tú lo acabas de confirmar ahora —dijo su padre, muy decepcionado—. Rihan, no te puedes fiar de los yokai de Kioto. No se han convertido en Señores del Pandemónium siendo majos y simpáticos con los demás, sino trepando por una montaña de cadáveres. Algún día te apuñalarán por la espalda y recordarás mis palabras, pero ya será demasiado tarde.

Rihan agachó la cabeza, conteniendo sus ganas de pegarle cuatro gritos a su padre.

—No creo que mi futura esposa tenga nada que ver con Kioto —se limitó a decir el Segundo.

—Rihan, escucha: Karasu-Tengu ha hecho averiguaciones sobre esa chica. No encuentra nada sobre su pasado. Es una pizarra en blanco —explicó el Nurarihyon con paciencia—. No me dirás que no huele a chamusquina.

—No me importa —afirmó Rihan sin dudar—. La amo. Quizás no pueda casarme ahora sin tu consentimiento, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que reconocerla y dejar que sea mi esposa.

—Muy confiado te veo —comentó el Nurarihyon con aire divertido.

La sonrisa irónica del antiguo General Supremo desapareció como por ensalmo cuando oyó las siguientes palabras de su hijo:

—Está embarazada de mi hijo. Sea niño o niña, la criatura que salga de su vientre se convertirá en el próximo heredero del Clan Nura. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

00000

**Hace 16 años...**

A Rihan le habría gustado dar vuelta atrás, viajar en el tiempo y escapar de su presente. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado horrible para soportarlo.

Había perdido otra vez a Yamabuki Otome. O al menos a la persona que se parecía a su fallecida esposa como una gota de agua a otra, la mujer que había devuelto la luz a un corazón sumido durante mucho tiempo en las tinieblas de su desazón. El destino había querido devolverle la alegría perdida... para luego arrancársela sin misericordia.

Según había avanzado el embarazo, habían aparecido los primeros signos de alarma. Su esposa (no, tenía que recordárselo, aún no estaba casado con ella por culpa de la obstinación del Nurarihyon) se había ido debilitando más y más según crecía la criatura de su interior. Era como si estuviese chupando su misma esencia vital. Los médicos trataron de tranquilizar a la pareja, diciendo que no era una situación infrecuente y que la futura madre debía comer más y guardar reposo. Sin embargo, Rihan recordaba que aquella niña —niña iba a ser, así lo habían confirmado las ecografías— tenía también su sangre, sangre de yokai. Podía haber complicaciones inesperadas.

Por eso había encargado a los médicos del grupo Zen, los mejores del mundo yokai, que se encargasen de atender a su amada. Rihan se había mentalizado para lo peor, pero fue un mazazo para él cuando los tímidos pájaros Zen le comunicaron que la madre de su hija había muerto durante el parto. Los médicos no encontraban una explicación lógica; la madre simplemente había perdido su energía vital nada más nacer la criatura.

Era un ligero consuelo para Rihan saber que la niña estaba sana y salva, aunque por dentro su corazón sufría. Los médicos, con aire avergonzado, le dejaron a su hija entre los brazos y se retiraron para concederle un poco de necesaria privacidad.

Rihan contempló con tristeza a la pequeña. Parecía una versión en miniatura de su madre, misma piel blanca, mismo pelo negro, mismos ojos oscuros...

—Esos ojos... —murmuró Rihan, examinando a la niña más de cerca.

Había algo raro en esos ojos. Estaban abiertos de par en par y observaban los alrededores con una inteligencia impropia de sus escasas horas de vida. Además, parecían abrirse a profundos pozos cargados de energía espiritual, una energía inconfundiblemente yokai, pero que no era la de Rihan ni la de nadie que él conocía. No, si se concentraba, sí lograba encontrar un parecido. Con el Nue.

Aquella niña era la reencarnación de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Algo hizo crack dentro de la mente de Rihan. No, no podía ser. Una broma, eso, tenía que ser una broma del destino. Era demasiada casualidad, demasiado inconcebible que ocurriese ahora, justo con él, justo después de haber perdido a su segundo amor. ¿Tanto le odiaban los dioses que querían que sufriese el doble de lo que había sufrido? La voz de su padre resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, con toda la autoridad de un juez celestial:

" _Algún día te apuñalarán por la espalda y recordarás mis palabras, pero ya será demasiado tarde"._

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando, de repente, apareció el mismísimo Nue en la mansión del grupo Zen. Los yokai pájaro huyeron asustados, pues le creían un enemigo. Sólo Rihan se quedó donde estaba, de pie, sosteniendo a aquella criatura maldita entre sus brazos.

—Así que es verdad —musitó el Segundo General, casi sin energías—. Esta niña es Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Sí, lo es. Hace veinte años destruyeron su _sesshoseki_ y ya no pude contactar con su espíritu, pero esta noche percibí cómo su energía brillaba en las regiones de Kanto. ¿He de suponer que este bebé es tu hija? ¿Con una humana? —preguntó Seimei, sintiéndose muy violento.

—Sí —asintió Rihan con pesar.

Abe no Seimei se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—No creía posible que mi madre fuese a reencarnarse en una criatura con un cuarto de sangre yokai. Interesante. También me parece que es demasiado pronto para su reencarnación, hay algo raro en todo esto —musitó el Nue sin percatarse de la creciente cólera de su amigo—. En fin, me gustaría llevármela a Kioto para hacer unas pruebas. Ven conmigo, así hablaremos durante el trayecto del futuro de esta...

Rihan le cortó con una carcajada carente por completo de humor.

—¿Futuro? ¿De qué futuro me hablas? ¿Me traicionas de este modo y todavía tienes el descaro de intentar engañarme aún más? —explotó el Segundo General—. No, no va a haber futuro, para ninguno de los dos. Mi amor murió, yo también moriré, por mi propia mano, pero antes me aseguraré de que Kioto no vaya a aprovecharse de mi ingenuidad... Mi padre tenía razón...

—Rihan, por favor, no sé exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí, comprendo que estés disgustado, pero deberíamos hablarlo —trató de aplacarle Seimei, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Sigues fingiendo ignorancia? No importa —Rihan desenvainó su espada Nenekirimaru, la hoja exorcista que le había legado su padre—. La hora de las palabras ha pasado. Sólo queda la muerte.

Antes de que el General Supremo de los Nura pudiese cometer un acto imperdonable, Seimei convocó sellos mágicos e inmovilizó a su rival. En condiciones normales, probablemente Rihan habría podido liberarse inmediatamente de aquella trampa, pero su cabeza no regía bien. Estaba embriagado por la tristeza, el dolor y la furia. Rápidamente, Seimei recogió al bebé en el que se había reencarnado su madre. En ningún momento la pequeña había llorado o hecho el más mínimo gesto de terror.

—Espero que el tiempo te permita reflexionar y que tus heridas se cierren. Cuando estés mejor, ven a Kioto. Te estaré esperando —le dijo Seimei a Rihan—. Hasta entonces, te deseo lo mejor.

Nura Rihan no dejó de gritar y lanzar maldiciones a su otrora amigo, pero para cuando se liberó, el Nue hacía tiempo que había regresado a la capital.

00000

**Hace 13 años...**

—Cuanto lo lamento, amo Rihan. Es todo culpa mía —dijo Mitsume Yazura, postrándose ante el General Supremo.

Estaban en la sala de reuniones, ellos dos solos por petición expresa del líder de la facción Tres Ojos. Al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle. De momento, sin embargo, no hacía más que pedir perdón una y otra vez. Desde los desgraciados sucesos de dos años atrás, Rihan se había sumido en una profunda depresión.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon lo sabía y quería dar el toque de gracia.

—Levántate, Mitsume Yazura. No tienes por qué disculparte por nada —dijo Rihan.

—¡No, no! Yo fui quien os presentó a aquella mujer, mi General Supremo —fingió disculparse el lugarteniente—. De haber sospechado que se trataba de una estratagema de Kioto, yo mismo me habría encargado de matar a los responsables. ¡Y aún puedo hacerlo! Porque nos vamos a vengar de esos malditos Abe, ¿verdad?

Rihan no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta del falso Mitsume Yazura. El voluminoso capo se quedó de rodillas, mientras sus tres ojos parpadeaban con nerviosismo.

—Amo Rihan... —fue a decir Mitsume Yazura, pero el Segundo General le interrumpió.

—Kioto está rodeado por una barrera mágica creada por el Nue —indicó el hijo del Nurarihyon—. Es imposible atravesarla con un ejército de yokai. Tampoco merece la pena; lo que ha pasado es un asunto personal entre Seimei y yo. Una vez prometí que no habría guerra entre Edo y Kioto mientras yo liderase el Clan Nura. Incluso después de haber sido traicionado, pienso cumplir mi promesa hasta el final. Pero mi corazón exige retribución. Iré yo solo a Kioto... y pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

—¡P-pero amo Rihan, el Nue es el Señor del Pandemónium! ¡Incluso sin sus seguidores, es poderosísimo! ¡No podéis enfrentaros solo a él! —exclamó Mitsume Yazura alterado—. Y no iréis solo, de hecho. Yo os acompañaré.

—No te puedo pedir eso, Mitsume.

—No hace falta. Yo también tengo que defender mi honor, aunque me cueste la vida —proclamó el falso Mitsume Yazura. Luego sonrió a través de sus afilados colmillos—. Sé que soy un viejo y gordo yakuza cuyos mejores tiempos pasaron ya, pero he estado buscando un poder superior para enfrentarme a Kioto en igualdad de condiciones. No obstante, ahora veo que mi General lo necesita más que yo.

De entre sus ropas el capo sacó una katana envainada. No parecía gran cosa, pues la vaina estaba ajada y desgastada, y cuando Rihan extrajo la hoja, vio que el filo estaba mellado. Aún así, de aquella espada brotaba energía pura. Rihan leyó la inscripción de la empuñadura: "Martillo de Mao".

—Es una espada con mucha historia, amo Rihan, el emblema de un conquistador —explicó Mitsume Yazura—. Hace trescientos años, la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de la isla de Shikoku decidió conquistar un castillo humano. Los defensores estaban a punto de ser aniquilados cuando apareció el guerrero Budayu Ino blandiendo esta katana y derrotó a los tanuki invasores. Nadie sabe de dónde vino o cómo la consiguió Budayu, pero esta espada es capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros de yokai. Seguro que la encuentra superior a la propia _Nenekirimaru_, amo Rihan.

Los ojos del Segundo General brillaron con anticipación. Tendría que entrenar mucho y cogerle el tranquillo a aquella katana, pero merecía la pena. Seimei se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

00000

**Hace 8 años...**

En los jardines del castillo Nijo de Kioto, bajo la luz de la luna y envueltos en un perfume de kerrias, Nura Rihan y Abe no Seimei luchaban en un duelo a muerte. Por desgracia para el General Supremo de los Nura, la batalla se inclinaba claramente del lado de su enemigo.

El Martillo de Mao no era suficiente. Al Nue ni siquiera le hacía falta una espada; le bastaban sus sellos mágicos, sus shikigami o simplemente un toque de sus dedos para mandar a Rihan volando por los aires. Ni siquiera el apoyo que le ofrecía Mitsume Yazura, atacando al unísono con él, servía para algo. Lo peor de todo era que Seimei no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza.

—Para ya, Rihan —le conminó el Nue en tono compasivo—. No te dejes llevar por el rencor o la venganza. Sé que aún queda bondad en ti. Te agradezco mucho que dejaras que mi hijo se marchase de aquí en vez de utilizarlo contra mí. Por eso te lo pido, por favor, en nombre de nuestra antigua amistad, guarda tu espada y vuelve a casa.

Rihan no le escuchaba. Tenía que derrotarlo si quería acabar con la vida de la odiosa criatura que llevaba su sangre, y luego él se suicidaría a la antigua manera samurai. Era lo único que deseaba. Sin embargo, le faltaba poder. Si al menos tuviese a sus seguidores con él...

—Amo Rihan —le llamó Mitsume Yazura—. Por favor, realice el Matoi conmigo. Seguro que así podrá vencer al Nue.

La sugerencia era lógica, pero Rihan dudó. El Matoi era una técnica secreta que él mismo había inventado y que consistía en dejar que su parte humana fuese poseída por el "miedo" de otro yokai, sumando sus fuerzas a las suyas. Era una habilidad capaz de dar la vuelta a cualquier batalla, pero requería una confianza absoluta entre el que la utilizaba y el que era utilizado. Mitsume Yazura no era uno de sus seguidores, como sí lo eran Kubinashi, Kejoro o Kurotabo, sino un antiguo lugarteniente de su padre. Sin embargo, tenía razón: la pelea con el Nue iba mal y se le acababan las opciones.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos allá, Mitsume! —exclamó Rihan.

—¡Sí! —asintió el otro, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos que Rihan no alcanzó a ver.

Abe no Seimei retrocedió al notar como sus dos contendientes liberaban sus miedos al máximo... y luego como el miedo de Mitsume Yazura se fusionaba con el de Rihan, doblando su poder. No, doblándolo no, triplicándolo, cuadruplicándolo, saliéndose de las escalas. Seimei frunció el ceño. Había oído rumores del impresionante Matoi de Nura Rihan, pero no creía posible semejante despliegue de fuerza.

Rihan tampoco lo creía posible. Sabía que Mitsume Yazura era un capo importante, pero no que disponía de tanto "miedo" concentrado. Con todo respeto por el lugarteniente, estaba entrado en carnes y no había participado en ninguna pelea en los dos últimos siglos.

"Ah, pero es que yo no soy Mitsume Yazura", dijo una voz desconocida en su mente. "¿No me reconoces, Rihan? Soy el Cerebro de Sanmoto Gorozaemon".

Nura Rihan cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras de su cuerpo brotaban nubes de energía maligna que se enroscaban a su alrededor. Olvidando su pelea, Seimei se adelantó para echarle una mano, pero fue arrojado hacia atrás por una increíble ola de energía. Cuando Rihan se incorporó, ya no era él mismo. Una sonrisa malvada asomaba en su rostro.

—¡Por fin! ¡Nura Rihan ha caído y yo he resucitado! —gritó él, alzando el Martillo de Mao sobre su cabeza—. ¡Tengo el cuerpo y el poder con los que siempre había soñado! ¡La vida y la muerte no tienen secretos para mí! ¡Soy el Rey Demonio de las Cien Historias! ¡Soy Sanmoto Gorozaemon!

—Veo que Rihan ha sido poseído por un monstruo repugnante —Seimei arrugó la nariz—. No importa, te exorcizaré.

—No, Seimei, no me exorcizarás —le retó Sanmoto—. ¿No me has oído? Tengo un pie en este mundo y otro en el Inframundo. Si me matas, volveré, y puedo traer conmigo a muchos amigos. Como estos...

Sanmoto Gorozaemon clavó su katana en el suelo. Al momento, una enorme puerta interdimensional se abrió en los terrenos del castillo Nijo. Seimei se alarmó. Aquella brecha despedía olor infernal por los cuatro costados. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando una horda de monstruos, fantasmas y muertos vivientes empezaron a arrastrarse fuera de la puerta mágica, invadiendo el mundo de los vivos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Seimei—. ¡Vas a provocar un desequilibrio entre los dos mundos!

—No es mi problema —se encogió de hombros Sanmoto—. Es más, me temo que no te voy a dejar que cierres esa puerta.

Seimei y Sanmoto, este último en el cuerpo de Rihan, estaban luchando cuando llegó al castillo Nijo la vanguardia de los yokai de Kioto. A la cabeza iban el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama y Hagoromo Gitsune, que contemplaron la escena casi sin aliento.

—¡Madre! ¡Gran Tengu! ¡Alejaos de aquí! —les gritó Seimei—. ¡Este loco está rompiendo las barreras entre Kioto y el Infierno! ¡He de pararle como sea!

—¡Pues mata a Rihan de una vez! —le conminó su madre, pero el Nue negó con la cabeza.

—Este no es... —intentó explicar Seimei, antes de decidir que era perder el tiempo—. ¡No, no importa! ¡Pero matarle no servirá de nada, volverá a resucitar mientras esa grieta dimensional siga abierta! ¡Tengo que sellarle en el limbo! ¡Y cerrar el portal!

—¡Pero eso es demasiado! —protestó Hagoromo Gitsune, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Morirás!

—Lo siento, madre. Es mi deber —se disculpó el Nue.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon estaba demasiado distraído, ebrio de la destrucción que estaba causando, para darse cuenta de que Seimei estaba empezando un largo encantamiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó Sanmoto, al notar que los contornos del paisaje a su alrededor se difuminaban—. ¿Qué es este truco de artificio? ¿Así es como peleas, estúpido Nue?

—No... Así es como muero —dijo Seimei con seriedad—. Te has divertido, Sanmoto, pero ahora estás jugando con un poder que eclipsa al tuyo. Sacrifico voluntariamente mi vida para que este universo se deshaga de tu negra alma. ¡Húndete en el abismo del olvido, monstruo! ¡Conviértete en uno de los pilares que sostienen esta capital de luz y oscuridad!

—¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritó Sanmoto como un cobarde, mientras notaba cómo le tragaba una oscuridad negra e impenetrable, totalmente diferente al Infierno que tan bien conocía él.

Hubo un brillo cegador. Cuando la suave oscuridad de la noche regresó a los terrenos del castillo Nijo, la puerta al Inframundo había desaparecido, y con ella las huestes infernales de Sanmoto. El propio señor del Clan de las Cien Historias se había volatilizado, absorbido por el primer sello de la barrera mágica que protegía Kioto. Y en el suelo, sostenido entre sus brazos por una diminuta Hagoromo Gitsune que lloraba sin parar, se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de Abe no Seimei, el Nue, Señor del Pandemónium.

00000

**Hace 7 años...**

El Nurarihyon volvía a sentarse en el puesto de honor de los jefes del Clan Nura. No le gustaba nada. Era un recordatorio permanente de que su hijo, el único fruto que le quedaba de su amor por Yohime, había caído en las lejanas tierras de Kioto. Ahora él tenía que volver a asumir el manto de señor de la Procesión Nocturna si no quería que el clan se desintegrase.

Sus lugartenientes, sus guerreros, hasta sus criados pedían venganza. Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, pero todos habían oído cómo Rihan y Mitsume Yazura habían partido a la capital para nunca volver.

Sin embargo, a pesar del odio que sentía por el Clan Abe, el Nurarihyon no tenía ganas de empezar una guerra, no al menos sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido. A fin de cuentas, los rumores también decían que el Nue había muerto y que Hagoromo Gitsune se sentaba ahora en el trono de la oscuridad de Kioto. Si Rihan y Seimei habían luchado en un duelo, según las reglas del honor yokai todas las ofensas habían sido zanjadas con la muerte de los participantes. No había razones que justificaran una guerra, por mucho que le doliese al Nurarihyon reconocerlo.

Estaba fumando una pipa a solas, en actitud apesadumbrada, cuando un sirviente anunció la llegada del nuevo jefe de la facción Tres Ojos.

—Ah, sí, Minagoroshi Jizo —recordó el General Supremo—. Dile que pase.

Minagoroshi Jizo entró con cuidado y se postró con servilismo a los pies del Nurarihyon.

—Tú eres el sucesor de Mitsume Yazura, ¿verdad? —le dijo el General Supremo al anciano—. Lamento lo que ocurrió con tu jefe, créeme. Fue un buen camarada mío.

—¡Oh, temido General Supremo! ¡Cuantas desgracias han azotado a nuestro bienamado clan! —exclamó Minagoroshi Jizo con afectación—. Nosotros aquí, sufriendo en silencio, mientras el cuerpo de mi maestro yace en Kioto sin recibir sepultura y el amo Rihan languidece atrapado en el limbo...

Sus escogidas palabras sorprendieron al Nurarihyon.

—¿Cómo que el limbo? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el General Supremo con el ceño fruncido.

—Debéis saber, amo Nurarihyon, que entre los miembros de los Tres Ojos existe una "conexión". Yo renuncié a mis dos ojos menores para fortalecer esa conexión con mi maestro, siendo capaz de ver lo que él veía. Contemplé la pelea que enfrentó al amo Rihan con el traicionero Nue de Kioto. El malvado Seimei mató a mi maestro y luego encerró al Segundo General en el primer sello de la barrera que protege la capital —mintió descaradamente Minagoroshi Jizo—. Por desgracia para él, no calculó bien y consumió demasiada energía para vencer al amo Rihan. Así que es verdad que el Nue está muerto.

—¿Y mi hijo? —le zarandeó el Nurarihyon—. ¿Está vivo o muerto?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra, ni en el mundo de los vivos ni en el Infierno —respondió Minagoroshi Jizo con ambigüedad—. Como os he dicho, está en el limbo, pero puede ser rescatado.

El General Supremo de los Nura regresó a su asiento en lo alto de la tarima. Tenía que cerciorarse, tenía que comprobar que la información de Minagoroshi Jizo era verídica, pero si lo era... Había una posibilidad de recuperar a su hijo. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Reduciría Kioto a cenizas si era necesario. Y la zorra de Hagoromo Gitsune pagaría el dolor que le había causado.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes en el castillo Nijo, Abe y Nura por igual, se sentían horrorizados al escuchar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon vanagloriarse de sus fechorías. Era un malvado y un cobarde que había arruinado la vida de familias enteras por puro capricho y ambición. No tenía perdón.<p>

—¡Je, je, je! —se rió Minagoroshi Jizo, compartiendo la alegría de su señor—. ¿He hecho bien mi trabajo, maestro Sanmoto? ¿Estáis complacido?

—Lo estoy, mi fiel Ojo Izquierdo —asintió Sanmoto en el cuerpo de Rihan—. Desde hoy serás uno de mis Ejecutivos y disfrutarás de los despojos de este mundo que vamos a conquistar.

—Gracias, mi señor —hizo una reverencia Minagoroshi Jizo—. ¡Je, je, je, la era de los antiguos clanes ha terminado! ¡Todos, humanos y yokai, se inclinarán ante el Rey Demonio! ¡Larga vida a Sanmoto Gorozaemon! ¡Larga vida a...! ¿Eh?

Rikuo, con furia incandescente en sus ojos rubíes, lanzó una estocada contra Minagoroshi Jizo, interrumpiéndolo en el acto. El repugnante vejestorio iba a reírse de su estupidez, pues el joven señor de los Abe había perdido su espada a manos del Nurarihyon, cuando el "miedo" del kitsune se concentró en torno a su mano hasta reconstruir su _Ichibi no Tachi_. Minagoroshi Jizo tardó un poco en entender lo que había sucedido, pero para entonces ya estaba muerto, disolviéndose en una voluta de humo negro.

—Eso no me ha gustado —dijo Sanmoto Gorozaemon con el ceño fruncido.

—Has arruinado todo lo que has tocado —siseó Rikuo iracundo—. ¡Puedes ser muy poderoso, Sanmoto, pero te haré pagar tus maldades! ¡Tenlo por seguro!

—¿Ah, sí? —Sanmoto enarboló su corazón forjado en espada, el Martillo de Mao—. Veamos de lo que eres capaz, hijo de Seimei...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Siento este retraso, pero ahora mismo estoy también escribiendo otro proyecto para un concurso. No me olvido de este fic, claro. Gracias a Suki 90, Lonely Athena, Asphios de Geminis y todas las demás personas maravillosas que se molestan en escribir reseñas (incluido el Guest anónimo, me gustaría responderte de alguna forma ^_^;). ¡Os quiero! Me animáis a seguir escribiendo, aunque a veces sea duro ;-)

* A los que sólo hayan visto el anime, muchos hechos y personajes aquí descritos les resultarán desconocidos. Pero tal como prometí al comienzo de esta historia, aquí no hay OCs. Todos estos personajes nuevos han aparecido durante el manga después de la saga de Kioto.

* En un principio yo también creí (en el canon) que el cuerpo de Hagoromo Gitsune era el de la hija de Rihan. Quedé un poco decepcionado con lo de Yamabuki Otome, aunque su trágica historia de amor me gustó. Lo que me chirriaba era que la explicación que nos dio el autor hacía parecer a Rihan un pardillo integral. Aquí al menos he intentado justificarlo paso a paso, y ayuda que tiene al lado un consejero con intenciones dañinas.

* El plan de Sanmoto Gorozaemon evita que Rihan conozca a Wakana y, de paso, atrae a Seimei a los alrededores de Tokio. Al principio Seimei sólo quería atraer a Rihan a un duelo honorable, pero como era un onmyoji no podía evitar hacer algún exorcismo de vez en cuando. Y así conoció a Wakana. Tuvo mucha prisa en casarse con ella y llevársela a Kioto para que no se viese envuelta en su enemistad con Rihan.

* Cometí un error en el capítulo _Convenciendo a Tsurara_. Allí se dice que en la inscripción del Martillo de Mao puede leerse, pues eso, "Martillo de Mao". No es así, lo que realmente dice es "Invocación del Rey Demonio", aunque el nombre de la espada **sí** es Martillo de Mao. Un poco complicado, así que lo dejo como estaba. Digamos que es una pequeña diferencia AU ^_^;

Próximo capítulo: _"Despedidas"._


	23. Despedidas

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Sanmoto Gorozaemon ha revelado cómo él y su Clan de las Cien Historias manipularon a los Nura y a los Abe para robarle el cuerpo al Segundo General Rihan y provocar una guerra entre Tokio y Kioto. Al enterarse de todo, Rikuo decide enfrentarse con el malvado Sanmoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Despedidas<strong>

Faltaba poco para que amaneciese en Kioto, pero el sol aún no iluminaba los muros derruidos del castillo Nijo. La fortaleza mágica convocada por Hagoromo Gitsune había recibido el embate de las hordas del Clan Nura. Se distinguía perfectamente el boquete que había dejado el _Takarabun_e, el barco insignia de la flota aérea de Kanto, al chocar contra las defensas del castillo. Sin embargo, la guerra se había paralizado por los recientes sucesos que habían sacado a la luz una conspiración que se llevaba larvando desde hacía trescientos años.

Mientras Hagoromo Gitsune agonizaba por las heridas sufridas a manos del Nurarihyon, mientras el propio General Supremo flotaba en las aguas venenosas del _Nuega-ike_ con un corte que le atravesaba el corazón, Rikuo combatía al culpable de todo lo ocurrido: Sanmoto Gorozaemon, el autoproclamado Rey Demonio del Clan de las Cien Historias.

Sin embargo, estaba muy claro que Sanmoto Gorozaemon sólo estaba jugando con él. Rikuo se esforzaba todo lo que podía, atacando sin tregua, pero estaba cansado por las recientes peleas con Tsuchigumo y el Nurarihyon, mientras que su rival tenía un poder abrumador, inmenso. Su espada, el siniestro Martillo de Mao que no era sino el corazón de Sanmoto forjado en katana, parecía chupar su fuerza mientras intercambiaban golpes. Y luego el artero Rey Demonio sumaba a su propia energía espiritual la que había robado a Nura Rihan.

Para los miembros del Clan Nura que observaban el combate, resultaba una odiosa tortura contemplar cómo el cuerpo de su bienamado Segundo General era utilizado por el malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Aún así, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que su indignación superara su shock inicial. La primera en dar un paso al frente y acudir en ayuda de Rikuo fue Tsurara.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Aguanta! ¡Voy a ayudarte! —exclamó la Yuki-onna mientras convocaba una lanza de hielo.

Allá se fue la dama de las nieves. Su madre, la también Yuki-onna Setsura, parpadeó confusa al ver cómo su hija se dirigía derecha a la pelea, y entonces ella también levantó la voz para arengar a los suyos:

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados? —les espetó a Hitotsume Nyudo y a otros lugartenientes que se habían quedado paralizados—. ¡Sanmoto Gorozaemon está allí! ¡No importa que tenga el cuerpo de Rihan, hay que destruirlo! ¿O acaso queréis que el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune se lleve el mérito de nuestra venganza! ¡Vamos!

Enfervorecidos por las palabras de la dama de las nieves, los guerreros del Clan Nura gritaron con entusiasmo y se lanzaron de cabeza al combate. Por su parte, el Clan Abe tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados.

—¡Eh! ¡Mamarrachos! ¡Esperad un momento! —gritó Ibaraki-Doji enfadado—. ¡Esta es nuestra ciudad! ¡Somos nosotros los que tenemos que rebanarle el gaznate a ese montón de basura!

—Es nuestra sagrada tarea hacer recaer el juicio divino sobre un demonio como él —se le unió Shokera con aire rimbombante.

—Oye, meapilas, ¿no podrías hablar normal por una vez en la vida? —Ibaraki-Doji puso los ojos en blanco—. Y te recuerdo que yo mismo soy un demonio. ¿También me vas a aplicar el "juicio divino" a mí, eh?

—Tú tienes un pase, Ibaraki-Doji —sonrió Shokera con aparente amabilidad—. Pero estoy apuntando tus pecados en una lista, sólo por si acaso.

—Eres un imbécil —replicó el jefe de los oni—. ¡Pero qué más da! ¡Es hora de cortar cabezas!

Para Rikuo fue un alivio ver cómo las fuerzas combinadas de los Nura y los Abe se dirigían a ayudarlo en su pelea contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, había proclamado presuntuosamente ante el Rey Demonio que le haría pagar todas sus maldades, pero la verdad era que no podía ni con su alma. Por su parte, Sanmoto Gorozaemon observó a los contendientes que se le venían encima con una mezcla de irritación y cierta sorpresa. No obstante, no pareció muy preocupado.

Tras intercambiar unos golpes de espada más con Rikuo, sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, Sanmoto Gorozaemon se alejó del joven señor y se encaró con los Abe y los Nura que estaban a punto de caer sobre él.

—¿Aún no comprendéis que ya he ganado? ¡Lo he conseguido por fin! ¡Soy perfecto! ¡Un dios viviente! —presumió el Rey Demonio—. Iba a divertirme un poco con vosotros, pero si sois tan ciegos como para no ver la diferencia entre vuestro poder y el mío, es mejor que desaparezcáis como los insectos insignificantes que sois.

Con una sola mano sujetando su espada, Sanmoto Gorozaemon blandió su Martillo de Mao, creando una impresionante ola de energía que barrió el espacio que tenía por delante. Apuntó con bastante desidia, así que los yokai pudieron apartarse sin excesivas complicaciones. Ya se iban a reír de la torpeza de su enemigo, cuando oyeron un grito aterrado detrás de ellos:

—¡Oh, no, la capital!

La ola de energía había seguido su curso lógico y había golpeado los barrios circundantes. Fue como un bombardeo. Los edificios más altos fueron arrasados, los pavimentos reventaron y el fuego consumió las estructuras de madera. Era una imagen espantosa. A algunos veteranos yokai de Tokio les recordó a los bombardeos de la II Guerra Mundial, pero Kioto nunca había sido tocada por las incursiones aéreas de los americanos durante la contienda. Incluso se había librado de ser el blanco de las bombas atómicas gracias a ser la capital del arte, la cultura y la historia japonesas, una fortuna de la que no habían disfrutado Hiroshima y Nagashaki, condenadas al infierno nuclear.

—Kioto ha... Kioto ha sido... —murmuró Akifusa de los Keikain, tan anonadado que parecía haber recibido un puñetazo en la cara.

—No lo digas —le reconvino Ryuji con una mirada dura—. Kioto sigue en pie. Ese bastardo sólo ha destrozado unas cuantas casas. Nada irreparable.

—¿Y las vidas que se han perdido? —le recordó su primo.

Ryuji lanzó un improperio ininteligible. Maldita sea, tenían que haber hecho algo. Los onmyoji (con la única y flagrante excepción de Yura, que en esos mismos momentos se acercaba a todo correr a Rikuo) se habían quedado al margen durante todo el discursito de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Para los exorcistas había quedado meridianamente claro que todo aquel lío había sido fruto de una guerra por el poder entre yokai. No les afectaba. Dado que al final todo se había reducido a un solo maníaco enfrentándose a todos los demás, su plan consistía básicamente en esperar a que los Abe y los Nura liquidasen al Rey Demonio para luego limpiar la escena.

Al fin y al cabo, aún tenían a su alcance la oportunidad de crear una nueva barrera espiritual que expulsase a todos los yokai de Kioto. Ryuji no había olvidado aquella opción.

Por desgracia, lo que acababa de ocurrir demostraba a las claras que el tal Sanmoto Gorozaemon era un elemento extremadamente peligroso y que podía liberar un poder destructivo sin igual sin esfuerzo aparente. En aquel momento, de hecho, el líder del Clan de las Cien Historias se estaba riendo de la estupefacción que había asomado a los rostros de sus enemigos, más cautos ahora al ver de lo que era capaz el Rey Demonio.

—¿Qué os pasa, insectos? ¿No queríais venganza? ¡Pues venid a buscarla! —les retó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—¡No te olvides de mí! —exclamó Rikuo, lanzándose de nuevo sobre él, pese a las protestas de Tsurara, que intentaba hacerle comprender que era demasiado peligroso para él solo. Yura también se había acercado lo suficiente para echarle la bronca.

—¡Rikuo, no! ¡Necesitamos un plan! —le gritó la onmyoji a su amigo.

El joven señor de los Abe tenía un plan, más o menos: distraer a Sanmoto Gorozaemon y ganar suficiente tiempo para que los Abe y los Nura se recuperasen del shock. No podían vencer si no trabajaban todos juntos. También confiaba en que los onmyoji y los guerreros de la aldea oculta de Tono se sumaran a ellos. A fin de cuentas, Sanmoto lo había dicho alto y claro: su plan era conquistar Japón y someter a humanos y yokai por igual. Ahora sabían que tenía el poder suficiente para respaldar sus intenciones. Si no le detenían, podía convertirse en un peligro para el mundo entero.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡Tensa Zangetsu!_ —exclamó Rikuo.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon anuló su ataque con apenas un mandoble de su Martillo de Mao. El Rey Demonio puso cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer un mosquito como tú? —se burló el malvado manipulador.

Desgraciadamente, Rikuo no podía más. Sus fuerzas se esfumaban. La situación empeoró cuando, por fin, salió el sol. La luz matinal dibujó sombras retorcidas en el campo de batalla, mientras de los yokai salía una exclamación ahogada de pesar. Ellos no eran como los vampiros, que morían con la luz del sol, pero sus energías se reducían sensiblemente durante el día. Los únicos que no se quejaron fueron los onmyoji. Como humanos que eran, su fuerza no se veía mermada. Es más, Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mamiru, Akifusa, Pato, Masatsugu —llamó a sus parientes—. Preparaos. Pronto será nuestro turno para actuar.

Pese a que los onmyoji se iban a decidir finalmente a intervenir, la situación era muy apurada, especialmente para Rikuo. Había aprendido del Gran Tengu del monte Kurama a controlar su poder y mantener su forma yokai incluso durante el día, pero estaba agotado. Según la luz del sol fue bañando su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y moratones, su aura yokai comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Aunque tenía la cara de Rihan, su sonrisa estaba cargada de una codicia y crueldad que jamás habían asomado a los labios del Segundo General. Ni siquiera del Nurarihyon—. Es un asco tener sangre humana, ¿verdad? Yo mismo fui humano una vez. Gordo, débil, patético... Pero he cambiado. Ahora soy casi divino. Y tú, hijo de Seimei, eres una mosca a la que se le ha acabado el tiempo.

El Rey Demonio le dio una patada que envió a Rikuo por el aire. Yura y Tsurara gritaron consternadas, y no era para menos, porque su indefenso amigo voló hasta precipitarse por el profundo agujero que llevaba desde la cúspide del castillo hasta sus mismos cimientos, donde aguardaban las aguas malditas del _Nuega-ike_, las mismas donde en esos momentos el Nurarihyon flotaba inconsciente.

—¡JOVEN SEÑOR! —gritaron a una los miembros del Clan Abe. Los tengus que aún podían volar se lanzaron en picado a rescatarlo.

Mientras caía, Rikuo empezó a notar algo raro en él. Oía sus dos voces interiores, la humana y la yokai. No, eran una sola voz. Un solo ser. En el cielo, el sol y la luna brillaban a la par. Su sangre entró en ebullición. Entonces se fijó en que, justo debajo de él, la _Nenekirimaru_, la espada exorcista que había fabricado el genio Hidemoto Decimotercero, asomaba en los restos del pilar que poco antes había contenido el primer sello de la barrera mágica de Seimei.

"Es mía", se dijo Rikuo con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Las fuerzas volvieron a él. No sabía de donde las estaba sacando, porque a su alrededor las brumas de energía oscura se difuminaban y cada vez se parecía menos a un kitsune y más a un humano. Pero aún no estaba derrotado. Con un giro mortal, logró aterrizar en el pilar destruido y agarrar la _Nenekirimaru_. Luego, con un salto prodigioso, que más parecía estar volando que saltando, regresó a la cúspide del castillo Nijo, dejando atrás a los tengus que habían volado para salvarlo.

El asombro fue general cuando volvió a aparecer en el campo de batalla. Muchos se habían temido lo peor.

—¡Sanmoto! ¡Aún no me has derrotado! —gritó Rikuo.

—¿Otra vez tú? —se sorprendió el Rey Demonio—. ¿Aún quieres seguir? Pero si eres más humano que...

Sanmoto Gorozaemon tuvo que callarse enseguida, porque Rikuo atacó con una velocidad increíble. Hasta el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, su maestro, parpadeó confuso. El joven señor era hasta tres veces más rápido de lo normal (al menos de lo normal en su forma kitsune) y no había manera para Sanmoto de lograr infligir una sola estocada al muchacho. Al contrario, él mismo tenía que esforzarse en evitar las afiladas hojas de la _Ichibi no Tachi_ y la _Nenekirimaru_, que pasaban a escasos milímetros de sus puntos flacos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sojobo? —le preguntó Gyuki de los Nura a su antiguo amigo—.No sabía que vuestro joven señor tenía esa clase de poder.

—No es un poder —contestó el Gran Tengu—. Creo que es otra cosa, algo diferente... Es la sangre humana y yokai, unidas en una sola. El poder del día y la noche combinados.

—Está poniendo a Sanmoto contra las cuerdas —observó el guardián del monte Nejireme.

—Sí, pero no durará. Un minuto más y la sangre humana tomará el control —repuso Sojobo con gravedad.

Pero un minuto era todo lo que necesitaba Rikuo. Estaba a punto de asestar una estocada doble a su rival, cuando sus dos espadas fueron detenidas por el Martillo de Mao de Sanmoto. El Rey Demonio parecía furioso. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control de la situación, y menos cuando hasta hace unos momentos escasos estaba ganando.

—Impresionante, insecto —dijo Sanmoto Gorozaemon amenazadoramente—. Pero no es suficiente.

De un solo tajo, el malvado rompió en pedazos tanto la _Ichibi no Tachi_ como la mismísima _Nenekirimaru_. El espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero, presente al lado de Yura, frunció el ceño con preocupación. Había forjado aquella espada para ser el arma exorcista definitiva. Si Sanmoto Gorozaemon había logrado partirla, significaba que su poder estaba en otra dimensión, por encima incluso de los Grandes Yokai. Quizás incluso por encima del fallecido Nue.

"Por eso te sacrificaste para sellarlo, ¿verdad, Seimei?", pensó Hidemoto. Entonces se volvió hacia Yura y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Rikuo cayó, convertido en un indefenso humano. Sanmoto Gorozaemon le miró con la rabia de un niño malcriado al que le han roto su juguete. En los ojos que había robado a Rihan no había ni una gota de piedad.

—Eres un incordio y te voy a matar —dijo el Rey Demonio, alzando su katana sobre Rikuo—. ¡Dale recuerdos a tu padre de mi parte!

El pánico se apoderó de muchos de los presentes.

—¡RIKUO! —gritó Tsurara, lanzándose hacia delante, con la clara intención de hacer de escudo para su amigo, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

—¡TSURARA! —gritó a su vez Setsura, comprendiendo las intenciones de su hija.

—¡Joven señor, ya vamos! —exclamaron Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera y muchos otros miembros del Clan Abe, aunque tenían la desoladora certeza de que no llegarían a tiempo de evitar la tragedia.

—¡Itaku, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Ese Sanmoto es un cerdo! —bramó indignado Awashima, un hombre nuevamente, mientras su camarada de Tono enarbolaba sus hoces de combate. Ya había visto suficiente. Tono no se iba a mantener al margen más tiempo.

En medio de aquel trajín, hubo un par de figuras que mantuvieron la cabeza fría.

—¡Ahora! —le ordenó Hidemoto Decimotercero a Yura.

—¡No hace falta que me lo digas! —le replicó la joven onmyoji, comenzando el encantamiento—. ¡Invocación del ejército desgarrador! ¡HAGUN!

Un rayo de energía brotó del cañón de mano de Yura. Al igual que había ocurrido con Tsuchigumo apenas unas horas antes, la energía se transformó en cadenas de sellos mágicos que envolvieron a un sorprendido Sanmoto Gorozaemon, inmovilizándolo donde estaba. Yura cayó de rodillas. Le costaba respirar. Había gastado prácticamente cada gota de energía que le quedaba en utilizar la invocación Hagun por segunda vez en una noche. ¡Pero lo había logrado! El Rey Demonio estaba paralizado.

—¿Os creéis muy listos? ¡Puedo romper esta barrera en un suspiro! —presumió Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—¿Antes o después de que te cortemos la cabeza?

Para horror de Sanmoto, el Gran Tengu y Gyuki, los dos luchadores yokai más veteranos del país entero, se materializaron a su lado. El anciano Sojobo había dejado a un lado su bastón khakkhara y ahora portaba una espada afilada con la que amenazaba la yugular del Rey Demonio, mientras Gyuki hacía lo propio con su katana.

—¡Si me matáis, Rihan morirá conmigo! —exclamó Sanmoto nervioso.

—Seguro que nos lo agradecerá —dijo sombríamente Gyuki.

A Sanmoto Gorozaemon le embargó el pánico. Conocía la sensación: era la misma que había sentido trescientos años antes cuando Rihan había mandado su plan inicial a hacer gárgaras y había estado a punto de matarle. Técnicamente lo había conseguido, aunque el fofo comerciante había logrado convertirse en un monstruoso yokai y repartir su alma entre sus distintas partes corporales. Sin embargo, podía volver a morir si no hacía algo pronto.

Pero aún tenía una última carta que jugar.

Súbitamente, la presión espiritual en el aire cambió y se abrió una brecha interdimensional justo a la espalda de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El Gran Tengu y Gyuki tuvieron que apartarse de inmediato cuando unas gigantescas manos cadavéricas atravesaron la puerta mágica y rodearon al Rey Demonio en actitud protectora. Más allá de la brecha, se podían vislumbrar retazos de un paisaje imposible y retorcido, cargado de un nauseabundo olor a azufre.

—¿Qué es eso? —exclamaron asustados muchos yokai. Incluso los onmyoji se quedaron sin habla.

—La Puerta al Infierno —murmuró Hidemoto Decimotercero en un tono preocupado.

En efecto, se trataba de una puerta a los niveles inferiores del mundo de los muertos, igual que la que Sanmoto Gorozaemon había abierto ocho años atrás cuando peleó contra Seimei. Entonces, el Nue se había sacrificado para sellar la brecha dimensional y al propio Rey Demonio, pero ahora ya no quedaba nadie para detenerlo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de muchos, en cuanto Sanmoto se liberó de las cadenas del Hagun, les dio la espalda y se dispuso a internarse en la Puerta del Infierno.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! ¡Aún no hemos acabado! —gritó Rikuo. Su bravura era evidente, pero poco impresionante. Se había vuelto un humano completo, su cabello regresado al familiar color café heredado de su madre.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon se volvió un momento hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Sí, aún no habían acabado, pero para alguien que se creía un dios en la tierra, el filo de las espadas de Gyuki y el Gran Tengu le habían recordado que seguía siendo mortal. Mientras tuviese abierta la Puerta del Infierno no importaba cuantas veces lo matasen; regresaría. No obstante, también veía varios onmyoji en las inmediaciones, como aquella niña de pelo negro que había conseguido paralizarlo antes. No sabía cuáles eran las habilidades del resto de exorcistas, pero tampoco quería correr riesgos. Tras pasar varios años encerrado en el Limbo, no quería repetir la experiencia. No iba a luchar contra un frente unido de Nura, Abe, Tono y Keikain sin la absoluta certeza de que fuera a ganar.

—Me despido por ahora, Abe no Rikuo —le dijo Sanmoto al muchacho—. Pero no temas, volveré para acabar con lo que hemos empezado. Hoy me he dejado llevar y me he apresurado. La próxima vez que luchemos, será en mis términos y en mi terreno, tenlo por seguro. Hasta entonces, adiós.

Y ante la mirada estupefacta de los yokai y los onmyoji, que no se podían creer que aquel monstruo se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas a pesar de ser más poderoso que ellos, Sanmoto Gorozaemon cruzó la brecha entre dimensiones. La Puerta del Infierno se cerró automáticamente tras él con una bocanada de fuego.

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Hemos ganado? —preguntó Gashadokuro con timidez..

—No. Pero tampoco hemos perdido —fue la críptica respuesta del Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

La guerra de Kioto había terminado.

00000

Con la luz de la mañana, Kioto se despertó de la pesadilla que había vivido en los últimos días. Las autoridades empezaron a cuantificar los daños causados por lo que, según las fuentes oficiales, había sido un complejo atentado terrorista, mientras que los ciudadanos volvían a sus quehaceres habituales.

Pero en el castillo Nijo, epicentro de la gran batalla que había decidido el destino de Kioto, era tiempo de lamentaciones.

La guerra había terminado, sí, pero sus secuelas seguían presentes. Había que atender a los cientos de heridos y enterrar a los muertos. No eran labores agradables. Los tengus médicos del monte Kurama no daban abasto, una situación que se agravó cuando Rikuo les pidió que facilitasen cuidados también a los Nura heridos.

—Joven señor, son nuestros enemigos —le recordó uno de los tengus.

—No, ya no —replicó Rikuo con decisión—. Ahora conocemos la cara de nuestro verdadero enemigo. Kioto y Tokio debemos trabajar unidos si queremos vencer al Rey Demonio.

Para limar asperezas, Rikuo decidió presentarse ante los lugartenientes del Clan Nura en compañía de Tsurara y formalizar una paz definitiva con los yokai de Kanto. Hitotsume Nyudo y otros jefazos lo recibieron con bastante displicencia, poco impresionados por su forma humana, pero Setsura cogió enseguida las riendas de la situación.

—Veo que has tratado bien a mi hija —reconoció la dama de las nieves, con un agradecimiento implícito tras su aparente frialdad—. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Gracias —Rikuo hizo una educada reverencia—. En primer lugar, me gustaría saber si vuestros médicos nos podrían echar una mano con los heridos. Si colaboramos entre todos, podremos evitar más muertes.

—El grupo Zen es el que se encarga de las medicinas. Pregúntale a su jefe —Setsura le señaló a un joven de voz atronadora y pintas de yakuza que, sin embargo, estaba vendando con amabilidad la cabeza de un yokai herido—. ¿Pero qué hay de la guerra? ¿Cómo resolvemos esto?

—Me gustaría firmar la paz ya y que todos volviésemos a nuestras casas, pero la última palabra la tiene mi abuela —dijo Rikuo. Una sombra de preocupación cubrió su cara—. Ahora no está en las mejores condiciones para decidir nada...

—Como nosotros —suspiró Setsura.

Pues si había dos heridos de suma gravedad e importancia en aquel lugar, eran sin duda Hagoromo Gitsune y el Nurarihyon.

Los líderes de ambos bandos descansaban ahora a poca distancia el uno del otro. La kitsune milenaria había sido herida salvajemente por la _Nenekirimaru_, lo cual había provocado daños no sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma también. La energía espiritual se le escapaba.

El Nurarihyon no estaba en mejor forma. De hecho, su estado era aún más crítico. Aunque las heridas que había recibido luchando contra Hagoromo Gitsune y contra Rikuo eran muy feas, no eran mortales. Por desgracia, el malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon le había apuñalado en el corazón y luego le había arrojado al _Nuega-ike_. Como Gran Yokai que era, el Nurarihyon podía sobrevivir también a un chapuzón en aquel lago místico, pero las aguas venenosas se le habían introducido por sus heridas abiertas. Su corazón se estaba gangrenando, literalmente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Había habido otra víctima de las aguas ponzoñosas del _Nuega-ike_: Kejoro, la misma que en su ciega lealtad al Segundo General había liberado, sin saberlo, al Rey Demonio. La mujer cabellera había sido sacada del lago y en aquel momento estaba siendo velada por sus compañeros Aotabo, Kurotabo y Kappa, con un doliente Kubinashi a la cabeza.

—Por favor, Kino... No te mueras... —murmuraba el yokai sin cuello en estado de shock.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes apartarte? Nos gustaría trabajar sin estorbos, muchas gracias —intervinieron un par de tengus médicos, acompañados por sus colegas del grupo Zen. Tras discutir con el líder de la facción, Rikuo había conseguido que los sanadores de ambos clanes trabajasen juntos. Kejoro iba a ser una de sus primeras pacientes.

La primera reacción de Kubinashi fue de ira. ¿Apartarse de Kino? ¿Dejarla sola, en su estado? ¡Nunca! Pero comprendió que él no podía hacer nada por ella; los médicos sí. Así que obedeció, se hizo a un lado y esperó mientras los tengus y los pájaros Zen se ponían manos a la obra, con sus potingues, pócimas y medicinas varias, que para Kubinashi eran pura magia.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, hasta que uno de los tengus empezó a menear la cabeza.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero el tratamiento del Gran Tengu no está funcionando —masculló él—. Las aguas del _Nuega-ike_ son demasiado oscuras incluso para los seres de la Oscuridad.

—Es la voluntad. Sin una voluntad, la magia sanadora no funciona —aventuró como explicación uno de los pájaros Zen—. Esta mujer se está rindiendo.

—¡NO! —gritó Kubinashi.

De un golpe, apartó a los médicos que estaban atendiendo a Kejoro. Sus compañeros Kurotabo y Aotabo trataron de calmarlo, pero el yokai sin cuello se comportaba como si estuviese poseído. Sostuvo ante sí las frías manos de la mujer cabellera, la persona que había estado con él durante más de tres siglos. Aún se acordaba de cómo la había conocido, cuando aún era una niña al servicio de la _oiran_ Shiragiku en el barrio de los placeres de Yoshiwara. Entonces la pequeña Kino se había quedado prendada del apuesto y aventurero ladrón que, cual Robin Hood japonés, asaltaba a los ricos para repartir su botín entre los pobres (y entre los miembros de su banda, claro, pero ellos también eran unos ladrones muy simpáticos). Kubinashi no había hecho mucho caso al encaprichamiento de la niña, pero según había ido creciendo, Kino había seguido pendiente de él. Incluso cuando Shiragiku se suicidó, sus compañeros fueron asesinados y él mismo se convirtió en un yokai carnicero, Kino permaneció a su lado en todo momento, convirtiéndose en una mujer cabellera para seguir con él.

Y ahora la estaba perdiendo justo delante de sus ojos.

—¡Kino, por favor! ¡Lucha! ¡Tú eres una mujer fuerte! ¡Sé que lo eres! ¡No te rindas! —exclamó Kubinashi. Su voz se entrecortó por la emoción—. Yo... ¡Abandonaré la bebida! ¡Dejaré de mirar a otras mujeres! ¡Me casaré contigo! ¡Lo que sea! Haré lo que tú quieras... pero, por favor... quédate conmigo...

Sus amigos le dieron unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda que sabían a poco. Los médicos menearon la cabeza, apesadumbrados. No sería la única escena triste que iban a contemplar a lo largo del día. No todos los heridos podían salvarse, era ley de vida.

Entonces, para sorpresa general, Kejoro abrió los ojos con dificultad.

—¿Kubinashi?

—¡Kino! —exclamó el yokai sin cuello, mientras la esperanza volvía a revolotear en sus ojos—. Por favor, sigue despierta, tienes que curarte, tienes que hacerlo... por favor.

—Claro que voy a vivir —sonrió la mujer cabellera débilmente—. Pero tú cumple tu palabra... ¿De acuerdo?

El tratamiento funcionaba, simplemente había tardado un poco en hacer efecto. Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa, al igual que los médicos, se apartaron para conceder privacidad a la pareja. Aunque fueran de felicidad, las lágrimas de Kubinashi no eran para que todo el mundo las viera.

Por desgracia, ni todos los tratamientos ni todos los buenos deseos del mundo podían hacer nada por el Nurarihyon. Al General Supremo no le faltaba voluntad para vivir, desde luego. A pesar de su dolor, había exigido a sus lugartenientes que le contaran lo que había sucedido. Los engaños de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, el destino real de Rihan, la vergüenza de haber sido manipulados para librar una guerra sin sentido... Su corazón clamaba venganza. O lo habría hecho, si no fuera ahora un músculo agrietado y débil, a punto de derrumbarse, que bombeaba veneno al resto de su cuerpo. Iba a morir. Y lo sabía.

—No llores, Setsura —le dijo el Nurarihyon a su fiel lugarteniente, que en aquel momento estaba arrodillada junto a él—. Las lágrimas no deberían estropear una cara tan hermosa como la tuya.

—No estoy llorando —mintió Setsura. Aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la misma pose altanera y soberbia de siempre, finísimos hilos de hielo colgaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. A su lado estaba su querida Tsurara, que no anteponía el orgullo a sus emociones y lloraba sin cesar lágrimas que se convertían en estalagmitas al tocar el suelo. Detrás de ellas, los altos jerarcas del Clan Nura estaban cabizbajos y apesadumbrados.

El Nurarihyon frunció el ceño al ver las caras de tristeza de sus subordinados

—Eh, chicos... —empezó a decir el líder de los Nura, aunque una tos sanguinolenta le impidió seguir hablando durante unos momentos. Cuando se recuperó, continuó—: No os pongáis así... Tarde o temprano la parca me iba a encontrar, ¿a que sí? Demasiadas veces la he burlado ya... Sí, esta vez no me escapo... Pero, bueno, siempre me imaginé que moriría como viví, con una espada en la mano y con mujeres guapas llorando mi marcha... No está mal para un viejo yakuza, ¿verdad?

Sus intentos de distender el ambiente no servían de mucho, aunque Gyuki, Hihi y otros se esforzaron en esbozar una sonrisa, recordando los buenos tiempos del pasado y las correrías que habían vivido junto al Nurarihyon. Algunos le habían adorado desde el principio, otros le habían odiado y querían apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero unos y otros habían aprendido con el tiempo a respetarlo como el gran líder que era, con sus carencias y sus defectos, pero también con su visión y su determinación. Hasta el cínico Hitotsume Nyudo, el cíclope que en los últimos tiempos había echado barriga y mataba el tiempo criticando a los demás, estaba al borde del llanto.

Un violento espasmo sacudió el cuerpo del Nurarihyon. El tiempo pasaba y la muerte se aproximaba inexorablemente, pero el General Supremo aún tenía cosas que decir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se volvió al otro lado. Ahí estaba Hagoromo Gitsune, siendo atendida por los suyos, Rikuo entre ellos. El Nurarihyon llamó la atención del joven señor de los Abe.

—Hijo del Nue, escucha... —dijo el líder de los Nura con la voz apagada—. Tienes que saber que lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido... Soy un hombre de impulsos, ¿sabes? Soy muy rápido para amar y para hacer amistades, pero también soy muy rápido para odiar... Si hubiera sabido... No, es muy tarde para lamentaciones. Quizás nunca me perdones, pero...

—No os preocupéis —se apresuró a responder Rikuo, arrodillándose junto al General Supremo—. No guardo rencor a los Nura. Toda la culpa ha sido de ese malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon. ¡Lo derrotaremos tarde o temprano y pagará por sus crímenes!

—Muy confiado te veo, chico —sonrió el Nurarihyon a duras penas—. Muy idealista también. La vida no es... La vida no es tan justa... Je, me recuerdas a mi hijo...

Al mencionar a Rihan, el semblante del General Supremo se ensombreció. Alargó la mano y agarró a Rikuo de sus ropajes.

—No soy hombre que suplique, pero... Por favor, te lo pido... Mi hijo nunca tuvo nada que ver con esto... Incluso en su momento de mayor desesperación, quiso zanjar las cosas personalmente... Así que, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de rescatarlo, por favor, haz algo por él... Y si no, dale una muerte limpia y digna, que no sea una marioneta de ese monstruo...

—Os prometo que intentaré hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Nura Rihan de las garras de Sanmoto Gorozaemon —dijo Rikuo en tono grave—. Tenéis mi palabra.

—Gracias —murmuró el Nurarihyon con una sonrisa de alivio.

Parecía que el General Supremo iba a dejar de hablar, pero se volvió una vez más hacia el sitio donde reposaba Hagoromo Gitsune. Sin embargo, esta vez no quería dialogar con Rikuo, sino con la Señora de la Oscuridad de Kioto en persona.

—Hagoromo Gitsune, ¿me oyes? —la llamó el Nurarihyon.

—General Supremo, no creo que sea buena idea con el estado en que... —empezó a decir Gyuki, pero su jefe le mandó callar e insistió. No quería morir sin tener unas últimas palabras con su antigua enemiga.

Hagoromo Gitsune abrió los ojos con expresión de hastío. Estaba muy malherida. Sin la colaboración conjunta de los médicos tengu y Zen, probablemente estaría ya a las puertas del Infierno. Aún podía pasar, si perdía una gota más de energía. Y ya no podría resucitar otra vez. A pesar de los pesares, empero, hizo el esfuerzo de volverse hacia el líder de los Nura.

—Te oigo, Nurarihyon —musitó Hagoromo Gitsune, aunque sonó más como un siseo que como palabras de verdad—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una burla más antes de despedirte del mundo de los vivos? Quizás si me haces reír se me abran las heridas y pueda hacerte compañía en el otro lado.

Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca. Ciertamente, no había ningún aprecio entre los dos Grandes Yokai.

—Es una oferta muy interesante, Hagoromo Gitsune... Pero me temo que en el Más Allá me espera mi esposa, y no creo que le guste verme llegar cogido del brazo de otra mujer —se rió el Nurarihyon—. Hablando en serio... No me voy a disculpar por lo de Osaka... Je, si hubiera ganado yo, ahora se contarían las hazañas del Nurarihyon y no las de... Bueno, qué más da... Pero sí me disculpo por otra cosa, algo de lo que soy culpable ante mi propia esposa... Intenté enseñar odio a Rihan... Odio por Kioto... Creí que Rihan había pasado de mí, pero... Pero el plan de Sanmoto funcionó porque mis palabras de odio estaban allí. Quién sabe, si hubiese sido un mejor padre... Quizás Abe y Nura podríamos haber sido una familia feliz... Quién sabe...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune. Rikuo, en medio de los dos, se mantenía muy quieto y muy callado, al igual que el resto de los presentes, para no interrumpir aquella significativa conversación.

—Tienes mi sangre —señaló el Nurarihyon—. Tu cuerpo la tiene, al menos... Cuando lo supe, te odié aún más, pero... Pero ahora me arrepiento de eso. He dicho que no me iba a disculpar por lo de Osaka, pero sí me disculpo por ser un mal perdedor... Por guardar rencores del pasado... Y por eso ahora he perdido más de lo que jamás creí que podría perder... He sido un estúpido.

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró, cerrando los ojos. El simple acto de mirar le dolía en un sentido físico, tan malas eran sus heridas.

—Para ser un hombre al borde de la muerte, vaya monólogo más largo estás largando —comentó la kitsune sin piedad, pero luego su expresión se dulcificó y se volvió hacia el General Supremo una última vez—. Pero estamos en paz. He sido hermana de samurais, esposa de shogunes y madre de emperadores. Me habría gustado ser también la nieta del Nurarihyon.

El líder de los Nura sonrió.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo sé.

Hagoromo Gitsune volvió a cerrar los ojos, satisfecha. Rikuo y la pequeña Kyokotsu se alarmaron mucho, pero el Gran Tengu les tranquilizó enseguida. La Señora del Pandemónium simplemente se había quedado dormida. Necesitaba descansar mucho, muchísimo. Al Nurarihyon, por el contrario, le esperaba el descanso eterno. Entre estertores, se agarró a las frías manos de Setsura. El dolor estaba retorciendo su expresión, y ahora ya sólo podía balbucir:

—Yohime... Quiero estar... Enterradme junto a ella... Es mi última... mi última...

Su voz se perdió en un ronco gruñido, que luego dejó paso a una respiración anhelosa y silbante. Después paró.

—Nurarihyon... —murmuró Setsura, sin poder contener ya sus lágrimas.

Entre las hordas de los Nura empezó a surgir un lamento que sonaba a un aullido de dolor. El Nurarihyon, fundador y General Supremo del clan de yokai yakuzas que había gobernado Edo y la región de Kanto durante cuatrocientos años, había muerto.

00000

Atendidos los heridos de urgencia y acabadas las lamentaciones por los muertos, había llegado ya la hora de recoger los pertrechos y retirarse del castillo Nijo, que estaba recuperando poco a poco su aspecto original de palacete de los shogunes, no la gran fortaleza que había servido como escenario de la batalla final.

Las últimas palabras entre Hagoromo Gitsune y el Nurarihyon habían sido entendidas por ambas partes como un reconocimiento tácito del fin de la guerra. Bueno, Rikuo estaba bastante convencido de que, de haber estado consciente y con la mente despejada, su abuela hubiera puesto duras condiciones a la paz, pero él era ahora el heredero oficial del Clan Abe y, ante la indisposición de su abuela, iba a actuar como líder de facto. En cuanto a los Nura, la pérdida de sus dos Generales Supremos les había dejado sin dirección, pero la junta de lugartenientes seguía más o menos intacta. Gyuki y Setsura se habían hecho con las riendas y estaban dispuestos a asumir la responsabilidad por las acciones de los miembros del Clan Nura.

—Es algo temporal —apuntó Gyuki—. Sólo hasta que tengamos una solución para el estado de Rihan... sea cual sea.

Los yokai de Kanto tenían muchas ganas de volverse cuanto antes a su casa, pero eran muchos y tenían su buena ración de heridos, así que sus preparativos se estaban alargando. Entre otras cosas, tenían que reparar varios de sus barcos voladores, aunque fuera a base de papel y pegamento.

Más rápidos en su partida fueron los guerreros de Tono. Ellos ya habían cumplido su misión de devolver a Tsurara sana y salva con los suyos, así que podían darse por satisfechos. Reira y Dohiko, sus compañeros heridos durante el ataque de Tsuchigumo, así como Yukari, la zashiki-warashi de la buena suerte que había velado por ellos en la Mansión Abe, regresaron con ellos. Sin embargo, lo sucedido con Sanmoto Gorozaemon les había dejado descolocados.

—Ese Rey Demonio... Es peligroso —le dijo Itaku a Rikuo, mientras el joven señor de los Abe salía a despedirlos, como si en vez de antiguos enemigos enfrentados fueran un anfitrión y sus invitados—. Hablaremos con los ancianos de la aldea, a ver qué opinan de todo esto.

—Entonces, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó Rikuo con cierta timidez.

—No —respondió el kamitachi bruscamente—. Kioto y Tono tienen una historia demasiado larga como para olvidarla fácilmente.

—Aunque visto lo visto, lo de guardar rencores tampoco soluciona nada —reconoció Awashima, rascándose la cabeza. Su compañero Amezo le dio la razón. Había sido una experiencia muy instructiva para ellos, que nunca habían salido de su pequeña aldea, ver cómo se las gastaban los grandes clanes del mundo yokai.

—Lo más probable es que los ancianos digan que esto no es sino otra de las típicas luchas de poder entre los clanes de las regiones centrales —continuó Itaku—. Abe, Nura, Cien Historias... ¿Qué más nos da a nosotros? Pero ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon ha violado todas las reglas del honor yokai. No es de fiar. Si algún día quiere tener tratos con Tono, le echaremos a patadas. Eso sí te lo puedo prometer, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Rikuo asintió. Tampoco podía pedir más. Como había dicho Itaku, aquella no era su guerra.

—Espero que tengáis un buen viaje hasta el norte —les deseó el joven señor.

—¡Pero qué educado es este chaval! ¡Me gusta! —Awashima le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi le tiró al suelo—. En serio, no pareces un yokai de Kioto. Bueno, ahora no pareces ni siquiera un yokai. ¿Y si te vienes con nosotros? Con un poco de entrenamiento en las montañas, dejarás de ser un enclenque en un pispás.

—No, gracias. El Gran Tengu es muy estricto —repuso Rikuo—. Pero algún día os haré una visita, tenedlo por seguro.

—Estaremos esperando —repuso Itaku sucintamente. Luego él y los suyos se marcharon, rumbo a la aldea oculta de Tono.

Los que también se volvían para casa eran los onmyoji Keikain. Ryuji y compañía tenían muchas cosas que contarle al patriarca Hidemoto 27º, desde la revelación sobre Sanmoto Gorozaemon hasta el hecho de que Yura había dominado la técnica Hagun y, por tanto, se convertiría en la heredera de la familia. Pero la joven exorcista aún no tenía ganas de irse. A diferencia de sus parientes, que se habían quedado apartados y conspirando a solas entre ellos, Yura había echado una mano como una más, aunque era sobre todo una excusa para acompañar a su amigo Rikuo. Por lo menos estaba ganando puntos con los yokai de Kioto, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, aunque a su hermano no le hiciese ni pizca de gracia.

—Yura, vámonos —le ordenó Ryuji.

—¡No! Puedo... ayudar... Un poco más... —musitó la joven onmyoji entre bostezos.

—Te caes de sueño —señaló su hermano mayor.

Rikuo, que estaba cerca, se puso de parte de Ryuji.

—Yura, tu hermano tiene razón. Tranquila, has hecho más que suficiente. Ya sé que no te gustan los yokai, pero viniste en nuestra ayuda. Y sin el Hagun podríamos haber muerto todos. ¡Eres una auténtica heroína!

Su amiga de la infancia se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Rikuo era tan amable... Al menos cuando era un humano, claro. Entonces apareció el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero para interrumpir.

—La técnica que inventé es fantástica, ¿verdad, Abe-kun? —dijo el genio antepasado de los Keikain, guiñándole un ojo a Rikuo—. Por desgracia, consume mucha energía del cuerpo. A este paso, nuestra querida Yura-chan se va a quedar roque en cinco, cuatro...

—No es verdad... Yo... —empezó a decir Yura pero, tal como había predicho Hidemoto Decimotercero, cayó rendida por el cansancio y se quedó dormida donde estaba.

Al instante, el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero empezó a disolverse como volutas de humo.

—¿Oh? —musitó Hidemoto, sin aparentar ninguna preocupación.

—¡Decimotercero! —exclamó Akifusa alarmado. Pero el fantasma de su antepasado le hizo un gesto de calma al heredero de la rama Yaso.

—Es normal, Akifusa-kun —sonrió Hidemoto—. Soy un shikigami, después de todo. A mi pequeña ama no le queda más energía por hoy. En fin, ya nos veremos la próxima vez que Yura-chan utilice el Hagun. Dadle recuerdos al patriarca que hay ahora y a Hagu-chan, cuando despierte. ¡Hasta la vista!

Y así, Hidemoto Decimotercero se esfumó.

—Pues sí que era un espíritu —comentó Pato, meneando la cabeza como un búho.

—Hora de llevar a esta pesada con el abuelo —masculló Ryuji.

A pesar de su mal humor, el onmyoji de pelo negro no dejó que Akifusa ni Mamiru se ocupasen de Yura, sino que él mismo sostuvo a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos y se la llevó en volandas, seguido del resto de sus parientes. Cuando pasó al lado de Rikuo, le dirigió unas palabras de soslayo.

—Que sepas que lo de esta noche no ha sido ni alianza ni amistad, solamente interés —le dijo al joven señor de los Abe—. En este mundo, los yokai sois la negrura absoluta y los onmyoji la blancura definitiva. Así ha sido siempre. Existencias grises como la tuya no me gustan nada. Sin embargo, por ahora lo dejaré pasar... Y si ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon vuelve a aparecer por Kioto, encontraremos la manera de encargarnos de él. Sin vuestra ayuda —recalcó Ryuji.

—No esperaba otra cosa de la gran familia Keikain —contestó Rikuo sin asomo de burla o ironía.

Ryuji frunció el ceño.

—La idiota de mi hermana tenía razón en una cosa.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Rikuo sorprendido.

—Cuando eres humano, eres demasiado confiado para tu propio bien —repuso Ryuji. Acto seguido, salió de los terrenos del castillo Nijo.

Mientras la pequeña comitiva de onmyoji se dirigía a la casa ancestral de los Keikain a través de una ciudad que mostraba las secuelas de la destrucción provocada por Sanmoto Gorozaemon, Akifusa alargó sus pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de Ryuji. Al principio ninguno de los dos primos dijo nada, hasta que el heredero de los Yaso se decidió a hablar:

—¿Por qué no has cerrado la barrera, Ryuji? Con el primer sello de Seimei desaparecido, podríamos haber colocado nuestro propio sello y expulsar a todos los yokai de la capital.

—No era el momento —respondió su primo secamente. Estaba claro que no quería discutir sobre el tema, pero Akifusa insistió.

—Todos los yokai han estado ocupados con sus heridos. Nadie nos ha prestado mucha atención. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no tenían el poder suficiente para pararnos —señaló el joven albino.

Ryuji le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia.

—Akifusa, sabes un montón de forjar espadas, pero déjame a mí la estrategia, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que ha pasado con Tsuchigumo? —Akifusa acusó el golpe enseguida. Ryuji se sintió un poco mal, pero su siempre idealista primo tenía que aprender tarde o temprano que las palabras eran un arma. Si no endurecía su corazón, podían pasarle cosas malas—. Ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon es un peligro mayor que la vieja viuda negra, mayor incluso que el Nurarihyon. Tarde o temprano volverá a aparecer, así que nos conviene tener a mano carne de cañón que esté dispuesta a morir alegremente para debilitar a ese monstruo. Si ahora los ponemos en contra nuestra, gastaremos nuestras fuerzas a lo bobo.

Akifusa valoró su razonamiento, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, era verdad que el Rey Demonio representaba por el momento el mayor peligro al que se enfrentaban. Ya había dañado profusamente su adorada capital. Kioto no debía sufrir más. Si eso significaba perdonarles la vida a unos cuantos yokai, probablemente merecía la pena.

Una idea divertida se le pasó enseguida por la cabeza.

—No te estarás volviendo piadoso porque Yura se ha hecho amiga de esos yokai, ¿verdad? —comentó Akifusa en broma.

—¿Piadoso yo? Para nada. Y la tonta de mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto —se defendió Ryuji, con un poco más de prisa que la habitual.

Mientras tanto, los Nura ya habían terminado prácticamente los preparativos para marcharse. Setsura estaba dando las últimas indicaciones a sus subordinados en lo que respectaba al cuerpo inerte del General Supremo (su corazón aún gemía cada vez que pensaba en el Nurarihyon, muerto delante de sus ojos), cuando Tsurara se acercó tímidamente a ella.

—Madre, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Qué ocurre, hija mía? No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos estar en los barcos antes de que sea mediodía —le recordó Setsura.

—Es algo importante —insistió la joven Yuki-onna.

—¿No puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a Ukiyoe?

—No, ése es el problema —musitó Tsurara sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a los ojos—. Yo... Quiero quedarme en Kioto.

La temperatura alrededor de las dos Yuki-onnas bajó varios grados de golpe. Setsuna atravesó a su hija con una mirada cargada de reprobación. Se sentía traicionada. Ella, que había estado tan preocupada por su hija, en las manos de la terrible Hagoromo Gitsune... Ella, que había defendido el honor de Tsurara contra todas las maledicencias que habían surgido... ¿Por qué ahora su hija quería abandonarla por Kioto? El joven señor de los Abe había sido muy atento al explicar todo lo que había ocurrido, aclarando que Tsurara jamás había traicionado a los Nura, pero que le tenía aprecio y por eso había negociado para que su estancia en Kioto fuese lo más llevadera posible, dadas las circunstancias. Es más, Abe no Rikuo se había despedido de Tsurara de manera muy emotiva, demostrando que su amistad por la joven dama de las nieves era sincera. ¿Era por eso por lo que Tsurara tenía sus dudas?

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —le reprochó Setsura a su hija.

—Madre, las cosas ahora son diferentes. No sería una prisionera de guerra, me tratarían mejor, seguro —trató de convencerla Tsurara, aunque ni ella misma estaba muy convencida de sus razones—. Quiero reparar parte del daño que hemos causado en Kioto y... y le debo la vida al joven señor.

—Por lo que he entendido, él también te la debía a ti. No hay deudas que saldar —le recordó su madre.

—Yo... —Tsurara intentó encontrar más razones, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

Sin embargo, aunque su madre pareciese joven, tenía siglos de experiencia a sus espaldas. Le bastó examinar con atención a su hija para comprender la verdad.

—Tsurara, no me digas que te has enamorado de ese nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune —murmuró Setsura con disgusto.

La joven dama de las nieves no dijo nada, pero el rubor que asomó a sus mejillas respondía a gritos por ella. Si no hubiese estado tan orgullosa de su melena azul, Setsura se habría tirado de los pelos.

—¡Agh! Es una maldición, seguro. Alguna mujer me debió echar un mal de ojo porque le quité a su marido o algo así. Amor. ¡Ja! Para lo que me ha servido... —se lamentó Setsura. Tras un largo suspiro, se encaró con su hija—: Anda, quédate en Kioto, pero escríbeme todos los días, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber si te tratan bien. Si no, tratado de paz o no, vendré aquí y los convertiré a todos en cubitos de hielo.

Los ojos de Tsurara se iluminaron con alegría.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —exclamó la dama de las nieves. Luego su entusiasmo se enfrió un poco—. Pero ¿estás segura, mamá? Sé que esto va a causar más malentendidos y...

—No, no, olvídate de eso, Tsurara. Yo me encargaré. Además, ¿cómo podría criticar a mi hija por hacer lo mismo que yo cuando era joven? —sonrió Setsura con nostalgia—. Pero aprende de los errores de tu madre y prepárate para los sinsabores de la vida. Las historias de amor que acaban bien son una excepción. Recuérdalo.

—Lo recordaré —asintió su hija con energía.

Setsura sonrió con condescendencia.

—Ya veremos —musitó la Yuki-onna veterana—. Bueno, al menos cuentas con el apoyo de tu madre. Mi deseo de cuatrocientos años no se cumplió, pero he aprendido algunos trucos. Tsurara, aún estás muy verde para ciertas cosas. Cuando regrese a Ukiyoe, te enviaré algunos libros que...

—M-me las arreglaré, mamá, no hace falta que te preocupes —se apresuró a interrumpirla Tsurara, roja como un tomate. Sabía por experiencia a qué clase de lecturas se refería su madre.

Cuando acabaron de despedirse, Setsura subió con el resto del Clan Nura a los barcos voladores. Incluso el pobre _Takarabune_, estampado contra los muros del castillo, había logrado despegar. A duras penas, pero podía volar hasta Tokio. Tsurara se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte. En ese momento, Rikuo apareció junto a ella.

—¡Tsurara! —se sorprendió el joven señor—. Creía que te habías ido con los tuyos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más en Kioto, si no es molestia —explicó la Yuki-onna con timidez—. Quiero ayudarte, Rikuo. A vengar a tu padre y al amo Rihan. A reconstruir tu casa. Lo que sea, yo estaré a tu lado. Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Gracias, Tsurara —sonrió Rikuo—. Y no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema. No eres una rehén ni una prisionera, sino una invitada de un clan amigo. Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Pero no vas a echar de menos tu casa y tu familia? Antes estabas todo el día suspirando por ellos.

—He descubierto... He descubierto que hay cosas más importantes —respondió la dama de las nieves dubitativamente—. Además, mi madre está viva y me espera en Ukiyoe. No es como si no tuviera un hogar al que regresar. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Rikuo asintió. Los dos se quedaron juntos mirando el panorama de Kioto. Los muertos se llorarían, los heridos se curarían y los destrozos serían reparados. La capital milenaria de la luz y la oscuridad resistiría.

En estas estaban, cuando la comitiva del Clan Abe llegó hasta ellos. Ya estaban preparados para ponerse en marcha, con Hagoromo Gitsune en una camilla y rodeada de solícitos servidores que se aseguraban de que nada importunase a su delicada señora. La Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kioto estaba formada, pero faltaba alguien que la liderase.

—Joven señor, si nos hicierais el honor de poneros a la cabeza... —le invitó el Gran Tengu con una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero si soy un humano! —dijo Rikuo confundido.

—Sois nuestro joven señor y el heredero del Clan Abe. Habéis demostrado durante esta crisis que sois nuestro líder natural. Por favor, guiadnos de vuelta a casa —insistió Sojobo. Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera, los dos Kyokotsus y cientos de yokai detrás de ellos asintieron a las palabras del sabio consejero.

Con confianza renovada, y a pesar de que sus heridas aún dolían, Rikuo sonrió y se colocó a la cabeza de la Procesión Nocturna. Y así, los orgullosos yokai de Kioto, liderados por su joven señor, se pusieron en marcha. Rumbo a casa.

00000

**El Inframundo**

En las profundas y retorcidas cavernas de los niveles infernales, Sanmoto Gorozaemon estaba sentado en un trono de oro rodeado de almas en pena. Había escapado del Limbo, tenía el cuerpo perfecto con el que siempre había soñado y su poder era abrumador. Pero no era suficiente. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, y su irritación no hacía sino aumentar al oír las noticias que su fiel Yanagida le estaba contando. Ahora que tenía el dominio de dos mundos, podía abrir puertas entre la Tierra y el Inframundo sin problemas y sus lugartenientes podían comunicarse con él de inmediato.

—Los rumores que he oído coinciden, mi señor —le informó la Oreja del Clan de las Cien Historias—. El Nurarihyon está muerto, pero Hagoromo Gitsune aún vive. Está malherida y su nieto se está encargando de liderar el clan durante su convalecencia, pero hasta los propios Nura admiten que sobrevivió. No es un engaño de Kioto.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡Malditos Abe! —masculló Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Los Nura ya no pintan nada, pero Kioto aún se interpone en mi camino. Encho —añadió, dirigiéndose a la Boca, que estaba junto a Yanagida—, tu plan falló. Los Abe y los Nura no se han destruido entre ellos como preveías.

—Ningún plan sobrevive intacto al contacto con el enemigo —repuso Encho con tranquilidad—. Ese Abe no Rikuo ha demostrado ser un diplomático con talento. Además, si su muy demoníaca majestad me permite recordárselo, con su poder podía haber reducido el castillo Nijo a cenizas, junto con todos sus ocupantes. Por qué no lo hizo, no es asunto mío, pero despierta mi curiosidad.

Había sido una manera muy fina de llamarle "cobarde" a la cara, pero Sanmoto Gorozaemon no se lo tomó en cuenta. De todas sus partes, probablemente era Encho la que tenía una personalidad más "independiente", por así decirlo. Sin embargo, eso también le convertía en uno de los estrategas más creativos del Clan de las Cien Historias, así que convenía tenerlo a mano a pesar de sus insinuaciones.

—He esperado demasiado tiempo como para arriesgar todo lo que he conseguido en una pelea estúpida —se defendió el Rey Demonio—. Si voy a luchar, quiero tener la certeza de que voy a ganar. ¡El Clan Abe debe ser destruido! No me importa cómo lo consigáis, ¡pero quiero que todo el "miedo" de Japón esté en mis manos cuando regrese! ¿Está claro?

—Por supuesto, mi señor —se inclinó Yanagida respetuosamente.

Encho sonrió.

—Si me permitís, he estado tratando con ciertas gentes de la isla de Shikoku. Hay un joven tanuki muy prometedor que podría convertirse en la marioneta ideal para atacar Kioto —explicó el cuentacuentos.

—Ah, sí, la típica rivalidad entre tanukis y kitsunes... Puede ser muy útil —asintió Yanagida.

—Bueno, los Abe son poderosos, así que necesitarán que les echemos una mano, pero servirán. Eso sí, nuestro príncipe tanuki es ambicioso e inteligente. Necesitará una prueba de nuestra buena voluntad —Encho dirigió una mirada subrepticia al Martillo de Mao, que en aquel momento reposaba en su funda al lado del trono del Rey Demonio—. Un regalo estaría bien...

Los ojos de Sanmoto Gorozaemon brillaron con interés.

—¿Y cómo se llama esta nueva estrella de Shikoku? —preguntó a su subordinado.

—Tamazusa —respondió Encho—. Inugamigyobu Tanuki Tamazusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de la saga (que no del fic, aún queda la mitad de la historia por delante). Siento el retraso. Quería leer antes el nuevo capítulo 208 del manga, el de 60 páginas, pero me temo que aún no ha salido la traducción. En fin, al menos sé que un nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune sí se parecería bastante a la imagen del Rikuo nocturno que ya describí en su día.

* ¿Creíais que Tsurara se iba a marchar de Kioto? No, no, la Yuki-onna seguirá siendo uno de los personajes fundamentales de esta historia hasta el final. En cuanto al resto de los Nura, despedíos de ellos por el momento, pero más temprano que tarde volverán a hacer una visita por Kioto.

* Sanmoto podría haber vencido si se hubiera puesto a ello, pero a diferencia de Seimei y otros villanos de Nuramago no deja de ser un cobarde que huye en cuanto cree que puede perder.

* La relación entre Kubinashi y Kejoro (tal como yo la entiendo, esto es muy subjetivo) es la siguiente: Kubinashi tontea mucho con Kejoro, pero aún sigue recordando a su primer amor, Shiragiku. Además, aunque para el resto Kejoro es la sexy mujer cabellera del Clan Nura, Kubinashi aún la recuerda como la pequeña niña inocente del pasado. Por eso, aunque los dos son uña y carne (y a Kejoro le encantaría ser la "señora de Kubinashi"), el yokai sin cuello sigue sin dar el paso. Aquí les he hecho sufrir para forzar la situación. Soy un malvado ^_^;

Próximo capítulo: _"Kuzunoha y Yasuna"_.


	24. Kuzunoha y Yasuna

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** La guerra ha terminado. El cobarde Sanmoto Gorozaemon ha huido, aunque promete regresar para ajustar cuentas con los Abe y los Nura. Los yokai de Kioto y Kanto hacen las paces y cada cual se vuelve para su casa, aunque Tsurara decide quedarse en la capital con Rikuo. Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, Sanmoto hace planes para su regreso.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuzunoha y Yasuna<strong>

Yura no podía dormir. Habían sido unas semanas de aúpa para ella. No sólo había luchado en una guerra de yokai, sino que se había convertido en la heredera oficial de la familia Keikain. Parecía una broma del destino; meses atrás, a ella ni siquiera le dejaban aprender _onmyodo_.

Ahora, a su entrenamiento habitual de la mano de Ryuji y Akifusa, tenía que sumar sus obligaciones como heredera. Y la escuela, por supuesto, que ya habían acabado las vacaciones de verano. Sus únicos momentos de respiro eran las reuniones del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal, que había vuelto a todo trapo gracias a que Tsurara había regresado a clase, para alegría de los demás chicos del aula y, especialmente, de Rikuo.

Yura había perdonado a Tsurara tras ver cómo había defendido con uñas y dientes a Rikuo. Ahora que los tres conocían los secretos de los demás, las reuniones del Club Onmyoji se habían vuelto mucho más divertidas. Sin embargo, Yura aún mantenía cierta distancia con la Yuki-onna. Tal vez era más fácil perdonar que olvidar las faltas pasadas. Tal vez no le gustaba ver cómo la Yuki-onna se pegaba a Rikuo como una lapa. Tal vez sentía que Tsurara estaba usurpando su posición como mejor amiga de Rikuo, aunque Yura y él nunca habían estado tan unidos como hasta entonces.

"¿Serán celos?", pensó Yura. No, no podía ser. Celos no, jamás. Por supuesto que no. Era sólo preocupación, eso. Nada más. Seguro. Segurísimo.

Como pensar en esas cosas tampoco contribuía a que le entrasen ganas de dormir, Yura decidió desperezarse un poco y consultar su cuenta en el ordenador. Hacía tiempo que no entraba y probablemente tenía el buzón lleno de correo basura. Y así era. Pero entre los distintos mensajes, encontró uno que le llamó la atención. Conocía al remitente.

Cuando lo leyó, abrió mucho los ojos.

"Esto se lo tengo que contar a Rikuo cuanto antes", pensó Yura.

00000

Al día siguiente no había clase, así que Yura se dirigió directamente a la Mansión Abe. Aún se le hacía muy raro internarse en aquella guarida de yokai como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. En el fondo, se sentía un poco violenta. Algún monstruo también la miraba de vez en cuando con malos ojos, pero desde lo ocurrido durante el verano, la mayoría la trataba como a una invitada de honor.

Tras preguntar por Rikuo, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el dormitorio de Hagoromo Gitsune. Se oían voces apagadas procedentes del interior. Con cuidado, llamó a la puerta y entró.

La temible Hagoromo Gitsune no parecía tan temible en aquellos momentos. Estaba medio tumbada en la cama, con almohadas y cojines a la espalda. No tenía buena cara, pero se encontraba mucho mejor que días atrás. Había estado al borde de la muerte por culpa de la _Nenekirimaru_, el arma exorcista forjada precisamente por Hidemoto Decimotercero, aunque el que había empuñado la espada había sido el yokai Nurarihyon. Afortunadamente, la milenaria kitsune no le guardaba rencor a los onmyoji Keikain e incluso había felicitado a Yura por ayudar a su nieto. En aquel momento, al reconocerla, Hagoromo Gitsune esbozó una sonrisa y la invitó a pasar.

Al lado de Hagoromo Gitsune se hallaba el propio Rikuo, rodeado de rollos y papeles. Su amigo le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa cansada. A su derecha estaba Tsurara, pegada a él. Ella también sonrió al verla.

Al otro lado de la cama se encontraban Wakana, la madre de Rikuo, y la pequeña Kyokotsu, con un cargamento de comida y medicinas varias. Era evidente que las dos habían adoptado el papel de enfermeras particulares de Hagoromo Gitsune, aunque a la Señora del Pandemónium no le parecía hacer mucha gracia.

—Es la hora del jarabe, Kuzunoha —le dijo Wakana mientras le acercaba una cuchara a la boca—. Di aaah...

—Esto es una humillación —protestó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—No, es un jarabe —bromeó Wakana—. Eres una paciente muy difícil, Kuzunoha, pero si no te tomas las medicinas de Sojobo, no podrás ponerte bien.

—¡Por favor, hermana mayor! —le suplicó Kyokotsu—. ¡Ponte bien, ponte bien!

—Vale, vale —rezongó Hagoromo Gitsune, derrotada—. ¿Pero no deberíamos atender antes a nuestra invitada?

—Yo puedo esperar —se apresuró a intervenir Yura—. Venía a contarle una cosa a Rikuo, de un email que he recibido, pero no es urgente. Veo que estabais discutiendo por algo...

Rikuo suspiró con cansancio y le explicó a su amiga de la infancia lo que ocurría. Al parecer, había habido denuncias de las divinidades de un templo sobre que el representante de los Abe en el lugar estaba "distrayendo" fondos para su propio lucro. Los yokai no eran muy buenos con las cifras, pero Rikuo les había echado un vistazo y había descubierto los números que faltaban.

—Hay que solucionar esto o corremos el riesgo de que la corrupción se extienda —le advirtió Hagoromo Gitsune. Incluso convaleciente, seguía siendo la líder del clan.

—Aún faltan datos. Hay que actuar con diplomacia —repuso Rikuo—. Iré yo. El templo está cerca, no tardaré.

—¡Voy contigo! —saltaron enseguida Yura y Tsurara, pero Rikuo negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, esto requiere discreción. Prefiero ir yo solo. Tranquilas, volveré enseguida, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, ¿podríais quedaros y hacer compañía a mi madre?

Las dos chicas asintieron a regañadientes. Wakana les dedicó una mirada compasiva. ¡Ay, su hijo a veces podía ser un desconsiderado sin querer! Pero no se quejó. En el fondo, agradecía la compañía. Por desgracia, en cuanto Rikuo se marchó, se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Las cinco no sabían de qué hablar.

Para distender el ambiente, Wakana le preguntó a Tsurara:

—¿Qué tal está tu madre? ¿Has recibido carta de Ukiyoe?

—Oh, sí, está bien. Las cosas están un poco caóticas ahora mismo, algunos clanes se han separado y están llegando muchos yokai oportunistas, pero el Clan Nura sigue manteniendo el control en Ukiyoe. Aún así, sé que mi madre está triste en el fondo. Una vez me dijo que había estado muy enamorada del Nurarihyon, pero que él prefirió a otra y ahora... Ahora está muerto —la Yuki-onna suspiró—. Mi madre me dijo antes de marcharse que las historias de amor que acaban bien son una excepción.

—¡Ah! No hay que perder la esperanza en el amor —Wakana le guiñó un ojo a Yura y a Tsurara—. Aquí precisamente tenemos una de esas excepciones.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron Yura y Tsurara sorprendidas, acordándose de que la madre de Rikuo también había perdido a su marido en trágicas circunstancias.

Wakana se volvió hacia Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Kuzunoha, ¿por qué no les cuentas cómo conociste a Abe no Yasuna? ¡Es una historia preciosa!

—Ni hablar —masculló Hagoromo Gitsune. Estar condenada a quedarse en la cama durante semanas no había contribuido precisamente a mejorar su humor.

—Oh, vamos, no seas mala —le picó Wakana—. ¿Vas a dejar que estas chicas crezcan pensando que el amor verdadero es imposible? ¿O que siempre acaba mal? ¡Es una crueldad!

Tsurara miró a Hagoromo Gitsune con expresión anhelante.

—Una historia de amor entre un humano y una ayakashi... —murmuró la Yuki-onna.

—Sería un honor oír el famoso mito de Kuzunoha y Yasuna de labios de quien estuvo allí —se apuntó Yura, con educación, sí, pero con mucho interés—. Se han contado tantas leyendas...

—¡Una historia de la hermana mayor! ¡Sí! —celebró Kyokotsu, dando palmas.

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió la kitsune milenaria—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bosque de Shinoda<strong>

Hace más de mil años, Japón era un remanso de paz y tranquilidad. No había guerras, ni civiles ni de ningún otro tipo. El comercio, las ciencias y las artes florecían bajo el gobierno supremo de los emperadores. Siempre había algún que otro bandido o pirata que causaba problemas, pero los valientes samurais se encargaban de llevarles ante la justicia. Y aunque en las sombras moraban los terribles ayakashi, los onmyoji del emperador mantenían el orden. Era el equilibrio perfecto.

En un bosque situado entre la capital de Heian-kyo y el puerto de lo que sería la futura Osaka, un joven intentaba estudiar _onmyodo_ en la tranquilidad de la espesura. Su nombre era Abe no Yasuna.

El padre de Yasuna, que en paz descansase, había sido un guerrero de cierta fama y había entrenado a su hijo en el arte de la espada. Sin embargo, viendo que en el pacífico Japón de los emperadores la carrera militar no tenía mucho futuro, había puesto a Yasuna bajo el cuidado de su buen amigo, el maestro onmyoji Kamo no Tadayuki. El joven Yasuna pronto había demostrado tener talento para el _onmyodo_, aunque su temperamento de guerrero hacía que le costase concentrarse en sus estudios. Por eso, dado que los exámenes para convertirse en onmyoji oficial de la corte se aproximaban, Yasuna había decidido retirarse a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque para estudiar y meditar lejos del mundanal ruido.

Por desgracia, la ausencia de presencia humana no significaba la ausencia de distracciones.

—¡Pero si es otra vez el estúpido onmyoji que viene de paseo! —dijo una voz burlona mientras Yasuna recorría su ruta habitual entre el altar de Shinoda y su cabaña.

Era una pequeña kitsune, una zorra de hermoso pelaje blanco. Tan inusual color significaba que estaba consagrada a la diosa Inari, aunque al parecer el servicio divino no impedía que viniese a molestarlo una y otra vez. Siempre que Yasuna intentaba estudiar en silencio o meditar, la kitsune aparecía para romper su concentración. Para un onmyoji, eso era una vergüenza.

—No te escucho, kitsune —le espetó Yasuna a la raposa—. Mi mente es un templo, mi corazón es un castillo. Pronto seré un onmyoji del imperio. No me apartarás de mi camino.

La zorra le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Como quieras, pero si sigues andando en esa dirección, vas a meterte en un hoyo.

—¡Ja! —se rió Yasuna—. ¿Te crees que voy a caer en uno de tus engaños? Seguro que quieres desviarme y... y... ¡Aaaah!

¡Bum! Tal como había predicho la kitsune, Yasuna cayó en un hoyo de tres metros de profundidad. El joven Abe se levantó con la espalda dolorida y cubierto hasta arriba de barro. Sobre el agujero del hoyo, apareció la cara de la kitsune.

—Que conste que te lo he advertido —le dijo la zorra con guasa.

—¡Maldita kitsune! ¡Como te coja algún día, te vas a enterar! —bramó Yasuna, alzando impotente sus puños.

La raposa se alejó de allí riéndose a carcajadas. Sin embargo, su risa se cortó de golpe cuando una elegante zorra de siete colas surgió de entre los matorrales cercanos.

—¿Aún sigues espiando a los humanos, Kuzunoha? —inquirió la recién llegada en tono de censura.

—¡Madre! —se sorprendió la otra kitsune.

—Me decepcionas, hija mía —la regañó su madre—. Deberías estar estudiando las enseñanzas de Inari como el resto de tus hermanas, no jugando con los humanos como una vulgar tanuki.

Kuzunoha agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, madre. Es sólo que cuanto más sé de los humanos, más estúpidos y patéticos me parecen. Se mire por donde se mire, los ayakashi somos superiores a esos insectos de dos patas. No entiendo por qué les permitimos campar a sus anchas por el país. Un reino de oscuridad sería mejor que su imperio del sol naciente.

La kitsune de siete colas suspiró.

—Juzgas demasiado rápido, mi querida hija. Sí, es cierto que los humanos son débiles, tontos y traicioneros. Venden a sus semejantes por unos trozos de metal y les veo muy capaces de envenenar la misma tierra con tal de satisfacer su avaricia. Sin embargo, en sus corazones también tienen algo que los ayakashi no podemos comprender.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Kuzunoha con curiosidad.

—Una chispa de luz —respondió su madre—. La voluntad de hacer posible lo imposible, para bien y para mal. Y como polillas, los ayakashi acudimos a esa luz, bien para apagarla, bien para hacernos con ella.

Kuzunoha meneó la cabeza confundida.

—No lo entiendo.

—Quizás el día en que consigas tus nueve colas y te conviertas en una auténtica "Hagoromo Gitsune" lo entenderás, mi pequeña Kuzunoha —sonrió su madre—. Hasta entonces, sigue mis consejos y aléjate de los humanos. Sólo traen problemas.

00000

**Palacio imperial, Heian-kyo**

Ah, qué bueno era estar de vuelta en la civilización, lejos de los animales, el barro y las kitsunes entrometidas. Abe no Yasuna era un chico de pueblo, que nunca se había sentido muy cómodo en la rígida etiqueta de la corte imperial, pero no dudaba de que aquel lugar era el centro del universo.

Entró en el pabellón de los onmyoji y saludó a su maestro. Kamo no Tadayuki le dedicó una mirada bondadosa y le preguntó amablemente por el fruto de sus estudios en el bosque. A fin de cuentas, le recordó, el examen era dentro de una semana. Yasuna tuvo que reconocer que su entrenamiento no había salido tan bien como había previsto.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —intervino con displicencia otra voz masculina.

Quien así había hablado era Ashiya Doman, el otro discípulo de Tadayuki y rival declarado de Yasuna. Al contrario que el joven Abe, Doman no tenía mucho talento para la magia, pero era muy trabajador y muy aplicado en sus estudios. Doman consideraba (y parte de razón sí tenía) que su maestro demostraba demasiado favoritismo hacia Yasuna. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Los Abe eran una familia antigua de la nobleza; bastante pobretones para ser nobles, sí, pero tenían conexiones. Además, Yasuna estaba prometido a Sakaki no Mae, la hija adoptiva de su maestro. ¿Cómo no iba a recibir un trato preferente?

Yasuna pasó del comentario sarcástico de su rival y preguntó a su futuro suegro por el paradero de su prometida. Kamo no Tadayuki le señaló el pabellón en el que vivía con su familia. Yasuna fue hasta allí.

Sakaki no Mae era una jovencita hermosa y encantadora. Desde que Yasuna había empezado a estudiar bajo el techo de Kamo no Tadayuki, los dos jóvenes habían compartido muchas conversaciones y habían congeniado enseguida. El maestro onmyoji había visto con buenos ojos su relación y había formalizado la promesa matrimonial. Yasuna sentía que había tenido una suerte inmensa, aunque aún estaba un poco nervioso. Con su patrimonio ridículo, no creía estar a la altura de la refinada Sakaki. Sin embargo, su prometida le amaba e incluso su futuro suegro le había asegurado que, una vez pasase el examen para ser onmyoji de la corte, nadie pondría pegas a su boda.

Cuando Sakaki lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo, aunque en el último momento se contuvo. Las excesivas demostraciones de afecto no eran muy bien vistas en la corte. En su lugar, le dio la bienvenida con una educada reverencia, aunque su tono de voz traicionaba sus sentimientos de alegría.

—¡Yasuna! ¡He pasado semanas sin verte! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? Mi horrible madrastra no para de preguntarme que cuándo nos casaremos. Tiene muchas ganas de echarme de casa.

—Tranquila, Sakaki, estoy bien —sonrió Yasuna—. Y no te preocupes por tu madrastra. Dentro de una semana pasaré el examen para ser onmyoji y entonces podremos casarnos. Pero antes tengo que pedirte un favor.

Sakaki miró a su prometido con curiosidad mientras éste sacaba de entre sus ropas un tomo de aspecto antiguo y usado.

—Es el libro del Yin y el Yang que me dejó tu padre —respondió Yasuna, confirmando las suposiciones de la joven—. Sus conjuros serán necesarios para el examen que voy a pasar. Sin embargo, mañana parto a visitar la tumba de mis padres, para limpiarla y rezarles para que velen por mí, y no volveré hasta dentro de tres días. No quiero arriesgar este valioso libro durante el viaje, así que quiero que lo guardes tú hasta el día del examen.

Su prometida cogió el libro con muchísimo cuidado, como el mayor tesoro sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró Sakaki nerviosa.

—Por supuesto —asintió Yasuna sin dudar—. Eres la persona en la que más confío, Sakaki. No dejaría este libro en manos de ningún otro.

La elegante joven sujetó con fuerza el tomo, para luego dedicarle a su futuro esposo una mirada cargada de voluntad.

—¡De acuerdo! —contestó Sakaki—. No te fallaré. Custodiaré este libro con mi propia vida.

—No te pido tanto —sonrió Yasuna, un poco incómodo—. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque zoológico del emperador? He oído que han traído unos pandas de China, unos osos blancos y negros muy curiosos.

Así, cogidos del brazo, los dos jóvenes enamorados pasaron la que sería su última velada feliz.

00000

Ashiya Doman estaba furioso. La fecha del examen se acercaba y él estaba estudiando y repasando con fiereza, noche y día. Se sabía todos los libros de memoria, así que estaba bastante seguro de que iba a hacer un gran papel ante la corte. Sin embargo, todo el mundo hablaba de Abe no Yasuna. Que si iba a ser un gran onmyoji, que si probablemente se convertiría en el sucesor de Tadayuki, que si era muy afortunado por casarse con una de las jóvenes más hermosas de Heian-kyo... Nadie se preocupaba del insignificante Ashiya Doman, a pesar de que él también iba a participar en el examen.

—Ese Yasuna... —masculló Doman—. Se cree muy listo sólo porque su padre fue amigo del maestro y porque tiene talento. ¡Menuda tontería! El talento no sirve de nada sin trabajo. Y ese estúpido Abe es un inútil redomado. Sin su Libro del Yin y el Yang haría un ridículo colosal. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de demostrar a los demás lo incapaz que es...

En la penumbra de la habitación, un par de pequeños demonios observaron con sonrisas torcidas al estudioso aprendiz. Doman estaba tan centrado en sus libros que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, oni rojo? —le susurró uno de los dos ayakashi al otro.

—Desde luego, oni azul -asintió su compañero—. Robaremos el libro de ese rival que tan mal le cae y lo esconderemos en su habitación. Así esos dos se pelearán y, con un poco de suerte, se matarán entre sí.

—Me encanta hacer sufrir a esos tontos onmyoji —dijo el oni rojo.

Los dos demonios se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, rumbo al pabellón de los Kamo.

00000

En el pabellón de Kamo no Tadayuki, Sakaki no Mae se levantó con un sentimiento de inquietud en el corazón. No podía dormir.

En aquellos tiempos de misoginia, a las mujeres no se las entrenaba en el arte del onmyodo, pero nadie podía negar que algunas podían llegar a desarrollar percepciones y poderes más allá de lo natural. Sakaki era una de ellas, por eso su padre adoptivo la cuidaba como un tesoro. El caso era que la joven estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos una presencia extraña en la casa. Y venía de una parte de la sección de las mujeres, el mismo lugar en el que había guardado el Libro del Yin y el Yang de su prometido.

Asustada por las implicaciones de aquel descubrimiento, Sakaki cogió una vela y corrió hasta el lugar. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un par de demonios oni intentando llevarse el libro de su amado.

—¡Espíritus malignos! —exclamó Sakaki.

—Oh, oh —los oni se miraron entre sí con consternación—. Nos han descubierto. No merece la pena ser discretos ahora, cojamos el libro y salgamos pitando de aquí.

—¡No os lo permitiré! —les cortó el paso la joven, amenazándoles con el fuego de la vela—. ¡Ese libro le pertenece a una persona muy importante para mí! ¡No os escaparéis!

—¡Humana, cuidado! —exclamaron los ayakashi asustados.

Demasiado tarde. La valiente Sakaki consiguió pegar fuego a uno de los oni. El pequeño demonio gimió de dolor, revolcándose por el suelo y esparciendo chispas a su alrededor. En aquella época, todos los edificios estaban hechos de madera o papel. Bastaba una pequeña llama para provocar un incendio arrasador. Sin darse cuenta, Sakaki había provocado un desastre.

—¡Fuego! —gritó el otro demonio. Las llamas le alcanzaron y cayó al suelo. Sakaki contempló horrorizada como caía también con él el Libro del Yin y el Yang. La joven trató de cogerlo, pero quemaba demasiado. Pronto, el volumen fue pasto de las llamas que estaban empezando a devorar la casa.

El olor a quemado y el calor sofocante despertaron al resto de ocupantes del pabellón. Tadayuki y su mujer corrieron al lugar del foco del incendio, donde una petrificada Sakaki contemplaba los restos calcinados del libro de su prometido.

—¿Qué has hecho, maldita estúpida? —le espetó su madrastra iracunda.

—Yo... yo... —murmuró la joven, sin poder reaccionar.

—¡Ahora eso no importa! —intervino Tadayuki—. ¡Hay que sacar a la gente de la casa! ¡Que los que tengan brazos fuertes empiecen a traer cubos de agua! ¡Si el incendio se extiende, puede arder el palacio del emperador!

Un criado tuvo que sacar en volandas a Sakaki, que aún seguía en estado de shock. Con el resto de las mujeres y los niños pequeños, observó cómo su padre adoptivo y sus hermanos se organizaban para apagar el incendio, así como para rescatar cualquier objeto de valor que pudiesen sacar antes de que el fuego lo devorase todo. Kamo no Tadayuki se había quedado rezagado para coger unos tomos de astrología china cuando, de repente, el tejado de la casa se derrumbó.

—¡Padre! —gritó Sakaki no Mae consternada.

Los funcionarios de obras públicas llegaron poco después a la cabeza de los batallones de extinción de incendios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque lograron evitar que el fuego se propagase al resto de la zona palaciega, no pudieron hacer nada por rescatar al jefe de los onmyoji. Para cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Tadayuki, hacía horas que había muerto.

El suceso había despertado a media ciudad y muchos curiosos se acercaron a echar un vistazo, entre ellos Ashiya Doman.

"¡Oh, dioses del cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Este desastre es culpa mía!", pensó Doman. Como buen estudiante de onmyodo, sabía que los malos deseos provocaban desastres terribles.

Mientras tanto, la esposa de Tadayuki estaba insultando a su traumatizada hijastra.

—¡Por tu culpa, mi marido está muerto, tus hermanos se han quedado sin su padre y la familia ha perdido su patrimonio! ¡Y tú también lo has perdido! ¡Seguro que ese libro que te dejó tu prometido ha ardido también! ¡Ya se lo dije a Tadayuki! ¡Traes la desgracia a todo lo que tocas!

La pobre Sakaki tragó saliva. Ella había provocado aquel incendio. Sin querer, sí, pero había sido culpa suya. Ahora su querido padre estaba muerto, libros de valor incalculable habían perecido entre las llamas y su prometido, que había confiado en ella, perdería su plaza como onmyoji por su descuido criminal.

Había manchado el honor de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Y sólo conocía una manera de equilibrar la balanza.

00000

Abe no Yasuna regresaba a la capital de buen humor. Cabalgaba a un paso tranquilo, disfrutando de una mañana espléndida.

Su buen humor empezó a estropearse cuando le llegó el desagradable olor a madera quemada. "Vaya, al parecer ha habido un incendio", pensó Yasuna. No se preocupó mucho, pues no era un suceso infrecuente en la ciudad. Sin embargo, su inquietud aumentó cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que el olor provenía de la zona del palacio. Su inquietud se transformó en auténtico pánico cuando, al entrar en los terrenos imperiales, pudo ver los restos calcinados del pabellón del maestro Tadayuki.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Yasuna consternado—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Un incendio —contestó Ashiya Doman, apareciendo junto a él. Su rival tenía un aspecto de abatimiento total—. Fue un accidente. El maestro intentó salvar los objetos de valor y entonces... entonces quedó atrapado y murió.

Fue un auténtico mazazo para Yasuna. ¿El maestro, muerto? La gente moría todos los días, pero siempre había tenido la vaga sensación de que el venerable Tadayuki era prácticamente inmortal. Si tenía que morir, tenía que hacerlo luchando contra un demonio terrible, no por culpa de un vulgar incendio.

—¿Qué hay de Sakaki? —preguntó Yasuna alarmado—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Pudo escapar del fuego?

Un nuevo ramalazo de tristeza se dibujó en la cara de Doman. Aunque no había tenido nada que ver en el suceso, la culpa por sus malos deseos le estaba corroyendo por dentro.

—Sakaki salió del incendio ilesa —empezó a decir Ashiya Doman, midiendo muy bien sus palabras—. Sin embargo, su madrastra le echó la culpa de lo sucedido. Y entonces... Ah, no, no puedo decirlo, es demasiado...

—¡Doman! —le gritó Yasuna a la cara—. ¡Escúpelo! ¿Qué ha pasado con mi prometida?

—Se ha suicidado —respondió Ashiya Doman, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara—. Se tiró a un pozo y se ahogó.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó Yasuna, agarrando con violencia a Doman por su kimono.

Por toda respuesta, su rival le señaló un punto a su espalda. Allá, rodeada por sus familiares, estaba Sakaki. O al menos estaba su cuerpo sin vida, tendido en el suelo.

Yasuna se acercó corriendo. Hizo a un lado a los hermanos y se arrodilló al lado de Sakaki. La palidez de su prometida tenía el siniestro tono de la muerte, mientras el agua chorreaba de su delicado kimono púrpura.

—Sakaki, por favor, despierta... Soy yo, Yasuna. He vuelto —le susurró su prometido, estrechando sus frías manos sin vida entre las suyas.

—Olvídalo, joven Abe —rezongó la madrastra de Sakaki—. Está muerta. La muy desgraciada nos ha arruinado, pero al menos ha tenido la valentía de terminar con su vida de una manera honorable.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Yasunori, hijo y heredero de Kamo no Tadayuki, mirando con malos ojos a su madre.

—Yo sólo digo las cosas tal como son —se encogió de hombros la insensible mujer—. El joven Abe debería preocuparse más de su examen que de esa zorra.

Abe no Yasuna no les escuchaba. Estaba llorando, su corazón arrasado por el dolor. Su maestro había muerto. Sakaki había muerto. ¿Qué le importaba a él un estúpido examen? Su mundo se había acabado. Su futuro feliz yacía en ruinas a sus pies.

Preso del dolor, y ante el asombro de los presentes, agarró una cinta del vestido de su amada y salió corriendo. Corrió más allá de la zona palaciega, más allá de los muros de Heian-kyo, más allá de los límites de la provincia. No notaba el cansancio, sólo la pena que le embargaba. Cuando ya no pudo más, se arrojó sobre el suelo y alzó las manos al cielo con desesperación. Y gritó.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Gritó, gritó y gritó hasta quedarse afónico. En respuesta, los cielos lloraron con lágrimas de lluvia. Y así se quedó Abe no Yasuna, solo bajo la lluvia, sintiendo cómo su corazón se partía en pedazos.

00000

**Bosque de Shinoda**

Kuzunoha estaba muy mosqueada. El estúpido aprendiz de onmyoji había regresado a su pequeña cabaña del bosque. Al principio pensaba que sería para entrenarse más, pero no. No estudiaba, no meditaba, simplemente vagaba por el bosque como un alma en pena. Sus ropas se habían convertido en harapos y sus sandalias hacía tiempo que se habían desintegrado. Sólo cuidaba con esmero una cinta púrpura que llevaba atada a la cabeza y una antigua espada que acariciaba todos los días.

—Qué raro —murmuró Kuzunoha para sí. Había intentado varias veces sacarle de sus casillas con algunas bromas de las suyas, pero el onmyoji la había ignorado por completo. Era como si para él no existiese nadie más en el mundo—. Ya no es divertido.

—Hija, ¿qué te he dicho de acercarte a los humanos? —la interrumpió su madre, apareciendo de repente.

—Madre, ese humano me da mala espina —dijo la más joven de las kitsunes—. Siento algo muy raro en él, una enorme energía negativa.

La kitsune de siete colas meneó la cabeza en un gesto de pesar.

—No lo entiendes porque aún eres muy joven, pero ese humano tiene el corazón roto. No sé cómo habrá sido exactamente, pero la energía negativa que detectas es una pena inmensa —le indicó su madre—. La chispa de luz de su alma se está apagando poco a poco. Pronto desaparecerá.

—Una pena inmensa... —repitió Kuzunoha, meditando las palabras de su madre.

—Es triste, pero no nos incumbe —sentenció la kitsune de siete colas—. Deberían preocuparte más otro tipo de humanos. Últimamente me llegan noticias de cazadores fuertemente armados que están rastreando los bosques del país en busca de kitsunes. Esos humanos creen que nuestros hígados pueden proporcionarles su ansiada inmortalidad. Son unos estúpidos ignorantes. Aún así, temo por ti y por tus hermanas.

Kuzunoha sonrió confiada.

—No te preocupes, madre. Sé cuidar de mí misma, y eso que soy la más joven. Cualquiera de mis hermanas puede darle mil vueltas a esos cazadores de pacotilla.

—Eso espero —suspiró su madre—. Eso espero.

00000

Abe no Yasuna caminaba por el bosque completamente solo. Su vida se había convertido en una mancha gris. No reía, no lloraba, no comía salvo lo indispensable para seguir viviendo, y cuando dormía sólo tenía pesadillas.

Durante los primeros días en el bosque, Yasuna había estado a punto de perder la cabeza e incluso había llegado a creer que la cinta púrpura que llevaba consigo era su prometida Sakaki, pero luego había recuperado la cordura. Aún así, conservaba aquella cinta como su posesión más valiosa, aparte de la espada de su padre. Había acariciado varias veces la idea de suicidarse, pero tampoco quería una muerte sin sentido. Su padre siempre le había dicho: "un samurai debe morir con honor".

Por eso vagaba por los bosques, buscando una razón para morir, sin encontrarla. Todos le evitaban: humanos, animales, ayakashi... todos salvo la misma kitsune insistente que aparecía cada pocos días tratando de incordiarle. En el fondo, Yasuna se lo agradecía. Las ocasionales visitas de la zorra blanca eran la única forma que tenía de ser consciente del paso del tiempo.

Entonces, un día, fue él el que encontró a la kitsune en lugar de que ella lo encontrase a él.

Había estado caminando sin dirección clara por el bosque, como tantas otras veces, cuando empezó a oír voces, voces humanas. También le llegó el sonido de gañidos de dolor.

—¡Mira cómo se retuerce! —se rió un hombre—. Menos mal que la tenemos inmovilizada, que si no...

—Aguanta, que saco el cuchillo... Sí, ahí está bien. Esta es la zona donde está el hígado —dijo otra voz.

—Ten cuidado, queremos el órgano intacto —le advirtió el otro—. El señor Fujiwara nos pagará mucho más por el hígado de una zorra de siete colas.

Se oyó entonces un ruido repugnante de vísceras arrancadas, seguido de un aullido de angustia.

—¡MADRE!

Incluso entre las nieblas de la melancolía, Abe no Yasuna reconoció aquel grito desesperado. Era la kitsune blanca que siempre le gastaba bromas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Movido por un extraño sentimiento de urgencia, Yasuna corrió hasta el lugar del que provenían las voces. Lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Era una partida de caza. Hombres rudos, vestidos con cuero y metal, armados con espadas, arcos, cuchillos y hachas, estaban despiezando a sus presas. Hasta ahí, nada fuera de lo habitual. Pero sus presas no eran animales normales y corrientes, sino kitsunes. Una familia entera de kitsunes blancos, con sus entrañas arrancadas y su pellejo cortado y colgado para secarse. Estaban todos muertos, salvo una pequeña zorra que aún se debatía en la trampa-jaula en la que estaba apresada. Era la kitsune que tan bien conocía.

Cuando los cazadores se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Yasuna, se dirigieron a él con malos modos.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso quieres robarnos nuestra mercancía?

—Kitsunes... Estáis matando kitsunes —murmuró Yasuna anonadado.

—¡Pues claro, imbécil! —le espetó el cazador más cercano—. Soy Akuemon, jefe de cazadores del ministro Fujiwara. Nuestro señor nos paga una fortuna por los hígados y las pieles de los kitsunes, pero cuesta un ojo de la cara cazarlos. No vamos a permitir que alguien se aproveche de nuestro duro trabajo. Así que, si no quieres acabar como ellos, más vale que te largues por donde has venido.

Yasuna ignoró al cazador y echó un nuevo vistazo a la dantesca escena. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la kitsune atrapada, que le dirigió una mirada implorante.

Mientras tanto, los cazadores empezaron a enfadarse. Claramente, aquel intruso debía ser un idiota o un tarado. Sin miramientos, Akuemon le dio a Yasuna un empujón que lo tiró para atrás.

—Los zorros blancos son sirvientes de Inari —musitó el joven Abe—. La diosa os castigará.

—¡Ja! Nosotros sólo tememos al hierro de los hombres, no a los castigos divinos —se jactó el jefe de los cazadores.

—Entonces yo seré el castigo de Inari —susurró Yasuna.

Con una rapidez fulgurante, Yasuna desenvainó la espada de su padre y ensartó de lado a lado al desprevenido Akuemon.

Al ver caer a su jefe, el resto de los hombres estallaron en gritos de ira y blandieron sus armas. Uno disparó una flecha a Yasuna y lo derribó, pero cuando otro compañero se acercó a rematar la faena con su cuchillo de caza, el antiguo aprendiz de onmyoji le rebanó la garganta con su espada. Antes de que el arquero pudiese reaccionar con rapidez, Yasuna cargó contra él y le cortó su brazo derecho de un tajo, para luego clavarle la espada en el pecho. Por desgracia, los dos cazadores restantes corrieron hacia él con espadas y hachas. Un corte en la pierna, otro en el brazo... En un golpe que rozó su sien, su adorada cinta púrpura fue desgarrada y cayó al suelo hecha jirones. Yasuna tenía la ventaja del entrenamiento, pero los cazadores eran salvajes y viciosos. Al final logró girar a tiempo para usar a uno de ellos como escudo humano. El cazador murió por el ataque de su compañero, y luego Yasuna le cortó la cabeza al que quedaba.

En menos de cinco minutos, todo había acabado. ¿Había sido su pericia con las armas, su locura suicida o la bendición de Inari? ¿O las tres cosas a la vez? No importaba. Yasuna había vencido. Y ahora iba a morir desangrado por sus graves heridas.

Antes de desfallecer, sin embargo, se acercó a la jaula y la abrió. La kitsune le miró con asombro.

—Vete, amiguita. Eres libre —le dijo Yasuna. Luego se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

Kuzunoha salió de la trampa-jaula. Lloró. Ella, que había sido la más orgullosa de la camada, estaba llorando. Por su madre. Por sus hermanas. Por toda su familia, muerta por un estúpido capricho. ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Eran una plaga maligna! ¡Seres corruptos que destruían la belleza del mundo! ¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba, los odiaba, los odiaba!

Y sin embargo, un humano la había salvado. El estúpido onmyoji. El loco del bosque. ¿Por qué la había salvado? No lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba.

La joven kitsune empezó a marcharse de aquel lugar que apestaba con el hedor de la muerte. Antes de irse, sin embargo, llegó a sus oídos un gemido de dolor de Yasuna.

—Sakaki... —repetía el joven en su delirio.

Kuzunoha se detuvo, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Sentía una congoja enorme en su corazón. Y entonces recordó las palabras de su madre: _"Ese humano tiene el corazón roto. No sé cómo habrá sido exactamente, pero la energía negativa que detectas es una pena inmensa"_.

Antes no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí. Una pena inmensa. Como la que ella estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. ¿Había perdido aquel estúpido onmyoji a sus seres queridos también? ¿Había sido el destino injusto con él como lo había sido con ella? Entonces volvió a oír la voz del hombre, que se estaba desangrando lentamente:

—Sakaki... Por favor, no estés muerta... No me abandones...

Kuzunoha gruñó. Odiaba a los humanos que habían destrozado su vida, pero aquel hombre no era tan malo y se estaba muriendo de pena delante de sus ojos.

"¿Qué hago?", se preguntó la kitsune.

00000

Abe no Yasuna soñó con los muertos. Primero apareció el espíritu de su padre, pero no para felicitarle por haber conseguido una muerte de guerrero, sino para criticarle por morir demasiado pronto. Luego fue su maestro, que se lamentó porque su brillante discípulo hubiera echado por la borda todas sus enseñanzas. Finalmente fue el fantasma de Sakaki el que hizo acto de presencia. Cuando Yasuna le preguntó por qué lo había abandonado, ella replicó:

—¿Y por qué te has abandonado tú a ti mismo? Yo escogí mi propia muerte para que tú pudieras vivir sin la mancha de mi deshonra. ¿Por qué ahora malgastas mi sacrificio?

—¡Qué me importa a mí la deshonra! Yo sólo te quería a mi lado... —contestó Yasuna desesperado.

—Fue un error por mi parte. Te juzgué como a otros hombres insensibles que se preocupaban más de su honor que del amor. Me equivoqué —Sakaki sonrió con melancolía—. Pero ahora tienes que vivir.

—¡SAKAKI! -gritó Yasuna, despertándose de su sueño.

Para su sorpresa, no se encontraba en mitad del bosque, rodeado de los cadáveres de los kitsunes destripados y de los cazadores a los que había matado, sino que se hallaba en su pequeña cabaña, abrigado con unas mantas y al lado de una agradable hoguera. Tampoco se estaba desangrando. Alguien había atendido sus heridas. Incluso le habían sacado la flecha que se había clavado en su hombro.

Aún estaba asombrándose por encontrarse vivo y a salvo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—Veo que te has despertado.

Las maravillas no dejaban de llegar unas tras otras. Yasuna tenía ante sí a la mujer más preciosa que hubiese visto nunca. Aunque vestía inmundos harapos, como una pobre campesina, aquella hermosa aparición tenía un cabello largo y sedoso, una piel pálida como la porcelana y unos ojos oscuros e insondables. Se movía con gracia sobrenatural, a pesar de que se la veía un poco incómoda en su presencia.

—¿Q-quién eres? —le preguntó Yasuna.

—Sólo soy una campesina, noble señor —respondió la mujer. Su tono era de respeto, aunque había cierto retintín burlón en la forma en que había dicho "noble señor"—. Te encontré herido en el bosque y te traje hasta aquí.

—¿Has sido tú quién ha atendido mis heridas?

—Sí, señor —asintió la misteriosa campesina.

Yasuna se quedó mirando a la mujer con extrañeza. Debía haber sido obra del destino que hubiese recibido aquella segunda oportunidad.

—Noble señor —murmuró la campesina un poco nerviosa—. Aún no estás curado. ¿Podría echar un vistazo otra vez a tus heridas? No quiero molestar, claro. Si te incomodo, me iré.

—Por supuesto que no tengo ningún inconveniente —se apresuró a decir Yasuna—. Al fin y al cabo, te debo la vida. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención. ¿Por qué me llamas "noble señor"? Hace mucho que no llevo ropas civilizadas y todos me toman por un loco.

Por un momento, la pregunta pareció coger desprevenida a la mujer, pero enseguida se recompuso.

—Es obvio, señor. Tienes una espada —señaló la campesina—. Sólo los nobles y los bandidos llevan espadas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no soy un bandido? —inquirió Yasuna con curiosidad.

—Lo sé y punto.

Abe no Yasuna no insistió. Se sentía muy cansado y, tal como había dicho la mujer, sus heridas sólo estaban parcheadas. No estaba curado. Además, habría sido una deshonra hacer enfadar a la persona que le había salvado la vida simplemente para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez, Yasuna reunió fuerzas para hacer una última pregunta:

—Por favor, dime, ¿cómo he de llamar a mi salvadora?

—Kuzunoha —respondió ella tras pensárselo un momento—. Puedes llamarme Kuzunoha.

00000

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Kuzunoha atendió con solicitud las heridas de Yasuna, le dio de comer y, en general, cuidó de él mientras el antiguo aprendiz de onmyoji recobraba sus fuerzas. Todos sus remedios parecían ser flores, hojas y raíces del bosque. Natural, pues los pobres campesinos no podían acceder a la avanzada medicina china que tenían en la corte. No obstante, la mujer parecía ser más hábil con sus medicinas vegetales que los acupuntores con sus agujas.

Abe no Yasuna tenía muchas preguntas, pero Kuzunoha le daba pocas respuestas.

En cuanto a la mujer, a cada día que pasaba se ponía más y más de los nervios. ¿La razón? Que ella no era sino la kitsune Kuzunoha transformada. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con humanos más allá de las chanzas ocasionales. Al principio le había parecido una idea muy astuta transformarse en mujer para salvarle la vida a aquel estúpido onmyoji, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. No sabía si podía mantener aquella fachada durante mucho más tiempo.

Cada día se decía que aquel sería el último que pasaría en la cabaña, pero luego siempre encontraba alguna excusa para quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Una herida que necesitaba más tratamiento, una conversación inacabada, una promesa sobre comida... Cualquier nadería bastaba para hacer dudar a su corazón.

Yasuna veía las dudas de la mujer que le había salvado la vida. No quería ser acaparador. Quería dejarla marchar. A fin de cuentas, había vivido sin compañía durante meses. ¿Qué le importaba ahora volver a quedarse solo?

"Mucho, me importa mucho", se respondió a sí mismo Yasuna.

Pues había vuelto a recobrar el ánimo por la vida. De nuevo sentía curiosidad por cosas más allá de su propia desesperación. Quería conocer más a Kuzunoha. Quería alegrarse con ella, en lugar de entristecerla con sus penas y desventuras. Según pasaban los días, cada vez pensaba menos en Sakaki y más en Kuzunoha. "Tienes que vivir", le había dicho Sakaki en su sueño. Sí, tenía que vivir. Tenía que reconstruir su vida. Y sabía perfectamente con quién quería hacerlo.

Finalmente llegó el día en que Yasuna se recuperó por completo de sus heridas y a Kuzunoha no le quedaron más excusas para posponer su marcha. Ya se disponía a salir, en una hermosa mañana de orquídeas y crisantemos en flor, cuando su anfitrión la detuvo.

—¡Kuzunoha, espera! ¿Te vas a ir así sin más?

—Somos de mundos diferentes, noble señor —contestó Kuzunoha con una sonrisa triste—. Debemos seguir cada uno nuestro camino.

Abe no Yasuna frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso vas a volver con tu familia? —le preguntó el joven.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de Kuzunoha.

—Yo... Ya no tengo familia. Murieron todos —reconoció la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Yasuna apenado—. Yo tampoco tengo familia, ni amigos a los que acudir. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo. Mi maestro y mi prometida fallecieron en un desgraciado incidente. No me queda nadie en este mundo.

—A mí tampoco —murmuró Kuzunoha apenada.

Los dos se quedaron así, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Entonces, en un gesto arrebatador, Yasuna sujetó a Kuzunoha por los hombros y le dijo:

—¡Sí tenemos a alguien en este mundo! Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Por favor, Kuzunoha, quédate conmigo. Gracias a ti, he vuelto a descubrir las maravillas de estar vivo. Y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Si te falta un hogar, yo te daré uno. Construiré con mis propias manos un palacio para ti, si hace falta. Porque te amo, Kuzunoha. Siento no ser un poeta de la corte, porque mis palabras no hacen justicia a lo que siento.

Kuzunoha se ruborizó. Yasuna había tenido más valor que ella para decir lo que realmente pensaba. Sin embargo, apartó la vista a un lado.

—Noble señor... Yasuna... ¿Y si te dijera que no soy la mujer que crees que soy? Hay cosas que deberías saber sobre mí, cosas que no te gustarían. Si las supieras, no dirías lo que has dicho —murmuró la kitsune con aflicción.

Yasuna obligó a Kuzunoha a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres la mujer que me rescató de la muerte y me dio nuevas razones para vivir. No necesito saber más —dijo él.

Entonces la besó.

Kuzunoha le devolvió el beso. No pudo evitarlo. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que era una mala idea, que un romance entre un humano y una ayakashi no podía funcionar. Pero no hizo caso. Yasuna tenía razón: no estaban solos. Se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso era más que suficiente.

00000

Habían pasado seis años desde que Abe no Yasuna saliese corriendo de Heian-kyo embargado por la pena para nunca volver. Muchos le habían dado por muerto. Sin embargo, había una persona que había estado a la caza de noticias suyas: Ashiya Doman.

El antiguo rival de Yasuna se había convertido en un onmyoji respetado de la corte imperial. No obstante, a pesar de que por fin recibía el prestigio que siempre había deseado, Ashiya Doman no era feliz. La culpa le reconcomía. Por sus celos, por su envidia, había provocado indirectamente la muerte de dos personas y había arruinado la vida de una tercera. No se podía perdonar a sí mismo. Quería hacer algo para remediar, aunque fuera en parte, el mal que había causado por sus malos deseos.

Por eso, cuando a sus oídos llegó que un tal Abe no Yasuna tenía una casita de campo en una villa de la provincia de Settsu, junto a la arboleda de Shinoda, enseguida decidió acudir al lugar.

Cuando terminó de subir el camino que según los lugareños conducía a la casa del "señor Abe", cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa casa de campo. Doman no lo sabía, pero durante los cinco años anteriores Yasuna había estado reuniendo todo su patrimonio para levantar aquel edificio. No era un palacio ni de lejos, pero tenía un aire a la vez elegante y acogedor.

La sorpresa de Ashiya Doman aumentó cuando se abrió la puerta y una hermosa mujer de lustroso cabello negro y piel de alabastro salió al patio con un pequeño de cinco años en sus brazos.

—¿Otra vez con tus travesuras, Doji? —le recriminó la mujer al niño, aunque con más amabilidad que severidad—. ¡Fíjate como estás, cubierto de barro de arriba abajo! Y pensar que ayer mismo papá te echó la bronca por esa manía que tienes de cazar bichos. "Nunca serás un buen hombre si te divierte matar a criaturas inocentes", eso te dijo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Y el susto que me has dado! ¿Qué haría yo si te pasa algo mientras tu padre está fuera, eh?

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó el pequeño—. Pero ahora tengo mucho sueño...

—Está bien, Doji. A la cama contigo. Pero la próxima vez, no te alejes del jardín, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la madre, suspirando. Entonces se fijó en el recién llegado—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quería algo?

Ashiya Doman se recuperó rápidamente de la sorpresa y dijo:

—Me llamo Ashiya Doman, onmyoji del emperador. Fui un antiguo colega de Abe no Yasuna y estaba buscando su casa. Si me he equivocado de dirección, por favor, discúlpeme.

—No, no se ha equivocado —respondió la mujer—. Esta es la casa de Abe no Yasuna. Yo soy su esposa, Abe no Kuzunoha, y este es nuestro hijo Doji.

—¡Hola! —le saludó el pequeño alegremente con la mano.

—Por favor, ¿dónde están mis modales? Un noble señor como usted no debería quedarse aquí fuera —continuó Kuzunoha—. Pase, pase. Si quiere tratar con mi marido, volverá dentro de poco.

La mujer se excusó por el estado en el que se encontraba la casa. No esperaban visitantes. Enseguida se ofreció a preparar un refrigerio mientras esperaban al regreso de Yasuna, que había salido a hacer su ronda de inspección como guardabosques de la zona. Ashiya Doman se acomodó en el salón mientras su anfitriona trasteaba en la cocina. Se quedó solo con Doji, el hijo de la pareja. Al pequeño se le habían quitado de golpe las ganas de dormir al tener una nueva distracción en la figura del onmyoji. Empezó a hacerle preguntas, muchas preguntas. Al principio, Doman contestó con hastío, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Doji cazaba al vuelo todas las respuestas y las entendía enseguida, incluso las más complicadas sobre el _onmyodo_.

Ashiya Doman examinó al niño con suma atención. Era extraordinariamente inteligente para su edad. Quizás había heredado el talento de su padre y algo más. Esta vez fue Doman el que le preguntó si podía ver cosas que otros no veían. Doji asintió enérgicamente.

—Por las noches veo monstruos —le confesó el niño en tono confidencial.

—¿En serio? ¿Y los monstruos entran en casa? —inquirió Doman.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza Doji—. No se atreven, porque tienen miedo de mamá.

—Oh, así que los monstruos tienen miedo de tu mamá —dijo Doman con una sonrisa. Los niños eran niños en todas partes.

—Sí, sí. Papá no se entera, porque es un despistado, pero mamá da mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando le salen orejas y cola de zorro. Yo puedo verlas, pero papá no.

La sonrisa de Doman se le congeló en la cara. Dioses del cielo, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

Para complicar la situación, justo entonces apareció Kuzunoha con un delantal sobre su kimono y trayendo una bandeja con té y comida. La mujer no parecía haber oído la conversación entre Doman y Doji, y le conminó a su hijo que no molestase al señor onmyoji. El pequeño, un tanto enfurruñado, hizo como que se marchaba de la habitación, pero entonces se dio la vuelta y sujetó algo a la espalda de su madre. Luego se lo enseñó a Ashiya Doman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Lo ve, lo ve? ¡Una cola de zorro! —presumió Doji. En efecto, de algún modo que violaba todas las leyes conocidas sobre la magia, el niño había atravesado la ilusión de Kuzunoha y había sacado a la luz la cola de kitsune de su madre.

Por un instante, la escena se paralizó. Ahí estaban Ashiya Doman con la boca abierta, Kuzunoha con una expresión de espanto en la cara y el pequeño Doji sonriendo sin darse cuenta del desastre que había provocado.

Doman se recuperó enseguida de su estupefacción y se puso de pie de un salto mientras blandía un talismán de papel.

—¡Atrás, ayakashi! —exclamó el onmyoji muy enfadado—. No sé qué maldad estás tramando, pero Abe no Yasuna ya ha sufrido demasiado en esta vida. ¡No dejaré que una maldita kitsune se siga aprovechando de él!

—¡No, por favor! ¡No haga daño a mi mamá! —gritó un lloroso Doji.

Ashiya Doman dudó. Si de verdad aquella kitsune era la madre del niño, y no simplemente una ayakashi que había ocupado su lugar, matarla delante de su hijo era una auténtica canallada. Sin quitar sus ojos de Kuzunoha, se guardó el talismán y salió con cuidado por la puerta.

—Por respeto al niño y a la hospitalidad que me has ofrecido antes, no te mataré —dijo Doman en tono grave—. Pero me voy a asegurar de decirle a Yasuna qué es realmente la criatura a la que llama "esposa".

Cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Kuzunoha cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, derramando la comida y el té. Se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando de angustia. No, no podía ser. Tras tantos años y meses, su secreto había sido desvelado por una tonta jugarreta del destino. Ahora ese onmyoji iba a dar aviso a su amado... Pobre Yasuna, otra vez se le rompería el corazón. Kuzunoha barajó la posibilidad de correr y matar a ese tal Doman, pero no habría servido de nada. Había sido su propio hijo el que, por un descuido, la había delatado. Tarde o temprano, su verdadera naturaleza volvería a salir a la luz. Y entonces Yasuna... ¿Qué haría Yasuna?

Kuzunoha abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, que no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó dubitativamente Doji.

—Hijo, mi querido hijo, mi dulce tesoro —susurró Kuzunoha mientras acariciaba tiernamente a su hijo—. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Soy una kitsune. Humanos y ayakashi no pueden estar juntos. Durante estos años intenté engañarme, porque tu padre es tan amable, tan valiente, tan maravilloso... Pero se acabó. Tengo que irme, tengo que volver al bosque.

—Pero papá... —balbució Doji

—Papá sabrá encontrar a otra mujer que le quiera y le haga feliz sin tener que preocuparse de tener a una bestia de la oscuridad en casa —respondió Kuzunoha con lágrimas en los ojos—. Una nueva madre que pueda criarte como a un humano, porque yo no me veo capaz. No guardes rencor a tu padre, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Pórtate bien, estudia mucho y no te metas en líos, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda... recuerda que siempre te querré.

La kitsune se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse por la puerta trasera, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, de mujer a raposa. Doji intentó seguirla, pero sus cortas piernas infantiles no daban para mucho.

—¡Mamá, vuelve! ¡Mamá! —gritó el niño consternado.

A Kuzunoha se le partió el corazón al oír los gritos de su hijo. Perder a su familia otra vez era una tortura. Al menos en esta ocasión le quedaba el consuelo de que sus seres queridos estaban vivos, aunque no pudiese verlos de nuevo. Pero lo que más lamentaba era no poder despedirse de Yasuna. Entonces, mientras salía al patio, se fijó en los instrumentos de caligrafía de su hijo que había desparramados sobre el suelo. Tomó un pincel con su mano, que era ya más de animal que de humana, y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Un poema... Sí, un poema servirá...

00000

Abe no Yasuna volvía a casa después de un agradable día de trabajo. Ya no era el loco del bosque, sino un respetado guarda forestal y un inspector del estado. Sus vecinos le respetaban, tenía la esposa más maravillosa del mundo y su hijo era tan inteligente que seguro que triunfaría en todo lo que se propusiese cuando fuera mayor. De hecho, como premio por haber aprendido caligrafía en un tiempo récord, le había comprado un molinillo de juguete que en aquel momento llevaba bajo el brazo.

Para su sorpresa, de camino a casa se encontró cara a cara con Ashiya Doman. Qué giros daba la vida; en otros tiempos le habría mandado a paseo de inmediato, pero ahora era tan feliz que recibió a su antiguo rival con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Doman! —le saludó Yasuna con alegría—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Como es que estás aquí? ¿Estás haciendo algún exorcismo para el emperador?

—No, venía precisamente a hablar contigo, Yasuna —replicó Ashiya Doman con seriedad—. Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas allí. Me encontré con tu esposa, eso sí.

—Ah, Kuzunoha es una mujer encantadora —suspiró Yasuna—. Seguro que en la corte me echarían a patadas por haberme casado con una campesina, pero la amo, Doman. Nunca he sido tan feliz. ¿Has visto a nuestro hijo? Te aseguro que ese pequeño se convertirá en un onmyoji mejor de lo que yo podría haber sido jamás.

A Doman se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Yasuna parecía tan feliz que no se atrevía a romper la ilusión en la qué vivía. ¿Cómo explicarle que su mujer era en realidad una zorra ayakashi sin volver a arrojarle a los abismos de la desesperación? Al final se armó de valor y dijo:

—Yasuna, cuando fui a tu casa vi algo... algo malo. Tu mujer... Tu mujer es una kitsune.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Yasuna con los ojos como platos.

Doman iba a añadir más detalles, pero entonces apareció Doji corriendo a pasitos cortos desde la casa de campo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —gritó el niño—. ¡Mamá se ha ido! ¡Se ha convertido en animal y se ha ido!

—Buf —suspiró Doman—. Bueno, mejor así. Eso evita que tengamos que hacer algo feo con la kitsune.

Pero su alivio no fue compartido por Yasuna, que le dirigió una mirada asesina. Doji llegó hasta ellos, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas y la nariz llena de mocos.

—Mamá... M-mamá ha dejado un m-mensaje pintado en la pared, p-pero no sé leerlo bien... —dijo el niño.

Sin mediar palabra, Yasuna cogió a su hijo en brazos y corrió a su casa, seguido de un asombrado Doman, que no comprendía el comportamiento de su antiguo compañero de estudios. Cuando llegaron al patio vieron, tal como había indicado Doji, un poema escrito en la pared.

_Koishiku wa  
>tazunekite miyo<br>izumi naru  
>shinoda no mori<br>urami kuzunoha_

—"Si continúas amándome, ven a verme, me encontrarás en el bosque de Shinoda, en la provincia de Izumi, donde las hojas de kudzu susurran con lamentaciones" —leyó Yasuna.

Acto seguido, aún con su hijo en brazos, Yasuna se encaminó hacia las lindes de la vegetación.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Ashiya Doman.

—¿A dónde crees? —le espetó con malos humos Yasuna—. ¡Al bosque de Shinoda! ¡Voy a buscar a mi esposa!

00000

El pequeño altar del bosque de Shinoda estaba dedicado a Inari, pero ya no quedaban zorros blancos que la atendiesen en sus cercanías. Todos habían muerto; todos salvo Kuzunoha, que en aquel momento, en su forma de ayakashi, observaba el lugar desconsolada. En el cielo brillaba el sol, pero llovía, un curioso fenómeno meteorológico conocido como _kitsune no yomeiri_, "la boda de los kitsunes", un presagio de felicidad conyugal. Kuzunoha consideró que era una broma amarga de los cielos, que parecían reírse de su desdicha.

—No voy a llorar... Soy una kitsune, no voy a llorar... Este destino estaba escrito desde el principio —se lamentó Kuzunoha—. Mi pobre hijo... Yasuna... ¿Por qué he escrito ese poema? Sólo les causaré más dolor así. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme a la corte de Inari... Sí, eso haré...

—¡No! —gritó de repente Yasuna, surgiendo de entre unos arbustos con Doji en brazos.

Los miembros de aquella pequeña familia se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber qué decir. Kuzunoha en especial estaba muda de impresión. ¡Yasuna había ido a buscarla! Pero no, sería sólo para despedirse. O peor aún, para recriminarle que le hubiese engañado durante todos esos años. Lo más probable era que quisiese su cabeza.

Mas, para su sorpresa, Yasuna se puso de rodillas ante ella, en actitud implorante.

—¿Nos abandonas dejando un triste poema, Kuzunoha? —habló su marido con dolor en sus ojos y su voz—. ¿Acaso creías que no te iba a buscar?

—Yasuna, amado, esto... esto es mi despedida —acertó a decir la kitsune, apartando la mirada—. No puedo seguir viviendo contigo ni con nuestro hijo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque se ha descubierto tu verdadera naturaleza? —Yasuna se rió sin humor—. ¿Cuántos años crees que estuve estudiando _onmyodo_, Kuzunoha? ¿Acaso crees que desde el principio no sospeché quién eras realmente? Era demasiada casualidad que una campesina me encontrase, que supiese dónde estaba mi casa y encima que su nombre significase "hoja de kudzu", uno de los ingredientes de la magia de los kitsunes. No soy tan despistado como crees, amada mía. Lo sabía y no me importó, porque contigo era feliz.

Una pequeña esperanza nació en el corazón de Kuzunoha, pero la apagó enseguida. No podía tener fantasías, no en aquel momento.

—Mi querido Yasuna, mi amor, entonces sabes aún mejor las razones por las que he de irme. Soy una zorra. Ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz, la vida será difícil para ti y para nuestro pequeño Doji. Por mi culpa los humanos os maldecirán, os darán la espalda y se reirán de vosotros.

—¡Déjales que nos maldigan! —explotó Yasuna indignado—. ¡Déjales que nos den la espalda! ¡Que se rían de nosotros si quieren! No me avergüenzo en lo más mínimo de lo que he hecho. Sí, eres una kitsune, pero también eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, y te quiero. Por favor, Kuzunoha, vuelve con tu familia.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —suplicó Doji, que hasta entonces se había mantenido muy quieto y muy callado.

Las brasas de la esperanza volvieron a arder, en un fuego abrasador que calcinó las últimas dudas y lamentos de Kuzunoha. La kitsune se fue transformando de nuevo en mujer y corrió al encuentro de su familia. Los tres se abrazaron, intercambiando sonrisas y lágrimas. Tal vez lo que hacían estaba mal a los ojos del emperador y de los dioses, pero no les importaba.

Tosiendo para hacerse notar, Ashiya Doman interrumpió la feliz escena. Al momento, Kuzunoha se puso en guardia y Yasuna se colocó delante de su familia, presto a defender a sus seres queridos si fuera preciso. Pero Doman no tenía ninguna intención de hacerles daño. Ya había arruinado una vez la felicidad de su rival; no volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, incluso si eso significaba dejar suelta a una zorra ayakashi.

—No diré nada que no quieras decir tú en público, Yasuna —le prometió a su antiguo colega. Luego se acercó a Doji y le revolvió el pelo, en un gesto de amabilidad—. Eres brillante, pequeño. _Seimei_, "brillo y claridad". Sí, ese podría ser un buen nombre de adulto para ti.

—Gracias, Doman —Yasuna hizo una reverencia, algo que jamás se habría dignado a hacer en otros tiempos.

—No me las des —dijo Doman muy serio—. Los humanos son el blanco puro, los ayakashi la negrura absoluta. Las existencias grises como la vuestra son impredecibles. Os dejaré vivir tranquilos, pero si algún día tu familia se pasa de la raya y empieza a hacer daño a los humanos, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con estas palabras, Ashiya Doman se retiró. Kuzunoha y Yasuna se miraron, sonrieron y volvieron a casa con su hijo, como una familia feliz.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p>—Mi amado Yasuna murió muchos años más tarde, pero la suya fue una muerte natural y pacífica —explicó Hagoromo Gitsune en el presente—. Vivió el tiempo suficiente para ver a Seimei convertido en el mejor onmyoji de todos los tiempos. En cuanto a Ashiya Doman, se convirtió en un viejo amargado, pero cumplió su palabra. Eso sí, no paró de incordiar a mi Seimei para tratar de demostrar a la corte que la magia de mi hijo era algo más que humana. Y cuando vio que iba a morir mientras Seimei continuaba su camino hacia la inmortalidad, fundó su propia dinastía de onmyoji para que lo vigilaran por los siglos de los siglos.<p>

—Los Keikain —murmuró Yura.

—Exacto —sonrió la kitsune—. Pero me alegra ver que al menos una descendiente de ese pesado de Doman se ha convertido en una jovencita de la que una madre se sentiría orgullosa.

Yura se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Hagoromo Gitsune y Wakana se reían. En lo que respectaba a Tsurara, la Yuki-onna tenía la vista puesta en el infinito mientras sonreía con felicidad. ¡El amor entre humanos y ayakashi era posible! ¡Lo del Nurarihyon y Yohime no había sido una excepción!

En esas estaban cuando Rikuo regresó.

—¡Asunto solucionado! —proclamó el joven señor de los Abe con una sonrisa—. El culpable ya está entre rejas. Y ahora, Yura, ¿qué decías de un email?

—Esto, sí, es verdad —se acordó de repente la joven onmyoji—. Rikuo, ¿recuerdas el nombre de Kiyotsugu, el que me envió aquella muñeca maldita para que le echase un vistazo? Me escribió ayer diciendo que está a la caza de más pruebas sobre la existencia de yokai y que además necesita ayuda porque una de sus amigas parece estar teniendo problemas con una maldición.

—Y eso significa...

—Significa que, el próximo fin de semana, el Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz va a venir a Kioto a visitarnos —contestó Yura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Gracias a _Suki90_, _Corazón de Piedra Verde_, _Asphios de Geminis_, _Lonely Athena, Tsurara-Oikawa, Walberino, Alexsis_ y el resto de maravillosas personas que se toman la molestia de comentar en este humilde fic. Este capítulo ha salido más largo de lo normal, pues había mucho que contar (ahora entenderéis por qué Hagoromo Gitsune es tan protectora con su familia y tiene esa manía de querer arrancarles los hígados a los demás).

* Esta historia de Kuzunoha y Yasuna es una mezcla que he hecho con diferentes versiones del mito, más cosas de mi propia cosecha. La versión más conocida es el teatro de marionetas (luego adoptado a kabuki) _Ashiya Dôman Ôuchi Kagami_. El autor, Takeda Izumo, quiso, para variar, escribir a Ashiya Doman como héroe de la historia (aunque en Nuramago es el antepasado de los buenos Keikain, en la tradición japonesa es un villano), pero las partes más famosas de la obra son las del romance entre Kuzunoha y Yasuna.

* En _Ashiya Dôman Ôuchi Kagami_ se dice que Kamo no Yasunori fue el maestro de Yasuna, pero es imposible porque por aquellos años Yasunori era un niño. He puesto en su lugar a su padre, Kamo no Tadayuki.

* Cada versión de la leyenda añade detalles propios para hacerla más interesante o más acorde a los gustos del público de la época. Por ejemplo, la primera prometida de Yasuna no existía en el mito orginal, y en muchas versiones la kitsune se disfraza de la hermana menor de Sakaki o de otra princesa para poder casarse con su amado, y tiene que huir cuando la verdadera persona aparece.

* El flashback transcurre mayoritariamente en la zona de Osaka. La arboleda de Shinoda estaba en Izumi, ahora una ciudad de la prefectura de Osaka donde existe un altar dedicado a Kuzunoha. En cuanto al lugar de la casa de campo donde Kuzunoha y Yasuna vivían, se dice que estaba en lo que hoy es la estación de Abeno (nombre derivado de la familia "Abe no"), en Osaka ciudad.

* La historia de Kuzunoha y Yasuna es una tragedia originalmente: o bien Kuzunoha asciende a los cielos, separándose para siempre de su familia, o muere. Como en Nuramago la madre de Seimei sigue viviendo en la cabaña del bosque tan feliz, he tenido que cambiar el final original y he usado el de una historia que sí acaba bien. Es la de un hombre llamado Ono que se casó y tuvo un hijo con la mujer de sus sueños. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de sus perros atacó a la mujer. Ésta, muerta de miedo, se convirtió en zorra y huyó. Pero Ono la seguía amando y le pidió que volviera. Desde entonces, durante el día ella se convertía en raposa, pero cada noche regresaba como humana con su familia. De ahí el nombre "kitsune", que puede leerse _kitsu-ne_ ("ven y duerme") o como _ki-tsune_ ("siempre regresa").

Próximo capítulo: _"El Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz"_. Donde Rikuo conocerá a Kana y se enamorarán locamente el uno del... ejem, no adelantemos acontecimientos ;-)


	25. El Club de Detectives Kiyo Cruz

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El Clan Abe y la ciudad de Kioto van recuperando poco a poco la normalidad. Hagoromo Gitsune relata a Yura y Tsurara su pasado, cuando aún era una joven kitsune llamada Kuzunoha. Pero la gran noticia llega después, cuando Yura anuncia que el Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz va a venir a Kioto.

* * *

><p><strong>El Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz<strong>

Era sábado por la mañana en Kioto. Faltaba poco para el mediodía y Rikuo y Tsurara estaban corriendo por las calles de la ciudad.

—Un poco más despacio, joven señ... quiero decir, Rikuo —le rogó la Yuki-onna a su compañero.

—¡Lo siento, Tsurara, pero vamos mal de tiempo! —se disculpó el muchacho—. ¡Ánimo, ya falta poco!

Por fin llegaron al templo budista de Kosho-ji, donde habían quedado con Yura. La joven onmyoji les esperaba con el ceño fruncido, señalando su reloj de mano.

—¡Llegáis tarde! —les espetó a Rikuo y Tsurara.

—Discúlpame, Yura. Es que ha surgido un problema con uno de los clanes y... —empezó a explicar Rikuo, pero su amiga de la infancia le cortó con un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, tú también tienes tus responsabilidades —dijo Yura—. Pero la próxima vez avísame por el móvil. El tren en el que vienen Kyokotsu y sus amigos estará a punto de llegar y no quiero hacerles esperar.

Rikuo asintió y tanto él como sus dos amigas se encaminaron hacia la principal estación de tren de la ciudad.

La estación central de Kioto era el centro de comunicaciones más importante de la antigua capital. También era la segunda estación de tren más grande de Japón, sólo por detrás de la de Nagoya. Era un auténtico complejo multiusos, que incluía un centro comercial, un hotel, salas de cine y oficinas del gobierno. Sin embargo, su estilo moderno de metal bruñido y aires futuristas aún levantaba ampollas entre los habitantes de Kioto, que preferían conservar las tradiciones antiguas.

Paradójicamente, la antigua capital había sido uno de los primeros lugares de Japón en estar conectado por el ferrocarril. En el país del sol naciente, cerrado al exterior durante siglos, no se vio ningún tren hasta 1868, pero apenas ocho años después se abrió la primera línea ferroviaria en Kioto, y en 1889 la milenaria ciudad pasó a ser una de las paradas principales de la línea que unía Tokio con Kobe. La línea Tokaido, que así se llamaba, aún existe y es la que más pasajeros registra de todo Japón. La estación central de Kioto ha pasado por varias reconstrucciones, la última de las cuales tuvo lugar en 1997. A muchos habitantes de la antigua capital seguía sin gustarles aquella mole de metal reflectante que sobresalía como un molesto grano de modernidad en el paisaje de Kioto, aunque nadie podía negar su funcionalidad.

—¿Vienen en _Shinkansen_? —preguntó Rikuo con curiosidad, mientras consultaba los horarios de llegadas. El famoso tren bala japonés había sido el primer tren de alta velocidad del mundo y unía Tokio con Osaka, pasando por Kioto, desde 1964.

—Sí —asintió Yura—. Aunque el tren bala es un poco caro, al parecer la familia de Kiyotsugu es rica y él corre con los gastos.

—Ah, cómo me gustaría montar en uno de esos trenes —dijo Tsurara con tono soñador—. El teletransporte de Kappa está bien, pero poder viajar sentada debe ser aún mejor.

—¿El orgullo yokai no te obligaría a ir corriendo en lugar de montarte en una máquina humana? —comentó Yura, enarcando una ceja.

—El orgullo yokai no debería estar en contra de los avances de la civilización. Sobre todo cuando significan viajar con más comodidad —replicó la Yuki-onna muy ufana.

De repente, Rikuo se fijó en un grupo de chavales de su edad que habían aparecido en la zona de llegadas. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Yura y le preguntó:

—¿Esos de ahí podrían ser los del Club Kiyo Cruz?

La joven onmyoji siguió su mirada y se topó con un grupo de lo más inusual.

Eran cinco, dos chicos y tres chicas. El que marcaba el paso era un joven henchido de confianza, que parecía incapaz de contener su excitación mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre una cartera que llevaba al costado, del tamaño justo para contener un ordenador portátil. Le seguía con aire cabizbajo un chaval bajito pero con piernas de deportista. Mostraba una sonrisa tensa y giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tuviera miedo de que la gente les mirase mal. A continuación venían dos chicas, una muy animosa que hablaba por los codos y otra más modosa, que asentía y sonreía a lo que su amiga le decía. Por último, cerraba la curiosa comitiva una jovencita mona pero de expresión triste, que parecía no haber dormido nada durante el viaje.

En general, su aspecto no se habría diferenciado de cualquier otro grupo de jóvenes tokiotas que viniesen a hacer una excursión por Kioto. Sin embargo, cuando su líder abrió la boca se hicieron notar enseguida.

—¡YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! —exclamó el muchacho que iba en cabeza, alzando un puño en alto y ganándose las miradas reprobadoras de un grupo de ancianos que justo entonces pasaban a su lado—. ¡El Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz ha llegado a Kioto!

—Kiyotsugu, córtate un poco... —intentó aconsejarle el otro chico, pero el que sin duda era el presidente del club le hizo callar con un gesto de suficiencia.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Shima? —le reprochó Kiyotsugu a su compañero—. ¡Estamos en Kioto! ¡La antigua capital! ¿No sientes ese aura de misterio a tu alrededor? Tengo preparado un "Tour Yokai" para visitar los templos de la ciudad, ¡y no pararemos hasta encontrar a un auténtico ser sobrenatural!

—Oh, no —suspiró el tal Shima.

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió el otro con alegría, sin percatarse del desánimo de su amigo—. ¡La investigación sobre yokai es una parte fundamental de nuestro trabajo!

Las dos chicas que iban justo detrás de ellos se adelantaron. La más enérgica soltó un gruñido de frustración al oír las palabras de Kiyotsugu.

—¡No estamos aquí para investigar yokai! —exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido—. Lo más importante ahora es encontrar una buena tienda de dulces. Mi hermano quiere que le lleve _yatsuhashi_, que dice que quiere probarlos.

—Esto, Maki... —murmuró su amiga, reacia a contradecirla—. ¿No habíamos venido por las pesadillas de Kana? Quiero decir...

—Oh. Tienes razón, Torii —musitó la tal Maki. Se volvió hacia la última chica del pelotón—. Lo siento, Kana, soy una idiota.

—No, no, yo... —murmuró la aludida, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Entiendo que esto es algo muy raro. Ni yo misma me lo creo del todo.

Maki no quedó muy convencida. Las palabras de su compañera sonaban apagadas y faltas de emoción. Pero no hubo tiempo para continuar la conversación, porque justo entonces aparecieron ante ellos Yura, Rikuo y Tsurara.

—Perdonad, ¿sois el Club Kiyo Cruz de Ukiyoe? —preguntó Yura con educación, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta después de haber oído a su líder proclamando el nombre de su club a los cuatro vientos.

—¡En efecto! Y tú debes de ser Keikain, ¿verdad? ¿La presidenta del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal? —preguntó Kiyotsugu. Cuando Yura asintió, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Genial! Gente, prestad atención, tenemos a una onmyoji de verdad ante nosotros, una auténtica profesional. Los Keikain han salido varias veces por la tele, ¿lo sabíais? ¡Son la cumbre del mundo onmyoji!

—Oh, no, no es para tanto —se ruborizó Yura—. Aún estoy en prácticas. Mi abuelo, él sí es un onmyoji de verdad. Si pudiera enseñaros...

—Ejem —carraspeó Tsurara, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Yura.

La joven onmyoji se recompuso y les presentó a Rikuo y a la Yuki-onna como miembros del Club Onmyoji. Por supuesto, se cuidó mucho de revelar la naturaleza sobrenatural de sus compañeros. Entonces fue el turno de los recién llegados para presentarse.

—Yo soy Kiyotsugu, presidente y fundador del Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz, así como el responsable de la web Cerebro Yokai, famosa en el mundo entero —dijo el chico que llevaba la voz cantante—. Este de aquí es Shima, mi mano derecha. Aquí donde le veis, juega muy bien al fútbol y está en la selección japonesa sub 14.

Shima asintió, sacando pecho, en especial cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Tsurara. La Yuki-onna, sin embargo, se contentó con dedicarle una sonrisa cortés.

—Estas de aquí son Maki Saori y Torii Natsumi —continuó Kiyotsugu—. Maki está llena de energía y es todo un personaje, aunque me temo que no se toma a los yokai muy en serio. En cuanto a Torii, al principio me pareció una macarra, pero es muy equilibrada y sorprende lo buena chica que es.

—¡Eh! —protestaron enfadadas las dos amigas. Kiyotsugu las ignoró completamente.

Por último, el líder del Club Kiyo Cruz presentó a la última de las integrantes de su grupo, la joven de pelo castaño y expresión preocupada que se había mantenido unos pasos por detrás, más centrada en sus pensamientos que en la gente a su alrededor.

—Y esta es Ienaga Kana —dijo Kiyotsugu en tono triunfante—. No tiene ni idea de yokai, pero no sé por qué, siempre se topa con ellos. En cierto sentido, es la principal baza de nuestro grupo.

—¡Kiyo, muérdete la lengua de una vez, tío plasta, que Kana no está ahora como para hacer de cebo de yokai! —le echó la bronca Maki, secundada por su amiga Torii.

—Cierto, cierto —asintió Kiyotsugu, adoptando una expresión extremadamente seria—. Amigos del Club Onmyoji de Kioto, venimos a pediros un favor. Necesitamos ayuda con un tema sobrenatural, un asunto muy grave que amenaza a nuestra amiga. Venga, Ienaga, cuéntales lo que te pasa.

Las palabras de Kiyotsugu, teñidas de dramatismo, despertaron la curiosidad de Yura, Rikuo y Tsurara. Dubitativamente, Kana dio un paso adelante y alzó la cabeza. Sombras oscuras cercaban sus ojos.

—Hace tiempo que tengo el mismo sueño, una y otra vez —dijo la chica de pelo castaño—. C-creo... Creo que un yokai intenta matarme.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Bajo el sol del mediodía, en una zona apartada del jardín, Hagoromo Gitsune estaba realizando los ejercicios que le habían recomendado sus médicos. Tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu habían quedado seriamente tocados durante su pelea contra el Nurarihyon. Aunque la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado, ahora corría el riesgo de quedarse anquilosada. Incluso una kitsune milenaria como ella podía sufrir un esguince o algo peor si dejaba que sus músculos y tendones se quedasen atrofiados. Por eso en aquel momento se encontraba practicando su tabla de ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento. Que su uniforme de gimnasia fuese negro no le sorprendió a nadie. A su lado, la pequeña Kyokotsu trataba de imitarla con infantil devoción.

La señora de los yokai de Kioto estaba pensando en hacer una pausa, cuando de repente apareció Hakuzozu con noticias.

—Señora Hagoromo Gitsune, tenemos una visita inesperada.

—¿Quién es? ¿Algún humano metomentodo? La Presidenta ya ha intentado colarse un par de veces...

—No, mi señora. Bueno, sí, se trata de un humano, pero en este caso es el patriarca de los Keikain, Hidemoto 27º. Dice que quiere hablar con vos en privado.

Las palabras de Hakuzozu despertaron de inmediato el interés de Hagoromo Gitsune. Salvando el excepcional caso de Yura, rara vez los yokai de Kioto y los onmyoji Keikain se hablaban entre sí. Cuando lo hacían, solía ser en lugares acordados de antemano, puntos de encuentro neutrales como templos y otros santuarios. Sólo en contadas situaciones de extrema gravedad se habían dignado los Keikain a acudir a las puertas del Clan Abe para parlamentar. Dado que las cosas en Kioto estaban tranquilas por el momento, la presencia de Hidemoto allí era harto sorprendente.

—Supongo que no vendrá solo —comentó la kitsune.

—Le acompaña una escolta de onmyoji, pero son pocos. El patriarca insiste en que ha venido en son de paz y en que tiene algo muy importante que negociar con vos, mi señora —contestó Hakuzozu.

Hagoromo Gitsune se tomó unos momentos para meditar el asunto.

—Mm, así que el viejo cascarrabias quiere hablar. Está bien, déjale pasar, Hakuzozu —respondió finalmente la kitsune—. Veamos qué tiene en mente ese pesado...

00000

**Cercanías del templo de Yasaka**

Casualidades de la vida, Rikuo, Yura, Tsurara y sus nuevos amigos del Club Kiyo Cruz estaban sentados en las inmediaciones del santuario de Yasaka, uno de los lugares neutrales que solían utilizar los Keikain y los yokai de Kioto en sus esporádicas reuniones. Tenían asuntos graves que tratar. Sin embargo, aunque Kiyotsugu deseaba entrar de lleno en materia cuanto antes, sus compañeros habían hecho un viaje largo y tenían el estómago vacío. Era hora de comer.

No obstante, incluso mientras buscaban algo que llevarse a la boca, el entusiasmo de Kiyotsugu por Kioto no paraba de aumentar.

—¡Mirad, mirad! —les señalaba el presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz una y otra vez—. ¡El letrero del McDonald's es blanco en lugar de rojo! ¡Y el de ese Lawson es negro sobre blanco, en lugar de amarillo sobre azul!

—Que sí, pesado, que lo hemos visto —le espetó Maki, más interesada en las hamburguesas del McDonald's que en su letrero.

—Ah, cómo era de esperar en Kioto. ¡Un paisaje que conserva su belleza original! ¡La estética tradicional japonesa en todo su esplendor! —dijo Kiyotsugu extasiado.

—Sí, es que hace unos años pusieron unas normas muy estrictas —confirmó Rikuo con una sonrisa—. Los letreros luminosos, las vallas publicitarias en los tejados están prohibidos, así como los edificios de más de 31 metros de altura y algunos colores y diseños.

—Pero tampoco creáis que en este lugar todo es perfecto —añadió Yura con el ceño fruncido—. Antes de las regulaciones se hacían cosas muy chapuceras. La zona del centro es feísima, por ejemplo. Además, los turistas no se dan cuenta de que la mayor parte de la ciudad fue incendiada hace poco más de un siglo y que la mayoría de lo que ven son reconstrucciones modernas.

Las palabras de los dos nativos de Kioto enfriaron un poco el ánimo de Kiyotsugu, aunque sus compañeros se quedaron asombrados con los conocimientos de Rikuo y Yura. Como dijo Maki, "si nos preguntasen sobre la historia de nuestro pueblo, no sabríamos explicar ni lo que pasó el día anterior".

Por fin consiguieron sentarse a comer y, entre bocado y bocado, la atribulada Ieanaga Kana les explicó su historia.

—Todo empezó cuando tenía seis años —empezó a contar la chica de pelo castaño—. Estaba jugando en el parque cuando unos chicos mayores se juntaron para ver algo que habían encontrado. No sé por qué, me acerqué a echar un vistazo. Era un espejo de color púrpura, muy bonito y muy antiguo, pero ellos dijeron que les daba mal rollo. Luego, aquellos chicos mayores del parque... desaparecieron cuando entraron en secundaria.

—¿No habías dicho algo de un sueño? —inquirió Yura. Observaba a Kana con tanta fijeza que la joven tokiota empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero aún así cogió aire y continuó.

—Sí... Bueno, más que un sueño es una pesadilla. Yo... Yo no quería contárselo a nadie, porque me parecía una tontería al principio, pero cada vez es peor... —confesó Kana, tragando saliva—. Es siempre el mismo sueño. Soy yo de pequeña, jugando con una pelota. Entonces aparece... No sé exactamente qué aparece, pero siento como nubes envolviéndome, oigo el timbre de una bicicleta... Y entonces escucho una voz que me llama: "Kana, Kana". Pero luego la voz se entristece, dice que es una pena que sólo tenga seis años y me promete que volverá para jugar conmigo cuando sea mayor.

Yura asintió reflexivamente. Luego le preguntó a Kana:

—¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, Ienaga?

—Trece —respondió la chica de pelo castaño rápidamente—. Los cumplí el 23 de junio. Entonces no pasó nada, pero desde que las vacaciones de verano terminaron los sueños se hacen más y más fuertes. Apenas puedo dormir por las noches y me levanto como si alguien me estuviera echando el aliento por detrás. Es espeluznante...

Kana se quedó en silencio. Rikuo la miró con preocupación. Sí, desde luego, aquello olía a yokai. Tanto él como el resto de los presentes se volvieron hacia Yura, pero la joven onmyoji, en lugar de hacer algún comentario, se dirigió a Kiyotsugu para preguntarle:

—¿Hay en vuestra zona alguna leyenda sobre un espejo púrpura?

—¡Sí! —saltó Kiyotsugu al instante—. Desde que Ienaga nos contó lo de sus pesadillas, he estado investigando. Hablé con el profesor Adashibara y...

—¿El profesor Adashibara? ¿No es ese erudito al que llaman "Profesor Yokai"? —le interrumpió Yura excitada.

Kiyotsugu asintió.

—¡El mismo! Es un buen amigo mío —presumió el presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz.

—Siempre he querido conocerlo —dijo la joven onmyoji en tono soñador.

—Buf, mejor que no —rezongó Maki—. Es un canijo con chepa y cara de mosca. Casi parece un yokai...

—Ejem, como iba diciendo, investigué y resulta que sí, existe una leyenda como la que cuenta Ienaga —continuó Kiyotsugu su relato—. Se trata del yokai Ungaikyo, "Espejo de Fuera de las Nubes" o "Espejo Púrpura". Es un espejo gigante que refleja el mal. Dicen que caza a los niños que lo han mirado cuando se hacen adultos. Estuve indagando también en el tema de las desapariciones de aquellos chicos que mencionó Ienaga, pero lo raro es que todos se esfumaron cuando tenían trece años, no veinte. Es algo muy extraño.

En ese momento, Tsurara levantó la mano.

—¿Por qué deberían desaparecer con veinte años en lugar de trece? —preguntó la Yuki-onna confundida.

—Esto, pues porque la mayoría de edad es a los veinte años, ¿no? —contestó Kiyotsugu, dudando entre si aquella chica de pelo azul estaba tomándole el pelo o realmente no había entendido cómo funcionaba la leyenda del Espejo Púrpura.

Tsurara se sonrojó, un tanto avergonzada por haber metido la pata en un tema de los humanos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Yura salió en su defensa.

—No, Oikawa tiene razón —dijo la joven onmyoji—. Muchas leyendas urbanas hablan del vigésimo cumpleaños porque esa es la edad legal ahora en Japón, pero en la antigüedad el cumpleaños más importante era el decimotercero. Entonces el número trece no se pronunciaba _jusan_, como ahora, sino misho, que suena como _minoru_, "madurar". Para los yokai, la madurez se alcanza cuando cumplen trece años.

Tsurara asintió enérgicamente, pues a fin de cuentas ella era una yokai y sabía la importancia de la fecha del decimotercer cumpleaños. Lo mismo valía para Rikuo. En cuanto a los miembros del Club Kiyo Cruz, se quedaron aún más asombrados de la sapiencia de sus colegas de Kioto. Sin embargo, debían admitir que eran malas noticias.

—Eso significa... ¡Eso significa que Kana está en peligro! —exclamó Torii, poniendo voz a los pensamientos de todos.

—Tranquilos —les dijo Yura—. Ese Espejo Púrpura no parece un yokai muy poderoso, así que estoy segura de que en mi casa habrá algo para encargarnos de él. Le preguntaré a mi abuelo, o a mi primo Akifusa. Ellos sabrán que hacer —Como vio que sus nuevos amigos aún parecían alarmados, Yura añadió—: ¡No tengáis miedo! El miedo alimenta a los yokai. Además, ¿acaso no fuisteis vosotros los que acabasteis con el yokai Jami? Leí lo que puso aquella chica en vuestra página web, el agradecimiento al "cazador de yokai Kiyotsugu y sus amigos" por ayudarla con su problema con Jami. ¡Deberíais estar orgullosos!

Por desgracia, los "cazadores de yokai" del Club Kiyo Cruz se mostraron más avergonzados que orgullosos cuando Yura mencionó aquel episodio.

—Bueno, lo que se dice "acabar", pues nosotros no acabamos con nadie —tuvo que reconocer Kiyotsugu—. Simplemente le hicimos compañía a aquella chica, investigamos un poco y al final resultó que no había ningún Jami, el culpable era un sacerdote sintoísta que utilizaba shikigami para ahuyentar a la gente de sus casas y luego vender los terrenos a una corporación yakuza. Después, por alguna razón, el santuario se incendió, con el sacerdote y los yakuzas dentro. Aunque se salvaron, los han arrestado y ya no volverán a asustar a la gente.

—¿A qué me recordará eso? —murmuró Rikuo. Yura, que lo oyó, le dio un codazo discretamente para que se callase.

—El caso es que eso de vendernos como "cazadores yokai" no es muy exacto, que digamos —se disculpó Kiyotsugu a regañadientes. Le dolía no poder ser un genuino experto, sólo un aficionado—. No pudimos hacer nada.

—Eso, ni siquiera pudimos bañarnos en la playa... pero porque el lumbreras aquí presente se olvidó de que en realidad no había playa en aquel sitio —apostilló Maki, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Kiyotsugu.

No era cuestión de ponerse a discutir en aquel momento por nimiedades, así que Yura propuso que se levantasen y fueran de inmediato a la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así que allá fueron, Yura y Kiyotsugu al frente mientra charlaban animadamente sobre yokai; Maki y Torri después, haciendo compañía a una nerviosa Kana que, sin embargo, se permitía albergar ciertas esperanzas de que su problema tuviese una solución; luego Shima, en teoría encargado de vigilar que no fuese a aparecer un yokai con forma de espejo de repente, pero que en realidad estaba más pendiente de Tsurara. La chica de pelo azul le había fascinado desde el momento en que la había visto. Por desgracia, al parecer aquella preciosidad estaba más pendiente del chaval de gafas de su club. De hecho, en aquel momento Tsurara se acercó a un pensativo Rikuo y le preguntó qué ocurría.

—Hay algo que no encaja —le susurró Rikuo a la Yuki-onna—. Si Ienaga cumplió trece años en junio, ¿por qué ese Espejo Púrpura está esperando tanto tiempo para atacar? ¿No debería haber ido ya a por ella?

—Quizás no podía —sugirió Tsurara—. Por lo que he oído de él, ese yokai no es del Clan Nura. No recuerdo haber visto jamás a alguien como él, ni he tenido noticias suyas. En el clan no dejamos entrar a cualquiera, y al señor Rihan no le gustaban mucho los asesinos de niños.

—¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? —se preguntó Rikuo en voz alta.

Nada más soltar aquellas palabras, el joven señor de los Abe se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Una sombra de pesar había asomado al rostro de su amiga yokai. Obviamente, lo que había pasado era que el Nurarihyon había muerto y que el Clan Nura había entrado en un escenario caótico. Muchos de sus miembros se estaban yendo. Los que quedaban se las veían y deseaban para mantener el orden en su territorio. Nadie iba a prestar atención a un vulgar espejo asesino, al menos si sólo se dedicaba a perseguir a una humana insignificante.

—No te preocupes, Rikuo —dijo Tsurara, obligándose a sonreír—. Entiendo lo que ocurre. Incluso creo que sé cómo pudo aparecer el Espejo Púrpura cuando esa humana era pequeña. Hace siete años el señor Rihan había muer... quiero decir, había desaparecido, y el señor Nurarihyon acababa de volver a ocupar el puesto de General Supremo. Las cosas estaban un poco movidas. Seguro que fue entonces cuando ese yokai se coló, pero luego se fue cuando el señor Nurarihyon se hizo fuerte otra vez.

Rikuo asintió. Sí, lo que decía la Yuki-onna tenía sentido. Otra vez tenían que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de las maldades de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El líder del Clan de las Cien Historias tendría que responder por una larga lista de crímenes.

Andando, andando, llegaron por fin a las inmediaciones de la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Kana se sentía un poco más aliviada. Le había costado horrores contarles a sus compañeros del club su problema con las pesadillas, pues en general prefería que no la asociaran con líos de yokai. ¿Por qué entonces se había metido en el Club Kiyo Cruz? En principio, porque Maki y Torii eran sus amigas, y ellas a su vez eran amigas de Kiyotsugu y Shima. Sin embargo, en el fondo debía reconocer que los sucesos de su infancia la habían influenciado. Ahora, gracias a sus compañeros del club, por fin podría deshacerse de la pesada carga que había arrastrado durante siete años.

Eso estaba pensando cuando de repente oyó el timbre de una bicicleta. Se le heló el corazón.

"Son imaginaciones tuyas, son imaginaciones tuyas", se repitió Kana a sí misma. A su lado todo estaba igual que siempre, sus amigos charlaban animadamente, los coches rodaban por la carretera y no había ninguna bicicleta a la vista.

Entonces su mirada se posó en uno de los espejos colocados en el paso de peatones para que la gente pudiese controlar la aparición de coches. En la superficie reflectante vislumbró una forma vaga y ominosa.

—Ah, ah, chicos, estoy viendo algo muy raro... —murmuró Kana asustada.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontró con que sus amigos habían desaparecido, al igual que los chavales del Club Onmyoji. Es más, no había nadie en las calles, ni coches ni peatones. Las propias calles parecían estar mal. Nunca antes había visitado Kioto, pero sabía reconocer cuándo un semáforo estaba al revés. A falta de una explicación mejor, Kana habría jurado que estaba viendo una imagen invertida de la realidad.

Como en un espejo.

—Kana, Kana... —la llamó alguien desde lo lejos.

La joven de pelo castaño se dio la vuelta. Por la carretera venía pedaleando un ciclista. Pero no era un ciclista normal y corriente, sino un espantoso monstruo cabezón que parecía un cruce entre una calavera gigante y el espejo púrpura que recordaba de su niñez. Sí, aquel tenía que ser nada más y nada menos que Ungaikyo, el yokai asesino de niñós.

—¡Kaaaaanaaaaaaa! ¡Ya estooooy aquíiii!

—No puede ser, por favor, no, no... —balbuceó Kana. Intentó echar a correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Estaba aterrada.

—¡Te encontréee! —exclamó el Espejo Púrpura con una sonrisa siniestra, dando vueltas a su alrededor con la bici.

—¡Iiiiaaaah! —gritó Kana, en modo pánico.

—Oh, no seas así, Kana —dijo el yokai con voz triste—. Siento haberme perdido tu decimotercer cumpleaños, ¡pero por fin he podido venir a verte! Y ahora, ¡vamos a jugar al escondite!

—¿Al... al escondite? —repitió Kana, confusa.

—¡Sí! Te doy diez segundos para esconderte. Y si te pillo... ¡te devoraré! —anunció el Espejo Púrpura. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

En otro lugar, otro mundo, el Club Kiyo Cruz y el Club Onmyoji estaban a punto de subir las escaleras que conducían a la casa ancestral de los Keikain, cuando de repente Rikuo se plantó. No lo hacía porque como yokai y miembro del Clan Abe probablemente no le fuesen a dejar entrar en el cuartel general de los onmyoji (aunque tal eventualidad se le había pasado por la cabeza), sino porque había reparado en un detalle muy importante.

—Chicos —Rikuo llamó la atención de todos—, ¿dónde está Ienaga?

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Hagoromo Gitsune bebía su té a sorbos pequeños. Era una manera de ganar tiempo mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras de Hidemoto 27º. Los dos grandes líderes del mundo sobrenatural de Kioto estaban sentados a la mesa en uno de los salones de la casa. Solos. Tanto la exigua escolta del patriarca como los sirvientes de la kitsune se habían quedado fuera.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune tras depositar su taza con cuidado encima de la mesa—. Quieres que Rikuo vaya a vuestra casa para que aprenda a ser un onmyoji. ¿Así de fácil?

—No es tan fácil, Hagoromo Gitsune —repuso su interlocutor—. Sabes tan bien como yo que se avecina una guerra contra ese malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Los sucesos del verano han demostrado que no se rendirá ante nada. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, si queremos salvar Kioto tendremos que olvidar por un momento nuestras diferencias y trabajar unidos.

Hidemoto sintió cómo le subía la bilis mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. No disfrutaba con su papel, pero Ryuji y los demás le habían hecho ver muy claramente que la familia Keikain no estaba preparada para afrontar una guerra masiva contra un ejército yokai. Era triste admitirlo, pero el talento para el _onmyodo_ era raro de encontrar y podía perderse si no se cultivaba con cuidado. Quizás se habían dormido en los laureles, quizás habían pasado demasiado tiempo en paz. Era hora de tomar decisiones valientes.

Por eso se había tragado el orgullo, había aceptado los razonamientos de los suyos y se había encaminado a la Mansión Abe. Ver al líder de los onmyoji rebajarse ante ella había sido la única manera de lograr que la arrogante Hagoromo Gitsune considerase su propuesta. Aunque en el fondo, los dos sabían lo mismo: que no era cuestión de altruismo, sino que había que reunir cuanto antes todas las armas posibles para que un desastre como la guerra contra el Nurarihyon no se repitiese.

—Habla por ti —le interrumpió Hagoromo Gitsune—. Ahora que conocemos quién es nuestro enemigo y de qué es capaz, estoy segura de que mis ayakashi podrán con esa basura. Pero no te preocupes, no pondremos pegas si vosotros los onmyoji queréis apuntaros a la fiesta. La carne de cañón siempre es útil.

Al venerable patriarca no le hizo ni pizca de gracia oír aquello.

—Veo que tu larga postración no ha estropeado tu retorcido sentido del humor, kitsune —observó Hidemoto.

—Celebro que los achaques de la edad aún no hayan afectado tus facultades mentales, Hidemoto —contraatacó Hagoromo Gitsune con una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad.

El líder exorcista suspiró y decidió retomar el hilo de la negociación. Estaba en juego poder entrenar a Abe Rikuo como onmyoji. Seimei había sido el mayor genio de toda la historia; merecía la pena averiguar de qué era capaz su hijo.

—Normalmente no entrenamos a onmyoji que no pertenezcan a nuestra familia, así que sólo admitimos a los mejores —explicó Hidemoto, pagado de sí mismo—. Sin embargo, según tengo entendido, tu nieto demostró potencial para el _onmyodo_ aún en su forma yokai, usando un sello para detener al Nurarihyon. Si el chico tiene una mínima fracción del talento de su padre, podría ser un excelente onmyoji. De hecho, dado que su sangre es más humana que yokai, es muy probable que tenga más talento para el _onmyodo_ que para las... artes oscuras.

El anciano líder de los Keikain se quedó callado mientras veía cómo su anfitriona fruncía el ceño. A pesar de que Rikuo había demostrado con creces que podía ser un líder del clan capaz, el tema de su naturaleza humana aún era un punto flaco.

—Es sangre de mi sangre. Es lo único que importa —sentenció Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Entonces supongo que a la Señora de la Oscuridad no le importará que su nieto aprenda las bases de la magia del yin y el yang, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso teme que el hijo de Seimei cambie de bando? —la pinchó Hidemoto.

La mirada que le dirigió la kitsune estaba cargada de intenciones asesinas.

—No estarás pensando en llenarle la cabeza a mi nieto de ideas raras, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el anciano patriarca Keikain—. Sólo digo que todo el mundo tiene libre albedrío para decidir su destino, incluso aquellos con sangre yokai en sus venas y la responsabilidad de un clan a la espalda. ¿Que haría la gran yokai de Kioto si su nieto abrazase el camino del onmyoji y decidiese luchar por los humanos?

Sorprendentemente, Hagoromo Gitsune se rió.

—¿Tan segura estás de su lealtad que te parece cosa de risa? El chico es casi humano —le recordó Hidemoto 27º.

—De lo que estoy segura es de que no conoces a mi nieto —respondió la kitsune con una sonrisa calculadora—. Mi querido Rikuo siempre ha luchado por los humanos, al igual que su padre. Es una manía que sigo sin entender, pero si a él le hace feliz, no me importa, porque también lucha por los ayakashi. Seguro que cuando le hable de tu proposición, estará encantado, porque así tendrá otra forma de defender a los habitantes de Kioto. A todos, tanto a los humanos como a los ayakashi.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con mi propuesta? —preguntó Hidemoto 27º, sin dejar traslucir su ansiedad.

Hagoromo Gitsune se tomó un momento para contestar. El silencio fue absoluto.

—Sí —suspiró finalmente la señora de la oscuridad de Kioto—. Aún no veo qué esperáis ganar vosotros con esto, pero no diré que no a una oportunidad para que mi nieto se haga más fuerte. Sin embargo, la última palabra la tiene él. También debo consultarlo con el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Hasta ahora ha sido el entrenador personal de Rikuo, así que tal vez presente alguna objeción...

Hidemoto asintió comprensivamente. Bueno, misión cumplida. Afortunadamente, no había sido tan desagradable como había temido. Ya se disponía a despedirse y marcharse, cuando la señora de la oscuridad de Kioto le conminó a sentarse de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido, Hidemoto? Aún no hemos hablado de las condiciones. _Mis_ condiciones, por supuesto —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune.

El anciano onmyoji gruñó. Luego relajó los músculos de la espalda y, tras lanzar un profundo suspiro, volvió a tomar asiento.

—Qué remedio —musitó Hidemoto 27º, mientras su anfitriona esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

00000

**Alrededores de la casa ancestral de los Keikain**

El pánico se había apoderado de los miembros del Club Kiyo Cruz mientras buscaban desesperadamente a su compañera perdida.

—¡Kana! ¡Kana! —gritaban mientras corrían de un lado a otro.

Les acompañaban Rikuo, Yura y Tsurara, igual de consternados que sus nuevos amigos. Por desgracia, mirasen por donde mirasen, no había ni rastro de su amiga. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

—¡No puede haber desaparecido tan fácilmente! —protestó Maki—. ¡Hace nada estaba aquí, con nosotros! ¿Cómo no hemos podido darnos cuenta de que se había marchado?

—¿Y si... ? —empezó a murmurar Torii asustada—. ¿Y si se la ha llevado ese Espejo Púrpura?

El humor de todos, ya de por sí alterado, se volvió terriblemente sombrío. Sin embargo, antes de que empezasen a ponerse en lo peor, Kiyotsugu saltó como si una bombilla se le hubiera encendido en la cabeza.

—¡No temáis, amigos míos! —proclamó pomposamente el presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz—. ¡Tengo la solución para saber qué le ha pasado a Ienaga!

Los demás le miraron con asombro mientras Kiyotsugu revolvía entre los contenidos de su mochila. Entonces, con un gesto teatral, sacó una horrenda muñeca que parecía haber sido torturada por un diseñador loco aquejado de pesadillas crónicas. Aún así, el chico parecía muy orgulloso de ella. Por su parte, sus compañeros del club se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Un auténtico muñeco yokai de marca!

Rikuo y Yura miraron a Kiyotsugu como si el tokiota hubiese perdido definitivamente la cabeza. Por el contrario, los ojos de Tsurara brillaron con emoción cuando vio el muñeco.

—¡Oooh! ¡Qué mono es! —dijo la Yuki-onna con absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió Kiyotsugu—. Tú sí que tienes buen gusto, Oikawa, no como mis compañeros. Cuando les planteé la idea de vender estos muñecos, casi se me echan encima...

Sin que su presidente la oyese, Maki murmuró por lo bajini: "Sólo un yokai querría comprar una cosa tan fea". Pero la discusión sobre las posibilidades comerciales de aquel juguete terminaron muy pronto, pues Yura se estaba impacientando. ¡Una humana estaba en peligro en su ciudad! ¡No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados!

—Kiyotsugu —dijo Yura en un tono amenazadoramente monocorde que Rikuo conocía (y temía)—, ¿se puede saber para qué queremos ese muñeco?

—¡Sí! —contestó Kiyotsugu, sin dejarse amilanar—. Esto no es un simple juguete, ¡sino que tiene un transmisor! Les regalé un muñeco personalizado a cada miembro del club, ¡y Ienaga tiene el suyo! Sólo tengo que pulsar la tecla... Ups, es un poco más difícil de lo que... ¡Ah, ya está! ¿Ienaga? ¿Me recibes? ¿Dónde estás?

El transmisor hizo contacto. Se escuchó un grito ahogado de Kana al otro lado. Y al momento todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Kiyotsugu para oír mejor lo que ocurría.

00000

Aquel debía ser sin duda el día más horripilante de la vida de Kana. Se encontraba atrapada en una ciudad que no conocía, encerrada con el monstruo que literalmente poblaba sus pesadillas. El Espejo Púrpura la perseguía implacablemente, aunque nunca llegaba a darle el golpe de gracia. Estaba claro que antes de matarla quería divertirse un poco a su costa. Era el juego del gato y el ratón. Tarde o temprano, el gato se aburriría y devoraría al ratón.

Kana se estaba agotando. No podía seguir corriendo más. Afortunadamente, aquella zona antigua de Kioto estaba llena de callejuelas y sitios más o menos recónditos, ideales para ocultarse durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, su alivio siempre era momentáneo. Tras unos cuantos malos tragos, había aprendido que debía evitar cualquier superficie reflectante, pues al parecer el maldito yokai las utilizaba para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro. De haber podido, la pobre Kana habría pedido ayuda a gritos, pero no había nadie en aquellos parajes. Ni siquiera podía encontrar a sus amigos. Estaba sola.

Bueno, no completamente sola.

—Kaaanaaa, Kaaanaaa... —se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del Espejo Púrpura.

La chica recién llegada de Tokio se echó sobre el suelo, mientras trataba de calmarse. El corazón le iba a cien por hora, y no precisamente porque estuviese enamorada. Tenía que idear algún plan para salir de aquel lío, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para pensar con claridad.

"Si hubiese prestado más atención a las charlas de Kiyotsugu...", se lamentó Kana.

Entonces, de repente, de su mochila empezó a salir un ruido extraño. Por un momento estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto, porque pensó que se trataba del Espejo Púrpura, pero sus miedos desaparecieron cuando vio que se trataba del horrible muñeco que le había regalado Kiyotsugu por su cumpleaños. Tal como le había explicado el presidente, el horrendo juguete tenía un transmisor, y por eso ahora estaba oyendo la voz de Kiyotsugu que le llamaba:

—¿Ienaga? ¿Me recibes? ¿Dónde estás?

Al principio Kana fue a gritar de la sorpresa, pero luego ahogó su voz (no quería alertar al Espejo Púrpura sobre su localización, después de todo) y se lanzó sobre el muñeco.

—Ki... ¡Kiyotsugu! —respondió la chica asustada—. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Es el yokai de los espejos! ¡Me está atacando!

—¿El Espejo Púrpura? ¿Aquí, en Kioto? —se oyó la voz de Yura, siempre inquisitiva.

—¡Ienaga! —ahora fue Abe, el amable chico del Club Onmyoji, el que intervino—. ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Ves algún edificio que te llame la atención? ¿Algo que nos sirva de guía?

—N... ¡No lo sé! —sollozó Kana—. Aquí todo está al revés. Parece Kioto, p-pero no veo a nadie por las calles... No sé dónde estoy...

Fue en ese momento cuando una vaporosa nube de color púrpura asomó por la esquina.

—Kaaanaaa... Conque estabas aquí... —dijo su maléfico perseguidor—. ¿Con quién estás hablando, Kana? No me gusta que no me hagas caso...

—¡IIIAAAAAH! —gritó Kana.

La comunicación se cortó.

00000

En cuanto oyeron el grito de su amiga, tanto los chicos del Club Kiyo Cruz como los del Club Onmyoji se dieron cuenta de que la situación era gravísima.

—¡Ienaga está en peligro de muerte! ¡Hay que encontrarla! —exclamó Yura decidida.

—¿Pero cómo? —se preguntaron Maki y Torii, abatidas—. ¡Kioto es enorme! ¡No la vamos a poder encontrar así como así!

—¡No digáis eso! ¡Lo importante es no rendirse! —les aseguró Rikuo confiado.

—Si al menos pudiéramos sentir la energía demoníaca... —murmuró Kiyotsugu pensativo.

Tanto a Yura como a Rikuo se les ocurrió la misma idea. Primero fue ella la que habló. La joven onmyoji sugirió que se dividiesen en parejas para buscar a la desaparecida Ienaga: Kiyotsugu con Maki, Shima con Torii y Rikuo con Tsurara. Ella, por su parte, subiría a la casa ancestral de los Keikain y pediría ayuda a sus parientes. Seguro que gente con alto poder espiritual como los onmyoji podrían localizar a la desaparecida Ienaga enseguida.

Dicho esto, lanzó una mirada significativa a Rikuo. Luego se fue corriendo a su casa.

Una vez Rikuo se hubo asegurado de que los miembros del Club Kiyo Cruz se habían alejado lo suficiente y que no había moros en la costa, agarró a Tsurara con firmeza.

—Rikuo... —Tsurara se ruborizó un poco ante la proximidad física del joven señor, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó. Tenía su mente puesta en un asunto mucho más urgente.

—Tsurara, por favor, ve a la mansión y pide en mi nombre que busquen a Ienaga. Que estén atentos a cualquier noticia sobre ese Espejo Púrpura —le pidió el chico.

La Yuki-onna bajó los ojos.

—No sé si me harán caso si voy corriendo con el cuento de que tienen que buscar a una niña humana. Aún no les caigo muy bien. ¿Y si me dan la espalda?

—No lo harán —le aseguró Rikuo—. Es una orden del heredero del clan, así que prestarán atención. Y si no, acércate primero a Hakuzozu, al Gran Tengu o a mi madre. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—¿Y tú, Rikuo? —le preguntó Tsurara con preocupación. No le gustaba dejar a su amigo a solas y sin protección.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Yo voy a intentar rescatar a Ienaga —contestó Rikuo con aire decidido.

00000

En el mundo al otro lado del espejo, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para Kana. El Espejo Púrpura andaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella, riéndose con malsana alegría. Ella corría con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas, que cada vez era menor. Ya no tenía espacio para intentar esconderse. Sólo podía correr.

—Kana... ¡Te tengo! —exclamó el yokai, cayendo sobre ella.

Kana no tenía energías ni siquiera para gritar. Tampoco había nadie que pudiese escucharla. Se hallaban en una calle comercial, pero no había ningún paseante. Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en los cristales de los escaparates, Kana vio un reflejo del Kioto real, donde cientos de personas andaban de aquí para allá, mirando las tiendas, sin percatarse del drama que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo inverso del espejo.

—Sigamos... donde lo dejamos... hace siete años... —le susurró el Espejo Púrpura en su oído—. He esperado tanto este momento... Incluso he venido a Kioto a buscarte... Mira qué bueno soy contigo...

—No... ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Kana. Trató de arrear un golpe a la superficie reflectante del yokai, pensando que tal vez podría romperla. Fue en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en la mano.

—¡Es inútil resistirse!

Los humos púrpuras del yokai envolvieron a Kana. Luego la arrastraron hasta la superficie reflectante de su perseguidor. Para su infinito horror, cuando su pierna tocó al Espejo Púrpura, empezó a disolverse en el cristal.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —aulló Kana desesperada.

—Grita todo lo que quieras —se burló el Espejo Púrpura—. Aquí no puede entrar nadie. Este es terreno vedado a los no yokai...

Como si el destino quisiese llevarle la contraria al malvado yokai, de repente la imagen de Rikuo apareció al otro lado del cristal. Ienaga reconoció enseguida al chico Abe y se permitió albergar alguna esperanza, pero enseguida regresó la desesperación. No, el Espejo Púrpura tenía razón; incluso si parecía que su salvación estaba cerca, nadie podía cruzar al otro lado del espejo. Ni siquiera podían verla.

Por eso fue una sorpresa total, tanto para Kana como para el Espejo Púrpura, cuando Rikuo clavó sus ojos en ellos y exclamó alarmado:

—¡Ienaga!

Furioso, el Espejo Púrpura rompió el cristal del escaparate del mundo invertido. Lo mismo hizo con todos los demás. No quería interrupciones mientras se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló el yokai para sí mismo—. No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo puede ese criajo ver el mundo del espejo?

—Abe-kun... —sollozó Kana, sintiendo que sus últimas esperanzas se esfumaban.

—Tranquila, Kana. Aquí sólo estamos nosotros dos. ¿Verdaaaaad? —dijo el Espejo Púrpura.

Kana sintió cómo se hundía en la superficie reflectante. Ya no era su pierna, sino todo su cuerpo. Dentro de poco desaparecería para siempre. Ni siquiera quedaría un cadáver que su familia pudiese llorar.

El Espejo Púrpura estaba saboreando el momento, disfrutando de los últimos instantes de vida de su víctima, cuando una mano poderosa lo agarró por la parte de arriba. Aquellos dedos, fuertes como garras, presionaron hasta lograr lo imposible: agrietar su cristal irrompible. El crujido resonó en todo el mundo del espejo.

—¡Aaaagh! —gritó dolorido el Espejo Púrpura. Por instinto, escupió a su presa. Afortunadamente para Kana, unos brazos firmes la sostuvieron antes de que tocase el duro suelo.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Kana pudo por fin echar un vistazo a su salvador: un joven algunos años mayor que ella, guapo, con el pelo largo y blanco y ojos carmesíes. Tan ensimismada estaba por aquella aparición cuasi-angelical que tardó unos momentos en percatarse de que aquel chico tenía también una cola de zorro.

—¡Eh, tú! —le espetó el recién llegado al Espejo Púrpura—. ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Nadie hace daño a los humanos en _mi_ territorio!

—¿Yo? —se ofendió el otro—. Yo sólo hago lo que deben hacer los yokai... ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme esas cosas a la cara? ¡Soy el Espejo Púrpura! ¡El terror de todos los niños de Japón!

—Yo soy el joven señor de los Abe, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, Señora del Pandemónium —siseó Rikuo. Al oír mencionar el nombre de la temida kitsune de Kioto, el Espejo Púrpura se arrojó al suelo—. Y tú no eres más que un intruso. Kioto es nuestro territorio.

—Creía que Hagoromo Gitsune había muerto luchando con el Nurarihyon... —balbuceó su interlocutor a modo de disculpa.

—Creíste mal, gusano de mierda.

Quien así había hablado no era Rikuo, sino Ibaraki-Doji, que había aparecido de repente en el mundo del espejo. Le seguían Shokera, Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro, la pequeña Kyokotsu y muchos otros yokai de la mansión. Como había vaticinado Rikuo, habían escuchado las palabras de Tsurara y todos habían acudido de inmediato a la llamada de su joven señor. Habían seguido el rastro del "miedo" hasta donde se encontraba Rikuo y ahora observaban con desprecio al intruso que se había atrevido a cazar humanos en su territorio. Que la barrera mágica de Seimei hubiese caído no significaba que fuesen a permitir que cualquier piojoso se pasease por Kioto como Pedro por su casa. La antigua capital era suya. Así había sido durante mil años y así lo seguiría siendo por otros mil.

El Espejo Púrpura estaba tan preso del pánico como Kana lo había estado unos momentos antes. Nunca había sentido una presencia espiritual tan abrumadora. Entonces, en un suspiro, su cuerpo estalló en millones de trocitos de cristal.

—Debilucho —gruñó Ibaraki-Doji con desdén.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kana confundida.

—Nada importante —la tranquilizó Rikuo—. Ese estúpido presumía mucho, pero en realidad era un yokai de tres al cuarto. Simplemente sentir nuestro poder ha sido demasiado para él. Je, y yo que quería que probase un poco de mi espada...

—Otra vez será, joven señor —sonrió Shokera—. ¿Necesitáis nuestra ayuda para algo más o podemos volver con la Santa Madre de la Oscuridad?

—Podéis iros tranquilos —respondió Rikuo—. Yo enseguida acabo aquí.

Al oír las últimas palabras del chico de ojos carmesíes, el miedo volvió a hacer mella en Kana. Con la emoción de su rescate, casi se le había pasado por alto que aquellos también eran yokai (aunque algunos, como aquel muchacho en especial, fueran muy guapos...). ¿Y si había salido de la sartén para caer en las brasas? Quizás lo de "nadie hace daño a los humanos en mi territorio" significaba que sólo él tenía ese privilegio.

Kana empezó a ponerse nerviosa en los brazos de Rikuo. Sintiendo su desazón, el kitsune le dirigió una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó a la chica de pelo castaño. Kana no dijo ni que sí ni que no, pero Rikuo entendió que era lo primero—. No tienes por qué. Tus amigos están preocupados por ti. Enseguida te llevo con ellos.

En un principio había pensado en dejar que Ienaga andase por su propio pie, pero en cuanto la muchacha apoyó su peso, cayó de inmediato al suelo. Se había torcido el tobillo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —se interesó Rikuo con amabilidad—. No pasa nada; tengo la solución.

Sin más dilación, volvió a coger a Kana en brazos y se la llevó en volandas de allí. La chica se puso roja como un tomate.

—Eh... Esto... Yo no pretendía... —balbuceó Kana sin orden ni concierto.

Rikuo le guiñó un ojo.

—Agárrate fuerte a mí —le aconsejó a la ruborizada muchacha—. El viaje puede ser un poco movidito...

Con su preciada carga en los brazos, el joven señor de los Abe atravesó la barrera del espejo y pronto se le vio brincar por los tejados de la ciudad, de salto en salto.

"¡Estamos volando, estamos volando!", pensó Kana. Pero no estaba asustada. Ya no. En su lugar, se acurrucó en los brazos de su salvador y dejó que la llevara en silencio durante el resto del camino.

00000

Había caído la noche sobre Kioto. Los miembros del Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz estaban absolutamente desesperados. Kana no aparecía por ninguna parte. Los onmyoji de la familia Keikain habían prometido que echarían un vistazo por los alrededores, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro. Ya se disponían a abandonar toda esperanza, ante la mirada entristecida de Yura, cuando de repente la desaparecida Ienaga surgió ante ellos.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Kana con alegría.

—¿Ienaga? —Kiyotsugu se frotó los ojos, incrédulo—. ¡Ienaga, estás bien!

—¡Kana! —Maki y Torii se abalanzaron sobre su amiga, envolviéndola en sendos abrazos.

Como los integrantes del Club Kiyo Cruz estaban demasiado ocupados rodeando a su amiga, no se percataron de que Rikuo y Tsurara habían aparecido por detrás. Dado que Rikuo había vuelto a su forma humana después de dejar a Kana a unos pasos del lugar y que la Yuki-onna se había mantenido aparte en todo momento para no levantar las sospechas de la tokiota, simplemente parecía que habían llegado por casualidad al mismo tiempo que Ienaga. Muy discretamente, Rikuo y Tsurara se colocaron al lado de Yura. La joven onmyoji les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Buen trabajo, Rikuo —le felicitó a su amigo.

—Oh, yo no he hecho gran cosa —repuso él con humildad—. Ha hecho más Tsurara, yendo a avisar a la gente de mi casa...

—Ah, no, si no llega a ser por Rikuo, habríamos llegado tarde y esa humana habría sido devorada por el Espejo Púrpura —contestó a su vez la Yuki-onna.

Mientras tanto, Kana estaba contando sus aventuras y desventuras a sus amigos con todo lujo de detalles. Afortunadamente, no había tenido que lamentar más daños que un tobillo torcido.

—Ha sido todo gracias a él —aseveró la chica—. Mi salvador...

En ese momento, ante la confusa mirada de sus amigos, Kana se plantó ante Yura y le preguntó:

—Esto, por favor, ¿podrías decirme si sabes algo sobre un yokai que parece un chico muy guapo, con pelo blanco, ojos rojos y una cola de zorro? Dijo que era el nieto de una kitsune con _hagoromo_, o algo así. ¿Es un yokai bueno o malo?

—Algo he oído hablar de él... —respondió la onmyoji, midiendo mucho sus palabras—. Sí, es un kitsune y aunque no diría que es la mejor persona del mundo, algo bueno sí que tiene, sí —Yura hizo una pausa dubitativa. Luego añadió—: Y guapo, pues sí, puede que lo sea, aunque me parece que se lo tiene un tanto creído...

Las últimas palabras de Yura se perdieron en un susurro mientras Rikuo ponía cara de póker y Tsurara aguantaba las ganas de reírse. En cuanto a Kana, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—¡Entonces le conoces! —dijo la tokiota, cogiendo de las manos a la joven onmyoji—. Por favor, ¿no podrías presentármelo de alguna forma? Me gustaría tanto volver a verle y decirle...

—¿Decirle qué? —se extrañó Yura.

Pero esta vez Kana no respondió, sino que desvío la mirada. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y sonrió como si estuviese fantaseando con un sueño especialmente agradable. Al momento, Yura se volvió hacia Rikuo. Aunque parecía mantener una expresión tranquila y calmada, la vena de su frente palpitaba con fuerza.

—Rikuo, cuando dejemos a nuestros amigos en mi casa, me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos unas palabritas sobre tus actividades nocturnas... —dijo la joven onmyoji con un tono que daba auténtico pavor.

—Yura, estás un poco rara —comentó el muchacho, notando la tensión en el ambiente—. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Tsurara? ¿Tsurara?

Por desgracia para Rikuo, la Yuki-onna tampoco estaba de mejor humor. Sonreía, sí, pero era una sonrisa falsa que parecía esconder intenciones asesinas. La mejor prueba de ello fue que la temperatura del aire empezó a bajar a un ritmo acelerado.

—Joven señor... —Tsurara sonaba aún más peligrosa cuando dejaba de tutearlo—. ¿Ha pasado algo que no debía pasar?

"Oh, oh", pensó Rikuo. No sabía qué había hecho mal, pero se había metido en un lío.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Unas horas después, Rikuo volvió a casa. Le acompañaba diligentemente Tsurara, aunque la dama de las nieves se había encerrado en un mutismo desconcertante. Pese a todas las explicaciones que les había dado a ella y a Yura, era evidente que sus amigas no le creían. En el caso de Tsurara tenía mucho menos sentido, ya que la Yuki-onna había visto lo ocurrido, aunque de lejos para no despertar las sospechas de Ienaga. Sin embargo, Tsurara seguía de mal humor y Rikuo no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo.

Cuando entraron en la casa, las sirvientas anunciaron que la cena estaría lista enseguida, pero que antes la señora Hagoromo Gitsune quería hablar con su nieto. "A solas", añadieron tras lanzar una significativa mirada a Tsurara. La dama de las nieves, un poco a su pesar, se retiró.

Rikuo suspiró. A pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado mucho tras la paz entre los Abe y los Nura, aún existía una patente animadversión hacia la "intrusa" de Edo. Pero en aquel momento no podía hacer nada, pues cuando su abuela ordenaba algo, ni siquiera el más alto gerifalte del clan podía negarse.

Dentro de la sala en la que le esperaba su abuela se hallaba también el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. El anciano consejero parecía haber estado debatiendo vivamente con Hagoromo Gitsune hasta el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Joven señor! Es bueno volver a veros —le saludó el Gran Tengu—. Vuestra abuela y yo estábamos hablando de un nuevo entrenamiento para vos. Visto lo que ocurrió con Sanmoto Gorozaemon, tanto la señora Hagoromo Gitsune como un servidor consideramos que sería recomendable que lo hicierais. Sin embargo, vos tenéis la última palabra.

—¿He de trasladarme de nuevo al monte Kurama? —inquirió Rikuo, un poco nervioso. Aunque había aprendido mucho, el Gran Tengu había sido un maestro estricto y feroz. Además, viajar hasta allí probablemente causaría problemas con su día a día como humano. ¿Y si su abuela le pedía que abandonase la escuela para proseguir con su entrenamiento? No era una posibilidad que le gustase.

Sin embargo, como era habitual en ella, su abuela le sorprendió.

—No, no tendrías que ir al monte Kurama... sino a casa de tu amiga Yura —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune—. Hidemoto 27º ha venido a verme y me ha dicho que le gustaría entrenarte como onmyoji.

—¿Como Yura? —se asombró Rikuo.

—Exacto.

No tuvo que meditarlo ni un segundo. Se había pasado la vida oyendo historias de cómo su padre se había convertido en el mejor onmyoji de la historia. Y aunque nunca daría la espalda a su familia y sus amigos yokai, Yura se había encargado de que su admiración por el _onmyodo_ no declinase. Si además tenía la oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte para vencer al malvado líder del Clan de las Cien Historias, no tenía que pensárselo dos veces.

—Está bien —asintió Rikuo—. Me entrenaré como onmyoji.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Siento mucho el retraso en actualizar, pero vuelvo a estar hasta arriba de trabajo. Mis energías han vuelto tras echar un vistazo a la raw del nuevo capítulo del manga y leer la traducción de la primera historia de la tercera novela de Nuramago; en ambas los yokai de Kioto tienen un papel estelar (y según la novela, he acertado de pleno en la descripción de la mansión, de las sirvientas e incluso frases casi exactas de Hagoromo Gitsune). ¡Así que vamos allá!

* He intentado dar datos fieles sobre los trenes en Kioto. Como detalle divertido, en los extras del volumen 7 del manga Yura se queja de que su hermano es un tacaño, porque en vez de darle un billete para el tren bala de vuelta a Kioto, le ha dado el _Seishun 18 Kippu_, un billete juvenil de precio módico para trenes normales.

_* Yatsuhashi_ es un tipo de dulce tradicional de Kioto, vendido sobre todo como regalo y souvenir. Es uno de los _meibutsu_, productos típicos locales de las distintas provincias de Japón. Otras especialidades de la zona de Kioto son las cerámicas Kiyomizuyaki, el té verde de Uji (que ya mencioné en el capítulo "Rikuo contra Yura") y las ricas telas de Nishijin (en la portada del capítulo 88 del manga aparece Hagoromo Gitsune examinando telas de ese tipo).

* Cómo presenta Kiyotsugu a sus compañeras no es una elucubración mía, sino que las define así una por una en los extras de los volúmenes del manga.

* No creo que McDonald's necesite una presentación, pero Lawson es la segunda cadena de supermercados más popular de Japón, después de 7-Eleven. Primero fue una pequeña cadena de Ohio, en EEUU, luego la compró un gran conglomerado alimenticio, que a su vez vendió los derechos de franquicia a una empresa japonesa. Mientras que en EEUU fue cambiando de dueños y de nombre, en Japón creció y se independizó. Ahora pertenece a la compañía japonesa Mitsubishi (sí, la de los coches).

Gracias a _Suki90_, _Asphios_ (¿ya no es de Geminis?), _Corazón de Piedra Verde_, _Alexsis_, _Lonely Athena, Tsurara-Oikawa_ y otros tantos muchos que con sus reseñas me han animado y me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Próximo capítulo: _"El shikigami de Rikuo"_


	26. El shikigami de Rikuo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El Club de Detectives de lo Paranormal Kiyo Cruz llega a Kioto para pedir ayuda a Rikuo y compañía. Su amiga Kana está siendo perseguida por un yokai. Tras vencer al malvado Espejo Púrpura, Rikuo recibe una oferta de Hidemoto 27º para entrenarse como onmyoji.

* * *

><p><strong>El shikigami de Rikuo<strong>

Hacía días que los miembros del Club de Detectives de lo Paranormal Kiyo Cruz habían regresado sanos y salvos a Tokio, pero ahora Rikuo se enfrentaba a una prueba más dura que mil combates contra un ejército de Espejos Púrpuras: era la primera vez que iba a poner un pie en la mansión donde vivía Yura.

Para el resto de chavales de su edad, ir a casa de una amiga de la infancia debía ser lo más normal del mundo. Pero Rikuo no era como los demás chicos. En sus venas corría la sangre de Hagoromo Gitsune, la señora de los yokai de Kioto, y la familia de su amiga estaba compuesta casi en exclusiva por onmyoji, la élite de los exorcistas de Japón. Había tenido la oportunidad de tropezarse varias veces con Ryuji, el despiadado hermano de Yura. El onmyoji se había encargado de remarcar una y otra vez la antipatía que sentía por todos los yokai. Rikuo no era una excepción.

Aún así, la enemistad entre las dos familias podía superarse. Rikuo estaba seguro de ello. Durante el ataque del Nurarihyon, habían aprendido a trabajar juntos. Vale, había sido una alianza por interés y se había desvanecido tan pronto como la amenaza de los Nura desapareció, pero aún había esperanzas. El entendimiento mutuo no era imposible. Por eso Rikuo había aceptado recibir clases de _onmyodo_ de parte de los Keikain.

Sin embargo, aunque racionalmente estaba convencido de su decisión, sus pies se resistían tozudamente a dar un paso adelante.

—¿Qué pasa, Rikuo? —le llamó la atención Yura.

Los dos venían de la escuela secundaria. En lugar de apearse en su parada habitual, Rikuo había seguido el trayecto con Yura. Por su parte, Tsurara se había bajado en la Mansión Abe, muy a disgusto.

—¡No es justo! —había protestado la Yuki-onna—. ¿Y si intentan hacerte algo malo mientras yo no estoy, Rikuo?

—Lo siento, Tsurara, pero no creo que los Keikain vayan a dejar entrar a ningún otro yokai. La invitación fue sólo para mí —se disculpó el muchacho—. Además, Yura estará conmigo. No me pasará nada.

Estaba claro que Tsurara no creía que Yura fuese protección suficiente para el joven señor de los Abe (o peor aún, que la joven onmyoji se hubiese compinchado con su familia para hacer daño a Rikuo), pero se mordió la lengua. Como últimamente su relación con Rikuo había mejorado mucho, a veces olvidaba que ella sólo era una huésped. El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune y la heredera de los Keikain habían sido amigos prácticamente desde parvulario. Tsurara no podía competir con esa clase de confianza mutua.

La Yuki-onna había regresado a la mansión, pero ahora era Rikuo el que estaba en un mar de dudas. En su momento se había mostrado muy confiado delante de su abuela, pero ahora, ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un mundo que no conocía, sentía algo de aprensión.

—Vamos, Rikuo, no te quedes ahí parado —le dijo Yura, tirándole del brazo—. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clase de _onmyodo_, ¿verdad?

Rikuo sonrió, recobrando parte de su seguridad perdida. Siguió a su amiga al interior del recinto.

La casa ancestral de los Keikain era tal como se la había descrito Yura. Diversos edificios de madera de corte tradicional y amplios patios, apartados todos de las miradas curiosas del exterior por un discreto muro, hacían del hogar de los onmyoji un lugar muy distinto y a la vez muy parecido a la Mansión Abe.

Su primera parada fue el Salón Consejos, donde les esperaba Hidemoto 27º. Por el camino se cruzaron con varios onmyoji, que lanzaron miradas a Rikuo que iban desde la curiosidad hasta una mal disimulada antipatía. Yura les ignoró por completo y el muchacho decidió seguir su ejemplo. Afortunadamente, el patriarca Hidemoto fue mucho más educado, aunque su tono no dejó de resultar frío y distante.

—Bienvenido a la casa ancestral de los Keikain, Abe Rikuo —le saludó el líder de los Keikain nada más entrar en el Salón de Consejos—. Espero que tu estancia en este lugar sea agradable y puedas hacer buen uso de las enseñanzas que nuestra familia ha pasado de generación en generación.

Al lado de Hidemoto, Akifusa asintió. Por su parte, Ryuji, que también estaba presente en la sala, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero no te olvides de que sólo eres un invitado, chico —señaló el hermano de Yura—. Y veremos si de verdad tienes talento para el _onmyodo_. Que seas el hijo de Seimei no significa nada tras los muros de esta casa, ¿entendido?

Por fuera, Yura mantuvo su habitual expresión estoica y apagada, pero por dentro estaba que trinaba. Su hermano era rudo y maleducado hasta límites insospechados. Por la cara que estaba poniendo, Akifusa también debía estar pensando lo mismo. Sin embargo, Rikuo, sentado de rodillas sobre el tatami, se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno. Es más, respondió al ataque de Ryuji con una sonrisa.

—Es un honor estar en esta casa —dijo el muchacho—. Aunque sé que mi familia y la suya no siempre se han llevado bien, espero que poco a poco podamos aprender a confiar los unos en los otros. Humanos y yokai debemos trabajar juntos si queremos defender Kioto. Por eso, y para agradecer esta oportunidad que me están dando, he traído un obsequio.

A continuación, Rikuo desenvolvió el paquete que hasta entonces había llevado consigo. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Al ver de qué se trataba, Akifusa no pudo evitar un murmullo de sorpresa.

—¿Es...? —empezó a preguntar Hidemoto 27º, impresionado.

—Sí —asintió Rikuo de inmediato—. Es la _Nenekirimaru_.

En efecto, el joven señor de los Abe tenía en sus manos los restos de la katana que en su día había creado el genio Hidemoto Decimotercero. La misma espada exorcista con la que el Nurarihyon había estado a punto de matar a Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Me preguntaba qué había sido de ella —comentó el patriarca de los Keikain.

—Recogimos los restos en el castillo Nijo y los juntamos, aunque me temo que no servirán para reforjar la espada —explicó Rikuo—. Sin embargo, incluso si sólo son trozos, los Keikain son los legítimos dueños de la _Nenekirimaru_.

El joven señor de los Abe hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que excoger con cuidado sus próximas palabras si quería lograr la colaboración de los onmyoji.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, dada la rivalidad entre nuestras dos familias, pero sería de gran ayuda tener una espada exorcista capaz de acabar con Sanmoto Gorozaemon —dijo el muchacho con honestidad—. Y sólo los Keikain pueden hacer algo así.

—Supongo que tú esperas blandir esa futura espada. ¿Me equivoco, Abe? —comentó Ryuji con malicia.

Rikuo no respondió. En cuanto a Hidemoto 27º, el venerable patriarca sospesó con cuidado sus opciones. Después se volvió hacia Akifusa, el mejor herrero de la familia.

—¿Te ves capaz de aceptar el encargo, Akifusa? —le preguntó al joven de pelo blanco.

El heredero de la rama Yaso del clan tardó un poco en responder, porque se había quedado embobado mirando los restos de la _Nenekirimaru_. La naturaleza del encargo era abrumadora. ¿Él, tratar de imitar, no, superar el trabajo del genio Hidemoto Decimotercero? Parecía una misión imposible. Aún así, dio un paso al frente y tomó la espada rota de las manos de Rikuo, acariciándola como si fuese el tesoro más valioso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Si... Si estáis de acuerdo conmigo... Si os parece bien mi nivel de poder... Yo... Lo intentaré —respondió finalmente Akifusa, visiblemente emocionado. Rikuo y Yura sonrieron.

Sin embargo, Ryuji observó a su primo con ojos censuradores. Había bastado el regalito de una espada rota para que Akifusa se ablandase. Tampoco se lo podía reprochar. El heredero de los Yaso era feliz creando armas exorcistas y la _Nenekirimaru_ era como el Santo Grial para él. Hasta cierto punto, Ryuji podía entenderlo. Como especialista en barreras mágicas, él mismo admiraba a Tenkai, el monje budista que había trabajado para los shogunes Tokugawa. Si hubiese sido posible, Ryuji habría viajado al pasado para tener una charla con su ídolo.

Aún así, el deber era el deber. Uno nunca podía bajar la guardia ante los yokai. Ni tampoco ante los semi-yokai.

Pese a las reticencias de Ryuji, Hidemoto dio su visto bueno al acuerdo. Si luego de forjar la espada ésta acabaría en manos yokai o no, no lo dijo. Rikuo lo aceptó así, confiando en que con el tiempo aprendería a ganarse la confianza de los Keikain. Entonces llegó la hora del entrenamiento y Ryuji sorprendió a todos plantándose ante el joven señor de los Abe.

—Ven conmigo, chaval. Yo te enseñaré lo que es auténtico _onmyodo_ —dijo con aires autoritarios.

—¿Ryuji va a ser el maestro de Rikuo? —se sorprendió Yura, volviéndose hacia su abuelo—. Creía que sería con Masatusugu o...

—¿Algún problema conmigo? —le espetó su hermano con malos humos.

Yura hizo esfuerzos por mantener la calma y morderse la lengua. Obviamente, Ryuji le tenía antipatía a Rikuo y no quería dejar solo a su amigo de la infancia en manos de su diabólico hermano mayor. Aún así, sabía que Ryuji utilizaría todo lo que dijese en su contra y, probablemente, en contra de Rikuo también. Tenía que tener mucho tacto.

—No... Quiero decir, ¿no se suponía que eras uno de mis maestros? ¡Y también de Mamiru! —le recordó Yura—. ¿Vas a faltar a tus responsabilidades?

Ryuji entrecerró los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita, si no te conociera mejor, diría que temes que te abandone —comentó el joven de pelo negro con una sonrisa sardónica—. Me temo que tendrás que soportar mi ausencia un rato, pero tranquila: tu nivel es más o menos aceptable y tienes a Akifusa para ayudarte. ¿No querías profundizar en las técnicas de fusión humano-shikigami? Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad. Además, seguro que Akifusa agradecerá que convoques al espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero para que le enseñe a forjar una nueva _Nenekirimaru_. En cuanto a Mamiru, no te preocupes; a diferencia de una canija que conozco, él sabe cuidarse solito.

Yura no supo cómo contraatacar, así que se quedó en silencio. Akifusa, con cara de circunstancias, posó una mano sobre su hombro y la invitó a seguir con su entrenamiento en otra parte. La chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque antes le dirigió a Rikuo una mirada de disculpa. Luego fue Hidemoto el que se excusó y se retiró de la sala. Rikuo y Ryuji se quedaron solos frente a frente, el primero sentado y el segundo de pie.

—Quedo a tu cuidado, maestro Keikain —dijo Rikuo con una reverencia.

—Corta el rollo de niño bueno, Abe —le cortó el otro de malos modos—. Que quede clara una cosa: me caes mal. Tú y los tuyos sois una mancha que ha ensuciado Kioto durante generaciones. El que tú mismo seas medio humano o algo parecido no lo arregla, al contrario. Sin embargo, el viejo quiere hacerse el simpático con tu abuela y no veo razón para no seguirle la corriente... por ahora.

Rikuo tragó saliva. Sí, ciertamente el hermano mayor de Yura no era la persona más amable y tolerante del mundo.

Al notar la expresión de Rikuo, el onmyoji hizo un gesto de displicencia.

—¿Preocupado? No tienes por qué. La zorra de tu abuela nos ha puesto tantas condiciones que, si me sobrepaso en lo más mínimo, le enviarán mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Eso o la guerra. Como mi cabeza me gusta tal como está y una guerra sería ahora una estupidez, me comportaré —reconoció Ryuji con pesar—. Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser blando contigo. ¿Lo entiendes, chaval?

—Sí —asintió Rikuo decididamente—. Me esforzaré al máximo, no importa las pruebas que tenga que pasar.

Ryuji pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque siguió manteniendo la misma actitud suspicaz de siempre. Luego, el hermano mayor de Yura llevó a Rikuo hasta un pequeño patio solitario y alejado de los edificios principales. Nadie les interrumpiría allí.

—Por lo que me ha contado Yura, aunque eres el hijo de Seimei no tienes ni idea de _onmyodo_, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó Ryuji a su nuevo alumno.

—Bueno, algo de idea sí que tengo. Yura me ha enseñado varias cosas que... —respondió Rikuo diplomáticamente.

—Genial —le interrumpió su interlocutor, pasando olímpicamente de él—. Si te ha enseñado Yura, significa que tendré que empezar con lo básico, no vaya a ser que esa tonta haya metido la pata. Los errores de novato al principio se pagan caros más adelante.

Con un palo, Ryuji hizo un dibujo en el suelo. Aunque no había manera de pintarlo de blanco y negro, Rikuo lo reconoció al instante como el _taijitu_, el símbolo universal del yin y el yang.

—Para empezar, chaval, debes saber que la palabra "_onmyodo"_ significa literalmente "el Camino del Yin y el Yang" —explicó Ryuji—. El yin y el yang son los dos principios que forman el universo. Son opuestos, y a la vez complementarios. El yin es lo oscuro, sombrío, pasivo y femenino. El yang es lo luminoso, claro, activo y masculino. El yin es la noche. El yang es el día.

—¿Los yokai son el yin y los humanos son el yang? —aventuró Rikuo, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa calculadora.

—Más o menos —respondió ambiguamente el onmyoji—. Para empezar, no existen seres de yin o yang puros. En el yin hay yang y en el yang hay yin. Los dos principios se consumen mutuamente y se transforman. Los extranjeros a veces lo confunden con el "bien" y el "mal", pero no es tan simple como eso. En el yin y el yang no hay juicios morales, sólo flujos. Después están los cinco elementos del Wu Xing: madera, fuego, tierra, metal y agua. Junto con el yin y el yang forman el equilibrio del universo. Es labor de los onmyoji proteger ese equilibrio.

Rikuo asintió. Yura ya le había explicado aquello tiempo atrás, pero nunca estaba de más repasar los principios del _onmyodo_.

—Si fueras uno de nuestros aprendices habituales, empezaríamos con los estudios de astrología y adivinación —continuó Ryuji—. Sin embargo, no está el horno para bollos. Mi propia hermana está recibiendo un curso acelerado y antes que nada debemos saber si realmente tienes talento para el _onmyodo_. Vi tu truquito del sello cuando luchabas contra el Nurarihyon, pero puede que no fuera más que un golpe de suerte. Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué sentiste cuando utilizaste el sello?

La pregunta no cogió desprevenido a Rikuo. Él mismo se la había hecho en incontables ocasiones desde aquella fatídica noche en que había peleado contra el Nurarihyon. La respuesta, por pobre que fuese, era que no tenía ni idea. Al principio había considerado el sello de Seimei poco más que un amuleto de buena suerte de parte de su madre. En aquel momento había estado prácticamente convencido de que no funcionaría, pues no sólo no sabía _onmyodo_, sino que en su forma yokai la magia exorcista debería haber sido imposible para él. Si lo había utilizado al final, había sido por pura desesperación.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que había sentido _algo _al utilizar el sello. Un poder diferente al de la oscuridad.

Ryuji escuchó sus explicaciones con atención, asintiendo de cuando en cuando. Tal vez sus vagas impresiones tenían sentido para un onmyoji hecho y derecho, pensó Rikuo.

—Bueno, puede que haya una posibilidad —musitó Ryuji finalmente—. No te vas a librar de la teoría, chico, pero para saber si tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un onmyoji, me gustaría empezar por una lección práctica. Piensa en ello como si fuera un examen. Si pasas la prueba, significará que estás preparado para aprender algo de exorcismo del bueno.

—¿De qué prueba estamos hablando? —preguntó Rikuo.

—De convocar un shikigami —contestó Ryuji.

El interés de Rikuo se despertó automáticamente. Cómo no, había oído hablar mucho de los shikigami, las deidades ceremoniales que usaban los onmyoji para hacer su magia. Eran espíritus, generalmente invisibles, que se podían convocar mediante el uso de talismanes de papel. Su poder dependía de la energía espiritual de su amo, así como de su habilidad y experiencia. En los últimos meses Rikuo había podido comprobar de primera mano el talento de Yura para los shikigami, y no podía negar que la idea de tener una deidad ceremonial para ayudarlo en combate le atraía mucho.

—Cada onmyoji dispone de shikigami diferentes, y cada shikigami tiene propiedades y virtudes distintas —estaba explicando Ryuji en aquel momento—. En la familia Keikain hay individuos capaces de usar un mismo shikigami durante tres días y tres noches seguidas, así como otros especializados en defensa. Lo mejor es que cada cual utilice los shikigami más acordes con su talento. La tonta de Yura, por ejemplo, tiene una energía espiritual tan absurda que lo suyo es convocar un montón de shikigami de tipo ofensivo a la vez.

—¿Y yo? —inquirió Rikuo dubitativamente—. ¿Cuál debe ser mi especialidad?

Ryuji se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—Primero aprende a convocar uno. Luego, ya veremos...

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Horas después, Rikuo volvió a su casa cargado hasta arriba de libros sobre onmyodo. En sus ejercicios anteriores, no había podido demostrar ni una gota de magia exorcista, pero Ryuji le había dicho que eso era normal en un principiante. Sólo genios como Akifusa o Yura eran capaces de hacer conjuros avanzados directamente, sin practicar. Eso sí, su nuevo maestro se había encargado de echarle un buen rapapolvo para que no se durmiera en los laureles y le había dado lectura suficiente para entretenerse durante toda la semana.

Contando también la escuela y sus responsabilidades como heredero del Clan Abe, Rikuo se preguntó si le quedaría tiempo para dormir.

A la puerta de la mansión esperaban una preocupada Tsurara y el siempre solícito Hakuzozu, que se ofreció a llevar los libros hasta su habitación. Rikuo se lo agradeció. Su espalda iba a crujir si no.

—Buf, qué hambre tengo —murmuró el muchacho después de que su estómago gruñese.

—¡Ahora mismo voy a prepararte algo! —exclamó Tsurara, deseosa de ayudar, pero Rikuo la detuvo.

—No hace falta, Tsurara. Tenemos criados para eso, ¿recuerdas? Además, eres una invitada. Ya fue malo que te hiciéramos trabajar antes, ahora no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Pero...

La respuesta de la Yuki-onna se perdió en la brisa nocturna, porque Rikuo, muy hambriento, se dirigió derechito hacia el comedor. Tal como había dicho el chico, los sirvientes de la casa estaban prestos para actuar y, de hecho, ya habían previsto la llegada de su joven señor a esa hora. Tras dar las gracias por la comida, Rikuo se lanzó sobre la cena.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando entraron en la sala Hagoromo Gitsune y el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día con los Keikain? —le preguntó su abuela con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación—. ¿Se han portado bien contigo?

—Oh, sí, desde luego —respondió Rikuo entre bocado y bocado—. Como dijo el Gran Tengu, devolverles la _Nenekirimaru_ ha sido una gran idea. Incluso Ryuji, el hermano de Yura, ha aceptado entrenarme. Es duro, pero sabe mucho de _onmyodo_.

—Supongo que no han respondido nada acerca de si nos prestarán la Nenekirimaru cuando luchemos contra Sanmoto, ¿verdad? —observó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—No —reconoció su nieto con pesar—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que al final entrarán en razón! Al fin y al cabo, todos queremos proteger Kioto.

Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Le hacía gracia la ingenuidad de su nieto. Ni siquiera la crueldad de la guerra contra el Nurarihyon le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Personalmente, la señora de los yokai de Kioto pensaba que ser tan confiado era terriblemente peligroso, pero tampoco podía olvidar que habían sido las palabras de Rikuo las que habían obrado el milagro de convencer a los onmyoji Keikain y a los yokai de Tono para que les ayudasen. Incluso había suavizado sus relaciones con el Clan Nura, aunque las rencillas seguían vivas.

—Debéis contarme con pelos y señales cómo va ese entrenamiento de onmyoji, joven señor —intervino Sojobo—. No os olvidéis de que tenéis dos maestros.

—Por supuesto, Gran Tengu. Si os interesa, el hermano de Yura me ha prestado varios libros para que vaya estudiando —dijo Rikuo.

Su abuela bufó con desdén.

—¿Acaso ese tonto onmyoji no sabe que en el sótano tenemos una de las mejores bibliotecas privadas del mundo? Aquí están los libros que Seimei usó en su día. Si tienes ganas de leer sobre _onmyodo_, Rikuo, no necesitas préstamos de los Keikain —señaló Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Eso le he dicho, pero él ha insistido —repuso Rikuo en tono aplacador.

No dijo que Ryuji había añadido otras cosas, como que no se fiaba de la calidad de la biblioteca de los Abe. "¿Cómo va a saber un yokai si un libro de _onmyodo_ es bueno o malo?", había rezongado el hermano de Yura.

Rikuo pasó entonces a contarles a su abuela y al Gran Tengu cómo había sido su primer día aprendiendo con los Keikain. Se lamentó por no haber sabido conjurar un shikigami a la primera, pero les aseguró que pondría todo su empeño en ello.

—Quizás nunca llegue a ser un genio onmyoji como Yura o como mi padre, pero me esforzaré al máximo —prometió Rikuo.

Se despidió de su abuela y del Gran Tengu, para luego retirarse a su habitación. En cuanto desapareció escaleras arriba, el consejero principal del Clan Abe comentó:

—El joven señor está madurando.

—Sí —admitió Hagoromo Gitsune—. Hablando de madurar, ¿está todo listo para el 23 de septiembre?

—Casi —respondió Sojobo—. La señora Wakana aún está ultimando los detalles finales, pero calcula que no habrá problemas de última hora.

—Excelente.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Habían pasado los días y Yura estaba de mal humor. En un principio había celebrado que Rikuo fuese a recibir clases de _onmyodo_. Pensaba que sería una buena forma de renovar sus lazos de amistad, incluso si significaba tener que aguantar al cretino de su hermano mayor. Por desgracia, apenas tenía tiempo para ver a Rikuo. Al igual que el primer día, Ryuji se lo llevaba a un rincón apartado de la mansión y le daba clases particulares, mientras que ella tenía que quedarse con Akifusa. En cualquier otra ocasión habría saltado de alegría ante la oportunidad de no verle el pelo a su hermano y poder aprender _onmyodo_ con uno de sus primos favoritos, pero no así.

Pues a Yura no se le había escapado que Rikuo estaba cada vez más cansado y abatido.

Siempre que le preguntaba por sus avances en las clases de _onmyodo_, el joven señor de los Abe respondía con evasivas. Era evidente para Yura que su amigo de la infancia estaba teniendo problemas para avanzar en sus lecciones. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la joven onmyoji lo achacó a los métodos de su hermano mayor.

"Ese bruto de Ryuji... Seguro que está intentando hacerle fracasar a propósito", pensó Yura.

Afortunadamente, aquel día en concreto había acabado su entrenamiento con tiempo de sobra. Estaba profundizando con Akifusa en el arte de la fusión entre shikigami y humanos. Eran técnicas arriesgadas que causaban mucha tensión en la mente y el cuerpo del conjurador. Afortunadamente, Yura tenía ya algo de experiencia (su cañón de mano "Yura Max" era el ejemplo perfecto de ello) y además ahora contaba con el poder del Hagun.

Hablando del Hagun, en ese momento en que terminaba de recoger sus herramientas de entrenamiento, apareció el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero. Yura lo había convocado para que la ayudase con las técnicas de fusión y, de paso, para que le diese consejos a Akifusa sobre cómo forjar de nuevo la _Nenekirimaru_. La charla con su primo hacía tiempo que había concluido, pero el fantasma se negaba a desaparecer.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Yura-chan? ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar una copita de sake con el resto de tus parientes? —le preguntó el antiguo genio de los Keikain, señalando una de las terrazas que daban al jardín.

La joven onmyoji frunció el ceño al oír a su antepasado.

—Por si no te acuerdas, Hidemoto, tengo trece años —le espetó Yura con malos humos.

El genio onmyoji se quedó perplejo.

—¿Qué problema hay?

—¡Que la edad legal para beber alcohol es de veinte años! ¡Veinte! —contestó Yura, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bah, eso son tonterías modernas. En mis tiempos, con trece años un chico podía pasar por el _genpuku_ y ser considerado un hombre —comentó Hidemoto Decimotercero con nostalgia—. Sin embargo, algo me dice que, incluso si tuvieras veinte años, hay algo que te interesa más que todo el sake del mundo, ¿me equivoco?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —suspiró Yura, decidiéndose a salir al pasillo de una vez por todas.

Por desgracia, el espíritu de su antepasado se interpuso en su camino con una mueca burlona. Aunque no había malicia en sus actos (a diferencia del bruto de Ryuji), Hidemoto Decimotercero podía ser realmente cargante cuando se lo proponía.

—Oh, vamos, Yura-chan. No hace falta que seas tímida conmigo —le dijo Hidemoto en un falso tono de reproche—. Te has pasado toda la tarde con la mente puesta en el nieto de Hagu-chan. Seguro que estabas pensando: "¿Estará bien?", "¿Le habrá hecho daño mi hermano?", "¿Saldrá conmigo si se lo pido?"...

—¡Calla! —saltó Yura, roja como un tomate—. ¡Calla, calla, calla! ¡No quiero oír tonterías de un fantasma! ¡No tienes ni idea de nada!

La joven onmyoji salió como una tromba al pasillo seguida por Hidemoto, que se reía entre dientes mientras murmuraba la palabra "tsundere".

Los pasos de Yura la llevaron finalmente al rincón en el que Ryuji le solía dar clases a Rikuo. Por desgracia, la escena con la que se topó distaba mucho de ser agradable.

—¡Otra vez! —le gritó Ryuji al joven señor de los Abe.

—Lo intento, maestro Keikain... —se disculpó Rikuo.

El chico se hallaba en el centro de un círculo de meditación, rodeado de fórmulas oraculares y sellos de invocación. A pesar de que se le veía cansado, trataba de mantener sus buenos modales. Sin embargo, el onmyoji no se dejó conmover.

—No quiero excusas —insistió Ryuji—. Si no sabes convocar un mísero shikigami, no sirves de nada.

Rikuo agachó la cabeza consternado. Ryuji suspiró con mal disimulada irritación. Entonces se fijó en que su hermana y el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero se acercaban a ellos. La cara de Yura mostraba un enfado tremendo. Como no quería discutir con su hermana pequeña, Ryuji decidió dar la lección por terminada. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, se volvió una vez más hacia Rikuo:

—Chaval, si para cuando termine la semana no has aprendido a convocar un shikigami, tendré que darte por imposible. Hazme un favor y demuéstrame que no he perdido el tiempo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rikuo asintió de mala gana. Entonces Ryuji se fue antes de que Yura tuviese la oportunidad de cantarle las cuarenta.

—¡Ryuji! ¡Vuelve aquí! —le gritó su hermana pequeña—. Agh, es un auténtico demonio. ¡Se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine!

—Déjalo, Yura. Él sólo está haciendo su trabajo —dijo Rikuo mientras recogía sus cosas con aire cabizbajo.

Su amiga de la infancia le miró con preocupación. Aquel no era el Rikuo que conocía. Parecía que toda su energía positiva se había evaporado. No lo había visto tan abatido desde la derrota que había sufrido a manos de Tsuchigumo el verano pasado. Sin embargo, entonces al menos había tenido un enemigo hacia el que apuntar su espada. Ahora, su único enemigo era él mismo.

—No dejes que las palabras de Ryuji te afecten, Rikuo —le rogó Yura—. Es un idiota.

—¡Pero tiene razón! —elevó la voz el joven señor de los Abe, exasperado—. ¡En todo este tiempo no he avanzado nada! No importa cuánto estudie o cuánto me concentre, soy incapaz de crear un simple shikigami.

—Bueno, es normal que al principio... —intentó racionalizar Yura, pero Rikuo la cortó enseguida.

—¿Tú cuánto tiempo tardaste en aprender a usar shikigami, Yura?

La pregunta era muy directa, algo poco habitual en el siempre educado Rikuo. Yura no supo qué responderle. Oh, sí, desde luego que sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado, y sabía que había sido muy poco, incluso para los exigentes estándares de la familia Keikain. Si se lo decía a Rikuo, seguro que su pobre amigo se deprimiría aún más, así que prefirió callarse. Por desgracia, el muchacho tomó su silencio como una confirmación implícita de sus sospechas.

Afortunadamente, Hidemoto Decimotercero estaba allí para quitar hierro al asunto.

—Vamos, vamos, Abe-kun, no hay por qué ponerse tan serio —le dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa—. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero yo fui un genio en su día y nuestra pequeña Yura-chan también. Un chico tan listo como tú no necesita que le digan lo absurdo que es comparar a un no iniciado con uno de nosotros, ¿verdad? Mi hermano, por ejemplo, tardó años en aprender a usar shikigami como los dioses mandan. Menos mal que yo estaba allí para llevar adelante a la familia, que si no...

—Ya, pero lo habéis oído: el plazo que tengo termina esta semana —repuso Rikuo con mala cara—. No voy a poder.

—Rikuo, no digas... —intervino Yura, intentando posar una mano sobre su hombro, pero su amigo se apartó, meneando la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Yura. Yo... Tengo mucho en qué pensar. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió el joven señor de los Abe.

Yura no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando mientras Rikuo recogía sus cosas y salía por la puerta de la mansión. Quería ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer nada si su amigo se negaba a escuchar. Rikuo podía ser muy testarudo cuando quería. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para que entrase en razón.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tumbado en su cama, Rikuo hojeaba sin mucho interés las páginas de su copia del Senji Ryakketsu. El libro, versado en temas de adivinación, había sido escrito por Abe no Seimei en el pasado, uno de los pocos títulos conocidos del maestro onmyoji. Cuando era pequeño, Rikuo lo había considerado una conexión especial con su padre, un pedazo de la sabiduría que Seimei había acumulado en su larga vida. Ahora, sin embargo, era un doloroso recordatorio de su fracaso como onmyoji.

"Mi padre era un genio", pensó Rikuo con amargura. "Yo no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos".

Era difícil de admitir, pero envidiaba a Yura. Con ocho años, su amiga había aprendido a manejar varios shikigami sin ayuda de nadie. Ningún maestro y ningún material más allá del que "cogía prestado" a su hermano mayor. Ahora entendía a qué se referían los demás cuando decían que Yura era una genio.

No era precisamente teoría lo que le faltaba a él. Había aprendido a fabricar _ofuda_, talismanes de papel para mantener a raya a los espíritus malignos. Había memorizado los Sellos de Nueve Sílabas y los Nueve Cortes Simbólicos, para la meditación. Había estudiado cómo usar el Libro de las Mutaciones para hacer predicciones sobre el futuro. Incluso había aprendido algo de _feng shui_ para ayudarse en sus intentos de concentración espiritual. Todas eran técnicas que formaban parte del _onmyodo_. Sin embargo, también eran técnicas que cualquier iniciado, con suficiente esfuerzo y dedicación, podía aprender. No hacía falta tener un talento especial para eso.

Para utilizar un shikigami, en cambio, sí necesitaba talento. Sin al menos un shikigami a su servicio, un onmyoji no podía participar en batallas contra yokai. Era una herramienta indispensable. Y Rikuo no la tenía.

Tan concentrado estaba en su melancolía que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Soy yo, Tsurara —respondió la Yuki-onna al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Tras recibir permiso de Rikuo, la dama de las nieves entró con cuidado. Llevaba una bandeja de comida en las manos, mientras que en su cuello llevaba colgada una horripilante muñeca que parecía salida de una película de terror.

—Hoy no has cenado —observó la Yuki-onna con preocupación—. La señora Wakana me ha pedido que te traiga esta bandeja. ¿Vas a comer ahora?

—No, ahora no —negó Rikuo con la cabeza, con la mirada puesta en el techo—. Puedes dejar la bandeja por ahí, ya picaré algo después.

Tsurara frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Te has peleado con Keikain? —aventuró la dama de las nieves, recordando la última vez que había visto a Rikuo tan abatido.

—No, no me he peleado con ella... Creo —repuso el muchacho dubitativamente. Ahora que estaba más calmado, debía reconocer que había sido un poco brusco con Yura. Le debía una disculpa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Las clases de _onmyodo_ no van bien? —preguntó Tsurara.

Por un momento, Rikuo barajó la idea de responder con una mentira piadosa, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. De todas las personas que conocía, Tsurara era probablemente la única que no le iba a juzgar por su fracaso. A fin de cuentas, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba el _onmyodo_.

—No, no van bien —reconoció Rikuo con pesar—. No me salen los hechizos, no puedo conjurar un solo shikigami y, para empeorar las cosas, Ryuji, el hermano de Yura, me ha dado de plazo hasta el fin de semana para conseguirlo. Si no, ya no podré seguir siendo su alumno. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Es tan importante para ti ser un onmyoji? —le preguntó Tsurara con curiosidad.

—Sí... No, yo... Ah, es difícil de explicar —balbució Rikuo, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado.

—No tengo prisa. Quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir —le aseguró la Yuki-onna, sentándose en la cama a su lado—. Soy tu amiga, recuérdalo.

Rikuo suspiró, pero vio la honestidad reflejada en los ojos caleidoscópicos de Tsurara, así que cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

—Es por mi padre. Ya sabes que fue un gran onmyoji en sus tiempos, ¿verdad? El mejor de todos, según algunos —Tsurara asintió comprensivamente—. Durante toda mi vida, la gente ha esperado que siga los pasos de mi padre. Cada uno a su manera, claro. A mi abuela siempre le interesó la parte de los yokai. Ahora, los Keikain quieren encontrar en mí la parte onmyoji. Pero no puedo. Como yokai, soy más débil que mi padre y que mi abuela. Como onmyoji... Bueno, como onmyoji no soy nada. Mi padre estaría avergonzado.

—No lo creo —repuso Tsurara—. Tú has salvado Kioto varias veces, has hecho que haya paz entre los clanes e incluso eres amigo de los onmyoji. Ni el gran Seimei logró llegar tan lejos.

—¡Pero no tengo ni su fuerza ni su talento! ¡Y eso que soy su hijo! —protestó Rikuo.

La dama de las nieves apoyó sus frías manos en las del muchacho.

—Rikuo es Rikuo —dijo Tsurara con firmeza—. No eres Abe no Seimei y nunca lo serás, porque no tienes que serlo. Yo no me ena... Eh, yo no me hice amiga de el mayor genio onmyoji del mundo ni del Señor de la Oscuridad, sino de Abe Rikuo. Sólo te pido que seas tú mismo. Los demás también.

—Mi abuela... —empezó a decir Rikuo, pero Tsurara le apretó las manos.

—La señora Hagoromo Gitsune quería que aceptases tu responsabilidad para con el clan, porque eres Abe Rikuo. Si, por ejemplo, hubieses sido el nieto del Nurarihyon y te llamases Nura Rikuo, habrías tenido otras responsabilidades. Pero no es tu obligación ser un onmyoji. Si no puedes, nadie te va a mirar mal por ello. O si lo hacen, no merecen ningún respeto por tu parte —aseveró Tsurara. Tras una pausa, añadió—: Estoy segura de que Keikain Yura piensa lo mismo que yo.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto balsámico en Rikuo, que enseguida se mostró más relajado. Aún así, aún tenía una espina clavada.

—Al menos me gustaría demostrarle al hermano de Yura que soy capaz de hacerlo —murmuró el chico.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el problema? —inquirió Tsurara con interés—. No es que sepa nada de utilizar shikigami, pero tal vez pueda ayudar...

—En teoría, los shikigami nacen de la energía espiritual del que los convoca —explicó Rikuo—. La teoría me la sé. El problema es que, cuando intento poner mi energía en los talismanes, nunca funciona. Se supone que tengo que visualizar la deidad ceremonial que va a aparecer, pero no hay manera. Se supone que debe ser una conexión espiritual, que la deidad llama al conjurador de la misma manera que el conjurador llama al shikigami. Pero no escucho ninguna llamada, y eso que he repasado listas y listas de shikigami conocidos, a ver si reconozco alguno.

—Una conexión espiritual... ¿Como la que tienes entre tu lado diurno y tu lado nocturno? —sugirió Tsurara.

Rikuo lo meditó durante unos instantes.

—Sí, supongo, aunque creo que los Keikain no lo explicarían así.

—Los Keikain son humanos —observó Tsurara, con ese aire de superioridad yokai que de vez en cuando sacaba—. Incluso si son onmyoji, hay cosas que no saben de nosotros. Seimei no utilizaba sólo magia onmyoji, ¿verdad? Intenta encontrar una forma de usar energía espiritual que sea natural para ti, aunque no sea "miedo".

—Quizás deberías ser tú mi maestra, Tsurara —bromeó Rikuo de buen humor.

La Yuki-onna se rió también. Era bueno ver a Rikuo animado otra vez. Se llevó las manos al pecho y acarició distraídamente la horripilante muñeca que tenía colgada del cuello.

—Vaya, veo que te gusta mucho el regalo del presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz —observó Rikuo, cambiando de tema.

Tras el rescate de Ienaga Kana, la visita del Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz había transcurrido sin nuevos incidentes. Aunque Yura y Rikuo habían jurado y perjurado que no habían tenido nada que ver en el feliz desenlace del misterio del Espejo Púrpura, Kiyotsugu había prometido que les enviaría unos regalos en cuanto regresase a casa. El presidente del club había hecho honor a su palabra y les había enviado tres muñecos yokai personalizados a sus camaradas del Club Onmyoji, uno para cada uno. Tanto Rikuo como Yura mantenían guardados los suyos en un rincón, como si estuviesen malditos, pero Tsurara llevaba el suyo a todas partes.

El feísimo juguete pronto causó sensación entre los habitantes de la Mansión Abe, y muchos habían dejado a un lado su animadversión hacia la Yuki-onna de los Nura para preguntarle dónde se podían conseguir esos muñecos tan monos. Tsurara no había dudado en pasarles la dirección de aquel humano tan simpático. Internet lo facilitaba todo. Así, contra todo pronóstico, el negocio de muñecas yokai de Kiyotsugu había empezado a dar sus frutos con una abultada cartera de clientes en Kioto.

"Cómo se nota que son de Kansai", había pensado el presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz, sin sospechar que sus clientes eran todos yokai. "Ellos sí que tienen buen gusto".

En cuanto a Tsurara, era feliz porque por primera vez tenía algo que compartir con el resto de la gente de la Mansión Abe.

—No entiendo por qué no os gusta a Keikain y a ti. Son unas muñecas muy monas —aseguró Tsurara.

—Eh, digamos que los gustos de humanos y yokai pueden ser un poco distintos... —respondió Rikuo lo más diplomáticamente que pudo.

Tsurara entrecerró los ojos con aire calculador.

—¿Oh? ¿Quizás al joven señor le interesan otro tipo de cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres, Tsurara? —se extrañó Rikuo.

—Según lo que le ha contado Kiyotsugu a Keikain, esa chica, Inega o como se llame, se ha vuelto una auténtica apasionada del mundo sobrenatural —comentó la Yuki-onna con un tono peligroso en su voz—. Asegura que quiere volver a Kioto a investigar sobre los yokai en cuento tenga la oportunidad. Aunque algo me dice que le interesa un yokai en particular... Un kitsune...

—Oh, no, otra vez no —suspiró Rikuo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero a Tsurara no había quién la parase.

—Rikuo, esa noche... ¡Seguro que pasó algo! —exclamó la dama de las nieves con desconfianza.

—¡Que no! ¡Pero si tú me viste, Tsurara! De lejos, pero me viste. ¡No pasó nada!

—Pues algo debió pasar, porque esa chica está completamente E-NA-MO-RA-DA.

Para reforzar el sentido de sus palabras, la Yuki-onna deletreó la palabra "enamorada" con abanicos y banderines. De dónde los había sacado, Rikuo no lo sabía.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Vamos, Tsurara, no exageres...

—Ay, como si no tuviera ya bastante competencia aquí en Kioto —murmuró la dama de las nieves por lo bajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

—¡NO! —saltó Tsurara como un resorte—. Quiero decir, no, no he dicho nada, nada de nada, jajaja...

La Yuki-onna se deshizo en disculpas y salió de la habitación, roja como un tomate. Rikuo se quedó muy extrañado, pero sólo lamentó que su amiga se hubiese marchado antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Sí, había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza al problema de sus clases de _onmyodo_. Era verdad, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie, salvo a sí mismo. No tenía que ser como su padre; le bastaba ser un mejor Rikuo. Y ahora que pensaba con más claridad, no iba a arrojar la toalla.

No al menos sin plantar batalla.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

—Bien, bien, chaval. Hoy es el gran día. Veremos si has aprendido algo en todo este tiempo o sólo eres un niño rico que vive de la herencia —anunció Ryuji.

Era una ocasión un tanto extraña, en tanto había muchas más personas de lo habitual en el pequeño rincón donde solían dar clases. Además de Ryuji y el propio Rikuo, estaban allí también Yura, Akifusa y Mamiru. En teoría, Yura debería haber estado entrenado con su primo en otro lugar, pero la joven onmyoji quería dar apoyo emocional a su amigo. Akifusa, gentil como siempre, no había puesto ninguna objeción. En cuanto al inexpresivo Mamiru, nadie sabía muy bien por qué se encontraba allí, pero al menos no molestaba. Silencioso e inmóvil como una estatua, se contentaba con contemplar los preparativos desde la esquina más alejada del lugar.

—Ya lo sabes: si hoy no consigues convocar a un shikigami, te tendrás que ir por donde has venido —le recordó Ryuji a Rikuo con aire de suficiencia—. Los Keikain no podemos malgastar nuestro valioso tiempo con un alumno que no se aplica en sus estudios.

—Sí, maestro Keikain —respondió Rikuo en tono conciliador.

Si Ryuji estaba sorprendido por la calma absoluta del joven señor de los Abe, no lo demostró. En su lugar le señaló el círculo de poder que había grabado en el suelo. Alrededor de él había papeles para talismanes, pinceles, tinta, cuentas, velas y más parafernalia exorcista. Desde luego, se trataba de un examen en toda regla.

—Puedes empezar —dijo Ryuji con sequedad.

Rikuo asintió y se dirigió al círculo.

Yura quiso dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo cuando pasó a su lado, pero tenía la boca seca por la aprensión. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Rikuo el que le hizo un gesto de ánimo. Su sonrisa volvía a ser la de siempre, pensó Yura. La chica se sintió más aliviada.

En un silencio sepulcral, Rikuo se sentó de rodillas en el centro del círculo de poder y cerró los ojos. Su concentración debía ser absoluta.

"El yin y el yang son el equilibrio", recitó mentalmente Rikuo, recordando las lecciones pasadas. "No se debe forzar lo que no puede ser forzado. Lo blando vence a lo duro. Lo débil vence a lo fuerte. Piensa sin pensar. Actúa sin actuar".

Dejó que su energía espiritual fluyese libremente, sin ataduras, pero también sin forzarla. No la estaba bombeando para la batalla, ni tampoco la estaba conteniendo para pasar desapercibido. No la clasificaba en "blanca" o "negra". Todo era Uno. El mundo era Uno. Él debía ser uno con el mundo, tanto el lado natural como el sobrenatural. Debía conectar con los _Yaoyorozu-no-kami_, los espíritus incontables que existían en todos los seres de la creación.

Y ahora tenía que encontrar el suyo.

"¿Quién soy yo?", pensó Rikuo.

"Yo soy yo", se respondió a sí mismo con su voz de día.

"Yo soy yo", se respondió de nuevo, esta vez con su grave voz nocturna.

En su mente, las dos formas se fundieron en una sola.

Entonces lo notó. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era muy similar a la sensación que había tenido después de haber bebido de las aguas del _Nuega-ike_, en su entrenamiento con el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. Había oscuridad y, de repente, apareció una llama blanca.

"Yo soy el señor de los Nueve Caminos", dijo una voz. "He estado esperando a alguien digno de mí".

"¿Quién eres?", quiso saber Rikuo.

"Soy una parte de ti, pero también soy una parte que no está en ti", respondió enigmáticamente la voz. "¿Quieres poder? Puedo darte el poder que ansias. ¿Para qué lo deseas, joven kitsune?".

Por la mente de Rikuo aparecieron al instante imágenes de su abuela, de su madre, de Yura, de Tsurara, de toda la gente de su clan, de los habitantes de Kioto y de más allá. También surgieron dolorosas estampas como su duelo con Kidomaru, su derrota a manos de Tsuchigumo o la fuga del malvado Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

"Quiero poder... Quiero poder para proteger a la gente que quiero", pensó Rikuo.

"Veo en ti una gran fuerza de espíritu y de sacrificio por los seres queridos. Muy bien, tendrás mi poder. Llámame por mi nombre y acudiré en la forma más familiar para ti. A partir de ahora, soy tu shikigami".

Rikuo sintió como una ola de poder electrizante le recorría de arriba abajo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecho.

—Ya está —dijo el muchacho.

—¿Cómo que ya está? —repuso Ryuji, mosqueado—. Has estado media hora ahí sentado sin hacer nada y no veo un solo shikigami. ¿Debo dar por terminado el examen o aún quieres perder el tiempo un poco más?

Por toda respuesta, Rikuo tomó uno de los sellos de papel y trazó cuidadosamente las letras de su invocación. Luego, en lugar de utilizar alguna de los complicados rituales que había aprendido en los últimos días con Ryuji, usó los pasos básicos que había practicado con Yura en sus divertidas reuniones del Club Onmyoji.

—_¡Uho tenho!_ —dio un paso—. _¡Tennai! ¡Tensho!_ —otro paso—. _¡Tenho tennin!_ ¡Adelante, mi deidad ceremonial! ¡Zorro de Nueve Colas! ¡KYUBI!

No era el ritual más elegante ni sofisticado del mundo, pero era con el que se sentía más cómodo. Y los resultados no se hicieron esperar: un enorme zorro blanco de nueve colas y ojos carmesíes apareció al instante ante los presentes.

—Gracias, Kyubi —le dijo el muchacho.

El recién aparecido shikigami asintió y adoptó una pose digna mientras Ryuji lo examinaba.

—¡Lo has conseguido, Rikuo! —celebró Yura, corriendo a su encuentro.

—Sí, jajaja —se rió el chico de buen humor—. Buf, no veas lo cansado que me siento ahora. ¿Es así cada vez que convocas un shikigami? No sabía que consumía tanta energía.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás —le aseguró su amiga—. Pero en serio, has hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora que tienes un shikigami, podrás aprender técnicas onmyoji avanzadas. Tal vez... No sé, quizás podamos entrenarnos juntos algunas veces. Te he dejado un poco abandonado estos días...

—Lo espero con ganas. Tienes mucho que enseñarme... —dijo Rikuo, para luego apostillar—: maestra Keikain.

Yura se rió también. En cuanto al examinador, Ryuji no se mostró tan positivo. Echó un vistazo al shikigami de Rikuo con ojo crítico y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

—Sí, la invocación ha sido correcta —aceptó el onmyoji a regañadientes—, pero te falta imaginación. Quiero decir, ¿un zorro de nueve colas? ¿En serio? Y creía que el colmo de la tontería era el estúpido Yura Max de mi hermana. "Kyubi". Je, a los kitsunes os sobra narcisismo. ¿O acaso tienes una obsesión enfermiza con tu abuela? Mejor no respondas, prefiero no saberlo.

—Ryuji, no seas maleducado —le reconvino Akifusa—. El hijo de Seimei ha pasado la prueba, ¿no es así? Es un momento para celebrar, no para criticar.

—Hablando de celebraciones, ¿tenéis algo que hacer mañana? —les preguntó Rikuo.

La cara de Yura se iluminó.

—¡Claro! Mañana es 23 de septiembre —recordó la joven onmyoji—. Eso significa que...

—Sí —asintió Rikuo con una sonrisa—. Estáis invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

El 23 de septiembre, domingo, amaneció sin una nube en el cielo. Aunque empezado el otoño ya no hacía tanto calor como en los meses de verano, la temperatura aún era lo suficientemente agradable para estar en el jardín. Por supuesto, los habitantes de la Mansión Abe habían aprovechado para montar una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto.

—¡Hala! —no pudo evitar exclamar Yura al ver el despliegue.

De todos los onmyoji Keikain, ella había sido la única en aceptar la invitación de Rikuo. Akifusa se había disculpado educadamente, arguyendo tareas pendientes. Ryuji había sido mucho menos amable en su respuesta. En cuanto a Mamiru, siempre hacía lo que le decía Ryuji. Yura, sin embargo, no quería perderse la ocasión por nada del mundo. Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Rikuo.

—Los yokai no reparáis en gastos, ¿verdad? —comentó la chica al ver las bandejas de comida, las luces de colores y la montaña de regalos que le esperaban al joven señor de los Abe.

Rikuo se sonrojó, un tanto avergonzado. No le gustaba presumir del dinero de su familia.

—En casa siempre se han esforzado en darme grandes fiestas de cumpleaños —explicó el muchacho—. En parte creo que es para compensarme porque nunca he podido traer amigos a casa. Bueno, hasta ahora.

—Me alegra estar aquí —le aseguró Yura.

Era verdad. Después de varias visitas, los yokai se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y viceversa. Salvo algunos elementos irredentos, todos la trataban como a una más. De hecho, a veces se pasaban de informales, para desespero de la seria y formal onmyoji. Ella prefería bajar la guerdia sólo con sus familiares y amigos cercanos, no con el primer duendecillo borracho que pasaba a su lado.

—El próximo año en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso Yura.

—Claro —asintió Rikuo—. Aunque espero que tu hermano no vaya a hacerte la vida imposible por eso.

—No te preocupes, me las arreglaré —le aseguró Yura decidida—. Además, tampoco le caes excesivamente mal.

Ahora el asombrado fue Rikuo.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ryuji siempre ha preferido el trabajo duro al talento —le contó Yura confidencialmente—. Que hayas conseguido aprender a usar un shikigami tras días de esfuerzo, eso lo respeta. A mí, en cambio, no me respeta nada. Dice que tengo la vida demasiado fácil. ¡Agh! A veces es peor que un yokai.

Rikuo sonrió comprensivamente.

En ese momento, llegó corriendo Tsurara con un regalo entre las manos.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Keikain! ¡Ya estáis aquí! —les dio la bienvenida la Yuki-onna con alegría—. ¡Vamos, vamos, la fiesta no puede empezar sin el invitado de honor! ¡Abre primero mi regalo, Rikuo, por favor!

Una presencia oscura se sintió de inmediato a su lado. Hagoromo Gitsune hizo acto de presencia acompañada de los dos Kyokotsus, padre e hija.

—¡El hermanito mayor cumple trece años! ¡Ya es un adulto! ¡Viva! —exclamó la pequeña de ojos serpentinos.

—No atosigues al joven señor, Kyokotsu —la reprendió con calma su padre.

—Veo que hoy todos estamos más excitados de lo normal —observó Hagoromo Gitsune, pasando de dirigirle una mirada amable a su pequeña protegida para luego clavar sus ojos fríos en Tsurara—. Si va a haber peleas por el orden de apertura de los regalos, creo que lo más justo es que Rikuo empiece por los presentes de su familia, ¿no es así?

Tsurara tragó saliva ruidosamente. En su rescate acudió la siempre sonriente Wakana que, tomándose libertades que nadie más se atrevía a tomar, posó una mano en el hombro de su suegra.

—Vamos, vamos, Kuzunoha, hoy es un día de fiesta. Relájate, mujer. No hace falta tomárselo todo tan en serio. Estás asustando a la pobre Tsurara.

—¿Asustar a alguien? ¿Yo? —se hizo la inocente Hagoromo Gitsune—. No estaba asustando a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No... Yo... Esto... —balbuceó Tsurara atropelladamente—. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Se oyó una carcajada general.

00000

Mientras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rikuo continuaba en la mansión, dos figuras se mantenían ocultas en la sombra, observando los acontecimientos desde un árbol cercano. Cómo habían logrado acercarse tanto al cuartel general de los yokai de Kioto sin ser detectados, era algo que sólo ellos sabían.

—Mírales, divirtiéndose en una fiesta banal mientras las ruedas del destino giran en su contra. No saben lo que les espera —dijo uno, con textos cosidos a lo largo de su ropa y elegantes pendientes en sus orejas.

—¿Y lo sabemos nosotros? —comentó su acompañante, con un abanico tapándole la boca—. Las buenas historias tienen giros inesperados.

—Siempre el narrador, Encho.

—Por supuesto, Yanagida.

La Oreja y la Boca del Clan de las Cien Historias siguieron observando la fiesta desde lejos, hasta que al final se cansaron y se retiraron.

—Un empujón más y caerán —vaticinó Yanagida—. Ahora que tenemos prácticamente asegurado el aliado que necesitábamos, podemos conseguir la victoria antes de que regrese nuestro señor Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—No olvides quién consiguió esos apoyos —le recordó Encho, apuntándole con su abanico—. En este mundo la pluma vale más que la espada.

—Lo sé bien. Pronto el frío llegará y con él un ejército que Hagoromo Gitsune y sus yokai no podrán detener. Me encantará oír sus gritos de dolor —sonrió Yanagida—. Sólo unos meses más...

—Sí —asintió Encho con aprobación—. Se acerca el invierno...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Siento muchísimo el retraso. Por poco no actualizo en noviembre. Es imperdonable, sobre todo porque este mes se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicar el fic. A ver si cuando pasen las dos semanas de exámenes que tengo ahora puedo actualizar con más frecuencia. Según mis cálculos, aún me falta otro año antes de acabar. Para los interesados, decir que habrá una boda al final de la serie. ¿De quién? Ah, eso me lo guardo todavía ;-)

Gracias a todos mis lectores y sobre todo a las personas que entrega tras entrega se han tomado la inmensa molestia de reseñar lo que no es sino un ejercicio de amateurismo de aficionado. La lista es larguísima: _Suki90_ (que siempre recordaré como la primera persona en comentar una de mis obras), _Lonely Athena_, _Corazón de Piedra Verde_, _Asphios_, _tsurara 12012_, _Alexsis_, _Adv Satoshi_, _timcanpy93_, _ivanchoFAA_, _Yuuko Ichihara_, _Tsurara—Oikawa123_ y más (perdonen los no mencionados, pero es que si no no voy a acabar de escribir esta noche ^_^;).

* El _genpuku_ que menciona Hidemoto era una antigua ceremonia de mayoría de edad para nobles y miembros de la casta samurai. No había una edad determinada, pero se solía producir entre los 11 y los 17 años. Se llevaba a los niños a un templo, se les regalaba ropa de adultos, se les cambiaba el peinado y se les daba un nuevo nombre (acordaos del caso de Doji-Seimei). Para las niñas había una ceremonia similar entre los 12 y 14 años llamada _mogi_.

* En efecto, tal como expliqué en el capítulo "El ejército desgarrador", el cumpleaños de Rikuo es el 23 de septiembre. Mi plan inicial era publicar este capítulo en esa fecha, pero no ha podido ser. Así sabéis ahora que llevo un retraso de dos meses sobre mis planes iniciales.

Próximo capítulo: _"Complot para un magnicidio"_. ¡Empieza la nueva saga!


	27. Complot para un magnicidio

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo acude a la casa de los Keikain para aprender _onmyodo_. A pesar de las dificultades, logra convocar su propio shikigami: Kyubi, el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Luego celebra su cumpleaños con su familia y sus amigos, sin percatarse de que conspiradores en la sombra traman la caída del Clan Abe.

* * *

><p><strong>Complot para un magnicidio<strong>

En un rincón apartado de la prefectura de Kioto, no muy lejos de la capital, había un cementerio al que nadie osaba acercarse. Era sombrío, húmedo, casi pantanoso. La insalubridad se respiraba en el aire. Por si fuera poco, contaban los lugareños que en aquel lugar los muertos escapaban de sus tumbas y las almas en pena recorrían la noche. Por supuesto, muchos creían que los rumores no eran más que cuentos de viejos, supersticiones inofensivas pensadas para asustar a los niños y entretener a los turistas.

Sin embargo, hasta los más escépticos se encogieron de miedo cuando una noche se oyeron horripilantes gritos procedentes del cementerio. Incluso cuando los alaridos pararon, nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

La calma que había regresado al cementerio no era una buena noticia para un hombre que corría entre las tumbas. Su piel era gris y putrefacta, y tenía la cabeza vendada. También tenía el cuerpo surcado con heridas, aunque éstas parecían sospechosamente recientes.

"¡Tengo que avisar a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune!", pensó el fugitivo, casi sin aliento. "Tengo que decirle que nos están atacando los...".

Su hilo de pensamientos quedó interrumpido cuando se interpusieron en su camino varias sombras informes. El hombre sujetó su bastón de batalla con fuerza, aunque sabía que no se encontraba precisamente en las mejores condiciones para luchar. Los intrusos habían atacado por sorpresa, con una brutalidad despiadada y efectiva. Eran muchos y estaban bien armados. Sus muertos vivientes no habían durado mucho ante el empuje arrollador de sus enemigos. Él había logrado escapar por la mínima, pero era evidente que su suerte se había terminado.

—Mira, mira, una mosca que intenta escapar... —dijo uno de los que le estorbaban el paso, un hombre vestido de traje y corbata con un elegante sombrero en la cabeza. Los cristales de sus gafas oscurecían el brillo malévolo de sus ojos.

Su aspecto de mafioso de película americana ya habría levantado muchas suspicacias, pero se volvió una figura realmente aterradora cuando los dedos de sus manos crecieron hasta convertirse en gigantescas cuchillas de carnicero. Aún así, el fugitivo no se arredró.

—¡No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo! —les espetó indignado—. ¡Estáis cometiendo el mayor error de vuestras vidas! ¡Yo soy...!

—Sí, sí, sabemos quién eres —intervino otro de los desconocidos—. Eres Kyokotsu, un poderoso ayakashi de mil años y el líder de la facción cadáver del Clan Abe de Kioto. Créeme, hemos hecho nuestros deberes antes de venir a matarte.

Kyokotsu observó con atención al intruso que así había hablado. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un muchacho no mucho mayor que el señor Rikuo. Es más, vestía un uniforme escolar que, junto con su peinado a raya y sus ojos de aristócrata, le daba la apariencia de un niño rico de instituto privado. A pesar de eso, el resto de los intrusos le trató con extrema reverencia. Sin lugar a dudas, debía ser su líder o, como mínimo, uno de los lugartenientes principales del enemigo.

—Entonces sabrás que nadie hace daño al Clan Abe y vive para contarlo —masculló Kyokotsu.

—Eso sería antes. Ahora, en cambio, los Abe sólo viven de su gloria pasada. La guerra contra el Nurarihyon lo demostró —sonrió el desconocido—. Es hora de que dejen paso a un nuevo conquistador del mundo.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —rugió Kyokotsu, abalanzándose sobre él. Sabía que no iba a salir con vida de aquella encerrona, pero si al menos podía llevarse por delante a uno de los cabecillas enemigos, su muerte no habría sido en vano.

El chico con ansias de conquistador mantuvo la calma. Simplemente musitó:

—Muchi.

Al instante, ráfagas de viento acerado levantaron por los aires a Kyokotsu, cortándolo por fuera y por dentro. En otras circunstancias, el líder de la facción cadáver podría haber aguantado el embate, pero estaba débil, herido y para más inri el viento que lo azotaba estaba impregnado de veneno.

Su cuerpo destrozado cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Mientras agonizaba, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su hija. Ahora agradecía más que nunca haberla enviado a la mansión para que sirviese como dama de compañía de la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. Su pequeño tesoro no iba a sufrir el mismo destino que él.

—Kyokotsu... —murmuró el jefe cadáver mientras las tinieblas de la muerte definitiva le envolvían.

El líder de los intrusos se estaba limpiando las manchas de sangre de la cara cuando otra persona más apareció en escena. El recién llegado aplaudió satisfecho tras ver el estado del cementerio.

—Excelente trabajo, milord. En una noche habéis causado más daños al Clan Abe que el Nurarihyon con toda su guerra.

—Ah, eres tú, Encho. Sinceramente, esperaba un desafío mayor —comentó el líder de los atacantes en tono aburrido—. Estos cadáveres andantes no eran más que morralla. A este paso, nos haremos con Kioto en menos de una semana.

—Paciencia, señor de los 88 Demonios —le pidió el narrador de las Cien Historias sin perder su sonrisa—. Es cierto que el Clan Abe está a punto de caramelo, pero aún hay que quitar de en medio a Hagoromo Gitsune. Subestimar su poder es un error. Además, no debemos olvidar a los onmyoji. Son humanos, pero peligrosos. Hay que neutralizarlos antes de seguir adelante.

De repente, un chico de pelo rubio y lengua colgante se encaró con Encho. Al igual que el proclamado señor de los 88 Demonios, estaba vestido con un uniforme escolar, incongruente en aquel siniestro cementerio.

—¡No nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer! —ladró el joven—. ¡Aquí el jefe es Tamazuki!

—Calma, amigo Inugami —intervino el líder con aire conciliador—. Encho y el Clan de las Cien Historias son nuestros aliados, y sus observaciones no carecen de fundamento. Sí, ya tengo planes para encargarme de los onmyoji. Pronto, Kioto pertenecerá a la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku. Y entonces...

—Entonces nuestros sueños se cumplirán —intervino Encho.

Tamazuki esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

—Sí. "Nuestros" sueños...

00000

Sábado, 22 de diciembre, víspera del Cumpleaños del Emperador. El invierno había llegado por fin a Kioto con una mañana clara y despejada. Aunque hacía un frío de mil demonios, eso no impedía que los alumnos de una particular escuela de la ciudad disfrutaran de un emocionante partido de fútbol.

Rikuo era uno de los jugadores, a pesar de que hacía años que no tocaba un balón. De pequeño había jugado mucho al fútbol y a otros deportes, pero lo había dejado tras darse cuenta de que su sangre yokai le proporcionaba una ventaja injusta sobre sus rivales. Incluso en su forma humana, era más rápido, tenía mejores reflejos y se cansaba menos. No le importaba participar en los partidillos entre clases, en los que no se jugaba nada realmente importante, pero tomar parte en una competición oficial le parecía hacer trampa.

Esta vez, sin embargo, había hecho una excepción.

Era el torneo de fútbol de las escuelas de secundaria y la suya se jugaba la clasificación. Por desgracia, el chico que ocupaba la posición de extremo izquierda había caído enfermo y no había nadie que le pudiera sustituir. Alguien había recordado entonces que Rikuo solía jugar en esa posición cuando era pequeño y le habían rogado que les hiciera el favor de ocupar su lugar, sólo por un partido. Rikuo, que no había perdido sus tendencias de buen samaritano, no había tenido valor para decirles que no.

Eso sí, el puesto implicaba unas complicaciones que no había previsto.

—¡Tú puedes, Rikuo! —exclamó Tsurara desde las gradas, agitando unos banderines de colores.

—Mira qué suerte tiene Abe —comentó uno de los compañeros de equipo de Rikuo—. Oikawa le hace de animadora.

—Sí, parece que con una amiga de la infancia no tenía bastante —se rió otro.

Su comentario no era gratuito, pues en las gradas, justo al lado de Tsurara, estaba también Yura. La onmyoji tenía un bol de comida entre las manos, listo para almorzar. Sin embargo, los continuos movimientos de su compañera de al lado no la permitían comer en paz. Al final, la tranquila Yura perdió la paciencia y obligó a la Yuki-onna a sentarse.

—Chicos, no es para tanto... —repuso Rikuo azorado. Sabía que sus compañeros de equipo no tenían mala intención, pero aún así no quería que nadie se llevase a malentendidos.

—Cierto, cierto —salió uno de los medios en su defensa—. ¿Cómo os dejáis impresionar por Oikawa o Keikain cuando la hermana de Rikuo está aquí? ¡Yo quiero una hermana así!

En efecto, a pocos pasos de las dos chicas se encontraba Hagoromo Gitsune en persona. Como siempre que se encontraba en el mundo humano, la abuela de Rikuo se hacía pasar por su hermana mayor. Su belleza etérea y misteriosa cautivaba a muchos de los presentes. No venía sola. Con ella estaban también su nuera Wakana y su protegida, la pequeña Kyokotsu. La niña había tenido que dejar en casa su calavera y su serpiente para pasar desapercibida entre los humanos. Salvo algún exabrupto fuera de lugar, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y se entretenía animando a Rikuo igual que Tsurara.

Rikuo habría preferido no tener ningún público en absoluto. Que Tsurara y Yura estuvieran allí lo podía entender en parte, pues ambas eran compañeras de clase, pero que su madre y su abuela se presentaran también ya era demasiado.

—Vamos, Rikuo, no todos los días puedo ver a mi hijo en un partido, ¿verdad? —había dicho Wakana. Por una vez, Hagoromo Gitsune había estado de acuerdo con su nuera.

Al joven señor de los Abe no le había quedado más remedio que aguantarse, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que sus compañeros le distrajesen con menudencias.

—Chicos, tenemos un partido que ganar —les recordó Rikuo—. ¡Vamos!

Jugaron como ellos sabían, que no era mal, pero podía ser mejor. Al principio Rikuo intentó no destacar mucho, asistiendo a sus compañeros cuando lo necesitaban y marcando a los rivales. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que aquello no era suficiente para ganar. Cuando el equipo contrario marcó el segundo gol, Rikuo tomó una decisión. Con una velocidad prodigiosa, se desmarcó de los defensas enemigos y se aprestó a recibir un balón aéreo. Tras controlarlo con maestría, pegó un potente chut y la pelota acabó en la red de la portería rival.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Bravo, Rikuo! —saltó Tsurara emocionada.

—Bien hecho —asintió Yura, más comedida que la Yuki-onna.

—No —intervino Hagoromo Gitsune, sorprendiendo a propios y a extraños al negar con la cabeza—. El gol no ha sido válido.

Tenía razón. La jugada había sucedido muy rápido, pero cuando el árbitro se recuperó, anuló el gol. La alegría del equipo local se esfumó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tsurara sin entender.

—Fuera de juego —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune con aire de entendida—. Un error habitual en delanteros demasiado ansiosos. Rikuo tendrá que pensar con la cabeza fría si quiere ganar.

La explicación no terminó de convencer a la dama de las nieves, pero como en realidad no sabía casi nada de fútbol, se calló y siguió viendo el partido. Ella sólo quería que Rikuo ganase, nada más. Si por ella fuera, habría congelado a los rivales para que no estorbasen.

Tal como había previsto Hagoromo Gitsune, Rikuo enfrió sus ánimos y decidió jugar con cabeza. No era cuestión de acaparar el protagonismo, así que se concentró en hacer pases en profundidad, internarse en territorio rival y facilitar jugadas de gol. En más de una ocasión pareció que iba a tirar a puerta, pero en el último momento siempre daba un pase a sus compañeros para que fueran ellos quienes metieran un gol a los desprevenidos defensas. Así, el equipo local empezó a avanzar e igualar el marcador.

Por desgracia, un empate a dos les dejaba fuera de la clasificación. Con apenas un minuto para que terminase el partido, Rikuo dejó a un lado la discreción y tras pegar un salto prodigioso metió un gol de cabeza que garantizó la victoria de su equipo.

—¡Viva! ¡Eres nuestro héroe, Abe! —le felicitaron sus compañeros.

—No ha sido nada —repuso el chico humildemente—. Ha sido un trabajo de equipo.

De repente, unos pálidos brazos le estrecharon por detrás.

—No seas tan modesto, Rikuo —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune—. Estamos orgullosas de ti.

Wakana, que venía justo por detrás de su suegra, asintió con una sonrisa encantadora. Lo mismo hizo Tsurara a su lado.

—¡Sí! ¡Has estado fantástico! —se apuntó la Yuki-onna.

—Buen trabajo, Rikuo —asintió Yura, uniéndose al grupo.

—¡Viva el hermanito mayor! —saltó Kyokotsu muy animada.

Rikuo sonrió. Quizás no estaba tan mal eso de jugar al fútbol de vez en cuando.

00000

Volvieron a casa. Podían haber cogido uno de los muchos coches que tenía el clan, pero el aire fresco del mediodía invernal no era desagradable. Yura se había separado de ellos a medio camino, rumbo a la casa ancestral de los Keikain, así que en el grupo estaban Wakana, Hagoromo Gitsune, Kyokotsu, Tsurara y el propio Rikuo. De vuelta a la mansión Abe, charlaron animadamente sobre el partido. Sobre todo Tsurara y Kyokotsu, que parecían las menos familiarizadas con el mundo del fútbol y querían que Rikuo les explicase todo. Lo que no terminaban de entender era por qué a los infractores se les castigaba con simples tarjetas de colores en lugar de aplicarles el "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

—El que te ha dado esa patada se merecía que le sacasen los ojos —comentó Kyokotsu muy seria.

—Eso es pasarse —señaló Rikuo, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó la niña—. El hermanito mayor es el heredero del clan. No se puede permitir que un cualquiera le haga daño.

Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño a Kyokotsu.

—Eres una chica muy lista —alabó la kitsune.

—No le des malas ideas, abuela —se quejó el joven señor, para luego volverse hacia Kyokotsu—. Las cosas no funcionan así. Ese chico no sabe que soy el heredero de un grupo yokai y, aunque lo supiera, el fútbol tiene sus reglas. No puedes tomarte la venganza por tu mano.

—Pero la patada te ha dolido... —observó la pequeña, sin acabar de comprender—. Además, la hermana mayor ha dicho que esa tarjeta de color amarillo no era suficiente, que tenía que haber sido expulsado.

Rikuo tomó aire. Kyokotsu a menudo hacía preguntas muy difíciles.

—Sí, quizás el castigo no ha sido justo del todo —reconoció Rikuo a su pesar. Era verdad, aún le dolía la patada, que había ido a matar—. Pero son las reglas. Además, hay que saber perdonar.

Kyokotsu no quedó convencida del todo, pero no hizo más preguntas. Siguieron caminando.

Rikuo empezó a sentir que algo iba mal cuando a las puertas de la mansión se encontraron el doble de guardias de lo habitual, todos visiblemente agitados. Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su abuela. La kitsune frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las malas sorpresas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —exigió saber Hagoromo Gitsune.

Los guardias parecían tener miedo de responder. Afortunadamente, Shokera apareció para hacerse cargo de la situación. El yokai cristiano, inconfundible en su traje de sacerdote, hizo una reverencia ante su señora.

—Bienvenida a casa, madre de la Oscuridad —dijo Shokera—. Vos también, joven señor. Disculpad mi falta de alegría, pero hoy es un día aciago para el clan.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Las peores. Han asesinado al líder de la facción cadáver.

Al lado de Rikuo, Kyokotsu se tensó de repente. No, no podía ser cierto. Habían dicho que el líder de la facción cadáver había sido asesinado, pero el líder era su padre, así que eso significaba... eso significaba...

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Por favor, acompañadme al interior. Acaban de traer el cuerpo e íbamos a enviar ahora mismo mensajeros a buscaros, mi señora. Es mejor que lo veáis por vuestros propios ojos —respondió Shokera con tacto.

En uno de los salones de la casa esperaba una comitiva del cementerio. Rikuo nunca había visto que los miembros de la facción cadáver, con excepción de la pequeña Kyokotsu (la pequeña debía haber salido a su madre), fueran especialmente emotivos o sensibles. Desventajas de ser un muerto viviente. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión estaban claramente apenados. No eran los únicos. Por la ventana, Gashadokuro, el esqueleto gigante, se lamentaba ruidosamente, al igual que muchos otros yokai menores. Incluso el irascible Ibaraki-Doji parecía más apesadumbrado de lo habitual. Todos formaban un corro en torno a un féretro tendido en el suelo.

Hagoromo Gitsune fue la primera en acercarse. Nadie dijo ni una palabra mientras la kitsune observaba con ojo crítico los restos de su antiguo lugarteniente. Rikuo la siguió inmediatamente después. Era el heredero del clan y tenía que dar ejemplo, por muy malo que fuera el trago. Temiendo lo que iba a encontrarse, Rikuo asomó la cabeza.

"Ugh, es peor de lo que pensaba", se dijo para sí Rikuo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener la bilis que subía a su garganta.

Era difícil matar a un cadáver andante como Kyokotsu. Lo que se soltaba se podía remendar fácilmente si alguien tenía los conocimientos adecuados. Por eso los asesinos, quien quiera que fuesen, se habían empleado a fondo en destrozar el cuerpo. No era una vista agradable. Su madre, que le había dado apoyo moral poniéndose a su lado, tuvo que ausentarse, tal fue la náusea que sintió ante aquel macabro espectáculo.

—Esto... Esto es horrible —murmuró Tsurara espantada.

La única que no dijo nada fue Kyokotsu. La pequeña, nada más ver el cadáver mutilado de su padre, se mordió el labio y salió corriendo de la habitación. Shokera hizo amago de ir a por ella, pero Hagoromo Gitsune lo detuvo.

—No —dijo la señora de los yokai de Kioto en tono imperioso—. Déjame esto a mí.

Hagoromo Gitsune salió tras los pasos de Kyokotsu. Al principio Rikuo dudó entre seguirla o no, pero entonces Tsurara le dio un pequeño empujón por detrás.

—Tú también, Rikuo —le susurró la Yuki-onna—. Te necesita.

Captando el mensaje, el muchacho salió de la habitación.

Sus pasos le condujeron hasta un rincón del jardín adonde Kyokotsu había huido, lejos de los demás seres de la casa. Hagoromo Gitsune había llegado ya hasta ella y trataba de consolarla. Aunque estaba al borde del llanto, la pequeña hacía grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, Kyokotsu —dijo la señora de Kioto—. Esto no tenía que haber pasado.

—N-no... Y-yo lo siento, lo siento m-mucho, m-mi señora —balbuceó la niña entre sollozos, tratando de aparentar una firmeza que no tenía—. Ahora... Ahora soy la líder de la fac.. de la facción, ¿verdad? M-mi padre dice... decía... Mi padre decía que un líder debe ser fuerte. Yo... yo seré fuerte, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, lo prometo, lo prometo... Un líder no puede llorar, ¿verdad? N-nadie quiere ver a un líder que ll-llora... Pero yo... pero yo...

Ver a Kyokotsu sufrir tanto le dolía en el alma a Rikuo. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder a un padre. No era una situación nueva para Kyokotsu, que ya había perdido a su madre en el pasado, pero al menos entonces había sido demasiado pequeña para recordar nada. Ahora el destino no había sido tan clemente con ella. Rikuo quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. No encontraba las palabras. Afortunadamente, su abuela estaba allí.

Hagoromo Gitsune se agachó y rodeó a la temblorosa Kyokotsu entre sus brazos. Al momento, sus nueve colas blancas de zorro las envolvieron a las dos, ocultando a la niña de miradas indiscretas.

—Ahora no te puede ver nadie, Kyokotsu —le susurró la kitsune en el oído—. Puedes llorar.

Y Kyokotsu lloró.

00000

Yura se aburría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ningún entrenamiento que hacer. En teoría debería haber estado practicando con Rikuo las técnicas de fusión humano-shikigami, pero su amigo la había llamado el día anterior para decirle que ese domingo no iría a la casa ancestral de los Keikain. Al parecer, un enemigo desconocido había atacado y asesinado a uno de los lugartenientes de Hagoromo Gitsune, así que el Clan Abe estaba en alerta roja.

No eran buenas noticias. Como los demás, Yura recordaba perfectamente la amenaza de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Quizás el malvado Rey Demonio había empezado a moverse contra Kioto una vez más. La guerra contra los Nura había sido terrible. Yura no quería librar una nueva, si podía evitarlo.

Por eso, cuando la convocaron al Salón de Consejos, Yura tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La sensación negativa se agravó cuando entró en la amplia sala. Había velas encendidas y el aire olía a especias. Además del patriarca Hidemoto 27º, estaban allí la práctica totalidad de los jefes de las ramas secundarias de las familias, así como algunos de sus herederos, como Akifusa de los Yaso, Pato de los Aika y Masatsugu de los Fukuju. Tampoco faltaban Ryuji ni Mamiru, aunque no parecían haber sido invitados a la reunión sino que se habían presentado por cuenta propia. Todos, desde el más joven hasta el más anciano, tenían caras de funeral.

—Ya estoy aquí —se presentó Yura de rodillas, muy formal—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Por toda respuesta, los miembros de la familia se hicieron a un lado. Entonces Yura comprendió que las velas encendidas no eran una nota de color más en la sala, sino que formaban parte de un velatorio. Delante de los altares dorados de la Sala de Consejos había dos ataúdes abiertos.

—Shuji... Koreto... —Yura se quedó paralizada al reconocer los cuerpos.

A pesar de su juventud, Shuji y Koreto se habían convertido en hábiles onmyoji, y Yura les había admirado por ello. Solían ir de misión muy a menudo a las esquinas más inaccesibles de Japón, siempre encargándose de escurridizos yokai que ponían en peligro a los humanos. Era un trabajo peligroso, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Perderlos a los dos a la vez... Era un duro golpe para ella.

Conteniendo su estupor, Yura se obligó a examinar a sus caídos parientes. Tanto Shuji como Koreto tenían profundas cuchilladas en su piel y su ropa, y les habían sacado los ojos. Estaba claro que su atacante había sido el mismo en los dos casos.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —preguntó Yura en voz alta.

—Yokai —explicó Akifusa—. Por las heridas, parece obra de un kamaitachi o de un muchi. No lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que sus muertes no se produjeron cuando estaban de misión por las provincias, sino que han sido aquí, en Kioto. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa...

—¡Sí! ¡Esta claro que esto ha sido obra de esa maldita Hagoromo Gitsune! —intervino de pronto el padre de Masatsugu, el jefe de la rama Fukuju.

Para horror de Yura, muchos otros jerarcas de la familia se mostraron de acuerdo con él.

—¡No, esperad! —exclamó la joven onmyoji—. ¡No son los yokai de Kioto! ¡Hablé ayer con Rikuo! ¡Uno de los lugartenientes de Hagoromo Gitsune ha sido asesinado también! ¡Esto es un ataque contra Kioto, no sólo contra nosotros!

Por desgracia, sus palabras no convencieron a sus parientes. Los cabezas de familia menearon la cabeza o sonrieron con suficiencia al oír aquello.

—Por favor, Yura, la heredera de la familia no debería ser tan ingenua —la reprendió Keikain Haigo, jefe de la rama Idoro y apodado "el vicedirector" por su afición al estudio—. ¿Qué es lo que decimos siempre a los iniciados? "Nunca te creas las mentiras de un tanuki o de un kitsune". Hasta los niños saben eso.

Frustrada, Yura se volvió hacia su abuelo, esperando que interviniese. Sin embargo, Hidemoto 27º parecía encontrarse muy lejos de allí, reflexionando sobre la situación con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Fue Ryuji el que acudió en su ayuda.

—Sí, todos estamos de acuerdo en que mi hermanita es una ingenua que aún cree en Santa Claus y en la bondad humana —se rió con sorna el onmyoji de cabello negro—. Pero los cínicos que se creen listos no son mejores. Estas cosas hay que pensarlas con frialdad. ¿Qué ganaría la vieja viuda negra atacándonos ahora? Nada. ¿Qué perdería? Mucho. Los asesinatos de Shuji y Koreto me parecen un burdo intento de provocar una guerra en Kioto. "Divide y vencerás". Hasta los niños saben eso.

Haigo acusó la indirecta de Ryuji haciéndose el ofendido, pero el resto de los cabezas de familia empezó a pensar seriamente en lo que había dicho.

—¿De verdad crees que esto puede ser obra de una tercera fuerza? —le preguntó Hidemoto a su nieto, abriendo los ojos.

—Es posible —contestó ambiguamente Ryuji—. No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? Todos conocemos al menos a un bastardo manipulador al que le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—Si Sanmoto Gorozaemon ha regresado, tenemos un grave problema entre manos —comentó Akifusa muy serio.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Los sucesos del verano aún estaban frescos en su memoria.

—Hay que estar atentos —dijo Hidemoto 27º—. A partir de ahora, que se redoblen las guardias en todas las casas y templos bajo nuestra protección, que los iniciados no salgan de noche y que ningún onmyoji viaje sin la compañía de al menos otro compañero. Si esos asesinos pretenden abatirnos como patos de feria, pronto descubrirán que los Keikain no somos una presa fácil.

00000

Era el día de Nochebuena, pero Japón no paraba. Las vacaciones de Navidad eran un invento de los países cristianos de Occidente, no una fiesta japonesa, aunque eran una buena excusa para que los grandes almacenes hiciesen su agosto. En Japón los únicos días de fiesta en aquellas fechas eran el Día del Cumpleaños del Emperador (23 de diciembre) y el Día de Año Nuevo (1 de enero). Nada más. Sin embargo, ese día en concreto muchos estudiantes de Kioto se iban a librar de la escuela gracias a una excursión cultural sin precedentes.

La Mona Lisa de Leonardo da Vinci iba a visitar Japón por segunda vez en su historia. La primera vez había tenido lugar en 1974, en el Museo Nacional de Tokio. La exposición atrajo a un millón y medio de visitantes, un número jamás visto antes ni después en Japón. En este segundo viaje de la Mona Lisa, el lugar elegido había sido el Museo Municipal de Arte de Kioto. Aunque los organizadores no soñaban con batir el récord de Tokio, esperaban una gran afluencia de gente. El museo estaba preparado para ello. Fundado en 1933, era el segundo museo más grande del país y su elegante estilo occidental, una rareza en el paisaje arquitectónico de Kioto, se prestaba como marco ideal para la obra renacentista de Leonardo da Vinci. Para despertar la pasión por el arte en los jóvenes, se había reservado el día 24 para que los institutos de la ciudad llevasen a sus estudiantes a ver el museo.

Para los chicos y chicas de Kioto, era una oportunidad inigualable, un auténtico regalo de Navidad del que podrían presumir durante años. Aunque no todos estaban contentos.

—Vaya asco. No sé por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo por una birria de cuadro —rezongó Ryuji.

Estaba en el vestíbulo del museo, esperando su turno para ver la Mona Lisa con el resto de compañeros de su clase. Su instituto había sido uno de los agraciados con la oportunidad de asistir a la exposición. Gratis. Sus compañeros estaban emocionados, pero él no. Su mente estaba ocupada únicamente con las muertes de Shuji y Koreto. Ryuji conocía la habilidad de sus dos primos y sabía que no eran unos pusilánimes. Quien quiera que les hubiese asesinado tenía que ser un yokai muy peligroso.

Tampoco podía descartar que fuera obra de los yokai de Kioto. Ante los cabezas de familia se había mostrado muy seguro de sus palabras, pero tampoco habría sido la primera vez que disputas internas en el Clan Abe habían salpicado a los Keikain, como el asunto de los _hanamachi_. En cualquier caso, no merecía la pena enfrentarse a Hagoromo Gitsune por ello. O al menos no por el momento. Llegado el caso, los Keikain tenían un as bajo la manga.

En esas estaba pensando cuando una chica con coleta, animosa y eternamente positiva se acercó a él. Era Asumi, una de sus compañeras de clase.

—Keikain-kun, ¿no estás contento? ¡Vamos a ver la Mona Lisa!

Para su frustración, Ryuji pasó olímpicamente de ella, confiando en que la otra hiciese lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, se había labrado una fama de huraño y arisco en el instituto que mantenía convenientemente alejados a los pesados y entrometidos. Sin embargo, aquella chica no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

—¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy hablando! ¿No sabes que ignorar a la gente es de mala educación?

—¡Asumi! —le llamó la atención una de sus amigas—. Déjale en paz, no merece la pena. Keikain nunca habla con nadie.

—¡Pero si sólo quiero saber por qué parece tan enfadado! —insistió Asumi, volviéndose hacia su compañera—. Quiero decir, probablemente sea la única oportunidad que tendremos de ver la Mona Lisa en Japón. ¿No os parece una pasada?

Para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento Ryuji habló:

—¿Una pasada? Por favor, ¿sabéis qué tamaño tiene ese cuadro birrioso? Es pequeñísimo, y con todas las medidas de seguridad no vais a distinguir casi nada. Si de verdad queréis ver la Mona Lisa, haríais mejor comprándoos un póster. Podríamos estar viendo el resto de obras del museo, pero nooo, aquí estamos, haciendo cola como borregos para ver un espectáculo de marketing. Genial.

—¿Un espectáculo de marketing? —repitió Asumi con interés—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Es arte, ¿no? Nos han traído aquí para...

—Nos han traído aquí para quedar bien en las noticias —terminó Ryuji por ella—. Oh, qué bien está eso de que los estudiantes conozcan el arte, pero si os fijáis bien, casi todos los institutos que han sido invitado son de alta categoría. Seguro que sus papaítos podrían pagarles la entrada sin problemas. Sólo un puñado de institutos pobretones como el nuestro han sido invitados también, probablemente para que no se note tanto que esto es una fiesta para ricos.

—¿Pero de qué vas? —se enfadó con él uno de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, el resto de la clase se mantuvo en un silencio incómodo. Sí, la verdad era que, si se ponían a mirar bien, casi todos los demás estudiantes que les rodeaban pertenecían a instituciones de élite.

Por ejemplo, haciendo cola a su lado había un grupo proveniente de un famoso instituto para familias ricas de Kioto. Era un instituto sólo para chicas y eran inconfundibles con su elegante uniforme negro. Algunos chicos de la clase de Ryuji se habían acercado al grupo para tantear el terreno, pero las refinadas alumnas les habían hecho el mismo caso que si fuesen papeleras andantes. Para más inri, cuando llegaron más de ellas, les empujaron para hacer sitio sin miramientos.

—¡Eh! ¡Sólo porque seáis ricas no podéis hacer eso! —protestó Ayumi—. ¡Nosotros estábamos aquí antes!

Las otras la ignoraron completamente. Estaban pendientes de una pequeña comitiva que llegaba hasta ellas desde la entrada principal del museo.

Ayumi se estaba enfadando cada vez más. Ryuji iba a decirle que era inútil, que era mejor hacer caso omiso y aguantarse antes que provocar un altercado, cuando sintió un rastro de energía espiritual. Era una energía espiritual contenida, pero aún así su aura era inconfundible.

"No me j*****", pensó Ryuji.

—¡Kuzunoha-sama! —chillaron a una las chicas de negro, dando la bienvenida a nada más y nada menos que Hagoromo Gitsune en persona.

La señora de los yokai de Kioto estaba representando su papel de niña buena en el instituto. Aunque en realidad no tenía por qué hacerse pasar por humana, en el fondo le divertía y le permitía llamar menos la atención. O al menos llamar una atención distinta, porque lo cierto era que desde un principio había encandilado a sus compañeras de clase y a sus profesores con su aire distinguido, su belleza monocromática, su madurez y su saber estar.

La kitsune saludó con efusividad a sus compañeras de clase, mientras Ryuji se pegaba a la pared, tratando de mimetizarse con el muro del museo.

"Que no se fije en mí, que no se fije en mí...", deseó Ryuji con todas sus fuerzas.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Hagoromo Gitsune dijo entonces, lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran:

—¡Ahí va! Pero si es Ryuji. ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Mierda", pensó el joven onmyoji.

Sin preocuparse de las miradas de sorpresa de los que les rodeaban, Hagoromo Gitsune se dirigió derechita hacia Ryuji, seguida por su cohorte de admiradoras. Mientras tanto, Ayumi y el resto de compañeros de clase de Ryuji se quedaron de piedra. ¿Cómo es que aquel huraño antisocial conocía a una chica como aquella?

Al ver que no había manera de escapar de aquella situación, Ryuji hizo de tripas corazón y se encaró con Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la vieja viuda negra. ¿Vienes a jugar con las pinturas o qué?

Al momento, una de las chicas que acompañaban a la kitsune se plantó delante de él, furibunda como un león hambriento.

—¡Cómo se atreve a llamar así a la señorita Kuzunoha! ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —replicó Ryuji sin arredrarse—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—¡Soy la Presidenta del Club de Fans de la señorita Kuzunoha! —proclamó su interlocutora con orgullo—. ¡Y no permitiré que un macarra cualquiera mancille su nombre!

"Genial. Ahora tiene fans", pensó Ryuji, a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

Para añadir más leña al fuego, en ese momento Ayumi decidió intervenir, pero no para defender a Ryuji, sino para interrogarlo con ojos acusadores.

—¿De qué conoces a esa chica, Keikain-kun? ¿Y por qué te llama por tu nombre? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas confianzas con ella? —exigió saber Ayumi.

—¡Eso, eso! —se apuntó la Presidenta del Club de Fans.

Ryuji intentaba encontrar una solución al problema en el que se había metido, cuando Hagoromo Gitsune acudió en su ayuda. La dama de negro apoyó una mano en el hombro de su fan irredenta y trató de apaciguar sus ánimos exaltados.

—No hace falta ponerse así, presidenta —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune con voz suave—. Ryuji y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Es más, su hermana y mi hermano pequeño son amigos de la infancia. Sin embargo, he de confesar que la relación entre nuestras dos familias no es exactamente la mejor. Así que, por favor, perdona su falta de educación. Son los prejuicios de su familia los que hablan por él.

—Eh, pues a mí Keikain me ha parecido siempre un... ¡Au! —exclamó uno de los compañeros de clase de Ryuji al recibir un codazo de parte de Ayumi para que se callase.

La explicación de la kitsune pareció satisfacer a la presidenta de su club de fans. En cuanto a Ryuji, conociendo como conocía el retorcido sentido de humor de los zorros, decidió cortar por lo sano y hablar con Hagoromo Gitsune en privado.

—Venga —dijo el onmyoji, cogiéndola del brazo sin miramientos—. Tengo que decirte unas palabritas...

Algunas chicas chillaron de emoción y Ryuji no se quiso ni imaginar las habladurías que correrían por el instituto al día siguiente. En cuanto a Ayumi y a la Presidenta del Club de Fans de la Señorita Kuzunoha, al principio estuvieron muy tentadas de seguir a la dispar pareja, pero una mirada de Hagoromo Gitsune las disuadió al momento. La kitsune les había sonreído con una de esas sonrisas que provocan un miedo atroz, así que las dos chicas se quedaron quietecitas y empezaron a intercambiar confidencias sobre sus dos compañeros de clase.

Mientras tanto, Ryuji consiguió encontrar un rincón lo suficientemente apartado de oídos indiscretos. Apoyó a Hagoromo Gitsune contra la pared y miró de un lado a otro, vigilando que no viniese nadie en su dirección.

—Qué atrevido, señor onmyoji. Hoy nos hemos levantado confiados, ¿no es así? —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune con malicia.

—No me des la lata, vieja viuda negra. Bastantes problemas me has causado ya —le espetó su interlocutor de malos modos.

Hagoromo Gitsune se hizo la ofendida.

—¿"Vieja viuda negra"? Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica.

—Corta el rollo, kitsune —gruñó Ryuji malhumorado—. Los dos sabemos que eres más vieja que la ciudad de Tokio y que has sobrevivido a una larga lista de maridos.

—Me ofendes, onmyoji —respondió Hagoromo Gitsune en tono juguetón—. Un caballero nunca comenta la edad de una dama. Además, mi único y verdadero amor fue Yasuna. Los demás no fueron más que complementos necesarios para mantener mis tapaderas humanas.

—Cómo si me importase —se encogió de hombros Ryuji—. Pero en serio, ¿a qué has venido? Ya sé que te gusta hacerte pasar por humana de vez en cuando, ¿pero no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? He oído que uno de los tuyos la ha diñado de manera sospechosa...

Súbitamente, el rostro de Hagoromo Gitsune se ensombreció y Ryuji dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Ahora no estaba tratando con una kitsune bromista, sino con la Señora del Pandemónium.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, onmyoji —contraatacó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Yo también he oído cosas. Dos exorcistas muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Incluso para los humanos, las muertes prematuras no son nada divertidas, ¿verdad?

—Yura debería haberse estado calladita y no compartir noticias con el enemigo —masculló Ryuji.

—Una buena chica. Qué desgracia que una muchacha tan educada y talentosa tenga a un bárbaro como hermano —replicó la kitsune.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, frente a frente, sin pestañear. Muy a su pesar, Ryuji tuvo que apartar la mirada al cabo de unos incómodos instantes en silencio. Aquellos ojos oscuros eran demasiado incluso para él.

—Entonces es verdad, ¿no es cierto? Alguien ha atacado a los yokai de Kioto —comentó el onmyoji, tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Alguien que también ha atacado a los onmyoji —observó Hagoromo Gitsune pensativamente—. Es un plan demasiado vulgar si su única intención era provocar una pelea entre nosotros. Pero puede que haya algo más. No me extrañaría que la mano de ese bastardo Sanmoto Gorozaemon esté detrás de esto.

—Sí —asintió Ryuji lentamente—. Eso he pensado yo también. Tal vez el responsable de estos asesinatos quiera enviarnos un mensaje: que tanto onmyoji como yokai somos sus objetivos y que tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacernos daño. Me temo que esto haya sido sólo su primer golpe.

Hagoromo Gitsune no dijo nada, pero asintió a las palabras del onmyoji. Ryuji estuvo a punto de añadir algo más, pero al final suspiró y se echó contra la pared, justo al lado de la kitsune.

—Si sigo pensando en las distintas posibilidades, creo que me va a estallar la cabeza —se quejó el chico—. Pensé que pasar la mañana en el instituto me ayudaría a desconectar, pero has tenido que venir para fastidiarme el día.

—Lo mismo iba a decir yo —contestó Hagoromo Gitsune con zorrería—. Mezclarme con los humanos siempre resulta entretenido.

—Sí, ya veo que tienes tu propia corte con primera ministra y todo —se burló Ryuji.

—¿Lo dices por la presidenta? Oh, no, es simplemente que esa chica me tiene un gran aprecio. La conocí un día en una librería. Tenía un gusto exquisito en libros, aunque era más pobre que las ratas. Su padre la había abandonado, su madre era una borracha y no tenía amigos porque decía que veía fantasmas y cosas así. Un poder espiritual leve, pero poder espiritual al fin y al cabo. Quizás por eso me encapriché con ella. Moví ciertos hilos y conseguí que fuera admitida como interna en mi instituto.

—Una buena forma de conseguir a una fanática devota —comentó Ryuji con astucia—. ¿Y qué harás con ella cuando te aburras? ¿Te comerás su hígado?

—No, pero si demuestra el suficiente sentido común y que es capaz de guardar un secreto, tal vez le dé trabajo en la mansión. Las buenas criadas son difíciles de encontrar.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que un murmullo de voces que se acercaba les avisó de que un grupo de estudiantes se dirigía hacia allí, probablemente después de ver la dichosa Mona Lisa. Era hora de regresar con sus respectivas clases.

Antes de volver, sin embargo, Hagoromo Gitsune dijo:

—Le prometí a una persona que es muy querida para mí que tendría en sus manos la vida del culpable de la muerte de su padre. Nunca rompo una promesa. Me encargaré personalmente de que esos gusanos que se han atrevido a atacarnos sufran horriblemente antes de morir.

—A la cola —dijo Ryuji—. No eres la única que quiere un pedazo de esos asesinos.

00000

Precisamente en otro lugar del museo, al lado de los cadáveres de un par de guardias de seguridad que habían tenido la desgracia de husmear donde no debían, uno de los responsables de las muertes de las que hablaban Ryuji y Hagoromo Gitsune se estaba poniendo impaciente. Era Muchi, el yokai con manos como cuchillas. Igual que en su asalto al territorio de Kyokotsu, vestía traje y corbata al más puro estilo mafioso. Lo mismo hacían sus subordinados, expertos como él en el arte de asesinar con el viento.

Pero no eran los otros muchis los que estaban colmando la paciencia del asesino de Shikoku, sino su extraño aliado. Era un hombre, o al menos parecía un hombre, de tez oscura y ojos pálidos eternamente aburridos, como si no encontrara ninguna diversión digna de su tiempo. A diferencia de sus acompañantes, vestía ropas antiguas anteriores a la Era Meiji. En sus manos sostenía varios pinceles. Aquello, unido a las manchas de pintura en sus manos y en su ropa, le señalaba como pintor de profesión.

—¿Aún no has terminado, Kyosai? —le preguntó Muchi—. El tiempo apremia.

—Paciencia, amigo mío —respondió el tal Kyosai—. El arte no se puede forzar. Si no hay auténtica inspiración, no sirve de nada.

—No creo que el señor Tamazuki esté contento si dejamos que nuestra presa se nos escape de entre las manos.

Kyosai sonrió, como si estuviera oyendo un chiste privado.

—Tu jefe debería saber que no es lo mismo matar a un mero lugarteniente y a un par de onmyojis que a la Señora del Pandemónium en persona. El Nurarihyon necesitó un ejército para llegar hasta ella, así que tendremos que crear el nuestro propio.

La atención de Kyosai se dirigió entonces al grupo de chicas que tenían atadas de pies y manos junto a ellos. Habían aprovechado el tumulto de la exposición para irlas secuestrando una a una. Probablemente notarían su ausencia en menos de una hora, pero para entonces Kyosai ya habría terminado su obra. En realidad le valía usar a cualquier humano incauto, pero el pintor demoníaco tenía una debilidad especial por las muchachas jóvenes y bellas. Decía que le ayudaban a inspirarse mejor.

Con delicadeza, pero con firmeza, Kyosai agarró a una de sus víctimas. La pobre chica lloraba y gimoteaba aterrorizada. Sin más preámbulos, Kyosai le rasgó la ropa por detrás.

—Ma... Mamá, sálvame... —sollozó la infortunada víctima.

—Sssh, no hay por qué llorar —le susurró Kyosai—. Tienes una espalda muy hermosa. Sí, es justo lo que necesito.

El pintor cogió su pincel y empezó a trazar un dibujo sobre la espalda de la chica. La muchacha no sabía qué clase de tinta estaba utilizando aquel depravado. Le quemaba la piel. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Cuando su secuestrador terminó de pintar, la quemazón que sentía se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Su mente se fracturó por el dolor y fue sustituida por un hambre inhumana. Su cuerpo se desfiguró y, donde antes había habido una chica sollozante, apareció una horrenda bestia infernal.

El resto de las chicas secuestradas se quedaron mudas de espanto. Ahora sabían cuál iba a ser su destino.

—Magnífico —dijo Kyosai satisfecho—. Es una lástima que tengamos que destrozar este museo. Quizás debería llevarme esa Mona Lisa a casa...

00000

El primer signo de que algo iba mal llegó con los chillidos de terror de los estudiantes. Desde distintas esquinas del museo bestias horripilantes surgieron como por ensalmo, cayendo sobre los indefensos humanos mientras arrasaban todo a su paso. Para empeorar las cosas, el grupo de asesinos de Muchi se puso en marcha, lanzando a sus víctimas por los aires y acribillándolas sin compasión con cuchillas de viento afilado.

—Adelante —ordenó Muchi con calma, saboreando el momento—. No dejéis a nadie con vida.

En cuanto a Kyosai, decidió quedarse al margen. Lo suyo era el arte de la pintura, no el arte de la guerra.

Se desató un caos tremendo. Ni jóvenes ni adultos sabían qué hacer. Huían o se tiraban al suelo aterrados. Bueno, todos no. Dos figuras se quedaron de pie, sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de miedo.

—Genial. Y yo que pensaba que este día no se podía poner peor —rezongó Ryuji al lado de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Los monstruos creados por Kyosai se percataron de su presencia y, como si fuesen tiburones que hubiesen olido un rastro de sangre, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

—¿Vienen a por ti o a por mí? —le preguntó Ryuji a Hagoromo Gitsune, haciendo caso omiso a la avalancha que se les venía encima.

—A por mí, por supuesto —contestó la kitsune—. Dudo mucho que se tomen tantas molestias por un onmyoji de segunda.

Tenía razón. Muchi, sus asesinos y las bestias de Kyosai se concentraron en aquella sala del museo. El resto de estudiantes y profesores había logrado huir a otra área, aunque pronto descubrirían que las puertas de emergencia estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Eso le daba vía libre a Hagoromo Gitsune para desatar su poder contra aquellos advenedizos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar sus nueve colas de zorro sobre los monstruos que cargaban contra ellos, Ryuji se puso en medio.

—¿Se puede saber que haces, onmyoji? —le preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune enfadada.

—¿No te has fijado? La mayoría de esos monstruos no son yokai de verdad, sino personas poseídas.

—¿Y qué?

—Con enemigo común o sin él, no pienso dejar que mates a humanos inocentes —dijo Ryuji muy serio.

Hagoromo Gitsune suspiró.

—Tienes el don de la inoportunidad, onmyoji. En fin, si tanto te interesan sus vidas, encárgate tú.

—No me des órdenes, kitsune —replicó Ryuji.

De sus bolsillos empezó a sacar el alijo de talismanes y sellos que siempre llevaba encima. "Hombre prevenido vale por dos", solía decir él. Nunca salía de casa sin estar preparado para el combate.

Primero, los monstruos creados por Kyosai se llevaron una sorpresa cuando chocaron con un muro invisible. Luego, Ryuji convocó su shikigami.

—Devora, Garo —recitó el onmyoji. Un lobo hecho de agua apareció de la nada, barriendo con sus fauces a los enemigos que encontraba a su paso. Cuando los monstruos intentaron levantarse para seguir atacando, Ryuji utilizó la segunda parte de su invocación—: Corre, Gengen.

Al instante, el shikigami de Ryuji empezó a agitar el líquido de los cuerpos que había tocado. No era una técnica mortal de necesidad, pero sí extremadamente dolorosa. Las bestias infernales fueron cayendo una detrás de otra, quedando expuestas a los sellos mágicos de Ryuji. El hermano de Yura tenía una larga experiencia como exorcista y junto con Mamiru había recorrido el país liberando a pobres desdichados de maldiciones y posesiones varias. Aunque el hechizo al que se estaba enfrentando era nuevo para él, no representaba ningún problema.

Pronto, los cuerpos de las víctimas de Kyosai jalonaron la sala del museo. Las chicas estaban heridas e inconscientes, pero al menos estaban vivas. Y todo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Aprended, yokai de pacotilla —presumió Ryuji—. Así es como hacemos las cosas en la familia Keikain.

Muchi gruñó. Su plan se había ido al garete en un tiempo récord. La idea inicial había sido abrumar a Hagoromo Gitsune con la superioridad numérica de los monstruos de Kyosai. Aunque probablemente la señora de Kioto habría podido con ellos, éstos la habrían cansado y distraído lo suficiente para que Muchi y los suyos pudieran darle el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, no habían contado con la presencia de un onmyoji Keikain. ¿No se suponía que iban a quedar enfrentados con el Clan Abe? ¿Qué demonios hacia uno de ellos como guardaespaldas de Hagoromo Gitsune? Pese a toda su cacareada astucia y capacidad de planificación, el Clan de las Cien Historias estaba resultando un aliado muy pobre para la Procesión Nocturna de Shikoku. O eso pensaba Muchi.

Sin embargo, el asesino del viento no iba a arrojar la toalla. Tanto él como sus subordinados eran profesionales en el arte del asesinato. Desde un principio deberían haber confiado en sus propias habilidades en lugar de traer a uno de esos inútiles seguidores de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Qué guardaespaldas más habilidoso —alabó Muchi a Ryuji—, pero no nos iremos sin la cabeza de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¡Eh! ¡Que no soy su guardaespaldas! —protestó el onmyoji.

—Tanto da. ¡Muere!

Ryuji se preparó para un ataque frontal, pero a sus enemigos tampoco les faltaba astucia. Un viento huracanado lo tiró al suelo. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que Muchi y sus cinco adláteres se habían colocado en formación de hexágono a su alrededor, con Hagoromo Gitsune y él mismo en el centro.

"Maldición", pensó Ryuji. "Nos han rodeado".

Normalmente era Mamiru quien le cubría las espaldas en situaciones como aquella, pero esta vez tendría que arreglárselas solo. Tras invocar una barrera, convocó de nuevo a Garo (o mejor dicho, Gengen) con la intención de repetir el mismo truco que le había servido para detener a la horda de monstruos de antes. Sin embargo, esta vez sus enemigos estaban preparados.

—Formación de viento, látigo, lanza, arena: _¡Sunauchi no Muchi!_

Los seis asesinos se convirtieron en torbellinos de viento cortante que empezaron a filetear todo lo que tocaban, incluso la piedra y el metal. Gengen no podía hacer nada contra adversarios que estaban hechos de aire y que no tenían una gota de agua en el cuerpo. Lo que era peor, la barrera que había colocado Ryuji podía aguantar hasta cierto punto los ataques físicos (era la única razón por la que no se habían convertido en carne picada todavía), pero no podía frenar el paso del aire. Ryuji comenzó a toser y a sentir que los pulmones le ardían.

"Son muchis", dedujo el onmyoji. "Yokai de Shikoku. Son vientos venenosos que hacen enfermar a las personas. ¿Cómo he podido caer en un error de principiante como éste?".

Muchi y sus sicarios se iban acercando más y más. Justo cuando Ryuji estaba a punto de asfixiarse, Hagoromo Gitsune, que hasta aquel momento se había quedado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, abrió la boca para decir:

—Me aburro.

Al instante, una presión espiritual abrumadora se abatió sobre los sicarios de Shikoku. En la otra punta del museo, Kyosai también la sintió.

"Este miedo... Sí, este miedo también es una obra de arte", pensó el pintor demoníaco, gozando en su sufrimiento. "Pero si me quedo aquí moriré. Será mejor que vuelva con Encho y Yanagida. Hagoromo Gitsune es una enemiga terrible".

Sí, sí que lo era. Paralizados por el terror que producía la señora de los yokai de Kioto, los cinco subalternos de Muchi recuperaron en parte su masa corporal. Un segundo después, eran despedazados sin contemplaciones por las nueve colas de Hagoromo Gitsune. Las paredes del museo fueron decoradas con cuadros abstractos de sangre y entrañas desparramadas.

—Supongo que a esos no los querías salvar, ¿verdad, onmyoji? —le preguntó a Ryuji.

El onmyoji boqueó de rodillas en el suelo. No tenía aliento para responder con una pulla, así que se contentó con asentir y toser. Desde luego, no estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida.

Mientras tanto, Muchi, que había esquivado la muerte a duras penas, decidió escoger la mejor parte del valor y hacer una retirada estratégica. Reunió el "miedo" suficiente para recuperar su forma ventosa y se dispuso a salir por la primera ventana abierta que encontrase. Por desgracia para él, Hagoromo Gitsune enseguida se percató de sus intenciones.

—Ah, no, tú no te vas a marchar tan fácilmente —dijo la kitsune entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Lanza de las Cuatro Colas!_ ¡Tora Taiji!_

De la cuarta cola de Hagoromo Gitsune salió disparada una descomunal lanza que no tenía nada que envidiar a la querida _Dakini_ de Hakuzozu. La _Tora Taiji_, "Exterminadora de Tigres", ensartó a Muchi de lado a lado y lo clavó contra la pared como a una polilla en manos de un entomólogo. El asesino del viento trató de disolverse en el aire y escapar, pero el "miedo" que brotaba de aquella lanza era tan potente que no podía concentrarse.

Sin prisa, Hagoromo Gitsune se acercó a su presa.

—Vas a morir —susurró la señora de la Oscuridad de Kioto a la vez que sujetaba la Exterminadora de Tigres—. Fuiste tú el que mató a mi lugarteniente, ¿verdad? Un muchi del viento, debí suponerlo. Pero aún así, tú no eres más que un insecto insignificante. Dime, ¿qué hace un yokai de Shikoku tan lejos de casa? ¿Quién te dio la orden de asesinar a Kyokotsu? ¿Acaso ese gordo tanuki se ha vuelto completamente senil?

Por un momento, pareció que el asesino iba a confesar, pero tras escupir un espumarajo de sangre por la boca, lo único que dijo fue:

—Vete al infierno.

—Ya he estado allí —replicó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Espero que te guste el viaje.

De un tirón, la kitsune arrancó la lanza de la pared. El cuerpo de Muchi, incapaz de aguantar un golpe más, se desintegró en un millón de partículas que se disolvieron en el aire.

En la calma resultante, Ryuji pudo por fin recuperar el aliento. El momento de tranquilidad duró poco, porque justo entonces entro un bólido por la ventana más cercana. Tanto Ryuji como Hagoromo Gitsune se pusieron en guardia al instante, pero la kitsune se relajó en cuanto comprobó que el recién llegado no era otro que su fiel Hakuzozu.

—¡Mi señora! —exclamó el sirviente volador, arrodillándose frente a Hagoromo Gitsune—. Desde las alturas sentí energías fuera de control. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Os encontráis bien?

—Sí, Hakuzozu. Estoy bien —respondió la dama de negro.

—Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —interrumpió Ryuji irritado.

Hagoromo Gitsune y Hakuzozu ignoraron al onmyoji y en su lugar se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. El pobre vasallo trató de convencer a su señora para que regresase de inmediato a la mansión, pero la kitsune tenía otros planes.

—No puedo volver a casa. Aún no —dijo la señora de los yokai de Kioto—. Tengo que hacer un viaje.

Las palabras de la Señora del Pandemónium despertaron la curiosidad de Ryuji.

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? —preguntó el onmyoji, aunque intuía la respuesta.

—A Shikoku, por supuesto —respondió Hagoromo Gitsune.

00000

Horas después, en otro lado de la ciudad, Rikuo, Tsurara y Yura se dirigían a la parada del autobús. Aunque se avecinaban exámenes, los tres jóvenes estaban demasiado excitados por los sucesos recientes como para pensar en sus estudios. La muerte de un lugarteniente del Clan Abe y de dos onmyojis de la familia Keikain era un asunto demasiado grave como para dejarlo de lado. Incluso Yura, siempre tan dedicada a las actividades del club, había decidido posponer las reuniones del Club Onmyoji hasta que tuviesen una idea clara de a quién se estaban enfrentando.

—No me gusta —murmuró Rikuo—. Aún no estamos preparados para hacer frente a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Si estos asesinatos son el principio de su regreso, me temo lo peor.

—No pongas esa cara, Rikuo —trató de animarlo Yura—. Seguro que encontramos una solución. Siempre lo hacemos.

—¡Eso, eso! —asintió energéticamente Tsurara.

Abstraído como estaba, Rikuo no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que había una persona interponiéndose en su camino. Chocó y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo, pero el otro lo sostuvo. Ya estaba dando las gracias y se apresuraba a excusarse con el desconocido, cuando éste le preguntó:

—Eres Abe no Rikuo, ¿verdad?

Se trataba de un joven vestido con uniforme de instituto y con el pelo negro peinado con una raya muy marcada. A su lado, otro chaval, vestido con el mismo uniforme, le hacía de guardaespaldas. Por alguna razón tenía la lengua fuera, colgando como la de un perro.

Rikuo frunció el ceño. En el mundo humano siempre le llamaban "Abe Rikuo", no "Abe no Rikuo". Quienquiera que fuese aquel chico, sabía algo. Eso, o había sido educado según reglas de cortesía olvidadas hacía cien años.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió Rikuo con aplomo—. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Me llamo Tamazuki —respondió el otro con una sonrisa calculadora—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por vuestros comentarios y gracias por soportarme en una entrega más de este fic tan pesado (en serio, es larguísimo; hace falta tener mucha paciencia para leerlo todo). Hoy da comienzo la nueva saga. En este capítulo Hagoromo Gitsune ha tenido más protagonismo que otras veces, pero me temo que no la volveremos a ver hasta dentro de un rato. Será Rikuo el que tenga que hacer frente a la crisis, como siempre ;)

* Sí, aunque parece mentira, Hagoromo Gitsune sabe de fútbol. En el Jump Super Anime Tour Festival de 2010, los Nura juegan un partido (en el que casi todos acaban expulsados) y Hagoromo Gitsune aparece como espectadora de excepción. Mientras los demás se quedan admirados del gol que mete Rikuo, la kitsune señala correctamente que ha sido falta y hace una alusión a la famosa "Mano de Dios" de Maradona. Por cierto, el manga también dice que Rikuo es bueno al fútbol y que su posición natural es de extremo izquierda.

* No está claro si Shuji y Koreto eran hermanos de sangre de Yura (como Ryuji), si eran hermanos adoptados en la rama principal de la familia (como Mamiru) o si Yura los llamaba "hermanos" por considerarlos primos muy cercanos (como Akifusa). Creo que es lo segundo, pero en este universo no hay adopción porque nunca hubo maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune.

* Como prometí en su día, no hay Ocs. Asumi y los compañeros de Ryuji salieron en el manga en la historia de la aldea caníbal. La presidenta del club de fans de Kuzunoha, por su parte, es la protagonista de uno de los relatos de la tercera novela de Nuramago. Sí, en esa historia también es una fan... hasta que su adorada "Kitsune-sama" se la come. Kyosai, el pintor yokai, es un viejo conocido para los que siguen el manga, pero quizás no para los que sólo hayan visto el anime.

Próximo capítulo: _"Los siete peregrinos"_


	28. Los siete peregrinos

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Unos misteriosos asesinos matan al padre de Kyokotsu y a dos onmyoji Keikain. Los culpables son yokai de Shikoku que, aliados junto con el Clan de las Cien Historias, intentan matar a Hagoromo Gitsune también. Fracasan y la señora de los yokai de Kioto se marcha rumbo a Shikoku para encontrar a los culpables. Pero estos están más cerca de lo que piensa...

* * *

><p><strong>Los siete peregrinos<strong>

—Me llamo Tamazuki. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

Rikuo se puso en guardia. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Tsurara y Yura hacían lo mismo. Ahora estaba claro que el encontronazo que había tenido con aquel chico misterioso no había sido casual. Al principio ya le había escamado que su interlocutor supiese su nombre, pero ahora estaba claro que no podía tratarse de un estudiante de instituto normal y corriente.

Los estudiantes de instituto normales y corrientes no sabían que su abuela era la mismísima señora de los yokai de Kioto.

—¿Qué s...? —empezó a preguntar Rikuo, para corregirse al momento—: ¿Quiénes sois?

Aquel que se había hecho llamar Tamazuki sonrió por toda respuesta. A su lado, el chico cuya lengua colgaba como la de un perro se relamió de gusto.

Tsurara parecía a punto de lanzarle un carámbano a la cabeza, así que Rikuo se volvió para apaciguarla. En cuanto se giró de nuevo hacia su interlocutor, éste avanzó y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Sus músculos se tensaron, esperando un ataque, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Somos idénticos, tú y yo —le dijo Tamazuki, casi susurrando—. Jóvenes y rebosantes de talento. Herederos por sangre. Pero tú lo has tenido todo desde el principio y yo... Yo lo tendré todo a partir de ahora.

Rikuo frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la gente que hablaba con acertijos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó aparentando una calma que no sentía.

—Directo al grano. Me gusta —sonrió Tamazuki—. He venido a apoderarme de vuestra querida capital.

Los ojos de Rikuo se abrieron de par en par. Ahora todo encajaba. Ese chico debía estar relacionado con la muerte del padre de Kyokotsu y de los primos de Yura.

Súbitamente, Tamazuki se dio media vuelta.

—Tú observa, Abe no Rikuo. Kioto es poderoso, sí, pero tengo "miedo" para dar y regalar —dijo el chico que no era un chico. Hojas de árbol caídas revolotearon a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto dramático.

—Es... ¡Espera! —exclamó Rikuo, adelantándose.

Yura y Tsurara se dispusieron a seguirle, pero los tres amigos se detuvieron en seco cuando notaron una presencia justo detrás de ellos.

—Arf, arf, arf —jadeaba el secuaz de Tamazuki, el de la lengua colgando—. Mírale al Abe, una chica colgada de cada brazo. Cómo se nota que eres importante…

Confiado en exceso, el chico-perro quiso dar un buen susto a las amigas de Rikuo. Tomando a Yura por una humana indefensa, se acercó a ella con intención de lamerle la cara. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la joven de pelo negro blandió un talismán protector justo delante de su nariz.

—¡Aparta, yokai! –le espetó Yura enfadada—. ¡Soy una onmyoji Keikain! ¡No dejaré que me toque un perro baboso como tú!

El acompañante de Tamazuki se quedó pasmado, pero luego se recuperó y gruñó de forma amenazadora. Antes de que corriera la sangre al río, sin embargo, su jefe le llamó.

—Déjalas, Inugami –le dijo Tamazuki sin perder la compostura—. Pronto tendrás otras presas con las que jugar.

Cual perro obediente oyendo una orden de su amo, Inugami se apartó.

—Ha sido un placer –les dijo a Rikuo y compañía con una sonrisa falsa.

Los dos chicos se alejaron.

—¿Quiénes eran esos? –se preguntó Yura en voz alta—. Muy sospechosos. ¡Venga, Rikuo! ¡Vamos a seguirlos!

—¡No! –intervino Tsurara de repente—. Esperad un momento.

Yura se quedó muy sorprendida ante la reticencia de la Auki-onna, pero todavía más cuando Rikuo tampoco se movió.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Que se nos van a escapar!

—Yura, mira eso… —Rikuo le señaló la calle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Yura se dio media vuelta.

Tamazuki e Inugami se habían ido por un estrecho callejón, apenas el espacio que separaba dos casas entre sí. Al principio la calle había estado desierta, pero a su paso habían surgido seis sombras. Nadie podía verlos más que por el rabillo del ojo, pero estaban ahí, seis caminantes con sombreros de paja y cayados de peregrino que se unieron a la comitiva de Tamazuki.

Los siete seguidores, Inugami incluido, lanzaron miradas desconfiadas hacia Rikuo, Yura y Tsurara. El joven señor de los Abe y sus dos amigas tuvieron el buen juicio de no enfrentarse a ellos. Pero Tamazuki siguió caminando, sin hacerles caso.

—Estáis todos aquí. Los Siete Peregrinos. No, mejor dicho, los lugartenientes de la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku –asintió su joven líder complacido—. Venid, amigos míos. Pronto, toda esta tierra será nuestra.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Rikuo y compañía, desaparecieron de repente como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Rikuo había regresado a todo correr a su casa tras su encuentro con el misterioso Tamazuki. Le compañaba Tsurara, por supuesto, pero también Yura. El joven señor había obligado a su amiga a acompañarle a la Mansión Abe. La joven onmyoji había protestado, recordándole que la casa ancestral de los Keikain estaba a apenas dos paradas de distancia y que era muy capaz de defenderse ella solita. Sin embargo, Rikuo se había mostrado inflexible.

—No podemos correr riesgos –le había dicho su amigo—. Ya han muerto varias personas, incluidos onmyoji, y seguro que esos tipos de antes tenían algo que ver. Avisaremos a mi abuela y luego yo mismo te acompañaré a tu casa, ¡de acuerdo? Eres mi amiga, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

Yura se había sonrojado un poco (algo que había sorprendido a Rikuo), pero al final había dado su brazo a torcer. Pero eso ahora estaban los tres ante la puerta enrejada de los terrenos de la Mansión Abe. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse al hermano mayor de Yura discutiendo con los guardias de la entrada, a pesar de que un nervioso Hakuzozu trataba de poner orden, sin conseguirlo.

—¡Dejadme entrar de una vez, malditos monstruitos! –bramó Ryuji exasperado—. ¡Traigo un mensaje de parte de vuestra jefa!

—Ya, claro –se burló uno de los guardias. Aunque se disfrazaban como típicos vigilantes de seguridad humanos, apestaban a yokai por las cuatro esquinas—. Supongo que no traerás también una carta del señor Nue, ¿verdad?

—¿Te crees que me hace gracia hacer de mensajero? –bufó el onmyoji despectivamente—. La próxima vez le diré a esa zorra que se compre un _smartphone_.

—¡Ryuji! –exclamó Yura sorprendida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, enana, pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces –Ryuji cayó entonces en la cuenta de quién la acompañaba—. Hombre, pero si es el nieto de la zorra. ¿Podrías decirles a tus lamebotas que me dejen pasar? Tengo un poco de prisa, si no te importa.

Rikuo estaba tan sorprendido como Yura. Para que el hermano de su amiga hubiese decidido ir por su propio pie a la Mansión Abe, debía haber ocurrido algo gordo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? –quiso saber Rikuo, curioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

—Nada importante. Un intento de asesinato, un museo destrozado, guerra, muerte, destrucción. Lo de siempre, vamos –masculló Ryuji de mala gana—. Tu señora abuela me ha encargado que os dé un mensaje, pero si no lo queréis, me largo ahora mismo. Ya ha sido bastante malo que me confundieran con su guardaespaldas, no quiero que la gente piense ahora que soy su recadero.

Rikuo suspiró. "Intento de asesinato". No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, pero parecía que su abuela había sobrevivido. ¿Pero por qué no estaba ella allí? Ryuji tendría las respuestas. Seguro que iba a levantar muchas ampollas, pero les ordenó a los guardias que dejaran pasar al irascible onmyoji.

—Convocaré una reunión del clan –dijo Rikuo.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

En una pequeña estancia de la antigua mansión de madera, Hidemoto 27º montaba guardia. Tras atender sus responsabilidades como cabeza de familia, se había retirado a aquella oscura habitación para velar los cadáveres de Shuji y Koreto. Sus cuerpos reposaban en sus respectivos ataúdes con la cabeza apuntando al norte, como mandaba la tradición. A lo largo del día habían pasado familiares y amigos de los difuntos. Ahora sólo quedaba Hidemoto.

Los ataúdes estaban cerrados. Al lado de ellos, fotos primorosamente enmarcadas mostraban a Shuji y Koreto en la flor de su juventud, alegres y vitales. Pero Hidemoto sabía que era un espejismo. Sabía que debajo de las tapas de aquellos ataúdes no había más que cadáveres salvajemente mutilados. Ni los maquilladores profesionales de la funeraria habían podido hacer nada por disimular la carnicería. Para añadir sal a la herida, una autopsia privada había demostrado que también les habían sacado las entrañas, probablemente para devorarlas por su energía espiritual.

"Los yokai. Los yokai han hecho esto", pensó el viejo patriarca.

Había sido líder de la familia durante muchos años. Durante su largo mandato había tenido su buena ración de sufrimiento. La muerte de los padres de Ryuji y Yura había sido lo peor, pero la muerte de dos jóvenes tan prometedores como Shuji y Koreto no le iba a la zaga. Y pronto habría más, estaba seguro de ello.

"En la guerra los viejos mandan y los jóvenes mueren", rezaba el dicho. No era un pensamiento agradable para Hidemoto. Con gusto se habría cambiado por ellos. El legado de Ashiya Doman era muy pesado para sus hombros ancianos.

Estaba ahí, en silencio, envuelto en el blanco del luto, cuando entró Akifusa.

—Disculpadme, señor. Hemos recibido una llamada de Yura. Su retraso se debe a la precaución, no a que haya ocurrido nada malo. Ahora mismo se encuentra en la Mansión Abe. Ryuji está con ella. ¿Enviamos a una escolta para recogerlos?

—No hace falta. Ya vendrán –murmuró Hidemoto—. Lo importante es que estén bien y a salvo. Esas noticias sobre el Museo Municipal…

—Lo sé –asintió Akifusa—. Pero al menos hoy no tendremos que lamentar ningún muerto.

—El día aún no ha acabado –le recordó Hidemoto 27º—. Puedes retirarte. Quiero quedarme un rato más con Shuji y Koreto.

Akifusa asintió y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a solas a Hidemoto con sus recuerdos y sus lamentaciones.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

En el centro neurálgico de los yokai de Kioto, sentado a la mesa de la sala de reuniones del clan, Ryuji terminaba el relato de lo sucedido en el museo ante los lugartenientes de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Y entonces la muy… Quiero decir, Hagoromo Gitsune me pidió que viniese aquí a soltaros este rollo. Dice que no os preocupéis, que volverá enseguida y que se traerá la piel de un tanuki gordo como recuerdo –concluyó Ryuji.

—¿Cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad, exorcista? –le espetó Ibaraki-Doji desconfiado—. ¿Quién nos asegura que no has tenido algo que ver en ese intento de asesinato, eh?

—Claro, porque soy tan estúpido como para venir aquí después de haber matado a vuestra insigne líder, sólo para echarme unas risas –respondió Ryuji sin arredrarse—. Si no me queréis creer, allá vosotros, pero si la vieja viuda negra liquida este asunto por su cuenta, no me quejaré. Me gustaría pasar las Navidades sin sufrir otra guerra, muchas gracias.

Los ojos de Kyokotsu brillaron. Por su edad, no debería estar allí, pues aún no había cumplido los trece años, pero ahora era la líder de la facción cadáver y se negaba a delegar en ningún representante. Quería saber.

—¿Entonces… la señora Hagoromo Gitsune ha ido a matar al que le hizo eso a mi padre?

Ryuji no se dejó conmover por los ojos llorosos de la niña, pero asintió y respondió:

—Bueno, el autor material la ha palmado ya, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, pero sólo era un sicario. Vuestra querida kitsune cree que el cerebro es el jefe de los yokai de Shikoku y ahora va a por él. Me dijo que le había prometido a una persona muy querida que pondría en sus manos la vida del capullo que asesinó a su padre. Supongo que eras tú, ¿no?

La niña no contestó. Se volvió a sentar en su silla, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. "Señora Hagoromo Gitsune", pensó Kyokotsu. Como siempre, la hermana mayor era demasiado buena con ella.

Los yokai de Kioto empezaron a discutir sobre las nuevas que había traído Ryuji.

—A ese Inugami Gyobu se le han podrido los sesos —comentó Ibaraki-Doji—. En serio, ¿cree qué mandarnos unos asesinos de pacotilla le va a servir de algo? Mejor haría quedándose en su tronco apolillado y rezar porque la señora Hagoromo Gitsune no lo encuentre.

—No es de él de quién tenemos que preocuparnos. Mi abuela se ha equivocado —le interrumpió Rikuo.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él. El joven señor de los Abe estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Le acompañaban Yura y Tsurara. Durante la explicación de Ryuji, Rikuo se había quedado callado, pero ahora era el momento de intervenir.

—¿Qué queréis decir, mi señor? —le preguntó el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

—Mi abuela está persiguiendo fantasmas. El enemigo se encuentra ahora en Kioto. No sé quién será ese Inugami Gyobu del que habláis, pero el yokai que me he encontrado se hace llamar Tamazuki.

Acto seguido, Rikuo y sus amigas relataron a los demás su experiencia con el chico misterioso. Al escucharlo, el Gran Tengu se atusó la barba, pensativo.

—Mm, nuevas caras, nuevos peligros. Que estos invasores se hayan acercado tanto a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune y al señor Rikuo sin darnos cuenta es un punto a su favor. Con la barrera del Nue esto no pasaba.

Al oír mentar la barrera de Seimei, Ryuji se removió en su silla, inquieto, pero nadie le hizo el más mínimo caso.

—Tenemos que avisar a mi abuela —dijo Rikuo.

—Lo intentaremos, joven señor, pero no alberguéis muchas esperanzas —suspiró Sojobo—. Jamás ha llevado un móvil encima y ya sabéis cómo es la magia de los kitsunes: si la señora Hagoromo Gitsune no quiere que la encuentren, nadie la encontrará. Aún así, haremos lo que podamos. Si tenéis más órdenes...

Rikuo se fijó en que la atención de todos los presentes estaba puesta en él. Esperaban que hablase, aunque el muchacho no entendía muy bien por qué. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. "¡Pues claro!", se dijo. Sin más dilación, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a los allí congregados:

—Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que han entrado enemigos en nuestra ciudad. Han matado a nuestra gente y a gente de nuestros aliados. Nos corresponde a nosotros ajustar las cuentas con ellos. El miedo es nuestro. No dejaremos que nos lo arrebaten —dijo Rikuo. Al oír aquello, los más veteranos del clan asintieron—. Mi abuela regresará pronto, estoy seguro de ello. Hasta entonces, y en su ausencia, yo lideraré el Clan Abe. ¿Alguna objeción?

No hubo ninguna. De haber ocurrido algo así meses antes, probablemente habría oído más de un murmullo de desacuerdo, pero se había ganado los galones durante la guerra del Nurarihyon.

—Muy bien. Ahora, que algunos guardias acompañen a Yura y a su hermano a la casa Keikain. Hay asesinos ahí fuera y no quiero más muertes innecesarias —dijo Rikuo.

—¡Yo me ofrezco voluntario! —saltó Shokera de inmediato.

—Bah, no necesitamos vuestros guardaespaldas. Sabemos cuidarnos —rechazó la ayuda Ryuji, pero Rikuo insistió hasta que al gruñón hermano de Yura no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. A educación y amabilidad no había quien ganase a Rikuo.

Poco a poco, la sala de reuniones se vació según los lugartenientes fueron recibiendo sus órdenes. Había muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por doblar las guardias y patrullas en todo el territorio del clan. Cuando la habitación quedó despejada, sólo se quedaron en ella Rikuo y Tsurara. Kyokotsu había dudado antes de marcharse, pero al final había bajado con los demás. En cuanto a Tsurara, había sido Rikuo el que expresamente le había pedido que se quedase con él.

El joven señor se asomó a la ventana con aire preocupado. Apenas había empezado su andadura como líder del clan y ya notaba el peso de la responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

—Has estado impresionante, Rikuo —le dijo Tsurara.

—Qué va. Ni siquiera estaba en mi forma yokai —contestó Rikuo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—No necesitas tu forma yokai para impresionar a nadie —le aseguró la Yuki-onna con sinceridad.

Pero el chico seguía mirando por la ventana.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Rikuo?

—Sí —reconoció el chico con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia Tsurara—. Es demasiada casualidad que nos ataquen justo ahora los yokai de Shikoku. No me importa lo que diga Ryuji, aquí hay algo más que una lucha por el territorio.

—Sospechas que hay alguien detrás, ¿verdad?

—Sólo puede ser una persona.

—Sanmoto Gorozaemon —susurró Yuki-onna con odio contenido.

—Exacto. Y por eso necesito tu ayuda, Tsurara.

La dama de las nieves se sorprendió.

—¿Mi ayuda? No sé si yo...

—Hay algo que sólo tú puedes hacer —le dijo Rikuo, sujetándola de las manos. Estaban frías como el hielo, pero al muchacho no le importó—. Kioto necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Tsurara asintió ruborizada.

—De acuerdo. Si hay algo que necesites, Rikuo, sólo tienes que pedirlo. Haré lo que sea.

Rikuo sonrió agradecido. Luego le susurró en el oído:

—No tiene que enterarse nadie. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas...

00000

En algún lugar de Kioto, una empresa constructora con más dinero que sentido estético había empezado a levantar un rascacielos de metal y cristal. A los vecinos de la zona les parecía una horrenda monstruosidad que atentaba contra el paisaje tradicional de su querido barrio y habían puesto al responsable de urbanismo a parir, sospechando que alguien de la constructora le había llenado los bolsillos de dinero negro. Los rumores corrían y uno se repetía incesantemente: "yakuzas".

Fueran yakuzas o no sus promotores, lo cierto era que el edificio se estaba construyendo a una velocidad endiablada. Parecía cosa de magia. Pero seguía siendo feo. Sólo los viejos verdes apreciaban la utilidad del nuevo edificio, porque el rascacielos creaba corrientes de aire que oportunamente levantaban la falda de las chicas que pasaban por sus inmediaciones.

Aún así, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos habrían imaginado los vecinos del barrio que el rascacielos era una tapadera para una invasión yokai.

Dominando el paisaje de Kioto desde las alturas, Tamazuki observaba y planeaba. Fuera, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. "Si alargara la mano ahora, tendría en mi puño la mitad de la ciudad", pensó el líder de la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku, satisfecho de sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta.

Alrededor de una mesa para ejecutivos, se hallaban sentadas las personas que componían su círculo de colaboradores. Eran sus piezas en el tablero. A un lado, los Siete Peregrinos de Shikoku: Inugami, la deidad canina y su mano derecha; Yosuzume, la gorriona nocturna; Inuhoo, el perro fénix; Gangi-kozo, el niño de las orillas; Tearai Oni, el ogro lavamanos; Hari-onna, la mujer de agujas; y el más terrible de todos, Sodemogi, el estirador de mangas y devorador de dioses.

Enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban sus aliados, los Ejecutivos del Clan de las Cien Historias: Yanagida, el recolector de historias; Encho, el narrador; Kyosai, el pintor; Tamasaburo, el actor; y Raiden, el luchador. En teoría deberían haber sido siete Ejecutivos en lugar de cinco, pero al parecer uno había muerto a manos de los Nura y del otro no se sabía nada.

"Qué más da", se dijo Tamazuki. "Cuantos menos sean, menos problemas darán".

Existía una patente animadversión entre los Siete Peregrinos y los Ejecutivos. Los lugartenientes de la Procesión Nocturna eran fieles hasta la muerte a Tamazuki y desdeñaban a aquellos chaqueteros, sospechando que querían utilizarlos para llevar a cabo su propia venganza personal. A aquellas alturas todo el mundo yokai se había enterado de lo sucedido durante la guerra del Nurarihyon, pero nadie estaba seguro de a qué jugaba el Clan de las Cien Historias.

Tamazuki no era tonto. No confiaba en aquellos advenedizos salidos del cuerpo de un patán gordo e inútil. Sin embargo, mientras le fueran útiles no pensaba desdeñar su ayuda. Aunque sus hombres no estuviesen de acuerdo.

—Muchi muerto y Hagoromo Gitsune viva. Menudo resultado —protestó en aquel momento Inuhoo. El perro fénix se consideraba a sí mismo el principal organizador de la Procesión Nocturna de Shikoku, y no le gustaba cuando los resultados no eran los esperados—. ¡Vuestro Kyosai huyó como un cobarde mientras los nuestros morían! ¿Qué tenéis que decir a eso?

—Soy un artista, no un guerrero —se encogió de hombros el pintor yokai con expresión aburrida—. Además, no ha salido del todo mal, ¿verdad?

—¡Cómo te atreves! —se enfadó Inuhoo.

Fue Encho el que intervino para mantener la calma.

—Lo que mi brusco amigo ha querido decir, señor Inuhoo, es que siempre se puede sacar algo bueno incluso del peor de los desastres. Hagoromo Gitsune cree que el culpable es el viejo Inugami Gyobu. Ahora se marcha a Shikoku, dejando su capital desprotegida. No tendremos otra oportunidad así para conquistar la ciudad.

—¿Y qué hay de los onmyoji? —quiso saber Hari-onna, suspicaz.

—Los exorcistas caerán. Vuestro seños y yo tenemos algunos planes interesantes para ellos —prometió Encho sin perder su sonrisa.

—¡Bah! Nos tocará hacer el trabajo sucio a nosotros, como siempre —bufó el gigantesco Tearai Oni—. ¡Señor Tamazuki! ¿Por qué no nos los cargamos sin más? Estos debiluchos de ciudad no son más que un estorbo.

—¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo, paquidermo! —se encaró con él Raiden de las Cien Historias, haciendo crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

—¡No sé que es un paquidermo, pero no te pienso dejar que me llames así! —respondió Tearai Oni.

Ni las palabras de Encho servían para calmar a aquellos dos salvajes. Pero Tamazuki no necesitaba palabras cuando tenía el "miedo" de un conquistador. Con un simple gesto de su mano (y con una mirada gélida y asesina), hizo que los dos pendencieros se sentaran obedientemente en sus sillas. Inugami se rió por lo bajini.

—Amigo Tearai Oni, no hay que ser descortés con nuestros invitados. ¿Acaso no compartimos una causa común? ¿Acaso no nos hemos aliado para poner a los grandes clanes bajo nuestros pies? —exclamó Tamazuki en tono grandilocuente—. Ellos nos ayudarán a conquistar Kioto y a cambio nosotros les ayudaremos a recuperar Edo.

Echo y Yanagida asintieron a las palabras de Tamazuki. El líder tanuki continuó.

—Durante generaciones, los tanuki de Shikoku hemos soñado con expulsar a los kitsunes de Kansai. ¡Ahora es el momento! —proclamó Tamazuki—. Mirad bien la ciudad que tenéis debajo de vosotros. Kioto, la antigua capital. Pronto será _nuestra_ capital. En tres días, todo el "miedo" de esta ciudad será nuestro.

—No será tarea fácil —observó Inuhoo.

Tamazuki asintió.

—Sí, es cierto. Incluso con Hagoromo Gitsune de paseo y tras la guerra del Nurarihyon, el Clan Abe cuenta con avezados guerreros. Aunque su territorio es relativamente pequeño, su poder es enorme. ¿Sabéis por qué?

—¡Yo, yo lo sé! —saltó el inquietante Sodemogi—. ¡Es por las deidades locales!

—Sí y no —sonrió Tamazuki—. Es verdad que Kioto está lleno de altares y todas las deidades locales le deben vasallaje a Hagoromo Gitsune. Tanta concentración de energía espiritual en un solo lugar les da una riqueza comparable a la del Clan Nura, cuyo territorio es mucho más extenso. Pero hay más. Debéis entender una cosa: los yokai de Kioto no son como el resto de yokai.

Los Ejecutivos de las Cien Historias sonrieron con suficiencia, como si se hubiesen traído la lección aprendida de casa, pero varios de los lugartenientes de la Procesión Nocturna de Shikoku se mostraron sorprendidos.

—¿A qué se refiere, joven señor? —preguntó la Hari-onna.

Tamazuki señaló el mapa de la ciudad que estaba colgado de la pared.

—Durante más de mil años, Kioto ha conocido guerras, rebeliones y catástrofes sin fin. Los yokai de Kioto han bebido de todo ese terror acumulado. Más que yokai, son _onnen_, cúmulos de rencor, o incluso _onryo_, espíritus vengativos. Están unidos a las gentes de Kioto de una manera que no podemos entender. Y los humanos responden. Mientras las antiguas leyendas caen en el olvido en el resto del país, aquí siguen prosperando. Cada vez que un turista visita los restos de Rashomon, cada vez que una compañía de teatro representa el romance de Kuzunoha y Yasuna, cada vez que un peregrino reza en el templo de Seimei, los yokai de Kioto se hacen más fuertes. Por eso es casi imposible expulsarlos de aquí, salvo con una fuerza abrumadora.

—Como el Nurarihyon —señaló Inuhoo.

—Nosotros no somos el Clan Nura —continuó Tamazuki—. No somos tan fuertes, pero somos mejores, más listos. En tres o cuatro días, cinco como mucho, les habremos arrebatado a los yokai de Kioto el miedo de sus gentes. Destruiremos sus templos, mataremos a sus campeones y haremos que los habitantes de la capital aprendan a temer otros nombres. _Nuestros_ nombres.

Encho y varios lugartenientes de Shikoku aplaudieron con aparente entusiasmo a las palabras de Tamazuki. El resto se mostró más reacio o no aplaudió en absoluto. Pero Encho aún tenía una observación que añadir.

—No podemos olvidarnos del muchacho.

—Ah, sí. Abe no Rikuo. Un personaje... interesante —dijo Tamazuki.

—¿Debo suponer que os habéis encontrado con él? —preguntó Encho.

—Supones bien. Tiene talento. Sólo espero que tenga también sentido común, porque tengo planes para él.

—Debe morir —intervino Yanagida de repente.

Tamazuki le miró contrariado. No le gustaba que nadie le diese órdenes, ni siquiera de manera indirecta.

—Yo decidiré lo que haré con él —siseó el líder tanuki—. Quién sabe, quizás lo convenza para que se una a mi Procesión Nocturna.

—No os podéis fiar de un kitsune —insistió Yanagida.

"¿Y de mentirosos y traidores como vosotros sí?", estuvo a punto de soltar Tamazuki. Pero se contuvo. Él era paciente. Sabía esperar al momento oportuno. Y sabía también que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —intervino Encho—. No debemos discutir cuando hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco? No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy hambriento.

—Sí, tienes razón —concedió el líder tanuki—. Antes de atacar, hay que comer.

A un gesto de Tamazuki, entraron en la sala varios tanuki para servir la cena. Fueron pulcros y milimétricos hasta el punto que alguno podría haber pensado que se trataban de camareros de verdad y no de yokai. En menos de un minuto cada lugarteniente y ejecutivo tenía delante un bol de fideos humeantes, un surtido de palillos y una botella de agua mineral.

—Qué aproveche —dijo Tamazuki.

Comieron con apetito, especialmente los yokai de Shikoku. Sus huéspedes de las Cien Historias se mostraron más comedidos, salvo el bruto de Raiden, que comió por tres. Cuando terminaron, se limpiaron con las servilletas y entonces Tamazuki se levantó de su asiento. Los grandes ventanales del rascacielos le permitieron ver con perfecta claridad cómo la noche engullía la ciudad. Pronto, la antigua capital se convirtió en un mar de luces artificiales.

—Ha llegado la hora —anunció Tamazuki—. Quiero que Kioto arda.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Un poco más y no llego! Pero prometí que actualizaría una vez al mes como mínimo y aunque sea 31 de enero, más vale tarde que nunca. Como habréis notado, el capítulo es más corto de lo normal porque con esta saga quiero empezar un experimento: **capítulos más cortos, pero más actualizaciones** (mínimo dos al mes). Si gusta más de esta manera, continuaré así hasta el final.

* Popularmente, se dice que existe una cierta rivalidad entre tanukis y kitsunes, ambos animales mágicos, cambiaformas y traviesos. Se dice que los tanukis son mejores cambiaformas que los kitsunes, pero que malgastan su talento en bromas tontas, mientras que los kitsunes son adorados como sirvientes de la diosa Inari. En Shikoku abundan las leyendas sobre los tanukis (y los propios tanukis de carne y hueso), mientras que las leyendas sobre kitsunes (y los zorros de verdad) escasean en la isla.

* En el manga se menciona de pasada que el plan inicial de Tamazuki era atacar Kansai (probablemente por la ya mencionada rivalidad tanuki-kitsune), pero que luego decidió conquistar Kanto para sumar las fuerzas y el territorio de los Nura a los suyos.

* La sopa de fideos que comen Tamazuki y su tropa antes del ataque es el _Sanuki udon_, una de las especialidades típicas (_meibutsu_, ver notas al pie del capítulo 25) de Shikoku. Está hecha con fideos udon, atún y algas.

Próximo capítulo: _"Fuego en la capital".  
><em>


	29. Fuego en la capital

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Con Hagoromo Gitsune en paradero desconocido, Rikuo se hace con el mando del Clan Abe. Mientras tanto, la alianza entre los yokai de Shikoku y el Clan de las Cien Historias planea su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego en la capital<strong>

Kiyotsugu estaba muy satisfecho. Su negocio de muñecos yokai marchaba viento en popa gracias a los buenos clientes de Kioto. Su página web, "Cerebro Yokai", se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en uno de los sitios de referencia para los amantes de lo sobrenatural en Japón. Sí, las cosas marchaban bien. Como siempre hacía antes de ir a dormir, se conectó para leer los comentarios de los visitantes y actualizar la base de datos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kiyotsugu cuando encontró la web inundada de mensajes sobre ataques yokai. Decenas, no, cientos de mensajes de ciudadanos aterrorizados que pedían ayuda porque las autoridades no creían en sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —se dijo Kiyotsugu en voz alta.

La inmensa mayoría de los mensajes procedían de Kioto. Hablaban de monstruos, fuego y destrucción, no muy diferente a lo que había ocurrido durante el verano. A toda prisa, Kiyotsugu fue al salón de su casa y encendió el televisor. Algo tan grande no podía estar pasando desapercibido. Y tenía razón. En todas las grandes cadenas, la programación habitual estaba siendo interrumpida para dar las imágenes de un devastador incendio que estaba asolando Kioto.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró Kiyotsugu.

El presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz de Ukiyoe regresó corriendo a su ordenador y trató de ponerse en contacto con su contrapartida del Club Onmyoji de Kioto, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Espero que Keikain y sus amigos estén bien", pensó Kiyotsugu. Luego cogió el teléfono y llamó a los miembros de su club para contarles lo que estaba sucediendo en la antigua capital.

00000

En el antiguo Japón de edificios hechos de madera, los incendios eran acontecimientos corrientes. Los pequeños fuegos eran tan habituales que nadie solía prestarles demasiada atención. Por contra, los grandes incendios podían ser tremendamente destructivos y eran recordados por los siglos de los siglos. Edo, la capital de los Tokugawa, llegó a sufrir 49 de estos grandes fuegos en tiempos de los shogunes. Kioto fue más afortunada, pero en 1864 un incendio provocado por las guerras civiles del Bakufu arrasó buena parte de la ciudad. Lo que hoy se puede ver es una reconstrucción moderna de lo que se perdió entonces.

Desde entonces los tiempos habían cambiado mucho. La madera había dado paso a la piedra y al metal, mucho más resistentes al fuego. Sin embargo, en Kioto todavía se mantenían muchas de las antiguas tradiciones. La antigua capital estaba repleta de edificios de madera, fáciles de reconstruir pero fáciles también de quemar.

—¡Coooo, coooo! —cacareaba Inuhoo mientras escupía fuego sobre las casas de la capital.

Inuhoo, el perro fénix, un yokai de alas más oscuras que las tinieblas. Aunque parecía un gallo de corral hipertrofiado, era uno de los seres más poderosos de Shikoku y uno de los Siete Peregrinos. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que Tamazuki era demasiado joven para dirigir una Procesión Nocturna, sabía que por sus venas corría la sangre divina. Tenía el poder, la ambición y la itneligencia para convertirse en Señor del Pandemónium, y él no descansaría hasta ver cumplido el sueño de su joven amo.

Aunque la labor de Inuhoo era la más espectacular (ver a los humanos corretear como hormigas entre el fuego siempre era divertido), no era el único que estaba cumpliendo con su misión. Tearai Oni rompía vigas y ventanas, derribaba edificios y provocaba que una lluvia de cristales cayera sobre los infortunados transeúntes; Gangi-kozo reventaba tuberías y canalizaciones de agua; Yosuzume dejaba caer sus plumas negras que cegaban a la gente; y Sodemogi marchaba de altar en altar, atacando a las deidades locales.

Sólo los miembros del Clan de las Cien Historias se mantenían ocultos. No querían revelarse ante los Abe. No todavía, al menos.

Desde lo alto del rascacielos que había mandado construir en el mismo centro de la ciudad, Tamazuki observaba las llamas en compañía de Encho, la Boca de Sanmoto.

—Precioso —alabó el miembro del Clan de las Cien Historias—. Ah, qué historias podré contar sobre el incendio de Kioto y del conquistador que lo hizo posible. Como Nerón en Roma o Napoleón en Moscú, un nuevo emperador se alza sobre las cenizas del viejo mundo.

—Qué bonito —replicó Tamazuki con sorna—. Pero creo recordar que esos dos humanos acabaron mal. ¿Se trata de una de tus indirectas, Encho?

—Para nada, mi señor —sonrió el narrador en tono apaciguador—. No obstante, recomendaría la cautela que aquellos dos soberanos no tuvieron. Ahora que Kioto arde, hay que estar preparados para la respuesta de los Abe y de los onmyoji.

—No podrán hacer nada. Esta noche sólo cazarán fantasmas.

Encho asintió complacido.

—Me gusta vuestra idea. Aún así, me disculparéis si esta noche me doy un vuelta por la ciudad. Quiero asegurarme de que no hay problemas y no voy a tener otra oportunidad para saborear de primera mano el terror de la gente.

Tamazuki entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—¿Cómo, Encho? Creía que tú y el resto de los ejecutivos de las Cien Historias preferíais quedaros al margen de momento. Que no queríais descubriros ante los Abe tan pronto. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

La Boca de Sanmoto se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —respondió Encho con una sonrisa siniestra—. Siempre he tenido un don para el espectáculo.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Reinaba una actividad frenética en la mansión. Aunque oficialmente las autoridades achacaban el incendio a un accidente, en secreto habían pasado aviso a los onmyoji sobre los avistamientos de yokai en los focos del desastre. Ahora, los exorcistas de Kioto se preparaban una vez más para luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Mientras los demás se preparaban, Yura mantenía una acalorada conversación telefónica con su amigo de la infancia.

—¡No podemos dejar que sigan haciendo esto, Rikuo! —exclamó la joven onmyoji—. Sean o no yokai de Shikoku, están pegando fuego a nuestra ciudad. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

—No digo que no, Yura —respondió el chico con calma al otro lado del teléfono—. Sólo digo que hay que tener cuidado. Creo que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Un mal presentimiento... Mm... —murmuró Yura—. ¡Bueno! ¡No importa! ¡Soy una onmyoji! ¡Quien quiera que sea el responsable, probará la justicia de los Keikain!

—Jajaja, no esperaba menos de ti, Yura. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. A saber quién está acechando ahí fuera.

—Tú ten cuidado también —contestó su amiga—. Algo me dice que tú también vas a salir, ¿verdad? Tu otro yo, quiero decir.

—Sí, es verdad. Yo tampoco puedo cruzarme de brazos cruzados. ¿Quieres que patrullemos juntos? —le ofreció Rikuo.

Por un momento, Yura se imaginó a sí misma al lado del Rikuo nocturno. Aquel arrogante kitsune, siempre burlón, con aquella sonrisa presuntuosa, su mirada penetrante, su... Sin darse cuenta, empezó a ponerse colorada.

—N-no, mejor que no... —musitó Yura al teléfono.

—¿Por qué no? Prometo que me portaré bien. O eso espero, ya sabes que por la noche a veces me pongo un poco...

—¡Otro día! —se apresuró a responder la onmyoji—. Lo dejamos para otro día. ¡Cuídate!

Colgó el teléfono. ¿Por qué había respondido así? A veces no se comprendía ni a sí misma. Vale que el Rikuo nocturno era un poco cargante, pero tampoco era para tanto. A fin de cuentas, ellla tenía que soportar a su hermano mayor todos los días. Al lado de Ryuji, el kitsune de ojos rubíes era el colmo de la caballerosidad. Incluso cuando hacía maldades yokai.

Hablando del rey de Roma, en aquel momento Ryuji entró en su habitación.

—Vamos, enana, deja de cotorrear y muévete, que hay que cazar yokai.

—¡Ryuji! ¡Llama a la puerta antes de entrar! —le echó la bronca Yura—. ¿Y si hubiese estado cambiándome de ropa, eh?

—Buf, cómo si me importara —se encogió de hombros su hermano—. ¿Qué, estás lista o aún tienes que charlar un poco más con tu noviete el zorro?

—¡Rikuo no es mi...! —explotó Yura, pero Ryuji no le dio tiempo a terminar.

—Que sí, que sí, lo que sea, pero déjalo para otro momento, que ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Esos imbéciles de Shikoku están armando un buen follón ahí fuera. No podemos dejar que se repita lo del verano pasado.

—Rikuo dice que los suyos también van a salir a enfrentarse a ellos —indicó Yura.

Ryuji bufó con desprecio.

—Yokai contra yokai. Todo se reduce a eso. Y de mientras los humanos sufren. Siempre lo mismo —Ryuji se volvió hacia su hermana—. Recuerda bien esto, Yura. No importa lo majos que te puedan parecer, los yokai siempre serán monstruos que no piensan más que en su propio beneficio. Incluso si ese kitsune intenta ir de bueno por la vida, al final habrá cosas que nunca cambiarán, lo quiera él o no.

La joven onmyoji agachó la cabeza. Sí, había verdad en las palabras de su hermano. A veces lo olvidaba, porque Rikuo era Rikuo y había muchos yokai que la trataban bien en la Mansión Abe, incluida la propia Hagoromo Gitsune en persona. Pero ella era una excepción. A fin de cuentas, ¿no había sufrido ya Kioto dos veces por culpa de los yokai? Si quería ser una onmyoji de pleno derecho, había verdades difíciles que no podía ignorar.

—Lo sé —admitió Yura—, pero estoy seguro de que Rikuo hará ahora todo lo posible para salvar la ciudad.

—Eso espero. Por su bien y por el nuestro —suspiró Ryuji—. Ahora vayámonos, antes de que el abuelo se impaciente más.

—¡Sí! —asintió Yura con decisión, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Tsurara estaba esperando fuera de la habitación de Rikuo. El joven señor había ido a cambiarse para la batalla que se avecinaba. Había oído también el murmullo de una conversación telefónica, probablemente por Keikain.

"Debe estar preocupado por ella", pensó la Yuki-onna. "Los onmyoji también van a ir a la guerra".

En un momento de flaqueza, se preguntó si Rikuo se preocuparía de ella de igual manera si ella estuviese en la situación de Keikain.

"Probablemente sí", se respondió a sí misma Tsurara. "Rikuo es así. Por eso le... le... le quiero".

No era una verdad difícil de admitir, pero por Rikuo estaba dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas. En aquel momento preciso acariciaba distraídamente su teléfono móvil. Lo que había hecho iba a levantar muchas ampollas, tanto en Kioto como fuera de la capital. Sin embargo, era necesario. Como había dicho Rikuo, Kioto necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. La ciudad más hermosa de Japón no podía acabar reducida a escombros y cenizas.

"¿He hecho bien?", se preguntó Tsurara.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para reflexionar. Con un crujido, la puerta se abrió y Rikuo salió envuelto en las vestiduras de un cazador noble de la era Heian. En su forma nocturna, transmitía gracia y poder como nadie. Tsurara no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración. Al notarlo, Rikuo esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas de kitsune.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tsurara? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—Um... Ah... Sí... No, quiero decir, esto... –balbuceó la dama de las nieves, roja como un tomate.

—Jajaja, tranquila, tranquila. Esta noche todos estamos un poco nerviosos –comentó Rikuo. Luego bajó la voz, hasta casi susurrar—. ¿Has podido contactar con ellos?

—Sí, ya está hecho. Están de acuerdo con el plan –constestó la Auki-onna, también en susurros.

—Perfecto –Rikuo le guiñó un ojo a su amiga—. Cuento contigo, Tsurara.

—¡Sí! –asintió ella enérgicamente.

—Bien. Entonces vamos a la guerra.

En el vestíbulo esperaban los principales lugartenientes del clan, desde Ibaraki-Doji hasta Shokera. Incluso la pequeña Kyokotsu estaba allí, a pesar de que la muerte de su padre aún estaba reciente. Rikuo intentó disuadirla de que los acompañase, pero la niña de ojos de serpiente no se dejó convencer.

—Ahí fuera están los que han matado a papá y a mis amigos. ¡Si el hermano mayor puede ir, yo también! –aseveró Kyokotsu con decisión.

Rikuo suspiró. Sabía que su abuela solía dar manga ancha a Kyokotsu en cantidad de ocasiones, pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aunque la pequeña era ducha en las artes negras que tanto gustaban a Hagoromo Gitsune, seguía siendo una niña. Una niña que encima había perdido a su padre y a la que las ansias de venganza podían poner en un brete. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para discutir. A cada minuto que pasaba, Kioto perdía un pedazo de su historia a manos del enemigo.

—El enemigo está atacando en diversos puntos de la ciudad. Nos dividiremos para cubrir más espacio –ordenó Rikuo—. Gran Tengu, coged a vuestros cuervos y vigilad los cielos. Seréis nuestro centro de comunicación. Ibaraki-Doji, toma tus oni y patrulla la zona este. Shokera, tú y los tuyos os quedaréis en el lado oeste. Si veis onmyoji, no los ataquéis ni estorbéis. Su objetivo también es expulsar a estos invasores. Ya sabéis, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

—¿Y vos, joven señor? –preguntó el Gran Tengu.

—Yo seré la punta de lanza de una fuerza de reacción rápida. Cada vez que uno de esos malnacidos aparezca, le daremos caza. Tsurara, tú vienes conmigo.

La Yuki-onna asintió, con cuidado de no exteriorizar sus sentimientos. A los yokai de Kioto les seguía sin hacer gracia que su joven señor confiase tanto en una extranjera.

Rikuo se volvió hacia Kyokotsu.

—Tú también, Kyokotsu. Gashadokuro vendrá con nosotros.

—No os preoupéis, joven señor –dijo el esqueleto gigante—. Me aseguraré de que no le ocurra nada malo.

—Te tomo la palabra.

A Kyokotsu no le hizo ninguna gracia aquello.

—¡Señor Rikuo! –protestó con su aguda voz infantil—. ¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Sé luchar! ¡No necesito una niñera!

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de niñeras? –replicó el kitsune con sorna—. ¿No querías estar en el centro de la acción? Pues entonces tendrás que seguirme, te guste o no. Recuerda, en ausencia de Hagoromo Gitsune, yo doy las órdenes aquí.

La niña dejó su enfurruñamiento a un lado y asintió con un brillo apasionado en los ojos. Su lealtad infantil era encomiable y a prueba de bombas. Rikuo realmente quería tenerla bajo vigilancia, no fuera a pasarle nada malo. Su abuela nunca lo decía, pero Kyokotsu era como la hija que nunca había tenido. Hasta que Hagoromo Gitsune volviese, era tarea suya frenar su ímpetu y mantenerla a salvo.

—Si ya está todo aclarado, ¡adelante! Esos yokai de Shikoku se van a enterar de lo que es bueno.

00000

Hizo falta menos de una hora para que la confianza de Rikuo bajase en picado. Tal como había prometido Tamazuki, los yokai de Kioto no podían hacer otra cosa que perseguir fantasmas. Ninguno de los sicarios de Shikoku se quedaba demasiado tiempo en la escena del crimen, y si por un casual se topaban con las fuerzas de los Abe, en vez de luchar huían como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras tanto, la ciudad seguía ardiendo.

—¡Maldita sea! –masculló Rikuo.

El joven señor era el que lo estaba pasando peor. Su "fuerza de reacción rápida" había sido pensada para apoyar a sus hombres en caso de enfrentamiento con el enemigo, una carga de caballería capaz de acudir rauda y veloz en rescate de los suyos. Sin embargo, no había enfrentamientos, sólo largas e infructuosas persecuciones.

En un momento de gran esfuerzo, Rikuo estuvo a punto de dar caza a la misteriosa mujer-pájaro de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando Tsurara lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Tsurara! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –se enfadó el joven señor.

—¡Es una traidora! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿Le puedo sacar los ojos, hermano mayor? –saltó Kyokotsu como resorte.

—¡No! Lo siento, es que no había tiempo para explicaciones –se excusó la dama de las nieves, manteniendo la distancia con la niña de la calavera y las serpientes—. ¡Mirad!

En su mano helada sostenía una de las plumas negras de la mujer-pájaro. Cuando se vio perseguida, la sicaria de Tamazuki había liberado un gran número de ellas sobre Rikuo. Habrían caído sobre él de no haberse interpuesto Tsurara en su camino.

—¿Son venenosas? –aventuró Rikuo, recordando al Zen, el famoso médico del Clan Nura, un ave yokai de alas mortales.

—No, pero si tocan tus ojos te dejan ciego –explicó Tsurara—. Mi madre me contó leyendas sobre los yokai de Shikoku. Estas son las plumas de Yosuzume, un yokai que ataca a los humanos que tienen miedo de la oscuridad. Debe haber venido con ese Tamazuki.

Rikuo gruñó. Conocía bien las leyendas de Kioto, pero apenas sabía nada sobre Shikoku. En su casa apenas hablaban de ellos, contentándose con tildarlos de "paletos de pueblo". Sin embargo, tan paletos no debían ser si tenían a su servicio yokai tan peligrosos como aquella misteriosa Yosuzume. Yura seguro que sabía mucho más, pero no había habido oportunidad de tratar el tema antes del ataque. La próxima vez se tomaría las reuniones del Club Onmyoji más en serio.

Una intensa llamarada a un kilómetro de allí atrajo su atención.

—¡Otra vez no! —exclamó Rikuo furioso.

Partió hacia el nuevo foco del incendio acomapañado de Tsurara, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro, amén de otros seguidores, pero sabía que era en vano. Para cuando llegaran, los culpables haría rato que se habrían esfumado, no dejando más rastro que cenizas y destrucción.

Sus temores se cumplieron. Era un barrio residencial y decenas de personas gritaban y lloraban mientras veían como las llamas devoraban sus casas. Los bomberos de la Kioto no daban abasto, y ya estaban llamando a efectivos desde Osaka y otras ciudades cercanas. Incluso se hablaba de hacer intervenir a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

Rikuo apretó los dientes.

—Los culpables escapan. Tenemos que ir tras ellos —dijo un tengu del monte Kurama, enlace con el consejero Sojobo.

—No —dijo Rikuo—. Así no vamos a ninguna parte. Estoy harto de perseguir fantasmas. Quiero ayudar y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Rikuo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tsurara sorprendida.

Por toda respuesta, el chico bajó al nivel de la calle para mezclarse con los transeúntes. No sabía qué podía hacer, pero quería hacer algo. Si su espada era inútil en aquel momento, siempre podía rescatar objetos y personas del fuego, traer suministros, lo que fuera necesario. Por desgracia, la gente a su alrededor estaba en estado de shock. No le prestaban ninguna atención. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que era un kitsune.

—¡Gente! ¡Estoy aquí para ayudar! ¡Decidme qué debo hacer! —exclamó Rikuo.

Nadie le respondió. Estaban demasiado ocupados llorando y lamentándose.

—¡No os quedéis parados! ¡Hay que hacer...! —elevó la voz Rikuo, hasta que notó cómo Tsurara le tiraba de la manga.

—Rikuo, déjalo. No escuchan. No pueden —le hizo ver la dama de las nieves en tono calmante.

—Pero... —quiso protestar el kitsune. Su sangre hervía. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era sentirse inútil.

—Qué difícil es ser el líder cuando el mundo se desmorona a tu alrededor —dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada.

Rikuo y Tsurara se dieron la vuelta. Entre la masa de personas que habían perdido su hogar habían aparecido dos figuras vestidas en elegantes trajes del periodo Edo. La gente les abrió paso, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que se plantaron a escasa distancia de la pareja yokai.

—Rikuo... Esos dos... —murmuró Tsurara, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo raro en aquellos dos personajes, no sólo por su forma de vestir.

—¿Quiénes sois? —les preguntó el joven señor de los Abe—. ¿Sois yokai de Shikoku?

—Yokai de Shikoku, dice. Qué divertido —se burló el hombre de cabellos rubios que acompañaba al primero, un extraño ser de inhumanos ojos negros y sonrisa perenne.

—Es la ignorancia la que habla por ellos, Yanagida. Recuérdalo. El conocimiento es poder —le dijo su acompañante, para luego volverse hacia Rikuo y Tsurara—. No, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, no venimos de Shikoku, sino de la antigua Edo. Yo soy Encho, Boca de Sanmoto y Ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias. Aquí a mi lado se encuentra mi colega, Yanagida.

—¡Entonces sois vosotros los que estáis detrás de todo esto! —rugió Rikuo furioso.

La explosión de ira del kitsune no perturbó a Encho en lo más mínimo.

—¿Nosotros? Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no —se hizo el enigmático el narrador de las Cien Historias—. No niego que nos interesa ver al Clan Abe caído en desgracia y que el joven señor de Shikoku está haciendo un buen trabajo. Por encima de nuestras expectativas, diría yo. En este juego de tronos, nuestro protegido apuesta como un ganador. ¿Cuál será vuestro movimiento, señor de los Abe?

—¡Esto no es un juego! —gritó Rikuo—. ¡No os perdonaré que hayáis causado tanta muerte y destrucción innecesaria!

—No es innecesaria —le cortó Encho, dejando su abanico a un lado y alzando tres dedos de su mano derecha—. Tres noches. En tres noches, vuestra existencia será borrada de la faz de Kioto. Eso sí lo puedo prometer.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rikuo enarcó una ceja, entre chulo y desconfiado—. Ya derrotamos al Nurarihyon hace medio año y él era mucho más hombre que cualquiera de vosotros, perros rastreros.

—Lo nuestro no es la fuerza bruta, señor Abe. Nosotros usamos la cabeza. Un buen estratega no pone todos los huevos en la misma cesta —le sermoneó Encho con suavidad, como un profesor aleccionando a su alumno favorito—. El juego ha empezado. El tablero es Kioto, la apuesta es el "miedo" de la capital. Y las piezas... Bueno, digamos que tengo un truco o dos bajo la manga.

—¡Te he dicho que esto no es un juego! —exclamó Rikuo, lanzándose sobre Encho.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que un grupo de humanos normales y corrientes se interponía en su camino.

—¿Qué hacéis? —se enfadó el kitsune—. ¡Apartad!

—¡Aparta tú, apestoso yokai! —le espetaron ellos—. ¡Es por tu culpa que hemos perdido nuestras casas! ¡Ahora lo vas a pagar!

—¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? —se asombró Rikuo.

Entonces se fijó en Encho. La Boca de Sanmoto hablaba y sus palabras resonaban en todo el lugar, llegando a los corazones de las personas que más habían sufrido.

—Mirad... Yokai... No son una leyenda... Existen... Existen y son los culpables de esta desgracia... Son culpables de todas las desgracias... Matadlos... Salvad Kioto... Matad a los yokai...

—¡Serás...! —empezó Rikuo, pero se detuvo al instante cuando una botella le golpeó en la cabeza.

Las personas que antes habían estado llorando ante la destrucción de sus casas, ahora le miraban con un odio abrasador. Todo el que podía echaba mano de palos, piedras y botellas, munición para castigar al malvado yokai que les había causado tanto dolor.

—¡No, deteneos! ¡Os está engañando! ¡Él es el verdadero culpable! —intentó hacerles entrar en razón Rikuo, más fue en vano.

—¡Cállate y muere, maldito yokai!

Empezó la lluvia de proyectiles, desde pedradas a escupitajos, mientras Encho lo observaba todo con expresión satisfecha.

—¿Cómo se siente ser odiado por aquellos que proteges, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune? —comentó Encho. Su sonrisa era más ancha que nunca—. Hay una línea muy delgada entre el miedo y el odio. Los humanos son seres patéticos, siempre dispuestos a echar la culpa de sus desgracias a cualquier otro. Mentiras, engaños... lo aceptarán todo siempre que crean que así se van a salvar. Esa es la clase de criaturas entre las que te camuflas, joven señor de los Abe. Ahora, si me disculpas, me requieren en otra parte.

Se dio la vuelta, seguido por Yanagida.

—¡Encho! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, maldito malnacido! —bramó Rikuo, aunque era incapaz de atravesar la marea de ciudadanos furiosos que se interponía entre él y su objetivo.

—Hasta nunca, kitsune —se burló Yanagida, antes de desaparecer tras los pasos del narrador.

Influenciada por las palabras de Encho, la horda de humanos enfervorecidos se lanzó sobre Rikuo y compañía. Eran débiles, no tenían poderes y habían sufrido un trauma terrible. Pero eran muchos y estaban dominados por un odio homicida que los hacía imparables. Cuando una piedra estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo a Rikuo, Tsurara no aguantó más y empezó a convocar una nube de hielo sobre sus cabezas.

—Volved a hacer eso y os convierto a todos en cubitos de hielo —amenazó la Yuki-onna.

—¡Tsurara, no! ¡No saben lo que están haciendo! —la detuvo Rikuo.

—P-pero yo... —intentó justificarse Tsurara. Un momento de distracción que aprovechó uno de los más lanzados para arrearle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una barra de hierro. La dama de las nieves se desplomó sobre el suelo, sangrando profusamente.

—¡TSURARA! —gritó Rikuo.

Sin más dilación, levantó con mucho cuidado a la Yuki-onna y la sujetó entre sus brazos.

—Kyokotsu, Gashadokuro, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible —ordenó el joven señor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Seguro que podemos con todos ellos! —protestó Kyokotsu.

—No vamos a hacer daño a los humanos. Es mi última palabra. Vámonos.

Estaba claro que ni a Kyokotsu ni al resto les parecía bien aquella disposición, pero Rikuo era el joven señor y no tenían más remedio que obedecer. Por desgracia, su retirada se vio entorpecida por más grupos de personas que acudían desde las cuatro esquinas del barrio como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas. Las palabras de Encho habían llegado más lejos de lo que parecía.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Kyokotsu, por primera vez alarmada de verdad. Las piedras volaban y el número de humanos crecía sin parar.

—¿Luchar? —sugirió Gashadokuro inseguro. Su mayor tamaño no le proporcionaba más seguridad, al contrario: se había convertido en un blanco perfecto para los proyectiles de la marabunta que rugía a su alrededor.

—¡No! —les detuvo Rikuo una vez más—. Vamos a... vamos a...

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que ni él mismo sabía qué hacer. Nadie le había preparado para enfrentarse a una horda de humanos enfadados. Nunca se había visto en la tesitura de ser el blanco del odio de todos, y menos aún cuando no había hecho nada malo. Era como un ataque zombi, caótico, abrumador e interminable. Su agilidad de kitsune no podía escapar de cientos de manos que se alargaban hacia él.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que cayeran sobre él, sin que Kyokotsu o Gashadokuro pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

"¡Tengo que proteger a Tsurara!", pensó Rikuo. ¿Pero cómo? Con los brazos ocupados en escudar a su querida amiga, no podía blandir una espada. Y aunque hubiese podido, realmente no se sentía capaz de atacar a aquellas personas. Ellas también eran víctimas de la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Su shikigami? ¡Sí, esa era la solución! Sin embargo, no alcanzaba el bolsillo donde tenía el talismán y la horda estaba a punto de lincharlo. No iba a llegar a tiempo.

Entonces ocurrió lo que parecía un milagro. Una fuerza poderosa lo agarró por los hombros y lo alzó sobre las cabezas de la turba, poniendo a salvo de paso a Tsurara. Mientras, un torrente de agua brotó de todas las alcantarillas y bocas de riego. El súbito manguerazo hizo retroceder a los humanos, una ducha fría que a muchos les aclaró las ideas. Poco a poco, los vecinos se dispersaron.

—¿Quién...? —empezó a preguntar Rikuo, contemplando a sus salvadores.

—¿Cómo? ¿No se acuerda de nosotros? ¡Pero si pensé que fue usted quien nos había llamado! Ah, no importa, mi memoria tampoco es la mejor. ¡Aotabo de los Nura, para servirle! —sonrió el gigantón que le tenía cogido por los hombros. Luego observó la fea herida que tenía Tsurara en la cabeza—. Ay, madre, será mejor que Setsura no vea eso o se va a poner hecha una furia.

—Disculpad que hayamos tardado un poco. Tenía que recordar el camino de los estanques —se disculpó Kappa, el yokai de pies palmeados de los Nura. Él había sido el responsable del baño de agua fría que habían recibido los humanos.

—Ciertamente —intervino la figura de un monje guerrero que había surgido de entre las sombras. El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Rikuo—. Soy Kurotabo, por si se había olvidado de mí. Siento que no podamos reunirnos en circunstancias más propicias, pero tal como quedó acordado, estamos aquí para ayudar en la lucha contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon y sus secuaces.

Kyokotsu, recuperada del susto de ver a Rikuo desaparecer bajo la marea humana, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Aquellos recién llegados no eran los mismos que habían intentado matar al joven señor meses atrás? ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

—¿Hermano mayor? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó dubitativamente la niña.

—Mi as bajo la manga —sonrió Rikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Ay, Nuramago ha acabado definitivamente y me siento vacío. Mucho me temo que el fandom va a morir poco a poco. Pero este fic continuará hasta el final, aunque sólo me lea una persona. Por de pronto, a ver qué tal funciono con este ritmo de actualización y los capítulos más cortos.

* La información que he dado de los incendios en el antiguo Japón es veraz. No debía ser nada divertido vivir en aquellas épocas. Decir que en el canon Inuhoo y compañía también le prenden fuego a Ukiyoe, pero en un pueblo de piedra y metal el efecto no iba a ser tan devastador como en Kioto.

* Algunos reconocerán ciertas escenas similares a las del manga. El poder de Encho es hacer que la gente crea sus palabras. Un poco tonto, hasta que uno ve el alcance que puede tener. Durante la saga del Clan de las Cien Historias, él y sus compañeros ponían en más de un dilema moral a Rikuo... aunque luego el autor se lo saltó a la torera para hacer parecer a Rikuo más "heroico". No fue una buena saga, pero tenía buenas ideas. Espero no fastidiarlas yo también.

Aún queda por delante una OVA más y tal vez algún omake. Pero nada más. Ojalá Nuramago encontrara una segunda vida en fanfiction, como tantas otras series, pero mucho me temo que no será así. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Yo seguiré escribiendo.

Próximo capítulo: _"Rikuo contraataca".  
><em>


	30. Rikuo contraataca

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Los yokai de Shikoku empiezan su ataque sobre Kioto, provocando incendios y destrucción. Rikuo intenta detenerlos, pero en su camino se cruza Encho del Clan de las Cien Historias, que vuelve a los humanos en su contra. Antes de que le linchen, sin embargo, Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa llegan para rescatarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuo contraataca<strong>

Las caras eran largas en la sala de reuniones del Clan Abe. Sobre un enorme mapa de la ciudad de Kioto colgado en la pared, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama iba marcando con un pincel los lugares que habían sido atacados por los yokai de Shikoku la noche anterior.

—El hanamachi de Shimabara... La escuela abandonada... Los templos sintoístas del este... —iba recitando el anciano consejero—. Todos estos sitios han sido objetivo de los invasores, por no mencionar los daños causados por el fuego en la ciudad antigua.

Las expresiones de los presentes, con Rikuo en su forma humana a la cabeza, se endurecieron. El Gran Tengu continuó con su exposición.

—Al contrario que los Nura el verano pasado, estos atacantes de ahora no buscan ocupar plazas fuertes. Su táctica preferida es el ataque relámpago y la retirada inmediata, antes de que lleguen refuerzos. Sin embargo, no hay que subestimarlos. La muerte de nuestro buen amigo Kyokotsu demuestra que son peligrosos. En mi humilde opinión, creo que su objetivo es alterar el equilibrio del "miedo" en la capital. En suma, buscan provocarnos y atacarnos en cuanto nos descuidemos.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no tardaron en hacerse oír en el auditorio.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Nos estamos dejando ganar! —gritó el preocupado representante de los comerciantes yokai.

—¡Si esto fuera una guerra de verdad, habríamos tenido que izar bandera blanca! —se quejó otro.

—Por si fuera poco, tengo entendido que el enemigo está formado por un escuadrón de tamaño reducido —añadió un tercero—. ¡Nos estamos dejando avasallar por un puñado de tanukis! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ni el Gran Tengu, ni Ibaraki-Doji ni Shokera hicieron comentario alguno a las palabras de los alarmados representantes, aunque era evidente que desaprobaban aquel ataque de pánico. Una dubitativa Kyokotsu intentó intervenir para aclarar la situación, pero aún era muy pequeña y no estaba preparada para hacerse oír en una reunión del clan. Afortunadamente, fue entonces cuando Rikuo decidió intervenir.

—Os equivocáis —dijo el joven señor muy serio—. No son sólo un puñado de tanukis. Han demostrado que tienen inteligencia y recursos, y los secuaces de Sanmoto Gorozaemon les están ayudando. Están dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar, incluso a usar a los humanos contra nosotros.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de pesar en la sala.

—Ay, si al menos Hagoromo Gitsune estuviera aquí con nosotros... —se lamentó uno.

—Si estuviera aquí, mi abuela os estaría echando la bronca por ser tan miedosos —les reprochó Rikuo—. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano Sanmoto haría un movimiento contra nosotros. Bueno, pues ese momento ha llegado. Ahora nos corresponde a nosotros ocuparnos de esta nueva amenaza. ¡Recordad que sois yokai de Kioto! Venceremos a este nuevo enemigo como hemos vencido a los demás.

Los presentes asintieron a las palabras de Rikuo, algunos con satisfacción, otros con resignación. Ciertamente, la mayoría habría preferido tener al frente a Hagoromo Gitsune en una situación de crisis como aquella, pero el joven señor se había ganado los galones de general durante la guerra con el Nurarihyon, así que no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer y confiar en que todo saliese bien. En el peor de los casos, la Señora del Pandemónium regresaría tarde o temprano y les enseñaría a esos paletos tanukis cuál era su lugar.

—Para cuando la abuela regrese, espero tener este problema solucionado —anunció Rikuo con confianza—. Precisamente tengo un plan que...

—¿Ese plan incluye a nuestros recientes "invitados"? —inquirió el Gran Tengu.

Rikuo se volvió hacia él, sorprendido. Aunque el tono del consejero principal del Clan Abe había sido educado, estaba claro que desaprobaba la presencia de los enviados de Ukiyoe en la mansión. Debía ser un rechazo muy grande para haber saltado así en mitad de la conversación, pensó Rikuo. No era propio del Gran Tengu ser tan brusco. ¿O quizás era su manera de lanzar al ruedo la cuestión en la que todos estaban pensando pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar? Tratándose del astuto Sojobo, uno nunca podía estar seguro.

—Pues sí, así es —contestó Rikuo sin ambages—. El Clan Nura es ahora un clan amigo y los señores Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa han venido a ayudarnos, así que espero que todo el mundo les trate con la cortesía que se merecen.

—Lo que se merecen es un corte limpio a la altura de la garganta —rezongó el irascible Ibaraki-Doji—. No me entendáis mal, joven señor. Haré lo que ordenéis, pero los Nura no son nuestros amigos. Nunca lo han sido y nunca lo serán.

—Ya veremos —susurró Rikuo.

00000

En otro lado de la mansión, concretamente en la zona del jardín dedicada a la fuente central, Tsurara estaba dando vueltas de acá para allá. La reunión de los jerifaltes del Clan Abe se estaba alargando más de lo previsto y a ella se le estaban comiendo los nervios. No soportaba estar inactiva. En Ukiyoe siempre había tenido tareas que hacer y hasta cierto punto su tiempo de criada de los Abe había sido llevadero gracias a eso. Ahora Rikuo insistía en que no tenía que hacer nada y ella no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria, ya que el muchacho tenía buena intención. Sin embargo, al igual que la señora Wakana, ella habría preferido echar una mano en la cocina antes que quedarse sentada y esperar.

En esas estaba cuando tres caras familiares aparecieron en su busca.

—¡Yuki-onna! ¡Así que estabas aquí! —la llamó Aotabo con su vozarrón capaz de hacer temblar las paredes—. ¡Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes! Esta casa es un auténtico laberinto. ¿Cómo pueden los yokai de Kioto vivir en un sitio tan... tan...?

—¿Occidental? —sugirió el palmeado Kappa—. A mí me gusta.

—A ti te gusta hasta la música occidental, así que tu opinión no cuenta —sentenció Aotabo, mientras el estoico Kurotabo esbozaba una media sonrisa divertida.

Tsurara salió a su encuentro con alegría.

—¡Ao! ¡Kuro! ¡Kappa! ¡Qué alegría que hayáis venido! Cuando mi madre dijo que iba a enviar ayuda, no pensé que se refería a vosotros.

—Éramos la opción más lógica. Tenemos más experiencia en Kioto que ningún otro y, además, somos miembros de la brigada de asalto —afirmó Kurotabo con mal disimulado orgullo.

—Bueno, eso y que nos ofrecimos voluntarios —añadió Aotabo con una sonrisa—. No pensábamos dejar a nuestra pequeña Yuki-onna sola ante el peligro por segunda vez. Ya fue bastante malo la primera.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Los sucesos del verano aún pesaban en sus conciencias. Entonces, Tsurara se había interpuesto entre ellos y Rikuo cuando estos habían intentado asesinarlo. En parte había sido culpa suya por no revelarle a su compañera cuál era el objetivo real de su misión en Kioto. Luego, la llegada de refuerzos Abe les había obligado a poner pies en polvorosa, abandonando a Tsurara en las garras del enemigo. Al final todo había salido bien gracias a la misericordia del nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero a los tres aún les reconcomía lo ocurrido. Abandonar a un compañero era un grave pecado en el mundo del honor yokai.

Intentando aligerar el ambiente, Tsurara decidió cambiar de tema:

—¿Qué hay de Kubinashi y Kejoro? ¿No vienen con vosotros?

—Huy, me temo que esto les ha pillado en un mal momento —contestó Aotabo.

—Ahora mismo están de luna de miel —explicó Kappa.

Tsurara se quedó asombrada.

—¿En serio se han casado? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

—No sé si lo recordarás, pero en aquel funesto día en el castillo Nijo nuestro Kubinashi dijo muchas cosas en voz alta cuando pensaba que Kejoro iba a morir —relató Kurotabo con su acostumbrada seriedad de monje vengador—. Obviamente, Kejoro se recuperó y no olvidó. Kubinashi intentó escaquearse, pero Kejoro es una mujer de armas tomar.

—¡Ja! ¡Vaya que sí! —se rió Aotabo—. Ha estado detrás de Kubinashi desde antes de que nos conociéramos. Ya era hora de que lo hicieran oficial, ya lo creo que sí.

—Kubinashi no parecía insatisfecho con el arreglo —observó Kappa.

La dama de las nieves sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos —dijo Tsurara con sinceridad—. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, con nosotros, pero se merecen un poco de felicidad. Todos se la merecen.

Al oír eso, Aotabo le dio un codazo cómplice a su antigua compañera.

—¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad, Yuki-onna? ¿Ya has intercambiado _sakazuki_ con el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune? —le preguntó con un guiño muy poco disimulado.

Tsurara se puso roja como un tomate.

—Como siempre, eres el colmo de la rudeza, Ao —suspiró Kurotabo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Sólo le he preguntado por el _sakazuki_! ¡No es nada de lo que avergonzarse! —protestó Aotabo, sin caer todavía en la cuenta de las repercusiones que aquel tema en concreto tenía para la joven dama de las nieves.

Para redondear el bochorno de Tsurara, justo entonces apareció en escena Rikuo, seguido de Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera.

—¿Qué es el _sakazuki_? —preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad—. Creo que no es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él, pero nunca he entendido de qué se trata.

—Señor Rikuo, es usted muy amable por dejarnos estar en su casa, después de todo lo que ha pasado —le saludó Kurotabo, guardando las formas—. En cuanto al sakazuki, estaría encantado de explicarle lo que es, si me lo permite.

—Adelante —asintió Rikuo, mientras Tsurara intentaba camuflarse con las flores del jardín. Qué decir tiene que no lo consiguió.

Kurotabo tosió para aclararse la garganta antes de empezar su exposición.

—Según el código de honor yokai, el _sakazuki, _ritual de la copa, representa un vínculo similar a un pacto de sangre entre yokai de diferentes clanes. En la época en que se formaron los grandes clanes de honor yokai, los honorables guerreros y los descendientes de éstos que formaron las procesiones nocturnas de los cien demonios intercambiaron sus copas de sake formando un vínculo. Si el contenido de sake de la copa se divide al 50%, los yokai se convierten en hermanos. Si la proporción es de 70—30, se establece un vínculo de lealtad entre señor y siervo. En cualquier caso, se trata de un rito que no puede llevarse a cabo a no ser que exista una confianza total entre las dos partes.

Rikuo se quedó admirado ante aquella explicación, pero Ibaraki-Doji a su lado se rió co evidente sorna, ganándose las miradas desaprobadoras de los Nura.

—¿Hay algo en mi explicación que os resulte gracioso, señor oni? —preguntó Kurotabo muy mosqueado.

—Me encanta como utilizas la expresión "honor yokai" para tapar el hecho de que no sois más que un puñado de yakuza, monjecillo —señaló el demonio de la cara partida—. Joven señor, ni caso. Lo pintan muy bonito, pero los juramentos de vasallaje que nos unen desde hace siglos al Clan Abe son más fuertes que esos rituales de vagos y maleantes.

Parecía que Aotabo le iba a espetar algo en la cara al orgulloso oni, pero Kurotabo se interpuso.

—Digamos que cada clan tiene sus propias tradiciones —dijo el monje negro diplomáticamente, para luego añadir en tono amenazante—: Para algunos son más importantes que su propia vida.

Ibaraki-Doji se encogió de hombros. La amenaza velada de Kurotabo no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco le apetecía pelear por una chorrada. Sus espadas pedían sangre a gritos, pero era la sangre de aquellos apestosos tanuki de Shikoku lo que querían probar, no la de unos idiotas de Ukiyoe.

Al ver que la situación se había tranquilizado, Rikuo decidió explicar entonces la razón de que estuviese allí.

—Chicos, está claro que el enemigo va a volver a atacar esta noche. Debemos estar preparados y adelantarnos a sus movimientos en lugar de perseguir fantasmas. Por eso se me ha ocurrido un plan, un plan que necesita vuestra ayuda.

—¿La nuestra? —repitió Aotabo, sorprendido.

—Sí, la vuestra —asintió Rikuo—. Ni los yokai de Shikoku ni el Clan de las Cien Historias esperaba vuestra llegada. Sois nuestro as en la manga. Decidme, ¿qué tal se os da trabajar en equipo?

00000

**Base secreta de Tamazuki**

En el rascacielos a medio construir que habían levantado en el centro de Kioto, Tamazuki, Encho y sus respectivos lugartenientes examinaban con atención y evidente regocijo un mapa de la capital. Las marcas pintadas en él eran prácticamente un reflejo del análisis de la situación que había hecho el Gran Tengu en la sala de reuniones del Clan Abe, pero donde los yokai de Kioto veían malas noticias, Tamazuki y sus secuaces veían grandes victorias. El plan estaba marchando según lo previsto.

—¡Sí! ¡Les estamos dando donde más les duele! —exclamó el fortachón Tearai Oni de Shikoku.

—Mira, normalmente me dan ganas de pegarte porque sólo dices tonterías, ¡pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo! —dijo Raiden de las Cien Historias, que parecía más animado que sus compañeros de clan—. A este paso, ni Plan B ni leches, Kioto caerá en dos días más. ¡Genial!

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto —intervino Inuhoo, el perro fénix que había provocado la mayoría de incendios en la ciudad. Como siempre, le gustaba adoptar el papel de responsable del grupo y se había tomado como misión no dejar que sus camaradas se descontrolasen—. Sí, no podemos quejarnos de los resultados de la noche pasada, pero los Abe aún no están vencidos. ¿Os recuerdo que ayer mismo tuvimos que lamentar la muerte de nuestro compañero Muchi a manos de Hagoromo Gitsune? ¿O es que lo habéis olvidado?

—Eres un aguafiestas, Inuhoo —se quejó Tearai Oni.

Un golpe sobre la mesa interrumpió la conversación. Las cabezas de los presentes se giraron hacia la cabecera, donde Tamazuki se sentaba con el fiel Inugami a su espalda, cual guardia pretoriano.

—Inuhoo no está siendo aguafiestas, amigo Tearai Oni. Sólo está siendo precavido, y con razón —dijo el líder de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku—. Aunque lo de anoche fue todo un éxito, ha sido más un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que otra cosa. La verdadera batalla está a punto de empezar. ¿Encho?

La Boca de Sanmoto asintió y se levantó para tomar la palabra.

—Estimados colegas de Shikoku, el señor Tamazuki tiene razón. Esta noche nos enfrentaremos a la prueba de fuego. Los Abe creerán que nuestro objetivo van a ser templos y otros lugares espirituales, como anoche. Que vamos a terminar el trabajo empezado. Y será verdad, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

A un gesto de Encho, se colgó un nuevo mapa sobre el anterior. Tanto los yokai de Shikoku como los propios ejecutivos de las Cien Historias lo examinaron con atención.

—¿Estoy leyendo lo que creo que estoy leyendo? —preguntó Inuhoo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás leyendo bien, Inuhoo —dijo Tamazuki son una sonrisa siniestra de oreja a oreja, mientras Inugami jadeaba con anticipación a su lado—. Vamos a tender una trampa a los onmyoji y a los yokai de Kioto. Cuando esta noche acabe, la capital no volverá a ser la misma.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Si había un sentimiento generalizado entre los onmyoji de la mansión, era el de impotencia. Al igual que los yokai de Kioto, los valientes exorcistas de la familia Keikain habían salido para enfrentarse al enemigo invasor, sólo para volver con las manos vacías. Mientras tanto, barrios enteros de la ciudad habían ardido hasta los cimientos y si no se había perdido gran parte del patrimonio artístico y cultural de la ciudad había sido gracias al esfuerzo colectivo de los vecinos, no a ninguna clase de heroísmo de los yokai o de los onmyoji. Tanto los Abe como los Keikain habían sido meros convidados de piedra al "espectáculo de fuegos artificiales" que había organizado el malvado Tamazuki.

No hace falta decir que a los Keikain no les hacía ninguna gracia sentirse inútiles.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —exclamó el líder de la estirpe Fukuju—. ¡Primero Shuji y Koreto, y ahora el resto de la ciudad! ¿Hasta cuándo dejaremos que esos yokai campen a sus anchas por Kioto?

—La solución no es sencilla, padre —intervino Masatsugu, su heredero y uno de los jóvenes más prometedores del clan—. Hemos pasado toda la noche jugando al escondite con esos malvados y sólo hemos conseguido cansarnos. Hemos de reconocerlo, si no nos anticipamos a sus movimientos, nunca los cazaremos.

Yura, sentada al lado de su abuelo como le correspondía como heredera oficial de la familia, escuchaba la discusión con mucha atención. Sí, su primo tenía razón. Ella misma había pasado la noche de aquí para allá y ahora estaba que se caía de sueño. Menos mal que aquel día era domingo y no tenía que ir a clase, pero si la cosa seguía así no sabía cómo aguantaría despierta en la escuela. "Aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que me quedo dormida en clase después de perseguir a un yokai escurridizo", pensó Yura, acordándose de cuando había estado siguiendo la pista de Rikuo, antes de que supiera que el kitsune bromista y su amigo de la infancia eran la misma persona.

En ese momento, su hermano mayor, hasta entonces muy callado, habló:

—Miradlo por el lado positivo.

—¿Qué lado positivo? —preguntó el padre de Masatsugu.

—Esta vez no hemos perdido a ninguno de los nuestros —comentó Ryuji—. No pasó lo mismo la última vez que una panda de yokai nos hizo quedar como imbéciles.

Hubo gruñidos de reproche, pero poco más. Ryuji siempre tenía una manera diferente de ver las crisis. Entonces Akifusa se levantó de su asiento con calma y tomó la palabra:

—Ryuji tiene razón. Es cierto que hemos sido afortunados. Sin embargo, lo que tenemos que defender no es nuestra sangre, sino Kioto. Y hemos fracasado.

—La batalla no ha hecho más que empezar —dijo Ryuji.

—Por supuesto. Y la próxima vez lo haremos mejor —añadió Akifusa—. Derrotaremos a esos yokai de Shikoku aunque nos cueste la vida en el intento.

Akifusa y Ryuji intercambiaron sonrisas. Nunca habían sido buenos amigos, pero desde la guerra del Nurarihyon había nacido un ligero sentimiento de camaradería entre ellos. Había ayudado mucho que ambos jóvenes hubiesen probado el amargo sabor de la derrota, tanto para apear a Akifusa de su caballo blanco como para limar la arrogancia de Ryuji (aunque su cinismo no había quien se lo quitara). Sin embargo, Keikain Haigo, el achaparrado jefe de la rama Idoro, no compartía el ánimo combativo de los dos jóvenes.

—¿Para qué malgastar la sangre de nuestros exorcistas cuando tenemos la solución aquí mismo? La barrera de Seimei está casi completa. Si colocamos el último sello en el castillo Nijo, expulsaremos a todos los yokai de Kioto. Sinceramente, no sé por qué no lo hicimos en su momento.

Si Yura esperaba que alguien le llevase la contraria a Heigo, quedó muy decepcionada. Al contrario, muchos empezaron a meditar seriamente aquella opción.

—¡No es una buena idea! —saltó la joven onmyoji—. ¡Si hacemos eso, el Clan Abe también será expulsado!

—¿Y? —fue la respuesta general.

—¿Acaso queréis haceros enemigos de Hagoromo Gitsune cuando nos estamos enfrentando a los yokai de Shikoku y a Sanmoto Gorozaemon? ¡Es una temeridad!

—Ah, ¿pero acaso no sabemos que Hagoromo Gitsune se ha ido de la ciudad? —señaló Heigo con una sonrisa de sabelotodo triunfal—. Si hay un momento para hacerlo es ahora, cuando los yokai están distraídos en sus guerras. Como ha dicho Akifusa, tenemos que proteger Kioto.

—Sobre todo cuando así no tenemos por qué mover el culo, ¿verdad, "jefe de estudios"? —le pinchó Ryuji. Heigo, con 43 años, era famoso por haberse pasado toda la vida estudiando con la vana esperanza de convertirse algún día en cabeza de la familia. La aparición de jóvenes genios como Akifusa, Mamiru o la misma Yura había enterrado todas sus esperanzas, así que ahora pasaba sus días entre libros y maldiciendo a las nuevas generaciones.

—Qué falta de respeto —se ofendió Heigo—. Aquí el que tiene que decidir es el cabeza de familia. Yo haré lo que el diga.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Hidemoto 27º. El anciano patriarca había permanecido toda la reunión con los ojos cerrados. Un observador menos perspicaz habría pensado que se había quedado dormido, pero en realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en especial las muertes de Shuji y Koreto. Aún le dolía la pérdida de dos jóvenes tan brillantes en la flor de su vida. No obstante, seguía siendo el patriarca de los Keikain. Había seguido el rumbo de la conversación, había sopesado los argumentos y había tomado una decisión.

—Seguiremos protegiendo Kioto como hasta ahora, confiando en la fuerza y la habilidad de nuestros onmyoji. Una guerra en dos frentes no es el paso más recomendable para nosotros ahora, en especial cuando compartimos un enemigo común que requerirá de todas nuestras energías para ser destruido.

Yura sonrió satisfecha, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su abuelo continuó:

—Dicho esto, no estoy ciego ante la amenza que se cierne sobre nosotros ni ignoro que nuestra primera responsabilidad es con Kioto y sus habitantes. Si se diera el caso de que la situación se escapa de nuestro control, daré la orden de cerrar la barrera espiritual de Seimei y expulsar a todos los yokai de la ciudad, sin importar a qué familia pertenezcan. Qué los dioses nos amparen si eso llega a ocurrir, porque Hagoromo Gitsune no perdona ninguna ofensa.

00000

**Fushimi Inari**

Era la noche del 23 y hacía frío en la antigua capital. Dos figuras envueltas en sombras hacían guardia junto al gran santuario de Inari en Kioto.

Desde antiguo, Inari era considerada patrona del arroz y de los negocios exitosos, así que agricultores, artesanos y comerciantes habían contribuido durante siglos a hacer de aquel santuario uno de los más hermosos de Japón. El altar de Inari propiamente dicho estaba en lo alto de una colina a la que se llegaba después de atravesar miles de _torii_, falsas puertas rojas colocadas a modo de arcos triunfales de madera a lo largo de la vía sagrada. Además del santuario, no faltaban pequeños altares diseminados por todo el recinto, hasta 32.000, según algunas fuentes. No era de extrañar, por tanto, que fuera uno de los lugares de culto más populares de la ciudad. Año Nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se esperaba una afluencia de millones de visitantes.

Fushimi Inari era también uno de los lugares de culto más asociados con los kitsunes. No faltaban estatuas de zorros blancos a la entrada del santuario y hasta la misma Hagoromo Gitsune demostraba una reverencia especial por aquel sitio. Que no hubiese sido atacado la noche anterior resultaba harto sospechoso y los estrategas del Clan Abe estaban convencidos de que el enemigo planeaba algo especial para aquel santuario. Por eso estaban allí Shokera y Aotabo, vigilando como gárgolas.

La idea de combinar en equipos diferentes a los Nura y a los Abe había sido de Rikuo. Como les había dicho el joven señor a Kurotabo y compañía, "el enemigo nos espera a nosotros; no os espera a vosotros". Confiaba en que eso fuera suficiente para volver la balanza contra los yokai de Shikoku y al Clan de las Cien Historias, pero admitía también que la idea de combinar dos fuerzas en principio antagónicas para sorprender a sus rivales había sido de Tamazuki y los suyos. "Hay que aprender, aunque sea del enemigo", había dicho entonces Rikuo.

No era una idea fácil de poner en práctica. Aún había mucha mala sangre entre los dos bandos. Curiosamente, uno de los primeros en aceptarla había sido el siempre gruñón Ibaraki-Doji.

—Mientras no me toque con el capullo de las cuerditas, me importa un pimiento quien sea mi compañero siempre que pelee bien —había dicho el líder oni.

—Eh, me han dicho que Kubinashi no ha podido venir —había respondido Rikuo un poco nervioso.

—Mejor todavía.

A Shokera le había tocado con Aotabo, el monje forzudo de los Nura. Decir que los dos yokai no habían empastado bien era un error. El problema era que ni siquiera habían llegado a empastar. Desde que habían empezado la vigilancia, Aotabo había intentado por activa y por pasiva trabar conversación con Shokera, pero el yokai cristiano apenas le dirigía la palabra y se contentaba con responderle con monosílabos.

—Vaya, hombre. Y yo que pensaba que Kurotabo era un muermo cuando se ponía serio... Tú le ganas, desde luego —silbó Aotabo, dándose por vencido.

Shokera esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

—Tu falta de modales me recuerda a un oni que conozco bien —dijo el yokai insecto.

—¡Je! ¡Pero si sabe hablar!

—No te burles, criatura. En su infinita bondad, el joven señor ha decidido poner la otra mejilla y perdonar vuestras pasadas transgresiones, pero debes saber que Dios no olvida. Si te arrepientes de tus pecados, puede que cuando mueras halles la misericordia divina, porque en mí desde luego no la vas a encontrar.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo de pecados. Verás, soy budista. Un monje budista, para ser más exactos.

—Lástima. Rezaré por tu alma, entonces.

En esas estaban cuando sintieron un brusco cambio espiritual en el ambiente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Aotabo confundido.

—Ha sido... —empezó a murmurar Shokera. El yokai cristiano abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡No puede ser! ¿Tan rápido? ¡Es imposible!

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame, que no soy tan rápido como tú!

—¡Quédate ahí! —le ordenó Shokera mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo—. Tengo que comprobar una cosa, enseguida vuelvo.

Ante la impotencia de Aotabo, el yokai insecto cruzó raudo y veloz por el aire la distancia que lo separaba del templo de Inari. El lugar parecía tranquilo, pero Shokera no se dejó engañar. Sus instintos se vieron confirmados cuando encontró tirado en el suelo el cuerpo del guardián del santuario, Nijunanamen Senju Mukade, el Ciempiés de las Veintisiete Caras y las Mil Manos. Era un poderoso yokai, maestro de las dimensiones ocultas y profusamente armado. Sin embargo, ahora Shokera sostenía su cuerpo agonizante entre sus brazos.

—¡Nijunanamen! —exclamó Shokera—. Por el amor de dios, dime, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

De repente, Shokera notó que alguien le tiraba de la manga.

—¿Pero qué...? —musitó el yokai cristiano, dándose la vuelta de inmediato.

Lo que se encontró fue un extraño yokai que parecía una estatua de Buda bajita, clava y contrahecha. Su sonrisa era amplia y siniestra, y sus ojos carentes de vida estaban clavados en la manga del hábito de jesuita de Shokera, que en aquel momento estaba sujetando. El yokai de Kioto trató de soltarse, pero el desconocido estaba agarrado a su manga como una lapa.

—Soy Sodemogi, el dios que devora a otros dioses —dijo el atacante sin dejar de sonreír—. Todas las deidades de esta tierra serán olvidadas y la gente adorará mi nombre en su lugar. ¡Ahora sufre mi...!

No pudo acabar. Un rayo de luz hizo saltar a Sodemogi por los aires, aunque no sin llevarse un pedazo de la manga de Shokera por delante.

—Horrenda criatura, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hábito? —se quejó Shokera, agarrando a Sodemogi por el cuello—. Lo lamento, pero reconozco una maldición cuando la veo y tus poderes de tres al cuarto son inútiles contra la luz redentora del dios verdadero. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que el valiente Nijunanamen no habría caído ante un gusano como tú. Dime, ¿quién te ayuda? ¿Con quién trabajas?

—Conmigo.

Shokera no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El yokai de Kioto recibió un brutal golpe que le lanzó contra un grupo de _torii_, destrozándolas a su paso. No había sido un golpe normal. ¡Le habían derribado con un martillo gigante! Escupiendo sangre, Shokera se levantó de entre los restos de madera sólo para ver como una figura colosal se elevaba sobre él.

—¡Eh! ¡Mi nombre es Raiden el Martillo! —le saludó el nuevo enemigo, blandiendo el susodicho martillo. Tenía pinta de macarra callejero o jefe de una banda de moteros, pero medía tres metros de altura y sus manos parecían capaces de aplastar un coche como si fuera una bolsa de papel—. Tío, me encantaría quedarme a pelear y divertirme un poco, pero el jefe ha dicho que tenemos un horario que cumplir. Lástima, tendré que matarte ahora. Nada personal, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sayonara!

Ya iba a descargar todo el peso de su martillo sobre la cabeza del atontado Shokera, cuando fue esta vez ocasión de Raiden recibir un golpe por sorpresa. Aunque el puñetazo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo por los aires, sí dejó al ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias completamente descolocado.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Ese tío es un verdadero incordio, pero es mi aliado! —Aotabo hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de maníaco homicida—. ¡Si quieres un combate de verdad, ven a por mí, martillitos!

—¿Oh? ¿Un rival que se cree a mi altura? Esto va a ser interesante... —sonrió también Raiden—. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Por poco no llego a tiempo de actualizar en marzo! De hecho, estaba casi convencido de que no llegaría (ahora espero que Fanfiction no haga algo raro). Algunos de vosotros ya sabéis que mi salud no ha estado en su mejor momento el último mes, así que he estado apartado del teclado más tiempo del que me habría gustado. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, en serio. ¡Pero no temáis! Yo continuaré este fic hasta el final.

* Según datos oficiales, a Kappa le gusta la música occidental, toda una extrañeza en Japón.

* Como ya señalé en su día, ni en el canon ni en este universo los yokai de Kioto son yakuza (algo que a veces olvidan otros escritores de fics). A ellos les va más la vena aristócrata y en ningún momento mencionan el ritual de la copa, más propio de los yakuza. Por eso Rikuo necesita que le expliquen qué es en este capítulo.

* Aotabo es un monje budista, lo declara él así en el canon y precisamente ante Shokera. Y no, el budismo no tiene el concepto de "pecado", sino de "karma", que es algo distinto y puede ser positivo o negativo.

Próximo capítulo: _Y la luz se hizo_


	31. Y la luz se hizo

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Aunque tocados por el ataque de Tamazuki y los suyos, Rikuo y compañía se preparan para contraatacar. Aprovechando la llegada de refuerzos de los Nura, crean equipos para hacer frente a nuevos ataques. En Fushimi Inari, Shokera y Aotabo tienen que luchar contra Sodemogi de Shikoku y Raiden de las Cien Historias.

* * *

><p><strong>Y la luz se hizo<strong>

En una guerra las comunicaciones son casi tan importantes como las armas. Rikuo lo sabía y por eso aquella noche había ordenado que cada equipo de asalto se llevase un teléfono móvil en lugar de recurrir a los mensajeros de toda la vida.

Su decisión no había gustado a todo el mundo. La relación del Clan Abe con la tecnología moderna siempre había sido un tanto ambigua. Por una parte, ellos eran el clan yokai más antiguo de Japón, guardianes de la oscuridad de la muy tradicional ciudad de Kioto. Por otro lado, vivían en una mansión de estilo europeo y gustaban de llevar ropa occidental, a diferencia de otras familias yokai. Sin embargo, aún estaban atrasados en muchas costumbres humanas. Muchos no sabían utilizar un teléfono analógico, menos aún un _smartphone_, y Rikuo había tenido que dar clases aceleradas para asegurarse de que al menos una persona en cada equipo supiera pulsar el botón de llamada.

El esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, con Kioto en llamas y los Abe incapaces de coordinar una respuesta adecuada, habían demostrado que el clan necesitaba adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Ahora Rikuo podía recibir aviso inmediatamente si encontraban al enemigo y también le permitía hacer una ronda de contactos cada hora para asegurarse de que todos los equipos estuviesen bien.

Por eso, que no tuvieran noticias de Shokera y Aotabo era una mala señal.

—¿Sigue sin haber suerte, Tsurara? —le preguntó a su amiga, mientras saltaban de tejado en tejado seguidos de la pequeña Kyokotsu, Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro.

—Lo siento, Rikuo. Lo estoy intentando, pero ese tonto de Ao no coge el teléfono —se lamentó la Yuki-onna—. Es tan bruto que seguro que lo ha aplastado sin darse cuenta.

—Eso, o que está demasiado ocupado para responder —dijo Rikuo con la vista clavada en el horizonte.

Tanto Tsurara como el resto de sus acompañantes asintieron con expresión sombría, calibrando el significado de sus palabras. Aotabo y Shokera habían sido asignados al santuario de Fushimi Inari. Si se habían encontrado con el enemigo, puede que estuviesen luchando por sus vidas.

—Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos para comprobar su estado —sugirió Hakuzozu con tacto, pero Rikuo negó con la cabeza.

—No, no debemos salirnos del plan. Hemos de confiar en ellos. Shokera es uno de nuestros grandes lugartenientes y pude comprobar en el pasado lo fuerte que era Aotabo. Sea lo que sea lo que encuentren, saldrán victoriosos. Estoy seguro de ello.

Hakuzozu no las tenía todas consigo, pero no protestó. Primero, porque Rikuo era su señor y había aprendido con el tiempo a confiar en el criterio del joven heredero del clan. Segundo, porque una nueva complicación acababa de salirles al paso en la forma de una tromba de agua. El líquido, sorprendentemente corrosivo, estuvo a punto de darles y abrió un boquete en el tejado en el que se habían apoyado.

—¡Quietos, monstruos repelentes! —exclamó una voz que Rikuo conocía muy bien—. Ah, vaya, si sois los lacayos de la vieja viuda negra...

Ryuji el onmyoji había aparecido comandando una de sus trampas típicas. No parecía muy arrepentido después de casi haberles bañado en ácido. Tras él llegó sudando y refunfuñando una agitada Yura, seguida del siempre estoico Mamiru. Yura no perdió tiempo en echarle un rapapolvo a su hermano mayor.

—¡Te dije que eran ellos! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarlos así de buenas a primeras?

—Hay que ser precavidos, enana —le espetó Ryuji—. ¿Y si fuera un cambiaformas enemigo disfrazado? ¿Has pensado en eso? Además, son yokai. No sería una gran pérdida para el mundo si muriesen.

—Oye, por si lo has olvidado, estamos aquí delante —señaló Rikuo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y? —Ryuji se encogió de hombros.

Rikuo volvió la cabeza, contrariado. Su yo diurno sabía aguantar las puyas del hermano mayor de Yura y llamarle "maestro Keikain" si era necesario, pero su yo nocturno no era tan paciente. Sin embargo, no era el momento de peleas dialécticas. Aunque la noche de Kioto parecía tranquila, sin incendios ni otras señales de ataque, los yokai de Shikoku podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿A dónde os dirigíais? —les preguntó Rikuo.

—No respondas, Yura —le ordenó Ryuji.

—Íbamos al templo de Yasaka —respondió Yura, pasando olímpicamente de su hermano mayor.

—Qué casualidad, nosotros también —dijo Rikuo—. Es uno de los templos más antiguos de la ciudad. Si los yokai de Shikoku siguen con su estrategia de atacar puntos clave del "miedo" de la ciudad, ese podría ser su siguiente objetivo.

—Ya lo sabemos, zorro. No necesitamos a un kitsune metiendo sus narices donde no debe. Deja que los profesionales en exorcismo hagan su trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres hacer ejercicio, ve a perseguir unas gallinas por ahí —intervino Ryuji.

—Serás... —masculló Rikuo entre dientes.

Yura quería llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Su hermano seguía siendo tan malicioso como siempre y cuando Rikuo se convertía en kitsune era incontrolable. Ya se iba a interponer entre los dos para evitar males mayores, cuando una llamarada brotó a unos cientos de metros de allí.

—¿El templo? —preguntó Ryuji de inmediato.

—No —musitó Mamiru con seriedad robótica—. Gion.

—¿Qué parte de Gion? —preguntó Rikuo. El distrito de las geishas (o mejor dicho, _geikos_) de Kioto era una famosa zona turística y había decenas de lugares de interés en el barrio y sus alrededores, de los cuales el santuario de Yasaka sólo era uno más. Pero la respuesta de Mamiru le dejó helado:

—Todo. Gion entero está siendo atacado.

Onmyoji y yokai se miraron de reojo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, los dos grupos se dirigieron como uno solo al lugar de donde provenían las llamas.

00000

**Fushimi Inari**

En el gran santuario dedicado a la diosa Inari, la batalla estaba yendo mal para Aotabo. El forzudo monje de los Nura al menos daba las gracias por que su móvil hubiese parado de sonar. El maldito tono de llamada le estaba distrayendo justo cuando necesitaba sus cinco sentidos en la pelea. El tal Raiden balndía su colosal martillo con aparente indolencia, pero su fuerza era capaz de arrancar de cuajo las _torii _del templo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te arranque la cabeza? —se burló Raiden.

A pocos metros de allí, Shokera trató de incorporarse. El golpe por sorpresa que le había asestado Raiden aún hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras su aliado luchaba. Antes muerto que quedar en evidencia ante uno de esos malditos yokai de Edo. Por su parte, Sodemogi, el devorador de dioses de Shikoku, procuraba pasar desapercibido en medio de la pelea.

—Oh, así que el bicho con sotana se está recuperando —observó Raiden—. ¡Hora de hacerle dormir para siempre!

Antes de que Shokera pudiera reaccionar, Raiden se lanzó sobre él con el martillo en alto, pero no llegó a descargar el golpe. Entre el yokai cristiano y él se interpuso Aotabo, deteniendo el impacto del martillo con sus propias manos.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No tenías que haber hecho eso! —le increpó Shokera, temiendo que su aliado hubiese perdido los brazos por escudarle.

Sin embargo, Aotabo parecía estar bien. Es más, sujetaba el martillo sin mucho esfuerzo, para asombro de Shokera y del propio Raiden. El ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias se percató de que alrededor de Aotabo flotaba un grupo de calaveras luminiscentes.

—Pe... ¿Pero qué son esas cosas?

—Ups, se me había olvidado, lo siento —fingió disculparse Aotabo—. Verás, es que tengo que contener mi fuerza si no quiero meterme en líos en el mundo humano, ¿sabes? Soy demasiado fuerte. Por eso uso mi collar de calaveras. Sellan mi poder. Pero cuando me las quito, bueno... Ahora podrás comprobar lo que ocurre.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —bramó Raiden, tratando de liberar su martillo de las garras de Aotabo.

—¡Adoración del poder abrumador! _¡GORIKI RAISAN!_ —exclamó Aotabo.

En un instante, el monje guerrero redujo a astillas el martillo de Raiden y a punto estuvo de aplastar la cara de su dueño. El ejecutivo de las Cien Historias tuvo que retroceder, sorprendido por el inusitado aumento de fuerza de su rival. Incluso Shokera estaba impresionado. Como Aotabo sabía con qué clase de monstruo se las estaba gastando, siguió atacando para no dejar a su rival ni un momento de respiro. Raiden fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que, atrapado contra un altar, no pudo esquivar un puñetazo de Aotabo directo a su cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Aprende lo que es bueno! —exclamó Aotabo triunfalmente.

Mas el puñetazo no surtió los efectos deseados. Si el monje esperaba ver la cara de su enemigo reducida a una mancha de sangre, estaba muy equivocado. Raiden resistió el golpe e incluso se permitió sonreír.

—¿No os lo he dicho? No soy un ejecutivo cualquiera, ¡yo soy los huesos del gran Sanmoto! —presumió Raiden, mientras su piel empezaba a cubrirse de escamas óseas—. Mi piel no se rompe con tanta facilidad. ¿Sabéis cuál es el material más duro del mundo? ¿El diamante? Sí, seguro que ibas a decir que era el diamante... ¡Pues estáis equivocado! ¡Lo más duro del mundo soy yo! Y eso es porque... porque...

Raiden no parecía encontrar las palabras. Shokera y Aotabo se lo quedaron mirando con expresiones confusas.

—Uh... Kyosai me lo explicó una vez... Creo que era por la densidad o algo así —titubeó Raiden, intentando recordar la explicación de su compañero de las Cien Historias—. ¡Bueno, a lo que iba! ¡Que soy el tipo más duro del mundo y puedo hacer cosas con mis huesos que jamás creeríais! Como por ejemplo, este "Brazo del Dragón"...

Ante la mirada atónita de Shokera y Aotabo, el brazo derecho de Raiden empezó a desgajare en diferentes placas, alargándose más y más hasta adquirir la forma de un monstruoso látigo. Al parecer, era un proceso doloroso, ya que Raiden gritaba y gesticulaba cada vez que una nueva placa se extendía. Pero el resultado merecía la pena todo ese dolor: cuando Raiden atacó con su brazo, Shokera y Aotabo no pudieron hacer nada para bloquearlo. Más que un látigo, era una auténtica taladradora que reducía a migas incluso el granito más duro. La única solución que les quedaba era evitar el Brazo del Dragón antes de que les tocase.

Shokera lo tenía más fácil. Gracias a su poder, podía flotar en el aire mientras preparaba su contraataque.

—Eres una criatura repulsiva —chasqueó la lengua Shokera, observando a Raiden desde las alturas.

—¡Eh, monaguillo! ¿Te crees que así te vas a librar de mí? ¡Pues piénsatelo de nuevo! ¡Mis brazos no son lo único que se puede alargar!

—¿Qué?

—¡Colmillos Dobles del Dragón! —exclamó Raiden.

El ejecutivo de las Cien Historias hundió su pierna en el suelo. Un segundo después, ésta brotó del suelo como un gusano de arena, elevándose en dirección a Shokera.

—¡Atrás, engendro demoníaco! —dijo el yokai cristiano, blandiendo su lanza en forma de cruz para bloquear el avance de la pierna huesuda de Raiden.

—'Demasiado lento! —sonrió su enemigo.

Shokera logró detener la pierna de Raiden, pero en el último momento el pie del ejecutivo de las Cien Historias volvió a transformarse, llenándose de pinchos afilados que atravesaron la defensa de Shokera y lo agujerearon de parte a parte. Gravemente herido, Shokera se desplomó sobre el suelo del santuario desde una altura de ocho metros.

—Mierda —masculló Aotabo, incapaz de acudir en su ayuda. Bastante tenía ya con evitar el brazo de Raiden, que seguía pulverizando el templo a su alrededor como si estuviera hecho de paja.

Shokera, tendido en el suelo con varios huesos rotos y la sangre manando abundantemente de sus heridas abiertas, notó cómo su energía vital se escapaba. Y mientras la oscuridad le envolvía, su mente vagó por sus recuerdos de siglos atrás...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Montañas de Kyushu, 1549<strong>

Japón se desangraba en guerras civiles, y lo mismo ocurría en el mundo ayakashi. Oficialmente el Clan Abe seguía ostentando el título de Señor del Pandemónium, pero fuera de los límites de Kioto era un título que tenía poca fuerza. El Nue había muerto tiempo atrás y Hagoromo Gitsune estaba en el limbo, esperando su siguiente reencarnación tras la muerte de su último cuerpo humano. Por eso el Clan Abe tenía que practicar un delicado juego de diplomacia y equilibrio si quería mantener su posición. Lo cual significaba alguna guerra de vez en cuando.

En aquel momento, Shokera, con una espada en la mano, observaba con expresión indescifrable el círculo de cadáveres ayakashi que había a su alrededor. Todos pertenecían a la tribu araña de Kyushu, la isla meridional de Japón. A su lado, Ibaraki-Doji asintió complacido.

—Veo que no has perdido tu toque especial. Tal vez no seas uno de la vieja guardia, como Kidomaru o el viejo tengu, pero matar, sabes matar —dijo el oni, fácil de distinguir con la mitad de su cara tapada por una lápida de madera—. Ahora esos idiotas del Tsukumo Yako se lo pensarán dos veces antes de tocarnos las narices de nuevo.

—¿Sirve de algo toda esta sangre derramada, Ibaraki-Doji? —preguntó Shokera con aire melancólico.

—Yo qué sé —se encogió de hombros su compañero—. El viejales y los demás capitostes son los que hacen los planes. Yo soy un mandado.

—A ti te encanta la sangre —señaló Shokera.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas ahora que a tí no te gusta. No te hagas el remilgado. Además, si yo tuviera tu poder, aún me darían más ganas de mandar al otro barrio a esta panda de energúmenos.

Shokera negó con la cabeza, mas no dijo nada. Ibaraki-Doji no le entendía. Realmente nadie le entendía.

Él, como el resto de su tribu, era un Shokera. Pertenecía a una obscura familia de ayakashi insecto asociados al Koshin. ¿Qué era el Koshin? Era un ciclo de sesenta días que se repetía a lo largo del año. La noche del Koshin, los Shokera recogían los pecados de las personas y los llevaban al cielo para que los dioses juzgasen. Por eso, aquellos que hubiesen cometido faltas o crímenes no debían dormir la noche del Koshin, sino rezar al terrible dios Shomen-Kongo. Él era el único capaz de prevenir que los gusanos del pecado llegasen a oídos del cielo.

Shokera, ciertamente, podía descubrir los pecados de las personas y cumplía su trabajo diligentemente. No sólo en la noche del Koshin. Cuando mataba, podía descubrir también el pecado oculto en el corazón de las personas. Muchos creían que el poder de Shokera le daba más motivos para ser un asesino despiadado. A fin de cuentas, cuando conoces lo mala que ha sido la gente a lo largo de sus vidas, la pena de muerte parece a veces un castigo demasiado benigno.

Pero Shokera no pensaba así. Ser el custodio de tantos secretos oscuros no hacía que odiase más a sus enemigos caídos. Al contrario, los compadecía. ¿Qué eran los pecados de aquellos pobres desgraciados sino un reflejo de los suyos propios? Había matado, arruinado vidas y destruido esperanzas en nombre del Clan Abe. ¿En qué se diferenciaba él de sus víctimas?

—Venga, deja de papar moscas. Es hora de volver a Kioto —le dijo Ibaraki-Doji.

Shokera asintió. No tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar.

00000

**Yamaguchi, 1550**

En la esquina de Honshu se encontraba la región de Chugoku, en aquel momento disputada por varios clanes samurai. Las guerras que habían desangrado el país, sin embargo, no habían impedido que la ciudad de Yamaguchi creciese hasta convertirse en un importante centro comercial. Mercaderías de Corea y China llegaban puntualmente al puerto de la ciudad, al igual que viajeros de distintos páises. Había incluso quien se atrevía a llamarla la "Kioto del Oeste", una afirmación risible, en opinión de Shokera.

El ayakashi insecto se encontraba allí por orden del clan para investigar la presencia de los misteriosos _nanban_. Los "bárbaros del sur" habían empezado a llegar a las costas de Japón siete años atrás. Provenían de tierras muy lejanas, más allá del Imperio Medio y de la India, de países de nombres tan extraños como España o Portugal. Según los rumores, eran sucios, peludos y ni siquiera sabían comer con palillos, prueba clara de su barbarismo.

Sin embargo, lo que les faltaba en civilización lo compensaban con una gran inventiva. A cambio de la plata y las mercancías japonesas, los _nanban_ estaban introduciendo poderosas armas de fuego como cañones y mosquetes que dejaban en ridículo a los fuegos artificiales de los chinos. El Clan Abe, preocupado por lo que estos nuevos avances podían suponer en el delicado equilibrio de poder del mundo ayakashi, había enviado a Shokera a investigar.

En el fondo, Shokera agradecía la oportunidad de alejarse de Kioto. Aunque amaba la capital, sentía en su interior una angustia y una desazón que no lograba aplacar, ni recitando sutras budistas ni hundiendo sus penas en alcohol. Sus inquietudes eran de naturaleza más metafísica y tal vez un cambio de aires era lo que necesitaba para aplacarlas, al menos por un rato.

Su primer contacto con un nanban había sido de lo más pintoresco. No había sido un mercader, sino un monje vestido. Shokera se lo había encontrado una mañana en una esquina del mercado, recitando textos sagrados aprendidos de memoria en japonés ante una multitud a medias indiferente y a medias burlona.

—Bienaventurados los misericordiosos, porque ellos alcanzarán misericordia. Bienaventurados los limpios de corazón, porque ellos verán a Dios. Bienaventurados los que trabajan por la paz, porque ellos serán llamados hijos de Dios. Bienaventurados los perseguidos por causa de la justicia, porque de ellos es el Reino de los Cielos...

Muchos se habían reído de aquel hombre, de sus extrañas ropas, de su barba, de sus ojos grandes y redondos. Shokera, en cambio, no lo había hecho. Aquellas palabras habían despertado su curiosidad, aunque no había entendido su significado. Se había acercado al extranjero y a su ayudante, que hacía las veces de traductor.

El extranjero se llamaba Francisco de Javier y, en sus palabras, venía del lejano reino de España para traer la palabra de Dios a Japón. Al principio Shokera había tomado la religión de los _nanban_ por una extraña clase de budismo, pero luego había descubierto que se trataba de algo diferente. Al parecer, el misionero pertenecía a una orden religiosa llamada "jesuitas" y era el primero de su orden en pisar suelo japonés. La conversación era difícil, dado que el extranjero no sabía ni gota de japonés, pero poco a poco se creó una complicidad entre los dos.

Aunque sabía que no debía revelar los secretos del Clan Abe, Shokera sentía la necesidad de sincerarse con aquel hombre sabio, así que un día le dijo:

—Señor mío, ¿qué me diríais si os contara que puedo conocer los pecados de los hombres? ¿Que cada vez que mato a alguien con mi espada descubro sus secretos más oscuros?

El traductor se santiguó al oír aquello, pero el jesuita no se dejó impresionar.

—Hijo mío, ¿de qué estás hablando? Esa carga parece más propia de un ángel que de un hombre.

—¿Un ángel? No, mi señor, más bien un demonio —respondió Shokera—. Los pecados de los hombres me persiguen. Debería odiarlos y, sin embargo, no puedo sino compadecerme de ellos. ¿Pero acaso no soy yo tan pecador como ellos?

Hubo un silencio repentino, mientras el misionero trataba de pensar su respuesta. Entonces, lentamente, dijo:

—Cuentan que Jesús estaba predicando en el templo cuando los escribas y fariseos llevaron una mujer ante él. Ellos le dijeron: "Maestro, esta mujer ha sido sorprendida en adulterio. La ley de Moisés nos mandó que hay que lapidar a esta clase de mujeres. ¿Cuál es vuestra respuesta?". Jesús no respondió, sino que se puso a escribir con el dedo en el suelo. Como los acusadores insistían, Jesús se incorporó y dijo: "Quien esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra". Al oír esto, los acusadores se retiraron uno a uno. Al final se quedaron solos la mujer y Jesús. Él le preguntó: "Mujer, ¿dónde están los que te acusaban? ¿Ninguno te condenó?". Ella respondió: "Ninguno, Señor". Entonces Jesús dijo: "Yo tampoco te condeno. Vete y no vuelvas a pecar".

Shokera frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Pero si la mujer había pecado, ¿por qué un dios evitaría su castigo? ¿No era lo que la ley había dispuesto? —preguntó extrañado.

—El castigo de los hombres es un castigo sin misericordia, sin escape, cruel y lleno de sufrimiento. Es nuestro sino, porque somos seres imperfectos y con esa imperfección tenemos que vivir. La misericordia de Dios, sin embargo, es infinita. Por eso no te dejes derrumbar por los pecados del prójimo, ni por los tuyos propios. Todo tiene un sentido en el orden divino. Todos podemos disfrutar de la gracia de Dios, si nos esforzamos.

Shokera se quedó meditando sus palabras durante muchos días después de aquella charla. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>Raiden estaba machacando a Aotabo. Estaba jugando con él como un gato con un ratón, alargando la caza para saborear el golpe final. Ni con toda su fuerza el monje guerrero de los Nura era capaz de atravesar la defensa ósea de su enemigo, que se reía a mandíbula batiente, disfrutando el momento.<p>

En ese momento, Shokera recuperó el conocimiento. Estaba mal, muy mal, pero tenía que hacer algo.

"Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos, dame fuerzas", rogó el yokai insecto.

Por su parte, Raiden decidió acabar con el juego y convertir de una vez a Aotabo en una papilla de sangre y huesos.

—¡Ya no te queda más sitio para huir! ¡Muere de una vez! —exclamó el ejecutivo de las Cien Historias.

A ambos lados de Aotabo, el brazo y la pierna de Raiden formaron una trampa para aplastar al infortunado monje. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, la voz de Shokera resonó en el santuario con la potencia de un coro gregoriano:

—¡Que se haga la luz!

Raiden se quedó momentáneamente cegado por un rayo de luz que iluminó la escena. Para cuando el brillo cegador se disipó, Aotabo había logrado escapar de la trampa, aunque a duras penas. Había recibido una buena tunda por parte de Raiden y estaba molido. Pero a Raiden no le importó. Al ejecutivo le importaba más el aguijón venenoso que se había clavado en su espalda y que le estaba provocando un dolor inimaginable.

—¿Cómo es posible...? —se preguntó el gigantesco macarra. Su defensa de huesos era inexpugnable, ¿verdad?

—Permíteme que te eduque en el catecismo —le dijo Shokera—. Mi aguijón es la lanza que atraviesa a los pecadores. ¿Notas el veneno que te corroe y te debilita? Mira ahora estas alas que me brotan de la espalda. ¿No son hermosas? Son la marca de un ángel. ¿Y estos ojos compuestos que todo lo ven? Una herramienta más para admirar la obra del Señor. Sí, lo mires por donde lo mires, soy uno de los elegidos...

Aotabo, tendido sobre el suelo, fue testigo de excepción de la trnasformación de Shokera. El yokai de Kioto diría lo que quisiera, pero aquella forma medio humana, medio artrópoda era más propia de una horrible pesadilla que del reino de los cielos. Sin embargo, Shokera estaba lanzado y siguió con su discurso:

—Soy un sirviente de Dios, ignorante desgraciado. En nombre del Señor, protegeré la obra de nuestro mesías el Nue y de la Santa Madre de la Oscuridad, esta ciudad de orden divino que ningún pecador irredento como tú debe mancillar. Que la misericordia de Dios te ampare en el Más Allá, porque ahora vas a recibir el castigo de los cielos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, majadero? ¡Soy Raiden de las Cien Historias! ¡Un bicho raro como tú no puede hacerme nada!

—Y la luz se hizo —susurró Shokera.

Un nuevo rayo de luz brotó de las alturas, pero esta vez impactó como un misil sobre Riaden. La energía se expandió en forma de cruz hasta atravesar el templo, causando una gran destrucción a su paso. En la intersección de la cruz, el lugar donde había golpeado con más fuerza, había quedado el cuerpo reducido a cenizas de Raiden. El ejecutivo había muerto.

—Buf, buen trabajo, cara-bicho —dijo Aotabo, incorporándose—. Por un momento creí que no lo contábamos.

—Nada es imposible si tienes fe —aseguró Shokera—. Un ángel como yo no podía hacer menos.

—Eres un poco feo para ser un ángel, ¿no crees? Y cuando digo "un poco feo", quiero decir "feo de narices".

—¡Bah! ¡Ignorantes por todas partes! Algún día veréis la luz y entonces...

—Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas —le aplacó Aotabo—. Por cierto, ¿no nos estamos olvidando de alguien?

En la otra punta del templo, Sodemogi el devorador de dioses trataba de escapar sin que nadie lo viera. El plan no había salido como habían planeado. Raiden era fuerte, sí, pero no había podido contra el poder conjunto de los Abe y los Nura. Ahora la prudencia dictaba que lo mejor era salir por piernas cuanto antes. Había muchos más diosecillos por devorar, Por una noche que pasara en ayunas no iba a ocurrir nada malo, ¿verdad? Tamazuki lo entendería.

Por desgracia para él, antes de que pudiese escapar, Aoabo lo descubrió y lo levantó en el aire.

—Sí, sí, recordaba a este tipejo. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —le preguntó a Shokera.

—Si por mí fuera, le atravesaría con mi aguijón y le procuraría una muerte larga y dolorosa —dijo el yokai insecto. Sodemogi tragó saliva—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que este ser despreciable tiene información valiosa. Nos lo llevaremos. Tenemos expertos en la mansión capaces de hacer hablar incluso al más valiente.

Sodemogi se quedó blanco como la cal. No quería saber lo que tenía en mente aquel yokai retorcido.

00000

**Distrito de Gion**

Era el caos. Había incendios, como la noche anterior, pero también aparecían monstruos hasta de debajo de las esquinas. Rikuo ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al barrio de las _geikos_? ¿Cómo habían podido traer los yokai de Shikoku tantos efectivos sin que se diesen cuenta? Sin embargo, Ryuji, a su lado, no dudó. Lanzó varios talismanes a un grupo de feroces yokai que se acercaban a ellos. Los yokai se esfumaron y en su lugar aparecieron varias mujeres temblando y llorando de miedo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? —se preguntó Rikuo.

—Ya he visto esta clase de magia antes, con tu señora abuela, en el museo —explicó Ryuji—. No sé quién es el malnacido responsable de esto, pero es capaz de fabricar yokai utilizando personas. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí, porque si no seguro que habrías matado a un montón de humanos inocentes, ¿me equivoco?

Rikuo apretó los dientes. No, no se equivocaba. Su primera reacción había sido enarbolar su espada para liquidar a aquellos atacantes. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en aquel lugar las apariencias engañaban.

—Está bien. Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro y Kyokotsu, vigilad el perímetro. Que nadie entre ni salga, sobre todo si son yokai, pero no matéis a nadie si podéis evitarlo. Tsurara, tú conmigo. Yura, tú también —ordenó Rikuo.

—¡Eh! ¡A mí no me des órdenes así! —se enfadó Yura.

—Cierto. Las órdenes las doy yo —dijo Ryuji—. Yura, vete con él.

—¿QUÉ?

—No hay tiempo para ser tsundere, canija —le dijo su hermano—. ¡Vamos! Mamiru y yo trataremos de liberar a todas las personas que podamos. Y si encontráis al responsable, avisadme. Quiero un pedazo de él.

Por encima de ellos, en lo alto de un edificio, Kyosai, el pintor de las Cien Historias, contemplaba su obra. Su trabajo en el museo había sido una primera toma de contacto, un mero bosquejo. Ahora quería crear la obra de arte definitiva y Gion era un marco incomparable para sus pinceles. A su lado, Inuhoo, el perro fénix de Shikoku, parecía menos satisfecho que él. Si por él hubiese sido, habrían prendido fuego al barrio y habrían huido antes de que llegasen los Abe.

—El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune está aquí —observó Inuhoo con aire desaprobador—. Y no ha venido solo. ¿Tan confiado estás en tus capacidades que no te importa enfrentarte al hijo del Nue y a varios onmyoji?

—¿Tú no lo estás, señor Inuhoo? —le devolvió la pregunta Kyosai—. A un artista no se le debe presionar. Mira este lugar, lleno de deseos y ambiciones... Voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en crear mi obra maestra aquí. Lo único que hace falta es un protagonista, un héroe trágico que acabe consumido en el mar de sangre de este Infierno que voy a crear.

La sonrisa de Kyosai se ensanchó aún más, sólo de pensar en las posibilidades artísticas.

—Que venga Abe no Rikuo si quiere. ¡Que traiga a sus amigos! Cuando termine de pintar, ninguno de ellos saldrá con vida de aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Y otra vez que llego justo. Eso me pasa por descuidar las fechas (fijaos que me había olvidado de que este mes tenía 30 días en vez de 31). Gracias a _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Corazón de Piedra Verde_, _Fangking2_, p_oisonousgolem_ y todos los demás que se esfuerzan en dejarme reseñas y comentarios. ¡Yo también me seguiré esforzando por vosotros!

* La sugerencia de Ryuji de que Hagoromo Gitsune se comprase un _smartphone_ no era gratuita. Como en el canon, los yokai de Kioto dependen mucho de mensajeros, en lugar de usar las nuevas tecnologías. El Clan Nura, por el contrario, puede llegar a alquilar cien teléfonos móviles de golpe cuando los necesitan (según revelan los extras del volumen 4 del manga).

* Que Shokera sea cristiano es algo muy raro. En Japón es una religión muy minoritaria, aunque llegó al país en 1549. Menos de un siglo después sería prohibida por el shogun y en lugares como Nagasaki se crucificaron a un buen número de cristianos. Los cristianos que hay hoy en día son en general conversos recientes de los últimos cien años, cuando el país se había abierto a Occidente. Shokera, sin embargo, ya era cristiano durante el asedio de Osaka, así que su conversión tuvo que ser mucho más temprana.

Próximo capítulo: _"Retrato del Infierno"._


	32. Retrato del infierno

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El ataque de los yokai de Shikoku prosigue. Shokera y Aotabo logran desbaratar el ataque de Raiden y Sodemogi, pero mientras tanto el pintor Kyosai lanza un ataque sobre el barrio de Gion. Rikuo, Yura y Tsurara salen a enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrato del infierno<strong>

Estaba siendo una noche interminable para Hidemoto 27º. El líder de la familia Keikain observaba cómo iban y venían sus onmyoji, así como el goteo intermitente de civiles que buscaban refugio entre los muros de la gran mansión de los exorcistas. Aunque el común de los habitantes de Kioto no creía en los yokai, los sucesos del verano pasado y de la noche anterior habían quebrado en parte ese escepticismo. Muchos se habían acercado a la casa ancestral de los Keikain para pedir refugio y Hidemoto, como buen ciudadano, les había dado asilo. Ahora, sus onmyoji patrullaban la ciudad y conducían a muchos otros a las puertas de la mansión, sobre todo los que habían perdido sus casas a manos del fuego o habían sufrido heridas provocadas por yokai.

Precisamente, Keikain Haigo regresaba de la ciudad con un nuevo grupo de atemorizados ciudadanos. Al principio había puesto muchas objeciones a la decisión de Hidemoto, asegurando que era un desperdicio de buenos exorcistas e insistiendo en la necesidad de levantar de nuevo la barrera espiritual de Seimei para proteger la ciudad, pero al final había dado su brazo a torcer y había salido a ayudar con los demás. Ahora, el achaparrado y miope jefe de la rama Idoro de los Keikain volvía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—He vuelto, Hidemoto-sama —se presentó ante el patriarca—. He rescatado a estas familias de unos yokai que estaban destruyendo sus casas. Como no tenían donde quedarse, les he ofrecido venir aquí.

—Has hecho bien, Haigo —asintió Hidemoto—. Confío en que esos yokai no hayan supuesto un problema.

Mientras decía esto, Hidemoto observó con discreción el estado de Haigo. No presentaba ninguna herida, al menos. En el fondo había estado preocupado. Keikain Haigo se había pasado las últimas décadas entre libros, lo que le había ganado el apodo de "Jefe de Estudios". Aunque su conocimiento enciclopédico de _onmyodo_ no tenía rival, le faltraba experiencia de campo.

—Ningún problema —aseguró Haigo—. ¡Con mi técnica maestra para inyectar energía yan directamente en el cuerpo, no hay yokai que se me resista!

Hidemoto asintió sin decir nada. A decir verdad, su nieto Ryuji le había dicho una vez que la técnica de los Idoro de inyectar energía yan en los músculos para ganar fuerza era bastante inútil en una batalla de verdad contra yokai. Las diferentes ramas de la familia Keikain se habían especializado en una u otra técnica de onmyodo, y mientras les sirviese para combatir el mal, él no era quien para juzgarlas.

En ese momento apareció Akifusa, con sus inseparables compañeros Pato y Masatsugu. Los tres jóvenes, a diferencia de Haigo, no regresaban de la ciudad, sino que se preparaban para marcharse. Habían llegado noticias preocupantes de un ataque yokai en el distrito de Gion. Aunque se decía que Ryuji, Mamiru y Yura se dirigían hacia allí, era mejor no correr riesgos.

—Buenas noches, señor Haigo —le saludó Akifusa con educación—. Veo que la patrulla ha ido bien.

Haigo sonrió aún más. Era una imagen perturbadora en el normalmente serio Jefe de Estudios.

—Ah, es fantástico ver a unos jóvenes tan preparados luchar por nuestra querida ciudad. ¡Adelante! ¡Enseñadles a esos malvados yokai el poder de la familia Keikain, como he hecho yo! —les animó Haigo antes de retirarse a las dependencias principales de la casa. Tenía que asegurarse de que sus nuevos huéspedes estuvieran bien atendidos.

Sorprendido, Akifusa intercambió una mirada con Hidemoto.

—¿Le ocurre algo al señor Haigo? —preguntó el joven de pelo blanco. Haigo era conocido por tratar con mucha displicencia a los jóvenes de la familia, probablemente fruto de su complejo de inferioridad por haber malgastado toda su vida estudiando para nada.

—Creo que simplemente está feliz porque ha podido combatir con unos yokai y vencer —explicó el patriarca—. De haber sabido que experimentar un combate tendría este efecto, habría insistido en que Haigo participase en misiones de campo mucho antes.

—Todos deberían hacer eso —musitó el taciturno Masatsugu.

—En fin, nosotros nos marchamos aho9ra —anunció Akifusa, seguido de sus parientes—. Falta poco para que amanezca, pero la ciudad aún está en peligro. Ayudaremos a Ryuji en todo lo que podamos.

Hidemoto asintió. Tras despedir a los tres jóvenes, regresó al edificio principal y buscó a Haigo, que ya había terminado de asistir a los refugiados.

—¿Sí, Hidemoto-sama? ¿Quería algo de mí? —le preguntó Haigo sorprendido, ajustándose las gafas.

—Ven conmigo, Haigo —le pidió Hidemoto—. Tengo una tarea especial para ti.

00000

**Distrito de Gion**

Incluso cuando Kioto había pasado por sus horas más bajas, cuando las luchas desangraban el país y el emperador no era más que una figura de papel en un mar de ambiciosos señores de la guerra, siempre había sido un centro de peregrinación gracias a sus más de mil templos. El santuario de Yasaka había sido uno de los más importantes y a su alrededor se creó un distrito de tabernas y posadas para atender a los visitantes que llegaban al templo. Con el tiempo, el distrito se agrandó hasta convertirse en una zona de ocio y entretenimiento, con dos _hanamachi_, varias casas de té, escuelas de _geikos _(las geishas de Kioto) y otros negocios menos respetables. Así nació Gion.

En los tiempos actuales, Gion ya no era el lugar de relax y entretenimiento de la ciudad, pero conservaba su encanto antiguo y el gobierno municipal había dedicado grandes esfuerzos a mantener intacta la arquitectura tradicional del barrio. Ahora, sin embargo, el hermoso Gion estaba bajo asedio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se preguntó Rikuo.

Había visto a Ryuji exorcizar a un grupo de yokai, revelando a los pobres humanos que habían sido transformados por obra de algún malvado lugarteniente de Shikoku o del Clan de las Cien Historias. Pero a diferencia de los sucesos del Museo Municipal de Arte de Kioto, donde su abuela Hagoromo Gitsune había sido atacada por un grupo reducido de asesinos, la transformación se estaba extendiendo como un virus por todo el barrio. Hombres y mujeres observaban aterrorizados cómo sus cuerpos mutaban de manera horripilante (y a menudo dolorosa) hasta convertirse en yokai sedientos de sangre. Y no eran sólo las personas. Los edificios, las señales, las mismas calles parecían cubrirse de una espesa capa de pintura y desdibujarse en un paisaje infernal.

Ryuji y Mamiru hacían lo que podían, pero hasta Rikuo podía ver que la talentosa pareja de onmyoji no daba abasto. Aún así, eso era mejor que no hacer nada. Rikuo, que había confiado en hallar un enemigo tangible con el que entrechocar haceros, se veía nuevamente impotente ante la amenaza. Cierto que había estado estudiando onmyodo las últimas semanas, pero aún no sabía practicar exorcismos y, en el fondo, era ante todo un estratega y guerrero. Si no tenía un rival contra el que luchar cara a cara, se sentía perdido.

Un rápido intercambio de miradas con sus amigos le reveló que no era el único que estaba en esa situación. Tsurara estaba lanza en ristre, pero tampoco ella encontraba un objetivo que atacar. Oh, sí, había monstruos sueltos de sobra corriendo por las calles, pero ahora que sabían que eran humanos inocentes transformados contra su voluntad, no se atrevía a hacerles daño. Quizás en otro momento la Yuki-onna habría sido menos reacia a defenderse con fuerza letal de aquellas bestias rabiosas, pero jamás delante de Rikuo. Sabía el aprecio que el joven señor de los Abe tenía por los humanos y no quería decepcionarlo... otra vez.

Lo mismo les ocurría a Kyokotsu, Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro, el inseparable trío del Clan Abe. Incluso Yura, que era una onmyoji de pleno derecho, no sabía que hacer. Su especialidad era convocar shikigami de tipo ofensivo. La clase de exorcismo necesaria para liberar el barrio entero quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó Rikuo a Ryuji.

El hermano mayor de Yura no respondió inmediatamente. Se encargó de exorcizar a un par de monstruos más y luego examinó su bolsa de talismanes. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Soy bueno, pero no un genio. Se me están acabando los talismanes y estos monstruos no paran de llegar. Hay que encontrar a quien quiera que esté causando esto o corremos peligro de que todos los habitantes del barrio se conviertan en un ejército de yokai —explicó Ryuji preocupado.

—Me encanta cuando el público comenta mis obras —dijo una voz desde lo alto.

Ocho pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el origen de la voz. En lo alto de un edificio histórico de madera, había aparecido la figura de un hombre de piel morena armado con un pincel. El recién llegado parecía extasiado. A su lado, un adusto hombre-pájaro montaba guardia con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber Rikuo.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, un artista debe firmar siempre sus obras —asintió el otro con una reverencia—. Me llamo Kyosai. Soy el Brazo de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Sí, como podéis suponer, pertenezco al Clan de las Cien Historias. Aquí a mi lado se encuentra el compañero Inuhoo de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku. Podríamos decir que es mi "agente" en esta galería de arte.

—¿"Galería de arte"? —repitió Rikuo asqueado—. ¿Llamas arte a esta monstruosidad?

—¿Cómo? ¿Al heredero de los Abe no le gusta mi obra? Qué decepción —chasqueó la lengua Kyosai—. Pensaba titularla "Retrato del infierno", pero si se os ocurre un nombre mejor, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Aún queda tiempo antes de que termine de pintar.

Yura, tan furiosa o más que Rikuo, dio un paso al frente.

—¡Sea lo que sea lo que estés intentado hacer, no te lo permitiremos!

—Ah, una nueva crítica destructiva, y esta vez es la joven heredera de los Keikain. Qué conmovedor. ¿No te gustaría ser mi modelo? Con unos toques aquí y allá, serías un lienzo perfecto. ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que estarías muy guapa con el pelo largo?

Instintivamente, Rikuo se interpuso en la línea de visión entre Kyosai y Yura.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mis amigos! —le advirtió el muchacho.

—Soy un artista incomprendido. Además, sólo estoy avanzando lo que va a ocurrir. Tamazuki y Encho me han prometido esta ciudad como mi propio estudio personal y pienso aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo. No sólo Gion, toda Kioto quedará cubierta con mi pincel. El miedo brotará de cada esquina y se convertirá en una obra que perdurará por los siglos de los siglos. ¿No es maravilloso?

Rikuo alzó su espada, apuntando a Kyosai a pesar de que estaba a decenas de metros de distancia.

—¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho Yura? ¡No lo permitiremos!

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los Abe y los Keikain, yokai y onmyoji unidos contra un enemigo común? —se burló Kyosai como si se tratase de una idea ridícula.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron Rikuo y Yura al unísono.

—Bueno, "unidos", lo que se dice "unidos", no es exactamente... —intentó inmiscuirse Ryuji, pero Yura le mandó callar con una mirada envenenada.

Kyosai se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, sin importarle que su pincel le dejase manchas de tinta en la ropa.

—Os veo convencidos. Yanagida no estaría de acuerdo, pero creo que decías la verdad. Sin embargo, me pregunto si diréis lo mismo después de que el viejo patriarca haya muerto.

Sus palabras despertaron de inmediato la atención de los tres onmyoji allí presentes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Ryuji.

—Bueno, no me gusta publicar spoilers antes de que acabe la película, pero dado que los actores ya están en escena, no creo que haga daño revelar los comentarios del director —sonrió Kyosai. A su lado, Inuhoo suspiró. La vena artística de su compañero podía ser de lo más cargante—. La verdad es que sólo soy una distracción. Una distracción enorme, y nadie más que el más poderoso de los ejecutivos del Clan de las Cien Historias, es decir, yo, podría llevarla a cabo. Ahora vosotros, los jóvenes herederos de las dos casas de Kioto, pero también muchos onmyoji y yokai se dirigen hacia aquí para luchar contra mis creaciones, dejando indefensas vuestras bases. Hagoromo Gitsune puede estar fuera de nuestro alcance, pero hay otro tan importante como ella para el delicado equilibrio de fuerzas en la ciudad.

Yura se puso pálida.

—Abuelo... —murmuró la joven onmyoji.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Hidemoto 27º había conducido a Haigo a una de las salas de entrenamiento especiales de la familia Keikain. Allí los onmyoji practicaban y refinaban sus técnicas para luchar contra los yokai. Sin embargo, aparte de la sala en sí, no había nada más en aquella estancia, para sorpresa del propio Haigo que, carcomido por la curiosidad, acabó preguntando:

—¿Hidemoto-sama? ¿Qué era esa tarea especial para la que me necesitaba?

El patriarca se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Haigo.

—Deja ya de fingir y abandona esta farsa, yokai —susurró el anciano.

—Hidemoto-sama, no sé a qué se refiere, pero yo... —trató de defenderse su interlocutor, pero Hidemoto 27º no estaba para bromas.

—No te hagas el loco, yokai. Uno no llega a viejo al frente de la familia Keikain sin aprender uno o dos trucos. ¿O acaso crees que eres el primer yokai que viene a asesinarme? Además, como actor podrías haberlo hecho mejor.

El falso Keikain Haigo sonrió. El cristal de sus gafas relució con un brillo sobrenatural. Sin más dilación, se arrancó la piel de la cara con las manos, dejando al descubierto un rostro andrógino de expresión burlona y cabellos verde—azulados.

—Ah, no puedo resistirme cuando alguien reseña mis actuaciones. Todos los ejecutivos de las Cien Historias tenemos una vena artística, ¿sabe? Yo soy Tamasaburo, la Piel de Sanmoto. Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que me dejó en evidencia? Creía haber representado mi papel a la perfección.

Hidemoto 27º se volvió.

—Keikain Haigo siempre fue reacio a salir en misiones de campo y se encontraba más a gusto con los libros. Tanta emoción después de una patrulla era extraña. Además, siempre fue de los que preconizaban la importancia de la familia Keikain por encima de todo, así que no habría estado tan dispuesto a salvar desinteresadamente a unos civiles. Por último, Haigo siempre miró mal a nuestros jóvenes de más talento, como Akifusa, a los que envidiaba por tener las oportunidades que él jamás disfrutó. Demasiados fallos en tu actuación para resultar creíble.

—Vaya, tendría que haber dedicado unos minutos a interrogar a ese perdedor insufrible antes de rebanarle la garganta —dijo Tamasaburo.

—Debo suponer entonces que Haigo está muerto.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, me lo cargué casi sin querer. Se estaba poniendo tan pesado con su estúpida técnica de poder yan, que al final le corté la cabeza sin pensar.

Hidemoto 27º cerró los ojos, musitando una plegaria silenciosa por su familiar caído. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, en su mirada sólo había una decisión fría como el acero.

—Te he traído aquí, yokai, para que podamos tener una batalla lejos de los refugiados. Que me intenten asesinar son gajes del oficio, pero no pienso poner en peligro las vidas de aquellos que han venido a nuestra casa en busca de ayuda —dijo el patriarca.

Tamasaburo meneó la cabeza.

—El resultado será el mismo —dijo el yokai—. Cuando acabe con el líder de los Keikain, mi siguiente objetivo serán esos humanos. Con eso, nuestro "miedo" se hará invencible.

Por toda respuesta, Hidemoto sacó unos talismanes. Acto seguido, el suelo y las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento se llenaron de círculos mágicos, barreras y puntos de poder, mientras varios shikigami surgían a la espalda del líder de los Keikain, dispuestos para la batalla.

—No me subestimes. Puede que ya no sea joven, pero sigo siendo el sucesor de Ashiya Doman y no pienso caer ante un asesino cualquiera.

Tamasaburo no se dejó amedrentar.

—Bien dicho, señor Hidemoto de los Keikain. Pero me temo que el guión de esta historia ha sido escrito con antelación. _¡Ajara Enbu!_

Una bruma espesa brotó de las cuatro esquinas de la sala, cegando momentáneamente a Hidemoto. El anciano patriarca se puso en guardia, esperando un ataque a traición en cualquier momento. Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Cuando la niebla se disipó, Tamasaburo seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, sólo que ahora en lugar de la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban en un típico escenario para teatro kabuki. El propio Tamasaburo había abandonado su apariencia andrógina original para metamorfosearse en un actor de kabuki ataviado con los brillantes colores del maquillaje y la vestimenta samurai.

—Este es mi "miedo", Ajara Enbu —explicó Tamasaburo, enarbolando una larga lanza—. Hasta que la obra termine, nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir. Y en esta historia, yo soy el héroe. ¡En guardia, villano!

00000

**Distrito de Gion**

Yura se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si lo que Kyosai decía era verdad, su abuelo corría un grave peligro. Sin embargo, también era posible que aquel repugnante pintor sólo estuviese jugando con sus cabezas, confundiéndoles para dividirles y vencerles después. Pero... ¿Y si no era un engaño? ¿Y si en aquel mismo momento su abuelo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte?

Envuelta en un mar de dudas, Yura se sorprendió cuando Rikuo se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, aunque la vista del kitsune seguía clavada en el ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias.

—Ve, Yura. Tu abuelo te necesita —le dijo Rikuo.

—¿Qué? ¡Eres tú el que me necesita! —le espetó Yura—. ¿No has visto cómo está Gion? Si no detenemos a ese maníaco, esta pesadilla se extenderá por toda la ciudad.

—Yura... —musitó su amigo.

—Además, no sirve de nada preocuparse de eso ahora. Incluso si dice la verdad, no llegaría a tiempo de ayudar. Es demasiado tarde —repuso la joven onmyoji apesadumbrada.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —le aseguró Rikuo—. ¡Hakuzozu!

Al instante, el fiel yokai volador del Clan Abe se personó junto a ellos.

—A sus órdenes, joven señor.

—Hakuzozu, lleva volando a Yura hasta su casa. ¡Rápido! Cada segundo cuenta —le pidió Rikuo.

—¡No le fallaré, joven señor!

—¡Eh! ¡Un momento! —protestó Yura—. ¡No pienso irme! ¡Si te abandonara en mitad de una pelea tan importante, no me lo perdonaría nunca!

—Y si no corres ahora a ayudar a tu abuelo, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida —replicó Rikuo.

Yura se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Los ojos escarlatas del Rikuo nocturno no destellaban con la sorna habitual, sino que estaban mortalmente serios. Aún dudando, la amiga de la infancia de Rikuo se volvió hacia Ryuji y Mamiru. Su hermano también parecía preocupado, pero le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Vete, enana. Total, aquí seguro que serías un estorbo —dijo Ryuji. No, la piedad fraternal seguía sin ser su punto fuerte.

—Tranquila, Yura. Nosotros nos encargamos. Además, ¿acaso crees que un tipo tan guapo y listo como yo va a caer ante un pintor de tres al cuarto como ese? —Rikuo le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Está bien, de acuerdo! —cedió Yura al fin, poniéndose roja—. ¡Pero no se te ocurra perder! ¡Como te mueras, te mato!

Rikuo sonrió.

—Descuida.

Hakuzozu entonces cogió a Yura por las axilas.

—Con permiso, señorita Yura. Me temo que el viaje no será muy cómodo, pero le prometo que enseguida estaremos en su casa.

—¡De acuerdo, vamos alláaaaaaaAAAHH!

La voz de Yura se perdió en lo alto mientras Hakuzozu cruzaba el cielo de Kioto a toda velocidad. Rikuo, Ryuji, Tsurara, Mamiru, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro se encararon entonces con Kyosai.

—Vale, quizás debería haberme mordido la lengua sobre el tema del asesinato. No importa, Tamasaburo cumplirá su misión y yo la mía. No saldréis vivos de aquí.

El pintor chasqueó los dedos. Al momento, una horda de yokai recién creados por el pincel de Kyosai saltaron al tejado en que se encontraba. Monstruos de todas las clases, colmillos, garras, tentáculos, todos rugiendo con furia ante los intrusos. A un gesto de Kyosai, se lanzaron sobre Rikuo y compañía. Su mismo número los hacía temibles, pero además se trataba de versiones más elaboradas de las bestias que estaban brotando por todo Gion. No iban a ser tan fáciles de derrotar.

—Tú, zorro, olvídate de esos bichos que se nos vienen encima y concéntrate en el psicópata ese del pincel —le ordenó Ryuji a Rikuo—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de contener a la marabunta.

Rikuo, dubitativo, miró a sus compañeros.

—¡Sí, Rikuo! ¡Confía en nosotros! —le aseguró Tsurara, alzando su lanza de hielo como una auténtica _onna—bugeisha_—. ¡Por el honor del Clan Nura, juro que mantendré esta posición cueste lo que cueste!

—¡Y por el honor del Clan Abe también, hermano mayor! —se apuntó Kyokotsu—. ¡Los venceré a todos!

—Vencerlos, sí, pero no matarlos —le recordó Rikuo con severidad—. Recuerda, en el fondo son humanos inocentes que no quieren hacernos daño. No los mates.

—¿Ni siquiera unos pocos? —preguntó la niña, haciendo pucheros.

—No —Rikuo fue inflexible. Sabía que la pequeña clamaba contra aquellos que habían asesinado a su padre, pero no iba a permitir que se cobrase su venganza a costa de vidas inocentes.

—Vaaaale —aceptó Kyokotsu a regañadientes—. ¡Entonces date prisa en acabar con ese tipo divertido del pincel para que podamos matar a los malos de verdad!

—Estoy en ello —dijo Rikuo.

Para entonces, la horda de falsos yokai estaba a punto de chocar con su pequeño grupo. Rikuo sabía que por sí solo no alcanzaría a Kyosai, que observaba la escena con regocijo desde la seguridad del tejado. Así que echó mano a su túnica y sacó un talismán de papel.

—_¡Uho tenho!_ —dio un paso—. _¡Tennai! ¡Tensho!_ —otro paso—. _¡Tenho tennin!_ ¡Adelante, mi deidad ceremonial! ¡Zorro de Nueve Colas! _¡Kyubi! _

Del trozo de papel surgió su deidad ceremonial, Kyubi, el zorro blanco de nueve colas. Le había costado muchos días de esfuerzo aprender a convocarlo también en su forma yokai, y de hecho no lo podía mantener eternamente (seguía asombrándose de la enorme resistencia espiritual de Yura), pero en aquel momento necesitaba su ayuda. Mientras tanto, Tsurara se quedó mirando al shikigami con ojos como platos. Aunque había oído los resultados del entrenamiento onmyoji de boca del propio Rikuo, era la primera vez que veía a Kyubi. Además, no todos los días se podía ser testigo de un yokai convocando una deidad ceremonial.

—¿Preparado para la batalla, Kyubi? —le preguntó Rikuo a su shikigami.

—Siempre, joven kitsune —respondió Kyubi—. ¿Intentamos la técnica de fusión?

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo —respondió Rikuo—. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes adonde ese maníaco de allí arriba, pero en medio tenemos a esos humanos convertidos en yokai. ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar hasta él?

—Claro que sí. Súbete a mi grupa y agárrate fuerte, joven kitsune —le pidió Kyubi.

Rikuo hizo lo que le pedía. Entonces, Kyubi despegó. Bueno, en realidad no volaba, sino que pegaba saltos prodigiosos con los que podía esquivar a todos los atacantes. Los monstruos de Kyosai alzaban sus zarpas, impotentes, mientras su presa se escapaba de su alcance. Si Rikuo creía que era ágil en su forma yokai, no tenía ni punto de comparación la agilidad del zorro de nueve colas.

Inuhoo, el perro fénix de Shikoku, observó nervioso cómo Rikuo se aproximaba a ellos cabalgando sobre su shikigami sin que los esbirros de Kyosai pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Kyosai! ¡Haz algo!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo está controlado —le aseguró Kyosai.

—Pues yo estoy viendo cómo Abe no Rikuo se está escapando de tus redes. ¿Qué harás cuando te corte en dos con su espada?

—Como he dicho, tengo la situación bajo control. Si quieres, puedes marcharte —le ofreció Kyosai.

Inuhoo parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Marcharme?

—Eso es —asintió Kyosai—. Puedo encargarme de este asunto solo. Además, se trata de mi obra maestra. Preferiría no tener que compartir la autoría, si puedo evitarlo.

El perro fénix de Shikoku meditó el ofrecimiento de Kyosai. Tomó su decisión rápidamente cuando vio que Rikuo estaba a punto de pisar el tejado en el que se encontraban.

—De acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos. Yo soy un lugarteniente muy importante de Tamazuki, no tengo por qué arriesgar la vida si de verdad lo tienes todo controlado.

—Que sí, vete. Cuando mañana Kioto entera sea una de mis pinturas, apreciarás el alcance de mi arte.

—Eso espero. ¡Adiós!

Justo a tiempo. Justo cuando Inuhoo levantaba el vuelo, Rikuo y Kyubi aterrizaban en el tejado, justo enfrente de Kyosai. El shikigami gruñó a la figura del pájaro de fuego que en aquel momento se perdía en las alturas, pero Rikuo sólo estaba pendiente del pintor yokai que tenía enfrente.

—¡Sólo lo diré una vez! ¡Detén esta locura y ríndete! ¡Si no lo haces, te mataré! —exclamó el muchacho.

—¿Detenerme? Acabo de empezar —sonrió Kyosai.

—Te lo advertí —susurró Rikuo.

Sin segundo aviso, el joven señor de los Abe lanzó un tajo hacia el cuello de su enemigo, dispuesto a una ejecución rápida. No iba a correr riesgos con aquel maniático. Para su sorpresa, Kyosai no hizo el menor movimiento para esquivar el golpe. La hoja entró limpiamente en el cuerpo de Kyosai... y luego éste se disolvió en una nube de tinta.

—¿Qué demonios...? —se extrañó Rikuo.

Pues Kyosai había sido previsor. Aunque con su poder era capaz de convertir la monótona realidad mundana en un infierno de yokai, sabía muy bien que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Por eso había huido cuando Hagoromo Gitsune había desatado su poder en el museo apenas dos días atrás, y por eso ahora había dejado una copia suya para hacer de cebo. Con su poder para crear seres de la nada, era bastante sencillo. Ahora, por fin, había tenido una imagen nítida de Abe no Rikuo, de su carisma y su "temor".

—Esto es lo que me faltaba —sonrió Kyosai mientras preparaba un nuevo lienzo—. Un paisaje sólo es un paisaje. Mi retrato del infierno necesita un motivo, un héroe trágico que muera en la más terrible de las agonías. Por fin te puedo pintar, Abe no Rikuo. Experimenta el delicioso tormento del _kusozu_, las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción.

Y cogió el pincel.

Mientras tanto, Rikuo trataba de orientarse. Sabía que Kyosai debía estar en algún lugar cercano, controlando los acontecimientos. ¡Pero dónde? No podía malgastar su tiempo jugando al escondite. Si querían detener aquella pesadilla, tenían que encontrar al pintor loco cuanto antes. Aunque de momento Ryuji y compañía se las estaban arreglando para mantener a raya a la marea de yokai, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos les sobrepasase.

Desde el suelo, Tsurara notó la confusión de Rikuo.

—¡Rikuo! —exclamó la Yuki-onna tras arrearle un bastonazo a una bestia con las manos demasiado largas—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Kyosai?

—¡El muy bastardo ha desaparecido! —respondió Rikuo—. Está escondido en algún lugar. Sólo tengo que encontrarlo y... y...

Rikuo se quedó paralizado. De repente notó que el cuerpo le pesaba. Empezó a sentir nauseas y tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Su sangre hervía, pero no con su furia yokai de siempre, sino con fuego de verdad.

—¿Rikuo? —Tsurara observaba sus movimientos con preocupación. Incluso desde el suelo, podía notar que algo iba mal.

—Ah... Ah... Ah... —jadeó el muchacho, para luego ponerse a gritar—: ¡Ah... Aaah... AAAAAAAAAHH!

Un horrible olor a carne quemada empezó a llenar el lugar. Era un olor repugnante y pegajoso, que impregnaba todo lo que tocaba. Sólo Gashadokuro estaba a salvo, ya que al ser un esqueleto no tenía nariz. Pronto quedó claro que el olor provenía del propio Rikuo, que se retorcía de dolor mientras su carne y su piel ardían de dentro hacia fuera. Poco a poco, empezó a rodar por el tejado hasta que se aproximó peligrosamente al borde. Entonces, loco de dolor, dio un paso en falso y se precipitó al vacío.

—¡RIKUOOOO! —gritó desesperada Tsurara.

En un rincón de Gion, Kyosai apartó por un momento el pincel del lienzo y contempló su obra.

—_Shinshisou_, "el cadáver reciente" —Kyosai bautizó su pintura, una enferma escena en blanco y negro de Rikuo agonizando en el suelo—. Este es el comienzo de la destrucción. Cuando termine las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción, Abe no Rikuo, tu miedo y tu misma existencia se descompondrán. Ah, qué emoción... Será la muerte más exquisita que jamás haya pintado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Esto de publicar el último día de cada mes se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre y me temo que es sólo culpa mía. Vale que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero antes también y lograba sacar más tiempo. ¿Será que antes la publicación del manga mantenía despierta mi inspiración? No, no es excusa, que también hemos podido disfrutar de las nuevas OVAs de Nuramago (aunque me muero por leer los extras del último volumen, aparte de esa historia que confirma el RikuTsu ^_^). En fin, yo seguiré al pie del cañón hasta acabar la historia.

* Keikain Haigo, si alguien no lo recordaba, era uno de los guardianes de los sellos durante la saga de Kioto. Utilizaba una técnica para inyectar energía yan en su cuerpo que le daba músculos instantáneos, pero que contra rivales del calibre de Hagoromo Gitsune no servía para nada. La kitsune lo mató prácticamente sin querer con una de sus colas.

* El barrio de Gion tiene dos _hanamachi_. No era un distrito rojo (es decir, de prostitución). Pese a las habituales confusiones de los extranjeros, las geishas (o geikos, como se dice en la región de Kansai) tenían una categoría diferente. Eso sí, como en toda gran ciudad, en Kioto había un barrio de burdeles, pero ese era el _hanamachi_ de Shimabara.

* No está muy claro si Tamasaburo era hombre o mujer en el manga, aunque creo que es más probable lo primero. Su apariencia andrógina probablemente tiene que ver mucho con el kabuki, donde durante siglos los hombres han interpretado papeles de mujer (algo que también ocurrió en otros teatros, como el inglés). Curiosamente, el kabuki lo inventó una mujer, Izumo no Okuni, una miko y bailarina del Gran Santuario de Izumo.

Próximo capítulo: _Destruyendo a Rikuo_.


	33. Destruyendo a Rikuo

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo y compañía descubren que el pintor demoníaco Kyosai está tratando de convertir el barrio de Gion en un infierno y que un espía enemigo pretende asesinar a Hidemoto 27º. Mientras Yura corre a salvar a su abuelo, Rikuo se enfrenta a Kyosai, pero cae en su trampa.

* * *

><p><strong>Destruyendo a Rikuo<strong>

—No confío en ellos —dijo Inugami.

Desde el rascacielos a medio construir que constituía su base, Tamazuki observaba el horizonte nocturno de Kioto. Aunque esta vez no iba a disfrutar del resplandor de las llamas, sabía que en diferentes puntos de la ciudad sus seguidores y sus aliados luchaban a brazo partido con los soldados del Clan Abe.

Los Siete Peregrinos de Shikoku habían partido para ayudar a sus contrapartidas del Clan de las Cien Historias en el nuevo plan pergeñado por Encho para debilitar el "temor" de los yokai de Kioto. Hari-onna, Tearai Oni, Yosuzume... Todos se habían ido, todos menos Inugami, el perro maldito. Como mano derecha y guardaespaldas de Inugami, se había quedado con su jefe en la torre a la espera de noticias. Otros habrían acusado a Tamazuki de cobarde por no haber salido a pelear aquella noche, pero el mafioso tanuki sabía que no siempre hacía falta ensuciarse las manos personalmente para ganar una batalla. No cuando había más peones en el tablero.

—¿De quién hablas, Inugami? —preguntó Tamazuki, aunque conocía la respuesta.

Inugami gruñó.

—Hablo de esos tipos del Clan de las Cien Historias. Son unos mentirosos. Sólo quieren que les hagamos el trabajo sucio y después nos echarán a un lado. Seguro.

Tamazuki sonrió desde su sillón.

—Inugami, ¿qué te prometí cuando te uniste a mi procesión de los 88 demonios?

—Que me llevarías a un mundo nuevo —contestó el otro chico sin dudar.

—Dime, Inugami, ¿dudas de mi palabra?

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder su interlocutor—. ¡Jamás! ¡Tú siempre cumples tus promesas!

—Exacto. Soy un yokai de palabra. Voy a ser el conquistador de este país y voy a crear un nuevo mundo sobre los cimientos del viejo. Es mi sueño. Pero no soy un iluso. ¿Acaso crees que dejaría que otros se quedasen con mi premio? No, Inugami, eso nunca. Usaremos al Clan de las Cien Historias del mismo modo que ellos quieren usarnos a nosotros, y cuando llegue el momento seremos nosotros quienes saldremos victoriosos.

Inugami no pareció del todo convencido. Su larga lengua se balanceó dubitativamente mientras asimilaba las palabras de Tamazuki.

—Ellos intentarán...

—Sí, ellos intentarán algo. No son tontos. Si yo hago planes, ellos también. Sobre todo ese Encho. Por eso necesito a Abe no Rikuo con vida —explicó Tamazuki—. Si logro que se una a mi procesión nocturna, tendré una ventaja con la que el Clan de las Cien Historias no contaba.

Su lugarteniente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sigo creyendo que ese insolente está mejor muerto.

—¿Celoso, amigo Inugami? —le picó Tamazuki al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Yo ya soy tus colmillos, Tamazuki! ¡No necesitas a nadie más! —soltó Inugami.

Tamazuki sonrió. Se levantó del sillón, cruzó la sala y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su lugarteniente. Los dos se quedaron mirando por la ventana, hacia el horizonte nocturno de la antigua capital.

—Tranquilo, Inugami. Serás mis colmillos —le aseguró Tamazuki—. Pero nunca olvides que soy yo quien sostiene la correa. Ahora vamos, quiero ver lo que Encho está preparando con sus ordenadores.

00000

**Distrito de Gion**

Rikuo se moría. Se había caído del tejado y ahora agonizaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, no era la caída lo que le llevaba a las puertas de la muerte. A fin de cuentas, su cuerpo yokai había sufrido castigos peores en el pasado y había sobrevivido. No, el verdadero problema era la maldición que corroía sus entrañas.

Desde otro punto del barrio, Kyosai contemplaba con gozo el lienzo que acababa de pintar. El pintor demoníaco del Clan de las Cien Historias había terminado de dar los últimos toques al _Shinshisou_, "el cadáver reciente", la primera de las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado, pero no había hecho más que empezar.

"Abe no Rikuo, para mí eres el modelo definitivo", pensó Kyosai, embargado de espíritu artístico. "Ese Tamazuki es prometedor, pero tú... tú eres el héroe trágico que mi obra necesita. ¡Oh, avaricia! ¡Con qué violencia excitas los deseos que hay en mí!".

Mientras, en el suelo, Rikuo trataba de recobrar sus fuerzas sin éxito. Habría sido pasto de los yokai que pululaban por Gion (en realidad humanos inocentes transformados por las artes oscuras de Kyosai), pero su _shikigami_ Kyubi había bajado para protegerlo. El zorro de nueve colas gruñía con fiereza ante cualquiera que se aproximase. Afortunadamente, Tsurara, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro lograron abrirse camino hasta ellos. Atrás habían dejado a Ryuji y Mamiru tratando de exorcizar al mayor número de personas posible. A los onmyoji no les hizo ninguna gracia que sus aliados les dejasen plantados en mitad de la marabunta, pero los tres yokai sólo tenían ojos para el chico que en aquel momento se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡RIKUO! —exclamó Tsurara muerta de preocupación—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Ah... Aaah... Quema! —jadeó Rikuo.

La Yuki-onna apoyó sus manos heladas sobre él, pero enseguida tuvo que retirarlas. El cuerpo del joven señor realmente quemaba y ella, como dama de las nieves, era especialmente vulnerable al calor.

—¡Hermano mayor! —Kyokotsu se plantó al lado de Tsurara. La niña de ojos de serpiente arrugó la nariz enseguida—. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Huele fatal! Huele como a... como a carne quemada. ¿Y por qué... por qué viene ese olor del hermano mayor?

Tsurara se tapó la boca. "No... No puede ser... ¡Rikuo se está pudriendo por dentro!", pensó la Yuki-onna horrorizada.

Entre tanto, Kyosai seguía con su macabra tarea. Volvió a coger el pincel, lo mojó en tinta negra y se dispuso a dibujar el siguiente paso en las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción.

_Kusozu_, ése era el nombre que recibía su técnica. Las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción era una de las variedades artísticas más peculiares de Japón. Se basaba en la antigua tradición budista de contemplar un cadáver en todas las etapas de la descomposición. En teoría, servía para enseñar al observador la impureza del mundo material, la futilidad de los deseos carnales y animar al iniciado a buscar la iluminación espiritual. A falta de un cadáver reciente, a menudo se utilizaba una representación pictórica de la putrefacción. Y así surgió el género del _kusozu_.

Sin embargo, Kyosai no buscaba ningún tipo de iluminación espiritual. Su poder yokai era convertir lo que pintaba en realidad y estaba usando las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción para destruir a Rikuo, paso a paso.

"Con esta tinta maldita, te tengo en mis manos, Abe no Rikuo. Aquí, esta será la culminación de mi obra de arte. Cuando las Nuvea Etapas de la Putrefacción estén completas, tu cuerpo se descompondrá y tu miedo desaparecerá. No habrá vuelta atrás. ¡Ni la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune podría resucitar tras sufrir esta técnica!", se vanaglorió en silencio Kyosai.

—_Choso_, "hinchazón" —recitó el pintor.

Al momento, el cuerpo de Rikuo empezó a amoratarse e hincharse, como un cadáver de verdad expuesto a los elementos. El olor nauseabundo que brotaba de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, para horror de Tsurara, Kyokotsu y el temblequeante Gashadokuro, que no sabían que hacer. Pero Kyosai no terminó ahí. Llevado por su fiebre artística, tras terminar la hinchazón pasó al siguiente dibujo.

—¡Sí, sí! Ahora _kaiso_, "ruptura", donde los tejidos y los músculos se rompen mientras los líquidos internos escapan por las fisuras... Qué delicia... ¿Y después? Oh, sí, _noranso_, la "putrefacción" que empieza a corroer el cuerpo. Dolor... Mucho dolor... Pero ahora viene lo mejor: _tanshokuso_, donde los animales devoran el cadáver. Dime, Abe no Rikuo, ¿cómo se siente cuando las larvas y los gusanos consumen tu cuerpo?

Kyosai se rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Convertir el barrio de Gion en un infierno sólo había sido el anticipo de su obra maestra.

En la otra punta del distrito histórico, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro lloraban por ver a su joven señor sufriendo sin que pudieran hacer nada por remediarlo. Tsurara también tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No había tiempo para lágrimas. Había que actuar.

La dama de las nieves se acercó a Kyubi.

—Eres el shikigami de Rikuo, ¿verdad? ¡Por favor, préstame tu fuerza! ¡Necesito encontrar al malvado que le está haciendo esto a Rikuo y detenerlo!

El zorro de nueve colas la examinó de arriba abajo. Tsurara se puso un poco nerviosa. Las deidades ceremoniales eran aliados de los onmyoji para destruir yokai, así que quizás no le apetecía colaborar con una Yuki-onna. Sin embargo, al final Kyubi asintió y dijo con voz grave:

—Sube.

Los ojos caleidoscópicos de Tsurara se iluminaron. Sin perder un instante, la dama de las nieves se subió a la grupa del zorro de nueve colas. La deidad ceremonial ya estaba a punto de saltar al tejado, cuando de repente unas manos pequeñas se aferraron a Tsurara por detrás.

—¡Voy con vosotros! —exclamó Kyokotsu—. ¡Quien haga daño al hermano mayor lo pagará!

—¡Eh! ¿Y yo que hago? —preguntó Gashadokuro. Obviamente, el esqueleto gigante no podía montarse en el _shikigami_.

—¡Gasha, tú coge al hermano mayor y protégelo! ¡No dejes que nadie se acerque a él! —le ordenó Kyokotsu con autoridad.

El esqueleto gigante asintió. Tomó al doliente Rikuo entre sus manos esqueléticas y lo elevó por encima de la miríada de yokai artificiales que pululaban a su alrededor. Gashadokuro podía ser un cobarde, pero seguía siendo uno de los yokai más grandes del país y no era fácil derribarlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Kyokotsu mientras el shikigami se ponía en marcha.

Era una buena pregunta, pensó Tsurara. A saber dónde podía estar el malvado que estaba matando a Rikuo. No en la azotea de enfrente, eso estaba claro. El tal Kyosai que se había presentado ante ellos antes había sido un señuelo. El verdadero debía estar en alguna parte de Gion.

"¡Concéntrate!", se ordenó Tsurara a sí misma. Antes de partir a Kioto como espía del Nurarihyon había aprendido a manipular su "miedo" mejor que otros, y también a encontrar a otras personas por su energía espiritual. Sabía que podía conseguirlo si se esforzaba. Cerró los ojos.

"No. No. No", Tsurara fue descartando mentalmente las energías de Gashadokuro y de los onmyoji, también las de los humanos y las de los yokai artificiales de Kyosai. Entonces lo encontró: una energía oscura abrumadora en una esquina apartada del barrio.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos, Kyubi! —exclamó Tsurara.

Mientras, ajeno a las pesquisas de Tsurara, Kyosai estaba al borde del éxtasis artístico. Su cara y sus ropas estaban llenas de manchas de tinta, sus manos se estaban agarrotando y sus ojos acusaban el cansancio. Le estaba costando terminar las últimas pinturas, a pesar de que había pintado las primeras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero valía la pena. Estaba a punto de culminar su obra maestra.

Entonces apareció la caballería.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó Kyokotsu, aferrada al pelaje del zorro de nueve colas.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Rikuo? —exigió saber Tsurara.

Kyosai suspiró. No le gustaban las interrupciones.

—¿Podríais hacerme el favor de marcharos a otra parte? —les pidió a las dos yokai—. Estoy trabajando y no me interesan los personajes secundarios.

—¿"Personajes secundarios"? ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le espetó furiosa Tsurara. En ese momento la Yuki-onna se fijó en qué estaba trabajando Kyosai—. Qué demonios... Esas imágenes asquerosas son... ¿Rikuo?

Alrededor de Kyosai había varios lienzos, ocho en total, representando las Nueve Etapas de la Putrefacción en todos sus macabros detalles. Sólo faltaba la última. En cada una, Rikuo aparecía más y más descompuesto. Era repugnante.

—Preciosas, ¿no crees? Abe no Rikuo ya no es ni un humano ni un ayakashi. Su forma, su aspecto, su "miedo", son míos para toda la eternidad. ¡Este es mi _kuzosu_! —presumió Kyosai.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Antes te sacaré los ojos! —amenazó Kyokotsu, blandiendo su calavera.

—¡Exacto! ¡Kyubi, a por él! —dijo Tsurara mientras creaba una lanza de hielo en su mano.

Kyosai estaba francamente disgustado.

—¿Oh? Los personajes secundarios deberían estarse callados mientras los artistas trabajan.

Kyosai chasqueó los dedos. El tejado se abrió bajo los pies de Kyubi. Con la emoción de la persecución, habían olvidado que el poder de Kyosai estaba convirtiendo todo el barrio de Gion en una de sus pinturas. El ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias podía ahora manipular el entorno a su antojo.

—Aquellos que no son capaces de apreciar el verdadero arte merecen morir —dijo Kyosai—. Adiós, personajes secundarios.

De los bordes del edificio surgieron infinidad de garras y manos que se lanzaron sobre el _shikigami_ y sus dos pasajeras, dispuestos a estrangularlos.

—¡No me rendiré! ¡No soy un personaje secundario, soy la protagonista de mi propia historia! —exclamó Tsurara—. ¡Vamos, Kyubi! ¡Vamos, Kyokotsu! ¡Vendaval maldito, _Fusei Kakurei_!

—¡Sí! ¡Que aprenda lo que es el miedo de verdad! —asintió Kyokotsu.

—¡Que intenten detenerme! —gruñó el zorro de nueve colas.

La carga fue espectacular. Una ventisca gélida azotó el tejado, congelando a los monstruos de Kyosai. Kyokotsu cubrió el suelo con una alfombra de calaveras como la suya, de las cuales salieron serpientes venenosas listas para morder a todo aquel que atravesase la barrera helada de la Yuki-onna. En el centro de la tormenta, Kyubi avanzó sin miedo hacia Kyosai, mientras Tsurara preparaba su lanza para embestir al enemigo.

A su pesar, Kyosai se quedó contemplando la escena con admiración.

—Es... hermoso —reconoció entre susurros.

Y entonces la lanza de hielo de Tsurara le atravesó el corazón.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Un solitario onmyoji estaba llevando unas mantas para los refugiados, cuando un bólido pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién...? ¡Yura! ¿Qué haces a... aaaaah! ¡Mis mantas! ¡Que se me caen!

Yura ni siquiera se percató de que había empujado al infortunado onmyoji. Sólo tenía en mente una cosa: salvar a su abuelo.

Después de enterarse de los planes del Clan de las Cien Historias por boca de Kyosai, Hakuzozu había llevado raudo y veloz a Yura a la mansión de los Keikain. Al principio los onmyoji habían reaccionado alarmados ante la llegada de un yokai por el cielo, pero al ver que transportaba a Yura se habían tranquilizado. Aún así, no le habían dejado cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Yura no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, así que, en cuanto se enteró de que su abuelo había desaparecido horas antes en compañía de Keikain Haigo, dejó atrás a Hakuzozu y salió disparada.

"Por favor, por favor, que mi abuelo esté bien...", rogó Yura para sus adentros.

Por desgracia, en cuanto abrió la sala de entrenamientos en que según la gente se habían metido Hidemoto 27º y Haigo, su ánimo se derrumbó.

—Yura... ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —balbució Hidemoto 27º.

El anciano patriarca estaba vivo, pero a duras penas. El malvado Tamasaburo le tenía atrapado con su técnica Ajara Enbu, de la que era imposible escapar. La edad había hecho mella en Hidemoto y no estaba en buena forma. Aún así, debería haber aguantado más. Sin embargo, cada vez que creía que había derribado a su rival con un ataque definitivo, el maldito actor kabuki se volvía a levantar. Su "miedo" le daba el control de la zona de combate y podía cambiar las reglas a su antojo para ser tan fuerte, tan rápido o tan previsor como necesitara.

—En este escenario hay un guión —le había explicado Tamasaburo con una sonrisa de superioridad—. No importa los giros que dé el guión, el resultado es el mismo: el héroe sale victorioso y el villano muere. Es así de sencillo.

—Supongo que eso me convierte en el villano de la obra —había observado Hidemoto.

—En efecto. ¡Ahora piérdete en la oscuridad, malvado!

Fue justo en ese momento cuando entró Yura en escena. Tamasaburo, en su disfraz de samurai, no se inmutó.

—¡Ah, el público ha llegado justo a tiempo! ¡No hay nada mejor que oír los aplausos de los espectadores cuando el héroe mata al villano!

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Rura, convocando rápidamente a su shikigami Rentei y convirtiéndolo en un cañón de mano—. ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, monstruo! ¡Prueba esto! _¡Yomi Okuri, YURA MAX!_

Para sorpresa y desesperación de Yura, su cañonazo se disipó en el aire sin alcanzar a Tamasaburo.

—Perdón, señorita, pero mientras la representación está en marcha, el público no debe importunar a los actores. Ahora, si me lo permite, ¡ha llegado la hora del clímax!

Las luces se apagaron en la sala. Un único y solitario foco alumbró el escenario desde un ángulo cenital. En el centro, el vapuleado Hidemoto permanecía inmóvil, incapaz siquiera de sacar un talismán. A su lado, Tamasaburo alzó su lanza.

—¡Ha llegado la hora de que pagues por tus fechorías, villano! ¡Muere!

De nada sirvió que Yura descargase con ira un montón de cañonazos sobre el escenario. Fue inútil. Tamasaburo clavó limpiamente la punta de su lanza en el cuerpo de Hidemoto. El viejo onmyoji se derrumbó sobre el escenario, aunque aún le quedaron fuerzas para arrastrarse por el seulo de madera mientras lanzaba una mirada implorante a su nieta para que se marchase de allí. Sabía que en cuanto acabase con él, Tamasaburo dirigiría sus poderes contra Yura.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó la chica desesperada—. ¡ABUELO!

—¡Jo, jo, jo, el villano aún se resiste! —se regodeó Tamasaburo, dejando la lanza a un lado y desenfundando una katana—. ¡Claro está, ninguna ejecución está completa sin cortar la cabeza del malhechor!

El corazón de Yura se paró. Y empezó a oír voces en su cabeza.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Yura—chan", dijo el espíritu de Hidemoto 13º. "Es cierto que has conseguido desarrollar la Fusión a Tres. Estoy sorprendido, de veras. Pero... Es una técnica peligrosa".

"¡No es una técnica prohibida! ¡Puedo usarla! ¡Necesito usarla!", le respondió Yura en su mente.

"No, no es una técnica prohibida", reconoció Hidemoto, "pero es casi una técnica gris. Es muy posible que tu cuerpo de trece años no pueda aguantarlo. Sin embargo, es tu decisión. Nosotros, los espíritus del Hagun, te daremos nuestro poder si nos lo pides".

Yura apretó los dientes. No era una opción fácil, pero sabía que no tenía elección.

"¿De qué sirve tener este poder si no lo uso?", pensó la joven onmyoji. Sacó sus talismanes.

—¡A mí, Rokuson! —Yura convocó a su shikigami ciervo—. ¡Invoco tu poder, _Hagun_! ¡Fusión humano-shikigami! ¡FUSIÓN A TRES!

El estallido de energía espiritual cogió desprevenido a Tamasaburo, que se detuvo en seco antes de cortarle la cabeza al malherido Hidemoto. Comprobó con alivio que los límites de su escenario seguían intactos, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Yura se puso muy nervioso.

Yura se había transformado en una arquera que rezumaba energía espiritual por los cuatro costados. Su ciervo Rokuson se había convertido en su arco, su carpa Rentei en sus flechas, y el poder de Hagun lo impregnaba todo. Como curioso efecto secundario, el pelo de Yura había crecido en longitud hasta llegarle a la altura de las rodillas.

—¡Voy a destruir ese maldito escenario! —proclamó Yura, tensando el arco.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Mientras Ajara Anbu esté activado, soy invencible! ¡Recuerda que tengo a tu abuelo!

La amenaza de Tamasaburo, sin embargo, era un farol. Estaba en una posición delicada. Si mataba a Hidemoto 27º, la obra se daría por concluida y el efecto de Ajara Anbu desaparecería, dejándolo desprotegido contra el ataque de Yura. Sin embargo, si lo dejaba correr, la obra perdería su ritmo. Ajara Anbu funcionaba mientras nada interrumpiese la obra. Este impasse no le convenía nada a Tamasaburo.

Pero Yura no tenía tiempo para sutilezas teatrales. Apuntó el arco y disparó.

—_¡Yomi Okuri, Yura Max Revised!_ —exclamó la joven onmyoji—. ¡FLECHA DIVINA!

Lo que salió del arco de Yura no fue realmente una flecha, sino un proyectil de energía pura. La técnica Ajara Anbu era incapaz de soportar un poder espiritual de tal calibre. El escenario se hizo añicos y el proyectil abrió un boquete incluso en la pared de la sala, causando un estropicio tremendo.

—Este final no estaba en el guión... —murmuró Tamasaburo antes de perecer desintegrado.

Yura se tambaleó. Tal como le había advertido Hidemoto, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para ella. Sudaba a chorros y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Incluso sintió ganas de vomitar. Pero había vencido. Eso era lo que importaba.

—¡Abuelo! —Yura avanzó a trompicones hasta la figura tendida de su abuelo.

—Ah, Yura... —murmuró Hidemoto 27º.

—¡Abuelo, aguanta! ¡Enseguida traigo a los médicos! —le dijo Yura, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse su abuelo le agarró de la manga.

—Yura...

—¿Qué ocurre, abuelo? —preguntó la chica preocupada.

Hidemoto 27º apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. Normalmente era un gesto que Yura detestaba, especialmente cuando lo hacía su hermano Ryuji, pero en aquel momento no le importó. Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

—Eres una joya, Yura —Hidemoto tosió—. Brillas tanto... Mis viejos ojos no podían verlo, pero... Eres fuerte, Yura. Siempre avanzas hacia delante... Siempre me das esperanzas... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Yura. Hazte fuerte... y protege a todos en mi lugar...

—¡No digas eso, abuelo! ¡Aún te queda mucho por hacer!

Pero esta vez su abuelo no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más errática.

—¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! —gritó Yura. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y le entró el pánico—. ¡AYUDA! ¡Un médico! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Y gritó y gritó hasta que, por fin, varios onmyoji que ya habían sido alertados por la explosión espiritual de antes corrieron en su busca.

00000

**Distrito de Gion**

En otro punto de Kioto, Tsurara y la pequeña Kyokotsu contemplaban los últimos momentos de vida de Kyosai.

—Derrotado por unos personajes secundarios... Je —murmuró el pintor para sí mismo.

Kyosai aún aguantaba de pie, pero su energía espiritual brotaba a raudales de su cuerpo. Su corazón se atrofiaba con la punta de hielo de la lanza de Tsurara alojada en él. Sin embargo, había sido el "miedo" combinado de sus rivales lo que de verdad había acabado con él.

—Estás derrotado, Kyosai —sentenció Tsurara con frialdad. A su lado, Kyokotsu lanzó miradas envenenadas al pintor demoníaco.

—Habéis tenido suerte —sonrió Kyosai—. Cuando muera, todo el "miedo" que he creado volverá conmigo al infierno. Si hubiese dejado libres a mis pinturas, nada habría podido detener la transformación de Kioto y vuestro precioso Rikuo estaría muerto a estas alturas.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —le preguntó Tsurara, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kyosai no respondió de inmediato. Se asomó al borde del tejado, observando como el retrato del infierno que había creado se iba disolviendo poco a poco.

—No lo entendéis. Si vencemos aquí, nosotros ganamos, pero si nos derrotáis, nosotros ganamos también.

—¡Habla claro! —le conminó Tsurara. No le gustaban los acertijos.

Kyosai se volvió una vez más hacia ella.

—Nosotros, los ejecutivos de las Cien Historias, somos parte de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. No somos existencias individuales. Es nuestro destino volver a él, más tarde o más temprano —explicó el pintor—. Ahora, cuando muera, todo el "miedo" que he reunido se fusionará con nuestro señor Sanmoto. Ese es nuestro secreto: cada vez que matéis a uno de los nuestros, el Rey Demonio se hará más fuerte.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Qué malvado! —musitó la pequeña Kyokotsu escandalizada.

—Es mi turno... Mi obra ya ha acabado... —murmuró Kyosai.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Tsurara, yendo hacia él.

Era demasiado tarde, empero. Kyosai se arrojó al vacío, estampándose contra el suelo varios pisos por debajo. Para cuando Tsurara y Kyokotsu su asomaron para echar un vistazo, su cuerpo ya se había disuelto en una voluta de humo.

Como la Yuki-onna parecía consternada, Kyokotsu trató de animarla.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado, ¿no? ¡El hermano mayor se pondrá bien!

Tsurara sonrió débilmente.

—Sí... Rikuo se pondrá bien. Eso es lo que importa.

00000

**Rascacielos en construcción**

Tamazuki no estaba contento. Habían empezado a llegar informes de lo sucedido. Los grupos de distracción, como los de Hari-onna y Tearai Oni, habían salido indemnes de la persecución de los Abe, pero lo mismo no se podía decir de los escuadrones asesinos. Los ejecutivos de las Cien Historias habían fallado estrepitosamente: Kyosai, Tamasaburo y Raiden habían muerto sin acabar con ninguno de sus objetivos. De los siete peregrinos, Inuhoo había podido escapar, pero se desconocía el paradero de Sodemogi.

—Debemos asumir lo peor —dijo Inuhoo nada más empezar la reunión de urgencia—. Si no lo han matado, ahora mismo debe estar en las mazmorras de la Mansión Abe.

—¡Ja! ¡Menos mal que decíais que el Clan de las Cien Historias era bueno! —se burló Tearai Oni de los dos ejecutivos que quedaban. Encho y Yanagida—. ¡Menuda panda de inútiles!

—Nuestras muertes nunca son en vano —se limitó a responder Encho—. Además, no hemos acabado la noche con las manos vacías.

—¿Ah, no? Explica entonces como es que habéis perdido a más de la mitad de los vuestros, listillo —se encaró con él Inugami. Desde el principio nunca le habían gustado los ejecutivos y ahora tenía la oportunidad de dejarlos en evidencia ante Tamazuki.

—Por lo que sabemos, Hidemoto 27º están gravemente herido. Eso juega a nuestro favor y puede precipitar acontecimientos... interesantes, sí, muy interesantes. Además, nuestra estrategia en Internet está dando sus frutos y la mención de yokai en las redes ha crecido en un 283%, lo que nos permitirá...

Inugami se rió con la lengua colgando fuera.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Crees que a Tamazuki le importa de verdad una chorrada como esa de Internet?

Pero para sorpresa de Inugami, Encho y Tamazuki intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenían planeado, los siete peregrinos de Shikoku no habían sido informados de ello. Al final, Tamazuki se incorporó de su asiento.

—Está bien, las noticias no han sido buenas pero aún marchamos según el plan —dijo el líder tanuki—. Dedicaremos el resto del día a descansar, reunir fuerzas y planear nuestro asalto final en la última noche. ¡Los aplastaremos!

La reunión se dio por terminada y cada cual volvió a sus puestos.

Mientras regresaba a su habitación. Inugami se percató de que Encho le seguía de cerca. Intrigado y un poco mosqueado, el yokai perro se dio media vuelta y se encaró con el narrador de las Cien Historias.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó Inugami sin más.

—Traigo una propuesta que os puede interesar, señor Inugami —le dijo Encho—. Por el bien de Tamazuki, Abe no Rikuo debe morir.

Sus palabras despertaron de inmediato el interés y la suspicacia de Inugami.

—Continúa.

—Voy a ser sincero: nuestra situación es delicada. La pérdida de Kyosai en especial limita las capacidades combativas de nuestro clan y mucho me temo que nuestra ventana de oportunidad se reduce cada día más. Hagoromo Gitsune puede aparecer en cualquier momento sin que hayamos conquistado Kioto todavía. Un clan es tan fuerte como su líder. Uno de los obstáculos, Hidemoto de los Keikain, ya ha sido quitado de en medio, pero aún queda Abe no Rikuo. Tamazuki ha tenido muchas oportunidades para acabar con él por la vía rápida, pero no lo ha hecho. Tanta caballerosidad puede costarle cara.

Inugami esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Caballerosidad? ¿Él? ¡Ja! No, Tamazuki tiene sus razones.

—Y seguro que son unas razones muy buenas y que harán a los yokai de Shikoku más fuertes, pero de nada sirven si Abe no Rikuo le corta la cabeza a Tamazuki en la batalla que se avecina —insistió Encho con voz suave—. A veces, para ganar hay que recurrir a tácticas más sucias.

El narrador de las Cien Historias pasó de largo, no sin antes dejar en manos de Inugami una nota de papel a Inugami. El yokai perro la examinó y vio que había una dirección escrita en ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Inugami.

Antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo, Encho se paró para responder:

—Es la dirección de la escuela secundaria a la que asiste Abe no Rikuo. De día está llena de rehenes humanos indefensos. Yo no puedo hacer nada sin levantar la ira de Tamazuki. Sin embargo, tal vez esté más dispuesto a perdonar a un fiel lugarteniente que sólo quería hacerle un favor a su señor, especialmente si trae con él la cabeza de su enemigo. Claro que es sólo una sugerencia. Cada cual escribe su propia historia.

Encho desapareció. Inugami volvió a leer la nota. Al final la arrugó y la tiró a una papelera. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Los omakes del último volumen están siendo traducidos. Eso me ha dado energías para escribir este capítulo incluso antes de lo que tenía pensado. No siempre iba a actualizar el último día del mes, ¿verdad? (aunque casi, casi ^_^;). ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!

_Special thanks to Nayrael, though, who has gone great lengths to read this fic despite not knowing anything about Spanish. He's gone as far as translating the chapters with Google Translator... and understanding them! That's a great feat, that's for sure._

* Los detalles que he dado del _kusozu_ son correctos. Lo que ocurre es que no hay una sola versión canónica de los nueve pasos. Como no sé qué versión utilizó el autor, me contento con seguir lo establecido por Nuramago.

* Las partes de Sanmoto que mueren en el mundo real se unen con él en el infierno, también en el canon. Es evidente en la primera aparición de Sanmoto en el infierno, un fantasma con diversas partes adosadas a él.

* La fusión a tres resultará desconocida para los que hayan seguido sólo el anime, pero en el manga marcó el punto en que la historia volvió a recobrar las fuerzas del pasado, así que yo la recuerdo con cariño. Por desgracia, la mejora no fue suficiente para evitar la cancelación del manga.

* Tamazuki es sorprendentemente "caballeroso" en el manga en su guerra contra los Nura, hasta el punto de recurrir a tácticas realmente sucias (dentro de lo que es una pelea de gángsters, claro) sólo cuando sus planes iniciales se tuercen. Aquí he querido darle una razón que justifique esa obsesión suya de dejar a Rikuo con vida.

Próximo capítulo: _Inugami_.


	34. Inugami

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Tsurara, con ayuda de Kyokotsu, logra acabar con Kyosai y anular así la maldición que pesaba sobre Rikuo y el barrio de Gion. Yura destruye a Tamasaburo, pero no antes de que el yokai hiera de gravedad a su abuelo. Vistos estos fracasos, Encho sugiere a Inugami que asesine a Rikuo a espaldas de Tamazuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Inugami<strong>

Rikuo sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Vio como su piel se resquebrajaba, su carne se pudría y sus huesos se convertían en polvo. Intentó levantarse y luchar, pero su cuerpo de descomponía a marchas forzadas. Sobre él, la figura de Kyosai, el pintor demoníaco, se cernía con una sonrisa maligna.

—Bienvenido al infierno, Rikuo.

Y Rikuo gritó.

—¡AAAAAAAH! ¡KYOSAI!

Para su sorpresa, después de gritar no se encontró en el infierno que había prometido Kyosai, sino en su habitación de la Mansión Abe. Ni rastro tampoco de la carne descompuesta ni del hedor de la putrefacción, sólo su cuerpo humano sano y salvo.

—¡El hermano mayor ha despertado! —exclamó Kyokotsu.

Rikuo se giró. Al lado de su cama estaban Kyokotsu, Tsurara, Hakuzozu y el Gran Tengu, todos visiblemente aliviados. También estaba allí su madre, con una sonrisa reconfortante. Al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación, Gashadokuro observaba la escena mientras sus huesos temblequeaban de emoción.

—¡Qué alegría, joven señor! ¡No os habéis muerto! —dijo el esqueleto gigante.

—¿Muerto? —repitió Rikuo confuso—. ¿Qué me pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que Kyosai se escapó, y luego...

En un gesto reflejo, Rikuo examinó su cuerpo otra vez, como si esperase encontrar de repente las marcas de la maldición del pintor. Obviamente, no encontró nada, así que volvió su mirada a sus amigos en una pregunta muda.

—La verdad, mi señor, es que una vez más habéis estado al borde de la muerte. Vuestra abuela lo desaprobaría —explicó el Gran Tengu—. De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de la Yuki-onna aquí presente, habríamos tenido que celebrar vuestro funeral.

—¿En serio? Vaya, debo tener más cuidado en el futuro —reconoció Rikuo a su pesar. Luego se volvió hacia la dama de las nieves—. Muchas gracias, Tsurara. Me has salvado la vida otra vez.

Tsurara se sonrojó, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría.

—Sólo hice lo que debía hacer —repuso modestamente la Yuki-onna—. Además, no lo hice sola. Fue Gashadokuro el que te puso a salvo, y sin Kyokotsu y sin tu shikigami, no habría podido detener a Kyosai.

—Kyokotsu, Gasha, gracias —dijo Rikuo, volviéndose hacia sus camaradas del Clan Abe. Se hizo una nota mental para darle las gracias también a Kyubi en cuento volviese a convocarlo.

Kyokotsu sonrió, emocionada por haber sido útil a su "hermano mayor". Gashadukuro no tenía labios con los que sonreír, pero demostró su alegría haciéndose el avergonzado. Sin embargo, las expresiones de alegría no duraron mucho. El Gran Tengu tosió discretamente y recordó a todos los presentes que tenía que transmitirle a su joven señor el informe de la noche pasada. Aunque habían conseguido una nueva victoria sobre el enemigo, la guerra contra los yokai de Shikoku y sus aliados del Clan de las Cien Historias distaba mucho de haber terminado.

Tsurara y los demás se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación para dar un poco de privacidad a Rikuo y Sojobo, pero el muchacho insistió en que se quedasen.

—No tengo nada que ocultar —le indicó Rikuo al anciano consejero del clan. Estaba claro que el Gran Tengu no aprobaba esa transparencia, pero no protestó. Rikuo preguntó—: ¿Qué me he perdido?

Sojobo se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar su exposición.

—A pesar de mis reticencias iniciales, he de reconocer que la nueva estrategia ha dado sus frutos. Los nuevos grupos de asalto y el uso de teléfonos móviles nos han dado más flexibilidad para reaccionar. Aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones el enemigo consiguió escapar, logramos interrumpir sus acciones de sabotaje. Admito que ha sido buena idea utilizar las tácticas típicas de los Nura para esta guerra, por muy subversivas que estas sean... Sin ofender, señorita Tsurara —Sojobo hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacia la Yuki-onna antes de continuar—. Sólo hemos tenido problemas cuando han intervenido yokai de las Cien Historias en ayuda de Shikoku.

—Ellos también debían estar preparando su propio cambio de estrategia —meditó Rikuo—. Obviamente, Kyosai ha sido derrotado. ¿Quién más apareció?

—Un tal Raiden, un bruto de una fuerza descomunal, atacó el santuario de Fushimi Inari. Afortunadamente, Shokera y el monje Aotabo de los Nura lograron acabar con él. Lo que es más, también consiguieron atrapar a uno de los lugartenientes de Shikoku. Ahora mismo está en las mazmorras, esperando que lo interroguemos.

Rikuo asintió y se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo.

—Bien, veo que las cosas han ido incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos. Si lo que creo es cierto, la fuerza atacante es pequeña y los sucesos de la pasada noche les habrán hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, ahora estarán desesperados y puede que tomen medidas drásticas —Rikuo hizo una pausa y preguntó de repente—: ¿Qué hora es?

Los presentes, confusos, trataron de buscar un reloj para consultar la hora, hasta que Wakana dijo:

—Son las siete y media de la mañana.

—Habéis dormido poco. Deberíais descansar más. La maldición del pintor no os causó un daño físico, pero necesitáis recuperar fuerzas. Dejad que yo me ocupe del interrogatorio de nuestro prisionero; os prometo que para cuando os despertéis ya habrá dicho todo lo que sabe sobre el enemigo —se ofreció el Gran Tengu.

—No lo dudo, pero prefiero llevar el interrogatorio yo mismo —contestó Rikuo con una sonrisa fingidamente inocente. El muchacho y el anciano consejero se miraron sin pestañear. Rikuo sospechaba qué clase de interrogatorio tenía pensado Sojobo para su prisionero y no pensaba consentirlo, pero no iba a dejar en evidencia al Gran Tengu delante de todos los demás—. Hasta que vuelva a casa, nadie hablará ni hará nada al prisionero, ni lo sacará de la mazmorra. Quiero ocuparme yo personalmente, ¿está claro?

—Por supuesto, joven señor —Sojobo se inclinó a su pesar—. Perdonad mi indiscreción, ¿pero por qué habéis dicho "hasta que vuelva a casa"? ¿A dónde pensáis ir?

—A la escuela, por supuesto.

Todos las personas de la habitación, excepto la siempre sonriente Wakana, se llevaron una sorpresa enorme.

—¿A LA ESCUELA? —repitieron todos a una.

—Ya sé lo que estáis pensando, pero tengo mis razones —se adelantó Rikuo antes de que empezasen a darle la lata con que se quedase en la cama—. Entre otras cosas, necesito hablar con Yura. Hablando de ella, ¿ha habido noticias de los Keikain? ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho Kyosai acerca de un ataque?

Fue una mala señal que los presentes se miraran los unos a los otros en actitud dubitativa, sin que nadie se atreviese a explicarle lo sucedido a Rikuo. Como siempre, fue Sojobo, el anciano consejero, el que tomó la palabra.

—Joven señor, me temo que tengo malas noticias...

00000

**Hospital Universitario de Kioto**

La Universidad de Kyoto era una de las más prestigiosas del país, y mantenía una cierta rivalidad con la mundialmente famosa Todai de Tokio. Por desgracia, siempre quedaba segunda por detrás de su rival. Era la segunda universidad más antigua de Japón, la segunda con más estudiantes del país, la segunda mejor valorada en los rankings. Como su rival, formaba parte de las Siete Universidades Nacionales de Japón, herederas de los centros de enseñanza imperiales levantados antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En 1899 la Universidad de Kioto abrió su campus de medicina y, con él, uno de los primeros hospitales de la antigua capital.

Un hospital que había trabajado a destajo los últimos días.

La unidad de quemados del hospital no había dado abasto desde la noche que los yokai de Shikoku prendieron fuego a la ciudad. Al drama de las casas destruidas se unían las horribles cicatrices del fuego. Los hospitales de toda la ciudad habían colaborado para atender a las víctimas, pero muchos habían respirado aliviados al ver que los incendios no se habían repetido la segunda noche. De haber logrado los yokai de Shikoku su objetivo, los servicios sanitarios de Kioto habrían colapsado.

Eso no significaba que no tuviesen trabajo, empero. Además de cuidar a las víctimas del incendio que aún seguían graves, siempre había emergencias. Como la de un anciano que había sido traído a toda prisa debatiéndose entre la vida y la muere, un anciano llamado Keikain Hidemoto, de la famosa familia de onmyoji.

—Abuelo... —murmuró Yura en sueños.

La joven exorcista estaba tirada en una silla en la sala de espera, completamente dormida. Estaba física y anímicamente agotada. No era para menos. Su abuelo había sido ensartado por Tamasaburo, el malvado actor yokai de las Cien Historias. En su mansión tenían sanadores, pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves y habían tenido que llevarlo a toda prisa al hospital más cercano, el Hospital Universitario. Sin dudarlo, Yura se había metido en la ambulancia, con cuidado de no estorbar la labor de los sanitarios.

Al principio, los médicos habían mirado con desconfianza la herida. ¿Ataque con arma blanca de ese calibre? Incluso habían llamado a la policía, pero los servicios de seguridad de la prefectura les habían ordenado no hacer preguntas y atender al herido de inmediato. Los asuntos de la familia Keikain debían quedar en la familia Keikain.

Desde entonces habían pasado horas y los cirujanos aún seguían trabajando. Al lado de Yura, su móvil vibraba insistentemente, y aún lo habría seguido haciendo de no ser porque Ryuji, harto del sonido, lo apagó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Mamiru, al lado de su primo.

—El noviete medio zorro de la enana —contestó Ryuji de malos humos—. No sabía que fueras tan cotilla, Mamiru.

Su primo no dijo nada. Se lo quedó mirando con cara inexpresiva. Ryuji gruñó. Esta a de muy mal humor. Durante la lucha en Gion, había estado a punto de temer que el barrio entero fuese engullido por la oscuridad. Al final, sus exorcismos no habían sido necesarios gracias a la oportuna intervención de aquella Yuki-onna rarita, por lo que Ryuji se había sentido bastante inútil. Ese sentimiento de inutilidad se multiplicó cuando, al regresar a casa, les dijeron que el anciano Hidemoto había sido llevado al hospital al borde de la muerte. Desde entonces estaban esperando, aunque, al contrario que Yura, Ryuji no podía dormir.

—Ten paciencia —le dijo Mamiru por enésima vez.

—Hum, paciencia, sí —masculló Ryuji de mala gana—. Ya me gustaría tener tu calma.

—No, no te gustaría —replicó Mamiru. Tenía razón. El proceso que le habían obligado a pasar... Era horrible lo que podían hacer unos padres con tal de trepar en las sutiles escalas de poder del clan—. Además, por dentro no estoy tranquilo.

—¿Ah, no? —repuso Ryuji sardónicamente.

—Él también es mi abuelo, Ryuji.

A su compañero no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca. No era su día, desde luego. Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento entró un cirujano en la sala de espera. Ryuji estuvo tentado de despertar a su hermana pequeña, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba descansar. Además, si las noticias eran buenas, la alegría sería la misma si se enteraba unas horas más tardes. Y si las noticias eran malas, bueno, tendría más tiempo para pensar cómo explicárselo de la manera más delicada posible.

—¿Qué noticias hay de nuestro abuelo, doctor? —quiso saber Ryuji.

El médico suspiró, ajustándose las gafas.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido...

—¿Entonces está...? —empezó a decir Ryuji, temiéndose lo peor.

—Sigue vivo —se apresuró a responder el cirujano—. Por ahora, al menos. Esta muy fuerte para un hombre de su edad, pero con el paso de los años las defensas se debilitan y la capacidad de recuperación del cuerpo se atrofia. Esa herida ya sería extremadamente grave en un hombre joven; la hemos cerrado como hemos podido, pero ahora todo depende de cómo reaccionará su cuerpo.

Por el semblante sombrío del médico, Ryuji supuso que era mejor no albergar muchas esperanzas.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó el onmyoji.

—Rezar, si quieren —sugirió el doctor con aire resignado. No era la primera vez que había vivido aquella clase de situaciones—. Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora no está en nuestras manos.

00000

**Escuela secundaria**

Era miércoles 26, el día después de Navidad, pero nadie tenía muchas ganas de celebrar nada. La típica alegría navideña había dado paso a la desazón y la preocupación. Muchos alumnos e incluso algún que otro profesor habían faltado a clase, y la verdad es que nadie se lo podía reprochar. Si no habían perdido sus casas en el incendio o tenían familiares en el hospital, estaban demasiado asustados para salir a la calle.

Los rumores corrían entre susurros o en mensajes de móvil. Yokai. La palabra se repetía una y otra vez. Yokai, yokai, yokai. Los monstruos de las leyendas habían vuelto una vez más para llevar el terror a la gente. Los mismos rumores habían surgido durante los sucesos del pasado verano. Entonces, las autoridades habían logrado atribuirlo todo a la imaginación desmedida de algunos testigos, pero la duda había quedado ahí. Por eso, ya nadie se reía de aquellos que afirmaban haberse topado con yokai. Aunque no había fotos, lo ocurrido en Gion la noche anterior estremecía a todos los estudiantes por igual.

Sin embargo, entre tantas caras de tristeza y pánico, había un alumno que se mostraba impermeable al miedo. Era Rikuo, que hacía todo lo posible por echar una mano a sus compañeros y el profesorado en aquellos momentos de necesidad.

—¡Buenos días, Shimohira! —Rikuo saludó con alegría a una de sus compañeras de clase, que caminaba por el pasillo con aire cabizbajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Abe-san? —se sorprendió ella, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

—Hoy te tocaba escribir en el diario, ¿verdad? Me pillaba de paso. Toma —Rikuo le pasó el diario de la clase. Shimohira cogió el cuadernillo un poco confusa—. Pero aún te queda limpiar la pizarra, ¿vale? Ahora perdona, tengo más cosas que hacer.

Mientras Rikuo seguía adelante con sus tareas, Shimohira se acercó a la única de sus amigas que había decidido ir con ella a la escuela ese día.

—¿Me recuerdas quién era ese chico? —preguntó Shimohira.

—Ah, sí, a veces me olvido de que viniste a Kioto el año pasado. Es Abe Rikuo y es un buenazo —respondió su amiga—. Hace cualquier cosa que le pidas, pero no es un pelota. Eso sí, no te pases o su amiga Keikain te lanzará un mal de ojo.

—Ah, sí, Keikain. ¿No era ella la onmyoji? —dijo Shimohira.

—Sí. Hoy no ha venido a clase, y eso que es incluso más empollona que Abe. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo...

Sin que ellas lo supieran, Rikuo se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Había llamado una y otra vez a Yura, pero su amiga no contestaba. Con las clases había tenido más problemas para coger el móvil, pero aprovechaba cada descanso para hacer al menos una llamada, aunque con idéntico resultado. Tsurara lo observaba preocupada.

—¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Keikain? —quiso saber la Yuki-onna.

—Nada de nada —contestó Rikuo abatido—. Cada vez que llamo sale el aviso de teléfono desconectado. Estoy preocupado.

—El Gran Tengu dijo que ella estaba a salvo...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero seguro que ahora debe estar sufriendo mucho. Ni siquiera sé si su abuelo ha muerto o no. Espero que no —suspiró Rikuo con pesar—. Sé que suena cruel, pero Yura tuvo suerte al perder a sus padres cuando era demasiado pequeña para recordarlos. Sé lo que es perder a un familiar, y más de este modo. Duele mucho.

Tsurara apoyó su mano en el hombro de Rikuo. El muchacho sintió el frío de la Yuki-onna en su piel, pero no le importó. En aquel momento, era un frío reconfortante.

—Dado que Keikain no está y no va a venir, ¿no sería mejor regresar a la mansión? —sugirió Tsurara—. No soy quién para hablar de cómo debes llevar el Clan Abe, pero aquí corres peligro, Rikuo. Teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de los yokai de Shikoku y de las Cien Historias, ¿no deberías centrarte en organizar las fuerzas de tu clan en lugar de jugar a ser humano?

Para sorpresa de la dama de las nieves, Rikuo pareció ofenderse al escuchar sus palabras.

—Tsurara, ya te lo expliqué, no finjo ser humano, soy humano —dijo Rikuo con seriedad—. Y como soy humano, me preocupan todas las personas que me rodean, no sólo Yura. En el peor de los casos, ella sabe defenderse. ¿Pero quién protegerá a mis compañeros de clase si alguien decide hacerme daño a través de ellos?

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso has venido a la escuela! Ni siquiera lo había pensado —Tsurara se tapó la boca avergonzada—. ¿Pero de verdad crees que alguien querría atacar a los alumnos aquí? Hasta ahora, los enemigos siempre han atacado de noche, la hora de los yokai...

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso fue antes de que las cosas les fuesen mal. Como le he dicho al Gran Tengu, ahora estarán desesperados. No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, si puedo evitarlo —dijo Rikuo—. Y lo evitaré, cueste lo que cueste.

00000

La paranoia de Rikuo no iba desencaminada. Si bien Tamazuki seguía insistiendo en dejarle en paz para convertirlo luego a su causa, había alguien que quería su cabeza. En aquel mismo momento, Inugami, el yokai perro de Shikoku, espiaba discretamente al joven señor de los Abe. De hecho, llevaba haciéndolo desde el comienzo de las clases, aunque había tenido que robar un uniforme primero para pasar desapercibido.

"Ha sido una buena idea cambiar de ropa", pensó Tamazuki mientras fingía leer un libro para disimular. Hasta entonces, nadie le había parado para preguntarle cómo se llamaba o en qué clase estaba, pero era mejor seguir pasando desapercibido. "Casi tanto como esconder mi energía espiritual. Ese kitsune no me olerá".

Inugami se había sorprendido mucho al ver que Abe no Rikuo interactuaba como uno más con el resto de sus compañeros.

"El nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune, un vulgar recadero. ¡Ja!", se burló Inugami para sus adentros. "Como yokai, no le debe resultar fácil mezclarse con los humanos, por eso se esfuerza tanto para no llamar la atención. Todo lo contrario que Tamazuki. Él es especial. Incluso los humanos se someten a su poder".

Inugami empezó a recordar...

00000

_**Una escuela de Shikoku, hace un año...**_

_Siempre había tratado de pasar desapercibido. Sabía que había algo extraño en él, algo que había en su sangre, pero en su familia era tabú mencionarlo siquiera. Así que trataba de no llamar la atención y vivir los días sin otro objetivo que seguir siendo un don nadie. Para sus compañeros de clase no era más que un paleto de pueblo rarito y poco hablador. Para todos menos para Tamazuki._

_Tamazuki era el rey de la escuela. A donde quiera que fuese le seguía una cohorte de fans y aduladores. Incluso los profesores Sólo habían coincidido un par de veces, y ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra, pero notaba que ese Tamazuki tenía "algo", algo que a él le faltaba._

_Qué sorpresa se llevó el día en que unos matones del colegio al servicio de Tamazuki le ataron las manos a la espalda y lo llevaron a un rincón apartado, por donde nunca pasaba nadie. Ahí estaba esperando Tamazuki, asintiendo con satisfacción. A su lado se encontraba una chica la mar de rara, con vendas por toda la cara. _

—_¿Qué estáis haciendo? —exigió saber él—. ¡No os he hecho nada!_

—_Ah, amigo mío, es verdad que no has hecho nada. Aún. Pero conseguiré que lo hagas, de una manera u otra —contestó Tamazuki._

—_¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—_Amigo, dime, ¿sabes qué es un inugami? —le preguntó Tamazuki._

_Él negó con la cabeza. No había oído esa palabra en su vida._

—_Un inugami es, básicamente, una maldición —explicó Tamazuki—. Primero, entierras a un perro hambriento, dejando fuera sólo la cabeza. Esperas hasta que esté a punto de morir de hambre y luego le colocas un plato con comida delante, fuera de su alcance. Cuando el perro estira el cuello intentando alcanzar el alimento, lo decapitas con una espada. Los sentimientos oscuros que se desatan en el animal van más allá del rencor y el ansia. Se convierte en un poder capaz de matar a los hombres. Así se crea un inugami._

_Curioso. Nunca había pensado que Tamazuki fuera un friki de los temas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué le habían llevado hasta allí. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea: ¿y si pensaban hacerle a él lo mismo que a ese perro de la maldición? Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda._

—_Es una maldición empleada desde la antigüedad —Tamazuki continuó con su explicación—. Durante las batallas por el poder en el periodo Heian, por ejemplo, muchos personajes importantes murieron de forma misteriosa._

—_¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? _

—_Paciencia, ahora iba a eso —Tamazuki sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de codicia y maldad—. No es fácil crear una maldición así. Si el hechizo sale mal, se vuelve contra quien lo ha practicado con un poder varias veces superior. Así es como se recibe el efecto de la maldición. El mismo que quería controlar a un inugami acaba por convertirse en uno de ellos. Cuanto más odian, más aumenta su poder, hasta que se vuelven incontrolables. Hace tiempo que ya nadie practica esos hechizos, pero aquellos que sufrieron la maldición y sobrevivieron tuvieron descendientes que llegan hasta hoy._

_Tamazuki se agachó y le tomó la cara entre sus manos._

—_Sí, amigo mío, tú eres uno de esos descendientes. Eres un inugami y no descansaré hasta desatar la oscuridad que hay en ti._

—_¡Estás completamente loco! ¡No soy uno de esos inugami! _

—_Todavía no, pero lo serás. Y entonces me darás las gracias —Tamazuki le hizo un gesto a sus matones—. Dadle una paliza. Sin prisa, tomaos vuestro tiempo. Quiero que sufra. Eso sí, aseguraos de dejarlo con vida. Si hoy no funciona, continuaremos el próximo día._

—_¡TAMAZUKI! —gritó él aterrado. Pronto, sus gritos no fueron de miedo, sino de dolor._

00000

"Pero funcionó. Tamazuki tenía razón", recordó Inugami. "Siempre he sido un yokai, sólo que no lo sabía. Y he sufrido por ello. Entonces, tú, Abe no Rikuo, ¿por qué no sufres como yo? ¿Por qué finges ser lo que no eres?".

Sentía el odio crecer en su interior. Era un odio que nacía de la envidia, el sufrimiento pasado y, sí, también de la venganza. Porque aunque Tamazuki había tenido razón y él se había unido a su Procesión Nocturna, en el fondo siempre lo había odiado. Alguien tenía que pagar por lo que había sufrido, y como había prometido servir a Tamazuki, ese alguien tendrían que ser sus enemigos.

Notó cómo su poder crecía con el odio. Pronto fue incontenible y su energía espiritual se extendió por toda la escuela, como un faro iluminando la noche. Afortunadamente, en aquel momento el patio estaba casi desierto. Aparte de él mismo, sólo había un par de macarras tumbados a la bartola, y un profesor de traje y corbata con malos humos que les estaba echando la bronca. Nadie de quien preocuparse.

"¿Sientes mi poder, nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune?", se dijo Inugami para sus adentros. "Sí, seguro que lo sientes. Ahora mismo debes estar muerto de preocupación. Aquí hay decenas de humanos indefensos. Los mataré a todos, y así sentirás la misma impotencia que sentí yo. ¡Odiarás, pero nunca podrás odiar tanto como yo!".

Inugami se levantó de su asiento en el patio. Era hora de empezar la matanza. ¿Por dónde debía empezar primero? ¿Tal vez por las clases del piso de abajo? ¿O mejor por arriba? No, no, mejor por abajo, para asegurarse de que tuviesen menos salidas.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado, sin embargo, cuando nada más ponerse de pie Rikuo y esa chica de pelo azul que siempre andaba colgada de su brazo aparecieron junto a él. Supuso que sería la equivalente de Yosuzume para el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Tenía un plan y me lo acabas de estropear —se quejó Inugami.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Rikuo con el ceño fruncido—. Eres uno de los secuaces de Tamazuki. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

"Qué mono", pensó Inugami. "Cree que hablando puede resolver las cosas. Cómo odio a esos buenistas hipócritas, siempre dándoselas de santos mientras miran por encima del hombro a los demás".

—¿A qué he venido? ¡A matarte, por supuesto! —anunció Inugami, relamiéndose con su larga lengua.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que triunfarás donde los Nura y el Clan de las Cien Historias han fallado? —preguntó Rikuo, tratando de mantener la calma. Era evidente que Tsurara quería clavarle un arpón de hielo al yokai de Shikoku, pero el muchacho la contuvo. Tenía que mantener la situación bajo control si no quería que ocurriese algo realmente malo.

—Que yo sé cuál es tu debilidad, Abe —sonrió Inugami—. ¡Los humanos! ¡Estos humanos son tu debilidad! No cualquier persona, no, los humanos que viven contigo y morirán por tu culpa. ¿Quieres tener una batalla campal conmigo, aquí y ahora? Adelante, te mataré igualmente, mi odio es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero acabaré también con todos estos humanos. Sin embargo, si te rindes como un buen chico, los perdonaré. Sólo necesito tu cabeza para entregársela a Tamazuki, nada más.

Por un momento, Rikuo pareció considerar su oferta. Pero fue sólo un momento.

—Tienes razón, estas personas son mi debilidad —reconoció Rikuo—. Así que, sabiendo eso, ¿de verdad crees que no las protegería?

Rikuo chasqueó los dedos. De repente, Inugami se vio empujado contra el suelo. Pero no era Rikuo el que se había movido, ni tampoco Tsurara. Eran sus guardaespaldas. ¿Los dos macarras que había visto Inugami? Eran Aotabo y Kappa disfrazados. ¿El profesor que les echaba la bronca? Kurotabo, el monje vengador. Los tres habían recibido el encargo de escoltar a Rikuo a la escuela. Al Gran Tengu no le había hecho mucha gracia dejar la seguridad del heredero de los Abe en manos de gente de un clan rival, pero era verdad que tenían más experiencia que nadie a la hora de hacerse pasar por humanos y controlar su energía espiritual. Si bien habían tardado en descubrir a Inugami, se las habían arreglado para tenderle una trampa.

—Estás atrapado —le dijo Rikuo—. No quiero matarte. Si te rindes, te perdonaremos la vida.

—¡Sí! ¡Más, más! —jadeó Inugami con la lengua colgando.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró Rikuo confuso.

—¡Más odio! ¡Más rencor! ¡TE MATARÉ!

La voz de Inugami se perdió en un gruñido ronco. Su cabeza se deformó hasta transformarse en la de un perro... y entonces se separó de su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre Rikuo con las fauces abiertas.

—¡Oh, mierda! —protestó Aotabo. No habían contado con eso.

—¡MUERE! —ladró Inugami.

Sin embargo, sus fauces ni siquiera lograron tocar a Rikuo. Un muro de hielo se interpuso entre él y su presa, cortesía de la siempre atenta Tsurara. Aunque lo hizo trizas enseguida a dentelladas, para entonces Rikuo ya se había puesto a salvo.

—¿Estás bien, Rikuo? —le preguntó Tsurara consternada.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Rikuo—. Vaya, es más peligroso de lo que creía.

—¡No lo sabes tú bien! —gruñó Inugami—. ¡Mi odio crece! ¡Y con él, mi fuerza!

Inugami se zafó de los tres Nura que lo retenían con una facilidad que no era normal. Su cuerpo creció, creció y creció hasta alcanzar la altura del segundo piso. Se había convertido en un monstruoso perro sin cabeza. Tanteó con sus zarpas hasta sujetar su cabeza y se la pegó de nuevo en el tronco. Salía humo de su boca y de sus ojos, como si acabase de cruzar las puertas del infierno.

—¿Qué, Abe? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —ladró Inugami, sintiéndose más poderoso que nunca.

Otros se habrían asustado al ver una transformación semejante, pero no Rikuo. Para alguien que había visto enfadarse de verdad a la mismísima Hagoromo Gitsune, Inugami no era más que un cachorro.

—Siento no haberte tomado más en serio —repuso Rikuo—. Pero aunque seas fuerte, no eres el Nurarihyon. Y tampoco eres el único que sabe transformarse de día.

Inugami se olió algo raro al oír aquellas palabras, así que decidió cargar sin más dilación. Si alguno de sus guardaespaldas se interponía, lo arrollaría a su paso. Pero en lugar de guardianes incordiantes, lo que se encontró fue una ventisca helada que azotó el patio entero, lastrando su movimiento.

"¡Decidido! ¡Me voy a comer a esa maldita Yuki-onna en cuanto me cargue a Abe no Rikuo!", pensó Inugami.

Entonces oyó una voz sobre su cabeza.

—¡Eh, perrito faldero! ¡Aquí arriba!

Inugami alzó su cabeza perruna. Sobre él planeaba la figura de un kitsune armado con una espada larga. Era Rikuo, en su forma yokai, que se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡Tensa Zangetsu!_

Inugami no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que Rikuo fuese un novato en asuntos yokai, y ahora la diferencia de poder era demasiado grande para el pobre yokai de Shikoku. La ola de energía brotó de la espada de Rikuo y se estrelló contra Inugami, dejándolo hecho una piltrafa.

—¡Bravo, Rikuo! —celebró Tsurara. Sus compañeros del Clan Nura asintieron complacidos. El joven señor de los Abe sabía cuidarse solo. Al final, su ayuda no había sido necesaria.

—Gracias, Tsurara —dijo Rikuo, con el vaho saliéndole de entre los labios—. Por cierto, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con la ventisca? Ya sé que estamos en invierno, pero me estoy congelando.

—Lo siento, Rikuo —musitó la Yuki-onna un poco avergonzada—, pero así, si alguien mira por la ventana, no verá yokai, sino una tormenta de nieve.

—Oooh, bien pensado —Rikuo le guiñó un ojo a la dama de las nieves.

En ese momento, Inugami se levantó del suelo. Había regresado a su forma humana y estaba sangrando. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Al verle incorporarse, Tsurara y compañía se dispusieron a encargarse de él de una vez y para siempre, pero Rikuo les mandó quedarse quietos. Sabía que Inugami estaba en las últimas. Si intentaba algo, se haría más daño a él mismo que a los demás.

—Je... No está mal —jadeó Inugami—. Pretendías hacerme pedazos, ¿eh?... Nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune... Ju, ju, ju, estúpido... ¡Estás acabado! ¡Cabrón! Cuanto más odio, más poderoso me vuelvo... ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Te voy a...!

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Era evidente que Inugami estaba tratando de hacer algo, pero que no le salía.

—¡Mi cuello! ¡Tiene que estirarse! ¿Por qué no me transformo? —gimió Inugami.

—Déjalo, Inugami. Has fracasado.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la persona que acababa de aparecer en el patio de la escuela. Para sorpresa de Rikuo y los demás, se trataba de Tamazuki en persona. De algún modo, el malvado tanuki había logrado colarse sin que nadie lo detectara. Rikuo frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las implicaciones de aquello.

—¿Ta... Tamazuki? —Inugami estaba tan sorprendido como el resto.

—Sospechaba que habías hecho alguna tontería cuando no apareciste en la reunión de hoy. Eres un idiota, Inugami. Has malgastado el don que te concedí —le espetó su jefe con frialdad.

—¿Qué... qué dices? ¡Tamazuki!

—Cuanto más odiabas, más fuerte te hacías. Tenías un potencial infinito. Sin embargo, aquel al que deberías odiar, ahora te aterra. Por eso no puedes transformarte ahora. Tienes miedo, Inugami. Ya no me sirves de nada.

Inugami se arrastró de rodillas y suplicó a los pies de Tamazuki. Era un espectáculo realmente patético. El jefe de los yokai de Shikoku, sin embargo, no se dejó conmover.

—¡Tú eres el único que me acepta como soy! ¡Tú crees en mí! ¡Tamazuki! ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo! —gritó Inugami.

—No. Se acabó —Tamazuki apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su antiguo lugarteniente—. Muere, perro sarnoso.

Una nube de hojas de otoño envolvió a Inugami, cuando se retiraron, no quedaba ni rastro del lugarteniente. Aunque nadie tenía muy claro cómo había pasado, no había ninguna duda: Tamazuki había matado a su compañero.

—Desgraciado... —masculló Rikuo enfadado. Para él, criado en el seno de un clan yokai, los camaradas eran lo más importante del mundo. Acabar así con uno de ellos, simplemente porque había fracasado, era una crueldad intolerable.

—Vaya... Abe no Rikuo, cuánto tiempo —se volvió hacia él Tamazuki.

Nadie movió un dedo. Estaba claro que el líder de Shikoku tenía un poder por encima de los demás. No podían tomarlo a la ligera. Además, podía tener refuerzos en los alrededores. ¿Iba a intentar la misma estrategia que Inugami, utilizar como rehenes a los estudiantes de la escuela? Sin embargo, Tamazuki no estaba interesado en pelear, no en ese momento, al menos.

—No me mires así, Abe. Tú también recorres el camino de las tinieblas, como yo. Tu forma yokai es impresionante. Sí, tal y como eres ahora, mereces que me presente ante ti.

Tamazuki hizo que las hojas de otoño bailaran a su alrededor. Rikuo se puso en guardia, al giual que Tsurara y sus compañeros del Clan Nura, pero en lugar de atacar, Tamazuki descubrió su forma yokai: un impresionante Tanuki de dos metros de alto, de largo pelo blanco, ataviado con un traje de samurai y cubierto con una máscara blanca y roja. En muchos aspectos, parecía una versión más malvada y siniestra de la forma kitsune de Rikuo.

—Soy el líder de la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku, cabecilla y padre de los 808 tanuki. Soy Inugamigyobu Tanuki, aunque puedes llamarme Tamazuki —se presentó el líder enemigo con teatralidad—. Voy a quedarme con el "miedo" que te corresponde hasta que camines por detrás de mi procesión nocturna, Abe no Rikuo. Hasta entonces, me despido.

Las hojas volvieron a bailar. Cuando se retiraron, Tamazuki había desaparecido.

—Un tanuki con sentido dramático —comentó Rikuo en tono burlón—. Y un idiota. ¿Después de lo que ha hecho, cree que me voy a convertir en lugarteniente suyo? ¡Ja!

—Rikuo... —murmuró Tsurara. El joven señor recuperó su aspecto humano.

—Lo sé, Tsurara, lo sé. Esto aún no ha acabado. Volvamos a la escuela. Creo que me saltaré las clases de la tarde. Si ese Tamazuki presume tanto después de todo lo que ha pasado, significa que tiene un plan. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo inesperado —suspiró Rikuo—. Hasta que vuelva mi abuela, es mi responsabilidad. ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido? La echo de menos...

00000

En aquel momento, a varios kilómetros de distancia, una figura blanca y negra caminaba por las recónditas montañas de Shikoku. Era una estampa incongruente en el frío paisaje de la isla, pero andaba con seguridad y decisión.

—Ah, Shikoku... —murmuró Hagoromo Gitsune en tono nostálgico—. Hacía siglos que no venía por esta provincia de pueblerinos. Veremos si sobrevive alguien cuando salga de aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Huy, por un pelo no llego a tiempo. ¡Pero he llegado! Eso es lo que cuenta. Sigo manteniendo mi promesa de actualizar al menos una vez al mes. Por desgracia, veo que el fandom de Nuramago está muriendo poco a poco. Hace tiempo que no veo comentar tampoco a mis lectores habituales :_( ¡Pero yo seguiré! Además, _Nayrael_ se ha leído de un tirón con Google translator todos los capítulos hasta ahora (**thank you very much, Nayrael!**), eso merece nuevas actualizaciones.

* Rikuo es tan formal que siempre insiste en ir a la escuela. Incluso después de la saga de Shikoku, aún estando cargado de vendas, Rikuo estaba más que dispuesto a ir. Tsurara tuvo que echarle una bronca monumental para que se quedase quietecito (incluso causándole otra herida en la cabeza).

* Shimohira no es una OC. Sale en la saga de Shikoku del canon, aunque entonces estaba más estresada que deprimida.

* La muerte de Inugami que aquí veis no salió en el anime, pero sí en el manga (fue uno más de los cuestionables cambios que hizo el director del anime en el argumento). En el manga, Inugami es muy bueno a la hora de esconder su energía espiritual, pero pésimo a la hora de detectar la de los demás, lo cual permite a Rikuo tenderle una trampa. Y por cierto, es verdad, Inugami no sabía nada de su herencia yokai hasta que Tamazuki sacó su poder a golpes.

Próximo capítulo: _"Una kitsune en Shikoku"_.


	35. Una kitsune en Shikoku

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Inugami intenta asesinar a Rikuo a espaldas de Inugami, aprovechando las horas de escuela, pero fracasa estrepitosamente. Tamazuki, decepcionado con su derrota, se libra de él ante la mirada espantada de Rikuo. Mientras tanto, Hagoromo Gitsune se adentra en las montañas de Shikoku.

* * *

><p><strong>Una kitsune en Shikoku<strong>

Shikoku. Una de las cuatro islas principales de Japón, aunque también la más pequeña, la más pobre y la más deshabitada. Es un lugar montañoso, poco industrializado y con muchos bosques. La baja densidad de población respecto a las otras regiones del país ha permitido que se conserven casi intactos hermosos parajes naturales como la garganta de Oboke, el valle de Iya (y su famoso puente colgante hecho sólo con hojas de parra entrelazadas), y el río Shimanto, considerado "el último río puro de Japón".

Esto no quiere decir, sin embargo, que Shikoku se haya mantenido ajena a las vicisitudes de los hombres. La isla fue el último refugio del Clan Taira durante las guerras Genpei, y alcanzó gran fama durante el periodo Sengoku de la mano del señor feudal Chosokabe Motochika, que logró la gran hazaña de unificar todo Shikoku bajo su mando. Siglos después, los samurais de la región de Tosa tuvieron un papel fundamental en la caída del shogunato y la Restauración Meiji.

Sin embargo, probablemente lo que unía más a Shikoku con el resto de Japón era el Shikoku Henro, la peregrinación a los 88 lugares sagrados de la isla. Cuenta la leyenda que Kukai, uno de los primeros grandes maestros budistas de Japón, hizo este recorrido como parte de su formación personal. Con el paso de los siglos, este peregrinaje se hizo famoso en todo el país. En la actualidad, medio millón de personas recorren cada año los 88 templos y altares de la isla. Aunque la mayoría ya no van a pie ni tardan 50 días en completar el itinerario, aún hoy se puede ver a viajeros ataviados a la manera tradicional, con su camisa blanca, su sombrero en forma de cono y su _kongo-zue_, el bastón de madera típico de los peregrinos.

Lo que los humanos no saben es que tanto poder espiritual concentrado en un lugar atrae a las fuerzas sobrenaturales, además de a los turistas. En los viejos tiempos, por cada uno de los 88 santuarios de la ruta había un clan de demonios que se nutrían de su poder. Durante siglos, pelearon entre sí para demostrar su fuerza, hasta que una poderosa organización yakuza logró hacerse con el control completo de todos los lugares espirituales de la isla. Así nació la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku.

Y es era la razón de que una solitaria kitsune estuviese atravesando en pleno invierno las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Matsuyama.

Después del intento de asesinato que había sufrido en el Museo Municipal de Arte de Kioto, Hagoromo Gitsune había decidido resolver aquel asunto sola. Aunque Rikuo había demostrado de sobra ser capaz de llevar el peso del clan sobre los hombros, su abuela prefería atajar ella misma el problema de raíz. A fin de cuentas, salvo un momento fulgurante, la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios no estaba precisamente entre las más fuertes de Japón. Que se hubieran atrevido a atacarla a ella en su propio dominio era una audacia impropia de ellos. Hagoromo Gitsune quería saber qué les había movido a hacer eso antes de rebanarles la cabeza.

Por un momento lamentó haber despedido a Hakuzozu y haberle obligado a volver a la mansión. Caminar sola por aquella isla de paletos era terriblemente aburrido. Luego sacudió la cabeza. No, no, era mejor así. Por mucho que apreciase la lealtad de su vasallo, Hakuzozu no era precisamente el yokai más discreto del mundo. Aquella tarea de infiltrarse en el corazón del territorio enemigo requería sutilidad, por una buena razón.

—Apesta a tanuki —masculló Hagoromo Gitsune, olfateando el aire con expresión desdeñosa.

Siempre había existido una gran rivalidad entre tanukis y kitsunes. Ambos eran yokai embaucadores y amantes de las bromas, además de maestros en el arte de transformarse. Decía el dicho que si los kitsunes tienen siete formas posibles, los tanukis tienen ocho, pues ocho es su número de la buena suerte. Una de las leyendas más populares de los tanukis cuenta cómo uno de los suyos, Danzaburo Tanuki, logró espantar a todos los kitsunes de la isla de Sado tras demostrar ser más listo que ellos.

Sin embargo, mientras que los kitsunes pronto aprendieron a hacerse un hueco entre los humanos y dioses como Inari para conservar su poder, los tanukis acabaron con fama de juerguistas y vagos, más propensos a beber sake que a hacer maldades. En la imaginación de los humanos, los tanuki acabaron identificados con un simpático animal gordinflón sentado sobre sus descomunales testículos. No obstante, un humano debería guardarse mucho de despertar las iras de un tanuki. Eran seres peligrosos y rencorosos. Hagoromo Gitsune lo sabía muy bien.

En teoría, Shikoku debía ser un hervidero de tanukis. Kitsunes como ella no eran bien recibidos en aquella isla. Sin embargo, Hagoromo Gitsune llevaba días recorriendo Shikoku y no había tenido ningún encontronazo con los tanukis. Si miraba a su alrededor, sólo veía montañas normales y corrientes. Y eso era lo raro.

Casi se alegró cuando, al ir a cruzar un río, un ogro de tres metros surgió de las aguas y le dio el alto. El monstruo olisqueó el aire ante la mirada impasible de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Sniff, sniff! ¿Una humana extraviada en nuestras montañas? —sonrió el ogro. Obviamente, sus ojos sólo podían ver a una chica de pelo negro enfundada en su uniforme escolar. Sin embargo, su olfato le decía que había gato encerrado—. No... No es así. Apestas. Es el hedor de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo vivo. Tú... no eres una humana normal. Nunca había olido algo así en mis doscientos años como guardián del río...

—Me lo imagino —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, nada impresionada.

—¡Silencio! —bramó el ogro, reventando el suelo de un puñetazo. Hagoromo Gitsune ni se inmutó. Le bastó dar un paso al lado para evitar las esquirlas—. ¡No sé a qué hueles, pero no hueles a Shikoku! ¡Eres una intrusa en nuestras montañas! ¡Y los intrusos deben morir!

—¿Ah, sí? —Hagoromo Hitsune enarcó una ceja en actitud burlona.

El ogro pareció confundido ante la impasibilidad de la intrusa, pero no dudó un segundo en volver a descargar un golpe sobre ella. Sin embargo, esta vez su puño ni siquiera llegó a tocar el suelo. Nueve colas blancas de zorro sujetaron sus miembros y lo alzaron en el aire.

—¡Una...! ¡Una...! —balbuceó el ogro indefenso, con los ojos como platos.

—Una kitsune, sí. Si ya has acabado tu presentación, guardián de pacotilla, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas. Hace siglos que no vengo por aquí, pero creía que a estas alturas ya me habría encontrado con un par de tribus de yokai. ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? ¿Acaso Inugami Gyobu se ha mudado de madriguera?

—¡Aaaaaaah! —gritó el otro asustado, sin prestar atención a sus preguntas.

De repente, sonó un "¡plof!" y una humareda envolvió al ogro. Hagoromo Gitsune sintió como sus colas se aflojaban, sin nada que sujetar. De entre la neblina, surgió la figura de una diminuta cría de tanuki de aspecto aterrorizado. La kitsune suspiró. Tenía que haberse imaginado que aquel ogro no era sino otra de las ilusiones de los tanukis.

El pequeño tanuki trató de escapar, pero Hagoromo Gitsune fue más rápida que él. Le agarró del cuello y le obligó a mirarla directamente a sus ojos negros.

—¡Kitsune! ¡Kitsune! —gimió el crío.

—Sí, sí, ya hemos pasado por eso. ¡Ahora deja de gimotear y responde a mis preguntas de una vez!

Pero en lugar de responder, el pequeño tanuki puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó. Hagoromo Gitsune se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de contener la migraña que le producía aquella ridícula situación.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba... —suspiró la kitsune.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

A cientos de kilómetros de las montañas de Shikoku, en Kioto, Keikain Ryuji también empezaba a sentir un irritante dolor de cabeza. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que veía a los líderes de la familia hacer el idiota.

La noticia del ataque a Hidemoto 27º había corrido de boca en boca. Sin el patriarca al mando, los responsables de las ramas secundarias de la familia Keikain corrían como pollos sin cabeza. No ayudaba nada la sensación de impotencia ante un enemigo que les había hecho mucho daño pero que, hasta la noche anterior ni siquiera habían podido tocar. Pero la caída de Tamasaburo no compensaba los sacrificios que la habían hecho posible. O al menos era lo que pensaban los jefes de la familia.

—¡Primero fueron Shuji y Koreto! ¡Ahora han sido Haigo y el propio Hidemoto! ¿Nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras los nuestros mueren uno a uno? —se quejó Masatsugu padre, jefe de la rama Fukuju.

—El señor Hidemoto aún no está muerto —le interrumpió Akifusa. El joven albino ocupaba el asiento reservado a la rama Yaso de la familia.

—¿Y cuánto durará así? No quiero ser irrespetuoso, Akisufa, pero todos los presentes sabemos que Hidemoto podría morir de un momento a otro. ¡No tenemos líder! Y mientras, esos malvados yokai nos golpean una y otra vez.

—Padre, no es para tanto. Estadísticamente hablando, las pérdidas que estamos sufriendo son menores que durante el ataque del Nurarihyon —intervino Masatsugu, tratando de aplacar a su progenitor.

Su argumento, aunque matemáticamente cierto, no convenció a nadie. Una cosa eran los números y otra muy distinta es ver a los muertos sobre la mesa. Alguien podría haber acusado a los líderes Keikain de cobardía, pero no habría sido un juicio justo. Los onmyoji estaban acostumbrados a la muerte. Sabían que debajo de la luminosa civilización humana había un mundo de tinieblas, y era raro el año en que la familia no tuviera que lamentar la muerte de alguno de los suyos. Eran gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, los sucesos del verano les habían demostrado que sus exorcismos habituales no podían compararse con una guerra de verdad. Sufrir otro ataque de ese tipo en un espacio tan corto de tiempo, después de haber disfrutado de generaciones de relativa tranquilidad, era un mal trago que aún no habían terminado de digerir.

—¡Las vidas no son números, Masatsugu! —le recriminó su padre—. ¿Qué les digo a aquellos que han perdido sus casas a manos del fuego que provocaron esos yokai? ¿Y a las víctimas de Gion? ¡Esto ya no es un mero ataque, esto es una estrategia de terror a gran escala!

—Fukuju tiene razón —dijo otro de los jefes de la familia—. Los yokai buscan causar el mayor miedo posible entre la gente. ¿Habéis visto lo que hay en Internet? Por todas partes están pululando sitios sobre yokai. El miedo se extiende y les hace más fuertes. Si no hacemos algo pronto, la ciudad entera se verá devorada por el terror.

—Hagoromo Gitsune... —empezó a decir Akifusa, pero el padre de Masatusugu le cortó al instante.

—¡Oh, no, tú también no, Akifusa! Primero Yura, luego Ryuji, ¿y ahora tú? ¿Qué clase de onmyoji somos que dejamos nuestra salvación en manos de una maldita yokai y de sus secuaces?

—Onmyoji débiles —musitó Ryuji, su primera intervención en toda la tarde.

El jefe de los Fukuju le miró con expresión antipática, pero como Ryuji no parecía tener ganas de continuar, volvió a la carga:

—¡Debemos tomar las riendas de la situación! ¡Si queremos salvar a la ciudad y a la familia, no podemos andarnos con medias tintas! ¡Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas! Haigo ya dijo en su día lo que debíamos hacer: terminar lo que empezamos y cerrar la barrera de Seimei. Sólo hace falta colocar el último sello en el Castillo Nijo. Cuando se complete, todos los yokai serán expulsados de Kioto.

—Incluido el Clan Abe —le recordó Akifusa—. El señor Hidemoto ya advirtió que tomar una medida así era arriesgado. Si Hagoromo Gitsune regresa...

—Hidemoto puede que no viva lo suficiente para dar la orden —dijo el jefe de los Fukuju—. Perdona que me importe muy poco lo que le pase a esos yokai. Sólo necesitamos saber una cosa. Ryuji, ¿puedes completar la barrera espiritual?

Todos los ojos de la sala de reuniones se volvieron hacia Ryuji. El joven exorcista se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo no había ni rastro de duda en sus palabras:

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ryuji no era un genio como Akifusa ni tenía la energía innata de su hermana pequeña. Pero era trabajador. Había estudiado a fondo las artes de Hidemoto Decimotercero y de el monje Tenaki, los mayores especialistas en barreras mágicas de la historia de Japón. Si había alguien que podía colocar el último sello de la barrera de Kioto, era él. A fin de cuentas, ese había sido el plan durante la guerra del Nurarihyon.

—Entonces ya lo tenemos —sonrió el padre de Masatsugu—. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

Silencio.

—¡Muy bien, esta noche recuperaremos Kioto para los humanos! —celebró el jefe de los Fukuju.

Ryuji fue el primero en irse de la sala, con el siempre silencioso Mamiru pisándole los talones. De haber dicho lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, habría cometido un disparate. Le parecía especialmente hipócrita que el jefe de los Fukuju se mostrara tan seguro de sí mismo en la reunión cuando en presencia de Hidemoto 27º siempre había sido un cobarde pusilánime, más preocupado por mantener sus privilegios que por luchar. Menos mal que su hijo Masatsugu sí tenía madera de buen onmyoji. Tampoco le extrañaba que los demás jefes le hubiesen dado su apoyo. A fin de cuentas, los que lucharían serían los jóvenes. Como siempre.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, sin embargo, Akifusa salió a su encuentro.

—¡Ryuji! ¡Espera! —exclamó el heredero de los Yaso.

Ryuji se paró. Mamiru le imitó. Ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que su primo llegó adonde ellos.

—Ryuji, ¿por qué no has dicho nada en la reunión? —le recriminó Akifusa.

—¿Qué querías que dijese? —fingió ignorancia Ryuji, aunque conocía la respuesta.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que este plan es un gran error. A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener a los yokai de Hagoromo Gitsune en la ciudad, pero aún menos nos conviene tenerlos como enemigos. Si se completa la barrera...

—Si se completa la barrera, ni Hagoromo Gitsune en persona podría levantarla, no al menos en unos cien años —le cortó Ryuji—. Para entonces, seguro que a nuestros descendientes se les ocurrirá algo.

—¿Ya está? ¿La solución es dejarles el muerto a los que vengan detrás de nosotros? —se escandalizó Akifusa—. ¿Y qué hay de Sanmoto Gorozaemon? Él no va a esperar cien años, estoy seguro. Viste lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿Así que nos esconderemos en Kioto como cobardes mientras el resto del mundo arde?

—Te recuerdo que eras tú el que siempre decía que nuestra prioridad debía ser proteger Kioto —le espetó Ryuji de mal humor. No tenía ganas de discutir con su primo—. Yo haré lo que la familia decida, ni más ni menos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ahora déjame, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin más miramientos, Ryuji le dio la espalda y se marchó, seguido de Mamiru.

—¡Ryuji, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Akifusa.

—¡Al hospital! —le respondió Ryuji desde lejos. Luego, más para sí mismo que para su primo, añadió—: Tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

En el Clan Abe también iban a celebrar una reunión urgente, pero más tarde. Hasta entonces, Rikuo tenía suficiente tiempo para encargarse de un asunto delicado. Tan delicado que no había dicho nada ni a su madre ni a Tsurara.

Aunque la noche anterior no había estado exenta de sufrimientos y tragedias, el Clan Abe no había salido con las manos vacías. Habían neutralizado a dos de los Ejecutivos del Clan de las Cien Historias y, más importante aún, habían capturado a uno de los lugartenientes de Tamazuki. En aquel momento, Sodemogi de Shikoku permanecía encerrado en una de las mazmorras del sótano de la Mansión Abe.

—Por aquí, joven señor —le guió el Gran Tengu.

Rikuo asintió. No le gustaba estar allí. Sabía que los cimientos de la casa albergaban almacenes y salas secretas, además de las susodichas mazmorras, pero se trataba de un lugar siniestro y lleno de secretos. Aunque ahora que era heredero oficial del clan muchas de esas puertas estaban abiertas para él, el muchacho sospechaba que su abuela ocultaba todavía salas y pasadizos cuya utilidad sólo ella sabía. A Rikuo no le gustaban los secretos, aunque comprendiera la necesidad de mantenerlos.

Llegaron por fin al pasillo de las celdas, las mismas en las que una vez habían estado Kidomaru el espadachín y la misma Tsurara. Ninguna de las dos sentencias le había parecido justa a Rikuo, pero ahora que tenían a un nuevo inquilino, debía reconocer que las mazmorras eran útiles.

—Aquí está —Sojobo abrió la puerta de la única celda ocupada del pasillo, custodiada por dos tengus armados y en actitud vigilante.

Rikuo entró, seguido por el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama. En la celda le esperaba un intranquilo Sodemogi, el devorador de dioses de Shikoku. Era una criatura horrenda, al menos a ojos humanos: una parodia de una estatua de Buda, calva y con una boca descomunal y desdentada. No resultaba muy impresionante. Aún así, Rikuo preguntó:

—¿Es peligroso?

—Aquí no —respondió el Gran Tengu—. La piedra de estas paredes es especial y absorbe la energía espiritual. Lo único, joven señor, tenga cuidado de que no le tire de la manga. Es uno de los casos en que su segundo nivel de "miedo" se activa y puede llegar a matar incluso a un dios.

—¡Exacto! —sonrió Sodemogi, satisfecho de recibir halagos a pesar de verse encerrado—. ¡Que no se os olvide! ¡Los yokai de Shikoku somos los yakuza más terribles de Japón!

El Gran Tengu se agachó hasta que su ganchuda nariz estuvo a apenas un milímetro de los ojos vacuos de Sodemogi.

—Bien, señor Sodemogi, seguro que sabéis lo que viene ahora. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Si nos contáis ahora mismo todo lo que sabéis de vuestro señor Tamazuki y de sus planes, os prometo que no se os hará ningún daño y podréis pasar el resto de esta guerra cómodamente comiendo mangas de camisa. Sin embargo, si os negáis, estaré encantado de enseñaros todas las sutilezas de la tortura china.

—¡Ja! ¡Inténtalo, viejo buitre! ¡Soy uno de los siete peregrinos! ¡Jamás traicionaré a Tamazuki! ¡Jamás! ¡Torturadme! ¡Sufriré lo que haga falta antes que fallar al futuro conquistador del mundo!

El Gran Tengu se apartó y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Rikuo.

—Una lealtad a toda prueba, ¿verdad? Ya lo veis, joven señor. Los de su calaña no atienden a buenas razones. Si queremos saber más, vamos a tener que utilizar métodos menos ortodoxos. Sé que no os gustan, pero es necesario. Dejadme una hora a solas con él. Cuando volváis, nos contará hasta el último detalle de los planes de Tamazuki.

Para sorpresa de todos, Rikuo se rió.

—Gran Tengu, sois muy amable, pero no hace falta. No me interesan los planes de Tamazuki.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron Sodemogi y Sojobo a la vez.

—Vamos, vamos, Gran Tengu, no hace falta sorprenderse. A fin de cuentas, todos sabemos que ese Tamazuki no es más que una marioneta —continuó Rikuo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —rugió Sodemogi. Se habría lanzado sobre el muchacho, pero una mirada de reojo al Gran Tengu y a los dos guardias de la puerta le hizo ver que su intento habría sido inútil.

—Vuestra lealtad es encomiable, señor Sodemogi, pero no hace falta que finjáis —le dijo Rikuo con una mega-sonrisa—. Quiero decir, un plan tan elaborado para atacar Kioto no ha podido venir de un tanuki de provincias como él. No es más que una fachada para que el Clan de las Cien Historias continúe haciendo sus fechorías. Son ellos los que de verdad me interesan. Pobre Tamazuki... Seguro que ni él mismo comprende dónde se ha metido. Ahora que la mayoría de los Ejecutivos han muerto, debe estar muy asustado. ¿Le estarán lavando la cabeza Encho y sus secuaces? Es terrible sólo de pensarlo, pero supongo que será necesario para llevar a cabo su plan...

Sodemogi explotó.

—¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tamazuki no es así! ¡Tamazuki es grande! ¡Es fuerte! ¡Es el yokai más inteligente y terrorífico que existe! ¡Los de las Cien Historias no le están utilizando a él, es él quien les está utilizando! ¡A ellos no se les ocurrió nada, este plan es sólo cosa de Tamazuki!

—Bueno, quizás la parte en que dejan a los Shikoku hacer un poco de daño sí será cosa suya —dijo Rikuo con tono condescendiente—, pero no me vas a hacer creer que todo lo demás también es cosa de Tamazuki. Vamos, ahora está solo y sin amigos. Seguro que lo único que quiere es volver a casa y olvidar todo esto de la invasión.

—¡Ja! Si crees que Tamazuki se va a rendir así como así, estás muy equivocado. ¡No habéis visto más que una fracción de su poder! ¿Creéis acaso que los siete peregrinos son los únicos que le apoyan? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Incluso sin esos mentecatos de las Cien Historias, las hordas de Shikoku están a sus órdenes y pronto sufriréis en vuestra carne la ira de Tamazuki!

El Gran Tengu entrecerró los ojos. Su prisionero se estaba embalando y estaba dejando caer todos los detalles del plan de su señor, incluso si los formulaba entre palabrotas y amenazas. Creía comprender ahora la estrategia del señor Rikuo. Como para confirmar sus sospechas, en un momento en que Sodemogi no les prestaba atención, Rikuo le guiñó un ojo al anciano consejero. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

—¿Ah, de veras? Qué miedo —le dijo Rikuo a Sodemogi—. Continúa, continúa, soy todo oídos...

00000

**Templo Yamaguchi Reijin, Matsuyama**

Hubo una vez en que Inugami Gyobu fue respetado como el tanuki más poderoso de la historia. Más que Danzaburo Danuki, el que expulsó a los kitsunes de la isla de Sado; más que Shibaemon de Awaji, patrón de los actores; más incluso que Kamuro de Yashima, que fue señor de Shikoku antes que él. Pero sólo él había amasado un ejército de 808 tanukis y había conquistado todos y cada uno de los 88 lugares sagrados de la isla. Bajo la bandera del genuino temor y al estilo de los yakuzas de Kanto, Inugami Gyobu Tanuki se encontró a la altura de gigantes como el Nue de Kioto y el Nurarihyon de Edo. Pero no era suficiente. Quería más.

Ningún ayakashi se había atrevido nunca antes a atacar un castillo humano, pues significaba abandonar las sombras y exponerse a la vista de todos. Oh, sí, se contaban historias de cómo los kitsunes se habían disfrazado de humanos y habían manipulado reinos enteros desde bambalinas, pero no era lo mismo. El gran Inugami Gyobu Tanuki no vería colmada su ambición hasta clavar su bandera en las murallas de su propio castillo.

Por aquel entonces, Shikoku era un paraíso para los ayakashi, especialmente los tanukis. En números absolutos, su población superaba a la humana. Era el único lugar de Japón en el que ocurría eso. Mientras, en la ciudad de Matsuyama, los enviados del shogun habían levantado un castillo imponente, el más grande de toda la isla. Inugami Gyobu lo quería. Diez mil hombres normales y corrientes esperaron agazapados en el castillo la embestida de aquel ejército sobrenatural. La lógica indicaba que los defensores serían arrasados. Pero no ocurrió así.

Contra todo pronóstico, la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios perdió. El ejército de tanukis fue diezmado y el propio Inugami Gyobu Tanuki se vio relegado a un retiro forzoso en un templo de las montañas, su poder sellado y su espíritu roto.

Desde entonces, había engordado y ya apenas se movía de su trono en lo profundo del bosque. El trono en sí era una broma. No era más que un tanuki viejo, fofo y sedentario, incapaz de guiar el clan. Los que aún le seguían era por respeto a su leyenda, nada más. Su imperio yakuza se había desintegrado y sus días no eran más que una monótona sucesión de banalidades.

Ese día, sin embargo, la monotonía se rompió cuando una figura alta y negra penetró en el sanctasanctórum de su templo.

—Ah, menos mal. Por un momento pensé que habrías movido tus kilos de más y te habrías trasladado a otro lugar —dijo la recién llegada—. Por cierto, creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.

—Hagoromo Gitsune... —murmuró Inugami Gyobu con desaprobación.

—¡Señor Inugami Gyobu Tanuki! —chilló una vocecilla. Era el pequeño tanuki que se había enfrentado antes a Hagoromo Gitsune. La señora de Kioto dejó escapar a su presa y el tanuki corrió a esconderse detrás de la impresionante mole de Inugami Gyobu—. ¡Tenga cuidado, señor! ¡Es una kitsune!

—Sí, lo sé, Mamedanuki —le contestó pacientemente Inugami Gyobu—. De hecho, es más que una simple kitsune. Avisa a Sewakari no Medanuki. Dile que tenemos visita.

El pequeño tanuki no parecía tener muchas ganas de dejar a su jefe en compañía tan peligrosa, pero se tragó las lágrimas y salió de allí a toda prisa. Inugami Gyobu y Hagoromo Gitsune se quedaron solos.

—Bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de recibir esta visita sorpresa de la Señora del Pandemónium? Creía que Shikoku no era territorio del agrado de los kitsunes

—Déjate de cortesías, tanuki. Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí —replicó Hagoromo Gitsune con frialdad.

Inugami Gyobu sintió la terrible presencia de la kitsune permeando todo el templo. Era un miedo atroz, una prueba más del poder de Kioto. Sin embargo, era demasiado viejo ya como para sentirse impresionado.

—¿Lo sé? —se rió Inugami Gyobu, una risa seca y sarcástica—. Ni siquiera sé lo que se transpira fuera de este templo. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo qué ocurre en la lejana Kioto? Decidme, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, ¿qué veis a vuestro alrededor?

Por educación, Hagoromo Gitsune recorrió con su mirada lo que le señalaba su anfitrión, aunque sin quitarle el ojo de encima. A saber si tenía preparada alguna trampa. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero los tanukis eran maestros a la hora de utilizar las ilusiones para infiltrarse en cualquier parte. Que no hubieran hecho uso de ese don de manera constructiva sólo demostraba lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser. En cuanto al templo en sí, no parecía más que un rincón sagrado en medio del bosque. La única característica reseñable era que estaban rodeados por cientos de estatuas de tanukis.

—Sí, ya he visto esas estatuas. Unas doscientas o así. ¿Qué tienen de especial? —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Hubo un tiempo en que eran 808 estatuas, ni más ni menos. Ni siquiera sé cuándo empezó a disminuir su número. Los años no perdonan —suspiró Inugami Gyobu Tanuki—. Hace 300 años, intenté conquistar un castillo humano. Fracasé. Los humanos eran débiles, pero tenían una espada capaz de obrar milagros. Desesperado, y temiendo el fin de los míos, supliqué ayuda al entonces Señor del Pandemónium. El Nue, vuestro hijo, me negó su ayuda. Dijo que era culpa mía haber roto el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, así que ahora debía cargar con las consecuencias.

Hagoromo Gitsune frunció el ceño.

—¿Por eso enviasteis asesinos a Kioto? ¿Para vengaros de eso? Oh, no finjáis sorpresa, gran tanuki. Os puedo asegurar que maté con mis propias manos a Muchi, uno de los vuestros, después de que el muy insensato tratase de asesinarme.

—¿Cómo? —musitó Inugami Gyobu Tanuki. Había algo que no encajaba.

La tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente se rompió un poco cuando entró en escena Sewagakari no Medanuki. Llevaba con ella una bandeja de comida y sonreía como si no hubiese nada raro en aquella situación.

—Usted debe ser la kitsune que ha mencionado Mamedanuki, ¿verdad? ¡Es tan raro que nuestro señor reciba visitas estos días! Me temo que no tenemos tofu frito, pero le he traído algunas especialidades de Shikoku: zumo de mandarinas _yuzu_ de Kochi y judías con salsa de soja.

—Bueno, veo que el servicio aquí es bueno —comentó Hagoromo Gitsune—. ¿Es tu criada o una más de tus innumerables esposas?

Sin embargo, Inugami Gyobu aún estaba demasiado confundido como para captar la broma de su invitada. El nombre del yokai de Shikoku que había mencionado ella seguía grabado a fuego en su mente.

—¿Muchi? ¿Has dicho Muchi? ¿Por eso has venido? —le preguntó a Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Sí, eso he dicho —respondió la kitsune.

—¡Ah, Tamazusa! ¡Ese estúpido hijo mío...! —se lamentó Inugami Gyobu Tanuki.

Ahora Hagoromo Gitsune sí que estaba perdida del todo.

—¿Tu hijo?

—Sí, mi hijo —gruñó el tanuki, visiblemente agitado—. Hace mucho tiempo, el emperador Sutoku vino a morir a Shikoku, desterrado de su corte en Kioto. Cada vez que oía el canto de un ruiseñor, recordaba su antiguo hogar y lloraba. Cuando el ruiseñor se enteró, se entristeció y decidió llenarse el pico de hojas de _tamazusa_ para ahogar su voz. Por eso le di ese nombre al nacer. Esperaba que mostrase la misma consideración en su vida. Tonto de mí...

—¿Este relato lacrimógeno lleva a alguna parte? —preguntó Hagoromo Gitsune aburrida.

Inugami Gyobu Tanuki se enderezó en su trono y miró a la kitsune a los ojos.

—Tamazusa es el octavo hijo de mi 88ª esposa —explicó Inugami Gyobu con seriedad—. De todos mis hijos, es quien ha heredado más de mi poder divino. Por desgracia, es evidente que también ha heredado mi antigua ambición. Muchi es sólo uno de los muchos yokai de Shikoku que me han abandonado para ponerse a sus órdenes. Sin embargo, no pensé que fuera tan estúpido como para atacar Kioto. Ay, mi pobre hijo... El poder se le ha subido a la cabeza desde que consiguió el Martillo de Mao...

Ahora fue el turno de Hagoromo Gitsune para sorprenderse.

—¿El Martillo de Mao, has dicho? —preguntó la kitsune inquieta.

—Sí, el Martillo de Mao, la katana maldita que ayudó a los defensores de Matsuyama a aniquilar a mi ejército hace 300 años. ¿Por qué? No sabía que en Kioto hubiesen oído hablar de ella...

—Sí, hemos oído hablar, pero el auténtico amo de esa katana es un peligro mayor que un ejército de humanos estúpidos —masculló Hagoromo Gitsune. Ahora veía claro que había cometido un tremendo error de cálculo—. Tengo que volver a Kioto de inmediato.

Ya se iba a marchar, cuando de repente Inugami Gyobu Tanuki sorprendió a todos al levantarse de su asiento. Dado que su mole era más parecida a la de un hipopótamo que a la de un tanuki de carne y hueso, el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer fue considerable.

—¿Señor Inugami Gyobu? —murmuró Sewagakari no Medanuki preocupada.

—No dejaré que vaya sola a Kioto, señora Hagoromo Gitsune —anunció Inugami Gyobu—. Voy con usted.

00000

**Rascacielos en construcción, Kioto**

Tamazuki acariciaba la empuñadura de la katana. El Martillo de Mao era algo más que un regalo. Era el símbolo de su poder, la prueba de que había sido elegido para llevar a los yokai de Shikoku a la cima del mundo de las tinieblas. La espada que una vez había derrotado al perdedor de su padre ahora marcaría su ascenso como conquistador.

Ya no era Tamazusa. Ahora era Tamazuki, el aspirante al trono. Un trono que, por desgracia, todavía estaba ocupado por alguien que no era él. Pero las cosas cambiarían pronto.

En ese momento, Encho apareció a la puerta de su despacho.

—Aquí estoy, señor Tamazuki. ¿Me habíais llamado? —preguntó con tono inocente el narrador de las Cien Historias.

Por un segundo, Tamazuki estuvo tentado de desenvainar la espada y cortarle la cabeza a aquel arrogante cuentacuentos de pacotilla que se creía más listo de lo que era. Sin embargo, contuvo sus ansias homicidas. Aún necesitaba a Encho, por lo menos durante un día más. No obstante, eso no significaba que iba a irse de rositas.

—Sé que fuiste tú quien envió a Inugami a asesinar a Abe no Rikuo, Encho —le dijo Tamazuki sin más preámbulos.

En su honor, hay que decir que Encho ni siquiera intentó negar los cargos.

—Considerad más bien que le sugerí una idea y le di un empujón —sonrió Encho—. El pobre estaba deseoso de probarse ante vos. Es una lástima lo que ha pasado.

—Por tu culpa, he perdido a uno de mis mejores lugartenientes —le espetó Tamazuki fríamente.

—No fui yo quien le mató. Decidme, ¿acabasteis con él porque os desobedeció o porque fracasó? —preguntó Encho con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tamazuki no se dignó a responder a aquella insinuación. Oficialmente, Inugami había sido asesinado por el malvado Abe no Rikuo, una historia para enardecer los ánimos de sus seguidores. Aunque había sido uno de los últimos en incorporarse a las filas de la Procesión Nocturna, enseguida se había ganado las simpatías de todos. "El encanto de los perros, supongo", pensó Tamazuki.

—Podría matarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sí que lo sabes. Encho, por tu bien, espero que me traigas buenas noticias que hagan que me olvide de esta metedura de pata tuya. La batalla final contra los Abe se acerca. Miles de yokai de Shikoku vienen hacia aquí. Si el Clan de las Cien Historias no va a aportar nada útil, tal vez sea hora de empezar a replantearme esta alianza nuestra —le amenazó Tamazuki.

—No creo que haga falta replantearse nada, señor Tamazuki. Seguidme. Tengo algo que os va a gustar.

Encho guió a Tamazuki hasta los cimientos del rascacielos, que se habían convertido en el improvisado cuartel de las Cien Historias. Mientras que los yokai de Shikoku preferían observar el mundo desde las alturas, las leyendas urbanas se contentaban con esconderse bajo tierra. Ahora su número se había visto reducido hasta niveles desesperados, pero ni Encho ni su compañero Yanagida parecían preocupados. Mientras los demás luchaban, ellos dos dedicaban su tiempo a los ordenadores.

Tal vez a otros les pareciese una frivolidad, pero Internet había demostrado ser una gran herramienta para extender el miedo entre los humanos. Y para acumularlo. Aquel sistema de ordenadores que tenían bajo el rascacielos no era como los de los humanos. Para empezar, parecía orgánico. Los cables brotaban de las paredes como venas o ráices, y en vez de pantallas, ojos gigantes que todo lo veían exploraban la red e iban acumulando gota a gota el miedo destilado de los humanos. Nunca se había visto nada parecido en el mundo yokai, y en él residían las esperanzas del Clan de las Cien Historias y el propio Tamazuki.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto? —quiso saber el jefe tanuki.

—Sobre ruedas. Cada hora que pasa, el miedo de los humanos aumenta y podemos sacar más energía. Antes de que caiga la noche, tendremos el arma definitiva para acabar con los yokai de Kioto. Eso si los Abe y los Keikain no se matan antes los unos a los otros, claro. Un pajarito me ha dicho que los onmyoji han tomado su decisión. Bastaría filtrársela a los Abe para que empiece la matanza.

Tamazuki asintió. A él en realidad Kioto le importaba bien poco. Levantaría su capital en un desierto si hacía falta. Lo que él quería era "miedo", el miedo de sus enemigos. Aquella mole negra e inmensa que le estaba mostrando Encho en aquellos momentos, el contenedor de todo el miedo que estaban destilando de Internet, sería su as en la manga. E incluso si todo fallaba, siempre le quedaría el Martillo de Mao.

—¿Has elegido un nombre para tu historia? —le preguntó Tamazuki a Encho.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto —respondió el narrador—. He decidido utilizar el nombre del yokai que siempre aparece al terminar el juego de las Cien Historias. "La lámpara azul", _Ao Andon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Y otra vez llego justo, justo, pero al menos llego. Ya nos acercamos al final de esta saga. Dos capítulos más y se acabó (ya oigo los suspiros de alivio al fondo). Después, sólo queda un arco más para el final de este fic (más suspiros de alivio). Gracias como siempre a mis fieles lectores, entre ellos _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Nayrael_, _Dennou_ y muchos más. ¡Gracias!

* Hay un montón de leyendas sobre tanuki en Japón, y la de Inugami Gyobu no es la más conocida. Ni siquiera es uno de "los tres grandes tanukis" de las leyendas, que son con los que se compara él en su retiro.

* He vuelto a escribir a Rikuo en una de esas escenas que me gustan en las que la astucia de su parte humana es más importante que la fuerza de su parte yokai. No es algo habitual, por desgracia. También así me rebelo un poco contra el canon, en el que Rikuo mató a Sodemogi a sangre fría a pesar de que le habría ido muy bien interrogarlo para sacar más información. Claro que el muy malvado hizo daño a su amiga, pero a Rikuo no le importa tanto si los villanos hacen daño a los amigos o familiares de otros.

* Ese extraño sistema de ordenadores orgánicos para acumular el miedo que utiliza Encho no es un invento mío, sino que aparece en la saga del manga de las Cien Historias. En principio iba a servir para crearle un nuevo cuerpo a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, pero después hubo un cambio de planes y se utilizó para crear a este Ao Andon.

Próximo capítulo: _"El ritual de la copa"_.


	36. El ritual de la copa

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Mientras Rikuo y compañía defienden Kioto, Hagoromo Gitsune viaja a Shikoku para invesitgar lo que ocurre allí, sin darse cuenta de que Tamazuki está concentrando sus efectivos en la capital. Por su parte, los Keikain, sin el liderazgo de Hidemoto 27º, planean cerrar la barrera de Seimei y expulsar a todos los yokai de Kioto.

* * *

><p><strong>El ritual de la copa<strong>

La noche se acercaba. La actividad en el Hospital Universitario de Kioto se había ralentizado, pero no parado. Un hospital en una ciudad tan grande nunca dormía del todo. Más aún cuando aún quedaban víctimas del devastador incendio de Nochebuena que requerían cuidados intensivos.

Yura podía haber advertido a los médicos y enfermeros que aquella noche no iba a traer más clama, sino todo lo contrario, al menos si lo que pensaba del enemigo era cierto. Los yokai de Shikoku y el Clan de las Cien Historias aún no habían sido detenidos. A pesar de que la noche anterior habían sufrido un revés, continuarían con sus _razzias_ nocturnas hasta que alguien les parase los pies de una vez y para siempre.

En teoría, ese "alguien" deberían haber sido los onmyoji de la casa Keikain. Yura, como futura cabeza de la familía, debería haber dado ejemplo y liderar los esfuerzos para limpiar la ciudad de la plaga que la asolaba. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no tenía ánimos ni energías para ello.

Su abuelo aún no había despertado.

Hidemoto 27º había sido gravemente herido durante su pelea con Tamasaburo. Aunque Yura había llegado a tiempo de mandar al infierno al malvado yokai actor, no lo había hecho antes de que el Ejecutivo de las Cien Historias empalase de lado a lado a su anciano abuelo. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, pero la verdad era que no albergaban muchas esperanzas de que Hidemoto fuera a ver la luz del nuevo día.

Yura lo había estado velando todo ese tiempo con expresión alicaída, ajena a los debates que se estaban produciendo en el seno de la familia.

Así la encontró Ryuji cuando regresó al hospital. El hermano mayor de Yura hizo una mueca de disgusto. Venía con la intención de hablar muy seriamente con la idiota de su hermana; una onmyoji deprimida no le servía a nadie.

—Deja de mirar las musarañas y atiende, enana. Tenemos problemas —le espetó Ryuji.

Mamiru frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible. Había acompañado a su compañero de armas hasta allí, pero había preferido quedarse junto a la puerta, a modo de guardián.

Prueba de que Yura estaba francamente mal fue que no respondió. Normalmente habría jurado en arameo y habría puesto a su hermano mayor a caer de un burro, como tantas otras veces, pero no. No se enfadó. Ni siquiera frunció el ceño. Sus ojos apagados estaban más tristes que nunca.

—¡Eh! ¿Me has oído?

—Te he oído, hermano —contestó Yura, en voz tan baja que parecía estar susurrando. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—Pues entonces escucha: las gerifaltes de la familia se están reuniendo en estos mismos momentos y todo apunta a que van a aprobar el plan de cerrar la barrera de Seimei. Ya sabes, ese bonito invento que deja a los yokai fuera y a los humanos dentro de la ciudad —explicó Ryuji.

—Ya.

Ryuji parpadeó confuso. Aunque muchas veces había chinchado a su hermana, diciéndole que se dejaba llevar demasiado por las emociones, ver a Yura tan apagada estaba resultando ser una experiencia sumamente inquietante.

—Bueno, pensé qué querrías saberlo —dijo Ryuji.

—¿Por?

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos.

—Yura, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente que si esos estúpidos consiguen llevar su plan a cabo, expulsarán no sólo a los yokai de Shikoku y a sus amiguitos del Clan de las Cien Historias, sino también al Clan Abe —dijo Ryuji, arrastrando las palabras—. Personalmente, no me importaría que muriesen todos, pero necesitamos carne de cañón cuando regrese Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Por no mencionar que tener a la vieja viuda negra como enemiga es el suicidio asegurado. En tu caso, pensé que te preocuparía lo que le pudiera pasar a tu novio el medio zorro.

"Rikuo", pensó Yura. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho hasta que su hermano lo mencionó? Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la cama de su abuelo.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? —le preguntó Yura a su hermano. Siguió dándole la espalda.

Habían llegado por fin al meollo del asunto. Ryuji se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermana con expresión seria, aunque el efecto imponente se perdía un poco porque no le podía ver la cara a Yura.

—Eres la heredera de esta familia. Ahora que le viejo está mal, es tu deber tomar las riendas —le dijo a su hermana.

Yura se rió. Era una risa seca y cortante, sin pizca de alegría.

—¡Ja! ¿Y de qué serviría? No puedo hacer nada. Puedo aumentar mi poder, pero sólo soy eso: una onmyoji con más poder que cabeza. ¿No es lo que siempre dices tú, Ryuji? ¡Pues quédate tú con la posición de heredero! A mí no me interesa.

—Vaya, y eso viniendo de la canija que siempre fantaseó con convertirse en mi jefa y mandarme a limpiar los baños —sonrió Ryuji.

—¡Eso fue hace años! —se enojó Yura.

Buena señal. Se estaba enfadando. Era hora de dar el golpe de gracia. Ryuji se acercó a su hermana y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Que dejara de mirar a su abuelo. No podía hacer nada por él en ese momento, pero podía hacer algo por su familia. Y por su ciudad.

—Mira, enana, ya sé que no he sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo (tú tampoco has sido la mejor hermana menor, que conste), pero créeme cuando te digo que a mí el mandato de la familia me importa un pimiento. Lo mío no es dirigir. Lo mío es hacer limpieza. Tú eres torpe, tonta, ciega, atolondrada, ingenua y, además, te falta clase. Pero eres la heredera de los Keikain, te guste o no, así que empieza a actuar como tal. Tienes poder, y no me refiero sólo a tus trucos con las deidades ceremoniales.

—¿Qué poder? —preguntó Yura—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Puedes hablar.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Yura. La joven onmyoji frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué sirve hablar si las cosas están así de mal?

Ryuji se apartó de ella y se hizo el ofendido.

—¡No subestimes el poder de las palabras, enana! Y no subestimes el poder de tus propias palabras. Si hablas, habrá gente que te seguirá. Para hacer qué, eso sólo lo puedes decidir tú.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me seguirás, Ryuji? —preguntó Yura, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Su hermano mayor esbozó una media sonrisa sardónica de las suyas.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, enana.

Se fue, seguido por Mamiru. Yura se quedó sola en compañía de su abuelo inconsciente. La joven onmyoji no sabía qué hacer. Entonces volvió a acordarse de Rikuo. Cogió su móvil. Lo había tenido en silencio desde aquella horrible mañana. Ni siquiera había ido a clase. En la pantalla había una treintena de llamadas perdidas de Rikuo, e incluso un par de la Yuki-onna.

Yura pulsó el botón de llamada.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Rikuo estaba serio. Muy, muy serio. El interrogatorio de Sodemogi, el devorador de dioses de Shikoku, había revelado ciertos hechos la mar de preocupantes. Enseguida había convocado una reunión urgente del clan y había pasado la información a los principales lugartenientes. Por desgracia, algunos de ellos acogieron con incredulidad aquellas revelaciones.

—Será una broma —había dicho el nuevo representante de los comerciantes, el mismo que había sustituido al fallecido Satori.

Pues lo que había confesado Sodemogi, más a base de herir su orgullo de yokai de Shikoku que de utilizar métodos menos agradables, era que Tamazuki estaba reuniendo un ejército. Según el lugarteniente, cientos, no, miles de yokai de Shikoku acudirían a la llamada de su señor para la batalla final contra los odiados yokai de Kioto. Era una cosa curiosa ese odio; los tanukis despreciaban a los kitsunes y a todos los que tuvieran relación con ellos, pero los kitsunes casi nunca les hacían caso.

El problema era que en el seno del Clan Abe pocos creían que Tamazuki tuviese tal poder de convocatoria.

—¡Por favor! ¡Menuda estupidez! —había exclamado una de las lugartenientes—. Ese Tamazuki ha matado a uno de los suyos. ¿Quién seguiría a un jefe así? Si nos sentamos a esperar, se matarán entre ellos tarde o temprano. Esos yokai de Shikoku no nos dan miedo. Son los de las Cien Historias los que nos deberían preocupar.

Rikuo no había estado tan de acuerdo.

—Perdonad, pero os estáis confiando porque hasta ahora el enemigo ha sido poco numeroso y, además, viene de una región pobre.

—Exacto —había intervenido el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama—. Tenemos entendido que ese Tamazuki es un joven crual y calculador, además de ambicioso. Si ha sacrificado a uno de los suyos cuando su número es tan bajo, sin duda es porque espera recibir refuerzos. No todos los líderes de las Procesiones Nocturnas son tan gentiles como la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. No sería raro que un grupo de yokai resentidos y sedientos de sangre se uniera bajo su mando.

—¡Bah! Incluso si vieniesen, los localizaríamos enseguida.

—¿Cómo hemos localizado al pequeño comando que ha estado atacando la ciudad todo este tiempo? —había señalado entonces Rikuo—. Durante demasiado tiempo este clan ha vivido bajo la cómoda protección de la barrera que creó mi padre. No estamos acostumbrados a recibir intrusos, ni sabemos cómo impedir que entren. Por eso, es preferible prepararse para lo peor.

A pesar de las reticencias de muchos de los lugartenientes, Rikuo les había convencido por fin de que lo mejor era poner en alerta a todos los clanes y aprestarse para la batalla. El joven señor de los Abe dudaba que esta vez el enemigo fuese a conformarse con ataques de guerrilla. Sería una batalla campal, estaba seguro de ello.

Ahora se estaba tomando un merecido descanso en el jardín de la mansión. Hacía frío, pues hacía días que el invierno había empezado, pero no le importó. El frío le ayudaba a despejarse.

Había otra persona a la que el frío no le importaba. Todo lo contrario, formaba parte de su ser.

—¡Rikuo! —le saludó Tsurara con alegría—. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

El muchacho sonrió con cansancio. Se lo contó todo. La Yuki-onna escuchó con atención y asintió a lo que decía. Sí, en su opinión, había hecho muy bien convenciendo a los lugartenientes de que preparasen el zafarrancho de combate. Después de ver a Inugami en acción aquella mañana, por no hablar de Tamazuki paseándose por la escuela como Pedro por su casa a pesar de la presencia de Kurotabo y compañía guardando las entradas y salidas del recinto, no había que subestimar a esos yokai de Shikoku, incluso sin contar el apoyo del Clan de las Cien Historias.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que en Ukiyoe también están ultimando los preparativos —le informó Tsurara.

Rikuo asintió. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando su móvil sonó de repente. Miró la pantalla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Era Yura!

Sin perder un instante, respondió a la llamada.

—¡Yura! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Hola, Rikuo. Estoy bien —dijo su amiga al otro lado del teléfono con voz apagada.

Rikuo enseguida notó que ocurría algo malo.

—No suenas muy bien, Yura. ¿Seguro que no estás herida?

—No, yo no. Mi abuelo, en cambio... —murmuró Yura.

La chica pasó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido. Rikuo tragó saliva. Sí, había oído los rumores de boca de Sojobo, pero sólo eran eso, rumores. Que Hidemoto 27º aún siguiese con vida era buena noticia, pero era demasiado pronto para alegrarse. Por la voz quebrada de su amiga, entendió que ella no esperaba realmente que su abuelo fuese a sobrevivir.

—Yura, si puedo hacer algo... —empezó a decir Rikuo, pero Yura le cortó.

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Rikuo. Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando, lo que mi familia está planeando...

—¿Qué están planeando? —quiso saber su amigo.

Yura se lo contó. Lo de los planes para terminar la barrera mágica de Seimei y expulsar a todos los yokai de Kioto. A Rikuo le habría gustado darse una torta en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso? Era verdad, durante la guerra del Nurarihyon, Ryuji había mencionado que esa era la solución de los Keikain. De hecho, no habría sido una mala solución, de no ser porque el sello del castillo Nijo había caído y ya ninguna magia protegía a los yokai de Kioto. Si los Keikain colocaban su propio sello en el castillo, no habría distinciones entre el Clan Abe y el resto de seres sobrenaturales que en aquel momento estaban azotando la región. Pagarían justos por pecadores (claro que a ojos de los onmyoji, todos los yokai eran pecadores).

Era una pésima noticia. Si los Keikain se salían con la suya, los yokai de Kioto se quedarían sin su hogar, dejándolos expuestos a la buena o mala voluntad de otros clanes. Dado que el Clan Abe se había labrado más enemigos que amigos a lo largo de su dilatada carrera, serían tiempos duros. La mayoría de los yokai de Kioto ni siquiera eran combatientes.

Por otra parte, si intentaba detener a los Keikain, probablemente se produciría un enfrentamiento sangriento entre las dos familias, precisamente en un momento en que necesitaban estar unidas para vencer al enemigo común, el mismo que había maniobrado para llevarles hasta esa posición. Rikuo ahora entendía que había sido el anciano Hidemoto, a pesar de su manifiesto desprecio por el Clan Abe, el que había suavizado los exacerbados ánimos de sus camaradas. Ahora, los onmyoji, sin líder y en estado de pánico, podían cometer una tontería.

Rikuo se preguntó qué habría hecho su abuela. Desechó la idea enseguida. Por mucho que quisiese a su abuela, Hagoromo Gitsune no era conocida por sus soluciones diplomáticas.

Yura también debía estar pensando en lo mismo, ya que con voz rota le preguntó:

—Rikuo, ¿qué hago?

El muchacho meditó su respuesta. No estaba hablando sólo con su amiga de la infancia, sino también con la heredera de la familia Keikain. Como él, Yura tenía que tener en cuenta el bienestar y el futuro de su clan. Era un peso muy grande para hombros tan pequeños, Rikuo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Harás lo que sea mejor, Yura. Estoy convencido de ello —respondió al final.

Yura no pareció muy satisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿Pero cómo sabré qué es lo mejor? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—Lo sabrás, porque eres la futura líder de la gran familia Keikain, los onmyoji que han ayudado a proteger Kioto durante siglos —sentenció Rikuo con seriedad. Luego, en tono más amable, añadió—: Recuerda, no importa lo que otros digan, yo creo en ti. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Colgó el teléfono. No quedaba más que decir. Le habría gustado charlar durante horas, consolarla, apoyarla, pero las ruedas del destino no se detenían por nadie. Venus, el lucero vespertino, había asomado ya en el cielo de la antigua capital. La noche estaba a punto de extender su manto oscuro. Pronto llegaría el momento de actuar.

Tsurara, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, le miró con expresión confusa.

—¿No estás preocupado porque los Keikain vayan al castillo Nijo y finalicen esa dichosa barrera? —le preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas en torno a sus ojos caleidoscópicos.

—Por supuesto que estoy preocupado —reconoció Rikuo con un suspiro—. Las cosas se están poniendo peor de lo que pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿no deberías haberle dicho que convenciese a los suyos para que no lo hiciesen? ¿De qué sirve tener una amiga onmyoji si no puedes usarla para detener esta clase de tonterías? —dijo Tsurara.

Por dentro, la dama de las nieves echaba pestes de Yura, pero no se lo podía decir a Rikuo a la cara, claro. Curiosamente, eso no le había impedido sentir una honda preocupación cuando se enteró que la casa ancestral de los Keikain había sido atacada, e incluso había intentado llamar por su cuenta a la onmyoji. Era una relación complicada, desde luego.

Rikuo le devolvió una mirada de reproche.

—Tsurara, eso no es lo que hace un amigo —le dijo a la Yuki-onna—. Tengo fe en ella. Como le he dicho, estoy seguro de que hará lo que sea mejor. Para todos. Pensar sólo en términos de "humanos" o "yokai", de "Abe" o "Keikain", es un error. Si permanecemos unidos, venceremos. Nuestros enemigos sólo vencen cuando estamos separados. Sanmoto Gorozaemon lo demostró, ¡pero no permitiré que vuelva a usarnos de esa manera!

Los ojos dorados de Tsurara brillaron con emoción. Incluso en su forma humana, Rikuo destilaba convicción por los cuatro costados. Qué diferencia respecto al muchacho humilde e inseguro que había conocido cuando se había infiltrado para espiar al Clan Abe. Había madurado. Ahora era el digno heredero de una Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios.

Tras haberlo meditado durante largas y angustiosas semanas, Tsurara tomó una decisión. Sabía lo que quería. Aunque quería mucho a su madre y siempre consideraría amigos a sus camaradas del Clan Nura, sabía que quería andar tras la estela de Rikuo. Para siempre.

—¡Rikuo! —saltó la dama de las nieves.

El muchacho dio un respingo, sorprendido.

—¿S-sí, Tsurara?

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero... ¡Por favor! ¡Hagamos el ritual de la copa!

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Aunque la decisión se había tomado de manera informal en la reunión del mediodía, en ausencia de Hidemoto era necesaria una votación oficial para certificar que todo estaba de acuerdo a las reglas por las que se habían regido los Keikain durante siglos. Si no, cualquiera podría haberse desmarcado después y denunciar que los participantes estaban usurpando la autoridad del cabeza de familia.

El jefe de la rama Fukuju, el padre de Masatsugu, lideraba la reunión donde se produciría la votación. Estaba convencido de que se saldría adelante sin problemas. Por un momento, había temido que Ryuji se interpusiese, pero el adusto onmyoji había regresado del hospital sin nuevas noticias y se había quedado apartado en un discreto segundo plano, sin decir esta boca es mía. El jefe de la rama Fukuju suspiró aliviado. Si algo podía haber hecho descarrilar aquella votación, habría sido la nueva de que Hidemoto había salido del coma y podía recuperar las riendas de la familia de nuevo.

Sí, todo iba sobre ruedas. Por eso tardó en darse cuenta de que Yura había aparecido en la sala y se había dirigido resuelta al trono vacante de Hidemoto. Bueno, llamarlo trono era una exageración, ya que sólo era un humilde asiento de madera, no muy diferente a los que tenían los propios cabezas de las ramas laterales, pero detrás de él relucía el emblema de los Keikain. Allí residía el poder de la familia.

Entonces, todas las conversaciones y murmullos de la sala cesaron de repente cuando Yura se sentó en el trono de su abuelo.

—¡Yura! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —exigió saber el padre de Masatsugu.

La muchacha respiró profundamente. Necesitaba controlar sus nervios si quería que lo que iba a hacer saliese bien.

—¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Yura levantó la voz para que todos la oyesen.

—¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo? Estamos llevando a cabo una votación, claro. En ausencia del jefe de la familia...

—En ausencia del jefe de la familia, la heredera debe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades —terminó Yura por él—. Sin embargo, nadie me ha preguntado sobre esto. Ha sido mi hermano el que ha tenido que avisarme de que se estaban celebrando reuniones a mi espalda.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa entre los presentes. La verdad sea dicha, Yura nunca antes había demostrado mucha pasión por sus responsabilidades como heredera oficial de la familia. Nadie se lo podía reprochar; era muy joven y se había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia bregando para ser aceptada como onmyoji de pleno derecho en lugar de recibir la preparación necesaria. Que ahora sintiese ese súbito interés por tomar las riendas era inaudito, y más cuando hasta entonces había parecido terriblemente afectada por lo ocurrido a su abuelo.

Akifusa se adelantó para darle su apoyo.

—Mi prima, quiero decir, nuestra señora Yura tiene razón. No se debía haber convocado esta reunión sin su presencia.

Yura le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que el joven albino devolvió. Desde la esquina, Ryuji asintió, aunque no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, el padre de Masatsugu adivinó enseguida las motivaciones ocultas de la muchacha.

—Ya sé lo que pasa —sonrió el jefe de la rama Fukuju—. Estás en desacuerdo con nuestra decisión de cerrar la barrera y expulsar a todos los yokai de la capital. Lo siento, Yura, pero aunque no te guste, los jefes de la familia tienen derecho a votar sobre las decisiones importantes cuando existe un desacuerdo sobre las mismas. Es verdad, teníamos que haberte llamado, pero la heredera sólo puede supervisar, no boicotear la votación.

Yura frunció el ceño. Vaya, no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

—¡Es una decisión de cobardes! —exclamó la joven onmyoji.

Ahora los murmullos fueron de enojo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a llamarnos cobardes! —le espetó Keikain Hisa, una de las onmyoji más conservadoras—. ¿Sabes acaso lo que esta familia ha sacrificado para que esta ciudad esté a salvo, niña?

—¿Que si lo sé? ¡Vaya que sí lo sé! —Yura sacó entonces sus talismanes de convocación. Tras meses de entrenamiento, se había convertido en un gesto tan natural para ella como respirar—. ¡A mí, mi deidad ceremonial! ¡Ejército desgarrador! ¡HAGUN!

Si antes la pequeña Yura había parecido un poco ridícula sentada en el trono, ahora ya no lo era tanto, pues la rodeaban los cadáveres esqueléticos de los antiguos jefes de la familia, sus espíritus preservados para toda la eternidad en el shikigami más poderoso de la historia. Bueno, no todos estaban en los huesos. Como siempre, había una excepción.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Hidemoto Decimotercero, tan alegre como siempre—. Vaya, qué caras tan largas. ¿Se está celebrando un funeral?

—No aún —masculló Yura, acordándose de su abuelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Huelo problemas personales! ¿Te has peleado con Rikuo-kun? —sonrió Hidemoto. Se tapó la boca al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Yura—. Vale, ya me callo, ya me callo.

Hubo algunos que no se dejaron impresionar por el despliegue de poder de Yura, aunque fueron los menos.

—¿Qué pretendes demostrar con este circo? —preguntó el jefe de la rama Fukuju muy molesto.

—Esto no es un circo. Es un recordatorio de todos los buenos cabezas de familia que han tenido los Keikain. Ahora id y decidles a la cara que pretendéis esconderos tras una barrera en vez de luchar. Seguro que estarán avergonzados de vosotros —dijo Yura enfadada.

—Bueno, no sé yo, esconderse de un enemigo superior es una estrategia perfectamente aceptable. ¡Anda que no la habré utilizado yo infinidad de veces! —la contradijo Hidemoto. Antes de que Yura pudiese echarle la bronca, sin embargo, se puso serio y preguntó—: ¿Estamos hablando por un casual del regreso de Sanmoto Gorozaemon o, los dioses no lo quieran, habéis hecho enfadar a Hagu-chan?

—No —respondió Ryuji de repente—. Todavía.

Hidemoto Decimotercero volvió a sonreír, pero en la sonrisa del fantasma había un no-sé-qué bastante inquietante.

—O sea, que mi pequeña ama tiene razón y sois unos calzonazos. Vale, lo reconozco, estoy avergonzado. En serio, si no es Sanmoto Gorozaemon o Hagu-chan, no tenéis excusa posible —sentenció el antiguo cabeza de familia.

—P-pero... hay que proteger Kioto... Esa es nuestra misión... —trató de argumentar el padre de Masatsugu entre balbuceos.

Yura se puso de pie.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡No hay que limitarse a Kioto! ¡Somos onmyiji! ¡Nuestra tarea es proteger el mundo entero! —declaró la muchacha, más enfervorecida que nunca—. Además, ¿de qué sirve echar a los yokai de aquí si luego se irán a otro lugar a matar a más gente? ¡Hay que acabar con el mal esté donde esté!

—Bonitas palabras, viniendo de alguien que tontea con la gente de Hagoromo Gitsune —replicó Hisa con sorna.

En lugar de negar la acusación, Yura la aceptó.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Si me ayudan a proteger a la gente, pactaré con los demonios si hace falta! ¡Y vosotros haréis lo mismo, porque voy a ser vuestra jefa y me tendréis que escuchar! Dejad de esconder vuestros miedos con historias de barreras y salid a luchar. Nosotros somos onmyoji de la familia Keikain. ¡Dar la espalda al enemigo y huir no es una opción!

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Estaban en un rincón apartado del jardín, donde no habría ojos ni oídos indiscretos. Copos de nieve habían empezado a caer. Parecía una estampa navideña e hizo que Tsurara se sintiese un poco más relajada. Era una escena muy íntima, justo lo que necesitaban, pues el antiguo ritual del intercambio de copas de sake no era un espectáculo para ser admirado por los curiosos, sino una ceremonia personal entre dos personas que tenían la máxima confianza entre ellas. O así debía ser en teoría.

A decir verdad, Rikuo estaba un poco nervioso. Recordaba la explicación que le había dado Kurotabo, el yokai vengador de los Nura, sobre el _sakazuki_, pero aún seguía sin entender todas sus implicaciones. Tsurara le había dicho que estaba bien, que era sólo una cosa entre él y ella, y que lo que ella realmente deseaba era formar parte de su Procesión Nocturna personal.

—Pero si yo ya tengo al Clan Abe —había señalado Rikuo sorprendido.

—¡No es lo mismo! —había contestado la Yuki-onna—. Yo no sigo al Clan Abe, yo sigo a Rikuo. Si luego me pides que haga un juramento de vasallaje, lo haré, sin dudar, pero primero quiero declarar mi lealtad personal.

—Yo... —había balbuceado Rikuo, algo cohibido. Tsurara le estaba mirando con una intensidad que no había visto nunca.

—¡Por favor, Rikuo! Lo necesito... —había murmurado la dama de las nieves.

Rikuo no podía decir que no a unos ojos de cordero degollado como los de Tsurara, así que había dado su brazo a torcer y se había agenciado sin que nadie lo notara una botella de sake y un par de copas. Según los relatos de Tsurara, en la mansión de los Nura en Ukiyoe el alcohol corría libremente, pero Hagoromo Gitsune mantenía un control estricto en su casa y sólo se sacaba para las grandes celebraciones.

A Rikuo le habría gustado saber más de la ceremonia que iba a realizar, ya que le parecía que un ritual así debía tener algo más que una botella y un par de copas. Tsurara le dijo que así estaba bien, no hacía falta más. Lo importante era que se reflejasen los sentimientos de los implicados.

Sin embargo, la Yuki-onna puso mala cara cuando examinó las copas de sake.

—Rikuo, aquí hay raciones iguales —señaló Tsurara.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Una cantidad igual de sake en las dos copas convierte a la gente en hermanos de sangre. Para que sea una relación entre amo y subordinado, tiene que haber una diferencia de 70-30.

—Tsurara, eres mi amiga —sonrió Rikuo con inocencia—. Jamás te pediría que fueras mi subordinada.

—¡Pero yo sí que quiero! —protestó la dama de las nieves con un mohín de disgusto.

Esta vez Rikuo se plantó. Había transigido en aceptar el ritual de la copa, ya que estaba claro que su amiga parecía afrontar ciertos problemas de lealtades enfrentadas y quería resolverlos con el intercambio de sake, pero nada más. Si no había abusado de su posición de superioridad cuando Tsurara había sido su prisionera, no lo iba a hace ahora.

—O lo tomas, o lo dejas —Rikuo le dio un ultimátum—. No quiero que camines detrás de mí, sino a mi lado. ¿Te vale así?

Tsurara se sonrojó. Rikuo sonrió. Entonces la dama de las nieves tomó con delicadeza la copa que el muchacho le ofrecía.

Bebió a sorbos, lentamente, saboreando el alcohol. Era un buen sake. Le habría gustado que ese momento fuera atemporal, pero era imposible. Un copo de nieve cayó en su copa y bailó sobre el alcohol antes de derretirse.

—Te estás tomando tu tiempo. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —dijo una voz burlona, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Tsurara dio un respingo al ver que Rikuo se había transformado en su forma nocturna. El kitsune le sonrió con picardía.

—¡Ah, no, no, ahora mismo me la bebo! —exclamó Tsurara, bebiéndose el resto de la copa de un solo trago.

Rikuo dejó escapar una risilla de satisfacción. Sin más preámbulos, bebió de su copa.

—Me pongo en tus manos, Tsurara.

—¡S-sí! —asintió la Yuki-onna enérgicamente.

Rikuo se incorporó. Sus músculos ansiaban pelea.

—¡Vamos, Tsurara! ¡Les enseñaremos a esos tanukis cómo pelea la Procesión Nocturna de Abe no Rikuo!

00000

**Rascacielos en construcción, Kioto**

Hari-onna, la mujer de pelos de aguja de Shikoku, sonrió complacida. Aunque lamentaba la pérdida de su compañero Inugami, el más fiel entre los fieles, a manos de esos horribles yokai de Kioto, estaba satisfecha al ver el poder de convocatoria de su líder.

A la llamada del ambicioso Tamazuki habían acudido yokai de las cuatro esquinas de Shikoku. La mayoría tanukis, obviamente, pero no faltaban ogros, demonios y fantasmas varios, una fuerza de combate que podía medirse con los arrogantes señores de Kansai, si no en calidad, al menos en cantidad.

Por una vez, los Ejecutivos del Clan de las Cien Historias habían preferido quedarse en un segundo plano, dejando el escenario a Tamazuki y a los siete peregrinos de Shikoku. Bueno, los cinco peregrinos, ya que Inugami había muerto y Sodemogi había sido apresado por el enemigo. Del grupo de lugartenientes original, sólo quedaban la callada Yosuzume, el violento Tearai Oni, el estratega Inuhoo, el raro de Gangi-kozo, y ella misma. El Clan de las Cien Historias lo había pasado peor, quedando reducido a sólo dos de sus cabecillas principales: Encho y Yanagida. Aún así, Tamazuki aseguraba que aún tenían cosas que aportar al esfuerzo conjunto en contra de los yokai de Kioto. Hari-onna lo dudaba, pero no discutió. Nadie discutía con Tamazuki y seguía con vida.

El líder tanuki observó con ojos codiciosos a la multitud de yokai de Shikoku que se había reunido a sus pies. Cuando le vieron, empezaron a aclamar su nombre. Qué diferencia respecto a unos años atrás, cuando sólo era otro más de los muchos hijos del inútil de Inugami Gyobu Tanuki.

—¡Compañeros! —exclamó Tamazuki, haciendo que su voz se elevase sin dificultades sobre los gritos de aclamación—. ¡Gracias por venir hasta aquí! A todos vosotros, venidos desde nuestra amada Shikoku, os digo: ¡ha llegado el momento de ocupar nuestro lugar como líderes supremos del mundo yokai!

Se oyeron más exclamaciones de júbilo. A un gesto de Tamazuki, los cinco peregrinos se acercaron a saludar. Fueron aclamados como auténticos ídolos. Hari-onna no pudo evitar que un sentimiento cálido de orgullo por su patria la embargara. No eran meros yakuza, eran los campeones de la isla entera de Shikoku.

—¡Así es! ¡Ha llegado nuestro momento de salir a la luz! —continuó Tamazuki—. Sin embargo, algunos de nuestros compañeros de Shikoku han caído ya en la lucha. Muchi desapareció con el viento. Sodemogi ha caído en las garras de nuestros enemigos.

Hubo murmullos de desconcierto abajo. ¿Los grandes lugartenientes, caídos? Entonces, Tamazuki, con una hipocresía digna del tanuki que era, fingió una cara de devastación y gimió:

—Y también... Inugami, mi Inugami... ¡Mi querido amigo fue partido en dos por su odioso líder!

Más murmullos de alarma. Sin embargo, Tamazuki tenía el control total de la escena. No iba a dejar que se le fuera de las manos.

—¡SILENCIO! —ordenó Tamazuki. Los murmullos cesaron al instante. Entonces, el joven yakuza desplegó delante de sus ojos su espada, el mismísimo Martillo de Mao—. ¡Mirad bien, compañeros! ¡Tengo en mi poder el emblema del conquistador! ¡Esta fue la espada que una vez causó la ruina a nuestro clan, y con esta misma espada lo sacaré de las tinieblas!

Ahora los gritos eran de alegría. La gente coreó su nombre. El escenario era suyo.

—¡Yokai de Shikoku! ¿Cuántos siglos llevamos sometidos? ¡Se nos ha acabado la paciencia! ¡Ahora el poder es nuestro! ¡El emblema del conquistador derramará la sangre de esos odiosos kitsunes! ¡Y NOS TRAERÁ LA GLORIA!

Nadie dudó de sus palabras. Ahora Tamazuki tenía un ejército galvanizado dispuesto a seguirle hasta la muerte. Su "miedo" era completo.

Encho aplaudió su actuación.

—Bravo, joven señor. Un discurso espléndido.

Tamazuki sonrió con maldad.

—Prepara a los tuyos, Encho. Ha llegado la hora. Esta noche marcharemos sobre Kioto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Uf, otra vez llego por los pelos. No es una buena costumbre. En mi descargo, he de decir que además del regreso a los estudios (y el trabajo ahora), he añadido la pesada carga de escribir un libro. Este mes de septiembre he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a escribir un libro para un concurso de literatura juvenil, así que no he tenido mucho espacio para dedicarlo a Nuramago. Lo siento. Pero el libro ya está terminado y mandado, así que me pondré al día. ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

* El ritual de la copa realizado aquí no es una crítica respecto al del canon. Este Rikuo no conoce las sutilezas del _sakazuki_, así que piensa que cantidades distintas, o los conceptos de "amo y subordinada" asociados a ellas, son algo injusto. No lo son. El Rikuo del canon comprendía perfectamente la importancia de que unos yokai libres eligieran por su propia voluntad ser subordinados de un líder sin experiencia previa como él. Es un acto de fe que él jamás olvidaría.

* Yura lo pasa un poco mal porque no está acostumbrada a mandar. Tampoco en el canon, ojo, pero allí al menos la habían mentalizado desde pequeña para asumir que algún día se convertiría en la jefa de los Keikain, pues ella era la única que sabía manejar el Hagun. Esta Yura sólo ha tenido unos meses para hacerse a la idea.

* Tsurara y Yura tienen una amistad bastante tsundere, no muy diferente de la de Setsura y Yohime. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir nada en cuanto a la resolución del triángulo, por supuesto ;-)

* Keikain Hisa era una de las guardianas que protegía uno de los sellos de Kioto en el canon. Por supuesto, no duró nada ante Hagoromo Gitsune. Era fácilmente reconocible por llevar un velo que le cubría el rostro.

Próximo capítulo: _"El fin de la ambición"_.


	37. El fin de la ambición

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Tras salir de su estado de abatimiento, Yura asume el liderazgo de la familia Keikain y evita que completen la barrera de Seimei. Rikuo realiza el ritual de la copa con Tsurara y se prepara para la batalla. Mientras tanto, Tamazuki reúne un gran ejército con el que planea conquistar Kioto.

* * *

><p><strong>El fin de la ambición<strong>

Hagoromo Gitsune observó en silencio como Inugami Gyobu Tanuki aposentaba su vieja y voluminosa mole en el vagón del tren. Por supuesto, había usado su poder de tanuki para camuflar su apariencia. Ahora se hacía pasar por un anciano yakuza de aspecto tranquilo y cansado. Como el peso real no podía desaparecer, tenía que usar un bastón para sostenerse. A su lado, la siempre solícita Sewagakari no Medanuki se aseguró de que su señor se encontrase cómodo. Hagoromo Gitsune aún no tenía muy claro si era una simple criada o algo más, pero tenía la mente ocupada en cosas mucho más serias como para perder el tiempo en semejantes cotilleos.

—Salir de Shikoku es mucho más sencillo que antes —dijo Inugami Gyobu Tanuki, examinando el vagón con curiosidad.

—No tanto como me gustaría —contestó Hagoromo Gitsune.

A ojos de la kitsune, Shikoku era un lugar tan atrasado que ni siquiera contaba con una línea de _Shinkansen_. El tren bala había pasado de largo la isla. El conjunto de puentes Honshu-Shikoku estaba preparado para acomodar líneas de alta velocidad, si es que algún día se decidían a construirlas. Así que no les había quedado más remedio que ir alternando trenes de Matsuyama. Ahora se disponían a coger el expreso _Shiokaze_ hasta Okayama, y desde allí podrían coger finalmente un tren bala directo a Kioto.

Tanto Hagoromo Gitsune como Inugami Gyobu Tanuki confiaban en llegar a tiempo a la capital, aunque por razones diferentes.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo. Sewagakari no Medanuki miró con expresión cohibida a los dos grandes yokai que tenía enfrente y entre los que aún residía una cierta animadversión. Siglos de rivalidad entre tanukis y kitsunes no podían desaparecer así como así.

Al final, Hagoromo Gitsune dijo:

—No me esperaba que tu hijo fuese a tener el Martillo de Mao. La espada del Rey Demonio es un arma peligrosa.

—No sé cómo la consiguió —reconoció Inugami Gyobu Tanuki—. Tampoco sé cómo la consiguió aquel humano de hace tres siglos. La leyenda cuenta que nos derrotó con un martillo de madera. Paparruchas. La espada parece mellada, pero está afilada y, lo peor de todo, absorbe la energía vital de todo aquel al que mata.

Hagoromo Gitsune asintió.

—Lo sé. La he visto en acción.

—Los yokai de Shikoku tiemblan sólo de oír el nombre de esa arma maldita. De haber sabido que estaba relacionada con un monstruo como ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon, probablemente habríamos temblado más —suspiró el viejo tanuki—. Desde que la consiguió, el idiota de mi hijo dio nueva vida a las ambiciones que habíamos abandonado. No podía conformarse con una vida tranquila en el campo. Y cuando sus hermanos se le opusieron, los mató a todos. Ahora su poder espiritual es incomparable.

—Tu hijo es un fratricida, y aún así quieres salvarlo —señaló Hagoromo Gitsune, enarcando una ceja.

Inugami Gyobu Tanuki quiso decir algo pero le entró una tos áspera y reseca. Al final, después de beber unos tragos de la botella que la atenta Sewagakari no Medanuki llevaba consigo, pudo responder por fin:

—Es mi hijo. El único que me queda. Decidme, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, ¿qué no haríais por la sangre de vuestra sangre?

La kitsune no respondió. No hacía falta. Ambos conocían la respuesta.

El resto del trayecto hasta Okayama lo hicieron en silencio.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

Los onmyoji se preparaban para la batalla. Por todas partes, los miembros de la familia Keikain se afanaban en reunir sus armas antes de salir. Los fabricantes de sellos producían talismanes prácticamente en cadena. No eran de la mejor calidad, pero en aquel momento importaba más la cantidad. Con lo que no había ninguna duda era con la calidad de las espadas de los Yaso. Incluso la más pobre de las hojas forjadas por Akifusa seguía siendo un arma formidable. Ahora el genio albino las estaba repartiendo generosamente entre sus camaradas. Cuando llegaba la hora de la guerra, no había rencillas entre las casas.

Yura observaba los preparativos con expresión satisfecha, como una verdadera comandante en jefe. En honor a la verdad, su tarea consistía básicamente en dar ánimos a los suyos y azuzar a los rezagados. Los que de verdad se ocupaban de vigilar el proceso eran sus primos y, sobre todo, su hermano Ryuji. A su lado, el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero asentía igualmente satisfecho.

—Esto marcha. Ah, aún recuerdo cuando mi predecesor hacía salidas así para luchar contra gente como Tsuchigumo. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

—¿Y cómo acababan esas salidas? —le preguntó Yura.

—Huy, fatal. Morían casi todos. Pero seguía siendo épico.

A Yura no le agradó mucho la respuesta de Hidemoto. No era cuestión de hundir la moral de los onmyoji. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada, pues justo en ese momento llegó un enviado diciendo que un gran número de yokai se acercaba a la mansión, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

—¿Son los yokai de Shikoku? —preguntó Yura alarmada.

—No, son los yokai de Kioto. Los guía el nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¿Rikuo está aquí?

—Sí. El kitsune nos ha mandado un mensaje. Pregunta textualmente "si va a salir Yura a jugar".

La joven onmyoji soltó un bufido de disgusto, pero sin más dilación se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Muchos de los exorcistas que montaban guardia parecían asustados. Yura, en cambio, no mostró asomo de miedo y salió a recibir a la horda yokai que había ante su puerta. Hidemoto la acompañó, por supuesto.

Tal como le habían informado, Rikuo, en su forma yokai, estaba a la cabeza de la Procesión Nocturna. A su lado estaba la omnipresente Tsurara, mientras que por detrás venían la pequeña Kyokotsu, el esqueleto gigante Gashadokuro, Hakuzozu con su lanza, el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, el irascible Ibaraki-Doji, el piadoso Shokera... En fin, toda la plana mayor del Clan Abe había salido a combatir. Tampoco faltaban Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa, los tres enviados del Caln Nura que habían ido a la capital a echar una mano a sus congéneres.

—¡Yura! —la llamó Rikuo con una sonrisa henchida de confianza—. ¡Estás tardando! ¡A este paso no llegaremos a tiempo de darle una paliza a ese tanuki de pacotilla! ¿Tanto os cuesta elegir la ropa que os vais a poner? ¿O es que necesitáis maquillaros antes de la batalla?

Yura se enfadó.

—¡Cállate, kitsune! No hablarías así si supieras lo que me ha costado convencer a mi familia de echaros una mano. Está claro que vosotros, yokai, no podéis resolver esto sin ayuda. ¡Deberías darme las gracias en lugar de hacer el tonto!

Rikuo sonrió todavía más. Se acercó y posó una mano en la cabeza de su amiga.

—Gracias, Yura. De verdad.

Su amiga iba a protestar pero, por una vez, en lugar de darle unas palmaditas condescendientes, Rikuo le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. Normalmente, Yura le habría gritado que no era una niña pequeña, pero en aquel momento resultaba un gesto extrañamente apropiado.

—Eres un tonto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le susurró Yura.

—Tuve una buena maestra —Rikuo le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —asintió Yura—. Es hora de demostrarles a esos invasores quién manda en Kioto.

00000

**Senbon Dori**

Kioto fue construida siguiendo un plano regular y perfectamente simétrico. De este a oeste, de norte a sur, las calles estaban medidas al milímetro y todo se había dispuesto para que Heian-kyo fuese la capital de de la paz y la tranquilidad por mil años. Su centro era la avenida Suzaku, llamada así en honor del fénix bermellón, el guardián del sur. La avenida acababa en el _Daidairi_, el palacio imperial, desde donde los emperadores del periodo Heian habían gobernado el país.

Sin embargo, esos tiempos habían acabado. Conforme la ciudad se expandía hacia el este, los barrios del oeste fueron abandonados y la avenida Suzaku dejó de ser el centro de la ciudad. El palacio imperial mismo sufrió un incendio y se quemó hasta los cimientos. Al final, con la restauración Meiji, la ciudad recuperó parte de su esplendor perdido y la avenida Suzaku fue reconvertida y rebautizada como la calle Senbon. Aunque ya no era el centro neurálgico de Kioto, seguía siendo una calle importante.

Por esa misma calle avanzaba ahora el ejército de Tamazuki. Había vaciado su rascacielos para conformar una fuerza de ataque impresionante. Ya no se escondía. Buscaba el enfrentamiento cara a cara con los yokai de Kioto.

Sin embargo, Tamazuki no era tonto. Había evitado cuidadosamente las calles en las que la presencia de templos y capillas antiguas podía dar una ventaja a los yokai de Kioto. Sabía que la mayoría de sus tanukis eran poco más que carne de cañón. Los cinco Peregrinos que aún quedaban eran su as bajo la manga. Ellos, y la sorpresa que tenía preparada el Clan de las Cien Historias.

A su paso, los humanos huían o se quedaban encerrados en sus casas. Gracias a Internet habían extendido tanto miedo por la ciudad que casi podía saborearlo.

—Los habitantes de Kioto serán una gran fuente de miedo cuando conquistemos la ciudad —observó Inuhoo, el perro fénix.

—Aún no la hemos conquistado —dijo Hari-onna, la mujer de pelo de aguja.

—¡Bah! Es sólo cuestión de tiempo —intervino el ogro Tearai Oni—. Esos cobardes de los Abe ni siquiera han salido a recibirnos.

—Todavía —puntualizó Gangi-kozo, el horrible duende acuático de las orillas de los ríos, más prudente que su compañero—. Recuerda que hemos perdido ya a Sodemogi y a Inugami.

—Pobre Inugami —murmuró Hari-onna. De los siete peregrinos, era la que mejor se había llevado con él.

Nadie dijo nada de Sodemogi. El devorador de dioses era un demonio repelente incluso para sus propios compañeros, a los que solía atosigar. Más de una vez los peregrinos habían tenido que comprar ropa nueva, ya que Sodemogi acababa comiéndose sus mangas.

—Mm, tal vez ha estallado la guerra entre los onmyoji y los Abe. Sería un acontecimiento auspicioso para nosotros —reflexionó Inuhoo. Se volvió hacia su acompañante, la última de los peregrinos—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Yosuzume?

Pero la misteriosa mujer pájaro siguió en su mutismo habitual. Inuhoo iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces Tamazuki les mandó callar.

—¡Silencio! Allí están.

Tamazuki señaló un punto a lo lejos. Desde el norte de la calle Senbon bajaban las fuerzas unidas de los Abe y los Keikain. Bueno, unidas, lo que se dice unidas, no mucho. Tanto los yokai de Kioto como los exorcistas hacían visibles esfuerzos para mantenerse separados los unos de los otros, una tarea un tanto difícil porque la calle no era muy ancha. Se miraban entre sí con desconfianza. Varios yokai se burlaban de los onmyoji, mientras que éstos amagaban con lanzarles talismanes a la cara, pero en general mantenían la calma.

Aunque no marcharan al compás, estaban juntos. Y esta vez no era un grupo de comandos enfrentándose a Tsuchigumo, como durante la guerra contra el Nurarihyon, sino dos ejércitos completos. Obviamente, habían tenido la previsión de dejar defensores en sus respectivas casas, pero estaba claro que tanto los Keikain como los Abe habían acudido con el grueso de sus efectivos para impresionar a los invasores.

Y estaba funcionando. Muchos tanukis empezaron a sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel despliegue de fuerzas. Tamazuki les había prometido una victoria fácil. Esto era distinto.

Tamazuki no se desanimó, como tampoco lo hizo Encho, siempre a su lado.

—Ha llegado la hora de la verdad —susurró el narrador de las Cien Historias—. Señor Tamazuki, debe escribir un final digno para esta historia.

—Observa y aprende, Encho.

Tamazuki se adelantó un paso, sonriendo a Rikuo.

—¡Abe no Rikuo! Sabía que vendrías a mí. Somos muy parecidos, tú y yo. Te lo digo ahora: ¿compartirás el sake conmigo? ¿Te unirás a mi Procesión Nocturna por las buenas?

—Ni hablar —respondió Rikuo con una mueca de desagrado—. Hasta hace poco no entendía la importancia del ritual de la copa. Ahora que sé lo que es, la mera idea de intercambiar sake contigo me repugna.

La sonrisa de Tamazuki no cedió ni un ápice. Su miedo se expandió, revelando su forma tanuki. Se colocó una máscara blanca sobre la cara, a la vez que desenvainaba el Martillo de Mao, la espada maldita.

—Entiendo —asintió el líder de los yokai de Shikoku—. Tendrá que ser por las malas, entonces. ¡Que empiece la guerra de los cien demonios!

A pesar del grito de guerra de Tamazuki, hubo una pausa mientras los dos grupos se medían entre sí. Los yokai de Kioto estaban convencidos de que aplastarían a esos mequetrefes de campo en un santiamén. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de confianza de Tamazuki y, sobre todo, la sonrisa de Encho presagiaban que sus enemigos tenían algo preparado para ellos.

Yura lo sabía, así que empezó a diseñar una estrategia.

—El enemigo se acumula en la calle, pero a diferencia de los yokai de Kioto no parecen tener muchas unidades voladoras —reflexionó la onmyoji—. Podríamos intentar atraerlos al centro de la calle mientras los voladores atacan desde arriba. Luego, nuestros onmyoji podrían rodearlos por los flancos y entonces...

—No te esfuerces, Keikain —le dijo Tsurara, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Yura confundida.

Por toda respuesta, la Yuki-onna señaló a Rikuo. El joven kitsune se había adelantado y caminaba sin miedo hacia el centro de la formación enemiga. Al principio solo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Voy contigo! —dijo Tsurara, dejando atrás a Yura.

—¡Hermano mayor, espera! —gritó Kyokotsu por detrás.

—¡Joven señor! —exclamaron Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro a la vez, siguiendo la estela de Kyokotsu.

—¡Vamos a matar a esos imbéciles! —rugió Ibaraki-Doji, arengando a sus oni.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor —le amonestó Shokera, aunque luego fue el primero en seguirle.

—He de decir que me gusta el estilo del nieto de Hagoromo Gitsune —sonrió Aotabo de los Nura.

—A mí también —asintió Kurotabo.

Los yokai cargaron hacia delante, mientras los onmyoji se quedaban descolgados. Yura estaba roja de la ira.

—¿Pero en qué está pensando ese tonto kitsune? —masculló la joven onmyoji.

—¿Qué hacemos, Yura-chan? ¿Vas a dejar que los ayakashi se queden con toda la diversión? —le preguntó Hidemoto con un guiño de complicidad.

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! —Yura quería tirarse de los pelos—. ¡A la porra la estrategia! ¡A por ellos, onmyoji! ¡Los Keikain no podemos quedarnos atrás!

—Lo que tú digas, enana —masculló Ryuji, preparando su shikigami de agua.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Abe y Keikain cargaron calle abajo, siguiendo los pasos de Rikuo. El joven señor de los Abe se había adelantado bastante y ya estaba enarbolando su _Ichibi no Tachi_ cuando un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Tamazuki le hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué estará tramando?", pensó el kitsune.

La respuesta llegó con un estruendo ensordecedor cuando la casa más cercana voló en pedazos. Los cascotes cayeron sobre los yokai de Kioto, que tuvieron que frenar en seco so pena de acabar sepultados por los escombros. Una gigantesca forma oscura apareció entre los restos del edificio.

Era... Rikuo no sabía lo que era. Parecía una estatua, pero no era una estatua. Parecía un samurai en armadura, pero tampoco era eso. Había partes del cuerpo que etsaban donde no debían estar, y la cabeza era un amasijo de órganos monstruosos y horribles que parecían más propios de una criatura de Lovecraft que de un yokai clásico. Despedía una cantidad de "miedo" colosal, como colosal era también su tamaño. A Rikuo le recordó vagamente a Tsuchigumo.

—Te presento a Ao Andon, joven Abe. Es la última adquisición del Clan de las Cien Historias. Miedo puro de Internet destilado en un cuerpo digno de un dios —explicó Encho, orgulloso de su creación—. Presiento que vais a ser muy buenos amigos.

Ao Andon, "la linterna azul", no emitió ningún sonido. Simplemente atacó.

El puñetazo fue más rápido de lo que Rikuo había pensado. Afortunadamente, meses de entrenamiento y su sangre de kitsune le daban la agilidad necesaria para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Rikuo trató de devolverle el favor y le lanzó un tajo con su espada larga, Ao Andon le esquivó con suma facilidad. Luego, el gigante le asestó un puñetazo cuando aún estaba en el aire. Rikuo acabó estampado contra el suelo.

—¡Rikuo! ¿Estás bien? —Tsurara acudió rauda a socorrerle. Le apartó del alcance de los brazos de Ao Andon y creó una barrera de hielo para escudarlos.

—Ugh... Tsurara, hay que alejarse de aquí.

—Déjame ver si tienes alguna herida...

—¡No! ¡Hemos de irnos! ¡Ahora!

Aunque su cuerpo crujía de dolor, Rikuo tomó a Tsurara entre sus brazos y se alejó de un salto. Justo a tiempo. Lo que él había visto, pero Tsurara no, era que de la boca de Ao Andon había surgido un brillo de apariencia peligrosa. En el momento en que se alejaban de allí, un rayo destructor salido de la boca del monstruo pulverizó la barrera de hielo y abrió un boquete en el asfalto de la calle.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa? —exclamó Yura, unos metros por detrás.

—Ni idea. No había visto algo así en mi vida —dijo Hidemoto.

Otro rayo. Y otro. Y otro más. La capacidad de destrucción de Ao Andon no parecía tener fin. Los yokai de Kioto y los onmyoji retrocedieron, mientras Rikuo y Tsurara trataban de ponerse a salvo. Al otro lado de la calle, los yokai de Shikoku celebraron la confusión de sus enemigos. Algunos estaban deseosos de unirse a la batalla, pero Tamazuki había ordenado que mantuvieran sus posiciones.

—Sólo estaríamos estorbando a Ao Andon —dijo el líder tanuki.

—Os dije que el Clan de las Cien Historias aún tenía mucho que aportar —se vanaglorió Encho. A su lado, Yanagida asintió con satisfacción, pero por alguna razón sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia el Martillo de Mao.

Mientras tanto, los yokai de Kioto no estaban dispuestos a dejarse avasallar por aquel nuevo enemigo. Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera se adelantaron para enfrentarse a Ao Andon, a pesar de las protestas de Rikuo.

—Dejadnos este demonio a nosotros, joven señor. Con la ayuda de dios, lograremos vencer a la fuente del mal —dijo Shokera.

—Menos hablar y más luchar, meapilas —replicó Ibaraki-Doji, sacando sus dos katanas—. Baquetas del demonio. Tijeras que cortan la muerte. _Ondekobachi, Butsugiribasami._

Con sus espadas enarboladas a modo de tijeras, Ibaraki-Doji se lanzó contra Ao Andon. Por supuesto, una carga tan obvia habría sido respondida de inmediato con una nueva dosis del rayo destructor, pero Shokera cubrió a su camarada lanzando un destello cegador a los ojos del gigante. Ao Andon no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y, para cuando sus ojos se recuperaron del destello luminoso de Shokera, Ibaraki-Doji le había cercenado uno de sus brazos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Ibaraki-Doji—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, engendro?

Al monstruoso Ao Andon no pareció molestarle la pérdida de su brazo derecho. La razón estuvo clara enseguida. Apenas unos segundos después, corrientes de miedo sólido empezaron a brotar de las profundidades y se arremolinaron en torno al miembro cercenado, creando un nuevo brazo para Ao Andon, exactamente igual que el anterior.

—¡Oh, vamos, no me j-! ¡Eso es hacer trampa! —protestó Ibaraki-Doji.

A una distancia segura, los yokai de Shikoku observaron maravillados el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

—¿Es inmortal? —preguntó Inuhoo con curiosidad.

—Casi. En realidad, se regenera gracias al "miedo" que cosechamos de Internet. Mientras nuestros ordenadores sigan recolectando la energía, Ao Andon podrá regenerarse tantas veces como haga falta —explicó Encho.

—Seguro que tiene algún punto débil... —aventuró Inuhoo.

—Lo tiene, pero los Abe no lo descubrirán hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Para entonces, Ao Andon los habrá destrozado a todos.

La profecía de Encho parecía cumplirse, ya que Ao Andon estaba consiguiendo lo impensable: que el ejército conjunto de Abe y Keikain se viese obligado a retroceder. Por supuesto, yokai y onmyoji seguían atacando al monstruo, pero ni Rikuo ni sus compañeros lograban causarle nada más que heridas superficiales de las que se recuperaba enseguida. A todos los efectos, parecía un arma invencible.

—Tenemos que encontrar su debilidad —dijo el Gran Tengu—. Quizá si examinamos qué partes se recuperan antes que las demás, podamos descubrir las zonas más vulnerables de la bestia.

—Opino, por el contrario, que debemos destruir su fuente de poder —intervino Hidemoto Decimotercero—. Si acabamos con ella, ya no podrá regenerarse.

—¿Alguna idea que vaya a tardar menos que una semana? —preguntó Rikuo exasperado.

—¡Ja! Ya me gustaría, Rikuo-kun, pero me temo que es difícil. La forma ideal de asegurarnos de que se muere de una vez sería desintegrar hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo, pero eso requeriría una cantidad ingente de energía concentrada en un punto concreto, algo como... como...

Hidemoto intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Yura. La chica asintió. Sin más dilación, sacó sus talismanes de invocación.

—¡Vamos allá! ¡Invoco tu poder, _Hagun_! ¡Fusión humano—shikigami! ¡FUSIÓN A TRES!

Hubo una explosión de poder bruto. Cuando se disipó, Yura apareció transformada en su forma de fusión a tres, inconfundible con su arco y su larga cabellera. Incluso Rikuo pareció impresionado.

—Vaya, vaya, has mejorado muchísimo, Yura. Reconozco que eres la maestra en este tipo de cosas. ¡Y menudo pelo! —Rikuo alargó la mano y examinó las puntas del cabello de Yura—. En serio, nunca había visto un pelo así. Es increíble.

—¡Deja mi pelo en paz, maldito kitsune! —le abroncó Yura, roja como un tomate. Tsurara se tapó la boca para que no viese cómo se reía—. ¡Ni que tuviera nada de especial! A ti... A ti también te crece cuando te transformas.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cómo te gusto más? ¿Con el pelo corto o con el pelo largo? ¿Tú qué opinas, Tsurara?

—Yo creo que estás bien con los dos, Rikuo —se apresuró a responder la Yuki-onna.

Yura se enfadó aún más.

—¡Dejad de hablar de peinados, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos un monstruo que derrotar!

—¿Y lo vas a hacer tú sola? —Rikuo enarcó una ceja.

—¡Mira y aprende, yokai! —le espetó su amiga de la infancia.

Yura cogió aire. Hidemoto había desaparecido, pero seguía comunicándose con ella en su mente, pues su cuerpo vibraba con la energía inconmensurable del Hagun. Si Hagoromo Gitsune se hacía más poderosa con cada nueva reencarnación, el Hagun también se volvía más fuerte conforme se incorporaban a él los cabezas de familia fallecidos. Ahora Yura necesitaba toda la energía que pudiese reunir.

Entonces apuntó su arco, directamente a la cabeza de Ao Andon.

—_¡Yomi Okuri, Yura Max Revised!_ ¡FLECHA DIVINA!

La flecha de energía partió de su mano, a una velocidad imposible de esquivar. Acertó en el blanco, sin que Ao Andon pudiese reaccionar. Una bola de luz destructora envolvió la cabeza del gigante primero. Luego su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos.

Los yokai de Shikoku esperaron pacientemente a que Ao Andon se recuperase de nuevo, pero no ocurrió así. Al contrario, los pedazos empezaron a desintegrarse, liberando el "miedo" acumulado. Fuera cual fuese el punto débil del monstruo, el ataque de Yura lo había volatilizado. También había abierto un cráter de dimensiones considerables en la calle Senbon. Un nuevo problema para los responsables de obras públicas del ayuntamiento, pero lo importante era que la amenaza de Ao Andon había sido neutralizada.

Tamazuki se volvió hacia Encho hecho un basilisco. El narrador de las Cien Historias se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Este giro del guión no estaba previsto —se disculpó Encho.

Al otro lado de la calle, Yura se derrumbó sobre el asfalto. Había puesto todas sus energías en aquel ataque. Se alegraba de que hubiese tenido éxito, pero no podía dar ni un paso.

—¡Buen trabajo, Yura! Ahora descansa. A partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotros —le dijo Rikuo, para luego volverse hacia yokai y onmyoji por igual—. ¡Adelante! ¡Barramos a esos invasores del suelo de Kioto!

00000

Tamazuki observaba.

Por ejemplo, observaba cómo sus fieles peregrinos cargaban sin miedo contra los yokai de Kioto, a pesar de que la pérdida de Ao Andon había causado el pánico entre las filas de los tanukis. Pero los peregrinos eran los campeones de la isla. No tenían miedo de nada ni de nadie. Por desgracia, sus habilidades no estaban a la altura de su voluntad.

Así lo descubrió Tearai Oni. El ogro de Shikoku aumentó su tamaño y su fuerza, conteniendo la marea de los yokai de Kioto y retando a cualquier campeón a combate singular.

—¡Venid si os atrevéis! ¡Si quiero, puedo hacerme tan grande que puedo caminar por encima de las montañas!

—Cuanto más grande sea el orgullo, más grande será la caída —recitó Hakuzozu, revoloteando a su lado—. Gashadokuro, ¿puedes hacer los honores?

—¡Allá voy! —se lanzó el esqueleto gigante, enzarzándose en combate singular con Tearai Oni. A su lado, Kyokotsu le daba ánimos y apoyo. Y miedo.

Si el ogro creía que un esqueleto iba a ser fácil de pulverizar, pronto descubrió que incluso un cobarde como Gashadokuro tenía suficiente "miedo" acumulado como para dejar en pañales a cualquier yokai de Shikoku. Incluido él.

El resto de lugartenientes de la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de Shikoku no lo estaban pasando mejor. Hari-onna se veía obligada a escapar de las afiladas armas de Ibaraki-Doji y Kurotabo, empeñados en raparla al cero si hacía falta. Gangi-kozo intentaba hacer lo que podía para ayudar, pero su maestría sobre el agua se vio contrarrestada por Kappa. El yokai acuático de los Nura utilizó el agua apestosa de las alcantarillas para anular todos sus ataques.

—No es el agua más limpia del mundo, pero sirve. ¿No crees? —le preguntó Kappa a Gangi-kozo con su calma habitual.

—¡Desgraciado! —bramó el yokai de Shikoku.

En cuanto a Inuhoo, el perro fénix se encargaba de dirigir a las huestes de Shikoku, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Entre el miedo abrumador de los lugartenientes de Kioto y los hechizos de los onmyoji, cada vez más tanukis eran reacios a dar un paso al frente y pelear.

La única que parecía estar haciendo algo útil era Yosuzume. La mujer pájaro hizo llover sus plumas negras para cegar a sus enemigos, frenando el avance de los Abe. Sin embargo, había gente con el ojo avizor que descubrió su estratagema enseguida.

—¡Cubríos los ojos! —ordenó Ryuji—. ¡Y que alguien derribe de una vez a esa pajarraca!

—¿La tienes a tiro, Tsurara? —le preguntó Rikuo a su amiga.

—¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó la Yuki-onna. Empezó a acumular frío a su alrededor, una tarea facilitada por el hecho de que estaban en los últimos días de diciembre. El invierno le daba fuerzas—. ¡Brilla con blanco fulgor en la oscuridad! ¡Tiembla de miedo ante la gélida brisa! ¡Vendaval maldito! ¡Grulla del silbido del viento! _¡FUSEI KAKUREI!_

Y Yosuzume se vio convertida muy a su pesar en un cubito de hielo.

Todo eso lo observaba Tamazuki. También observaba cómo Encho y su colega Yanagida se retiraban discretamente a un segundo plano. Sin duda estaban buscando la mejor manera de escapar, pensó Tamazuki. Pero sobre todo observó cómo Rikuo se dirigía a él, espada en ristre y con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Sólo el peso del Martillo de Mao en sus manos le daba seguridad a Tamazuki.

—¡Señor Tamazuki! ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! —exclamó Inuhoo—. ¡Nuestras filas se deshacen! ¡Los yokai de Kioto son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!

—Maldita sea —masculló Tamazuki—. Sois una panda de inútiles. Pero en el fondo... En el fondo no sois más que carne de cañón.

—¿Señor Tamazuki?

De repente, el líder tanuki le cortó la cabeza a Inuhoo. El cuerpo del perro fénix comenzó a disolverse y su miedo pasó a flotar al lado de Tamazuki, ante el asombro de los demás yokai de Shikoku. Luego, el líder de la Procesión de los 88 Demonios ató la espada a su larga mata de pelo y empezó a girar como una peonza, provocando una oleada de muerte y destrucción a su paso. Los yokai de Shikoku que le habían seguido hasta Kioto empezaron a caer como moscas, mientras su poder era absorbido por el Martillo de Mao.

—Vosotros, seres inútiles... ¡Dad vuestra vida por mí!

—¿Está.. está matando a los suyos? —observó Kurotabo horrorizado.

—A esa escoria le falta un tornillo —dijo Ibaraki-Doji con displicencia. Abe y Nura podían tener muchas diferencias, pero si algo tenían en común era el respeto a todos sus camaradas. Que un líder asesinase a los suyos de aquella manera era anatema para ellos.

Hari-onna aprovechó la confusión de sus dos perseguidores para acercarse a Tamazuki. El tanuki, fuera de sí, había diezmado prácticamente las filas de sus seguidores. Sólo Tearai Oni, aplastado bajo Gashadokuro, y Gangi-kozo, noqueado por Kappa, se habían mantenido fuera del alcance del homicida de su jefe.

—¡Señor Tamazuki! ¡No lo hagáis, por favor! —le imploró Hari-onna—. ¡Son nuestros compañeros...!

La súplica de Hari-onna fue arrancada de raíz cuando el Martillo de Mao cercenó su vida.

Cuando terminó, Tamazuki se encontró rodeado de los cadáveres de sus seguidores. No se arrepentía. Su espada estaba rebosante de energía, la energía robada a sus camaradas muertos, y que ahora pasaba a él. Ahora era más grande, más fuerte, ¡prácticamente invencible! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Martillo de Mao le estaba transformando. Una masa informe brotó a su espalda, cual tumor maligno compuesto por almas en pena. La propia espada parecía ahora un ser vivo en vez de una herramienta. Tentáculos carnosos rodeaban la hoja y se fundían también con el brazo de Tamazuki.

El tanuki no veía nada de eso. Estaba borracho de poder. Sólo tenía ojos para Rikuo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora verás, Rikuo! ¡Yo seré el Señor del Pandemónium! ¡Yo seré el Rey Demonio! ¡Con la carne y la sangre de mis súbditos, soy invencible!

Tanto los yokai de Kioto como los onmyoji Keikain miraron a Tamazuki con disgusto. Se había convertido en un ser abominable. Hasta qué punto era culpa del Martillo de Mao o del propio Tamazuki, era algo que no sabían, pero estaba claro que tenían que pararlo.

Fueron muchos los que se ofrecieron a servir en bandeja la cabeza de Tamazuki a su joven señor, pero Rikuo les dijo que no.

—Es mío —se limitó a decir Rikuo—. Dejad que yo me encargue.

Tsurara tuvo que contener sus ganas de protestar. Sin embargo, había intercambiado las copas de sake con Rikuo. Tenía que respetar sus deseos. El resto de sus vasallos también lo entendió así. Los onmyoji Keikain no tenían razón para seguirle la corriente, pero preferían dejar que los yokai se ocupasen del asunto. Hasta el momento no habían tenido que lamentar más muertes de los suyos y preferían que siguiese siendo así.

—¡Eso es, Rikuo! ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡Comprueba el poder de mi Procesión Nocturna! —gritó Tamazuki.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Rikuo.

De un rápido tajo, el muchacho rajó la máscara de su enemigo. La punta de su _Ichibi no Tachi_ dejó su marca bajo los ojos de Tamazuki. El tanuki ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ido.

—¿A eso llamas una Procesión Nocturna? ¡Despierta! ¡Estás bailando al son que marca esa espada! Tú... Tú no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser el Señor del Pandemónium.

Sus palabras hirieron a Tamazuki más de lo que lo había hecho su espada.

—¡Agh! ¡Silencio, silencio, silencio! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Tamazuki descargó golpes brutales contra Rikuo, que aguantó la acometida como pudo. Sin embargo, ahora el poder de Tamazuki era avasallador. Rikuo acabó en el suelo, mientras sus compañeros lanzaban gritos de angustia. Sin embargo, Rikuo les ordenó que no se moviesen de su sitio.

—¡Atrás! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

—Sí, aún no hemos terminado —asintió Tamazuki—. Creía que tú me comprenderías, Rikuo. Por eso quería que te unieses a mi Procesión Nocturna. Yo heredé el poder de mi padre. Pero era un poder inútil. La nuestra era una familia a la que habían quitado los colmillos. Yo no era más que el octavo hijo de la 88ª esposa del viejo y barrigudo general Inugami Gyobu Tanuki. No podía hacer nada. Mis hermanos se mofaban de mí. Decían que mis ojos brillaban demasiado, que nadie en Shikoku tenía ese brillo en los ojos. Decían la verdad. Era el brillo de la ambición. Para que no sospechasen de mí, fui a la escuela como un chico bueno, pero en secreto empecé a reunir mi propio ejército. Y un día, repentinamente, "él" me otorgó esta espada.

—Sanmoto Gorozaemon... —masculló Rikuo con asco.

—Sí, el Rey Demonio en persona. Me invitó a usar el Martillo de Mao, la misma espada que había derrotado a mi padre trescientos años atrás, para liberar todo mi potencial. Descubrí que la espada se volvía más poderosa a medida que se cobraba las vidas de otros. Y que yo también me volvía más fuerte. Entonces maté a todos mis hermanos. Eran escoria y no estaban dispuestos a obedecer. Luego resucité a la Procesión Nocturna de los 88 Demonios de sus cenizas, y ahora... Ahora estamos aquí, tú y yo.

Rikuo reunió fuerzas para lanzarle una sonrisa burlona a su enemigo.

—Te crees un conquistador, pero no eres más que una marioneta de Sanmoto.

Tamazuki frunció el ceño.

—El Rey Demonio y yo tenemos ciertos objetivos comunes, nada más. En el equilibrio del mundo existen el yin y el yang. La oscuridad y la luz. Los seres humanos siempre han temido a las tinieblas. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que en el mundo actual hay demasiada luz? La existencia de los yokai se ha diluido, Abe no Rikuo. Es necesario un cambio. Los humanos deben temernos de nuevo. Por eso yo, Inugamigyobu Tanuki Tamazuki, voy a traer las tinieblas de vuelta al mundo...

—Deliras.

—Ahora te mataré, ¡y me haré con el poder de tus cien demonios!

Tamazuki descargó su hoja contra Rikuo. Tsurara ahogó un grito de terror. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que nadie interviniera. Con algo de dificultad, Rikuo logró desviar el Martillo de Mao y se incorporó en actitud desafiante.

—Escúchame bien, tanuki. Primero, no son "mis cien demonios". La Procesión Nocturna de Kioto le pertenece a mi abuela, la única e inimitable Hagoromo Gitsune. Aunque me cortases la cabeza, no serviría de nada. Segundo, no estás a la altura. Si los Nura de Tokio son fuegos artificiales, y los Abe de Kioto somos el fuego del infierno, tú no eres más que una vulgar caja de cerillas.

Rikuo sacó de su bolsillo un talismán de papel, con el nombre de Kyubi escrito en él.

—Necesitas que alguien te enseñe una lección. No estoy a la altura de Yura en lo que a transformaciones shikigami se refiere, pero he estado entrenando los últimos meses y te aseguro que no ha sido en balde.

Ante la mirada confundida de Tamazuki, Rikuo se concentró y empezó los pasos de la invocación. No podía cometer ningún error.

—¡A mí, Zorro de Nueve Colas! ¡Shikigami permutado! ¡Fusión deidad-persona! _¡KITSUNE NO MAGO!_

Hubo una explosión de energía, no tan impresionante como la de Yura antes, pero sí lo suficiente como para sorprender a muchos, incluido Tamazuki. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par cuando Rikuo reapareció enfundado en una armadura samurai. Pero eso no era lo más destacable. Lo más destacable es que en lugar de una cola de zorro, ahora tenía nueve colas blancas e impolutas.

—Rikuo... —musitó Tsurara impresionada.

—Es... igual que nuestra Señora de la Oscuridad —balbució Shokera.

—No —intervino Akifusa. Como uno de los Keikain a cargo de la supervisión del entrenamiento onmyoji de Rikuo y como experto en fusiones shikigami-humano, aquella transformación no le había cogido por sorpresa—. Ese poder no es ni una fracción del poder de un auténtico kitsune de nueve colas. Sin embargo, debería ser suficiente para acabar con ese engendro.

Tamazuki se revolvió, inquieto, pero luego volvió a alzar el Martillo de Mao.

—¿Te crees que me das miedo? ¿Te crees que por tener nueve colas de mentira ahora eres más fuerte? ¡No me vencerás! ¡Soy Tamazuki! ¡El futuro conquistador del mundo!

—No, Tamazuki. Se acabó —susurró Rikuo.

No era un verdadero kitsune de nueve colas, pero gracias a Kyubi su fuerza y su velocidad se habían duplicado. Tamazuki no podía seguir su ritmo.

—¡Cadena del Cielo, Luna cortante! _¡TENSA ZANGETSU!_

Con un tajo limpio, Rikuo cortó el brazo con el que Tamazuki sostenía el Martillo de Mao. Libre de la influencia de la espada demoníaca, Tamazuki notó cómo su poder empezaba a escapársele.

—¡Ooooooh! ¡Ooooooh! ¡Los... los cien demonios! ¡Se escapan! ¡Se escapan!

En efecto, todo el miedo que había robado con el Martillo de Mao volvía ahora a la espada. El líder tanuki se arrastró patéticamente hasta el sable maldito, aún sujeto a su brazo cercenado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cogerlo de nuevo, una sombra se interpuso.

—¿Quién...? ¿Yosuzume?

En efecto, la mujer pájaro de los Siete Peregrinos se había librado por fin de la prisión de hielo de Tsurara y ahora se afanaba en recuperar la espada, ante la mirada esperanzada de Tamazuki. Sin embargo, en lugar de devolvérsela al tanuki, Yosuzume se alejó con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yosuzume? ¡Devuélveme la espada! ¡Es mía! —gritó Tamazuki.

—No, nunca ha sido tuya. Siempre ha sido de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Y ahora nuestro señor quiere recuperar lo que es suyo —dijo Encho.

El narrador de las Cien Historias había reaparecido en compañía de Yanagida. A su espalda, un portal dimensional brillaba con luz mortecina. Yosuzume se arrodilló ante ellos, mostrándoles la espada. Encho asintió complacido.

—¿Yosuzume...? ¿Una traidora...? —balbució Tamazuki, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba pasando.

—No se puede traicionar a alguien en quien no se cree. Yosuzume siempre ha tenido muy claras sus verdaderas lealtades —sonrió Encho—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por recolectar todo el miedo de la Procesión Nocturna de Shikoku. Ahora sus espíritus y su energía pasarán a formar parte del Rey Demonio, el legítimo Señor del Pandemónium.

—¡Alto, Encho! —clamó Kurotabo, adelantándose con sus compañeros Nura—. ¿Acaso crees que te vamos a dejar marchar después de lo que hemos visto?

El narrador se encogió de hombros.

—Podéis intentar detenernos, si queréis. No servirá de nada.

Rikuo ni siquiera necesitó dar la orden. Apenas Encho terminó de hablar, varios yokai se lanzaron sobre ellos. Sin embargo, tal como había advertido el Ejecutivo de las Cien Historias, fue imposible detenerlos. Encho, Yanagida y la traidora Yosuzume desaparecieron por el portal antes de que les pudiesen poner un dedo encima. Sin duda habían ido a reunirse con su amo en la dimensión infernal.

Rikuo suspiró. Las tinieblas de la noche estaban dejando paso al amanecer.

—No podemos hacer nada más por ahora. Atended a los heridos. También a los de Shikoku. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que sus jefes sean tan malvados.

—Rikuo, el día... —señaló Tsurara.

—¿Qué? Ah sí —dijo Rikuo tras examinarse a sí mismo. Con los primeros rayos de sol, su forma nocturna empezaba a dejar paso a su forma humana—. Supongo que he consumido demasiada energía. En fin, no importa. La batalla ya ha acabado.

—Mejor. Ya estaba harta de ver esa sonrisa de suficiencia que gastas cuando estás en modo kitsune —dijo Yura con voz cansada.

—No sé yo. Suenas un poco decepcionada —se burló Rikuo. La sangre yokai aún no había dejado del todo su cuerpo.

—¿Decepcionada? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Además, de día estás más gua... Ah... Quiero decir, de día eres menos irritante —respondió Yura a trompicones.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un cabo suelto. Herido, arrastrándose por el suelo, Tamazuki lloriqueó mientras echaba pestes contra los demás.

—Yosuzume... Una traidora... Hari-onna, Inugami... Unos inútiles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Me han dejado en la estacada... ¡A mí! ¡El gran Tamazuki! Malditos gusanos... Y yo que les había dado la oportunidad de dejar de reptar por el suelo...

Ibaraki-Doji meneó la cabeza.

—Joven señor, ese imbécil no tiene remedio. ¿Quiere que le corte la cabeza?

Antes de que Rikuo pudiese responder, una voz vieja y cascada exclamó:

—¡NO!

Cientos de pares de ojos se dieron la vuelta. Por la calle venían un hombre mayor acompañado de una criada. Era él quien había gritado. Pero enseguida quedó en un segundo plano cuando vieron quién le acompañaba.

—¡Hermana mayor! —gritó Kyokotsu alborozada, corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Abuela! —sonrió Rikuo.

—Veo que tenéis la situación controlada —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune con aprobación—. Quizás debería tomarme vacaciones más a menudo.

—Mejor que no —suspiró Rikuo.

Mientras tanto, el viejo desconocido se arrodilló ante el cuerpo caído de Tamazuki. Dejó que su disfraz humano cayese y se reveló como Inugami Gyobu Tanuki, el legítimo señor de Shikoku.

—¿Señor Inugami Gyobu Tanuki? —exclamó Tearai Oni sorprendido. Al igual que Gangi-kozo, había tenido la fortuna de sobrevivir a la matanza perpetrada por Tamazuki.

—Oh, Tamazusa, estúpido hijo mío... Quién te ha visto y quién te ve —sollozó el anciano tanuki.

—¿Padre...? —murmuró Tamazuki confundido.

Escudando el cuerpo de su hijo con su inmensa mole, Inugami Gyobu Tanuki se arrodilló ante Rikuo, un acto que escandalizó a muchos. ¡El líder de una Procesión Nocturna no debía caer tan bajo! Sin embargo, al viejo yakuza le importaba más la vida de su hijo que su honor.

—Por favor, os lo suplico. A pesar de ser cómo es, es el único hijo que me queda. Estúpido, estúpido hijo mío. Sé que nada de lo que podamos hacer servirá como compensación, pero por favor, perdonadle la vida. Prometo que lo retendré en Shikoku para que no cause problemas. Os lo ruego, señores de Kioto, no lo matéis. Pagaremos el precio que haga falta.

—Yo... -empezó a hablar Rikuo, pero su abuela le cortó al instante.

—No, Rikuo. Esa decisión le corresponde a otra persona. La Señora del Pandemónium hizo una promesa y nadie puede romperla.

Entonces Hagoromo Gitsune se acercó a Inugami Gyobu Tanuki.

—Hemos hablado un poco antes, pero sigues sin comprender. No es a mí ante quien te tienes que arrodillar —le dijo la kitsune—. Kyokotsu, por favor, ven aquí.

La niña se acercó dubitativamente. El viejo tanuki la miró sin terminar de comprender.

—Yo, Hagoromo Gitsune, Señora del Pandemónium, le prometí a Kyokotsu aquí presente que tendría en sus manos la vida del responsable de la muerte de su padre —le explicó la dama oscura—. Muchi, el autor material, está muerto, pero Tamazuki fue el cerebro. Sé lo que es perder a un hijo. Duele, duele mucho. Sin embargo, también sé lo que es perder a una madre. No seré yo quién decida.

—Señora Hagoromo Gitsune... —murmuró Kyokotsu cohibida.

—Es tu turno, Kyokotsu. Habla con él. Yo sé lo que haría, pero tú debes elegir, Kyokotsu. En cuanto a ti, Tanuki, veamos si puedes convencer con discursos lacrimógenos a quien ha sido víctima de las maldades de tu hijo.

Tanto Inugami Gyobu Tanuki como la pequeña Kyokotsu se miraron con evidente incomodidad. La niña quería pedir a gritos la cabeza de Tamazuki, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo delante de aquel triste anciano que tenía miedo de perder a su único hijo. Por su parte, el viejo tanuki no sabía qué decir. Las palabras de súplica que había dicho antes sonaban huecas delante de una chiquilla que había quedado huérfana por culpa de su hijo.

Hagoromo Gitsune conminó a los suyos a que se alejaran y dejasen que los dos implicados pudiesen hablar con libertad. Rikuo frunció el ceño ante aquella idea.

—¿Estás segura de esto, abuela? Kyokotsu es muy joven. No deberías forzarla a asumir una responsabilidad tan grande.

—Kyokotsu es la nueva líder de la facción cadáver, Rikuo. Como jefa del clan, tengo que respetar sus privilegios. Y no puedo romper mis promesas. Jamás.

—¿Incluso si lo deja con vida?

—Es su decisión.

Rikuo entrecerró sus ojos marrones.

—¿Y si elige cortarle la cabeza?

Hagoromo Gitsune le devolvió una mirada gélida. Parecía estar diciendo: "no me preguntes tonterías, Rikuo".

—Entonces yo misma blandiré la espada. Porque ser la líder del clan significa asumir las cargas de tus subordinados.

Rikuo asintió con pesar. No le gustaban las implicaciones, pero así era el mundo en el que vivía. No podía cerrar los ojos y fingir que era otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kyokotsu regresó donde ellos. Sus ojos estaban arrasados por las lágrimas, pero trataba de mantener su entereza.

—Hermana mayor... Hermanito... Yo... He tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Y otra vez llego por los pelos. Ay. No es una buena costumbre, no. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, desde _Nayrael_ que siempre está bregando con el traductor de Google hasta mi vieja conocida _Corazón de Piedra Verde_ (dios, siento mucho no haber contestado antes a la reseña; he andado tan ocupado que debí confundir la alerta de reseñas con alguna tontería y no me he dado cuenta hasta publicar hoy el nuevo capítulo), pasando por la sagaz _Dennou_ (ánimo con tus escritos, espeor con ansia la conclusión de tu obra maestra sobre Rikuo y Tsurara). Mencionaría a todos los demás, pero no hay sitio. ¡Gracias a todos!

* En el manga, Nurarihyon viaja con Inugami Gyobu Tanuki en el Sunrise Seto, un tren cama que hace el trayecto entre Shikoku y Tokio. Por desgracia, no hay conexiones directas entre Kioto y Shikoku, así que aquí Hagoromo Gitsune y compañía tienen que hacer transbordo.

* El punto débil de Ao Andon es una tetera escondida en su boca y que es la verdadera fuente de su espíritu. Gracias a Itaku, en el manga consiguen descubrir este punto débil y derrotar a Ao Andon. Sin embargo, en este universo Yura está presente y no tiene tanta paciencia. Por si acaso, para que quede claro, Yura le acierta en todo el morro, así que la tetera acaba igualmente desintegrada.

* Sí, Rikuo consigue su propia fusión shikigami. Por supuesto, está a años luz de la de Yura, pero le sirve para darle un poder extra. Recordar también que en capítulos anteriores se ha mencionado varias veces que Rikuo estaba aprendiendo técnicas de fusión con Yura, aunque su amiga estaba mucho más adelantada.

Próximo capítulo: _"La fiesta de Año Nuevo"_. Se acaba la saga de Shikoku/Cien Historias y se ponen las semillas del arco final de esta historia.


	38. La fiesta de Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo y Yura lideran la alianza entre yokai y onmyoji contra las fuerzas de Shikoku. A pesar de tener varios ases bajo la manga, Tamazuki es derrotado y sus aliados, el Clan de las Cien Historias, le traicionan y se llevan el miedo de todos los yokai de Shikoku que Tamazuki asesinó.

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta de Año Nuevo<strong>

Año Nuevo es el día más importante del calendario japonés. Siguiendo el calendario gregoriano, se celebra el 1 de enero, como en la mayor parte del mundo. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así. Hasta 1873 se celebraba el mismo día que el Año Nuevo Chino, pero la Restauración Meiji lo cambió todo en su afán de modernizarse al estilo occidental. Desde entonces, el 1 de enero es la fiesta por excelencia en casi todo el país, aunque en ciertos lugares como Okinawa aún se recuerdan las festividades tradicionales.

Hay muchas celebraciones típicas de Año Nuevo en Japón, tantas que sería casi imposible listarlas todas. El primer día del año, los japoneses dan mucha importancia a los primeros eventos. El primer amanecer del año, la primera ceremonia de té, la primera compra, el primer saludo, la primera aparición de la familia imperial... Sin embargo, por lo que a Kioto respectaba, la celebración más importante es el _hatsumode_, la primera visita a un templo sintoísta.

En una ciudad con cientos de lugares de culto, había muchas opciones para elegir, pero el templo más popular era sin duda Fushimi Inari, el gran altar dedicado a la diosa del arroz y la prosperidad. Gentes de Kioto y del resto del país acudían a Fushimi Inari para rezar, lanzar sus deseos para el nuevo año, comprar amuletos o simplemente disfrutar con amigos y familiares. Muchos llevaban kimono, incluidos los hombres. Se calculaba que casi tres millones de visitantes pasarían por el santuario en los tres primeros días del año.

Aunque los santuarios budistas también organizaban celebraciones de Año Nuevo (como las 108 campanadas en la medianoche entre los dos años, con las que se purifican los 108 pecados y los 108 deseos del budismo), las tradiciones sintoístas se habían adaptado mejor que nadie al nuevo calendario. Y como buen kiotota, Rikuo fue a Fushimi Inari a dar las gracias por el nuevo año.

—Gracias, Inari, por este nuevo año —rezó Rikuo juntando las manos—. Deseo que en este nuevo año encontremos la paz y podamos asegurar la felicidad de todos.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Se supone que no debes decir tus deseos en voz alta! —le reprendió Yura.

El muchacho sonrió. Tanto él como su amiga estaban enfundados en sendos kimonos. No, no yukatas, sino auténticos kimonos, hechos a mano. El de Yura era una hermosa reliquia familiar, que probablemente su madre y su abuela habían llevado anteriormente. El de Rikuo, sin embargo, era nuevo cada año. A su abuela le gustaba que su nieto pudiese presumir de kimonos en público, aunque a Rikuo no le hacía mucha gracia.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperadme! ¡Yo también tengo que pedir mis deseos! —exclamó Tsurara un poco por detrás. Se había quedado contemplando los altares extasiada e insensible al frío invernal, pero eso había hecho que perdiese de vista a sus compañeros durante unos segundos.

De los tres amigos, Tsurara era probablemente la más feliz. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de la ropa occidental, añoraba poder usar de nuevo un kimono. Rikuo tenía que reconocer que aquella tela de un blanco inmaculado le quedaba muy bien. Según le había contado la Yuki-onna, en la casa principal de los Nura en Ukiyoe todos vestían así. Rikuo se preguntó cómo sería eso. En cualquier caso, estaba contento de que pudiesen disfrutar de un Año Nuevo en paz.

—¿Tu abuela no viene contigo? —se sorprendió Yura. Habían quedado en reunirse los tres en Fushimi Inari para celebrar el Año Nuevo juntos, pero casi esperaba que la anciana kitsune estuviese allí como carabina—. Quiero decir, esperaba que una kitsune como ella viniese a rezar a Inari. ¿No es su patrona?

—Oh, sí, mi abuela ha venido antes. Mucho antes. Ha estado aquí desde antes de medianoche, ha visto el primer amanecer y luego ha vuelto a casa. Normalmente vamos todos juntos, pero dijo que hoy quería algo más personal —le explicó Rikuo—. Además, hay mucho ajetreo en casa, organizando la fiesta y todo eso.

—Ah, sí la fiesta... —murmuró Yura pensativa.

—¡Ah, tengo ganas de ver cómo es! —dijo Tsurara con alegría—. En la casa Nura celebramos fiestas cada dos por tres, pero aquí no. Hasta ahora pensaba que nadie sabía divertirse en Kioto.

—Lo que pasa es que en Kioto somos gente más seria —la reprendió Yura.

Tsurara le sacó le lengua por detrás y Rikuo ahogó una risita. Era un buen día, y aún lo sería mejor. Había muchas cosas que celebrar. Incluso Yura estaba menos ceñuda que de costumbre. Después de días de angustia, su abuelo había salido del coma y se estaba recuperando a buen ritmo. Según los médicos, tendría que ir en silla de ruedas durante una buena temporada, tal vez para siempre, pero estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

—Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de encaminarnos a la mansión —dijo Rikuo después de mirar su reloj—. Mi abuela y mi madre probablemente estarán terminando los preparativos, pero me gustaría echar una mano.

—Voy contigo, Rikuo —dijo Yura.

—¡Yo también! ¡Vamos allá! —exclamó Tsurara.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Hagoromo Gitsune había tirado la casa por la ventana. Como una emperatriz haciendo ostentación de su poder ante sus súbditos, había ordenado que aquella fuese la mayor fiesta de Año Nuevo jamás celebrada en el Clan Abe. Habían sido enviadas diez mil postales de felicitación, y en los terrenos de la mansión cajas de comida e innumerables botellas de licr se alineaban a la espera de los invitados. Y había muchísimos.

Aquellos que habían tenido un papel preponderante en la batalla contra Tamazuki habían sido invitados a la mansión, incluso si no pertenecían a la casa principal. Eso incluía tanto a yokai de las afueras con sus familias, como a los mismísimos onmyoji Keikain y los yokai de los Nura. En efecto, por un día Hagoromo Gitsune había dejado a un lado las rencillas entre los clanes y había invitado a sus antiguos rivales. Muchos habían dicho que no, pero uno no rechazaba a la ligera una invitación de la Señora del Pandemónium. Por eso, tanto Yura como Tsurara se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando cruzaron la puerta y vieron quiénes habían acudido a la llamada de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Tsurara.

Setsura venía en representación de los Nura de Ukiyoe, antiguos enemigos y ahora aliados contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El siempre fiel Gyuki había declinado participar en la fiesta, prefiriendo mantener el orden en casa. Tras la muerte del Nurarihyon, había muchas cosas que hacer en Kanto. Setsura había venido en su lugar, lo que constituía una buena excusa para vistar a su hija. A su lado, Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kappa montaban guardia. Los tres habían luchado con valor en la batalla contra Tamazuki y disfrutarían de un puesto de honor. También habían venido Kubinashi y Kejoro, recién casados. Aunque el asesino de las cuerdas y la mujer-cabellera no habían participado en la batalla, eran lugartenientes de importancia y amigos de Tsurara.

—Hija, ¿dónde están tus modales? —la reprendió Setsura, clavando sus hojos carmesíes en ella.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó Tsurara, haciendo una reverencia—. Felicidades por el comienzo del nuevo año, madre.

—Eso está mejor —asintió Setsura. Luego suavizó su expresión—. Ahora ven y dame un abrazo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Tsurara corrió adonde ella.

Por su parte, Yura se quedó boquiabierta al ver al otro invitado de honor de la fiesta.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Deberías estar descansando!

A Hidemoto 27 º se le veía francamente incómodo. Si era por culpa de su silla de ruedas o por la presencia de yokai a su alrededor, sólo él lo sabía. Estaba más flaco y avejentado que antes, pero sus ojos seguían tan vivos como siempre. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de compartir comida y bebida con su archienemiga, Hagoromo Gitsune, estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio con tal de fortalecer las relaciones entre los dos clanes.

Después de que Hidemoto recuperase la conciencia, muchos jefes de la familia Keikain fueron a exponerle sus quejas contra Yura. La joven heredera había sido arriesgada e impulsiva, y se estaba acercando demasiado a los yokai de Kioto. Sin embargo, los jóvenes de cada rama apoyaron sin reservas a Yura. Si bien odiaban a los yokai, eran más abiertos de mente que sus mayores. La batalla contra Tamazuki había sido un éxito rotundo. Tras un año de golpes duros, aquella victoria sabía a gloria. Era un sabor que querían volver a repetir, incluso si eso significaba colaborar con esos malditos yokai.

Hidemoto había aceptado la posición de Yura y por eso estaba ahora en la mansión Abe. Aunque todos los Keikain habían sido invitados, muy pocos habían aceptado ir. Hidemoto podía haber enviado a un representante en su lugar. Después de todo, tenía la excusa de su convalecencia. Sin embargo, quiso ir. Así podía decir bien alto y bien claro a los suyos que el camino de Yura era el correcto. Por supuesto, eso era algo que su nieta no tenía por qué saber.

—Estoy bien, Yura. No te preocupes. Los médicos han dicho que me debe dar más el aire. He estado encerrado demasiado tiempo —dijo el anciano Hidemoto con voz cascada.

—Pero...

—¡Deja de molestar, enana! Si el viejo dice que está bien, está bien —le espetó Ryuji.

El hermano mayor de Yura se había apuntado a la fiesta, al igual que Mamiru, Akifusa, Pato, Masatsugu y algunos otros miembros de las ramas laterales de los Keikain. Más que para congeniar con los yokai, habían ido allí para demostrar que no tenían miedo. Además, una invitación así no se recibía todos los días. Todos observaban boquiabiertos el lujo que los yokai de Kioto, sabedores de que tenían invitados de alta alcurnia, habían desplegado para la ocasión. Bueno, todos salvo Mamiru, tan inexpresivo como siempre, y Ryuji, al que ningún yokai podía impresionar.

—Aún así, creo que el abuelo debería estar descansando. Lo pasó muy mal —insistió Yura.

Hidemoto iba a responder, pero Ryuji lo hizo por él:

—Lo que pasa es que te fastidia que hoy nos hayan invitado a todos. Ya no puedes ir diciendo por ahí: "ja, ja, ja, a mí me invitan a la casa de los yokai y a vosotros no". Eres una egocéntrica.

—¡Yo no soy así! ¡Nunca he dicho eso! —protestó Yura.

—Pero lo pensabas —le rebatió Ryuji.

Los dos hermanos estaban a punto de llegar a las manos cuando Akifusa intervino para calmar la situación.

—Vamos, vamos, hoy es un día para celebrar, no para discutir. Además, más os valdría estar atentos. La señora de la casa viene ahora hacia aquí.

En efecto, Hagoromo Gitsune se encaminaba en aquellos momentos a una tarima para dirigirse al público allí congregado. Los yokai de Kioto la vitorearon a su paso y aplaudieron a rabiar incluso antes de que la kitsune tomase la palabra. A su lado estaban el Gran Tengu, en su papel de consejero, y también Wakana. Normalmente, la madre de Rikuo no participaba en los actos públicos del clan. Sin embargo, aquel día había sido la principal organizadora de la fiesta, así que era natural que adoptase un papel más protagonista.

—Amigos míos, camaradas de Kioto, y también vosotros, nuestros aliados de Edo y nuestros viejos conocidos de la capital, hoy celebramos el comienzo de un nuevo año —empezó Hagoromo Gitsune—. Hemos dejado atrás un año lleno de peligros y dificultades, sí, pero también de descubrimientos y de oportunidades. Ahora queda en nuestras manos usar lo que hemos aprendido para asegurarnos de que el nuevo año sea más próspero y feliz que el anterior. Y ahora, como sé que lo que deseáis no es un discurso, sino llenaros las botas, doy la palabra a mi nuera.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Wakana dio un paso al frente.

—¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! —les saludó la mujer—. No os entretendré más. Espero que os guste lo que hemos preparado. ¡Hora de comer!

00000

En tiempos de la era Heian, los japoneses también celebraban la llegada del nuevo año. En la corte imperial de Heian-kyo, la actual Kyoto, se seguían las tradiciones de la antigua China. Y su calendario también, por supuesto. Una de las tradiciones decía que durante los tres primeros días del nuevo año estaba prohibido utilizar el fuego del hogar o cocinar en él. Por eso surgió una nueva costumbre para celebrar tan magno día: los _osechi-ryori_.

La costumbre del _osechi_ consiste en preparar una gran variedad de alimentos y servirlos en primorosas cajas llamadas _jubako_, muy similares a los famosos _bento_ para el almuerzo. Por supuesto, la preparación de tales alimentos es mucho más exquisita y cada uno tiene un significado particular en la celebración de Año Nuevo.

Así, por ejemplo, se pone naranja amarga para desear tener hijos en el nuevo año, ya que el nombre del naranjo amargo en japonés, _daidai_, significa también "de generación en generación". _Datemaki_, tortilla dulce enrollada con pasta de pescado o calamar; _kamaboko_, rodajas de surimi rojo y blanco colocadas para recordar la bandera de Japón; _kazunoko_, huevas de arenque; kuro-mame, granos de soja negros para desear una buena salud; _kohaku-namasu_, encurtidos de rábano y zanahoria con un toque a cítrico; _tazukuri_, sardinas secas cocinadas en salsa de soja; y por supuesto el _zoni_, una sopa hecha con _mochi_, algas y vegetales que en su día fue patrimonio exclusivo de los samurai pero que luego se popularizó entre todas las clases sociales. De los innumerables alimentos simbólicos de Año Nuevo, se decía que nada traía más fortuna que tomar _zoni_.

Por supuesto, en la Mansión Abe no faltaban ni el zoni ni ninguno otro de los manjares habituales de Año Nuevo. Incluso habían preparado recetas desconocidas o olvidadas hace tiempo por el común de los japoneses, todas igualmente deliciosas.

Al ver aquel despliegue de lujo gastronómico, a Yura se le hizo la boca agua. Sin embargo, como heredera de la familia Keikain, tenía que dar buen ejemplo y mostrarse comedida.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yura? ¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó Rikuo extrañado—. Si prefieres comer alguna otra cosa, puedo avisar a las cocinas para que te preparen algo.

—No, no es eso, Rikuo, pero gracias —respondió Yura. En casa solía comer muy rápido para ir a estudiar, practicar _onmyodo_ o lo que tocase aquel día. Deseaba pegarse un buen atracón con la comida deliciosa que tenía delante, pero habría dado muy mala imagen si empezaba a llenarse la boca con los _osechi-ryori_.

Tsurara, que no tenía tantos remilgos y estaba dando buena cuenta de su ración de _ebi_, langostinos cocinados con sake y salsa de soja, ahogó una risita.

—Ya sé lo que le pasa a Keikain —sonrió la dama de las nieves con cierta malicia.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Yura enarcó una ceja.

—Keikain está preocupada por su peso. Ha engordado demasiado y ahora quiere hacer dieta —dijo Tsurara.

—¿Es verdad eso? Lo siento, Yura, no lo sabía... —dijo Rikuo, pero su amiga le cortó al instante.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No estoy gorda!

Yura se calló rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había gritado aquellas palabras en voz alta, atrayendo las miradas curiosas y divertidas de muchos comensales. Incluso Hagoromo Gitsune parecía estar riéndose para sus adentros. Roja como un tomate, Yura deseó que se la tragase la tierra, mientras por dentro maldecía a todas las Yuki-onnas habidas y por haber.

A su lado, su hermano Ryuji le dio un coscorrón.

—Deja de montar escenas, enana. Come y calla.

Eso hizo Yura. Dado que ya había hundido su imagen pública, quería resarcirse comiendo todo lo que pudiese comer. Tal como esperaba, los _osechi-ryori _de la Mansión Abe estaban deliciosos.

00000

La comida había terminado y había llegado la hora de la bebida. Los tres grandes del banquete, esto es, Hagoromo Gitsune, Hidemoto 27º y Setsura se habían retirado a un salón apartado del bullicio general para discutir de sus asuntos con discreción. Rikuo supuso que hablarían de política. Confiaba en que los tres mayores supieran valorar el peligro de Sanmoto Gorozaemon y la necesidad de unirse contra el enemigo común. Que los onmyoji Keikain y los yokai de Kioto hubiesen estado a un paso de la guerra abierta por culpa de las maquinaciones del Clan de las Cien Historias era un signo preocupante.

Mientras Tsurara trataba de conseguir que Yura bebiese un poco de sake (habiéndose criado en la fiestera casa de los Nura, la Yuki-onna estaba más acostumbrada a la bebida), Rikuo se acercó a Kyokotsu. Como aún no había cumplido los trece años, no le dejaban beber alcohol, la niña se conformaba con beber unos sorbos de té con actitud pensativa. Era evidente que lamentaba no haber podido ir con la señora Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Hola, Kyokotsu —la saludó Rikuo con una sonrisa. Luego se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un sobre cerrado—. Ten, esto es para ti.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kyokotsu con curiosidad. Sus ojos serpentinos se iluminaron con alegría—. ¡_Otoshidama_!

—Sí, _otoshidama_ —asintió Rikuo—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Kyokotsu.

Una de las costumbres habituales en Japón el día de Año Nuevo era regalar a los niños un sobre con dinero. Según la tradición yokai, Rikuo era ya mayor de edad y, por tanto, no podía recibir _otoshidama_, pero a Kyokotsu aún le quedaban un par de años de regalos.

—Mi abuela quería dártelo en persona, pero tenía que reunirse con el abuelo de Yura y la madre de Tsurara, así que me lo ha encargado a mí —explicó Rikuo.

—Gracias, hermano mayor —musitó Kyokotsu. No pudo evitar dibujar una expresión de decepción en su cara.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kyokotsu? —le preguntó Rikuo preocupado—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema, ¿verdad?

Kyokotsu asintió. Levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos dorados de serpiente en los ojos marrones de Rikuo.

—¿Está... está la señora Hagoromo Gitsune enfadada conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Rikuo sorprendido—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Supongo que lo sabes, pero mi abuela te quiere muchísimo. Yo también, y mi madre también. Eres prácticamente de la familia, Kyokotsu.

—Ya... lo sé... pero después de lo que ocurrió con Tamazuki el otro día... —murmuró la niña dubitativamente.

Rikuo suspiró.

—No, no está enfadada contigo, Kyokotsu. Créeme. En todo caso, está enfadada conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

Rikuo esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—En sus palabras, dice que estoy siendo una "mala influencia" para ti. Que te estoy contagiando mis "malas ideas" —Rikuo se encogió de hombros—. En fin, dejemos eso por ahora. Hoy es un día para celebrar. Además, en cuanto acabe con los invitados, estoy seguro de que la abuela vendrá a jugar contigo.

Kyokotsu sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rikuo respiró aliviado. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado tras la muerte de su padre, la niña se merecía un poco de felicidad. Además, aunque Hagoromo Gitsune desaprobase su decisión, Rikuo estaba muy orgulloso de Kyokotsu. Por dentro se preguntaba si él, en las mismas circunstancias, habría tenido la misma altura de miras que ella.

00000

**Costa de Matsuyama, Shikoku**

Era el primer atardecer del nuevo año. Desde un promontorio de la costa de Matsuyama, apartado de la vista de los humanos, una solitaria figura permanecía sentada cara al mar. Sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban clavados en el sol que se ponía en el horizonte, sino en cuatro lápidas de roca situadas justo enfrente. Aunque se los sabía de memoria, volvió a leer los nombres inscritos en ellas.

—Hari-onna, Inuhoo, Inugami...

Habían muerto muchos más durante la guerra en Kioto, pero esos tres habían recibido el privilegio de tener tumbas individuales cerca del templo Yamaguchi Reijin, el centro del poder de los yokai de Shikoku. Sin embargo, su jefe aún seguía con vida.

"Qué humillación", pensó Tamazuki. "Salvado por una niña pequeña".

El joven conquistador había sido derrotado de manera decisiva. Borracho con el poder del Martillo de Mao, había asesinado a muchos de los suyos para luego caer a manos de Rikuo. Repasaba la batalla una y otra vez en su cabeza, y siempre se le ocurría algo que podría haber inclinado la batalla a su favor. "Si hubiese absorbido el poder de Ao Andon con la espada", "si hubiese aprendido a controlar el Martillo de Mao", "si no hubiese confiado tanto en Yosuzume"... Sin embargo, la realidad inapelable es que había fracasado. La cicatriz que surcaba su cara era un recordatorio permanente de su derrota. Ahora vivía bajo arresto domiciliario, y su padre le había obligado a cavar tumbas para sus lugartenientes muertos.

Lo peor era que le debía su vida a aquella niña llamada Kyokotsu. Por un momento, pensó que la niña iba a ordenar que le cortaran la cabeza. Él lo habría hecho en su lugar. Pero la niña no hizo eso. En su lugar, le dejó con vida. Bajo unas condiciones, eso sí.

—Que pague todo el daño que ha hecho —había dicho Kyokotsu, aguantando las ganas de llorar—. Que celebre funerales por los que mató y que le vigilen para que no haga nada malo. Tendrá que prometer que nunca más volverá a atacar Kioto.

—Lo hará, lo prometo —había asentido el anciano Inugami Gyobu Tanuki.

Pero la pequeña no había terminado con sus exigencias.

—Hemos ganado —afirmó Kyokotsu—, así que ahora todos en Shikoku deberán obedecer a la señora Hagoromo Gitsune. Empezando por él.

Tamazuki había pensado que su padre jamás aceptaría ese trato. Suponía renunciar a la independencia y aceptar a esos malditos kitsunes como sus amos. Pero su padre aceptó y le obligó a él, malherido como estaba, a prestar juramento de vasallaje a Hagoromo Gitsune y a sus herederos. No era como el intercambio de copas del _sakazuki_, sino un juramento mucho más restrictivo. Aunque en teoría seguían teniendo libertad para administrar sus asuntos como hasta ahora, a ojos de todo Japón los yokai de Shikoku habían pasado a ser vasallos de Kioto.

Tamazuki jamás habría aceptado algo así. Sin embargo, había perdido miserablemente y la historia la escribían los vencedores. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que tragar quina y obedecer.

"Mi ambición no ha muerto", se dijo Tamazuki, "pero por ahora puede esperar".

Se levantó de su asiento, un tronco tumbado junto a las lápidas. Gangi-kozo y Tearai Oni le esperaban en casa. Le asombraba que, después de todo lo que había hecho, esos dos le siguiesen siendo fieles. Sodemogi había sobrevivido también, pero había quedado traumatizado por su estancia en las mazmorras de la Mansión Abe y, según se decía, se había vuelto vegetariano.

De repente, notó que alguien le seguía.

—¿Tú otra vez? —masculló Tamazuki con voz cansina.

Se trataba de un cachorro, un perrito abandonado que parecía tener hambre. Con la lengua colgando fuera, tenía un aspecto un tanto patético. Sin embargo, también le recordaba a alguien, alguien cercano.

—¿Piensas seguirme todo el rato? —le preguntó Tamazuki. No esperaba ninguna respuesta, pero el perro ladró, como si quisiera decir que sí—. Uf, mira que llegas a ser raro. En fin, sígueme, te daré algo de comer. Pero más vale que te enteres, no soy lo que se dice un amo amable...

Tamazuki se fue, seguido por su nuevo compañero.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

De vuelta en Kioto, la fiesta de Año Nuevo había empezado a adoptar un rumbo peligroso según se vaciaban las copas de sake. Los yokai cantaban, armaban jaleo y a veces incluso se enzarzaban en peleas sin importancia. Rikuo temió que fueran a alertar a los vecinos.

—Controlaos un poco, chicos. No queremos que nadie descubra que esta es una mansión de yokai —les amonestó Rikuo.

Por desgracia, sólo el abstemio Shokera parecía inmune a los cantos de sirena del alcohol. Incluso Yura había probado un poco, más a regañadientes que a otra cosa.

—Vamos, vamos, joven señor, tenéis que relajaros —le dijo Hakuzozu. El yokai poeta traía consigo una botella de sake de aspecto distinguido—. Es la fiesta de Año Nuevo y además estamos celebrando nuestra última victoria sobre los enemigos de Kioto. Si no bebemos hoy, ¿cuándo vamos a beber? Animaos vos también, señor Rikuo. Mirad, nuestros amigos de Edo nos han traído esta botella de licor. Sería una pena desperdiciarla, ¿no creéis?

Rikuo suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien, tomaré un poco, no quiero hacerle un feo a nuestros invitados. Pero un vaso y nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Para los yokai seré mayor de edad, pero como me vea mi madre, se va a enfadar.

Hakuzozu abrió la botella y le sirvió un vaso a Rikuo. Otros yokai vitorearon al joven señor por unirse a la fiesta. Rikuo bebió lentamente, para que el alcohol no se le subiese a la cabeza.

—Ya sabeís cómo son las madres, joven señor. Siempre se preocupan por sus retoños —sonrió Hakuzozu—. Por cierto, deberíais ir pensando en buscar alguna "amiga especial", ¿no creéis? Después de lo que tardó el señor Nue en sentar cabeza, no estaría mal que la nueva generación se diera un poco más de prisa en dar al clan un nuevo heredero.

Rikuo se atragantó con el sake y acabó tosiendo. A Tsurara y Yura, que estaban a pocos pasos de ahí y habían oído todo, les pasó lo mismo.

—Hakuzozu, yo no... No estoy para pensar ahora en esas cosas, precisamente —Rikuo trató de mantener la compostura—. Lo primero es proteger al clan y vencer a Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Ya, ya, eso lo sabemos todos —rezongó Ibaraki-Doji. El feroz demonio había bebido más de la cuenta—. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa en esta familia? De tal palo, tal astilla. Si el joven señor sale como su padre, tendremos que esperar otros cuatrocientos años para ver a un nuevo heredero.

—¡Ja! Eso en nuestro clan jamás ocurriría —se vanaglorió Aotabo. El yokai de los Nura también se había pasado con el alcohol—. Nuestros generales siempre han sabido cómo tratar a las mujeres.

—No sé yo... —murmuró Kappa. Él también se había emborrachado, pero era de los que se amodorraban en lugar de excitarse—. He oído que Setsura intentó convertir al señor Nurarihyon en cubito de hielo más de una vez. Y Rihan-sama... Bueno, cuando quería, sabía romper corazones.

Los yokai de ambos clanes empezaron a discutir entre ellos sobre cuál de sus líderes tenía un mayor _sex appeal_. Yura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Rikuo, deja a esta panda de viejos verdes y vente con nosotras a... a... ¿Rikuo?

Para su sorpresa, Rikuo se había transformado de repente en su forma yokai. El kitsune siempre sabía cómo impresionar, pero en aquel momento tenía un brillo muy raro en los ojos. Tsurara también se dio cuenta.

—¿Rikuo? ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó la Yuki-onna.

—Discutir por discutir... ¡Bah! ¡Son todos unos aficionados! —exclamó Rikuo. Su tono de voz y sus ademanes indicaban a las claras que estaba borracho, a pesar de que sólo había bebido un vaso de sake—. ¿Por qué ir eligiendo cuando puedo tener a todas las mujeres que quiera? Empezando por estas dos bellezas...

De repente, sujetó a Yura y a Tsurara al mismo tiempo y las sentó en su regazo. Las dos chicas se pusieron rojas como cerezas.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Esto es muy atrevido! —dijo Tsurara nerviosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, maldito demonio? —protestó Yura enfadada.

—Oh, Yura, siempre tan _tsun-tsun_ conmigo —Rikuo se hizo el ofendido—. ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarme un poco más de tu lado _dere-dere_?

—¡Vaya! ¡Una flor en cada mano! —silbó uno de los yoaki presentes—. ¡Nuestro joven señor apunta alto!

La sonrisa de Rikuo se amplió.

—¿Una flor en cada mano? ¡No me contento con tan poco! ¡Esto es sólo el principio! ¡No descansaré hasta tener el mayor harén de Japón!

—¿QUÉEEEEE? —gritaron a una Yura y Tsurara.

Para entonces, algún que otro comensal ya se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su joven señor. Incluso en su forma de kitsune, el muchacho no era tan atrevido. Kurotabo se acercó discretamente a Hakuzozu y le preguntó:

—¿Por casualidad la bebida que le has servido no provendrá de la botella que hemos traído de regalo?

—Sí, así es —confirmó Hakuzozu—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kurotabo se llevó una mano a la cara. Sus peores temores se habían visto confirmados.

—Era una botella de _Yokai Goroshi_, el licor yokai más fuerte que existe —explicó Kurotabo—. Una sola copa basta para emborrachar a un yokai normal, y los efectos suelen ser... bueno, ya lo ves...

—¿Hay alguna forma de pararlo? —preguntó Hakuzozu preocupado.

—Recomendaría una ducha de agua fría, pero no creo que se deje.

Mientras tanto, Yura trataba de zafarse de Rikuo. Su hermano Ryuji se levantó de la mesa y apuntó a Rikuo con uno de sus talismanes, despertando exclamaciones ofendidas entre los yokai.

—Borracho o no, ¡sólo yo puedo molestar a la tonta de mi hermana! —dijo el onmyoji. En efecto, él también estaba un poco borracho, aunque sabía disimularlo mejor que la mayoría de los demás—. ¡No aceptaré que Yura se case con un zorro debilucho como tú!

—¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, hermano! —protestó Yura.

—¿Debilucho? ¡Ja! Pelea conmigo, onmyoji. Quien gane, se queda con Yura —dijo Rikuo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Yura.

—Te vas a tragar esas palabras, kitsune —sonrió Ryuji.

Aotabo apareció entonces y se interpuso entre los dos.

—¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa con Tsurara? ¿Acaso creéis que vamos a dejar que se vaya así como así con un yokai de Kioto, por muy nieto que sea de Hagoromo Gitsune? —exclamó el monje yokai.

—Ao, Tsurara hizo el ritual de la copa con él... —le dijo Kappa, pero su amigo no hizo caso.

—¡Aún así! ¡Somos como de la familia, así que si alguien debe defender el honor de Yuki-onna somos nosotros!

Tsurara quería que se la tragase la tierra, pero Rikuo sonrió aún más.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Venid todos a mí! ¡Os demostraré quién es el más fuerte de todo Japón! ¡Me quedaré con todas las mujeres del país!

—Esto no puede acabar bien... —musitó Yura con resignación.

Y estalló la pelea.

00000

Los ruidos de la pelea llegaron hasta la sala donde Hagoromo Gitsune y sus dos ilustres invitados tomaban el té. No les preocupó mucho. Lo único que hicieron fue subir el volumen de la radio que había en la sala, una joya de los años 40 en perfecto estado de conservación. En aquel momento estaba sonando la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven. Era una tradición en Japón desde que prisioneros alemanes de la I Guerra Mundial introdujeran en el país la obra magna del compositor de Bonn.

—Una fiesta animada la que están teniendo —comentó Setsura despreocupadamente.

—Sí que lo es —respondió Hagoromo Gitsune en el mismo tono.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Setsura trataba de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quería decir.

—Espero que mi hija no le esté causando ningún problema —dijo la Yuki-onna.

—No, ningún problema —respondió Hagoromo Gitsune, para después añadir—. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando mi nieto me dijo que había intercambiado sake con ella. He oído hablar de esa costumbre, sí. Me resulta curioso que una jovencita que arriesgó tanto por su antiguo clan cambie sus lealtades con tanta facilidad.

Si esperaba ofender a Setsura con aquel comentario, se llevó una desilusión. La dama de las nieves asintió al escuchar las palabras de Hagoromo Gitsune.

—Para una familia aristocrática como la suya es difícil entenderlo, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, pero en las organizaciones de "honor yokai"...

—Yakuzas —interrumpió Hidemoto.

—En las organizaciones de "honor yokai" —repitió la Yuki-onna, ignorando deliberadamente la interrupción de Hidemoto—, nos guiamos por lealtades personales, no por vínculos nobiliarios. Aunque como buena hija ha seguido mis pasos, en último término Tsurara es libre de elegir a quién otorga su lealtad... o su amor.

—Veo que tienes muchas ganas de emparentar con el Clan Abe, mi querida Setsura —sonrió Hagoromo Gitsune.

Setsura trató de adoptar cara de circunstancias. Tenía que medir bien sus palabras si no quería ofender a su poderosa anfitriona.

—No se confunda, gran kitsune. No hay en mi interés ninguna intención espuria. Es sólo que tengo una larga experiencia en amores y desamores. Vuestro nieto y mi hija harían una bonita pareja que no me gustaría que se echase a perder por timidez o malentendidos. Además, he de confesar que Tsurara sería una esposa y madre mejor que yo. Podríamos concertar...

—Ejem —tosió Hidemoto con desdén.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia él.

—Percibo que mi comentario no le ha gustado —dijo Setsura con frialdad —. ¿Tiene algo que añadir el señor de los Keikain?

Hidemoto se tomó su tiempo para sorber de su copa de té antes de responder. Con su parsimonia, camuflaba el hecho de que sus heridas le obligaban a vigilar cada movimiento que hacía.

—Aunque me duele reconocerlo, se puede encontrar sangre yokai en muchos sitios, pero el verdadero talento para el onmyodo es cada día más escaso —dijo el patriarca de los Keikain con pesar—. Diluir en la oscuridad la herencia exorcista de Abe no Seimei me parece una insensatez. Lo que habría que hacer es concentrarla en lugar de malgastarla, como ocurre en nuestro clan. Si las generaciones posteriores quieren procrear con seductoras demoníacas, es cosa suya. Hoy la opción correcta es la magia blanca.

—Adivino que tienes otra candidata en mente, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Hagoromo Gitsune, enarcando una ceja con expresión divertida.

—Puede ser —se limitó a responder Hidemoto.

Los tres jerarcas apuraron sus tazas de té antes de pasar a asuntos más serios.

—El último ataque de las Cien Historias demuestra que nuestro enemigo no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que desea —observó Hagoromo Gitsune, chasqueando la lengua—. Esos bastardos se aprovechan de nuestra falta de comunicación. A diferencia de mi hijo, no soy amiga de las novedades, pero mi nieto me ha demostrado que hay que adaptarse o morir.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Setsura—. Propongo establecer un canal privado de comunicación entre nuestros tres clanes. Si surge algo relacionado con Sanmoto Gorozaemon y sus secuaces, lo pondremos en contacto con los demás.

—Hum, supongo que podemos hacer ese sacrificio —convino Hidemoto a regañadientes. Seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia colaborar con los yokai.

Hagoromo Gitsune se mostró de acuerdo con la propuesta. Los tres líderes también acordaron que intensificarían el reclutamiento y el entrenamiento en sus respectivos clanes. Una vez se le acabasen los trucos a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, el siguiente paso sería la guerra abierta. Necesitaban soldados.

—Pero no sólo los de abajo deben entrenar. Los de arriba también debemos hacernos más fuertes —señaló Hagoromo Gitsune—. Como mi nieto, que está aprendiendo técnicas yokai con Sojobo y _onmyodo_ con los Keikain. Pero necesito más. Sería muy útil poder contar con habilidades como las del Nurarihyon, que podía volverse invisible a voluntad o crear ilusiones. Un tramposo como Sanmoto Gorozaemon jamás se esperaría eso.

Setsura negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señora Hagoromo Gitsune, pero para poder utilizar las técnicas de un Nurarihyon se necesita la sangre de... un... —Setsura se detuvo en seco de repente y miró a la kitsune con ojos desorbitados—. ¿No estará pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?

La Señora del Pandemónium sonrió.

—Como he dicho, hay que adaptarse o morir.

00000

Había llegado la hora de regresar a casa. Tras una batalla campal, Rikuo había acabado cayendo en la fuente del jardín. El agua fría le había devuelto un poco de sobriedad, aunque también le había causado un catarro. Hacía mucho frío en Kioto aquel primero de enero.

—Uf... Lo siento mucho, chicas. No sé lo que me ha pasado —les dijo Rikuo a Yura y Tsurara mientras se sonaba los mocos.

—Tranquilo, Rikuo. No ha sido nada —dijo Tsurara.

—Para la próxima vez, ya lo sabes: ¡no bebas! —sentenció Yura.

Cuando se despidieron de todos sus invitados, Rikuo se quedó a solas con su madre en la cocina mientras esperaba a que se calentase el agua. El Gran Tengu le había recomendado una infusión contra constipados que era mano de santo.

—¿Te has divertido, Rikuo? —le preguntó su madre, pasándole una mano por el pelo con cariño.

—Sí —asintió el muchacho.

—Si tu padre te hubiese visto, juntando a yokai que antes eran enemigos, y a humanos también, se habría sentido muy orgulloso —le dijo Wakana.

—Gracias, mamá —sonrió Rikuo—. Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo y que Sanmoto Gorozaemon sigue ahí fuera, acechando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tengo la sensación de que todo va a salir bien.

00000

**Tokio**

Rikuo no se habría mostrado tan confiado de saber lo que en aquel mismo momento estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad más grande del país. Como era habitual, muchos japoneses aprovechaban la fiesta de Año Nuevo para reunirse con sus familias. En aquel momento, un estudiante universitario en Kioto habría regresado a Tokio para una comida con sus padres y su hermano mayor. Los dos hermanos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, y aunque el mayor decía que había conseguido trabajo en un supermercado, en la familia todos sospechaban que estaba en una banda. Sin embargo, era Año Nuevo y no era tiempo para tener rencillas.

Para sorpresa del hermano mayor, su hermano menor pasó la mayor parte del día silencioso y casi recluido. Aunque nunca le había gustado que sus padres le comparasen con aquel cerebrito, seguía siendo su hermano.

—Eh, Tamaki, ¿qué demonios te pasa? No has dicho nada, ni has comido casi nada.

—No... no sabes lo que he visto... —murmuró su hermano. Parecía aterrorizado.

—Jo, tío, ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Por toda respuesta, su hermano sacó un disco. Se lo mostró con mano vacilante.

—No sólo los he visto —dijo Tamaki con voz trémula—. Los he _grabado_.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

El hermano menor metió el disco en el reproductor que aún acumulaba polvo en su antiguo cuarto. Había fotos y vídeos de lo ocurrido en Kioto. El hermano de Tamaki había oído algo de eso, pero suponía que había sido un atentado terrorista o algo así. Eso era lo que decía el gobierno, al menos. Sin embargo, ahora tenía ante sus ojos la prueba audiovisual de que se trataba de algo mucho más terrorífico que unos meros terroristas.

—¡Oh, por el amor de...! ¿Monstruos? ¿En Japón? ¿En el siglo XXI?

—Y eso no es todo. ¡Mira! —Tamaki señaló un punto de la grabación.

Su hermano aguzó la vista. Allí había un monstruo. Un monstruo de aspecto más humano que los demás, pero monstruo al fin y al cabo. Las personas normales no tenían cola y orejas de zorro. Para su sorpresa, de repente el monstruo se transformó en un chico humano. Aunque la imagen no tenía la mejor calidad del mundo, el hecho era irrefutable: aquellos monstruos podían convertirse en humanos. ¿O tal vez era al revés?

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? —dijo el hermano mayor.

—¿Que están entre nosotros? ¿Que nos rodean? ¿Que se infiltran en nuestra sociedad para...? —empezó a decir Tamaki.

—No. Lo que estoy pensando es que con tus imágenes y mi cerebro, vamos a hacernos ricos —sonrió su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Soy bastante despistado. ¡Mira que olvidarme de que noviembre tiene 30 días en lugar de 31! En cualquier caso, como siempre, aquí está mi actualización mensual. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por aguantarme un nuevo capítulo más, y gracias en especial a _Suki90_, _Nayrael_, _Lonely Athena_ y todos los que se toman las molestias de dejar una reseña. Me animáis a seguir con ánimos el fic ;-)

* Fushimi Inari debe ser precioso en Año Nuevo, como indican las imágenes con las que me he documentado. También muy concurrido. Según The Japan Times, Fushimi Inari recibió 2,7 millones de visitantes en Año Nuevo en 2010, convirtiéndolo en el cuarto templo más visitado del país y en el primero fuera de Kanto. Es un santuario tan popular que tiene una "franquicia" de 32.000 santuarios asociados por todo Japón.

* En la víspera de Año Nuevo, _Omisoka_, se despide a la gente con un _yoi o-toshi wo, _que quiere decir "ten un buen año nuevo". Al día siguiente, sin embargo, se saluda por primera vez con un _akemashite o-medetō_ , que significa algo así como "felicidades por el comienzo" (el comienzo del nuevo año, se entiende). Eso es lo que le dice Tsurara a su madre después de que Setsura la reprenda por no haberla saludado como corresponde.

* La botella de _Yokai Goroshi_ aparece en los extras del último volumen del manda. Y el efecto es incluso más exagerado que aquí (sólo decir que Rikuo intenta ligarse a Mezumaru e incluso a su propia madre).

* Siempre me pareció raro que en el Japón hipertecnologizado nadie tomase fotos de yokai en Nuramago, con la de batallas campales que ha habido. Así que he aprovechado esa reflexión mía para dar un nuevo giro a la trama del fic, aunque uniéndola también con sucesos de la saga del Clan de las Cien Historias. Supongamos que los dos hermanos son dos de los muchos perseguidores humanos que tratan de dar caza a Rikuo en aquella historia.

Próximo capítulo: _"Máscaras al descubierto"_.


	39. Máscaras al descubierto

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Con Tamazuki derrotado, Rikuo y compañía pueden celebrar la llegada del nuevo año entre fiestas y alegría. Sin embargo, sin que ellos lo sepan, alguien ha conseguido grabar a Rikuo pasando de su forma kitsune a humana.

* * *

><p><strong>Máscaras al descubierto<strong>

El Infierno es el lugar al que todos van tarde o temprano. Es un paraje de pesadilla, imposible de describir para las mentes mortales. Sería como explicar un concierto a un sordo y ciego de nacimiento. Ni humanos ni yokai pueden escapar de la inexorable rueda del destino, incluso si estos últimos suelen alargar su estancia en la tierra un poco más. Allí esperan la purificación y renovación de sus almas, para renacer de nuevo y conti9nuar el ciclo de la vida.

No es un lugar del mal, sin embargo. El Infierno no juzga, simplemente espera. Aquellos que han sido malvados sufrirán más, aquellos que han sido mejores sufrirán menos, pero esos sufrimientos son fruto de sus propias acciones pasadas. Todos pasan por la ordalía, tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, en un pequeño pedazo del Infierno, unos personajes de corazón negro se habían asentado de manera más o menos permanente. A diferencia del resto de almas atormentadas del lugar, ellos sí podían abrir por su propia mano la puerta que conducía de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Dos de ellos, de hecho, la habían cruzado hacía poco, trayendo nuevas para su señor. Por desgracia, las noticias no habían sido del agrado de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, autoproclamado Rey Demonio de Japón y dueño de aquel lugar.

Encho lo sabía. El narrador del Clan de las Cien Historias había tenido que soportar la furia de su señor, que a cada día que pasaba se impacientaba más. Seguía acumulando poder desde su trono en el Infierno, pero había algo que le reconcomía: la duda. Se sabía más fuerte que cualquier otro ser de la tierra, incluyendo a esa maldita Hagoromo-Gitsune, pero le faltaba la certeza absoluta de que iba a ganar. Encho le habría explicado pacientemente que ningún plan podía tener garantizado el éxito al 100% por mucho que se esforzasen, pero su señor no quería escuchar. Sanmoto ya raramente escuchaba a nadie que no le dijese lo que quería oír.

Por esa razón suspiraba Encho, sólo en el Infierno, mientras utilizaba pequeños portales para observar lo que ocurría en el mundo de los vivos.

—Supongo que nuestro señor ha vuelto a hacer oídos sordos a tu consejo, Encho —dijo una voz a su lado.

Los ojos pintados de Encho se movieron imperceptiblemente a su izquierda. Yanagida, el buscador de historias, acababa de hacer acto de presencia. El ladino yokai había vuelto de una expedición a la Tierra, en busca de nuevo material que sumar a las fuerzas de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—¿Qué has traído esta vez, Yanagida? ¿Nuevas leyendas urbanas que quieren unirse a nuestras filas? —le preguntó Encho.

—Sí, eso también, pero he oído un relato que puede interesarte. Un relato que habla de un yokai que se transforma en chico.

Las palabras de Yanagida despertaron de inmediato el interés de Encho.

—Cuéntame más.

Yanagida abrió un portal, como si fuera una pantalla de ordenador. Pero en vez de ver el mundo lo que vieron fue Internet, aunque alguien habría dicho sin temor que el ciberespacio era un mundo en sí mismo. Yanagida señaló una página en concreto.

—Lee.

Según leía, la sonrisa de Encho fue ampliándose cada vez más.

—Parece que nuestros viejos enemigos se han vuelto descuidados —comentó Encho.

—Es una nueva era. Hay demasiados ojos y oídos en todas partes. No puedes controlarlos a todos —dijo Yanagida—. En cualquier caso, pensé que tal vez podrías darle un uso apropiado.

Encho asintió complacido.

—Sí, creo que sí. Una pieza más para el relato más asombroso jamás creado. Será la historia definitiva.

—La historia es secundaria, Encho. Lo primero es la gloria de nuestro señor Sanmoto —le reconvino Yanagida bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, Yanagida, por supuesto. Todo sea por nuestro padre —contestó Encho diplomáticamente.

Yanagida pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta, así que tras murmurar algo de una tarea pendiente se marchó, probablemente para pensar nuevas formas de acrecentar el poder del Rey Demonio. Encho se quedó nuevamente solo, aunque su cabeza bullía ahora con nuevas ideas. Tan ensimismado estaba en preparar su nuevo relato, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había aparecido a su espalda hasta que una voz infantil dijo:

—¿Crees que sospecha algo?

Encho se puso en tensión, pero luego se relajó. Conocía muy bien aquella voz.

—Yanagida es un paranoico. Sospecha de todo el mundo —respondió Encho con una sonrisa.

—Pareces contento —observó su nuevo invitado—. ¿Buenas noticias?

—Oh, sí, las mejores. Parece que hemos encontrado una nueva herramienta para destruir al Clan Abe.

—¡Qué bien! —celebró alegremente el otro—. Los yokai de Shikoku fueron muy decepcionantes, la verdad, pero si alguien puede conseguirlo ése es sin duda Encho. Bueno, y el Primero, claro, pero él prefiere no mancharse las manos por ahora. Espero que vuestro Sanmoto sepa cumplir con su papel.

Los ojos de Encho resplandecieron con un brillo sibilino.

—Todos somos personajes en una historia. Cuando el narrador lo ordene, cumplirán su papel. Y cuando el narrador no los necesite, se deshará de ellos. Ahora vamos a ver qué nos tiene reservado el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

00000

**Escuela secundaria, Kioto**

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y era hora de volver a la escuela. La mayoría de los estudiantes japoneses acogían de mal grado este retorno a las clases y los deberes, pero Rikuo estaba exultante de energía. Habían pasado por un año difícil, muy difícil, pero ahora veía con más optimismo el comienzo del nuevo año. Había muerto gente y Sanmoto esperaba en alguna parte para lanzar su ataque final, pero también habían conseguido aliados. Enemistades centenarias habían sido restañadas, e incluso él había encontrado un equilibrio en su vida.

También creía haber encontrado algo más, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Tsurara, sin embargo, no compartía su buen humor. La Yuki-onna no paró de quejarse de camino a la parada de autobús. En opinión de la dama de las nieves, un señor yokai no debía andar perdiendo el tiempo en las clases cuando sus enemigos acechaban en las sombras.

—No es perder el tiempo. Es importante tener una buena educación —le recordó Rikuo amablemente—. Además, si no quieres, no tienes por qué venir.

—¿Y dejarte solo? ¡Ah, no, no señor! Aún recuerdo el ataque de Inugami, brrr.

—Yura también va a la escuela.

—¡Pero ella no es miembro de tu Procesión Nocturna! —Tsurara hizo una pausa—. Porque no es miembro, ¿verdad? Quier decir, no es asunto mío con quién decide el líder hacer el ritual de la copa, pero...

—Calma, Tsurara. Sólo he hecho ese ritual contigo —sonrió Rikuo.

Tsurara sonrió también, mientras un tenue rubor que no podía achacarse al frío (era una Yuki-onna, después de todo) asomaba a sus mejillas. Era importante para ella ser miembro de la Procesión Nocturna personal de Rikuo. Aunque el muchacho compartía el inmenso poder de la Procesión Nocturna de los Cien Demonios de Kioto, liderada por Hagoromo-Gitsune, para alguien criado en las reglas del honor yakuza eran mucho más importantes los lazos personales que los lazos de vasallaje.

En el autobús, Yura les saludó con su habitual aire reservado.

—Buenos días, Rikuo, Oikawa.

—¡Buenos días, Yura!

—¡Buenos días, Keikain-san!

Mientras avanzaban hacia los asientos libres de la parte trasera, al lado de Yura, otros estudiantes les miraron de reojo y empezaron a cuchichear.

—¿Qué les pasa? —susurró Tsurara.

—¿Qué? —musitó Rikuo distraído. Obivamente no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—Ni caso. Será algún rumor tonto, como siempre —le respondió Yura a Tsurara en voz baja.

Los cuchicheos del autobús quedaron aparcados en la memoria cuando llegaron a clase. Dado que en el grupo del Club Onmyoji no tenían más amigos que ellos mismos, ni siquiera se percataron de que muchos de sus compañeros no los saludaban ni les felicitaban por el año nuevo.

El primer signo de que algo iba mal llegó con el descanso. Como siempre, Rikuo se ofreció a ir a por bocadillos para aquellos que no habían traído comida de casa. Como siempre, Yura le echó la bronca por ser tan servil con los demás, una opinión que Tsurara compartía. Sin embargo, en lugar de aceptar su oferta como tantas otras veces, sus compañeros dijeron que no.

—N-no, tranquilo, Abe... Ya nos encargamos nosotros, no hace falta que te molestes —le dijo Sato, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Rikuo volvió a su pupitre con expresión perpleja.

—¿Qué pasa, Rikuo? ¿Te has plantado por fin? —le preguntó Yura sorprendida.

—No, no, es sólo que... Bueno, parece que por hoy no les hace falta.

—Qué raro, con lo vagos que son esos... —musitó Yura—. En fin, mejor así. ¡Más vale que vayan aprendiendo que no pueden aprovecharse eternamente de la bondad de los demás!

Rikuo asintió con desgana. A él le gustaba ayudar. Por desgracia, sus ocasiones para hacerlo se redujeron a cero. De repente, nadie quería su ayuda. Desde escribir el diario de la clase, hasta llevar los libros, pasando por limpiar el suelo o ir a avisar al profesor, todas esas pequeñas tareas de las que Rikuo se mostraba tan solícito, ya no eran necesarias. O al menos su ayuda no era necesaria.

Al principio Yura y Tsurara habían visto con buenos ojos ese cambio, pero ahora ya no les hacía tanta gracia. Les dolía ver a Rikuo tan abatido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Tsurara a su compañera.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Aunque Yura siempre prefería pasar desapercibida y era extremadamente educada con extraños, no se cortaba un pelo con sus compañeros de clase. Ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó directamente al grupo de Ayumi y sus amigas, que siempre estaban al tanto de todos los cotilleos, y preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Qué está pasando con Abe?

Las otras le miraron sorprendidas. Que Yura se dirigiese a ellas era una novedad. Al principio no respondieron nada, pero Yura insistió. Al final la propia Ayumi le soltó:

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te has enterado?

—¿Enterarme de qué? —preguntó Yura con irritación. No le gustaba que le respondiesen con preguntas.

—Del vídeo, claro. Está circulando por todos los móviles de la escuela —le explicó Ayumi.

Yura se mordió la lengua. No estaba muy al tanto de los correos de la escuela, ni tampoco era costumbre en ella abrir mensajes sin fundamento. Pero cuando examinó su móvil, descubrió que incluso ella misma había recibido aquel mensaje viral, aunque había sido clasificado como spam. A insistencia de Ayumi, decidió hacer click. Y lo que vio no le gustó un pelo.

00000

**Sala del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal**

—¿Cómo que me grabaron? —preguntó Rikuo incrédulo.

Al terminar las clases, Yura y Tsurara habían arrastrado a todo correr a Rikuo a la sala reservada a su club. Allí, lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos, pudieron explicarle a su amigo el quid del problema. Al parecer, alguien había grabado en vídeo el final de la batalla entre Rikuo y Tamazuki. Hasta ahí no había mayor problema, aunque ciertamente había dado alas a los que creían que los yokai eran reales y habían sido los causantes de las recientes crisis en Kioto. Pero lo peor llegaba después, cuando asomaba el sol y Rikuo revertía a su forma humana. La calidad no era la mejor, pero era fácilmente reconocible.

El vídeo había sido colgado en Internet. Probablemente alguien de la escuela lo había visto, había recordado a Rikuo y había empezado a correr el rumor de que aquel chico tan simpático tenía algo que ver con la destrucción de los últimos días.

—Es culpa mía —se lamentó Rikuo—. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

—No es culpa tuya, Rikuo. Estabas intentando salvar a la gente —le dijo Tsurara.

—Oikawa tiene razón —asintió Yura—. Además, no creo que esto vaya a durar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Rikuo.

Yura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rikuo, salen rumores cada dos por tres. La gente los cree durante un tiempo, pero luego se olvidan. Además, este es especialmente fantasioso. Incluso después de lo que ha pasado, la gente no cree en los yokai, como para ponerse a pensar de repente que un chico tan majo como tú pueda ser uno.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—Eso es lo de menos. Tú tienes que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Demuestra que los rumores no te afectan. En poco tiempo la gente comprenderá que esto ha sido un malentendido, o una broma muy pesada, y se olvidará del asunto.

Rikuo asintió con gravedad.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Aún así, me pregunto si el Clan de las Cien Historias tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

—Un golpe bastante ridículo para ellos, ¿no crees? No, Rikuo, hay cámaras por todas partes. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Hasta ahora la gente no les hacía más caso a esos vídeos que a las imágenes de platillos volantes o del monstruo del lago Ness. Esto también pasará.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Entonces Tsurara preguntó:

—¿El monstruo del lago Ness? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de yokai occidental?

Yura suspiró.

—Está bien, olvidémonos de esos malditos rumores y concentrémonos en las tareas del club. Hoy vamos a hablar de los espíritus y demonios occidentales.

—¿Cómo? ¿Hay yokai fuera de Japón? —se sorprendió Tsurara.

—Aún te queda mucho por aprender, pequeña saltamontes —sonrió Yura con suficiencia—. Vale, ¿alguien sabe decirme cuáles son los diferentes clanes de vampiros de la Camarilla?

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Los días pasaron, pero la profecía de Yura no se cumplió. Quizás la onmyoji había sobrestimado el escepticismo de sus compañeros de clase, o tal vez había subestimado el impacto que los ataques de Nurarihyon y Tamazuki habían tenido en el imaginario colectivo de Kioto. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y los alumnos de la escuela seguían haciéndole el vacío a Rikuo.

El muchacho estaba deprimido. Durante años, la escuela había sido su refugio, su única esperanza de tener una vida normal frente a los intentos de su abuela para que aceptase su herencia yokai. Ahora que por fin había aprendido a conjugar la luz y la oscuridad en su vida, el destino se empeñaba en hacerle las cosas difíciles. De nada había servido haber sido un buen samaritano durante todo ese tiempo.

"Yura me lo advirtió en su día", recordó Rikuo. "Hacía muchos favores, pero no hacía amigos". Realmente, sus únicas amigas en clase eran Yura y Tsurara. Aún así, le dolía. Le dolía mucho.

Una noche se levantó de la mesa tras apenas probar bocado de su cena.

—Rikuo, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó Wakana preocupada.

—No, no es nada, mamá. Son sólo... problemas de clase, eso sí.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, ¿verdad? —le sonrió su madre.

Rikuo se mordió el labio. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero al final insistió en que no le pasaba nada y se fue a su cuarto.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Wakana dijo en voz alta:

—Le pasa algo.

—Le pasa algo —corroboró Hagoromo-Gitsune, tras dejar su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa. La kitsune cruzó los dedos—. Sin embargo, poco podemos hacer si no nos cuenta la verdad. No tenemos a nadie de los nuestros allí. Bueno, sí, tenemos al menos a una pequeña yokai. Quizás debería preguntarle a esa Yuki-onna...

—No hace falta, Kuzunoha. Ya le preguntaré yo a Tsurara-chan —se apresuró a intervenir Wakana. Temía que a la pobre dama de las nieves le fuese a dar un ataque al corazón si la interrogaba Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Mm, está bien —meneó la cabeza Hagoromo-Gitsune, no del todo convencida. En opinión de la kitsune, su nuera era demasiado blanda con la nueva incorporación del clan. Hagoromo-Gitsune no olvidaba y rara vez perdonaba. Claro que todo el mundo sabía que ella misma malcriaba a Kyokotsu, aunque nadie se lo echaría en cara jamás—. En cualquier caso, si averiguas algo de la escuela, por pequeño que sea, avísame sin tardanza.

—¿Y qué pasa si estás en clase? —le preguntó Wakana. Aunque hacía pira a menudo, con la excusa de que tenía una constitución enfermiza, Hagoromo-Gitsune seguía manteniendo la fachada de ser la hermana mayor de Rikuo.

Hagoromo-Gitsune apretó los dientes. El momento había llegado. Era algo que había dejado pendiente desde su viaje a Shikoku, pero no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

—Nuera, tengo que pedirte un favor —confesó la kitsune de mala gana—. Todos los demás, fuera.

Sirvientes y otros asistentes a la cena se marcharon de inmediato. Wakana, cada vez más nerviosa, se quedó a solas con su suegra.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kuzunoha?

—Necesito tu ayuda con un tema delicado, algo que puede poner en juego mi reputación y mi orgullo. No hace falta decirte que esto debe quedar entre las dos, y que me sentaría muy mal que el secreto dejara de ser secreto, ¿entiendes?

—¡Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea! —afirmó Wakana con una sonrisa.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño. La sonrisa de Wakana tenía un no-sé-qué que la hacía sentirse extraña. Algo debía tener, porque el resto de su clan e incluso su propio hijo habían demostrado ser vulnerables a aquella sonrisa. Sólo la vieja kitsune era inmune a ella. Quizás tras mil años de dolores y sufrimientos su corazón se había vuelto insensible a manifestaciones de bondad genuina.

—Está bien —suspiró la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

Sin más dilación, la kitsune sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Wakana. La madre de Rikuo se acercó para ver mejor. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un _smartphone_ nuevo y reluciente.

—¿Cómo se utiliza uno de estos? —preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune.

00000

—Hola, Abe-kun. Soy la doctora Hanada. Por favor, siéntate.

—¿Aquí? —se sorprendió Rikuo.

Al comienzo de las clases, un profesor le había dicho que se presentase a esa hora en la clase 3A. En aquel momento estaba vacía, salvo por el mismo y por una mujer joven de aspecto agradable con una larga cabellera clara. Sin embargo, pese a su tono amable, sus ojos parecían esconder algo más peligroso.

—No creo qué... Ah... No sé de qué va esto —confesó Rikuo confundido—. Sólo me dijeron que viniese aquí y...

—Calma, Abe-kun. Soy psicóloga. La junta de educación me ha pedido que venga aquí y que hable con algunos estudiantes especialmente delicados sobre los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos meses —explicó la doctora Hanada—. La escuela ha organizado estas sesiones para que los estudiantes como tú podáis enfrentaros a la tragedia de la que todos fuimos víctimas cuando esos terroristas atacaron la ciudad este verano y ahora en invierno —explicó la psicóloga en tono profesional.

—Espere, eso lo entiendo, ¿pero qué es eso de "especialmente deliucado"? —la interrumpió Rikuo, no de muy buenas maneras. Normalmente era más educado (en su forma diurna, al menos), pero estaba empezando a sentir una vaga inquietud.

La doctora Hanada trató de mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bueno, los informes de la escuela dicen que tu padre murió en trágicas circunstancias cuando eras pequeño. Pensé que las recientes desgracias podrían haber hecho aflorar algún trauma del pasado...

Rikuo estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, aunque enseguida se contuvo. En el fondo, se sentía un poco culpable. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que ni siquiera había pensado en lamentarse por la suerte de su padre, incluso si su muerte había provocado una reacción en cadena que a punto había estado de borrar a Kioto del mapa. Incluso su afán de derrotar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon tenía más que ver con proteger a su familia y a sus amigos que con vengar a su padre.

—No, no tengo problemas con eso. Hace tiempo que lloré a mi padre. Lo pasé mal, pero ahora ya estoy bien —dijo Rikuo.

—¿Y problemas con los compañeros? —preguntó de repente la doctora Hanada.

—¿Eh?

—Tus profesores me han dicho que últimamente tus compañeros se están portando mal contigo. Algo de un vídeo en el que te acusan de ser un... un... espera, que busco la palabra... Ah, sí, un yokai.

Rikuo se quedó mudo. ¿Es que ahora todo el mundo sabía su secreto?

—Yo no... —empezó a decir Rikuo, pero se quedó trabado. Tenía la boca seca.

—Obviamente Internet está lleno de rumores sin fundamento, teorías de la conspiración y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que me preocupa más que puedas estar sufriendo alguna clase de acoso escolar. Mi mejor amiga es profesora y trabaja en una escuela secundaria como esta en Ukiyoe, cerca de Tokio, y me ha hablado de casos parecidos. Si necesitas hablar, puedes confiar en mí. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Era una oferta sugerente, pero Rikuo no abandonó la prudencia. Si quería conservar su doble identidad, tenía que andar con pies de plomo.

—No... No hace falta. Ya tengo a gente con la que hablar de ello —dijo el muchacho.

—¿Como tu madre? —atacó la psicóloga.

Rikuo acusó el golpe y se quedó callado.

—He hablado con tu madre antes de empezar esta sesión. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo —le informó la doctora Hanada—. La he invitado a participar y ha dicho que vendrá aquí en unos momentos. De hecho, esperaba empezar esta sesión con ella, pero parece que se está retrasando.

Rikuo se puso en tensión, a punto de saltar de su asiento en cualquier momento.

—Perdone, pero pensaba que los psicólogos tenían que mantener la confidencialidad sobre sus sesiones. Esto no me parece muy regular... —comentó Rikuo con el ceño fruncido. Se olía gato encerrado.

—Estamos pasando por unos momentos difíciles. A veces hay que tomar medidas valientes para ayudar —se defendió la doctora Hanada sin perder su sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero esto prefiero discutirlo en privado con mi familia. Buenas tardes —se despidió Rikuo, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Tienes miedo de que se sepa la verdad, Abe-kun? —le preguntó la doctora Hanada. Su tono se había vuelto más duro, ya no sonaba tan amable como antes. Incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto más acerados.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la psicóloga (si es que era una psicóloga, algo de lo que Rikuo cada vez tenía más dudas) con una sonrisa triunfal.

Rikuo tragó saliva. Quería mucho a su madre, pero Wakana no era lo que se podía llamar una persona astuta. Quizás era el efecto de tantos días sufriendo la malediciencia de sus compañeros, pero ni él mismo se veía capaz de hacer frente a un interrogatorio tan insidioso como aquel, y mucho menos su madre. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, quién abrió la puerta fue una pálida figura envuelta en negro.

—Perdona, ¿pero quién eres? Estaba esperando a otra persona —preguntó la doctora Hanada, visiblemente confundida.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Abe Kuzunoha. Soy la hermana de Rikuo —se presentó Hagoromo-Gitsune, haciéndose la niña buena—. Madre me ha pedido que lleve a Rikuo de vuelta a casa.

—Yo soy la doctora Hanada. Confiaba en tener una charla con la señora Abe sobre... —empezó a decir la psicóloga, pero la kitsune la interrumpió en el acto.

—Madre ha dicho también que no hable con nadie que no pueda demostrar que es un doctor reconocido por el ministerio. ¿Tiene su título aquí, "doctora Hanada", o algún documento que acredite su profesión?

—Eh... Yo no... —balbuceó la mujer.

Rikuo sintió claramente cómo el nivel de "miedo" de su abuela subía imparable, impregnando la habitación entera. Incluso una humana normal como la doctora Hanada debía estar experimentando ese escalofrío característico de cuando uno se enfrenta a una oscuridad inmensa.

—Lo suponía —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune en tono displicente—. Vámonos, Rikuo. Dejemos que esta "doctora" siga con su trabajo.

La mujer aún seguía paralizada cuando se despidieron y se fueron de la clase.

00000

Durante todo el trayecto a la Mansión Abe, Hagoromo-Gitsune no dijo ni una sola palabra. Rikuo tampoco. Había llamado a Yura para decirle que ese día no iría al club. Tsurara se había ofrecido a volver con él, pero una mirada de Hagoromo-Gitsune había bastado para hacerle comprender que no era una buena idea invitar a la Yuki-onna. Al final se habían montado en una limusina propiedad de la familia y minutos después entraban en los terrenos de la casa.

Aún tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que su abuela se sentase en el salón y pidiese un té antes de que pudieran hablar a solas.

—¿Sabes qué has hecho mal, Rikuo? —le preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune de sopetón.

—No he sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso. He dejado que me vieron en mi transformación, y peor aún, que me grabaran. Es un fallo imperdonable después de lo que aprendimos de los espías del Nurarihyon. He puesto en peligro a...

Su abuela alzó la mano para mandarle callar. Rikuo cerró la boca.

—No, no es eso —dijo la señora de los yokai de Kioto con dureza—. Tu error ha sido no contárnoslo de inmediato. ¿Verdad, nuera?

Rikuo se dio la vuelta. Su madre había aparecido en el otro extremo del salón.

—Verdad, Kuzunoha —asintió Wakana. Su perenne sonrisa parecía más endeble que otras veces—. Rikuo, ¿por qué no nos lo has contado? Con razón tenías tan mala cara estas últimas semanas...

—Supongo que a tus dos "amiguitas" sí se lo contaste, ¿no? Esa terca Yuki-onna se negó a soltar prenda cuando le preguntamos.

Rikuo asintió. Era un alivio tener dos amigas tan buenas como Yura y Tsurara.

—Lo siento, yo... Pensaba que con el tiempo la gente se olvidaría de esto —reconoció el muchacho avergonzado.

—Pues no se están olvidando. ¿No lo notas, Rikuo? El miedo está creciendo —le dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¿A qué te refieres, abuela?

La kitsune bebió de su taza con parsimonia antes de continuar. Lo que iba a decir requería una larga explicación.

—Rikuo, tú no conoces cómo eran los viejos tiempos para los ayakashi. La gente creía en nosotros. No era como ahora, que nos consideran criaturas legendarias o cuentos para niños. Entonces, su miedo nos daba fuerzas. Hace más de un siglo que ya no es así, pero como el Clan Abe es fuerte nos mantenemos. Otros ayakashi no tienen tanta suerte.

—Pero las leyendas urbanas... —objetó Rikuo, acordándose del Clan de las Cien Historias.

—Las leyendas urbanas son ayakashi rastreros que no duran ni un suspiro —bufó Hagoromo-Gitsune con desdén—. Cuando se les olvide, perderán todo su miedo y desaparecerán. Nosotros somos de la sangre de los kitsunes, tan eternos como Inari. No es lo mismo.

—Sigo sin entender lo que quieres decirme, abuela.

Hagoromo-Gitsune suspiró. Ya era difícil explicarle algo así a un ayakashi que no había vivido antes de la era Meiji, pero además Rikuo sólo tenía un cuarto de sangre de kitsune. Conocimiento que era instintivo para otros ayakashi jóvenes, para él era totalmente obtuso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que el poder de los ayakashi de todo Japón está aumentando, Rikuo —le explicó su abuela—. No tanto como en los viejos tiempos, desde luego, pero por primera vez en muchos años, los humanos vuelven a tener miedo de la oscuridad. No muchos humanos ni tampoco mucho miedo, pero es sólo el principio. La mascarada que llevamos décadas manteniendo se ha ido rompiendo con las guerras del Nurarihyon y de ese Tamazuki.

—Aún así es raro que la gente crea tan fácilmente en un vídeo de Internet —señaló Rikuo.

Su abuela asintió. Sí, los dos pensaban en lo mismo.

—No podemos descartar que Sanmoto o alguno de sus lacayos hayan "ayudado" a propagar el mensaje. Sin embargo, no habrían tenido tanto éxito de no estar la situación como está. Tiemblo de pensar lo que puede ocurrir si Sanmoto Gorozaemon logra su propósito.

—Me sorprendes, abuela. Creía que preferías una nación dominada por yokai —comentó Rikuo.

—Y la prefiero, por supuesto. Pero no soy tonta. Cuando los humanos tienen miedo, se vuelven idiotas, y como son idiotas atacan lo que no pueden comprender. En los viejos tiempos abundaban los ayakashi, sí, pero también los exorcistas y los cazadores de monstruos. Hoy en día sólo quedan viejos vestigios, como nuestros vecinos Keikain, esos apolillados Tsuchimikado, o (los dioses nos libren) los Gokadoin. Pero si los humanos volviesen a creer en los ayakashi, retomarían sus bárbaras prácticas del pasado. Lo de hoy sólo ha sido un adelanto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rikuo. Desde luego, aquel no era su día. Quizás necesitaba comer más azúcar, porque su mente iba demasiado lenta.

Hagoromo-Gitsune le dirigió una de sus características miradas penetrantes.

—¿De verdad crees que esa "doctora" era real? El Gran Tengu tiene sospechas fundadas de que se trata de una agente del gobierno. Naicho o Koanchosa-cho, no estamos seguros, pero en todo caso son malas noticias. Llevan semanas indagando por la zona y supongo que el rumor de que un niño podía estar relacionado con esos "ataques terroristas" ha despertado su atención.

Rikuo se hundió en su asiento. Después de todo lo que había vivido, lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza era que el gobierno estuviese investigando sobre él. Su madre le abrazó, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Tú ahora vas a tomar un baño caliente, vas a cenar bien y vas a dormir —sentenció Hagoromo-Gitsune—. Mañana será otro día. Y la próxima vez que ocurra algo así, habla con tu madre o conmigo. Somos tu familia. Estamos aquí para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Esa es la fuerza del clan.

—Lo siento —Rikuo agachó la cabeza.

—En cuanto a los perros del gobierno, ya veremos. De momento, no haremos nada que pueda llamar su atención. Si no... Bueno, los Keikain tienen contactos con el gobierno regional. Preferiría tragarme un barril de clavos antes que pedirles ayuda a esos chacales, pero por mi familia soy capaz de lo que sea.

Rikuo sonrió. Sí, así era su abuela. Entonces Hagoromo-Gitsune se puso seria.

—Sin embargo, es hora de empezar a actuar en vez de reaccionar. No podemos esperar a que Sanmoto Gorozaemon dé su próximo paso. Voy a convocar una Gran Asamblea, como no se ha convocado en siglos.

—¿Qué es una Gran Asamblea? —preguntó Rikuo.

—A pesar de los intentos de ese bastardo del Nurarihyon, sigo ostentando el título de Señora del Pandemónium. Nadie es más fuerte que yo y nadie puede resistirse a mis órdenes. En teoría, claro. En la práctica, muchos temen el poder de Kioto, pero no nos hacen caso. Puedo convocar a los grandes líderes de las familias ayakashi del país. Algunos vendrán, aunque sólo sea por curiosidad. La mayoría, sin embargo, no lo hará. Si queremos que la Gran Asamblea tenga algún viso de legitimidad, necesitamos más abanderados para la causa.

—Vaya, abuela, esa no parece una idea tuya —sonrió Rikuo.

—No, no lo es. Es de Sojobo —reconoció Hagoromo-Gitsune sin ambages—. Personalmente, creo que nos bastamos y sobramos para acabar con Sanmoto y sus secuaces, pero no negaré que la vía diplomática tiene sus ventajas. Principalmente, que así morirá menos gente de nuestro clan. Pero no es mi fuerte. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, Rikuo, tú. Como tu padre, se te dan bien estas... cosas —Hagoromo-Gitsune arrugó el entrecejo. Era evidente que desaprobaba aquellas maneras tan "pacíficas" de resolver problemas—. Cuando acabes el curso, tendrás varios días libres. Quiero que los aproveches para viajar al este y convencer a los Nura y a la aldea de Toono para que nos de su apoyo en la Gran Asamblea. Todo el mundo sabe que nos hemos odiado durante siglos, así que si nos ven juntos no tendrán más remedio que admitir que nos enfrentamos a algo más que a una simple pelea por el poder.

Rikuo se preocupó al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿De verdad crees que Sanmoto es tan peligroso, abuela?

—No conoces las sutilezas del "miedo" todavía, Rikuo. Quizás en Toono puedan darte algunas clases avanzadas al respecto —sonrió sibilinamente Hagoromo-Gitsune—. En cualquier caso, recuerda que tu padre, el hombre más poderoso que jamás haya existido, se sacrificó para detenerlo. Eso te dará una idea de lo peligroso que es.

Rikuo sospechó que había algo más detrás de las palabras de su abuela. Aún tenía mucho que comprender acerca de la naturaleza del "miedo". Primero había creído que era un mero poder sobrenatural, luego había aprendido que se trataba de un recurso que se podía acumular o cambiar de manos, pero se ve que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir.

En cualquier caso, ya había pasado por demasiadas emociones aquel día. Siguiendo el consejo de su abuela, se duchó, cenó y se metió en la cama. Espías del gobierno, amenazas en la sombra, una Gran Asamblea en el futuro... Curiosamente, lo que más le emocionaba era la posibilidad de viajar. Apenas había salido de Kansai.

"Tengo ganas de ver Tokio", pensó Rikuo. Y se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Ay, dios, esto me pasa por estar más al tanto de los excesos navideños que de mis "deberes". Espero haber llegado a tiempo de que esto aparezca en Nochevieja antes que en Año Nuevo. No quiero romper mi promesa. En cualquier caso, bienvenidos a un mini-arco de unos cuatro capítulos en los que Rikuo hará un tour por Japón para recabar aliados. Y después, sí, por fin, la batalla final contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Gracias a _Nayrael_, _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Dennou_, _Corazón de Piedra Verde_ y los otros muchos lectores y reseñadores que me han animado a llegar hasta aquí. ¡Gracias!

* No sé sin en el universo de Nuramago existirán monstruos y demonios en otros países. Prefiero asumir que sí, es más interesante, pero no veremos a ninguno por aquí salvo en referencias. Por cierto, un no-premio a quien responda la pregunta de Yura: ¿qué es la Camarilla y qué clanes de vampiros la componen?

* Una cosa que me duele del canon pero que he de respetar es que Rikuo nunca se confiesa a su madre. Cuando llega la batalla final contra el Nue en el manga, Wakana prácticamente tiene que arrastrarle para tener unas palabras. Y ni siquiera podemos asumir que es sólo porque el manga se centra más en la acción y no en las escenas íntimas, ya que Kappa confirma en ese mismo capítulo que es raro ver a madre e hijo juntos.

* ¿Os acordáis cuando Ryuji dijo que Hagoromo-Gitsune debería comprarse un _smartphone_? Bueno, por fin ha ocurrido xD

* La "doctora Hanada" es un nombre falso, pero el personaje no lo es. Es Ayako, del capítulo 138 del manga. Ella y su amiga Mana fueron atacadas por la leyenda urbana Tooryanse. En el manga, Mana se salvó y se convirtió en la profesora de Rikuo. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si Ayako se hubiese salvado, aceptando que en este universo Seimei y Rihan actuaron con más desvelo para aniquilar a las leyendas urbanas? Bueno, aquí tenéis mi versión.

_* Naicho_ (acrónimo de Oficina de Inteligencia e Investigación del Gabinete, que responde únicamente al Primer Ministro) y _Kōanchōsa-chō_ (Agencia de Inteligencia de Seguridad Pública) son dos de los principales servicios de inteligencia de Japón. A diferencia de _Jōhōhonbu_ (Cuartel General de Inteligencia de Defensa), operan con asiduidad en suelo japonés (de hecho se les critica mucho por eso).

Próximo capítulo: _"Historias de amor en Tokio"_. ¡Sí señor, volveremos a ver a Kana! :-)


	40. Historias de amor en Tokio

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary: **Un vídeo que muestra a Rikuo en sus formas humana y yokai recorre Internet, haciendo que muchos compañeros de clase le empiecen a mirar con malos ojos. Cuando se inmiscuye una agente del gobierno, Hagoromo-Gitsune decide enviar a su nieto a recabar apoyos para la Gran Asamblea que piensa convocar.

* * *

><p><strong>Historias de amor en Tokio<strong>

—¡Tokio!

Tsurara se incorporó de su asiento y observó con ojos brillantes el paisaje urbano que se acercaba más y más. Habían cogido el tren bala por la mañana y en poco tiempo habían llegado a la capital del país. La "verdadera" capital, como se había encargado Tsurara de recordarles a todos. Aunque la Yuki-onna no tenía especial interés en los asuntos humanos, había despertado en ella parte de su orgullo tokiota.

—Nunca he estado en Tokio —reconoció Rikuo.

—Yo normalmente no salía de Ukiyoe —admitió Tsurara—, pero las veces que he ido a Tokio siempre me ha impresionado. Es una ciudad tan grande, tan moderna, tan brillante... Sin embargo, no es un buen lugar para yokai. Demasiadas personas. Y jamás hay oscuridad total, ni siquiera a la noche.

—¿Demasiados letreros de neón, supongo?

—Sí. Me hacen daño a la vista. Si algo me ha gustado de Kioto, es que los humanos son más cuidadosos con esas cosas. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que Tokio te gustará mucho, Rikuo! ¡Y Ukiyoe aún más!

El muchacho sonrió.

—Entonces tendrás que darme una visita guiada.

—¡Desde luego! —asintió enérgicamente Tsurara—. Aunque no sé si las atracciones para yokai gustarán a todos los presentes en este vagón...

—¿Algún problema? —interrumpió Yura.

La joven onmyoji estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo una guía de viajes sobre Tokio con aspecto concentrado. Para ella era su primer viaje fuera de Kansai, y no quería parecer una turista despistada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar aquel comentario de Tsurara.

—Te recuerdo que esta es una alianza a tres, no a dos —le dijo Yura a la Yuki-onna—. Los Keikain no vamos a dejar que los yokai nos dejen a un lado. Si va a haber una negociación, debemos estar presentes.

—¿Quién ha hablado de negociación? —respondió Tsurara—. Esta es una visita de cortesía para invitar a mi... antiguo clan a la Gran Asamblea que convocará la señora Hagoromo Gitsune, nada más. Es un asunto exclusivo de los yokai.

—Claro, y la visita programada a Toono tampoco implica ninguna negociación, ¿verdad? No, si queréis la ayuda de nuestros onmyoji, tendréis que aceptar nuestra presencia en cualquier acuerdo que se firme —repuso Yura, repitiendo punto por punto las palabras que había dicho su abuelo cuando le dio permiso para participar en aquella curiosa expedición.

—Ya, porque los Keikain no hicieron planes en secreto mientras nosotros los yokai luchábamos contra Tamazuki y los suyos, ¿no? —contestó Tsurara.

Antes de que la sangre llegara al río, Rikuo intervino para poner paz.

—Tranquilas, todo saldrá bien. Somos aliados. Los Keikain tienen derecho a intervenir, pero también deben comprender que en el mundo yokai las cosas se hacen de otra forma.

Las dos chicas asintieron a regañadientes. Tsurara suspiró con resignación.

—Aún así, no me gusta viajar con carabinas.

Yura volvió a enfadarse.

—¿Lo dices por mí, Yuki-onna?

—No, tú no, Keikain. Como si no hubiésemos estado los tres juntos durante todo el curso. No, lo digo por ellos...

Tsurara señaló a otra parte del vagón. Allí, cuatro figuras estaban sentadas frente a frente, con cara de pocos amigos.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido el año pasado, ni Hidemoto 27º ni Hagoromo-Gitsune iban a permitir que nadie hiciese daño a sus respectivos nietos. Por eso, tanto por parte de los Keikain como por parte de los yokai de Kioto habían mandado guardaespaldas a proteger a los menores de edad en su viaje a Tokio y más allá.

Los yokai de Kioto tenían el problema de la falta de gente que se pudiese camuflar adecuadamente. Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro habrían dado un brazo por acompañar a su joven señor, pero eran incapaces de hacerse pasar por humanos. Kyokotsu sí podía, pero era demasiado joven como para hacer de guardaespaldas. Por eso, los elegidos habían sido el piadoso Shokera y el irascible Ibaraki-Doji. Esta último insistía en llevar la mitad de la cara tapada con su lápida de madera, así que había decidido llevar una capucha para disimular. Aunque le daba un aspecto de gamberro, al menos parecía humano.

En cuanto a los Keikain, Hidemoto había decidido mandar a dos de sus mejores exorcistas. Para irritación de Yura, estos no eran sino Ryuji y Mamiru. No tenía nada contra su primo, pero antes habría preferido viajar con otro yokai que con su hermano mayor.

Akifusa se habría presentado voluntario, pero el joven albino estaba fabricando espadas en algún lugar indeterminado de Japón. Además de acompañar a la delegación de los yokai de Kioto, la misión de los tres Keikain consistía también en reunirse con Akifusa y recabar las armas que había forjado.

En aquel momento, los dos grupos de guardaespaldas se miraban con mal disimulada irritación. Bueno, al menos Ibaraki-Doji y Ryuji lo hacían. Shokera estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo una biografía de Ignacio de Loyola y Mamiru permanecía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—Huelo sangre —murmuró Ibaraki-Doji, sin apartar la vista de Ryuji.

—Quizás es que no te has bañado en varios meses —sugirió el onmyoji con una sonrisa torcida—. Porque si te refieres a la mía, no la olerás en la vida.

—¿Me estás retando, piltrafilla? No estás a la altura.

—Cierto. Desde mi posición, rebajarme al nivel de microbios como tú es casi imposible.

Tsurara puso mala cara.

—No irán a destrozar el tren ahora, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo. Pero cuanto antes salgamos del tren, mucho mejor —susurró Yura.

00000

**Ukiyoe**

Sin apenas tiempo de contemplar las maravillas de Tokio, los siete cogieron un tren a Ukiyoe, donde les esperaba un recibimiento inesperado.

—¡Keikain! ¡Aquí, estamos aquí! —les llamó alguien a lo lejos.

Ibaraki-Doji y Ryuji abandonaron al momento su duelo de miradas y se pusieron en guardia, pero Yura les tranquilizó. Reconocía aquella voz: se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Kiyotsugu, el presidente del Club de Detectives de lo Sobrenatural Kiyo Cruz. Y no estaba solo.

Venía con él su segundo, Shima. También estaban allí la enérgica Maki Saori y su amiga de ojos de gato, Torri Natsumi. La última era Kana Ienaga, la chica a la que Rikuo (en su forma yokai) había salvado de las garras de Ungaikyo, el malvado Espejo Púrpura.

—¡Los Kiyo Cruz! ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Yura intrigada, hablando en nombre de sus amigos—. Pensaba que habíamos quedado mañana para...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero cuando supe que veníais a Ukiyoe no pude contenerme. ¡Tenía que venir a saludaros! Nos ayudasteis mucho con el asunto del espejo y queríamos dar un buen recibimiento a nuestros camaradas del Club Onmyoji de Investigación Paranormal. ¿No es así, chicos?

—A mí no me mires —rezongó Saori—. Ay, me habría encantado ir a la playa...

—Esta Maki, siempre tan bromista —sonrió Kiyotsugu, pasando olímpicamente de las quejas de su compañera—. Por cierto, si no habéis pensado aún donde alojaros, os ofrezco mi humilde morada. Mi abuelo tenía en ella un archivo privado que seguro que...

—Gracias, pero no hace falta —le interrumpió Yura tan amablemente como pudo—. Oikawa es de Ukiyoe y ya nos ha ofrecido su casa. De hecho íbamos ahora hacia allí.

—¡En ese caso, os acompañaremos hasta dejaros sanos y salvos en vuestro destino!

Yura no podía decir que no, así que aceptó su oferta con resignación. Los dos grupos se pusieron en marcha, con los presidentes a la cabeza. Al principio los miembros del Club Kiyo Cruz observaron con extrañeza a los acompañantes de sus tres amigos, pero Rikuo y Yura les explicaron que se trataba de familiares que venían a Tokio con ellos y que también habían sido invitados a casa de Oikawa. En cualquier caso, tanto Ibraki-Doji y Shokera como Ryuji y Mamiru prefirieron guardar las distancias y escoltar a sus protegidos desde una distancia prudente. Tampoco tenían muchas ganas de charlar.

Durante el trayecto, Kiyotsugu inquirió sobre sus planes en Tokio.

—No pensamos pasar mucho tiempo —admitió Yura—. Queremos aprovechar los días libres antes del inicio del nuevo curso para visitar varios sitios. Después de Ukiyoe iremos a Toono...

—¿La Toono de las leyendas? ¿La capital del folklore de Japón? —la interrumpió Kiyotsugu.

—La misma. Luego subiremos al monte Osore.

—¡El monte Osore! ¡Ah, qué envidia me dais, Keikain! Ya me gustaría a mí organizar un viaje así para expandir mis conocimientos del mundo yokai, pero entre que mi club es un poco desorganizado y que aún me queda mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, especialmente con la página web, me temo que no va a poder ser.

—Supongo que en Tokio no faltarán las historias de yokai —comentó Yura.

—Cierto, cierto. Las regiones de Chugoku, Tohoku, Shikoku y, por supuesto, Kansai son las que tienen más yokai, pero en Kanto no nos faltan. Además, últimamente se está observando un incremento en las historias de leyendas urbanas. Se están volviendo muy populares.

Yura sintió un escalofrío. Recordaba perfectamente que Sanmoto Gorozaemon era el experto en leyendas urbanas.

—Hablando de rumores, hay algo de lo que me gustaría discutir contigo, Keikain —Kiyotsugu se adelantó un poco más y comprobó que sus respectivos compañeros estaban charlando animadamente entre ellos, ajenos a lo que decían los dos presidentes—. Supongo que has oído hablar de ese vídeo, ¿verdad? Ese en el que un yokai se convierte en una persona muy parecida a tu amigo Abe.

—Sí, lo conocemos. A Rikuo le ha causado muchos problemas en clase —dijo Yura en tono cortante.

Kiyotsugu asintió.

—Lo imagino. Nosotros también estamos muy afectados. Especialmente Kana. Es una chica muy sensible y cuando vio aquel vídeo se quedó de piedra. Siempre le han dado miedo los yokai, pero esto...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?

—No es que dude de tus amigos, Keikain, pero me preguntaba si no... si no habría algo de verdad detrás de toda esa historia.

Yura se plantó. Miró a los ojos a Kiyotsugu tan seriamente que el muchacho empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Soy una onmyoji Keikain. Mi familia ha estado luchando contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad desde antes de que se fundara Tokio. Créeme, si Rikuo fuese un peligro para alguien, no sería su amiga.

Kiyotsugu frunció levemente el ceño. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, Keikain. Tienes razón. Ahora pasemos a asuntos más importantes. ¿Tú quién crees que ganaría en una pelea de fuego contra fuego, un furaribi o un ubagabi?

00000

**Casa Nura**

Cuando los Kiyo Cruz les dejaron frente a la mansión, se produjo otra emotiva reunión.

—¡Yuki-onna!

Muchos yokai de la casa principal salieron a recibir a sus huéspedes. O mejor dicho, a Tsurara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían, y todos le tenían mucho cariño. Aunque las noticias de que había decidido intercambiar copas de sake con el nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune no habían sido del agrado de todos, los pequeños yokai de la casa la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Calma, clama, que me vais a tirar al suelo! —protestó Tsurara entre risas.

—Es que te quieren mucho —comentó Rikuo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—El nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune tiene razón, Yuki-onna —dijo un hombre que acababa de salir por la puerta—. Bienvenida a casa.

—¡Kubinashi!

El yokai asesino de las cuerdas sonrió mientras Tsurara iba a su encuentro. A diferencia, de Kurotabo , Aotabo y Kappa, él no había ido a Kioto a ayudar al Clan Abe. Claro que tenía razón. Un poco por detrás de él, apareció Kejoro, completamente recuperada de su escarceo con la muerte tras su paso por el Nuega-ike. La última vez que Rikuo la había visto, la hermosa mujer había estado en unas condiciones lamentables, a un paso del más allá, pero ahora parecía completamente recuperada.

—¡Kejoro! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Bien? ¿Y cómo es eso de ser la "señora de Kubinashi"? —le preguntó Tsurara guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, es un placer que no te puedes imaginar —Kejoro le devolvió el guiño.

—¡Sí, ya era hora de que Kubinashi diera el paso! —se les unió Aotabo con una sonora carcajada. Kurotabo, más discreto, le seguía por detrás, al igual que Kappa.

—Sí. Quizás debería meterme en situaciones de vida o muerte más a menudo, parece que sirven para soltarle la lengua a este cabezota...

—No digas eso ni en broma, Kejoro —musitó Kubinashi, poniéndose rojo.

Tsurara se rió. Era un placer estar de nuevo con los suyos. Rikuo la miró con expresión triste. Él no formaba parte de aquel mundo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rikuo? —le preguntó Yura, al notar su expresión melancólica.

—No es nada —respondió Rikuo sin ganas de entrar en detalles.

—Sí que lo es.

—No lo es.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Rikuo... —Yura entrecerró los ojos.

El chico suspiró. A cabezota sólo le podía ganar Yura.

—Es Tsurara. Sé que en Kioto ha pasado por momentos duros, pero ahora que estamos aquí me doy cuenta... Esta es su casa, su familia. Aquí la quieren. Me siento culpable por haber hecho que se quedase en Kioto.

—Fue su decisión, ¿no? —repuso Yura—. Ella sabrá lo que hace.

—Pero...

—Todos tenemos que vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, Rikuo. Y esto no es una tragedia. Al menos Oikawa puede volver cuantas veces quiera para visitar a los suyos —señaló Yura, algo dolida.

Rikuo se sintió aún más culpable que antes. ¡Claro, cómo podía haberlo olvidado! Aunque Yura había crecido arropada por el cariño de su extensa familia de onmyoji (descontando a su hermano mayor, pero eso era otro cantar), había perdido a sus padres cuando aún era muy pequeña. Su amiga de la infancia nunca había querido entrar en demasiados detalles, pero Rikuo sospechaba que había sido obra de yokai. Que fuese amiga suya después de todo lo que había pasado era una de las razones por las que Rikuo agradecía haber conocido a Yura. Su amistad era más fuerte que el acero.

En ese momento apareció Gyuki, el señor del monte Nejireme. Aunque oficialmente el Clan Nura seguía sin líder y el asiento que antes perteneciese a Nurarihyon permanecía vacío, en la práctica Gyuki había tomado las riendas de la familia.

—Bienvenidos, amigos de Kioto. Señor Abe, señora Keikain, estábamos esperando su llegada. Esta noche celebraremos una asamblea general para tratar de los asuntos importantes. Mientras tanto, les ruego que acepten nuestra humilde hospitalidad.

—Es un honor estar aquí, gran Gyuki —Rikuo se inclinó con deferencia.

—Lo mismo digo de parte de los Keikain —Yura imitó a su amigo.

—¡No te inclines tanto, enana! ¡No te olvides de que es un yokai! —interrumpió Ryuji, rompiendo la magia del reencuentro.

Gyuki le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

—Ah, sí, el señor Ryuji Keikain, si mi memoria no me falla. Y esos que le acompañan deben ser Mamiru Keikain y los honorables Shokera e Ibaraki-Doji. Tenemos alojamientos para ustedes, por supuesto. Espero que sean de su agrado.

—Hum, mejor que así sea... —bufó Ryuji. No estaba acostumbrado a que los yokai se plegaran tan rápidamente a sus deseos.

00000

—Sabía que había gato encerrado —musitó Ryuji cuando vio el alojamiento.

La casa principal de los Nura era una mansión muy antigua, algo roñosa, que había aguantado a duras penas el paso del tiempo. Con unos cuantos arreglos, no habría desentonado en Kioto. De hecho, llamaba más la atención allí, en la ordenada y pulcra zona residencial de Ukiyoe. Sólo le faltaba poner un letrero que dijera "aquí viven yokai". O eso pensaba Ryuji, claro que era un paranoico en cuestiones sobrenaturales.

La habitación a la que le habían llevado no tenía en principio nada de especial. Era una gran sala cubierta de tatami, con puertas correderas y armarios para los futones. En la casa ancestral de los Keikain había sitios así. El problema era que iban a tener que compartir aquella habitación con muchos otros yokai. Muchos otros.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó Ryuji a la criada que les había llevado hasta allí—. ¿Por qué los demás tienen habitaciones propias, pero Mamiru y yo tenemos que compartir espacio con estos monstruitos?

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó la pobre criada, que temblaba como un flan. Cuando le habían ordenado escoltar a los dos peligrosos exorcistas, casi le había dado un infarto—. Con motivo de la asamblea, varios altos cargos del clan van a quedarse a pasar la noche en la mansión, y no tenemos espacio para todos.

—Pero mi hermana y sus amiguitos...

—Por supuesto, el joven señor de los Abe y la joven señora de los Keikain tienen habitaciones propias, ¡faltaría más! Somos yokai, pero nos tomamos la hospitalidad muy en serio. En cuanto a Yuki-onna, ella se queda con su madre, la señora Setsura.

—Ya, ¿y los dos demonios de Kioto que nos acompañaban? ¿También van a dormir con sirvientes?

—Oh, no, claro que no. Tienen que compartir la misma habitación, sí, pero son grandes lugartenientes de Kioto. Otra cosa sería un insulto a la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Una vena parecía a punto de estallar en la frente de Ryuji.

—¿E insultar a los onmyoji Keikain sí os parece bien?

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No tenemos habitaciones suficientes! ¡Había que priorizar! ¡Muchos de los nuestros también han tenido que dejar sus habitaciones por esta noche! —La criada tragó saliva ruidosamente—. ¡Por favor, señor onmyoji, no me exorcice!

—¿Qué hacemos, Ryuji? —le preguntó Mamiru sin el más leve atisbo de emoción.

—Déjalo, nos conformaremos con esto —Ryuji se volvió entonces hacia los yokai allí reunidos, la mayoría pequeños diablillos, inútiles en una batalla de verdad, que sobrevivían al amparo del poderoso Clan Nura. Miraban a la pareja de onmyoji con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. El hermano de Yura blandió un par de talismanes—. Como alguno de vosotros se pase de listo con nosotros o nuestro equipaje, me encargaré personalmente de enviarlo al más allá.

Hubo un chillido de pánico y la mayoría de los yokai corrieron a apelotonarse en las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación, dejando el centro despejado para los onmyoji y sus pertenencias. Ryuji no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era en momentos como esos que recordaba por qué le gustaba tanto ser un exorcista.

00000

En otro punto de la casa, Tsurara deshacía sus maletas. O al menos parte de ellas, ya que pronto tendrían que ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Como le había explicado Yura a Kiyotsugu, Ukiyoe no era sino la primera de varias paradas en su gira por el país.

Setsura examinó a su hija con atención.

¿Estás comiendo bien, Tsurara? Por mucho que Hagoromo-Gitsune diga lo contrario, ni siquiera un yokai puede vivir sólo a base de té y tofu frito.

—Como bien, madre. En la mansión Abe sirven todo tipo de platos, incluso occidentales —repuso Tsurara con paciencia.

—Mm, comida occidental, eso no es un punto a su favor —Setsura chasqueó la lengua disgustada—. Te estás quedando más delgada, hija mía. Eso no es bueno. Hazme caso, los hombres prefieren a las mujeres con curvas...

—¡Q-q-qué estás diciendo, madre! Eso... eso no tiene nada que ver...

Setsura suspiró.

—Ay, Tsurara, ¿no me digas que no has avanzado nada con el joven señor de los Abe? ¿Acaso te ha rechazado?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces te ha dicho que sí?

—¡Tampoco!

—¿Es que ni siquiera le has preguntado?

—Yo...

Tsurara se puso más roja que nunca. ¿Por qué su madre se ponía siempre igual? Cuando era pequeña su madre le decía que algún día tendría que casarse con el señor Rihan. Por eso, un día se armó de valor y se plantó en la puerta de la casa principal, asegurando que venía a robarle un beso al mismísimo Nura Rihan. El segundo general no se lo tomó a mal y la acogió como a una más de la familia, aunque pasarían años antes de que Tsurara pudiese recuperarse de la vergüenza sufrida.

—Yo sé lo que me hago —dijo por fin Tsurara.

—No, no lo sabes. Ya intuía yo que hacía bien en intentar acordar vuestro matrimonio con Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¿Que hiciste QUÉ? —exclamó Tsuara. Oh, dioses, su madre se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban.

—No hice nada. La señora de Kioto no parecía muy por la labor. Típico de los kitsunes, miran a todos los demás yokai por encima del hombro. En cualquier caso, ahora estamos en Ukiyoe, no en Kioto, así que esta es tu oportunidad, Tsurara.

—¿Oportunidad para qué, madre? —preguntó la joven dama de las nieves, temiendo la respuesta.

—¡Para conseguir un beso del joven señor de los Abe, por supuesto! Si antes de que os vayáis de la zona de Tokio no has conseguido al menos un beso del nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune, ¡te desheredo!

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Sin discusión!

Tsurara se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Ella no podía replicar a su madre. La respetaba muchísimo y, además, ella misma se sentía un tanto decepcionada por la falta de avances con Rikuo. Entendía que el muchacho tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, con todo lo de Tamazuki primero y luego el asunto del vídeo en Internet. Pero aún así...

—Haré lo que pueda, madre —suspiró Tsurara.

—Así me gusta. Eres sangre de mi sangre. Ningún hombre puede resistirte... si sabes jugar tus cartas, claro —le dijo su madre.

"Con el señor Nurarihyon no te funcionó, madre", pensó Tsurara alicaída, pero no lo dijo en alto. Sin embargo, otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Madre, hay algo que quería preguntarte sobre tu, bueno, experiencia en temas de amor —dijo Tsurara, midiendo sus palabras.

—Adelante, Tsurara. Estoy aquí para ilustrarte.

—Es algo en lo que no había pensado mucho, pero al volver aquí he recordado mis primeros pasos en la casa Nura y ahora no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Quería saber si... bueno... ¿Pasó algo entre el señor Rihan y tú?

La temperatura de la habitación bajó un grado de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tsurara? —preguntó Setsura con voz helada.

—Yo sólo pensaba... Quiero decir, el general Rihan debió sentirse muy solo cuando Yamabuki Otome murió. Pasaron muchos años, pero madre siempre estaba con él. Y madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy hermosa, así que me preguntaba si no habría...

Setsura se puso roja.

—¡Nada! —exclamó la dama de las nieves—. ¡No ocurrió nada! ¡Rihan era como un hijo para mí y nada más! ¡Cualquiera que insinúe lo contrario acabará congelado y troceado en cubitos de hielo para el alcohol! ¡Sin excepciones! ¿Está claro?

—¡Sí, madre! —saltó Tsurara como un resorte.

Era mejor dejar ese tema a un lado y pensar en cómo demonios iba a lograr llevarse un beso de Rikuo.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Setsura le advirtió:

—Si estás pensando en llevar a tu tortolito al callejón del Gato Encantado, mejor que lo olvides. Ya no es un sitio recomendable.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió Tsurara. El callejón del Gato Encantado era un lugar secreto de Ukiyoe, repleto de bares, restaurantes y casas de juego. Estaba regentado por el clan Bakeneko. Su establecimiento principal, el Bakenekoya, era una de las principales atracciones del lugar y un punto de encuentro para yokai de todo tipo.

Setsura apretó los puños.

—Son esas malditas ratas de alcantarilla, el grupo Kyuso. Cuando Rihan desapareció, empezaron a hacer de las suyas, pero desde que Nurarihyon murió la situación ha empeorado. Ahora controlan prácticamente todo el Distrito 1 y atraen a humanos para devorarlos. Deberíamos hacer algo, pero ya nos cuesta mucho simplemente mantener dentro del clan a los jerarcas más recalcitrantes.

—Vaya... —murmuró Tsurara—. No sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

Setsura sujetó a su hija por los hombros. Tsurara tragó saliva.

—No te voy a mentir, hija, las cosas están muy mal. Es muy posible que el Clan Nura no sobreviva un año más. Por eso es tan importante esta alianza con Kioto —Los ojos rojos de la dama de las nieves tenían un brillo peligroso—. ¡Si vamos a desaparecer, que sea después de hacer pagar a ese bastardo de Sanmoto Gorozaemon todo el daño que nos ha causado!

00000

Rikuo no podía dormir. Quería dormir, pero no podía. Había sido una tarde muy ajetreada. Después de asegurarse de que todos se habían alojado adecuadamente (y evitar que Ibaraki-Doji o Ryuji asesinaran a alguien en un arrebato de cólera), tanto él como Yura habían sido conducidos a la asamblea general del Clan Nura.

Decir que había habido hostilidad en el ambiente era quedarse corto. Aunque la mayoría de los jefes de la familia eran viejos y no habían tomado parte en las hostilidades, recordaban como una ofensa las muertes sufridas por los suyos en la guerra del pasado verano. Rikuo se cuidó de recordarles que había sido el Nurarihyon el primero en iniciar las hostilidades. En cualquier caso, no tuvo que decir nada, ya que Gyuki les recordó a todos:

—Nuestro verdadero enemigo es Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Esas muertes de las que habláis descansan sobre su conciencia. Si de verdad queréis vengaros, entonces es el momento de actuar. Yo voto a favor de participar en la Gran Asamblea que ha convocado la Señora del Pandemónium.

Hubo cuchicheos de reprobación, pero los jefes del Clan Nura habían votado finalmente a favor. Luego habían mirado con expresión compungida el asiento vacío reservado al líder del clan. Quizás estuvieran pensando en lo que diría el Nurarihyon de encontrarse en esa situación. O simplemente estaban haciendo planes para apuñalar a los demás y ocupar el trono.

Rikuo no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que había conseguido un nuevo apoyo.

"Ha sido más duro de lo que creía", pensó el muchacho. Como Yura no tenía ni idea de las costumbres yokai, y de hecho sólo estaba allí para demostrar que los onmyoji también daban su apoyo al plan, Rikuo había tenido que llevar la voz cantante todo el rato. "Y se supone que los Nura son nuestros aliados. ¿Qué haré cuando lleguemos a Toono? ¿Servirá lo que me enseñó el Gran Tengu?".

Se revolvió en su futón, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Entonces notó cómo la sangre le hervía.

"¡Ah, qué demonios! Dormir está sobrevalorado", pensó Rikuo, mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en su forma kitsune. Se puso rápidamente un kimono, se echó una capa por encima y salió al pasillo.

Justo entonces Tsurara caminaba hacia allí, hecha un manojo de nervios. Estaba pensando la mejor manera de abordar a Rikuo para el asunto del beso, pero no se le ocurría ninguna buena idea.

"¿Y si le digo que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que quiero un beso como regalo? No, no funcionará, el ya sabe que cumplí años el 11 de enero. Además, un beso es demasiado... ¿Y si me declaro tal cual? ¡No, no, no, me moriría de vergüenza! ¿Qué pasa si me dice que no? Ay, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que esté dormido y entonces hacerlo. Madre no especificó cómo tenía que conseguir ese beso".

Cuando vio que alguien salía de la habitación de Rikuo, Tsurara se parapetó detrás de un soporte de madera. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del propio Rikuo en su forma nocturna. Vio cómo de un par de saltos se subía al techo de la casa, luego se encaramó al cerezo favorito del general Nurarihyon. Parecía que Rikuo iba a quedarse allí, contemplando el paisaje, pero al final el kitsune volvió a saltar y se perdió entre las calles de Ukiyoe.

"¡Se ha ido! ¿Y ahora que hago?", pensó Tsurara. "¿Aviso a Yura? ¿O a Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera? No, no, seguro que me matan si les despierto ahora. ¡Ay, que le pierdo de vista! Espera, Rikuo!"

00000

**Distrito 1**

Rikuo estaba disfrutando de su paseo nocturno. Era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer. Incluso cuando negaba su lado yokai, a veces la sangre del kitsune era más fuerte que él y salía a dar una vuelta bajo las estrellas. Y un paseo por Ukiyoe se le antojaba una oportunidad irresistible de estirar las piernas.

No es que Ukiyoe fuera un sitio demasiado especial, pero era nuevo para él. Además, en el horizonte se recortaba la silueta de Tokio envuelta en luces brillantes. Tenía una belleza diferente a la de Kioto y se preguntó si podría llegar a la gran ciudad y volver antes de que los demás despertaran. Sabía que Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera se enfadarían mucho si se enteraban de que había salido solo sin su permiso.

"Bueno, no soy un niño y este no es el territorio de mi abuela", sonrió Rikuo para sí mismo. "Puedo hacer lo que quiera".

Con cuidado de que nadie le viera, fue avanzando a saltos hasta los límites de Ukiyoe. Entonces miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver la animación de los bares. Al parecer, los yokai no eran las únicas criaturas nocturnas de aquella ciudad. Veía trabajadores borrachos, jóvenes en busca de emociones fuertes y chicos y chicas de compañía bellos y andróginos.

Rikuo no se habría molestado en volver a mirar de no ser porque un chillido atrajo su atención.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!

El grito procedía de un callejón oscuro y sin salida, donde una chica joven trataba de mantener las distancias respecto a un grupo de hombres. Estos vestían de manera elegante y parecían trabajadores de un club de alterne, pero en aquel momento sus caras parecían deformadas por la codicia y la sed de sangre.

—No grites tanto, gatita. La noche es joven. Sólo quiero chuparte... ¡Chuparte hasta que de ti no queden ni los huesos! —alcanzó a oír que decía el líder de aquellos asaltantes.

Entonces Rikuo se fijó mejor en su víctima.

"No puede ser... ¿Ienaga?"

Sí, se trataba de Kana Ienaga, del Club Kiyo Cruz. La pobre chica estaba aterrada, no sólo porque sus atacantes se acercaban más y más, sino porque tenía que hacer frente a una inesperada plaga de ratones. Los repugnantes roedores trataban de mordisquearla y colarse entre su ropa, a pesar de los denodados esfuerzos de la muchacha por controlarlos.

El líder de los asaltantes se acercó aún más. Se llevó la mano a su lustroso cabello, dejando al descubierto una cara feroz y llena de dientes afilados, como la de una rata.

—Deberías haber aceptado nuestra invitación al club cuando tuviste la oportunidad, gatita —El yokai se relamió de gusto—. Ahora tenemos que hacerlo en este lugar tan sucio en lugar de devorarte en un lugar más acogedor...

—¡Hoy no vas a devorar a nadie, rata asquerosa! —intervino Rikuo.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Rikuo no contestó. En su lugar le arreó una patada que le envió por los aires. El líder de los asaltantes aterrizó sobre un montón de basura, para asombro y pánico de sus lugartenientes.

—¡Jefe! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Quitadme las manos de encima, inútiles! ¡Y tú, estúpido entrometido! ¿Sabes a quién te enfrentas? ¡Soy el señor del Distrito 1! ¡Soy el emperador de la noche! ¡Soy...!

—Eres un kyuso, ¿verdad? —dijo Rikuo, para nada impresionado—. Una amiga mía me ha hablado de los yokai de vuestra calaña. Sois bestias que sólo piensan con el estómago, unas ratas vulgares que se dedican a matar gatitos. Bueno, pues yo digo que ya basta. Seguro que ni siquiera sois miembros del Clan Nura.

—¿Y tú que sabes, mocoso? —le espetó el tal Kyuso.

—¿Yo? Mirad me bien —Rikuo les enseñó su cola de zorro—. Soy un kitsune. No, mejor dicho, no soy un kitsune cualquiera, soy el nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune. Soy un zorro, y los zorros comen ratas. Así que si no queréis acabar mal, os iréis de aquí para siempre.

El nombre de Hagoromo-Gitsune paralizó a las ratas. Rikuo notó cómo una parte del "miedo" de su abuela fluía hasta él simplemente por esa relación con ella. Ese era el poder del "miedo". Pero Kyuso era un yokai demasiado avaricioso y demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta del peligro.

—¡No le hagáis caso! ¡Es un farol! ¡Matadlos a los dos!

Rikuo se volvió hacia Kana.

—Por favor, retírate un poco hacia atrás. No quiero golpearte por accidente.

—¿Eh? —murmuró la chica, aún en estado de shock.

Tras apartarla gentilmente, Rikuo convocó su espada larga.

—_Ichibi no Tachi_ —susurró el muchacho.

Fue un visto y no visto. Exactamente treinta segundos después, los cuerpos inconscientes de Kyuso y su banda yacían por todo el callejón. Rikuo había sido tan rápido que Kana no había podido seguir sus movimientos. La chica respiró aliviada. Estaba a salvo.

—Ahora, si me permites, tengo que irme —empezó a despedirse Rikuo, pero Kana le sujetó de la capa.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—¡No! Yo... Tú eres la misma persona que me rescató en Kioto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Kana cohibida.

Rikuo esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Puede. O puede que me parezca a él —respondió enigmáticamente el kitsune.

—¿También te pareces a Abe-kun?

La sonrisa de Rikuo se esfumó de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el muchacho, con una dureza que no pretendía.

—Y-yo he visto... he visto el vídeo —Kana tragó saliva—. Te reconocería en cualquier parte. Eres... eres mi salvador... Te debo la vida. Por favor, guardaré tu secreto hasta que me muera, pero dime la verdad: ¿eres Abe Rikuo?

Rikuo examinó a Kana detenidamente. ¿Qué debía responder? Podía mentirle, claro, pero la sospecha no se iría. Y la chica, aunque temblaba de miedo, mantenía una mirada firme y honesta. De algún modo, Rikuo sintió que podía confiar en ella.

—Sí, Ienaga, soy Rikuo, del Club Onmyoji, y sí, soy el mismo que conociste en Kioto.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Kana con una sonrisa triunfal—. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! No le he dicho nada a nadie, pero lo sospeché desde el momento en que vi el vídeo. Luego vinisteis a Ukiyoe, y luego apareciste aquí, y luego... ¡Me has salvado otra vez! Yo... No sé cómo agradecértelo...

—Me basta con que mantengas el secreto. ¿Pero qué hacías aquí, si puede saberse?

Kana puso cara de vergüenza.

—Había oído que aquí se habían visto yokai. Al parecer era verdad. Yo... quería encontrarlos.

—¿Sin el resto de tus compañeros del club? —se extrañó Rikuo—. Además, había oído que eras la que más miedo tenía a los yokai, y después de lo ocurrido con el Espejo Púrpura pensaba que querrías mantenerte lo más lejos posible de lo sobrenatural. ¿Tanto te interesan los yokai que estás dispuesta a arriesgarte de esta forma?

Kana sacudió la cabeza.

—No, los yokai no me interesan. O mejor dicho, sólo me interesa un yokai en concreto. Quería preguntar a otros yokai para que me pudiesen decir dónde podía encontrarlo.

—Mala idea —Rikuo chasqueó la lengua—. Siento decírtelo, Ienaga, pero la mayoría de los yokai no son tan majos (ni tan guapos) como yo. Has tenido suerte de que pasase por aquí. Si no, a estas alturas estarías muerta.

La chica agachó la cabeza, descorazonada. Rikuo suspiró. No, si al final él iba a ser el malo de la película.

—En fin, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. ¿Quién es ese yokai que te interesa tanto? —le preguntó el kitsune.

Kana tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de responder. Tenía la boca seca.

—Eres tú —contestó la muchacha en un murmullo apenas audible.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió Rikuo.

"¿Él?", se alarmó Tsurara. La Yuki-onna había estado siguiendo a Rikuo por todo el pueblo y había llegado prácticamente sin resuello al Distrito 1, a tiempo de ver cómo Rikuo terminaba de dar aquella paliza relámpago a Kyuso y sus secuaces. Tenía que acordarse de avisar a Kurotabo y Aotabo para que limpiasen el callejón de aquellos elementos indeseables. Había estado a punto de descubrirse ante Rikuo, pero un sexto sentido le advirtió que era mejor permanecer escondida y escuchar la conversación desde las sombras.

—Eres mi héroe —confesó Kana con voz queda—. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Me has salvado no una, sino dos veces. Jamás creí esas historias que cuentan en Internet de que eres un demonio que quiere matar a los humanos. Tú eres bueno, Abe-kun. Por eso yo... por eso yo... ¡Por eso estoy enamorada de ti!

—¿Qué? —Rikuo dio un respingo.

"¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?". Tsurara acarició la idea de salir de su escondrijo y encerrar en un bloque de hielo a aquella pelandusca. ¡Quién se había creído esa humana que era!

Rikuo parecía anonadado. No supo qué responder.

—Ienaga, yo...

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada! ¡Por favor, olvídalo! —exclamó Kana, roja de vergüenza. Sin más dilación, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por las calles de Ukiyoe.

Rikuo se quedó solo, sin más compañía que sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, se fue, pero no en dirección a Tokio, como tenía previsto, sino de vuelta a la casa principal de los Nura. Por aquella noche, se había acabado la diversión.

Tsurara no hizo amago de seguirle. Se quedó apoyada contra una farola mientras veía alejarse a Rikuo.

"Creo que mi madre me va a desheredar", suspiró la dama de las nieves con resignación.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! De vuelta con otro capítulo más de este fic tan pesado ^_^; Y otra vez justo rozando el límite, es que no tengo remedio. Tenemos cameos de viejos conocidos (no mucho más, ellos no son los protagonistas), ¡y tenemos a Kana siendo atacada por yokai! ¡Otra vez! Que no se diga que no mantengo la tradición de convertir a Kana en una damisela en apuros (sí, hoy me he levantado cínico).

* Furaribi y ubagabi son dos yokai mencionados por Kiyotsugu en el manga. El primero es una especie de pájaro con cara de perro envuelto en una bola de fuego. Se dice que nace de las almas que no han logrado pasar al más allá porque no han recibido los servicios fúnebres adecuados. El segundo es una bola de fuego con la cara de una anciana, en teoría una ladrona de aceite que se suicidó ante la ignominia de ser descubierta. Es propio de Osaka, así que en teoría sería un miembro del Clan Abe.

* Aunque no es un yokai de Kioto, Rikuo reconoce el tipo de yokai que es Kyuso por las lecciones de Yura. Recordemos que Yura en el manga supo enseguida qué tipo de yokai era Kyuso gracias a sus conocimientos enciclopédicos de onmyodo.

* En el manga nunca se explica qué demonios hace Kana en la zona roja de Ukiyoe. Yura tiene excusa, porque está perdida, pero hasta Kana misma le advierte que esa zona "es peligrosa a estas horas". Al menos aquí le doy una razón aceptable.

Como siempre, gracias a todos mis pacientes (muy, muy pacientes) lectores y a las almas caritativas que se toman la molestia de reseñar, especialmente a _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Dennou_ y _Nayrael_, que sigue descifrando el fic con ayuda del traductor de Google.

También me gustaría dar las gracias personalmente a _RIAS_, pero me temo que no puedo responder directamente a ninguna de sus reseñas porque no aparece como usuario registrado. Y en cuanto al _guest_ anónimo que comentó hace poco, tranquilidad. No voy a dejar morir el fic, el final está prácticamente cerrado, y actualizo lo más regularmente que puedo, normalmente al final de cada mes.

Próximo capítulo: _"La prueba de Toono"_.


	41. La prueba de Toono

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo y sus amigos visitan Ukiyoe para lograr el apoyo del Clan Nura a la Gran Aasamblea que quiere convocar Hagoromo-Gitsune. En una excursión por la ciudad, Rikuo se topa con Kana y esta le confiesa su amor. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que Tsurara lo ha oído todo.

* * *

><p><strong>La prueba de Toono<strong>

Tsurara suspiró. En los últimos días estaba suspirando mucho.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tsurara? —le preguntó Rikuo.

—No, nada. Sólo... sólo estaba mirando el paisaje —respondió la dama de las nieves sin mucho entusiasmo.

Su respuesta no pareció convencer del todo a Rikuo, pero el muchacho no dijo nada y desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje de fuera. Los árboles y los montes pasaban a toda velocidad mientras el tren proseguía su marcha hacia Morioka, la capital de la prefectura de Iwate.

Su destino no era otro que Toono, la aldea oculta de los aguerridos yokai de Tohoku. Después de las tensas reuniones con los lugartenientes del Clan Nura, los yokai de Kanto habían decidido sumarse a la Gran Aasamblea de Hagoromo-Gitsune. Sin embargo, su apoyo no era suficiente. Si conseguían que los independientes yokai del norte mandasen una delegación a la asamblea, muchos otros se les unirían, aunque fuera sólo por curiosidad.

"Y entonces decidiremos la manera de vencer a Sanmoto Gorozaemon", pensó Rikuo.

Por desgracia, aunque se avecinaba una reunión crucial para el destino de los yokai de todo el país, la mente de Rikuo estaba distraída por otros asuntos. En concreto, la confesión de Ienaga Kana. En los tres días que habían pasado en Ukiyoe, no había dicho ni una palabra sobre el asunto, pero tanto sus amigas como sus guardaespaldas notaban que el joven señor estaba más ensimismado de lo habitual.

Tsurara conocía la causa real, pero no había dicho nada. Haber mencionado la confesión habría supuesto reconocer que les había estado espiando. No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero su pasado colgaba como un péndulo afilado sobre su cabeza. Era mejor esperar a que Rikuo se sincerase con ellos... si es que lo hacía alguna vez.

Al principio, Tsurara no había podido evitar burlarse por dentro de la confesión de Ienaga. ¿Acaso una humana normal y corriente como ella creía estar a la altura del joven señor de los Abe? Hagoromo-Gitsune se la habría merendado con patatas.

Y sin embargo, la duda atenazaba su corazón. Porque por muy humana normal y corriente que fuera, Ienaga había tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba, incluso si sólo la había visto un par de veces antes y tenía la sospecha de que no era humano. En comparación. Tsurara se sentía una cobarde. Ni siquiera había cumplido la orden de su madre de conseguir un beso de Rikuo. Al final Setsura se había ablandado y había dejado en suspenso lo de desheredarla, pero Tsurara no podía quitarse la sensación de que había decepcionado a su madre.

"¿Y si Rikuo hubiese dicho que sí?", se preguntó Tsurara con un escalofrío.

En los días siguientes a la confesión, Ienaga había estado evitando a Rikuo. El último día, en cambio, se había acercado y los dos habían mantenido una conversación breve y discreta. Tsurara había resistido sus impulsos de acercarse a escuchar. Tampoco había hecho falta. Los ojos llorosos de Ienaga y la expresión turbada de Rikuo habían sido indicación suficiente de lo que había ocurrido.

Si Yura se había enterado de algo, no había dicho nada.

Tsurara meneó la cabeza. Era una tontería obsesionarse por eso. Lo pasado, pasado estaba. Además, ahora debía concentrarse para lo que les esperaba allá en el norte. A diferencia de sus amigos del Clan Nura, ni Rikuo ni ninguno de sus acompañantes eran bienvenidos en Toono. Sólo podían aferrarse a la promesa de Itaku, el kamaitachi, que había asegurado que hablaría a los ancianos en contra de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, y a los contactos que Setsura y otros veteranos del Clan Nura aún mantenían con su antigua patria chica.

Pero antes tenían que llegar a Toono.

Iban a la ciudad de Morioka para después ir a la aldea oculta. Habían hablado de coger el tran bala de Tohoku, pero Rikuo se había mostrado en contra. Decía que, aunque rápido, podía llamar demasiado la atención. Sanmoto podía tener ojos vigilando, y lo mismo ocurría con los servicios de inteligencia del gobierno. No, mejor usar la línea de ferrocarril normal, aunque fuese un viaje más lento. Para sorpresa de todos, Ryuji había estado de acuerdo. Pero algunos seguían protestando.

—Ya podría ir más rápido este cacharro —rezongó Ibaraki-Doji—. No entiendo por qué los humanos viajan en estos carros de metal.

—Tranquilo, Ibaraki-Doji. No es culpa de los humanos ser unos seres inferiores que no pueden correr sin tropezar —le dijo Shoker mientras se sacudía un poco de polvo de su hábito negro.

Rikuo frunció el ceño, mientras que Tsurara asintió ligeramente. Sin embargo, el comentario sentó muy mal en el compartimento de al lado, donde los tres onmyoji que viajaban con ellos no tardaron en protestar.

—¡Eh! ¡No somos seres inferiores! —exclamó Yura—. ¡Rikuo, dile algo!

—No te sulfures, Yura —dijo su primo Mamiru con tranquilidad.

Ryuji, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Bueno, quizás somos algo inferiores a la hora de utilizar la fuerza bruta, pero al menos no somos unos vagos redomados como ciertos yokai que yo conozco.

Ibaraki-Doji le dirigió una mirada suspicaz con el ojo que no tenía tapado.

—¿Insinúas algo, exorcista de tres al cuarto?

—Sólo digo que os quejáis mucho de la velocidad, pero bien que hicisteis el viaje de Kioto a Tokio en tren bala.

—Hum, ese "tren bala" todavía tenía una velocidad aceptable. ¿Pero esto? ¿Por qué hemos cogido un tren más lento, si puede saberse? —se quejó Ibaraki-Doji.

—Es para pasar desapercibidos —les recordó Rikuo—. Sanmoto puede tener ojos en todas partes. Todos saben que el Clan de las Cien Historias es el enemigo común de los Abe y los Nura. Si podemos evitarlo, prefiero que nadie sepa que vamos a Toono.

—¡Eso, eso! Además, una cosa es estar orgulloso de ser yokai y otra muy distinta renunciar así sin más a las ventajas de la civilización —se apuntó Tsurara.

Ryuji entrecerró los ojos.

—"Ventajas de la civilización"? Lo sabía, los yokai de Kioto os habéis vuelto todos unos blandos. Qué decepcionada debe sentirse la vieja viuda negra...

—¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró Rikuo con voz amenazadora.

Yura y Tsurara abrieron mucho los ojos. Conocían aquel tono de voz. Tsurara echó un vistazo rápido por la ventana. El sol se estaba poniendo y la sangre yokai se hacía más fuerte.

Los ojos carmesíes de Rikuo en su forma nocturna brillaron con decisión.

—Ibaraki-Doji! ¡Abre la ventana! —ordenó Rikuo al espadachín oni—. ¡Vamos a demostrarles de lo que es capaz un yokai!

—Ya era maldita la hora —dijo Ibaraki-Doji con aprobación.

—¡Voy con usted, joven señor! —exclamó Shokera a continuación.

—¡Tú también, Tsurara! —dijo Rikuo, arrastrándola afuera.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¡Espera, espera, que no quepo por la ventana! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Ryuji, muy satisfecho de sí mismo, cerró la ventana detrás de ellos.

—Eso ha sido de lo más retorcido —dijo Yura en tono acusatorio.

—Calla y disfruta del paisaje, canija.

00000

**Sala común, Toono**

Cuatro eran las regiones de Japón más pobladas por los yokai. Kansai, la cuna imperial, donde los Abe gobernaban con puño de hierro el mundo de las sombras. Shikoku, la isla agreste de los tanukis y ahora tributaria de Kioto. Chugoku, más al oeste, donde el territorio estaba dividido en distintos clanes sin que ninguno lograra alcanzar la primacía. Y por último Tohoku, cuna de los kappa, los kamaitachi, las damas de las nieves y muchos otros yokai salvajes.

La fama de los yokai de Toono era tal que había atraído a Yanagita Kunio, el padre del folklorismo japonés, que en 1910 publicaría su obra más famosa, la recopilación de leyendas _Toono Monogatari_.

A pesar de su fama, empero, los yokai de Toono eran pobres. Su tierra era fría, dura y agreste, difícil de cultivar y envuelta a menudo en guerras. En las tierras del norte, la fuerza era lo único que importaba, y los yokai de Toono eran los más feroces. Durante siglos, habían sobrevivido vendiendo sus servicios como mercenarios a los clanes del sur, pero jamás se habían arrodillado ante ningún poder exterior. Lo que les faltaba en riquezas lo compensaban con orgullo y afán de independencia.

Y con una lengua muy afilada, también.

—¿De verdad es el heredero del Clan Abe de Kioto? —preguntó en voz alta un yokai con aspecto de macaco, refiriéndose a Rikuo.

Estaban en la gran sala común de Toono y la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Rikuo pensaba que ya estaba curado de espanto después de su encuentro con los lugartenientes del Clan Nura, pero nada le había preparado para Toono.

Para empezar, los yokai de Toono no eran ni nobles ni yakuza. En la aldea oculta no había jerarquías definidas, y el jefe se elegía de común acuerdo. Su sala común era una prueba de ello: era grande, muy grande, más grande que cualquier otra sala de reuniones que Rikuo hubiese visto. Tenía que ser así de grande para dar cabida a todos los yokai de las inmediaciones que quisiesen participar en la cena común, una tradición de la aldea. No había trato de favor para nadie.

En segundo lugar, los yokai de Toono eran fuertes. Los rumores no exageraban. Rikuo nunca había sentido una concentración tan grande de "miedo" en toda su vida. Impregnaba el mismo aire que respiraban, hasta el punto de que al cruzar la barrera mágica que mantenía a la aldea fuera del alcance de los humanos, Rikuo se había transformado instantáneamente en yokai, para sorpresa de propios y extraños.

—Qué tipo más raro —comentó un compañero del macaco—. Nada más entrar le ha crecido el pelo. Y una cola.

—Se ve que es un medio demonio, porque tiene sangre humana. No es ni carne ni pescado —apostilló un tercero.

—Ni siquiera se puede decir eso —añadió un yokai con forma de lobo—. Por lo que he oído, sólo es ayakashi en una cuarta parte.

Se oyeron risas burlonas y algún silbido de desaprobación.

—¡Esto es inadmisible! ¿El nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune, un humano? ¡Imposible! —volvió a la carga el primer macaco.

—Pues lo tienes ahí delante.

—Entonces será muy débil. No sé qué hace aquí, podría morir...

Rikuo aguantaba todos esos comentarios impasible. Su sangre de kitsune bullía con rabia contenida, pero ya había suficiente animadversión entre Kioto y Toono como para empeorar las cosas con un paso en falso. Sus guardaespaldas, sin embargo, no estaban tan tranquilos. Ibaraki-Doji en particular amenazaba con desenvainar su espada de un momento a otro, pero un gesto imperceptible de Rikuo le obligó a contenerse. Por el momento.

—¡Y se ha traído a onmyoji! Los Abe de Kioto ya no son lo que eran, desde luego...

—Mira quién fue hablar, una rana parlante —dijo Ryuji con una mueca.

—¡Ryuji! ¡Compórtate! —le echó la bronca Yura.

—Ni hablar.

En lugar de molestarse, como temía Yura, los yokai de Toono parecieron impresionados.

—Mm, parece que no todos en Kioto son unos pusilánimes. Aunque sean humanos...

Rikuo frunció el ceño. Aunque se estaba controlando, su paciencia tenía un límite, y más en su forma yokai. Había contado con que la presencia de Itaku y sus amigos ayudaría a suavizar las cosas, pero no había rastro del kamaitachi ni de sus camaradas por ninguna parte. Afortunadamente, en ese momento intervino el que parecía ser el jefe de la aldea, un enorme kappa de piel rojiza al que se conocía como Akagappa.

—Debéis disculpar a nuestra gente. No todos los días recibimos visitantes de la lejana Kioto —dijo Akagappa—. Hacía tiempo que no os veía, don Ibaraki-Doji, don Shokera...

—Es un placer estar de nuevo en vuestra aldea, señor Akagappa —dijo Shokera educadamente. Su compañero simplemente gruñó.

—En cuanto a ti, nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune, supongo que si estás aquí es que esto es algo más que una mera visita de cortesía.

Rikuo tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—He venido con una invitación de mi abuela, la Señora del Pandemónium, para que participéis en la Gran Asamblea que pronto va a convocar.

Al momento, se oyó una carcajada general.

—¡Una invitación, dice! ¡Pero quién se ha creído que es?

—Con sangre humana o sin ella, todos los yokai de Kioto son unos engreídos.

—¿O es que espera que le sigamos como unas ovejas? ¡Bah!

Rikuo no entendía aquella animadversión. Simplemente había trasladado una invitación, nada más. ¿Acaso había escogido mal sus palabras? Miró directamente a Akagappa, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del líder de Toono, pero el gran kappa no parecía ni complacido ni disgustado. Simplemente estaba pensativo.

—Una Gran Asamblea. Hacía tiempo que no oía hablar de una, no desde los tiempos de Seimei. Interesante...

—¿Entonces...? —empezó a preguntar Rikuo.

—Paciencia, nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune. Estas cosas requieren tiempo para pensarlas con detenimiento. Además, no creas que no sabemos los verdaderos intereses de Kioto en este asunto. Preparáis una guerra contra ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon, ¿verdad? Itaku nos ha hablado de ese personaje.

—Entonces sabréis que el Clan de las Cien Historias supone una amenaza para todos los yokai de Japón.

Uno de los ayudantes de Akagappa, un kappa viejo y estirado, soltó una risa seca.

—¡Ja! Eso dices tú, kitsune. Siempre que algún clan del sur quiere hacer la guerra, viene a Toono a pedir ayuda, bien sea con dinero o con palabras bonitas. Pero nosotros siempre hemos sido neutrales. Vuestras guerras no nos interesan.

—Hasta que la guerra llega a vosotros —intervino Ryuji de repente, a pesar de que Yura le lanzaba cuchillos con los ojos—. Pero entonces ya es demasiado tarde.

Akagappa se atusó la barba pensativamente.

—Sí, grande debe ser el peligro para que enemigos irreconciliables como los Abe, los Nura y los onmyoji se unan en una causa común. Eso, y sólo eso, hace que me piense mejor mi respuesta. Hasta entonces, tendréis que esperar. Por el momento, sois huéspedes de nuestra aldea. Os hemos dejado una casa donde alojaros. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

—Se lo agradecemos infinitamente, señor Akagappa —Rikuo se arrodilló hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

Rikuo y sus compañeros salieron. Cuando se fueron, una sombra aterrizó al lado de Akagappa.

—Los preparativos están listos —anunció Itaku el kamaitachi. Por decisión propia, había permanecido oculto todo el tiempo que había durado aquella reunión.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Itaku —le dijo Akagappa.

—Si quieren el respeto de Toono, primero tendrán que ganárselo. Si superan la prueba de Mayoiga, entonces podemos empezar a hablar de verdad.

00000

El viaje había dejado a Rikuo derrengado, pero por alguna razón no terminaba de conciliar el sueño. Quizás la causa estaba en las palabras que había dicho Ibaraki-Doji al ver la mansión.

—No me gusta.

—No es momento de mostrarse quisquillosos con el alojamiento —le recordó Rikuo—. Además, para ser una vieja mansión decrépita, podría ser peor.

Pero Ibaraki-Doji meneó la cabeza.

—El problema no es ese. El problema es que están siendo demasiado amables.

—¿A eso le llamas "demasiado amables"? —se asombró Yura—. ¡Pero si casi se lanzan a sacarnos los ojos!

—Tranquila, Yura. En tu caso no sería una gran pérdida.

—¡Cállate, Ryuji!

Esta vez fue Shokera el que negó con la cabeza.

—Mi compañero, por rudo, sanguinario y descortés que sea, tiene razón. En Toono sólo funciona la ley del más fuerte. Nadie da nada gratis, ni siquiera a los huéspedes. Tenemos que andar con cuidado.

Al principio Rikuo no le había dado importancia, pero ahora, revolviéndose en el futón, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Notaba algo raro en el ambiente.

Se incorporó. ¿Era imaginación suya o su habitación se había hecho más grande? Sin dudarlo, salió al pasillo con la intención de buscar a sus compañeros y preguntarles si sentían lo mismo que él. Pero la mansión volvió a jugarle una mala pasada. Cuanto más avanzaba, más se alargaba el pasillo, y si trataba de retroceder, el pasillo se volvía interminable.

"¿Estaré sufriendo una pesadilla?", se preguntó Rikuo.

Pero no, no era una pesadilla. Todo parecía demasiado real. Terriblemente real.

—¡Yura! ¡Tsurara! ¡Ibaraki-Doji! ¡Shokera! ¡Hermano pesado y cascarrabias de Yura! ¿Me oís?

—¿A quién llamas "hermano pesado y cascarrabias", maldito kitsune de pacotilla?

Rikuo sonrió. Sí, ahí estaba Ryuji. Pronto se les unieron Yura y Tsurara, las dos muy nerviosas, y también Mamiru, Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera. Sin embargo, por mucho que avanzasen, no había manera de salir de aquella casa encantada.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó Tsurara inquieta.

—Mayoiga —respondió Ryuji, frunciendo el ceño—. Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Es un yokai? —quiso saber Yura.

—En cierto modo. Es una casa encantada en una dimensión paralela que puede conceder buena o mala suerte dependiendo de lo que hagan los visitantes que acaban en ella por accidente. O también se pueden perder en ella para siempre, que es lo que nos pasará a nosotros si no pensamos algo rápido.

Rikuo convocó su espada, la Ichibi no Tachi.

—Tampoco hace falta pensar mucho. Si la salida nos rehuye, entonces nosotros crearemos nuestra propia salida. _¡Tensa Zangetsu!_

La explosión de energía espiritual fue grande y parte de la ilusión de la casa desapareció, dejando a la vista la auténtica puerta de salida de la casa. Por desgracia, estaba cerrada con cadenas y candado. La energía del ataque rebotó y se volvió contra ellos.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó Tsurara, mientras sus ropas eran desgarradas por el impacto. Yura, en la misma tesitura, trató de tapar lo tapable.

—¡No miréis! ¡Si alguien mira, lo exorcizo! ¡Aunque sea humano!

—¿Qué? —Rikuo estaba muy sorprendido—. ¿Necesito más fuerza?

—Pensaba que los kitsunes eran famosos por tener algo de cerebro para ser yokai —le espetó Ryuji—. Cuanta más fuerza utilices, más daño nos harás a todos. No, esta trampa debe tener alguna clase de llave.

—Pues más vale que nos demos prisa en encontrarla —dijo Ibaraki-Doji con un gruñido de irritación—. ¡Mirad!

Herida por el ataque de Rikuo, la casa se defendía contra sus ocupantes indeseados. Las paredes se doblaban sobre ellos, las vigas del techo se soltaban y les atacaban, y el suelo se abría para tratar de atraparlos. En medio del caos, era imposible ponerse a buscar ninguna llave.

"Lo estamos enfocando mal. Lo estoy enfocando mal", pensó Rikuo. "El Gran Tengu ya me advirtió de que los yokai de Toono eran maestros a la hora de controlar su miedo. Quizás si yo controlo el mío, descubriré el punto débil de esta maldita casa".

Ignorando los trozos de madera que trataban de matarlo, Rikuo cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pensó en la puerta. Pensó en el candado. Su "miedo" era diferente de las ilusiones de la casa. Si quería encontrar la llave, tenía que encontrar una fuente de miedo diferente.

Y la encontró.

—¡Ya te tengo! —exclamó Rikuo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas, Rikuo? ¡La pelea es aquí! —le llamó Yura, mientras Rikuo corría por el pasillo.

—¡Ahora vuelvo, Yura! ¡Pero primero tengo que matar a una mosca!

—¿Una mosca?

Rikuo no perdió el tiempo en responder. Sí, allí estaba. Una mosca, un insecto inofensivo, al menos en apariencia. Nadie habría reparado en ella, a menos que se concentrase y utilizase solamente su "miedo" para inspeccionar el entorno. El insecto trató de escapar volando, pero Rikuo fue más rápido. Con un golpe de espada, partió a la mosca en dos. Entonces el bicho se convirtió en una pequeña llave dorada.

—Perfecto —Rikuo sonrió—. Ya empiezo estar harto de la hospitalidad de Toono.

00000

Fuera de la mansión, Itaku aguardaba com gesto adusto. No estaba solo. Le acompañaban sus buenos amigos, los mismos que habían ido con él a Kioto: Dohiko, el hombre-mono; Reira, la dama de las nieves de pelo rosa; Amezo, el kappa del pantano; Awashima, el amanojaku que se convertía en mujer durante la noche; y Yukari, la duende de la suerte.

—Están tardando —se quejó Itaku.

—Dales tiempo. Probablemente se habrán llevado un susto, pero seguro que salen de un momento a otro —dijo Reira con optimismo.

La Yuki-onna tenía razón. Al poco rato, Rikuo y sus compañeros de viaje salieron de la casa encantada con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Itaku! —exclamó Rikuo al reconocer al kamaitachi—. ¿Ha sido esto idea tuya?

—Claro que sí —respondió Itaku directamente—. Era una prueba. Y la habéis pasado. Por los pelos, pero la habéis pasado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que queréis matarnos? —preguntó Rikuo con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

—¡Ja! No seas tonto, chaval —le dijo Awashima sacudiéndole del hombro—. Esto es Toono, ¿te enteras? Aquí la vida es una lucha continua. El entrenamiento nunca acaba. Si no estás a la altura, más vale que te vayas.

—Si queréis que Toono os reconozca, tenéis que demostrar vuestra valía —añadió Itaku con seriedad.

Ibaraki-Doji dio un paso al frente.

—Si tantas ganas tenéis de probar lo que vale un auténtico yokai de Kioto, la próxima vez dejaos de memeces y desenvainad las espadas, caraculos.

—A eso íbamos —respondió Itaku sucintamente.

Con sonrisas amistosas, el kamaitachi y sus compañeros empezaron a desenfundar sus armas y convocar su "miedo".

—Si queréis conocer Toono, primero tenéis que luchar contra Toono.

—No es que me guste romper tradiciones centenarias ni nada de eso, ¿pero no hay manera de que podamos saltarnos ese paso y ser amigos? —sugirió Tsurara. Ella sólo quería descansar, no ponerse a luchar así porque sí. ¿De verdad se había criado su madre en aquella aldea de locos?

Ryuji sacó sus talismanes.

—No sé vosotros, pero a mí me han entrado muchas ganas de darle una paliza a alguien.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, exorcista de pacotilla —dijo Ibaraki-Doji, sacando sus katanas gemelas.

—¡Vamos allá! —exclamó Rikuo con decisión. Aunque le parecía una locura, su sangre de kitsune hervía de excitación. Quizás ése era el verdadero espíritu de los guerreros yokai.

Itaku sonrió. La vida en Toono siempre era interesante.

00000

**Baños termales**

Había sido una salvajada, pensó Tsurara. Habían luchado durante horas. Al principio lo habían hecho movidos por la furia y el hartazgo, luego por la excitación y, al final, por la diversión. Habían luchado en serio, pero por alguna razón habían acabado sin que nadie le guardase rencor a nadie. Itaku y los suyos eran buena gente, eso estaba claro, y sólo les habían dado la bienvenida de la única manera conocida en Toono. Con una buena pelea entre amigos.

Cuando al acabar les habían ofrecido acompañarles a los gloriosos baños termales de la aldea, todos habían aceptado sin rencor. Bueno, todos menos Tsurara. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Era una dama de las nieves y corría el riesgo de quemarse gravemente si entraba en contacto con agua caliente.

Claro que había gente que no sabía aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

—¡Voy a morir! —gritó Tsurara, sin ropa y al borde del agua.

—Tranquila, estarás bien. Si sabes controlar tu "miedo", incluso unas Yuki-onnas como nosotras podemos bañarnos en las aguas termales —la animó Reira por detrás.

—No estoy yo muy segura...

—¡Ah, ah, nada de peros! ¡Vamos allá!

Tsurara, muerta de miedo, entró en el agua... y no pasó nada.

—¿Ves? —le guiñó un ojo Reira.

—Menudo jaleo has montado, Oikawa —le dijo Yura malhumorada. A su lado, la pequeña Yukari flotaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

Tsurara se relajó. Sí, notaba el calor del agua, pero si se concentraba podía mantener una temperatura agradable a su alrededor. Bueno, en realidad la que lo hacía era Reira, una uténtica maestra en el arte de controlar su "miedo". Quizás tenía que pasar una temporada entrenando en Toono algún día. Ahora que formaba parte de la Procesión Nocturna personal de Rikuo, quería hacerse más fuerte. Quería protegerlo.

—Muy bien, vas muy bien, Tsurara. Ahora voy a dejar que tú te encargues sola, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Reira con una sonrisa.

Tsurara asintió decidida. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo. No era difícil, el frío era su arma, sólo tenía que estar atenta, no pasarse ni quedarse corta... y entonces notó un pequeño picor de calor en su espalda.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!

Su "miedo" se salió fuera de control y acabó congelando el manantial entero. Reira meneó la cabeza, un poco decepcionada. Yura estaba congelada. Literalmente.

—¡YUKI-ONNA! —rugió la onmyoji.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

00000

El baño termal había recuperado de nuevo su temperatura habitual y Yura se había quedado para no caer en la hipotermia. Tsurara no había tenido el valor de volver a intentar el mismo experimento una segunda vez, así que en ese momento se dirigía a la casa de huéspedes. Itaku y los suyos les habían asegurado que esta vez no habría trampas raras, aunque con los yokai de Toono uno nunca sabía.

Entonces oyó unas voces familiares cerca de allí. Se acercó para ver mejor y luego apartó la mirada azorada.

Se trataba de los baños termales para hombres.

—Uf, duele —se quejó Rikuo. El agua caliente hacía que sus heridas abiertas le picasen. Ninguno de los yokai de Toono se había contenido a la hora de pelear.

—No te quejes tanto, Rikuo —le dijo Dohiko con una risita—. Un verdadero guerrero se mide por sus heridas.

—Menuda estupidez —rezongó Ryuji—. Sólo son heridos aquellos idiotas que no pueden evitar los ataques del enemigo. Personalmente, prefiero matar a distancia y que otros se lleven los palos.

—Muy propio de un onmyoji —comentó Itaku con una mueca de desprecio—. Aún así, todos habéis luchado bien. Si queréis haceros más fuertes, podéis venir a Toono cuando queráis.

—Pues menuda bienvenida de mierda —bufó Ibaraki-Doji. Incluso en el onsen, seguía con media cara tapada por la lápida de su padre.

Rikuo suspiró.

—Los yokai de Toono sois muy raros —dijo el muchacho.

—No. Es sólo que no nos comprendéis —contestó Itaku—. Como lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

—¿Te refieres a la invitación? —preguntó Rikuo—. ¿Por qué se rieron todos de mí?

Amezo salió entonces de entre las aguas, como un kaiju verde y escamoso.

—A ver, Rikuo, eres buena gente y eso, ¿pero a quién estabas invitando? ¿Y para qué?

—¿Cómo que a quién estaba invitando? Pues a Toono, claro —dijo Rikuo sorprendido.

—¿Y quién es Toono?

Rikuo fue a responder, pero se quedó callado. Sentía que se le escapaba algo.

—En Toono todos somos libres —explicó Itaku—. Si queremos quedarnos, nos quedamos. Si queremos irnos, nos vamos. Nadie puede hablar en nombre de todos, ni siquiera el señor Akagappa. Habrá gente a la que le parezca bien enfrentarse a ese Sanmoto Gorozaemon que tanto os preocupa, otros querrán mantenerse al margen y seguro que habrá alguno al que le gustaría unirse a él, aunque sólo sea por la posibilidad de luchar contra los Abe y los Nura.

—Qué caótico —comentó Shokera.

—Así es como somos en Toono. Si alguien va a tu Gran Asamblea, será porque quiere, no porque sea un representante oficial ni nada parecido. No será Toono la que vaya, sino unos yokai de Toono.

—¿Estarás tú entre ellos, Itaku? —le peguntó Rikuo.

El kamaitachi hizo una pausa.

—Tal vez —se limitó a contestar—. Ese Sanmoto es peligroso. Y tenemos una cuenta pendiente. No nos gusta que nos usen como peones en un juego que no entendemos.

Rikuo asintió. Por lo que veía, tampoco podía esperar mucho más de un yokai de Toono.

—Pero eso no significa que Kioto nos guste —añadió Itaku—. Vuestro clan nos ha usado varias veces en el pasado, pero siempre nos han mirado por encima del hombro.

—Y que lo digas. Esos yokai de Kioto son unos manipuladores —dijo Amezo.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Y unos engreídos! ¡Incluso cuando nos contratan como mercenarios, no lo piden por favor, sino que exigen que les mandemos tropas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo! —añadió Dohiko.

—Ejem —carraspeó Shokera—. Que aquí hay yokai de Kioto presentes.

Dohiko y Amezo esbozaron unas sonrisas nerviosas.

—Oh, vamos, monaguillo, no es para tanto. Vosotros habéis cruzado espadas con nosotros, ¡eso es prácticamente como ser amigos! —dijo Awashima de repente, saltando al agua.

—¿Awashima? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pero no eres una mujer? ¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres? —preguntó Rikuo sorprendido, mientras Shokera apartaba la mirada avergonzado.

Awashima pareció enfadarse.

—¡Ah, no, de eso nada! ¡Lo que pasa es que el amanojaku es hombre de día, y mujer por la noche! ¡Pero en el fondo soy un hombre!

—Ah... Ya... —musitó Rikuo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no posar sus ojos en los "atributos" del amanojaku.

—Oh, vamos, no hay que ponerse tan serios —dijo Awashima con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Vamos a llevarnos bien! Dicen que desnudos en el baño es cuando se congenia mejor.

Desde su escondite detrás de unos arbustos, Tsurara estaba sopesando la idea de lanzarle un pedrusco de hielo a ese taimado Awashima. ¡Cómo se atrevía a atentar de esa forma contra la inocencia del pobre Rikuo!

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí agazapada?

—¡Aaaaaah! —exclamó Tsurara—. Buf, eres tú, Keikain. Menudo susto me has dado.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Eso es... ¡Eso es el baño de chicos!

—Chist, baja la voz, que nos van a oír.

Keikain frunció el ceño.

—Escuchar a escondidas está mal.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que esos yokai de Toono no le fueran a hacer nada a Rikuo —se excusó Tsurara de manera muy poco convincente.

—Ya —Yura enarcó una ceja.

—En serio.

—Sí, claro.

—Keikain...

Yura suspiró.

—Mira, si nos vamos ahora, haré como que no he visto nada, ¿de acuerdo? Como nos pillen, nos va a caer una buena...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar. Oyeron un grito y un estruendo. Se trataba de Awashima, que había aterrizado a varios metros después de que Shokera forcejease para quitársela a Rikuo de encima.

—¡Atrás, pecadora! O pecador, no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona eso del cambio de sexos, ¡pero da igual! ¡No permitiré que corrompas de esa manera al joven señor!

—¡Oh, vamos, pero si ya es un adulto! ¡Tiene trece años! —protestó Awashima—. Y vosotros sois nobles, ¿no? Seguro que sois los primeros en decirle al pobre chaval que se case y empiece a tener hijos, "por el bien de clan". ¡Panda de mojigatos hipócritas!

Rikuo apartó la vista, avergonzado. Ryuji soltó una risita de condescendencia.

—Je, algo me dice que el nieto de la vieja viuda negra no tiene ni idea de mujeres —dijo el hermano de Yura—. Pero bueno, ya aprenderá. Tiene pinta de ser de los que van rompiendo corazones de chicas para divertirse.

Las palabras de Ryuji pretendían ser una broma inofensiva, pero la expresión de Rikuo se ensombreció y se hundió un poco en el agua.

—¿Os ocurre algo, joven señor? —le preguntó Shokera con preocupación.

—No, nada, es sólo algo que me ha rondado la cabeza los últimos días. Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué debe hacer un hombre cuando una chica se le confiesa?

Aquellas palabras despertaron el interés de todos, tanto dentro del baño como fuera de él.

—¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? —cuchicheó Yura.

—¿No decías que escuchar a escondidas está mal? —le pinchó Tsurara.

—¡Calla, yokai!

En las aguas termales, Dohiko sonrió con expresión de quien sabe mucho de temas amorosos. Lo cual era una mentira cochina, pero ni Itaku ni los onmyoji parecían muy por la labor de hablar, y menos aún los cada vez más susceptibles yokai de Kioto, así que él tomó la voz cantante.

—"Hipotéticamente hablando", ¿eh? Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿al chico le gusta esa chica?

—No —respondió rápidamente Rikuo.

—Ya veo. ¿Es que acaso el chico tiene a otra chica en mente?

Rikuo se puso rojo, lo cual no ocurría casi nunca cuando estaba en su forma kitsune.

—Mejor lo dejamos. No me apetece hablar de eso ahora.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es justo! ¡Ahora que llegábamos a la parte interesante! —se lamentó Amezo.

—¡No te cortes ahora, Rikuo! —le presionó Awashima—. ¡Esto es un pacto entre caballeros! ¡Guardaremos el secreto! ¡Sólo dinos si al menos hay alguien que te gusta! ¡Nada más!

Por un momento, pareció que Rikuo no iba a responder, que iba a salir del baño y nada más. Pero todos tenían la vista clavada en él. Incluso los onmyoji, que fingían desinterés, no se perdían detalle. Con un hilillo de voz confesó:

—Sí, hay alguien.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Awashima, mientras los demás se reían—. Venga, ahora dinos quién es.

—Ah, no de eso nada. Yo me salgo ya.

—¡Pero...!

—El joven señor ha dicho que no y es que no —intervino Shokera, cortándole el paso.

Los yokai de Toono se echaron unas risas, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, mientras Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera se removían inquietos. No les gustaba la informalidad y la falta de respeto de sus anfitriones, pero no tenían más remedio que tragar. Ryuji y Mamiru se mantuvieron en un silencio pensativo.

En cuanto a Rikuo, harto de ser el blanco de las burlas, salió del agua y se dispuso a coger su ropa. Por un pelo no descubrió a Yura y Tsurara, que se pegaron contra las rocas con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidas. Lo consiguieron y Rikuo se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Ni una palabra a nadie —dijo Yura.

—Ni una palabra a nadie —asintió Tsurara.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Vale, mira que olvidarme que febrero es un mes más corto. Como siempre, vuelvo a rozar el límite, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Kitsune no Mago. Gracias a mis fieles lectores y a los esforzados escritores de reseñas como _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Nayrael_, _RAYHACHIBI_ y _RIAS_. Hablando de _RIAS_, sí, ya me divertiría hacer un omake o una historieta con este Rikuo y el Rikuo original encontrándose, pero le tengo que dar más vueltas. Acepto sugerencias ;)

* En el capítulo 23 del manga, Kiyotsugu menciona las regiones de Japón con mayor población yokai. Sorprendentemente, entre ellas no se encuentra Kanto, la patria de los héroes de Nurarihyon no Mago. De Chugoku no aparece gran cosa, así que me guío por el mapa de clanes yokai que publicó Nayrael en su tumblr.

* Rikuo no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar con Toono. Los yokai de Toono son más permeables al descaro yakuza de un Nurarihyon, pero incluso así en el manga Rikuo tuvo que pasar varios días entrenando en la aldea para hacerse una idea del modo de pensar de Toono. E incluso entonces seguía metiendo la pata de vez en cuando.

* En efecto, Tsurara no se puede bañar con agua caliente. En una sección de preguntas y respuestas, Tsurara revela que tiene que ducharse siempre con agua fría.

* La casa encantada aparece en el capítulo 185 del manga y en la OVA precuela con Nurarihyon como protagonista, cuando viaja por primera vez a Toono y reúne a sus primeros seguidores.

* Rikuo, incluso el Rikuo nocturno, es sorprendentemente susceptible a las bromas personales a su costa, como demuestra el OVA en el que se encuentra en una visión con su padre y su abuelo. Creo que es la única vez que hemos visto al Rikuo yokai sonrojándose, pero la OVA merece la pena sólo por eso xD

Próximo capítulo: _"El monte del miedo"_


	42. El monte del miedo

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo llega a Toono, aunque se encuentra con muchas dificultades para convencer a los yokai ninjas de que se unan a su causa. En un momento de descanso en las aguas termales, Yuta y Tsurara oyen algo que no deben.

* * *

><p><strong>El monte del miedo<strong>

En el inframundo, allá donde humanos y yokai por igual acaban al morir, Sanmoto Gorozaemon, el Rey Demonio, esperaba impaciente. Su poder crecía sin tener que hacer nada. Sentado en su trono dorado con el cuerpo robado a Nura Rihan, rodeado de almas en pena, parecía la viva estampa de la pereza. Pero su fuerza seguía aumentando. Lo notaba.

Por todo Japón, sus agentes en las sombras iban sembrando el miedo entre los humanos. Las leyendas urbanas se difundían con una velocidad asombrosa gracias a Internet y los teléfonos móviles. Nunca antes crear historias de terror había sido tan productivo. La tecnología había avanzado mucho, sí, pero los seres humanos eran tan cobardes y supersticiosos como trescientos años atrás. Un miedo del que Sanmoto pensaba aprovecharse.

Sin embargo, sus dudas no se habían apaciguado. Contra todo pronóstico, el Clan Abe de Kioto seguía en pie y ahora sus espías contaban que la vieja Hagoromo-Gitsune estaba tejiendo alianzas con otros clanes, sin duda para oponerse a él.

Era algo que le preocupaba a Sanmoto. Él no era un guerrero. En el pasado, había sido un exitoso mercader, un manipulador ambicioso y un gran tejedor de historias. Era la fuerza de sus historias y del té del conquistador lo que le había permitido obtener el poder de un demonio, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Podía crear leyendas urbanas a millares, alimentadas con el miedo de los humanos, pero una vez su miedo se rompía, eran débiles e incapaces de resistir a los grandes yokai. Con un ejército así, no podía conquistar un mundo.

En el pasado, Sanmoto había lavado el cerebro a otros yokai, más fuertes, para que fueran sus esbirros. Sin embargo, como Kurotabo había demostrado, no eran de fiar. Si el control mental se desvanecía, se podían volver en su contra.

Necesitaba más. Y Encho se lo iba a proporcionar.

—Sorpresa y pavor —dijo el narrador del Clan de las Cien Historias a su señor—. Sanmoto Gorozaemon es invencible contra cualquier loco que se le oponga, pero muchos se nos opondrán. Tenemos que hacer el mayor daño en el menor tiempo posible y llevarnos todo el "miedo" del país. Eso, y dejar que nuestros enemigos se maten entre nosotros.

Sanmoto y Ynagida le escuchaban atentamente. No lejos de allí, la siempre silenciosa Yosuzume montaba guardia. La mujer de alas negras había obtenido el privilegio de estar allí por su labor entre las filas de los yokai de Shikoku. Gracias a ella, el Martillo de Mao volvía a estar en poder de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, alimentado con las energías de los yokai muertos por el estúpido de Tamazuki.

—¿Aún sigues con esos tejemanejes? —le criticó Yanagida—. No funcionaron bien las últimas veces.

—Al contrario, funcionaron muy bien —le corrigió Encho con una sonrisa—. Tanto los Nura como los yokai de Shikoku fueron unas marionetas obedientes, pero se quedaron cortos. Necesitamos un enemigo más grande, más fuerte, más numeroso, que no se rinda pase lo que pase.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A los humanos.

Yanagida bufó con incredulidad, pero Sanmoto Gorozaemon asintió complacido. Como siempre, Encho sabía superarse a la hora de crear estrategias alternativas.

—¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo? —insistió Yanagida, algo incrédulo.

Sanmoto dirigió una mirada de reojo a Yanagida y sonrió. Era bueno que sus dos lugartenientes pelearan. Habían trabajado juntos para conseguirle un buen cuerpo con el que regresar al mundo de los vivos, pero sabía que desconfiaban el uno del otro. Yanagida temía el trato de favor que recibía Encho, y Encho quería demostrar que sus planes seguían siendo buenos incluso después de los últimos fracasos. En cualquier caso, mientras estuviesen peleados no tratarían de volverse en su contra. Sanmoto siempre salía beneficiado.

—Con el plan del Mesías, con un añadido más.

Tanto Sanmoto como Yanagida entrecerraron los ojos. El plan del Mesías llevaba años, siglos incubándose, y se suponía que iba a ser la maniobra definitiva contra sus enemigos y el engaño masivo de todo el pueblo japonés. Añadidos de última hora no eran bienvenidos.

—Encho... —empezó a mascullar Yanagida.

—Podemos seguir recolectando miedo poco a poco y construir un ejército de leyendas urbanas, como hemos hecho siempre hasta ahora. O podemos lanzar un golpe que nadie se espera para recolectar todo el miedo del país —dijo Encho con aplomo—. Será una maniobra de sorpresa y pavor, que deje a los humanos anonadados y vulnerables a las historias que les queramos contar. Se convertirán en nuestras marionetas y ellos harán el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Luego se arrodillarán ante el Rey Demonio y el país entero pertenecerá a Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Sanmoto parecía complacido, pero no era un valiente. La gloria le gustaba en su justa medida. Lo que quería era ganar, con honor o sin él.

—El plan del Mesías no puede alterarse a tu capricho, Encho —le advirtió el Rey Demonio muy seriamente.

—Hemos pavimentado las mentes sugestionables con nuestras historias, temido Sanmoto, pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos más miedo. Los humanos ya han puesto la primera piedra, con ese vídeo del joven señor de los Abe, que nos hemos encargado de azuzar en las redes —recordó Encho—. Pero hay muchos escépticos e incrédulos en estos tiempos modernos, gente que no se dejará mover por un puñado de vídeos o rumores en Internet.

—El té del conquistador... —sugirió Yanagida, pero Encho le cortó de inmediato.

—Imposible —sentenció el contador de historias—. Nura Rihan destruyó la Tetera de los Cien Demonios y lo que quedó lo tuvo que utilizar el señor Sanmoto para ascender a un nuevo plano de la existencia. No, lo que necesitamos son portentos terribles que convenzan hasta a los más reticentes de que lo único que pueden hacer para salvarse es seguir los dictados del Mesías.

Yanagida se cruzó de brazos.

—No niego que suena interesante, ¿pero no estarás tratando de anteponer tus deseos de contar la historia más grande jamás contada a los deseos de nuestro señor Sanmoto Gorozaemon?

—Yo soy sólo la Boca de Sanmoto. Es imposible para mí pensar en otra cosa que el bien de mi padre —dijo Encho con una reverencia.

Yansgida no estaba tan convencido de esa afirmación, pero él no tenía el privilegio de ser parte carnal de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Simplemente era un ayakashi que había tenido la oportunidad de formar parte de algo más grande. Se volvió hacia el Rey Demonio, que seguía pensativo.

—¿Cuánto costaría hacer lo que propones, Encho? —preguntó Sanmoto.

—¿En miedo? Bastante, tendríamos que hacer una inversión inicial mayor de lo planeado. Pero en cuanto el terror de la gente se dispare, su pánico devolverá con creces lo gastado. Nuevas historias brotarán automáticamente sin que nosotros tengamos que hacer nada más que dirigirlas —explicó Encho con renovado optimismo—. ¿En tiempo? No costaría nada. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer los preparativos con antelación.

—Te concedes demasiadas libertades —murmuró Yanagida.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon asintió lentamente. Como antiguo mercader, no le gustaban los riesgos, pero sabía que había veces en que no se podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro. Su olfato nunca le engañaba.

—Adelante, Encho. Causa la ruina del mundo de los vivos con mi bendición.

Encho asintió e hizo una reverencia. Yosuzume le seguía de cerca. Sonrió. Sus planes y los de su socio estaban marchando exactamente como habían previsto.

"Marionetas, todos somos marionetas en una obra de teatro. Pero esta vez no será el Rey Demonio el que tire de los hilos", pensó Encho satisfecho.

00000

**Monte Osore**

En la prefectura de Aomori se halla la remota península de Shimokita, en el extremo norte de Honshu, la mayor de las islas del archipiélago japonés. Más allá está el mar y la norteña Hokkaido. De todos los accidentes geográficos de la península, el más destacable es el monte Osore, literalmente, "el monte del miedo". Se trata de un volcán aún activo del que las leyendas cuentan que es una de las entradas al infierno.

Las energías del monte Osore impregnan el lugar. Las itako, chamanes del norte generalmente ciegas, y los monjes shugenja, seguidores de la rama budista del Shugendo, son de los pocos que se acercan a ese sitio infernal. Incluso los yokai lo evitan normalmente.

Pero Rikuo no. Tenía una misión que cumplir en aquel lugar.

Habían hecho ya todo lo que tenían que hacer en Toono. Sus anfitriones, visto que sabían luchar, se habían mostrado más amables con ellos e Itaku había sido una gran ayuda para suavizar las relaciones, aunque el kamaitachi seguía tan hosco como siempre. Incluso les habían invitado a _anmitsu_, un postre de gelatina, pasta de judías dulces, frutas y jarabe, que en Toono adquiría proporciones colosales.

Al final, los yokai de Toono habían decidido que mandarían a algunos de los suyos a la Gran Asamblea de Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Que te quede claro que sólo vamos para que nadie nos deje a oscuras. Tenemos tanto derecho a informarnos como el que más. Pero los que vayan no serán representantes legales. Si toman decisiones, será en su nombre, no en el de toda la aldea de Toono. Como ya te he dicho, nosotros no nos inclinamos ante nadie, ni siquiera ante nuestros camaradas —le advirtió Itaku.

A Rikuo no le importó. Le bastaba con esa promesa. Si los Nura de Tokio y los yokai de Toono acudían a la reunión, sabía que muchos otros se les unirían, aunque fuese sólo por curiosidad. No necesitaba una alianza firme, de momento se contentaba con advertirles del peligro.

Ahora, dejando Toono atrás, había ido allí a recoger la última pieza que le faltaba: la _Nenekirimaru_, la espada exorcista de los Keikain. Había sido destruida por Sanmoto Gorozaemon, pero Akifusa de los Keikain había prometido reconstruirla y hacerla mejor que antes. Era preciso, si querían una oportunidad para vencer al Rey Demonio.

—Akifusa sabe que venimos, ¿no? —le preguntó Rikuo a Yura.

—¿Qué? —murmuró su amiga distraída.

—Digo que Akifusa sabe que hoy vendremos a recoger la espada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, le avisé por teléfono hace... hace unos días, creo.

Rikuo meneó la cabeza, extrañado. Su amiga de la ifnancia estaba más distraída de lo habitual. También Tsurara. No sabía qué les pasaba, pero cuando les preguntó si estaban enfermas ellas habían respondido que no.

Se encogió de hombros. Confiaba en sus amigas. Si ellas decían que no era nada importante, es que no sería nada importante.

Yura suspiró. Estaba bastante más espesa de lo habitual cuando trataba con Rikuo. Había intentado apartar de su mente las palabras que había oído junto a las aguas termales, pero cuanto más intentaba olvidarlas, más se grababan en su mente.

"Sí, hay alguien", había respondido cuando le habían preguntado si había alguien que le gustaba.

No era algo extraño. Los dos tenían ya trece años y a esa edad uno ya no es un niño, empieza a pensar en cosas más... profundas. Sus compañeras de clase no paraban de parlotear sobre los chicos que les gustaban, así que la revelación de Rikuo no era tan dramática.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía entre alegre y acongojada? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de aprensión que la distraía? No era asunto suyo quién le gustaba a Rikuo. Si era buena gente, se alegraría por él. Porque se alegraría, ¿no? En ese momento recordó que no había acogido la intromisión de Tsurara en sus vidas muy bien, incluso antes de saber que era una yokai.

Eran... ¿celos? ¿Pero celos de amiga o algo más? Al pensar en eso, el corazón le latió más rápido de lo habitual. ¿Cuál era la respuesta que buscaba? ¿Cuál era la respuesta que quería?

"No puede ser, esto no es... no es...", trató de convencerse Yura a sí misma.

Tsurara, por su parte, tampoco paraba de pensar en lo que había confesado Rikuo. Había "alguien" que le gustaba. No era Ienaga Kana, menos mal, pero no sabía nada más. En un primer momento, se había emocionado. "¿Y si soy yo?", había pensado Tsurara con alegría.

Por desgracia, el pesimismo no tardó en envenenar esa alegría. ¿Y si no era ella? Si siguiente pensamiento había derivado a Yura. La onmyoji era humana, pero Rikuo no distinguía entre humanos y yokai. Además, era su amiga de la infancia. Tsurara no podía competir con eso.

Tampoco faltaban otras candidatas. En sus pesadillas, Tsurara veía a Rikuo confesar su amor a todas y cada una de sus compañeras de clase, y a todas las mujeres del Clan Abe, desde la pequeña Kyokotsu hasta la mismísima Hagoromo-Gitsune. También había otra respuesta en la que no había pensado antes: ¿quién decía que tenía que ser una chica? La lista de posibles intereses románticos de Rikuo se hacía entonces interminable.

"Sí, lo más probable es que no sea yo", tenía que admitir Tsurara. Aunque Rikuo se comportaba como un amigo y todo un caballero con ella, sabía que les separaba un abismo. Ella lo había estado espiando, lo había traicionado y, en el fondo, no se sentía digna de estar a su lado, incluso después de intercambiar copas de sake con él. E incluso si no fuera así, había clases. Rikuo descendía de los más poderosos ayakashi de Japón y en él corría la sangre de los divinos kitsune. Ella sólo era una Yuki-onna, de las que había a centenares. No, no se veía a su altura.

Si Rikuo hubiera sabido lo que pensaba Tsurara en ese mismo instante, le habría dicho que se trataba de una tontería. Pero entre sus poderes no estaba la telepatía y Tsurara se quedó sola con sus negativos pensamientos.

Tampoco es que el paraje invitara a ser optimista. El monte Osore era un lugar tétrico, lleno de rocas peladas y vapores sulfurosos.

Rikuo se adelantó, seguido de sus guardaespaldas Ibaraki-Doji y Shokera. Miró a un lado y a otro. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Yura, no había ni rastro de Akifusa.

—Pensé que vendría a recibirnos —comentó Rikuo decepcionado.

—Ni te molestes en esperar —dijo Ryuji, poniéndose a su altura—. Cuando ese idiota está enfrascado en la forja, no hay dios que lo mueva de allí.

—¿Entonces...?

—Supongo que tendremos que trepar nosotros mismos —Ryuji se encogió de hombros—. Yo no me sé las direcciones aquí.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿No estuviste entrenando _onmyodo_ con nosotros? —señaló el hermano de Yura—. ¿Dónde irías a forjar una espada exorcista?

Rikuo se quedó pensativo. Yura se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa y le susurró:

—En el lugar de más alta concentración espiritual, en el lugar donde haya más "miedo".

—Ya lo sabía —le respondió Rikuo en voz baja. Luego añadió en voz alta, para que Ryuji lo oyera—: Bien, creo que ya sé a dónde debemos ir.

—Entonces tú nos guiarás, chaval —respondió Ryuji.

Se pusieron en marcha sin darse cuenta de que una sombra observaba sus movimientos desde lejos con el ceño fruncido.

00000

En uno de los rincones más apartados del monte Osore había un lugar al que durante generaciones habían acudido los maestros armeros de todo Japón. Era un cementerio de espadas, como si de la tierra volcánica brotara afilado acero en lugar de musgo o líquenes. Hasta la misma roca podían herir, pero sus forjadores no las habían considerado dignas de llevárselas consigo y las habían dejado allí, abandonadas, engrosando un bosque de metal cada vez más tupido.

Porque no eran simples espadas las que se forjaban en ese lugar. Quien iba allí quería forjar acero capaz de cortar a los mismos dioses.

En una cueva tan opresiva que hasta respirar se hacía difícil, Keikain Akifusa trabajaba sin descanso en la fragua. Tras muchos intentos, y siguiendo las instrucciones dejadas por Hidemoto Decimotercero, el genio del pasado, había logrado perfeccionar su técnica. Ahora, por fin, estaba reforjando la _Nenekirimaru_ como debía ser: el arma definitiva para destruir a los yokai.

Akifusa era un genio, pero no era estúpido. Después de la cura de humildad que había sufrido a manos de Tsuchigumo, sabía que no estaba a la altura en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, más que ninguna otra cosa, la forja era su pasión. Todas sus energías, todos sus conocimientos, los volcaba ahora en la nueva _Nenekirimaru_.

Tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que no se percató de la llegada de invitados a su humilde morada.

—Akifusa, ya hemos llegado —le dijo Ryuji.

El heredero de los Yaso no respondió. Siguió golpeando el metal.

—¡Akifusa! ¿Me oyes? —insistió Ryuji.

Ni caso. Más martillazos.

Ryuji apretó los dientes. Se acercó lentamente a su primo y entonces le gritó en la oreja:

—¡DESPIERTA YA, CABEZA CUADRADA!

Akifusa pegó un respingo y se volvió, presto a combatir al enemigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran enemigos, sino sus primos Yura, Ryuji y Mamiru acompañados de yokai del Clan Abe. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio y sudoroso, una imagen que contrastaba con su apariencia pulcra y ordenada cuando visitaba la mansión ancestral de los Keikain. Cuando forjaba, las ropas ceremoniales eran un estorbo.

—¿Yura? ¿Ryuji? ¿Qué...? ¡Ah, es verdad, que veníais hoy! Lo siento mucho, estaba distraído.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos que cuando haces espadas te emocionas, pero vamos al grano —Ryuji seguía siendo tan cortante como siempre—. ¿Has terminado la _Nenekirimaru_?

—Estoy en ello —confesó Akifusa—. Esta _Nenekirimaru_, o mejor dicho, la _Nuekirimaru_, pues Hidemoto Decimotercero la creó en sus inicios para acabar incluso con el propio Nue, será más fuerte que ninguna espada jamás creada. Pero le falta algo.

Rikuo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le falta? —quiso saber el que pronto sería el espadachín de la nueva _Nenekirimaru_.

Akifusa iba a responder cuando una nueva figura entró en la caverna.

—Señor Akifusa, necesita comer algo. Le traigo una sopa... Ah, disculpadme, no sabía que teníais visita.

Todos se volvieron hacia la recién llegada. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de apariencia grácil y delicada. Se movía con lentitud y cierta inseguridad, como si estuviera ciega. Bueno, realmente no estaba ciega del todo, pero si era verdad que su vista era bastante mala, pese a ser tan joven. Vestía ropajes tradicionales y llevaba un cuenco humeante en las manos.

—Momoishi, pasa, te presentaré a mi familia y mis amigos —la saludó Akifusa con una sonrisa.

Momoishi, que así se llamaba la chica, asintió y se adelantó. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de los yokai, sintió un escalofrío y abrió mucho los ojos. Dejó caer el cuenco que llevaba y se acurrucó junto a Akifusa.

—¡Señor Akifusa! ¡Son ayakashi! —le advirtió Momoishi alarmada.

—Ya lo sé, tranquila, no te preocupes. Son amigos —le explicó el onmyoji.

—¿Amigos? —Momoishi estaba muy confundida.

Ryuji examinó con ojos calculadores a la recién llegada. Yura y Tsurara tampoco le quitaban el ojo de encima. En cuanto a Mamiru, Shokera e Ibaraki-Doji, no parecían interesados en lo más mínimo por la chica. Estaba claro que su capacidad d combate era nula.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Ryuji desconfiado. Como maestro en trampas, sabía oler la posibilidad de que hubiera una allí mismo.

Akifusa captó enseguida la sospecha de su primo y trató de tranquilizar los ánimos.

—La señorita Momoishi es una de las itako que vive en el monte Osore —explicó el forjador de espadas—. Desde que vine aquí a perfeccionar mi técnica, ha sido mi benefactora. Sin su ayuda lo habría pasado mal.

—Así que tu "benefactora", dices —comentó Ryuji.

—Sí —asintió Akifusa.

Ryuji suspiró. Luego apoyó una mano en el hombro de su primo.

—Akifusa, no hace falta que mientas. No, no, déjame hablar. Te comprendo, y eso que soy algo más joven que tú. En fin, no parece mala chica, y estoy seguro de que en la rama Yaso de la familia estarán muy contentos de que hayas decidido continuar la estirpe.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo estás sacando todo de contexto, Ryuji! Yura, por favor, eres la heredera, dile algo a tu hermano —le pidió Akifusa a su prima.

Pero Yura no parecía muy por la labor de corregir a su hermano.

—A mí no me importa. Si el primo Akifusa es feliz, yo soy feliz —dijo la chica sin pizca de malicia.

Akifusa no se lo podía creer. Se volvió hacia los demás, pero no encontró ninguna mirada de consuelo. La misma Tsurara, de hecho, entrecerró los ojos con aire acusador.

—Qué sospechoso, los dos viviendo en una pequeña cueva en la montaña... —murmuró la dama de las nieves como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mientras tanto, Momoishi estaba pendiente de los yokai. Por fortuna, no parecían tener intención de atacar, aunque alguno de ellos, como ese demonio con media cara tapada, parecía extremadamente aterrador. Aún así, trató de mantener la entereza. Como itako, su especialidad no eran exterminar yokai, pero sabía de exorcismos y sabía que no había que mostrar miedo ante un ser sobrenatural.

—Señor Akifusa, ¿qué hacen estos ayakashi aquí?

—Como he dicho, son amigos. Mi familia y la suya se han aliado para acabar con el más horrible y malvado yokai que jamás haya conocido. La espada que he estado forjando y en la que he trabajado todos estos días es, precisamente, para acabar con ese monstruo.

—La katana... —recordó Momoishi—. Pero señor Akifusa, en esa espada ha puesto todo su esfuerzo. Yo lo he... lo he visto, toda esa emoción, todos esos sentimientos. Es como si pudiera oír las voces de mil años en ese metal. ¿Y se lo va a dar a unos ayakashi?

—¿Voces? —se sorprendió Akifusa.

Sí, tenía sentido. Momoishi era una itako especialmente dotada, incluso en una época en que las itako estaban camino de la desaparición, incluso allí, en el monte Osore. Podía ver cosas que otros no veían. Y era cierto que las voces de mil años le habían llegado a él, Akifusa, a través de todos los tratados de los antepasados de la familia Keikain. Esa katana era algo especial.

Akifusa sonrió.

—Lo importante no es si quien la vaya a manejar es humano o ayakashi —le dijo a Momoishi—. Lo importante es que quien la empuñe sepa canalizar la voluntad de esa espada. La voluntad de los Keikain, la voluntad de proteger Kioto. Y ahora se la paso a su nuevo dueño.

—¿No decías que le faltaba algo a esa espada? —señaló Ryuji.

—Sí —Akifusa asintió—. Le falta un maestro a su altura.

Rikuo se aproximó con ganas de examinar la que iba a ser su nueva espada, pero para sorpresa de propios y extraños, Yura se adelantó y cogió la _Nenekirimaru_ de las manos de Akifusa.

—¿Yura? —musitó Rikuo confundido.

—¡Escucha bien, Rikuo! —exclamó su amiga de la infancia, adoptando el papel de heredera del clan—. Esta katana no es una espada más. Esta katana es el símbolo de todo por lo que han luchado los Keikain. Mi familia, ¿lo comprendes, Rikuo?

El muchacho asintió, sin decir palabra.

—Durante mil años, desde que nuestro antepasado Ashiya Doman fundó el clan, hemos defendido Kioto de todas las amenazas posibles. Sí, incluso de los yokai de Kioto. Esta misma espada se llamaba antes Nuekirimaru, pensada para abatir al Nue. Ahora ya no somos enemigos, tenemos un adversario común, pero no puedo dejar que cualquiera se lleve esta hoja que representa los sueños y esperanzas de mil años. Somos amigos, Rikuo, para siempre, pero también soy la heredera de la familia Keikain. Y necesito que el heredero del Clan Abe lo entienda.

Rikuo sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amiga mostrarse tan protocolaria, pero entendía que era necesario. Para todos. Hizo una reverencia.

—Como futuro líder del Clan Abe, prometo que sólo usaré esta espada para defender a los inocentes de Kioto, no importa su origen y condición. Jamás la enarbolaré contra los Keikain ni sus herederos. Si falto a mi palabra, que la misma Inari me condene al infierno.

Yura pareció satisfecha. Sin embargo, Ryuji fingió un bostezo de aburrimiento e Ibaraki-Doji gruñó, impaciente.

—¿Hemos terminado ya con esta pantomima? Nuestra señora espera y a Hagoromo-Gitsune no le gusta que la hagan esperar —se quejó el oni.

—Siempre tan diplomático, Ibaraki-Doji —se burló Shokera.

—Cierra el pico, santurrón —le espetó su compañero.

Parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Rikuo contempló la _Nenekirimaru_, extasiado. Ni su _Ichibi no Tachi_, hecha con su propio miedo, era comparable a aquella arma exorcista. Cuando la blandió, se ajustó a él como si hubiera nacido para empuñarla. Y tal como habían dicho Momoishi y Yura, notaba el peso de mil años de historia en la espada. Las esperanzas de una de las estirpes de onmyoji más grandes del país, puestas en aquella katana.

"Bien", se dijo Rikuo, "yo cargaré con este peso".

—La espada está contenta —le comentó Momoishi a Akifusa con una sonrisa.

—Esperaba que así fuera —suspiró el joven forjador de espadas—. No es una katana normal, ni siquiera para ser una espada exorcista. Hidemoto Decimotercero, nuestro antepasado, la creó de forma que fuese incapaz de herir mortalmente a los humanos.

—¿En serio? —se asombró Momoishi.

—En serio —corroboró Akifusa—. Es una espada buena, ¿no te parece?

Momoishi asintió y sonrió aún más. Desde que había conocido a Akifusa, había sentido en él una gran bondad. Tensión, estrés y preocupación, también, pero eso era normal entre los forjadores de espadas del monte Osore. Tanto "miedo" concentrado en aquel lugar terminaba pasando factura. En cualquier caso, Momoishi estaba convencida de que Akifusa jamás habría entregado un arma semejante a los ayakashi sin una buena razón.

—Bien, tortolitos, es hora de separarse —les interrumpió Ryuji bruscamente—. Ya habéis oído al cara-de-lápida, los monstruitos se impacientan. Akifusa, coge todas las espadas decentes que haya por aquí y átalas. Nos las llevamos.

—Ryuji, me gustaría quedarme aquí —le confesó Akifusa.

Ryuji miró de reojo a Momoishi.

—Sí, ya me imagino por qué.

—¡No es eso! —se enfadó su primo—. Verás, he mejorado bastante, lo suficiente como para reparar la _Nenekirimaru_, pero aún me queda mucho por aprender. En el monte Osore vive un gran maestro forjador de espadas. Él me ha guiado en todos los pasos para restaurar la _Nenekirimaru_. Sabe más de lo que creía posible, y quiero seguir aprendiendo de él. Además, mientras esté aquí, puedo seguir fabricando espadas para enviarlas a Kioto.

Ryuji rumió la propuesta de su primo. Tenía lógica, aunque no le gustaba dejarle solo en aquel lugar tan remoto, por muy bueno que fuese ese maestro.

—En fin, es cosa tuya, pero a partir de ahora envía avisos todos los días, ¿de acuerdo? Vivimos en el mundo moderno, estoy seguro de que hasta tú tienes móvil. Si un día no recibimos noticias tuyas, aunque sea porque te hayas quedado dormido, convencerá al viejo de que nos permita a Mamiru y a mí devolverte a rastras a Kioto, ¿está claro?

Akifusa sonrió. Aquella era la manera de Ryuji de demostrar que estaba terriblemente preocupado por sus seres queridos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el onmyoji.

—Y cuídate un poco más. Estás en los huesos. ¿Es que haces ayunos espirituales o qué?

En ese momento, Momoishi intervino:

—El señor Akifusa puede pasarse hasta setenta horas encerrado en esta cueva —se lamentó la itako—. Come poco, duerme poco, y piensa sólo en trabajar el metal. A veces me he pasado hasta diez minutos a su lado sin que se entere, a pesar de que le traigo la comida.

—Ya sabes que cuando me concentro en la forja, mi cuerpo segrega adrenalina y dopamina. No me canso fácilmente —se defendió Akifusa.

La expresión seria de la itako se rompió un poco.

—Hum, ¡pero Momo no puede evitar preocuparse! —exclamó Momoishi, hablando en tercera persona como una niña pequeña.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo sé, lo sé. Esta vez me lo tomaré con más calma, lo prometo —respondió Akifusa.

Ryuji meneó la cabeza. "Como una pareja casada", pensó. En el fondo, le daban un poco de envidia.

Su hermana, Mamiru y los yokai ya habían salido y le esperaban a la entrada de la cueva. Antes de seguir sus pasos, sin embargo, Ryuji se volvió una vez más hacia su primo. Había algo que quería saber.

—¿Cómo se llama ese maestro del que me has hablado? —le preguntó a Akifusa.

—Es el señor Taisei —respondió el heredero de los Yaso—. Gokadoin Taisei.

00000

A no mucha distancia de allí, dos misteriosas figuras observaban la escena. Una, embozada en una capa negra, rezumaba con rabia mal contenida. Yokai, sucios yokai mancillando el suelo sagrado del monte Osore con su presencia. Era una vergüenza. Habría dado lo que fuera por desatar sus poderes sobre aquellos monstruos de la oscuridad, convocar un ejército interminable de muertos y lanzarlos sobre esos perros.

Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Tenía órdenes. Pues al lado de la primera, había una segunda figura, más bajita y envuelta en ropas de blanco impoluto.

—Señor Ariyuki, ¿de verdad debemos dejar que se marchen? —preguntó el primero.

—Taisei, Taisei, debes aprender que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar —contestó el otro alegremente—. Si no controlas tu impaciencia, no podrás llegar a ser uno de los cabezas de familia. Hiruko no lo dirá en voz alta, pero se sentiría muy decepcionado si eso pasa. Eres de sus favoritos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Taisei masculló algo ininteligible y su acompañante se dio por satisfecho. Sin embargo, el otro volvió a la carga apenas pasado un minuto de silencio.

—¿Pero hacía falta fabricar esa espada para ellos? Me duele ver el fruto de mi trabajo y el de ese pobre Keikain, engañado por los yokai, en manos de un odioso kitsune. Es una herejía.

—Keikain Akifusa es un genio, pero él solo no podría haber terminado la _Nenekirimaru_ sin tu apoyo, Taisei. En el fondo, es una suerte que acudiera a ti. Un pajarito me ha dicho que el Rey Demonio pronto empezará a moverse, y todas las piezas tienen que estar en su sitio antes del gran final.

Taisei no parecía convencido. No le gustaban aquellos tejemanejes. Claro que quizás esa era la razón de que aún estuviese atascado en el escalafón de la familia.

—Sigo sin entender por qué hemos dejado esa magnífica katana en manos de los yokai. ¿No habría sido mejor quedárnosla nosotros? A fin de cuentas, los yokai de Kioto van a morir.

Ariyuki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Así es, van a morir. Sin embargo, tampoco nos conviene que mueran demasiado rápido. Hay que nivelar la balanza. Porque al Rey Demonio se le pueden ocurrir ideas raras si ve que gana muy rápido, y el Primero no quiere que eso ocurra. Tranquilo, Taisei. Como he dicho, ten paciencia. Más temprano que tarde podrás matar a todos los yokai que quieras.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Hagoromo-Gitsune, la única e incontestable Señora del Pandemónium, observaba con atención un mapa de Japón dividido en zonas. Sin embargo, no eran las prefecturas oficiales del país, sino las fronteras de los distintos clanes yokai que regían el mundo de las sombras de Japón.

Era un poco deprimente. Había muchos huecos vacíos, que en su día habían sido ocupados por uno u otro clan. Sin embargo, esos clanes habían desaparecido y los demás no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ocupar su lugar. Ese era el precio de la expansión humana, que poco a poco iba desplazando a los yokai a los lugares más recónditos e inaccesibles del archipiélago. Sólo los clanes de mayor solera podían vivir a la sombra de los humanos y prosperar.

Estaban el Clan Abe y el Clan Nura. Estaban los yokai de Toono en el norte. Estaban los yokai araña de las profundidades de Kyushu, de donde había venido el mismo Tsuchigumo. Estaba también Shikoku, ahora subordinada a Kioto. "Como debe ser", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Luego el Clan Tokaido, el Clan Jorogumo, el Clan Seto Akki, el Clan Tenka Fubu, incluso ese clan de bebedores de Yamaguchi.

Había marcado con verde los clanes que iban a mandar representación a la Gran Asamblea, con rojo los que no iban a ir, y con amarillo los que estaban en duda. Había pocos verdes, algunos rojos y muchos, muchos amarillos.

—La señora Hagoromo-Gitsune no debe preocuparse —le dijo el Gran Tengu, su más fiel consejero—. Vendrán.

—Muy seguro te veo, Sojobo —contestó la kitsune.

—El joven señor ya me ha demostrado que con palabras se puede llegar muy lejos. Y eso es lo que vamos a vender en la Gran Asamblea: palabras. La curiosidad podrá incluso con los más reticentes. Otra cosa es que después les convenzamos de que lo que les conviene es hacernos caso. Eso lo veo mucho más difícil.

—Yo también —reconoció Hagoromo-Gitsune a su pesar—. Pero que no se diga que no lo intentamos. Luego que no se quejen si decidimos ajustar cuentas con los cobardes.

No era la postura más diplomática del mundo, pero tampoco se le podía pedir más a la Señora del Pandemónium.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune malhumorada. Había dado orden expresa de que no se la molestara a menos que fuese para algo importante.

—Kuzunoha, soy yo —respondió Wakana al otro lado—. ¡Rikuo acaba de llamar!

Hagoromo-Gitsune hizo que le abrieran las puertas a su nuera. Esta irradiaba felicidad como la kitsune irradiaba oscuridad.

—¡Rikuo vuelve a casa! —anunció Wakana—. Dice que ya ha conseguido esa katana que quería, y asegura que podrá vencer con ella a Sanmoto si hace falta.

—Je, propio de mi nieto. ¡Pero dile que no se dé tanta prisa! Tiene que seguir entrenando, y la cola para llevarse un pedazo de ese maldito Rey Demonio es larga.

—Enseguida podrás decírselo en persona, Kuzunoha. Mañana estará en casa.

Hagoromo-Gitsune esbozó una sonrisa. La gran mansión no era la misma sin su nieto, aunque tenía a Kyokotsu y a su nuera para hacerle compañía.

Echó un vistazo más al mapa. Sí, Sojobo tenía razón. Nadie decía que no fácilmente a una invitación de la Señora de la Oscuridad de Kioto. Entonces, aunque la mayoría fuesen unos cobardes que se echasen para atrás o se pasasen al enemigo, empezaría a tejer sus propios planes. Sanmoto no era el único que sabía intrigar desde las sombras.

"Tengo que llamar a la Yuki-onna de nuevo", recordó Hagoromo-Gitsune entonces. Había dicho que Rikuo tenía que entrenar, pero no era el único. En las últimas semanas había estado practicando en secreto y creía que, por fin, podía empezar a hacer un avance significativo.

"Sanmoto no se lo esperará", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune con satisfacción.

00000

**Prefectura XXX**

Kiyotsugu estaba entusiasmado. No había podido ir al monte Osore y sus planes de excursión se habían ido al traste porque sus compañeros del Club Kiyo Cruz se habían ido en distintas direcciones para aprovechar el breve descanso entre el curso anterior y el siguiente, pero había encontrado algo que bien valía haberse quedado en Ukiyoe.

La profecía de Kudan.

Kudan era un yokai con cuerpo de ternero y cabeza de persona. De hecho, los kanjis que formaban su nombre eran los de "persona" y "vaca". Según decían los antiguos rumores, cuando un Kudan nacía hacía una predicción. La predicción era absoluta, siempre se cumplía. De hecho, vivía sólo para contarla, porque el Kudan moría justo después. Pero nadie había vuelto a ver un Kudan en siglos.

Hasta ahora. Hasta que en sus múltiples búsquedas por Internet, Kiyotsugu había encontrado un chat en el que se decía que un Kudan iba a nacer en una granja abandonada de la prefectura XXX.

Al principio, Kiyotsugu había dudado. No parecía un rumor muy fiable. Sin embargo, juzgando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (qué suerte tenían los del Club Onmyoji de Kioto, qué suerte), decidió acercarse al lugar. Para su sorpresa, vio que estaba lleno de gente que, como él, había seguido la pista de los rumores. Quizás no eran tan infundados como pensaba.

"Desde que circularon los vídeos de Kioto, la gente ya no se burla tanto de los buscadores de yokai", pensó Kiyotsugu, con cierto orgullo. Él había perseguido la verdad oculta desde pequeño.

Y allí estaba la prueba de la verdad: una vaca, a punto de parir. El proceso fue un poco asqueroso, pero Kiyotsugu mantuvo los ojos fijos como un buen investigador de yokai.

—Oh... Oh... ¡Oh! —exclamó uno de los presentes—. Es... ¡Es verdad! ¡Kudan! ¡Kudan!

Los demás corearon el nombre de Kudan, como una especia de mantra religioso. Porque en efecto, allí estaba, una horripilante criatura con cuerpo de vaca y cara de persona, contraída en una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento.

—¡Se está poniendo de pie! ¡Va a hacer una profecía!

Al momento, todos apuntaron sus cámaras a la criatura. No debían perderse ningún detalle.

—Escuchad, humanos —dijo Kudan—. Esta es mi profecía:

_Cuando el sol naciente al terror sucumba_

_y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas,_

_el Mesías regresará del infierno_

_y salvará a los hombres del averno._

_Él vencerá al demonio renacido_

_y traerá la paz a un mundo agradecido._

Nada más pronunciar las últimas sílabas, el yokai se dejó caer sobre el suelo del establo. Dejó de respirar.

—¿Pero qué demonios significa eso? —preguntó alguien.

—No lo sé —confesó Kiyotsugu temblando—, pero no me gusta nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Siento la tardanza, he andado muy atareado 8pésima excusa, lo sé; todos estamos atareados). Hace tiempo que no me paso por el portal de fanfiction y veo que tengo cosas que leer (incluido el nuevo capítulo en alfa del maestro Nayrael, enseguida me pongo a ello).

Gracias a todos los que me leen, y más gracias aún para los que me reseñan, como el ya mentado _Nayrael_, _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _RAYHACHIBI_, _Dennou_, _RIAS_ y ahora _silvergoldmoonlight_ también, que se enfrenta al temido traductor de Google.

_RIAS_ (hazte algún día cuenta, para que te pueda responder mejor!): Tiene sentido que acaben en Tokio, para que dé más juego, pero habría que encontrar una explicación "lógica" al portal dimensional. ¿Y por qué deberían cambiar de color de pelo?

* Kurotabo fue controlado por un tiempo por Sanmoto Gorozaemon. En principio había nacido como un yokai creado por los miedos y las esperanzas de los niños de las calles, que creían en un monje salvador que los rescataba de los malvados. En el capítulo 155 del manga Sanmoto reflexiona sobre la necesidad de haberle lavado el cerebro a Kurotabo con su té del conquistador porque los yokai creados con sus historias no tienen la fuerza de un yokai más "tradicional", por así decirlo. Sólo la acumulación de cien historias, al estilo de los cien demonios de una Procesión Nocturna, era capaz de igualar o superar ese poder.

* Momoishi y Taisei no son personajes originales, sino personajes del manga que aparecen en el arco argumental del monte Osore. Momoishi es, tal como se explica aquí, una itako del monte Osore. En general, las itako son videntes ciegas, pero Momoishi parece que sí conserva el sentido de la vista, aunque es todo muy ambiguo. Por eso he optado porque tenga mala vista, lo cual justifica la tradición de las itako y la ambigüedad del manga (por cierto, aviso que soy fan de emparejar a Akifusa y Momoishi). En cuanto a Taisei, es un onmyoji de la casa Gokadoin y maestro de Akifusa durante su estancia en el monte Osore.

* La profecía del Kudan aparece en el capítulo 159 del manga, aunque sinceramente parece más una instrucción de matar a Rikuo que otra cosa. Tengo mis razones para hacerla más poética aquí. Y sí, el manga oculta deliberadamente la prefectura en la que ocurre. Y sí, también es el inicio del "plan del Mesías", aunque yo voy a hacer mi versión particular del mismo.

Próximo capítulo: _"Apocalipsis". _Empieza el último arco argumental de Kitsune no Mago. Calculo que para el capítulo 50 ya habrá terminado.

**IMPORTANTE**: Agradecería si alguien me pudiera informar de bodas tradicionales japonesas, para el capítulo final. Ya dije que habría una boda, ¿verdad? ;)


	43. Apocalipsis

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Akifusa forja para Rikuo una nueva Nenekirimaru, capaz de vencer a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Mientras tanto, el Clan de las Cien Historias pone en marcha su plan definitivo, empezando por una terrible profecía sobre la destrucción de Japón y la llegada del Mesías.

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

Las semanas pasaron. Rikuo y Yura volvieron al colegio, empezando un nuevo curso. Tsurara también, claro, aunque más para hacer compañía a Rikuo que otra cosa. Sin embargo, no fue un regreso divertido. Aunque los rumores se habían acallado un poco después de varios días sin pisar la escuela, seguían corriendo habladurías acerca de Rikuo y los yokai. Decían la verdad, claro, pero para Rikuo, que tanto se había esforzado en ser un alumno ejemplar y tanto había luchado para mantener Kioto a salvo, era un suplicio ver cómo sus compañeros de clase e incluso algunos profesores le miraban raro.

Por eso era un alivio que por fin llegase la _Golden Week_. Aunque Rikuo presentía que sus días de vacaciones iba a emplearlos entrenando como un loco con el Gran Tengu y con Keikain Ryuji, en el fondo agradecía poder desconectar del enrarecido ambiente del instituto.

Y entonces empezó el desastre.

Era 28 de abril, último día de clases antes de la Golden Week. Rikuo estaba ayudando a Yura y a Tsurara a recoger las cosas de la reunión del Club Onmyoji cuando de repente oyó un grito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Rikuo.

—¡Era la voz de Shimohira-san! —exclamó Yura. Shimohira era una de sus compañeras de clase—. ¡Venía de los baños! ¡Vamos!

A aquellas alturas de la tarde apenas había gente en la escuela, así que fueron los primeros en llegar. Aunque a Rikuo le daba un poco de aprensión entrar en el baño de mujeres, Yura abrió la puerta sin vacilar. Entonces se quedó de piedra. Tsurara, a su lado, ahogó un grito. Rikuo venció sus recelos y se adelantó. Lo que vio le dejó anonadado.

Sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Manando del grifo, salpicando el suelo y las paredes, en las tazas de los váteres. Parecía que la misma agua se había convertido en sangre. No era pintura; Rikuo había estado en suficientes batallas para distinguir la sangre de verdad de un sucedáneo.

Shimohira estaba acurrucada en el suelo, junto a los grifos. Sin dudar un instante, Rikuo se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¡Shimohira-san! ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó Rikuo preocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Puedes hablar?

Shimohira tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—Yo... Yo... Sólo quería lavarme la cara... Nada más. Pero entonces... entonces... del grifo ha empezado a salir sangre. Antes era agua, ¡lo juro, lo juro, lo juro! Era agua... No era sangre, era agua...

Parecía en estado de shock, así que Rikuo no la presionó más. A su lado, Yura examinó los grifos con expresión ceñuda. Cerrados, no daban problemas. Sin embargo, si los abría, ocurría tal y como Shimohira había dicho: salían cantidades industriales de sangre.

—Esto es muy raro —murmuró Yura—. Rikuo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Lo que tú digas, Yura.

—Ve al baño de chicos. Mira a ver si está ocurriendo lo mismo.

Rikuo asintió y se fue. Aunque había sido un juego hasta entonces y él era heredero de un clan yokai, seguía siendo miembro del Club Onmyoji. Ahora que ocurría un auténtico fenómeno paranormal en la escuela, era momento de actuar como habían practicado. Mientras tanto, Yura siguió probando todos los grifos y las cisternas de los váteres. Tsurara se acercó a ella y le susurró:

—¿Crees que se trata de otra trampa del Clan de las Cien Historias?

—Tal vez, pero aquí apenas detecto rastros de energía espiritual. Debería haber notado algo, un cambio, lo que fuera —Yura se mordió la lengua, frustrada.

Tsurara iba a añadir algo más, pero no pudo, porque entonces empezaron a aparecer más compañeros, atraídos por el grito de antes.

—¡Shimohira! —Sus amigas corrieron a asistirla, tomando el relevo de Yura y Tsurara.

Otros se asomaron por fuera. Yanagida y Sato, de su clase, estaban también allí.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué está todo rojo? —quiso saber Sato, mirando con ojos interrogadores a Yura y Tsurara.

—No lo sabemos —reconoció Yura. No tenía sentido mentir, ya que pronto toda la escuela se enteraría de lo ocurrido—. Por alguna razón, está saliendo un líquido rojo de todos los grifos.

—¿Sangre? —quiso saber Sato.

—Es muy probable que sí —reconoció la onmyoji—. Ahora mismo Rikuo está comprobando si en el baño de chicos ocurre lo mismo.

—Ah, así que Abe ha estado aquí... —murmuró Sato en un tono que a Tsurara no le gustó nada. La Yuki-onna notó un aura peligrosa en su compañero de clase.

En ese momento apareció Rikuo, con expresión alarmada.

—¡Yura! ¡En el baño de chicos también hay sangre! Debemos avisar a los profesores, hay que comprobar todos los...

¡PAF! Sin la menor advertencia, Sato le sacudió un puñetazo. Sus gafas saltaron por los aires.

—¡Agh! Sato, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rikuo con voz dolida.

—¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Que qué estoy haciendo! —repitió Sato, cada vez más enfadado—. ¿Qué has hecho tú, monstruo? ¿Qué le has hecho a Shimohira?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —protestó Rikuo.

Fue en vano. Sato le garró del cuello del uniforme y le zarandeó.

—¡No me vengas con esas, monstruo! ¡Todos hemos visto el vídeo! ¡Todos sabemos lo que ha pasado en el último año! ¿Qué, no te has divertido suficiente? ¡Pues te vas a enterar!

Sato amagó con darle otro puñetazo, pero entonces Tsurara se interpuso, más que dispuesta a recibir el golpe en su lugar.

—¡BASTA! —gritó la Yuki-onna, terriblemente enfadada—. ¡Rikuo no ha hecho nada! ¡Es más, estaba intentando ayudar! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra pegarle de nuevo!

—¡Aparta, Oikawa! ¡Esto no te concierne!

—¿Que no me concierne? ¡Serás...!

Tsurara habría estado más que dispuesta a congelar en aquel instante a Sato en un cubito de hielo, pero vio de reojo cómo Rikuo le hacía una seña casi imperceptible con la cabeza. "No lo hagas", venía a decir. Tsurara se mordió la lengua. No quería ir en contra de los deseos de Rikuo, pero su compañero de clase no iba a atender a razones.

Sato aprovechó ese momento de duda de Tsurara para lanzarle otro puñetazo a Rikuo, en toda la cara. Al muchacho le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Sato iba a conectar una tercera vez (y Tsurara iba a lanzarle una ráfaga helada para evitarlo, ¡y al cuerno la mascarada!), cuando de repente un potente chorro de agua golpeó a Sato por detrás y lo tiró al suelo.

Era Yura. La onmyoji había convocado a su shikigami Rentei para crear una vez más el cañón de agua de mano Yura Max, ante el asombro del resto de alumnos.

—¡Quien haga daño a mis amigos se las verá conmigo! —sentenció Yura.

—¿Tú también, Keikain? ¿Eres una de esos monstruos? —preguntó Sato con rabia.

—No tienes ni idea —suspiró Yura—. ¿Ves esto? Es una técnica de _onmyodo_. Exorcismo. Ya sabes, para acabar con espíritus malignos. Normalmente no la uso en humanos, pero como vuelvas a pegar a Rikuo te juro que el próximo chorro te enviará al otro lado del pasillo.

Estaba claro que Sato aún tenía ganas de pelea, pero se le acabaron enseguida cuando vio que Yura no se estaba echando un farol. Para cuando llegaron los profesores, la situación se había calmado. Ellos tampoco pudieron evitar lanzar una mirada de sospecha a Rikuo (hasta ese punto habían llegado los rumores), pero se contentaron con hacerles unas preguntas y luego se llevaron a Shimohira a la enfermería. Aunque no estaba herida, la sangre podía contener hepatitis u otras enfermedades. Era mejor asegurarse.

En los minutos siguientes, se oyeron nuevos gritos por la escuela.

—Algo me dice que esto no está ocurriendo sólo en este piso —observó Rikuo con pesar.

—Algo me dice que esto está ocurriendo también fuera de la escuela —apostilló Yura.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —quiso saber Tsurara.

—Espera y verás, Oikawa. Espera y verás.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Wakana seguía las noticias con preocupación. No era la única. A su lado, Rikuo miraba la televisión cruzado de brazos y con expresión sombría. Lo mismo hacía Tsurara, sentada a su vera. Otros yokai de la mansión estaban también allí, pegados al televisor.

—Es horrible —murmuró Wakana.

—Sí, sí que lo es —reconoció Rikuo.

Lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la escuela no había sido un caso aislado. Extraños fenómenos paranormales estaban ocurriendo por todo Japón. Aunque la transformación del agua de los lavabos en sangre parecía ser el suceso más extendido, los noticiarios no paraban de dar información sobre hechos igual o aún más preocupantes: animales que morían de repente, cosechas que se secaban sin causa aparente, plagas de insectos y, lo más inquietante de todo, cientos de desapariciones en el espacio de unas pocas horas.

Justo en aquel momento, la presentadora anunciaba que fuentes dentro del Ministerio de Agricultura, Silvicultura y Pesca temían por el estado de las reservas estratégicas de pescado del país.

—¿Reservas estratégicas de pescado? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tsurara con curiosidad.

—Después de la guerra, el gobierno humano adoptó una política de reservas estratégicas para que Japón no volviese a sufrir una hambruna semejante —explicó el Gran Tengu sin quitar ojo a la pantalla—. El páis tiene reservas de pescado suficientes para alimentar a todos sus ciudadanos durante un año.

—Vaya —musitó Tsurara sorprendida.

Las malas noticias se sucedían. Por alguna razón, a pesar de lo ocurrido antes en la escuela, Kioto había sido una de las ciudades menos castigadas. En la mansión Abe no habían sufrido ninguna clase de fenómeno paranormal. Rikuo había hablado con Yura y había sabido por ella que la misma calma reinaba en la casa Keikain. Los edificios más cercanos a los templos también se habían librado.

—Es la energía espiritual —había explicado el Gran Tengu—. Lo que sea que está sucediendo, se trata de una maldición sobrenatural. Pero en Kioto hay tanta concentración de poder que no es fácil que nos afecte, incluso con una maldición tan poderosa como la que estamos contemplando.

—Sólo hay una persona capaz de hacer esto —había dicho Rikuo entonces.

Sí, todos lo sabían. Sanmoto Gorozaemon estaba detrás de aquellos extraños sucesos. Por qué lo hacía, nadie lo sabía muy bien, pero el Gran Tengu sospechaba que estaba tratando de asustar a todo el país a la vez, aunque le parecía una medida muy burda.

Rikuo respetaba la sabiduría del Gran Tengu, pero después de lo ocurrido durante el ataque de los yokai de Shikoku, había aprendido a no subestimar al Clan de las Cien Historias. Con la televisión e Internet, podían llegar a todas partes. Quizás esos fuegos de artificio no sorprendieran gran cosa a yokai y onmyoji experimentados, pero multiplicados por los millones de habitantes de Japón, se trataba de una fuente de "miedo" nada desdeñable.

Como para confirmar las sospechas de Rikuo, en ese momento la televisión empezó a fallar.

—¡Eh! ¡No pueden quitarla ahora, estábamos viendo las noticias! —protestó Kyokotsu, pensando que la gente que hacía el noticiario había decidido gastarles una mala pasada.

La imagen cambió, y poco a poco otra cara apareció en la pantalla. A Rikuo se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Incluso antes de que la nueva imagen sustituyera del todo a la anterior, el joven señor de los Abe reconoció enseguida de quién se trataba.

Encho.

El narrador de las Cien Historias sonreía, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos oscuros e inquietantes. Enseguida se oyeron voces de protesta y amenazas de muerte en el salón (como si Encho pudiese oírlas), pero Rikuo mandó callar a los alborotadores. Su enemigo no había invadido las ondas televisivas simplemente para reírse. Estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo.

El narrador no defraudó las expectativas de Rikuo, desde luego.

—¡Gentes de Japón! ¡Hijos del Sol Naciente! ¡Escuchad mis palabras! —exclamó Encho con su voz atractiva y bien modulada—. No soy vuestro enemigo, sino vuestro amigo. Por desgracia, os traigo malas noticias. Lo que habéis visto no es más que un adelante. El auténtico horror esta a punto de comenzar.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró Tsurara.

—¡Chist! Espera, quiero oír lo que dice —le pidió Rikuo.

—¡Recordad la profecía de Kudan! ¡Sí, esa que muchos habéis despreciado, pero que contiene la verdad absoluta!

_Cuando el sol naciente al terror sucumba_

_y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas,_

_el Mesías regresará del infierno_

_y salvará a los hombres del averno._

_Él vencerá al demonio renacido_

_y traerá la paz a un mundo agradecido._

Era la primera vez que Rikuo había oído recitada la profecía. Tenía fuerza. Oh, sí, sabía de ella. Kiyotsugu, el presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz de Ukiyoe, les había pasado el aviso. Al parecer, él mismo había estado presente en el macabro espectáculo del nacimiento de Kudan, así que podía atestiguar que lo ocurrido era la completa verdad y que la criatura con cuerpo de vaca y cabeza de persona había dicho esas mismas palabras punto por punto.

—Yo no soy más que un mensajero —continuó Encho—. Por mi boca habla el Mesías. ¡Si queremos salvar Japón, tenemos que levantarnos y luchar! ¡Luchar contra la oscuridad! ¡Luchar contra los demonios que se esconden entre nosotros! ¡Ellos son los culpables de estas desgracias! ¡Irán a más si no hacemos algo! El Gobierno ya ha sido informado. Sólo queda esperar que...

—Apagad el televisor. Ahora —ordenó una voz perentoria.

El aparato fue apagado de inmediato. Nadie osaba contradecir una orden de la Señora del Pandemónium. Hagoromo-Gitsune había entrado al salón con cara de pocos amigos y ver a Encho en televisión había terminado de amargarle el día.

—¡Abuela! ¡Era importante! —protestó Rikuo.

—Sólo son supercherías de una leyenda urbana de tres al cuarto —dijo Hgaoromo-Gitsune de mal humor—. No son más que fuegos artificiales. El "miedo" que pueda generar es de pésima calidad, tan efímero como los pétalos de cerezo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —contestó Rikuo, frunciendo el ceño—. Tú no estuviste durante su ataque en Navidad, abuela. Ese Encho tiene un poder especial. Sus palabras pueden influir en los humanos.

—Para lo que le va a servir. Los humanos se asustan fácilmente, pero también son débiles. Incluso si vienen a por nosotros, sabremos encargarnos de ellos.

Rikuo se puso de pie.

—Abuela, no pienso hacer daño a los humanos, especialmente si están siendo manipulados por alguien como Encho.

Ahora fue Hagoromo-Gitsune la que adoptó una mirada gélida.

—No perdonaré a quien traiga violencia a mi casa. Sea quien sea —sentenció la Señora del Pandemónium.

Tsurara empezó a sentir un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío (a fin de cuentas, era una Yuki-onna). Cogió de la mano a Rikuo y trató de convencerle para que se sentase de nuevo.

—Bueno, bueno, no es momento de ponerse tan serios, ¿verdad? Todavía no ha pasado nada. La gente está asustada, pero no van a creer en las palabras de Encho así como así, ¿verdad? Lo que ocurrió en Navidad no tiene por qué repetirse. Eso era un grupo de humanos, ¡aquí estamos hablando de todo Japón! ¡Millones y millones de personas! Ni un miembro del Clan de las Cien Historias puede llegar tan lejos... ¿verdad?

Tsurara trataba de sonreír, pero le costaba mucho. Los ojos oscuros de Hagoromo-Gitsune en particular la taladraban. Entonces Wakana intervino.

—Tsurara-chan tiene razón, estamos todos demasiado tensos. Deberíamos descansar.

—¡Pero si es de noche! —exclamó Gashadokuro. Como buen yokai, el esqueleto gigante se encontraba más activo de noche.

—Aún así, agotarse a causa de los nervios no ayudará en nada —insistió Wakana.

Rikuo sonrió, pero meneó la cabeza. Dejó que su energía fluyera. Donde antes había estado un jovencito de pelo castaño y expresión amistosa, ahora había un kitsune de cabello blanco y afilados ojos carmesíes.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero esta noche debemos estar despiertos. Hay mucho por hacer, mucha información que reunir...

—Muchas órdenes que dar... —continuó Hagoromo-Gitsune por él—. Sí, no debemos dejar que el enemigo nos coma la moral, pero hay que moverse. Rikuo, ven conmigo.

—¡Te sigo! Vamos, tú también, Tsurara —dijo Rikuo, tirando de la mano de la Yuki-onna.

—¿Yo? No sé si debería...

Pero Rikuo se rió e insistió. No hacía falta decir más. Confiaba en ella. Tsurara lo comprendió y dio su brazo a torcer. Había mucho trabajo por delante.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

La antigua mansión de la familia Keikain era un hormiguero de actividad. Llegaban solicitudes de toda la prefectura para que exorcizaran lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo. El problema era que había demasiadas llamadas. Para cuando ponían una barrera en un edificio, habían entrado ocho mensajes más hablando de paredes que se movían, plagas de escarabajos o incluso avistamientos de criaturas que no tenían nada de natural.

"Esto es una locura", pensó Yura, mientras trataba de dar abasto a tanta actividad.

Aunque su abuelo había vuelto a casa, aún se encontraba muy débil, así que ella tenía que hacer de líder en funciones del clan. A la porra sus horas de sueño. Tampoco iba a quejarse. Eso era parte de su labor como onmyoji, y ya había pasado momentos más duros durante la invasión del Nurarihyon. Sin embargo, aquello había sido un ataque localizado. Incluso si conseguían por algún milagro acabar con todas las maldiciones de Kioto, el resto del país seguiría sumido en el caos.

—¡Que alguien envíe un mensaje al monte Osore! —pidió Yura—. ¡Necesitamos que el primo Akifusa venga a Kioto cuanto antes! ¡Y que se traiga todas las espadas exorcistas que pueda!

—¿No sería mejor que dejase las espadas en la forja? —sugirió su primo Masatsugu—. Llegaría más rápido. Además, no parece que necesitemos espadas para encargarnos de esto.

Yura negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no, esto es sólo el principio! Todos sabemos que ese maldito Sanmoto no se va a contentar con causar unos pocos problemas, no. ¿No habéis visto esa emisión televisiva? ¡Estaba en todas las cadenas! Apuesto todos mis shikigami a que va a atacar de un momento a otro.

—Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con la enana —dijo una voz por detrás.

—¡Ryuji! —exclamó Yura.

Su hermano venía seguido de Mamiru, los dos envueltos en sendas capas negras y equipados con un buen surtido de talismanes. Estaban preparados para salir.

—Ryuji, tal vez te necesitemos para defender la casa... —empezó a decir Yura, pero su hermano le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Los dos sabemos que lo mío son las misiones de campo. Hacerte la jefa buena no te pega nada, Yura —dijo Ryuji con una media sonrisa sardónica. Luego se puso serio—. No me preocupan estas chorradas de plagas o agua que se convierte en sangre, pero hemos recibido unas llamadas bastante inquietantes de vecinos que viven junto a los cementerios nuevos.

—¿Los nuevos?

—Sí, los construidos en los últimos 100 años —explicó Ryuji—. De momento parece que tanto en el Nishi Otani como en el Higashi Otani las cosas están tranquilas, pero no me fío. Si lo que sea que están haciendo los bastardos de las Cien Historias empieza a afectar a los sitios sagrados, estaremos en un buen lío.

Yura asintió y dejó que su hermano y su primo Mamiru se fueran. Ryuji tenía razón. Los cientos de templos de Kioto estaban protegiendo a la ciudad incluso en aquel momento. Pero sin la barrera protectora de Seimei, ¿hasta cuanto aguantarían?

Había vuelto a surgir la posibilidad de cerrar la barrera y expulsar a todas las fuerzas oscuras de la ciudad, pero esta vez casi nadie había tomado en serio la propuesta. No sólo las relaciones con los yokai de Kioto seguían siendo aceptablemente civilizadas, sino que los sucesos que acaecían en todo el país convencían incluso a los más tradicionalistas de que aquella crisis no se resolvería encerrándose en Kioto. Japón entero les necesitaba.

La pregunta era, ¿estarían los onmyoji Keikain a la altura del desafío?

00000

**Kantei, Tokio**

El 2-3-1 de Nagatacho, Chiyodaku, Tokio 100-8968 era más conocido como el _Sōri Daijin Kantei_ , la residencia oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón. Había sustituido en 2002 a la antigua residencia, aunque esta aún se utilizaba como zona residencial.

Kantei no sólo era residencia y oficina principal del Primer Ministro, sino también de los principales secretarios del gabinete. Allí tenían lugar las reuniones de gobierno, donde se daba la bienvenida a los dignatarios extranjeros, y también era la localización de uno de los centros de emergencia para dar respuesta a las crisis nacionales. Y desde luego Japón estaba viviendo una crisis como no se veía desde la guerra.

—Señor Primer Ministro, tenemos que actuar —dijo el Ministro de Defensa—. Tenemos la localización de los elementos subversivos. Sólo necesitamos su aprobación como comandante en jefe.

El Primer Ministro cerró los ojos. Las últimas horas habían sido las más estresantes de su carrera. Estaba consumido, en cuerpo y energías. Sabía de crisis económicas y políticas, de tensiones diplomáticas y amenazas de guerra, pero nada le había preparado para hacer frente a amenazas sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, tampoco quería reaccionar a ciegas. El pueblo japonés no le había elegido para eso.

—¿De verdad quiere que de la orden de atacar a criaturas de leyenda? Puede ser un ridículo espantoso ahora que el país necesita ver que su gobierno les protege. Pero lo peor es que puede no servir para nada —dijo el Primer Ministro.

—Con el debido respeto, no hacer nada sería un crimen mayor para con el país —contestó el Ministro de Defensa—. Como he dicho, la información que hemos recibido es buena. El resto depende de nosotros.

El Primer Ministro examinó los papeles que le tendía su Ministro de Defensa.

—¿De dónde ha salido, por cierto? —quiso saber el jefe de gobierno—. ¿Es posible que venga de la figura misteriosa que ha intervenido las comunicaciones televisivas?

—Es posible —reconoció el Ministro de Defensa a regañadientes. Nadie en el gabinete confiaba en aquel extraño personaje, más aún porque no habían encontrado todavía explicación a la invasión de todos los canales de televisión del país. Cuando se les presionaba, los técnicos del gobierno se rascaban la cabeza y decían: "Parece cosa de magia".

Con un suspiro de resignación, el Primer Ministro firmó los papeles.

—Que los dioses me perdonen —murmuró el jefe de gobierno.

—Los hombres se pondrán en marcha de inmediato —dijo el Ministro de Defensa. Al ver que el Primer Ministro seguía cabizbajo, trató de animarlo—: Es la decisión correcta.

—Eso espero —contestó el otro—. Por nuestro bien y el bien de todo Japón.

00000

**Mansión Abe**

Era 29 de abril, aniversario del nacimiento de Hirohito, el Emperador Showa, pero casi nadie en Japón tenía muchas ganas de celebrar el inicio de la Golden Week. La noche había traído nuevos horrores, la mayoría relativamente inofensivos, pero que habían atacado los nervios de los sufridos ciudadanos japoneses.

La llegada de la mañana había supuesto un breve periodo de tregua en la Mansión Abe. Habían estado reuniendo los informes de sus agentes, se habían puesto en contacto con sus vasallos y con otros clanes de alrededor, y habían puesto en marcha un protocolo para defender los sitios sagrados que dependían de ellos. Con tantos templos, el Clan Abe tenía entre sus filas muchas deidades locales que se veían ahora abrumadas por el ataque sobrenatural a escala nacional. Como consecuencia positiva, sin embargo, mucha gente había acudido a rezarles, incrementando su poder espiritual. Incluso personas que no habían pisado un templo en su vida se habían inclinado aquella noche ante los pequeños dioses de Kioto.

—Incluso cuando intentan hacernos daño, nos volvemos más fuertes —había comentado Hagoromo-Gitsune con aprobación.

Pero Rikuo no las tenía todas consigo.

En cualquier caso, el cansancio acumulado había terminado por hacer mella en Rikuo y se había ido a echar una cabezada. Sólo por unas horas, se lo había prometido a sí mismo, pero necesitaba descansar. Su abuela, tan protectora como siempre, había dado orden para que no se lo molestase. Su nieto necesitaba dormir.

Apenas dos horas después, sin embargo, Tsurara rompió la prohibición.

—¡Rikuo, Rikuo, despierta!

La dama de las nieves zarandeó al muchacho, primero con delicadeza, luego con más fuerza. Grogui por la falta de sueño, Rikuo abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Tsurara? Aaaahh... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya es la hora?

—No, no es la hora, pero... Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, Rikuo.

—¿Es algo grave? —quiso saber Rikuo, preocupado. Su amiga parecía más nerviosa que nunca.

—Muy grave —corroboró Tsurara. Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él—: ¡Venga, vamos!

—¡Espera, Tsurara! ¡Que no me he cambiado! —replicó Rikuo azorado, aún en pijama.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Vamos!

Tsurara le arrastró escaleras arriba Por alguna razón, casi todos los yokai se habían recluido tras los muros de la mansión, espiando por las ventanas lo que ocurría fuera. Rikuo quería pararse a preguntar, pero la Yuki-onna no le dejó.

Rikuo encontró a su abuela en el último piso. Hagoromo-Gitsune también miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Qué está pasando, abuela? —le preguntó Rikuo.

—Mira —Hagoromo-Gitsune señaló un punto en la calle.

Rikuo obedeció y miró. Luego se quitó las gafas, se las limpió y se las volvió a poner. No, sus ojos no le engañaban. En la calle había tanques. ¡Tanques! Y no era una ilusión óptica ni un engaño del Clan de las Cien Historias, pues los manejaban humanos de carne y hueso.

Ahora que Rikuo se fijaba mejor, veía movimientos al lado de los taques. Había policías, sí, pero también lo que parecían soldados de infantería.

—Esos son... —musitó Rikuo, tan sorprendido que apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

Hagoromo-Gitsune apretó los dientes. El odiado Rey Demonio y sus lacayos habían vuelto a demostrar su retorcida inteligencia para superar a sus enemigos. Tal como le había advertido su nieto, no debería haberlos subestimado.

—Sí —reconoció Hagoromo-Gitsune con una falsa calma—. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón han venido a por nosotros.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

El nuevo día había llegado también para los onmyoji de la familia Keikain. Yura estaba exhausta. ¡Quién le iba a decir que el mero trabajo de organización consumiese tantas energías! Era increíble que su abuelo hubiese podido hacerse cargo de todo hasta entonces, con lo mayor que era. Las noticias seguían llegando, y parecía que a cada hora surgía una nueva maldición. Además, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba preocupada por Ryuji. Su hermano mayor no había dado señales de vida desde que se fue al cementerio.

Yura confiaba en poder descansar un poco y tomar una ducha cuando su primo Pato vino a todo correr hacia ella.

—¡Yura, Yura, Yura, vienen peces gordos a hablar con el abuelo!

—¿Peces gordos? ¿De qué peces gordos estás hablando?

—¡De todos!

La explicación de Pato no tenía mucho sentido, pero estaba claro que había visitas. Yura fue a la sala de recepción. Al ver la puerta cerrada, se arrodilló y llamó con educación.

—Adelante —oyó decir a su abuelo.

Yura pasó al interior. Vaya, ahora entendía a Pato. Estaban allí el comisario de policía, el alcalde de Kioto y el gobernador de la región. Los tres tenían expresión seria. Probablemente venían a echarles la bronca sobre su incapacidad para defender la ciudad de aquel ataque sobrenatural. Típico.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los tres inclinaron levemente la cabeza. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para dar a entender que tenían que pedir disculpas por algo.

—No hemos podido hacer nada —se excusó el gobernador—. Las órdenes han venido de las más altas instancias. No nos ha quedado más remedio que colaborar.

—Personalmente, tampoco me parece mala idea —añadió el alcalde de Kioto—. Ya era hora de que nuestra bella ciudad se librase de elementos indeseables.

—Perdonen mi interrupción —Yura se excusó con una reverencia—, pero me gustaría saber de qué se está hablando, si no es mucha molestia.

Su abuelo la miró con expresión compungida.

—El Primer Ministro ha ordenado que se capture a todos los yokai de Japón. Al parecer, una fuente anónima ha proporcionado la localización de los principales clanes del país a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Por supuesto, eso incluye Kioto.

—Oh, no... ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Yura, perdiendo la compostura—. Si es por lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¡no es culpa suya! Todo esto es obra de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. ¡Deberían ir contra él, no contra los yokai de Kioto!

—Lo sé Yura, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora mismo ya deben estar entrando en la Mansión Abe —le explicó Hidemoto con paciencia.

Yura se quedó helada. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? ¿Le llevaba la contraria al gobierno? ¿Dejaba a Rikuo en manos de los soldados? Mirase por donde mirase la situación, no había ninguna salida buena. Las autoridades de Kioto parecían pensar lo mismo. Obviamente no sentían ningún aprecio por los seres sobrenaturales, por mucho que los onmyoji Keikain les hubiesen asegurado que estaban controlados, pero no querían ver la antigua capital convertida en campo de batalla. La última vez que había ocurrido, media ciudad había ardido hasta los cimientos.

En ese momento, como queriendo romper la gravedad del asunto, Ryuji entró en la sala con Mamiru. Ni siquiera pidió permiso. Su ropa estaba rasgada y apestaba a muerto. Llevaba consigo además un bulto voluminoso.

—Vaya, parece que hay reunión —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Apenas dirigió más que un saludo con la cabeza a las tres sorprendidas autoridades de Kioto. Luego se encaró con Hidemoto 27º—. Abuelo, enana, tenemos problemas.

Yura suspiró.

—Sí que los tenemos. La JSDF...

—Sí, sí, algo he oído de eso —la interrumpió Ryuji sin hacerle mucho caso—, pero estoy hablando de algo más grave.

—¿Más grave que el hecho de que puede estallar una guerra entre humanos y yokai ahora mismo, en las calles de nuestra ciudad? —preguntó Yura con irritación.

—Oh, sí, mucho más grave que eso.

Sin mayor ceremonia, Ryuji arrojó el bulto al suelo, frente a los sorprendidos (y escandalizados) hombres de la Administración local. Para susto de los presentes, el bulto se agitó.

—¡Aaaaah! ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó el alcalde asustado.

Por toda respuesta, Ryuji apartó con los pies la tela que cubría su carga.

—Puaj —murmuró Yura.

Era un cadáver nauseabundo en estado de descomposición. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los cadáveres normales, que se dejaban comer por los gusanos sin rechistar, este se movía y trataba de lanzar mordiscos a los presentes. Afortunadamente, Ryuji había tenido el sentido común de atarlo de pies y manos.

—¿Qué demonios esignifica esto? —quiso saber Hidemoto 27º.

—No puede ser... La profecía de Kudan... —dijo Yura.

—"Cuando el sol naciente al terror sucumba y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas" —recitó Ryuji con una mueca de disgusto—. Parece que el fin del mundo está a la vuelta de la esquina. Genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Y otra vez apurando al máximo, es que no tengo remedio. En fin, aquí está, el primer capítulo del último arco argumental de Kitsune no Mago. Como dije, acabará en boda, pero mientras tanto estas pobres versiones alternativas de nuestros queridos personajes lo van a pasar muy, pero que muy mal. Y con ellos todo Japón. Puestos a terminar, más vale un final por todo lo alto.

* Aunque por la Biblia se ha asociado la palabra "apocalipsis" al fin del mundo, estrictamente hablando es una expresión que quiere decir "revelación". Un conocimiento grave y oculto que sale a la luz. En este caso, se trata del fin de la mascarada de los yokai, aunque la gente de Japón sí que estará pensando que se enfrentan al fin de los tiempos.

* Shimohira es una compañera de clase. La vimos en el capítulo _"Inugami"_, una de las alumnas lo suficientemente valiente para ir al colegio cuando todos estaban aterrorizados por los yokai de Shikoku. A Yanagida y Sato les vimos en _"Rikuo y el falso exorcista"_. Eran del grupo que se aprovechaba de la bondad de Rikuo para que este les trajese sus bocadillos.

* El poder de Encho, en efecto, se transmite a través de las redes e impregna sus mensajes en el canon. Quizás no tanto como el nivel directo de comunicación cara a cara, pero lo suficiente como para convencer a los humanos de cosas de las que en principio serían muy escépticos.

* Nishi Otani y Higashi Otani son dos antiguos cementerios budistas de Kioto.

* Dado que el Primer Ministro de Japón es una persona real, no creo que cuente como OC ;—) En cualquier caso, no menciono su nombre para no anclar la cronología de la historia demasiado. Por cierto, en efecto, es considerado comandante en jefe de la JSDF. Curiosamente, la Constitución japonesa indica que el Primer Ministro tiene que ser siempre un civil, jamás un militar.

* Las autoridades locales de Kioto si están al tanto de las actividades sobrenaturales, tal como se ve en el capítulo 89 del manga. Un cambio agradable respecto a autoridades que viven en la inopia o autoridades que intentan cazar o poner obstáculos a los héroes.

Gracias como siempre a mis lectores, y más aún a las sufridas buenas personas que me hacen la grandísima ilusión de reseñar: _Nayrael, Lonely Athena, RAYHACHIBI, silvergoldmoonlight_ (más gente que se enfrenta al temido Google Translator, ¡valiente!), _Dennou_ y, sí, _RIAS_, al que nunca puedo responder en un mensaje. Sí, yo también he tenido ideas de ese tipo, aunque no con seres sobrenaturales, sino con mundos de fantasía medieval versus extraterrestres. Si te ves con ganas, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Me temo que no domino todos los fandoms que mencionas ^_^;

Próximo capítulo: _"La gran evasión"._


	44. La gran evasión

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El Clan de las Cien Historias pone en marcha su diabólico plan. Tras asustar a los habitantes de Japón con fenómenos paranormales, azuzan a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa contra los yokai del país, empezando por el Clan Abe. Mientras tanto, los onmyoji Keikain han descubierto un fenómeno aún más aterrador...

* * *

><p><strong>La gran evasión<strong>

29 de abril, día de Showa. Los tanques y los soldados de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón estaban a las puertas mismas de la Mansión Abe, pero Hagoromo-Gitsune no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso le arruinase su rutina matutina. Pidió que le trajeran una taza de té verde de Tsuen al comedor, mientras alrededor se creaba una especia de comité de emergencia para discutir la situación. Algunos tenían ya ideas muy claras de lo que debían hacer.

—Matémoslos —dijo Ibaraki-Doji sin ambages.

—Tan sutil como siempre —Shokera puso los ojos en blanco—. Sin embargo, por una vez coincido con mi violento camarada. Esos humanos están mancillando terreno sagrado. Su castigo debe ser rápido y sangriento.

—¡No! ¡No podemos hacer eso! —exclamó Rikuo.

—¿Por qué no? —se sorprendió Shokera.

—¡Estamos hablando de enfrentarnos al gobierno! —les hizo ver el muchacho—. Sanmoto Gorozaemon les está manipulando. Si ahora matamos a unos soldados que sólo cumplen con su deber, les daremos aún más razones para que nos persigan. ¡Tenemos que demostrarles que no somos los malos aquí!

Hagoromo-Gitsune bajó su taza un momento.

—Me da igual que sirvan al gobierno —dijo la kitsune con frialdad—. Me da igual que les hayan manipulado para atacarnos. Humanos o no, han venido a mi casa y han amenazado a mi familia, y eso les hace perder todo el derecho. Sus vidas ahora dependen de mi misericordia, que no es mucha.

—Por no mencionar que somos ayakashi —señaló el Gran Tengu—. Es muy poco probable que nos crean, incluso si les decimos la verdad. Los humanos sólo ven amenazas en aquello que no entienden o no pueden controlar.

Rikuo se puso serio.

—Entonces Sanmoto ya ha ganado —declaró el chico—. Quiere que los humanos le hagan el trabajo sucio. Sabe que los yokai no pueden enfrentarse al odio de toda la Humanidad.

—Ah, ¿no podemos? —comentó Hagoromo-Gitsune con una sonrisa irónica.

—No, no podemos —Rikuo negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que podríamos ganar una o dos batallas aquí, incluso echarlos de Kioto si hiciera falta, pero a la larga nos superarán. Además, ahora tienen armas modernas. No es como en el asedio de Osaka.

Ibaraki-Doji gruñó.

—Los humanos son como las ovejas. Si les asustamos lo suficiente, se retirarán.

—No, Ibaraki-Doji —intervino entonces el Gran Tengu—. Me temo que en eso el joven señor tiene razón. Una vez el miedo se convierte en odio, deja de alimentarnos a nosotros para alimentar a los humanos. El Rey Demonio se ha asegurado de que los humanos concentren sus energías en atacarnos, en vez de en huir de nosotros.

—Resistiremos —insistió Ibaraki-Doji—. Total, no sería la primera vez.

—Los Toyotomi perdieron el asedio de Osaka —le recordó pacientemente el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama.

Hagoromo-Gitsune terminó su taza de té. Cruzó los dedos en actitud pensativa.

—Espero que no estéis sugiriendo que nos entreguemos —dijo la kitsune—. Soy la Señora del Pandemónium, la dueña de las tinieblas de Kioto, y no pienso arrodillarme ante unos advenedizos. Antes prefiero morir.

Los demás asistentes asintieron al oír las palabras de su señora. Habían gobernado el mundo sobrenatural durante siglos. No iban a rendirse así como así.

—¡Eso jamás! —exclamó Rikuo con decisión. Durante años había tratado de ser un ciudadano ejemplar, pero no era estúpido. Y en su fuero interno, si tenía que elegir entre su familia y unas normas e instituciones que ahora se volvían contra ellos, sabía qué iba a elegir. En eso consistía también ser el futuro líder de una Procesión Nocturna—. Si nos entregáramos ahora, Sanmoto se las arreglaría para convencer a las autoridades de que lo mejor sería ejecutarnos. Nos acusarían de traición o algo así y nos colgarían. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos darles más razones para que quieran hacer eso.

—Si no vamos a luchar ni a rendirnos, entonces sólo queda un camino posible —observó Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Así es. Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Rikuo.

Ibaraki-Doji bufó con desprecio.

—¿Huir? ¿De los humanos? ¡Sería una vergüenza!

—A mí no me parece tan mal —comentó Shokera—. Más que una huida, considéralo una "retirada estratégica".

—Eso es —dijo Rikuo—. Nuestro verdadero enemigo no es el gobierno, sino Sanmoto Gorozaemon. No podemos dejar que los soldados de ahí fuera nos distraigan de nuestro objetivo. Si vencemos a Sanmoto, ganaremos la guerra, pero si ahora nos liamos peleando contra todos, puede que estemos demasiado débiles para hacer frente al Clan de las Cien Historias.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que decía Rikuo tenía sentido. Estaba claro que su nieto seguía sintiendo una gran debilidad por los humanos, por mucho que lo camuflara con palabras bonitas. Sin embargo, tampoco quería seguirle el juego al Clan de las Cien Historias. Esas malditas leyendas urbanas siempre utilizaban a otros para hacer la guerra. Rihan, Nurarihyon, Tamazuki, y ahora el gobierno japonés.

A Sanmoto le encantaría ver cómo sus víctimas se mataban entre sí. Bueno, pues Hagoromo-Gitsune no estaba dispuesta a darle esa alegría.

La kitsune se volvió hacia su primer consejero.

—Sojobo, ¿en cuánto tiempo podemos organizar la evacuación de la casa principal?

El Gran Tengu reflexionó cuidadosamente antes de dar su respuesta.

—Nuestra gran ventaja es el gran número de seres voladores que tenemos. Eso nos da una mayor libertad de acción. Los más grandes pueden incluso transportar a otros. El resto puede utilizar los túneles secretos del sótano —Sojobo se atusó su larga barba blanca—. Una hora, no, 45 minutos serían suficientes para organizarlo todo.

—Esos desgraciados de ahí fuera no van a esperar tanto —señaló Ibaraki-Doji.

—De eso me ocupo yo —dijo Rikuo.

Su voz se volvió más grave, su pelo se alargó y se volvió blanco, y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo rojo como la sangre. En su forma de kitsune, Rikuo exudaba confianza. Y la iba a necesitar.

—Abuela, empieza con los preparativos. No te preocupes, conseguiré el tiempo que haga falta.

—Rikuo, ten cuidado —le dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Lo tendré, abuela. Confía en mí —contestó su nieto—. ¡Kyokotsu, Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro! ¡Venid conmigo! ¡Hay que dar un buen recibimiento a nuestros "invitados"!

Kyokotsu pegó un salto de alegría. Entonces miró dubitativa a Hagoromo-Gitsune. Sin embargo, la kitsune asintió, dando permiso para que se fuera con Rikuo. Los otros dos mencionados ni siquiera dudaron.

—¡Mi lanza está para serviros, joven señor! —declaró Hakuzozu, volando en pos de Rikuo.

—¡Yo también, yo también! —dijo Gashadokuro, arrastrándose como podía entre los pasillos.

Por su parte, Tsurara corría detrás de Rikuo, un poco azorada.

—¡Rikuo! ¿Y yo? ¿Yo qué hago?

—¿Cómo que qué haces? Tú te vienes conmigo, claro. No tendría ni que decírtelo. ¿Acaso no intercambiamos las copas de sake? —Rikuo le guiñó un ojo.

Tsurara se puso colorada. Lo cierto era que seguía teniendo miedo de ser prescindible o, peor aún, ser un obstáculo para Rikuo. Sin embargo, parecía que el joven señor de los Abe no pensaba nada de eso. La Yuki-onna suspiró aliviada. Entonces Rikuo se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Más importante, has estado entrenando, ¿verdad, Tsurara? Hablamos de aquello el otro día, al principio de curso. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo ahora?

—Ah, aquello... Uh, sí, he conseguido perfeccionarlo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Ah... —Tsurara cogió aire—. Puedo hacerlo, Rikuo. Pero necesito que me consigas un poco de tiempo.

Rikuo sonrió.

—Descuida, déjalo en mis manos. Esos soldaditos no saben lo que les espera.

00000

**Afueras de la mansión**

A diferencia del anterior Ejército Imperial, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón eran un ejército nacional relativamente pequeño. Su objetivo era únicamente la defensa del archipiélago japonés y estaban supeditadas al poder civil. La guerra había causado un profundo trauma en la sociedad japonesa, y por el Artículo 9 de su Constitución, el país renunciaba para siempre a la guerra y el uso de la fuerza como medio de solucionar conflictos.

Sin embargo, aunque su alianza con Estados Unidos aseguraba que el gigante norteamericano cuidaría de que ninguna potencia extranjera amenazase a los japoneses, el país no podía quedarse indefenso. La JSDF era la respuesta a estas necesidades. Su misión era proporcionar ayuda a las fuerzas estadounidenses y colaborar en misiones de paz de la ONU, aunque en los últimos tiempos vigilaban con atención los movimientos de China y Corea del Norte. En caso de un ataque enemigo, la JSDF mantendría la línea hasta que los aliados pudiesen acudir en su ayuda.

Por eso había supuesto toda una novedad que el Primer Ministro, el comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, hubiese ordenado su despliegue en Kioto y otras localidades del país. La mayoría de las tropas se estaban concentrando en las regiones de Kansai, Chugoku, Tohoku y Shikoku.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —murmuró un soldado enfrente de la Mansión Abe. Lo hizo en voz muy baja. La gente ya estaba bastante nerviosa de por sí como para que empezaran a dudar de sus jefes.

Pertenecían a la 3ª División de Infantería del Ejército Central, que se encargaba de proteger la mayor parte de la región de Kansai. Normalmente no tenían mucho trabajo, más allá de las rutinas de rigor, pero la noche del 28 al 29 habían recibido una orden urgente del primer ministro para movilizarse desde su base en Itami y entrar en Kioto.

Ya era muy raro que les llamasen para un trabajo que parecía más propio de la policía local que de soldados profesionales, pero las alarmas se habían disparado cuando sus jefes habían decidido también sacar los tanques. Eran un puñado de tanques Tipo 74, obsoletos desde hacía décadas para la guerra moderna, pero en teoría capaces de meter el miedo en el cuerpo a los terroristas a los que habían venido a capturar. Si es que se trataban de terroristas, claro.

Eran soldados, pero no eran estúpidos. Habían oído las noticias. Habían visto el mensaje de aquel que hablaba en nombre del "Mesías", así que rumores no faltaban. ¿Les estaban mandado a luchar contra seres sobrenaturales? ¿En serio? Los jefes no decían ninguna palabra al respecto, pero el nerviosismo era palpable.

Entonces llegó la orden que todos estaban esperando. Pese a los avisos por megafonía, los ocupantes de la casa no habían respondido ni se habían entregado. Había llegado la hora de entrar.

—Esto debe de ser una broma...

Niebla. Una niebla espesa e impenetrable. A la porra el apoyo de los francotiradores. El plan se estaba estropeando nada más empezar. Sin embargo, pensaban los comandantes, la niebla también les permitiría a ellos acercarse más sin ser vistos. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, los soldados atravesaron las puertas y siguieron avanzando.

La niebla no sólo les dificultaba la visión, sino que les hacía tener escalofríos. La temperatura había bajado de golpe. Parecía mentira que estuviesen a finales de abril. No era difícil creer en fantasmas en una situación así.

"Fantasmas no, terroristas. Son terroristas, nada más", se trató de convencer a sí mismo más de un soldado nervioso.

Y entonces oyeron la canción.

_Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike  
>Ane san rokkaku tako nishiki<br>Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojō  
>Setta chara-chara uo-no-tana<br>Rokujō hitchō tōrisugi  
>Hatchō koereba tōji-michi<br>Kujō-ōji de todome sasu _

Era una canción infantil, sin mucho sentido para quien no se hubiese criado en Kioto. No contenía ninguna clase de amenaza, pero por alguna razón les ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡Atención! ¡A las doce! —exclamó un soldado.

Apuntaron sus rifles en esa dirección. Justo delante de ellos había aparecido una niña, cantando la canción que estaban oyendo. Estaban a punto de bajar sus rifles cuando se fijaron en lo que sostenía esa niña en sus manos: una calavera humana y una serpiente.

Era Kyokotsu, por supuesto, poniendo en acción el plan de Rikuo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Alto ahí! ¿De dónde sales? —le dio el alto el jefe del pelotón. Kyokotsu pasó olímpicamente de él y siguió cantando—. ¡He dicho alto! ¡Deja lo que tienes en las manos y tírate al suelo o dispararemos!

—Sargento, es una niña.

—¡No os dejéis engañar! ¡Puede ser una terrorista o algo peor! ¿Acaso no veis lo que tiene en las manos?

Los soldados tragaron saliva. Sí, un cráneo y una serpiente no eran los típicos juguetes de un niño.

En ese momento, Kyokotsu dejó de cantar.

—¿Eh? —Kyokotsu se volvió hacia el sargento, que pegó un respingo—. Oye... ¿tienes miedo?

El sargento iba a responder de malas maneras. ¿Él, un soldado profesional, sintiendo miedo de una niña pequeña? ¡Por favor, menuda ridiculez! Sin embargo, no podía negar que todo en aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Y notaba un desagradable sudor frío corriendo por su espalda.

Kyokotsu sonrió.

—Sí, tienes miedo...

De repente, el suelo del jardín se vio alfombrado con cientos de cráneos humanos. Los soldados no podían avanzar sin tropezar. Lo que era peor, de las calaveras empezaron a surgir serpientes que se enroscaron en torno a ellos, obstaculizando sus movimientos y buscando sus ojos.

Los soldados buscaban a tientas sus cuchillos para librarse de las serpientes, mientras estas apretaban más y más.

—¡Ugh! ¡Agh! ¡Ayuda...!

—Sois tontos. En una lucha contra seres sobrenaturales, pierde el que sienta miedo antes —les dijo Kyokotsu—. Tenéis suerte de que el hermanito mayor haya ordenado que no os hagamos daño. Qué pena, me gustaría tanto quedarme con vuestros ojos...

Fuera, el resto de las fuerzas militares seguía con preocupación los gritos de sus camaradas. Estaba claro que la operación se estaba torciendo. Los muy bastardos debían haber preparado una encerrona en la mansión. Pero seguían teniendo el mismo problema. Si entraban ahí con visibilidad cero, podían acabar igual que ellos. Sin embargo, no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Ordena a los nuestros que se retiren. Que entren los tanques —dijo el comandante.

—¿Señor?

—No tenemos tiempo para finuras. Si están atacando a nuestros hombres, significa que son terroristas y que podemos quitarnos los guantes.

Las orugas de los tanques Tipo 74 se pusieron en marcha. Sin embargo, los vehículos acorazados no llegaron muy lejos. Desde el otro lado del muro que separaba los terrenos de la mansión de la calle, dos gigantescas manos huesudas surgieron de improviso, seguidas de un esqueleto humano igual de colosal.

—¡Hola, hola! —les saludó Gashadokuro—. Por favor, nada de estropear la casa de la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune...

Los Tipo 74 eran tanques obsoletos para la guerra moderna, pero seguían siendo monstruos mecánicos de más de 9 metros de largo y 38 toneladas de peso. Sin embargo, Gashadokuro los volteó sin esfuerzo aparente, poniéndolos boca abajo. Así eran completamente inservibles. Sus tripulantes salieron a gatas, ilesos pero humillados por la demostración de fuerza de aquel yokai.

—¡No os quedéis quietos! ¡Disparad!

Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre Gashadokuro. El esqueleto gigante era muy resistente, pero ni él podría aguantar durante mucho tiempo semejante fusilamiento.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Me hacen daño! ¡Joven señor, socorro!

—Tranquilo, Gashadokuro —dijo una voz desde lo alto—. ¡Aquí llega la caballería!

Rikuo estaba volando. Bueno, mejor dicho, Hakuzozu lo llevaba cogido de las axilas. El yokai de la larga lanza flotó con cuidado por encima de los soldados de la JSDF.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Rikuo.

—¡Allá voy, joven señor!

Hakuzozu hizo un vuelo rasante, sorprendiendo a los soldados. Mientras estos seguían distraídos, soltó a Rikuo. El muchacho rodó por el suelo, amortiguando la caída, y se puso de pie de un salto. Los soldados vieron de repente cómo un kitsune en ropas de batalla dirigía el filo de su katana contra ellos.

"Recuerda las lecciones del hermano de Yura", recordó Rikuo.

00000

_**Casa ancestral de los Keikain, principios de abril**_

_—Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas —le ordenó Ryuji._

_—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Rikuo._

_Era el primer domingo después del comienzo del curso, y Rikuo había vuelto a la casa de los Keikain a entrenar. En este caso, se trataba de aprender el manejo de la Nenekirimaru, recién reforjada por Akifusa en el monte Osore. El Gran Tengu era un maestro de la espada, pero Ryuji insistía en que usar una hoja exorcista no era como blandir una espada normal._

_—Rikuo, no le hagas caso. Mi hermano es un idiota —intervino Yura, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_—Cállate, canija. ¿Quién es el profesor aquí? Esto es parte del entrenamiento —contestó Ryuji._

_Rikuo, que tenía la espada en las manos, no las tenía todas consigo. Era de día y seguía en su forma humana, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba (había aprendido a defenderse con una espada en cualquier situación, gracias al Gran Tengu)._

_—Prometí que no enarbolaría la Nenekirimaru contra los Keikain —Rikuo recordó el juramento que le había hecho a Yura en el monte Osore._

_—Oh, vamos, lo importante es el espíritu del juramento, no la letra. No vas a usar esa espada para hacerme daño —replicó Ryuji._

_Rikuo enarcó una ceja._

_—¿Ah, no?_

_Ryuji se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración._

_—Escucha, zorro, este ejercicio es precisamente para que se te meta en la cabeza que la Nenekirimaru no es una espada normal. No puedes herir a ningún humano con esa espada. Vale, se llevarán un golpe, pero no sufrirán más daño que unos moratones._

_—Ya lo sé —dijo Rikuo._

_—Lo sabes, pero no terminas de entenderlo. Tienes reparos a la hora de atacar a los humanos —señaló Ryuji—. ¿Es que crees que los humanos somos débiles?_

_—No, no, claro que no._

_—Bien. Porque no lo somos —declaró Ryuji con aplomo—. Quizás el yokai medio tenga más fuerza física y sepa hacer algunos trucos interesantes, pero los humanos tenemos nuestra inteligencia, nuestras armas y, sí, también nuestros números. Si subestimas a un humano, te matará. Recuerda, por muchas maldades que hayan hecho los yokai, los humanos siempre se las han arreglado para superarlas._

_Yura frunció el ceño._

_—No creo que haya que estar orgulloso de algo así._

_Ryuji ignoró a su hermana pequeña. Siguió hablando con Rikuo._

_—Por eso, más vale que empieces a superar tus reparos, zorro. Maldita la gracia que me hace enseñar a un yokai a atacar a los humanos, pero no es cuestión de andar con remilgos a estas alturas. Ese capullo de Sanmoto ya ha demostrado que no va a seguir las reglas._

_Rikuo asintió. Sujetó la espada con fuerza, adoptando una posición de ataque._

_—¡Allá voy! —exclamó el muchacho._

00000

Por supuesto, Ryuji había esquivado su golpe y todos los demás que habían venido después, o los había bloqueado con sus shikigami. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos.

Rikuo no dudó y con su espada atravesó limpiamente a los soldados que tenía enfrente de él.

—¡Aaaah! —gritaron los hombres, cayendo de espaldas.

Para su sorpresa, descubrieron que no estaban heridos. El golpe del kitsune había sido demoledor, pero ellos estaban ilesos. Sus armas y su equipamiento no, en cambio. Parecía cosa de magia.

—Marchaos de aquí. Ahora —les ordenó Rikuo, tratando de imitar la frialdad de Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Los soldados retrocedieron con miradas de extrañeza, aunque Rikuo no se llevó a engaño. No había sido tanto por el miedo que les había insuflado, como por los soldados que en ese mismo momento intentaban sorprenderle por detrás. Rikuo podía oír perfectamente sus pasos y su respiración, a la espera de que sus compañeros se alejasen de la línea de tiro para disparar.

Sin perder un instante, Rikuo sacó un talismán y lo arrojó a su espalda.

—¡Ven a mí, deidad ceremonial! ¡Zorro de Nueve Colas! ¡KYUBI!

Al momento, el shikigami de Rikuo hizo su aparición y causó el caos entre las filas de los soldados, que no se esperaban que un trozo de papel fuese a convertirse de repente en un zorro blanco gigante. Éste los atacaba con garras y colmillos, y barría a los demás con sus nueve colas.

—Calma, Kyubi. No queremos que sufran daño. No demasiado, al menos.

Kyubi gruñó.

—Haré lo que pueda —contestó el zorro de nueve colas de mala gana.

En ese momento, Hakuzozu descendió sobre ellos.

—¡Joven señor! ¡Las unidades adyacentes se están moviendo hacia esta calle! ¡Deberíamos pedir ayuda a la casa principal!

Rikuo meneó la cabeza.

—No, necesitan todos los brazos disponibles para la evacuación. Y cuanta más gente haya, más difícil será controlar las ansias de sangre de los nuestros —explicó el kitsune con el ceño fruncido—. Dime, Hakuzozu, ¿cuántos minutos hemos conseguido hasta ahora?

—Todavía no hemos llegado a los 15 minutos, joven señor.

Rikuo se rascó la cabeza, un tanto contrariado. Al final volvió a sujetar la espada exorcista con fuerza y se puso en guardia, pues más soldados se acercaban a todo correr hacia su posición. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaban más en guardia. No sería fácil pillarlos por sorpresa otra vez.

—Va a ser una media hora muy larga —masculló Rikuo.

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

En aquel mismo momento, mientras Rikuo se enfrentaba a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, un extraño espectáculo se estaba desarrollando en la antigua mansión de la familia Keikain. Yura, su abuelo Hidemoto, el alcalde de Kioto, el jefe de policía y el gobernador de la región contemplaban atónitos el "paquete" que Ryuji acababa de presentar ante ellos.

—¿Es un... un...? —empezó a preguntar el gobernador.

—Por favor, no use esa palabra —le pidió Ryuji haciendo una mueca.

—¿...un zombi?

Ryuji suspiró con pesar.

—No, no es un zombi. Los zombis existen, pero no son así. No hagan caso a lo que dicen las películas americanas. Los zombis de verdad son cadáveres reanimados por hechiceros _bokor_ de Haití. Sólo existen para ser esclavos del nigromante que los resucitó y en general son inofensivos. Pero esta cosa —Ryuji le dio una patada al muerto viviente, que seguía intentando liberarse de sus ataduras— estaba atacando a la gente.

—Quizás un hechicero le ordenó que lo hiciese... —sugirió el comisario de policía, tratando de encontrar una solución racional a un misterio que no entendía.

—Puede —aceptó Ryuji—. Pero este cadáver no ha sido reanimado con magia vudú. Y si no es vudú, no es un zombi.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —reconoció Ryuji a su pesar.

Yura cruzó una mirada con su abuelo. El anciano había estado examinando al muerto viviente con atención, pero él tampoco parecía tener una idea mejor del secreto detrás de aquel suceso. En ese momento, Yura oyó la voz de su antepasado, Hidemoto Decimotercero.

—Yura, cariño, ¿te importaría convocar a Hagun? Me gustaría tener unas palabritas con estos señores.

—No te tomes tantas confianzas —bufó Yura mosqueada.

—¿Lo dices por lo de "cariño"? Oh, tranquila, no pasa nada. Recuerda, yo siempre he sido de Rikuo x Yura.

—¡Cállate, cállate!

—Tranquila, joven ama. No soy más que un shikigami ahora. En cualquier caso, invócame. Creo tener la explicación para esta aparición tan inquietante...

Mientras Yura hablaba con Hidemoto Decimotercero, los demás la observaban sorprendidos. La chica no se daba cuenta de que ella era la única que podía oír a Hidemoto, así que parecía que estaba hablando sola. Obviamente, tanto su abuelo como Ryuji y Mamiru sabían de qué iba el asunto, pero los tres representantes de la autoridad parecían preocupados.

—Oigan, ¿le pasa algo a la niña? —preguntó el gobernador.

—No se preocupen. La estupidez de mi hermana es incurable, pero no es contagiosa —respondió Ryuji.

Yura no le hizo caso. Se concentró y al poco tiempo el espíritu de Hidemoto Decimotercero hacía acto de presencia en la sala ante el asombro del gobernador, el alcalde y el jefe de policía.

—¿Y quién es este? —quiso saber el gobernador, un poco enfadado.

—¡Soy Hidemoto! —contestó el espíritu con una sonrisa.

El gobernador de la prefectura miró de hito en hito al abuelo de Yura y a Hidemoto Decimotercero.

—¿Eh? Pero si Hidemoto está aquí...

—No, no, nuestro querido y actual patriarca es Hidemoto 27º. Yo soy Hidemoto Decimotercero.

El genio de los antiguos tiempos posó una mano en la cabeza de Yura, que hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Morí hace siglos, pero la pequeña Yura aquí presente me ha invocado y he regresado al momento actual —siguió explicando Hidemoto—. Aunque, como soy un shikigami, si ella no se presta a moverme, yo apenas puedo hablar y poca cosa más. ¿Verdad, Yura?

—Sí, sí, ¡pero deja de darme palmadas en la cabeza!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mi joven ama es tan graciosa! —se rió Hidemoto. Luego se puso mortalmente serio—. Ahora hablemos de lo que interesa. Primero, una pregunta para Ryuji: ¿había más muertos andantes en el cementerio?

Ryuji asintió.

—No muchos, pero sí, había más. Mamiru y yo nos encargamos de incinerarlos antes de que provocasen el pánico en el vecindario. Hemos traído este para estudiarlo.

—Bien —Hidemoto meditó durante un rato—. Gracias a mis conversaciones con Seimei-kun, he podido investigar mucho sobre el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, aunque nunca he podido dominarlo. Por lo que sé, podemos enfrentarnos a tres escenarios aquí. Uno es malo, otro es peor y el tercero es el fin del mundo.

Hidemoto 27º tosió, como tratando de recordar a los demás que era él el anfitrión de la reunión.

—Oigamos primero el menos malo —sugirió el anciano patriarca.

—La primera opción es que esto no sea sino una leyenda urbana —explicó Hidemoto Decimotercero—. Crea una historia de muertos que vuelven de sus tumbas, extiende el pánico entre la población y luego deja que el miedo haga el resto. El relato buscará cadáveres relativamente intactos y los hará moverse como máquinas, sin voluntad ni inteligencia. Muy efectista, pero poco efectivo. Sin embargo, a Sanmoto Gorozaemon le encantan las historias, así que es una opción muy probable.

—Eso suena sospechosamente a la profecía de Kudan —señaló el gobernador.

—¡Premio para el caballero! —dijo Hidemoto dando palmadas—. La segunda opción es auténtica resurrección, no un simple _genjutsu_. El único método que conozco personalmente es _Hangon no Jutsu_, creado por Seimei y utilizado por sus descendientes.

Ryuji frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué descendientes hablas? ¿De los Tsuchimikado? —le preguntó a Hidemoto.

—¡Ja! Ya les gustaría a ellos tener en sus manos una técnica semejante —se burló el espíritu—. No, estoy hablando de los Gokadoin.

"Gokadoin", pensó Yura. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? No debían ser buenas noticias, ya que su hermano y su abuelo se pusieron en guardia.

—Si el Clan de las Cien Historias y los Gokadoin se han aliado, no creo que haya manera de vencerlos —dijo Hidemoto Decimotercero sin ambages—. Sin embargo, sé de buena tinta que los Gokadoin son unos narcisistas insufribles, así que no les veo haciendo de comparsas de uno de esos ayakashi que tanto odian. En cuanto a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, por lo que he oído hasta ahora es un maniático del control con delirios de grandeza. Tampoco le veo obedeciendo a nadie que no sea él, especialmente si se cree más fuerte que nunca.

El abuelo de Yura se relajó un poco al oír aquello, pero Ryuji siguió en tensión.

—Vale, esos son dos escenarios. ¿Cuál es el del fin del mundo? —le preguntó a Hidemoto.

El antiguo onmyoji se puso más serio que nunca.

—Sanmoto Mikanbune dividió su cuerpo en partes cuando se convirtió en un ser sobrenatural. Con eso sólo retrasaba su muerte completa, ya que sus partes han ido cayendo una tras otra a lo largo de los siglos. Sin embargo, al poseer al hijo del Nurarihyon, el Rey Demonio ha roto el equilibrio natural. Ahora existe como un ser completo tanto en el mundo de los vivos como en el de los muertos. Puede saltar de uno a otro sin obstáculos, y puede hacer lo mismo por otros.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber Yura.

—En primer lugar, que no se le puede matar —respondió su antepasado—. Si le matas en el mundo de los vivos, regresará al mundo de los muertos, pero eso no significa nada ya que puede volver cuando le plazca. La única solución sería exorcizarle del cuerpo que le sirve de ancla aquí, y entonces sí, matarlo y destruir todas las partes de él que aún existen con vida.

Ryuji asintió.

—Tomo nota.

—En segundo lugar —continuó Hidemoto—, puede romper las barreras entre los dos mundos. Ya habéis visto que puede teleportar a los suyos al Infierno para rescatarlos. Sin embargo, también puede hacerlo en la otra dirección: llevar muertos al mundo de los vivos. Si los halaga, los convence o directamente les lava el cerebro, Sanmoto puede desembarcar con un ejército de muertos andantes que nadie podrá vencer, porque por muchas veces que los maten volverán a la vida. La única solución es destruir sus cadáveres, quemándolos, para que esos espíritus de ultratumba no tengan a qué asirse en el mundo de los vivos y tengan que quedarse en el Infierno.

—¿Ese es el fin del mundo que decías? Parece peligroso, pero no más que otras cosas a las que nos hemos enfrentado —comentó Yura, escéptica.

—No me preocuparía si Sanmoto fuese un onmyoji experimentado, pero no lo es. No comprende las fuerzas sutiles que operan entre los dos mundos, ni el delicado equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Si abusa de su poder, se le escapará de control. La realidad misma puede verse comprometida. Por eso se sacrificó Seimei para sellarlo en el castillo Nijo. Comprendía el peligro que suponía.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. El gobernador, nervioso, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Yo recomendaría vigilar todos los cementerios anteriores a la guerra mundial —sugirió Ryuji—. Y también los hospitales. Podríamos tener cadáveres andantes en cualquier rincón del país, dependiendo de lo que ese maldito bastardo esté haciendo.

—Por no mencionar que si matan a otras personas, es muy probable que sus cuerpos también resuciten, con lo que la gente pensará que se enfrentan a una plaga zombi como las de las películas —señaló Mamiru. Era tan raro en él decir tantas palabras juntas que Yura y Ryuji se lo quedaron mirando un momento antes de asentir.

Hidemoto les dio unas palmadas de ánimo.

—¡Es hora de moverse! —les dijo—. Bueno, tú no, Yura. Te tengo que enseñar unos exorcismos que te vendrán muy bien...

—Pero... pero... ¡Rikuo y los demás están siendo atacados por el ejército! —señaló Yura. Con toda la emoción del descubrimiento, casi se habían olvidado del motivo original de la visita de las tres autoridades públicas.

—¿Seguro que esos yokai no tienen nada que ver con esos zomb... quiero decir, con esos cadáveres andantes? —preguntó el gobernador.

—¡Segurísimo! —exclamó Yura. Los demás onmyoji de la sala, Hidemoto Decimotercero incluido, asintieron a sus palabras. Incluso Ryuji, aunque lo hizo de mala gana.

El gobernador suspiró.

—Intentaré convencer al Primer Ministro, pero no prometo nada. Por lo que sé, esos yokai pueden haber sido ya detenidos.

Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—En su lugar, yo me preocuparía más por los soldados.

00000

**Alrededores de la Mansión Abe**

El francotirador respiró hondo. Por fin tenía a aquel maldito kitsune en el punto de mira. Aquellos seres sobrenaturales estaban destrozando sus defensas. Afortunadamente, todavía no tenían que lamentar muertos, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que ocurriese una desgracia. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de acabar con ello con un solo disparo.

—Tengo al comandante terrorista en el punto de mira. ¿Órdenes? —comunicó el francotirador.

Sin embargo, las órdenes no llegaron. En su lugar apareció un yokai volador con una impresionante lanza colgada al hombro.

—Como guerrero, entiendo la necesidad de neutralizar al comandante en jefe, pero no puedo permitir que el joven señor caiga de una manera tan deshonrosa. Un disparo a traición es una estrategia propia de cobardes —dijo Hakuzozu en tono reprobador.

El francotirador ni siquiera pudo protestar. Hakuzozu le agarró por el pescuezo y lo metió de cabeza en un cubo de basura. Luego rompió el rifle y siguió buscando nuevos objetivos.

Estaba claro que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa no estaban acostumbradas a luchar en un entorno urbano. Estaban limitando sus disparos al mínimo imprescindible, probablemente para no causar daños colaterales ni víctimas civiles. Se estaban replegando y bloqueando las calles, confiando en mantener a los yokai controlados hasta que llegasen más refuerzos.

Que era justo lo que Rikuo quería que hicieran.

El objetivo de los yokai de Kioto era ganar tiempo para la evacuación. No iban a escapar por las calles, así que si los soldados querían quedárselas, que se las quedasen. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto a su favor. Pronto podrían dejar la mansión y replegarse en algún otro punto, para contraatacar. Sanmoto Gorozaemon no se saldría con la suya.

En ese momento, Hakuzozu vio varios puntos a lo lejos. Su vista era excelente, así que pronto distinguió de qué se trataba.

"Tengo que avisar al señor Rikuo", se dijo Hakuzozu.

El yokai poeta voló raudo a donde estaba el joven señor de los Abe. Las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco y ahora Rikuo podía permitirse recobrar un poco el aliento, parapetado tras el muro que rodeaba el jardín. El mayor peligro ahora eran los francotiradores. Afortunadamente, Hakuzozu se encargaba de localizarlos y neutralizarlos. Ventajas de la superioridad aérea.

Superioridad que pronto se iba a acabar, empero, pues Hakuzozu le dijo a Rikuo:

—Vienen helicópteros.

En efecto, los superiores de la 3ª División habían llamado a varios de sus helicópteros de combate. Eran dos antiguos helicópteros de reconocimiento OH-6D, pequeños pero muy maniobrables, y uno de los nuevos Kawasaki OH-1, con sus visores infrarrojos y mira láser. Lo peor era que entre los tres traían varias ametralladoras y misiles al escenario.

—¿Los intercepto, joven señor? —se ofreció Hakuzozu.

Rikuo negó con la cabeza. Confiaba mucho en su fiel sirviente, pero estaba seguro de que Hakuzozu no podría detener a los tres helicópteros a tiempo. Especialmente si, como habían venido haciendo hasta ahora, trataban de evitar la muerte de los soldados. Afortunadamente, tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¡Tsurara! —exclamó Rikuo—. ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió la Yuki-onna desde el tejado.

Tsurara había estado observando desde las alturas el transcurso de la pelea contra las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Ella también había querido participar, pero Rikuo le había dicho que se quedase en la retaguardia.

—Eres la última línea de defensa —le había dicho Rikuo cuando ella había protestado—. Si nos vemos superados, sea por tierra o por aire, tienes que hacer que se detengan. Pero sin matarlos. Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Tsurara. No podemos fallar ahora.

Tsurara, sin dudar, le había dicho que estaba preparada. Y lo estaba, o eso creía. Había estado practicando duramente sus técnicas de hielo. A decir verdad, el nivel de creatividad de una Yuki-onna con sus ataques era limitado. Siempre era alguna combinación de hielo, nieve y ventisca. Sin embargo, con un adecuado control del "miedo", podía desencadenar las fuerzas de la naturaleza de la forma más adecuada en cada caso. Su experiencia en Toono, donde había fracasado miserablemente en una tarea tan sencilla como controlar la temperatura de unos baños termales, le había dejado claro que tenía que esforzarse más.

Ahora, en ese momento, era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Rikuo, no, para demostrarse a sí misma, que podía hacerlo. Podía ser una Yuki-onna de la que su madre se sentiría orgullosa.

—¡Recubre mi ser y congela a mis semejantes! ¡Trata con frialdad a los invitados!

La temperatura ambiental bajó varios grados de golpe. Los soldados, tanto los de los helicópteros como los de tierra, empezaron a sentir escalofríos.

—¡Brilla con blanco fulgor en la oscuridad! ¡Tiembla de miedo ante la gélida brisa!

De la nada, vientos cortantes zarandearon a los helicópteros. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Las previsiones meteorológicas de la zona no decían nada de eso.

—¡Vendaval maldito! ¡Grulla del silbido del viento! _¡FUSEI KAKUREI!_

Tsurara liberó hasta la última gota de su "miedo". Era su técnica habitual, pero normalmente la concentraba en el rival que tenía enfrente. Ahora tenía que extender su poder por todos los alrededores, asegurándose a la vez de que no perdiera su efecto congelador, incluso si era algo más débil.

La congelación se extendió como ondas en un estanque. El rocío de las plantas se convirtió en pepitas de hielo. Las cañerías de agua explotaron. La gente se refugió en sus casas por el frío que sentían. Y los motores de los helicópteros empezaron a fallar casi de inmediato.

—¡No puede ser! —gritaron los pilotos.

No tuvieron más remedio que efectuar un aterrizaje de emergencia, lo cual no era fácil en las calles y los tejados de Kioto. Lo consiguieron, pero cuando trataron de salir descubrieron que los cierres de las puertas se habían quedado atascados. Para más inri, empezó a nevar.

—Lo he... lo he conseguido... —musitó Tsurara con una sonrisa débil. Las piernas le fallaron, pero Rikuo estuvo al quite y de un salto subió al tejado para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Buen trabajo, Tsurara —le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Probablemente en otro momento Tsurara se habría ruborizado, pero no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso. Así que dejó que Rikuo la escoltase al interior de la casa, en la que reinaba el bullicio. Los últimos preparativos para la evacuación se estaban llevando a cabo.

Wakana se acercó a ellos con expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, Tsurara? —le preguntó a la Yuki-onna.

—S-sí —contestó ella.

—Nada serio, mamá. Es que acaba de congelar todo el barrio. Ahora esos soldados no se acercarán en un buen rato.

—¿En serio? Yo no he notado nada —se sorprendió Wakana.

En ese momento, apareció Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Eso es por la gran concentración de poder espiritual que hay en esta casa, nuera. Una Yuki-onna no puede tocarla —le explicó la kitsune con impaciencia—. Aún así, reconozco que ha sido un truco... útil. Para ser una Yuki-onna.

Rikuo puso los ojos en blanco. En fin, tampoco era momento de discutir.

—¿Estamos listos, abuela? —preguntó Rikuo.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Nos vamos.

Los vecinos del barrio nunca olvidarían aquel día. Después de la intervención de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, habían sufrido aquella oleada de frío antinatural. Y ahora, elevándose hacia los cielos de la ciudad, una nube de criaturas fantásticas brotaba de la Mansión Abe. ¿Era de aquello de lo que hablaban los rumores? ¿Yokai viviendo entre ellos? Sin embargo, parecía que ahora se marchaban. Hasta los soldados respiraron aliviados.

Montada sobre un dragón, Hagoromo-Gitsune observaba con gesto adusto el horizonte de Kioto. Podían llamarlo "retirada estratégica", pero no soportaba que alguien la echase de su casa. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a amar aquella ciudad como una kiotense más.

—Ahora, ¿a dónde, abuela? —le preguntó Rikuo a su lado.

—Una parte irá al monte Kurama y a otros puntos de los alrededores. Sin embargo, la mayoría dejaremos la prefectura de Kioto. Ponemos rumbo a Osaka —El rostro de Hagoromo-Gitsune se ensombreció—. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Esta vez no he apurado hasta fin de mes para tener el capítulo listo. Es que ya nos acercamos al final y las ideas se van encadenando una tras otra. Un poco más de paciencia, mis queridos lectores, el clímax está a la vuelta de la esquina. Mis mejores deseos para valientes reseñadores como _Nayrael_, _Lonely Athena_,_ Suki90_, _Dennou_, _RAYHACHIBI_,_ RIAS_, _silvergoldmoonlight_ y _Ernesto Osses_ (al que no puedo responder directamente por no haber reseñado desde una cuenta, lástima).

Gracias en especial a _silvergoldmoonlight_ por facilitarme la imagen para la cubierta; Hagoromo-Gitsune y Nurarihyon quedan muy bien para este fic.

Y ahora, los detalles:

* Rikuo sabe de lo que habla. Puede que sorprenda a algunos, pero en Japón hay pena de muerte. Está reservada para delitos de asesinato y traición. El método de ejecución es la horca.

* Los detalles de organización y armamento de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y en concreto de la 3ª División, son correctos. No son unas fuerzas militares muy impresionantes en lo que respecta a medios convencionales, pero la JSDF tiene buena tecnología de misiles y anti-misiles, que supongo es lo que más preocupa a Japón.

* La canción que canta Kyokotsu es _Kyō no tōri uta_ ("La canción de las calles de Kioto") y la utiliza también en el manga, concretamente en el capítulo 67. Es una popular canción infantil para enseñar a los niños de la ciudad el nombre de las calles (Maru-tamachi, Take-yamachi, Ebisu-gawa, Ni-jo, etc.).

* Sobre la relación entre Seimei (el gran onmyoji del pasado), los Tsuchimikado (una familia real de onmyoji) y los Gokadoin (un nombre que sonará a los lectores del manga) hablaré más en el futuro.

* Como bien advirtió Ernesto Osses en su reseña, en Japón la mayoría de los muertos son incinerados (un 99,81% en 2007). En el pasado, la práctica de la incineración era un privilegio de los ricos, mientras que los japoneses pobres eran enterrados. Sin embargo, después de la II Guerra Mundial, la incineración se convirtió en la opción preferida. De ahí los comentarios de Ryuji.

* Los yokai de Kioto no tienen una flota de barcos voladores como los Nura, pero los paneles del manga demuestran que tienen el ejército volador más numeroso de todos, con algunas criaturas especialmente grandes. Por eso pensé en una evacuación aérea.

Próximo capítulo: _"La noche de los muertos vivientes"._


	45. La noche de los muertos vivientes

**Disclaimer:**Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Los yokai de Kioto tienen que abandonar la Mansión Abe ante la presión de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Mientras el país entero se enfrenta al caos, los Keikain deben enfrentarse a una plaga de muertos vivientes.

* * *

><p><strong>La noche de los muertos vivientes<strong>

Era la noche del 2 al 3 de mayo. Hacía tres días que la Mansión Abe había sido atacada y los yokai de Kioto habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y el caos seguía dominando el país.

A pesar de los intentos de las autoridades de Kioto de convencer a sus superiores de que estaban buscando al culpable equivocado, tanto el Primer Ministro como los generales de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa seguían creyendo que los yokai estaban detrás de los fenómenos que arrasaban el país. La gente ya no se atrevía a salir a la calle, abrir la ventana o incluso abrir los grifos de sus casas, por miedo a lo que pudiera aparecer. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

En un cementerio antiguo a las afueras de Kioto, tres onmyoji luchaban por sus vidas.

—¡Ten cuidado, Ryuji! —gritó Yura.

En aquel momento, una horda de cadáveres andantes se abalanzaron sobre su hermano mayor, que estaba preparando un encantamiento y tenía las manos ocupadas.

—Ya lo veo —masculló Ryuji—. Fusión de deidades ceremoniales. _¡Gyogen!_

Los muertos vivientes no se dieron cuenta de que una nube de flores caía sobre ellos. Eran hermosas y parecían estar hechas de agua, pero cada vez que una tocaba una superficie sólida, bien fuese la tierra o el cuerpo de un cadáver, corroía todo a su paso.

—Oh, Gyogen, arraiga en la tierra y haz que florezcan los capullos —recitó Ryuji.

Al instante, la caída de las flores de agua se aceleró. Era _konjosui_, "el agua que surge en el metal", uno de los líquidos potencialmente más corrosivos de toda la creación. Los muertos vivientes no tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad. Antes siquiera de poder posar sus corrompidas manos sobre Ryuji, sus cuerpos habían sido convertidos en un charco nauseabundo de carne licuada.

—¡Ryuji! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yura.

—¡Vaya pregunta! Pues claro que estoy bien.

—¿No te han mordido?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que me convierta en un zombi? Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no funciona así —masculló Ryuji—. ¿O es que en el fondo quieres que me convierta en uno de estos cadáveres babeantes?

—No... ¡No, claro que no! —contestó Yura.

Ryuji esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿He notado cierta vacilación en tu voz, hermanita?

—¡Argh! —gruñó Yura—. ¡Eres imposible! ¡Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti!

Mientras hablaban, Mamiru estaba electrocutando y reduciendo a polvo a otros dos muertos vivientes. En general, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en contener a los cadáveres andantes.

Y, sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Los muertos no eran fuertes. De hecho, sus cuerpos en descomposición hacían que fuesen más fáciles de reducir que una persona viva. Pero no sufrían dolor, no se cansaban y siempre se volvían a levantar. Matarlos era imposible, simplemente regresaban otra vez del infierno. La única forma de vencerlos era reducirlos y luego convertir sus cuerpos en cenizas, para que sus espíritus no tuvieran a donde volver. Era una tarea complicada, que se hacía aún más difícil porque su número aumentaba a cada noche que pasaba.

El gobierno hacía todo lo posible para ocultar las noticias, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los ciudadanos de Japón descubriesen qué era aquella "epidemia" por la que se obligaba a la gente a entregar los cadáveres de sus familiares para su cremación inmediata e impedía el acceso a los cementerios anteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya habían ocurrido varias tragedias en algunos hospitales, y los soldados no daban abasto. Los reporteros occidentales, menos susceptibles a las presiones del gobierno nipón, ya habían empezado a enviar notas a sus jefes sobre rumores de muertos que se levantaban de sus tumbas.

—"Cuando no quede más sitio en el infierno, los muertos caminarán sobre la tierra" —murmuró Ryuji.

—¿Decías algo? —le preguntó Yura.

—No, nada. Sólo pensaba en lo mal que está el país —contestó su hermano—. Por muchos muertos que sellemos, siempre vuelven a aparecer más. Y de mientras, el gobierno sigue convencido de que es culpa de los yokai que escaparon.

—Entrarán en razón.

—¿Tú crees? Ojalá, pero puede que para entonces sea demasiado tarde. Quiero decir, de momento aguantamos, pero tarde o temprano estas hordas de muertos nos superarán, empezarán a matar gente y causarán el pánico general. No podemos estar siempre a la defensiva.

Yura asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero hasta que Sanmoto Gorozaemon aparezca, poco podemos hacer. Rikuo seguro que sabría algo, pero...

Ryuji suspiró. Sí, todos sabían cuál era el problema: desde que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa habían asaltado la Mansión Abe, nadie había vuelto a ver a los yokai de Kioto. Entre los Keikain estaban convencidos de que una parte se había refugiado en el monte Kurama. Sojobo, el Gran Tengu, no iba a dejar a los suyos desprotegidos. Empero, no había noticias de la Señora del Pandemónium. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

En ese momento, Ryuji observó por el rabillo del ojo que el suelo temblaba.

—¡Yura, cuidado! —gritó el onmyoji.

—¿Qué...? ¡Aaaaaaaah!

El suelo se hundió a los pies de Yura. La joven onmyoji pegó un brinco antes de que un par de manos mohosas se aferraran a su pierna. Un gran número de muertos vivientes brotaron del suelo, abalanzándose sobre Yura. Ésta intentaba aún mantener el equilibrio sobre el inestable suelo.

"Maldición", pensó Yura. Tenía que escapar.

Decidió volverse y disparar su cañón de mano Yura Max sobre los cadáveres andantes que la habían sorprendido antes, pero sólo consiguió que más manos surgiesen de la tierra y la arrojasen contra el suelo. Estaba inmovilizada.

—¡Yura! —gritó Ryuji. Mamiru se había percatado del peligro, pero estaba lejos. No llegaría a tiempo.

Los muertos eran tontos y lentos, pero ni ellos podían dejar escapar una presa tan fácil. Cayeron sobre ella, dispuestos a desgarrar su ropa y su carne.

—¡Yura! —gritó otra voz. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se trataba de Ryuji, ni tampoco de Mamiru.

Una telaraña de hielo surgida prácticamente de la nada se interpuso entre los muertos vivientes y Yura, deteniéndolos en seco. Mientras tanto, una hoja afilada troceó rápidamente las manos putrefactas que la sujetaban.

Yura se quedó de piedra al reconocer a sus rescatadores.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Oikawa!

En efecto, se trataba de Rikuo en su forma nocturna, acompañado de Tsurara, que en aquel momento se estaba ocupando de encerrar a los cadáveres en un bloque de hielo.

—Así dejarán de causar problemas por un rato —dijo la Yuki-onna satisfecha.

—Eh, Yura, parece que tenéis algunos problemas. ¿Os importa que os echemos una mano? —preguntó Rikuo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga de la infancia.

—¡Sí! ¡No! Quiero decir... —se atropelló Yura—. ¿Dónde has estado, Rikuo? Estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé —contestó Rikuo con pesar—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero antes deberíamos ocuparnos de estos muertos que no se quedan quietos, ¿no crees?

Yura no pudo sino darle la razón. No era momento de detenerse a charlar. Había cadáveres andantes que devolver a sus tumbas.

Entre los cinco, la tarea resultó ser mucho más fácil y llevadera. Yura estaba acostumbrada a luchar junto a su hermano y su primo, pero también junto a Rikuo y Tsurara, así que hacía las veces de coordinadora. Rikuo cortaba brazos y piernas, y Tsurara congelaba a sus objetivos para que no se movieran. Luego, Ryuji y Mamiru los sellaban o directamente los carbonizaban. Yura se aseguraba de que nadie les sorprendiera e intervenía cuando veía que alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Ahora podemos hablar? —preguntó Yura, una vez constataron que ningún muerto más salía de su tumba.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? De camino hasta aquí, he visto varios retenes de la policía —señaló Rikuo.

—Tranquilo, zorro —intervino Ryuji—. Sólo están aquí para asegurarse de que ningún muerto sale del perímetro. Están muy contentos de quedarse fuera del cementerio para dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos del trabajo sucio. No entrarán hasta que les digamos que todo está en orden.

Rikuo asintió. Tenía sentido. Eso significaba que podía hablar con libertad.

Yura fue la primera en saltar.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado, Rikuo? ¡No veas lo preocupados que estábamos por ti! Y por los demás yokai de la mansión, claro...

—Que conste que yo no estaba preocupado —intervino Ryuji, levantando la mano—. Por mí como si os hacían picadillo y os usaban para rellenar empanadillas.

—¡Cállate, Ryuji! —ladró Yura.

Rikuo se rió. Era un gesto que no se había permitido hacer desde la huida de la Mansión Abe, pero con Yura siempre se sentía más cómodo, incluso si ella no terminaba de sentirse a gusto al lado de su forma de kitsune.

—Ah, veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian —dijo Rikuo—. Siento no haberme puesto en contacto con vosotros antes. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo con la evacuación, y cada día que pasa recibimos más refugiados. Además, temía que los servicios de inteligencia os estuviesen vigilando...

—¡Que sí, que lo entendemos perfectamente, pero no te hagas de rogar! —le interrumpió Yura—. ¡Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado!

Rikuo contó su historia. Cómo habían luchado con las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, cómo habían escapado y cómo se habían instalado en su nuevo refugio. Al llegar a este punto, Rikuo le susurró unas palabras en el oído a Yura.

—Guardad el secreto, ¿vale? —Rikuo le volvió a guiñar un ojo—. Y toma este móvil. Es una línea segura, sólo para nosotros dos. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

—Vamos, Rikuo, pronto saldrá el sol —le metió prisa Tsurara.

Se fueron. Entonces Ryuji se acercó a Yura.

—¿Te ha dicho dónde están?

Para sorpresa de Ryuji, su hermana se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Agh! ¡Era tan lógico! ¿Cómo no he podido pensarlo antes? —Yura suspiró—. Sí, sé dónde están. Están en...

00000

**Barrio de Kuzunoha, Izumi**

Aunque Kioto y su prefectura eran el corazón de Kansai, la riqueza se la llevaba la prefectura de Osaka, más al oeste. Abierta a la bahía que llevaba su mismo nombre, la ciudad de Osaka era la tercera urbe más grande de Japón. Sus habitantes tenían fama de bebedores, juerguistas y comediantes, y un poco idiotas también, pero ellos se consolaban al saber que su querida Osaka era uno de los motores económicos de Japón.

Prácticamente al lado de la gran metrópolis de Osaka se levantaba otra ciudad, mucho más pequeña, llamada Izumi. No destacaba mucho. Frente a la riqueza de Osaka y el puerto y las forjas de Sakai, Izumi sólo podía presumir de sus repollos y sus cebollas. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que Izumi se enorgullecía.

En el pasado, el bosque de Shinoda había cubierto aquel territorio. Luego, el avance inexorable del hombre había devorado la naturaleza para construir edificios y carreteras. Sin embargo, el tiempo no había borrado del todo la memoria histórica de Shinoda. Pues en Izumi todos conocían la leyenda de la kitsune Kuzunoha y Abe no Yasuna. De su unión había nacido Abe no Seimei, el onmyoji más famoso de todos los tiempos. Y en honor de la ayakashi que había arriesgado todo por amor, los habitantes del lugar habían construido un templo a Kuzunoha, Mensajera de Inari.

Los fieles que rezaban a primera hora de la mañana en el santuario, pidiendo la protección de los dioses frente el caos de los últimos días, se habrían quedado de piedra al saber que el objeto de su adoración estaba en aquel momento junto a ellos.

—Veo que la han reformado —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune para sí misma.

El templo había sido reparado y repintado, al igual que varios altares secundarios. No faltaban _toriis_ rojas y, sobre todo, un gran número de estatuas de zorros.

Era curioso. Los humanos habían destruido la belleza natural del bosque, pero luego habían creado una belleza artificial en aquel templo. ¿Por qué no podían contentarse con la calma de los árboles? "Idiotas", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune. Y, sin embargo, habían decidido dedicarle aquel altar de Inari a ella, Kuzunoha, una ayakashi.

Sus pasos la condujeron a un rincón donde descansaba una piedra grabada. En ella, un zorro escribía un antiguo poema. Un poema que Hagoromo-Gitsune conocía muy bien.

_Koishiku wa  
>tazunekite miyo<br>izumi naru  
>shinoda no mori<br>urami kuzunoha_

—"Si continúas amándome, ven a verme, me encontrarás en el bosque de Shinoda, en la provincia de Izumi, donde las hojas de kudzu susurran con lamentaciones" —leyó una voz detrás de ella.

Hagoromo-Gitsune esbozó una media sonrisa. Al volverse se encontró con Rikuo, en su forma humana. El muchacho había regresado por fin de su excursión a Kioto. Había sido un riesgo, pero la kitsune sabía que su nieto no podría descansar hasta saber que sus amigos, especialmente Yura, estaban a salvo.

Rikuo señaló la piedra grabada.

—Me gusta mucho. Eres toda una poeta, abuela.

Hagoromo-Gitsune enarcó una ceja.

—Qué adulador. Sin embargo, no sé qué hace este poema aquí. La arboleda de Shinoda fue el lugar donde nací y me crié, pero el poema lo escribí en la casa de Yasuna, en Osaka.

—Pero forma parte de tu historia —dijo Rikuo—. Y este es el altar de Kuzunoha, no el de Yasuna, ni el de Seimei. Este templo es tuyo, abuela.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño. Luego meneó la cabeza.

—Por muchos siglos que pasen, nunca entenderé a los humanos —dijo la kitsune—. Pero no me quejo. Gracias a la fe de esta gente, en esta ciudad no soy solo Hagoromo-Gitsune, la señora de los ayakashi de Kioto, sino Kuzunoha, la deidad local de esta ciudad. Aquí mi poder es grande. No nos volverán a echar.

Rikuo asintió. A su abuela le había sentado como cuerno quemado tener que salir de Kioto. El Clan Abe tenía más propiedades fuera de la antigua capital, pero sólo una tenía los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en su nuevo refugio. Al menos hasta que pudiesen regresar a Kioto, claro. En Izumi no sólo tenían casa, sino que la presencia del templo de Kuzunoha Inari les daba una protección adicional.

A su lado, unos fieles rezaron con devoción y cierta desesperación junto a un altar. Probablemente pedían que Kuzunoha intercediera ante Inari para salvar a su ciudad de los fenómenos paranormales que estaban ocurriendo en todo el país. Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño y apartó la vista.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en Kioto? —preguntó la kitsune, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Tan bien como podría esperarse. Los Keikain tratan de controlar a las creaciones de Sanmoto todo lo que pueden, pero no dan abasto. Tarde o temprano les superarán y ocurrirá una tragedia —Rikuo se puso serio—. ¿Es eso lo que quiere Sanmoto? ¿Ahogarnos lentamente?

—Puede ser —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune tras meditarlo unos segundos—. Sin embargo, ese gordo avaricioso es de los que no pueden evitar vanagloriarse cuando creen que han ganado. Probablemente quiera darnos el golpe de gracia él mismo.

—Y le estaremos esperando.

La mirada de Hagoromo-Gitsune se endureció.

—Por supuesto —dijo la kitsune—. Yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle el corazón.

Rikluo sonrió. Su abuela era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Si alguien podía derrotar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, era ella. Sin embargo, él no pensaba quedarse atrás. En la batalla que se avecinaba, todos los brazos iban a ser necesarios.

—¿Qué tal van los preparativos de la asamblea? —preguntó Rikuo.

Hagoromo-Gitsune puso cara de irritación.

—Es un caos. Por si no fuera bastante con nuestra mudanza forzosa, ahora tenemos que recibir a cientos de invitados. Aunque tiene su lado bueno —Hagoromo-Gitsune esbozó una sonrisa sádica—. Antes nos ignoraban o se reían de nosotros, pero ahora que Sanmoto ha echado a los perros de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa sobre ellos, vienen a mí arrastrándose y pidiendo disculpas. Es una escena que quiero que recuerden el resto de sus patéticas vidas.

—Abuela...

Hagoromo-Gitsune suspiró.

—Está bien, seré diplomática con esos advenedizos. Vamos, la Gran Asamblea nos espera.

00000

La casa del Clan Abe en Izumi estaba construida al estilo tradicional japonés, en marcado contraste con la mansión occidental de Kioto. Sus terrenos eran más limitados, pero aún así podía dar cabida a varios cientos de yokai. Lo cual era una bendición, ya que tenían que celebrar una Gran Asamblea como nunca antes se había visto desde hacía siglos.

—¡Uau! —exclamó la pequeña Kyokotsu, montada sobre la cabeza de Gashadokuro para ver mejor—. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. Han venido yokai de todo el país... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había tantos!

—Así es —Hakuzozu descendió en ese momento junto a ellos. El yokai de la larga lanza examinó con atención a las muchedumbres de yokai que se apiñaban en los terrenos de la casa, tratando de mantenerse ocultos a los ojos de los humanos—. Han venido incluso clanes con los que no tenemos relaciones amistosas. Es un gran logro.

—He oído que el Gran Tengu ha estado enviando a los suyos por todo el país para pedir favores —comentó Gashadokuro—. Por no hablar de la gira que realizó el joven señor.

—¡El hermano mayor y los tengus son increíbles! —celebró Kyokotsu—. Quiero decir, ¡el jardín se ha convertido en una Procesión Nocturna! ¡Mirad cuántos yokai!

Hakuzozu asintió, pero se puso serio.

—Me pregunto cuántos habrán venido por voluntad propia y cuántos por obligación —dijo el yokai volador.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kyokotsu sorprendida.

—La información desvelada por Sanmoto Gorozaemon nos ha hecho mucho daño. Los humanos están atacando nuestros antiguos refugios. Muchos han venido a Izumi porque no tienen otro lugar al que ir.

—¡Ja! ¡Seguro que ahora todos vienen a pedir ayuda a la hermana mayor! —Kyokotsu sonrió.

—Supongo —Hakuzozu se encogió de hombros—. No me importa ayudar en una causa honorable, pero espero que en el futuro no se olviden de quién les dio refugio cuando lo necesitaban.

Kyokotsu iba a responder cuando notó un "miedo" que conocía muy bien. Un nuevo invitado había llegado a la casa, uno que despertaba sentimientos oscuros en la pequeña líder de la facción cadáver.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Kyokotsu enfadada.

En el vano de la puerta había aparecido Tamazuki, el hijo y heredero de Inugami Gyobu Tanuki. Venía a la cabeza de una nutrida delegación de yokai de Shikoku. Su cara, cruzada por la cicatriz de la herida que le había hecho Rikuo, dibujó una mueca de displicencia al ver el estado de la mansión. Por alguna razón, llevaba entre sus brazos un lindo cachorrito.

Kyokotsu quiso encararse con él, pero antes de alcanzarlo Rikuo se interpuso.

—Que haya paz, Kyokotsu —le dijo Rikuo con seriedad. Aún en su forma humana, sabía imponer respeto a los suyos, si hacía falta—. Esta vez es nuestro invitado.

La niña tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos a Tamazuki, pero se aguantó. Sabía lo importante que era aquella asamblea para la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune. Ahora ella era la líder de la facción cadáver y tenía que comportarse. Eso sí, jamás perdonaría a Tamazuki lo que le había hecho a su padre.

—Hm, si así es como recibís a vuestros invitados, quizás no debería haber venido —dijo Tamazuki.

—Tamazuki... —Rikuo frunció el ceño.

El tanuki esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Abe no Rikuo. Es un honor ser invitado a esta asamblea. Aunque, ¿cómo podíamos negarnos? Ahora, la Señora de Kioto es también la Señora de Shikoku.

—¡Y que no se te olvide! —le espetó Kyokotsu, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse corriendo.

—Por aquí —Rikuo guió a Tamazuki hasta la sala donde esperaban el resto de invitados.

Tamazuki no fue la única cara conocida que llegó a la mansión. Tsurara se llevó una gran alegría al ver a sus viejos amigos del Clan Nura entrar en la casa, guiados por Setsura en persona.

—¡Madre! —Tsurara fue corriendo a su encuentro—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Ukiyoe?

—Discreción, hija mía —la advirtió su madre—. Hay muchos oídos indiscretos en este lugar.

—Todos están bien —intervino Kejoro, notando la ansiedad de su antigua compañera.

—No hay muertos —le aseguró Kubinashi—. Pudimos evacuar a tiempo y ahora el señor Gyuki se encarga de la defensa de nuestras fronteras. Los heridos han sido evacuados a... otro lugar.

—Pero no sabemos cuánto durará —añadió Kurotabo—. Ya se han visto muertos vivientes rondando el monte Nejireme y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que intenten algo. Por eso es tan importante esta asamblea.

Los Nura se fueron a ocupar sus asientos. Tsurara no podía seguirlos, pues ahora formaba parte oficialmente del Clan Abe. Sintió una punzada de tristeza por haber dejado a su familia, pero estar con Rikuo lo compensaba con creces.

Los yokai de Toono también habían mandado representación. Además de la mano derecha de Akagappa, habían acudido a la asamblea el kamaitachi Itaku y sus amigos.

—Una promesa es una promesa —dijo Itaku sucintamente cuando Rikuo le preguntó por sus razones para venir. El muchacho ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué promesa se refería Itaku, pero le alegraba tener a los guerreros del norte en aquella reunión.

Desde Toono había venido también otra representante, que más parecía una bibliotecaria que una luchadora. Llevaba unas gafas enormes y estaba rodeada de rollos de papel escritos por los dos lados. En cuanto a su actitud, a pesar de la gravedad que se respiraba en el ambiente, la recién llegada parecía la alegría personificada.

—¡Hola! —saludó a Rikuo—. ¡Soy la secretaria oficial del mundo yokai, Fuguruma Yobi! Me dedico a viajar por el país y recolectar historias. He oído hablar mucho del joven señor de los Abe. ¿Quizás tienes alguna historia épica para mí? Por un módico precio, te la puedo editar en un libro.

—Eh... Gracias, pero ahora no es un buen momento —repuso Rikuo, cohibido.

—Así que "la secretaria oficial del mundo yokai" —Hagoromo-Gitsune se acercó a ellos—. Soy la Señora del Pandemónium y no recuerdo haber firmado jamás ese nombramiento.

Fuguruma Yobi tragó saliva. Tal como decían las historias que tanto le gustaba leer y escribir, Hagoromo-Gitsune imponía temor.

—Fuguruma Yobi-chan tiene una habilidad única —dijo el segundo de Akagappa, saliendo en defensa de su camarada—. Incluso con una cantidad ínfima de información, ella puede retenerla en palabras e imágenes completamente fieles a la realidad. Gracias a ella, esta Gran Asamblea quedará registrada para las futuras generaciones.

—Hm, está bien. Al menos será útil —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune. Fuguruma Yobi respiró aliviada.

Mientras tanto, nuevos invitados fueron entrando en la sala.

—Teoi-hebi-sama del Clan Chubu Intaglio, Bakeneko-sama de Takasu, y Yatagarasu-sama han llegado —fueron anunciando los sirvientes.

Hagoromo-Gitsune los observaba a todos desde su posición superior con calculada frialdad. La asamblea era ciertamente impresionante. Estaban allí los representantes de 17 regiones, así como miembros de más de 500 grandes organizaciones de yokai.

Sí, era una reunión como no se había visto en siglos. Y aún así, no era suficiente.

No se le escapaba a Hagoromo-Gitsune que la mayoría de los presentes no eran los líderes oficiales de sus clanes, sino sus herederos o sus lugartenientes. En cualquier otro momento se lo habría tomado como un insulto personal, pero con Sanmoto azuzando a los humanos para atacar todos los refugios de los seres sobrenaturales en el país, era comprensible que los jefes de clan prefiriesen quedarse atrás para defender su territorio y enviar a otros en su lugar.

—Gracias a todos por venir —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune cuando los invitados tomaron asiento. Rikuo estaba a su lado, aún en su forma humana—. Os he llamado para discutir un asunto de grave importancia: la amenaza de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Rikuo suspiró. Su abuela iba directa al grano. Ni fórmulas de cortesía ni inclinación de cabeza, nada. Pero era comprensible. Su abuela era la Señora del Pandemónium y la yokai más poderosa de Japón. Ella lo sabía, Rikuo lo sabía y todos los presentes lo sabían. Por eso, la kitsune podía permitirse tutear a los demás, aunque levantase más de una ampolla.

—Sanmoto Gorozaemon no se conforma con causar el pánico entre la población y robarnos el "miedo" que legítimamente nos pertenece, sino que ahora utiliza a los humanos para sacarnos de nuestros escondites y cazarnos como a ratones —Hagoromo-Gitsune hizo una pausa y observó con detenimiento a sus invitados—. Muchos de vosotros sabíais lo que iba a ocurrir. Os lo advertí, pero no me hicisteis caso. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de dejar de hacer oídos sordos. No os queda otro remedio si queréis sobrevivir.

Silencio. Varios de los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, dubitativamente. Rikuo analizó sus reacciones con detenimiento.

Un demonio de cuatro ojos alzó la mano.

—¿Está diciendo la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune que tiene miedo? Supongo que es comprensible, después de que el gran Nue muriera. Por lo que yo veo, esta es una pelea entre el Clan de las Cien Historias y el Clan Abe. A nosotros, los guerreros del Clan Akki, no nos afecta.

Hagoromo-Gitsune entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres Housoushi del Clan Seto Akki de Chugoku, ¿verdad? —dijo la kitsune. El aludido asintió—. Sí, hemos recibido algunos refugiados de Chugoku. Pobres desgraciados que han tenido que huir de sus hogares porque los atomizados clanes de su región son incapaces de hacer frente a los humanos que Sanmoto les ha echado encima.

El joven heredero del Clan Seto Akki gruñó, pero no podía negar que las cosas en Chugoku estaban yendo mal. Los yokai de la región se concentraban en las zonas rurales en vez de las ciudades. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa no tenían que preocuparse tanto de daños colaterales y podían liberar su poder militar a discreción.

—¡Bah! ¡El problema son los humanos! —exclamó otro de los invitados, el yokai acuático Kawaero de Gifu—. ¡Hay que matarlos!

Otras voces se unieron a la de Kawaero. Sí, los humanos eran el enemigo a batir. Si conseguían que les temieran más a ellos que a Sanmoto, el problema se resolvería solo.

Rikuo apretó los dientes. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la asamblea. En ese instante, sintió una voz que le llamaba. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Tsurara o de su abuela, que querían decirle algo, pero pronto comprendió que la voz salía de él mismo.

"No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Ya sabes cómo son los yokai", le dijo su kitsune interior. "¿Quieres que salga y les haga una demostración?".

"No", respondió Rikuo. "Todavía no ha llegado tu turno. Ahora me toca a mí hacerme oír".

En mitad de la discusión, y para sorpresa de los presentes que no le conocían, Rikuo alzó la voz para que todos le oyeran.

—Os equivocáis. Los humanos no son el enemigo. El enemigo es y sigue siendo Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El Clan de las Cien Historias no controla a los humanos con miedo, sino con mentiras. Para vencer a Sanmoto, hay que desvelar sus engaños.

—¿Y ése quién es? —preguntó más de uno.

—Es Abe no Rikuo, el nieto de la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune —respondieron otros—. Dicen que sólo tiene un cuarto de sangre yokai.

—¡Ja! ¡Por eso le asusta tanto la idea de hacer daño a los humanos! ¡Si prácticamente es uno de ellos!

Se oyeron risas de fondo que despertaron las iras de los anfitriones, los yokai de Kioto. Esos idiotas minusvaloraban al joven señor sólo por su sangre humana. Sin embargo, el primero en salir a defender a Rikuo no fue Ibaraki-Doji o Shokera, sino el mismísimo Tamazuki de Shikoku.

—Sí, Rikuo parece indefenso y poco de fiar, ¿verdad? —Tamazuki sonrió mientras acariciaba a su perro—. Sin embargo, sé por propia experiencia que es más fuerte de lo que parece. Tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran. Además, incluso si fuera tan débil como un humano, ¿significa eso que no tiene razón? Yo mismo fui utilizado por ese maldito Sanmoto Gorozaemon en el pasado. Lo último que quiero es seguirle el juego.

—Coincido con el representante de Shikoku —intervino Setsura entonces—. Los Nura conocemos de primera mano hasta qué punto llegan las manipulaciones de Sanmoto Gorozaemon con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Aquellos que crean que son demasiado fuertes o inteligentes para convertirse en sus marionetas, se engañan a sí mismos.

Hubo un silencio meditabundo tras las palabras de la Yuki-onna. Entonces se oyó un eructo.

—Vaya, vaya, quién me iba a decir que vería a un tanuki defendiendo a un kitsune, o a un Nura apoyando a un Abe —comentó uno de los presentes.

Decenas de pares de ojos se volvieron hacia quien así había hablado. Se trataba de Dassai, del clan de rufianes bebedores de Yamaguchi. No tenía pinta de estar participando en una asamblea que iba a decididr los destinos del mundo yokai, sino que parecía ir de fiesta. Al menos se había llevado consigo un gran cántaro lleno de alcohol.

—¿Sabéis? Creo que todos estamos un poco asustados —dijo Dassai.

—¿Cómo dices? —se enfadó Housoushi de los Seto Akki.

—Eh, eh, tranquilo. Sólo digo que ese chaval tiene mucho valor para llevar la contraria a este grupo tan variopinto de ayakashi —Dassai tomó otro trago—. No me hace gracia seguir a Kioto, pero he visto muchas cosas en mi vida y ninguna se parece a lo que estamos viendo ahora. Y ya no tenemos al Nue para que nos saque las castañas del fuego. Si hay que hacer algo para fastidiar a ese Sanmoto, podéis contar conmigo.

Tamazuki y Setsura sonrieron. Rikuo también. Sin embargo, otros seguían albergando dudas.

—Eso suena bien —intervino Housoushi—, ¿pero se supone que ahora tenemos que prestar todos vasallaje a la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune si queremos vivir, como han hecho los yokai de Shikoku? Todos tenemos cuentas pendientes con Kioto de una u otra manera. Seguro que los representantes de Kyushu estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

El joven señor de los Seto Akki se volvió hacia un enorme ayakashi de cuatro brazos que hasta entonces no había dicho ni una palabra. A Rikuo le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Según habían anunciado, se trataba del líder de la aldea escondida de Tsukumo, en la isla de Kyushu. Sin embargo, para frustración de Housoushi, el gigantón se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo decís por mi hermano pequeño, Tsuchigumo, él se lo buscó —dijo el representante de Kyushu. Rikuo abrió mucho los ojos. ¿El hermano mayor de Tsuchigumo? ¡Increíble!—. Mira que le decía yo: "no te vayas a Kioto, estás mejor en la aldea". Pero ni caso. Siempre fue un cabezota. No obstante, es algo que viene de familia. Nosotros, los del clan araña de Tsukumo, siempre hemos sobrevivido sin arrodillarnos ante nadie. Creo que es un deseo que todos podemos compartir.

Ahora la pelota estaba en el campo de Kioto. Era hora de dar el golpe de gracia.

—Honorables invitados —empezó Rikuo—, somos todos diferentes, sí, pero como bien ha dicho el representante de la aldea de Tsukumo, tenemos cosas en común. Cosas que queremos proteger. El poder para aplastar a nuestros enemigos es el poder para proteger las vidas diarias de nuestros compañeros y seres queridos.

Esta vez nadie interrumpió al joven señor de los Abe. Todos querían escuchar.

—Por mis venas corre la sangre de Hagoromo-Gitsune y de Abe no Seimei —continuó Rikuo con gravedad—, pero no pido a nadie que incline la cabeza ante Kioto. No, al contrario, soy yo el que se inclina. Yo, Abe no Rikuo, soy vuestro humilde servidor. Prometo luchar sin descanso hasta que Sanmoto Gorozaemon sea destruido. Por favor, grandes señores del mundo sobrenatural, les ruego su ayuda. Por el bien de la noche.

Rikuo hizo una reverencia. Los que conocían a Rikuo, como sus compañeros del Clan Abe, los Nura y los yokai de Toono, sonrieron con satisfacción. En cuanto al resto, murmuraron algunas palabras ininteligibles, pero ahora ya nadie se atrevía a llevar la contraria.

—Buen discurso —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune—, aunque no me gusta ver a mi nieto inclinando la cabeza. Es humillante. Además, ¿no se suponía que la asamblea la iba a dirigir yo?

—Era necesario —repuso Rikuo entre susurros—. Ahora estarán de nuestra parte.

—Eso espero. Por su propio bien.

00000

**Kantei, Tokio**

En la residencia del Primer Ministro, otro tipo de reunión estaba teniendo lugar. En realidad, era una reunión continua, pues desde que había empezado la Golden Week, el 2-3-1 de Nagatacho, Chiyodaku, Tokio, vivía en un estado de emergencia permanente.

Era irónico, pensaba el Primer Ministro. Era 3 de mayo, Día de la Constitución. Se suponía que tenían que estar celebrando la constitución que en 1947 había dado origen al Japón moderno. Ahora, sin embargo, parecían estar asistiendo a su destrucción.

Tras noticias sin fin de fenómenos paranormales, el descubrimiento de las guaridas de los yokai gracias al chivatazo de aquella fuente anónima había sido un golpe de suerte que había permitido recuperar la iniciativa al gobierno. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa no estaban preparadas para luchar contra seres de leyenda, pero habían obedecido las órdenes sin rechistar y cientos, no, miles de esos ayakashi habían sido expulsados de sus guaridas. Sin embargo, en más de un caso habían causado terribles pérdidas entre las tropas.

Pese a esos reveses, iban ganando. Eso decían todos los informes. Entonces, ¿por qué las desgracias seguían sucediéndose? Incluso las pocas victorias que estaban consiguiendo sabían a ceniza.

—Señor Primer Ministro, el problema de Nagoya ha sido controlado —le dijo el Ministro de Defensa.

—¿Se trata de lo de ese hospital?

—En efecto. Hemos precintado el recinto. Nadie podrá entrar ni salir —le aseguró el Ministro de Defensa.

—Incluyendo los civiles sanos —señaló uno de los secretarios con cierta amargura.

—No sabemos cómo funciona esa plaga. Las medidas pueden parecer drásticas, pero son necesarias para mantener la situación bajo control.

—Las autoridades de Kioto han dicho...

—Con perdón, señor Primer Ministro, pero no les creo ni una palabra. El gobierno de la nación no puede dejarse llevar por la opinión de unos supuestos exorcistas. Seríamos el hazmerreír del mundo.

El Primer Ministro meneó la cabeza. A diferencia de su Ministro de Defensa, no estaba tan convencido de que los exorcistas no tuvieran en parte algo de razón. A fin de cuentas, acababan de descubrir por las malas que los yokai existían. Durante sus actuaciones, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa habían sacado fotos y vídeos de las criaturas a las que habían combatido. No cabía ninguna duda: las leyendas eran reales.

En ese momento, un secretario entró corriendo en la sala.

—¡Señor Primer Ministro! ¡Un mensaje de la Casa Blanca!

El jefe de gobierno leyó con atención el mensaje. Luego, cansado y enfadado, hizo una bola con él y lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó el Ministro de Defensa preocupado.

—Los americanos lo saben —dijo el Primer Ministro.

—¿Qué saben?

—¡Todo! Lo de los yokai, los muertos que se levantan de las tumbas y, peor aún, que estos fenómenos se extienden cada día más. Pronto alcanzarán Okinawa, y allí está la base americana. Es más, sus expertos creen que puede estar afectando ya las costas coreanas. Según la Casa Blanca, los rusos y los chinos están a la espera. Si no resolvemos esto pronto...

El Primer Ministro dejó la frase en el aire. Luego se derrumbó sobre su asiento. Estaba agotado.

En ese momento, las televisiones de la sala que en aquel momento servían para seguir las noticias empezaron a sufrir interferencias.

—¿Pero qué demonios...?

La imagen del noticiero desapareció. En su lugar apareció la cara de Encho. Para el Clan Abe y sus aliados, era la mano derecha de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Para los humanos, sin embargo, era la voz de la profecía de Kudan, el mismo que les había advertido contra los yokai y los muertos vivientes.

—¡Gentes de Japón! ¡Hijos del Sol Naciente! ¡Escuchad otra vez mis palabras! —exclamó Encho—. Habéis sufrido mucho, sí, y aún queda más sufrimiento por delante. Vuestro gobierno os engaña, trata de ocultaros la verdad, pero los signos del fin ya han llegado. La profecía se cumple.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es traición! —protestó el Ministro de Defensa.

—Pero es la verdad —apostilló el Primer Ministro.

Mientras tanto, Encho seguía hablando.

—¡Pero no desfallezcáis! ¡Recordad las palabras de Kudan! ¡El Mesías regresará! ¡Él vencerá al demonio renacido! ¡Él traerá la paz! ¡Tened fe, gentes de Japón! ¡El Mesías pronto llegará!

La interferencia terminó y Encho desapareció de la pantalla. Enseguida los ayudantes se lanzaron a comprobar si el mismo fenómeno se había dado en el resto del país, pero el Primer Ministro no tuvo ninguna duda de que así era. Era una hazaña que sólo podía ser posible con magia.

—No me gusta —comentó el Ministro de Defensa.

—A mí tampoco —reconoció el Primer Ministro—, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. Si el Mesías existe, espero que venga cuanto antes. Japón necesita un milagro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Segunda entrega de Kitsune no Mago este mes. ¡A ver si mantengo este ritmo de actualización! Con el próximo capítulo empiezan ya las batallas dramáticas que nos llevarán al final de la historia.

Gracias a todos los que leen, pero sobre todo gracias a los que me reseñan y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, gente maravillosa _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Nayrael_, _RAYHACHIBI_, _tsukinotora_ (tras los cambios de nombre, je), _RIAS_ y _OsoreKitsune_.

Hablando de estos dos últimos, como no tienen cuenta, tendré que responderles aquí:

_RIAS_: Sí, como se ve en este capítulo, los humanos ya tienen los números y la tecnología para hacer retroceder a los yokai, especialmente cuando los yokai no se esperaban un ataque así. Demasiado acostumbrados a las peleas tradicionales con otros yokai o contra onmyoji. Sin embargo, en Kioto los soldados tenían un problema: es una ciudad. No podían disparar o causar explosiones alegremente con tantos civiles alrededor. Sí, en ese caso deberían haber mandado a las fuerzas especiales de la policía, más acostumbradas al combate urbano. Fue un error por parte del ministro.

_OsoreKitsune_: Siempre me quedo de piedra cuando alguien empieza un fic largo y lo lee en un tiempo récord. Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Bueno, llegas prácticamente para el clímax. La actualización se mantendrá regular, como mínimo una vez al mes.

Y ahora el resto de notas:

* El título, por supuesto, es un homenaje a la película inmortal de George A. Romero de 1968, que popularizó los zombis tal y como los conocemos hoy. La cita de Ryuji sobre el infierno y los muertos procede de _El amanecer de los muertos_, la continuación de _La noche de los muertos vivientes_.

* La ciudad de Izumi tiene, en efecto, un barrio con el nombre de Kuzunoha y un templo dedicado a ella, en el lugar donde antes estaba el bosque de Shinoda. Lo mencioné en el capítulo "Kuzunoha y Yasuna". En términos de Nuramago, eso significa que Hagoromo-Gitsune no es sólo una yokai, sino también una _tochigami_ o deidad local.

* En el manga, la presencia de herederos del clan en lugar de los líderes mismos en la reunión organizada por Rikuo era una cierta falta de respeto hacia el Clan Nura. Como no creo que nadie sería lo suficientemente suicida para hacerle algo así a Hagoromo-Gitsune (o vas tú, o no va nadie), pero no quería crear OCs, he encontrado la justificación en los ataques orquestados por Sanmoto. No es que los jefes no quieran ir, es que no pueden.

* Todos los yokai nuevos que veis aquí han salido en el manga. Algunos, como Fuguruma Yobi, son secundarios con cierta relevancia. La mayoría, sin embargo, son nombres que se mencionan una sola vez.

Próximo capítulo: _"La llegada del Mesías"._


	46. La llegada del Mesías

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Los yokai se han reunido en una gran asamblea para decidir qué hacer con Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Mientras tanto, los sucesos paranormales se suceden y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que el mundo entero averigüe que los muertos han vuelto de sus tumbas.

* * *

><p><strong>La llegada del Mesías<strong>

Kiyotsugu estaba horrorizado. Sus ojos no querían creer lo que estaban viendo, pero no importaba las veces que volviese a cargar el vídeo, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez.

Muertos, muertos vivientes, cadáveres andantes que se levantaban y buscaban la carne de los vivos. Eran imágenes captadas por un grupo de valerosos activistas que no se habían creído las versiones oficiales y habían entrado a hurtadillas en el hospital de Nagoya que las autoridades habían precintado. "Un asunto de seguridad pública", habían dicho. Y tanto que sí. Los muertos estaban volviendo de sus tumbas.

"Es tal y como dijo la profecía de Kudan", pensó Kiyotsugu.

Una parte de él, la del amante del mundo sobrenatural, estaba satisfecha. Ahora todo el mundo comprendería que las historias de yokai eran ciertas. De hecho, gracias a la crisis que vivían desde el inicio de la Golden Week, las visitas a su página web habían crecido de manera exponencial. Ahora Kiyotsugu era un experto reconocido en Internet, y su web un punto de contacto para aficionados e informantes de todo el país. Lo que el Gobierno censuraba, Kiyotsugu lo publicaba. Nunca habían sido sus esfuerzos tan valorados como ahora.

Sin embargo, como persona normal y ciudadano de Japón, Kiyotsugu estaba destrozado por dentro. Su país se desmoronaba. Ahora que las mentiras del Gobierno habían salido a la luz, se contaban las horas para que empezasen las revueltas en las calles. El pánico iba a apoderarse de todos. Y si Kudan decía la verdad, eso sería tan sólo el primer paso para el fin del mundo.

Kiyotsugu miró el contador de visitas de su web. Estaba por las nubes. Sin embargo, cerró su portátil de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡No sé qué hacer! —exclamó en voz alta. Estaba desesperado.

Tal vez los internautas le consideraran un experto en temas yokai, pero no sabía responder a la pregunta más acuciante de todas: ¿cómo detener el desastre? No lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía.

Kiyotsugu encontró consuelo en que sus compañeros del Club Kiyo Cruz estaban a salvo, por el momento. Ienaga, Torii y Maki se habían refugiado en casa de esta última, con sus familias, mientras que Shima estaba casualmente fuera en un partido de fútbol internacional con la selección sub 14. Eso le dejaba las manos libres a él para gestionar la web.

El presidente del Club Kiyo Cruz recordó a sus amigos del Club Onmyoji de Kioto. La familia de Keikain Yura estaba compuesta de exorcistas de verdad. Quizás ellos tuvieran la solución a aquel problema. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, Kiyotsugu no tenía muchas esperanzas. Cada nueva noticia de horrores sin nombre que llegaba a su página web le pesaba en el alma. Sólo quería que la pesadilla acabase cuanto antes.

"Si de verdad existe el Mesías, por favor, que venga cuanto antes. Le necesitamos", pensó el atribulado joven.

00000

**El Inframundo**

Sanmoto Gorozaemon observaba el mundo de los vivos. No había parado de hacerlo desde que su plan se pusiese en marcha. Bueno, si era sincero, la mayor parte del plan había sido idea de Encho con cierta ayuda de Yanagida, pero él era el impulsor, la verdadera fuerza detrás del apocalipsis que había llegado al mundo.

—¿Es la hora? —preguntó Sanmoto con impaciencia, mirando a Yanagida.

El coleccionista de historias hizo una reverencia, pero no respondió. En su lugar se volvió hacia Encho. El narrador también observaba complacido los acontecimientos. Todos sabían que su pasión era contar historias y, en aquel momento, estaba escribiendo con fuego y sangre el relato más importante de la historia: el fin del mundo.

Al principio Encho fingió que no había oído el requerimiento de su señor, pero a insistencia de Yanagida suspiró y cerró su abanico, que siempre llevaba a mano.

—Sí, mi señor, es la hora. El Día en Memoria de la Constitución pronto dará paso al Día del Verdor. Las piezas están en su sitio. Los onmyoji se revuelven, pero no saben a donde mirar. Los yokai se reúnen, ¿pero cuánto durará su alianza? Y los humanos sólo son marionetas que bailan a nuestro son. Su "miedo" será nuestro —dijo Encho.

—Querrás decir que su "miedo" será para el señor Sanmoto Gorozaemon —le corrigió Yanagida.

—Es lo mismo —Encho se encogió de hombros—. ¿Acaso no somos partes de su cuerpo? Todos compartimos el mismo destino. ¿O tal vez no? ¿Quizás Yanagida teme no compartir la misma historia, dado que no nació de Sanmoto como un servidor?

Yanagida iba a responder enfadado, pero Sanmoto les interrumpió.

—¡Basta! ¡No me importan vuestras estúpidas peleas! ¡Aquí el que manda soy yo!

Los dos ejecutivos del Clan de las Cien Historias se apresuraron a inclinar la cabeza. Ahora el poder del Rey Demonio había crecido tanto con las ofrendas de terror recibidas que le bastaba elevar la voz para introducir el miedo en el cuerpo a los demás.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —dijeron Encho y Yanagida a una.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon asintió complacido.

—Muy bien, si ese punto está aclarado, es hora de que haga mi llegada triunfal en el mundo de los vivos. Esos idiotas me van a dar el poder que necesito sin darse cuenta —sonrió el malvado Rey Demonio—. ¡Encho, Yanagida! ¡Empezad los preparativos!

00000

**Izumi**

La reunión había terminado y la paz reinaba de nuevo en la casa que servía de base de operaciones temporal del Clan Abe, a la espera de poder regresar a Kioto y reclamar lo que era suyo. Esa era al menos la esperanza que tenía Rikuo. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno se preguntaba si no convendría más acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar cuanto antes. Era muy posible que los humanos no volviesen a aceptar a los yokai en su casa. De una forma u otra, una era había cabado, la era de la mascarada. Ahora todos los habitantes de Japón, no, del mundo entero, sabían que los yokai eran seres reales, no criaturas de leyenda.

Sí, Izumi no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Quizás era el poder de su abuela, que impregnaba el barrio entero gracias a ser la deidad local del templo. Para sus enemigos debía de ser un aura opresiva, pero él, por ser su nieto, se sentía seguro. Aún así, echaba de menos su casa en Kioto.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Rikuo? —Tsurara apareció de repente, llevando un par de tazas en una bandeja.

—Ah, hola, Tsurara —la saludó el muchacho con una media sonrisa—. No, estoy bien.

La dama de las nieves hizo un mohín de protesta.

—A mí no me engañas, Rikuo. Te preocupa algo, lo sé.

El chico suspiró.

—Ahora me conoces demasiado bien, Tsurara.

—¿Acaso te disgusta? —dijo la Yuki-onna, sonrojándose.

—No, por supuesto que no —Rikuo sacudió la cabeza. Luego sonrió—. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que nos conocimos, pero no cambiaría lo vivido por nada del mundo. Sí, me preocupa algo. Me preocupa no poder volver a casa.

—No es por Sanmoto, ¿verdad? A él le vencerás. Es por los humanos —dijo Tsurara. No era una pregunta, sino la constatación de un hecho.

Rikuo asintió.

—Incluso si vencemos a Sanmoto, no sé cómo será el mundo después de esto. Puede que la gente acabe odiando a los yokai más que nunca. Y entonces, ¿a dónde iremos? La cabeza me da vueltas sólo de pensarlo.

Tsurara sonrió.

—Pensar demasiado tampoco es bueno. Hay que hacer las cosas paso a paso. Toma, te he traído una taza de té caliente. Estaba segura de que la ibas a necesitar.

—¿Y la otra taza? —Rikuo señaló la bandeja.

—Esta es para mí, por supuesto —contestó Tsurara. La suya contenía té frío—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos y ver el amanecer.

Bebieron en silencio. Era una sensación de paz que no habían vivido desde que empezase todo el lío de la profecía, los sucesos paranormales y los muertos vivientes. Por no hablar de la reunión, claro. Varios de los delegados habían vuelto a sus dominios, para convencer a sus clanes y reunir las tropas contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon. No obstante, muchos otros se habían quedado, bien porque no tenían a donde ir, bien porque estaban deseosos de participar en la batalla.

Entre estos últimos se encontraba Dassai, el joven heredero de los bebedores de Yamaguchi. "Suena interesante", había dicho el yokai juerguista tras vaciar una jarra entera de sake. Para sorpresa de propios y extraños, Tamazuki había dicho exactamente lo mismo y se había quedado en Izumi. Por desgracia, su presencia no era tan bienvenida y tenían que mantenerlo apartado de Kyokotsu, so pena de que la niña le arrancase los ojos con sus serpientes.

—Mi madre no se ha marchado —comentó Tsurara.

—No parece que la noticia te alegre demasiado —señaló Rikuo, apurando su taza de té.

—No me entiendas mal, me gusta estar con mi madre, pero temo que esté aquí sólo para protegerme. Sé que el señor Gyuki puede ocuparse de la defensa de Kanto mientras tanto, y que mi madre ha dicho algo de cerrar unos detalles con la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune, pero me pregunto si sólo son excusas para estar cerca de mí —dijo Tsurara pensativa—. No quiero ser una carga.

—No lo eres —se apresuró a decir Rikuo—. Estoy seguro de que tu madre tiene sus razones. Además, no seré yo el que se queje. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

En ese momento, Tsurara se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos caleidoscópicos brillaban con las primeras luces del amanecer. El Día en Memoria de la Constitución terminaba y tras él llegaba el Día del Verdor, la penúltima jornada de la Golden Week.

—¿Y mi ayuda? ¿También la necesitas? —le preguntó Tsurara.

—Por supuesto. A fin de cuentas, ¿no eres miembro de mi Procesión Nocturna? —sonrió Rikuo. No lo hizo con el desparpajo de su forma nocturna, sino con la calidez y sinceridad de su forma diurna, la misma calidez y sinceridad que había heredado de su madre Wakana.

La Yuki-onna le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin decirse nada, sin saber lo que hacían, se aproximaron lentamente. Y entonces...

—¡Rikuo! ¡Yura está al teléfono! ¡Dice que es urgente! —exclamó Wakana, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

—¡V-voy!

Rikuo se puso de pie de un salto y fue a coger el teléfono, mientras Tsurara se ponía colorada como un tomate. Wakana la observó con cierta resignación. Oh, sí, sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a la dama de las nieves por la cabeza. Por desgracia, no podía hacer nada. La realidad era así de inoportuna.

En una estancia vacía y apartada, algo casi imposible de encontrar dado que la mansión de Izumi estaba atiborrada de yokai, Rikuo se puso el teléfono al oído.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yura?

—¡Cómo que qué ocurre! ¿No estás viendo las noticias? —le gritó su amiga de la infancia al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, hemos estado muy ocupados. No sé siquiera si hay algún televisor encendido...

—¡Pues ve y encuentra uno, rápido!

Rikuo se sorprendió un poco. Su amiga no solía ser tan mandona con él, no al menos cuando estaba en su forma humana.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? —quiso saber el joven señor de los Abe.

—¡Están anunciando en todas las cadenas que el Mesías va a llegar! ¡Sanmoto Gorozaemon viene hacia aquí!

00000

**Castillo Nijo, Kioto**

Después de la invasión del Nurarihyon, y a causa de los destrozos ocasionados durante la batalla, el Castillo Nijo había sido cerrado al público mientras se llevaban a cabo las reparaciones. Los expertos en arquitectura antigua de Japón se lamentaban de aquella situación, aunque todavía no podían comprender cómo el año anterior había aparecido una fortaleza de piedra sobre los terrenos del castillo erigido por los Tokugawa. Jamás habían creído en explicaciones de magia y seres sobrenaturales.

Sin embargo, en el amanecer del día 4 de mayo, una multitud se había congregado allí para ser testigos de la llegada del Mesías profetizado por Kudan.

_Cuando el sol naciente al terror sucumba_

_y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas,_

_el Mesías regresará del infierno_

_y salvará a los hombres del averno._

_Él vencerá al demonio renacido_

_y traerá la paz a un mundo agradecido._

Los versos de la profecía se repetían como un mantra entre muchos de los presentes. En Internet había corrido el rumor de que el Mesías iba a aparecer en aquel sitio a aquella hora y cientos, no, miles habían acudido con la esperanza de recibir a su salvador.

Al lugar habían acudido también muchos periodistas. Aquella reunión era noticia, tanto si aparecía el Mesías como si no. Tampoco faltaban policías tratando de mantener el orden e incluso algún soldado de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa patrullando "por si acaso". Muchos, sin embargo, confiaban en que la profecía fuera cierta. La gente necesitaba esperanza en aquellos días de oscuridad.

El amanecer llegó. Sin embargo, miraran por donde miraran, el Mesías no aparecía. Ni estaba en el recinto, ni subía por ninguna de las calles.

—¡Menudo timo! —exclamó uno de los presentes, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Cállate! ¡Mira arriba! —gritó otro.

Cientos de miradas se elevaron hacia el cielo. Pues flotando a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas se había materializado una puerta envuelta en llamas. Se fue abriendo más y más, hasta dejar un bloque de luz que parecía perforar los límites del universo. Y así era, pues se trataba de la puerta al Infierno.

Y por ella salió el Mesías.

Muy a pesar de sus enemigos, lo cierto era que Sanmoto Gorozaemon daba el pego. Tenía en su poder el cuerpo de Rihan, un cuerpo fuerte, hermoso y atlético, tal como alguien se habría imaginado a un héroe. Su cabello que desafiaba la gravedad despertaba ciertas extrañezas, sí, pero lo compensaba con una sonrisa brillante y una gracia natural. Además, para realzar aún más su figura, el Rey Demonio había aparecido ataviado en una refulgente armadura dorada.

Detrás de él, manteniéndose siempre en un segundo plano, aparecieron Encho y Yanagida. Sin embargo, nadie se fijó en ellos, o si lo hicieron, los tomaron por pajes o escuderos. Todos tenían ojos únicamente para su salvador.

—¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! —exclamaron cientos de personas al unísono.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon acogió los vítores de sus incondicionales con satisfacción. Hacía siglos que no recibía semejante clase de alabanzas. Concretamente, desde que aún se le conocía como Sanmoto Mikanbune, el mercader más rico de Edo. Entonces, había conseguido las alabanzas gracias a su dinero. Ahora, lo hacía gracias a su poder. En el fondo, era lo mismo. Gusanos arrastrándose a los pies de un ser superior para rogar que les ayudase con sus nimiedades.

Sanmoto sabía cuál era su papel en esa historia, y también sabía representarlo a la perfección.

—¡Escuchadme, hijos del Sol Naciente! ¡Yo soy el Mesías prometido por Kudan! ¡Yo acabaré con las tinieblas que están sumiendo el mundo! ¡A cambio, sólo os pido vuestra fe! ¡No escuchéis a los falsos profetas! ¡Poned vuestras esperanzas en mí y yo conseguiré traer la paz a este país!

Los vítores se repitieron, aún más enfervorizados que antes. Los periodistas trataron de hacer preguntas, pero era difícil entre tanto tumulto. Por no mencionar que la persona a la que querían entrevistar estaba flotando en el aire, lo cual complicaba las cosas.

Entonces, gritos de terror empezaron a oírse sobre los cánticos en honor al Mesías.

—¡Los muertos! ¡Los muertos vienen!

Así era. Una horda de cadáveres andantes subía por la calle, directos a ellos. Aquel grupo de civiles apelotonados era una presa fácil. Ni siquiera los policías podían maniobrar bien para apuntar.

Sanmoto intercambió una mirada silenciosa con Encho. Este sonrió y asintió.

"Todo marcha según lo planeado", venía a decir.

Sin perder un instante, pero manteniendo siempre una postura erguida y gallarda, Sanmoto Gorozaemon descendió al nivel de la calle y se interpuso entre los aterrorizados humanos y los muertos vivientes. Desenvainó su espada, el Martillo de Mao.

—¿De verdad cree poder ocuparse de ellos con una espada medio rota? —exclamó uno de los periodistas.

Sanmoto sonrió aún más. Sí, que dudasen de él ahora. Eso sólo haría su inevitable victoria más dulce.

Cuando los muertos estaban a apenas tres metros de él, Sanmoto Gorozaemon blandió su katana.

—¡Atrás, criaturas repugnantes! ¡Volved al infierno del que salisteis! ¡Yo, el Mesías, os lo ordeno!

Con un golpe seco de su espada, Sanmoto liberó una ola de energía que vaporizó a los cadáveres andantes. Los que quedaron más o menos intactos se derrumbaron en el suelo. No se volvieron a levantar. La razón era, por supuesto, que eran siervos del Rey Demonio, pero eso los humanos no lo sabían ni necesitaban saberlo.

Los vítores se mutiplicaron por diez. Hasta los policías aplaudían. Algunos de los periodistas más audaces decidieron vencer su temor y fueron a entrevistar al Mesías.

—¿Señor Mesías? ¿Cómo hemos de llamarle? ¿Tiene un nombre de pila?

—La profecía decía que usted "regresaría del infierno". ¿Significa eso que murió y ha vuelto a la vida?

—¿Piensa reunirse con el emperador o con el primer ministro?

En ese momento, Yanagida y Encho se interpusieron.

—Disculpen, señores del cuarto poder, pero nuestro maestro no puede detenerse ahora —les dijo Encho con tacto—. Aún tiene una tarea muy importante que acometer.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. ¡Mi poder es grande, pero las tragedias que asolan Japón no se detendrán a menos que consiga acabar con la Señora de la Oscuridad en persona! ¡Para que el Sol Naciente viva, Hagoromo-Gitsune debe morir!

00000

**Casa ancestral de los Keikain**

—¡Menudo morro tiene! —le gritó Yura al aparato de televisión—. ¡Es él, él es el culpable de todo lo que está pasando, y aún tiene la cara de echarle la culpa a los demás!

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala común de la mansión, viendo las noticias embobados. Definitivamente, Sanmoto Gorozaemon era un maestro del engaño. Un engaño que le estaba sirviendo para hacerse con la confianza de sus futuras víctimas. Hasta el más cínico de los onmyoji convenía en que se trataba de una táctica repugnante.

—¡Tenemos que ir ahora y detenerlo! —dijo Yura.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Ese demonio bastardo se ha rodeado de rehenes estúpidos —señaló Ryuji—. ¿En serio crees que no está dispuesto a usarlos como escudos humanos si se diera el caso?

—¡Pues les diremos la verdad! ¡Que es un falso Mesías! —insistió Yura.

—¿Y quién nos va a creer, tonta? —contestó su hermano—. Los humanos somos así de irracionales. Buscamos la salvación donde sea, incluso donde no nos conviene.

Su abuelo Hidemoto y los demás asintieron. No podían hacer nada, al menos de momento. Su mejor opción era esperar a que Sanmoto se separase de sus admiradores y entonces atacar. Y aún así, se trataba de un enemigo formidable. Incluso desde aquella distancia podían sentir el inconmensurable poder del Rey Demonio. Estaba claro que había aprovechado sus meses en el Inframundo para absorber todo el "miedo" que había podido reunir.

—¿Y hasta entonces nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados? —preguntó Yura—. ¡Ese monstruo va a atacar a Rikuo y a los suyos!

—Entonces confía en él —dijo Ryuji—. Confía en que esos yokai aguanten el tiempo suficiente para que lleguemos con la caballería.

00000

**Izumi**

En la casa de los yokai, la escena no era muy diferente.

—¡Maldito sea! —exclamó Setsura—. ¡Cómo se atreve a profanar de ese modo el cuerpo de Rihan!

Para los yokai del Clan Nura, que habían decidido quedarse en Izumi, ver a Sanmoto Gorozaemon hablando en televisión con la cara de Rihan les revolvía el estómago. Muchos querían salir cuanto antes para enfrentarse con él, pero Hagoromo-Gitsune pidió calma.

—No hace falta. Ya lo ha dicho: él vendrá a buscarnos —señaló la kitsune—. Y le estaremos esperando. Rikuo, ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

El muchacho tragó saliva. Por fin había llegado la hora de la verdad.

00000

El mediodía había llegado y una sensación opresiva se notaba en el ambiente. Incluso los humanos sin ninguna habilidad espiritual podían notarlo, ya que dos enormes poderes sobrenaturales estaban a punto de encontrarse frente a frente. El lugar era la frontera entre las municipalidades de Sakai e Izumi, no muy lejos de la vibrante metrópolis de Osaka. Los protagonistas no eran otros que la Señora del Pandemónium, Hagoromo-Gitsune, y el Rey Demonio, Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—No esperaba que estuvieses sola, Hagoromo-Gitsune —exclamó Sanmoto. Aunque parecía confiado, miraba a un lado y a otro, temiéndose una trampa.

Hagoromo-Gitsune frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que un bicho asqueroso como Sanmoto la tutease, por muy poderoso que se hubiese vuelto.

—Tú veo que te has traído a todos tus fans —observó la kitsune.

En efecto, tras Sanmoto Gorozaemon venían sus consejeros Encho y Yanagida, así como toda una legión de seguidores, periodistas, curiosos y otras gentes deseando ser testigos del combate más importante de sus vidas. Aquel que, según les había dicho el Mesías, decidiría la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad. Por supuesto, Sanmoto se había cuidado mucho de decirles que él mismo representaba la oscuridad que tanto temían.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La gente me quiere —sonrió Sanmoto.

—¿Te querrán igual cuando te escondas detrás de ellos en cuanto las cosas te empiecen a ir mal? Lo siento, pero yo no soy mi nieto. Esos trucos no funci8onarán conmigo —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune. Su semblante se puso mortalmente serio—. Con gusto les arrancaría el corazón a esos palurdos que te siguen si con eso consigo matarte, Sanmoto.

El Rey Demonio aplaudió.

—Perfecto, hablas como una auténtica supervillana. Contigo ni siquiera tendré que fingir ser un héroe.

—Ven a por mí. Si te atreves, claro —le retó la kitsune.

Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos se movió. De hecho, no se movía nadie. Las calles se habían vaciado de gente. El grupo que venía siguiendo a Sanmoto contuvo la respiración. Alguno incluso dudó de que se tratase de una pelea justa. A un lado, el Mesías, enfundado en una armadura esplendorosa y armado con una espada que había demostrado su poder con aquellos muertos vivientes. Al otro lado, una chica joven, vestida en un uniforme escolar de negro impoluto y sin más arma (aparentemente) que una cartera.

Sus dudas se esfumaron rápidamente cuando nueve largas colas blancas de zorro brotaron de la espalda de la chica y arrasaron el pavimento. Habrían alcanzado a Sanmoto Gorozaemon de no ser porque éste se apartó justo a tiempo.

—Bonito —comentó Sanmoto—, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Buscando un golpe rápido que le diese la victoria, Sanmoto descargó una ola de energía sobre la kitsune desde atrás, pero no era tan fácil coger desprevenida a la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

—_Nibi no Tessen_ —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune.

De la nada, la kitsune sacó un enorme abanico de metal. Abierto, la escudó sin muchos problemas del ataque de Sanmoto.

—Necesitarás algo más que eso —le dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Tranquila, tengo más —respondió su contrincante, tratando de aparentar que aquel revés le traía sin cuidado—. El combate acaba de comenzar.

00000

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, Rikuo observaba la pelea con el corazón en un puño. El resto de los yokai del Clan Abe, e incluso algunos de los invitados, estaban igual.

De hecho, el poder contemplar la batalla desde la seguridad de su hogar en Izumi era un privilegio que debían agradecer a uno de los yokai invitados a la gran asamblea, Hyakume de la Procesión Nocturna de los 53 Demonios de Tokaido. Era un yokai compuesto de muchos ojos que podía liberar y mover a discreción. No sólo podía espiar lo que pasaba a kilómetros de distancia, sino que podía proyectar luego las imágenes para que otros las viesen.

—No soy un guerrero, pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda —había dicho Hyakume, lo cual le había valido el agradecimiento en persona de Hagoromo-Gitsune, un honor que pocos habían tenido el lujo de recibir.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo Rikuo no sabía si debía agradecer aquella muestra de buena voluntad. Pues su abuela y el maldito Sanmoto Gorozaemon llevaban luchando durante largos y agónicos minutos, y no parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviese ventaja. No, se estaba engañando a sí mismo: a cada golpe intercambiado, se notaba que la superioridad de Sanmoto iba aumentando.

—Es por el "miedo" de la gente —señaló Sojobo. Tras cerciorarse de que la situación en el monte Kurama era estable, el Gran Tengu había acudido raudo y veloz a reunirse con el resto de las fuerzas del Clan Abe—. Los humanos tienen miedo de que nuestra señora gane, así que ponen sus esperanzas en Sanmoto, aumentando su fuerza.

—No sabía que la esperanza diese esa clase de poder —comentó Tsurara, tratando de distraer la mente de los demás indagando sobre aquella curiosidad.

—La esperanza nace del miedo —dijo Sojobo—. En el fondo, no son muy diferentes.

Pero Rikuo no escuchaba. Estaba en su forma yokai, preparado para salir a combatir en cualquier momento. De hecho, lo que más deseaba era estar luchando al lado de su abuela. Sin embargo, la misma Hagoromo-Gitsune en persona se lo había prohibido.

—Tú te quedarás aquí con todas nuestras fuerzas aliadas —le había ordenado.

—¿Qué? —Rikuo se había sorprendido mucho.

—Yo misma me encargaré de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Estoy segura de que podré con él, pero si algo me pasara, tú tienes que coger el testigo y continuar la lucha.

—¡No! —había exclamado Rikuo—. ¡Tenemos que ir todos juntos! ¡Así podremos vencerle!

—Ay, mi querido Rikuo, qué poco entiendes sobre los duelos entre yokai. ¡Y no hables como si fuese a perder! Recuerda, Rikuo, más sabe la kitsune por vieja que por kitsune, y aún me quedan un par de trucos bajo la manga. Seguro que te van a sorprender.

Eso le había dicho a Rikuo entonces y su nieto seguía teniendo fe en ella, pero era una fe que se iba agotando lentamente. Y cuando En un momento de descuido Sanmoto Gorozaemon rasgó una de las colas de Hagoromo-Gitsune y se dispuso a lanzar una estocada fatal, Rikuo no pudo evitar que un grito de angustia brotase de su garganta. Lo mismo que había visto meses atrás con el Nurarihyon parecía volver a repetirse:

—¡ABUELA!

00000

"He sido descuidada", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune. Sanmoto Gorozaemon había mantenido un estilo tosco y brutal, basado más en la fuerza bruta que el el virtuosismo de la espada. Algo lógico, por otra parte, ya que se trataba de un mercader sin instrucción militar, por mucho poder que hubiese acumulado. Sin embargo, aunque lento, su estilo era efectivo. Hagoromo-Gitsune había confiado en mantener al malvado a raya con su propio poder, pero este, a su pesar, se había revelado insuficiente.

—Esto se acabó —susurró Sanmoto Gorozaemon con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras su espada apuntaba directa al corazón de la kitsune. El Martillo de Mao había bebido la sangre de algunos de los yokai más poderosos de la historia. Ahora se cobraría su víctima más importante.

Para su sorpresa y la del resto de testigos que observaban la batalla, nada más tocar a Hagoromo-Gitsune, el cuerpo de la ayakashi se desdibujó y se disolvió, como si fuera humo.

—¿Ha ganado? —se preguntó uno de los periodistas.

No, no había ganado. Sanmoto Gorozaemon sentía que su rival estaba allí, en alguna parte. La confirmación llegó cuando un filo acerado le rasgó la espalda, cortando incluso su misma armadura dorada.

—_Sanbi no Tachi_ —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune, blandiendo su Espada de las Tres Colas.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No puede ser... —balbuceó el Rey Demonio—. Conozco esa técnica... Es... es...

—Sí, claro que la conoces —Hagoromo-Gitsune sonrió con malicia—. La técnica favorita del Nurarihyon y de su hijo Rihan. "La flor que se refleja en el espejo, la luna que navega en el agua". _Kyoka Suigetsu_.

00000

Ahora en Izumi el asombro era general. Especialmente entre los yokai del Clan Nura.

—¡Imposible! ¿Por qué puede Hagoromo-Gitsune usar la técnica del señor Nurarihyon? —se preguntó en voz alta Kurotabo.

—Porque yo le enseñé cómo hacerlo.

Quien había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Setsura, la madre de Tsurara. Hasta Rikuo la miró asombrado, por no hablar de su hija. Los yokai de Kioto se mantenían en un silencio incómodo. En cuanto a los yokai del Clan Nura, estaban atónitos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kubinashi, sin conseguir encontrar las palabras que diesen voz a sus sentimientos encontrados.

—He acompañado a los Nurarihyon durante siglos. Me sé más de un truco o dos sobre ellos. Por supuesto, es imposible para alguien que no comparta su sangre, pero el cuerpo actual de Hagoromo-Gitsune es el de la hija de Rihan. Tiene un cuarto de la sangre del Nurarihyon y, por tanto, una cuarta parte de su poder. No había caído en la cuenta de las implicaciones hasta la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero desde entonces he estado aconsejando a la señora de Kioto.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Kubinashi.

Los ojos carmesíes de Setsura relucieron como brasas encendidas, si algo así era posible en una Yuki-onna.

—¿Por qué? ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¡Porque Hagoromo-Gitsune es ahora la única con el poder de derrotar a ese monstruo frente a frente! ¡Si no podemos salvar a Rihan, quiero al menos que ese maldito demonio pague! ¡Y haré lo que sea para eso, incluso si eso significa vender nuestros secretos a Kioto! ¡Rihan era algo más que mi jefe para mí! ¡Era mi hijo! ¡Y nadie hace daño a mi familia y vive para contarlo!

Setsura se calmó un poco, mientras sus compañeros del Clan Nura se quedaban callados. En ese momento, Tsurara se acercó a su madre y la abarazó.

—Sanmoto Gorozaemon pagará lo que ha hecho, madre.

—Sí, lo pagará —asintió Setsura—. Y todos estaremos agradecidos por ello.

00000

Por primera vez desde que huyese por patas del Castillo Nijo, Sanmoto Gorozaemon tenía miedo. Oh, sí, mucho miedo. Una cosa era vencer a una kitsune milenaria. ¿Pero vencer a una kitsune milenaria que además tenía los poderes del maldito Nurarihyon? No, eso no había entrado en los planes.

Era culpa de Encho, eso estaba claro. ¡Qué gran idea, forzar a la madre de Seimei a reencarnarse en el cuerpo equivocado para causar una guerra entre los dos grandes clanes yokai de Japón! Pero no solo habían sobrevivido ambos clanes, sino que la maldita kitsune había conseguido dominar su cuerpo y había convertido su debilidad en uno de sus puntos fuertes. Ahora, cada golpe que daba era desviado por _Kyoka Suigetsu_, y cuando Hagoromo-Gitsune quería atacar, tenía otra arma en su arsenal.

—Agua quieta en el espejo claro —recitó la kitsune—. _Meikyo Shisui_.

Y entonces la Señora del Pandemónium se volvía invisible a sus ojos y podía golpear a placer. Bueno, en realidad no era invisible del todo, Sanmoto Gorozaemon podía sentir su presencia y tratar de defenderse, pero su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba tarde y mal. Ese era otro de los poderes del Nurarihyon, otro de los poderes que prácticamente le habían regalado a Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—_Yonbi no Yari_. Ven a mí, Exterminadora de Tigres —dijo la kitsune.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Yanagida.

Demasiado tarde. Una lanza de proporciones colosales salió disparada hacia Sanmoto Gorozaemon, ensartándolo por el hombro y arrojándolo cientos de metros por el aire. El Rey Demonio trató de incorporarse, pero la lanza estaba bien clavada en la pared de la casa con la que había chocado.

Afortunadamente para él, sus consejeros fueron los primeros en llegar a él.

—¡Rápido, señor Sanmoto! —le conminó Yanagida—. ¡Hagoromo-Gitsune viene hacia aquí!

—No puedo, yo... Tengo que hacer una retirada estratégica, eso es —dijo el Rey Demonio.

—Señor Sanmoto, sois el yokai más poderoso que jamás ha existido. Si dejáis que Hagoromo-Gitsune rompa vuestro "miedo" de manera tan fácil sólo porque ha usado los trucos de feria del Nurarihyon, entonces no hay nada que hacer. Tenéis poder de sobra, señor Sanmoto. Sólo debéis aprender a utilizarlo —le dijo Encho, con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon reflexionó. Sí, Encho tenía razón. Si se retiraba ahora, nunca volvería a levantarse. Todo el "miedo" que había conseguido reunir hasta el momento no serviría de nada, ya que perdería la confianza de los humanos. La historia del Mesías le daba un poder inmenso, mayor que ninguna otra leyenda urbana hasta el momento, pero sólo se mantendría mientras siguiese sus reglas. Si el héroe se retiraba como un cobarde, ya no sería el Mesías prometido.

Además, Encho tenía razón en otra cosa. Sí, era verdad, tenía "miedo" de sobra. Sólo debía hacer uso de él.

—Como siempre, Encho, tus ideas son las mejores —sonrió Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Ya sé de dónde sacar el poder que necesito para vencer a esa zorra.

Y sin más dilación, atravesó de lado a lado a Encho con su espada, ante la mirada asombrada de Yanagida.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó el narrador del Clan de las Cien Historias, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

—Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara, Encho —dijo Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: eres parte de mi cuerpo, compartes mi destino. Y ahora compartirás conmigo todo el poder que has acumulado, como el resto de tus hermanos.

Encho agonizaba. Sin embargo, aún tuvo tiempo de murmurar:

—Qué padre más avaricioso... ¿Así ha de acabar mi historia? Supongo que sí... A menos que alguien escriba una secuela...

Cuando murió, su cuerpo se fundió con el de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Yanagida notó de inmediato cómo el poder de su señor crecía de manera exponencial. Sus heridas sanaron de inmediato. Las grietas en su armadura se repararon automáticamente, aunque el brillo dorado perdió su fulgor y empezó a llenarse de manchas oscuras. Su rostro también se transformó. Si antes era la cara limpia y clara de Rihan, ahora estaba empezando a adquirir rasgos de un demonio.

—Ah, Encho, tenías más "miedo" escondido del que yo creía —Sanmoto se relamió con satisfacción—. Perfecto.

Sin aparente esfuerzo, el Rey Demonio alcanzó la lanza clavada en su hombro y la redujo a añicos con sólo apretar un poco. Luego se puso en pie y salió al encuentro de Hagoromo-Gitsune, que venía hacia allí dispuesta a rematarlo.

—Vaya, Sanmoto, te has vuelto más feo —observó la kitsune frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es que tu cuerpo robado no puede soportar la fealdad de tu alma?

—Búrlate, zorra, ahora que puedes. No volverás a burlarte más —la amenazó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Hagoromo-Gitsune pronto descubrió que no se trataba de una bravata a la desesperada. De alguna manera, Sanmoto Gorozaemon había accedido a una nueva reserva de poder. ¿Sería a causa de sus consejeros? No veía al tal Encho por ninguna parte. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema, ya que Sanmoto la estaba golpeando con todo lo que tenía.

Las tornas habían cambiado. El Martillo de Mao golpeaba con tanta fuerza que sus armas, hechas del "miedo" de sus colas, se partían enseguida. _Meikyo Shisui_ no servía de nada, pues ahora Sanmoto utilizaba toda su fuerza bruta para romper el conjuro. Lo mismo ocurría con Kyoka Suigetsu. Ahora, la espada del Rey Demonio estaba bebiendo su sangre. Y cuanta más sangre bebía, más débil se volvía Hagoromo-Gitsune y más fuerte se hacía Sanmoto.

—¡Agh! —gritó la kitsune, cuando su enemigo le cortó una de sus hermosas colas de zorro.

Al final, el Rey Demonio consiguió arrinconarla. A Hagoromo-Gitsune ya no le quedaban más trucos en la cartera, literalmente.

—¡Ah, qué ganas tenía de humillar a la Señora del Pandemónium! —celebró Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. ¿últimas palabras? No es que me importen realmente, pero tal vez pueda hacer una historia sobre tu caída. Seguro que puedo robarte la energía espiritual de alguna forma.

—Vete al infierno, hijo de...

—Pensándolo mejor, te mato ahora y listos —dijo el Rey Demonio.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el golpe de gracia, una sombra se interpuso entre ellos. Las espadas chocaron. Un kitsune de cabello blanco, ojos carmesíes y nueve colas de zorro había llegado para unirse al combate.

—¡Rikuo! —exclamó Hagoromo-Gitsune asombrada, y un tanto irritada. Le había dicho que se quedase cuidando la mansión de Izumi pero, como siempre, su nieto iba a su bola.

—¡Lo siento, abuela, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te mataban!

Y no venía solo. Con él habían llegado los lugartenientes del Clan Abe, con el Gran Tengu a la cabeza. Estaban allí Ibaraki-Doji y sus demonios, Shokera y sus ángeles-insecto, el fiel Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro y la pequeña Kyokotsu, Tsurara la Yuki-onna, Setsura, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Aotabo y Kurotabo del Clan Nura, así como Itaku y sus amigos de Toono. Incluso habían venido Tamazuki de Shikoku, Dassai de Yamaguchi y el hermano mayor de Tsuchigumo, por no hablar de muchos otros guerreros. Todos querían un pedazo de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—No tengo tiempo para todos vosotros. ¡Largaos! —bufó el Rey Demonio con desprecio.

Sanmoto chasqueó los dedos. Al momento, varios portales directos al infierno se abrieron y hordas de muertos y almas en pena salieron para enfrentarse a los recién llegados. Era una lástima que las cámaras de televisión no pudieran verlo, ya que habrían tenido la prueba de que Sanmoto Gorozaemon no era de fiar.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Eso es jugar sucio! —protestó Rikuo.

—Vamos, hombre, ¿te crees que me hice rico jugando limpio? —se burló Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Ahora veamos si eres tan bueno como aparentas.

Por desgracia, no era así. Rikuo se había fusionado con su shikigami Kyubi para conseguir un poco de poder extra, pero ni de lejos era suficiente para alcanzar, no digamos ya superar, a Sanmoto. Éste, aburrido de ver cómo Rikuo sólo podía esquivar o amortiguar sus golpes, decidió cortar por lo sano.

—En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. No tienes el poder de tu abuela ni el genio de tu padre, Abe no Rikuo. Si te enfrentas a mí con eso, sólo puedes acabar así.

Fue un visto y no visto. Un segundo antes, Rikuo estaba desviando con sus dos espadas, la _Ichibi no Tachi_ y la reconstruida _Nenekirimaru_, el enésimo golpe de su enemigo. Al segundo siguiente, aprovechando precisamente el desequilibrio causado por su anterior golpe, el Rey Demonio le atravesó limpiamente el corazón.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que llegó a decir Rikuo antes de expirar.

Sanmoto sacó la espada machada de sangre de su cuerpo, que se derrumbó sobre el suelo como un saco de patatas. El mundo a su alrededor de paralizó con un horror mudo. Una expresión de horror asomó en el rostro de la orgullosa Hagoromo-Gitsune. Sus vasallos se quedaron de piedra. En cuanto a Tsurara, la desolación más absoluta apagó sus ojos. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía automáticamente mientras corría hacia Rikuo, ignorando el resto de la batalla.

Amaba a Rikuo. Lo sabía. Y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

—¡Rikuo! ¡No, Rikuo, no! —gritó la Yuki-onna, mientras lágrimas de hielo corrían por sus mejillas.

Fue la primera en llegar, seguida muy de cerca de Hgaoromo-Gitsune. Tsurara quería abrazar el cuerpo tendido de Rikuo, comprobar que estaba vivo, que todo había sido un susto, una falsa alarma. Pero sabía que no era así, que Rikuo estaba muerto, y que la primera en llorarlo tenía que ser su abuela.

—Te dije que no vinieses, Rikuo... Te lo dije... —murmuraba una desconsolada Hagoromo-Gitsune, acunando a su nieto entre sus brazos. Era una imagen triste y patética, pero es que no podían hacer nada más.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon, por otra parte, no estaba dispuesto a darles tiempo para llorar a sus caídos. Se sabía poderoso, más poderoso que nadie, y era hora de demostrarlo a lo grande. Vale, podía dejar que sus huestes de muertos vivientes ahogasen a sus enemigos, pero era mejor no correr riesgos.

—¡Adiós, yokai! —exclamó Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. ¡Es hora de que os reunáis todos en el infierno!

Y aprovechando que los ayakashi estaban distraídos luchando contra los muertos vivientes o envueltos en la desesperación por la muerte del joven señor de los Abe, el Rey Demonio acumuló todo el poder que pudo en su espada. El Martillo de Mao lo soportaba, pues era su corazón, y su corazón estaba lleno de odio y ansias de destrucción.

—¡Contemplad el poder del Mesías!

Para los humanos que contemplaban el espectáculo, parecía que su salvador hubiese lanzado una pequeña bomba nuclear sobre la zona. El suelo gimió, agrietándose y revolviéndose contra la superficie. Las casas se convirtieron en escombros primero, luego en polvo. Los árboles ardieron hasta transformarse en cenizas. Pronto no quedó rastro de lo que antes había sido un barrio residencial. Y, por supuesto, tampoco quedó rastro de los yokai.

Al principio la gente no entendió lo que había ocurrido. Pero como los minutos pasaban y los yokai no aparecían de nuevo, enseguida entendieron que el Mesías había cumplido su palabra. Esa Hagoromo-Gitsune y su legión de criaturas infernales había muerto por fin. Japón estaba a salvo.

—¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! —gritaron su nombre a coro.

La escena se estaba repitiendo por todo el país, casi se podía decir que por el mundo entero, pues las imágenes de la batalla habían sido retransmitidas en vivo y en directo por los principales canales de televisión. Había sido una pelea caótica. Nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo se habían sucedido los hechos, y el Mesías había estado a punto de perder en un par de ocasiones, pero al final, como en todas las buenas historias, el héroe había ganado.

Algunos se preguntaban si el sacrificio de todo un barrio había sido necesario, y también se preguntaban por qué la apariencia de su salvador había cambiado a lo largo de la batalla. Sin embargo, eran preguntas para después. Lo importante ahora era celebrar la victoria.

Henchido de satisfacción, Sanmoto Gorozaemon se dirigió a las cámaras que en aquel momento le estaban grabando.

—¡Ciudadanos de Japón! ¡Escuchadme y celebrad! ¡El reinado de terror de Hagoromo-Gitsune ha terminado!

La gente estalló en gritos de alegría y alabanzas, repitiendo una y otra vez: "¡Mesías, Mesías, Mesías!".

Entonces, para sorpresa y horror de todos los testigos y televidentes, su adorado Mesías lanzó una ola de energía contra la cercana ciudad de Osaka. El tajo, larguísimo y poderosísimo, cortó los rascacielos como un cuhcillo caliente la mantequilla, nivelando la urbe entera y causando destrozos por doquiera.

El Rey Demonio sonrió, y todos vieron que su sonrisa estaba cargada de maldad.

—¡El reinado de terror de Sanmoto Gorozaemon acaba de comenzar!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Sí, Rikuo ha muerto. No, no es broma.

Otra vez me he retrasado hasta el último segundo. Fallo mío, de verdad, aunque he tenido un final de junio muy atareado y preveo que julio lo va a ser mucho más. Aún así, insisto, la regularidad se va a mantener. Ya queda poco para el final, ¡así que estad atentos!

¿Y sabéis qué me hace mucha ilusión? ¡Vuestras reseñas! Por eso muchísimas gracias a _Lonely Athena_, _Suki90, Nayrael, Aspros, RAYHACHIBY, Gold Moonlight, RIAS, OsoreKitsune_, y muchos otros más que me dejo en el tintero, porque el reloj avanza y es hora de ir a dormir. Gracias a vosotros que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme reseñas, y gracias también al resto de mis lectores.

Ahora, algunas notas sobre el capítulo:

* Sí, Hagoromo-Gitsune no debería haber salido a enfrentarse sola a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Ha sido su gran error. Aunque ha aprendido muchas cosas, aún sigue siendo demasiado protectora con su nieto. Por supuesto, ni Rikuo ni ninguno de sus fieles subordinados iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no es lo mismo lcuhar todos juntos cuando tu líder va ganando que cuando va perdiendo, como demostraron Tsuchigumo y Seimei en el canon.

* Me pregunto quién adivinó que Hagoromo-Gitsune iba a utilizar los poderes del Nurarihyon. Lo llevaba insinuando desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo, aunque era algo lógico después de revelar de dónde había salido su cuerpo actual. Y sí, Sanmoto Gorozaemon podía haber aprendido lo mismo, pero como es un bastardo egocéntrico, no lo pensó. Hagoromo-Gitsune, aunque poco, ha cambiado.

Próximo capítulo: _"Luto"._


	47. Luto

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** El día de la profecía ha llegado. Aprovechándose de la credulidad de los humanos, Sanmoto Gorozaemon hace su entrada triunfal y se enfrenta a Hagoromo-Gitsune. Aunque la pelea parece igualada, al final Sanmoto se hace con la victoria, no sin antes atravesar a Rikuo de lado a lado, para luego destrozar el lugar y revelarse como el Rey Demonio, enemigo de la humanidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Luto<strong>

Yura se estaba dejando las uñas, pero no le importaba. A falta de palas, removería la tierra con sus manos si hacía falta. No iba a parar, no iba a descansar, no iba a darse por vencida hasta averiguar lo que le había pasado a Rikuo.

El Día del Verdor llegaba a su fin. Aunque la Golden Week era una época de celebraciones, ahora todo el país estaba de luto. Habían podido presenciar en vivo y en directo la traición de su adorado "Mesías". El maldito Sanmoto Gorozaemon había nivelado Osaka y se había marchado para continuar con sus maldades. Aunque las informaciones eran confusas, corrían rumores de que una figura dorada estaba abriendo portales al infierno en las cuatro esquinas de Japón. Portales de los que salía un ejército cada vez más grande de muertos vivientes.

Yura sabía todo eso. Sabía también que, derrotada Hagoromo-Gitsune y sus yokai, ahora todas las esperanzas del país recaían en los onmyoji. Tenían que ayudar. Sin embargo, Yura también recordaba cómo el Gobierno había hecho caso omiso a sus advertencias y le había seguido el juego a Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Sí, los onmyoji cumplirían con su deber, pero antes de eso tenía que resolver un asunto personal.

En aquel momento se encontraba en Izumi junto a otros exorcistas de su familia. Habían llegado demasiado tarde para ayudar a los yokai en su pelea. Ahora sólo podían contemplar el paisaje de destrucción que Sanmoto Gorozaemon había creado (después de limpiar la zona de sus repugnantes muertos vivientes, claro). Un tercio del pueblo había sido sepultado bajo toneladas de polvo, tierra y escombros. Sólo se había salvado milagrosamente el altar de Inari-Kuzunoha.

Habían visto la pelea por televisión. Aún así, Yura aún guardaba esperanzas. Por eso, mientras el resto de sus primos se quedaba embobado sin saber qué hacer, ella empezó a remover los escombros, buscando pistas de lo que le había pasado con los yokai. O mejor dicho, lo que le había pasado con Rikuo.

Viendo cómo se afanaba en apartar pedazos de ladrillo y roca, Akifusa se acercó a ella.

—Yura... —susurró su primo—. Yura, déjalo, así no vas a conseguir nada.

Pero la joven onmyoji le ignoró y siguió cavando en silencio. El muchacho albino suspiró. Sabía que aquello tenía que ser muy duro para su prima. No era justo que una chica que apenas había empezado la adolescencia tuviera que pasar por estas situaciones tan a menudo. En ocasiones anteriores, Rikuo se había salvado de la muerte en el último momento. Pero Akifusa había visto las noticias también. Sabía que no había esperanza.

Se volvió hacia Ryuji, que observaba el paisaje con expresión indescifrable.

—Ryuji, ayúdame. Tu hermana se va a dejar las manos si sigue así.

Su primo estuvo callado durante unos segundos, como si su mente estuviese en otra parte. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón, Akifusa. Vamos a hablar con mi hermana.

Akifusa parpadeó, perplejo. ¿En qué estaba pensando su primo? Le siguió por detrás con algo de reparo. Cuando Ryuji llegó a la altura de Yura, se agachó y le gritó al oído:

—¡Yura! ¡Para de una vez, cabeza hueca! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal!

Al contrario que con Akifusa, esta vez la joven sí que reaccionó.

—¡Déjame en paz, Ryuji! —le espetó a su hermano. Y siguió cavando.

Pero Ryuji no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Sin miramientos, agarró a su hermana por la oreja y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Yura normalmente habría intentado soltarle un bofetón, pero esta vez no. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Yura con voz quebrada—. ¡Ya sé lo que ha pasado! ¡Pero tengo que intentarlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Yo... ¡Sé que tienen que estar en alguna parte! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sanmoto no habrá podido con todos! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos!

Ryuji gruñó.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el chico. Yura se quedó muda de la sorpresa—. Pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo. Reúne a todos. Este lugar está infestado de energía espiritual sin controlar por culpa del combate. Si quedan yokai con vida debajo de estos escombros, tenemos que concentrarnos y encontrar su rastro antes de hacer nada.

Yura se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—¡Vamos allá! —exclamó la joven onmyoji.

A regañadientes, los exorcistas trataron de concentrarse para encontrar rastros de energía espiritual. Tal como había dicho Ryuji, era difícil. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, Mamiru señaló un punto cien metros a su derecha.

—Allí —dijo lacónicamente el muchacho.

Sí, notaban algo, y cuanto más se acercaban, más fuerte era la sensación. Empezaron a apartar escombros con ahínco. Yura gritaba, tratando de hacerse oír. No recibieron respuesta.

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —preguntó Akifusa.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato cuando el suelo a sus pies tembló. Como un pequeño terremoto, la tierra se abrió para luego escupir escombros sobre sus cabezas. Los onmyoji se apartaron corriendo.

—¡Allí están! —señaló Yura.

Cansados, cubiertos de tierra y polvo, heridos, deprimidos y derrotados, pero vivos. Un montón de yokai habían aparecido en un boquete abierto varios metros bajo tierra.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se sorprendieron muchos onmyoji.

Mientras los exorcistas se afanaban en ayudar a los yokai a salir del agujero, algunos tuvieron la entereza de explicar lo que había pasado.

El ataque de Sanmoto Gorozaemon había sido brutal, pero poco meticuloso. Anticipándose a la oleada de destrucción que se cernía sobre ellos, algunos yokai de tierra habían abierto un agujero a todo correr, mientras las criaturas más grandes, como el propio esqueleto Gashadokuro, sostenían las paredes. El autor de aquel plan de emergencia había sido nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de Tsuchigumo, líder de la aldea escondida de Tsukumo.

—Nosotros, la tribu araña, somos la personificación de la tierra —explicó el gigante de Kyushu—. Nacemos de ella, somos uno con ella, y por eso entendemos la tierra mejor que nadie. Y sí, sabemos protegernos con ella cuando hace falta. Sin embargo, ha sido la colaboración la que nos ha salvado a todos.

"Y la suerte", pensaban muchos. Los yokai de Toono se habían traído a Yukari, la zashiki-warashi que traía la buena suerte. Tampoco podían desdeñar el efecto benéfico del templo de Inari en Izumi. El poder de Hagoromo-Gitsune impregnaba el ambiente.

Pero Yura no quería saber eso. Tenía otra preocupación más acuciante.

—¿Dónde está Rikuo? —preguntó insistentemente a los yokai que conocía.

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Hakuzozu, Kyokotsu y Gashadokuro, probablemente los yokai más simpáticos que había conocido en la Mansión Abe, rehuyeron su mirada. Ni siquiera el sabio Gran Tengu del monte Kurama encontraba palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado.

No hizo falta. Yura se acercó al fondo, donde un cuadro trágico estaba teniendo lugar.

Allí se encontraba Hagoromo-Gitsune, sucia y despeinada, con la expresión más sombría que Yura le había visto jamás. A su lado, una catatónica Tsurara tenía las mejillas cosidas con regueros de hielo. Entre las dos, descansando en los brazos de su abuela, se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de Rikuo, retornado a su aspecto humano. Una mancha oscura en el pecho indicaba el destino que había sufrido el muchacho.

—¡NO! —gritó Yura—. ¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! ¡Es mentira, tiene que ser mentira! ¡Oh, no, por favor, Rikuo, no me hagas esto...!

Yura cogió la mano de su amigo de la infancia. Estaba fría. El calor de la vida hacía tiempo que había abandonado su cuerpo.

La joven onmyoji cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Yokai y onmyoji contemplaron la escena con tristeza. Ese era el precio de luchar contra el Rey Demonio. Rikuo ni siquiera era el único que había muerto durante el enfrentamiento, pero sin duda era el más relevante y el más querido.

Yura sintió que se ahogaba en sus lágrimas. De hecho, notó que le faltaba el aire. Entonces una mano se posó en su cabeza, tratando de calmarla. La chica levantó la vista. Para su sorpresa, era Hagoromo-Gitsune en persona la que le estaba acariciando el pelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró la kitsune—. He fracasado.

Yura comprendió. Comprendió que Hagoromo-Gitsune quería llorar como ella, pero no podía. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Y Yura también tenía que hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento, pensó en Tsurara. Sabía que la Yuki-onna compartía sus sentimientos por Rikuo. ¿Cómo lo estaba afrontando ella?

Un simple vistazo a la dama de las nieves fue suficiente para que Yura se diese cuenta de que su amiga había pasado el horizonte de la desesperación, el punto de no retorno. Sus ojos caleidoscópicos estaban tan muertos como el cuerpo de Rikuo. No reaccionaba a ninguna palabra, y eso que su madre estaba al lado, sujetándola del brazo, incapaz de aliviar su pena. A sus pies había un charco de hielo, producto de todas las lágrimas que había vertido en las horas anteriores.

—¡Maldito seas, Sanmoto! —gritó Yura—. ¡Pagarás por esto!

—Sí, lo pagará —siseó Hagoromo-Gitsune—. No estamos muertos. Aún no. No pienso descansar hasta verle destruido. Pero antes... antes he de ocuparme de otra cosa.

—¿Eh?

La kitsune acunó el cuerpo de su nieto muerto entre sus brazos.

—Mi nuera tiene que saber lo que ha pasado. Y Rikuo... Rikuo merece algo mejor que dejar su cuerpo tirado en este agujero.

Yura agachó la cabeza. Era verdad, pero no quería ver la cara de Wakana al enterarse de la noticia.

En ese momento, Setsura se decidió a intervenir.

—Señora Hagoromo-Gitsune, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero... Puede que haya una pequeña esperanza.

La kitsune entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Yuki-onna?

—Es una posibilidad entre un millón, no, menos que eso, pero hay un lugar que... Bueno, Rihan me habló de él. Se llama... la aldea de Hanyo.

00000

**Kantei, Tokio**

En el 2-3-1 de Nagatacho, Chiyodaku, la residencia del Primer Ministro de Japón, también reinaba la desolación. En este caso, fruto de comprender que habían sido completamente engañados y que ahora no había modo de solucionar la situación. En las calles reinaba el caos. Los japoneses siempre habían sido un pueblo paciente y resistente ante la adversidad, pero ver cómo el Mesías les había traicionado había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Saqueos y violencia desenfrenada reinaban en las ciudades, mientras que los casos de avistamiento de muertos vivientes y demonios se multiplicaban. Sin lugar a dudas, ese "Sanmoto Gorozaemon" estaba detrás de todo.

Sin embargo, la puntilla había sido una llamada directa desde Washington DC. Tras colgar el teléfono, el Primer Ministro se había puesto lívido.

—¿Qué han dicho los americanos? —quiso saber el Ministro de Defensa.

—El presidente de los EEUU me ha informado que se han avistado muertos vivientes en Corea, China y ahora también en la isla de Sajalín. La Federación Rusa ha reconocido a Sanmoto Gorozaemon como enemigo del estado y está dispuesta a utilizar todos los medios a su disposición para acabar con él.

—¿Y eso quiere decir...?

—Bombas nucleares.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el Ministro de Defensa y el resto de miembros del gabinete trataban de digerir las palabras del Primer Ministro.

—¿De verdad... de verdad planean bombardear Japón? ¿Con bombas nucleares? ¿Es que están locos? —preguntó alguien en voz alta.

—No, no están locos. Tienen miedo, igual que nosotros —contestó el Primer Ministro con voz cansada.

—¿Y los americanos no van a hacer nada?

—Oficialmente, el presidente de los EEUU condena esa acción. Extraoficialmente, me ha confesado que no habrá represalias nucleares si Rusia no bombardea sus bases militares.

Se oyó un gemido de angustia en la sala.

—Nos abandonan a nuestra suerte...

—No del todo. Aún tenemos una salida. Si logramos detener a Sanmoto Gorozaemon antes de que la Federación Rusa prepare su ataque, los EEUU nos apoyarán. Mientras tanto, sus negociadores están tratando de ganar tiempo. No obtendremos más ventajas de ellos.

El Ministro de Defensa se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Ahora mismo ordenaré a todas nuestras fuerzas de reacción rápida que se reúnan! ¡Hay que atacar a Samoto Gorozaemon en cuanto tengamos su localización exacta!

Los miembros del gabinete asintieron. Trabajaban contra reloj, pero aún tenían una oportunidad.

—Pero... ¿Y si las Fuerzas de Autodefensa fracasan? ¿No deberíamos pensar en alertar a la población? Medidas de evacuación, organizar refugios...

—Si la JSDF fracasa, sólo nos queda una salida: rezar y esperar un milagro.

00000

**Aldea de Hanyo**

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Habían utilizado uno de los barcos voladores de los Nura para llegar hasta allí, el mismo que había llevado a Izumi a la delegación encabezada por Setsura, Kubinashi y compañía. Aparte de los yokai de Edo, que conocían el camino, viajaban en el barco la propia Hagoromo-Gitsune, Yura, Tsurara, los lugartenientes más fieles del Clan Abe e incluso Tamazuki y Dassai. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la aldea de Hanyo.

Hanyo, es decir, "medio yokai", era un pueblecito pequeño y tranquilo, situado en un lugar recóndito muy cerca del monte Fuji, el lugar más sagrado de todo Japón. Las líneas de energía de la tierra convergían en aquel punto. Pero lo más sorprendente no era eso. No, lo más sorprendente era que aquel lugar estaba habitado por mestizos humanos y yokai.

Había de todo, desde individuos que parecían más yokai que humanos, hasta otros que parecían más humanos que yokai. Sin embargo, todos parecían vivir en armonía.

—Tanto el Nurarihyon como el Segundo General solían venir aquí de visita —explicó Setsura—. Es un lugar tranquilo, pero de mucho poder. Rihan dijo una vez que... que este era su mundo ideal. Un lugar donde yokai y humanos pudieran vivir en paz.

—Seimei decía lo mismo... Humanos y ayakashi... —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Yura no perdía detalle de lo que estaba viendo. Seguramente Ryuji se pondría a rabiar cuando se lo contase. Había dejado a su hermano atrás en Izumi para reunir a todos los onmyoji para el ataque final contra Sanmoto, a pesar de las quejas de éste. Sin embargo, Yura necesitaba acompañar a los yokai. Tenía que saber lo que iba a pasar con Rikuo.

Tsurara, por su parte, seguía sin despertar de su desolación. Apenas había dicho nada desde que salieron de Izumi, a pesar de que su madre estaba encima de ella, tratando de animarla sin éxito. Era evidente que la orgullosa Setsura estaba conteniendo también las ganas de llorar.

Al principio, cuando el barco volador apareció, varios lugareños se retiraron alarmados. Afortunadamente, pronto reconocieron el emblema del Clan Nura y regresaron más tranquilos a recibir a sus inesperados visitantes.

—Oh —murmuraron muchos al ver quién venía en el barco. Algunos incluso se postraron—. Es... es...

—¿Qué les pasa ahora? —murmuró Hagoromo-Gitsune irritada. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Uno de los ancianos de la aldea se adelantó para saludarles.

—Disculpadlos, mi señora. Desde que el Nue se fue, no hemos recibido ninguna vista del amo de los seres sobrenaturales del país. Es un honor tenerla en nuestra humilde aldea, señora Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¿Seimei estuvo aquí? —preguntó la kitsune sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, y fue muy bien recibido. Todos en esta aldea conocen la historia de Kuzunoha y Yasuna.

Ah, sí, la historia de amor entre una kitsune y un humano. Eso explicaba los gestos de admiración en una aldea basada en la convivencia entre humanos y ayakashi. Sin embargo, ya tendría más tiempo en el futuro para hacer una visita de cortesía. Ahora el destino de Rikuo estaba en juego.

—Me temo que no tengo tiempo para ser educada, anciano. Tengo entre mis brazos el cuerpo sin vida de mi nieto. Me han dicho que en este pueblo hay un lugar que puede obrar milagros —Hagoromo-Gitsune suspiró e hizo una reverencia. Le dolía el orgullo, pero más le dolía la muerte de Rikuo—. Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda. Pagaré lo que haga falta.

El anciano de la aldea de Hanyo examinó con atención el cadáver de Rikuo.

—Señora Hagoromo-Gitsune, ningún pago será aceptado. Tenemos con vuestro hijo una gran deuda. El Nue y el señor Rihan protegieron este lugar durante siglos. Si tenemos un hogar, es gracias a ellos. Sin embargo, he de advertirle que no podemos devolver la vida a los muertos.

—Lo sé —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune. Su expresión se endureció—. Las leyes de la naturaleza son inamovibles. Sin embargo, los kitsunes siempre hemos hecho trampa. Yo misma tengo ese poder. No sé lo que pasará con Rikuo, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Yura, que estaba escuchando todo, no se enteraba de nada. ¿El Nue y Rihan? ¿La aldea de Hanyo? ¿Y de qué poder hablaba Hagoromo-Gitsune? Demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas a la vez. Sin embargo, parecía que el anciano sí comprendía las palabras de la Señora del Pandemónium.

—Está bien. Síganme, por favor. Tendremos los preparativos listos enseguida.

El anciano les llevó a un rincón aún más oculto, un estanque de aguas puras y cristalinas enclavado en el corazón del bosque que rodeaba la montaña sagrada. En el centro, un árbol de proporciones colosales cuyas raíces nudosas se hundían en el agua y en la tierra, bebiendo de las líneas de energía que confluían en aquel lugar. Octaedros cristalinos flotaban sobre el estanque, como por arte de magia.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del anciano, Hagoromo-Gitsune dejó el cuerpo de Rikuo en el agua, entre las raíces del árbol. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

—Hemos terminado los preparativos —dijo el anciano de la aldea de Hanyo—. Ahora todo depende del "miedo" de esta tierra.

Hagoromo-Gitsune asintió. No podía hacer nada más. Volvió con los suyos.

—Hermana mayor... —musitó Kyokotsu. Hagoromo-Gitsune le dio una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza.

—Lo que se podía hacer, ya se ha hecho. Ahora todo queda en manos de los dioses. No podemos entretenernos más. Sanmoto Gorozaemon nos espera.

Los yokai de Kioto y sus aliados Nura asintieron. Yura meneó la cabeza. Al final, no sabía para qué habían ido hasta allí. ¿Se trataba de un misterioso ritual funerario de los yokai? Sabía que en un funeral ordinario se habría echado a llorar a moco tendido, pero ahora parecía vivir en una especie de paréntesis. Primero, derrotar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Luego ya tendría tiempo de llorar por los caídos.

—Hakuzozu —Hagoromo-Gitsune llamó a su fiel servidor—. Quédate aquí. No importa lo que pase, protege este lugar con tu vida, ¿está claro?

—Mientras me quede aliento en el cuerpo, ningún enemigo profanará este lugar, mi señora Hagoromo-Gitsune —prometió el yokai de la larga lanza.

Los demás no se entretuvieron mucho. Era hora de marcharse. Yura se acercó a Tsurara, pero la dama de las nieves no le hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de Rikuo en el estanque.

—Tsurara, sé que es duro, pero tenemos que irnos ya —le susurró Yura, no sin simpatía.

Pero la Yuki-onna negó con la cabeza. No, ella no pensaba irse.

—Tsurara... —trató de insistir Yura, pero Hagoromo-Gitsune la cortó enseguida.

—Déjala —le ordenó la kitsune.

—Pero yo...

—No es culpa tuya. Ni culpa suya. Una Procesión Nocturna no funciona sin su amo —le explicó Hagoromo-Gitsune—. El Clan Abe aguanta porque aún sigo viva, pero realmente esa Yuki-onna no pertenece a mi Procesión Nocturna, sino a la de Rikuo. Para bien... o para mal.

Yura estaba convencida de que había algo más en la depresión de Tsurara que haber perdido al líder de su pequeña y personal Procesión Nocturna, pero se calló. A fin de cuentas, si se detenía a pensar demasiado en eso, seguramente ella también acabaría llorando en el suelo. No, tenía que dejar que el calor de la rabia la mantuviese de pie antes de que las aguas turbias de la tristeza apagaran su llama.

El barco volador partió sin Tsurara, para angustia de su madre. Sin embargo, el combate esperaba.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero? —le preguntó Setsura a Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—A Kioto —respondió la kitsune con expresión decidida—. Seguramente los onmyoji querrán matarme después, pero es hora de ver a un viejo conocido.

00000

**Nagoya**

—¡Mira cómo huyen! —exclamó Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. ¿No te parecen patéticos, Yanagida?

El Rey Demonio se estaba divirtiendo. Embebido de su victoria contra Hagoromo-Gitsune y sus yokai, ahora se divertía haciendo diabluras a lo largo y ancho de Japón. En este momento le había llegado el turno a Nagoya, la capital de la prefectura de Aichi y la cuarta ciudad más grande de Japón. Destruir edificios, provocar incendios, traer monstruos y demonios, o convertir a los muertos en zombis asesinos, todo era válido para que Sanmoto se divirtiese.

Había algo de poético en todo ello, pensó Yanagida. En el pasado, de la prefectura de Aicho, llamada Owari en su momento, habían salido los grandes líderes militares que habían unificado Japón, como Oda Nobunaga y Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Ahora, el Rey Demonio estaba rompiendo el país que tanto esfuerzo les había costado construir.

Yanagida estaba convencido de que Encho habría podido escribir un cuento apropiado al respecto. Él, sin embargo, no tenía esa alma artística. Y eso le preocupaba.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Yanagida? ¿No me digas que aún sigues molesto porque maté a Encho? —le preguntó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Justo en el blanco.

—Mi señor, ¿por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Yanagida. Necesitaba esa fuerza espiritual extra para vencer a esa zorra de Kioto. Nada más —respondió Sanmoto Gorozaemon, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no terminó de satisfacer a Yanagida.

—¿Pero por qué él y yo no? —quiso saber el coleccionista de historias—. ¿Es acaso porque yo no soy de verdad una de vuestras partes?

Sanmoto Gorozaemon se echó a reír.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? Ah, Yanagida, siempre has sido mi sirviente más fiel. En verdad te estoy recompensando por tus servicios. Pero tranquilo, tarde o temprano todo el "miedo" de este mundo me pertenecerá. Y entonces te absorberé, que no te quepa la menor duda.

Yanagida se tranquilizó. No, no había perdido el favor de su señor. Eso era lo que más le importaba.

—¿Sigues oyendo historias, Yanagida? —le preguntó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—El país está lleno de historias de terror sobre vuestro poder, mi señor. Japón entero ofrece su "miedo" al Rey Demonio. Pero también oigo otras historias de Tokio. Al parecer, los bárbaros extranjeros quieren destruir el país entero para deteneros. El poder atómico se desatará pronto sobre estas islas.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon se relamió de gusto.

—¿Te lo imaginas, Yanagida? Un país traumatizado por la energía atómica desde hace generaciones. Un ataque con bombas nucleares. ¡Cuando esas hormigas perezcan entre la radiación, liberarán tanto "miedo" que prácticamente me convertiré en un dios!

Yanagida asintió, contento de ver a su amo de tan buen humor. Sin embargo, a continuación se puso mortalmente serio.

—El gobierno japonés tratará de evitarlo usando sus Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

—¿Contra ellos o contra mí? —Sanmoto Gorozaemon parecía más divertido que preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Yanagida señaló un punto en el cielo.

Cazas multiusos Mitsubishi F-2 y F-4EJ-Kai habilitados como cazabombarderos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Nagoya. Eran lo mejor de la JASDF, la división aérea de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. En cuanto tuvieron a tiro a Sanmoto Gorozaemon, dispararon sus misiles aire-tierra. En cualquier otra ocasión, utilizar semejante poder destructivo en un área tan densamente habitada como la ciudad de Nagoya habría sido considerado prácticamente un crimen, pero no había tiempo para pensar en daños colaterales. Del mismo modo que las grandes potencias estaban dispuestas a sacrificar Japón para salvar el mundo, el Gobierno estaba dispuesto a sacrificar Nagoya para salvar Japón.

Explosiones naranjas iluminaron el crepúsculo. Los pilotos no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar su puntería, empero, ya que largas ráfagas de energía volaron sobre ellos, partiendo decenas de aparatos por la mitad. Sanmoto Gorozaemon no sólo seguía vivo, sino que estaba dispuesto a "jugar" con ellos.

—Mi señor, oigo más cosas —le informó Yanagida—. Tras los aviones vienen helicópteros, y detrás llegan las fuerzas de tierra. Prácticamente todas las unidades cercanas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa convergen hacia aquí.

En el rostro robado a Rihan se dibujó una sonrisa sádica.

—¡Espléndido! ¡Quiero que sufran! ¡Que noten el sabor de la desesperación! ¡Que me den todo el "miedo" que puedan! ¡Antes del plato principal, que comprendan que Sanmoto Gorozaemon es invencible!

Yanagida sonrió. Las cosas marchaban bien. Ni las armas convencionales ni las nucleares eran un peligro para su señor. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que se estaban olvidando de algo importante?

00000

**Shokoku-ji**

El templo budista Shokoku-ji de Kioto había sido reconstruido tras los desastres de la guerra del Nurarihyon el año anterior. Había recuperado su antiguo esplendor zen, aunque había un detalle nuevo que los expertos en restauración no habían podido soslayar: un enorme pilar de madera envuelto en sellos. A decir verdad, en el pasado había habido uno similar en los sótanos del templo. Sin embargo, el pilar actual era diez veces más grande y se encontraba en la explanada, a la vista de todo el mundo.

En un principio los restauradores habían pensado quitarlo, pero habían recibido órdenes tajantes de las autoridades: el pilar tenía que quedarse donde estaba. ¡Nada de tocarlo!

Pues las autoridades sabían que aquel pilar era algo más que una aportación artística al templo. Se trataba de un selló mágico que mantenía atrapado a Tsuchigumo, uno de los yokai más terribles de Japón. Ryuji había logrado encerrarlo después de una batalla épica en la que Rikuo, Yura y sus respectivas familias habían logrado lo imposible.

Yura lo recordaba muy bien. Por eso se puso de los nervios cuando Hagoromo-Gitsune se acercó al pilar espada en ristre. Antes de dejar a Rikuo en el estanque de Hanyo, había cogido la _Nenekirimaru_ para usarla ella misma. Ahora sí que tenía todas las armas del Nurarihyon en su poder.

—¡Un momento! ¿De verdad vamos a liberar a Tsuchigumo? —protestó Yura.

—¿Algún problema, onmyoji? —le espetó Ibaraki-Doji de mal humor.

Yura tragó saliva. Ahora lamentaba no haber traído a Ryuji consigo, aunque bastante difícil había sido conseguir la confianza de los yokai para acompañarles a la muy secreta aldea de Hanyo. Pero en aquel momento veía que estaba sola, la única onmyoji entre un nutrido grupo de yokai, todos malhumorados y poco dispuestos a escuchar a una humana.

Pero Yura no era de las que se dejaba amilanar fácilmente.

—¡Pues sí tengo un problema! ¡Tsuchigumo es un matón y un peligro! ¡Seguro que se pone a destrozar este lugar otra vez!

Ibaraki-Doji le dirigió una mirada peligrosa. Afortunadamente, su señora no iba a permitir que la sangre llegase al río.

—Keikain Yura, ¿confías en mí? —preguntó Hagoromo-Gitsune en voz alta.

—S-sí, supongo... —balbució Yura.

La Señora del Pandemónium se permitió una sonrisa.

—Una respuesta equivocada para una onmyoji. Nunca confíes en una kitsune. Sin embargo, es una respuesta adecuada para una amiga de la familia. Y como al, créeme cuando te digo que no permitiré que nadie amenace Kioto. Sin embargo, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Es hora de reconocer que yo también tengo mis límites.

Yura suspiró. Qué más daba su aprobación. Total, los yokai lo iban a hacer de todas maneras.

Ante la mirada atenta de Yura, los lugartenientes del Clan Abe y los aliados del Clan Nura, Hagoromo-Gitsune partió de un tajo el pilar del sello.

Kubinashi recordó lo que había sucedido con el Nurarihyon. Al principio no ocurrió nada. Luego, la tierra de la explanada se removió. Cuatro brazos gigantes aparecieron para agrandar el agujero y abrir paso a la inmensa mole de Tsuchigumo, el yokai araña. Sin embargo, estaba en peores condiciones esta vez. Tenía la cara partida y el cuerpo lleno de heridas y magulladuras, el precio de su combate contra Rikuo y sus compañeros.

—Cuánto tiempo, Tsuchigumo —le saludó la kitsune.

—¿Hagoromo-Gitsune? —se sorprendió Tsuchigumo—. Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tu nieto y sus amiguitos me encerraron otra vez aquí?

—Menos de un año.

—Menos de un año, ¿eh? Ya decía yo que no me había dado tiempo ni a echarme una siesta. En fin, con permiso...

Con la fuerza de sus poderosos músculos, Tsuchigumo juntó los dos lados de su cara partida. Luego cogió una eguja del tamaño de una lanza y un cordel que habría servido para atar barcos, y empezó a coserse la herida, ante los ojos asombrados de todos. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Hagoromo-Gitsune. Conocía demasiado bien a Tsuchigumo.

—¿Y por qué me quiere liberar la madre del Nue? Fue tu hijo el primero que me encerró en este templo, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, como también recuerdo que ayudaste al Nurarihyon cuando vino a atacar Kioto —replicó la kitsune. No había malicia en su voz, simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

Tsuchigumo asintió.

—Una buena pelea es una buena pelea —dijo el gigante—. Tú nieto no es el Nue, pero luchó bien. ¿Dónde está ahora, por cierto? No me importaría tener la revancha...

—Rikuo está muerto.

Aquello sí que despertó la curiosidad de Tsuchigumo.

—Vaya, es una lástima. Pero es algo que no me incumbe —El gigante se encogió de hombros.

Hagoromo-Gitsune dio un paso al frente, sin miedo. Con una gran confianza en sí misma, dijo:

—Tsuchigumo, me prestarás tu fuerza. El demonio que ha matado a mi nieto es también el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo. Vamos a matarlo, y tú vendrás con nosotros.

Su interlocutor se rió con ganas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, tú siempre igual, Hagoromo-Gitsune! No recuerdo haberme aliado contigo ni con los tuyos. ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso ahora? Ese Nurarihyon al menos era simpático, pero ni a él le obedecí.

—Pero tú me harás caso porque sólo buscas rivales fuertes contra los que luchar. Y no hay ahora mismo nadie más fuerte en todo Japón que Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Ni siquiera tú podrías vencerlo.

Durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Tsuchigumo se quedó mirando a la kitsune. Luego su máscara blanca se dobló en una mueca grotesca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo al fin Tsuchigumo.

00000

**En algún lugar indeterminado...**

Rikuo abrió los ojos. A su alrededor no veía nada más que un blanco impoluto. ¿No estaba luchando unos momentos antes contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon?

Entonces lo recordó. El movimiento de la hoja. El dolor en sus entrañas. La sangre que manaba.

"¿Estoy muerto?", pensó el muchacho.

La muerte era más rara de lo que había imaginado. Y más húmeda. Pues cuando intentó ponerse de pie, descubrió que estaba medio sumergido en el agua. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba?

Intentó caminar. El agua le estorbaba los movimientos. Se vio reflejado en ella. Primero como humano, luego como yokai. Era todo muy raro.

"Debo estar muerto", pensó Rikuo. "No hay otra explicación".

El chico quería echarse a llorar. Les había fallado a todos. A su abuela, a su madre, a sus compañeros del clan, a Yura, a Tsurara. Había querido ser un héroe, pero al final no había sido más que otra víctima para engrosar la lista de atrocidades de Sanmoto.

De repente, Rikuo oyó una voz resonando en aquel espacio en blanco.

—No digas esas cosas, Rikuo. Aún no es demasiado tarde para ti.

El muchacho se giró sobre sí mismo. ¿De dónde salía aquella voz? Además, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Entonces recordó. Por supuesto que le resultaba familiar.

—¡PAPÁ!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Otra vez a última hora. En mi descargo, he de decir que he tenido un julio infernal y estresante. Me voy a resarcir en agosto, ¡vivan las vacaciones!

Pero antes de disfrutar de un verano como dios manda, tengo que dar las gracias a mis lectores y sobre todo a la gente maravillosa que me reseña, como _Nayrael_, _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Aspros_, _RAYHACHIBI_, _OsoreKitsune_, _Shiroyasa_, _Madero_ y muchos más. ¡Gracias! Sé que me repito, pero en serio, son vuestras reseñas las que me han llevado hasta aquí.

Ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos para acabar. ¡No os perdáis el final!

* La aldea de Hanyo no es un invento mío tampoco. Los lectores del manga la reconocerán de varios capítulos y, sí, ese estanque tiene propiedades milagrosas. Es también el lugar en el canon donde está enterrado Rihan. El anciano aparece en el capítulo 195, hablando con Nurarihyon de la resurrección de un personaje muy importante. Me habría gustado describir el lugar con más detalle, pero por culpa del cierre apresurado de la serie, nos quedamos con las ganas de saber más.

* La derrota de Rikuo ante Tsuchigumo fue un buen ejemplo de cómo funciona una Procesión Nocturna. Cuando Rikuo perdió, todos sus seguidores se quedaron "apagados", como decía Yura. Sólo los más fuertes y voluntariosos aguantaron bien hasta que Rikuo se recuperó. En este caso, Rikuo tiene una Procesión Nocturna muy pequeñita que sólo forman él y Tsurara. El golpe de su muerte debe ser brutal para nuestra pobre Yuki-onna :-(

* Hablando de Tsuchigumo, no lo veíamos desde el capítulo "El ejército desgarrador". ¡Pero no me había olvidado de él! Aunque débil, sigue siendo un rival formidable, y Hagoromo-Gitsune lo sabe, tanto en el canon como en este universo.

Próximo capítulo: _"Padre e hijo"._


	48. Padre e hijo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo ha muerto, pero la guerra continúa. Mientras las autoridades japonesas tratan de lanzar un contraataque sobre el falso Mesías, Hagoromo-Gitsune deja el cuerpo de su nieto al cuidado de los poderes sobrenaturales de la aldea Hanyo. Luego, regresa a Kioto para liberar a un posible aliado contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon: el feroz Tsuchigumo. Mientras, Rikuo encuentra en el limbo a alguien de su pasado...

* * *

><p><strong>Padre e hijo<strong>

Era la noche entre el 4 y el 5 de mayo en Nagoya, y la ciudad estaba reviviendo su peor pesadilla.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Nagoya había sido la capital de la industria aeronáutica de Japón y, por tanto, objetivo de los bombardeos aliados. En la primavera de 1945, los ataques americanos se hicieron más virulentos para quebrar el espíritu de resistencia japonés. El resultado: más de 3.000 toneladas de bombas incendiarias lanzadas sobre Nagoya, más de 110.000 edificios destruidos, 15 kilómetros cuadrados de ciudad arrasada. Con el tiempo, Nagoya se reconstruyó y se volvió a convertir en una de las urbes más pobladas y dinámicas del país, pero ese era un terror difícil de olvidar.

Un terror que había regresado. Pero esta vez los culpables no venían de allende los mares. Eran las propias Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón las que habían bombardeado la ciudad. ¿El objetivo? Detener a Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Y habían fracasado.

Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa habían mandado a sus cazas y sus cazabombarderos, saturando el aire de bombas y misiles. En vano. Sanmoto era un blanco demasiado pequeño, demasiado móvil y demasiado poderoso. Cuando el ataque empezó a cansarle, como a una persona normal le podía cansar una bandada de mosquitos, había utilizado el Martillo de Mao para cortar los aviones en dos con olas de afilada energía. Los pilotos no habían tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

Tras los aviones habían llegado los helicópteros, pequeños y ágiles OH-6D y pesados Kawasaki OH-1, como los que habían atacado la Mansión Abe varios días atrás. Estos tuvieron la precaución de esperar a las unidades de tierra, en concreto la 10ª división con base en Nagoya. Los soldados vinieron con sus tanques Tipo 74 y sus vehículos acorazados de reconocimiento Tipo 87. Incluso habían traído grandes tanques Tipo 90, morteros, lanzacohetes y sus mejores rifles de asalto. Desde la costa, el portahelicópteros _Hyuga_ montaba guardia, presto a apoyar a sus camaradas de tierra con sus misiles de largo alcance.

—Fíjate, Yanagida —le dijo Sanmoto Gorozaemon a su fiel lugarteniente—. Creen que pueden vencerme así.

—Son unos ilusos, mi señor.

Se defendieron bien. Sus oficiales supieron dirigirlos. Y contra otro enemigo podrían haber tenido éxito, seguramente. La tecnología humana había avanzado mucho en los últimos siglos y la JSDF estaba dispuesta a soportar las pérdidas necesarias con tal de derribar a Sanmoto. Un tiro bien colocado podía ser suficiente.

Pero Sanmoto Gorozaemon era demasiado para ellos.

El Rey Demonio levantó la tierra, cortó los tanques en pedazos y convirtió los cadáveres de los soldados caídos en carne de cañón que ametrallaba a sus propios compañeros. Algunas balas le alcanzaron, sí, pero su cuerpo mutado tras haber absorbido a Encho era demasiado fuerte para morir de un simple disparo. Y cuando el _Hyuga_ trató de envolverlo en una bola de fuego, Sanmoto partió el buque en dos con un golpe del Martillo de Mao.

La JSDF aún podría haber hecho más. Pero Sanmoto Gorozaemon tenía otra herramienta. El miedo, miedo en estado puro que convertía a soldados entrenados en niños asustados que eran incapaces de apuntar sus armas sin echarse a temblar. Eso, más que otra cosa, significó la derrota de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

Sobre las ruinas humeantes de Nagoya y los restos destrozados de los aviones, los tanques y las armas de la JSDF, Sanmoto Gorzaemon se vanaglorió de su victoria.

—¡Mira cómo corren, Yanagida! —celebró el Rey Demonio—. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Ahora tengo el poder de destruir ejércitos enteros! ¡Ya nadie puede detenerme!

—Mi señor... —trató de atraer su atención Yanagida.

—Y ahora que han visto la humillación de Japón, esos bárbaros extranjeros querrán atacarme con sus bombas nucleares. ¡Pues que lo intenten! Cuanto más terror causen, más poderoso me haré yo. Sí, mi sueño de convertirme en un buda no está muy lejos... —pensó Sanmoto con deleite.

Yanagida ya no tenía tiempo de ser sutil.

—¡Mi señor! —gritó el lugarteniente.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora, Yanagida? —preguntó Sanmoto algo molesto. No le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen en mitad de su regodeo.

El coleccionista de historias señaló un punto a su espalda.

—Tenemos compañía, mi señor.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba señalando Yanagida. Y lo que vio no le gustó un pelo.

Un ejército sobrenatural venía hacia él por tierra, y por el aire llegaba una flotilla de barcos voladores. Reconoció los emblemas: eran barcos del Clan Nura. Sin embargo, la mujer que estaba al frente de la expedición no era ni mucho menos del Clan Nura.

Hagoromo-Gitsune había regresado.

Eso de por sí ya era malo, sobre todo porque Sanmoto Gorozaemon la había dado por muerta en Izumi. Pero es que la acompañaba la plana mayor del Clan Abe, con el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama liderando su tengus, Ibaraki-Doji con sus oni, Shokera y sus yokai insectos, y también la pequeña Kyokotsu y sus muertos vivientes. Otros monstruos y dragones poblaban el cielo. Pero había más. Del Clan Nura llegaban los lugartenientes de Rihan: Kubinashi, Kappa, Aotabo, Kurotabo y Kejoro. De la aldea de Toono venían el kamaitachi Itaku y sus camaradas, Dohiko el hombre-mono, la Yuki-onna Reira, el kappa del pantano Amezo, el amanojaku Awashima y la duende Yukari. Otros clanes aportaban también efectivos, desde el ambicioso Tamazuki representando a los yokai de Shikoku hasta el bebedor Dassai de Yamaguchi, pasando por bakenekos y demonios araña de Kyushu.

Y hablando de arañas, por detrás se asomaba una figura gigantesca que hasta Sanmoto Gorozaemon sabía que había que respetar.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Tsuchigumo, examinando el campo de batalla con emoción—. ¡Tenías razón, Hgaoromo-Gitsune! ¡Ese tipo es fuerte! ¡Qué ganas tengo de luchar contra él!

—¡Eh! ¡Tsuchigumo! —le avisó una figura diminuta a sus pies—. ¡Mira bien dónde pisas!

—No es culpa mía que seas tan bajita, onmyoji —se rió el gigantón.

Oh, sí, yokai no eran los únicos que componían aquel auténtico ejército de las tinieblas. Con ellos había venido la flor y nata de la familia Keikain, los exorcistas de Kioto, encabezados por una decidida Yura, acompañada a su vez de su hermano Ryuji y de sus primos, desde Akifusa a Mamiru.

Yura tenía el corazón partido. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Rikuo taladraba su mente. Pero no iba a llorar. Iba a pelear, iba a salvar Japón e iba a mandar a Sanmoto Gorozaemon al infierno del que había venido.

—Esto va a ser la batalla final —les había dicho a los suyos antes de reunirlos en Kioto para marchar hacia el este. Tenían que darse prisa. Aunque los yokai venían desde más lejos, desde Izumi, los seres sobrenaturales podían moverse más deprisa que los humanos. Incluso sin coche—. Ya sé que no os gusta combatir al lado de yokai, pero si no ganamos ahora, será el fin.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas, enana? —había replicado Ryuji—. Sabemos a qué hemos venido aquí.

—A matar a Sanmoto —había dicho Mamiru.

Yura asintió. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

A su pesar, Sanmoto Gorozaemon debía reconocer que estaba impresionado. Al parecer, su victoria total iba a retrasarse un poco. En otra ocasión, se habría sentido incluso atemorizado, pero ahora que había absorbido más "miedo" que nunca tras aterrorizar a los habitantes de Japón, sentía que podía ganar. Si no, le quedaba un último as bajo la manga.

—¡Sanmoto! —exclamó Hagoromo-Gitsune, blandiendo la espada _Nenekirimaru_ que había cogido del cuerpo de Rikuo—. ¡Vas a morir, cerdo traidor y carnicero!

El Rey Demonio enarboló a su vez el Martillo de Mao.

—Eres más difícil de matar de lo que pensaba, Hagoromo-Gitsune —dijo Sanmoto con una mueca—. Pero esta vez no fallaré. ¡Ni tú ni tus insignificantes compinches podrán detener mi destino! ¡Soy Sanmoto Gorozaemon! ¡El Rey Demonio! ¡Y me convertiré en un dios, cueste lo que cueste!

00000

**Aldea Hanyo**

A varios kilómetros del lugar de la pelea, en las faldas del sagrado monte Fuji, el árbol de la vida de la aldea Hanyo rezumaba de energía, trayendo alegría y vitalidad a las personas que había a su alrededor.

Bueno, no a todas.

Junto al estanque en el que el árbol hundía sus raíces, una desamparada Tsurara permanecía de rodillas, encerrada en su mutismo, observando con ojos huecos y vacíos el cuerpo de Rikuo. El joven señor de los Abe descansaba en el agua, entre las raíces del árbol. Su expresión era tan serena y pacífica que cualquiera podría haber pensado que estaba durmiendo.

Pero no estaba durmiendo, eso Tsurara lo sabía muy bien. Estaba muerto. Y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

A su lado, Hakuzozu montaba guardia sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo de comer, Yuki-onna? —se ofreció el yokai volador.

Tsurara no respondió. ¿Para qué quería comer ella? Cualquier apetito que pudiera haber tenido se había esfumado.

Hakuzozu lo comprendió enseguida, así que dijo:

—Voy un momento a la aldea a por viandas. Por favor, custodie al joven señor en mi lugar —le pidió a la dama de las nieves.

En realidad, el tampoco tenía apetito y no tenía necesidad de ir a por comida. Pero sabía que la dama de las nieves necesitaba desesperadamente estar a solas con Rikuo. Sin nadie a su alrededor, tal vez podía desahogar la acongojante oscuridad que tenía dentro.

Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, pasaron cinco y pasaron diez. Tsurara no se movió. Tal vez había olvidado que estaba sola. Sin embargo, poco después, se levantó lentamente del suelo y se adentró en las aguas que bañaban el árbol mágico. Estructuras romboidales flotantes brillaban en el aire, iluminando su camino en la oscuridad de la noche. El agua no estaba caliente, no la quemaba, aunque Tsurara se habría metido igualmente en ella incluso si hubiese estado hirviendo.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Rikuo, no supo que hacer. Un impulso la había guiado hasta allí. Dubitativamente, alargó su mano, pálida y suave como la nieve. Acarició el pelo de Rikuo. En vida, no habría tenido el valor de hacer eso. La vergüenza habría podido con ella. Ahora, en cambio, ¿qué importaba la modestia?

—Rikuo... —murmuró Tsurara con tristeza.

Su corazón gritaba de dolor. Rikuo era su líder, el guardián de su diminuta Procesión Nocturna. Su mismo "miedo" notaba que faltaba algo. Pero Rikuo también había sido algo más.

—Qué cobarde soy, Rikuo —le dijo al muchacho caído—. Yo... Siempre he tenido secretos. Sí, es verdad. Cuando te espiaba a las órdenes del Nurarihyon, te mentí. Y tú aún así me perdonaste. Como siempre, fuiste muy bueno conmigo. Demasiado bueno.

La dama de las nieves aguantó las ganas de llorar. Había muchos recuerdos compartidos, algunos dolorosos, pero siempre había un destello de esperanza en todos ellos. Hasta que llegó Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—E incluso ahora... Tengo un secreto, Rikuo. Uno que no le he contado a nadie —confesó Tsurara—. Pero ahora... Ahora no tiene sentido ocultarlo, ¿verdad? No, sería una tontería hacerlo. ¿Quién me va a oír? Ay... Ni siquiera tú puedes oírme, Rikuo. Pero tienes que saberlo.

La Yuki-onna acercó su cara a la del chico, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros de su oído.

—Yo... te amo, Rikuo —susurró Tsurara.

00000

**En algún lugar indeterminado...**

—¿Papá? —exclamó un asombrado Rikuo.

Estaba en un gran páramo blanco lleno de agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No veía nada más que eso, una blancura nuclear llenando el infinito y una superficie inmaculada de agua reflejándolo a él mismo, ora como humano, ora como yokai. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Había oído una voz. Y sabía de quién era.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Rikuo se dio la vuelta. Frente a él se encontraba Abe no Seimei, el Nue de Kioto, el antiguo líder del Clan Abe, el onmyoji más poderoso de toda la historia. Y su padre. Lo veía en la plenitud de sus fuerzas, imponente en sus ropas de exorcista, con unos ojos inmortales e insondables que habían visto los límites del universo y más allá.

Estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Y eso hizo.

—¡Papá! —Rikuo se lanzó a abrazar a su padre, con el espíritu de un niño pequeño.

El abrazo entre padre e hijo fue emotivo. Seimei siempre había sido un estudioso racional, más dado a la reflexión que a espontáneas muestras de afecto, pero incluso un exorcista tan poderoso no podía sino emocionarse al reencontrarse con su hijo después de tantos años de separación.

—Has crecido mucho, Rikuo —observó Seimei con una sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo—. Estás hecho todo un hombre.

—Papá... Padre... Yo... —balbuceó el muchacho. Se secó las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos—. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte...

Y se las contó. Allí el tiempo no existía realmente, así que pudo explayarse a gusto. Le habló de su abuela liderando el clan, de su madre conservando su sonrisa pese a los problemas que habían surgido uno detrás de otro. Eran recuerdos que llevaron la sonrisa a su padre. Seimei siempre había querido mucho a su madre Kuzunoha y, aunque breve, el amor que había sentido por Wakana le había llenado de felicidad, incluso si la amenaza de una nueva guerra había empañado sus últimos años al frente del Clan Abe. Quizás por eso el onmyoji que había llevado siglos sin pareja había decidido tener un hijo por fin. Un legado para el futuro.

De su familia Rikuo pasó a sus amigos, desde los yokai del Clan Abe hasta sus compañeros de la escuela, especialmente Yura. Y Tsurara, por supuesto, aunque la historia de cómo la había conocido tenía su intríngulis. Pero era una historia que acababa bien.

Sin embargo, otras noticias causaron pesar incluso al gran Seimei. La cruda guerra contra el Nurarihyon, que había causado hondo dolor a dos clanes enfrentados durante años. O los ataques a traición de Tamazuki y sus yokai de Shikoku, apoyados por el Clan de las Cien Historias de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. El Nue lamentó en especial la muerte de sus antiguos lugartenientes, Kidomaru y Kyokotsu, que le habían seguido desde la era Heian.

—Qué mal pagué su lealtad —suspiró Seimei—. Debería haber estado allí para ayudar al clan. Me alegro que al menos tu abuela y tú lo hayáis defendido en mi lugar.

Rikuo contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Yo no he conseguido nada —se lamentó el chico, descorazonado—. Por eso estoy aquí. He muerto, ¿no es así? Esto es el infierno, el más allá, como se diga.

Su padre se puso serio.

—La muerte es la gran igualadora, Rikuo. Humanos y ayakashi, todos vamos al mundo de los muertos. Sin embargo, tú has venido demasiado pronto, hijo mío.

El rostro de Rikuo se ensombreció aún más.

—Es culpa mía —dijo el chico apesadumbrado—. Me creí demasiado fuerte. Y sólo he estropeado las cosas. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Seimei apoyó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo, con afecto paternal. Sonrió.

—No, Rikuo, aún no es tu hora. Todavía no debes cruzar la última frontera. Hay personas a las que tienes que proteger.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Incluso si regreso por algún milagro, Sanmoto es demasiado fuerte! No se le puede vencer. Es imposible.

Seimei se inclinó para que su cara estuviese a la altura de Rikuo.

—No digas que algo es imposible, Rikuo. Sólo que no sabes cómo hacerlo —le indicó como un profesor enseñando a su alumno—. Sin embargo, no niego que Sanmoto Gorozaemon representa un peligro terrible, no sólo para Kioto, sino para el mundo entero.

El gran onmyoji cogió la mano de su hijo.

—Ven conmigo, Rikuo. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. Creo que ya lo conoces, pero está dispuesto a enseñarte cosas que de otro modo no podrías aprender. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tengamos entre todos la clave para restaurar el equilibrio entre los dos mundos.

Rikuo apenas entendía lo que su padre estaba diciendo, pero en su fuero interno sabía que tenía razón. Le daba miedo albergar esperanzas, pero si existía una mínima oportunidad de volver al mundo de los vivos y proteger a sus seres queridos de la amenaza del Rey Demonio, no iba a rechazarla.

—¡Voy! —exclamó el muchacho, siguiendo los pasos de su padre en el mar blanco del Más Allá.

00000

**Nagoya**

—¡ALLÁ VOY! —bramó Tsuchigumo, pegando un salto prodigioso.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon trató de bloquear el golpe. Habría tenido el mismo éxito que si hubiese tratado de detener un huracán.

¡BUM! El cuerpo del Rey Demonio se estrelló contra el suelo, abriendo gritas en el asfalto de Nagoya. Por supuesto, no fue suficiente siquiera para hacerlo sangrar. Eso sí, estaba muy enfadado.

—¡Tú! —Sanmoto Gorozaemon apuntó a Tsuchigumo con su espada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

—A callar —le interrumpió el gigante, dándole una torta para estamparlo contra el suelo.

A continuación, Tsuchigumo procedió a sacudir de lo lindo a Sanmoto con sus cuatro brazos. Cada golpe hacía temblar la tierra, igual que un terremoto. Entre puñetazo y puñetazo, el Rey Demonio trataba de gritar o amenazar, pero su enemigo no escuchaba. Tsuchigumo estaba allí solamente para derrotar a los enemigos más fuertes que pudiera encontrar.

A cierta distancia, los observadores de la escena se quedaron atónitos.

—¡Mi señor! —Yanagida estaba tremendamente preocupado.

Un poco más allá, sus enemigos no sabían qué pensar.

—¿De verdad... de verdad le está dando una paliza a Sanmoto? —se maravilló Yura.

—Mi hermano no es muy dado a la reflexión, pero cuando es hora de pelear, es el más fuerte de entre nosotros —dijo el líder de la aldea escondida de Tsukumo en Kyushu. Tal vez él y su hermano mayor no tenían una relación estrecha, pero eran familia al fin y al cabo, y se sentía orgulloso de que el poder de su clan fuese reconocido.

Sin embargo, Hagoromo-Gitsune siguió frunciendo el ceño.

—No durará —vaticinó la dama de negro.

La kitsune tenía razón. De repente, hubo un fogonazo de energía. Un segundo después, los dos brazos derechos de Tsuchigumo volaron por los aires, cortados limpiamente con un tajo de espada.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —se sorprendió Tsuchigumo.

—Yo he pasado —gruñó Sanmoto Gorozaemon, libre por fin de la somanta de palos de su rival.

El Rey Demonio se disponía a cortarle los otros dos brazos que tenía, pero en el último momento Hagoromo-Gitsune se interpuso, cruzando aceros con Sanmoto. El malvado creía poder romper su "miedo" tan fácilmente como la última vez, pero para su consternación resultó que la kitsune tenía en sus manos la reforjada _Nenekirimaru_. La espada exorcista no se iba a quebrar tan fácilmente.

—¿Otra vez tú? Hagoromo-Gitsune, siempre te interpones en mi camino —masculló un contrariado Sanmoto—. Pero ahora sabes que soy más fuerte que tú. No puedes vencerme.

—Yo sola no. Pero esta vez vengo acompañada —respondió la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

—¡Mi señor, cuidado! —le avisó Yanagida desde la distancia.

Demasiado tarde.

—_¡Yomi Okuri, Yura Max Revised!_ —recitó Yura—. ¡FLECHA DIVINA!

—¡AAAGH!

Sanmoto Gorozaemon gritó de dolor cuando la felcha de energía de Yura se le clavó en la espalda, atravesándolo de lado a lado y explotando en una sucesión de rayos destructores que le carbonizaron la piel y consumieron buena parte de su "miedo".

Por su parte, Yura cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Había puesto casi todas sus fuerzas en aquel ataque sorpresa. Así lo había acordado con Hagoromo-Gitsune. Su _Hagun_ y su fusión a tres se disolvieron en el aire, dejándola indefensa.

—¡Maldita cría onmyoji! —Sanmoto Gorozaemon se revolvió como un animal herido—. ¡Muere!

El Rey Demonio no era el más imaginativo de los villanos, así que volvió a elegir una onda de energía explosiva a distancia para castigar a la insolente que se había atrevido a atacarlo por la espalda. Sin embargo, un formidable escudo de energía bloqueó y disipó su ataque. Cuando la humareda de la explosión se esfumó, descubrió que había aparecido todo un muro de sellos místicos cubriendo a Yura.

—La canija es una pesada, pero la queremos viva, muchas gracias —dijo Ryuji, aguantando las defensas junto a sus primos Mamiru, Akifusa, Masatsugu y Pato—. A fin de cuentas, ella será la futura líder de nuestra familia.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon iba a responder con otro ataque, pero en ese momento Hagoromo-Gitsune volvió a trabar espadas con él.

—No te olvides de con quién estás luchando —le espetó la kitsune.

—¡Zorra asquerosa! —exclamó Sanmoto furioso—. ¡No creas que esto bastará para hacer caer al futuro dios de este mundo!

—Tranquilo, Sanmoto. Acabo de empezar.

Hagoromo-Gitsune decía la verdad. Como respondiendo a una señal, una nube de yokai con ganas de pelea se cernió sobre el Rey Demonio. De repente, Sanmoto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de un mar de enemigos.

—¡No me atraparéis tan fácilmente! —dijo el villano.

En un gesto que tenía más de desesperación que de buena planificación, Sanmoto Gorozaemon empezó a abrir portales al infierno como un loco, inundando la ciudad de puertas por las que entraban espíritus enloquecidos de los muertos e historias de terror pergeñadas por el Rey Demonio. Los cadáveres de los ciudadanos de Nagoya y, sobre todo, de los soldados que habían perdido sus vidas allí unos minutos antes, se levantaron y se volvieron contra los yokai.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! —exclamó Awashima, interrumpiendo su carga al sentir los picotazos de las balas.

No fue la única. Si bien los muertos vivientes normales eran poco más que carne de cañón para las entrenadas garras y espadas de los yokai, no ocurría lo mismo con el armamento moderno. Incluso animados por espíritus con más ira que cerebro, era recomendable actuar con sensatez ante el nuevo despliegue de fuerzas de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Ya no estáis tan seguros, ¿verdad? ¡Contemplad el poder del Rey Demonio!

Hagoromo-Gitsune ni siquiera se inmutó. Con sus nueve colas blancas, redujo a trocitos de carne a los muertos vivientes próximos a ella. Iba a seguir atacando, a cualquier precio.

—¡Conmigo, ayakashi de Kioto! —exclamó la dama de negro.

Y allá fueron sus más fieles lugartenientes, mientras los demás yokai se quedaban conteniendo al ejército de muertos de Sanmoto.

El Rey Demonio era demasiado fuerte, ciertamente. La _Nenekirimaru_ no se quebraba, pero tampoco hacía muescas en el Martillo de Mao. De hecho, Hagoromo-Gitsune sólo se salvaba de ser herida gracias al _Kyoka Suigetsu_ heredado de la sangre de Rihan. Gashadokuro trataba de aplastar a Sanmoto con sus manos esqueléticas, pero éste lo empujaba hacia atrás cada vez. Ibaraki-Doji le lanzaba descargas eléctricas con _Ondeko_, el Tambor del Demonio, pero apenas le causaba cosquillas a su enemigo. Lo mismo pasaba cuando Shokera, en su forma de insecto descomunal, trataba de aguijonear al Rey Demonio. El Gran Tengu dirigía a sus cuervos, pero sólo podían hacer de apoyo y poco más. Y las serpientes de Kyokotsu rara vez tenían la oportunidad de morder la carne del odiado demonio.

Y, sin embargo, poco a poco estaban haciendo retroceder a su rival. Sanmoto Gorozaemon había acumulado un "miedo" descomunal, pero el Clan Abe no había sido roto. Seguían luchando. Unidos, tal vez tenían la fuerza necesaria para vencer al Rey Demonio.

Sanmoto lo vio y empezó a reconocer la familiar sensación del miedo crepitando por detrás. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo su ejército de cadáveres andantes iba perdiendo terreno tras la sorpresa inicial.

"Oh, no, otra vez no, ¿tan difícil es matar a estos malditos insectos?", se quejó el antiguo mercader reconvertido en yokai. En su fuero interno, pensaba que no era justo.

Yanagida también lo vio. Había tratado de mantenerse entre bastidores, pues él no era un luchador. Sin embargo, ahora su señor necesitaba su ayuda. No pensaba defraudarlo.

—¡Ya voy, mi señor Sanmoto! —exclamó el coleccionista de historias.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Yanagida se detuvo en seco. Enfrente de él habían aparecido Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kejoro, Kappa y Kubinashi, los subordinados más fieles de Nura Rihan.

—Kurotabo, maldito traidor —masculló Yanagida.

—Los que me lavaron la cabeza para tenerme a sus órdenes no tienen derecho a llamarme "traidor" —replicó el monje de negro con disgusto—. Y tú tienes una deuda que pagar, Yanagida.

—No tengo tiempo para vuestras... —empezó a decir su interlocutor, pero entonces notó cómo un par de cuerdas se tensaban en torno a sus muñecas.

Kubinashi le dirigió al ejecutivo del Clan de las Cien Historias una mirada glacial.

—¿Te crees que somos estúpidos? —siseó el asesino de las cuerdas—. Sabemos lo que pretendes. No, no dejaremos que te unas a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Te quedarás aquí, mientras Hagoromo-Gitsune y los suyos acaban con ese bastardo. Si no, nosotros mismos terminaremos el trabajo. Si el Segundo General no puede ser salvado, al menos nos aseguraremos de que sea vengado.

Yanagida se puso pálido. Kubinashi hablaba en serio. Los del Clan Nura estaban dispuestos a impedir que se fusionase con su señor.

Por desgracia, había otra gente que desconocía aquel peligro.

Explosiones, muchas explosiones. Descargas de artillería y misiles teledirigidos que llenaron de fuego el aire enrarecido de Nagoya.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —se enfadó Kubinashi.

Era la JSDF, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Estaban utilizando sus últimos cartuchos sobre Sanmoto Gorozaemon, los yokai, los soldados vivos y muertos, y los inocentes civiles que seguían atrapados entre las ruinas de la ciudad, en un vano intento por acabar su misión. Los pobres habitantes de Nagoya se escondían, lloraban, suplicaban y rezaban para que la pesadilla acabase.

—¡Que estamos de vuestro lado, atontados! —gritó Awashima a los cuatro vientos.

—Deja de gritar y ponte a esquivar si no quieres acabar con media cara quemada —le advirtió su compañero Itaku con seriedad.

Así hicieron todos. Y Yanagida aprovechó ese momento de confusión para librarse de las ataduras y salir disparado hacia Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—¡Mi señor, ya estoy aquí! —gritó el lugarteniente de las Cien Historias.

—¡Yanagida! —respondió Sanmoto con alegría.

Hagoromo-Gitsune lo vio, como lo vieron sus seguidores, pero fueron demasiado lentos. Sanmoto Gorozaemon los apartó con brusquedad y corrió al encuentro del último seguidor que le quedaba.

—¡Mi señor Sanmoto!

—¡Yanagida!

Al momento siguiente, el Martillo de Mao atravesaba a Yanagida limpiamente a la altura del pecho. Mientras su corazón bombeaba los últimos segundos de sangre, el coleccionista de historias sonrió.

—Ahora ya no me abandonaréis más... mi señor...

—Buen trabajo, Yanagida —alabó Sanmoto, menos preocupado por la muerte de su lugarteniente que por las oleadas de "miedo" fresco que estaba absorbiendo.

Sí, Yanaguida había sido un buen subordinado, y había adquirido a lo largo de los siglos un poder de gran calidad. Era un poder algo extraño, ya que Yanagida no había sido originalmente una de sus partes, como Encho o Kyosai, pero eso no importaba ahora. El "miedo" de Yanagida era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera con él, un torrente de energía tal que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo.

—Mierda —masculló Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Oleadas de "miedo" en estado puro brotaron de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Su armadura se tiñó de oscuro, y adoptó un aspecto mucho más amenazante. Su cuerpo se hinchó, y se deformó, hasta convertirse en una caricatura de la figura elegante y esbelta de Rihan. La cara que había robado al Segundo General de los Nura también se transformó, incluso más que cuando había absorbido a Encho. Sí, ahora su cara era la de un auténtico demonio. Una cara que reflejaba la verdadera negrura de su alma.

Las fuerzas aliadas de yokai y onmyoji mantuvieron instintivamente su distancia. Hasta luchadores sedientos de batalla como Tsuchigumo comprendieron que había que tener cuidado.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon había alcanzado los insospechados límites de su "miedo".

—¡Segunda ronda! —exclamó el Rey Demonio, borracho de poder. Esta vez los mataría a todos de una vez y para siempre.

00000

**El limbo entre la vida y la muerte**

Rikuo se quedó de piedra al reconocer a una figura sentada en una roca sobre el agua tomando una taza de té.

—¡Hola, hola, pero si es el pequeño Abe! —le saludó un sonriente onmyoji—. ¿Qué, te gusta el mundo de los muertos? ¡A mí me encanta! Como el de los vivos, también.

Quien así había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Hidemoto Decimotercero, genio de los Keikain y antepasado de Yura. Lo había visto varias veces formar parte del _Hagun_, pero no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

—¿Pero cómo...? —empezó a preguntar Rikuo.

—Ah, sí, sí, un espíritu como el mío debería haber entrado en la rueda de la reencarnación hace tiempo. Pero ese es el gran sacrificio de la familia, Keikain, ¿sabes? _Hagun_ no es un simple shikigami, sólo puede funcionar si lo animan los espíritus de los antepasados de la familia —le explicó Hidemoto—. Muchos se van perdiendo por el camino y volverán al ciclo de la transmigración, pero cuanto más aguantemos, más ayudaremos a nuestros descendientes.

Rikuo asintió, sorprendido. Tenía sentido.

—Es un gran sacrificio —señaló el muchacho.

Hidemoto le dedicó una media sonrisa enigmática.

—Pareces sorprendido. ¿Creías que por ser un juerguista no me tomaba mi deber hacia los Keikain en serio? —Al ver la expresión avergonazada del chico, el onmyoji se rió—. No te preocupes, me pasa continuamente. Hasta mi joven ama piensa lo mismo. Además, no voy a negar que quedarse un ratito más en el infierno no tiene sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, gracias a eso he tenido oportunidad de charlar con mi colega. ¿A que sí, Abe-kun?

Seimei suspiró, tratando de mitigar su frustración.

—Tan irreverente como siempre, Hidemoto —censuró el Nue.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Además, el muchacho necesita saber el precio de lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Qué precio? —preguntó de inmediato Rikuo.

Seimei frunció el ceño. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Rikuo con solemnidad.

—Hijo mío, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Sanmoto Gorozaemon ha alcanzado un poder que no comprende, un poder que mezcla por igual a vivos y muertos. Si esto continúa así, será el fin del mundo, ya que las mismas leyes que rigen la naturaleza dejarán de tener sentido.

Rikuo comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó el chico.

Su padre agachó la cabeza.

—Una vez, creí que la solución era sellar a ese malvado para que nunca pudiera causar daño, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar mi vida —dijo Seimei—. Subestimé su odio y, sobre todo, subestimé a los supervivientes de su clan. Fue, sin lugar a dudas, mi mayor error. Pero desde entonces he estado investigando una forma mejor. El exorcismo definitivo que acabará con él.

Rikuo se puso nervioso al intuir lo que su padre estaba intentado decir.

—Padre, yo... Yo no soy un gran exorcista, como tú. No creo que podría hacerlo.

—Oh, no, claro que no, es imposible para ti, al menos ahora, Abe-kun. Te falta muuuucho poder y muuuucha experiencia —le dijo Hidemoto sin cortarse un pelo.

A Rikuo se le cayó el alma a los pies. Seimei le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su colega. Incluso si Hidemoto tenía razón, había formas y formas de decirlo.

—Hidemoto... —murmuró el Nue de manera amenazante.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! —exclamó Hidemoto con alegría—. ¡Tenemos la solución! Seimei está dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, y yo te ayudaré con una técnica de la que soy un verdadero maestro. Además, te será mucho más fácil que a mi ama, ya que sólo necesitas convocar a un solo antepasado. Si tuvieras que convocar a 26, como Yura, te explotaría la cabeza.

Rikuo parpadeó confuso. ¿Estaba pensando Hidemoto Decimotercero en lo que él estaba pensando? El onmyoji le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—Abe-kun, en este mundo tus pensamientos son tan transparentes como tu voz. Y sí, tienes razón. Te voy a enseñar a convocar tu propio _Hagun_...

00000

**Aldea Hanyo**

Junto al árbol de la vida de la aldea oculta de los medio-yokai, Tsurara se seguía sincerando.

—No sé cuándo empezó —confesó la Yuki-onna—. ¿Fue cuando te conocí en la escuela? ¿Cuando me salvaste en Shimabara? ¿O fue en el templo de Seimei, cuando tuve que elegir entre obedecer las órdenes del Nurarihyon o salvarte a ti? No lo sé. Creo... Creo que siempre te he amado... Incluso si existieran miles de universos diferentes, y en cada uno un Rikuo como tú y una Tsurara como yo, te seguiría amando igualmente. Lo sé. Estoy segura de ello.

La dama de las nieves contaba todo esto con una calma serena. Estaba sola con el cuerpo muerto de Rikuo. Nadie más la oía. No había espacio para vergüenzas o histrionismos. Sólo para la verdad.

—A veces no te entendía. ¿Por qué el nieto de Hagoromo-Gitsune querría ser un humano? Y esa onmyoji... Pero pronto comprendí que realmente para ti no había diferencia entre "humanos" y "yokai", y que querías vivir las vidas de los dos. Y aunque me da rabia admitirlo, Keikain es importante para ti —Tsurara esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Me consolaba pensando que con el paso del tiempo, en 50 años, en 100 años, yo sería la que estaría más cerca de ti. Pero ahora... ahora...

No lo pudo evitar. Lágrimas de hielo volvieron a asomar en sus ojos.

—No sé qué me dirías si pudieras verme, Rikuo. Probablemente pensarías que soy una tonta —Tsurara apretó los dientes—. No me importa que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos, no me importa si sólo soy tu amiga o tu subordinada, yo... sólo quiero seguir protegiéndote... estar a tu lado... hasta el final.

La dama de las nieves se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rikuo. El joven señor en su forma humana parecía tan inocente, tan delicado... Sin embargo, le había visto liderar a un clan, luchar en la guerra y, sobre todo, proteger a aquellos que le importaban, y a los débiles y los inocentes del mundo.

Los yokai eran monstruos de la oscuridad, pero Rikuo era una luz que acogía también a las tinieblas en su seno. Yin y yang. Un mundo. El mundo del que Tsurara había querido formar parte.

—Te querré siempre, Rikuo —dijo Tsurara. Y se inclinó para darle un beso.

00000

El tiempo pasaba y no pasaba, y la mente de Rikuo se había llenado de conocimientos que le costaba asimilar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. El futuro del mundo dependía de ello.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba un problema. ¿Cómo iba a volver?

—¿Tenéis alguna técnica para devolverme al mundo de los vivos? —les preguntó a su padre y a Hidemoto.

—Alguna hay —reconoció Seimei—, pero no te hace falta. Lo siento en ti, Rikuo. El poder está en tu interior. Sólo necesitas encontrar el camino del kitsune.

Rikuo no entendió lo que su padre quería decir.

—No estás solo en el camino, Rikuo —continuó el Nue—. Hay otros que te quieren, tanto como yo, y que esperan tu regreso. ¿No oyes las voces que te llaman? Síguelas. Siento el poder que fluye del monte sagrado y que alimenta al kitsune que llevas dentro.

Rikuo miró con pena a su padre.

—Tengo tantas cosas que me quedan por decirte, papá...

—Lo sé, hijo —Seimei sonrió—. Pero tranquilo. Las conversaciones inacabadas continúan sin cesar. Cuando regreses, dile a tu abuela que no es ni ha sido nunca culpa suya. Y a tu madre... Dile a Wakana que la quiero.

Rikuo asintió. Luego cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Sí, notaba algo. Un hilo de vida. Un hilo de esperanza. Un hilo al que aferrarse.

Y un hilo del que tirar.

00000

Fue como volver a nacer. No, de hecho era exactamente volver a nacer. Un grito, un espasmo, cruzar la frontera de mundos, ver pasar su vida y su muerte. Regresar. Un trauma doloroso y, a la vez, una promesa de vida y futuro.

Lo primero que sintió fue que la boca le sabía a hielo y que unos labios fríos estaban posados sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, le reconfortó.

Al abrir sus ojos, su mirada le reveló lo que pasaba.

—¿Tsurara? —murmuró Rikuo soprendido.

Pero para sorpresa la que se llevó la dama de las nieves.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! —gritó Tsurara, que se llevó el susto de su vida. Un segundo después, se había apartado tres metros de un salto—. ¿R-rikuo? ¿C-cómo es posible? ¡Estabas muerto! Estabas...

Rikuo sonrió.

—Estoy vivo, Tsurara. Mírame. Tócame si no te lo crees.

No hizo falta repetírselo. La Yuki-onna se aferró a él, como temiendo que de un momento fuese a desaparecer. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo abrazaba, más segura estaba de que aquello no era un espejismo. Rikuo había vuelto. No sabía cómo, pero había regresado de entre los muertos. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, pero esta vez lloró de felicidad.

—Rikuo... —gimió Tsurara—. Cuánto me alegro... Estás vivo...

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, Tsurara —dijo el joven señor, acariciando suavemente el pelo de su compañera.

De repente, un pensamiento inquietante cruzó por la mente de la dama de las nieves.

—Esto, ¿cuándo te has despertado, Rikuo?

El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Bueno, yo... Con el beso, creo...

Ahora la que se puso roja fue Tsurara.

—Yo... Esto... No sé cómo decirlo... Ha sido muy impropio... —balbuceó la Yuki-onna—. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel y... y...

Pero entonces Rikuo le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé —murmuró el muchacho.

Sus caras se acercaron. El corazón de Tsurara palpitaba a mil revoluciones por minuto. ¿De verdad el joven señor de los Abe iba a...?

—¡SEÑOR RIKUO! —gritó una voz de repente, rompiendo la magia del momento.

Los dos se volvieron al instante, Rikuo con azoramiento y Tsurara con un resentimiento mal contenido. Sin embargo, la dama de las nieves no tuvo el valor de enfadarse con el responsable de tan inoportuna interrupción. Hakuzozu, el fiel Hakuzozu, estaba tirado de rodillas sobre el suelo, contemplando al resucitado Rikuo como si fuera una aparición divina.

—Esto es... es un milagro —musitó el yokai de la larga lanza.

Rikuo se acercó a su camarada del Clan Abe y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Levántate, Hakuzozu. Esto no es un milagro. Es la magia de los kitsunes. Mi segundo "miedo". Mira.

Rikuo adoptó entonces su forma kitsune. Su cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos destilaban una confianza envidiable en tiempos tan oscuros. Pero había una importantísima diferencia. La energía que despedía era más fuerte que antes. Por supuesto, ni de lejos el nivel de Hagoromo-Gitsune, pero sí suficiente para causar una honda impresión. ¿La razón? Que su "miedo" había evolucionado. Ya no tenía una cola de zorro, sino dos. Se había convertido en un _nibi_, un kitsune de dos colas.

—Vuestra abuela estará loca de alegría cuando se entere —dijo Hakuzozu, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció—. Sin embargo, ahora mismo estará luchando contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Entonces tienes que llevarme hasta allí, Hakuzozu. En mi viaje por el limbo de los muertos he aprendido algo que puede salvar las vidas de todos —le explicó Rikuo.

—Pero...

—La abuela no te dijo que no me llevases hasta allí si resucitaba, ¿verdad? Entonces, como joven señor de los Abe, te lo exijo, Hakuzozu: llévame adonde se encuentra Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Era una orden dura, pero fiel a su estilo, Hakuzozu clavó una rodilla en el suelo y declaró:

—Así lo haré, mi señor.

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó entonces Tsurara.

Rikuo puso mala cara.

—No es una buena...

Pero la Yuki-onna ni siquiera le dejó acabar la frase.

—¡No pienso quedarme atrás! —proclamó Tsurara con decisión—. ¡No mientras estés delante de mí! No quiero volver a fracasar... No estoy dispuesta a sufrir otra vez la frustración de no poder protegerte...

—Tsurara... —murmuró Rikuo entristecido.

—Por eso... Te protegeré. Ahora y en el futuro, para toda la eternidad —afirmó la dama de las nieves, mirando a Rikuo directamente a sus ojos carmesíes—. No en vano, realizamos el ritual de la copa, ¿no es verdad?

Rikuo sonrió. Así le gustaba Tsurara, dispuesta a no rendirse jamás.

—Está bien —cedió el kitsune finalmente—. Dame tu pasión y tu fuerza, Tsurara. Y tú también, Hakuzozu. Ahora, voy a pedirle a la abuela que me devuelva la espada, y luego vamos a enseñarle una lección a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. ¡Ese falso Mesías no sabe lo que le espera!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

¿Por qué no he actualizado antes si estaba de vacaciones? Siento andar siempre al límite, pero quería aprovechar el mes de agosto para escribir un libro para un concurso literario y eso lleva su tiempo. Es que después de que este año me hayan publicado mi primer libro (:D), quiero seguir intentando esto de ser escritor.

¿Pero qué es un escritor sin sus lectores? Nada, por eso, como siempre, quiero agradeceros a vosotros, que estáis ahí leyendo, vuestro apoyo, y sobre todo a mis queridísimos reseñadores, como _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Nayrael_, _RAYHACHIBI_, _OsoreKitsune_, _Shiroyasha_ y _Dennou_, que me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!

* Nuramago no utiliza tantas escenas de "encuentro espiritual en el Más Allá" como otros mangas similares, pero las hay. Tal vez la más importante sea la de Nurarihyon y Yohime en el capítulo 210. A diferencia de otras escenas similares no se trata de una simple ensoñación, ya que Nurarihyon se ve curado milagrosamente gracias a la influencia de la princesa Yo. Aquí Rikuo recibe otra clase de influencia.

* He ido insinuando que Rikuo podía heredar alguna forma de inmortalidad desde el primer capítulo. En su caso, no es reencarnación (como su abuela) o eterna juventud (como lo que buscaba su padre y lo que consiguieron los Gokadoin en el manga), sino "resurrección": si su cuerpo aguanta, puede resucitar (nota para los enemigos de Rikuo: desintegrar el cuerpo serviría para matarlo por completo).

* Y Tsurara por fin se confiesa. He aprovechado también algunas líneas y momentos que los fans del manga reconocerán ;)

Próximo capítulo: _"El Día de los Niños"._


	49. El Día de los Niños

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa han fracasado, pero los yokai de Kioto y sus aliados se enfrentan nuevamente a Sanmoto. Sin embargo, este absorbe a Yanagida y se hace más poderoso que nunca. Mientras tanto, Rikuo se reúne en el Más Allá con su padre y con Hidemoto 13º, para luego regresar al mundo de los vivos con un conocimiento que podría salvar el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Día de los Niños<strong>

Las pocas energías que quedaban en el 2-3-1 de Nagatacho, Chiyodaku, la residencia oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón, se habían esfumado. Por las pantallas habían podido ser testigos de la derrota completa e inapelable de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Sanmoto Gorozaemon había ganado. Y con su victoria, llegaría el apocalipsis nuclear.

—Una hora —dijo el Ministro de Defensa—. En una hora la Federación Rusa iniciará su ataque nuclear. Tenemos que avisar a la flota para que prepare el escudo antimisiles.

El Primer Ministro asintió con desgana. Todos sabían que, a lo sumo, la JSDF sólo podría detener una parte de las bombas nucleares. No podían pararlas todas, al menos sin la ayuda de los Estados Unidos, pero los americanos se habían concentrado en defender sus bases y habían abandonado Japón a su suerte. El miedo a la plaga de muertos vivientes se había extendido por el mundo. Y al ver al responsable de tamaña maldad aplastar ejércitos y ciudades enteras, no podía culparlos. Quizás el fuego nuclear era la única forma de detener a aquel monstruo.

—¿Se ha evacuado ya a la familia imperial? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

—Sí. Se está procediendo a la extracción en las zonas costeras, y buena parte de los altos cargos del gobierno están ya a salvo. Sólo falta el gabinete presidencial —respondió el Ministro de Defensa, recordándole que todos en Kantei esperaban su orden para salir.

El Primer Ministro suspiró resignado. En eso había acabado su mandato. En huir del país como un cobarde, junto a unos pocos miles de afortunados, mientras el resto del país era devorado por las llamas de la locura. Si hubiese sido un samurai, probablemente habría tenido que recurrir al _seppuku_.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

—Yo me quedo —dijo el Primer Ministro.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo ha oído. Me quedo. Si voy a ver mi país destruido, prefiero compartir su destino. Me moriría de vergüenza de otro modo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes. El resultado del orgullo chocando con las ganas de vivir.

—No estoy obligando a nadie a quedarse conmigo. De hecho, ordeno la evacuación de este lugar. Quien quiera irse, tiene mi permiso. No juzgaré a nadie. No puedo. A fin de cuentas, si hemos llegado a este punto es culpa mía. Pase lo que pase hoy, no seguiré siendo Primer Ministro mucho tiempo.

Y muchos se fueron. Poco a poco, uno a uno, con la cabeza gacha, avergonzados. Muchos pequeños cargos y trabajadores sin ninguna responsabilidad, sí, pero también altos cargos del gobierno que corrieron raudos a las zonas de evacuación que había organizado la JSDF. Otros se quedaron. Incluido el Ministro de Defensa.

Durante unos segundos, no dijeron nada. Entonces el Primer Ministro le preguntó:

—¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

—Por supuesto —respondió su ministro—. 5 de mayo, el Día de los Niños.

—Sí —El Primer Ministro asintió—. Hoy las familias deberían estar ondeando las _koinobori_, no temiendo por su vida. ¿Qué clase de futuro hemos dejado a nuestros niños?

El Ministro de Defensa se quedó callado. Tampoco era una pregunta que esperase respuesta.

Habían tenido esperanza, efímera y vana. Incluso cuando las Fuerzas de Autodefensa habían fallado, y oficialmente estaba todo perdido, habían asistido a través de las imágenes captadas por soldados y civiles al espectáculo de un ejército de yokai enfrentándose a Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Los mismos monstruos a los que habían perseguido a lo largo y ancho de Japón podían ser la clave de su supervivencia.

Por desgracia, los dioses debían querer castigar la arrogancia humana. Porque aunque habían luchado con más habilidad y suerte que los pobres soldados de la JSDF, el resultado había sido el mismo. Y ahora todos iban a morir.

0000

**Nagoya**

Entre las ruinas de lo que unas horas antes había sido la joya de la bahía de Ise, la lucha había amainado. Los habitantes de Nagoya se arrastraban entre los escombros, tratando de encontrar a sus seres queridos o simplemente huyendo de la matanza. Primero había sido Sanmoto Gorozaemon y su ejército de muertos vivientes, luego las propias Fuerzas de Autodefensa habían bombardeado la ciudad a conciencia para detenerlo, y al final se había desatado una batalla campal entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Como siempre, Sanmoto Gorozaemon había ganado.

El villano estaba exultante. El hombre que una vez había sido el fofo y avaricioso mercader Sanmoto Mikanbune estaba irreconocible. Ahora que había absorbido a todas sus partes, incluido el propio Yanagida, estaba completo por primera vez en siglos. El cuerpo robado a Rihan y el miedo absorbido de las cuatro esquinas de Japón le hacían invencible. Sin embargo, tanto poder había retorcido su fisonomía. Ya no era guapo y esbelto, como Rihan, sino un monstruoso guerrero demoníaco de armadura negra, piel quebrada y rasgos bestiales.

Por fin, Sanmoto Gorozaemon hacía honor a su nombre. Se había convertido en un auténtico Rey Demonio.

A Sanmoto no le importaba la belleza. Sólo le interesaba el poder. Cualquier precio era aceptable para conseguirlo. A fin de cuentas, no había un placer mayor en el mundo. Como ahora, que sostenía a una derrotada Hagoromo-Gitsune a punta de espada mientras se vanagloriaba de su victoria.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué dices ahora, zorra? ¡Inclínate ante mí! ¡Reconoce que soy tu superior!

Hagoromo-Gitsune escupió sangre. Estaba herida, apaleada, y, lo peor de todo, sin salidas. A su alrededor veía los cuerpos tendidos de sus servidores del Clan Abe. Varios de ellos estaban muertos. Algunos, los más fuertes, como Ibaraki-Doji, Shokera y el Gran Tengu, aún respiraban. Sus aliados de otros clanes no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Incluso el brutal Tsuchigumo había dejado de moverse, aunque en su caso era porque Sanmoto le había cortado todos sus brazos. Y sus piernas. Aún así, el gigante de Kyushu gruñía desde el suelo y le pedía la revancha al Rey Demonio, asegurando que lo suyo era sólo "una herida superficial".

Sólo otra persona seguía de pie, aparte de la propia Hagoromo-Gitsune. Se trataba de Yura. La heredera de los Keikain estaba llena de magulladuras y había consumido buena parte de su energía espiritual. Pero seguía luchando. Armada con su cañón de agua Yura Max, apuntaba a Sanmoto sin pestañear.

—¡Apártate de ella! —le ordenó al Rey Demonio. Quién lo iba a decir, una onmyoji defendiendo a la Señora del Pandemónium.

Sin embargo, Sanmoto Gorozaemon la ignoró deliberadamente. Sabía que los disparos de Yura, sin la carga de _Hagun_, sólo le harían cosquillas.

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Apártate o disparo!

—Fuera de aquí, mosquita muerta —masculló Sanmoto irritado.

Dio una patada que hizo retumbar el suelo. Como empujada por un terremoto, Yura se vio impelida hacia atrás y dio con sus huesos en el suelo. Sanmoto Gorozaemon volvió su atención nuevamente a la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

A Hagoromo-Gitsune ya no le quedaban trucos. Había sido incapaz de atravesar a Sanmoto con la _Nenekirimaru_. Y las técnicas _Kyoka Suigetsu_ y _Meikyo Shisui_ no podían protegerla ante tal abrumadora cantidad de miedo concentrado. Sabía que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasa, Hagoromo-Gitsune? Venga, arrodíllate y puede que deje a algunos de los tuyos con vida para que me sirvan. A fin de cuentas, se me han acabado los sirvientes. Necesitaré unos nuevos.

La Señora del Pandemónium ni siquiera fingió dejarse engañar. Sabía muy bien que un villano sádico, tramposo y manipulador como Sanmoto Gorozaemon no pensaba cumplir su palabra. Lo único que quería era verla humillarse ante él, para alimentar su ego.

Por supuesto, Hagoromo-Gitsune no pensaba concederle semejante satisfacción. Antes morir que arrodillarse.

—Jamás cederé ante un gusano con ínfulas —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune fríamente, enarbolando la _Nenekirimaru_ una última vez. Si iba a morir, lo haría matando.

Pero Sanmoto ni siquiera pensaba concederle el honor de un último baile de espadas. Mantuvo las distancias y se preparó para lanzarle una ola de energía mortal.

—¡Adiós, zorra entrometida!

Sanmoto Gorozaemon disparó una ráfaga capaz de cortar ciudades en dos. Del Rey Demonio se podían decir muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era tonto. Había dado por muerta a Hagoromo-Gitsune una vez. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

La kitsune se posicionó para bloquear el golpe, pero sabía que era imposible sobrevivir a eso. Aún así, se preparó para recibir el impacto.

Entonces, en el último segundo, una sombra se interpuso entre ella y la ola de energía.

"¿Kyokotsu?", pensó Hagoromo-Gitsune alarmada.

En efecto, era la pequeña y valiente Kyokotsu. La niña de ojos serpentinos había luchado con tanta fiereza como los demás, y había caído derrotada. Pero su lealtad y admiración por su señora era tal que, incluso renqueante, no había dudado ni un instante en convertirse en escudo humano.

La ráfaga perdió energía y Hagoromo-Gitsune pudo desviarla a duras penas. Sin embargo, lo hizo en piloto automático. Sus ojos desorbitados estaban clavados en Kyokotsu. La pequeña líder de la facción cadáver estaba sonriendo. Sí, sonreía de felicidad, a pesar de que la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se había volatilizado.

—Señora Hagoromo-Gitsune... —balbució Kyokotsu—. No debéis morir... No debéis desaparecer... Sois demasiado elegante para... para...

Antes de que el cuerpo destrozado de la niña cayera, Hagoromo-Gitsune la sujetó entre sus brazos. Era un espectáculo espantoso, atroz. La sangre de Kyokotsu empapó sus ropas negras. La estrechó con más fuerza, como si así pudiese evitar que los órganos de la pequeña se desparramasen por el suelo.

—Ah... Mi señora me sostiene entre sus brazos... Soy tan feliz... —murmuró Kyokotsu, mientras sus energías se desvanecían poco a poco.

Hagoromo-Gitsune seguía en estado de shock. ¿Primero Seimei, luego Rikuo y ahora Kyokotsu? ¿Tanto había ofendido a los dioses para ser castigada de ese modo?

—Kyo... kotsu...

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Sanmoto Gorozaemon se partía de risa—. ¿Dónde está la feroz Hagoromo-Gitsune ahora, eh? ¡Pero qué sacrificio más estúpido! ¿Es que esa niña tonta no se da cuenta de que no ha conseguido nada? ¡Os voy a matar a todos!

Hagoromo-Gitsune apretó los dientes. Su rabia era brutal.

—¡SANMOTO GOROZAEMON! —le gritó a su oponente—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—¿No está claro? Después de todos estos siglos, por fin he conseguido mi sueño. Más que un buda, más que un demonio, ¡yo soy un dios!

Y Sanmoto se aprestó a descargar el golpe final sobre Hagoromo-Gitsune, que aún tenía en brazos a la desgraciada Kyokotsu y apenas podía levantar la espada para defenderse. La kitsune, por primera vez en siglos, se permitió un gesto de debilidad. Cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía ganas de luchar. Lo había perdido todo. Todo.

"Se acabó", pensó la señora de los yokai de Kioto.

Entonces ocurrió algo. El golpe no llegó. Sintió una respiración entrecortada, pasos veloces, una ola de frío, y oyó un gruñido de sorpresa proveniente del mismo Sanmoto. De repente, notó que alguien le arrebataba a Kyokotsu de las manos. Intentó detenerlo instintivamente, pero unos brazos fuertes la cogieron en volandas y la apartaron de allí.

Hagoromo-Gitsune volvió a abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio sobrepasó sus más frágiles y esperanzadas fantasías.

—¿RIKUO? —exclamó la kitsune.

00000

Rikuo estaba furioso. No, más que furioso, estaba poseído de una rabia vengativa y homicida. Pero era una cólera fría y decidida, no una locura transitoria que le hiciera perder el dominio sobre sí mismo. Se había preparado mentalmente para lo que pudiera encontrarse al regresar con los suyos, pero ni toda la meditación del mundo podría haber evitado que sintiese un odio visceral en aquellos momentos. La última vez que había experimentado una sensación semejante había sido al ver al Nurarihyon empalar a Hagoromo-Gitsune contra una pared.

Su abuela estaba bien, pero ahora era Kyokotsu, a la que quería como a una hermana pequeña, la que estaba al borde de la muerte. Otros subordinados del clan seguramente no habían tenido tanta suerte.

—Lo siento, abuela. Tendría que haber venido antes —se lamentó Rikuo. Hakuzozu había hecho todo lo posible por llevarlo raudo y veloz hasta allí; la culpa era suya, por haberse dejado matar y por no haber resucitado antes.

Hagoromo-Gitsune seguía atónita.

—¿Rikuo...? —murmuró la kitsune, sin terminar de creerse que su nieto, al que creía muerto, estuviese ahora delante de ella, llevándola en brazos.

Rikuo no había venido solo. A su lado se encontraban Hakuzozu y Tsurara. El yokai volador parecía derrengado, un resultado natural después de haber volado sin parar durante cientos de kilómetros con dos pasajeros. En cuanto a la Yuki-onna, estaba concentrada en tapar las heridas de Kyokotsu con una capa de hielo.

—Cuida de ella, Tsurara —le ordenó Rikuo—. ¡Aún no es tarde! ¡Podemos llevarla a ese estanque! Si ha funcionado conmigo, tiene que funcionar con ella también.

Quizá lo decía para darse más ánimos a sí mismo que a los demás, pero sus palabras surtieron efecto. Incluso Hagoromo-Gitsune despertó de su trance.

—Rikuo... —dijo la kitsune, alargando una mano para acariciarle el rostro y asegurarse de que el muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que tenía delante no era una ilusión—. Estás... vivo. ¡Estás vivo! Entonces, ¿las aguas de la aldea Hanyo han funcionado? ¿Te han devuelto a mí?

Su nieto esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Es algo más complicado que eso, abuela. Pero sí, han funcionado. Además, te alegrará saber que ahora soy un _nibi_, un zorro de dos colas. No está mal, ¿verdad?

Hagoromo-Gitsune no era la única a la que la repentina aparición de Rikuo había cogido por sorpresa. A lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla, varios yokai hacían esfuerzos ímprobos para incorporarse y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero de todos los presentes, nadie tuvo una reacción tan explosiva como la de Yura.

—¡RIKUO! —exclamó la onmyoji, corriendo hacia él como una posesa y lanzándose a su cuello—. ¡Estás vivo, estás vivo, estás vivo!

Para alguien tan comedido en su día a día, aquella explosión de energía, y más aún después de una batalla feroz, era muy inusual. Pero a Rikuo no le importó. Él también estaba contento de ver a Yura sana y salva, aunque magullada.

—¡Eh! No hace falta que me ahogues, Yura. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio —le dijo Rikuo.

La onmyoji sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un día de milagros.

Sin embargo, era sólo un pequeño respiro. El causante de sus dolores seguía allí y no parecía en absoluto impresionado con el retorno de Rikuo.

—Vaya, vaya, el joven Abe. ¿No te había matado a ti antes? —se burló Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Parece que debo ser más cuidadoso a la hora de confirmar la muerte de mis enemigos. La primera vez es divertido, pero tantos retornos empiezan a ser cansinos. ¿Por qué no os morís de una vez ya? Hasta un dios como yo puede perder la paciencia.

Rikuo se puso serio. Dejó con cuidado a su abuela en el suelo y se encaró con Sanmoto.

—He venido a derrotarte, Rey Demonio —anunció el muchacho.

—¿Tú y quién más? Pareces algo más fuerte que la primera vez que nos vimos, pero sigues sin estar a mi altura, chico. Te puedo aplastar como a un insecto —presumió Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Rikuo frunció el ceño. El Rey Demonio decía la verdad. Aunque sus energías prácticamente se habían duplicado desde su resurrección, aún no estaba a la altura de un kitsune de nueve colas como su abuela, por no decir a la altura de un monstruo como Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Hagoromo-Gitsune también lo notó.

—Coged a Kyokotsu y marchaos de aquí —le susurró la kitsune a su nieto—. Yo le entretendré tanto tiempo como sea posible.

—Necesito algo de tiempo, sí —reconoció Rikuo—, pero no para huir. Padre me lo ha explicado: si no detenemos a Sanmoto Gorozaemon aquí y ahora, no sólo Japón, sino el mundo de los vivos en general desaparecerá. Afortunadamente, tengo un plan. Bueno, no es exactamente mío, sino de padre y del antepasado de Yura.

Hagoromo-Gitsune entrecerró los ojos.

—Espera, ¿has dicho que Seimei...?

Pero Rikuo no tenía tiempo para explicaciones. Se volvió hacia Yura. Cogió la mano de su amiga de la infancia.

—Yura, lo que te voy a pedir es muy difícil, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito tu Hagun.

La onmyoji aparentó confianza en sí misma.

—Vamos, Rikuo, sabes que eso lo sé hacer con los ojos cerrados.

—Yura, no me engañes —la reprendió su amigo—. Estás agotada. Si gastas demasiada energía, podrías morir.

Yura se puso seria. Sí, sabía las consecuencias, pero también sabía que si Rikuo se lo pedía era por una buena razón. Él no era de la clase de personas que sacrifican a sus amigos como piezas de ajedrez.

—¿Servirá para detener a Sanmoto? —le preguntó Yura.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rikuo.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Vamos allá! —exclamó la onmyoji.

A Sanmoto Gorozaemon no le gustaban las sorpresas, especialmente si no las preparaba él. Aunque quería mostrarse confiado, el retorno de Abe no Rikuo le daba mala espina. Malditos kitsunes, parecía que no había manera de matarlos. Aún así, lejos de él preocuparse por aquel muchacho imberbe. A fin de cuentas, ya le había aplastado anteriormente, y eso que aún no había llegado a la cima de su poder.

Sin embargo, siempre resultaba más rentable prevenir antes que curar, así que decidió cortarles las cabezas a todos los presentes y acabar por fin con aquellas molestias. No obstante, apenas había dado un paso adelante cuando Hagoromo-Gitsune se interpuso en su camino. A un lado tenía la _Nenekirimaru_. Al otro lado tenía su Abanico de Dos Colas, el _Nibi no Tessen_.

—¿Tienes prisa, Sanmoto? —le picó la kitsune.

—¡Aparta, zorra! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre te entrometas en mi camino!

Cruzaron sus aceros. Y Hagoromo-Gitsune sonrió. El Rey Demonio había picado el anzuelo. Ella sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de derrotarlo. Era un golpe duro para ella reconocer sus limitaciones. Sin embargo, confiaba en Rikuo. Tenía que distraer a Sanmoto unos segundos más, aprovechándose de que su enemigo se creía invencible.

Mientras tanto, Yura y Rikuo se prepararon para realizar la invocación.

—Guíame, Yura —le pidió el muchacho a su amiga.

—Espera, espera, ¿de verdad vas a intentar convocar a _Hagun_? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera eres un Keikain! Pensaba que estabas bromeando, de hecho.

—Nada de bromas —Rikuo permaneció mortalmente serio—. Además, no voy a convocar a tus antepasados, sino a los míos.

Los ojos de Yura se iluminaron. Había entendido cuál era el objetivo de Rikuo.

—Bien, entonces sigue mis pasos —ordenó la onmyoji. Aunque sus ojos marrones reflejaban un agotamiento terrible, aún tuvo ánimos para esbozar una sonrisa—. Parece que volvemos a estar en el Club Onmyoji.

—Fue una gran idea crearlo —Rikuo le guiñó un ojo—. Cuando todo esto acabe, tenemos que volver a organizarlo. Seguro que más gente se querrá apuntar.

Yura puso cara de incredulidad.

—¿De verdad crees que vamos a poder llevar una vida normal después de esto? Quiero decir, ¡si ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir! —señaló la chica.

—Oh, por supuesto que vamos a sobrevivir. Vamos a ganar —repuso Rikuo con aplomo—. Y después volveremos al Club Onmyoji. Te lo prometo.

Yura asintió. Sí, era una promesa que había que cumplir.

La onmyoji cerró los ojos y se concentró. Normalmente no seguía el proceso completo a la hora de invocar a Hagun, pero en aquel momento necesitaba conservar hasta la última gota de energía espiritual. Además, Rikuo necesitaba sus indicaciones. Incluso si Sanmoto Gorozaemon estaba a apenas unos metros de ellos, tenían que aguantar esos segundos.

—_¡Uho tenho!_ —Yura dio un paso.

_—__¡Tennai! ¡Tensho!_ —Rikuo la imitó.

_—__¡Tenho tennin!_ —Yura volvió a adelantarse.

_—__¡Kenkon genkoritei!_ —Rikuo la siguió justo por detrás.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron aire.

—¡A mí, mi deidad ceremonial! —gritaron Yura y Rikuo al unísono—. ¡Ejército desgarrador! _¡HAGUN!_

La explosión de energía espiritual subsiguiente resonó por toda la ciudad de Nagoya.

00000

Al principio, Sanmoto Gorozaemon no entendió lo que había ocurrido. De los dos herederos de los Keikain y los Abe había brotado una increíble cantidad de poder espiritual. Incluso él mismo se había visto empujado hacia atrás, lo que le había dado a Hagoromo-Gitsune la oportunidad de retirarse momentáneamente del combate.

Bah, le daba igual qué truco estuviesen utilizando. Los aplastaría igualmente. O al menos eso pensaba. Sin embargo, cuando el resplandor amainó y el aire se aquietó nuevamente, el Rey Demonio se quedó sin habla.

Detrás de Yura habían aparecido los 26 cabezas de familia de los Keikain, incluyendo Hidemoto Decimotercero. El genio onmyoji sonreía evidentemente complacido de sí mismo. Pero eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo a Sanmoto. Había visto antes el _Hagun_ de los Keikain. Era poderoso, sí, pero no le tenía miedo. Era más fuerte que unos esqueletos de exorcistas vejestorios.

La persona que estaba detrás de Rikuo, empero, le causaba un miedo atroz.

Pues Rikuo había conseguido convocar su propio _Hagun_. La técnica llamaba a los antepasados que habían firmado el contrato espiritual. Se quedaban anclados en el ciclo de la resurrección para poder ayudar a sus descendientes. La familia Abe era rica en onmyoji, pero Rikuo sólo había podido contactar con uno durante su estancia en el limbo. Sin embargo, ese uno era más que suficiente.

Abe no Seimei. El Nue. El mayor exorcista de todos los tiempos había regresado.

No, no era exactamente Seimei, se dio cuenta Sanmoto. Aunque su imagen era calcada a la misma que había visto más de ocho años atrás, le faltaba consistencia. Volutas de energía espiritual en los bordes de su túnica revelaban que no era un resucitado, sino una deidad ceremonial, una invocación _shikigami_.

Hagoromo-Gitsune sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Producto de las heridas que había recibido, sí, ya casi no podía seguir combatiendo, pero también de la impresión de ver a su amado hijo de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

—Seimei... —murmuró la dama de negro, casi sin fuerzas.

Su hijo le dirigió una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Siento causarte esta desazón, madre, pero era necesario que me convirtiera en un _shikigami_. Le prestaré mi fuerza a Rikuo, por el bien de todos. Dale recuerdos a Wakana de mi parte —dijo Seimei con cariño. Luego su rostro se endureció y se volvió hacia Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. Tú, Rey Demonio, has jugado demasiado tiempo con fuerzas que están por encima de tu comprensión. Es hora de que recibas el castigo divino que te corresponde.

—¡Así se habla, Abe-kun! —celebró Hidemoto Decimotercero—. ¿Qué te parece si después de exorcizar a este mal bicho nos vamos a beber por ahí? He oído que en esta era hay unos licores la mar de buenos...

Aquello despertó la ira de Yura.

—¡A callar! —le espetó a su díscolo antepasado—. ¡Menos hablar y más trabajar, que el mundo no se va a salvar solo!

Rikuo no dijo nada. No podía. La cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Convocar el _shikigami_ de su padre le estaba drenando de energía. Le costaba trabajo incluso respirar. No podía entender cómo Yura podía andar discutiendo cuando ella misma tenía que mantener convocados 26 shikigami a la vez, y eso después de haberlos usado poco antes en una batalla campal.

Ryuji tenía razón. La energía espiritual de Yura era absurda. Jamás llegaría a su altura. Pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Sólo tenía que mantener convocado a su _Hagun_ por unos minutos más.

Su padre notó su agonía y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Aguanta un poco más, Rikuo.

El muchacho asintió. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Los espíritus de Seimei y de Hidemoto Decimotercero intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Empecemos —dijo el Nue.

Los dos onmyoji del pasado juntaron las manos, dibujando un símbolo de exorcismo. Los otros 25 antepasados de la familia Keikain hicieron lo mismo detrás de Hidemoto.

—La madera se nutra de la tierra, la tierra retiene el agua, el agua apaga el fuego, el fuego funde el metal, el metal corta la madera... —empezó a recitar Seimei.

—Dios del mar del este, de nombre Amei. Dios del mar del oeste, de nombre Shukura... —rezó por su parte Hidemoto Decimotercero.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon se rió. ¿Qué pretendían aquellos dos con ese cántico absurdo? Sin embargo, su risa pronto se congeló en sus labios cuando sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Sellos mágicos empezaron a flotar a su alrededor como polillas atraídas por la luz. El Rey Demonio trató de deshacerlos con su espada, pero era inútil. Además, sentía un hormigueo extraño cada vez que las tocaba.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo, malditos? —exigió saber Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Ni Seimei ni Hidemoto respondieron. Estaban demasiado concentrados en su invocación. Quién sí logró articular palabra fue Rikuo que, a fuerza de voluntad, dijo:

—Vamos... a echarte... para siempre... Sanmoto...

El Rey Demonio no entendió lo que quería decir ni tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Se lanzó sobre él con un bramido, pero entonces una enorme lanza se trabó con su Martillo de Mao.

—¿Qué demonios...? —protestó Sanmoto.

—¡Yo, Hakuzozu, no permitiré que le hagáis nada a nuestro joven señor! —clamó el yokai volador—. ¡Gashadokuro, échame una mano!

Y vaya si se la echó. El esqueleto gigante, recuperado de la paliza anterior, atrapó con su mano a Sanmoto. Gashadokuro sabía que se liberaría de un momento a otro, así que lo lanzó a varios cientos de metros de distancia, siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo Hakuzozu. Era cuestión de ganar tiempo, costase lo que costase.

Sanmoto Gorozaemon se incorporó de nuevo enseguida, claro.

—¿Creéis que esto me detendrá? ¡Ahora veréis!

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, notó cómo varios hilos rodeaban sus tobillos y muñecas.

—¿Pero qué...?

Se trataba de Kubinashi, el asesino sin cuello, que había utilizado sus famosas cuerdas para interrumpir los pasos de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. No estaba solo. Su compañera, Kejoro, estaba utilizando sus largos cabellos para el mismo fin.

—No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, monstruo. ¡Aunque nos cueste la vida! —aseguraron los dos recién casados.

—¡Dejadme en paz, moscas pesadas! —se quejó Sanmoto.

Cortó sin mucho esfuerzo las cuerdas y cabellos que lo retenían, pero para su irritación vio cómo de todas partes del campo de batalla acudían más guerreros. El resto de los Nura y los Abe, Itaku y sus amigos de Toono, Tamazuki y otros grandes lores del mundo yokai. Todos estaban derrengados, heridos y apaleados, pero ahora habían recuperado las ganas de luchar. Sabían que había una última oportunidad de vencer a su enemigo. La iban a aprovechar.

—¡Argh! —gruñó el Rey Demonio.

Podía con todos. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, esos dos críos y sus puñeteros antepasados estaban haciendo algo, lo notaba. De hecho, cada vez le costaba más controlar sus movimientos. Estaba como borracho. No coordinaba. Era como si estuviese pilotando el cuerpo de otro.

Entonces se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba. Claro que estaba pilotando el cuerpo de otro. Aquel cuerpo no era suyo, sino de Rihan. Y esos exorcistas querían quitárselo.

—¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! —ladró Sanmoto Gorozaemon—. ¡Este cuerpo es mío! ¡Mío! ¡Yo lo conseguí! ¡Al igual que este poder! ¡Y nadie me lo quitará!

No había tiempo para finuras. El reloj corría en su contra. Apartaba a los yokai entrometidos como si fueran sacos de arena. ¿Qué algunos conseguían herirle? Futesas sin importancia. Ellos no eran importantes. Si le ponían zancadillas, aplastaba sus piernas. Si le ponían trabas, las cortaba sin miramientos. Sólo tenía ojos para Yura y, sobre todo, para Rikuo. Él era el eslabón débil. Si lo mataba, el exorcismo terminaría y el fantasma del odiado Seimei desaparecería.

—¡RIKUO! —exclamó Hagoromo-Gitsune cuando Sanmoto Gorozaemon la envió por los aires con una ráfaga del Martillo de Mao.

—¡Rikuo! —repitió a su vez Yura. Quería actuar, pero si perdía la concentración, todo su esfuerzo no habría servido de nada.

El Rey Demonio sonrió. Estaba al borde del infarto, pero ya nadie le detendría. Levantó su espada sobre la cabeza de Rikuo.

—Se acabó —declaró Sanmoto.

Pero justo antes de que el filo mellado del Martillo de Mao rozara los blancos cabellos del kitsune, una hoja de hielo paró el golpe. En el último momento, Tsurara había cruzado su lanza con la espada del malvado.

—¿Es que siempre tenéis que fastidiarme, malditos yokai? —protestó Sanmoto Gorozaemon, como un niño caprichoso al que le hubiesen negado un gigante.

Hizo fuerza para apartar a la entrometida Yuki-onna, pero la dama de las nieves no cedió un palmo de terreno.

—¿Una muñeca insignificante como tú se atreve a desafiarme? —dijo el Rey Demonio incrédulo.

—¡Sí! —declaró Tsurara con convicción absoluta—. ¡No pasarás! ¡Haré lo que haga falta para detenerte, asesino!

Sanmoto Gorozaemon no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¡Por qué no podía apartar de su camino a aquella Yuki-onna? Había oído hablar de ella por los informes de Encho y Yanagida. Una simple dama de las nieves de la estirpe de las montañas del norte, nadie importante, nadie de quién preocuparse. En teoría, debería haberla podido espachurrar como a una cucaracha. Entonces, ¿por qué esa Yuki-onna seguía manteniendo su posición? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no cedía?

Detrás de su protectora, Rikuo sonrió al ver el estupor en la cara de Sanmoto.

—Jamás lo comprenderás. No naciste yokai... No te criaste entre yokai... —señaló Rikuo—. Mira a tu alrededor.

A su pesar, Sanmoto Gorozaemon lo hizo. Miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio fue un conglomerado de yokai de pie o arrastrándose, cansados pero no rotos. Los enemigos con los que había luchado y que aún no se rendían. Y no eran sólo los yokai. Más allá, los habitantes de Nagoya se habían acercado al lugar de la batalla. En sus rostros se podían leer muchas emociones enfrentadas, pero sobre todo había esperanza.

Sus enemigos se acercaron, percibiendo su tranquilidad. Incluso el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, viejo y herido, pareció recuperar su ímpetu.

—Miedo y esperanza son dos caras de la misma moneda, Rey Demonio —masculló Sojobo—. Osore, "miedo", es la sensación que todos tenemos ante lo desconocido. Las muertes, el dolor, las amenazas, sí, pueden aumentar el miedo... pero también otras cosas.

—¡No me des lecciones, viejo chocho! ¡Puedo con todos! ¡Nadie ha conseguido reunir más "miedo" que yo! —presumió Sanmoto.

—No importa lo poderoso que seas, una batalla de ayakashi es una batalla de miedos. Ahora que todo el mundo ha visto la verdad de tus engaños, ya no te queda nada. Incluso esa pequeña Yuki-onna es más temible que tú —señaló el Gran Tengu—. El "miedo" no es una mercancía que se pueda almacenar. Fluye. Tiene vida propia. Y cuando un amo no da la talla, busca uno nuevo. Igual que vuestra mal llamada "profecía". ¿La recordáis, Rey Demonio?

Oh, sí, Samoto Gorozaemon la recordaba perfectamente. La había escrito él, a fin de cuentas. Bueno, en realidad había sido idea de Encho, pero como él era una de sus partes, era lo mismo. ¿No? La había creado para robar el miedo de todo Japón. Que le adoraran como su Mesías salvador, que le hicieran más fuerte. Ya no la necesitaba, empero. Aún así, la tenía grabada a fuego en la mente.

_Cuando el sol naciente al terror sucumba_

_y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas,_

_el Mesías regresará del infierno_

_y salvará a los hombres del averno._

_Él vencerá al demonio renacido_

__y traerá la paz a un mundo agradecido.__

Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Había escrito esas líneas para que se ajustasen como un guante al escenario que había creado para su retorno al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿quién era "el demonio renacido"? ¿Quién "el Mesías que había regresado del infierno"?

Lo comprendió por fin. Los roles se habían invertido. Ahora él era el villano.

Sintió miedo. Más miedo del que nunca había sentido jamás. Y eso fue su perdición.

—¡Atrás! —exclamó Tsurara.

Y Sanmoto Gorozaemon retrocedió, empujado por una Yuki-onna a la que el miedo no afectaba, porque a ella la sostenían una fe y un amor capaz de mover montañas.

Para entonces, Hidemoto y Seimei habían finalizado sus preparativos.

—Todo tuyo, Abe-kun —dijo Hidemoto.

La voz de Seimei se llenó de solemnidad.

—Oh, doce dioses de vanguardia —recitó el onmyoji—, ¡expulsad a los cien demonios y exorcizad las calamidades!

Sanmoto Gorozaemon sintió que se partía por dentro. Era irónico, en su día había preparado un arma secreta similar para neutralizar a Hagoromo-Gitsune. Sin embargo, ahora era él el que sufría en sus carnes el verse desconectado de su cuerpo. No, más que desconectado. La fuerza de la técnica de los dos grandes onmyoji del pasado estaba despegándolo literalmente del cuerpo que poseía.

Fue como si alguien hubiese extirpado un gigantesco tumor de maldad pura. Después de una larga agonía, las dos piezas se separaron. Por un lado, una gran masa oscura flotó en el espacio. Por el otro, una figura de largo cabello negro cayó sobre el suelo.

—¡RIHAN! —gritó Setsura.

La dama de las nieves de los Nura se lanzó sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo caído de Rihan y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Estaba débil, demacrado, y con cara de haber pasado por un trauma terrible. Pero estaba respirando. Estaba vivo.

—¿Setsura...? ¿Nee-san? —murmuró Rihan—. He.. he... una pesadilla... yo... oh, dioses... me arrepiento tanto... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—Tranquilo, Rihan, estás a salvo, estás a salvo...

La Yuki-onna lo arrulló como a un niño pequeño. Lágrimas de felicidad se congelaron en sus mejillas. Era un milagro. Después del Nurarihyon, creía haber perdido a Rihan para siempre. El cielo era clemente a veces.

Rikuo también estaba contento. Había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho al Nurarihyon meses antes. Por fin pudo romper la concentración. El fantasma de su padre se disipó, aunque no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras de apoyo.

—Buen trabajo, hijo mío. Estoy orgulloso de ti —le dijo Seimei a su hijo.

—Gracias, papá —Rikuo sonrió.

Por desgracia, Sanmoto Gorozaemon no estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota. Aunque había perdido su cuerpo, ahora todas sus energías oscuras y maléficas se concentraban tomando forma. Era una forma retorcida, llena de órganos imposibles, lenguas ácidas y huesos afilados. Era masiva, enorme, el reflejo de un rencor acumulado durante siglos. Parecía poder oscurecer el mismo sol. Era, en definitiva, la personificación del resentimiento del Rey Demonio.

—¡Maldito Seimei! ¡Maldito Clan Abe! Yo no... ¡Yo no seré destruido! —ladró aquella masa de odio informe.

Kurotabo y Kubinashi sintieron un escalofrío. Conocían aquella "cosa". Era la forma real y definitiva del Rey Demonio, la misma que había surgido cuando Sanmoto Mikanbune se empapó de las energías acumuladas en su Tetera del Conquistador, la herramienta que había usado para crear el Clan de las Cien Historias.

Sanmoto se había vuelto tan grande que derrumbaba los edificios de Nagoya a su paso, mientras daba vueltas poseído por un dolor y una rabia incontenibles.

—¡Aaaah! —exclamó Tsurara al ver que se le venía un cacho de rascacielos encima.

—¡Cuidado! —Rikuo la apartó del peligro y se la llevó en volandas—. Gracias por el rescate de antes, Tsurara, pero no bajes la guardia. Ese tipo sigue siendo peligroso.

—¡Hay que mantener las distancias! ¡Todos, apartaos! —ordenó Hagoromo-Gitsune.

Así lo hicieron. El nuevo cuerpo abominable del Rey Demonio dejaba caer tentáculos de oscuridad que emponzoñaban el mismo suelo. Nuevos portales al infierno se abrían sin parar, trayendo hordas de muertos vivientes para suplir a los caídos. Sin embargo, ya no obedecía a una estrategia predefinida. No había un plan detrás de aquel último gesto de destrucción. Sanmoto Gorozaemon ya no pensaba. Se había convertido en una bola de rencor puro, nada más.

—¡Os odio! ¡Os odio! ¡Os odio! —repetía el Rey Demonio con voz tenebrosa.

—Rikuo, ¿cómo vamos a derrotar a esa cosa? —le preguntó Yura alarmada.

Para su asombro, su amigo de la infancia no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Rikuo observó a Sanmoto Gorozaemon con calculadora displicencia.

—No hacen falta más trucos —concluyó Rikuo—. Esa cosa de ahí no es más que una masa de odio enorme.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo notas, Yura? Lo único que hace es arrasar lo que encuentra a su paso. Sólo le mueve su sentimiento de hostilidad hacia todo y todos. Por eso, no importa lo inflado que esté, ni siquiera es capaz de sentir el "miedo" de otros —Rikuo entonces hizo aparecer su _Ichibi no Tachi_, su Espada Larga de Una Cola—. Yo mismo me encargaré de él. Frente a frente. Sólo necesito que la abuela me... ¿Abuela?

En aquel momento, mientras los demás mantenían las distancias, Hagoromo-Gitsune se había acercado a apenas unos metros del enfurecido Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

—Tu odio no es comparable al de una kitsune, Rey Demonio —dijo la Señora del Pandemónium—. Sé que estás tan embrutecido que no me puedes entender, pero escúchame y recibe la maldición del zorro, la maldición que no se puede romper. Yo te maldigo, Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Maldigo tu espíritu hasta el fin de los tiempos. No encontrarás descanso ni en este mundo ni en el siguiente. Sólo en el olvido encontrarás la paz.

Tal como había predicho, el enloquecido Rey Demonio ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, mucho menos de su maldición. Entonces Hagoromo-Gitsune se volvió hacia Rikuo y le arrojó la _Nenekirimaru_, la espada exorcista por excelencia.

—Acaba con esta historia, Rikuo.

—Ahora mismo, abuela —respondió su nieto.

En su mano derecha la _Ichibi no Tachi_. En su mano izquierda la _Nenekirimaru_. Y enfrente suyo la masa retorcida y caótica de Sanmoto Gorozaemon.

Rikuo respiró hondo. Luego dio un salto.

Por su padre. Por su abuela. Por su clan. Por su amiga Yura. Por Tsurara. Por todas y cada una de las personas a las que Sanmoto Gorozaemon había arruinado la vida.

—Se acabó —dijo Rikuo, las mismas palabras que el Rey Demonio había usado con él.

Fue un golpe duro y difícil. Tuvo que atravesar metros y metros de odio enquistado en forma de músculo y grasa emponzoñados. Pero la _Nenekirimaru_ cortaba el "miedo" como un cuchillo caliente la mantequilla, y la _Ichibi no Tachi_ le ayudaba a abrirse paso. Al final, logró partir al Rey Demonio en dos.

—Os... odio... —musitó Sanmoto Gorozaemon por última vez.

Hubo una explosión y el cuerpo del Rey Demonio voló por los aires. Sus pedazos se desintegraron, hasta que no quedó rastro alguno del ser que había causado la ruina de tantos.

Con la muerte de Sanmoto, sus hordas de muertos vivientes se derrumbaron de inmediato. Ya no estaba la fuerza que los animaba como marionetas. Los portales que había abierto entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos se cerraron. Y las leyendas urbanas y las historias de terror que había dejado sueltas para crear el caos perdieron su fuerza y se esfumaron. Algunas sobrevivieron, pero todas sintieron que había llegado el momento de retirarse.

Era la victoria.

—¡Rikuo! ¡Lo has conseguido! —exclamó Tsurara alborozada. Vencida su vergüenza, se arrojó a los brazos de Rikuo y le plantó un beso helado.

Rikuo se puso colorado, mientras los demás se rieron. Pues habían acudido a felicitarlo no sólo los miembros del Clan Abe, sino también la gente de Tokio y de Toono. Incluso Tamazuki se permitió un escueto "no ha estado mal" a la hora de dirigirse a Rikuo. El único que se quejaba era Tsuchigumo. El gigante de Kyushu seguía sin brazos ni piernas y se lamentaba por haberse perdido la pelea de su vida.

Una de las pocas personas que no se unía a las celebraciones era, paradójicamente, Hagoromo-Gitsune. Tranquila al saber que su odiado enemigo había desaparecido por fin y que su familia estaba a salvo, la kitsune había devuelto su atención al cuerpo destrozado de Kyokotsu. En aquel momento le estaba dando parte de su "miedo" y estaba colaborando con los tengus y varios médicos de clanes aliados para mantener a la pequeña con vida hasta que pudieran llevarla al estanque de la aldea Hanyo. No sería la única, seguramente; la pelea contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon había dejado un gran número de heridos.

En cuanto a Yura, la chica se cruzó de brazos, algo disgustada.

—¡Eh! ¡Que sin el _Hagun_ de la familia Keikain esto no habría sido posible! —señaló la onmyoji.

—Cierto. ¡Vente conmigo! —Rikuo la arrastró consigo para recibir los parabienes de los presentes.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡No te tomes tantas libertades! —protestó Yura.

—Disfruta de la ocasión, canija, ahora que puedes —le aconsejó Ryuji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ryuji vio como grupos de personas, la mayoría habitantes de Nagoya o soldados supervivientes de la JSDF, se acercaba con paso lento y cauteloso hacia ellos.

—¿Problemas? —le preguntó Akifusa a Ryuji entre susurros.

—Ahora lo veremos —masculló su primo.

—¿Qué hacemos si intentan atacar a los yokai?

—Proteger a los humanos... supongo —respondió Ryuji a regañadientes.

Los yokai se percataron de la presencia de los humanos y pusieron mala cara. Todos recordaban perfectamente cómo los habían perseguido durante días, azuzados por las mentiras de Sanmoto Gorozaemon. Muchos les estaban grabando o haciendo fotografías con sus móviles, y colgando las imágenes en Internet. Por si quedaba alguna duda, ya nadie podía negar la existencia de los yokai. La luz había entrado en el reino de las tinieblas.

Muchos yokai se pusieron en guardia, pero Rikuo se adelantó.

—Que haya paz. No hemos terminado una guerra para empezar otra —les dijo a los suyos.

No todos estaban convencidos, pero se quedaron quietos. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al ver a Rikuo, los humanos empezaron a lanzar gritos de júbilo y a aplaudir a rabiar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se sorprendió Hagoromo-Gitsune, frunciendo el ceño. Como siempre, la milenaria kitsune se olía una trampa.

—La profecía —respondió sencillamente el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama con una sonrisa.

Como para confirmar las palabras de Sojobo, muchos de los presentes empezaron a alzar los puños y gritar:

—¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! ¡Mesías! ¡Mesías!

00000

**Kantei, Tokio**

A varios kilómetros de distancia, el Primer Ministro de Japón y su Ministro de Defensa estaban observando las imágenes que llegaban desde Nagoya con suma atención. Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que pudieran asimilar toda esa información, pero una cosa estaba clara: estaban salvados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —preguntó el Primer Ministro.

—Once minutos —respondió su colega tras consultar el reloj.

—Que me pongan con la Casa Blanca. ¡Ahora!

00000

**Afueras de Nagoya**

Yosuzume, la yokai de alas negras como la noche, había observado lo ocurrido sin intervenir.

Nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Eso era bueno. A fin de cuentas, pocos solían reparar en ella. Para los yokai de Shikoku, había sido una traidora. Para el Clan de las Cien Historias, una aliada veleidosa. Sanmoto Gorozaemon ni siquiera había cuestionado su ausencia. El muy bruto se había creído invencible. Tal vez las cosas le habrían ido mejor de haber contado con más ayuda, en lugar de absorber a los suyos como baterías de poder.

A Yosuzume no le importaba. Sanmoto Gorozaemon había sido un amo temporal más. Pese a la creencia de sus enemigos, a ella no le faltaba lealtad. De hecho, se consideraba la criatura más leal del mundo. Lo que pasaba era que pocos conocían a su verdadero amo.

Echó a volar. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Tenía que volver a casa e informar de lo que había sucedido en Nagoya.

Los Gokadoin querrían respuestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Bueno, hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo de esta larga aventura. El próximo capítulo será el último de Kitsune no Mago y, sí, como prometí, habrá boda por todo lo alto.

A la espera del broche final a esta historia, no puedo sino agradecer de todo corazón a los lectores que me han acompañado hasta aquí, y muy especialmente a mis maravillosos reseñadores: _Suki90_, _Lonely Athena_, _Nayrael_, _Rayhachibi_, _poisonousgolem_, _Shiroyasa_, _OsoreKitsune_ y muchos, muchos más.

Y ahora ciertas aclaraciones:

* Las _koinobori_ son banderas en forma de carpa que son muy típicas de Japón. Se cuelgan de un mástil y se dejan ondear al viento. Es tradición que en el día de los niños se coloque una carpa negra simbolizando al padre, una carpa roja simbolizando a la madre, y luego carpas más pequeñas que representan a los niños del hogar.

* La escena de Tsuchigumo sin brazos ni piernas y hablando de "heridas superficiales" es, por supuesto, un guiño al Caballero Negro de los Monty Python.

* Los lectores del manga recordarán que no es la primera vez que Kyokotsu se sacrifica por su adorada Hagoromo-Gitsune. No podía desaprovechar una escena así.

* El exorcismo utilizado es, con algunos añadidos, el mismo que utilizó Hidemoto Decimotercero contra Hagoromo-Gitsune en el manga cuando la kitsune y el Nurarihyon se enfrentaron. Ya que no pudo utilizarlo contra la señora de los yokai de Kioto, estoy seguro de que Hidemoto querría darle un nuevo uso. El añadido principal es el ciclo de destrucción que recita Seimei, que es de hecho el _Ko_ del Wu Xing y los cinco elementos.

* Sanmoto Gorozaemon como una simple bola monstruosa de odio y rencor aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 182. Qué decir tiene que, aunque impresionante, acaba exactamente igual que aquí.

Próximo capítulo: _"Siete años después"._


	50. Siete años después

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo esto por pura diversión.

**Summary:** Rikuo se enfrenta a Sanmoto Gorozaemon con el futuro del mundo pendiendo de un hilo. Gracias a sus amigos y al espíritu de su padre, resucitado gracias a la técnica Hagun, logra la victoria sobre el malvado Rey Demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete años después<strong>

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás".

Era un pensamiento compartido por muchos, tanto humanos como yokai. Sanmoto Gorozaemon había devastado el país y había demostrado ante las cámaras de medio planeta que la magia, los espíritus y los monstruos que durante siglos habían atormentado la imaginación de los mortales no eran simples ilusiones, sino una realidad. Los yokai estaban a la vista de todos. No podían volver a esconderse.

Alguien habría pensado que la victoria de Rikuo sobre Sanmoto Gorozaemon habría convertido a los yokai en héroes. Y algo de ello había, ciertamente. En los días posteriores a la derrota del Rey Demonio, muchos habitantes de Nagoya cantaron las alabanzas del joven kitsune que los había salvado de la destrucción. En Kioto, patria de leyendas, también se mostraron abiertos de miras.

Por desgracia, eran la excepción.

Aunque reveladas como burdas mentiras creadas por Sanmoto Gorozaemon para hacerse con el poder, las acusaciones que éste había vertido sobre los yokai seguían presentes en muchas mentes y corazones. A fin de cuentas, era difícil aceptar de buenas a primeras que aquellos "monstruos" (porque así les llamaban, "monstruos") fueran los héroes del día. De hecho, muchos humanos les acusaban a partes iguales de la devastación provocada por el Rey Demonio. ¿No había sido todo una lucha por el poder entre clanes de demonios? ¿Por qué tenían que pagar los pobres ciudadanos de Japón por las tropelías de aquellos engendros criminales?

—¿Cuándo acabará, abuela? —le había preguntado Rikuo un día a Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—Nunca —había respondido la Señora del Pandemónium.

Alguien podría haber acusado a la kitsune de ser demasiado cínica. Después de todo, y gracias a la mediación de los Keikain, el Clan Abe había podido volver a su mansión de Kioto. Las autoridades locales se habían mostrado respetuosas, fruto del sentimiento de culpabilidad. El gobierno central era más frío. No había dicho ni una palabra sobre los yokai, ni a favor ni en contra. Sin embargo, al menos ya no enviaba a sus soldados contra ellos.

Los que ahora asediaban las puertas de la mansión eran otra clase de buitres: los periodistas.

Después de semanas de inacción, el gobierno había decidido llevar el "asunto yokai" al Tribunal Supremo de Japón. La pregunta clave: ¿eran los seres sobrenaturales, vulgarmente conocidos como "yokai", ciudadanos de Japón?

La polémica estaba servida. Para el Tribunal Supremo fue una patata caliente poco bienvenida. Aunque la corte de mayor categoría del país estaba facultada para decidir sobre la aplicación de la Constitución en las leyes, el Tribunal Supremo solía aborrecer estos casos y tendía a delegar la responsabilidad en el gobierno. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarse a un largo y costoso proceso de reflexión ante las miradas atentas de miles de millones de personas de todo el planeta.

Durante semanas, partidarios del "sí" y del "no" se enfrentaron en las tribunas, en los periódicos, en los debates televisivos y en las calles. El país era un hervidero de opiniones encontradas.

Reporteros de todo el mundo habían acudido al país del Sol Naciente para cubrir las reacciones de los ciudadanos nipones. Muchos extranjeros se preguntaban también si habría criaturas semejantes en sus fronteras. De repente, las historias sobre vampiros, súcubos y hombres lobo ya no parecían tan risibles. Por desgracia, este acoso mediático estaba acompañado demasiado a menudo por otro acoso más violento: casas incendiadas, guaridas taponadas, gente acusada de ser yokai (irónicamente, los inquisidores raramente acertaban con sus víctimas; la mayoría de los acusados no tenían ni una sola gota de sangre yokai en sus venas).

Ante semejante muestra de desagradecimiento y mala voluntad, muchos entre los clanes yokai propugnaban una respuesta rápida y sangrienta. "Que aprendan a temernos", decían. No obstante, pocos se atrevieron a dar ese paso.

La razón era que los grandes líderes yokai habían acordado esperar hasta ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. En particular, la decisión del Tribunal Supremo. Volver a esconderse había dejado de ser una opción; ya sólo quedaba unirse a la nación japonesa o empezar una guerra total. El mayor defensor de este acercamiento pacífico no había sido Hagoromo-Gitsune, que gratamente habría enarbolado su espada para defender a los suyos, sino el recién reinstaurado líder del Clan Nura: Rihan, el hijo del Nurarihyon. Aunque debilitado por sus años de prisionero de Sanmoto Gorozaemon, su carisma y su poder seguían siendo suficientes para mantener el orden en Kanto e influir en los ánimos exacerbados de los demás.

A todo esto, ¿qué ocurría con Rikuo durante todas estas semanas y meses de tensión? El pobre muchacho sufría. Durante años había intentado rehuir su lado yokai e integrarse perfectamente en el mundo humano. Ahora que por fin había aceptado su sangre sobrenatural, veía que las puertas de la humanidad se le habían cerrado. No podía ir a clase sin ser atacado. No podía salir a la calle sin ser rodeado. Sólo cuando por las noches se convertía en kitsune y saltaba de tejado en tejado, podía sentir algo de libertad.

Yura venía casi todos los días a la Mansión Abe, pasándole libros y deberes. También le confiaba datos de las charlas que los onmyoji de medio Japón mantenían entre sí sobre el "asunto yokai".

—La mayoría están de nuestra parte —le dijo Yura—. Saben que durante años hemos estado al pie del cañón, no como esos estirados de los Tsuchimikado. Los únicos que podrían oponerse realmente serían los Gokadoin, pero hace años que nadie sabe de ellos.

Rikuo escuchaba y no escuchaba. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué pasaba si al final Japón decidía volverse en contra de los yokai? ¿Se vería él obligado a luchar contra la misma gente que meses antes había intentado salvar?

Afortunadamente, tenía a Tsurara con él. Lo que había sido una chispa se había ido inflamando hasta ser una llama que calentaba su corazón en aquellos días oscuros.

—No sé qué haré, Tsurara —le había confiado Rikuo más de una vez, cogidos de la mano bajo la luz de la luna.

—Yo sí lo sé —había dicho la Yuki-onna con seguridad.

—¿Ah, sí? —había preguntado Rikuo sorprendido.

—Harás lo que sea bueno y justo, porque eso es lo que siempre haces —había afirmado Tsurara con una sonrisa que reconfortaba el ánimo—. Lo que opinen los demás es secundario. Yo estoy contigo, Rikuo. Para siempre.

Para Rikuo, sus palabras eran un soporte salvador. Y como tantas otras veces, se besaron. El aliento frío de ella era para el muchacho un bálsamo que aplacaba sus nervios y alejaba las preocupaciones, aunque fuera sólo por un instante mágico.

Y entonces sucedió.

Un día, sin avisar a nadie, Hagoromo-Gitsune en persona se presentó en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio con sus mejores galas para pedir una audiencia con el Emperador. Al principio nadie quiso recibirla, pero a fuerza de insistir (y de aterrorizar a los vulgares subalternos que se atrevían a tratarla sin el respeto que merecía), el _Tenno_ le concedió una breve entrevista fuera de los cauces habituales.

Nadie supo jamás lo que pasó allí. Ni Hagoromo-Gitsune ni el Emperador dijeron nada al respecto. Pero a los miembros del Clan Abe no se les escapaba que su líder había sido parte de la familia imperial en reencarnaciones anteriores. Era probable que el actual Emperador descendiese de ella sin saberlo. Había cosas que sólo podían entenderse entre familia.

Cualquiera que fuera la influencia que aquella breve y cuasi-secreta audiencia tuvo en los ánimos de los gobernantes, el caso es que el Tribunal Supremo anunció por fin su veredicto:

—Habiendo examinado las leyes que nos gobiernan y habiendo comprobado que los seres sobrenaturales, vulgarmente conocidos como "yokai", son capaces de entendimiento y raciocinio, que pueden comprender y respetar los derechos y deberes recogidos en la Constitución, que son nacidos en el país y que se consideran a sí mismos nacionales, decretamos: que los seres sobrenaturales son "personas" y, por tanto, ciudadanos de pleno derecho de la Nación japonesa.

La alegría entre los yokai fue indescriptible. Pero no en todos.

Para muchos, aceptar aquel fallo judicial significaba renunciar a las sombras y someterse a la tiranía de la luz y las reglas de los humanos. Muchos clanes dependían del miedo que causaban en los humanos para ser fuertes, así que tener que respetar las leyes del país los convertía en criminales. Más de uno observó que aquella decisión favorecía sobre todo a los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de Japón, como los Abe y los Nura, que habían acumulado "miedo" durante generaciones y cuyos miembros eran tan famosos que no necesitaban nada más para ser fuertes. Otros no tenían tanta suerte, por no hablar de seres sobrenaturales como las leyendas urbanas, no asociadas a ninguna familia en concreto y que sólo vivían para causar el caos.

Hubo protestas, peleas y conatos de revuelta. Afortunadamente, cualquier intento de empezar una guerra con los humanos fue acallado antes de empezar. Bien por la diplomacia, bien por la fuerza, los grandes clanes yokai de Japón se aseguraron de que nadie obstaculizase el camino a la paz.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de aquel conflicto encubierto fueron los onmyoji, pero estos se callaron. A ellos también les interesaba un Japón en calma.

Sí, la transición a un nuevo país donde humanos y yokai pudiesen vivir en igualdad de condiciones no fue sencilla ni pacífica. Entre los humanos tampoco faltaban voces que pedían encerrar a los yokai en campos de concentración. Ahora que las criaturas de las tinieblas habían salido a la luz, también lo habían hecho sus crímenes. No había semana en que no se publicase una noticia al respecto. Pero también ellos fueron acallados por un gobierno deseoso de calma y tranquilidad.

La situación no era perfecta, pero nada en esta vida lo es. En cualquier caso, el Clan Abe se adaptó a los cambios, como había hecho durante siglos. Y siete años después, un frío 11 de noviembre, el grupo yokai más grande y poderoso de Japón se dispuso a olvidarse por un rato de sus preocupaciones mundanas para celebrar un evento de lo más especial: la boda del heredero del clan, Abe no Rikuo.

00000

**Mansión Abe, Kioto**

Rikuo estaba más nervioso que nunca. Se había enfrentado a Kidomaru, había vencido al Nurarihyon por la mínima y había logrado destruir a Sanmoto Gorozaemon para siempre. Sin embargo, nada le había preparado para la mayor aventura de su vida: el matrimonio.

—Si no te estás quieto, no podré ayudarte a ponerte el kimono —le dijo Wakana.

El chico suspiró. Ya no era el niño de antaño, sino que se había hecho todo un hombre, pero aún así había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Su madre estaba radiante de felicidad, mientras que a él le temblaban las piernas. Casarse era algo aterrador. Le reconfortaba saber que la primera parte de la ceremonia, celebrada en un templo cercano dedicado a Inari, sería pequeña y recogida. Sólo acudirían familiares y amigos íntimos.

Sin embargo, después vendría la recepción. Una vez terminada la boda propiamente dicha, habría que agasajar a los más de 500 invitados que llegarían a la Mansión Abe desde los cuatro rincones de Japón. Por no hablar de los 10.000 vasallos del Clan Abe, claro.

Esos números mareaban a Rikuo. Por desgracia, no tenía otra opción. Así que se calló e hizo lo que su madre le pedía.

Wakana acarició la tela negra del _montsuki_, el kimono masculino tradicional de las bodas. El de Rikuo estaba lujosamente decorado con hilos de plata que dibujaban el emblema de la familia Abe.

—A tu padre le habría encantado verte con este kimono —murmuró Wakana.

Rikuo le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Lo sé, mamá. Yo también querría que estuviera aquí. Tal vez podría usar el _Hagun_...

—¡No! —exclamó su madre, sorprendiéndole un poco—. Lo pasado, pasado está. Sé lo que te cuesta esa técnica, Rikuo. Este es tu día. Tienes que disfrutarlo.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, mamá.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró Hagoromo-Gitsune, envuelta en un elegante kimono negro.

—¿Aún no estás listo, Rikuo? —le preguntó a su nieto.

—Todavía no, abuela. Lo siento.

—Oh, por mí no lo sientas —Hagoromo-Gitsune esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa—. Si quieres sentirlo por alguien, siéntelo por tu prometida. Está abajo, aguantando los nervios.

Rikuo hizo una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto.

—¿Tsurara me está esperando ya?

Por toda respuesta, la kitsune se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le importaba un comino.

Rikuo masculló algo ininteligible. Su abuela había cambiado muy poco en aquellos siete años. Seguía siendo muy hermosa, una dama de exquisita belleza monocromática, pero sus ojos no habían perdido su fría determinación y su lengua era tan afilada como siempre.

En público sabía comportarse, eso sí. Cuando le convenía, se hacía la niña buena, especialmente delante de los periodistas y políticos influyentes. Pero era una máscara. De puertas para adentro, seguía siendo la calculadora y temible Señora de la Oscuridad de Kioto.

El proyecto más ambicioso de Hagoromo-Gitsune era la futura Confederación de Partidos Sobrenaturales de Japón. Aunque los yokai no eran muy amigos de los procesos democráticos para dirimir conflictos, entendían mejor que nadie las jerarquías de un partido político. Así, los clanes regionales habían empezado a fundar sus propios partidos, que enmascaraban con una pátina de legitimidad democrática las antiguas estructuras de poder feudales o mafiosas.

Curiosamente, los yokai de Toono fueron la excepción. Como no aceptaban ningún poder por encima de ellos, tampoco iban a dejar que un partido político se arrogase la facultad de convertirse en su representante de cara al exterior. Paradójicamente, este sentimiento de individualidad e independencia les había convertido en el grupo más entusiasta ante la idea de participar en unas elecciones. Los atribulados jefes de comunicación de los partidos humanos oficiales casi se murieron del susto cuando guerreros yokai de las salvajes montañas del norte empezaron a acudir a sus sedes para pedir información sobre sus programas o sus requisitos de militancia.

En cuanto al resto de clanes yokai, el mayor problema era la falta de unidad. Sí, había muchos Partidos Sobrenaturales regionales, pero si querían tener la oportunidad de influir en la política nacional, necesitaban unirse. Una Confederación, donde todos fueran más o menos independientes pero compartiendo un objetivo común, parecía la solución idónea. Claro que la CPSJ necesitaba unos dirigentes y representantes oficiales, y allí estaba el meollo del asunto.

Hagoromo-Gitsune, como Señora del Pandemónium, exigía ser la presidenta de la CPSJ. Tenía a su favor los votos del Partido Sobrenatural de Kansai, así como los del Partido Sobrenatural de Shikoku (para los observadores externos no parecía tener sentido que el partido de Shikoku estuviese bajo la administración de Kioto; lo que no sabían era que, según las reglas yokai, los de Shikoku eran vasallos del Clan Abe). Pero no era suficiente. Hagoromo-Gitsune confiaba en que una negociación con los líderes del Clan Nura desbloquease la situación. La boda era una excusa perfecta para ello.

—Cuando termines tu luna de miel, seré la Presidenta de la Confederación de Partidos Sobrenaturales —proclamó la kitsune con confianza—. Espero que entonces aceptes mi oferta de convertirte en el líder oficial del Clan Abe. Inari sabe que ya tengo bastantes responsabilidades.

Rikuo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Abuela, hoy es el día de mi boda. No estoy para politiqueos.

—Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido que no puedes huir de tu destino, Rikuo —se burló la kitsune—. ¿Acaso no te llaman todos "Mesías", incluso entre los humanos?

—No me lo recuerdes —Rikuo suspiró—. Por culpa de Sanmoto, voy a cargar con ese sambenito el resto de mi vida.

—Oh, ¿acaso crees que tu padre eligió el nombre de "Nue", o que yo inventé el de "Hagoromo-Gitsune"? Los títulos no se crean a gusto del interesado, sino que se ganan a ojos de los demás.

Rikuo levantó las manos en un gesto de frustración.

—¡Lo que sea! Ya hablaremos después de eso, abuela. ¡Me tengo que vestir ya! ¡Tsurara me está esperando!

Hagoromo-Gitsune se retiró con una sonrisa condescendiente, no sin antes revolverle el pelo a su nieto. Wakana se puso manos a la obra y en poco tiempo Rikuo estuvo vestido de gala.

—¡Estas guapísimo, Rikuo! —le dijo su madre alborozada.

El chico inspiró y espiró con calma.

—Está bien —musitó Rikuo—. ¡Estoy listo!

00000

Apenas había bajado las escaleras al piso inferior, cuando Rikuo oyó una voz perentoria que le echó la bronca sin reparos:

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Rikuo! ¡Has tardado una eternidad!

Quien así había hablado era Yura. Su amiga de la infancia frunció el ceño con manifiesta irritación, lo que estropeaba su imagen cuidada y elegante. Como amiga íntima de la familia, la onmyoji había sido invitada a la primera parte de la ceremonia.

Keikain Yura había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. No en estatura, por desgracia para ella; su complejo de bajita era más fuerte que nunca. Lo que sí había crecido había sido su cabello. Ahora Yura lucía una espléndida melena negra que era la envidia de muchas jóvenes Keikain, que admiraban el talento y el saber estar de la nueva líder de la familia.

Hidemoto 27º había muerto tres años antes, llorado por los suyos. Estaba viejo y las heridas sufridas durante la guerra contra Sanmoto Gorozaemon habían terminado por pasarle factura. Sin embargo, el anciano patriarca pudo descansar tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba el clan en buenas manos. Ya nadie dudaba de Yura. Su poder era abrumador y su liderazgo durante la crisis de siete años atrás la había ensalzado entre los suyos. Bueno, no entre todos; su hermano mayor, Ryuji, seguía siendo tan incordiante como siempre.

Era también una época dorada para el _onmyodo_. Ahora que nadie dudaba de la existencia de los yokai, muchos se habían dirigido a los antiguos exorcistas en busca de respuestas. Los que antes se reían de ellos ahora los respetaban. El gobierno había sufragado los gastos de varias escuelas para onmyoji. Después de todo, por mucho que los grandes clanes yokai hubiesen apoyado la transición, siempre era conveniente tener una policía sobrenatural preparada para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza de los ayakashi. No todos eran pacíficos y no se podía confiar solamente en la buena voluntad de sus congéneres.

En aquellos años, la prioridad de Yura había sido mantener la independencia de la familia Keikain. Aunque agradecía el interés del gobierno, no pensaba dejar que les convirtiesen en sus marionetas. En su lugar, prefería cerrar tratos con las autoridades locales de Kioto y Kansai, tradicionalmente más comprensivas.

—Mis disculpas, Yura —se excusó Rikuo—. Me he retrasado demasiado con la ropa.

—Hum —rezongó su amiga, examinándolo con ojo crítico—. Al menos estás guapo. ¡Ahora corre escaleras abajo, que Tsurara te está esperando!

Rikuo obedeció sin rechistar. Yura suspiró. Para ciertas cosas, su amigo de la infancia era muy torpe. Aún así, le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo aquel día. Se lo había ganado. Claro que una pequeña parte de ella, que siempre trataba de aplacar, pensaba: "¿y si hubiera sido yo?".

Pero no merecía la pena pensar en un futuro que jamás ocurriría.

Notó que una mano se posaba en su brazo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que Wakana le dirigía una sonrisa luminosa.

—¿Vamos abajo con los demás, Yura-chan? —le preguntó la madre de Rikuo.

Yura asintió.

—Sí.

00000

Cuando Rikuo vio por fin a Tsurara, se quedó sin habla.

En lugar del típico vestido rojo sobre un kimono blanco, Tsurara había decidido llevar por consejo de su madre un bellísimo traje de factura exquisita, bordado con hilo de zafiro y cuajado de símbolos sobre la nieve. Con aquellas ropas, Tsurara se había convertido en la auténtica personificación del invierno. No un invierno frío y cruel, sino un invierno de belleza etérea e inmaculada.

Pero no podía seguir sin respiración eternamente, así que Rikuo tomó aire y se disculpó por su retraso. Tsurara sonrió.

—He esperado siete años por algo que en su día parecía imposible. Esperar unos minutos más no me va a hacer daño —dijo la Yuki-onna con cariño.

Su madre, empero, no compartía la misma opinión. Setsura había viajado días antes desde Ukiyoe para poder asistir a su hija. El resto de los amigos del Clan Nura, incluido Rihan en persona, llegarían poco después. En cualquier caso, la mayor de las Yuki-onnas tenía poca paciencia para los retrasos. Quería que la boda de su hija fuese perfecta, y para eso necesitaba que el novio fuera puntual.

—El carruaje nos está esperando fuera. ¿Podemos partir ya? —preguntó Setsura con impaciencia. Claro que luego moderó su tono al ver llegar a Hagoromo-Gitsune. Lo último que debía hacer era soliviantar a la anfitriona—. Por supuesto, sólo si estamos todos. La señora Hagoromo-Gitsune tiene la última palabra.

La kitsune miró a un lado y a otro.

—Creo que falta alguien... ¡Kyokotsu! ¿Dónde está Kyokotsu? —quiso saber Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¡Aquí estoy, hermana mayor!

Una chica corrió a toda prisa hacia el hall de la casa. Se trataba de Kyokotsu, la líder de la facción cadáver. La niña había crecido y se había convertido en una linda jovencita, aunque seguía conservando sus ojos dorados de serpiente y su gusto por los pasatiempos macabros. Y su dedicación por la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune era absoluta.

A decir verdad, Kyokotsu había estado a un paso de la tumba siete años atrás. Aquel golpe de Sanmoto Gorozaemon había volatilizado parte de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, gracias al estanque sagrado de la aldea Hanyo, había podido salvar su vida. Luego había tenido que pasar por meses de curas y terapias hasta recuperarse del todo. Aquel mal trago había servido curiosamente para mejorar sus relaciones con Tsurara; si la Yuki-onna no hubiese conservado su cuerpo en hielo, probablemente habrían llegado demasiado tarde al estanque. Desde entonces, Kyokotsu insistía en llamar a la dama de las nieves "Tsurara-nee-san".

—Con cuidado, Kyokotsu. No vayas a tener un accidente justo un día como hoy —le advirtió Hagoromo-Gitsune.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy muy cuidadosa! Jamás estropearía la boda del hermano mayor —se defendió Kyokotsu. Después se fijó en los presentes—. ¿Soy la última que falta?

Sí, era la última. Estaban allí Rikuo y Tsurara, los novios. También Yura, la amiga de la infancia. Setsura, la madre de la novia, y Wakana, la madre del novio. Hagoromo-Gitsune, la abuela y anfitriona. Y la propia Kyokotsu, claro.

Era una comitiva muy, muy pequeña, pero era lo normal para aquella parte de la ceremonia. Cuando terminasen, regresarían a casa, se cambiarían de ropa y entonces recibirían a los miles de invitados a la fiesta. Eso sí que sería una auténtica celebración.

—Cuando quieras, Rikuo —dijo Hagoromo-Gitsune. Se volvió hacia sus lugartenientes, que esperaban junto a la puerta, un tanto compungidos por no poder acompañar a los demás—. Hakuzozu, Gashadokuro, os quedáis a cargo de la mansión. Si vienen invitados antes de tiempo, aseguraos de que son recibidos como merecen.

—¡Podéis contar con nosotros, señora Hagoromo-Gitsune! —declaró Hakuzozu—. La casa estará en orden y las cocinas habrán terminado de preparar el banquete para cuando regreséis.

En ese momento, Rikuo tomó la mano de Tsurara. La dama de las nieves y el joven señor de los Abe se miraron con una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Rikuo a su prometida.

—Vamos —respondió Tsurara con firmeza.

00000

En un principio, Hagoromo-Gitsune había planeado una ceremonia espectacular para la boda de su nieto. Se barajó usar el templo de Seimei en Kioto, el templo de Kuzunoha en Izumi, o incluso el gran Fushimi Inari. Sin embargo, Rikuo se opuso. No quería que su boda se convirtiese en un circo mediático. Bastante tenía ya con evitar a los periodistas en su día a día.

Cuando su abuela intentó convencerlo para que cambiase de opinión, Rikuo señaló:

—¿Cómo se casó papá? ¿Y cómo te casaste tú con el abuelo Yasuna? Tsurara y yo estamos de acuerdo en que queremos una boda íntima. Si no estás de acuerdo, nos casaremos nosotros dos solos por nuestra cuenta.

Contra esos argumentos Hagoromo-Gitsune nada podía hacer, así que al final dio su brazo a torcer. El lugar finalmente elegido fue un templo local, apartado y discreto, asociado a Fushimi Inari, por lo que también estaba dedicado a la diosa de la prosperidad y patrona de los kitsunes.

El transporte se realizó en limusinas negras con los cristales tintados para que nadie reconociese a los ocupantes. Si alguien les veía pasar, pensaría que se trataba de una pareja más que iba a celebrar su boda. En todo caso, la hora era temprana y había poca gente en las calles.

A la puerta del pequeño templo del barrio esperaban el sacerdote y las mikos, muy nerviosos. Sabían quiénes eran los prometidos y la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba. Su inquietud aumentó cuando Hagoromo-Gitsune bajó del coche. Para personas entrenadas en la espiritualidad como ellos, el poder de la kitsune era más que evidente. Afortunadamente, se calmaron un poco al ver la expresión de absoluta felicidad, mezclada con un poco de impaciencia y nervios, de los dos contrayentes. Rikuo y Tsurara eran contagiosos en su alegría.

Había también un fotógrafo, que había sido advertido muy claramente de las terribles consecuencias que podrían suceder si las fotografías que iba a realizar aparecían en los medios de comunicación.

—Si quieren posar junto a la puerta antes de la ceremonia... —sugirió el fotógrafo.

Así lo hicieron. Rikuo y Tsurara solos, luego con sus respectivas familias, luego el trío de amigos, etc. Cuando se quedaron satisfechos, el sacerdote y las mikos iniciaron la procesión al interior del recinto.

Una miko se ofreció a llevar el tradicional parasol rojo para ellos, pero Rikuo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo —dijo el muchacho, sujetando el guardasol carmesí sobre su cabeza y la de Tsurara. Notó que su encantadora prometida le observaba con una mirada curiosa—. ¿Te parece mal?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, para nada! —se apresuró a responder Tsurara.

Era un poco vergonzoso sentirse tan emocionada por aquel gesto, como una adolescente cualquiera, pero la imagen de compartir un paraguas (o en este caso un parasol) con su amado la llenaba de contento. Era un símbolo auspicioso para la boda, desde luego.

La comitiva se puso en marcha, a un paso tranquilo y sosegado. Entraron en el templo propiamente dicho. Familia y amigos se hicieron a un lado para que los novios entrasen en la pequeña sala que contenía el altar de la diosa. Tsurara lo hizo cogida del brazo de Setsura, mientras que Rikuo, dado que su padre no estaba allí, lo hizo cogido del brazo de Wakana.

El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia. Rikuo y Tsurara se inclinaron. Bajo los atentos ojos de las estatuas de Inari y sus kitsunes, el sacerdote procedió con la purificación ritual del lugar. Luego, el responsable del templo leyó una oración en japonés clásico.

Tras la oración, un poco aburrida, llegó el momento del intercambio. Rikuo sacó un rosario de lindas cuentas, el _juzu_, y se lo pasó a Tsurara. La dama de las nieves hizo lo mismo. Luego, con una sonrisa, Rikuo sacó una cajita con los anillos de compromiso.

Tsurara enarcó una ceja con aire divertido.

—¿No dijo la señora Hagoromo-Gitsune que no le gustaban estas modas occidentales? Hasta mi madre le dio la razón —comentó la Yuki-onna.

—Dado que vamos a vivir en una casa occidental, no creo que tenga nada de malo seguir alguna que otra costumbre extranjera. ¿Prefieres que los guarde?

—¡Para nada! Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Rikuo sonrió y le puso con delicadeza uno de los anillos dorados. Tsurara hizo lo mismo con él. Eran unos aros simples, desprovistos de cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el metal amarillo, pero para la dama de las nieves significaban mucho.

Y entonces llegó la parte más importante de la ceremonia.

En la mesa que tenían frente a ellos había dos grupos de copas de sake apiladas en forma de torre. Cada torre tenía tres copas, una sobre otra, y las dos mikos que acompañaban al sacerdote empezaron a servir licor en cada una. Era el comienzo del ritual del _san san kudo_, "tres veces tres", que sellaba oficialmente la boda. Primero empezó Rikuo. Tomó la primera copa y la bebió en tres sorbos, como mandaba la tradición. Hizo lo mismo con la segunda, y después con la tercera.

Entonces fue el turno de Tsurara. Sujetó la primera copa con manos temblorosas y se la llevó a los labios.

Recordó una escena similar, siete años atrás. Entonces, el ritual de _sakazuki_ había servido para que entrase a formar parte de la Procesión Nocturna de Rikuo. En aquel momento, Tsurara se había enfadado un poco al ver que el joven señor de los Abe había llenado las copas con cantidades iguales de sake. ¡Ella quería ser su subordinada! Entonces recordó con un estremecimiento de nostalgia la respuesta de Rikuo:

"No quiero que camines detrás de mí, sino a mi lado".

En aquel entonces, Rikuo no había entendido el significado completo de sus palabras. Ahora, sin embargo, se revelaban proféticas. Tsurara iba a caminar a su lado, para siempre, como su esposa y compañera. Como su amor.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos, que Rikuo tuvo que decirle:

—Te estás tomando tu tiempo. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? —le preguntó su prometido con tono burlón.

—¡Ah, no, no, ahora mismo me la bebo! —exclamó Tsurara. Con un sonrojo que la hacía aún más encantadora, recordó que lo mismo había ocurrido siete años atrás.

Con las prisas, casi se bebió la copa de un trago, pero se contuvo y recordó que tenía que hacerlo en tres. Cuando terminó, Wakana y Setsura se adelantaron para que las mikos les sirviesen también a ellas. Como representantes de las dos familias, que las dos madres realizasen también el _san san kudo_ era una forma de reforzar los vínculos matrimoniales.

Se acabó. La ceremonia había terminado. A ojos de los dioses protectores de Kioto, Rikuo y Tsurara estaban casados.

Todavía quedaba la parte de los votos matrimoniales. Rikuo leyó unas líneas preparadas para la ocasión. Cuando llegó el turno de Tsurara, la Yuki-onna meneó la cabeza.

—No, no necesito eso. Ya sabes cuál es mi promesa: te amaré y te protegeré siempre, ahora y en el futuro, para toda la eternidad. Ni la muerte podría cambiar eso.

—¡Eh! Soy yo el que te debe proteger —señaló Rikuo—. Soy el futuro líder del Clan Abe, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero yo soy parte de tu Procesión Nocturna, y ahora soy tu esposa. Si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, ¡lo convertiré en un cubito de hielo!

Rikuo se rió. El resto de los asistentes hizo lo mismo. Incluso Hagoromo-Gitsune asintió apreciativamente al oír las palabras de la Yuki-onna.

La pareja, ahora marido y mujer, se tomó de la mano.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo Rikuo.

00000

Una hora después, estaban de regreso en la Mansión Abe. Tsurara observó el lujoso dormitorio con cama de matrimonio que ahora sería suyo, de ella y de Rikuo.

Recordó su primera visita a la mansión. Entonces había sido una pequeña espía aterrorizada ante la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con la temida Hagoromo-Gitsune. Ahora, sin embargo, era su hogar. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a aquellos pasillos decimonónicos y las salas de inspiración occidental. Pero siempre echaría de menos la casa de los Nura en Ukiyoe.

"Cómo cambian las cosas", pensó la dama de las nieves, "pero no me arrepiento de nada".

—¡Tsurara! —la llamó Rikuo desde el pasillo—. ¡Los invitados del Clan Nura están a punto de llegar! ¿Vienes a recibirlos?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la Yuki-onna alborozada. Tenía ganas de volver a ver al señor Rihan y a sus amigos de Tokio.

Mientras los dos jóvenes, ingenuos y felices, bajaban a toda prisa al jardín, Hagoromo-Gitsune se quedó observando el panorama desde su habitación en las alturas. El ajetreo en el jardín era considerable. Había que poner muchas mesas y organizar los asientos para dar cabida a los cientos de invitados que pronto llegarían. Era en cierto sentido la culminación de todos sus esfuerzos.

—¿He hecho bien, Sojobo? —le preguntó a su consejero sin apartarse del cristal de la ventana.

—Desde luego, mi señora —respondió el Gran Tengu del monte Kurama, que también se había quedado observando el panorama.

—Después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tantos sacrificios... Me da miedo ser feliz, Sojobo —reconoció la kitsune con amargura—. Me gusta disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, porque siempre creo que las grandes están fuera de mi alcance.

—Todo pasa, señora Hagoromo-Gitsune. Las penas y las alegrías por igual —dijo el sabio y anciano consejero—. Disfrutemos de las alegrías, ahora que podemos.

Se oyeron golpes al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Rikuo—. ¿Estás preparada ya? ¡La Señora del Pandemónium también tiene que ser parte de la fiesta, o no tendrá gracia!

Hagoromo-Gitsune sonrió. Había perdido un hijo, pero, como decía Sojobo, su nieto la había colmado de alegrías. Después de siglos de reencarnaciones dolorosas, por fin había encontrado algo de paz.

—Hum, supongo que puedo dignarme a recibir a esos yakuza y onmyoji —comentó la kitsune, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Ya voy, Rikuo. Espérame.

00000

Rikuo estaba feliz. Se había casado con la mujer de sus sueños, sus amigos y aliados habían acudido a compartir su alegría, y su familia estaba con él. No podía pedir nada más. Pronto tendría que empezar a asumir más responsabilidades, eso sí. El mundo yokai estaba en permanente transformación, y el sueño de Seimei aún estaba lejos de cumplirse. Sin embargo, lucharía para que humanos y yokai pudiesen vivir en paz.

Se lo debía a su padre. Se lo debía a su madre. Se lo debía a su abuela y a Abe no Yasuna, al que nunca había podido conocer. Se lo debía a su amiga Yura y a los onmyoji de la familia Keikain. Se lo debía a Nura Rihan y a los otros yokai de Kanto. Se lo debía a Tsurara. Y lo más importante, se lo debía a sí mismo.

—¿Listo, Rikuo? —preguntó una voz a su espalda.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Yura, con ojos cansados pero expresión decidida; su abuela, con su media sonrisa calculadora; su madre, brillante como el sol de verano; Kyokotsu, Hakuzozu y Gashadokuro, compitiendo por ver quién llevaba el mejor traje de gala (sí, hasta el esqueleto gigante había conseguido un traje); y Tsurara, siempre Tsurara.

El futuro estaba lleno de incógnitas, pero sabía que tenía a su lado la mejor compañía que pudiera desear.

—Vamos allá —dijo Rikuo—. La fiesta acaba de empezar.

* * *

><p><em>FIN DE KITSUNE NO MAGO<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Afueras de Kioto<strong>

Desde lo alto de uno de los montes que rodeaban la antigua capital imperial, un ejército de sombríos personajes envueltos en túnicas negras contemplaban el paisaje de Kioto con expresión indescifrable. No era un simple pasatiempo; sus desarrollados sentidos trataban de captar lo que ocurría a varios kilómetros de distancia sin alertar a los que estaban siendo espiados.

—Qué concentración de poder espiritual —dijo uno de ellos—. Los informes no mentían. El nieto de la kitsune se ha casado y ahora los monstruos del país se juntan para celebrarlo. Incluso veo algunos exorcistas. Repugnante.

—¿Es lo que dicen tus halcones, Arihiro? —preguntó otro.

—Así es. Mis shikigami son muy útiles para encontrar a las alimañas. La pregunta ahora es: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Inmediatamente, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia una solitaria y seria figura que parecía estar al margen de sus compañeros. Él era el Primero, y como tal era el más respetado de entre todos los líderes de la familia Gokadoin. Una palabra suya y se desencadenaría un infierno sobre Kioto.

Pero dudaba. ¿Un residuo de nostalgia, tal vez? Kioto había sido una vez su hogar, después de todo. Además, no le hacía gracia mandar a sus fieles onmyoji a morir en un conflicto abierto contra los yokai. Durante siglos, el secreto y la discreción habían sido sus armas. Ahora, sin embargo, no quedaba otra salida que la guerra total si querían salvar Japón y el mundo entero de la corrupción.

—¿A qué tantas dudas, Primero? —le reprochó otro de los suyos—. ¡Da la orden! ¡Por muchos yokai que sean, yo solo me basto para acabar con ellos! A fin de cuentas, soy el más fuerte de los Gokadoin.

El Primero sonrió para sí. Se preguntó si aquella afirmación le incluiría a él también. Gokadoin Hiruko había servido bien a la causa durante el convulso periodo del _Bakumatsu_, el fin del shogunato Tokugawa, pero a veces le perdía el orgullo. Sin embargo, tenía razón: había que tomar una decisión.

El Primero tomó aire y dijo:

—Matadlos a todos.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ EN KITSUNE NO MAGO: GOKADOIN<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

Un capítulo tranquilo e incluso realista para acabar. Más que amor, se nota más el embrollo de organizar una boda. Pero así es la vida, ¿no es así? En cualquier caso, lo prometí y lo he cumplido. Hace casi 3 años, el 8 de noviembre de 2011, empezó esta larga aventura. Dije en su día que actualizaría regularmente y que no dejaría la obra inconclusa. Bueno, pues ya ha llegado el día. _Kitsune no Mago_ ha acabado.

Jamás había escrito antes tan largo. 390.000 palabras después (más que cualquier novela de Jane Austen o Charles Dickens, más que _La comunidad del anillo_ y _Las dos torres _juntos), aún no me lo creo. Y ha sido gracias a vosotros, mis lectores y lectoras. ¡Gracias, de todo corazón!

(Ay, me estoy poniendo sensible).

Y muchas gracias en especial a mis reseñadores. En riguroso orden cronológico: _Suki 90_ (¡la primera persona que comentó en este fic, y en mi primer fic también! ¡Te quiero!), _Lonely Athena_ (segunda y una de las habituales, ¡yay!), _ivanchoFAA, Yuuko Ichihara, Effie Rosier, hentai18ancilla, tsurara12012, QueenDeedee, Corazón De Piedra Verde, genecis, Aspros, Arethahiwatari, poisonousgolem, Adv Satoshi, alecita122, Tsurara-Oikawa123, Walberino, Alexsis, Fangking2, Dennou_ (a friend from the Mangafox forum), _Nayrael_ (another Mangafox friend and the most devilish Nuramago fan XD), _NNeko, RIAS, RAYHACHIBI, Hell Vanguard, Ernesto Osses, tsukinotora, Shiroyasha Joestar Ushiromiya, OsoreKitsune, Shiroyasha, Madero_ y unos pocos guest anónimos que nunca sabré quiénes son (a vosotros también os quiero, guest anónimos!).

(Sé que en algunos casos alguien ha usado diferentes nombres por las necesidades del momento; aún así, los recojo todos aquí).

Sin embargo, todavía queda un pequeño cabo suelto por resolver antes de poder dar por cerrada la historia de este particular universo alternativo. Como habéis visto, los Gokadoin aún tienen un as bajo la manga.

Pero antes, las sempiternas notas del autor (lo sé, soy un pesado). Allá vamos:

* El 11 de noviembre se considera el día más auspicioso para las bodas en Japón, por ser el 11 un número que da buena suerte en esta clase de ocasiones. Que el mes coincida con el de la fecha en que empecé a publicar _Kitsune no Mago_ también ayuda ;)

* En un principio investigué sobre ritos de boda de la era Heian (cuando nació el Clan Abe), pero es que no había ritos en sí. Los novios intercambiaban cartas primero, luego pasaban la noche juntos y, si el novio no se iba a la mañana, significaba que estaba interesado en algo más que una aventura amorosa. Al cabo de tres noches, el padre de la novia hablaba con él. Si llegaban a un acuerdo, celebraban una comida entre las dos familias y se consideraba que los novios estaban oficialmente casados. Para Rikuo y Tsurara prefiero la boda sintoísta clásica.

* El parasol rojo que comparten Rikuo y Tsurara no es, pese a lo que pueda parecer, una alusión al capítulo 136 del manga (que hizo las delicias de muchos fans de la pareja). Realmente es una costumbre típica en las bodas tradicionales japonesas.

_* Kitsune no Mago: Gokadoin_ no es una nueva serie larga, sino una miniserie de 5 capítulos + 1 epílogo (así que no se eternizará, lo prometo). Como algunos ya sabéis, se trata del Gran Final de esta historia. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, los Gokadoin todavía no habían aparecido en el manga. Enseguida pensé la forma de encajarlos y la miniserie es el resultado (así que nada de OCs, como siempre). Habrá oscuros secretos familiares, acción y explosiones, y serpientes gigantes.

_¡Nos vemos en Kitsune no Mago: Gokadoin, ya en la portada de la web! ;-)_


End file.
